Haunted
by Sisters-Of-Doom
Summary: Still dealing with their problems as lovers,Cloud and Reno are forced to depart to somewhere safer than Edge when they find out the redhead is pregnant.Are they really safe now?Or will their lives turn upside down?CloudReno.MPreg KH2xover .OtherPairings
1. Beggining

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife (read profile for more info!)_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno and a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno sighed as he walked back into his and Cloud's shared apartment.

Man, he was bored! He had spent the entire day doing the paperwork he had managed to avoid for three week straight. Grunting a bit, he reached down to gently rub the slight rope burns on his chest. Tseng wasn't kidding when he said he would tie Reno down if he didn't get his work done.

Stupid sadist…

Walking into the living room, a look of glee came to his face when he spotted his lover sitting on the couch and sharpening that car door of his. A grin came to his face as he slunk behind the couch, quiet as a mouse, and popped up next to Cloud, flinging his arms around the other's neck. "Entertain me yo!"

Cloud grunted at the sudden added pressure but other than that didn't react. "Entertain yourself."

Pouting as his attack had no effect; Reno groaned and slumped over backwards on the couch. "Aww, c'mon Cloud! Please! I'm bored!" Wiggling a bit, he slid down the couch until his head hit the floor, legs hanging over the back of it. "I already did all my paperwork, hid Cid's cigarettes, helped Tifa clean the bar, put the kids in school and Rude's busy!"

Cloud sighed and put his sword away. There was no way he was going to get it finished with Reno bugging him like this. "Go play Turk then."

Reno groaned and flopped onto the ground next to Cloud. "I can't yo!" He smirked. "Rufus suspended me for three days for dying his hair pink again." He laughed, remembering the way his boss' screams of anger had practically rocked the Shinra building. "But I only did it because he groped me earlier yo!"

Cloud's eye suddenly twitched and Reno could swear that he had just seen electricity pass from spike to spike, sharpening them. "... He did what?"

Reno's grin faltered, lips twitching nervously. Not good. Crawling backwards, he slowly laughed nervously. "Ahahaha...umm... nothing?"

Cloud got up and stretched his arms until he heard a satisfying crack. "I'll be right back." He said softly, picking up his sword and placing it on his back before leaving on his beloved Fenrir, not giving his lover a reason for his leave.

Reno sat on the ground for a moment, analyzing what happened. "...Oh shit..." Thinking quickly, he pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial button. There was no way he could have caught up to Cloud, he was too far ahead. "Cloud!" He yelled the second his love picked up. "**DON'T** kill Rufus! He's my boss, man! And he was drunk when he groped me! Must have thought I was Tseng or something!" He started pacing, nervously running his fingers through his hair. He would be in SO much trouble if the president died. "Just… let it go and come back ok!"

_"Like I care…!" _Cloud roared on the other line and above Fenrir's sound, snarling like an angry wolf. _"Besides, I won't kill him! I'll just chop his fingers off one by one and then his hand so that he'll never touch my piece of man-meat again!"_

Reno paused, not believing what he was hearing. "EXCUSE ME!?" He screeched. "_MEAT?! _I'm just _MEAT_ to you!? Thanks A LOT!" He was angry now, practically snarling "Listen here _Chocobo head_ and you listen GOOD. Do NOT harm my boss! I already gave him a punch and dyed his hair! It's over and done with!" And with that he snapped his phone shut, muttering to himself and pacing once more.

Minutes later Cloud came back, sword clean and still sharp, not showing any sign of murder. The blond soldier slowly walked to Reno, who was now sat on the couch, sick of pacing around. He carefully approached the other, knowing he had pushed some buttons that he shouldn't. "Love…? Sweet love of my heart…? Sugar…?" He whimpered, kneeling in front of the redhead and looking up at Reno with his biggest, bluest and sweetest eyes.

Reno pouted and looked away. He wasn't going to look; he knew that if he did he would fall for his lover's trap and forgive him. "No… no way. You just think I'm a hunk of meat yo." He shook a bit, trying to suppress his tears. Was that what he was to Cloud? A good fuck…?

"Of course not, baby..." Cloud muttered, kissing Reno's knee tenderly. "I talked without thinking..."

Reno whimpered, reaching down to run his fingers through the other's hair. "... I don't know." Looking over he saw the sadness in his love's eyes and sighed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "... Okay. You're forgiven, yo…"

Cloud smiled and ran his arms around Reno's waist, reaching to place a little kiss on his lover's lips. "Now that we settled this... can I go and kill him?"

Reno giggled and shook his head. "No way, yo. He signs my checks." Slipping off the couch, he sat next to Cloud, wrapping his own arms around the other's waist and nuzzling his head under his chin. "My overprotective little Chocobo…"

Said man growled at the nickname. "C'mon... just the fingers then."

Reno giggled and shook his head, hair tickling the underside of the others chin. "Nope! I like my job!"

"... Two fingers?"

Still laughing, the redhead shook his head once more. "No! Like I said, I already took care of it." He sighed and cuddled closer. "You're overbearing, possessive, and jealous... I love it."

Cloud blushed but he wouldn't give up! "Just one finger then! A nail for fuck's sake! I wanna make him suffer!! No-one touches my baby..." He pouted, hugging Reno.

Said Turk lost it, falling to the floor while his entire body shook with mirth. "N-no!" His lover could be so funny sometimes and damn if he wasn't overjoyed that he was one of the very few people who got to actually see it. Breathing heavily he sat up, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Ahh... you're too funny sometimes yo." He smiled, crawling over and placing a kiss on Cloud's lips. "Don't worry: no matter how many people grope me, I'm still yours."

More electricity ran through Cloud's spikes, making them able to cut through an entire building. "Did anyone else grope you?"

Reno twitched and sweatdropped: wrong thing to say. "N-no! ... Well... besides you... and a random guy on a mission." He finished in a mutter.

"I'll be right back." Cloud announced calmly, getting up again and walking to the door.

"No! no, no, no, NO!" Getting up and grabbing his lover around the waist, Reno tugged him back. "Rude killed him already!"

"Then let me kick Rude's balls! He should have left me a little!" Cloud grunted, struggling to break free.

"No!" Tugging hard, Reno tripped, falling to the floor with Cloud landing on top of him. "... Oww..."

Cloud turned gently, checking on his lover. "You okay?" He asked with adorable blue eyes.

Reno closed his eyes and nodded "I forgot how heavy you are yo."

Cloud pouted and lay on top of his lover, a small smile on his lips. "I guess I have to start riding you someday, don't I?"

Reno sputtered and blushed. "Cl-CLOUD!" He raised a hand to give his lover's shoulder a shove, covering his face in embarrassment.

"What?" The blond asked, once more giving his lover almost innocent sky-blue eyes.

Reno groaned and twisted his body so that he was lying in his side. "That's vulgar!"

Cloud simply snorted. "But it's true!"

"But still!" Reno cried out. "Do you have any clue how sexy but disturbing it is to hear you say stuff like that!?"

The blond grinned. "I have an idea."

Reno stiffened. "Why do I get the feeling it's not knitting yo?" Cloud shrugged, a small grin playing on his already smiling lips. "...Hmm..." flipping over to his stomach, Reno started to crawl away. "I don't like that smile yo!"

Cloud's eye evil-glinted and said blond pounced on top of the redhead. "You're not going anywhere."

Reno squeaked as his smaller frame fell to the floor and Cloud landed on him. "He-hey!" Cloud comfortably settled on top of Reno, nuzzling his neck and placing a soft kiss there, loving the way Reno shivered. Reno shuddered. "Da-damn you, yo." Why of all places did Cloud have to go for the one that made his limbs turn into goo? "Stop smirking, yo. I can feel it!"

Cloud chuckled and moved his legs until he managed to part Reno's, circling his strong arms around the redhead's waist and caressing the skin there. "Why should I?"

Reno whimpered, coming up to him knees and trying to pull himself away. "Uh...ummmm... the floor is hard?"

Cloud actually laughed, parting Reno's legs even more so that he could fit perfectly between them. "That's a sad excuse." He stated, starting to unbutton the Turk's pants as he nibbled the other's ear.

Reno gasped, one hand bending behind him to clutch at Cloud's hair, clenching a fistful of it as hot pleasure rushed up and down his spine. "C-cloud..." He moaned softly, voice taking on the husky edge it usually did when he surrendered. Groaning, he tilted his head to the side to give the other better access.

Cloud grabbed Reno's hand and pried it away from his hair, slamming it on the ground and forcing Reno to rest his cheek against the floor as he grinded his hips against the redhead's lifted ass. "I'm totally on command today." He purred, letting the other man's hand go so that he could slip the Turk's pants down his hips.

Everything seemed to be going accordingly to the blonde's will until... "Reno? Reno?" Reno's head jerked up. "Ohhh shit! Get off!" Struggling, he planted a well aimed elbow on the blonde's ribs, managing to get him away from his ass. "**Off!** It's Rude!" Quickly standing, Reno re-buttoned his pants and attempted to get his hair to go back to its normal style. "Over here Rude!"

Cloud growled and stayed sat on the floor, glaring at the black man that entered the room.

As Rude walked into the room, he took one look at Reno's messed up state and the pouting hero on the floor, having to stifle his laughter. Clearing his throat, he addressed the two. "I'll make this quick. Rufus says he wants to see you tomorrow. It doesn't matter that you're suspended: he wants you there."

Reno blinked. What did Rufus want him for? "Ummmmmm… okay... can you leave now yo?"

Rude smirked and walked over to pull Reno's shirt back together. Reno looked down in surprise. When did that happen? Shooting a look to his pouting lover, he thanked the taller 

man. "No problem." Rude answered, ruffling Reno's hair before walking out of the room. "See ya later... I'll lock the door behind me."

Reno sighed as Rude left. "Sooooo..." He drawled. "...wanna watch TV?"

Cloud growled like an animal and got up, grabbing Reno's ponytail and leading him to the table nearby before turning and grabbing the other man's hips and slamming him down onto the piece of furniture. "NO, I don't want to watch TV." He said firmly, parting Reno's legs and attacking the redhead's neck with his mouth, ripping the man's shirt off in the hurry to feel the other's warm skin under his own.

Reno cried out, hands coming up automatically to clutch at his lover's shoulders as he tilted his head to the side in submission. "Oh Shiva..." He stuttered, scrabbling at the other's shirt, trying to tug it off. "Wh-what brought this on!?" Cloud wasn't usually this forceful. Arching his back at a particularly hard nip, he mewled, wrapping his legs around Cloud's waist.

Cloud licked a wet trail down the man's throat, latching his mouth on one hard nipple and biting it, licking it as if to apologize. He knew that Reno was his and no-one else but sometimes he felt like he had to remind that to the redhead... "Do you want me?" He asked huskily, unbuttoning Reno's pants and taking them off together with the redhead's boxers, freeing the Turk's already aching member.

Crying out once more, Reno arched up to clutch at his lover's shoulders once more as his nipples were attacked, hot waves of pleasure running through his frame again and again. "Ye-yes!" He managed to force out amidst his moans and groans of pleasure. "Bu-but...no-not fair… ahhhhhhh...not fair yo!" He was naked and Cloud haven't even removed his shirt! "I wanna touch you too!"

Cloud smirked and placed Reno's hands on his chest. "Go ahead." he allowed, circling a hand around Reno's member and slowly stroking it.

Groaning, Reno subconsciously rocked his hips along with the thrusts. Lowering his hands he tugged Cloud's shirt over his head, running his fingers along the other's smooth chest and scraping his nails lightly over the other's nipples. Sighing happily, he leaned forward and gently ran his tongue along the hardened nubs, hands scratching lightly along Cloud's sides. "Yummy…" He whispered, trailing a line of hot kisses up Cloud's neck, suckling a bit on his collarbone and nipping at his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. "Smooth." He murmured, lowering his hands a few more inches to caress the other through his pants.

Cloud moaned at the sensation of having Reno's hands all over his body before slapping them away and unbuttoning his pants, feeling Reno wrap his arms around his neck and suck on his earlobe. "Damn tease." he growled.

Reno smirked, nipping at the soft lobe before lathering it in apology. "You love it." He whispered loving the way Cloud shivered as his hot breath hit him. Pulling back, he shot his lover a grin before shoving his hands down the others pants, taking grasp of his cock and pumping fast and hard.

Cloud had to grip the table to prevent him from falling on his knees, driven by the sudden pleasure that Reno was giving him. "F-fuck, Reno!" he whimpered almost pitifully, feeling his legs turning into goo.

Reno leaned up, gently rubbing his nose against Cloud's and humming. "You told me to 'go ahead' yo. Now you face the consequences." He smirked, speeding up his hand's movements. "What's wrong yo?" He purred, sitting up and slowly pushing Cloud back. "Can't do anything?" Standing up, not stopping his movements even for a minute, he slowly turning the two of them around, pressing Cloud against the table. "Whatever happened to you in charge, yo?" He loved pushing his lover's buttons and seeing how far he could go before the other broke.

Cloud mewled and pressed against Reno's hand, panting. "I hate you." He stated shivering when Reno's hot breath hit his shoulder and seconds later pain shot from it and down his spine, making him shudder. "H-hey!" he complained, hissing from both pain and pleasure as Reno kissed his new bite.

Reno pulled back, smirking and licking blood from his lips. "Sorry, yo." Grinning he leaned down, placing a simple kiss on the other's cheek. "If you hate me so much," He stated, giving the other's member a squeeze, "Stop me."

Cloud threw his head back with a gasp, slamming it against the table quite painfully but not caring about it one bit. "Uhn..." He panted, not being able to find the words to make Reno stop or continue.

Pulling back, Reno leaned down and gave Cloud's nose a little lick. "More? If I do, you won't last very long, yo." He loved that he could do this to Cloud. Breaking down his walls with bursts of pleasure and leaving him completely venerable. Humming he kissed his lover full on the lips and leaned over to whisper in his ear, a naughty grin on his face. "Wonder if this is what Rufus wants me for tomorrow yo?" He knew that would get Cloud all riled up. He loves it when he got like that.

Cloud snapped his eyes open and, feeling himself completely go flat, pressed a foot against Reno's chest and kicked him away, watching the redhead fall on his bottom on the floor. Growling the blond got up and went to pick up his clothes, utterly pissed at his lover and having finally lost the mood to do anything that involved Reno.

Reno sputtered in surprise. "H-hey what the!?" Quickly standing up, he jerked on his pants and ran after his angry lover. "C-Cloud! Come back! I was only kidding!" He was confused. Normally comments like that would rile Cloud up to the point that he felt the need to remind Reno to who he belonged to. "Aww c'mon! You know I didn't mean it like that, love!"

"Shut up!" Cloud hissed, not turning to look back at Reno. He didn't need his lover whispering that stuff on his ear when he constantly heard about Rufus and Reno's potential affair everyday at Seventh Heaven. Today it had been the last straw, especially after the _'my boss groped me' _scene.

Jerking back, Reno felt tears coming to his eyes. "C-Cloud?" He whimpered. "I... I didn't... you don't seriously think...?" He had heard the rumors as well, all complete and utter crap, but he didn't think Cloud actually believed them. "You... actually think I would do that to you?" Did he trust him so little?

Cloud stopped but still didn't turn to look back at Reno. "I don't know." He confessed, shifting his weight from a foot to another. "But I listen to so many rumors that now, after that little, fucking whisper on my ear I don't know what to think anymore! I want to believe you Reno but I find it hard!"

Reno whimpered, leaning heavily against the wall. "You… can't trust me?" This was breaking his heart. He trusted Cloud with his entire being, he didn't care about the whispers of him and Tifa having something going on, or that Cloud had another lover somewhere else and that's why he took so long in his deliveries. He gulped, taking a deep breath to control his tears. "I think... I should go." He stood up, quickly dressing. He had to get away, to go somewhere to think, to be alone. Walking to the door, he hesitated a moment. "I would never do that yo. That's cos I love you." Walking out the door, he took off running, not caring where he ended up. He just wanted to be alone.

"Reno!" Cloud called from the door but the redhead was already nowhere to be seen. Swallowing hard and afraid that he had finally managed to ruin their relationship, Cloud swallowed the lump on his throat and quietly closed the door, leaning against it and sliding to the floor, waiting for his lover's return. " ... I love you too." He whispered to the door and to the now painfully empty house.

--

**Kigichi:** _A small, cute, shy Uke! Reno Fuckin ROCKS!! You don't like it, well, then NYAAAAAAAAAHHH!! -Sticks tongue out- It's only gonna get worse from here on! Muwahahahaa!_

**Bekas:** _that's it for the first chapter huns! We don't want to hear about how OC Reno is so don't bother saying it, kay? We shall now share a few 'behind-the-scenes' sentences with you from while we wrote this x3_

_Bekas: _Rude is, as we Portuguese people call these guys, um 'empata-fodas'. I can't really find a translation to it but just know that empata-fodas is who barges in and manages to catch someone that is about to have sex and that ruins the mood.

_Kigichi:_ if you find the translation for what Rude is that will be his new nickname!

_Bekas:_ umm... I dunno... fuck-destroyer? Mood-killer? Umm... it doesn't have a proper translation! Damn you English language! **– In regards to Rude barging in and ruining Reno and Cloud's foreplay.**

**Bekas:** Meh, just one!, you complain x3 There's more from where that came but you'll only read it on the next chapter! Bye!


	2. Search

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno and a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno ran.

He ran until he couldn't breathe, until the sights of the city turned to trees and wilderness, until his legs couldn't support him anymore.

Then he ran some more.

He ran from his life, his job, and from the man he loved that couldn't trust him any longer. He had given his whole heart to Cloud, allowing the man to see parts of him no one else ever did. He trusted him with his likes and loves, his strengths and weaknesses, only to learn that the other could not even trust him.

Who knows if he even loved him?

Was that all he was? A game…?

Did he hang around Tifa's bar when he was at work, telling everyone there what a wimp and a baby Reno was? That he was stupid enough to believe that Cloud actually loved him?

Tears marred his vision, falling hot and freely down his face. The ground was suddenly much closer, via an upturned tree root. Whimpering and gasping for breath Reno pulled himself up, shaking body just managing to pull him over to a nearby tree. Glancing around he realized he had no idea where he was. Good. That means no one would be able to find him. Pulling his knees up to his chest, the redhead finally broke down and cried, silently cursing himself for believing that he would ever deserve happiness. He was an idiot.

--

Cloud sighed as he hung up once more; having already called Reno more times than those he could remember. He had to reach his lover and tell him that he loved him, that he trusted him as much as Reno trusted him. Shiva knows what the redhead may be thinking, alone and hurt somewhere far away from their place.

--

Reno sniffed; his tears having run dry a long while ago. He cringed as his cell phone rang once more. He already knew who is was and he couldn't bring himself to pick up.

What if all Cloud did was yell at him?

Tell him he was a moron?

That he never wanted to see him again?

His already breaking heart could not deal with that right now. It would break him completely. Shivering, it had started to rain a while ago, he curled further into himself, uncaring about the deep chill he could feel sinking into his bones. It was what he deserved. He should have tried harder; he must have been a terrible lover and boyfriend if Cloud believed the simplest of rumors. Nothing was happening now that he didn't bring down upon himself.

--

Cloud sighed and tried to contact Reno again, only to be received by the voicemail after long, painful beeps. He then decided to text to his lover, hoping that he would at least read it.

_I know that you must be angry with me; otherwise you would pick up your cell phone. I didn't mean it and right now, I don't even know why I blurted that out, I'm so sorry baby... I wanted to let you know that I love you and that I understand if you wanna break up: after all, I was a bastard… Sorry. love you._

Sighing once more, Cloud sent the message and waited a few minutes, debating if he should keep calling Reno or let him go; free him from the prison that was their relationship.

--

Reno flinched at the sound of his phone.

He got a message.

Sighing he reached into his pocket. At least it was better than his voice. He wouldn't be able to handle hearing his voice right now. Flipping the phone open he felt his eyes fill with tears at the message. Turned out he had a few more to spare. Fingers shaking, he sent a reply:

_I love you too and I'm sorry about what I said. I was just trying to get a rise out of you as usual. I never wanted to break up. What you said did hurt me though. I guess it was my fault and what I deserved. I did nothing to put an end to those rumors. Just please know that I would never do that to you. I love you Cloud._

Pressing the send button he tried to stand up and find a way out of the forest.

Keyword: **Try.**

His legs refused to support him and his fingers and toes felt like ice. Not good.

--

Cloud kept hitting with his head against the door, hoping to receive an answer. Maybe his lover had thrown his cell phone away so that he wouldn't have to listen about him anymore. Those thoughts were interrupted by his own mobile, ringing not far away from him on the floor. Flipping it open, he noticed he had a reply from his lover and, with his heart on his hands, clicked to read it.

Smiling after reading the message, Cloud decided that they needed to talk face-to-face.

_I really didn't meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry... if you give me another chance I promise to make it better, to find a way to excuse myself but right now, what we needed is to talk directly to each other. We're not kids anymore to fix our relationship through messages. Want me to pick you up somewhere? Love, Cloud_

--

Reno mumbled, what the hell was that noise? He was tired, damn it! Cracking his eyes open, Shiva, his lids felt like they weighed a ton!, he glanced around to search for the source of the noise.

Oh, it was his phone. Cloud must have answered.

Lifting his hand with some effort, he tried to write a return message. He was so tired; he could barely even see the keys.

He managed to send five words before his limbs gave out on him.

_Cloud, Love, Cold, Tired, Forest_

Just managing to hit the send button, his hand fell down to his side, making a splash as it hit the growing puddle underneath him.

He was so tired. He wanted to sleep.

--

Cloud was already waiting with Fenrir's keys on his hand, just wanting his lover's answer so that he could take off and pick Reno up, fix their relation and then make sweet, tender, gentle and caring love to his lover.

Listening to his mobile familiar beep, Cloud raised it and flipped it open, reading his lover's message. At first he was confused but looking out the window and seeing the weather, Cloud quickly understood. "Shit." He growled, sprinting upstairs to grab a few blankets and then downstairs again, moving quickly as he grabbed a thermos bottle and poured hot coffee that he had made earlier on that day into it. Reno ran away and must have been caught in the damn storm! Growling, Cloud made a dash and slammed the door shut behind him, stuffing Fenrir's luggage carrier with what he had brought with him before driving to the nearby woods, knowing that Reno mustn't have gone too far.

--

Reno whimpered, lifting his heavy arms to wrap them around himself. He was freezing! A few moments ago he was warm and sleepy and now it felt like ice was stabbing his veins. Crying out, he tried to move, to get up and find shelter, but his limbs were too stiff. "Cloud..." He whimpered. He wanted his lover. To be held by him. "Cloud…"

--

Said man speed up through the woods, struggling to avoid the damned trees on his way. He had to find Reno and quick.

It was his entire fault!

If he hadn't blurted those offensive words at Reno, he wouldn't have run away and gotten into this mess. All that he could do was hope that Reno heard Fenrir and managed to cry out for him. A shot to the air, a painful scream, anything! Hell, even Reno's ringtone would be fine! "Reno!!" He screamed. "Reno!!"

--

'_What was that?'_ Tilting his head to the side, Reno focused his water logged ears as best he could. Everything was blurry and toned down. _'What was that!?' _A flash of light to the left temporarily blinded him and got his attention. _'A headlight…?'_ He heard the same noise again and recognized it for what it was. _'__**Cloud**__.'_

Cloud had come for him.

He wanted to scream out to him, to cry out to him, but it shot shooting pains through his lungs when he made the smallest squeak. Looking around for anything he could throw or kick, he spotted a good-sized rock by his feet. Gathering his breath and thinking _'this is going to hurt'_, he kicked out as hard as he could, sending the rock rolling into the road. Energy almost spent, Reno fell back against the tree.

Now all he could do was waiting and pray that Cloud saw it.

--

Cloud frantically looked around for any sign of his lover.

Had he already sprinted past him and he didn't see him?! Was he still far away??

He didn't know: all he knew was-- "Reno?!" Cloud screamed even louder, watching a rock stumble around the muddy path he was driving in. Pulling over, Cloud shot from his seat and quickly walked around, trying to find his lover. "Reno!!" He screamed, nervously smiling when he finally spotted red hair. "Reno!!" He screamed out of pure happiness, seeing his lover smiling back weakly at him. Waving a hand soothingly, the blond ran back towards Fenrir and took out the blankets and hot coffee, spinning to go back to his lover.

Reno grinned faintly when the blond approached him, bringing up a hand to place it on top of Cloud's own, allowing his body to fall to the side and lean against his lover's warmer one. "He-hey Chocobo head…" He rasped painfully, sighing in relief as Cloud wrapped him layer after layer of warm blankets. Humming, he looked up and into Cloud's worried face, managing to say only one thing. "I'm sorry."

Cloud smiled at his lover and shook his head, rubbing his back to try and make him warmer. "It's okay... I was the one who screwed up. Here." He whispered, giving the hot coffee to Reno. "Black and without sugar, as I know you like it…" He said with a soft smile, lifting Reno from the ground and taking him to Fenrir, cuddling him protectively against his chest.

Reno sipped the hot liquid, moaning in slight pain as it hit his sore throat. "I…" He began "I... I should never have said that... I know how suspicious those rumors make you." Why did Cloud think this was his fault? He didn't do anything wrong. All he did was tell the truth. Not his fault if Reno could not handle it.

"Yeah but... If I knew you a little better, I should have never thought that you could have anything with Rufus." Cloud said softly. "I'm sorry..." He apologized, sitting Reno on Fenrir in front of himself; he couldn't risk Reno falling down the bike.

Reno groaned and shook his head. "Not your fault, yo..." Maybe if Reno didn't act the way he did every day: carefree and playfully flirting with anything that moves, they would not be in this situation right now. "I was the one that was childish enough to run away."

Cloud shook his head. "We can't stay outside anymore." He said, changing the subject. "We can't risk you to be colder than you are already. Make a last effort and hold onto me, okay?" The blond said, turning on Fenrir.

Reno sighed and nodded. "Okay." Leaning forward as much as he could, he held onto Fenrir's handlebars, smiling as Cloud placed his hands on top of his and gave them a squeeze. "I love you." He just felt the need to say it. Maybe to assure Cloud, maybe to assure himself, he didn't know.

Cloud smiled and nuzzled Reno's neck, kissing it tenderly. "I love you too, you idiot." He smiled and drove away to their welcoming, cozy place.

--

**Kigichi:** Yay! Reno has been found! Now...-pokes Cloud- MAKE TENDER LOVE TO HIM DANM YOU! -whips out video camera-

**Bekas:** another chapter! We hope ya like it huns! On to some more stupid behind-the-scenes comments XD

_Bekas:_ you're making me want to enter the rp and slap some sense into Reno - Gah!!

_Kigichi:_ XD I'm good at that! My specialty is mental angst! **– About Reno suffering from the 'I'm-a-horrible-bf' complex.**

**Bekas:** Oh, another thing hunnies. It would be quite nice if you, when you leave alerts and such, also left a review. We love to know what you think of our work! So please, if you read, **REVIEW!**


	3. Warmth

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OC!Reno, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Once they reached their place, Reno waited for Cloud to turn the bike off before stumbling off it and to the door. He wanted to try and do this himself. Opening the door, he staggered his way to the couch and sat down, breathing heavily and shuddering as his limbs painfully clenched up as circulation returned to them.

Cloud closed the door and proceeded to lighten up the fireplace as he smiled at his lover. "Done." he grinned when he managed to do it. "I'll go and prepare you a nice bath." He whispered on his lover's ear, kissing his forehead tenderly before walking to the upper floor.

Reno nodded, teeth chattering as he slipped off the couch and crawled closer to the fire. His hands shook as he held them in front of the roaring flames. Sitting back, he kicked off his shoes, getting as close to the fireplace as he dared to. He was still freezing, a small puddle of water forming under him. Grimacing, he quickly transferred the blankets from around his body to the floor. Cloud hated it when the floor got wet.

Upstairs, Cloud prepared the bath and then came back down; wanting to make sure his smaller lover was okay. "… What? Put the blankets back on, you're still freezing!"

Reno whimpered, flinching a bit at his lover's tone. He must still be angry at him. "Bu-but... you hate it when the floor gets wet yo." He didn't want Cloud any madder at him then he was now. "I-I'm ok yo." He was warming up quickly. He would be ok in a few minutes.

Cloud sighed and picked Reno up. There wasn't much need for the blankets now, either way. "C'mon, your bath is waiting." He said softly, taking the redhead upstairs. "And who cares if the floor gets wet? What matters is that you're okay."

Reno shrugged. "I guess yo." He didn't really care about that. He just remembered how Cloud had blown up at him the last time he dripped water on the floor. Reno almost moaned at the sight of the warm bath awaiting him. "You can put me down now yo." Wiggling around a bit, he tried to get onto the floor. "I can do it myself."

Cloud sighed and put Reno down, helping him getting rid of his wet clothes. "Is the temperature good?" He asked.

Reno nodded, quickly stumbling over and practically crawling into the water, gasping as the heat set his nerves on fire. Gritting his teeth, he settled himself down and allowed the hot water to chase away the chill. "I'm ok."

Cloud smiled and sat besides the bathtub, resting his head on top of his arms that were placed on the edge of the bathtub. "I'm sorry... that I hurt you." He whispered.

Reno shook his head. "Don't be yo. It's not your fault." It was his. He was the one that made that stupid comment, the one that was stupid enough to not see that he was slowly losing his love's trust. Turning his head, he gave Cloud a smile. "I'll be ok."

Cloud shook his head, disagreeing. "I should have started the subject a little more nicely; I shouldn't have lashed at you. That's not how it works."

Reno gave a small laugh. "They say when were angry we say what we have been truly feeling. Even things we ourselves didn't think we would ever say." He sighed, sinking further down in the water. "You were just saying what you truly felt yo." He flashed Cloud another smile. "I can't be angry for the truth now can I?"

"But you can be angry at my _'bastardness'_." Cloud said, waving a finger.

Reno chuckled. "I'm not mad Cloud. I overreacted like a child." Sitting up stiffly, he groaned as his limbs protested to the movement. "You had a right to be angry."

Cloud smiled and caressed Reno's cheek, wincing as the skin was as cold as ice. "You could be dead right now... If only I hadn't listened to those rumors..." He whispered, letting his hand fall with a splash into the water of Reno's bath. "I'm so sorry... I..." He whispered again, swallowing hard. "I understand if you want to leave... I almost ended your life today." He chuckled humorlessly.

Reno shook his head frantically, taking grasp of Cloud's hand in the water. "No!" He gasped. "No, no, no, no, no!" Cloud couldn't leave him. He was Reno's life. "Please no yo." He would do anything, **anything!** Just don't let Cloud cast him away.

"Shh, it's okay, hey!" Cloud exclaimed to calm the Turk down. Gently, the blond placed a hand on Reno's cheek and rubbed it tenderly, leaning to rest his forehead on the Turk's. "It's okay... I just thought... I nearly killed you, sorry. I love you."

Reno gasped, cold tears running down his face. Cloud couldn't leave him. If wasn't for Cloud, Reno would have no one in his life worth living for. Sure, he had Rude but it wasn't the same. Leaning into the others touch, he closed his eyes and placed his hand over the others. "You didn't almost kill me yo. I almost killed myself."

"Oh shut up." Cloud groaned, opening his mouth to retort but letting out a small laugh instead. "... We're walking in circles..."

Reno sighed, releasing the others hand. "I know… that's all we seem to do yo..." It seemed nowadays that all he and Cloud did was fight and argue, most of it his fault. Why did the blond still put up with him? Him and his mood swings, always being out with Rude, odd comments at the most inappropriate of times. He felt lower then dirt.

Cloud frowned, brushing his lips over Reno's cheek. "What do you mean?" He muttered.

Reno sighed, not reacting to the kiss in the least. "It seems that all we do is fight yo. And most of it is my fault." He sighed again, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. It felt colder than the rest of his body for some reason.

Cloud looked away, not noticing Reno's movements. "It's normal... there isn't a perfect couple without discussions and stuff... there will be better times." He smiled, nodding.

Reno nodded. "If you say so, yo..." Suddenly his face paled and he swayed a bit on the spot. "Cl-Cloud…?" He called out, voice tinged with fear. "I don't fell so..." Moving faster than a man of his condition should be able to, Reno launched himself over his lover and proceeded to worship the porcelain god.

Cloud blinked and proceeded to rub his lover's back soothingly. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He had been the one cooking earlier; did he make his lover sick?!

Reno shook his head, spitting the last of the bile out before standing up and staggering over to the sink to swish some water around in his mouth. Once the strangely sweet taste had faded back to normal, he pulled back, wiping his mouth on his forearm. "I think it was the sudden switch from hot to cold. My body couldn't take it yo."

Cloud winced, petting his lover's wet hair. "I'm sorry; maybe I should have made the water a little less hot."

Reno shook his head, flopping down onto the tiled floor next to Cloud. "No, hot water is just what I needed yo." Leaning into the touch, Reno sighed happily and closed his eyes. He loved having his hair toyed with.

Cloud smiled and kept petting his lover's hair. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked tenderly, massaging Reno's stomach to ease his discomfort.

Reno moaned happily at the attention, lowering himself so that his head rested in Cloud's lap, and nodded. "Yea. You always feel better after you throw up yo."

"Not always... I always get hungry after throwing up. "

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's weird yo." Sighing once more, he sat up slowly, taking a glance around the bathroom and grimacing at the water stains littering the floor and walls. "Oops... here let me get dressed and I'll clean this up yo." It was his mess, he would clean it. Besides he didn't want to set Cloud's anger off again. Drying himself off quickly, he slipped into the fresh pair of clothes that Cloud had set out for him and began digging around for a cloth to wipe up the water with. "Where did you put the towels yo?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and hugged Reno from behind, squeezing him gently. "Don't worry about it... it'll eventually dry." He sighed, nuzzling Reno's hair. "Now, you go to bed before you catch a cold. I'll start making dinner."

Reno paused in his hunt, Cloud was acting odd. Turning around in the other's arms he placed a hand on the others forehead. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. "Normally you're screaming at me to clean up by now." His lover always was a bit of a neat freak.

Cloud chuckled and picked up Reno bridal style, leading him to the bed and lowering him onto the soft covers, tucking him in. "During the time you were away... I realized that I've been too annoying about little things like a wet floor or something like that..."

Reno blinked, absentmindedly snuggling down into the warm bed. "I don't mind yo. It's not like I don't have any annoying quirks as well." He loved Cloud's little anger fits. It was usually the only time he could get a rise out of the other man.

Cloud shook his head and kissed Reno softly. "You also deserve a break sometimes. I'll probably be the same shit next week so..." He shrugged and chuckled. "I'll be right back."

Reno nodded and burrowed himself down further into the warmth. "I'll be here yo." Cloud was wrong about one thing though: It WASN'T going to be the same thing next week. He was going to get better. Go out less, be a bit more serious, spend time and give Cloud the attention he deserved. He owed it to him after messing up for so long. He wasn't going to ruin his lover's life again.

Cloud glared and waved a finger. "You better be, mister." He warned and kissed Reno again a little more passionately before getting up and walking down the stairs, starting to make dinner.

Reno shook his head in fond exasperation. Cloud was such a mother hen. Poking his head out from under the covers and making sure that Cloud was out of the room, he quickly got out of bed and cleaned up the bathroom. Who knew how long Cloud's good mood would last. He didn't want to do anything to set him off. Crawling back into bed, he waited for his lover's return with what he was sure was going to be half the kitchen. Cloud always did prepare too much food and then expected Reno to eat it all.

Said blond came back minutes after, carrying two trays. "I'm back." He smiled, putting one of the trays on top of the redhead's legs. "Eat it all up or no sex for you during a year." He warned, glaring and also starting to eat.

Reno twitched, looking at all the food. Chicken, Chocobo steak and burgers, garlic noodles, sushi and much, much more… "...You're trying to kill me yo." Reno wasn't much of an eater, despite how delicious Cloud's cooking was. He had been fighting anorexia for years now, one of the few things he had never told Cloud. "I'm gonna die..."

"Oh yeah, you're definitely gonna die if you keep being that skinny." Cloud snorted. "You look like a seventeen year old and you're older than me... c'mon, eat it."

Reno snorted, taking a bite out a Chocobo burger. "Yeah, a freaking YEAR yo!" Taking another bite he pointed out. "But you're taller... Even so, why am I on the bottom again?"

Cloud shrugged. "Hello? You look like a seventeen year old." He said, lifting a finger. "You're smaller." two, "... And you look like a seventeen year old." He repeated, shrugging.

Reno growled, polishing off his burger and digging into the garlic noodles, his favorite food besides lobster. "Well excuse me for being short and eternally young!" He flashed Cloud a quick grin, taking another bite. "At least I don't look like a pedophile yo!"

Cloud's eye twitched. "Well, THANK YOU." He pouted and kept eating while sulking.

Reno sighed and lowered his fork. There he goes again, ruining a perfectly friendly and fun moment with a badly timed comment like that. He started picking at his noodles, not very hungry anymore.

Cloud noticed his lover's change of mood and sighed, lowering his tray onto the nightstand. "Hey, it was a joke..." He apologized, sitting besides Reno and taking his fork from him. Smiling, he started feeding his lover as an apology.

Reno smiled faintly, opening his mouth to receive the bite of food. "Thanks yo." He loved it when Cloud did stuff like this. Held him, pet his hair, fed him, it made him feel loved.

"You're welcome." Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's forehead tenderly, feeding him until there was no food left.

Reno moaned and flopped back down onto the bed. "The things I do for sex!" That was the most he had eaten in over a week and he wasn't used to it.

Cloud grinned and massaged Reno's stomach. "You made me happy now." He said, nodding at his lover. "Maybe this way I can get Rude to stop glaring at me since he thinks that I am not feeding you right!"

Reno laughed, curling upward into the massage, purring at the contact. He loved belly rubs. "He's been glaring at me for some time yo! You get used to it."

"But it's creepy!" Cloud complained like a small toddler, kissing Reno's temple and keeping the belly rub. "... Have you been practicing? It's hard..." He commented, rubbing Reno's stomach and feeling it harder than usual.

Reno snickered, holding back a dirty comment and brought his own hand up to try and feel what Cloud had. "Huh..." It was harder than usual, but there was no difference, the skin was still smooth and flat as ever. "...Why don't I have abs yo?" He pouted. "I look like a girl!"

"I love you the way you are." Cloud complimented, tickling the redhead's belly.

Reno shrieked and tried to slink away. "No tickle!"

"No getting up, mister!" Cloud retorted, grabbing Reno and tucking him inside the quilt once again. "You're still recovering."

Reno giggled breathlessly, settling back down. "Well then, don't tickle me!" Leaning forward, he licked his lover's cheek before nipping at his nose. "Nom…!" He giggled before settling back down.

Cloud blushed madly and got up, determined to let Reno rest today. "Just rest, will you?" He ordered, walking to clean the bathroom. Not that he had a single drop of water to clean now... "**RENO.**"

Reno squeaked and burrowed as far under the covers as he could. "... ummm... yes?" Came the muffled reply.

"Didn't I say that there was NO need to clean the bathroom?" Cloud asked as gently as he could, stopping at the doorway and tapping his foot. Damn! He was annoyed now.

Reno flinched and wrapped himself tighter in the blankets, they would provide a bit of cover if Cloud decided to start swinging. "It was bugging me yo." He replied.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave the bed?" Cloud asked, a little louder.

Reno whimpered and started to shake. He hated it when Cloud took on that tone of voice. It scared him. "Ye-yes."

"Then why did you?" Cloud asked, walking and sitting on the bed, placing a hand on top of Reno's feet. Feeling him shaking, Cloud frowned sadly and crawled, lying besides the Turk. "You don't need to be scared... nor have you to be always trying to fix stuff and please me... I really love you the way you are. Clumsy, loud, a total mess..."

Reno flinched as he felt Cloud's strong arms encircle him, slowly relaxing when he realized the other wasn't going to hurt him. Shaking his head, he poked it out from under his blanket cocoon to look his lover in the eyes. "You've been stressed lately yo. I just wanted to help."

Cloud smiled and kissed his lover's nose tenderly. "Thanks then... But you didn't need to." He said, smiling now rather sadly. "Reno... You were shaking…" he started uncomfortably before asking. "Are you scared of me?"

Reno paused for a moment, thinking. "...Sometimes..." He admitted. "But not OF you yo. It's just... I'm afraid that sometimes in your anger you'll do something you regret." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist and burying his face in the others chest. "I don't want to see you get hurt yo."

The blond frowned sadly. So his lover was scared of him huh? ... Was Reno only with him because he was scared that he might hurt him if he decides to break up? He didn't know...

Reno shook his head, seeming to know what was ailing his lover. "I'm not scared of you yo. I'm afraid that you might hurt yourself."

Cloud buried his head on Reno's neck. Then was Reno afraid that if he left him, he would hurt himself? It was all so confusing for the blond!!

Reno sighed and placed his hands on either side of Cloud's face, lifting his head to force the taller man to look at him. "When you get mad you are a bit scary. But I'm not afraid of YOU yo. I'm afraid..." He broke off, sighing. "I'm afraid you'll finally realize I'm not worth it and leave me."

"I'll never leave you, you idiot." Cloud finally smiled, cupping Reno's hands with his large ones. "I love you..." He whispered, kissing Reno's lips tenderly.

"I love you too yo." Reno sighed, giving his lover's hands a squeeze and kissing him back happily. He was glad that Cloud let the subject drop. He was running out of argument material.

Cloud smiled into the kiss and licked Reno's nose bridge before settling back down next to his lover. "C'mon, rest."

Reno blinked, rubbing at his now wet nose. "Like a dog yo." He muttered, settling down next to his lover. "Like a big... Chocobo haired dog."

Cloud growled at his nickname and kissed Reno's neck, tickling him with his nose. "Stop that!"

Reno wiggled and tried to get away. "St-stop!" He giggled, twisting every which way to try and escape. "Bad Chocobo!" He chided "Bad!"

Cloud only growled and kept tickling Reno. "Only when you stop!!"

Reno giggled, managing to pull away and quickly diving back under the covers. "NEVER!" Came his laughter filled war cry.

Cloud sighed and pounced on his lover, tickling him through the covers. "Surrendeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Reno shrieked, flailing in a desperate attempt to dislodge the other from him, but to no avail. Cloud was heavier than him and was using it to his advantage. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" He cried out "I concede defeat! Mercy! Mercymercymerymercymercy!"

Cloud blinked but stopped, poking Reno's head. " ... M'not your uncle." Reno couldn't laugh any more. He was all out. All he could do was lay there, gasping for breath, and grin goofily at his lover's confused look. The blond just shrugged it off and kisses Reno's lips. "You're impossible... can you go to sleep now?"

Still giggling Reno shook his head. "Nope, no way yo. Now I'm WIDE awake!" Flashing his lover a grin, he flopped down next to him. "Entertain me yo."

Cloud frowned. "Cant, you're recovering."

Reno smirked, rolling across the bed to rest his head on clouds stomach. "You just tickled me half to death yo. You didn't seem to care much about my health then!"

Cloud simply whistled, drumming his fingers against his chest. "That was innocent entertainment."

Reno grinned and poked Clouds stomach. "You were three seconds from kissing me and you know it yo."

"Was not!" Cloud exclaimed, making use of his Uke-like blue, innocent, baby eyes.

Reno snorted and fell back against the sheets. "I can't believe I let myself be claimed by someone like you yo!" He grinned and poked Cloud's nose. "You look so vulnerable and sweet. Nothing like the big tough man you... claim... to be." He grinned again, showing his lover that he was only kidding.

Cloud chuckled and nibbled Reno's finger. "I never choose to take after my mom."

Reno smirked, tugging his finger from Cloud's mouth, shivering a bit as he did so. "And I never asked to take after mine either." He had been told time and time again that when he unbounded his hair, he looked just like a female.

Cloud shrugged, circling his arms around Reno. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He said, grinning.

Reno pouted. "I don't want to look like a girl yo!" That usually meant he got the missions that required cross-dressing. He still had some outfits in the closet for when Cloud was feeling frisky.

Cloud laughed. "Too bad because you look like a girl! And there's nothing that you can do about it!"

Reno growled. "I could cut my hair!" He shot back, knowing that it would never happen; he was far too attached to the crimson locks. "Or get a sex change!"

"NO!!" Cloud screamed, terrified. "Nonononononono..." He whimpered, nuzzling against his lover's red hair. "I love you the way you are, never change! Okay? Yes? Please? "

Reno clutched his stomach, laughing long and hard. "Ahhhhhh...I feel better now." He giggled a bit, leaning up to place a kiss on the other, giving the other's lips a swipe with his tongue when he pulled back. "Don't worry Uke boy. I'm not going to change."

Cloud pouted at the new nickname, laying on his back and watching Reno rest his head on his hip. "Oh shut up you... Mr. Turk-with-child-bearing-hips."

Reno pouted, pinching his lover own in reply. "Meanie head." He grinned and nuzzled his face into Cloud's lap. "You love them yo." Cloud loved to run his hands over and grab at Reno's hips. The briefest flash of them could send the man into a lust filled frenzy. The blond blushed softly, making his head look like a mix between banana and strawberry milkshakes. Reno snickered and nuzzled his face further. "Hmmmm... Cozy." He loved doing this. Seeing how far he could tease the other before he snapped.

Cloud cleared his throat trying to move away before the redhead noticed his erection. "R-reeeeeeno..." He warned.

Reno grinned, not moving from his current position. "Yeeeeeeeeeees?" Shifting a bit the blankets fell further off his body, pooling around his hips. Somehow his pants had slipped during their tickle fight and Reno's milky white skin could be seen.

Cloud lost all of his control and pinned the redhead to the bed, straddling his hips. "You make me crazy, damn you!"

Reno looked up at his lover, a sly smirk crossing his face. "I know…"

--

**Kigichi:** Buwahahahhaaaaa!! SUFFER!! SUFFER!! -Noms a telephone pole-...not sure whhhhhhhhhhy...

**Bekas: **MWAHAHAHA! Yes, we stopped here. Only on the next chapter you** may **get a lemon…! No behind-the-scenes comments today, sorry!


	4. Tender

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OC!Reno, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud fluttered his eyes closed and shuddered at the feeling of Reno thrusting his hips upwards. "Y-you're supposed to rest..." He stated softly.

Reno smirked and trusted his hips upwards once again, loving the way his lover closed his eyes and moaned. "Not tired." Another thrust and Cloud's limbs quivered. "Make me tired yo?" He asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes. Without a proper answer, Cloud leaned down and stole Reno's lips, kissing him roughly. The redhead gasped, not anticipating the sudden movement, and arched into kiss, moaning. Bringing his hands up, he clutched at the soft wheat colored hair of his lover, thrusting his hips once more and grinding their erections together.

Cloud moaned shamelessly and started unbuttoning Reno's shirt as the redhead kept thrusting upwards. "Trying to fuck me with your clothes on?" He mused.

Reno smirked, thrusting his hips again and reaching up to pull Cloud's shirt over his head. "As fun as that sounds, I don't feel like doing laundry yo, so no."

Cloud laughed and squeaked when Reno slid his shirt off and turned them, pressing his back against the bed. "Hey…!"

Reno grinned and leaned down to place a line of kisses and nips along Cloud's neck, loving the way he shuddered and moaned. "Warm me up."

Cloud groaned as an answer. "Just shut up and get to work." He whimpered and started unbuttoning Reno's pants, tugging at them. Smirking, Reno did as Cloud ordered, licking and nipping his way down and across his chest, suckling on one pert nipple, lightly pinching the 

other. The blond swordsman moaned and trusted his hips upwards, totally forgetting about Reno's pants. Kissing even further Reno paused to place soft licks and nips onto his lover's toned stomach, hands rubbing and caressing the insides of Cloud's thighs. "How submissive..." He mumbled against his lover's pale skin.

Cloud mewled at Reno's caresses, spreading his legs. "S-shut up…!" He protested weakly.

Reno just smiled, licking and nibbling at the insides of Cloud's thighs like it was candy. "But it's true yo." He cooed. "You're underneath me and trembling to my touch. If that's not submissive then what is?"

Cloud swallowed. "An m-moment of wea-akness..."

Smirking, Reno ran his tongue along the underside of his lover's erection, gently massaging the other man's ball sac. "Is that so?"

Cloud panted and rolled his hips against Reno's hand, blushing madly. "Y-yeah..." He stated.

Reno grinned, gently grasping the base of his lover's cock and squeezing. Licking a trail up the underside of Clouds erection´, he hovered for a moment, hot, moist breath sending tingles up and down Cloud's spine. Locking eyes with the man below him, he smirked once before swallowing him whole. Such movement snatched a loud moan from the blond, making him trust unconsciously into Reno's mouth and also smirk, sure that the old, religious lady living next to them had heard his shout. The other man moaned at the movement, knowing the vibrations would send shivers down his lover's spine.

Cloud reached and tugged at Reno's long hair, panting. "I should let you take the control more often." He panted, smirking. "You're not half as bad on top as I thought you would be."

Reno snorted, rolling the other's ball sac in his right hand, the left thrusting and squeezing the base of his cock. Lifting his head, he twirled his tongue across the reddened and sensitive head. "Really now…?"

Cloud sighed and seconds later growled. "You know what? I've had enough." He stated, grabbing Reno's shoulders and throwing him on his back on the bed, sliding his pants and boxers down his hips.

Reno squeaked in surprise. "He-hey…!" He protested loudly: he was having fun! Frowning, he reared up, trying to regain some sense of control. "I was enjoying myself yo!"

Cloud growled as Reno turned him on his back once more. "Then hurry up!" He hushed, pouting.

Grinning in victory, Reno trailed his lips down the other's body once more. "That's better." He cooed, licking the tip of Cloud's erection once more. "Just stay still." Licking and suckling on the hardened flesh, he moaned as Cloud arched at his movements, body trembling. Lowering his hand, he gently pinched at the thick vein lining his lover's cock, thrusting the other man into ecstasy.

Cloud cried out, starting to get desperate for deeper contact. "S-stop it…" He panted, tugging at Reno's hair. "Need you... I fucking need you now." The blond growled, sporting eyes darker than usual with lust.

Reno's own eyes darkened at the sight. "Okay" He whispered, slithering up his lover's body. "How do you want me yo?" He whispered in the other's ear. "Flat on my back with my legs tossed over your shoulders? On my hands and knees so the pillows can muffle my cries of pleasure? Or do you want me to ride you so hard I can't walk the next day?"

"I would choose all of them but let's give option three a try..."

Reno smirked. "Okay then." Three sounded good and he knew that Cloud loved it when he limped. Flopping backwards onto the bed, he flashed Cloud another grin. "Gonna prep me yo? Or you wanna take me dry?" Whichever his lover choose was fine with him.

"What do you prefer? Cloud asked with a sly grin.

Reno shook his head with a smirk. "Depends, yo... Do you want to thrust your fingers into my willing body, making me tremble and wither? Or do you want me hard and dry? Having to wash blood and semen from my legs afterwards?" Normally such talk like that embarrassed him beyond all reason but the hornier he got the less he gave a damn.

Cloud clicked his tongue and took his sweet time to think about it, leaving Reno needy and impatient. "I don't knooow... I may need a while to decide..." He said slowly, looking at Reno and wanting to laugh at the glare the redhead was giving him.

"Cloooooooooud!" Reno whined, grinding his hips against the others. "I **know** you need it as bad as I do yo! Now choose before I go whack off in the bathroom!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and reached for the lube, squeezing a nice amount to his hand and coating his member with it. "Let's do a mix of the two: not completely dry or completely prepared. Come and get it?" He grinned and lay on his back, waiting for Reno to come to him like a good puppy.

Reno snorted at the _'come and get it'_. "Jerk…" He muttered, hovering over Cloud and then lowering himself until Cloud's erection rubbed against his tight opening. Moaning, he slowly lowered himself onto the other's dick, biting his lip and wincing at the sting.

Cloud moaned, feeling his lover's heat involving his aching member. Smirking and not even waiting for his lover to adjust, the blond trusted upwards. So Reno thought he couldn't take more of his dick inside?

**Wrong...**

Reno grunted in surprise, pain flaring up his spine as Cloud thrust further into him. "DAMN IT!" He yelled, falling forward to clutch at his lover's shoulders, nails digging into the skin there, as he tried to use his hips to hold Cloud down so as to give him time to adjust. He gasped, shaking a bit as he felt a bit of blood trickling down his legs as pain slowly merged into pleasure.

Cloud rubbed his lover's hands tenderly, feeling the blood trickle down his balls. "Did I hurt you too much?" He asked, concerned. He never thought Reno could be _that_ tight.

Reno shook his head, breathing deeply and forcing himself to relax. "N-no. I'm ok yo." After a few moments, he shifted his hips a bit, winching at the slight sting but nothing that he could not handle. "I'm ok now." Lifting his hips up a few inched, he slammed himself back down, moaning at the sensation the movement caused. He repeated the motion again and again, going higher and thrusting harder each time, angling his hips, searching for that one spot that he knew would make him see white. His back arched and he screamed out Cloud's name when he found it.

Cloud moaned softly and met Reno's thrusts, feeling sweat run down his temple. Licking his lips and tasting them salty, Cloud grabbed Reno's waist and helped him moving, smirking as he heard the redhead's wails of pleasure. Moaning Reno fell forward; smashing his lips onto Cloud's to muffle his cries of pleasure. Sweat dripped down his forehead, plastering his hair to his head. "Sh-Shiva... CLOUD!" He cried out, chocking out another moan as his sweet spot was continuously hit with every thrust.

Cloud groaned and flipped them over, putting one of Reno's legs over his shoulder and thrusting deep into the redhead, moaning loudly as he tried to find again Reno's prostate. Watching the redhead scream and throwing his head back, the blond grinned, knowing that he found the right spot. "Enjoying it?" He asked huskily on his lover's ear, watching him arch his back and grab a hand full of his hair, whimpering with pleasure.

Reno withered amongst the sheets, the pleasure shooting through his body almost unbearable. Nodding his head frantically, he screamed out once more. He harshly panted, 

moans constant as Cloud slammed against his prostate without mercy over and over again. He grunted while he wrapped his free leg around Cloud's waist, meeting his thrusts halfway.

Cloud groaned at the sensations and grabbed the leg curled around his waist, slamming it back down onto the bed. "You had your chance to control already." He moaned, the sound of their flesh slamming against each other sounding like music to his ears.

Reno sobbed, screaming again as the movement forced new waves of pleasure to wash through him. "Pl-please…!" He whimpered, bringing his hands up to wrap around Cloud's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, scratching at his back. He cried out again, thrusting back as hard as he could.

Cloud smirked, loving to hear Reno cry and beg for more. "Scream for more." he demanded, biting Reno's ear. "Beg, scream, howl for more..."

Reno complied, throwing his head back and keening. "Pl-please…!" He wailed. "PLEASE!" It was too much, he was on fire. He couldn't take much more of this. "CLOUD…!"

Said blond growled like an animal once more when Reno accomplished his wish and slid out of him, turning the smaller man on his stomach and lifting his hips, thrusting back in with one swift and quick thrust. Reno closed his eyes tightly, reached out and tugged a pillow towards him, biting down hard to muffle his screams. Cloud wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to do all three. Arching his back and moaning, he trusted his body back as hard and fast as he could. The blond circled his arms around Reno's waist and curled one large hand around Reno's dripping cock, stroking it firmly along with his thrusts.

Reno arched forward, a loud scream forcing its way out of his throat. "SHIVA!!" He wailed. Every time he felt himself tipping over the edge Cloud would slow down until his orgasm ebbed down before reassuming his thrusts. He couldn't take much more of it. "Please…!" Cloud, feeling generous and still guilty for almost killing his beloved lover earlier, decided to accomplish his love's wish and trusted as hard as he could, feeling himself coming close to his end. "Ahh! Ahh! AHHH…!" Reno bucked widely against Cloud, panting as he began to tip over the edge. "CLOUD…!" He screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body like a tidal wave. Panting harshly, throat dry and soar, he collapsed onto the bed. "Ohhhh...ohhhh Shiva..."

Cloud moaned loudly as he felt Reno's muscles clench around him and trusted a few more times before coming deep inside his lover, shuddering as his orgasm sent shocks of pleasure up his spine before collapsing on top of his lover a short moment after, putting his long red hair aside to rest his chin on its owner's shoulder.

The Turk moaned and pressed back against his lover, tucking his head under the other's chin. "Delicious as usual, Cloudy-Pie…" He mumbled. Shifting around a bit, Reno winced and moaned. "Cloooooood..." He whined. "Get out."

Cloud smiled and nuzzled against Reno's neck. "But you feel good... warm and fluffy..."

Reno's lips twitched. "I'm sure I'm cozy _Cloudy Dowdy_ but I'm talking about your dick." He blushed a bit, trying to pull forward but Cloud's arms had him pinned. "It's still in me yo!"

Cloud laughed. "What did you think I was talking about?! I was talking _EXACTLY_ about that."

Reno turned red and buried his face in the pillows below him. "I'm not FLUFFY on the inside yo" He screeched. "... at least I hope not!"

"Too bad, you are." Cloud grinned, rubbing Reno's hands tenderly and playing with his lover's fingers.

Reno groaned in defeat. "Fine stay in there!" He shot his lover a grin. "But I WILL make you regret it yo!"

Cloud puffed his cheeks in annoyance and lifted himself, carefully sliding out of his lover. "There, happy?" He mumbled slapping Reno's as revenge.

Reno squealed, covering his abused ass. "Oww yo…!" Pouting, he rolled over until his head came to rest on Cloud's chest. "...I wouldn't have minded if you stayed in." He mumbled after some time. "… Besides the revenge would have been fun."

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling the covers to cover them both before hugging Reno close to his chest and starting to pet his lover's hair. Reno purred, arching against his lover's chest. "That feels nice yo…" He sighed, entwining their legs, a light blush crossing his face as he felt liquid dribbling down his thighs.

"What is it?" Cloud asked tenderly, noticing his lover's slightly pink cheeks.

"Err..." Reno squeaked. "No-nothing yo! Just a bit...wet..."

Cloud blinked and burst out laughing, making Reno bounce a little on top of his chest. "Want me to pick up a towel and clean you?"

Reno moaned and hit Cloud lightly on the chest. "Not funny!" He didn't answer. He kind of liked it anyways. It reminded him of what had just happened. Not to mention it would make good lube later. He blushed again, ducking his head to hide his face.

The blond blinked and smirked as he watched Reno hide his face. "Hey..." He whispered, lifting his lover's head. "No need to be ashamed... nobody else is here and I love you." He smiled, kissing Reno's eyelid.

Reno smiled, nodding his head. "Well... I wasn't really thinking good thoughts yo." He blushed again, placing small kisses and nips on Cloud's chest.

Cloud hummed and chuckled, nodding. "I noticed that, baby..." He smiled and then rolled Reno onto his back, placing sweet, tender kisses across his face as he rested on top of the redhead's chest. "I feel like doing something crazy. Like, I dunno, having sex in the garden to finally KILL the damn old geezer living next door or grab you and get married on one of those little chapels besides the road." He murmured after a while, smiling widely while rolling to his back and resting his head on Reno's shoulder, sighing contently when the redhead circled his arms around his chest. "Must be the sex high, dunno..."

Reno smiled and giggled. "First: she doesn't deserve to die, yo." He mumbled. "... Let's just send her some gay porn... that should keep her quiet for a bit." Raising his hands up, he ran them through his lover's sweaty locks, trying to tame them. "Stupid hair, completely impossible..." He paused for a moment, registering the other man's last words. "And second, I don't have anything against getting married yo."

Cloud blinked and grinned, getting up. "Wanna take a quick shower so that than I can show you the perfect place to do so?" He said almost hyper, not even waiting for Reno's answer before rushing into the bathroom and tripping on something, cursing some word that would put Cid to shame and leaving his lover confused on the bed.

Reno blinked. "... What the…? CLOUD…!" Calling out, he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "WH-what do you mean? Where are we going?"

Cloud peeked from inside the shower and blinked. "To a chapel... duh." He said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Reno sputtered. "WHAT!? When did we decide to do this yo?!" How long had Cloud been planning this? Did he just think of it? Reno crossed his arms, mumbling to himself. "Didn't even ask me properly yo..."

Cloud poked his head out of the shower again."... You don't want it?" He asked, now a little unsure: maybe he overreacted a little...

Reno shrugged "I never said that yo... it's just... all too fast, that's all." He sighed, leaning against the doorway. "We never really talked about this…"

Cloud blinked and turned off the water, pausing behind the curtain: okay, so he REALLY overreacted! "Sorry..." He apologized sheepishly.

Reno smiled and shook his head, opening the curtain and joining Cloud. "It's ok yo." Giving the wet man a hug, he leaned over to turn the spray back on. "Let's get cleaned up. I'm dripping."

Cloud smiled and circled his arms around Reno's thin waist. "We don't need to do this now... we'll talk, just like you want it. And then I'll propose properly."

Reno hummed happily. "That sounds good yo." Leaning into the spray he blushed, watching Cloud's seed flow down the drain. "What a waste..." He muttered.

The other man sighed and rested his head on top of Reno's, thinking of how getting married during a moment of craziness would be good. People always said that he needed to shake his life INTO life but now he was denied the chance! And now he would have to propose!!

_**Oh, the embarrassment...!!**_

Reno noticed Cloud's look and sighed. "If you want to get married, I will." He didn't really need a ring or a proposal. All he needed was Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes and smiled, lifting his head to kiss Reno gently. "I was just thinking about what I'll have to go through to propose. Besides, I don't need a ring or proposal, I just need you." He said, almost reading Reno's thoughts.

Reno blinked. "Wow...you just said exactly what I thought yo." Grinning, he pressed his lips harder against Cloud's, deepening their kiss as he wrapped wet arms around the blonde's neck.

Cloud chuckled and kissed back, rubbing Reno's hips with his thumbs. "I love you baby. Never forget that."

Reno pulled back from the kiss. "I love you too yo." Cloud grinned happily and reached for the shampoo, squeezing some of the cool gel onto Reno's head and then starting to massage his skull, knowing that Reno loved it. Said redhead moaned and leaned back against Cloud's chest. "That feels _gooooood_ yo." He whimpered a bit as his knees knocked together at the sensations running through his body.

The younger man smiled and now rubbed Reno's nape, watching him mewl. "Like it?"

Reno groaned and nodded, leaning all onto the other. "Y-yea." He whispered.

Cloud grinned and slid his hands to the Turk's shoulders, massaging them gently as he inched forward, brushing his lips against Reno's. Reno sighed, leaning against the shower wall Cloud had pushed him against in the meanwhile and tightening his arms around the other's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. "God, you're good at this yo."

"Thank you." Cloud thanked softly, taking on Reno's features before leaning forward to kiss the man senseless. The Turk gasped in surprise for a moment, quickly recovering and lowering his arms to grasp at Cloud's forearms.

Cloud smiled into the kiss and raised his hands, cupping Reno's face tenderly as a curtain of hot water fell down on them, making Reno's hair become silky and straight as it adorned his pale, but now slightly flushed, face beautifully. Reno moaned, tilting his head to the side to nuzzle against the hands holding him. Reaching up, he ran his fingers once more through the taller man's hair, gently undoing the tangles and massaging his scalp. Grasping a handful of Cloud's golden mane, he tugged him down further, wanting to deepen their kiss to no end.

Cloud moaned at the pleasurable pain on his scalp and tightened his hold on the redhead, rubbing his lower back as every inch of their bodies were pressed against each other.

Breaking the kiss, Reno's head fell back with a groan, fingers tightening their grip. "Cl-Cloud..." He stuttered, arching his back into his lover's chest, pressing their bodies closer.

Cloud simply hummed, smiling as he felt the skin of his lover's smooth stomach rub against his abs. "Yes?" He whispered on Reno's ear, reaching for the soap and coating his hand with it before starting to wash his lover's tights.

Mewling, Reno released Cloud's hair in favor of clutching and digging his nails into the other's broad shoulders. His body still tingled with his afterglow, causing Cloud's simple touches to send jolts of white hot pleasure jolting through his veins. He could feel his body shaking, hips twitching under the other's ministrations upon them and his legs begin to give out as Cloud lightly ran his tongue along his ear.

Cloud grinned when he felt Reno leaning against him so that he could support his weight. "Feeling weak?" He whispered hotly on his lover's ear, licking the redhead's cheek slowly but firmly.

Reno shuddered; breathes becoming harsh, voice far too gone to speak; only managing a shaky nod. Gripping tighter to Cloud's shoulders, he let out a long, low moan, legs finally giving out from underneath him.

Suddenly, the blond yelped when he had to support Reno's full weight from a moment to another and his feet slipped on the wet and slippery marble beneath them, making the two men fall to the ground with loud complains of pain. Groaning, Reno sat up carefully, whimpering as he clutched at the newly formed bump on his head. "Oww...that hurt yo..." Looking down in concern at the lover's prone form, he shook his shoulder gently. "Hey... you okay yo? I'm sorry."

The blond groaned as an answer, rolling gingerly to his back as he raised a hand blindly to his bleeding forehead. "F... Fuck..." He whimpered, blinking but seeing nothing but a large white cloud in front of them. So it was true, that thing about being able to see stars...!

Reno gasped and gingerly helped his lover sit up, grabbing onto a discarded washcloth and carefully placing it onto the cut on Cloud's head. "God, I'm sorry yo."

Cloud chuckled, stopping abruptly as his headache seemed to flare. "It's okay baby... my fault that I couldn't hold us."

Reno grimaced, carefully dabbing at the cut. "I knew I gained weight yo." Pulling the cloth back, he examined the cut. "Doesn't look that deep yo but you're gonna have a nasty headache for a bit."

"You still look skinny to me." Cloud complained, patting Reno's stomach. "Hell, sometimes I think you have some kind of eating-disorder..." He mumbled, struggling to get up without breaking the other half of his skull.

Reno stiffened. Oh god. Did he know? But he said _'I think'_, that must mean he doesn't. Coughing a bit to cover his pause he tossed one of Cloud's arms around his shoulders, helping him off the floor. "That's insane yo. Do you want some pain killers?" He asked, settling the other man on the toilet and handing him a towel.

"Nah... I just want to sleep next to you a good night of sleep..." Cloud said with a charming smile. "And that you explain that pause.'

Reno twitched, sweat-dropping a bit as he pulled his clothes back on. "What pause?" Play dumb. That usually works.

"Don't play with me Reno. I know you better than you think. If you didn't have any kind of decease, you wouldn't have made to pause to answer."

Reno shrugged. "Nah… I was just thinking about my and Rude's last mission. I got hit with a poison dart so that might be the cause for it." Not exactly a lie. He **was **hit with a dart but all it did was make his nerves feel like they were on fire. "Don't worry, it was solved."

Cloud sighed and looked at Reno with a stern but worried look before extending his hand towards his lover. "C'mere..." He said softly and grabbed Reno's hand, sitting him on his lap and flinching at how light he was. "You know that you can tell me everything right? I worry about you, baby."

Reno nodded, sighing happily and leaning into his lover's strong, warm hold. "I know yo. I love and worry about you as well." Cloud didn't need to know about this. He had been handling his problem for years now and it never got out of control. "There's nothing to know yo." He smiled, leaning up to place a kiss on Cloud's jaw.

The blond grinned, reassured. "Good... then help me out, will you? I don't think I can make it to the bed alone right now..." He mumbled.

Reno smiled and nodded. "No problem." Getting off the other's lap, he swung one of Cloud's arms over his shoulders and helped him walk to bed. Settling Cloud on the edge of the bed, he helped him lie down before crawling over his body and settling next to him. "There we go yo."

"Thank you baby..." Cloud smiled, kissing Reno's lips tenderly and snuggling closer to him, pulling the covers until they hid half of his face. "Sleep well." He whispered, closing his eyes with a last smile before falling into a deep slumber.

Reno smiled, gently petting Cloud's hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure the other was asleep he quietly and carefully exited the bed, tip toeing into the bathroom. Once there he turned on the mirror's light, since it was dimmer then the normal one. God, he felt sick. Kneeling next to the toilet, he carefully inserted two fingers into his mouth, reached back to his throat and pressed down. Quickly pulling his hand away, he leaned over the toilet and quietly heaved out his stomach's contents. He had been doing this long enough not to wake Cloud. Pulling back and wiping his lips, he quickly brushed his teeth before returning to bed, feeling much better than before.

Cloud stirred lightly as Reno returned to the bed but didn't wake up, instead whimpering lowly and searching for his lover's warmth. Reno smiled and pressed himself closer to Cloud. "I'm right here." He knew how much Cloud hated to go to sleep without being able to hold him. Settling down, he drifted into a peaceful slumber, only mildly worried about the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

--

**Kigichi:** _Ahhhhhh...I feel better! . Got my daily dose of lemon! HeeHee. But with every great lemon..there is a bit of tragedy! XD pokes cloud's lump Look out for more goodness!!_

**Bekas: **_Yay, a lemon for you! We hope it's not too crappy_.

_Kigichi:_ XD what ever happened to sweet and slow!? Lol

_Bekas:_ Got lost in the heat of the moment!

_Kigichi: _lol, later… **- About Cloud's intentions of making sweet, tender love to Reno being completely put aside in favor to ravish the redhead. BOW WOW CHICKA B-- ahem.**

_Bekas:_ 'Deepening the kids'?! Wow, ya want ta make him conceive on his throat!? -Runs away laughing like a mad- kidding!

_Kigichi:_ -Om noms-

_Bekas:_ -pouty- **- Concerning a funny typo on which Kigi mistook kiss for kids during the shower scene x3**


	5. Shock

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno and a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Early in the morning, Cloud stirred and snuggled deeper into the covers covering him, searching for a source of warmth and trying to get away from the evil, BURNING sunlight that entered through his window, determined to drag him out of bed. Mumbling, the blond snuggled even closer to the warm body next to his and smiled, rubbing his nose against Reno's flat stomach. Said man stirred in his sleep: something was tickling him. Giggling slightly he reached down to push away whatever was doing it, smiling as his hand came in contact with feathery soft hair. "Morning…" He mumbled without even opening his eyes. Cloud simply grumbled and whimpered from under the covers, trying to put Reno's hand away as it was pressing against his still tender bruise.

Realizing what was wrong, Reno jerked his hand away, sitting up carefully so as not to disturb the still sleepy man on his lap. "Sorry." He murmured, leaning down to gently kiss Cloud's cheek. "What are ya doin down there?" Usually Reno would wake up with his love's face buried in his hair or shoulder, not his stomach.

Cloud pouted and snuggled back against Reno's stomach, pulling the covers again up to his head. "Sunlight..." He whined. He always complained about the first rays of sunlight since his mako-blue eyes were too sensitive but on that day the pain was immense, amplified by the massive headache he was feeling.

Reno giggled a bit. "Poor Chocobo...okay let me get up and I can get you some painkillers yo." His lover was going to need them. What he used for the occasional hangover should do. "C'mon. I mean it." He warned when Cloud didn't move a muscle. Reno couldn't force him off either; the man was dead weight and wouldn't have moved an inch.

Cloud shook his head. "Just a lil' longer..." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Reno's stomach one more and opening his eyes carefully as he brushed against something hard. 

"Reno... I can see your ribs; you look like a skeleton..." He stated sadly, brushing his fingers against the skin.

Reno flinched. "That tickles." He muttered, gently batting the others hands away. "It's ok. I just haven't had much of a chance to eat. Missions for Rufus and such…" He sighed and flopped back against the pillows, waiting for Cloud to finish his cuddle. "Besides, anything I eat I end up puking out the next day." It was true. He had been throwing up without the assistance of his fingers for about a month now.

Cloud looked up at Reno and nearly went blind at the light but never took his eyes of his lover's. "That can be something serious..." He whispered.

Reno frowned and nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. "I think it's a bug going around or something." At least he hoped so. Gulping nervously, he wondered how much he weighed. Last time he checked about a month ago he was hundred and five.

Cloud raised his heavy body on one elbow and winced at the pain on his forehead, touching it lightly. God, it felt like Yuffie had trusted a materia into his skull: it was HUGE! "We should go to a doctor." He stated weakly.

Reno nodded, gently probing at the lump on his lover's skull. "Yea, you need to get that checked out." Rolling out of bed he quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans, scowling a bit as he put his belt on its final loop, and a matching black shirt with black and white striped down the sleeves. Thrusting on his feet a pair of boots, he walked back over to Cloud, quickly braiding his hair. "You need help getting ready yo?"

"That would be nice." Cloud thanked and smiled. He watched Reno walk around the room gathering stuff for him before a long sigh left his lips. He didn't want to go to a doctor because of his forehead: it was because of his lover's health...

Walking back over, Reno grinned. "Okay, arms up!" Carefully, Reno helped his lover out of his pajamas and into a fresh navy blue muscle shirt and black jeans with his normal pair of boots. Running a brush through Cloud's hair, being extra careful not to hit the bump, he grinned. "Want a bow? You would look so cute!"

Cloud growled. "NO." He roared, getting up and promptly falling back onto the bed, whimpering. "Owie..."

Reno stood over Cloud, sweat dropping. "Overreact much?" Leaning down, he heaved his lover up to his feet. "Calm down, you know I was kidding… though you would of deserved it for putting one in mine the other day."

"But you looked nice... and sweet..."

Reno groaned and covered his face. "Three guys asked if I was a girl and six women tried to give me make-up tips!" That was one hell of a day at the mall. "Remember? By the time we finally escaped I had a fully body makeover!"

"And hell if you didn't look good..." Cloud purred, grinning like a fool.

Reno moaned again. "They shaved my legs!" And now he kept doing it. He didn't want the hair to grow back twice as thick so he kept it up. It really wasn't that bad actually. "It's your turn next time!"

"...Fine by me." He has already experienced it so he was okay with it. He had a harsh teacher but hey, it was kind fun! ...Despite the fact that he nearly got ass-raped by Don Corneo... "Can we go now?"

Reno grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, yo! And don't think I'm gonna forget that!" Helping his lover out the door, he carefully placed him on his bike, slipping a pair of sunglasses over his eyes while doing so. "There. No more mister sun!" Holding out his hand, he smirked at Cloud. "Keys…?"

"... No-one touches Fenrir but me, you idiot."

Reno just grinned, wagging a finger under his lover's nose. "You can barely see!" He chided with excitement in his voice. He was finally gonna get to drive! "So...keys please!"

Cloud whimpered and shook his head. "I promised to myself that I wouldn't let anyone drive my baby since Cid decided to try it on and crashed it against a tree!"

Reno sighed. He couldn't win when Cloud made that face. "Fiiiiiiiiine… You can drive...just don't kill us." Hopping behind Cloud, he wrapped his arms around the other waist and held on tightly. "Okay...let's get this death trip over with yo." Cloud sighed happily like a little toddler and started the engine, speeding off to the distance. Shrieking, Reno tightened his grip. "YOU WANNA KILL ME DON'T YA?!" Squeezing his eyes shut, Reno buried his face in Cloud's back, squeaking as he felt them take a sharp turn, almost falling to the ground. "THERE **IS** A SPEED LIMIT!!"

Cloud simply shrugged. "I'm a hero of the world. There are no limits for me."

Whimpering in fear, Reno tightened his grip, almost cutting off Cloud's air supply. "Please don't kill me! Who will you hug!?"

"... A teddy bear…? Or one of those toys that people made of you and the rest of us." Cloud shrugged, smirking. "That or a cosplayer..."

"... A COSPLAYER!?" Despite the situation, Reno had to snicker at that. "Yea but none of them kiss like me!"

"True." Cloud grinned.

Reno smiled, flinching as another sharp turn churned his already tumbling stomach. "Are we almost there?" He asked desperately.

Cloud suddenly pulled over with a loud screech, grinning proudly as he pet Fenrir. "We're here!"

Reno practically threw himself off the bike, stumbling forward to grasp onto a nearby light post as his stomach heaved. "Ohh... Ohh Shiva." Spitting up a bit of stomach acid he stood up straighter and popped a mint in his mouth that he pulled from his pocket. "That wasn't fun yo."

Cloud pouted and sighed, getting off Fenrir quite gingerly. "You're the one that isn't fun..." He complained, getting into the hospital with Reno's arm around his waist. The blond raised his head as much as he could without fainting with the pain, walking proudly as people around them sneered at their antics. Yes, he was gay; he had a male lover and wouldn't trade him for the world!

Reno whimpered, unwrapping Cloud's arm from him and instead tossing his lover's arm around his shoulder and helping him walk. "Don't be so stubborn yo." Stopping in front of the nurse in duty, he smiled at her. "Excuse me..."

The woman looked up and smiled. "How may I help you?" She was a pretty little thing, long blond hair and green eyes.

Reno gave her a grin. "My boyfriend here hit his head. Can we see the doctor?"

The woman, Maria, her name tag said, smiled and looked down at her documents. "I can get you in at 12:30."

Reno nodded. "We'll take it!" Walking Cloud over to a chair, he deposited the pouting Hero. "There we go."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Could you please go get me some cold water?" He asked giving Reno's his most beautiful blue eyes. "Please?" He asked gently, watching his lover sigh in defeat and nod, walking to the distance. Gingerly, Cloud got up once again and went to meet the nurse once more. "Excuse me..." He interrupted.

"Yes?" The kind woman smiled, looking up.

"You think that you could ask the doctor to check on my lover too? He's really skinny, as you may have seen, and he's been throwing up a lot lately... I think he may have some kind of disease..."

The nurse thought for a little while and nodded. "Will do, don't worry sir. I'll add that bit to the process." She smiled.

Cloud grinned back and nodded, turning to return to his place after thanking the woman. Reno came back a few minutes later, handing Cloud his water. "Here ya go Chocobo Baby." Taking a seat next to Cloud, he leaned over to gently part his lover's soft hair. "Stay still... I want to check out this bump." He hissed in sympathy as he revealed the wound. "That's gotta hurt yo." He hoped Cloud didn't crack his skull or something.

"It did." Cloud sighed, leaning towards Reno's tender and careful touch. "Still does actually... damn, I don't remember having hit my head this hard since... hell, since I fell down on Aerith's church or when meteor was destroyed and Highwind was thrown to the ground with us inside..."

Reno blinked. "...Wow...I'm sorry" He didn't know that the fall had done that much damage. "Well we'll get you fixed right up! Then I can take you home and make you some Chocobo soup!" He grinned, kissing his lover on the cheek. "Nothing like a little cannibalism to start the day…!"

Cloud smiled, annoyed by Reno's little, joke but grateful for the attention. "Its okay baby... just a few more minutes of sleep snuggled to my special one's stomach..." He said smoothly, grinning and ignoring the young woman that got up and went to sit somewhere far away for the gay couple.

Reno grinned as the women walked away. "Well, well...hmmm..." Snickering to himself, he leaned forward and placed another kiss on Cloud's cheek. "I'm bored." Another kiss on the opposite cheek "I wanna play." Now on the lips "Play with me?" He asked innocently, laughing as a few more people walked away. "Ya don't like it, yo?" He yelled loudly enough for the entire waiting room to hear. "Bite me but watch out! I might like it!"

Cloud sighed and smacked Reno's forehead lightly, looking at him sternly when he turned to 

him rubbing his owie with a childish pout. "Stop bothering the others... if they have a problem, let them deal with them."

Reno pouted and leaned forward. "Play with me later?" He whispered, licking the edge of Cloud's ear. "You can pick the game." He wondered if he still had his handcuffs.

Cloud laughed softly and nodded. "Fine... but only after I get my snuggle."

Reno nodded. "Okay. You can snuggle my tummy all you want." It seems that Cloud had a new favorite spot.

Maria walked up to the couple, smiling at their antics. They were so cute. "The doctor can see you now."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He thanked, getting up with Reno's precious help. "Off to the doctor…"

Reno helped his lover into the examination room. "Want me to stay yo?" He smiled when Cloud nodded and sat down in the swivel chair in the corner of the room. "_Whooooooo_!!" He cheered, spinning in rapid circles. "I'm...gonnna...bee...siiiiiick..."

Cloud sweat-dropped and the doctor, who had just entered the room, did too as Reno stopped spinning, looking a bit green. "... Hello." He greeted, turning to sit on his chair but stopping when he saw the bump on Cloud's hairline. "HOLY MOTHER CHOCOBO, how did you do that?? OUTCH…!" He asked, approaching Cloud to examine him.

Reno winched, stumbling a bit from all the spinning and tried to explain. "He fell and hit his forehead on the bathroom floor, yo." Leaving the doctor to examine Cloud, Reno wandered over to the scale. Slipping off his shoes, he hopped and began to move the weights. Eyes widening at the result, he hopped off and quickly put his shoes back on. "So, is he gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yes, he will... I'll give him a recipe with some painkillers and another medicament that will fast-forward the healing." The doctor said and waved at the scale. "Could you please hop on that again?"

Reno twitched and slowly walked backwards. "Why? Were done here, yo..." Grabbing Cloud's hand, he tugged him towards the door. "C'mon, let's go."

Cloud tugged him back to the scale. "Get out of your shoes and get on top of that scale." He ordered, backing to the door and locking the door. "If you're sure that you don't have any kind 

of health problem, you shouldn't fear it, isn't that right?" He pressed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Reno flinched. "Bu-but..." He snapped his mouth closed as Cloud narrowed his eyes at him again. Gulping, Reno toed off his shoes and tentatively stepped back onto the scale. "It's not that bad." He said weakly as the doctor began to weight him.

The man widened his eyes. "NOT BAD?! You're way too skinny for your height! Have you been eating at all?!"

Reno growled. "YES, I've been eating yo! But everything I eat, I end up spewing it the next morning." He grumbled and hopped down before Cloud could see the numbers _95_. "Could be worse…" He mumbled to himself.

The doctor sighed and tapped his foot. "Let's make some exams then. Could you please lie down on the stretcher?"

Reno grunted but did as he was told, lying down on the examination table. "S'cold yo…" He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. "Just get this over with!"

Cloud sat down and watched, playing with the key nervously. What if there was something wrong with Reno? Would it be his fault? After all he was the one who cooked most of the times... did he made his lover sick? "Well?"

"His abdomen... is quite harder than it should be..." The doctor commented, pressuring the area.

Reno flinched, instinctively grabbing the doctor's hand. Pushing the man's hand away, he wrapped his own around the hardened area. "Don't do that!" He snarled, looking confused only seconds later. Why did he do that? All he knew was that he didn't want anyone applying pressure there.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Let's do a scan then." He suggested.

Reno hesitated, looking to Cloud for support. Seeing the blond nod, he turned back to the doctor. "Alright... just no pressure there."

"No worries, it'll only be a little cold." He reassured. "Now... if you can return that key to me and follow me." He smiled, extending his hand towards Cloud.

Cloud blushed and gave the key to the doctor, holding Reno's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "M'here." He whispered reassuringly.

Reno nodded. He was scared. What if he did have a disease? What if it was fatal? He didn't want to die. Gripping tightly onto Cloud's hand, he followed the doctor as he led them to another room. Laying down where the man gestured for him to, he flinched a bit as a cold gel was applied to his stomach area. He bit his lip and waited, not once letting go of Cloud's hand.

Cloud squeezed Reno's hand between his own, ignoring the nurse behind him grinning like a fool. "What is it, doctor?" he asked with a small voice, afraid of what it was.

Said doctor was wide eyed, staring at the screen. "... What in all that's sacred...?"

Reno sat up, taking a look at the screen. "...What is that yo?" He asked in a breathy whisper. There was a strange shape on the screen. Not any bigger than a hamster, but still, Reno was pretty sure it wasn't there before!

The doctor gaped once and twice, trying to find a different reason to why THAT was there... but only one came. "How…! I... What's in there, it's a--!"

"...Baby..." Cloud mumbled faintly, releasing Reno's hand as he fell on his back, knocked out cold at what was inside his lover's body.

"That's going to leave another concussion... Maria, twice the painkillers."

--

**Bekas: **_Poor Cloudy… The sight of a baby inside Reno was too much for him._


	6. News

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno stared at the screen in something akin to horror. "A... baby...?" He whispered disbelievingly. Releasing his lover's limp hand, he placed them both on his gel covered belly and smeared the substance. "... I'm pregnant?"

He was **pregnant**.

He was going to have **a baby**.

**Cloud's baby.**

Reno's eyes widened. "Oh no..." Cloud... what if he didn't want it?! What if he demanded Reno get rid of it!? Hearing his lover groan, Reno tensed, curling inward to protect his stomach. "I'm sorry!" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Cloud blinked on the floor and then sat straight in a shot, all the memories back to his head as he ignored his new aching bump. "A BABY?!" He exclaimed, gaping. "HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE?! NO, that's not the question... how long is it? Is it a boy, girl, _hermaphrodite_?!" He stumbled on his words, looking like an excited puppy.

Reno flinched back at his lover's excited tone. "Cloud..." He mumbled. Once he had Cloud's attention, he continued. "You're...not mad?" He asked, looking like he expected Cloud to lunge forward and punch him in the gut at any moment. "Can I keep it?" He whimpered, full of hope in his eyes. He always wanted a child, despite being male and gay.

"If you can keep it…? Like I would ever let you let take it!" Cloud grinned widely. "We'll need a new apartment... ours only has a room." He sighed thoughtfully and turned to the doctor. "SO?! I asked you a question!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the overzealous blond. "Umm...Uhh..." He was still in shock. A **MAN** was pregnant!? "It's, um...too early to tell... your lover is only a few months in..." The man sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I take it you don't want to abort?" It would be dangerous for him to have the child. How did he even get pregnant in the first place!? Seeing Cloud take Reno's hand and shake his head along with the redhead, the doctor sighed deeply. "You two are in trouble." He grimaced and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "People are going to want to take the child...most likely Mr. Sinclair as well but first off, your lover is only 95 pounds." He ignored the glare he got and continued. "While checking him up, I also saw signs of purging. It seems that it has been going on for a while." The man announced and swallowed, **hard**, as he watched Cloud's expression pass from confused to shocked and then to hurt _and_ livid. Sensing that a fight was about to happen, the doctor took Maria's hand and led her out of the room. "I'll give you a few moments." He murmured, closing the doctor after him.

Reno whimpered at the glare he got once they left. "...Cloud?"

"You said you were healthy; that there wasn't anything going on." Said blond snarled. "Why did you lie to me?"

Reno flinched, resisting the urge to crawl under the room's desk and hide. "I WAS healthy yo. I've been doing this for **years**." Since he was 12 actually. It wasn't as harmful as people make it out to be. He never puked blood or something like that. "It was the baby that made it dangerous." A sudden thought came to his mind that filled his entire being with fear. "Oh god... what if it could hurt the baby?" He whimpered, hugging his stomach. "Oh no...My baby..."

"Of course it's hurting the baby." Cloud snarled, truly upset. Why did Reno hide something like this from him?! Didn't he have the right to know that his lover was sick?! "You can kill the baby because you don't hold the damn food in your stomach. Where the hell will he get his own food?! You have to stop this! This was never okay! You weren't healthy nor you are or will ever be if this continues! This is called decease for something!" The blond exclaimed harshly and sighed, seeing Reno cower slightly in fear. "You need to fight this, to STOP this. Otherwise... the baby will die." He said in most controlled voice he could muster. He was angry at Reno for hiding such an illness from him but he more worried with his health and the baby's.

Reno shook, tears falling from his eyes at his lover's harsh words and furious tone. He had **never** seen Cloud this angry but during the chase after Sephiroth. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed, flinching back as Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Cloud was **pissed**, he could tell by the way the hand on his shoulder was tense and slightly shaking with repressed fury. He had yelled at Reno before but right now he actually sounded like he wanted to hurt the redhead. When Cloud's hand came to rest on his head, Reno raised his arms out of instinct to ward off an incoming blow. "Please." What was he begging for? For Cloud not to hit him? To stop yelling? To forgive him? All three maybe. Reno didn't actually think Cloud would 

hurt him on purpose but there were those moments when Cloud got drunk, rarely, or Reno pushed him to the edge that he snapped, usually not remembering what he did afterwards. The hits never bruised badly, not where they could be seen, and they were so few and in between that Reno thought nothing of them. He knew Cloud didn't mean it: **his **Cloud didn't have green, deadly cat eyes. That was in the past. Right now, Cloud was sober, in his perfect mind but madder than he ever had been. And Reno was petrified. "_Please_."

Cloud felt his anger diminish a little as he watch his lover sob and plead for him stop, sitting with his arms raised as if he was waiting for some blow to come crashing down on him. He didn't understand. Why was Reno so scared? He would never hurt him consci-- **oh**. _Consciously._ The blond took a deep breath, trying to feel calmer: Jenova and mako were a pain when your emotions were near the edge. "Reno, baby..." He said as softly as he could and sat in front of the redhead, lowering his arms gently and hugging him tenderly. "I... sorry, I didn't mean to yell like this but... I don't want you to die." He whispered, fighting back tears as he blinked quickly. "That's what is gonna happen... if you don't stop doing this."

Reno shivered, flinching a bit as Cloud wrapped his arms around him. After waiting a few moments and not receiving the blow he was expecting, Reno peeked up from his huddled arms and straight into the face of his worried lover. Slowly, he wrapped his own arms around the concerned man. "...I don't want to die either yo." Stiffly, being prepared to dodge at any moment, Reno settled his head against Cloud's strong chest and tried to relax. _'He won't hurt me' _Reno thought to himself, body slowly becoming less and less tense as time passed.

Cloud smiled as Reno relaxed against him, snuggling against his collarbone. "Let me help you..." He pleaded. "Please let me help you stopping this..."

Reno paused for a moment, thinking. He had been trying to stop for a while now. Rude, Tseng, Elena,_ hell,_ even Rufus tried to help him! But every time life got hard or stressful he started right back up again. But now, now he had a reason to stop. Someone needed him. "Okay."

Cloud beamed and brushed a hand against Reno's cheek, kissing him softly. "Thank you." He thanked right as the doctor and the nurse entered the room again.

The doctor smiled at the sight of the couple. "Okay... Mr. Strife, I have a few things to discuss with you. Mr. Sinclair will you please go wait outside?" Reno nodded and reluctantly untangled himself from his lover's arms and left. The moment Reno was out of the room, the doctor turned to Cloud and stuck out a hand. "Ok, from now on call me Rick. Now listen here Mr. Strife. Your lover is in a very frail state right now. You need to make sure he stays relaxed, calm and happy and that he doesn't over tax himself. Anything like that could cause him to accidentally miscarry at this stage. The vomiting should stop in a few weeks and after that time it is extremely important that you make sure he eats. Do you understand?"

Cloud nodded, sighing. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him... but we'll also have to make him stop working. He's a Turk." He said softly, trying to make the doctor understand his point.

Rick bit his lip, thinking. "Well... you can't exactly hide from **everyone** that he is pregnant, can you? I don't believe the president will care all that much but if the scientists there get wind of it, they will, without a doubt, try to take him."

Cloud bit his lip. "What if we hide? Disappear without a trail."

The doctor just shrugged. "That could work. Ask Rufus for a place to stay. From what I heard, he and his other Turks are very fond of each other." Walking over, he placed a supportive hand on Cloud's shoulder. "But right now you need to concentrate on your lover. Make him feel loved. These next few months are going to be tough for the both of you."

The blond nodded and sighed deeply. "But, what if I talk with the others and they send him to the labs? I... was a lab rat for five years once at the hands of the scientist Hojo and it wasn't pleasant..." He whispered, scared for his lover and baby as he rubbed his scars.

Rick sighed, feeling for the man. Pulling the younger man to him, he engulfed him in a comforting hug. "I believe you can keep him safe." This man was the savior of the world. A few scientists should not be any trouble for him.

Cloud blinked and patted the doctor's back awkwardly, feeling glad for the comfort. "Thanks." He thanked softly and kinda shyly as he frowned softly.

Rick coughed and pulled back, needlessly adjusting his jacket. "Sorry. You just looked like you needed that." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This couple was going to have a lot of trouble in the future but he was sure they could handle it. "Ready to go back to him?"

Cloud took a deep breath, instinctively running his fingers through his hair as well but whimpering as he touched both of his concussions. "Yeah... m'ready." He said, watching the other man examine his bruises one more time.

The doctor nodded and opened the door, walking with Cloud back to the waiting room. Upon their entrance, Reno leapt up from where he was doing a puzzle with a few waiting children and walked over. "Is everything ok?"

Rick smiled and nodded. "Fine. Just giving Mr. Strife here a few last minute instructions. Now remember," He added, wagging his finger under Reno's nose. "No lifting heavy objects and no overtaxing yourself." Reno pouted; he was looking forward to being held by Cloud later. Seeing the pout, Rick laughed. "**THAT'S** ok. I encourage it actually. Your condition seems to have something to do with the mako and Jenova cells so the more you take in, the better." Reno blushed at the doctor's words and nodded. "Can we go now?" He asked hopefully before he caught Cloud's expression: Cloud was nodding obediently as he thought of Reno's lingerie that supposedly was** only** for undercover missions, looking distant as he grinned like a fool.

So the more, the merrier?

_Oh_, Cloud could feel a dirty grin plastering itself on his face and made no move to stop it...

Reno squeaked. "Ok gotta go now!" He managed to say before practically running out the door. He was safer in public.

Rick blinked at Reno's hasty retreat before laughing. "Well... he gets embarrassed quite easily, doesn't he?"

Cloud returned to normal as quickly as his lover's mood swings and grinned. "Yep but only when he's feeling_… normal_." He said with an eyebrow raise and a mysterious smirk. The blond picked up his recipe and smiled. "Thank you. When do you think the next appointment should be?"

Rick laughed again, seeing right through Cloud's facade. "Come back when the vomiting has stopped and we'll go from there." Looking out the window, he grinned at the sight of Reno sitting on Fenrir, face still as red as his hair. "And try not to fall over anymore ok?"

"Tell him that. I fell cos of him." Cloud sighed and smiled. "Thank you." He thanked and walked to get to his lover.

Reno looked up as Cloud exited the building, a slight blush still over his face. "He-hey. You got your medicine yo?" The last thing he wanted was for his lover to still be in pain.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Cloud smiled, brushing his bandage slightly.

Reno smiled and reached out to run his hand over the bandage also. "Good. I hate seeing you hurt."

Cloud grinned and leaned towards the touch. "Hey... you think Rufus and the others will tell if they get to know... about...?"

Reno shook his head, running his fingers gently through Cloud's hair. "No. Rude will accept it, Lena will probably wet her panties as she squeals over us and Tseng and Rufus will be a little weird out but accept it in the end."

"Then let's head out for Healin Lodge. Rufus wanted to talk with you, didn't he? So, we tell them all now... we need you to be taken out of missions."

Reno nodded and jumped onto the back of the bike. "Can I drive this time!?" He asked excitedly.

Cloud laughed softly and looked sweetly at his lover, kissing the tip of his nose. "No."

Reno pouted. "You never let me drive!" He pouted, waiting for Cloud to sit down before wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Control freak." He muttered fondly. "Go slow this time?"

"Of course! I can't risk ending my lover's and baby's life." Cloud smiled tenderly, looking over his shoulder.

Reno blushed again, tightening his grip on Cloud's middle. "Thanks, yo." A few minutes into the drive, Reno's face scrunched up and he reached up with one hand to tug at Cloud's sleeve. "I'm hungry. Can we go eat after this?"

"Want to go now?" Cloud asked back, adjusting his goggles on his face as the wind blew his spikes back. "Rufus can wait!"

Reno shook his head. "No! This won't take long and I can wait!" Besides, he wanted strawberries... and bananas. Reno grinned and leaned up to lick Cloud's ear. "I want a strawberry and banana milkshake!"

Cloud grinned waving at Denzel that was playing inside the grounds of the school they had just passed by. He would have to call Tifa so that she could reunite everyone. He couldn't have a baby and not tell them about him or her!! "When we get home, I'll make you one."

Reno squealed and bounced in his seat a bit. "I love those!" Only problem was that he also liked to dip his fingers in it and lick them off. "You're not watching me drink it." Reno stated with that thought and memories of the last time he had one in front of Cloud running through his mind. Cloud pouted, bickering at Reno's decision. Soon after, they pulled over in front of Healin Lodge. Hopping off the bike, Reno strolled up the path to the lodge, practically sprinting up the stairs. Throwing the door open, he strode in. "Waz up!!"

Rufus sighed, looking up from his work with a look of fond exasperation on his face. "Hello Reno."

"Hiya boss!" Reno grinned, sitting on the chair in front of the man's desk.

Cloud entered the lounge, closing the door after him. "Hello Rufus. Where are Elena and the others?"

"All in the living room."

"I'll go meet them. There is something I have to tell them." Cloud nodded and walked away to leave his lover alone with his employee.

"So," Reno started. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Rufus sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on the table, head propped up on his hands. "I have a mission for you Reno. A long term one." He was certain Reno was the man for this job. He had considered sending Elena but she wouldn't be able to handle it. "I need you to go undercover into an underground drug smuggling ring and seduce the leader of it before disposing of him."

Reno chocked on his own spit. Crap. This is so NOT what he wanted. "I..." he stammered and then sighed, deciding to calm the hell down. "I can't..."

Rufus raised one elegant eyebrow. "And pray tell why not?" Reno never was one to say no so this excuse must be good.

"It has to do with what Cloud went t--"

"WHAT?!" Someone screamed from the kitchen, followed by a loud, ear-deafening squeal of happiness.

The redhead nearly snorted at the jerk his boss gave at the squeal. "... It has to do with what Cloud went to tell the others..." He muttered." I just came from the doctor, ya see..."

"What is going on Reno? Tell me."

"I... I have no frikin' idea how but..."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Elena squealed, entering the office with pure bliss written across her face.

Reno flinched at Elena's excited tone. "Umm...yes?" Glancing over at his boss, he gulped at the shocked look on his face. "Umm... sir?"

Rufus held up a hand, cutting Reno off. "Give me a moment." Reno nodded and a few minutes later Rufus heaved a big sigh and rubbed his temples. "Okay, let me get this straight. You're a man?" Reno nodded. "You're pregnant" Another nod. "Is it Cloud's?" Another nod. "And you probably came here asking for time off?" Another confirming nod and Rufus sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Okay."

"But boss I...wait...what?" Had Reno heard him correctly?

"I said ok." Rufus repeated. "You're pregnant; I'm not going to send you on missions."

Reno blinked. "Aren't you...umm...angry? Confused? Disgusted?"

Rufus sat back up. "Should I be?" Holding up a hand to stave off whatever Reno was going to say, he continued. "I don't mind Reno. I've seen weirder."

Reno blinked, shocked that his boss had accepted all this so easily. "Well...thank you I suppose..."

Rufus nodded, standing up and walking over to Cloud, who was currently being glared at by Rude. "Rude, stand down." Rude grunted and walked over to talk to Reno, placing one large hand on his stomach to feel the baby for himself. "Strife." Rufus said, looking right at Cloud. "You have impregnated one of my Turks and someone I also consider a brother... you better take care of him." If not, Cloud would see just how hard it would be to live with ever bounty hunter in Midgar out for his blood.

Satisfied that the blond understood Rufus walked back to Reno, batting Elena's hands away from his stomach before placing his own on it. Reno squeaked. Why was everyone touching him? After a few moments, Rufus pulled back, nodded, and went to go dig through his desk. Pulling out a card, key and piece of paper he handed it to Reno. "This is the key and deed to a beach house right outside Costa De Villa. It's now yours and you will stay there until the child is born, only coming back for appointments understood?" Reno nodded and held up the card. "That is a credit card." Rufus explained. "Use it wisely. And now that that's all done and over with... leave, I have work to do."

Reno giggled before standing up to give Rufus a hug. "Thanks."

"Yea, yea…" Came the reply.

Quickly saying his farewells to Rude and Elena, Reno grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him out the door. "That went better than I expected it to, yo."

Cloud smiled and nodded, squeezing Reno's hand tenderly. "Yeah... but now I'm scared of my friends."

Reno paused for a moment. The AVALANCHE group barely accepted him as Cloud's lover. There was no telling what they would do when they heard that he was having the blonde's baby. "I am to...when do we have to tell them?"

"I don't know... but now that your friends know about it, I think that it would be unfair if mine didn't..."

Reno pouted. "Can I at least eat before they kill me yo?" No doubt they would pin this entire situation on him.

"Kill US, you mean..." Cloud sighed. "What about we go to eat at Seventh Heaven? That way we could tell Tifa. She was by far the one who accepted us more easily."

"Okay..." Tifa did seem to have a soft spot for him, always grinning at his antics and giving him free drinks. "But if she swings I'm ducking behind you."

"I wouldn't have it other way." Cloud laughed, putting his goggles on. "To Seventh Heaven! ... And I'm letting you drive. JUST cos it's nearby. And I'm happy."

Reno squealed and hopped onto the front of the bike. "Wicked!" He **never **got to drive Fenrir so this was great. Starting up the bike, he started a bit as Cloud slipped his hands under his shirt to caress the smooth skin of his stomach. "I think you just want to do that yo!" It seems that Cloud had a new kink. Purring at the contact, Reno decided that he didn't really mind before starting the bike and taking off towards the bar.

Cloud grinned, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder. Life was good at last: he had a job he loved, the boyfriend of his dreams and now they would have their own little heir... what could ruin such a good moment of his life?

Pulling up to the bar, Reno turned the bike off before reaching down to dislodge a pouting Cloud's arms from his waist. "I have to walk yo!" Walking into the bar, Reno hopped over to sit on a stool. "Tifa!" He whined. "I'm hungry! Make me a strawberry and banana milkshake?" He pouted, fluttering his eyelashes cutely and giving the woman behind the bar puppy eyes.

Tifa laughed softly, ruffling Reno's hair. "Of course, Reno." She said gently, turning to prepare Reno his food.

"Also prepare him a tuna sandwich, he needs to eat." Cloud said, sitting on a stool besides Reno.

Tifa smiled as she heard Cloud's voice, turning to greet him but gasping in shock. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" She exclaimed worriedly, running around the counter to examine Cloud's bandage.

Reno winced and laughed a bit nervously. "I kinda... made him fall. BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He yelled as Tifa turned to him, murder in her eyes. "Accident! Accident!" He held his hands up to stave off the blow to his head that usually came when Reno did something stupid. The hit didn't really hurt but they were strong enough to make him fall over and that wasn't a very good idea right now.  
Cloud sighed and grabbed Tifa's arm, glaring at her. "Don't. It really was an accident so leave it."

Tifa eyes widened at the anger in Cloud's eyes. "...okay." She pulled back, looking down at her slowly bruising wrist. "Okay, what's going on?" She demanded after fixing Reno his food, grinning slightly at the way Cloud kept his eyes on Reno as he ate.

Reno just shrugged and pointed at Cloud, leaving him to explain what was happening while he dipped his fingers into his shake, licking the cool liquid off his fingers practically purring at the taste. Cloud cleared his throat. "I... we have something important to tell you." He said, happy that the bar was empty. "We just came from the hospital because Reno was feeling sick over a month and I had bumped with my head on the bathroom's floor." The blond chuckled, finding his hands extremely interesting.

Tifa crossed her arms. "Is he sick? Will he be ok?" She had become fond of the small Turk and his childish ways. She didn't want him hurt. Leaning over, she placed a hand on Reno's forehead, ignoring the confused blink she got. "No fever... what's going on Cloud?"

Cloud bit his lip and took Tifa's hand, placing it on Reno's stomach as he looked up at her with anxious eyes. "... You know that mako and Jenova cells make the strangest things to one's body, don't you?"

Tifa's eyes widened and she came around the bar to lift up Reno's shirt, ignoring the squawk the movement earned her, before placing her hands on the man's soft stomach. Pressing down a bit, her eyes widened in surprise. "... A baby?" She whispered. At Reno confirming nod, she pulled back, a bit shocked. "Well...I guess...congratulations!"

Reno beamed, slurping his milkshake. "Thanks!" He grinned, sporting a milk moustache.

"We'll be going to Costa Del Sol later today..." Cloud announced, petting Reno's hair lovingly. "Rufus ordered Reno to stay there until he gave birth to the baby to avoid conflicts and attention. I just thought you should know before we left." He said, smiling.

Tifa smiled and walked over to hug Cloud. "I'm happy for you! You will be a great dad!"

Reno pouted. "Why is he the dad, yo?"

Tifa just grinned and leaned over to put her hand on Reno's stomach again. "Because you're the one who's pregnant, that's why!"

Reno pouted and kept slurping on his milkshake, biting on his sandwich. "You'll be a wonderful parent. And such a pretty mother." Cloud laughed softly, petting his lover's hair once more.

Reno growled, polishing off his snack. "Alright I'm done!" Settling back, he petted his stomach, feeling deliciously full. "Ahh that was good. Thanks Tifs!" Tifa smiled and took the dishes. "You're welcome."

Cloud smiled. "Let me help you." He said, pushing Tifa aside gently and starting to do the dishes. "Where are the kids? I would like to say goodbye to them..." The blond said with a sad smile. He didn't want to leave and having to stop Denzel and Marlene's weekly visits.

Tifa looked down at her watch and smiled. "They should be home soon." It would be up to her to explain to everyone else what had happened. She looked forward to the looks on their faces.

Reno smiled and got up to help Cloud. Wrapping his arms around his sad lover, he placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry we have to leave... we can visit you know."

Cloud smiled and shook his head. "You heard Rufus. We can only come back here for the appointments."

Reno pouted and tightened his grip. "Screw Rufus." He refused to be the reason Cloud could no longer see his family.

Cloud squeezed Reno's hands back with his own and smiled. "It's okay... they can visit on summer vacations." He said softly, keeping what he was doing after releasing Reno's hands.

Reno leaned his head against his lover's back, shaking it. "No. I'm not going to let this come between you and your family yo." He grinned. "Rufus said only to come back for appointments. He never said how long we got to stay?"

"We can't afford making you get caught by scientists." Cloud said firmly but gently. "I understand what you're saying and what you mean but right now, you and our baby are more important." He said with a smile, kissing Reno's cheek.

Reno sighed, still feeling extremely guilty, but nodded. "Okay, whatever you say." No matter how bad he felt, his child **was** more important right now.

Cloud smiled tenderly and turned to his lover, having finished doing the dishes. "What do you want it to be?" He asked softly, only for Reno to hear. "A boy or a girl?" He asked, rubbing his thumbs against Reno's still flat stomach.

Reno hummed, leaning into the touch. His stomach had always been amazingly sensitive and now that he was pregnant it seemed to of gotten even worse. Groaning a bit, he shifted and mumbled. "Boy." Raising a girl would be really awkward when faced with questions they couldn't answer.

Cloud beamed, kissing Reno's nose. "I want one too... but I would love to have a couple, you know? Having them bitching and fighting 24/7 but still loving each other as twins..." He smiled dreamingly, ignoring Tifa who was now smiling at them widely.

Reno twitched a bit. "You want another?" Cloud seemed to be getting ahead of himself. "Cloud, we don't even know how this one happened. What if we can't have another?" Seeing the practically heartbroken look on his boyfriend's face, he sighed. "That doesn't mean we can't try yo."

Cloud nodded and leant his head on Reno's shoulder. It was true, he hadn't thought of it. They didn't know how Reno had gotten pregnant so, did that mean that the baby inside Reno would be their first and only child? If that was so, more important than anything else, he would need to protect both his lover and son, even if it costs him his life. Otherwise, their chance to have a family of their own would be completely thrown out of a window. Reno smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "The doctor said I got pregnant from the combination of Mako and Jenova cells. So as long I keep getting them we should be ok." He blushed then, remembering just **how** Cloud kept up that steady supply.

Cloud smiled. "It's not like we can do much when you have a belly of the size of a watermelon..."

Reno twitched, pulling out of his lovers hold. "A watermelon?" He asked slowly. "... A FUCKING WATERMELON!?" Reno snarled. "YOU THINK I'M FAT YO!?" Suddenly his anger turned to sadness. "I'm not fat am I?" He wailed into his hands. "I AM! I'm fat and ugly and I'm gonna get even bigger and I'm gonna be a bad parent and you hate me!" Sobbing, he ran out of the room and straight into Tifa.

Wrapping her arms around the distraught man, she glared at Cloud. "What did you do?"

Cloud blinked, surprised at the outburst. "I simply...! It was a joke Reno! I don't think you're fat, on the contrary! I know very well that I think you're too damn skinny!" He apologized, walking to the two. "Yes, you'll get... **big**... when the baby grows but you'll look adorable! You'll always be beautiful on my eyes, no matter what happens! You'll also be an awesome parent, baby...!"

Reno whimpered, burying his face deeper into Tifa's chest, the woman in question wrapping her arms around him, sending death glares in Cloud's way. "He's sensitive!" She hissed rubbing Reno's back to sooth him. "It's called mood swings. Get used to them." Sighing, she gave Reno a small push towards Cloud so the blond could embrace his little lover. "You have to be careful. Getting this upset could trigger a miscarriage." Cloud bit his lip and embraced his lover's waist, placing his hands on Reno's stomach. Reno couldn't miscarriage... he wouldn't forgive himself if he did.

Whimpering, Reno leaned into Cloud's embrace. "It's ok." He murmured after a few moments, wiping away the last of his tears. "Stupid hormones..."

Cloud nuzzled against Reno's neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean any of what you thought..." He whispered, rubbing Reno's stomach tenderly.

"I know." Reno muttered. "But all the hormones make me think otherwise." These were gonna be some long eight months. "Besides... I AM gonna get fat yo."

"You're gonna bet beautiful, walking around with child." Cloud said lovingly, raising his head and smiling at the redhead.

Reno smiled and shook his head. "I heard before that when a man gets a woman pregnant, he thinks she's the sexiest, most beautiful person on the planet and has the overwhelming urge to protect her." Leaning up he placed a kiss on Cloud's jaw. "Guess it's true huh yo?"

Cloud laughed softly and nodded. "Yep, so true..." He said softly as the children entered the bar in that moment. "Hey guys." He greeted with a smile.

--

**Kigichi:** _...This chapter was a whole lotta nutin. XD It was fluff, and hormones and a bit of Scary!Cloud. . Reno needs to gain more weight...XD Despite the fact that I'M the one who writes him...3 muwahahahh...till next time!!_

**Bekas: **_Here's chapter number 6 ____ I'd like to say again to our sweet readers to review this story when they leave alerts and favs or even when they read! It doesn't matter if you don't have an account, you can review as an anonymous! Comments are extremely welcome and they help us go on! Also, reviews make the story longer…. If you get what I mean. So, PLEASE review if you read!!_


	7. Leaving

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno grinned and leaned down in time to catch Marlene in a tight hug. "Hi guys!"

Marlene looked up at Reno. "Hi Reno!" The kids adored the redhead since he started to hang out with them more. Play fighting with Denzel and playing dress up with Marlene.

Cloud smiled and kissed Denzel's forehead and Marlene's hand. "We have news for you... good and bad ones."

Marlene giggled at the kiss, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. "What is it?" She hoped it wasn't that bad.

Denzel pulled back from the hug he had just given Reno. "You're not going to fight again are you?"

Cloud shook his head quickly. "Of course not…" He frowned, crossing his arms. "What do you want first, the bad or good news?"

Scrunching up their faces in thought, the kids looked at each other before nodding. "Bad." They said at the same time.

Reno blinked. "Why bad?"

"That way the good can cheer us up!" Marlene explained.

Reno thought for a moment and nodded his head. "Makes sense."

Cloud chuckled and sat on a chair, watching Reno sit on another. Sighing, the blond opened his arms and welcomed the kids, helping them sit on each of his legs. "Our weekly meetings will have to stop." He said softly, wincing as the children whimpered. "Later today, I and Reno will be moving to Costa del Sol... but, if Tifa doesn't mind, you three could come and stay with us for a while during your summer vacations that begin in three weeks, okay?"

Reno smiled and nodded. "That sounds great!" Knowing Rufus, the house he had given them probably had way too many rooms.

Denzel looked down at the floor sadly. So they would not see Cloud for three weeks. "What's the good news?"

Marlene perked up. "Yea! What is it!?"

Cloud took a deep breath and shared a look with the other adults. "Reno and I... are going to have a baby."

Marlene and Denzel both just blinked. "Who's the mommy?"

Denzel nodded. "Yea! Is Tifa having it for you? Or Yuffie?"

Reno sputtered. "Ummm..." How to explain this...

Cloud bit his lip: he never had a father to teach him this stuff and all he knew before meeting Zack, his deceased lover, he had taught himself while reading porn magazines... and watching playboy through the window of one of his neighbors. But Shh! it's a secret... "Err... its no-one of those that you said... _Reno_ is having my baby." The blond said carefully.

Denzel blinked, blinked and then blinked again. "He... is having it?"

Marlene slowly looked over at Reno, looking him over as if she expected the baby to pop out at any moment. "... Is Reno a girl now?"

Reno sweat-dropped. "Um...no..."

Marlene didn't understand. "Then how!?"

"I have something inside of me that made me able to impregnate Reno..." Cloud explained. "He is still a boy but he is now able to have children."

Marlene and Denzel traded looks again and shrugged. "Okay."

Reno blinked in shock again. "...what?"

"We said ok!"

Reno looked over at the kids in shock. "You're not... grossed out... surprised?"

Marlene shook her head. "Nope! Stranger things have happened!"

Reno pouted. "Why does everyone keep saying that, yo?"

Cloud just smiled and hugged the kids, thanking whoever gods were with their eyes laid on them and blessed them with such understanding children. "Thanks."

Denzel giggled and hugged Cloud back. "You're welcome!"

Marlene crawled off Cloud's lap and went over to place her hands on Reno's stomach. "I don't feel anything." She pouted.

Reno laughed and ruffled her hair. "The baby is too small to feel yet."

"When will it grow?" Marlene asked gently. "When will it be born? Is it a girl? Boy?"

"Will it have Chocobo hair as Cloud's?" Denzel asked with a grin, watching as his father pouted.

Reno laughed, ruffling the kid's hair. "We don't know yet yo! The baby has to grow more for us to find out." He was glad the kids were so accepting of them.

Both children whined and pouted. "Sorry guys." Cloud apologized softly. "Well, we gotta go now... need to pack stuff and all..." He said, picking up the children in a tight hug. "We'll be seeing each other in a while, okay? I'll call everyday!"

Reno smiled and walked over to join the hug. "I'll make sure he does!"

Pouting, Marlene nodded and ran off to the kitchen to help Tifa with making their afternoon snack. "Love you!" She called out.

Shaking his head Denzel made to follow, pausing for a moment to place his hands on Reno's stomach. Looking up at Cloud, he stated seriously. "Take care of him."

Reno blinked. "Is it just me or did he sound jealous?" He asked once the boy was out of ear shot.

Cloud shrugged slightly. "I dunno... he never was one to be jealous..." He muttered softly. "He doesn't remember his real family... I thought a baby brother would make him happy."

Reno smiled and leaned over to place a little kiss on Clouds cheek. "Maybe he's jealous of YOU yo!" He giggled jokingly.

Cloud smacked his lover's head gently, glaring half-heartily. "Don't say that stuff, we're in a bar... people may hear and then start talking. I don't want the justice to take Denzel away from me cos of a rumor." He explained, taking Reno's hand and interlacing their fingers, squeezing the hand gently as he lead his lover outside so that they could head back home and start packing.

Reno pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." He didn't mean to say that so loud. But the look Denzel shot Reno before he walked off was strange. "The little guy is growing up."

Cloud smiled and sat on Fenrir, putting on his goggles. "I don't know if I should be scared or happy that he's growing, you know?"

Reno nodded, getting on the bike behind his lover and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I know. You not sure whether to overjoyed that there growing up or miserable because you know they will soon branch out and not need you anymore."

"Definitely the second." Cloud whispered honestly. It broke his heart that Denzel would soon stop needing him for anything at all... Now, this need to leave for far away only widened that feeling... "C'mon, let's get going."

Reno sighed and tightened his grip on Clouds waist. "Don't worry." He muttered, raising his head to place a kiss on Cloud's temple. "He may grow up but he will always need you. Besides," 

He continued with a smile "Soon we'll have a little one of our own. He or she is gonna need you a lot."

Cloud smiled sadly and nodded. "Just wait until that little one turns, like, 14 or something. We need to start thinking about a proper corner in our place to start brooding." He chuckled, starting Fenrir's engine.

Reno laughed, tightening his grip as Cloud started the bike. "We can use your old emo corner!" He yelled over the sound of the engine.

"I guess it'll do!" Cloud laughed and speeded off towards their apartment.

Reno squealed and hung on tight. Damn, Cloud drove like a psycho! "Speed limit! Speed limit! **SPEED LIMIT**!" He loved speed, yes, but when HE did it, he was the one driving. Not on the back holding on for dear life.

Cloud smiled and slowed down a bit although he kept a speed far from the permitted limits. In no time they were at home, packing clothes and other necessary stuff before turning to some important objects they wanted to take with them. "I don't remember this one." The blond commented, picking up an album with photos from their first months of relationship.

Reno walked over and peeked over Cloud's shoulder. "That one's new to me as well." Walking over to the now empty desk in their room, he contemplated how to lift it. Bend over or kneel? "Take a look and see what we got!"

Cloud blinked and opened it, smiling at the first photos. "Oh, I remember this party... it was Tifa's birthday at Seventh Heaven and it was the day we told the others we were dating." He said, chuckling as he saw the first photo where he was, standing tall (as much as he could, being only 173cm) and almighty in front of a slightly disturbed Cid.

Reno laughed, kneeling down to grasp the bottom of the drawer. He would put it on its side and pick it up that way. "I remember that. Half of them were horrified and the other half wanted to lynch me yo." The only one that didn't seem surprised was Vincent. _'Bet he was spying on us! Sneaky vampire.' _Reno thought as he tipped the drawer over, winching at the slight crash it made. "Oops."

Cloud looked and sighed, an amused smile on his lips. "Still clumsy, aren't we?" He commented gently, flipping the pages. Suddenly the blond let out a laugh. "This is a juicy one... it's the photo of Denzel kicking your ankle when he got to know about us."

Reno grimaced and rubbed the spot Denzel had kicked all that time ago. "Little bastard can kick HARD!" Grumbling, he placed his hands under the drawer and lifted, grunting a bit from 

the weight. "Man... I must be out of shape." The piece of wood couldn't have been more than thirty pounds but here he was straining to lift it! "What else is in there?" He asked, trying to keep his breathing even.

Cloud chuckled, not having noticed what Reno was doing. "Oh, countless photos... even the ones we took at your old apartment after our first..." The blond clicked his tongue. "Educational activities..." He chuckled, seeing the photo he had taken of Reno snuggled against the blankets, beautiful in all of his naked glory. "You still look as beautiful as be--WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cloud shrieked, having looked back and seeing Reno lifting the drawer. Sprinting to his feet, Cloud went to his lover and picked up the drawer, glaring at Reno. "The doctor said no weights!"

"Ack!" Reno fell back, falling onto his butt at the sudden weight loss. "What?" He asked, not understanding his lover's sudden anger. "It's not that heavy! I can lift more, you know I can!" Spotting the photo Cloud dropped upon seeing him pick up the drawer, he picked it up and his eye widened, blush forming across his face. "WHAT THE HECK!?" He screeched "When did you take this?" How often did his lover take photos like this of him?

"I told you... the first night we made love." Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's lips tenderly. "And it doesn't matter if this is light or heavy: in your condition you **can't** lift weights."

Reno's face flushed even more. "Why did you take this?!" It was mortifying; he was covered in sweat and tangled in the sheets. "I'm not even awake! ...And I look horrible." The_ 'Just after sex'_ look. Ugh.

Cloud blinked, not understanding why his lover was so horrified by the photo. "Sorry, it was just... I thought you looked beautiful... showing me a part of yourself that no-one else could see but me." He smiled softly. "I just wanted to keep that image forever and... since none of my relationships went far enough for me to actually feel as special as I felt when I was with you... I was scared that I would never get to see you like that around me: the picture would let me keep that image fresh in my mind, even if we didn't work."

Reno blinked and looked down at the picture once more. "Oh... I didn't know that..." He **did **seem more vulnerable than he ever had before. "I still don't hide that side of me do I yo?" He thought he was completely relaxed around Cloud, besides for the one or two embarrassment and self conscious moments he was prone to. He bit his lip for a moment before returning the picture. "If it means that much to you, then by all means keep it!" He winced. "Just... not where others can see it, ok?"

Cloud smiled and shook his head, putting down the drawer before picking up the photo and staring at it for a long time. "I don't need this anymore." He said folding the picture and hiding it back inside the album. "I know that we'll work now." He grinned; circling his arms around his lover and helping him get up, giving him a tender embrace after. "We'll be a family Reno... and a good one at that." He laughed softly.

Reno smiled. "Yea we will...were gonna mess this kid up...but we'll be a good family." Reno had always wanted kids but he didn't think Cloud, who already had Marlene and Denzel would be to keen on the idea. "...how many more of those pictures do you have?" He asked, curious. "...and WHAT do you do with them?"

Cloud laughed softly, understanding the meaning behind Reno's words. "I do nothing of THAT with them, you idiot... I keep them in albums like that one. Albums to remind me of how lucky I am to have you as lover." He smiled, nuzzling his nose against Reno's.

Reno giggled and nuzzled back. "Good! Cause then I'd have ta hit ya." As flattered as he was at the thought of his boyfriend jerking of to his photo during long package deliveries, it was also a bit creepy. "Besides" He added with a blush "Why take photos when you can have the real thing?"

Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's cheekbone, closing his eyes as he started moving their bodies as if they were dancing at the sound of a slow, romantic dance. "So true..." He smiled, keeping his eyes closed as he took on his lover's scent. "I love you baby." He whispered, opening his eyes and showing Reno how much warmth, care and love were actually in those two gems, all for him. "Never forget that, whatever it happens."

Reno felt his eyes widen, overwhelmed by the amount of caring, trust, adoration and utter **love** in Cloud's eyes. Feeling tears come to his own, he buried his face in his lover's chest, swaying along with Cloud in their dance. "I love you to yo." He said hoarsely, trying to keep his emotions under control. He knew that Cloud loved him but it wasn't very often that he said it in a way that left Reno speechless.

Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's temple tenderly, petting his lover's hair as he felt his top get damp. "I mean every single word, believe me." He whispered on the redhead's ear.

Reno nodded, still silently crying into his lover's shirt. "I believe you." Pulling back, he wiped the tears off his face before leaning up to place his lips gently over the others. "I love you."

Cloud smiled and gave Reno a squeeze, sighing when he noticed the clock over the other's shoulder. "We have to keep packing if we want to get out of here before its dark."

Reno nodded, reluctantly pulling back from his lover's warm embrace. "Okay." Moving quickly, he packed everything into the boxes that Cloud had picked up on the way home. Two hours and a bloody battle with the tape that left Reno all tied up, literally, the packing was done. "Man we have a lot of stuff yo."

Cloud wiped the sweat off his forehead, sighing as he locked the door to their apartment and went downstairs to meet Reno. "...we're done here." He said, looking back. "I'm gonna miss this place..."

Reno nodded "Yea, I understand what you mean." This had been their first home together, their place, no one else's. It held a lot of memories. "… The kitchen will never be the same." He teased with a grin and a blush. "Or the counter, or the closet, or the tub, or the rug, or the heater."

Cloud laughed softly and helped Reno getting into the truck. "You're so right." He sighed, walking around the vehicle and getting inside, starting its engine. "... Ready?"

Taking one last look at their home, the redhead sighed and shook his head. "Not really. I'm gonna miss it." It was their home. **THEIR** home... and they were leaving. "But we have to so I guess the answer is yes."

Cloud took a deep breath and drove away, trying not to look back. "It doesn't matter where we are if we have each other." He tried to convince Reno.

Reno smiled and nodded, leaning his head on Cloud's shoulder, absently rubbing his stomach with one hand. "It's for the best yo." The best, only the best for their child. Looking down, Reno cast his stomach a look of love. Not even a month old and he was so attached.

Cloud kept his eyes on the road but noticed where Reno's attention was, which made him smile. "We need names for our baby..." He said softly, leaving Edge with a sigh.

Reno smiled and nodded. "Well...we really can't choose right now...we don't know if it's a boy or a girl...or both." He added, playfully scrunching up his face at Cloud, remembering his earlier words at the doctor's office.

Cloud hummed, a smile playing on his lips. "True... but we can start thinking of some."

Reno grinned and nodded, kicking off his shoes and turning his body so his head was on Cloud's lap, bare feet hanging out the window. "Hmmm...Toby?" He suggested "Zeke? Sora? Riku? Jasmine? Rose? Bella?"

"I like Bella and Jasmine... Sora is good too." Cloud said softly, thinking of names. "Hmm... Ven? Balthier? Alexander? Jennie?"

Reno thought for a moment before nodding. "I like Balthier! Jennie too!" He shifted a bit and counted on his fingers. "So... we have Bella and Jasmine and Jennie if it's a girl and Balthier or Sora if it's a boy!"

Cloud grinned and nodded. "Yep!"

Reno smiled. "Sounds good! I really like Sora." Sighing, he arched his back until it made a satisfying 'crack' sound. "This is gonna kill my back later, I just know it."

Cloud shook his head with a soft sigh. "Sit straight. I don't know if that may hurt the baby." He said, wondering... he had no idea of how to take care of babies. He never had smaller siblings; in the orphanage that he helped running with Tifa there wasn't any small babies... how the hell would he know how to take care of his child? He never even held one! "Reno... do you have any experience with children?"

Reno blinked from his new position besides Cloud, having sat up when the other requested it. Rubbing his flat stomach, he shrugged. "A bit. I always hang out with Marlene and Denzel and women at work are always getting pregnant and having kids yo." He smiled, a fond look coming to his eyes. "It's my job to take care of the little guys if I'm too injured to go on a mission."

"That's awesome." Cloud sighed in relief and allowed a small smile to warm his lips. "Cos I have no idea of how to take care of small children... the only ones I know how to take care off are Marlene and Denzel and they're old enough to somewhat do things alone..." He explained, pausing to think. "... Does Yuffie count as experience as well?"

Reno snorted, shaking his head. "No! She's not **that **bad." He actually had quite a good relationship with the thieving ninja, having earned her respect after picking **her **pockets. "She just likes to see others smile." Grinning he poked Cloud's cheek. "And you KNOW her antics make you smile. Especially if we work together." Not even Vincent could hold back a smile when the two of them got in a playful mood.

Cloud gently bit Reno's finger, grinning. "Yeah... she always was the group's light." He confessed. "Hey... who do you think we should invite to be godfather and godmother of the children?" He asked, having suddenly remembered that little detail.

Reno yelped and pulled his finger away, pouting and rubbing the abused digit. "Hmmm... Good question. I know Elena and Tifa will fight over being godmother and there isn't really anyone on my side that would want to be the godfather." He loved his friends, yes, but none of them could raise a child, being Turks and such.

"Cid is out of question. And Barret. I can ONLY imagine what our child's first word would be!" Cloud exclaimed, knowing what kind of vocabulary those two used on a daily basis. "Yuffie could be the godmother. That way, Elena won't be mad that it was Tifa the chosen one or the other way around." He huffed, wrinkling his nose but grinning when a sudden idea came to his mind. "Hey... can Denzel be the child's godfather? Sure, he'll be their big brother but maybe it would reassure him that I, **WE**, would still care about him when the baby is born..."

Reno laughed as Cloud listed off his friends. "Yuffie would be a good godmother!" He knew she could handle children, being so much like one, and she had this soft side that not many got to witness, showing off her caring and nurturing nature. "And what makes you think that with me as a parent the baby's first word WON'T be a dirty one?" He winked to show he was kidding. "And Denzel...he's still a kid yo...But...he would make a great godfather."

"I know he's still a kid but hey, I was Tifa's godfather when I was still a baby." Cloud shrugged. "And don't tell that to anyone: not even Tifa remembers that." The blond took his eyes from the road for a few seconds to look at Reno. "And I'm sure you won't say a bad thing: I'll be around, remember?" He grinned.

Reno's eyes widened. "You're WHAT?!" Shock stretched across his face as disbelieving chuckles fell from twitching lips. "...that's creepy yo" He finally decided "...maybe you **should** have told her! Then maybe she would not have been after your ass so much!" He grinned, trying to picture the look on Tifa's face if she ever learned that Cloud was her godfather. "Priceless."

Cloud rolled his eyes, trying not to imagine what the hell Reno was picturing. "And then she would treat me with so much respect that I would feel like an old man. No thank you, sir."

"Phhhht! she would more likely kick your ass." Not many could respond in a calm way when learning that the person they had been lusting after for years was there surrogate father...not that he knew...

"Like I asked to be her godfather!" Cloud snorted. Tifa? Kick his ass? IN HER DREAMS, BABY. "I could barely talk at the time."

Reno just grinned and leaned up to nip at the shell of Cloud's ear. "Still creepy, yo!" Snickering, he gave a small lick to the flesh in front of him before settling back down. Nothing like sexually frustrating his boyfriend to pass the time!

Cloud growled and tried to keep his cool. "It seems like you want to crash." He mumbled, blushing.

"Nope! Just wanna bug ya!" He got bored easily and this was as entertaining as singling along with the radio, which Cloud had disconnected before they set out, bastard. His singing wasn't **that** bad.

"Take a nap then." Cloud suggested. "You still need to rest, according to the doctor."

"Hell no!" Grinning Reno leaned up, getting on his hands and knees and lunged forward to place little kisses all over Cloud's face. "I'm not." Kiss "Sleepy." Kiss "I don't." Kiss "Want to sleep." Lick "Entertain me yo" Came the husky whisper in Cloud's ear.

Cloud summoned all of his self-control to keep himself to ravish the redhead. "Reno, I'm driving! I can't entertain you! Just wait till we get to Costa del Sol, okay?"

Reno pouted prettily, bottom lip glistening from where he had licked it. "Awwwww... no fun." What the hell was going on with him? Three minutes ago he was fine and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to have Cloud hold him.

Cloud smiled apologetically, putting a hand on Reno's head and rubbing his scalp tenderly. "Sorry..." He apologized. "There, I'm seeing the ferry. It won't be long until we get to Costa del Sol hunny."

Reno grinned and leaned forward to capture Cloud's lips, suckling on the bottom before giving it a little nip. Pulling back he nearly grinned, voice a husky purr, hooded eyes darkened with desire. Smirking at Cloud's stunned expression he just shrugged. "Hormones yo."

Cloud turned his eyes to the road again and smirked. Oh... he would love a pregnant Reno...

--

**Kigichi:** _Overprotective Cloud is overprotective!! -Snuggles it- He's soooooooo manly! Lol and HeeHee at Reno's mood swings! 3 Cloud's gonna loooooooooove this..._

**Bekas: **_Hormones… Don't we love them? –Grins-_


	8. Misunderstanding

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno smiled, hopping down from the truck to get a glimpse at their new home. "..._sweeeeeeeeeeeet_..." Rufus had gone all out: a three story house right next to the cliffs, with a fenced in yard - thank god - complete with large deck, pool and hot tub. "... Love that man..." Grinning happily, he raced for the pool, having been denied the joy of swimming beforehand when Cloud wouldn't let him jump off the boat for a few quick laps. Pausing momentarily to remove his jacket and kick off his shoes, he dove right in. "_Woo_!"

Cloud had just locked the truck's door when a great plash was heard. "... great, there he goes to swim while I have to unpack." He sighed bitterly but then smiled. "Oh well... he can't lift weights so it's same... and I can't swim either... so... yeah..." He muttered with a smirk, blinking as he wondered… Why the hell was he talking alone?

Giggling happily, Reno did a few laps around the pool before pulling his water logged body out. Sometime between jumping in and the few laps he made, he had somehow lost his hair tie. "..Eh...the filter will get it." Shrugging out his now heavy shirt, he placed it to dry on a nearby bench before walking over to help Cloud unpack. "What can I do yo?"

Cloud smiled and looked back, blinking at Reno's state. "... Get yourself dry." He said, searching through a box that said _'bathroom stuff'_ and finding a towel. "Here." He said, throwing the towel at his lover. "We don't want you with a cold."

Catching the cloth, Reno flash Cloud a grin. "Ohh I don't know ... a cold sounds ok..." He smirked before walking up to the blond, hips swaying. "Me, in the bed, with you for a few days as you make me feel better." Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, he leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. "Sounds pretty good to me…"

Cloud rolled his eyes and chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his lover's lips back. "You have to think about the baby now, Reno. A cold isn't good for them."

Reno pouted and drew back, rubbing the towel over his already messed up hair, worsening the appearance. "No fun at all." He muttered, wiping the water off of his chest and stomach.

"Sorry baby." Cloud apologized, kissing Reno's shoulder tenderly. "But a pregnancy isn't supposed to be fun."

Reno sniffed, wrapping Cloud with the towel. "Yea yea." Now he was grumpy. And hungry. He wanted... "Cloud... do we have any peanut butter, taco sauce and pickled eggs?"

Cloud blinked. "Err... dunno?"

Moaning, Reno turned around and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, settling his head on the other's chest and tickling his nose with his now almost dry hair. "I waaaaaaaaaaaaant it! Can you see if we have some? Pleeease?" He pouted for good measure, eyes filling with tears and his bottom lip trembling. "I wanna make a sandwich."

Cloud groaned being defeated the moment Reno gave him his best puppy eyes. "Fine..." He sighed, ushering Reno away gently after a soft kiss and entering the truck to see if they had anything on the fridge.

Squealing in delight, Reno ran back after him. "Do we!?" He asked excitedly, stomach rumbling for all of De Sol to hear. "Grab some cookies while you're in there!"

"Yes we have." Cloud sighed, taking everything out and giving Reno his cookies. Trying not to gag, the blond made his lover his sandwich and gave it to him, turning to keep unpacking before night came.

Cooing, Reno practically inhaled his food. "Fank wou!" Swallowing, he eagerly dug into his cookies, moaning at the delicious combination of sweet and pickled eggs. Licking his fingers, he put the half full package of cookies back in the truck. "What can I help with?"

"I'll take our bags to our room and you can start unpacking the clothes... its light-weight." Cloud said, grabbing his two bags and somewhat managing to grab all the other four Reno managed to pack. "Come on." He said and they both entered the house.

Reno grumbled, reaching down to grab two more bags that Cloud was going to come back for. He was pregnant, yes, but he wasn't invalid! Besides, their child was created and made up of a mixture of mako and Jenova cells. He or she was strong. Following his lover into the bedroom, 

he almost let loose another squeal of glee at the sight of the fluffy king size bed, walk in closet, and dressers that looked like they could hold all of their clothing and more. "Sweet!"

"Sweet indeed..." Cloud whispered, looking in awe at the huge room. The blond put the bags down and let out a long sigh, straightening his back until he heard a loud, satisfying crack. "Alright, you can unpack these. I'll be rig--" Cloud blinked and closed his eyes in disbelief as his lover sweetly and innocently blinked his eyes at him, sat on the bed with the two bags he was going to get by his feet. "Reno. Doctor, weights, **NO SIR**?"

Still smiling, Reno chuckled before leaning over to begin unpacking. "What?" He asked innocently. Sighing as his lover's face began to darken he stood up and went to go stand in front of the fuming blond. "Now listen here!" Reaching up he pointed one finger under Cloud's nose, his other hand settling on his hip. "The doctor said nothing heavy! The bags are full of clothes! I'm fine!" Huffing he crossed his arms with a half hearted glare. "Besides, our kid is made up of mako and Jenova cells! I'll be fine yo!"

Cloud sighed deeply. "It's a baby Reno... it has his weak points. That... that may be the only baby we can have. We can't lose it." He whispered, resting his forehead on Reno's shoulder as his caressed his lover's stomach.

Reno paused for a moment before sighing. "... you're right...I'm sorry." He wasn't used to being treated like he would break at any moment. "I'm just used to being strong... not someone helpless." Reaching up he hugged Cloud's head closer to him. "I'll be more careful."

Cloud smiled against his lover's shoulder and kissed his neck a few times, hugging Reno close to his chest. "I'm not saying that you're helpless... I'm just saying that you need to be careful, that's all."

Shivering, Reno smiled and hugged his lover closer. "You better not think I'm helpless." He muttered, reaching down to grip Cloud through his pants, and not in the good way. Twisting his hand a bit he gave his lover a sweet smile. "Or mini Cloud will never get to play again!" He cooed with a sugary voice.

Cloud yelped like a little puppy and grabbed Reno's ass painfully back, glaring at the redhead. "Let go. Now." He said with a slightly altered voice: it seemed that the mako also had given a boost to Reno's status… That together with hormones... Would transform Reno in pure evil.

Still smiling, Reno continued. "Or what, yo?" He purred "Gonna **make **me?" He knew that Cloud wouldn't dare, not in his condition. Smiling once more he released Cloud, giving the front of his pants a pat. "Just making sure we understand each other!"

Cloud growled and squeezed Reno's ass harder for a few seconds before letting go. "You _bitch_..." He whimpered painfully without really meaning his words, utterly pissed and walking out of the room gingerly.

Oh, if Reno wasn't pregnant he would sleep on the fucking BEACH!

Blinking in surprise at his actions, Reno whimpered. "Cl-cloud?" Tears sprang to his eyes as he ran after his pissed off lover. Finding the man in the kitchen, he tentatively walked over, whimpering a bit at the fury he could feel pouring off the other man. "Cl-cloud?"

"What?" Cloud asked, having found that the fridge and refrigerator was full of food. Rufus must have sent someone to fill it. "Come to crush the rest?" He asked bitterly and rested a sack of ice against his mini-Chocobo, sighing in relief as the cold diminished the pain a bit.

Walking forward, Reno whimpered again. "I-I'm sorry!" He didn't mean to hurt him so much. "I... I didn't mean..." Walking forward, he reached out to place his hand on Cloud's shoulder, hoping he would not be cast away.

Cloud struggled not to shove the other man away. Reno should know that he has inhuman strength as well! He also took quite a few mako injections! "Don't tell me that you didn't mean it because you did. Seriously, there are jokes and games but this is simply aggression!" the blond complained, sighing.

Reno flinched back. He could see the anger in his lover's eyes and knew the other man didn't want to be around him right now. "... I'm sorry..." Yes he was angry but he never wanted to hurt Cloud! Gulping, he walked out of the room; Cloud didn't want to be around him right now. Stumbling down the hall, he finally let his tears fall. Cloud had pushed him away, flinched from him and called him a bitch. He didn't mean to! "...I guess that doesn't matter..." He muttered to himself, slipping into a random guest room and collapsing onto the plush chair in the corner. "I'm sorry." He needed to calm down, to take deep breaths. But he couldn't. Sobs wracked his frame, quickly becoming painful.

Not good, not good!

He needed to calm down!

**NOW!**

--

**Bekas: **_Uh :O what will happen now??_


	9. Breakdown

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud dumped the sack with ice into the garbage can, sighing.

He knew that Reno didn't meant to hurt him... but when you have Jenova cells it turns difficult to control your anger and Cloud couldn't risk give Reno much attention now. He could have lashed out at him and then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, **ever**. Cloud took another calming breath and walked gingerly out of the kitchen, looking around to try and find Reno.

He needed to at least see if he was alright.

Finding no-one, the blond walked out of the house and went to pick up the furniture to fill the empty house.

_CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR_

Clutching his stomach Reno kneeled on the floor, having fallen once the pains had gotten worse. Whimpering, he tried desperately to calm his erratic heart and just **breathe**.

He couldn't miscarriage.

It would kill Cloud and he would never forgive him! Groaning, Reno began to pray to whatever deity existed. "No, no, no, please no." Twitching and with heavy breathes, Reno clamped down on his lower lip, ignoring the way his canine ripped through the tender flesh. Pressing down on his chest, hard, he forced himself to take deep breaths. A few moments later he felt the pain in his gut simmer down to a dull ache. Pulling himself up, he whimpered at the sight of a small pool of blood on the floor. His baby was alive, though.

He could _feel _it.

Stumbling out of the room, he staggered his way back to his and Cloud's bedroom and quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Washing the blood off himself quickly in the bathroom, he went back to unpacking. He was going to keep this to himself. Cloud wouldn't care at the moment and all the news would only fuel his anger. It was his entire fault for getting so worked up in the first place.

_CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR_

Cloud sighed after finishing unloading the truck: they sure had a lot of crap. Looking up, the blond let out a long sigh: how was Reno?

It had been a while since their stupid fight and he still had to lay his eyes on his lover. He shouldn't worry Reno like that on his condition. Reno was his life and he would be damned if he fucked up their relationship to a point where there was no return.

Sighing once more, Cloud returned his attention to the furniture and began carrying it to their respective places.

_CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR_

Moving carefully, Reno slowly put everything back in its proper place. One side of the closet for Cloud, the other for him. The same to be said for the two dressers. His lover loved order - he himself not seeing the point in it - and he hoped Cloud would appreciate his effort to make sure everything was perfect.

_CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR_

Cloud finished placing the furniture on the living room and kitchen and let out a long breath.

Damn his back hurt.

"Now the room stuff." The blond sighed softly, leaving to get the furniture.

_CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR_

Looking around Reno smiled.

All the clothes were put away, pictures put in their correct place, and personal knick knacks in the proper order. It was perfect. Smoothing out the bed spread once more, Reno quickly moved downstairs and into the kitchen, hearing Cloud go upstairs only moments later.

Cloud opened the door with his foot and entered the room, blinking. "... Reno?" He called softly. Seeing no-one, he entered and put the additional furniture in its place before picking up the rest and scattering it through the various rooms.

They would need to transform one into a nursery soon, he thought happily.

Entering the last guests' room, Cloud yelped loudly and fell on his back, whimpering and losing all the air he had on his lungs when the nightstand he was carrying fell on his stomach. "W--what?" He wheezed, pushing the furniture away and sitting gingerly, turning to see where he slipped. "...?!" Blinking, the blond touched the liquid and gapped. It was blood. Really fresh blood. "... RENO?!"

Reno blinked and looked up from where he was putting away the last of the dishes. Was that Cloud? He could have sworn he heard his name. But why did the other man sound so frantic? "DOWN HERE YO!" He called back. Maybe he did something wrong but what? He made sure it was perfect!

Cloud heard his lover's answer and shot to his feet, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Seeing that Reno was okay, Cloud let out a whimper and ran to hug him tightly. "Oh shit, are you hurt? Are you okay?!" He asked frantically, almost in panic.

Reno blinked, confused by Cloud's actions. Wasn't he still pissed? "Ye-yea...I'm okay." His brow furrowed and he pulled back from the nearly crushing grip. Turning around he continued with the putting away of the dishes. "What's wrong?" He didn't want to look at Cloud right now. His words, though well earned, still hurt.

"I found blood... in a guests' room." Cloud said worriedly, looking at Reno and noticing that he had new clothes. Cloud narrowed his eyes and waited for his lover's words.

Reno paused for a moment before shrugging and reaching up to place the spices in their correct order. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Straining he reached higher to try and put the salt away, clutching his stomach a moment later as a sharp twinge of pain went through it. Crouching down he picked up the spilled ingredient and started to sweep the mess on the floor into a little pile. Standing up he glanced around. "...where is the broom?"

Cloud took a few steps forward, gripping the counter and trapping Reno between his arms. "It's BLOOD." He said as calmly as he could. "If you're hurt, tell me Reno... don't think that I didn't see that wince you gave when you tried to put the salt away."

Keeping his eyes to the floor, Reno shrugged and tried to move Cloud's arms away. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with happened. Whatever happened was my own fault." Pushing harder at Cloud's arm, Reno tried to find some way to slip away. "Can you let me by now please? I have to finish putting stuff away."

"NO, I CAN'T FUCKING LET YOU PASS!" Cloud yelled, having reached his limit. "You hurt me a while ago; I had the right to be angry! Now I'm fucking worried about you and you won't give a fucking damn!! Will at least look at me and say that it was nothing square IN MY FACE?!" The blond exclaimed strongly. Why was his lover acting like that? Sure, he was a bit cold a while ago but HELL, Reno had been the one crushing his balls! His lover may be hurt at the moment and he isn't important enough to know?! "Don't I deserve to know?"

Eyes closed squeezed tight, Reno wrapped his arms around himself, whimpering. "Please stop yelling at me... please stop yelling at me... please stop yelling at me..." He whispered to himself, body quaking with suppressed fear. He could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes but he held them back. Deep breathes. He had to take deep breathes. He couldn't panic. But Cloud didn't stop. He just kept getting louder. Reno's head was starting to hurt. His stomach was killing him. He needed to calm down. "PLEASE STOP!" He broke. Tears spilled down his face as he slowly sunk to the floor. "Please stop!" Hiccupping, he covered his face with his hands. He knew Cloud wouldn't stop. Not until he told. "I almost had a miscarriage." His voice was a mere whisper as he clutch his aching stomach with on hand, face with the other, sobbing. "Please stop yelling at me."

Cloud abruptly shut up, feeling the color leave his face as he heard his lover's words. "... What?!" He exclaimed. Reno almost lost their baby... and wasn't going to tell him? Him, the father of the child? "... H-how, why?" He whimpered, kneeling and gently trying to check for any injury.

Shaking with suppressed sobs, Reno shook his head. "I made you mad. It's my fault yo. I should never have hurt you." It wasn't Cloud's fault. **He** was the one that was childish enough to play with Cloud that way. Of course it would hurt and of course had a right to be angry: he would be too. It was only natural that Cloud would yell at him. He didn't know what it would do to him.

Cloud frowned, not understanding Reno's words. "It's not your fault hunny, calm down..." He whispered, trying to calm the man down. Suddenly, as if lightning had struck him, Cloud understood what Reno said and quickly took his hands away from the redhead, afraid to even touch him. "... I made you...?" He whispered, backing away a little. He had done it again. AGAIN. He had hurt his loved ones. How could he be a lover? A father, part of a family if he kept screwing up?! Maybe it was his destiny... he was destined to hurt others and being alone... yeah, must be it.

Reno shook his head. "It wasn't you!" Sniffing a bit, he looked at his lover's guilt ridden face and shook his head. "It wasn't your fault! It was mine! I should never have hurt you!" Sitting on the floor, he drew his knees up and placed his head on them. "I shouldn't have been such a little _bitch_." He winched a bit, remembering the utter FURY in Clouds' voice when he said that. "It's my fault."

Cloud opened his mouth and reached to touch Reno, but quickly drew his hand back. He couldn't touch him: he simply wasn't worth it. He would hurt him in any way, he just knew it! Instead, the blond backed away and curled against the wall near the kitchen's table, biting his lip so hard that it drew blood. "I'm sorry..." He whispered shakily.

Reno looked up and whimpered at the sight of his boyfriend's agony. He didn't mean to upset him... again. Crawling forward, he wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm sorry... this is why I didn't want you to know." He couldn't stand it when Cloud was sad or angry because of him. He always felt terrible. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do it on purpose."

Cloud whimpered and tried to push Reno away as gently as he could. "Let go." He whispered. "I don't want to hurt you even further, let go...!" He almost cried, escaping from Reno and curling tightly behind the kitchen's door. He felt so lost, so confused... should he leave? Leave to protect his family?

Eyes narrowing Reno followed, sitting down on Cloud's lap so he would have no choice but to hold him. Picking up one of Cloud's larger hands in his smaller, he pressed it against his stomach. "Listen to me yo. This is NOT your fault. I made a dumbass mistake and you retaliated just like you should have... with anger." Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Cloud's forehead. "We both made a mistake... can't we just be happy that I still have the child and not think about whose fault it is?"

Cloud kept looking into Reno's eyes with his terrified blue orbs, afraid that any movement would hurt his lover. Biting his lip the blond struggled to keep his emotions in check but a small sob escaped his throat and he hiccupped.

Giving Cloud's head another kiss, he pressed down on the blonde's hand until the other could feel the hard lump in his stomach. "Please don't leave." He whispered, holding the other closer. "Please don't leave us."

The blond dragged his eyes down to his lover's stomach and blinked, letting his tears fall down his pale cheeks. Sobbing, Cloud leant forward and rested his face on the curve of Reno's neck, letting all out. He knew he would die of embarrassment later, for being so weak, but at the moment he didn't care. He never did when he broke like this.

Smiling softly, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him close. "It's okay. It's over." He knew Cloud hated to break but every time he did he came to Reno. That made him happy. Not Cloud's pain, Gaia no, it was the fact that the man could trust him enough to cry in front of him made him happy. Leaning down, he nuzzled his face into Cloud's hair, inhaling the sweet smell, before whispering. "I love you."

Cloud only cried harder with those words, curling as much as he could with Reno on his lap. He felt so weak! So weak... how would he be able to protect his family?! How?! "I'm s-sorry." He whispered, hiccupping. "I'm such--! I'm so sorry!"

Shaking his head, Reno smiled. "Why?" His lover had no reason to be sorry. "I told you it wasn't your fault." Kissing Cloud again, he hummed and ran his fingers through the other's hair. "You're so strong."

Cloud sobbed, clutching at Reno's shirt. "Don't lie to me... for all that's sacred, don't lie to me..." He pleaded, starting to rock on his lover's arms.

"But I'm not lying." Sweet voice, soothing and not judgmental. "You have the strength and guts to cry in front of me. In my ARMS no less and you're considering leaving me just to protect me. It takes a lot of strength to do that." Another kiss, this one on Cloud's opposite cheek.

Cloud bit his already much bruised lip harshly, trying to keep himself from crying as his lover kissed and soothed him gently. "How can you forgive so easily?" He whispered with so much more pain than he ever thought he had inside his chest.

Reno hummed. "Easy. Cause I know you didn't mean it." Placing a soft kiss on Cloud's lips he smiled and nuzzled their noses together. "And because I love you." He pulled back, biting his lip, and thought for a moment. "You can leave... I won't stop you." He wasn't going to make Cloud stay if he didn't want to.

Cloud shook his head frantically. "No, no! I don't want to leave... but it's just..!" He whimpered, letting his head fall on Reno's chest and shaking. "What if I snap? You know what Jenova..." The words got lost in his throat. He couldn't make himself to say it.

"...then I would kick your ass..." He might be a bit weaker right now, but when it came to a fight he and Cloud had always been practically equals. "And I know that you would never hurt me, Jenova or not, if you can help it."

"But what if I lose control?" Cloud kept going, becoming more terrified as images of Reno's bloodied body came to his mind, assaulting his senses. He never wanted to admit it but as he got older, the more he lost it... He wouldn't be able to keep sane for much longer than a decade or so. He was sure of that. Cloud shut his eyes tightly and cried, rocking.

Reno closed his eyes and reluctantly released Cloud from his hold. Biting his lip he placed a hand on his stomach. "... If you want to go, I can't stop you but... will you come back? Every so often?" He looked up, pleading in his eyes. "Without Jenova cells the pregnancy might fail... you don't have to stay long!" He added, not wanting to trap the other. "Just long enough to get the job done. Then you can leave again yo!"

Cloud cleaned the tears slowly like a small toddler. He had never broken like this so maybe he could give it another try? He didn't want to lose his baby's first kick... the first movement, the scans, the birth and all that came after. "... C-can..." He whispered, unsure. Would Reno let him stay? Or would put any obstacle that would make him leave? "C-can you g-give me a second chance?" He asked lowly, almost pleading. Reno smiled and nodded without hesitation. "A million of them." He would give him as many chances as he wanted, let the blond do what he wanted, say what he wanted and** think** what he wanted. He didn't care just as long as he stayed with him. Cloud smiled shakily and nodded. "I... just want you to promise me one thing."

Reno nodded and leaned forward, eager. "Anything!" He would do anything, become anyone, for Cloud.

"I don't want you to hold back if I lose control." Cloud said, determined. "... Kill me if you must. Just don't get hurt."

"...Wh-what..." He couldn't believe his ears. "Bu-but...I **can't**!" His voice broke off at the end, full of pain and horror. "I can't kill you!" He never could.

Cloud shook his head. "Please, promise Reno." He begged. "I'm not saying that the moment I freak out you'll have to kill me. I'm just saying... that if there isn't any chance that I may turn back to normal, that you'll kill me." _And if I turn back to normal, once you're not looking, I'll finish the job myself._ "Please baby...!"

Tears cascading down his face, Reno reluctantly nodded. "O-okay...I will..." He lied... again. There was no way he would ever kill Cloud. He would gladly die first because if Cloud ever died, he knew he would be right behind him, being with child or not.

Cloud smiled truthfully and let out a long sigh. "I... just don't wanna turn into another Sephiroth." He whispered, petting Reno's hair gently, frowning as he fought to wipe all the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"You will **never** be another Sephiroth yo." Cloud was too kind, too sweet to ever murder anyone in cold blood. "You can't be." Crawling back into his lover's lap, he smiled and nestled his head under the other's chin. "You're sweet, kind, brave, unselfish and most of all... you have me and I'm not going to leave you."

Cloud nodded, unsure. Yeah, he had Reno but... Sephiroth had Zack... and turned into what he was. "I love you baby." Cloud said suddenly, feeling the need to say it. "I love you and nothing will ever change that... no matter what it happens."

"I know. I love you too and even if you hate me, that fact won't change." He didn't have to be held, to be touched or loved. All he needed was the blond's presence and that was good enough. To know that the other was happy.

Cloud smiled and nodded. "... C'mon. We still have quite a lot of stuff to clean and put in its place."

Reno nodded and stood up, walking over to the closet and went to go sweep up the mess he had made earlier. God, he was tired. It felt like his legs would give out at any moment but they had work to do. "… Cloud…" He asked quietly as a sudden thought came to mind. "Why do you love me? I'm loud, messy, a screw up and a murderer." He turned from where he was putting away the last of the hand towels and leaned against the counter.

Cloud blinked, taken back by the question. "I..." He started, frowning. "... I have no idea." He said, chuckling still a bit sadly as he looked at Reno with red, puffy eyes. "You don't order your heart around, Reno... maybe it's your way of living... or way of moving. Your outside looks... most likely your inside looks..." The blond said softly, approaching the redhead and rubbing his arms lovingly. "I just know that I love you and will never stop loving you."

Reno smiled and nodded. "I know." _And one day you will finally get smart._ He added to himself. One day Cloud would finally realize that being with him was a mistake and leave him. They all did. But until that day came Reno would love and hold the blond man as close as he could. "I love you too."

Cloud smiled and walked out of the kitchen again, going to finish putting everything in its place.

--

**Bekas: Yay, everybody's fine, everyone's happy…! –Shifty eyes-**


	10. Nightmare

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Several hours later, both men were exhausted as they picked on their food, ready for sleep after taking a bath and getting their stomachs full. "I could sleep fer days." Cloud whispered, feeling his eyes drop as he played with his pasta, damp hair falling in front of his eyes.

Reno grunted in agreement, extending a hand and putting Cloud's hair away from his face tenderly, taking small bites of his food. "Same, yo." He was so tired but that could change at any moment. All day long he has been having odd mood swings: happily cleaning one moment and crying the next.

"I propose" Cloud began. "That tomorrow, we do nothing more than being lazy."

"... So for me it's a normal day?" The Turk couldn't help but snicker. "I second that motion."

Cloud chuckled and finished his food. "Being lazy it'll be then." he concluded, putting the dishes in the sink to wash them on the day next. He was too tired at the moment.

Reno giggled and stood up, stretching until his spine popped. "Lazy is good!" He wasn't going to move anyways... well... Maybe to swim but that would be it.

"Let's sleep now, shall we?" Cloud said, picking up his tired lover.

Blushing, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. "I can walk you know."

"But it's more romantic this way." Cloud retorted, going up the stairs and into their room. "Tomorrow I want to know what's in the second floor... I really do." He muttered.

"... I'm going with either more bedrooms or another dimension yo." This place was FAR too big for them. "... Wanna make it a sex room?" He asked, grin upon his face. They could keep it locked so no one but them could get in. Cloud just blinked and then threw his head back, filling the house with laughter. Reno grinned and leant up, placing a kiss on Cloud's lips. "Aww, c'mon! It will be fun!" He loved to tease the other; it was an accomplishment if he could get him to blush.

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll think about it." he said, cuddling under the quilt. "Get to sleep will you?" he yawned like a cat, blinking.

Reno giggled again. "Yay! Bondage!" He loved to be restrained, held down until he couldn't move and was at the other's complete mercy. It excited him. Pouting as Cloud put him on the bed, he wiggled around for a bit. "Not tired!" He announced with a grin. Sometime between the stairs and their bed he had gotten his second win and was now WIDE awake.

"But Reeeeeenoooo..." Cloud whined tiredly. "Just wait until tomorrow, please... I'm so tired that I wouldn't even find the damn entrance." he mumbled, already drifting into a deep slumber.

Reno blinked before scrunching up his nose. "… okaaaaaaaaay...I was gonna jump on the bed..Or go watch TV..." He said slowly. "... _Peeeeeeeeeeeeerv_..." Giving Cloud a wicked grin, he settled back down. "Dirty mind Mr. Strife."

"Whose fault it is? I used to be innocent..." Cloud mumbled, unconsciously snuggling against the chest of the warm body next to him. It didn't take long before he fell asleep like a small baby.

Opening his eyes Reno glanced down at his sleeping lover. "... I'm sorry angel... I'll try harder." Placing a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, Reno settled back down and tucked his head under his lover's strong chin, settling against his strong chest. "I love you." he mumbled before falling asleep.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

It wasn't long before one of the men turned on his back, panting slightly. His hands and brow twitched occasionally and hands tugged at the covers, twisting them with the powerful fists. Cloud turned his back at Reno, whimpering softly.

He could see it.

Reno's dead body, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. And he didn't care. That was the most unsettling thing: he simply didn't care.

Or better, he did: he thought it was funny. He thought it was so funny that he burst out laughing in his dreams, amused by the despair in his lover's frozen expression.

Reno mumbled and twitched a bit. Where was his warmth? He was cold. Reaching out blindly, he grabbed onto Cloud's arm, surprised when the blond pulled away. Waking up fully, he stretched and yawned, looking over to see what was wrong with his lover. "… Oh no." Eyes widening, the redhead stared at his lover's whimpering and twitching form. "Cloud?" Reaching out, he gently shook the other's shoulder. "Cloud... Cloud, wake up, it's only a dream baby."

Cloud only whimpered louder, twitching as he dreamt with himself completely crazy. "no-!" he panted, seeing as he took a hold of his sword and walked calmly up the stairs, still chuckling. Without hesitation he entered his and his deceased lover's room, grinning wildly as he got visual contact with his last target. He didn't pause as he brought his sword above his head and swung it directly at the poor defenseless baby inside the cot in front of him. _"ARGHH…!"_

_"CLOUD…!"_ Reno heaved his lover's body up; grunting a bit at a well timed lash catching him in the face before shaking the blond harder. "CLOUD!? BABY?! WAKE UP!!" Tears welled up as his lover's movements only got more violent in panic without whatever he was dreaming with. "I'm sorry!" He muttered before reaching back and smacking the blond as hard as he could across the face. Cloud jolted awake, falling down the bed with the scare. Panting hard, the blond raised his cheek from the floor and looked around carefully, trying to find out where he was. Peeking over the edge of the bed, Reno shot his lover a worried look. "Hey... are you ok?" Climbing off the bed he settled down next to his shaking lover, wrapping both of his arms around his waist. "Tell me what happened." Cloud shakily brought his hands to his mouth and clenched his eyes shut, afraid that his dream might become reality. The blond shook his head, determined to keep his dream to himself... he couldn't afford getting Reno worried and scared so much that he would be forced to leave. "Baby…?" Reno whimpered and leaned over to gently nuzzle the other's cheek. "Tell me what happened… Please?" He wanted to help Cloud but he couldn't do that if he wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

The blond simply buried his face on Reno's neck, hugging him tightly as he still tried to put the images away from his mind. "I…" he croaked. "I saw you dead... o-our baby too..." _'I killed you both.'_

Eyes widening, Reno sucked in breath before releasing it slowly. "It's okay... it was only a dream." He shouldn't have been surprised. Today's stress plus his earlier breakdown was bound to lead to nightmares. "It wasn't real yo."

"I... I know?" Cloud whispered, unsure. No-one knew what could happen in the future... "Shit, I don't know..." he whimpered.

Shaking his head, Reno pulled the other closer to him. "I'm alive. It was the stress that made you dream." Reno himself always had a few nightmares after a particularly hard day at work or a mission gone wrong. After sector seven, he barely slept for over two months. "It's okay now. I'm here."

Cloud nodded, wanting to believe in his lover. "o-okay." he whispered, lifting his head and resting his forehead against Reno's cheek. "I'm sorry." he apologized. It was still late and Reno needed his rest.

Reno shook his head and reached down to grab one of Cloud's hands, entwining their fingers. "Don't be. Trust me yo, I know what you're going through and keeping it inside only makes it worse." Turning his head, he placed another kiss on Cloud's head. Cloud nodded and sniffled, cursing lowly for acting like a stupid little child. "Don't think that." Came Reno's chiding voice, placing another kiss on his cheek. "You're not a child." Seeing his lover's stunned look he snickered. "No, I can't read your mind. You said it out loud."

The blond blinked and smiled weakly. "Sorry." he sighed softly, biting his lip and looking around. Damn house... he had just gotten there and it was already haunting his dreams. "Let's go back to bed... you need your rest." he suggested, although he was sure he wouldn't get any more sleep at all.

Reno shook his head and leaned more fully onto his lover. "I can't sleep knowing that you're going to stay awake yo." What was happening? They were supposed to be happy and safe here. Instead, it seemed that everything was going downhill.

Cloud sighed softly, getting up with wobbling legs. "At least try it... okay? For me." he asked softly.

Sighing unhappily, Reno nodded, stood up and crawled back into bed. "Get over here." He demanded. If Cloud wouldn't sleep, then Reno would make sure he wasn't alone. Once Cloud had settled down, he practically threw himself on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. "Goodnight. I love you."

Cloud blinked and smiled, placing a hand on top of the soft head lying on his chest. "Goodnight baby." he whispered. "I love you too."

Sighing happily Reno hummed and placed a small kiss on the other's chest, right above his heart. "I know you do yo." He managed to mumble out before drifting off, snoring softly moments later.

Cloud's smile diminished after a while but he still kept petting his lover's hair. Looking around, the blond sighed softly: there was no way in hell he would fall asleep anytime soon so... what to do?

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

He counted everything: the cracks in the ceiling to Reno's occasional blond hairs and even how many leaves the tree right outside the window had. It was BORING but at least he had something to do until morning came.

Yawning a bit in his sleep, the redhead shifted a bit and mumbled. "... Hm... Cloud..." He was having a great dream. He and Cloud were on Fenrir - he got to drive - and shooting across the Midgar wastelands.

It was just them.

No jobs, no killing, no stress, just the two of them.

'I wanna go faster Cloud!' his dream self called out, loving the joyful laugh he got in response. Back in the real world Reno smiled happily and twitched a bit. "Hmmm...Faster..."

Cloud blinked and looked back at his dreaming lover. Sighing and trying to hold back a snort, he poked Reno. "Wake up, you pervert." he said softly.

Moaning, Reno shook his head. "_Nooooo_...nononono... good dream..." Cracking his eyes open, he glanced around. Where the hell was he? Yawning, he sat up and looked around with slightly blurred eyes.

This wasn't Clouds room.

Glancing around sleepily, his eyes widened as it all came back to him. Cloud, baby, a new house. Moaning once more, Reno fell back against the pillows of their bed. "You suck yo. I was having a **great** dream."

The swordsman smiled and turned to his side, kissing Reno's ear. "Wanna tell me?" he asked, nibbling the redhead's earlobe.

Reno blinked a bit in surprise. What the heck? "Ummm... sure...you and I were driving in the Midgar wastelands." He shivered at a particularly hard nip. "W-we... I g-got to drive. There was no-nothing to stop us. No jobs, pr-problems, it was ju-just freedom." Gasping, he turned to look at Cloud, amusement on his slightly flushed face. "What did I SAY?" He knew full well that he spoke in his sleep. Something Cloud regularly took advantage off to snatch blackmail material out of him.

Cloud blinked and chuckled. "You said that you wanted it faster..." he purred, getting up in an elbow and capturing Reno's lower lip between his teeth.

Gasping in shock, Reno quickly recovered and moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck and pulling him down to deepen the embrace but the blond broke the kiss and released him, getting up and stretching. "But since **that **wasn't what you meant... I guess it's better if we get up." he said softly, looking over his muscular shoulder and grinning to himself, knowing that whenever he stretched and Reno had a plain view of his back, he would most likely get laid soon after. And hell if he wasn't horny!

It has been hours since his evil morning erection decided to say **HELLO SUNSHINE!** and he couldn't wait to get rid of it.

Moaning, Reno lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Cloud's stomach from behind. "Get back here!" He practically growled, placing little licks and nips on whatever skin of the other man's back he could reach from his kneeling place on the foot of the bed.

Cloud grinned victoriously and fell back on the bed just to have his lover straddling his hips. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Shut it!" Reno growled, leaning down to capture his lover's lips in a nearly bruising kiss. Licking at his lover's lips he sucked gently at the other's tongue. "Play with me." He whispered, pulling back from the kiss, breath short and full of want.

Cloud grinned and flipped Reno on his back as settled between his legs comfortably. "How do you want it?" he whispered, taking Reno's shirt off slowly, kissing and nibbling all the skin he found on his way.

Whimpering, Reno withered among the sheets. "Ahh... a-anyway you WA-wanna yo!" Stuttering words ended in a yelp as he felt the other's tongue swipe across a hardened nipple. Arching his back with a moan, Reno's hands scrambled across the other's lean chest, leaving red scratches in his wake as he tugged at the other's pants.

Cloud grinned and bit down Reno's shoulder, licking the wound tenderly. "You laying flat on your back sounds good to me." he whispered huskily, dragging his teeth across the soft skin of his lover's neck. Suddenly, the blond froze with a shudder, tasting blood. He had bit softly enough just to leave a bruise, not to draw blood but it seemed like he miscalculated his strength. Cloud quickly drew back, hanging his head as he tried to take all the images of blood out of his mind.

Shivering, Reno cracked his eyes open. "Cloud?" Why did he stop? Seeing the horrified look on his lover's face, he frowned. "What's wrong?" then he spotted it; a bit of blood on his lover's lip. Reaching up, he gently prodded at the bites on his neck, wincing a bit when his hand came back bloody. "... Oh... oh Cloud." He knew what this was about. Sighing, he sat up and straddled his boyfriend's waist, gently placing his forehead on the other's. "It's ok baby. It was an accident." They had played rougher before but considering the night the blond had, he wasn't surprised that he was acting like this.

"Sorry."Cloud apologized lowly. He totally ruined the mood, he just knew it. His evil, EVIL erection had finally disappeared but it wasn't for the best motives. Damn.

Shaking his head, Reno smiled and gave his love a squeeze, trying to ignore the pleasure the slight contact had caused him. "No problem." Getting off the other, he stood up and went over to grab a fresh pair of clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower yo!" A cold one, he knew that at this point Cloud wasn't even remotely thinking of sex. That was ok. There was always next time. Cloud nodded, wincing apologetically at his lover. He was such a screw up. He had to forget this nightmare: not only because he would get sexually frustrated, as well as Reno, but because the baby needed them to make love: otherwise where would he get mako and Jenova? "Cloud." Reno waited until he had his lover's attention before continuing. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." That having been said it was shower time! Stepping into the large bathroom, he immediately took off what was left of his clothes before stepping under the cold spray of water, moaning when he realized the shower head was on _massage_. "I love this place….."

The blond blinked as he heard his lover's moan and plopped back onto the bed with a sigh. "Replaced by a hand, Yay." he mumbled. He should get a bath too and if he knew how to swim, a nice bath on the beach was in order but he didn't so the hell with the damn beach.

Trotting out of the bathroom and clad in just a pair of jeans, Reno grinned at his lounging lover. "Did you know the shower head is also a back massager yo!?" He asked excitedly, flopping down on the bed next to his lounging lover. "Got rid of all the cricks!"

Cloud hummed, rolling to rest his head on his lover's stomach. The sleep was trying to win over him but he wouldn't let it! "What are we gonna do today during our lazy day?"

Shrugging his shoulders Reno reached down to run his fingers through his lover's hair. "Its lazy day! So we do whatever we want I guess." He twirled a few strands of soft golden hair between his fingers. "As long as it does not require too much work or effort... pretend you're me."

Cloud snorted. "I am NOT going to sleep all day, thank you." he said, closing his eyes at the sensations and yawning softly.

"I don't sleep ALL day!" Reno grumbled. "I... make paper airplanes and sneak lollypops out of Elena's candy drawer... then blame it on Tseng." He paused to snicker. "Damn, that man can run fast!"'

The blond chuckled and nuzzled against his lover's bare stomach. "We should go eat breakfast." he mumbled but not moving an inch.

Reno hummed. "M'not very hungry." Besides, anything he ate was just going to come right back up. Speaking of which..."Cloud... you might want to move…" without waiting for him to do so, Reno shot out of bed and just made it to the toilet in time to empty his stomach's contents. Cloud blinked, awake after he lost his pillow. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and pulled Reno's hair back tenderly. Spitting out the last of last night's regurgitated spaghetti, Reno moaned and rested his head on the side of the toilet. "I SO can't wait for this part to be done and over with yo."

Cloud chuckled and kissed Reno's shoulder, careful to avoid the redhead's bruise. "That's what you gain for being an uke." he said smoothly, grinning.

One growl and a well timed hit later, Reno had already brushed his teeth. Spitting the last of the mint past out and wiping his mouth, Reno gave his bruised lover a hug. "Think of this yo, if I wasn't we would not have a child."

Cloud mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, wincing as he touched his growing bruise. He still wasn't healed from his last two bumps! They were still of the size of an apple DAMN IT! "You're the devil." he mumbled, hugging his lover tenderly.

"...well then... be proud that you've made the devil your bitch." Grinning, he leaned up to gently kiss the bruise on his lover's head. "Sorry. Want me to get you some materia to heal that yo?"

"No, its okay... its sexy, a man with three large bumps on his head." The blond said with irony but smiled reassuringly, getting up and taking Reno's hand. "What about we go on a discovery trip to the third floor?" he SO wanted to know what was in there.

Reno laughed and nodded. "... What do you think is up there yo?" He asked with excitement "Candy Mountain? Atlantis? Sex toys? A nursery? Or do you think Rufus just keeps all his old work stuff up there?" This was exciting! He loved surprises.

"I dunno." Cloud grinned, almost dragging his lover up the stairs. "... So we can assume that the third floor is like an attic?" Cloud risked, placing a hand on the doorknob that would give them access to the floor. With a deep breath, he opened it and let his mouth fall at the sight.

Reno's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "Wow…" It was all one huge, large, stocked room. There were no stairs or other doors, just a large window that allowed the sunlight to drift through and across the soft and plush light green carpet. The walls were painted with a jungle scene that slowly bled into the ocean. Toys of every variety littered the corners of the room, a large, plush rocking chair with matching rocking footstool near the large window. Along one of the walls was a large, brand new crib all set and ready to go, a pair of baby monitors on the desk next to it. On the other side of the room was a changing table and playpen. Reno looked at it in wonder at the huge nursery. "... I officially love Rufus." Who knows how much the man spent to get this done before they arrived?

"Me too..." Cloud agreed, loving the man he fought against a few years ago as he entered the room. Everything was perfectly in order and beautifully arranged. The two lovers wouldn't have done better, that's for sure! "Wow..." the blond whispered, opening the window and looking at the sea. "This is gorgeous."

Reno followed his lover and peeked out the large window, breath snagging in his throat at the sight in front of them. "Wow..." The sun was reflecting on the water in **just **the right way, making it seem like it was glittering.

"I can't wait to put a child in here." Cloud said and laughed, imagining the good time they would spend with their child in there.

Nodding happily, Reno trotted over to the large pile of stuffed animals in the corner and picked up a soft looking bear with a black velvet ribbon around its neck. "... I'm glad..." This showed just **how **much support they had from Shinra. "How much you wanna bet Rude, Tseng and Elena will invade us soon with presents?"

"I don't make bets I'm sure I'll lose." Cloud said softly, grinning as he looked over the room. "Let's go back down. We'll spend enough time here on the future." he said softly, extending his hand towards Reno.

Taking his lover's hand, Reno let the bear drop. "Well... we solved the mystery of the mysterious unknown beyond!" He stated in an announcers voice, walking next to Cloud wile happily holding his hand. "What will we do next?"

Cloud opened his mouth to answer just as he heard his cell-phone ringing. "Pick up the phone." he said hastily and ran to pick it up. "Hello? Oh, hi Tif."

"Cloud, hi!" Came Tifa's excited voice from the other line. "How was moving? Did everything turn out ok? No worries?" Reno shook his head fondly at the sound of the woman's voice. She was always such a mother. Thinking back to his and Cloud's earlier conversation, he grinned wickedly. "Who is it, '_Daddy_'?" he asked, putting an emphasis on _'Dad'_.

Cloud rolled his eyes and ignored his lover. "All went okay, Tifa. You should see the house, it's HUGE. I counted 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, 3 bathrooms, a big-ass living room, another big-ass dining room, pool behind the house, the house is right by the beach AND the third floor is a nursery. This is awesome." Cloud said, taking a deep breath after saying everything in one go.

Tifa laughed. "Wow! Seems like Rufus went all out huh?" It sounded like a wonderful place. "And what about Reno? Is he staying off his feet? Not lifting anything? Make sure he eats a lot! He needs it!" The redhead was way too skinny. Giggling at the glare his lover was shooting him, said redhead sent him a look that clearly said "make me" before sauntering into the kitchen for some waffles… with ketchup. Cloud shook his head and went downstairs, settling on the large couch of his living room and turning the plasma on. "Reno is doing good..." he lied softly, hoping that his tone of voice was convincing.

"Yeah, uh huh... now tell me the truth." Tifa had known Cloud for a long time. She could easily figure out when he was and was not lying to her. "You're a horrible liar, Cloud."

Cloud sighed. He wasn't a bad liar! Tifa was just too good at discovering the truth! "Reno almost had a miscarriage yesterday night." he whispered so that Reno wouldn't hear. He really needed to talk with someone. "All because of a stupid play that I didn't take well… don't ask about it, it doesn't matter." he said, not wanting to explain that Reno had almost crushed his balls. "I yelled at Reno and he panicked... he could have lost the baby because of me." he whispered painfully.

A gasp came from the other side of the phone. "Oh Cloud... you need to be more careful." She wasn't going to sugar coat this. She was sure Cloud had gotten more than his fair share of comfort from Reno after it happened so it was up to her to kick him in the ass to make sure he never does it again. "Reno is very delicate right now and that added with the fact that he needs Jenova cells to keep the child, you need to be careful." She sighed, wishing she could be there for the couple. "His hormones attack without a warning and he is going to be even more moody and vulnerable than ever. Just remember that half of the stuff he screams at you in anger he doesn't mean."

Cloud nodded, even knowing that Tifa couldn't see him, as he wiped a few tears that escaped his eyes. "I know all of that... but... shit." he sighed.

"I know. It's hard but that's just the way it is." She could hear the hitch in her friend's voice and she momentarily felt bad for making him cry, but it's what he needed. "Is there anything else you want to tell me Cloud?" she had a feeling he was still hiding something.

Cloud closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. "I had a dream last night... an awful one." he whispered. "I... I dreamt that Jenova had taken control of me... and that I killed Reno and the ba--" he pursed his lips, stopping a sob. It was all so awful, he couldn't even say it.

"… Cloud...listen to me." came Tifa's soothing voice from the other end of the line. "Jenova will **not** take you over. You're stronger then she is." Cloud had been fighting against her will for years and he hadn't broken yet. "You have survived this long. It won't be so easy to take you over. What you had was a dream caused by almost losing your child earlier. That's all."

"Sephiroth wasn't always evil Tifa. He also fought against her will for 25 years and he ended up breaking." Cloud whispered worriedly. "I'm 25 too. What if there's any connection?"

"There isn't." Came the immediate reply. "Sephiroth was experimented on since **birth**. He had much more Jenova cells inside of him and he was mentally unstable to begin with." Cloud was different. Experimented on yes, but not nearly as long. "Besides... Sephiroth only had Zack... you have Reno, your child, me, the kids and the rest of AVALANCHE and the Turks that will help and love you. That's the difference and that's why you will be ok."

Cloud blinked and nodded. "Okay." he whispered at last. "Thanks Tif…" He smiled. "Have you already talked with the others, by the way?"

"UGH! Don't even remind me!" That was a NIGHTMARE. "Cid almost had a ulcer, Barret too, Yuffie was ecstatic and started going on about how _'she wants one!'_, Red and Cait were sort of surprised but I have a feeling that Red knew already and Cait sort of… shut down, making us think Reeve passed out." Tifa grinned on the other end of the line. "Vincent was funny though. His eyes went all wide and he was swaying on the spot... I think he was jealous..." she was never going to forget that face for as long as she lived, thanks to the camera. "But all in all they accepted it and are excited for you."

Cloud laughed softly. "That's great... hey, is Denzel still there? I'm on a different time zone, I dunno what time is it there..."

Tifa shook her head, then realizing that she was on the phone answered. "No sorry. He and Marlene are still in school. They should be home soon though."

"When he gets back, can you call me again? I wanted to ask him to be the baby's godfather."

A loud squeal came from the other side of the phone. "OH REALLY!" giggling Tifa practically danced in place. "He'll be SO excited!"

Cloud smiled. "Yep. I also have another thing to tell you." he mumbled, scratching his nose. Oh god, Tifa would kill him.

Tifa blinked for a moment. "… What is it?" What could be so bad that Cloud actually sounded SCARED to tell her? "...what did you do?"

"It's more what our parents did..." Cloud said softly, scratching his temple and smiling up at Reno who appeared and settled beside him, snuggling comfortably after resting his head on the blonde's lap. "I... err... did you ever met your godfather?" he asked with uncertainty as he petted his love's hair tenderly.

Reno snickered slightly. So he was going to tell her. Reaching up, he ran his hand gently across the other's cheek, offering some sort of comfort. On the other side of the phone, Tifa blinked in confusion. "Ummm... no, I never did... cloud, what you getting at? Do you know him?"

"Y-yeah... I kinda do know him... promise you won't kill me."

Snickering again, Reno turned his head to place soft kisses on his lover's firm stomach. "Relax, yo." He whispered. "It will be ok."

Tifa blinked again. "Ummm... okay... what's wrong Cloud? Is he dead?"

_'No but he WILL be when you know about him!_' "No..." Cloud shook his head, squirming as Reno's kisses tickled. "... I am your godfather."

"... What..." Came the nearly whispered reply from the other side of the phone. "… you... you what?" Cloud. Her Cloud. The man she used to obsess over... loved... wanted… was her GODFATHER?! "... did you know?!"

"Y-yeah..." Cloud muttered, swallowing hard. He was SO gonna die.

An angry snarl came from the other side of the phone. "You mean to tell me..." Tifa began with a voice eerily calm. "That all this time... you knew you were my godfather. And yet, you still let me fall all over you, gain a crush on you... and you **never told me**?" Reno flinched and whimpered at the fury in Tifa's voice. It wasn't directed at him but it was still scarier then sin. Shuddering, he buried his face into Cloud's lap.

Cloud covered Reno's ear protectively, leaning down to press his lips on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he apologized softly. "But even I didn't remember until a year or so ago..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Tifa screeched from the other end of the line. Flinching again, Reno tucked his head closer to Cloud, lifting one hand to cover his ear along with his lover. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! DON'T YOU THINK I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!?" How DARE he keep something like this from her? He was family, her GODFATHER. And he never told her!

Cloud's anger flickered as he watched his lover whimper at Tifa's screams over the phone. "Well, I'm SORRY that the five years I spent on a lab erased and clouded all of my memories from before I was 21!" He snapped back. "When I suddenly remembered I was your godfather, I was as shocked as you so shut it!"

Reno flinched, bringing both arms up to cover his head. They were both yelling now. He didn't like this. Tifa opened her mouth, an angry retort on the tip of her tongue but then she paused. Cloud was right. He had been through so much that when he remembered it must have come to a huge shock. "... You're right, I'm sorry..." A frown came across her face at the light sounds she could here in the background. "… Cloud, what is that?"

Said man was placing sweet little kisses on Reno's neck, trying to calm him down. "It's Reno. He's scared because we were yelling." He explained softly, massaging the redhead's scalp tenderly.

Reno uncovered his head with a whimper, looking up at his lover with tear filled eyes. Were they done screaming? He had always disliked the sound of yelling and being pregnant seemed to just heighten the feelings. Shivering, he balled his hands into two fists in Cloud's shirt and buried his face in the other's chest.

"Oh god. I'm sorry" The woman knew all about Reno's dislike for yelling and screaming, having to help him outside or upstairs several times when fights broke out in the bar. "Can you tell him I'm sorry? I should never have yelled in the first place."

"Tifa says she's sorry." Cloud whispered gently on Reno's hair, hugging him tenderly. "And I'm sorry too baby, I'm really sorry..."

Shaking his head, Reno looked up and sniffed, wiping away the few tears that had escaped him. "It's okay yo." He knew they didn't mean to but he couldn't help his reaction.

Sighing, Tifa continued in a calmer tone. "Cloud... I'm sorry... it was... just a surprise." It would explain a few things thought. Like why her father looked so scandalized when she told him she liked Cloud. "… So what now?"

"_What now_ what?" Cloud sighed, laying down on the couch with Reno and cuddling, kissing the corner of his lover's mouth tenderly. "We'll keep being the same old pals. What does it change, the fact that I'm your godfather?"

Tifa hummed, wiping at the bar top with a cloth: they were going to open soon. "Nothing really, I guess." She giggled as a sudden thought came to mind. "Can I call you dad?" She asked jokingly. "And Reno 'mom'?"

Cloud blinked and laughed. "Sure." he said, a hint of mischievous intent on his voice. "As many times as you want to." he said with a smile, sticking his tongue at Reno and making a face to somewhat annoy the man.

Pouting, Reno lifted a hand to playfully swipe at the wet appendage being stuck out at him. He smiled, happy at his lovers attempt to cheer him up. Tifa laughed. "Okay _'Dad'_, Is there anything else you need to tell me? You have a twin sister? Reno's really a woman? Cid stopped smoking? Cause if not, I have a bar to run."

Cloud chuckled. "No, I have nothing else to talk about. Sorry for taking your time." he apologized, feeling like a burden as he kissed Reno gently while starting to tickle his right side.

Tifa's soft laughter filtered through the phone connection. "Nothing to be sorry for, Cloud. I was only kidding." Pausing for a moment, she laughed at the sound of Reno's giggles. "Besides, it seems like you're a bit distracted right now! Give him a kiss for me!"

Giggling, Reno batted at Clouds wandering hands. "Nooo!!" He drawled out. "No tickle!"

Cloud chuckled and tickled Reno's side harder, pressing his lips against Reno's neck tenderly. "I will!" he said to Tifa before muttering a quick goodbye and letting the phone fall to the floor without even hanging up. "No tickles you too!" he laughed when Reno tickled his tummy.

Giggling madly, Reno tried to get the upper hand, running his wiggling fingers up and down Cloud's sides and across his ribs, under his arms and across his neck: to sum up, across anywhere he could reach. "Surrender!" He laughed out, twitching and wiggling out of Cloud's grip.

The blond squeaked and tried to breathe, not wanting to tickle Reno much before he got his lover hurt. "I-I surrender!" He yelled, laughing so hard that tears of mirth started rolling down his cheeks.

"VICTORY!" Releasing Cloud from his merciless grip, Reno bounced up and down in a strange semblance of a victory dance. "I got Cloud Strife to surrender! I rock!"

Cloud breathed heavily, a soft, honest smile on his lips. "Go you." He chuckled breathlessly, wiping his tears.

Finally settling down after a few more moments of mindless dancing, Reno sauntered over to where Cloud lay prone on the floor and flopped down next to him. "Howdy stranger." He said softly with a loving smile.

"Hiya." Cloud smiled, closing his eyes softly as the sun that entered the living room through the large window fell upon his face, warming him.

"Hmmm... sunbeam..." Purring happily, Reno curled up into a little ball and stretched a bit before settling back down. Cracking his eyes open, he reached out and ran a hand down the side of Cloud's smooth face. "... You look like an angel in the light... a female angel!" He grinned; quickly curling back up to hid his mirth.

Cloud scowled, pouting. "I do not…" he muttered, curling and tucking his head under Reno's chin, shielding his sensitive, pale mountain skin from the abusing sun.

Humming, Reno wrapped his arms around his lover, entwining their legs and resting his head on top of the other's. "Yes, you do yo. And the pout doesn't help." He added, poking his lover's cheek with a snicker. The blond growled softly against Reno's chest, blinking as asleep made his eyes gradually heavier. Running his fingers gently through his lover's soft blond locks, Reno placed a small kiss on his eyelid. "So cute... sleep yo... you need it." Holding the other against him, Reno allowed his own eyes to drift shut. "I'll be here when you wake up." He reassured.

Cloud whined softly, for seconds tightening his grip on Reno's shirt. "I... don't wanna…" he mumbled helplessly as he settled into a deep, unsettling slumber.

Reno shook his head with a giggle. "Silly chocobo." He knew his lover would crash sooner or later. Yawning he settled down, the heat from the sun warming him up nicely. "I'm going to sleep too…" He decided before drifting off.

--

**Bekas: Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy! Just like me right now actually……**

**Kigichi: XD Awwwww!! Poor cloud...and Reno...and Tifa...and Denzel...fuck it. XD Poor EVERYONE!! Lol**


	11. Hormones

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Both men slept peacefully for a long while, protected in each other's arms before Cloud started whimpering softly in Reno's arms, reviving a different but still morbid nightmare involving his new little family. He fought and fought but he simply couldn't make himself snap awake. Reno jerked awake instantly at the slight sounds of his lover's distress and sat up slightly before laying his body on top of the other's and snaking his arms around the blonde's neck, nestling his head on Cloud's chest. "It's ok Cloud. I'm here." He whispered, trying to reassure his lover.

Cloud gradually stilled after a few moments, curling so that his face was half-hidden on Reno's shirt and he could fall back into a dreamless dream once more, a tiny, barely noticeable smile on his lips. He did have a reason to smile: no-one ever managed to stop one of his nightmares without having to wake him up before. Sighing gratefully, Reno settled down and tucked his head under the other's chin and entwined their legs, smiling as he felt Cloud's arms wrap around him. "You're ok now…" Closing his eyes, Reno raised one hand to cover Cloud's sensitive eyes before slipping back into the world of dreams.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

It was already way over lunch time when Cloud started stirring, moaning softly as he turned and cuddled against the warm body on top of his. "...?" Blinking one eye open, Cloud took on his surroundings and suddenly remembered everything, smiling. Yawning slightly, the other man snuggled down further into the warm body of Cloud. It was better than most beds! Humming slightly, he cracked his eyes open and lifted his head a bit, looking straight into startling blue eyes. Blinking in confusion, Reno glanced around before shrugging and settling back down, fully intending to back to sleep.

Cloud grinned and blushed when his stomach growled. So that's why he woke up. "Reno..." He whispered softly, trying to sit. "Reno, come on... let's go eat something."

Reno moaned and shook his head, curling up into a small ball on top of the other, grip around his neck tightening. "Nooo… not hungry..." His stomach decided to chime in then, growling louder then Cloud's had, "... traitor..."

The blond laughed, sitting fully and taking Reno in his arms before getting up carrying his lover, walking sleepily towards the kitchen. "The stomach never lies."

Shifting a bit in the other's arms, Reno smiled, eyes still closed, and nuzzled closer to the warm chest against his side. "Curse it." He muttered. "I'm not too heavy am I yo? I can get down." Cloud was still tired so maybe holding him up was too much of a hassle.

"You're way too light, that's about what you should be worrying." Cloud said, giving Reno **THE LOOK**. "God, I'm so stuffing you with food." He sighed loudly, bouncing Reno gently on his arms to take on his full weight. The man weighed NOTHING! It was like he was holding a feather!

Squeaking in surprise as he was bounced, Reno's eyes finally opened and he blinked a bit at the sudden light. "Nooo... I don't want to be stuffed like a turkey." He may be pregnant but that didn't mean he had to automatically pack on the pounds. "Besides if I eat too much it might just come back up." Stupid morning sickness…

"As long as it comes back naturally, not with assistance of something else... I don't mind." Cloud said, sitting Reno on a chair and kissing his cheekbone tenderly. He then turned and gathered all that he would need to cook two nice bowls of ramen. "Shrimp ramen, your favorite…" He said softly, only turning back to give his beloved a wink.

"Yes!" Pumping his arms in the air, Reno let loose a happy cheer. "I haven't had that in AGES!" Smiling happily, he watched as his boyfriend walked around the kitchen, looking for what he needed. "Upper right." Reno supplied when Cloud turned to him with a confused look on his face. "Right hand cupboard and to the left."

Cloud rolled his eyes and turned to his lover. "Wanna come here and make it yourself?" He joked.

"Nope! I'm good _riiiiiiight_ here." Rocking back on the chair, the redhead balanced the piece of furniture on its back two legs, feet up on the table. "It's fun to watch you rush around like a chicken without its head yo."

"Smooth..." Cloud smiled softly and shrugged, continuing his work. A few more complains and directions later, the ramen was ready to be eaten. "Be careful, you'll get burnt!" He advised.

Smiling happily, Reno let loose a wordless happy noise, bringing his feet down and allowing the chair to fall back down. "Thank you!" He chirped before grabbing his chopsticks and digging into the eternal noodle goodness that was ramen.

Cloud smiled as he watched his lover dig into his large amount of food right when someone rang at the doorbell. "... Who could that be?" He mumbled, getting up and going to check who it was.

Reno hummed happily as he slurped up the hot noodles into his mouth. Slightly spiced and teeming with the flavor of fish. "Yummy!" He sang out, taking another bite. Swallowing, he wiped his mouth. "Who is it Cloud?" He asked, leaning forward to try and peek into the hall.

"Err..." Cloud mumbled, scratching his nape. "It's... its Cid, of all people." He muttered to himself that last part. Cid simply grunted at him and crossed his arms, looking at Shera who simply walked past him and hugged Cloud close.

"Hello hunny." She greeted, kissing the blonde's cheek tenderly. "I hope we didn't interrupt." She said softly and politely.

"You didn't." Cloud smiled back and moved aside, welcoming them into his new home sweet home. "How did you discover the address, though? Not even Tifa knows it."

"Cid menaced Rufus." Shera stated simply, smiling sweetly like a mother.

Reno blinked. "Cid…?" What did **he** want of all people? The man never really did like him. Getting up from the table, he trotted over to the door, a wide grin on his face when he spotted Shera as well. He liked her. She was a sweet, motherly woman. "Hi!"

Shera smiled tenderly and went to hug Reno tightly, kissing his temple. "So is it true?" She grinned widely, placing her gentle hands on Reno's stomach. "You two are gonna have a baby?"

Reno smiled and nodded. "Yep!" Grinning he reached out to hug the smaller woman. She was always so nice to him. "Why does everyone touch the belly yo?" He asked with an adorable pout on his face. "You can't even feel anything yet!"

Shera laughed softly. "Wrong because you can. You have a small lump already hunny." She said, lifting Reno's shirt and tracing the lump with her index finger softly.

Reno flinched a bit and pulled away with a laugh. That had been a little too close for comfort. "Ahahahah... ahem." He cleared his throat and took a small step back. "So... why are ya here?"

"Cid came to give you the talk." Shera said before her husband could stop her.

Cid snorted. "Alright ya fuckin' Turk, come with me to somewhere else. We need ta talk in private." The old man grunted, grabbing Reno's ponytail and dragging him towards the kitchen.

"That leaves us." Shera said sweetly, looking at Cloud.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

"Oww!! Let go!" Snatching his hair out of the smokers grip, Reno glared at him before picking up his bowl and continuing to eat. "What do you want?" He asked, digging into his noodles and turning away from the older man.

Cid grunted and sat right in front of Reno. "I don't like callin' it what Shera did but in a way we're gonna have the fucking damn talk." He snarled, not wanting Cloud to listen to him. "Listen up, bud. I didn't have the time to tell ya this when Spike told us that you were his boyfriend but I will tell ya now. That kid, in that living room - yes, cos he's nothing more than a frikin' kid in an adult's frikin' body - has already gone through enough shit in his life. His hero killed everybody he had a connection with aside from Tifa, he completely failed at his dream of becoming a successful SOLDIER, his lover got killed by Sephiroth, his best friend died to save him when they escaped the labs he was experimented on and he's **STILL** fucking suffering from all of that what causes him not constant but strong breakdowns from time to time." Cid growled, taking a deep breath after such a mouthful. "I advice you, Turk. Cloud **never** got someone get so deep into his skin before like he did to you. Not even Aerith or Tifa, ya understand? If yer not serious about this whole relationship... just fucking say it already and leave him. Don't wait until it breaks him cos if ya do break him," The pilot growled, fisting his hands. "You'll have some crazy, angry heroes running after you to take you down."

Setting down the now empty bowl, Reno absentmindedly rubbed the small lump on his stomach. Nodding along with everything Cid was saying, he closed his eyes with a small smile and took a few deep breathes before speaking. "I know all that yo. I know how he felt about Zack and Aerith. I know how much he still loves and cares for them. I'm the one that holds him at night when everything is just too much for him to handle." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I also know how you all feel about him. I know that you will not hesitate to kill me; I know that besides Tifa, Yuffie and maybe Vincent, the whole lot of you hate me. But that's ok. I don't need your approval to love him." The redhead sighed and slouched, his eyes looking much older and tired for someone of his age. "I love him. That's all there's to it. And I'm going to have this child. His child, **our **child. I gave him several chances to leave me. I hate how I constantly hurt him without meaning to. It makes me feel lower then dirt and sometimes I can't help but feel that the only reason he's with me is because of the child. I told him he could leave, granted he came back every so often to make sure I wouldn't loose the baby, but he refused." Another sigh and Reno got up to put his dish in the sink. "I love him more than anything and I never want him to leave me... if that's not good enough for you then I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to say." Finally finished with his long winded speech, he set to cleaning the dishes from last night and this afternoon.

Cid stared for a moment at Reno's back before getting up and pushing him away from the sink. "M'gonna take yer word, Red. Just make sure ya won't make me regret it."He grunted, starting to wash the dishes in Reno's place.

Reno smiled sadly and nodded. "Trust me: if I ever make you regret my words, you won't have to bother coming after me." Walking over to the table, he picked up Cloud's half finished meal and put some tinfoil on the top before putting it in the fridge. Walking back over to Cid, he frowned. "You don't have to do that. You're the guest. Go sit down and I'll make you some tea. Earl gray with a hint of lemon, right?"

Cid's lips twitched upwards a little but he quickly masked it with his usual scowl, finishing washing the dishes before replying. "Make it hot but not scalding hot, Turk. And make it strong as well." He said, looking aside as he crossed his arms.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

In the living room, Cloud was shifting uncomfortably under Shera's gaze. "... You think Reno's still alive?" He asked worriedly, looking towards the kitchen. "He can't get nervous or he might miscarriage."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine." Shera reassured gently.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Reno walked around the kitchen before going to get the tea kettle, whistling all the while. Once the water was hot enough, he went over to another cupboard and ruffled around. "Aha! Got it!" Pulling his hands out of the cupboard, he placed a small packet on the counter, along with what looked like a metal ball with holes in it attached to a chain. "So much better than the packet stuff…" He commented, opening the small ball and pouring in some of the leaves. Closing the ball he put it into the water. "Give it five minutes yo." Walking over to the fridge, he came back with a lemon and cut up some slices. The redhead then poured Cid a cup of his desired tea and added a few of the slices of lemon to it, a few more on the side of the saucer. "In case you want more." He explained, handing the cup to the smoker.

"Thanks." Cid grunted, turning to get back to the living room and being closely followed by Reno.

Shera sighed in relief when she saw the two men come into the living room. "How did it go?" She asked, watching Cid sit beside her and Reno by Cloud's side, both cuddling against each other tenderly.

Reno smiled and shrugged. "Nothing I wasn't expecting and we both have all of our limbs so I guess it went just fine!" He leaned up against Cloud, not fully just in case Cid decided to change his mind about believing him, and rubbed his stomach. "Cloud, I put your noodles in the fridge if you want them later." He said softly, looking up at the blond.

Cloud smiled and pressed his lips against Reno's brow. "Thanks."

"So..." Cid started, drinking his tea. "When is that kid due?"

Reno smiled and leaned a little more fully onto Cloud. "Well... it's summer now so... around spring." _A spring baby._ _How cute_, he thought with a smile.

"Aww, a spring baby! How cute can that be?" Shera cooed, reading Reno's thoughts. "Any idea if its boy or girl? Cos you need to start preparing the nursery!"

Reno chuckled "Actually... Rufus already has a room all ready!" He pointed above them. "It's yellow and green so it won't matter if it's a boy or a girl... I'm personally hoping for a boy." He did NOT know how to raise a female. "Not sure about Chocobo Head, though."

Cloud chuckled, stretching. "I don't care 'bout that. Boy or girl, it will still be my baby." He said softly.

Reno smiled and nuzzled Cloud's arm gently. "How about one of each…?" He said gently, eyes shining with a gentle light. Looking up, he noticed that Cid's tea was almost gone. "I'll get you some more." He said before standing up to fetch the other man his drink.

"There's no need, red." Cid said shaking his head and watching as Reno insisted but ended up giving up and cuddling against Cloud once more.

Said blond was still pondering about the redhead's words. "I barely have an idea of how to take care of one baby... much less two... but it would be good, yeah." He chuckled, beaming.

Reno snorted softly. "I told you before. I know how to take care of children... besides..." He added, kissing Cloud lightly on the cheek "You're the one that wanted more than one in the first place."

Cloud blushed darkly while Shera cooed like an overprotective mother. "At this rate I'll get diabetes, you're both so sweet!" She sighed dreamingly. "God, I want to adopt you. Cid is even already acting like Cloud's father, it would be perfect!" She said, ignoring how her husband chocked on his tea.

Reno's eyes widened and a wicked grin came to his face. Wagging his eyebrows at Cloud, he grinned and slipped off the couch. "Really?" He asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side and pouting. "You mean it?" At Shera's squeal and nod, he grinned. "Okay!" And jumped onto Cid's lap, laughing and fully prepared to be thrown or hit. "Daddy!"

Cid remained still as Reno cuddled against him. "Kid... if ya don't wanna a spear up yer ass in five seconds, I suggest ya to leave me alone." The older blond snarled, knowing full well that if he pushed the redhead away, Cloud would lash out at him like a mother lion protecting her cubs and he wasn't crazy at the point of infuriating a savior of the world. "Spike, take him off me!"

Reno just laughed and hopped off the older man's lap. "Just kidding." He stuck his tongue at the man before running back to Cloud and practically hiding behind him, peeking out to give Cid a grin.

Cloud rolled his eyes and grabbed Reno, spinning him in direction to his lap and circling his arms around his lover's waist. "There, the safety's on."

Reno squawked and flailed his arms. "Safety my ass!" He muttered, shoving hard at Cloud's arms. He glared when they didn't even move an inch. "Hey!" He shoved again and got the same result. Twisting and wiggling, he tried to pry the blond's hands open, only resulting in him tightening his grip. "Lemme go yo!" Whining, he reached out to Shera, mirth coating his eyes and voice. "Mommy! Cloud won't let me goooo!"

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed patiently, a soft, tender smile on his lips as he endured his lover's antics and Shera's exclamations of utter adoration for both of them. Cid had to smile too, seeing his friend so smiley, so... **alive**. Seeing Cloud now, he barely remembered the cold, anti-social and stoic solider that led them to victory against Sephiroth and meteor.

Whining, Reno sat back and crossed his arms with a pout when he realized that no one was going to help him. "Yer all against me." Sighing, he settled back against Cloud's chest and placed his hands over the arms constricting him, placing his head on the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Cloud rested his cheek on top of Reno's head, comfortable in the silence that settled after their little game. "We should get goin'." Cid said, getting up and taking his glass to the kitchen to wash it, leaving Shera with the gay couple on the living room.

Opening his eyes, Reno pouted once more. "Awwwww!" Reaching out as far as he could, he opened his arms to Shera. "Hug me! Hug!" She wasn't leaving without one! He wouldn't let her! Shera smiled and got up, sitting in Reno's lap and hugging him gently, squishing poor Cloud in the process."YAY!! Group hug!" Giving Shera a squeeze, he took the opportunity to give her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Ha! I kissed a girl! I am straight!" He was in a goofy mood. He blamed the ramen. "You alive back there, chocobo?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, m'fine. You're like a feather and Shera's quite light too so its okay." He said.

Hugging Shera tighter, Reno buried his face in her hair. "MINE! My cuddle!" He giggled again, suddenly feeling very light headed. "Geez, what did you PUT in that ramen?"

Cloud frowned. "The normal, why?" He asked, placing a hand on Reno's forehead to see if his temperature hadn't gone up.

Reno just shrugged. "Not sure. One minute I'm all giddy and the next I'm tired... wonder what's next." It was like am emotional rollercoaster!

Cloud frowned worriedly as he watched Reno's eyes become distant and his face paling. "Reno? Reno, you okay?" He asked softly, embracing his lover gently and watching as Shera got up and checked Reno's vitals.

Reno mumbled something incoherent and shifted a bit. "M'not sure…" Now he was hot. Hot. He wanted to be cool! "M'hot, yo!"

"Cid! Bring a cup of fresh water, quick!" Cloud yelled out for the kitchen, now starting to get really worried about Reno's condition. Was he going to start having pain again? What was going to happen?!

"Its okay cloud, I don't think it's too serious." Shera tried to comfort. "It's probably just hormones…"

Reno moaned and scratched at his shirt. "Hot...hot..." Closing his eyes, he rested his head onto Cloud's chest. He didn't like this. He was scared. "Cloud." he whimpered, clutching his lover's vest. Breathing heavily for a few moments, he gasped and clutched his lover tighter. He was FREEZING! It felt like he was made of ice! "Cold…!" Teeth chattering, he snuggled as close as he could to his lover.

Cloud wrapped his arms around his lover just as Cid came running with the glass of water. "I-it isn't needed anymore, he's cold now." He said, frowning slightly. "Shera?" he called worriedly. "What's wrong with him?"

Reno whimpered and snuggled closer to Cloud. Shera shook her head with a smile. "Calm down, dear. They're just hot and cold flashes. Uncomfortable, yes. Deadly? Not even close. He will be fine in a few moments."

True to her words, Reno stopped shivering and just sat in Cloud's lap. "That sucked." He moaned.

Cloud blinked, incredulous. "If this keeps like this I'll have a fuckin' seizure." He sighed, resting his forehead on his hand. So much worry for nothing!

Reno smiled and hugged Cloud around his waist. "I'm glad you worried." He was feeling much better now. "Sorry."

Cloud looked up and smiled, nuzzling their noses together. "It's okay." He said softly, looking at Shera and Cid with gratitude.

Reno smiled and nodded to the two in the room. "Yea! Thanks!" He had half expected Cid not to give a damn but here he was, and much to his surprise, holding the water and looking a bit scared.

Cid quickly put on a scowl and handed the water to Reno. "Drink it anyway, ya may need it." He grunted.

Reno took the water with a smile and drank it down in one go. "Thanks Cid!"

"Welcome." Cid grunted slowly and went to wash the cup, returning soon after. "Well, time to go."

Shera smiled and stood up, giving Cloud and Reno one last hug. "We'll come back someday and see how you're doing."

Reno smiled and hugged the small woman again. "We can swim!"

Shera laughed and nodded. "Yes, we can."

Cloud smiled and held Reno's hand as they walked Shera and Cid towards the exit. "... How stupid of us, we didn't even show the house to you two." Cloud cursed in the last moment, having forgotten that little detail. "Sorry..."

Shera shook her head with a laugh. "Don't worry dear! You can show us next time." Grinning, she reached up and ruffled Cloud's hair. "I want to see that room next time, mister!"

Cloud smiled fondly, remembering that only his mother used to ruffle his hair like that and talk to him that way. "It's promised then." he nodded, waving at the departing couple.

Smiling, Reno leaned up and gave Cloud's cheek a kiss. "You still hungry? I crave paaaaaaaancakes! ... and syrup." Giving his lover a look, he licked his lips and smirked. "Lots of syrup."

--

**Bekas: Another chapter 8D Hope yer all liking it!**

**Kigichi: XD okaaaaayy... Cloud, stop putting LSD in Reno's ramen!! Lol. Hormones are fun!**


	12. Loving

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud laughed and waved one last time at Cid and Shera before getting inside and closing the door softly after him. "I'll make you pancakes." He said, kissing Reno's lips lovingly before leading them to the kitchen. "What did Cid tell you?"

Reno shrugged and went to hop up onto the counter, crouching on it like a cat. He wouldn't be able to do this again for a while so he better make the most of it. "The usual: _'Don't hurt Cloud.', 'Let him go now if you're just messing around.', 'Hurt him and I kill you'_… Nothing new."

Cloud smiled apologetically, ruffling Reno's hair tenderly. "Sorry about him... everyone seems to see me as the team's pet or something." He chuckled humorlessly, starting to prepare Reno's meal.

"No, not a pet." Reno corrected, crawling along the counter, following Cloud wherever he went. "More like little brother. They care about you."

Cloud smiled. "Or not, I dunno. I just would like to know why the sudden overprotection…"

Reno paused for a moment, crouching on the counter and biting his lip. "They think I'm just fooling around... none of them except Tifa and Yuffie can stand me and they think I'm just stringing you along. They're afraid I'll hurt you."

"I'm sure you'll never be as bad as they think you will, Reno. Sure, we have our fights but nothing too serious. And we're living together, we're going to have a baby... if they can't see we're both serious about our relationship, I dunno when they will."

Reno just shrugged. "I think it's more about **me**. They don't like me and think you can do better- which you can - and they want me gone, not that I can blame them." He smiled and leaned over to gently nuzzle Cloud's face. "Don't worry though yo. I told Cid that I don't need their approval to love you. All I need is you."

Cloud smiled and closed his eyes, kissing Reno gently. "That's my boy. Shiva, I love you." The blond grinned, leaning forward to kiss his lover once more.

"I love you too." Pulling back from the kiss, Reno leaned over and plucked the syrup from his lover's hand. "Yoink." Uncapping the sweet substance, he tipped his head back and allowed it to drizzle into mouth.

Cloud rolled his eyes and took the syrup from Reno. "THAT ain't healthy." He complained.

"Meeeeeeeeeh!!" Reno whined, making grabbing motions as he reached for the treat of the gods. "Miiiiiine!!"

"No." Cloud said firmly. He finished preparing the pancakes and put them on a plate before covering them completely in syrup. "There you go now."

"Yes!" Grabbing his prize, he scuttled across the counter and into a corner, holding the plate possessively to his chest. "Cake!" Taking a big bite, he moaned at the taste, uncaring that his fingers and cheeks were getting covered in the sticky substance. "The lie tastes gooooood."

Cloud sighed and fought to ignore his lover as he snatched his now cold ramen from the fridge and finished eating it. Reno blinked and scrunched his face up in slight disgust. "… You know you can reheat that... right?" Cold ramen was gross.

"Yeah, I know but I'm feeling lazy to do so." Cloud explained, slurping on the ramen just to piss Reno off.

Grimacing, Reno quickly polished off his pancakes before placing his dish in the sink. "Cold worms." Crouching on the counter, he looked away from Cloud and his gross meal, concentrating on licking the excess syrup from his fingers, purring at the sweet taste.

Cloud chuckled and finished his meal, munching on a shrimp as he put his bowl in the sink and hugged Reno from behind, placing his hands on his lover's stomach. Blinking, the blond smiled: Shera was right. There WAS a lump in there. A baby lump. HIS baby's lump.

Starting slightly in surprise, Reno relaxed into his lover's embrace, tilting his head back to rest on Cloud's shoulder, his own hands resting on top of the others. "Finally kicking in?"

Cloud smiled gently and licked a last bit of syrup that his lover forgot on the corner of his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Placing soft kisses on the side on Cloud's neck, Reno inhaled his lover's sweet scent. "That I'm actually pregnant, that I'm **really** going to have your child." He gave the other's hands a quick squeeze, pressing them against the lump on his stomach. "It **is** pretty unbelievable."

Cloud mouthed an _'oh'_ and chuckled. He could be so oblivious sometimes. "Well, I believed in it right from the start..." He commented, rubbing Reno's baby lump with his thumbs gently. "I still have the bruise on the back of my head to prove it." He laughed softly, spreading sweet little kisses across Reno's shoulder, freeing one hand and moving the redhead's shirt from the soft skin with his index finger as his lips traveled down the redhead's shoulder to his forehead slowly.

Sucking in a soft breath, Reno sighed and leaned more fully onto Cloud's chest. "I already said sorry for that." He mumbled, swaying slightly from his crouched position on the counter. "And you deserved the last one."

Cloud smiled against his lover's skin, closing his eyes gently as kisses kept raining onto Reno's shoulder. Traveling the hand that was in Reno's stomach up to the man's collarbone and making the other travel to meet its twin, Cloud started unbuttoning Reno's shirt slowly, nibbling the back of Reno's ear. "You're so mean to me." He mocked.

Reno stuttered as his eyes closed with a pleased sigh and his hands reached back to grasp at Cloud's shirt. "You wouldn't have me any other way." Gasping as a light lick was placed on the shell of his ear; he moaned softly and turned his head, placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

Cloud smiled into the kiss, gently rubbing his tongue against Reno's as he snacked his arms around Reno's legs and shoulders, easily lifting him and starting to carry him towards their bedroom. Wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders, Reno pulled back from their kiss, latching onto his neck with small licks and nips. "Cloud." He whispered, swirling his tongue along the underside of the blonde's chin, gently suckling on the pressure point there. Cloud got lost in the sensations a little bit too much and stumbled on the last stair, smiling apologetically at Reno. "Sorry." He whispered, opening the door of their room with a foot and laying Reno down on the bed, kissing the man's lips once more before turning and opening the window to let the summer and sea breeze, along with the sun, enter the division.

Smiling happily, Reno took a deep breath. There was nothing fresher then Del Sol air. It was cool and sweet and not like Midgar, which was full of fumes and the smell of the city. "Hmmm..." Reno hummed contently, curling up in the middle of the big bed, twisting the sheets around him like a nest, and looked up at his lover with half lidded eyes. Cloud just turned and smiled at Reno, oblivious at the sun hitting his back and making his fair locks look almost golden as they waved with the breeze. Grabbing his shirt, Cloud slowly pulled it off his body while walking back to the bed. Eyes widening, Reno sat up and ran his fingers down Cloud's well sculpted chest. With the light hitting him like that he looked like a god from a myth. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss over Cloud's heart. "You look beautiful in the sunlight yo."

"Not as much as look in our bed." Cloud smirked softly, placing his hands on Reno's waist and laying them down, carefully positioning himself between Reno's spreading legs and lying on top of the redhead, feeling the other man's heart beating against his chest. Smiling, the blond leaned down and kissed the redhead with passion, passing to him all of his emotions. Reno stiffened, moaning gently as he could practically **taste** Cloud's feelings. Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, Reno kissed him back just as passionately, fingers tangling in soft golden hair to gently tug the other closer and wrap his legs around Cloud's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cloud said back and looked down, staring into Reno's emerald orbs with such passion, so much love that it warmed the redhead's heart. He talked without hesitation. It was as true as he was naturally blond: he truly loved Reno and would always love for as long as his heart beat.

Eyes widening, Reno's breath hitched at the pure love and passion in his blond's eyes. "... I..." He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say or do to portray just how much he loved the man above him. Leaning up he placed a small, closed mouth kiss on Cloud's lips, so chaste and pure, so sweet and innocent, he never knew he could kiss like that. Opening his eyes, he let everything he has ever and will ever feel for Cloud flood his eyes. He just hoped it was enough.

Cloud smiled tenderly and started placing butterfly kisses on his lover's face. "I..." A kiss on Reno's right eyelid. "... Want..." Left eyelid. "... You..." Left temple. "... Forever..." Jaw. "... by my..." Chin. "... Side." Lips.

Eyes closed, a pleased smile came to Reno's face. "And you'll have me." Opening his eyes, Reno's legs tightened their grip upon the other's waist. "I'll stay as long as you want me to." Pulling gently on Cloud's hair, he pulled the other down for another kiss.

Cloud sighed softly through his nose, gently rubbing Reno's growing stomach and chest before sliding down the other man's shirt off his shoulder, kissing the revealing skin there. "Let's make this sweet and memorable, shall we?" He whispered.

Nodding his head, Reno leaned up to gently lick at the exposed skin of Cloud's neck once more. "Like our first time?" That time had been so full of gentleness and warmth that it had nearly moved him to tears. Gently nuzzling Cloud's collarbone, he nipped it before suckling on the growing bruise. "Are you going to take a picture like last time as well?" He asked, voice teasing. Snickering slightly Reno leaned up once more to nip at Cloud's ear. "Good thing I hid all the cameras then yo." And wasn't giving them up without a fight!

"Aww, damn you." Cloud pouted, nuzzling a bit against Reno's neck. "I wanted to capture you in one of the best moments of the day..." He mumbled, nibbling the redhead's neck gently, moving his hands down the other man's stomach to start massaging his growing erection through his pants.

Laughing, Reno thrust his hip up with a moan, hands running up and down Cloud's back as his nails gently scratched his smooth skin, raising goosebumps. "No-not a chance." He stuttered out, arching his neck to give the other more access. "I hi-hid them and you're n-not getting them back."

"I'll let you take mine." Cloud tried to negotiate, unbuttoning Reno's pants and sliding them down his hips together with his boxers, exposing Reno's arousal. The blond quickly finished taking the other man's garments off and reached for the lube, squeezing a nice amount of the cool gel onto three fingers and rubbing them against the redhead's entrance while he lowered his upper body, licking the head of Reno's cock before taking him whole into his mouth and sliding a finger inside the man.

"AH!" Back arching, Reno cried out in surprised pleasure, fingers twisting in the other's hair and hips bucking. Eyes fluttered closed and breathing coming in quick, sharp pants, Reno choked out a moan, feeling the other's thick fingers moving, stretching and wiggling inside of him. "N-no way!"

Cloud whined around Reno's cock, taking him fully into his mouth until he could feel the other man's red curls tickle his nose and feel the heat of his skin. He carefully worked the fingers inside Reno, making sure not to cause him any pain as he stretched him. "Ah-ah…" Reno panted as he felt Cloud swallow him again and again, the sudden flashes of hot and cold setting him on edge. "Cloud!" Arching his back, he gasped out a stuttering moan as the very tip of one of the blonde's fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a bolt of pleasure up his spine and making him shiver. "T-top dresser!" He managed to gasp out, one hand still buried in his lover's golden hair, the other twisted and tugging at the bed sheets.

Cloud grinned and chuckled around Reno's cook, feeling it twist and drip some pre-cum down the back of his throat. The blond quickly drew back, not wanting for Reno to come before him. "Thanks." He smirked, kissing Reno's full lips tenderly as he finished preparing him. Getting up to grab a camera and place it on the nightstand, the blond smiled, turning his back at Reno and slowly unbutton his pants, letting them slip almost in slow-motion down his narrow, slightly tanned hips. He wasn't wearing underwear. Whimpering slightly as Cloud removed both his mouth and fingers, Reno laid amongst the sheets, eyes closed and panting. Opening his eyes, he sat up just in time to see Cloud's pants slip from him and pool on the floor. Mouth practically watering at the sight, the redhead reached out, a half desperate sound escaping him as he ran his hands down the other's back to grasp firm hips and tug him back to the bed.

Cloud smiled and moaned, shivering at the feel of Reno's hands running firmly up and down his back. Shaking his head, Cloud stayed still in his place, holding Reno's hands on his hips. "Warm me up. Put me at ease." He whispered huskily, wanting to feel more of Reno's hands over his body and especially over his back. He had a few muscles that needed a good, kinky, sensual massage.

Grinning, Reno pulled Cloud backwards until he was sitting on the bed. "Lie down yo." He muttered, licking the back of the other's ear gently. Once situated on the bed, Reno climbed on top of his lover, straddling his hips and getting to work, running his hands sensually over his lover's back, stopping every so often to ease out a knot. "Feels good?" He asked leaning forward to lick Cloud's only slightly tanned skin.

Cloud moaned softly, feeling Reno's erection against his back and Reno's hands doing wonders on his back. "Yeah..." He managed to whisper, biting his lip.

"Goooood…" Reno purred, kneading hard at his lover's spine until he heard a satisfying '_crack'_. "I need you in top shape." Lowering his hands, he scooted back, making sure that Cloud felt his every movement.

Cloud almost unconsciously arched his bottom, rubbing it against Reno's arousal to keep it hard as soft moans escaped his lips and Reno's hands kept working on his tense muscles. "God, you're so good." He whispered reaching behind to rub Reno's hip firmly.

"I know." Said redhead smirked, grinding back. Shimmying lower, he placed both of his open palms; one on top of the other, at the top of Cloud's back and slowly pulled them down, grinning as the other's entire back snapped. "There we go!"

Cloud let out a load moan, feeling his back snap pleasurably. "Oh god, you kill me." He chuckled, shivering.

Running his hands back up, Reno set them at the base of Cloud's neck, rubbing out the tension. "Let's hope not yo. I need you."

Cloud smiled and cupped Reno's hand with his left one. "I trust you." He chuckled, moaning when Reno eased the pressure on one of his tense spots of his neck.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Reno asked with a smirk evident in his voice. Moving his hands, he rolled his thumbs onto the base of Cloud's shoulders, easing the pressure. "Man, your back has a lot of knots. You should have let me help you unpack." He frowned; concentrating on erasing all signs of stress from his lover's arching body.

"Nooo... the doctor said you needed to avoid lifting weights." Cloud whined. "I prefer carrying the burden and then have my loving lover giving me a little present like this one." He smirked, winking at Reno.

"Well, the unpacking is all done now. So what can you do to make me do this?" Reno tapped his lips for a moment, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Oh, I knoooooooooooow!" Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on the back of his lover's neck before whispering in his ear. "You can **ask**."

Cloud shivered and smiled. "I don't want to give you trouble, baby." He whispered rubbing his ass against Reno's softening erection. He had to get his lover as aroused as him or it would be over too soon for him and Reno wouldn't be completely satisfied.

Clutching Cloud's shoulders and moaning Reno fell forward a bit, licking his lips and grinding back against Cloud. "Don't worry about it. It's no bother."

Cloud smirked over his shoulder, grinding his ass harder against Reno's cock. "Fine... I shall ask you to do it more often." He purred, feeling Reno's grip tighten.

Grasping tighter the other's shoulders, Reno felt his body start to shake. "Cl-Cloud…!" He whimpered, leaning over to nip and lick at the blond's ear. A half strangled mewl escaped him as he shakily resumed him massage.

The blond chuckled and lay down, looking over his shoulder once more. "One day... when my Jenova cells and Mako aren't needed... you're topping." He grinned, moaning when Reno's thumbs massaged the tense muscle near his ribs. "Oh shit..."

"Hmmm... Maybe. It's worth a try." Rubbing a bit harder, Reno frowned once more and leaned over to kiss the top of Cloud's head. "How **stressed** are you?" His lover normally didn't have this many knots.

"I dunno... you tell me." Cloud smirked, raising an eyebrow at his lover. "Probably quite a lot... I'm still worried about my friend's reactions... about the eventuality that you may be discovered and taken to a lab to be experimented on... that you may lose the baby... that I..." The blond bit his lip. He had to stop. He just COULDNT go flat a second time on that day!

"All right, all right calm down." Shaking his head, Reno gave Cloud's ear a little lick. "You don't have to be so stressed. Rufus is looking out for us and I know he will use his every source to make sure were safe." Cloud smiled and nodded, getting up on his knees and rubbing Reno's cock with his ass one last time, teasing the other. Yelping Reno fell backwards, not expecting Cloud to get up so suddenly. "Hey!" Getting up to his knees, he leaned forward and kissed Cloud on the lips, reaching out to pump Cloud's already straining cock. "Warn me next time."

The blond laughed weakly, biting his lips and pressing back against Reno's hand, almost falling forward. "R-Reno..." He muttered as he kissed the redhead, feeling his cock harden and something akin to an orgasm begin to build on the pit of his stomach after a few moments of touches and frantic kisses. He should have gotten rid of his morning erection, everything was happening too fast. "R-Reno...!"

Feeling Cloud's cock tightening even more and his body being to shake, the redhead reluctantly released him. "Ohh no, not yet…" Smirking, he leaned forward until they were face to face. "What ever happened to your stamina Chocobo Head?"

"Try having a hard-on, one of those that even HURT, and not getting rid of it. Then, later, have sex with your partner. You won't have much stamina to spend either." Cloud said with his eyes closed, opening them and showing how much they had darkened with all the lust stocked in his body. Crawling, the blond turned Reno onto his knees and made him bend down, seeing him rub his cheek against the quilt. "Ready?" he asked gently, rubbing his erection against the redhead's entrance.

Gasping in surprise at the sudden movement, Reno blushed and stuttered. "Be-been there, done that, Blondie Bear. Remember this morning?" Reaching out, he grabbed a nearby pillow and held it close. "Re-ready." He didn't want to piss their new neighbors... not yet at least.

Cloud smiled and took the pillow away from Reno. "Nobody lives nearby... the nearest house is 1km away so use those sweet, needy whimpers to drive me insane." He said kissing Reno's nape as he slowly pushed inside, moaning.

"Well you never know." Reno snickered before sucking in a sharp breath as he felt the tip of Cloud's cock slowly entering him. Clutching at the sheets and biting his lip, he barely suppressed a moan, whimpering as he felt his lover slid into him inch by inch.

"Is it hurting?" The blond asked, wanting their love-making to be as sweet and painless as possible.

"No... No... Just... filling." Wiggling a bit, the redhead sighed as he didn't feel even a twinge of pain.

Cloud nodded and kept going until Reno couldn't take any more of him. The blond let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and waited a bit, nibbling Reno's neck as he waited for his lover to adjust. Eyes closed and panting, Reno wiggled around, trying to get used to the familiar feeling of being filled. "Ahh..." Arching a bit as Cloud nibbled his neck; he whimpered and nodded his head. "It's okay."

"You sure?" Cloud asked, feeling the sun on his back almost burning his skin. The blond slowly pulled back at Reno's firm nod and then trusted back in, setting a slow, tender pace between them as he kept making kisses rain upon Reno's face.

Moaning, Reno thrust back in time with Cloud, groaning at the sensation. "Cl-Cloud…" Licking his lips, he thrust back a bit harder, whimpering slightly when he felt his prostate being brushed.

Cloud noticed it and thrust against Reno's prostrate, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "Oh god Reno... so tight." He moaned, biting his lips and forcing himself to keep a steady rhythm.

Arching his back with a strangled moan, Reno thrust back, keeping up the pace without missing a beat. "Cloud…!" Clutching at the sheets, distorted whimpers fell past his trembling lips as he withered on the bed, burst after burst of pleasure tingling up his spine.

Cloud kept thrusting, feeling as he started coming to an end. Snaking his hand down Reno's stomach, Cloud took the redhead's cock in his hand and started pumping it. "C-come with me." He breathed heavily.

"AH!" Screaming out, Reno thrust back even harder, gasping out a cry every time his prostate was hit. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD!" Back arching with another moan, he bit into the sheets below him, body trembling as his hips jerked from the force of his release.

Cloud screamed with Reno, feeling as spurt after spurt of hot seed milked Reno's insides. Groaning, the blond slid out of Reno and turned him on his back, licking all of his the cum from his hand and sheets, reaching down to lick clean the substance that dripped down the redhead's hole. "I taste so good on you." He whispered, reaching up and kissing Reno, passing him some of the semen he had on his mouth.

Moaning lowly into Cloud's mouth, Reno wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "Yea, you do." He whispered with his voice hoarse from his screams. Shivering a bit, he nestled into the blankets. "... Love you..." He mumbled, feeling himself drift off in the afternoon sun.

Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's forehead. "I love you too." Cloud grinned when he was sure that his lover was deeply asleep before crawling towards the nightstand and grabbing the camera, chuckling evilly to himself. He carefully walked back towards the window and prepared the camera, taking a picture of his lover right when the white, almost transparent curtains flew in front of him, giving the picture a more natural atmosphere. He then laid down and took a few close ups of Reno's face and then a few from the redhead's hip, liking how the picture captured Reno's slightly parted lips and all of his chest, plus with little baby lump. Smiling, the blond took a few loving pictures of the two before placing the camera down, snuggling until sleep claimed him.

Sighing, Reno rolled over to the sudden warmth he felt. "Hmm... Cloud…" He mumbled, automatically tucking his head under the blonde's chin. He was sore, sedated and sleepy. Being held in his lover's arms was like heaven on earth. Cuddling closer, his lips parted and he began to snore softly, almost sounding like he was purring.

Cloud stirred, opening an eye. Seeing Reno snoring, the blond let out a laugh, snickering evilly as he picked up the camera once more to film his lover's antics. Oh, sweet, SWEET blackmail. Smiling smugly to himself, Cloud stopped the camera's filming and went back to sleep, dreading the moment when Reno would take HIS pictures.

--

**Bekas: … I think I just got diabetes from all the sugar that is in this XD! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter: you wouldn't BELIEVE in all the crap I went through this afternoon. Anyway –points down- x3 don't listen to her. Don't EVER listen to her! I COMAND U! XD**

**Kigichi: XD okay!! Two things to say this time! One: we have got ALOT of sex in this... goooood... And Two: NO UKE!CLOUD for you!! And don't expect it for a WHILE yo! At least not with Reno. NEVER with Reno...XD and that having been said...ONWARD!!**


	13. Worry

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Mumbling, Reno cracked his eyes open and sat up with a yawn. Stretching, he winced a bit at the soreness of his lower parts. "What the…?" Looking over to his side, a soft smile came to his face at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Cloud. "Now I remember…" He muttered with a light blush coming to his face as memories of what had happened only a few hours before flooded his mind. Lying back down, he grinned happily and snuggled back on top of the others chest.

Cloud was sleeping so soundly. It would be a shame to wake him up.

Snickering, Reno slowly leaned over Cloud, looking down at him every so often to make sure he wasn't going to wake up, and quietly opened the drawer on his bedside table. Finding what he wanted, he slowly extracted the item and carefully placed it in Cloud's ears. Grinning like a loony, he sat up and fully prepared himself to run as he hit 'play' on the small red iPod in his hand:

_"YOU ARE MY SWEETIES LOVE!_

_THAT LOVE I ALWAYS WANT TO HUG_

_BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE YOU_

_THE WORLD JUST HAS TO KNOW!"_

Cloud screamed and backed away, falling down the bed and hitting his head full-force on the ground for the third time in two days. "WHAT THE?!" he yelped, taking the phones from his ears and seeing the iPod. "... RENO FUCKING SINCLAIR!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before slapping his forehead.

Reno doesn't like screaming!

"You are SO dead my friend!!" he growled, throwing the device out of the window and grinning evilly. "For now on, you're cooking your own meals and I'm sleeping in the next room, ya hear?!"

"MY IPOD!" Running to the window, uncaring of his nakedness, Reno half hung out the window and watched in dismay as his precious music device landed in the pool. "You... DICK!" Tramping across the room, he shoved his legs in his pants and started down the stairs. "FINE! Not my fault you can't take a joke!" Grabbing his brown leather vest near the door, the redhead swung it on to cover his naked chest before shoving his feet into some boots. "I'll order out!" He yelled before walking out the door. Hearing Cloud yell out the window, he waved his hand and started to jog down the road. "I'M GOING TO TOWN FOR A NEW POD!" Now he would have to put his music in all over again! Stupid Cloud… Stupid non funny chocobo head!

Cloud pouted. "FINE! GO IF I CARE!" he sighed and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes and trying not to care about the situation. He quickly understood that it wasn't worth it as he couldn't stop worrying. The blond looked at the clock and rolled to his side, frowning sadly.

**6h28pm** - he should be home soon. The town wasn't that far...

**6h47pm** - just a few more minutes and he should be home...

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Walking around the marketplace in De Sol's square, Reno looked around aimlessly. "… GAHH!" He screamed, halting where he stood. "Where is the electronics store!?"

"I can show you."

Startled, Reno swung around to come face to face with a tall, perhaps even taller than Cloud, man with long pink hair and blue eyes. He was dressed simply, a silk black dress shirt and pants, and his smile was genuine. Reno instantly liked him. "Thanks Mr. ..."

"Marluxia." The man said, taking Reno's left hand in his right and placing a kiss on it. "Just Marluxia."

Laughing nervously, Reno snatched his hand back and cleared his throat. "So... _Marluxia_... store?"

Marluxia smiled, not put out one bit. "Of course, follow me."

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

At home, Cloud sighed shakily, getting dressed. "Where did you go...?" He whispered worriedly, seeing the neon light of the watch glowing in the dark room.

8h45pm already.

The blond bit his lips and decided to make dinner, forgetting his anger towards the redhead.

He just wanted him to get home...

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

"Hahahaha…! Wow… so... then what did you do?" Reno leaned forward in his seat, listening to every word being uttered by the man in front of him. He had gotten his new iPod, a shiny blue one this time, and right when he was about to go home Marluxia offered to buy him ice cream. How could he refuse!? So now, two hours and six blows of triple fudge with caramel, Reno was laughing his ass off at one of the pink haired man's many stories.

Smiling at the energetic redhead in front of him, Marluxia reached out to wipe a bit of whipped cream from his lips. "You missed some. And as I was saying, Vexen then promptly used an ice materia on me." He grimaced and rubbed his ass in remembrance. "That stung!"

Reno giggled, "Did you give up?"

"Hell no! The next day I taped a sign saying 'SEX' on the clock and asked him to check the time!"

Reno practically roared. "And did you get him?"

"Nope! He hit me. It took three times of surprise sex and a bundle of flowers later to make him mine."

Reno smiled and whipped a fake tear from his eyes. "Ahh... so sweet..."

"Shut it you." Marluxia growled, taking a swipe at the smaller man. A grin lit up on his face as he heard the familiar jingle of _"ice, ice baby" _coming from his pants. "Excuse me, my pants are ringing." Ignoring Reno's giggle, he answered the phone. "Hello? Hi love! No... Yes... a few minutes... REALLY?! YES!" Hanging up the phone, he stood up and gathered his things. "That was Vexen! He fixed us a nice dinner!"

Also standing up, Reno checked his watch and blanched at the time. "Geez…! It's been almost four hours! I gotta get going! Cloud's gonna lay an egg for this one!" Giving Marluxia a quick hug and promise to call him soon so they could go shopping, he ran home. "Cloud…?" He called as he entered through the front door. "I'M HOME...ARE YOU STILL MAD?"

No, Cloud wasn't mad.

Far from that.

He felt guilty as ever as he sat with his knees close to his chest on his seat by the kitchen's table. He had made another of Reno's favorite foods and now it was cold, ruined... why did his lover take so long to take back?

The blond sighed softly, not wanting to let Reno know where he was as he slid out of his chair, wiping his tears of worry and regret with the back of his hand quickly. Then, he soundlessly made his way towards the stairs, hoping that in the dark Reno wouldn't notice him.

He did not want to guess what Reno had been doing away from home... and with whom.

Turning at the sound of footsteps and smiling when he saw his lover, Reno ran to Cloud and wrapped him in an embrace before quickly pulling away, thinking that Cloud wouldn't want him near him right now as he didn't hug back. "I'm sorry! I got lost finding the store but a nice guy by the name of Marluxia helped me out. Then bough me ice cream." Walking into the kitchen, the redhead saw a nice dinner of lobster and rice, cold and waiting on the table. "... What is this, yo? I thought I had to cook for myself from now on?" He asked curiously. Walking over to the table, he picked up the dishes and began to wrap them up. "We can have it later!" Turning back to Cloud, he noticed the almost heartbroken look on his lover's face. "Cloud... what's wrong?"

So his lover HAD been with someone else. Reno would never know how much those little words hurt him at the moment. "Nothing… It's nothing, I'm just tired and that's all." Cloud whispered, turning to go up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep." He announced, walking to another room and closing the door softly after him, locking it with a flick of his wrist.

He wanted to be alone.

Reno looked up from where he was putting the last of the now cold supper away. "… Cloud…?" He asked, quickly rushing to the stairs and calling up. "Cloud? What's wrong?" What did he do? Running up the stairs, he walked into their bedroom and, seeing that his blond lover wasn't there, he started walking down the hall, pausing at each door to listen for any indication that his missing lover was in there. Hearing a sniff coming from the forth door down, he paused and reached out to open the door, pausing once more right before he touched the knob. Knowing his lover, he most likely locked the door. "... Cloud? Please let me in and tell me what's wrong! Cloud!?" Getting no answer, he began to knock. "Cloud? Cloud? Let me in!" Growling in frustration, Reno gave the door a kick, cursing a moment later and hopping up and down due to stubbing his toe.

"Fine!" The redhead muttered, sitting down on the floor next to the door. "I'm staying here until you let me in!" Brining his knees up to his chest and letting his mind drift, Reno thought about what he could have done to make Cloud so upset.

He put the music on -not bad enough.

He was gone all day - he has done worse before.

He met up with Marluxia... his eyes widened. That was it. Cloud thought he was cheating on him! A sudden wave of sadness overtook Reno then. He thought they were over this. Sure, he was mad but he would never do that... Did Cloud still not trust him? Eyes darkening, he whimpered a bit and rested his head on his knees sadly. Of course he didn't. He still hadn't done anything for Cloud to think otherwise. Sitting in the darkness, he ignored how his back and legs slowly became pained then numb. He didn't care. He said he wasn't going to move and that just what he was going to do.

Inside the room, Cloud did his best to keep his emotions in check. He did not want Reno to know that he was weak; that he was crying over such a stupid matter.

Yes, stupid: he... he didn't know, he just knew that Reno **wouldn't **cheat on him, especially while carrying his child on his womb... wherever it came from. He had upset Reno, he knew that. Damn, he would be pissed as well if his lover had thrown his cell phone into the pool! The thing was that Reno didn't care enough to warn him that he would be hanging out with a friend... he just left him worrying in a corner.

They were angry with each other but that was it; Reno knew full well that once he got home, he would apologize, things would be better and that in the next day, everything would be okay like always.

Had he done it this time?

Wiping his tear-stained face, Cloud peeked through the keyhole and saw Reno sitting in front of the door, looking all sad and depressed. "Sorry." He whispered to the door. Walking silently, the blond went into the bathroom and stared at his pitiful expression on the glass before taking a deep breath and opening the cabin, looking around and grabbing a razor blade, looking at it.

It had been a while since he had last cut himself.

It started by being a way out for his anger, fear and sadness but he had grown used to it. After all, he still did many despicable things to those he loved and that loved him. **That **deserved punishment.

Talking about it, Cloud still needed to punish himself for what had happened on the day before. His child almost got killed because of his short temperament. Turning on the water and waiting until it filled the tub, Cloud took off his clothes and then got into the bath, not even flinching when the scalding water turned his skin to lobster in a matter of seconds.

Holding the razor blade, the blond closed his eyes and let out a long breath, lowering it and feeling it cut the skin on the inside of his thigh. That wasn't anything: he could barely feel the pain anymore as the skin there was already so full of scars. Lifting his arm, Cloud dragged the blade down his arm, careful to make the cut on the side that couldn't be easily seen by outsiders. _'There.'_ he thought, watching the blood drip from the wound openly. His child and Reno had been avenged. Cloud sucked in breath as he did the same on the other arm, punishing himself for making Reno leave their place to find someone else to have fun with.

He was an awful boyfriend like that, after all.

The blond stared hard at his skin and at the blade hovering dangerously close to his exposed wrist before putting the razor down harshly after a few more moments. Not so far.

Cloud relaxed into the scalding water, biting his lip when the temperature doubled the pain.

It was nothing that he didn't deserve anyway, Cloud thought before closing his eyes and falling victim to exhaustion.

--

**Bekas: -gets bricked- I love you all! XD –bricked again-**


	14. Despair

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno lazily blinked as the sun slowly crept into his eyes.

He had been sitting in front of the door of Cloud's room all night just thinking, going over his past mistakes and relationship with Cloud again and again in his mind. Looking back, the redhead realized that all they ever seemed to do was fight since they learnt about the baby. Two or three arguments a day, all supplied by him, and when they weren't arguing it seemed that they were working.

What happened to them?

They used to be so good together. Going out every weekend, whip cream fights in the kitchen, running around the park at midnight because no one else could know they were together. They used to have so much fun. There were no questions of loyalty and thoughts of betrayal. They were like two teenagers in love.

Reno's breath hitched painfully in his chest as he felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

Was that it? Did they just lose touch? Yes, he loved Cloud but was it truly love? Or were they just fooling themselves? Did they truly belong together or was there someone else out there that is truly meant to be with Cloud?

Sniffing hard and standing up, wincing as his muscles protested the sudden movement; Reno stumbled down the stairs and to the kitchen, sitting at the table to write a note. If Cloud wasn't meant to be his, he was not going to keep him captive. He was going to do what he should have done a long time ago.

He was going to set him **free**.

_Cloud,_

_I'm sorry for this but by the time you wake up and come down, I'll be gone. I'm so sorry but last night I took the time to think - I know, scary huh? - And realized something. _

_Our spark is gone. _

_The good moments are few and far in between, not like before. Remember that? We used to be so free and happy. I don't know what happened but it was most likely my fault and I'm sorry for that. I did not cheat on you with Marluxia. He was just this nice guy who showed me the right store to go to and then bought me some ice cream as he told me about how he met his lover, Vexen. I shouldn't be surprised that you thought that, though. I never gave you any reason to think otherwise, did I? I've been a horrible lover to you - don't deny it as you know its true - and I've decided that enough is enough. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago: I'm going to let you go, my love. I'm going back to Midgar so you can have the house: Rufus will give me another one. Stay here and I'll send you my new address. You don't have to visit and don't worry about the Mako and Jenova thing, I'm pretty sure Rufus can get his scientists to make me some. You can visit the baby all you want, I won't stop you. I just want you to find someone you can truly trust and love. I want you to be happy and it's painfully obvious that I won't be able to give you that happiness. I'm so sorry for wasting several years of your life but I love you and I didn't want to let you go. _

_Be happy Cloud. Please._

_Reno._

Heaving a sigh, Reno picked up his now complete work and placed it in an envelope. Walking back upstairs, he stopped in front of Cloud's room and pushed the letter into the division before going back to their old room and beginning to pack.

He would walk to town, get in the boat and then rent a car.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Moments later, Cloud slowly began to stir, sneezing awake.

Blinking, the blond groaned and got up gingerly, feeling sore in all of the other places he had cut. The blame still haunted his spirit and every time he remembered about it and the feeling that came with it, he just couldn't help but pick up the razor and do _it_ again and again….

The problem was that now, the cuts on his ankles wouldn't let him walk straight and that would raise suspicions. Reno couldn't know he cut himself. No, no, no, no... It was **definitely** a no-no. The only one that once knew was Zack and well... Zack was dead now. Not that he wanted him dead but... he didn't know but it seemed like those that got too deep into his life, always ended up hurt in one way or another.

The blond would rather die than permanently hurt his lover.

Cloud slowly got out of the freezing bath and emptied the tube, seeing the pretty much bloodied water flush away. He picked up the bathrobe on the back of the bathroom's door and put it on, happy that it hid most of his bruises. He couldn't risk Reno seeing them before they healed. Walking gingerly towards the room, Cloud put his clothes on top of the bed and sighed sadly, wondering what he could do to make-up for ruining the previous day.

Take a nice breakfast to Reno's bed? Go with his lover to buy baby stuff? He didn't-- "What?" He murmured, seeing an envelope by the door.

Frowning softly, the blond picked it up and opened it, blinking when he saw Reno's perfect handwriting before starting to read it.

It was the last drop to his bleeding heart - every word, every sentence cut deeper than deep: **his lover was leaving him**.

It didn't matter the reasons why, his lover was leaving him! "No..." He whimpered, unlocking the door and stumbling into the corridor. No, he couldn't let him! Reno was his light, his day and night, his balance. Without him, he didn't know what would happen to him. "Reno?" He called shakily, walking as fast as his injured ankles let him. "Reno?"

Said man lifted his head from where he was packing the last of his stuff.

Oh no. Cloud was awake already.

Picking up his bag, the redhead ran to the window and tried to see if there was any way he could sneak out the window before he was caught. No good, the only thing below him was the pool; he could still see his iPod on the bottom of it. Whimpering in panic, he turned to go for the door: maybe he could slip past Cloud. Opening the door, he came face to face with his lover. "... I was just leaving, yo..." Reno said faintly, seeing his letter crunched inside the blonde's shaky fist.

Cloud shook his head wildly, making drops of water fall off his wet spikes. "No." He said, not being able to stop searching his lover's eyes: any glimpse of doubt, any glimpse of uncertainty… That's all he wanted to find to be sure that Reno was just acting hotheaded. "Please, don't leave... I-I'll do anything, please... just don't leave." He whispered, joining his hands in a praying position in front of his nose, cursing mentally: he didn't want to sound so weak, so torn. Blinking, the blond quickly put his hands back down as he noticed a growing blood stain forming near his wrists and down his arm. Not good!

Closing his eyes, Reno turned his head away. He couldn't look at Cloud right now. He would break if he did. Sniffing a bit, he cracked his eyes open when a coppery smell tinged the air. Glancing down, his eyes widened at the sight of a few pearls of crimson sliding down Cloud's arms and dripping to the floor. "...What..." Reaching out, he grasped the wounded arm and brought it up to examine.

Self inflicted.

Reno's face scrunched up in agony and guilt as he tried to suppress his tears. Linking his fingers with the bloody ones, he bent his head until it rested on top of them, shoulders shaking as tears dripped to the floor. "Th-this is wh-why I have to go!" He sobbed. "Look what I made you do!" Letting loose a wail of despair, Reno felt his knees give out on him and he slowly fell to the floor, still grasping Cloud's bloody hand. "Lo-look to what I pushed you to!" Looking up, despair and pain flooding into his emerald depths, he pleaded. "Can't you see I **have** to go?!"

"No, I can't!" Cloud exclaimed, finally looking away from his lover and jerking his hand back, hiding it as pure shame covered his face. "This isn't your fault..." He whispered. "It's my fault." Cloud knelled in front of his lover gingerly as he tried to ignore the pain in his knees and stop the bleeding on his arm. "... Since Sephiroth and meteor were defeated that I do this. It has nothing to do with you. No-one knew, know only you know... and I would have preferred to keep it in secret. This... this is my punishment. No-one else needed to know about that. The weight of Zack's death, Aerith's death, the death of many others because meteor was summoned because of me… This pain isn't something that I can share." He whispered, shaking as he fought back tears. Reno couldn't leave, he just couldn't! "Since I've met you, the pain has become less and less... so **please**" He sobbed, slumping forward and resting his forehead against the carpeted floor. "**Please**, don't leave me...!"

Reno gasped, reaching over to pull Cloud back up. "Please don't do that! Please?!" He didn't deserve this. "I... I hurt you... I'm making the pain worse! All we do is fight... you don't NEED me." Cloud didn't need him. Not him, a loudmouthed mess up of a Turk that couldn't do anything right. "You don't!" Who was he trying to convince? Cloud or himself? He wasn't sure anymore. "You can find others… someone better yo! I'm just... I'm just another face in the crowd. A temporary cure... you need someone that will never make you sad, never hurt you. I'm not it."

"You think I was alone all this time?!" Cloud exclaimed loudly, raising his head and resting it carefully on Reno's lap. "I-I had relationships... one after another and so on... no-one worked, even Tifa made it hurt more than before. It was when we got together that everything seemed to fall in place, that I finally saw some fucking light in the end of the tunnel." He whispered, hiccupping while his tears turned Reno's pants damp. "I don't want someone else... I want you. There isn't a perfect couple, one where there aren't fights and stuff like that. So please, please don't leave me, please..." He pleaded over and over again, unconsciously digging his nails into his cuts. He was hurting... and he was hurting Reno as well. So many times he could have died, so many...! Was he destined to hurt people?!

Reno sighed and reached over to pry his lover's hands from his injuries, holding them in front of his face. "Cloud... if you need me... if it's working… then why...? I just don't want to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you." It would be better if he disappeared. Left to never be seen again. Cloud would hurt, yes, but he would find someone else. "How can we go on like this? Constantly yelling and hurting each other... a year ago you would have been laughing your ass off at what I did this morning and try to get revenge." He whimpered. "How can we be together when we don't even get along half the time yo?" And yet, despite his words, he made no move to shove Cloud off his lap, to leave. Instead he sat there; gently running his fingers though the other's damp hair.

Reno didn't seem to notice as Cloud stiffened under his touch. The blond stared at the carpeted floor before closing his eyes tightly, gingerly sitting back up and shaking Reno's hand off his head. "You just said it." Cloud whispered. "I'm the one causing this... like you said, a year ago, everything would be fine... but now it isn't. I don't have an excuse to give you, to justify my actions." Slowly, Cloud moved away from his lover, clearing the way out.

Reno wasn't freeing him: he was running away from the hell he had cast upon his redhead lover.

"...What, no... Cloud..." Reno blinked and crawled towards the blond. He needed to understand. He needed Cloud to know. "Cloud no..." Reaching towards the other, he stopped just short of touching him. "... Look at me." Getting no response, the redhead lashed out and grabbed the front of Cloud's robe. "LOOK AT ME!!" Desperation laced his voice. "Listen here-LOOK AT ME!" Making sure he had Cloud's attention, Reno grabbed the blonde's wrist and gave it a light squeeze. "This? NOT YOUR FAULT! You have been through so much that I'm not surprised that you do this! Hell, if it was me I would have killed myself a long time ago! I'm not ashamed with or of YOU nor do I blame you! I blame... I blame..." And just like that, he deflated with all traces of anger gone. "I blame myself." He nearly whispered. "How could I not have noticed that you were hurting? That I was the cause of your hurt? If I had known…" He gulped, pushing his tears back. He couldn't break down now but there was nothing he could have done about the self hate and utter disgust he felt from himself from slipping out of his voice and eyes. "If I knew... I would have tried my damn hardest to heal you... I would have made sure to NEVER say anything to cause you pain... instead… instead I was myself." Reno spit out the word _'myself'_ like it was some sort of horrid disease. "I… I... and now... it's too late... I'm sorry Cloud. I'm so, so sorry. I broke you and I don't think I can fix it." Shuddering, he buried his face in his hands. "This is my entire fault. God I'm sorry."

Cloud blinked and let a few tears fall freely down his face, slightly scared with the redhead's first outburst. For moments, he had seen the bloodthirsty Turk he had fought against years before."I..." he whispered, trembling so hard that he had to hug himself. It was a hot day, but damn... he felt like freezing. "I... you didn't break me." he whispered. "I don't know if you believe in anything that I say but PLEASE believe in this: you didn't break me, I was already broken... instead you were a gentle guy that picked up the pieces." He sobbed, trying to breathe. "One chance. I just ask for another chance to change, to become what I was before. Please... I **beg** you."

Sniffling a bit, Reno nodded; eyes still dark with self loathing and despair. "Didn't I already tell you? I would give you a million chances yo." Cloud was lying. He DID break him; the evidence was dripping onto the floor as they spoke. "... I'm going to change." He would NOT hurt Cloud any longer. He was going to make sure that Cloud was never upset again. "I love you, you know..."

Cloud shook his head, reaching with shaky hands to cup his beloved's face. "I love you just the way you are." He whispered with his voice tight with emotion. Letting out a sob, he pulled Reno into an embrace, afraid that if he let go, Reno would try to leave him once more. He didn't know if he would be able to cope with such thing.

"Cl… Cloud?" Grunting softly, Reno tried to move his pinned arms. "... Hey?"

Cloud shook his head and sighed shakily, releasing his lover. "N-nothing, sorry." He apologized, ashamed. It seems that he just got a bit ahead of himself.

Reno sighed and then smiled; wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close. "There! That's better. I needed my hands free for this." Holding Cloud close, he smiled and closed his eyes, planning what he would do later on to make up for everything. Maybe clean the entire house.

Cloud smiled and blinked. "Thank you." He whispered, truly grateful that his lover had given him another chance. "I love you so much... thank you, thank you, thank you!" He sobbed, laughing weakly against Reno's throat. He hissed when the pain of his cuts came back.

"I love you too." This was different. Cloud normally wasn't this emotional. Shifting a bit, Reno tried to get into a better position. The floor was hard and he was pretty sure he was lying on a shoe, but Cloud didn't want to move so it was ok. Frowning worriedly, he ran his hands down Cloud's arms. "We need to heal those yo." He should have some materia somewhere.

Cloud shook his head, instead snuggling further into Reno's arms. "No... I'm fine, baby."

Humming, Reno reached into his pocket and started to pull things out. "..Gum...No...Pen, no...Rubber duck, what the? Ahha! Here it is!" Smiling, he pulled out a _Cure_ materia and activated it, watching his lover glow green and his cuts and bruises healing as he did so. Dropping the orb, Reno wrapped his lover into an embrace once more, nuzzling his neck gently. "The first step to heal is making you better yo. You don't need to do this anymore." Cloud swallowed hard and nodded, hiding his wet face on Reno's neck and seeing his tears slid down his lover's throat. He still didn't know what he had of special: why so many people actually cared. As if sensing his lover's torment, Reno titled Cloud's head back until they were face to face. "I love you. Everyone does yo. Your strong, kind, caring, you take care of others and you just seem to emit this..." He paused for a moment "...Aura...that draws others to you. Don't question why you're cared for, Cloud. Just know that there are those out there that would be really hurt if you were sad."

Cloud nodded, once more on the verge of bursting into tears: he hated this! "This is what I don't like... This is what I hate." He whispered, looking away. "You're always there for me, always being able to cheer me up, to reassure me... but my words don't seem to have any reassuring or calming effect." He said almost bitterly. He sucked at comforting. Taking a deep breath, Cloud shifted. "Do… You care about me? I know I'm a pain in the ass during most of the time…" He said in a whisper.

"Well DUH!" Came the immediate response. "I do believe I'm on top of 'who cares for Cloud' little love graph." Reno smiled again and nuzzled his nose against Cloud's nose. "And your words DO reassure me. You're the only one that can make me smile after a bad day, calm me down when I'm angry, make me smile when I'm sad. You're the one that makes me believe that life is still worth living, that I'm not just some sort of mass murdering monster so many others seem to think I am."

Cloud blinked and smiled a small smile, burying his face on Reno's soft hair. "The day you turn into a monster, is the day my hair turns gray. Do notice that Jenova cells do not let me get old." He said, attempting a joke as Reno got off him and he tried to get up. His eyes quickly fluttered closed and he started falling, dizzy due to the blood loss. "Ugh..."

Laughing softly, Reno reached out and caught Cloud before he could hit the floor. "Cloud made a funny! Well done!" Grinning he stood up and swung one of Cloud's arms over his shoulder, helping him to the bed. "I would pick you up but I can't for three reasons. One, you're heavy. Two, you're taller and that would look ridiculous, and three, it's not a good idea to do that in my condition."

"It would look cute." Cloud whispered chuckling weakly as everything slowly fell back to place. "But yeah, you can't lift weights." He said, letting himself be dragged to the bed and laying down gingerly.

Reno chuckled and shook his head. Maneuvering his lover's limbs under the covers, he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few pieces of hair from Cloud's face. "... I'm going to go clean while you sleep ok?"

Cloud nodded gently and watched as Reno kissed his forehead. "Try not to do anything that would damage the baby, like the doctor said." He asked and watched as his lover smiled, nodded and left. When he heard the stereo being turned on and being put on a low volume, the blond knew that Reno wouldn't come back for a while. Looking around and gripping his hair, he shook his head as he saw Reno's letter near the door. "Sorry..." He whispered, getting up and wobbling to the bathroom. Looking around and searching for something sharp, he smiled apologetically at his reflection on the mirror, cursing at how ridiculous he looked.

Downstairs and whistling happily, Reno scrubbed at the stove. "Spot, spot, spot, spot, evil SPOT!" After a few more moments, and an unhealthy amount of 'Comet', he finally scrubbed away the stain on the stove. "Victory!" Finishing his little victory dance, he decided to tackle the microwave next. "CLOUD!" He screamed, shaking his head. He knew his lover too well. "GET YOUR BUTT IN BED AND DROP THE RAZOR!" He called out. He went through the same thing Cloud did years ago so he knew the signs and patterns. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING MISTER!"

At the bathroom, Cloud gasped and dropped the razor he had just found, completely freaked out. "H-how?" He whispered, looking around. Resting his face on his hands, the blond sniffed and let out a long sigh before putting the razor back in its place but not before running his thumb down the blade. Taking off the bloodied bathrobe and letting it slide slowly down his tanned body to the floor, the blond collapsed onto the bed and cried softly into his pillow. His lover was just too good for him... and he was too unworthy.

Still hiccupping, the blond reached for the quilt and snuggled under it, falling asleep as emotional exhaustion, once more, took over him.

--

**Bekas: -iz depressed now- Dx Emoemoemoemoemoemoemoemoemox2! –coughs- Anyway, we've noticed the amount of alerts and favs this story has received through the week :3 Once again, THANK YOU!!11111ONE XD But, we'd like to ask once more, to those who put this story on alert or their favorites, to COMMENT once in a while. The length doesn't matter; we just like to read what you guys think, even if it's a 'lolwhut?'! XD**

**Kigichi: XD Dear lord this was just MADE of emo!! Hopefully it will get better soon...**


	15. Resolve

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"Finally…! It's DONE!" Finally! After the mighty battle with _The Stain That Shall Not Be Named_ in the bathtub, the _dust bunny of doom_ under the beds and the never ending spots on the counter and floor, Reno was finally DONE with the cleaning! Grinning, he went to the kitchen and picked up the tray of food he had just made, looking proudly at all of his lover's favorite foods. The redhead took one last glance at their practically shining house and walked up the stairs to feed Cloud. There was nothing like nice, warm food to flush away the sorrows. "Hey, Cloud? You hungry? I worked hard and almost got killed by the blender." _'Not to mention the broom and vacuum conspired against me and tied me up in the closet for an hour' _he added silently. "You wanna eat?" Reno grinned, looking at his lover lying down on the bed.

Cloud kept sleeping peacefully, sucking on his thumb tenderly. To Reno it may have looked cute but the blond was just unconsciously trying to stop the bleeding on it. The man let out a small sigh through his nose and shifted a bit, not once waking up as the sheets slid down his body to pool around his naked hips.

"C'mon Cloud!" Reno pouted and set the tray on the table next to the bed, reaching down to pull the covers up just in case Cloud got cold. "I have steak!" Not getting any response, Reno muttered and reached out to pull Cloud's thumb from his mouth. "How old are you?" He muttered before pausing for a moment, spotting the small cut on Cloud's thumb. He knew it couldn't have been from before, Reno had healed him. So it must be fresh. "Oh Cloud…" Reno sighed softly, placing a tender kiss on the wound. "At least you're trying... now, wake up!!"

Cloud jerked awake, blinking at the redhead hovering above him. "Wha..." he mumbled, sniffling slightly. He smelt food... "Smells good..." he admitted and blushed slightly, listening to his stomach rumbling.

Reno laughed at his lover's embarrassment. "Good, you're up! The next step was to belly flop you yo!" Picking up the tray, he set it on Cloud's lap, grimacing as he got a whiff of cleaner. "I'm gonna be smelling like that for WEEKS."

Cloud chuckled, sitting. "You didn't need to do all of this." he said softly, seeing all the food. "You're going to eat with me, aren't you?" He asked hopefully: his lover had to eat as well... not only he still was sick as that was too much food for him to eat alone!

Chuckling, Reno shook his head and pulled a rag and can of spray from his pocket, starting to dust the room. "Nope…! I'm not gonna get any fatter than I need to yo! Just eat what you can!" Spraying the cleaning supply onto a nearby desk, his face scrunched up in revulsion. "Besides, the combination of food and this smell will make me sick."

Cloud sighed sadly; looking at his lover's turned back. It looked like his lover was pushing him away slightly... but maybe he was just seeing things in a wrong perspective. Right…? "'kay…" he said, stabbing a potato and putting it in his mouth, chewing lazily.

Grinning happily, Reno made sure everything in the room was shining. "You slept a long time chocobo head! I got this place SHINING! ... If you ignore the one hour delay due to… maintenance problems." _'Stupid Vacuum…'_ Grinning, he took a final swipe at the desk in front of him before moving onto the dressers. "Martha Stuart can kiss my ass!"

Cloud chuckled and nearly choked on his food. "M'eating, damn it... wait for me to swallow before making a joke." he smiled, turning his attention back at his food and sighing lowly. God, he couldn't eat more. It was delicious, but... he just wasn't in a mood to eat. Or do anything in general.

"Hee, funny, you never had a problem talking with your mouthful before… or were that me? I can never remember!" Taking a final swipe at the mirror, Reno looked around the room and grinned when he noticed it was completely clean. "YES! I'm DONE!" Raising his arms in victory, Reno slowly allowed himself to topple backwards until he fell to the floor. "... Hey, there's a rubber duck down here..."

Cloud glared softly at Reno when he fell to the floor and then put the tray on the floor before lying on his stomach and staring at his lover's feet. "Not mine." he stated softly, scratching his nose and staring at the cut in his finger. It was already healed due to the mako in his body. Sighing, the blond started nibbling it, removing the dead skin from there. It scratched at the touch! It annoyed him.

_'Squeak!' 'Squeak!' 'Squeak!'_ "Hehe... mine now yo!" Sitting up and crossing his legs, Reno held the small rubber toy in front of him. "I shall call you squeakers and you shall be mine and you shall be my squeakers!" Smiling, Reno looked up at Cloud, frowning as he watched him bite at the healing cut. "You know..." he began, staring down at his new toy and rolling it in his hands."It wouldn't bug you if you never did it in the first place yo... but..." Looking up, he took his lover's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "At least it wasn't your wrist. I'm proud of you for that."

Cloud blinked and sighed softly, resting his head on top of Reno's. "There... there was more than one time that I had the blade ready for that... but I never did it, at least not with the intent to die, because I knew that it would kill some of the people that I love. So I decided to keep fighting... if only for just a little more." he said honestly, kissing Reno's forehead tenderly. "You were one of those that i did not want to hurt.... so I thank you for having given me strength."

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Reno leaned into the kiss, smiling softly as the small, loving gesture sent tingles down his spine. "I'll be your strength if you'll be mine, yo." He was going to need all the strength he could get in the upcoming months. "I'm just happy that you're willing to try and stop."

Cloud nodded. "No worries about that." he reassured with a small smile. "I'll try to stop it if it makes you happy... after all, you're fighting too." he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on their hands. "And I don't think our children would appreciate such a father…"

"I'll keep fighting until my dying day." Leaning forward, Reno nuzzled their heads together, placing a small kiss on Cloud's cheek. "You're worth fighting for."

Cloud smiled, just hoping that Reno would think that in the next few hours. After all, everything seemed to be fine and then moments later, their sand castle just simply came crashing down. "Did Tifa call already? I still have that little news for Denzel..."

_'WARK! WARK! WARK!' _Sweatdropping, Reno laughed nervously at the glare Cloud gave him. "Hmm... did I ever mention I changed your cell tones?" Giggling nervously, he waved at the warking and vibrating cell on the table next to his lover. "Gonna get it?"

Cloud sighed loudly and moved to get it, uncaring about his lack of clothes as he sat on the bed. "Hello?" he yawned. "Oh, hey Yuffie... M'good, you? Hmm... No, Reno is still sane... as much as he can be..." the blond said, nibbling the cut on his thumb again. "You're at Tifa's? Is Denzel there? Yes? Great, can you call him for me? You'll talk with Reno next; now let me speak with Denzel, please."

Reno giggled as he heard the excited voice of the ninja from the other line. "HI YUFFIE!" He called out, laughing at the excited squeal he heard from the other line.

Rolling his eyes, Denzel reached up to snag the phone from Yuffie. "_Hello_?"

Cloud smiled, listening to his son's voice. "Hey Denzel. How have you been? Is school ok?"

_"Yea it- Yuffie, __**go away**__! You can plot world domination with Reno LATER! – Yea, it's going great! I'm top of my class!"_ It was great to hear from his dad. Even if it had only been a few days, he still missed him_. _Badly_. "How about you guys? Moving ok? Reno drove you nuts yet?"_

Cloud chuckled. "I think I'm immune to him already. I'm glad to hear that everything is okay." he said, proud. "How long till school is over?" he asked with interest: he had arranged two of the rooms for the children, already anticipating their arrival. He still had to decorate them to look good for them but hey, he couldn't wait for seeing those little devils again. For as much as he tried not to create strings with the children, because in his mind he would never be a good father, it was difficult to get away from those two. Smiling, Reno crawled up on the bed and rested his head on Cloud's legs with a sigh. It had been a long day and his joints were killing him.

_"We, Marlene and I, get out in about a week!"_ Grinning, Denzel jumped up and down a bit. _"Can Marlene, Tifa and I visit you then? Cid said he already went and we wanna come too!"_

"Of course you can... I have your room ready already." Cloud smiled, listening to Denzel's shout of delight. "I have something to ask you, though." he said.

Coming down from his little happy high, Denzel turned his attention back to Cloud, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. _"What is it?"_

"Would you like to be the baby's godfather?" Cloud asked right away. Better to get over with it. "You would still be their older brother but i would really like if you were his godfather as well." he smiled.

There was a long silence from the other side of the phone and Reno snickered. "I think you killed him, yo." He joked.

_**"… I WOULD LOVE TO!" **_

"ACK! Maybe not!" That had been just a bit too loud for Reno's overly sensitive ears.

Back at the bar, Denzel practically shook with excitement. _"Dad, I would love to be the baby's godfather!"_

Cloud grinned happily. "It's settled then!" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Smiling happily, Reno sighed and sat up from his lover's lap. He was hoping that Cloud would run his fingers through his hair like he usually did but he must not be ready for that yet. Kissing Cloud's head, he moved to gather up the tray and bring it downstairs. _"Who is gonna be the godmother?"_ Denzel asked excitedly. _"...I'm not going to have to marry them will I!?"_

Cloud laughed softly. "Of course not... and we still don't know." he said, reaching and giving his lover's hip a gentle squeeze just to make him turn around so that the blond could give him a thankful smile. "Tifa and Elena are out of question because a fight about it would be inevitable so that leaves Yuffie, Marlene and Shera." he explained.

_"Well, Shera is good but I prefer Yuffie!"_ Denzel grinned at the ninja who was currently hopping onto the table to escape an angry Cid's wrath. Apparently, she had stolen his cigarettes… again. _"She has more energy and can keep up with the baby."_

Down in the kitchen, Reno smiled as he cleaned up. Cloud had smiled at him. Better yet, he had smiled when Reno did something for him. Whistling happily, Reno made a silent promise: Cloud would never have to lift a finger again. Reno would do it all. "Anything to make you happy yo." He whispered softly.

Upstairs, Cloud lay down with a slightly painful grunt. His cuts were gone but scars and the pain remained. "Yuffie it is then." he said softly, practically hearing Denzel's smile. He blinked and then smiled softly once more, raising an arm when his lover re-entered the room and motioning to him to lie down next to him.

Not hesitating even a moment, Reno rushed over and lay down next to Cloud, smiling and opening his arms to the other man just in case he wanted to be held. _"Good! Oh, can I tell the others? And does Yuffie know? Do you want tell her?" _Denzel knew he made a mistake the second he said Yuffie's name. Quick as a flash, the materia thieving ninja was by his side and trying to pry the phone from his hands.

Cloud smiled at the sounds coming from the other line and closed his eyes, gingerly snuggling against Reno's chest. "Reno can tell her." he said, passing the phone to his lover. "Tell Yuffie she's gonna be the godmother." he said, knowing that Reno would be happy for being the one giving their friend the big news.

Grinning, Reno gently took the phone from Cloud to do as he said. "Hey baby!" Chuckling happily at the squeal he got in return, Reno grinned. "Yuffie!! Guess what yo! ... No... No... No… EW, NO! STOP GUESSING!"

From the other end of the phone, Yuffie laughed_. "Well, if you're NOT being pounded and gonna give me a copy then what IS the good news?!"_ Gay porn, what could be better than that?!

Banging his head on the phone, Reno ran a hand through Cloud's hair. "We want you to be the godmother of out child, yo."

There was a pause, followed by a shy _"Re-really?"_

Reno smiled at the girl's soft and surprised tone. "Of course. You'll make a great godmother. I know you will."

Yuffie paused, a smile coming to her face. _"ALRIGHT THEN!"_ she cheered_. "I'm gonna raise this kid to be the BEST thief EVER!" _

Reno chuckled and held the phone away from his ear as Yuffie continued her rant about 'her and the child working together to collect and master every materia in the land before selling it for all they could get!' "... I think she's happy, yo."

Cloud smiled and snuggled further against Reno's chest, gently circling his arms around the other man's waist. "I'll be happy too if she stops thinking about teaching our child how to steal." he joked softly. "Like hell I will be letting her teach our pure child that kind of stuff."

Chuckling, Reno placed the phone back to his ear. "Yu-Yuffie? Yuffie... PRINCESS!!" He chuckled as her rant came to a standstill. She hated being called that. "No teaching our child how to steal! Now, give the phone back to Denzel. I need a break from your glass shattering squeaks." He chuckled again at the loud shriek he got in response. "I love you too!" Still giggling, the redhead handed the phone back to Cloud so he could talk to his son.

Cloud smiled and received the phone, starting to play with a strand of red hair with his free hand. "Hey. Happy?" he asked, listening to Yuffie's squeals and Tifa's shouts of disappointment.

Reno blinked in surprise at his lover's actions and smiled, holding the other closer. _"Yep! Although, Tifa might kill you when she sees you next."_ Denzel giggled at bit at the sight of a slightly fuming Tifa as Yuffie bounced around her, taunting the older woman with her new. 'Godmother' status.

Cloud cringed and sighed softly. "... Try to sooth her pain for daddy, please?" he asked, hopeful. If there was anyone that could scare the shit out of him, it was TIFA.

Frowning, Reno held the other closer, silently promising himself that Tifa wouldn't touch a hair on his love's head. _"Haha! Yea, no problem dad!"_ Chuckling a bit, Denzel looked over just in time to see Yuffie get a shot glass to the head. _"Hmm… on second thought, maybe I'll let Marlene do it."_ He chooses LIFE, thank you very much.

Cloud pouted, feeling Reno embrace him tenderly. He would have missed this, if Reno had decided to step on him after his pleas and go away. He tried not to think about it, feeling as it still hurt him deep inside. "Well, thanks a lot." he mumbled. "Has Barrett behaved?"

"Yea. He doesn't want to set a bad example for Marlene." If there was one person who could pause, Barrett's swearing kink, it was his little daughter. "What he doesn't know is that she says that and worse." Denzel snickered, remembering the colorful language that the young girl had let loose when she stubbed her toe. "The joys of living over a bar, I guess."

Cloud grumbled. He would have to definitely change that one day. "... Hang on a second." Covering the speaker, Cloud raised his head and nuzzled Reno's jaw with his nose, gaining his attention. "... What do you think of asking Tifa to let Denzel live with us during his vacations...? I don't say living permanently with us cos he's at edge's public school and has his friends there... But Tifa won't stay forever since she has the bar and Marlene will go with Barrett to Corel at some point so I thought it would be nice if he could stay…" he asked, wanting an opinion and also wanting to know if Reno would allow it. After all, the house was more of Reno's than exactly his.

Smiling happily, Reno nodded and nuzzled his face into his lover's soft hair. "Whatever makes you happy?" Whatever made him happy... That was his new motto. If it would make Cloud smile, then he would do it. Or see it done.

"It's not what makes me happy; I'm asking you cos I want to know if it's okay with you as well." Cloud protested softly, pouting. He didn't want to take decisions and having Reno just going with the flow cos he had the idea. No sir!

Blinking, Reno laughed and nuzzled his lover's head once more. "I would love to have him over here yo. He can get closer to the baby!" Of course he wanted Denzel over here.

Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's neck before turning to the cell-phone. "hey." he greeted once more, getting Denzel's attention. He was about to talk when his son interrupted him.

"Dad, I think I have to hang up!" The boy exclaimed, watching Tifa putting on her fighting gloves as she advanced dangerously towards Yuffie. "I'll call you later!"

"… Okay, see-" _click_. "… Ya!" Cloud sighed, closing his cell phone and placing it on the nightstand. "... Tifa got pissed."

Shrugging, Reno pulled Cloud closer. "She'll be okay yo. She will soon realize that she has Marlin and Denzel to look after. The stress of also being a godmother would freak her out a bit. Besides," He added, nuzzling Cloud's nose with his. "Yuffie doesn't really have anything to connect her with us. Barrett has Marlene, Tifa has Denzel, Red and Cait and Reeve were part of Shinra and are Tifa's friends, and you found Vincent! This baby is just the thing Yuffie needs to feel like part of the group."

Cloud blinked and thought for a little, playing with Reno's ponytail. He was right... Yuffie was like a stranger to them, if he saw it that way. You're right." he agreed softly, nibbling at the cut on his thumb, cringing when he felt blood. The blond quickly looked away and wiped his lips without calling much attention, swallowing hard as memories of his terrible nightmare popped up in his head.

Sighing softly, Reno picked up his lover's hand and stuck his bleeding thumb into his mouth, suckling gently. "Don't stress over it." He should lecture Cloud but that wasn't what he needed right now. It would only upset him and that was the last thing Reno wanted to do.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, feeling and seeing Reno tending to his wound. "You don't have to do that." he whispered, looking away. He bet Reno knew from where did that came from.

Humming, Reno pulled back and gave the wound one last lick. "Of course I do yo." Snuggling closer to the other man, he sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you so I'm going to take care of you!"

Cloud blinked and nodded slowly, holding the thumb next to his chest as if he didn't want Reno to see more proof of his weakness. He already felt quite uncomfortable as it was, lying naked on Reno's arms and showing to the world his scars. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Looking down at his lover, Reno realized what was bothering him and reached down to pull the blankets over the two of them. "Better?"

Cloud sighed; bothered by how Reno always knew what was wrong with him. It was nice and he felt loved, cared for... but in times like this, it only increased his discomfort... did Reno see the scars? All of them? "Yeah." he whispered, thinking seriously that he should take a nice bath. He could smell the blood on his skin.

Sighing happily, Reno pulled Cloud closer. "Hey…" He began sniffing the air a bit. "Ugh! I smell like cleaner! You wanna take a bath? We were both sweating as well."

Cloud nodded, getting up and keeping the blankets around him before sighing, letting them fall and getting up gingerly, wincing as his ankles flared up.

Getting up, Reno walked over, ready to catch Cloud should he need help. "You want me to carry yo? You can't be that heavy!"

"No." Cloud said quickly. Damn it, he wasn't made of glass! This is why he didn't want Reno, someone to know... it made him look weak. Frail. Ready to break. He didn't like it. Not even one bit!! "Thanks but I can walk alone."

Flinching back a bit, Reno nodded. Cloud hated to feel weak and vulnerable. "Okay." He wouldn't say sorry. Saying that would just start a whole new chain of apologies and another round of 'The Blame Game'. "Want me to scrub your back yo?" That should be safe. He always did that.

Cloud smiled softly. "Yeah, please." he said, grabbing Reno's like a small boy on his first date. "C'mon..."

Squeezing his lover's hand back, they stepped into the bathroom and Reno began to strip, making sure to gather and place his dirty clothes into the hamper instead of the floor like he normally did. Eyes widening at the tub -it was big enough for seven people to be able to fit and still have elbow room - he leaned over to turn the water on. Nice and hot, just like Cloud liked it. "Bubbles or not…?" He asked, spotting bubble bath on the side of the tub.

Cloud shrugged, just leaning against the doorway. "Feel free to do whatever you want." he said with a sigh. He just wanted to take the smell of blood from his skin, he thought while sneezing.

"Bless you!" Pouring in the bubble bath, Reno grinned as the smell of blueberry assaulted his nose. "_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmy…_!" He drawled in a low tone, absolutely delighted as he watched the bubbles rise. "C'mon! Hop in!" Cloud nodded and sniffled, entering the bathtub and pulling Reno with him.

Stumbling slightly, Reno entered the steaming water, groaning as the heat worked its magic on his sore muscles. "That feels nice yo." Humming contently, he reached over to pick up the washcloth, lathering it in strawberry body wash. "Turn around?" He asked, waiting for his lover to turn before gently running the cloth over skin, washing away the day's dirt and sweat.

Cloud closed his eyes and let Reno wash his back, moaning softly as it made wonders on his muscles. After a while, the redhead stopped and pulled Cloud against his chest. "... Reno?" the blond whispered, smiling when he felt the baby lump against the small of his back. "Did your sickness stopped already?" he asked curiously.

Reno just shrugged. "Not sure. I haven't really had time to eat, with everything that's going on and the cleaner made me feel sick so i couldn't eat even if i wanted to." He would go eat when they were done in here, maybe a sandwich or something. "I'll eat when we finish here and we should know by morning!"

Cloud nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." he said softly. Having time to think, the blond bit his lip. Just... who was this Marluxia guy? Could he be trusted around his lover and consequently child? "... Do you have Marluxia's number?"

Reno blinked. "Hmm... yea… he gave it to me in case we, the four of us that is, ever wanted to get together to hang out. It's in my phone yo. Want me to get it for you?" He asked, making to get out of the tub.

"It's okay for now." Cloud said. "... But maybe you would want to mark a dinner with them for tomorrow?" he asked. He wanted to know the bastard now.

Reno smiled and nodded. "Yea...! ...Will you actually gonna let me near your kitchen?" Usually Cloud guarded that thing like a mother lion protecting her cubs.

Cloud smiled and ran his fingers through Reno's red strands of hair. "We could BOTH make dinner. Or we could go to town." he said. The blond needed to know if Marluxia could be trusted... they were in a delicate situation after all.

Humming, Reno leaned into Cloud's touch with a content sigh. "I think making dinner together would be great yo." He was a bit surprised at the fact that Cloud wanted to know Marluxia but he wasn't about to complain. "Marluxia can bring dessert! He runs a bakery in town!"

"Okay." Cloud nodded, letting his hand slid down his lover's chest before cuddling and hiding his face in his neck. He could feel a headache forming already, all the stress and constant fear of doing something that may push Reno away getting to him.

Looking down, Reno's smile faded at the sight of his lover's pained expression. "You okay?" he asked, mentally slapping himself the moment the words left his mouth. Of COURSE Cloud wasn't okay! He wouldn't be grimacing if he was ok. "I'll be right back." Stepping out of the tub, the redhead quickly got his lover some aspirin and a glass of water. Reno handled Cloud his pill before settling down on the floor, smiling up at the blond. "There you go."

Cloud smiled and leaned over the bathtub, kissing his lover gently before taking the pill and drinking a few mouthfuls of water. "Thank you." he thanked quietly.

Taking the glass, Reno smiled and went to go put it back onto the counter next to the sink. "You're welcome yo! Anything else I can get you?" Anything to see his lover's smile again. Anything to make him happy.

"No, just get back in." Cloud asked in a whisper. He just wanted to be in his lover's arms, feel loved... he almost lost it all hours ago and with all his emotional baggage he just wanted to feel secure at the moment. "Please..."

Hopping into the tub without a second thought, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him close. "Smile for me!" He asked after a small moment, grinning. "You're so cute when you smile yo!" He adored his lover's smile. It was so small but so sweet altogether. Cloud blinked at his lover's sudden request and then rolled his eyes, giving his lover his already well-known small smile. Grinning happily, Reno tightened his grip around Cloud's waist and placed a small kiss on the other's shoulder. "Thanks!"

"Anything for you baby." The blond whispered, resting his head on Reno's shoulder as he picked the sponge and started washing Reno's chest gently, smiling as he ran the fluffy object over his lover's stomach.

"Hmm… that feels nice." Sighing, Reno leaned further into the other's touch, shivering a bit as the soft cloth ran across his skin, cleaning him of the day's dirt and sweat. It tickled a bit but he wouldn't pull away. It felt nice.

Cloud kissed the corner of his lover's mouth, now running the sponge up and down his lover's long legs. "Have you already called Rufus? He may want to know that we got here safely." he commented.

"Yeah…" Reno mumbled around the other's lips, squirming a bit as Cloud rubbed the cloth across his claves. "That tickles!" Snickering a bit, he settled down and nuzzled his face on the other's shoulder. "Rufus said he would come and see us later when work settles down."

Cloud hummed and nodded, smiling as his lover squirmed. "I'm trying to wash you here, stop." he said playfully. It looked like everything was falling into place. Now he just needed to stop being an idiot and try to keep the peace between them.

"Meh…!" Reno whined, doing his best to stay still. "You know I'm ticklish!" Grinning, Reno leaned forward and placed a kiss on Cloud's lips. "I'll get you back later!"

Cloud smirked: sure... "I'm sure you will." he said softly, putting the sponge away to pick up the shampoo and put a nice amount on his hand before starting to massage his lover's scalp. Moaning, Reno flopped over until his forehead came to rest on Cloud's shoulder. He loved it when his scalp was rubbed or massaged. It sent tingles up and down his spine. Shivering a bit, he reached up to gently run his fingers down Cloud's back, nails scraping slightly.

Cloud shivered as well, massaging Reno's nape tenderly. "What about we go to the beach for a while during the afternoon? Or to the pool?" he suggested. They were living in a lovely place: they had to make use of it!

Nodding his head, Reno snuggled down closer into Cloud's ministrations. "Sounds great. It's way too nice out to stay inside." They were gonna be here living in there for a while, anyway. It would be good to get to know the surrounding area in case of an emergency.

Cloud smiled and carefully started washing the soap off his lover's hair. "After our baby is born..." he started. "What do you want to do? Go back to Edge or stay in here...?"

Reno paused for a moment, thinking. "... I'm not sure... I guess it all depends on either or not we will be safe." They had to think about their children. Would Edge really be a good environment for them?

"Yeah…" Cloud whispered, finishing his job. "Edge has everyone in it and it's friendly but... it's nothing like Costa Del Sol. Costa Del Sol has better schools, a better environment... I dunno."

Smiling, Reno leaned forward to place a small kiss on Cloud's lips. "Whatever you want, hun… And don't worry about that right now. We have seven months to figure it out!"

"If not less…" Cloud chuckled, taking a small breath before sinking into the hot water. Seconds later he came back up, running his hands down his soaked hair. "I was born two months earlier."

"Oh GAHH…! Don't even JOKE about that!" Moaning in false despair, Reno sunk down, low into the water. "... How is it gonna come out?" He shivered a bit. That wasn't going to be pretty.

"C-section; you can't have the baby normally, thankfully." Cloud explained lying down on top of his lover and keeping his head above the water, gently rested against Reno's collarbone. He smiled tenderly feeling the lump against his bellybutton. "... I guess I wouldn't mind getting pregnant myself, I think." He confessed softly. It should be a great feeling, feeling and just plain knowing that they were harboring a life inside their bodies. He respected and admired Reno for it.

Reno chuckled. "That would be a bit hard, seeing as that I don't have any Jenova cells." He knew Cloud would love to have the child himself. "How about this: I'll have enough kids for the both of us yo." Smiling, he placed his hand on the small lump. "It really shouldn't be this big after such a short amount of time… I think there is more than one in here."

Cloud quickly raised his head, his eyes shining with delight. "You think so...?" He whispered, biting his thumb. To have more than one child on their first try… It would be great!

Grinning, Reno nodded and took Cloud's hand, pressing it against the lump on his stomach. "Doesn't it feel like it's too big? Maybe I'm just putting on weight."

Cloud bit his lip and he felt just exactly how big Reno was. "You didn't eat that much to get this much weight, baby." He said. "... Think we should go to the doctor to see if he can discover if there is more than one?" he asked, frowning worriedly. He was surprised at how a single baby had enough space to move inside someone's body: how would TWO be able to spend 9 months together??

"We have to wait until I stop throwing up first." But how long would that take? "... oh man... what if there WAS more than one!? I'm gonna get so FAT." And most likely eat like a horde of horses as well. Reno winced. He didn't want to lose his figure! He knew that the reason Cloud liked him in the first place was his looks. What if he lost them? "Were gonna have to add another crib."

Cloud nodded. "And you won't look fat. You'll look lovely, having that glow that all pregnant women have." he reassured, smiling at the thought. Of course that he would have to kick away more guys and gals that decided to lay their eyes – and sometimes even hands – on his lover but who cares? His sword arm needed exercise anyway and Reno would be as handsome as ever.

"But I'm not a woman yo... what if it doesn't work that way? What if i just look fat?" Reno grimaced and rubbed his stomach. "But it's not like I have a choice, I guess." But he would have to make sure to eat healthy. "I think I'm gonna give up ramen and sweets." He LOVED to eat candy so this was gonna suck. The things a parent did for his image and children.

Cloud smiled at his lover's resolve. "You'll look beautiful no matter what happens. You'll also be the best parent ever." He said honestly: Reno would be a better parent than he would, that was for sure.

Shaking his head, Reno wrapped his arms around the taller man and tugged him closer. "You're gonna be a WAY better parent then me yo. Just look at Marlene and Denzel! The two worship **and** love you." An ugly little nobody like him who grew up in the slums was hardly parent material.

"Yeah and they frikin' squealed any time i told them you were coming to dinner or lunch with us." Cloud retorted. He knew well that those kids loved them as if they were their parents or older siblings.

Smiling, Reno gave Cloud another gentle hug. "That's only because I teach them poker and take them to Rude so he can bring them on chopper rides." They didn't really like him. Given the option, they always preferred to play with Rude. "They love you to death though."

Cloud smiled at the last sentence but shook his head at the rest. "Let me get this straight: you taught them POKER?" he asked, eyes wide as plates. Oh shit, if Tifa finds out... he's dead meat.

Sweatdropping, Reno coughed and pulled away. "I'm sorry but… they saw me and Rude doing it and wanted to learn. I'll tell Tifa yo." He didn't mean to upset Cloud... again... "I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head and kissed his lover tenderly for a few moments. "It's okay baby. She doesn't need to know: ignorance is bliss."

Smiling a bit, Reno tilted his head to kiss Cloud's chin before reaching out to grasp a handful of bubbles. "If she does find out then I'm taking responsibility." He was safer then Cloud was. Tifa would never hit a pregnant man! … Hopefully...

"Like hell I'll let her near my pregnant lover... and my children." Cloud said, cuddling against his love's chest. He felt so warm and comfy that he just felt like curling like that and sleep forever. "... Should we give the kid both of our surnames or just one of ours?" he asked, having had that sudden random question.

"Hmm... I think they should get your last name." His lover WAS the father and Cloud DID said a few days ago that he would like to marry him. Fiddling with the bubbles in his hand, Reno tossed them into the air and tried to pop them before they hit the water._ 'Does he still want to marry me?'_ Reno though, sneezing as a bit of foam tickled his nose. _'Probably not...'_ After all that happened? That was probably the farthest thing on his lover's mind.

Cloud turned his head upward after his lover's words and studied his expression. Reno was thinking about something important and he could almost see the bitterness in his eyes as he came across some conclusion deep inside his mind. Drawing circles in his lover's chest, the blond smiled as something came to his head. He had an idea of what his lover was thinking about but he wanted to hear it. How could he have forgotten about it? "Gil for your thoughts?" he said softly and calmly, gently snapping Reno out of his thoughts.

Startling a bit, Reno opened his mouth to tell Cloud what he was thinking, only to snap it closed a few seconds later. He had made himself a promise that he wouldn't upset Cloud anymore. He was certain that his lover didn't need his fears on his plate; he had too much to deal with himself already. _'Besides,'_ He said to himself, _'What if he DID change his mind?'_ Reno didn't' think he could handle that right now. Shrugging, he picked up another handful of bubbles and tossed the tick foam from hand to hand. "Just thinking about all the sleepless nights we're going to have once the baby, or babies, comes."

Cloud blinked and then hummed. He was wrong about Reno's thoughts after all. Resting his head back on Reno's collarbone, the blond kept quiet. "We'll get over with it." he replied lowly. He always seemed to understand Reno… Did that sparkle disappeared too? Damn it all... Sighing softly, the blond reached for the soap and coated his hand in it, sliding the slippery hand down the redhead's chest and starting to make little sketches in the newly formed foam.

Blinking a bit in surprise, Reno glanced down, raising an eyebrow in amusement at his lover's actions. "Am I your drawing pad now?" He asked, amusement lining his voice and eyes. He was still a little wary about his earlier thoughts but for the sake of his lover's happiness, he had to forget about them.

Cloud looked up briefly and then wiped the soap, resting his hand against his chest. "Sorry." he apologized, scratching his nose. Hell, he felt like a kid... He had to stop it: his children and Reno didn't need another kid around.

Shaking his head, Reno pulled Cloud closer to him and rested his head on the other's with a sad sigh. He had done it again. "I didn't say that I minded it..." Where did his Cloud go? Where was his strong, tough lover? A few days ago he would have grinned and pinned Reno to the ground before continuing to draw. Now he was like a meek little lamb. The redhead hoped he went back to normal soon. With Cloud like this, Reno didn't know what to do to make him happy or smile. All he seemed to do was screw up and it was breaking his heart.

Cloud breathed deeply through his nose, wrapping his arms around his lover's chest before nibbling the man's soft skin. "I need to stop acting like an immature kid." he explained. He had to change for his lover's sake, for their relationship's sake. "I'm going to be a father… And a father is supposed to be older and acting as such."

Shaking his head, Reno ran a hand through the others wet hair. "Why yo? I'm a kid all the time! Maybe it's time for me to grow up instead." The last thing he wanted was for Cloud to FORCE himself to change. If he did change then Reno wanted it to be natural and by his choice. Not for his sake. Never for his sake or their children's.

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. "You change and I kick your ass." he growled playfully, tickling Reno's sides gently. "I love your antics... it is what makes you... Reno. I wouldn't have you any other way." he said with all his honesty, resting his forehead against his lover's. "I'm known for being a serious, brooding bastard… Acting like a kid shouldn't be part of me."

Giggling, Reno squirmed in the other's grasp. Smiling, he leaned up to nuzzle his nose against Cloud's, closing his eyes with a happy sigh. "I like it. I love your seriousness and your brooding. It makes me feel accomplished when I get you to smile or laugh and you only show your younger self to me. I feel special for being the one who knows that secret, sweet part of you."

Cloud blinked and smiled softly. "I love you. You know that, don't you?" he asked. He felt like he needed to say those words; that he needed to make sure his lover knew it. A shiver ran down his spine as he started to feel the water starting to cool down around them.

Nodding, Reno leaned to kiss Cloud on the cheek. "I love you too, yo."_ 'That's why I'm going to keep you happy.'_ He added silently to himself. Noticing his lover's shiver, he glanced down and noticed that all the bubbles had dissolved and the water was beginning to cool down. "Darn...looks like we have to get out." Standing up, he exited the tub and handed his lover a towel before grabbing one for himself. "Why don't you go get changed? I'll clean up in here."

Cloud shook his head. "Just forget about cleaning..." he said, drying himself before pressing against Reno. This was supposed to be a day just for them, to try and make things better, to help them understand what was wrong and what they should change.

Blinking in surprise, Reno smiled and leaned into his lover's touch. "You sure…? I guess I can always get it later." Cloud seemed to be in a good mood and he didn't want to ruin that. "What do you want to do then? You want to go the beach or the pool…?"

"Wherever you are." Cloud said simply, ruffling his still damp hair. Anywhere would be perfect as long as his lover was there. Cloud leaned forward to catch Reno's lips in a soft, loving kiss, placing his hands on the redhead's baby lump.

Sighing happily, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. "Sounds good to me, yo…" He murmured after pulling back from the loving embrace.

Cloud smiled and went with Reno inside the room, watching him put his swimming trunks on. "They're getting too tight." he noted, seeing how they hugged Reno's stomach. "Here" he said, giving the redhead a pair of his own. "Those should be better."

Taking the trunks, Reno slipped then on and grinned as they fit him perfectly. "This works!" Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, he tossed another to Cloud before making his way out of the room. Pausing at the top of the stairs, his face scrunched up a bit and a distasteful look crossed it. "Aww man... I'm gonna have to buy a whole new wardrobe!" He HATED shopping.

Cloud laughed heartily for the first time since his oh-so-emo breakdown, warming Reno's heart. "Think this way: it's because you're going to put another life in this world that you'll need to go shopping." he said, knowing his lover's distaste for the activity.

Groaning, Reno bumped his head on the wall gently a few times. "Okay _fiiiine_... but YOU'RE coming with me! No way in HELL I'm going to be at the mercy of retail workers by myself." The last time he went alone, all the women kept ogling his hair and asking why it was so soft while the men kept saying he was _'Fabulous!'_. Reno shuddered. "Never again..."

Cloud chuckled and nodded, walking past his lover on the stairs. "Fine, fine..." he hated shopping as well but for his lover, he would swim to Wutai and come back if he asked him to.

Sighing in relief, Reno nodded and started to walk down the stairs. "… What was the point of leaving the tub? I mean, we're just going back into cold water again-" He was cut off when his foot slipped in the stair. Quickly grabbing onto the railing, Reno jerked to a halt, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "I'm okay!" Standing back up he made sure to watch where he was stepping this time.

Cloud quickly went to his lover, checking to see if he was hurt. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just slipped." Hopping off the last step, Reno shot his lover a grin before heading off towards the pool area. "Pool or beach…?" There was a path leading from the pool area to the warm, white sand of the beach near the ocean that they could take. "And don't give me that look… I just have to be more careful."

Cloud worriedly followed. He knew his lover was clumsy so he would have to keep an eye on him. "... Pool maybe." On the beach it would be harder to help Reno if something happened in the water.

"Pool it is!" Reno cheered happily. Trotting out onto the deck, he stretched and took a deep breath of air. "It's beautiful today yo." The sun was shining and only a few white, puffy clouds dotted the sky. Walking out to the pool, the redhead dumped his towel on a nearby chair before sitting on the edge and dipping his feet into the water.

Cloud extended his own towel on the chair beside Reno's and lay down, sighing happily at the heat of the sun. Damn, he could get used to this... "Reno, come here." he said, patting his lap as he searched in his bag. He had to put some sunscreen on his lover before he turned into lobster.

Glancing up, Reno shrugged and pulled his legs out of the pool before walking over to sit on his lover's lap. "What's up?" Looking down, he saw Cloud digging in his bag for something. "What are you getting?" He asked a bit wary this time. Cloud better not be grabbing what Reno thought he was grabbing. Inching away slowly, his eyes widened at the sight of the bottle of sunscreen his lover pulled out of the bag. "HELL NO!" He hated having sunscreen on. It took too long to put on and it made him feel all slimy. "I'll stay in the pool! I won't get burnt!"

Cloud grabbed Reno's ponytail and held him in his place before he could escape. "Reno, sit, now." he said, yanking gently on the hair until his lover was sat. Putting a nice amount of sunscreen on his hands, Cloud started protecting his lover, kissing his nape as he worked on the muscles of his back at the same time.

Moaning softly, Reno squirmed but didn't' try and pull away again. "Man... I HATE sunscreen…!" Pouting, Reno wiggled when Cloud began to apply the white substance to his chest and stomach. "I hate how I burn and you don't... no fair..."

"I'm a country boy and the mako in me doesn't let get burnt." Cloud said softly, smiling at some of the memories he has been regaining of his mother lately with this entire pregnancy situation happening. "I used to help my mom gardening... she used to get all burnt like you and I would always joke how she was such a little, beautiful and frail flower like the ones she took care of since she couldn't be under the sun at the risk of getting burnt." he said, sighing as a wave of something he hadn't felt in a long time attacked him: he missed his mom... **terribly**. He missed her caring words, her smile and her laughter... he wished she was there with him, to help him with Reno's pregnancy and then with the babies...

As if sensing his lover's pain, Reno turned around and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up memories and make you sad." He knew how much Cloud loved and cared for his mother. Losing her must have been hard. Reno didn't have any memories of his own mother. His father, mean bastard that he was, told him that she had left and abandoned them on first chance she got. That she was so horrified at giving birth to such a disgusting monster like him that she couldn't take it and left. Funny thing was that in all the pictures Reno had seen he looked just like her. "A least you have good memories."

"There are countless bad ones as well." Cloud said, smiling up at his lover and kissing him gently to take his pain away. "I'm sorry as well... I didn't mean to drop the mood."

Shaking his head, Reno kissed Cloud back, taking the time to try and slip away from his lover's hold and escape the cool cream. "Just focus on the good ones yo! And you didn't drop the mood... just… put it on hold."

Cloud smiled and kept Reno on his lap. "You aint running." he chuckled, spreading the cool gel on his lover's stomach and smiling lovingly at the lump there.

"Meh…" Whining a bit more, Reno pouted and slumped back, resigning himself to his slimy fate. "There!" He cried out once Cloud finished smearing his stomach. "Can I go now?"

Cloud looked up and sighed, dismissing the redhead. "You really don't like people touching your stomach, do you? You even pushed Shera away." he said, giving the redhead a look. "But yeah, go. I'll just give myself a nice tan..."

Sighing Reno, reached down to grab Cloud's hand and pressed it against his stomach. "I'm just not used to people touching me there. Especially without a warning." Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Cloud's lips. "It was the lotion; you KNOW how much I hate it!" Pulling back from the kiss, he gave his lover another smile. "You can touch me all you want."

Cloud chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. "Oh yeah...? Okay…" he purred, sliding his hands from Reno's stomach to his back, sliding one hand inside the other man's swimming trunks.

Before Reno could even squeal, they were interrupted by snickering coming from nearby. "You shouldn't be doing that in a place where anyone who goes down to the beach can see you, you know?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, feeling annoyed. Looking back to snap at whoever talked, he blinked at the sight of a pink-haired man...

--

**Bekas: See?? XD Cloud is feeling better now! –Flails with a can of spray in her hand- **_**Emo b-gone**_**, SHOOOO! XD and we get behind the scenes footage! 8D WHOO! –can you see that I'm kinda high? XD yep, I am. SLEEP high-**

_Kigichi: annnnnnnnnnnd role reversal._

_Bekas: ?_

_Kigichi: remember in the beginning? It was Reno complaining about too much food._

_Bekas: well, I'm imagining a tray FULL of food... like Japan? Where people nearly walk on top of the others cos the island is becoming too small for all of them? Kinda like that._

_Kigichi: lol... point_ – **About Cloud being the one whining about too much food when Reno had that part in the beginning of Haunted.**


	16. Visit

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"Marluxia…!" Hopping off Cloud's lap - slightly happy for the chance to escape - Reno ran over to hug the pink haired man. "How did you get here!? I didn't tell you where I lived!"

Grinning, Marluxia wrapped his arms around the smaller man and gave him a squeeze. "I followed you!" He laughed as the red head's eyes widened. "Kidding…! This is a small town. News of new neighbors spread quickly!"

"Thank god yo! I thought you were a creepy stalker!" Taking Marluxia by the arm, the redhead tugged the other man around the fence and into the yard. "Is Vexen with you?"

Marluxia grinned and nodded. "Yep…! He's a bit behind me but he'll be here soon!" Walking over to Cloud, he gave him a quick bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Marluxia. I helped your little lover out the other day; you must be Cloud."

Cloud got up and smiled lightly, deciding to give the man a chance to impress him before he lashed out at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Yes, I'm Cloud. I hope Reno didn't give you much trouble, he's a bit of a knucklehead sometimes." He joked, squirming when one of Reno's slim fingers found his ribs.

Poking Cloud in the ribs again, Reno gave Marluxia another smile. "So why are you here?"

Pouting, Marluxia stuck out his lower lip as big tears came to his eyes as he sniffed. "You… you don't WANT me here!?"

Eyes widening, Reno ran over, arms waving frantically. "No, no, no, no, no! I'm happy, I am!"

Grinning, the pink haired man reached out and grabbed Reno around the waist, lifting him into the air and hugging him. "You're forgiven!"

Cloud's eye twitched a bit, watching those two interact. He felt a bit jealous but he knew his lover needed to make some friends; he couldn't just keep him trapped inside their place. Just let Marluxia step the line and damn if he wasn't losing that foot... "... What are you doing?" Came a slightly annoyed voice from nearby before another blond man showed his slightly wrinkled face, eyeing Marluxia and Reno.

Squealing happily, Marluxia released his grip on the struggling redhead and ran over to embrace his agitated lover. "Vexy…!" Dragging the blond man into the yard, he smiled and hugged him, tucking his slightly shorter frame under the other's chin. "This is my _Ice, Ice Baby_! Vexen!"

Grinning, Reno stuck out his hand to the tall man. "I'm Reno! The glaring blond beside me is my partner, Cloud!"

Cloud stepped on Reno's foot without calling much attention, shaking Vexen's hand as he glared mentally at his lover. "Nice to meet you." So these were Reno's new friends...

"Yip…!" Yelping in pain, Reno grasped his foot and jumped up and down. "Mother-!" Glaring at his lover, Reno limped over to a nearby chair and sat down to take the pressure off his sore foot.

Blinking in slight surprise, Marluxia walked over to Reno and gently took his foot in his grasp, ignoring the surprised squeak he got in response. "Aww... what happened?"

"Umm... stubbed it..."

"…Without moving?"

"...I'm special..."

Shaking his head, Marluxia made sure nothing was broken before releasing Reno. "Be more careful!" he scolded, placing his hands on his hips enthusiastically.

Cloud blinked at Marluxia's energy, sighing a bit. "So much energy together makes me feel old." He muttered to his buttons, having forgotten about the other blond.

"You have no idea." Came Vexen's reply.

Hearing what their blonds were muttering, Marluxia smirked and gave Reno a grin. "WELL! Let's leave the OLD men to their sunbathing and swim!" Ignoring any protest he might have gotten, he swung Reno over his shoulder and ran for the deep end of the pool. "CANNON BALL…!"

Cloud quickly grabbed the nearby sunshade and put it in front of him and Vexen, protecting them from the blast of water that was sent their way. "I'm younger than Reno!" The swordsman protested, scowling a bit. "Sorry, sit wherever you like." He said to Vexen, offering the older man a smile as he waved at the chairs around them.

Sputtering, Reno gave his lover a grin before starting to do laps around the pool, trying to dodge Marluxia in the process who was trying his hardest to dunk him. "Yes but you're WAY more mature, yo!"

Snickering, Reno dodged the pink haired man once more, laughing at his angry cry of "STAY STILL YOU MIDGET!!"

"Hey! I'm not a midget! You're just TALL!!" Cloud rolled his eyes and sat down after Vexen, feeling somewhat awkward. Just leave Reno to play around with a friend and let him with the other, some guy he never once saw in his life. Spotting his lover just sitting there stiffly, Reno grinned and sent a wave of water their way. "COMMUNICATE!!" There was no way he was going to just let his lover sit there and do nothing while he had all the fun.

Giggling at his new friend's antics, Marluxia sent his own wave at the two. "Talk, Vexy! Talk…!"

"Like it's that easy…!" Vexen protested, scowling like an old man.

"Children..." Cloud muttered and sighed patiently before turning to Vexen. "Any idea of how we should start communicating?"

Shrugging, Vexen kept his eyes on his pink haired lover, a slight smile coming to his normally stern face as the other laughed joyfully and splashed the redhead. "... How did you meet your lover?" Easy enough and it broke the ice.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Grinning, Reno lunged at Marluxia and latched onto his back, ankles locking around his waist.

Marluxia chuckled and reached back, grinning almost like a child with a sugar high before grabbing the redhead's ass. "Caught you now, sweetheart…!" He laughed, listening to Reno's surprised squeal. The pink-haired man blinked though, when he felt a hard lump on his back were supposedly Reno's stomach was. Was it muscle?

Squawking in surprise, Reno arched upwards, trying to escape the others grasp. "Cheater!!" Giggling, he grabbed onto Marluxia's shoulders and heaved himself up until he came to rest on the taller man's shoulders.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Cloud blinked at Vexen and then snickered. "You want to hear about the very first meeting or the meeting that lead us to a better relationship THAT would lead us to the beginning of our relationship?" He asked with a soft smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Vexen snorted in slight amusement. "The one that would lead to a better relationship..."

Cloud nodded. "Well, it wasn't that special... Reno used to go a lot of times to a friend's bar and since I lived above it, I spent crap loads of time in there, swinging my sword at anyone that decided to start a fight or an argument. There was this day when Reno got really plastered and started picking a fight with someone that was of the double of his size. I entered the fight, kicked the guy out of the bar and turned to kick Reno as well. Before I could do a thing he kicked me in the balls, called me kill-joy and went away on his own. I couldn't pee for two days." Cloud groaned. "The next day he appeared to apologize and we took the chance to sort some other things out. After that, we kinda started talking more and more until a friendship was formed."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Vexen gave Cloud's shoulder a pat. "I feel sorry for you." Taking one more look at the two in the pool, he turned back to Cloud. "I met Marluxia at work. We both worked in the same hospital and I could tell he liked me from day one. It started out slow: a touch here, hip bump there, and the more we spent time together, the more forceful he got until one day he walked up to me, looked me in the face and said _'Sooo… sexy time?_' So I punched him in the face. It took some time and many bruises later for me to figure out that he wasn't kidding around and I gave him a chance."

Cloud chuckled. "A stalker, huh…?" He sighed before returning the pat. "I feel for you as well."

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Marluxia giggled as Reno settled on his shoulders. His giggling almost died when he had a view of Reno's stomach: it wasn't fat, since the skin was as silky and firm as ever. So, why was he round? "Can I ask you a question?"

Hugging the wet man's head in order to keep his balance, Reno nodded. "Sure! What ya got?" This was fun. It wasn't often that he had someone to swim and play with because Cloud didn't really enjoy the water.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Smirking, Vexen raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Did your stalk you as well?"

"Like I said he was always in the bar so yeah, I could say that he stalked me a little." Cloud explained, suddenly letting out a laugh as he remembered the day before they had started dating.

Chuckling at the blond's sudden mirth, Vexen tilted his head in slight confusion. "What is so funny, pray tell?"

Cloud apologized. "I just remembered the night before me and Reno started dating. Seeing as we were drunk, no-one took notice of our dance on top of counter of my friend's bar. We were singing OK2BGAY to top of it all. Just imagine the shock when almost a year later, we told them we were dating since then."

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Marluxia bit his lip and looked worriedly at Reno. "Do you have stomach cancer?" he asked out of the blue.

"... Booyah…?" Was the only reply Reno could think of. "Hmm, no..." What the hell? Where had THAT come from!? "Why?"

Marluxia sighed in relief and looked for a bit at Reno's stomach. "... Nothing…" He didn't want to upset his friend if it was INDEED fat!

Looking down at his own stomach, Reno poked the slight lump. "I look fat, don't I?" He knew Marluxia would tell him the truth, not knowing the real reason behind the bump.

Marluxia sighed. "... A bit. But it's strange." He said, putting Reno down and turning to look at his friend. "I'm a doctor with Vexy here in Costa Del Sol and... that AINT really fat." He said, crossing his arms. Sure, he had only gone to medicine because Vexen was there but that didn't mean he was a total disaster at it. He was quite a good doctor, actually.

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Chuckling a bit louder, Vexen shook his head in a sort of found exasperation. "Ahh… I remember that song... Marluxia is rather attached to it. Hmm... Who started it?" Marluxia started their little sing along, but who started Cloud's?

Cloud cringed and sighed softly. "Me..." He whispered, looking almost comically terrified.

Blinking in surprise, Vexen threw his head back and laughed loud and long. "Wow... perhaps that was your form of wooing him?" He gasped out after he had calmed down, only a chuckle or two escaping. It was a little hard to see the serious looking blond burst out singing.

Cloud shrugged and chuckled as well. "Maybe, I don't know. I just know that the music started out of nowhere and I promptly jumped onto the counter, pushed Reno up with me and started singing like a fool."

"He he he… well, Reno knew the lyrics as well... what did that tell you?" Not that he was one to talk. He knew all the words as well. Damn Marluxia for playing it three times a day!

_**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**_

Winching a bit, Reno stumbled back with a nervous laugh. "Ah ah aha... Hmm, it's... a... I swallowed a rock?"

Marluxia blinked and instantly knew that Reno KNEW what was wrong with him and was trying to make an excuse. But right now, he didn't want to lose the redhead's friendship. It would be better to wait until Reno felt secure enough to tell him about it, so he decided to pretend that he was dumb. Throwing his head back, the pink-haired man laughed. "Oh, my sweet dear friend…! Rocks aren't edible!" He chuckled, hugging the other man. "Know that you can tell me anything." He said with all his honesty and friendship on Reno's ear before releasing him and spinning him around. "Race ya to the end of the pool!"

Smiling gratefully, Reno hugged the taller man back and got in the starting position at the end of the pool. "Heh, you're on." Crouching down low, Reno tensed up, ready to shoot off. "What does the winner get?"

Marluxia chuckled and settled besides Reno. "Wait a bit. _LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_?" He called, flashing Vexen a grin. "We're gonna race to the end of the pool. Ya two have any idea of what the prize should be?"

Wincing at his lover's loud screech, Vexen shot him a slight glare. "How about a muzzle…?"

"Don't be meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!" Marluxia almost cried.

God, Marluxia could be loud when he wanted to be. Turning back to Cloud, Vexen asked with a straight face. "Is yours a screamer too?"

"Cloud, heeeeeeeeeeelp?!" Reno screamed this time.

Cloud blinked at Vexen, surprised. "Yeah..." He said, a bit embarrassed, but he wasn't going down! "Although, sometimes I manage to be louder than him…"

"Heh, I hear ya. Damn teases." Shaking his head once more, Vexen sent a wave at the two in the pool. "I'll buy the winner something of their choosing in town."

Eyes widening in glee, Reno grinned and shot Marluxia an excited look. "Ready? 1, 2, 3, GO!" He yelled rapidly before shooting off, crackling in glee.

"That's cheating!" Marluxia shouted before going after. Too bad Reno didn't know he was the best swimmer in Costa del Sol!

Cloud shook his head, amused by his lover's antics. Vexen looked over at the other blond and actually smiled, seeing the adoration in Cloud's eyes. "They got to be related somehow." Cloud said softly, grinning as Marluxia passed Reno.

"Not FAIR!!" Putting on a burst of speed, Reno swam even faster until he was neck to neck with the pink haired man. He could feel his strength beginning to give out and he knew he wasn't going to win. "OH MY GOD…!" He yelled, looking to the side "VEXEN IS STRIPPING!!" Taking advantage of Marluxia's distraction he shot forward and slapped the pools edge. "I WIN!!"

Vexen's eyes widened at Reno's exclamation. "He's sneaky…" He admitted with a grin when his lover turned to look at him, lust and excitement on his face. Turning to Cloud, he grinned. "Must be fun keeping that wildcat in line!"

"You have no idea." Cloud chuckled before he assumed a slightly sad face. "He endures more with me then me with him, though." He said softly, thinking about everything that had been happening.

At the pool, Marluxia glared at Reno for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter and hugging the other man. "You runt, how dare you?!" He said, snuggling.

Giggling happily, Reno wiggled out of the other man's arms and quickly swam to the men on the side and hauled himself up, running over to sit on Cloud's lap and give him a big wet hug. "I WON!" Snuggling close to the other, he pulled back for a moment to shake his head, much like a dog, getting rid of the water dripping off of it before snuggling back down.

Vexen blinked and calmly wiped his face of the water droplets. "... Lovely..."

Cloud smiled apologetically and then turned to kiss Reno's cheek, briefly brushing a hand against Reno's stomach that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the very attentive Marluxia. "Well done." He congratulated.

Grinning wider, Reno kissed Cloud back happily. "And now I get whatever I want in town! Mwahaha..." Now... what to buy? A new videogame…? A cake…? "Anything you want?" He asked Cloud, hope and adoration shining in his eyes. What a better person to spend his prize on then the one he loved the most? Vexen frowned a bit, though. This was RENO'S prize. He had nothing against Reno using the prize for his lover but the utter devotion and worship in his eyes worried him.

"Of course not, the prize's yours, you little idiot." Cloud quickly shrugged it off. "Just don't burst with Vexen's wallet..." he pleaded.

Reno blinked, not understanding. "But... I want to get YOU something." He had Cloud. What more did he need? Eyes narrowing, Vexen exchanged looks with his lover, noticing the same amount of concern that he held himself. Something was going on.

"It's YOUR prize. End of the story." Cloud said, closing the subject. He had noticed the other couple's looks and he didn't like it all. He felt nervous, nervous that they would find something that could hurt his lover and child.

"But... Okay…" Biting his lip, a sad look crossed Reno's face. A determined look came to his eyes though. Nothing said he couldn't pretend to not find anything for himself and pick something else for Cloud. Casting one last look at his lover, Vexen gave him a quizzing look. What should they do now?

Cloud smiled and kissed his lover's nose tenderly before he turned to the other two. "... Want to stay for dinner? We were actually going to invite you to come over to do so tomorrow."

"Hmmm... Why not? Marluxia can't cook for beans." Ignoring his lover's scandalized yell, Vexen stood up and wet to the pool side to yank his fuming other out of the water.

Grinning, Reno looked over at the two near the water, shaking his head when he briefly contemplated pushing them both in. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Whatever you feel like it, my sweet, sweet honey!" Marluxia chirped, lifting Reno off Cloud's lap and spinning them around.

Reno giggled and grinned at Cloud. "Since Cloud is the best cook I've ever meet, I leave the kitchen in his hands. What do ya wanna cook, chief?"

Growling slightly as he watched the eccentric pink haired man twirl his lover, Cloud just shrugged. "Pasta? Chicken? Lasagna? It doesn't matter to me."

Giggling, Reno struggled out of his friend's arms and placed a kiss on his lover's cheek, watching Marluxia do the same to a disgruntled Vexen. "Don't be jealous baby." He cooed. "You're the only one for me!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled, kissing Reno's lips lovingly. "I'll think of something to eat."

"I'm not really very picky." Vexen said, wrapping his arms possessively around his slightly shorter lover.

"Neither am I, yo!" That was true. Reno would eat just about anything without any hesitation. "And Cloud's cooking is magical." He sighed and moaned slightly. "I _loooooooooove_ his sauce."

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed. "Enough flattering. This way I can't walk back inside because of my egos' size." He scowled playfully before getting up. "I'll start preparing dinner. Vexen could help me with it since Marluxia can't cook and Reno can show Marluxia the house. Then we can exchange partners and I can try to teach something to Marluxia while Reno shows Vexen our place."

Vexen chuckled. "Good luck with that!" Dodging the swipe his partner made to the back of his head, he ruffled Reno's hair before walking off with Cloud. "Have fun, you two."

"Can your ego GET any bigger?" Reno murmured and glared at Vexen's back, grabbing Marluxia's arm and dragging him. "C'mon! I just cleaned the entire house yesterday so it's all nice and shiny!"

Marluxia grinned and followed, looking around in awe. "You two live well, don't you?" He asked, flickering his eyes to the redhead's stomach when Reno brushed a hand unconsciously over it.

Nodding happily, Reno led his pink haired friend through the living room. "Yeah…! My boss gave it to us... as a promotion." He added hastily, rubbing his hand across his stomach once more.

Marluxia sighed and came into a halt in the corridor. "Reno... you're worrying me." He said honestly, worry evident on his face. He had just met the redhead yesterday yet "I already care a lot about you. You're like the brother I never had. I'd hate to see you hurt... and I just can't keep pretending that I don't see you brushing your stomach every 5 minutes."

Reno blinked in surprise. "I'm okay... my stomach is just been hurting a bit." Flashing the other man a smile, he leaned up to plant a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for caring; I just haven't eaten in a while! I'll be ok once I get some food in me!"

"Don't lie to me." Marluxia said firmly. "I'm your friend... you don't trust me yet?"

Reno flinched and started up the stairs to show his guest the other rooms. "I'm not lying!" He kept his head down as he spoke. Cloud always told him that he could read his eyes. If the other man got one look at them, he would instantly know Reno was lying.

Marluxia shook his head. "Just... fine. Just tell me when you want or if you want. I'll always be here." He said, a bit disappointed.

Flinching again, Reno reached out and grabbed Marluxia's hand. "Wait!" Looking up into startling blue eyes, so much like his lover's, he sighed and tugged Marluxia into an empty room. "I'll... I'll tell you." Taking a deep breath, he placed the other man's hand over the lump on his stomach and pushed down before quickly looking away, awaiting judgment.

He was a doctor: Marluxia knew it meant.

--

**Bekas: **_'ITS OKAY TO B GAY, LETS REJOICE WITH THE BOYS IN THE GAY W---' -shot- … F-fine… Ill shut up… Kill joys…_

**Kigichi: **_XD Ahh, things are clear, friends are made, Cloud wants to kill Marly and Reno lets a secret out!! ...Typical day at the Strife household!!_


	17. Sweet

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

At first, Marluxia blinked and stared but pressing a little bit here and there, he quickly gapped as he felt what it felt to be a... "B... baby?" He asked faintly, quickly looking at the redhead from head to toe to make sure he was a guy. "How…?" The pink haired man asked, swaying a bit on the spot.

Squeaking in surprise, Reno reached out to steady the other man. "Please don't faint, yo!" Leading Marluxia over to the bed, he helped him sit before lying down next to him and sighing. "It has to do with the Mako and Jenova cells that Cloud has…" He explained awkwardly.

Marluxia frowned, caressing Reno's stomach: he still couldn't believe it... "Why does Cloud have Mako and Jenova cells in him?" He asked softly. Sure, he had noticed the Mako: the other man's eyes had the Oh, so famous Mako glow, but he wasn't expecting the Jenova cells. "I never found a record of surviving carriers of Jenova cells..."

"Cloud... he's special..." Reno bit his lips and turned on his side, resting his head in the palm of his hand and tracing random designs on the blanket below him. "Years ago he and his friend Zack, another SOLDIER, were responsible for the first downfall of Sephiroth. But as an outcome they were both captured by a twisted man named Hojo. They were experimented on and tortured for five years, yo." Reno bit harder, a distressed look coming to his eyes. He never liked to think about his lover's tortured past. "They escaped but Zack was killed in the process."

Marluxia frowned sadly and slid to the floor, folding his arms on top of the bed and resting his head on top of them right in front of Reno's nose. "See the positive side of it: at least you two are going to have a baby... how many gay couples wouldn't give up an arm or a leg to have a child of their own?"

Smiling faintly, Reno nodded and leaned forward a bit to nuzzle his nose against the other man's. "Thank you, Marley... I know it's a good thing but... what had to happen first... he still dreams of it and there is nothing I can do to help. I feel so useless."

"You're always there... you love him, you probably hold him when he has those nightmares... It already helps and a lot. It would be much worse if he had to go through all of it alone." Marluxia said, brushing some strands of red hair away from Reno's face.

Closing his eyes with a hum, Reno leaned closer to the touch and sighed. "I just hope that's enough. I've already hurt him so much... I'm not going to do anything to hurt him ever again." He couldn't bear to see another scar on his lover's skin. Not knowing that he was the cause of it. "Never..."

Marluxia mouthed an '_oh'_ of understanding. "So that's why you were so determined to buy something for Cloud and not for yourself downstairs?" He asked grinning at Reno's surprised face. "I'm not dumb, nor is Vexen. You're only trying to help but Cloud doesn't appreciate it much as well... for what I could understand, Cloud thinks of both of you as equals: he doesn't want you crawling around him to make him feel special."

"But... he IS special! I love him more than anyone in the entire world... Aren't you supposed to spoil and pamper the one you love the most?" Reno was confused. He did this all the time: buying Cloud little trinkets, doing what he was asked without complaint. It made their relationship work. "He more than deserves it."

"Yes, you can do that but it isn't totally essential for a relationship." Marluxia shook his head. "In a relationship you laugh together, you cry together, you go through everything together. You cuddle, you kiss, you say sweet things on each other's ears but if there is a no-no in a relationship of any sort, is a lover crawling around the other, making everything perfect, _immaculate_ for that person. I did that in the beginning of my and Vexen's relationship. He felt useless; like all I was doing was pretending to love him just to make him feel okay... nobody needs that. You just have to be yourself and keep going without being always worried about your actions."

"But... I'm not pretending." Biting his lip, Reno ducked his head down a bit and curled into a ball. "I feel useless if I DON'T do stuff like that, yo. If I don't treat him special... if I don't make sure he's happy... what reason will he have to stay with me?" Why would Cloud stick around any longer? "He wouldn't have any reason to stay with someone like me." A thief, a liar, a murderer... Not someone that deserved someone nearly as good as Cloud. "I want to keep him for as long as I can."

"You'll only loose him faster." Marluxia said, knowing that he sounded quite rash but he had to say **had** to be said. "There will be a point in which he'll explode because of all of your sudden devotion and desire to make everything perfect. A romantic relationship involves risks and that's what makes it good, addicting. You're ruining all the fun a relationship can have." Marluxia finished, taking Reno's hand on his own and rubbing it tenderly. "Cloud loves you, more than anything. I could see it without having him saying it, Red. Just... talk to him. Tell him how you feel: what you told me just now. You'll see: you'll talk, sort everything out and heaven will look closer than ever, hunny!"

Biting his lip, Reno shivered a bit and nodded. "... Okay..." He whispered with his voice sounding a bit hoarse. "I'll tell him but... what if he doesn't like what I have to say? What if he doesn't want me to change? What... what if he denies me?" He could never handle that.

"I told you he loves you: of course that he'll hear you out and understand what you have to say. He won't reject you... you need to have a bit more of confidence in yourself." Marluxia said with a tender smile, kissing Reno's temple. Grinning, the pink-haired man caressed the redhead's stomach. "Have you already arranged a nursery for your baby? And little clothes? If not, you should sweetie!! We got a big boy in here: how far along are you?" He asked excitedly: anything to take Reno's mind away from the previous subject.

Grinning, Reno sat up in bed and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, we have one! Rufus built a HUGE one for us upstairs, complete with clothes and everything else we would need!" Placing his hand on top of the other man's, he smiled gently as he rubbed the bulge. "I'm not even three months along so we, Cloud and I that is, think there is more than one in there."

Marluxia blinked and then stared at Reno's stomach. "Well baby, that IS for SURE. There's no way you're so big in just three months... and even for twins... I don't know."

Wincing, Reno traced his stomach once more. "Thanks for calling me huge!" Shaking his head with a smile, he flopped back down with a sigh. "So what do you think? Two REALLY big kids... or do I need to buy a few more cradles?"

Marluxia laughed softly. "You're not huge... and I won't lie, you will be. Don't worry; you'll look great." He soothed, placing his hands on top of Reno's stomach. "So, three months you said?" He muttered, pressing here and there. "... Twins I'm sure that you have but... I still think you're too big for just three months. Have your sickness already stopped?"

"Meh... I don't want to be fat!" Pouting, Reno rubbed his stomach once more, a tender look coming to his face. "I wish I had that pregnant glowing thing women did... and we don't know if it has stopped yet. I haven't really had the time to eat."

"I already told you that you won't be fat, hunny." Marluxia sighed, rubbing Reno's stomach tenderly. "But I advise you to buy another cradle... just in case, you know?" He chuckled, getting up. "Are you going to show me that nursery or not?!"

Grinning, Reno hopped up and took Marluxia's hand, tugging him towards the stairs. "Yep…! You're gonna love it!" Leading the other up to the large room, Reno pushed the door open with a big smile. "Here it is!" Walking into the sunny nursery, he immediately went to the stuffed animals and sat on the floor, legs tucked beneath him, and began to arrange them. "Rufus did a good job."

"He did." Marluxia said in awe. "I believe you'll be a great mother." He said honestly. "Just... when you say Rufus... and I see all of this, and we both know that this involves loads of money... is it Rufus Shinra? And he's your boss?"

Wincing a bit, Reno nodded. "Yeah, that's him... I'm one of his Turks. Reno Sinclair..." Marluxia deserved the truth: that he works for the man that almost destroyed the world and that he himself was responsible for most, if not all, Midgar's orphans. "He's not that bad of a guy, really."

Marluxia narrowed his eyes, having suddenly recognized the redhead in front of him. He wasn't sure as the man in his memory had a cocky smirk and cold, murderous eyes while the Reno in front of him blinked up at him almost adorably. "... Sector 7 in Midgar… Was it you?" The pink haired man asked carefully.

Reno flinched and bit his lip, looking away uncomfortably. "...Yeah... it was..."

Marluxia blinked in surprise and disbelief for a few moments before sighing sadly. "Don't let Vexen know about it." He said.

"What... Vexen, why…?" Why not tell Vexen? Reno's eyes widened when he realized. "I killed someone close to him, didn't I?" A wave of shame ran through him. "Oh no..." It was bad enough when he didn't know any of the people he had killed but to know he murdered a person someone he knew cared for... he felt lower then dirt.

"His family moved to the sector 7 plate when he was 15." Marluxia explained, hugging Reno from behind. "I... I believe that you didn't do it because you wanted to. You were probably menaced..." The redhead he knew couldn't have done what he did because he wanted to.

Jerking away from the other's embrace, Reno brought his legs up his chest, burying his face into them. "God... I'm so sorry... It was either pushing the button or getting shot and someone else did it." Curling up further, Reno's shoulders began to shake with repressed sobs. "I should have died instead. Died trying to stop them."

Marluxia shook his head and cupped Reno's face with his hands gently, lifting it so that they could look at each other in the eyes. "Don't say that. Don't even think about it. I know that I know little of you but you're an awesome person. For what you've told me, Cloud was a really depressed person and for what I've seen today, I say that you've done him wonders. If you had died, someone else would have done the job, Cloud would still be depressed and those, AT LEAST, two children wouldn't be there." Marluxia smiled, placing a hand on Reno's stomach. "You're great Reno, don't ever forget that."

Sniffing slightly, Reno nodded. "Okay... I'm sorry!" Perking up, he sent the other a wide smile before standing up. "I'm being WAY too depressed! It's happy time! Happy! Happy!!" Grinning, the redhead bounced across the room to fiddle with the small knick knacks on the dresser. "I love this room. It's so sunny!"

"And it'll be great to the children!" Marluxia agreed, cuddling one of the stuffed animals. "... How did Cloud react to the news of you being pregnant?"

"Oddly well, actually!" Grinning, Reno began to open the drawers and look at all of the clothes. "Wow... these are really nice!" They were so well made and in good colors. Not too girly or manly so either sex could wear them. "Cloud actually shook with happiness."

Marluxia giggled. "What? No 'Omg, how did you do that?!?!?" or 'WTF, are you serious?!' kind of reactions?" He asked, amused. Cloud couldn't have taken it THAT well... after all, men weren't supposed to get pregnant.

Laughing, Reno shook his head and pulled out a pale green jumper, cooing over it. "It's so cute! And no: he fainted for about ten minutes but then bounced right back up, happy as I've ever seen him. It was a surprise. I was expecting him to be mad at me or something."

Marluxia had to snort at that one. "Mad at you? What; you thought he would think you had done those babies alone? If anyone should feel guilty, that person is Cloud, not you, baby." The man shook his head before letting a few moments pass before snickering. "Did he really faint? I thought that only happened in movies!"

Shaking his head with a slight laugh, Reno put the outfit back where it belonged and walked over to plop onto the floor next to Marluxia. "Well... I could have accidentally killed the child, or children, as well, yo. He would have been mad about that. And yes he did faint. It was funny too."

Marluxia chuckled, patting Reno's head. "I don't it was funny to him, seeing as his forehead has this big-ass bump." He snorted, tucking a strand of red hair behind Reno's ear. "I have a feeling that you two will be great parents, I dunno why." He mused, smiling softly. "... and just one more thing... do I know Cloud from somewhere? I felt like I saw him somewhere before..." The pink-haired man asked, narrowing his eyes. He did felt like he had met - or seen - the man before. Who was he? A celebrity…? A superstar…? A model…? ... Maybe just an ordinary patient…? Nah, Cloud would have recognized him...

"Umm... I don't know. He WAS the one who finally killed Sephiroth... umm... I don't really remember you... but he IS a delivery boy! Maybe you met him on his travels?" Cloud did meet a lot of different people during his deliveries and such. Perhaps they had seen him shopping or something. "His last name is Strife."

"Strife Delivery Service…?" Marluxia asked suddenly and seeing Reno's nod, grinned. "Then I remember. I remember receiving something for him at the hospital but I was in a rush so I didn't remember him up until now. And you said he killed that momma-boy that summoned meteor, years ago?" He asked, stunned. "Whoa, quite a nice guy ya got there, sweetheart. Care to share?" He joked, chuckling.

"_Ha, ha, ha..._ **No**." Cloud was HIS, dang it! "What's the matter? Is Vexen not enough of a _maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_ for you?" Grinning, Reno gave the pink haired man's cheek a pat before standing up and brushing himself off. "You can try and take Cloud if you want to but it won't be that easy." Laughing again, he started to leave the room. "The only thing he MIGHT do is try and beat the crap out of you if you get too… umm... cuddly with me!" He shook his head with a fond grin. "He gets so possessive and overprotective... I love it."

Marluxia pouted, crossing his arms before following. "Vexen satisfies me, thank you very much. I do admit that Cloud is quite a nice piece of meat BUT, I wouldn't want anything with him. You can have him." He said smugly. "And he LOVES you. Of course he's overprotective and possessive."

Scoffing, Reno shook his head and practically bounced down the stairs. "Yea but sometimes it's a bit much yo! ...Does that mean he loves me a lot?" Reaching the second floor, Reno paused at the second flight of stairs, a bit wary this time. He had almost fallen once; he didn't want to risk it a second time.

Marluxia nodded. "Yep. It means he loves you loads, sweet honey!" He chirped, picking Reno up like a bride. "Got anything else to show me?"

Squeaking a bit in surprise, Reno latched his arms around the other's neck and giggled a bit. "No, not much more. We got the upstairs and all that's really left would be the kitchen where Cloud reigns!"

"What, is he one of those who freak out if you dirty the counter?" Marluxia snorted, going down the stairs and putting Reno down when they reached the living room.

"Are you kidding? I scuttle across that thing like I'm a crab trying to escape the boiling pot! He just likes to cook and I... tend to burn things and make a mess!" Walking into the kitchen, Reno hopped up onto the counter and crawled over to Cloud silently, giving him a kiss. "Hi there…!"

Cloud jumped as red hair suddenly appeared in front of him and soft lips pressed against his before laughing softly and petting Reno's hair. "Hey you..." He greeted, turning to look at Marluxia. "Survived the trip?"

Shaking his head a bit at the redhead's actions, Marluxia nodded and walked over to his own partner, kissing him on the cheek. "Yea! The rooms are really nice!" He wouldn't mention anything about the baby. Not now.

Giving Cloud one more kiss, Reno leaned back, only to snag a piece of fried chicken from the basket by his lover's side. "Yum…!"

Cloud gasped and then smacked the back of Reno's head gently, pouting. "That's for dinner." He said, although let Reno know with a wink that it was okay: after all, his lover hadn't eaten for a while and he was pregnant. He needed to feed himself. "So... up to the challenge of learning something?" He asked smoothly, turning to Marluxia. "Reno can go show the house to Vexen now."

"Sure I'll give it a shot!" Ignoring his lover's mocking snicker, Marluxia shoved Vexen out of the way and took his place. "I can bake just fine. It's cooking that is hard. I just can't remember all of those recipes."

Whimpering slightly, Reno rubbed the back of his head. "Owie…!" Winking back at Cloud, he snagged another piece of chicken before hopping off the counter and grabbing Vexen's arm. "C'mon Mr. Freeze! We got a house to explore!"

Vexen blinked and smirked, allowing to be pulled after Reno. In moments, they were gone. "So, what do you know to bake, in the first place?" Cloud asked, turning to look at Marluxia before turning his attention back to the stove, continuing to fry the rest of the chicken.

Marluxia shrugged and leaned over Cloud's shoulder, trying to figure out what he was doing so he could help him. "My mom was a baker and flower arranger so I decided to try and help her out. Turns out I had a talent for both! So I started to practice more and more until I became good enough to open a shop."

Cloud hummed in appreciation, turning to face the other but quickly turning his face to the other side as Marluxia was almost in front of his nose. He did not want to provoke an awkward situation already. "Well, I was thinking about making a chocolate cake as dessert... maybe you could start baking it and then I would teach you how to make something?" He suggested. "What would you like to learn, in the first place?"

"Sounds great…!" Rushing off to hunt down the ingredients he would need, Marluxia shrugged at Cloud's second question. "No sure. I fail at RAMEN man. We should probably start by something easy."

Cloud lifted an eyebrow. "... This is going to be difficult." He murmured, ignoring Marluxia's pout. "Well... it could be worse... you could fail at CEREAL..."

"Umm..." Marluxia blinked and sweatdropped, suddenly remembering the one time he had tried to pour Vexen a bowl of Frosted Flakes and they somehow burst into flame. "... No comment." Running back over to the counter, he dropped the materials he had gathered and immediately began to pour some flower and baking soda into a large bowl, not even measuring it first. Adding a bit of salt and a couple of eggs, the pink haired man began to stir the substance in the bowl.

Cloud raised his eyebrows, nodding to himself. "... So you do fail at cereal." He chuckled, turning to put the rest of the fried chicken in the same pot where was the rest before turning and walking to the large table, putting it on top of it and covering it carefully. Smiling, the blond went to the balcony and looked up, seeing Reno talking animatedly with Vexen on one of the rooms and felt the smile widen. This surprise visit had made them good.

Dribbling some vanilla and nutmeg into the bowl, the pink haired chef piped up. "What are they up to? Your little midget drove my ice baby insane yet?" Chuckling, Marluxia poured the mixture into three round pans and placed them into the oven, getting to work on the frosting. "He sure is a bundle full of energy... and he seems to glow a bit..." There was nothing like a little hint to begin an awkward conversation.

Cloud didn't seem to get it though as he grinned. "Yah, he has too much energy. I love him for it... he has what I don't have." He said, sighing. "He's one of the strongest persons I ever met."

Marluxia grinned and placed his bowl down to wrap his arms around Cloud's waist and give him a friendly squeeze. "Funny... Reno said the same about you!" Releasing the other, he walked back to his bowl and cast a sidelong glance at the blond. "Reno seems a little big... is he sick?"

Cloud chuckled at Marluxia's antics. "I believe he did." He murmured. His lover always liked to praise him and he felt loved with it. Although it was getting a bit too much: Reno shouldn't have to be always filling him with praises. Only 30 seconds later, Marluxia's words seemed to register in the blonde's mind and that made Cloud panic like he had never panicked before.

Did he know about the babies? Was he going to tell? No, no, no...

"Err... I don't think so. He... just drank a whole pack of soda yesterday: that's why he's big today." Cloud said, licking his suddenly dry lips before going inside to finish the rice.

"Hmmm..." Finishing off the frosting, Marluxia leaned against the counter and idly licked the spoon. "You're such a liar!" He said suddenly before walking over to Cloud and placing his hands on his hips. "Don't lie to me Mr.! I AM a doctor!"

Cloud swallowed hard, cutting some onion. Oh god, this was such a bad idea. Marluxia must have noticed the way he had brushed Reno's stomach, the way Reno wasn't fat but just a little round. "I have no idea of what you're talking about." He whispered faintly.

Smirking, Marluxia shrugged and turned back to his dessert. It should be out of the oven soon. "Okay then..." He paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should let the cat out of the bag. Meh... might as well. "You think the kids will be blond or red heads?"

Cloud suddenly turned and threw a knife at Marluxia, nearly cutting some of his hair before it got stuck on the wall. "... How do you know about that?" He said lowly, shifting nervously as he practically glared holes through the other man.

"MEEP…!" Lunging to the side, Marluxia looked over at Cloud, eyes almost comically wide and shaking. "Dear LORD man! You ARE protective of him, YES!" Grasping the knife, he yanked it out of the wall before placing it next to him. No way in hell was he giving it back to the homicidal blond. "I found out for myself and made Reno tell me. Don't be mad at him."

Cloud relaxed a bit, if it was ONLY for a bit. Reno had told Marluxia... so he must have trusted him enough. Reno was a Turk after all: he knew what to do, who to trust."..." the blond looked away, chewing his lower lip. "Sorry about that." he whispered, turning back to the stove. He just hoped Vexen hadn't noticed as well.

"Umm... no problem…?" Walking back over to Cloud, the pink haired handed him back the knife. "In Reno's defense I kind of bullied him into it. But I was concerned."

Cloud hummed, accepting the knife with slightly shaky hands. "... You're a doctor, you said it yourself. Vexen is one as well." He stated. "Will you tell on us? It's not every day that a man gets pregnant..." He whispered, swallowing hard. He felt dizzy, he just wanted to take a hold of his lover and run to somewhere else.

Marluxia shook his head, coming over to embrace the shaken man. "No... Me and Vexen understand, at least I know he will understand. It's basically every gay man's dream to have a child of their own flesh and blood. We won't tell."

Cloud let out a relieved breath and relaxed into the embrace, rubbing his forehead. "Thank you..."He thanked honestly. "And... Sorry about the knife thing, seriously... I just got scared." He said, looking away. He was an experiment once: he did not want his lover and child to go through it as well.

"Meh..." Marluxia shrugged, placing a kiss on the shorter man's temple. "Not the first time a knife has been thrown at me...Vexen can be rather violent when he wants to be." Hearing a ding coming from behind him, Marly squealed and lunged towards the oven. "Cake is done!" Cloud just smiled and turned his attention to the stove. "Oww, ow, ow, ow..." Flipping the three cakes out of the pans to let them cool, Marluxia looked back in back of seeing the return of his lover and Reno. "Hey baby!" Running over to Vexen, Marluxia placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. "Did you have fun?"

Giggling happily, a very wet Reno ran over to embrace his cooking lover. "I tried to push Vexen into the pool... and failed..."

Cloud chuckled and embraced his lover, taking on his scent. "Go change your clothes, it gets cold at night." He said, kissing his lover's lips.

"I'll dry… but if you say so then okay!" Giving his lover one last kiss, Reno ran upstairs and came down a moment later dressed in a pair of black hip hugging pants with chains on the side and a skin tight black t-shirt with a bloody rose on the front and a blood red sleeves. Padding barefoot over to his lover, he hugged him once again, loose hair falling over his shoulders. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

"I've decided to cook something simple: fried chicken with rice." Cloud replied, looking over his shoulder and kissing his lover's nose. "Vexen and Marluxia went to the balcony to see the view."

Smiling happily at the kiss, Reno leaned over to gently nip at Cloud's own. "Sounds yummy…!" Licking the bridge of his lover's nose, he smirked and nodded. "Definitely yummy…! ...oh... and the food sounds good too!"

"You just licked my NOSE and said it was yummy. Lovely." Cloud chuckled. "... I know that Marluxia knows." He said hesitantly. "And I think you did well if you really trust him... he seems trustworthy. I just dunno about Vexen..."

Pausing, Reno pulled back from his lover's embrace and looked down at the floor, twiddling his entwined hands. "… I'm sorry… I know I wasn't supposed to tell."

Cloud circled his arms around Reno's waist, pulling him against his body. "It's okay baby. I guess they can know." he said, kissing Reno's forehead. "What did Marluxia said when he knew about the baby?"

Shrugging, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud. "He was surprised, happy and wanted to know how you reacted to it." He was afraid that Marluxia would reject him and blab the story out. "I'm sorry. I put our child in jeopardy for the sake of having a friend. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"You trusted him from the beginning so it's okay... I trust in your instincts." Cloud said, brushing the too-big-for-one baby lump tenderly.

Smiling gently, Reno placed his hand on top of Cloud's and rubbed his stomach. "Marluxia said there was more than one yo. We're gonna need another cradle."

Cloud blinked and then beamed happily, hugging his lover gently. "That's great!" He said, kissing the redhead's neck and shoulder.

Squeaking in surprise, Reno laughed and tilted his head to the side, sighing softly in pleasure.

"Happy, aren't we?"

Cloud smiled lovingly and nodded. "I'm going to have two children with the man I love. I feel almost giddy." He chuckled, kissing Reno's cheek.

Smiling happily, Reno kissed back. "Okay, we gotta eat!" Walking over to the cabinet, Reno grabbed the necessary plates and bowls, carefully stacking then, he had made the mistake of not doing so once before – boy, was Cloud mad! - And set up four places at the table. "I'm gonna go get the others!" Walking out onto the balcony, his eyes widened at the sight that met him there. Marluxia and Vexen were entwined together in a passionate embrace, Vexen gently holding his slightly shorter lover around the waist and cupping his face in his palm. The pink haired man was sighing happily, arms around his lover's neck. It was so sweet, so kind, so LOVING. So Reno acted in the only way he could have. "EWWWWW!! VEXEN IS TRYING TO EAT MARLY'S FACE!!"

Gasping in surprise, the two jerked apart and turned towards the snickering redhead. "Why, you little BRAT…!" Running over, Marluxia picked Reno up and swung him over his shoulder, spinning the two of them in circles.

"Put me down!! I'm gonna be sick!!"

"This is what you get for interrupting us!!" After a few more wails and death threats, Marluxia reluctantly placed Reno down and snickered, watching the red head stumble around. "I TOLD you not to drink!"

Shaking his head fondly, Vexen took his lover by the ear and dragged him inside. "BEHAVE."

"Aww… Vexy... Oww, ow, ow, ow…!"

Giggling, Reno followed them and plopped down in his seat next to his smirking lover. Apparently he had seen everything that had happened. "I'm STARVING, yo!"

"That's what you get for not eating." Cloud chuckled, squeezing Reno's hand tenderly under the table as the guests made themselves at home. The dinner went smoothly, with laughs and casual conversation until it turned late and the guests had to leave.

"Feel free to come back when ya want to!" Reno said cheerfully, giving Vexen a hug.

Marluxia grinned and threw his arms around Cloud's chest, spinning them. "Don't say that or we'll be here early in the morning tomorrow!" He giggled, kissing Cloud's cheek.

Cloud blinked and chuckled, prying Marluxia's arms from him. "Don't tell about Reno." He whispered on the pink-haired man's ear before turning to bid Vexen goodbye.

Giving their new friends one last goodbye, Reno walked back into the kitchen and began gathering the dirty dishes and such on the table. "I told you they were nice!" It seems that Marluxia and Vexen had won over Cloud. That was good, now they had some people to actually hang out with in the town. Placing the dishes in the sink, Reno turned the water on and began to scrub them. "Dinner was great yo! We'll have to do it again sometime."

Cloud hummed and started helping his lover, drying the dishes. "Marluxia is quite the clinging type, isn't he?" He chuckled, placing a kiss on Reno's neck. "What about we go buy the other crib tomorrow after lunch? A date, just the two of us… and then we can see the sunset at the beach..." The blond suggested.

Humming, Reno closed his eyes with a pleased smile. "Sounds great..." It was sweet and romantic, something they hadn't done in a while. Opening his eyes, he looked over and opened his mouth to ask Cloud a question but his eyes went wide when he noticed his lover's actions. "Oh!" Taking the cloth from the other, he smiled. "You don't have to do that! You cooked so I'll clean!"

Cloud pouted and retrieved his cloth. "Yes, I have to do this. It's quicker this way!"

"Bu-but." Reno was at a loss. He couldn't tell Cloud the real reason why he didn't want him to help but the need to do everything was overwhelming. "It's not really fair then! You shouldn't have to do everything. You cooked and I didn't help at all! It's only fair that I do all the cleaning! You go relax." He took the cloth from Cloud once more and made a shooing motion. "Go sit and relax."

Cloud just sighed and picked another cloth. "I want to help you out! You know that I'm just like you: I don't like being sat without something to do. I have to move too or I'll turn into one of those men walking around with a beer belly so big that they can't even see their feet." He protested, pouting.

Giggling slightly at the image his love had planted in his head, Reno shook his head once more. "You're SO not lazy! And you're never going to get a belly." Taking the cloth from his lover once again, he paused and sighed. "Just..." The grip upon the wet material tightened and he looked down, hiding his eyes from the other, voice a quiet whisper. "… Please let me do it." He had made himself a promise and he never broke his promises unless he absolutely needed to. He couldn't fall useless to Cloud, he just couldn't.

Cloud frowned slightly at his lover's change of mood. Dropping the cloth to take a hold of Reno's hand, Cloud took a step forward and cupped his lover's face with his free hand, forcing to look at him. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered tenderly.

Keeping his eyes lowered, Reno shrugged. "I... just have to..." He wouldn't understand. Despite everything Marluxia said he knew Cloud would not understand. "Please... let me do it." He had a lot to do after this as well. Laundry, cleaning the bathroom, changing the sheets on the bed... He was running behind and if he didn't finish, he wouldn't be able to do something later. Smiling, he closed his eyes and leaned into the other's hand. "Want me to give you a back massage later?" Maybe he could distract his lover with the prospect of something else.

"That sounds good but first, talk to me..." Cloud almost pleaded. Something was wrong and Reno was hiding it from him. If they wanted a nice, understanding relationship, they had to talk about their problems... "Your problems are mine too, baby... Talk with me; you know you can trust me."

Humming, Reno shook his head and turned around to wash again. The water was getting cold. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just doing what I always do." He did trust his lover, with everything from his biggest fear to his body, but there were just some things he couldn't tell him. "Cloud... would... you still love me if I was messy and didn't help at all?" That was a safe question, and it didn't give anything away.

"Such a stupid question: of course I would." Cloud answered with a smile, not finding the need to think. It was all true, from the bottom of his heart. "My feelings aren't that superficial... I would love you no matter what." He said, kissing Reno's neck before stealing the cloth back and continuing his work.

Reno stood there, eyes downcast and defeat causing his body to slump slightly. "... Liar..." There was no way Cloud would love him if he was useless. "Liar… liar... there's no way... I promised... you would be happy." Shudders took over his frame as he tried to hold back his tears. Lunging forward with a half desperate, half heart breaking wail, the redhead tried to take the cloth from Cloud. "Please! Let me do it!" He had to do it. He promised! He couldn't become useless.

Cloud blinked, surprised. He put the cloth away and picked up Reno, taking him to the balcony. Ignoring the trashing man on his arms, he sat and held his lover, hugging him gently until he calmed down. "I didn't lie." He said truthfully. "You should know me better than that Reno. I don't lie about what I feel. Especially about what I feel for you. Just... what is happening with you? You seem so eager to do something, To, I dunno, to impress me?"

Panting, Reno slumped in his lover's arms. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he knew that much. "No... I'm just doing what I need to." Shuddering, he clasped his hand onto the other's shirt and buried his face in his chest. "You're my lover. You chose me, loved me and actually WANTED to be with ME of all people. This was the only thing I could think of to do to thank you. And..." He hesitated, losing his grip upon the other, readying himself to be told to leave. "Since this morning I saw how much I hurt you yo. I promised; **promised** myself that I would never make you sad or angry again. I was going to make sure you lived life the way you always should have. No problems or worries." Sighing, Reno pulled away and tried to slip off the other's lap and get back to work. "Let me do this, please. I CAN'T be useless... what reason will you have to be with me if I am?"

Cloud shook his head and buried his face on his lover's hair. "This is not how I want to live my life." He said. He had to be honest, to make Reno understand once and for all. "It's true. I love you, I choose you as my lover... I want to be with you. I didn't choose a servant, a slave, Reno. I choose you as the person with who I want to spend my life with. I don't want you to extend a red carpet and kiss my shoes, baby... I want to share everything with you, work included." He said, trying to make Reno understand. "And I already said that it wasn't your fault what happened this morning..."

"But it was." His voice a mere whisper, Reno leaned into his lover's embrace, the slightly heartbroken tone in the other's voice breaking tearing him apart. "I did do it. Sure, I might not have been the cause for it in the beginning but I'm an idiot for not noticing how much you were suffering because of me. What kind of boyfriend am I when I can't even tell when you're in pain? Instead I run around with Rude, smirk and flirt with everyone I see because it makes them smile but I never noticed how much it hurt you. Shiva, I'm useless." He never wanted to hurt Cloud. Never. He was the most important person in Reno's life.

Cloud shook his head. "I almost made you miscarriage. It was my fault. And I never felt jealous of you flirting with the others. I had you, you're mine... I know the real you. I knew that it was just for the laughs, baby."

Sighing sadly, Reno turned to wrap his arms around Cloud, trying to comfort or consol him in some way. "The miscarriage wasn't your fault. Who was the one that hurt you in the first place? Me. You just reacted the same way I would if the roles had been reversed. It's my own fault for getting so worked up about it."

Cloud shook his head and dismissed the subject. "The point here is that I don't want you to do what you're doing. I want us to share the work, to work as the couple we are. I asked you to marry me a few days ago, not to buy you, you lil' idiot..." He murmured gently, kissing the corner of Reno's mouth.

Reno stiffened in shock, not believing what he had just heard. "You... still want to marry me?" He asked hesitantly, voice border lining on disbelieving. "Even after everything that has been happening?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. No matter what, I will always want to marry you." He said gently, kissing Reno's lips tenderly. "Reno Strife..." He tried, enjoying the way it rolled so easily on his tongue. "Sounds good to me..."

Eyes wide in disbelief, Reno smiled and leaned back against the other's chest, sniffing a bit. "Yea... it sounds great to me as well yo." He couldn't believe his lover still wanted to marry him after all that had happened. Wiping his eyes a bit to rid them of the growing wetness, he chuckled. "Stupid Hormones..."

Cloud chuckled, kissing the tears away. "And you...?" He asked, biting his lip. "Do you think it's a good idea to marry me?"

"Of COURSE I do!" Smiling, Reno leaned up to kiss his lover's lips, trying to convey all his joy and love through the one simple motion. "There is nothing I would like more then to take your name. Just like how I'm thrilled at the fact that I'm having your children."

Cloud beamed and hugged his lover close, taking on his scent. "I love you baby." He whispered, kissing his shoulder. "Promise me you'll stop trying to turn yourself into my slave?"

Hugging Cloud back, Reno nodded. "It might take a while but I think I can do that yo." Pulling back with a slight yawn, Reno blinked in surprise at his sudden bout of tiredness. "What the..." Placing his hand on the bump on his stomach, he smiled tenderly. "I blame you guys for my sudden sleepiness." Chuckling he stood up and held his hand out to help the other up. "C'mon, we still have more to do."

Cloud smiled and took Reno's hand before they both went to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Once finished, Cloud picked up his lover and nuzzled his nose against Reno's fiery hair. "I have to train for our honeymoon." He said as the only explanation for his action.

Squeaking in slight surprise, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and nuzzled into his chest. "Something tells me you're going to be picking me up like this long after our honeymoon." Cloud just liked to hold him in his arms. Maybe it was a protective thing; Reno didn't know but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Cloud chuckled and nodded, gently placing Reno on the bed. "You can bet I will." He said, starting to change into his pajamas.

Shaking his head, Reno chuckled once more before rolling off bed to change into a pair of plain black pants and a white shirt. Flopping back onto the bed, he yawned and twisted a bit until the blankets cocooned around his curled up frame. "Aren't Marluxia and Vexen nice?"

Cloud nodded and jumped on top of the bed. "Yeah." He grinned, curling on top of the blankets. It was hot on that night. "Vexen's quite decent but Marluxia exhausted me..."

"I'd think you would be able to handle him, considering you spend the majority of your days around ME." Reno and Marluxia got together perfectly, seeming to have the same insane amount of energy. Rolling over a bit, he leaned forward until his head gently rested on the other's chest. "We need an AC yo... it's friggin HOT."

Cloud laughed. "Do like me. Sleep on top of the blankets instead of under them." He chuckled, rolling to his stomach and scratching his back.

Grinning, Reno rolled over and ran hid nails down the other's back, scratching it for him. "Feel better?" He knew Cloud loved it when he scratched his back for him, considering Reno had nails and he didn't.

Cloud groaned softly, shivering as Reno scratched his back. "Love you..." He grinned, closing his eyes in delight.

Smiling, Reno leaned over farther and pressed down a bit harder, making sure to get in between Cloud's shoulders and the middle of his back where he knew the other couldn't reach. "Love you too." After a few more moments of scratching, Reno pulled away with a grin on his face, "I'm thinking about cutting my nails." He commented, rolling over so the other couldn't see his grin.

"No..." Cloud whined, crawling around Reno like a cat before slumping in front of the redhead. So what if he could fall down the bed at the slightest push? "Don't do that... I like your nails..." He purred.

Laughing out loud, Reno turned over to give Cloud more room. "Alright, cat boy… I won't cut them." He wasn't going to, anyways. He spent a long time cleaning and trimming them: dang it if he was going to lose them now!

Cloud smiled and curled against Reno, mewling softly and mockingly before chuckling. "G'night..." He said, kissing his lover's baby lump before hiding his face on Reno's side and preparing for a nice night of sleep.

Smiling gently, Reno snuggled back onto the blankets and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, humming happily when he felt Cloud place a kiss onto his bump. "Night. Love you." Yawning once more, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Cloud smiled against Reno's side, his thumb tenderly rubbing the redhead's stomach. It finally seemed that everything had fallen in place, he thought before joining his lover in the land of dreams...

Rolling over in the middle of the night, Reno yawned and opened his eyes, shivering a bit. "Damn cold." Reaching down he pulled the blankets over Cloud and himself, arranging them so the other could still breathe. Settling back down, he found that he could not sleep and just laid there in the darkness. He smiled gently and ran his fingers through Cloud's feathery soft hair. He was glad that everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Cloud's head before settling back down and not opening his eyes till morning.

--

Early in the morning, Cloud stirred and sighed contently, curling under the blankets. He felt warm, secure... opening his eyes, the blond smiled and kissed his lover's baby lump. "Hello." He whispered, raising his upper body on an elbow and looking down at his lover, peacefully asleep and completely unaware of his surroundings. _'Must have been really tired...'_ Cloud thought, getting up without much commotion. Thinking of what he should do, Cloud grinned suddenly to himself and went to take a quick, nice shower before going to the kitchen and preparing breakfast. He had to hurry up if he wanted to go to town and come back while his lover was still asleep.

Yawning, Reno curled up and whimpered a bit due to the loss of warmth. "Meh…" Curling up, he wrapped the blankets tighter around himself and closed his eyes, completely content with drifting back into the world of dreams.

Grinning, Cloud went upstairs to pick up his wallet before coming back down, carefully closing the door after him and grabbing Fenrir, walking with it until he was sure that Reno wouldn't wake up with the noise before driving to town, parking by the hotel and setting on a discovery mission.

He had a wedding ring to buy.

--

**Bekas: **_Fluffy!_

**Kigichi: **_Is it just me... or does RENO seem more like the one to act like a cat? XD I mean...maybe it's just me. But he seems WAY more likely to be a kitty...and Cloud an overprotective guard dog... But huzza huzza! Cloud is goin for the ring! I wonder where he will find one..._


	18. Proposal

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Whistling happily, Marluxia trotted down the street, swinging a basket full of different flower bulbs for his garden. "_Boom boom boom boom; I want you in my room; Let's spend the night together; From now until forever…_" Humming happily, he continued his song. Turning the corner a large grin came to his face at the sight of a very familiar blond looking through some shop windows. Running over to the other male, Marluxia wrapped his arms around the shorter man, basket and all. "GOOD MORNING!"

Cloud squeaked, destroying his image of cool guy. "Marluxia…!" He exclaimed, seeing the man. "Good morning!!"

Whooping happily and completely ignoring the fact that it was nearly the crack of dawn and almost everyone was sleeping, the pink haired man placed the shorter blond back on his feet. "What are ya doin' here, hunny? And where is your worse half?" It had been less than 24 hours but he already missed the small redhead.

"Reno's still sleeping." Cloud said, dusting his clothes. "I came here looking for a..." The blond suddenly narrowed his eyes, eyeing the other man. "Nah, better not tell you." He murmured, knowing that since Marluxia was now Reno's best friend, he would run to tell him about the ring right after he finished talking.

"A secret…? I LOVE secrets! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! _Tell me! Tell me!_ _**Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**_" Kneeling down, Marluxia wrapped his arms around the blond's legs and looked up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. "Please!! Pleasepleasepleasplease pleeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

Cloud quickly pulled the man to his feet, smiling apologetically at a small lady that had covered her grandson's eyes once Marluxia had touched the ground with his knees. It wasn't hard to notice that Marluxia kinda fit into the gay stereotype. "Promise me you won't tell a thing to Reno." He said firmly.

"Awwwww... okay!" Bouncing on the heels of his feet, the pink haired doctor gave the old woman a wave, grinning as she began to walk faster, and turned to Cloud, glee in his eyes. "Is it a _supriiiiiiiise_?! Are you gonna get him something _preeeeeeeeeetty_?! Something _shiiiiiiiiny_!?" He wanted to know! "Oh!! You're gonna buy chocolate sauce aren't you! Naughty, naughty boy…"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I am going to buy a wedding ring."

Pausing in his spastic bouncing, Marluxia gasped, hands flying up to cover his mouth. "Oh my... you are?" Grinning, he picked up his basket and hooked his arm around Cloud's, leading him down the street. "Can I come!?"

"Sure..." Cloud chuckled. "Do you know where I can buy one? I only came here once or twice in my life... I still need to discover where the various stores are."

Grinning happily, Marluxia took hold of Cloud's hand and began skipping down the street, swinging their clasped hands happily. "Well there is _'Luxord's Luminescent'_ or _'Saix's Shiny Heaven' _or even _'Zexion's Quarts and Diamonds.'_ They're all very good places."

Cloud bit his lip: "Take me to the one you think is the best. Only the best for Reno…" He said with a smile.

"AWWWW!! HOW MANLY…!" Giving Cloud another squeeze, Marluxia tugged him in the direction of his favorite store. It was a small, quiet little thing at the end of the road, barely even being able to be seen at all, but the multiple types of silver, quartz, diamond and other dark stones littering the black velvet pillows in the windows told them that this was a good place to shop. Grinning, Marluxia opened the door, the newly rising sun illuminating the beautifully silver scrawled words on the stained glass window: _Zexion's Quarts and Diamonds_. "Zexy…! I'm _hoooome_!"

"Be quiet Marluxia. It's too early for this." A small man, perhaps only an inch or two taller than Reno, came out from behind the counter. Dressed all in black with his short violet hair falling over one dark blue eye, Zexion was indeed an enigma.

Marluxia pouted and ran over to gently embrace the small man, immediately being batted away. "Aww…! Don't you love me anymore?"

Zexion just shrugged the other away. "No, now go away." Turning to Cloud, he gave him a look, an uninterested expression on his face. "Can I help you?"

Cloud blinked and arched an eyebrow. Oh well. If Marluxia said it was the best… "I'm looking for wedding rings..."

"Hmm... that's _nice_..."

"Zexy, be **nice**!"

"What kind are you looking for?" Taking out a pamphlet, Zexion handed it to Cloud, pointing at every different type as he spoke. "_Princess _cut, _pure_ cut, _flower_ cut, _lovers'_ _knot_? What material, how big is the person's finger and do you want a diamond or something else?"

Cloud grabbed Marluxia's hand and yanked hard, showing the hand to Zexion. "If it fits Marlu, I'm sure it fits Reno." He said ignoring the pout that Marluxia was giving him. "White gold would be perfect and... I dunno: maybe the model could be this _'Lovers' Knot_'?"

Nodding his head, Zexion walked to the back of the shop. "Simple enough..." Coming back a few moments later, he held up a black velvet pillow to Cloud, several rings adorning it. Picking up the first one, he held it. It was a lovely thing: the diamond in a circle; twisted and entwined with white gold to give it a knot-like look. It wasn't too big or too small. "I have several here. One of diamond, one of Emerald, Jade, Sapphire, Ruby and Black diamond..." The bored tone was back and his eyes looked uninterested as the blond in front of him took his time choosing.

"... Emerald." Cloud said at last, a small smile playing on his lips. "To match his eyes."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "A _he…_? Very good sir. I'll wrap it up. You want to pay in cash or credit?" Walking over to the register and smacking Marluxia's hand away from a rose stone necklace on the way ("Touch and die."), he placed the ring in a small black box and handed it to Cloud. "I'm giving you a discount for putting up with **him**." He jabbed his thumb at Marluxia.

"HEY!!"

Ignoring the outburst, Zexion turned back to Cloud. "It comes out to 6,500 gil. It's usually 10,000 due to the quality of the stone."

Cloud smiled and handed over 7000 Gil. "Keep the rest. It's a present for putting up with him as well." He said and thanked, picking up the small box and leaving, closely followed by a protesting Marluxia.

Running back over to Zexion and giving him a quick hug, Marluxia whispered in his ear, grinning when he got a nod in response. "Yay…!" Quickly kissing the smaller man's cheek, he ran out of the shop and caught up with Cloud, smacking him on the back of the head. "Meanie…!"

Cloud gave Marluxia his best glare, smirking when the pink haired man cowered. "What? I said nothing..." He smiled, walking over to Fenrir and gently dusting the seat.

Pouting, Marluxia shrugged and walked over, leaning against the bike. "_Sooo_… how are you gonna wake Reno up?" He grinned at the other, a sparkle of glee in his eyes. "A hug…? A kiss…? Breakfast…? Or are you gonna cover him in syrup and eat in bed?" Cloud was just about to propose! This was a cause for a celebration!

Cloud checked his clock and cursed. "Reno's probably already awake so I don't know... maybe I'll try the surprise approach."

"Ohh... what KIND of surprise…?" The pink haired man LOVED surprises! And even more than that, he loved knowing about them! "And with all that swimming and running around he did yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if his preggers ass is still neck deep in the covers."

Cloud smacked Marluxia across the head, smiling at the same old lady that they had scared lately. He frowned and blinked when she flipped him the bird and walked away, grumbling about 'fags setting bad example for children'. "Don't say 'preggers' and 'HIS' on the same fucking sentence in the middle of the road! And Reno could party for two days and he would be up early in the next morning if needed to. You don't know how much energy that lil' bastard has." The blond snarled next to Marlu's ear.

Rubbing the back of his head, Marluxia couldn't suppress the slight snicker from escaping. "Kinky… and sorry but you also have to take in consideration that: one - he didn't have his… hmm… 'Condition' all those other times and two - there is really no reason for him to wake up."

"Oh, there is... exhausting me is his daily mission." Cloud chuckled, sitting on Fenrir and putting on his goggles. "Not that I mind of course... gotta love him."

Shaking his head, Marluxia grinned. "Can't live with him and don't wanna live without him huh?" Smiling at the younger man, he dug in his basket, pulling out a small container of chocolate sauce. "Just in case..." Winking, he took off, skipping down the road to get back to his icy lover. "Call me about what happens!"

"Oh, I'm sure Reno will once I give this to him!" Cloud called after him, laughing softly. Reviving his motorcycle, the blond turned and drove away, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

_**- CRCRCRCRCRCRCR -**_

Sitting in the kitchen, Reno hummed, taking another bite of the waffles and eggs he had made. He woke up this morning to a cold bed and a note from Cloud saying that he had gone into town for something. With nothing better to do, he had made breakfast, making sure he made enough for Cloud as well. Lifting his head, he smiled at the familiar sound of Fenrir pulling into the driveway. "I'm in the kitchen, yo!" He called out when he heard the door opening. Grinning as the other entered the room, the redhead gestured to the food on the table. "Barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen: what more could one man hope for?"

Cloud smiled and sat on the table, grabbing a toast and taking a bite. He watched as his lover picked up his plate and went to put it on the sink, starting to wash it. Grinning, the blond put the toast down and got up, taking the small box from his pocket. "I have a little surprise to you." He whispered in Reno's ear, gently squeezing him for a few seconds before holding the small box right in front of Reno's nose.

Blinking in surprise, Reno looked at the box, eyes crossing. "What's this? A present…?" Taking the small box with a grin, he turned and gave his lover's cheek a kiss. "Aww, you shouldn't have!" Grinning, he turned back around and eagerly opened the lid, stopping dead at the sight of the beautiful ring sitting in the middle of the small black velvet cushion. Eyes widening, the redhead brought a hand up to his mouth to hide his gasp. "Cl-Cloud... It's **beautiful**." Reaching out, he picked the ring up with two fingers and placed it in his other palm, after placing the box down, and just looked at it. "… Oh Cloud…"

Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's temple, taking the ring from his lover. He carefully took Reno's hand and slid the ring on his finger, grinning. "Marry me?" He asked softly, nervous to the core.

Staring at the ring on his finger - a perfect fit - Reno wiped around and flung his arms around the other's neck, tugging him down for a deep kiss. "Yes, yes and yes! A thousand times **yes**!" Laughing happily, he clung closer to his lover – no - **fiancé**.

Cloud beamed and picked up his lover, spinning a bit. He was so happy! "You don't know how happy I am, baby. How happy that made me." He said, kissing Reno's soft lips over and over again. He just couldn't have enough of the man.

Kissing back just as eagerly, Reno pulled the other man closer, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder and glancing down at his new ring, smiling as the light hit it and made it shine. "Cloud, I love you so much."

"You're just saying that because I gave you a pretty ring." Jokes aside, Cloud embraced his lover gently, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too." He said lovingly before bouncing a bit like a little kid. "I gotta tell Tifa in first hand, c'mon!" He urged, sprinting to the bedroom and jumping on top of the bed, reaching for his cell phone and dialing Tifa.

Grinning, Reno followed and bounced next to him, leaning his head on Cloud's shoulder as the man dialed. "Hey Tifa…!" He cried out when he heard the woman pick up.

--

Laughing, Tifa placed the phone on her shoulder before going back to cleaning the dishes. "Well, good morning!" Why were they in such a good mood?

"Who is it?"

Tifa turned to answer the person who asked the question, Cid. "It's Cloud and Reno!"

Immediately, a chorus of '_Hi_'s were heard. Laughing once more, Tifa turned her attention back to the two on the phone. "What's up? We're all here just in case you're wondering."

--

"That's awesome." Cloud chuckled. "First, I'm sorry for the godmother thing... We just didn't want you and Elena to get into a fight. It would be unfair if one was the godmother and the other wasn't. At least this way, Yuffie will be directly related to the group, you know what I mean?" He said and didn't even wait for Tifa's reply. "I also wanted to let you know in first hand that I and Reno are going to marry and that we'll have twins!!" He said in a breath, grinning like a fool.

Reno practically fell off the bed at the excited shriek that had come from the phone. "Dear LORD!"

--

From the other line, Tifa giggled and bounced up and down. "I don't even care about that anymore! But that's such good news!"

Yuffie popped up next to the excited woman, the only one of their little group being brave enough to do so. "What's so exciting?"

Tifa turned with a big grin on her face. "Cloud and Reno are getting married!"

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"Very nice…"

"About time…"

Waiting for everyone to calm down, Tifa continued. "And they're having twins!"

There was immediate silence followed by a loud "....WHAT?!" Then, another chorus of hearty cheers and calls of congratulations came.

--

From the other side of the phone Reno giggled and flopped down on the bed, his head on Cloud's lap as he held his right hand up in the air, admiring his new jewelry. "I think they're happy for us, yo."

Cloud hummed and ran his fingers down Reno's hair tenderly. "Yeah, I think they are." He smiled.

Waving off everyone's questions such as 'Who asked who' and 'When is the wedding', Tifa turned her attention back to the phone. _"That's great Cloud. I'm happy you finally found someone to be with forever. And you're getting kids to boot!_" Tifa chuckled a bit. If anyone deserved happiness it was those two.

Cloud chuckled. "We're going to buy another crib today: the one we have is too small for two babies." He said almost lovingly, already dreaming of the children's laughter filling the huge house.

_"That's great. I wish we could come see you but unfortunately Marlene and Denzel still have classes. We can come soon though!"_ And then she could see just how big this belly was.

Humming happily, Reno turned towards Cloud's ministrations, lowering his hand to place a gentle kiss on the ring, curling up further with a gentle smile on his face, ring hand on his slightly bulging belly. "They finish on Friday, right? You can come on Saturday already." Cloud said. He would also have to buy some toys for both Denzel and Marlene to put in their rooms during the afternoon as well. "Its Wednesday, the wait isn't that long."

_"Yes, that's true! Now… go spend time with your new fiancé! I bet he's falling asleep in your lap right now!"_

Reno, hearing Tifa from his place in Cloud's lap, yawned and sat up a bit. "'m not…" Okay well almost. But it wasn't the same thing!

Cloud laughed, petting his lover's hair. "You know him as well as me Tif'." He chuckled. "Alright then... talk to you soon about the wedding's date, okay?"

Yawning once more, Reno mumbled out his goodbye to the woman as well, smiling and crawling onto Cloud's lap as he hung up the phone. "Hey lover…" Leaning over, he placed a kiss on Cloud's cheek before wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and resting his head on his chest. "What you want to do to celebrate?"

"I don't know... I gave you the ring. Now you choose the way we should celebrate it." Cloud said smoothly, rubbing Reno's back.

Reno shrugged and cuddled closer to the warmer body in front of him. "I don't know." He had no clue how to celebrate something like this. "What do people normally do to celebrate something like this?" Pausing for a moment, he chuckled as Cloud's stomach suddenly growled. "Hungry, aren't we?"

Cloud mumbled. "Stay here. I'll eat something really fast and then we'll decide what to do." He said with a wink, running to the kitchen. Grumbling, the blond picked a slice of chocolate cake and almost swallowed it all in one go, wanting to get back upstairs as soon as he could.

Blinking as he took a bite of his second slice, a naughty grin played on his lips when he noticed the chocolate sauce Marluxia had given him. "Oh _Reno_..." He called gently, grabbing it and sprinting upstairs.

--

**Bekas: **_in our profile, you can see an image of Reno's ring :)__ all you need is to imagine a large emerald in it XD_

**Kigichi: **_YES!! Ended THERE!! No smexy time fer you!! Ya want it? REVIEW!! Muahahaha!_


	19. Kinky

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Yawning once more, Reno smiled as he felt his lover climb over him. "Hey there…!" Leaning up for a kiss, with his eyes still closed, the redhead pulled back and licked his lips. "Hmm... Chocolate: yummy…" Opening his eyes, he paused at the strange light in his lover's eyes. "… _Whaaaaat_…?"

Cloud snickered, showing his lover what he got. "Any ideas yet…?" He purred, waving the chocolate sauce.

Reno's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle and he laughed nervously, the look in Cloud's eyes setting him on edge. "Ha-ha... umm... ice cream?" He offered weakly, beginning to scoot away, the hungry look in his lover's eyes making his breathing speed up and heart flutter.

Cloud shook his head and placed the chocolate sauce on top of the nightstand, kissing Reno's neck before leaving a wet trail up to the redhead's ear, nibbling his earlobe gently. "No, silly... try again."

"Ahh... you want to eat something?" Gasping, Reno moaned and tilted his head to the side, bringing his hands up to tangle in the silky mess that was Cloud's hair. Groaning as the other man placed a sharp nip on his sensitive lobe, he shivered and raised his hips to grind them against the other's constricted arousal. "What do you want to eat?"

"**You**." Cloud said huskily, grabbing Reno's shirt and taking it off. Grinning, he picked up the chocolate sauce and put a bit on Reno's hard nipples before leaning forward and carefully, almost teasingly licking one before taking it between his teeth, hardening it.

Back arching, Reno released a sharp cry as sudden pleasure slammed into him. "Cloud…!" Hands tightened their grip on the other's hair as the redhead lead the other's darting tongue across his chocolate covered chest, shivering as the air hit and cooled the wet saliva trail the other left behind.

Cloud put some more chocolate all the way down Reno's chest, smearing a nice amount of it on the redhead's stomach. "How does it feel?" He whispered, licking the soft skin.

Groaning, Reno spread his legs further so that his lover could fit better between them, knees on either side of Cloud's waist and head lolling back against the pillows as he shivered at the cool feeling of the syrup, quickly followed by the sensation of Cloud's hot, wet tongue lapping it up. "Fucking amazing, yo..."

Cloud smirked and licked the soft, exposed skin, nibbling the extended skin of his lover's round stomach. "Are you enjoying it?" He asked huskily, licking the chocolate-covered belly button in small, teasing circles.

Breaths speeding up, Reno moaned and wrapped his legs around his lover's back, pulling him closer and letting out a low cry of pleasure as his oversensitive stomach was sucked and licked. "Ahh... damn... hell yes..."

Cloud hummed, slowly sliding Reno's pajamas pants down his narrow hips. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh Shiva..." Groaning Reno glanced down; licking his lips and groaning softly once more at the hungry look on his lover's face. Panting a bit, he lifted his hips, helping Cloud remove his pants. "Make me yours." He whispered. "Take me and claim me in a way that everyone knows I belong to you and you only."

Cloud smirked and bit Reno's boxers, sliding them down and grinning as he freed the redhead's already aching cock. "Eager, huh…?" He asked softly, rubbing his nose against the hard organ.

Groaning softly, Reno closed his eyes and gave Cloud's hair a sharp tug. "Do-don't tell me you don't want to." Shifting a bit, he licked his lips and spread his legs further apart. "I know you love to lay your claim." He could see the satisfied look on the other's face every time he limped or tried to cover a particularly large bruise on his neck.

Cloud chuckled. "I never said I didn't want it baby." He whispered and breathed against the sensitive skin before slowly licking Reno's engorged head.

Biting his lip to stifle a cry, Reno reached down with one hand to clutch at the blankets beneath him, bunching them up in his tightly fisted grip. Groaning, he bucked up slightly towards the warm, wet cavern of his lover's mouth. "Shiva... _Cloud_..."

Cloud held Reno's hips in their place, taking his time to savor his lover. He licked a wet trail down Reno's cock to his balls and took each one of them into his mouth, sucking teasingly slowly. Gritting his teeth harder, Reno's head tossed back as he tried his hardest not to cry out, hips bucking as much as he could manage with the other's strong hands holding him down. Shaking, he whimpered and the grip upon Cloud's hair tightened to the point it turned painful as bolts of pure pleasure shot through him, his other hand gripping the sheets below him so tightly that the protective covering for the mattress was yanked off.

Cloud winced at the painful grip on his hair but kept working on his lover's cock, now subtly sucking its head and tasting moaning softly as he tasted Reno's pre-cum. Humming in approval at the bitter taste, Cloud parted his lips and released the engorged head, looking up and deep into Reno's eyes as cum linked the blonde's lips and tongue to the aching member in front of them. Moaning lightly, Reno loosened his grip on the other's hair, gently running his fingers through it instead. With sweat dripping down his face and chest, legs trembling slightly in the effort not to let them fall, the redhead's breathing speeded up at the hungry, flushed with desire look in Cloud's eyes and face as fluid dribbled down his lips. Reno felt his cock twitch at the sight. "Oh Damn..." He breathed, wanting his lover's sweet, _sweet_ lips around his cock again and **fast**.

Cloud smirked, licking the cum off his lips slowly and swallowing the substance, taking his time to savor it. "You taste so good... such a great breakfast." He moaned softly, feeling his own cock aching inside his tight black pants. Gently, the blond started nibbling the base of his lover's cock, loving the tiny little noises Reno was making.

Croaking and whimpering, Reno's hips twitched as he tried desperately to buck up and into his lover's touch, to feel more of that wonderful heat. "Cloud... **please**..." He hated to beg but besides the occasional low cry or harsh whine, he couldn't do much else.

Cloud smiled and decided that it was time to tease his lover in a different way. Grabbing Reno's cock by its base and firmly holding it, the blond smirked as his fingers had the same effect as a cock ring before licking Reno's head playfully and taking it as far as he could into his mouth, feeling his lover's flaming red curls tickle his nose.

"**CLOUD**…!" Arching his back as far as he could, Reno gasped and cried out, both hands fisting in the sheets as he bit his lip and squirmed, thrusting as far as he could, sobbing out a breath as the other took him further into that velvety heat.

Cloud grunted as Reno trusted up and he nearly gagged. "_Easy_..." He whispered before taking Reno's cock into his mouth once more and sucking hard, enjoying the loud, long moan his lover gave. His good mood blew up once Reno's cell phone started ringing.

If it was Marluxia, he would **slit** his throat and watch with a satisfied grin plastered on his face as the pink-haired man twitched on the floor, chocking on his own blood.

Groaning, Reno fumbled for the phone, shivering as Cloud didn't even pause in his movements. Running one hand against the other's neck in apology for earlier he shakily flipped his phone open and placed it against his ear. "He-hello…?"

"Hi baby!" Marluxia's happy tone came from the other end of the phone_. "What ya dooooooin'..?"_

Cloud growled around Reno's cock when he heard Marluxia's obnoxious voice coming from the cell phone. He would fucking torture him for this one! Not caring about the pink-haired man, Cloud kept sucking, lightly scratching Reno's sensitive skin with his teeth. Body trembling, Reno whimpered lightly as the growl sent another sharp burst of pleasure running up his spine. Glaring down at the other man he mouthed _'Stop!_' at him, trying to hide the hitch in his tone as he spoke. "Hey _Mar Mar_! Not doing much you?" He learned quickly that trying to get rid of Marluxia only hurt his feelings. Easier to just give him what he wanted.

_"Oh, not much…! ... Have you talked with Cloudy-Pie yet_?" Marluxia asked, hoping to find out if Reno had already his wedding ring.

Turning away for a moment, Reno clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle a sharp cry as Cloud nibbled at the sensitive vein lining his cock. "Ye-yea, I did Mar. Why do you ask?"

Marluxia chuckled, examining his nails._ "Oh, you know what I'm talking about hunny! ... Don't you?"_

Smirking slightly at the hopeful tone of the other, Reno nodded. "Yep…! He asked not an hour ago." Eyes partly closed, Reno let loose a small moan as the suction of Cloud's mouth became harsher.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, blinked twice and only then let out a loud snort. _"OKAY, I seem to have interrupted something! SORRY CLOUD!!"_ He screamed so that the blond could hear. _"I'll leave you alone then. Talk to you later baby…!"_ And he hung up.

Gasping in relief, Reno shut the phone and let it fall back onto the bed. Looking down at his lover, he gasped at the lust filled glare he was getting. "Umm... sorry…?" Cloud didn't answer and instead let out an angry, hungry growl, grazing Reno's cock with his teeth, feeling his lover's cock twitch inside his mouth. "GAAH…!" Tossing his head back, Reno screamed at the sudden movement, back bending almost completely backwards. Falling back onto the bed, ragged gasps escaped his open mouth, unable to take in the amount of air he needed as he withered amongst the sheets, strangled moans and whimpers forcing their way out of him as he felt his release creeping up on him.

Cloud sucked as hard as he could, tightening his grip on the base of Reno's cock, stopping him from having the release he wanted. He wanted to have Reno begging, screaming for it.

Crying out again, Reno gasped as his legs twitched and shook, chest heaving with uneven breaths while his hands fisted the sheets below them so tightly that he could hear a slight tearing sound as he keened almost desperately, feeling himself tipping over the edge. Eyes snapping open wide, he moaned long and loud, feeling himself being denied the release he so desperately needed. Whimpering pitifully he squirmed amongst the sheets. "_Cloud_…!"

"What?" Cloud asked, teasing the tip of Reno's cock with his tongue and teeth.

"Ahh..." Sucking in a deep breath, Reno thrust up as far as he could, whimpering as the pressure on his cock tightened once more. "Da-damn it Cloud... le-let me cum!" He was on **fire**; there was no way he could not be burning. Whimpering, he cried out once more.

Cloud smirked. "Beg for it." He demanded, shaking Reno's hard member teasingly. "Or no release for you."

"KAHH…!" Quivering, Reno pursed his lips and shook his head, the old Turk stubbornness taking over him in response to the challenge. He knew that Cloud needed and wanted release as well: one of them would have to break first and it most certainly wasn't going to be him.

Cloud hummed and licked his lips, rubbing his hips against the bed under him. He wanted it so bad... "C'mon Reno... you know you want it." He said, sucking the head of Reno's cock as hard as he could once more. He would break the redhead's walls.

Crying out once more, Reno shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as he gasped for air. He was teetering on the edge of breaking, Cloud was just that good. "N-NO!"

Cloud took the rest of Reno's cock into his mouth, sucking hard and moaning loudly, smirking when he felt Reno's cock twitch. Body tightening, Reno froze, tense with overwhelming pleasure. "... Pl... Please..." Closing his eyes with a whimper, Reno turned his head away, knowing that he had lost. "Please Cloud? Please?" At a particularly hard suck he cried out "_Shiva_! _**Please**_!?!"

Cloud smirked victoriously and released Reno's cock, taking him completely into his mouth as his lover came with a loud scream. He wanted to taste, to swallow every drop of his lover's cum. The blond swallowed it all greedily, sucking his lover dry. "You taste so good..." The blond repeated his earlier statement, licking his lips with a small moan.

"Ohh... oh Shiva... oh _Cloud_..." Slumping back on the bed, Reno closed his eyes with a sigh, body relaxing and hands unclenching from their death grip upon the sheets as he panting softly.

Cloud smiled, licking his lover's softening cock clean. Crawling, the blond sat on his lover's lap, careful not to sit on top of the redhead's baby lump. "Did it felt good?" He purred, leaning down to let Reno taste himself on his tongue.

Moaning at the taste, Reno nodded, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Cloud's shoulders and pulling him down, deepening the kiss. "Hell ya..." He whispered, smiling a bit as he caught sight of his ring shining in the light. Shifting, he glanced down at the sheets and sweatdropped at their ripped up state. "Umm... _oops_..."

Cloud laughed. "That good?!" He chuckled, caressing Reno's cheek. "It's alright baby."

Grinning, Reno shrugged. "Guess the hormones make everything better, yo." Laughing at the pout on his lover's face, he leaned up and pressed their lips together. "Just kidding. It was THAT good."

Cloud smiled and kissed the tip of Reno's nose tenderly. "I'm happy then."

Humming, Reno closed his eyes at the kiss. Opening then back up, he grinned at the sight of Cloud's still throbbing member and reached out to free it from Cloud's pants and pumping it slowly, lifting his head to swirl his tongue along the other's neck, suckling gently. "Now... finish your claim... or someone else might steal me away." He said playfully.

Cloud let out a shuddering breath, feeling Reno's fingers curl around his cock. "R-Reno..." He breathed, clenching the torn sheets above Reno's head.

Humming, Reno pumped his hand faster, loving the way the other withered and moaned above him. "Not gonna? Awwwww, I wanted to feel you..." He leaned up to whisper in the other's ear, nipping and suckling lightly, feeling himself begin to grow hard unnaturally fast. "I wanted to feel you pinning me down, thrusting your fingers hard against the sweet spot inside of me and driving me insane with pleasure." Another lick. "Making me scream for you while you took me hard and deep, keeping me on the edge until I couldn't even THINK." Giving the other's ear one last nip, Reno shrugged. "But if you don't want to..."

Cloud whimpered, arching his back and pumping into Reno's hand. "You lil' _shit_..." He growled, chuckling before slapping his lover's hand away. Moving, Cloud sat by the end of the bed, removing his shirt before grabbing his cock. "I want to watch you prepare yourself to me." He stated, leaning back comfortably.

Sitting up, Reno smirked before crawling backwards to settle against the headboard. He gave the other man a smirk and spread his legs as wide as they would go, planting his feet firmly on the bed before reaching over for the lube and pouring a thick amount on his fingers. "Gonna get off on watching me?" He asked, teasingly circling his entrance before pushing the tip of one finger in.

"Just shut up and work." Cloud said with a smirk, biting his lip as he slowly caressed his balls. He could barely wait to be inside that hot body.

"Bossy, bossy..." Reno muttered, gasping slightly as he pushed his finger deeper inside the tight heat of his own body. "Th-think you can tell me to do something and I'll just do it?" Sputtering slightly, he licked his lips and began to pump his finger, spreading his legs wider as he inserted another, moaning at the slight burn but scissoring them as far as he could before reaching down with his other hand to dribble more lube onto them.

"I demanded. You did it. I think that answers your question." Cloud growled huskily, feeling his member become harder with Reno's expression.

"Shut it." Reno muttered closing his eyes with a groan as the tips of his fingers brushed against his prostate. Stuttering, his head rolled back, a look of ecstasy crossing his face as his eye lids fluttered. "I really prefer it when you do this, yo. Your fingers are so much bigger. They dig in so much de-" He paused to insert a third finger, mouth open in a silent cry. "So much deeper!" Trembling, Reno whimpered and began to thrust into his own touch, moaning every time his sweet spot was touched. "Lo-love the way you hold me down and sl-slam them in until I sc-scream." Crying out softly, he bit his lips with a quiet curse. "But I like it the most because I know what's coming next."

Cloud shivered, smearing the pre-cum on his cock's head with his thumb. "Tell me when you're ready." He whispered, thrusting into his hand.

"Sh-shiva…!" Crying out, Reno tossed his head back with a loud cry, shifting his hips and trembling as he repeatedly slammed his fingers against his prostate, sending sparks of electricity up and down his spine. "Ready! So, so ready! Please! CLOUD…!"

Cloud growled and crawled towards his lover, removing his fingers and quickly exchanging them for his cock, moaning loudly as the hot walls clenched around him. "S-shit..." He wouldn't last long. That was for sure.

Crying out, Reno arched up into the movement, shifting a bit to get used to the feeling of being filled. "Wa-wait a sec, Cloud..." Breathing harshly, he settled back on the bed and moaned, squirming a bit and trying to take the edge off his orgasm so they both lasted longer. Hooking his legs around Cloud's waist, he looked down and grinned. "How much you wanna bet I can get them above my head?"

Cloud chuckled. "Nothing: I know you'll win." He said pulling back and slamming back in, fluttering his eyes closed at the great feeling.

Crying out as his prostate was slammed on the first try, Reno panted as his hands came up to tangle in the other's hair and yanked him down for a kiss, thrusting back with legs wrapping around Cloud's waist. "Is that a no then? Imagine how deep you could get."

"S-shut up…" Cloud panted, whimpering as Reno's walls hugged his cock perfectly. He had to do it gently and couldn't put Reno in certain positions like the one the redhead was referring to: he had to think about the babies' safety.

Catching onto what Cloud was so concerned about, Reno smiled, leaning up for another kiss. "Okay, no kinky position until the doctor says so..." Humming, he pulled back and thrust his hips against Cloud's, grinding deep and moaning. "Bu-but I still want you to take me hard. Remember the day before we found out I was pregnant?" Moaning softly at the memory his breathing speeded up. "You took me long and hard then, yo. I want it again."

"But we have to take the babies' safety into consideration..." Cloud moaned, thrusting into his lover gently. "We can't a-afford... to lose them."

Whining lightly, Reno allowed his head to fall back onto the bed. "Cloud… please…" The pace was too soft, too slow. He wanted, no, **NEEDED** it fast, hard; needed to get Cloud to make him scream, beg for his release. "Oh Shiva…" Shivering, his hand dug through the sheets and pulled his phone out. "I-if I get permission, will you do it…?"

Cloud grabbed the phone and threw it away, turning the redhead on his side and hooking one of Reno's legs around his chest. "B-better…?" He panted, thrusting harder into his lover.

Crying out at the sudden movement, Reno arched his back and thrust back as well as he could, not much because of his position, and groaned, nodding his head. "Ye-yes... god... Cloud…!" Gasping, his eyes flew open with a cry as he felt his prostate being slammed upon, lights flashing in front of his eyes. "_**Cloud**_…!"

Cloud moaned loudly and thrust just a bit harder, keep a steady, fast pace. Crying out periodically, Reno thrust back as well as he could, eyes closed tightly in pleasure as wave after wave of ecstasy ran through him. "Shiva… more…" He wasn't begging, not yet. Groaning, he reached out to grasp his dribbling cock, whimpering as he stroked himself.

Cloud let his head fall back, moaning softly. "R-Reno..." He whimpered, feeling blissful warmth starting to grow inside him.

Gasping, Reno felt a few tears of need gather in the corner of his eyes and he tried furiously to blink them away but failed, releasing a sharp cry when Cloud slammed into him again, tipping him further towards the edge. Cloud nibbled the leg on his shoulder, not having noticed the tears that escaped Reno's eyes. "You feel so fucking good..." He moaned, fluttering his eyes open and freezing when he took notice of the salty drops of water that had fell down Reno's cheeks. Was he hurting his lover?

Sighing at the bite, Reno moaned when Cloud stopped moving. Cracking his eyes open, more tears falling as he did so, he looked up and into his lover's horrified face. "WH-what is it, yo?" Groaning, he pulled his leg off of the other's chest and groaned as the blond slid out of him before he sat up. "Cloud…? What's wrong?" Reaching up, he cupped his lover's cheek in his hand and forced him to look over at him. "Cloud…?"

Cloud pressed his lips together tightly, shakily wiping Reno's tears. "This… Was I hurting you?"

"Huh?" Glancing down at Cloud's now wet hand; Reno chuckled, taking the other's wrist in his hand to lick away the salty substance. "Cloud... have you never felt so much pleasure that your eyes watered?" He asked, mumbling against the other's palm, kissing it lightly.

Cloud blinked and had to stop himself from shaking his head. That would only make him look stupid. "... Yeah." He whispered and kissed Reno's cheekbone. "It's just... it worried me."

"Liar…" Chuckling, he pressed his lips against Cloud's and nuzzled his hips. "Don't worry about me. I'm just fine... now... you gonna finish what you started?" He asked, licking lightly the other's throat.

Cloud shuddered at the way Reno's tongue licked his neck. Rolling to his back and settling Reno on top of him, Cloud thrust upwards gently, still not totally convinced that he hadn't hurt his lover. "Ride me." He requested, feeling himself get completely hard once more.

Groaning, Reno nodded and carefully lowered himself onto his lover's, once again, throbbing erection. "Ahh..." Moaning as he was filled once more, Reno lifted his hips and immediately slammed them back down, groaning at the sensations that shot through him.

Cloud let out a loud moan, watching as his cock slid in and out of Reno's tight ass. It felt so right, so good... licking his lips the blond arched his back, panting as that sweet warmth started spreading on his stomach once more after a few minutes. "R... Reno!" he murmured, panting.

Crying out, Reno fell forward, thrusting back as hard as he could and striking that sensitive nub inside of him with every motion of his hips. "_Shit_… **Cloud**… oh..." He was so bloody CLOSE. Leaning down he licked at one of Cloud's sensitive nipples, lapping a path up his chest and to his lips, sealing them with his own as his back arched and shuddered. Tensing up, Reno screamed into Clouds mouth "_**CLOUD**_!!" Feeling his release spurt over his and Cloud's chests, Reno moaned lowly as he continued to thrust, clenching and unclenching to help his lover cum.

Reno didn't have to move much before Cloud screamed and shuddered as well, arching and making his back make an, almost, perfect curve as he came inside Reno's body, offering his children the Mako and Jenova cells that they needed so much to survive. Falling back onto the bed like some ragged doll, the blond breathed deeply, groaning softly. Gasping for breath, Reno fell over and onto Cloud's chest, moaning softly at the feeling of Cloud's release dribbling down his legs. "_Ohh_... ohh... damn... that was _good_…" Shifting a bit, he stiffened and whimpered as Cloud's softening member brushed up against the bundle of nerves deep within his body.

Cloud moaned softly as Reno moved before he grabbed his lover's ass and carefully slid out of him, feeling as his release dripped onto him. "Yeah, it was." He breathed, trying to calm his wild heart.

Whimpering as the other slid out, Reno flopped down onto Cloud's chest again and smiled happily, nipping lightly at the other's sweaty chest. "Damn... we gotta do that again soon… and I gotta turn the phone OFF this time!" Spotting the discarded bottle of syrup on the bed, he grinned and squealed happily; grabbing the bottle and popping it open, dribbling the thick liquid into his mouth. Wiggling happily he paused; face heating up at the feeling of Cloud's essence dribbling down him. "I gotta wash up." He murmured, licking a bit of the chocolate off of his lips, not noticing the bit dribbling down his chin.

Cloud grinned and leant up, licking the chocolate off Reno. "Yeah, me too..." He said, pointing at his crotch. If he didn't wash up quickly, he didn't even want to think about the pain of taking off the dried cum off his pubic hairs. And he wasn't shaving!

Giggling, Reno shook his head and leaned over to lick Cloud's nose. "I would offer to lick it up but then you would have to return the favor and I don't think you want your tongue down there." Sure, Cloud loved him but that might be a little much even for him.

Cloud smirked and turned them over, licking a wet path down to his lover's entrance, moaning as he tasted himself. "I already did it before. Why not again…?" He whispered, licking off all of his seed before thrusting his tongue as far as he could into his lover's hot, sweet body.

"Ah!" Groaning, Reno clutched the sheets once more and withered on the bed at the strange feeling of his lover's tongue diving deep into his body. "Cl-Cloud… oh gods…" Cloud smirked and pushed his tongue further into Reno's body, grazing the soft, tender skin with his teeth. Stuttering out a moan, Reno shivered and whimpered at the sparks of heat running up his spine. "Ge-geez... please... Cloud..." He could feel himself getting hard again. Eyes closed, the redhead panted, bringing his hands up to lightly tug at his lover's hair, moaning in ecstasy. Cloud reached and grabbed Reno's cock, pumping it at the same time with his tongue's thrusts.

Crying out once more, Reno whimpered lightly, thrusting into Cloud's palm and every so often thrusting downwards into Cloud's mouth. "Sh-shit…!"

Cloud chuckled, moaning as to send vibrations up Reno's body. He speeded up his thrusts and made them harder, wanting Reno to come quickly: his tongue was hurting. Crying out, Reno's back arched as he shuddered, feeling his third release of the day dribble over Cloud's hand. "Ahh... geez... too much… too much…" He hadn't cum this much since… well, **a while**! He was ready for a nice nap now but he had something to do first. Sitting up, he yanked his lover's head up from his lap and pulled him into a kiss, moaning at the taste of Cloud's seed on his tongue. "I think I have a new kink, yo." He whispered as their lips parted. "Now... your turn." Licking a path down his lover's body, he pushed the other down onto the sheets, nipping at his soft stomach.

Cloud sighed contently, smirking as he watched Reno lick and nip his skin. "I love you." He whispered, tired as hell.

"Love you too, yo." Reno muttered, lapping lightly at the tip of the other's cock. Suckling lightly to draw out the fluids, he smirked at the taste. "Yummy." Glancing up he gave the other a wicked grin before swallowing him whole, licking and suckling the hot length, his other hand reaching down to rub his sac until Cloud got hard again.

Cloud moaned softly, cursing as his cock stirred to life. "Damn you." He moaned, spreading his legs to give Reno more room.

Lifting his head for a moment, Reno puffed a burst of cold air towards the other's length. "You love it." Nipping harshly at the tip once again, his hands spread the other's legs further apart as he leaned down to suck lightly on the sensitive skin between Cloud's thigh and sac, loving the moan he got in return. Lifting his head, he licked a trail up the large vein and giving it a soft nibble, knowing that Cloud wouldn't last very long if he kept going.

Cloud cried out, clutching at the sheets. "Fuck, _fuck_, _**fuck**_..." He whimpered over and over again, arching his back as Reno kept doing wonders on his cock. "_Reno_...!"

Reno moaned at his lover's cries, happy he could make him react in this way. Suddenly remembering Cloud's not so admitted admittance to never being in so much pleasure he cried, he grasped the base of his lover's cock tightly enough to cut off his orgasm before lapping at his lover's length like an ice cream cone.

Cloud bit his lip and forced himself not to thrust upwards, panting as his release was cut. "Re... **Reno**..." He growled huskily as a warning.

Pulling back, Reno grinned, gently rolling the other's balls around his hand, rubbing them every so often. "Yeeeeeeeeees…?" He asked, dipping his head back down and taking Cloud into his mouth so deeply he could feel his lover's blond curls tickling his chin.

Cloud cried out, feeling his toes curl. "Ngh... WH-what are you doing…? Let me come." He submitted, wanting his release. "_Please_, let me come!" He whimpered, panting heavily.

Reno bobbed his head up and down a few times, moaning at the desperation in his lover's voice and pulled back, licking his lover's pre-cum off his lips. "... No..." With that said, he dipped his head back down, taking Cloud as far back into his throat as he could before sucking as hard as he dared, his other hand giving the blonde's sac a squeeze.

Cloud cried out sharply and grabbed the sheets, biting them as hard as he could as so not to cry out anymore. His lover was being a bastard!! He just wanted to cum. "Please..." He whispered, pushing the sheets away and letting out sharp, quick breathes. "P... please!!"

Letting out a refusing 'Uh-huh', fully aware that he was going to be punished for this later (he couldn't wait for that), Reno sucked harder, raising his head high enough so that he could deep throat the other again and again, lightly scraping his teeth along the sensitive flesh, other hand rubbing a bit harder. He wouldn't give in. Not until Cloud knew what it felt like.

Cloud could feel sweat start to slid down his temples. He could barely breathe. The heat was unbearable. He felt like he was going to pass out if Reno didn't give him release. "_**Reno**_..." Cloud pleaded, biting his lips as a few frustrated tears fell down his face. "Fuck, Reno!" He growled.

Looking up, Reno smiled at the sight of the other's tears. **Finally**. Holding Cloud's hips down, he released the grip he had on the base of Cloud's cock, suckling him as hard as he could, waiting to feel the taste of the others sweet release on his tongue. Cloud moaned deeply and then cried out, shuddering as he came in his lover's mouth hard. Swallowing the sweet liquid, the redhead licked his lips, kissing his way up the other's body and curling up on his chest, tucking his head under Cloud's chin and reaching up with one hand to gently wipe away the tears that had fallen. "Now you know how I feel every time."

Cloud barely registered his lover's words, falling victim of his exhaustion. Groaning softly, the blond closed his eyes and drifted to the sleep of the dead. Chuckling softly, Reno felt his own exhaustion that he had pushed away in favor of pleasuring the other come slamming back into him. Moaning, he felt his bones turn to goo and muscles to mush, barely having enough strength to roll off of the other, smiling as his lover immediately rolled over to hug Reno's smaller frame protectively, almost possessively, under his larger one. Sighing happily, Reno drifted off…

--

The moon had already won over the sun when Cloud woke up, blinking wearily as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Mumbling incoherently, the blond rolled to his back and sighed, scratching his neck lazily as he sat almost in a confused daze.

He was still so out of place that he could barely register that his lover was missing.

--

**Bekas: **_-looks down- Kigi said she would sleep after fixing this and pointed up. -_- I'm above 'her' so I guess she's pointing towards me. Well, I am NOT broken!!! XDXDXD –end of lame- Going back on topic, smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut fer ya all! XD BWAHAHAH. And a _smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall _cliffhanger. On an other hand, I'd like to apologize for the late this week: the weather's horrible here at Portugal and there's like, a big-ass thunderstorm above ma city XD So I had to get here and update this using my crappy, portable net and ma laptop. Sorry guys!_

**Kigichi: **_8D I HAVENT SLEPT IN OVER 36 HOURS!! -Bounces off the walls- XD haven't slept in over a day and I'm about to go to sleep after fixing THIS! -Points up-...... goooooooooood dreams!_


	20. Gone

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno moaned and blinked his eyes.

Where the hell was he? He could feel the familiar feeling of sheets wrapped around him but he didn't know where he was. Standing up with the sheet around his naked body, he winced and stumbled, grabbing onto a nearby crate for support. "Where the hell..." Eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light, they widened when he saw his surroundings. It seemed like he was in a large warehouse by the size of it. The only light was from a small lamp on a crate next to an oddly nice bed covered in rose petals.

Reno raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the bed was also surrounded by them. His favorites, nevertheless... Looking around, the redhead noticed a bulletin board handing on the far wall and he picked up the lamp to go check it out. His eyes widened at the sight and he gently reached out to touch the photos on the wall. "It's... **me**..." Indeed it was. Hanging in the wall were hundreds of photos, all of him. Talking to Rude, running in glee from a very angry Tseng, chatting with the others in Seventh Haven, playing cards with Marlene and Denzel, hell!, even a few of him sleeping! "What the..." Some of the photos were old too. Almost four or five years at most...

Reno jumped when a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder and he was whipped around, almost dropping the sheet in the process. A hand was placed under his chin and he was forced to look up into deep grayish blue eyes, a thin scar crossing and marking the other's otherwise perfect features. His thin, semi short brown hair fell into his face a bit. He would have been handsome, if not for the psychotic light in his eyes. Reno was suddenly hit with the thought that in all of those pictures, Cloud was nowhere to be seen. The blonde's face either scratched or ripped off. Smirking, the other man pushed the redhead back against the wall, easily catching the fist that suddenly flew towards him before pinning Reno to the wall. "Hello, Beautiful."

Reno swallowed hard wincing at the painful grip on his wrist. "Who the fuck are you…?" He demanded to know as calmly as he could.

Squall grinned and leaned closer, burying his nose in Reno's soft hair and inhaling his sweet scent. "It's simple, my beauty. I brought you **home**." He had wanted the small redhead for as long as he could remember while he watched and waited for the perfect time to take him. "I saved you from that evil blond. You're home now."

"I was where I belonged." Reno said, thinking of Cloud. What had this monster done to him? He feared what could have happened. "My place is with Cloud."

"Cloud…? Is that the blond's name?" That was the name of the man who had taken advantage of and stolen away his little lover. "Don't worry; you don't have to be with him anymore." Leaning forward, Squall gently brushed his nose across Reno's face, gently kissing his lips. "I'll keep you safe."

"I **was** safe with **Cloud**." Reno pushed the man away, trying to get away from Squall. "Lemme go, yo."

Growling, Squall pushed Reno back harder, smirking as the sheets fell from his beautiful lover's body. "NO! I'm NOT letting you go!" Snarling, he pressed his lips to Reno's once more, forcing his mouth open and exploring the sweet tasting cavern. "For too long I've watched you, wanted you and looked after you. Only for that MAN to take you away from me…!" Snarling, the man leaned down to lick at the soft skin of his love's neck, moaning at the fresh, almost innocent taste: as if he had never been touched. "He took you from me. Claimed you like you were his property. I CANT **STAND** IT!!" Pulling back, Squall transferred both of Reno's wrists into one of his hands, the other gently caressing his face. "Ever since I saw you running around Edge, fighting off the gang of thieves that would lead to you becoming a Turk, that I've wanted you. **I** can make **you** happy." His tone turned gentle, loving. "I can make you happy. I followed you all the way out here, set up a place for us to live happily in Del Sol; my friend owns a chain of casinos. We can live like kings for our entire life. Just let me have you! Be **mine**." Smiling gently, Squall trailed his hand across Reno's face and down to his stomach, gently rubbing the bump. "I don't care if they're not mine. I'll love then like they were. Stay with me." His grip tightened, a hard look came to his eyes. "I'm not going to let you leave me."

Reno sucked his breath. This guy **knew**. He knew about his babies.

Jerking away, Reno managed to break free. "Don't touch them!" He shrieked, terrified. He couldn't let him touch his babies, he **couldn't**! Circling his arms around his stomach, Reno backed away as far as he could from the other man, just wishing to be with his lover once more. Thinking of him, he gasped, looking at all the picture in which his lover should have been: it was obvious Squall had a grudge against Cloud. "Cloud; what did you do to Cloud?!"

--

Back in his room, Cloud blinked and finally seemed to have placed his head on its place, all of a sudden becoming aware of his surroundings. Groaning he sat up, rubbing his arm: it stung like hell. "... What?" Looking to the side, the blond saw a dark bruise spreading on his arm near his shoulder. Frowning, he saw what it looked like a small, even darker spot in the middle of all of that mixture of purple, yellow and black. "... Reno…?" He called worriedly, getting up and stumbling, suddenly weak. He had been poisoned and his lover was nowhere to be seen. "_RENO_…?"

--

Chuckling, Squall walked over and gathered up his soon-to-be lover in his arms, holding him close. "Don't worry beautiful. I didn't kill him if that's what you're worried about, don't stress so much." He placed a soothing hand on the other's stomach, rubbing it. "It's not good for the children." Kissing the top of Reno's forehead, he sighed when the other man's shaking didn't seem to die down. "If you MUST know, I merely drugged him a bit so he wouldn't wake up. I saw him pinning you to the mattress and I knew that it was the perfect moment to save you. Now," Bending down, he picked the small man up in his arms bridal style and walked back to the bed, setting him down and handing him a platter of food. "Stop worrying and eat up." He rubbed the other's stomach again. "You're gonna need it."

Reno didn't look at Squall and just stayed there as the other man left the room for a while. He had drugged Cloud? Drugged could mean many things! He had to get out of there, fast!

--

Cloud groaned and slumped against a wall, panting. "Fuck." He cursed: Reno wasn't in the other rooms or in the bathroom or downstairs. Struggling to dress at least his boxers, Cloud wobbled weakly, letting his back hit the wall of his room. Having done so, the blond slid to the floor and crawled to Reno's cell-phone, picking it up and dialing the first number that appeared on the screen. He waited a bit, whimpering slightly as he could almost **feel** the poison spread inside his body. He had to stop it before it reached his heart. When it did, it would be game over. "... Marluxia…?" He called out, listening to the sleepy voice on the other line. "I need urgent help..."

Sitting up in bed, Marluxia cast a worried glance at a half dressed Vexen and Zexion, the smaller of the two laying at the end of the bed reading a book. "Cloud…? What's going on?" Not getting an answer except for the occasional pant, Marluxia began to worry. "Cloud..? _Cloud_…? Where's Reno? **Cloud**! ... Shit... Cloud we're coming over right now, just hang on!" He reassured nervously. Rolling out of bed, he gave Zexion's feet a shake to get his attention. "Cloud needs help."

"... Who…?"

"Cloud…! The blond guy that was with me and that bought the ring from you! Now, get dressed!" Shrugging, Zexion and Vexen got dressed and followed Marluxia out of the house.

Ten minutes later, the pink haired man was jumping the gate to the house and bursting in, heart clenching at the sight of the already open door, running inside and checking the various divisions. "**CLOUD…**?" Racing up the stairs, he spotted said man on the floor. "Cloud…!" Marluxia ran over, Zexion and Vexen helping the other man sit up. Quickly checking the blond's vitals and examining the bruise on his arm, Marluxia cursed. "_Black nightshade_…" Opening the doctor's kit he had brought with him from home, he pulled out a few crushed up herbs and water, instructing Zexion to open the blond's mouth. Pouring the herbs into the water, Marluxia shook it up before pouring it into Cloud's mouth. "I know it's gross but DRINK. IT. You'll feel better soon." Watching the blonde swallow the last drop of the water, he sat back with a sigh. He did all he could. Now all they could do was waiting for the poison to stop affecting Cloud.

--

Coming back into the room, Squall locked the door behind him once more. He had made sure that before Reno was brought here there was no chance for escape, barring all windows and steel platting all the doors. Looking over at Reno, he frowned at the sight of the untouched food. "Now, now... eat up..." Walking over, he picked up a strawberry and popped half of it in his mouth. "Unless you would like me to feed you that is?"

Reno eyed the man and waited. Seeing as he didn't chock and die the redhead decided to pick up an apple. He was starving and his babies needed food. Besides, if this guy 'loved' him as much as he stated he did, he wouldn't poison him. Would he?

Smiling happily, Squall ruffled Reno's hair. "Good! Don't want anything to happen to my children, do I?" Taking the plate after Reno was done; he sat down next to him and took his smaller hands into his larger ones, gently caressing the skin of his knuckles. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

Reno looked towards the ground, fighting back frustrated tears. "Who are you?" He whispered. "Where are we?"

"Who am I?" Squall asked, lifting one of Reno's hands to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of it. "I'm Squall, Leon if you would like. And I'm your future."

--

Cloud blinked to clear his vision, cringing as he felt the heat and pressure near his heart starting to ease. "..R.... eno..." He slurred, unable to talk properly due to the poison's effects but he couldn't give up: he needed to tell them that Reno had been abducted!

"What is it, Cloud? What about Reno?" Marluxia sat next to Cloud, gently rubbing his legs to help the circulation back into them, Vexen and Zexion doing the same to each of his arms. "Deep breaths, Cloud. It will be alright." Cloud was out of the danger zone now and should make a full recovery.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Marluxia turned to see the slightly concerned, which was a miracle in itself, look of Zexion, who held his hand out, the same ring Marluxia had helped Cloud pick out not twenty four hours ago sitting in his palm. "I found it on the stairwell."

Cloud looked at what Zexion was referring to and cringed as much as his poison-affected features let him, letting his head fall back onto Marluxia's shoulder. "... eno... t..ken..." He tried to say, furious that his tongue wasn't working on him.

Picking up the ring, Marluxia opened Cloud's clenched palm and placed it in it, folding the fingers over it. "We'll find him." Determination laced his voice along with silent fury over whoever had taken his little friend. Jumping a bit at the harsh growl his usually silent lover emitted, a wave of sadness ran through him when he realized that Vexen had become attached to Reno as much as he had.

"Zexion," Vexen started, looking over at the ever serious young man. "Start in the bedroom and look for clues." Zexion nodded before scampering off, occasionally sniffing the air.

"Don't worry." Marluxia cooed, gathering the still weakened blond in his arms. "Were gonna find him."

Cloud swallowed with difficulty the lump that formed on his throat and nodded as best as he could, blinking to fight back that stubborn tear of frustration and worry that seemed to threat to fall down his face.

Coming back to kneel besides the others, Zexion held out a bit of cloth and a photo. "I found these. A man was in your house. He came in through the front door and went into three separate rooms before yours. He ripped his shirt on the desk beside your bed on a stray nail – you might want to fix that before someone gets hurt - and he dropped this." He held out a photo to Cloud of Reno curled up in someone's arms, Cloud still on the bed behind them.

Written across the photo, or more like across Reno, were the words 'Mine Now.'

--

Noting the sad look in his love's eyes, Squall gathered the smaller man in his arms and gently rubbed his back. "Don't cry, love. I know it's a lot to get used to but it will all be okay soon enough. I'll take good care of you and we'll be happy." Glancing down at the beautiful and unclothed body besides him, he licked his lips and slowly began to push the other down onto the covers. "**Very** happy indeed…"

Reno blinked and struggled, whimpering when the other man pinned him to the bed. "Get off." He demanded weakly, pressing his lips together tightly in anger.

--

Cloud looked away from the photo and hid his face on Marluxia's neck, shaking as he tried to suppress his emotions. He had failed to protect his loved ones once more. He lost his lover and children in a night. How much more pathetic could he become? He didn't even know where to start looking!!

"No, no... C'mon Cloud. He's alive, that's all that matters." Hugging the distraught man, Marluxia cooed and rocked him, trying to get him to calm down. On the other hand and growling, Zexion strode over and reached down to grasp the blond man's hair, ignoring the furious 'Zexion!' he got from Marluxia. He yanked Cloud's head back until he was forced to look at him. "Now you listen here." He snarled with fury in his normally calm voice. "Stop this NOW. You can't hold yourself accountable for everything. You were worn out and the one that took your lover was sneaky and fast. You need to shut up and get yourself together or the one you love really WILL be gone forever!" A flash of black hair streaked with white ran through his mind and a sad look came crossed his face momentarily. "Don't lose him."

Cloud blinked in understanding for a second but then glared dangerously, eyes flashing green and cat like before he suddenly kicked the other man to the other side of the room, watching as the teen hit the wall and his body bounced with the impact, a loud yelp of pain leaving his lips. You don't mess with an angry, emotional mako and Jenova cells infused savior of the world and get away with it. Zexion could mean well but he would still need to prove to be trustworthy to be looked in a different way by the blond.

--

Smiling Leon leaned down, easily forcing the other's mouth open with his hand and slipping his tongue in to explore the hot cavern while his other hand pinned the red headed beauty's wrists to the bed. "Why should I stop?"

"I don't want this." Reno said firmly.

Chuckling, Leon kissed the other man again before trailing his lips down his neck, tongue darting out to lick at the flesh beneath his lips, tasting vanilla. "Let me see if I can change that." Nibbling at the smooth skin once more he growled and bit down almost hard enough to break skin as Reno kept struggling. Raising his head, he sent the other a warning glare, grip on his wrists tightening. "DON'T deny me."

"Why shouldn't I?!" Reno snapped, panicked. He didn't want this! He had to fight, to remain faithful to his lover!! He was Cloud's and Cloud's only!

"Because…" Leon growled, nipping the other's neck harshly again. "I've waited this long. I WON'T be denied." Trying to kiss him again, he pulled back with a curse as his tongue was bitten. Growling, he pulled back and delivered a sharp slap to Reno's face. "You will find that being with me is a good life as long as you don't cross me. Cross me..." He slapped him hard again, this time on the opposite cheek. "Cross me and life won't be so easy anymore. Now," Leaning down he gave Reno's ear a little lick, sucking and nibbling on the smooth flesh. "Don't fight me."

Reno sucked in breath, feeling his cheeks flaring. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't force yourself on me." He said, using his last weapon. If this didn't work... there was nothing else that he could besides letting the other man do what he pleased and pray that his babies wouldn't be hurt in the process.

--

Smirking, Zexion stood up and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. _'Guy kicks hard…'_ "Good. Now, GET UP and get dressed. I should be able to sniff the kidnapper out." Raising his head he sniffed the air, pointing south. "He went that way."

Marluxia and Vexen blinked, still stunned by the sudden burst of violence. "… How do YOU know?" Vexen asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

Smirking, Zexion just tapped his nose. "Roses…"

Everyone blinked and shrugged, getting up. One of them was having a hard time doing so as the poison in his body still made it difficult for the blond to coordinate his movements. _'Easier said than done, PUNK…'_ Cloud thought, standing on top of his wobbling legs with Marluxia's help. Blinking hard, the blond tried to keep conscious as the effects of the poison hit him as soon as he was completely standing.

Shaking his head, Marluxia reached into his kit and took Cloud's arm in one hand, quickly uncapping a needle with his teeth before he injected a liquid into the other's veins. "There. That should clear you up."

Cloud shuddered, slightly scared: it was like when he was a lab rat - loads of injections day, weird liquids injected into his body… He hated it but he knew he needed it. _'Thanks' _He mouthed, knowing that his tongue would still need a while to work well.

Patting the blonde's shoulder in order to calm him down slightly, Marluxia took Cloud's arm and led him back into the bedroom with Vexen, helping him get dressed. As Vexen laced up the weakened man's boots, Zexion walked back into the room. "The trail is fading, we need to hurry."

--

Pausing for a moment Leon's eyes narrowed in thought. "If I really..." Smiling once more, he pressed a soft kiss to the reddening marks on the other's cheeks as he whispered out an apology and ran a gentle hand down his chest, softly circling and pinching the sensitive nubs of his nipples. "I'm not forcing you to do this... You'll like it soon enough."

Reno swallowed hard, shivering at the touch. He felt like crying: he didn't want to succumb to Squall's advances but his body was giving in already. "See? You like it." Kissing the smaller man again, Squall lowered his head to lick and suckle on the hardening nubs, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of handcuffs before looping them around the redhead's wrist and chaining him to the headboard. "You like bondage, don't you?" Hands now free, the brunette scratched down Reno's sides gently before grasping onto his hips, massaging the smooth skin. "Delicious."

Reno whimpered, defeated. He allowed the man to do anything he wanted with him while he just closed his eyes, wanting to believe that it was Cloud touching him, loving him...

--

When Cloud was ready, the four men walked out of the place and towards Cloud's truck: it was bigger so they could fit without problems. Grumbling something incoherent, Cloud walked to Fenrir and punched a button on it, watching as his sword's compartment opened. A few seconds and his sword was complete with all the 6 swords and ready to fight.

Whistling at the sight of the large weapon, Marluxia chuckled before reaching into his bag and pulling out a forearm size metal stick. "It extends into a whip." He explained, pointing over at Vexen who had a small silver sword with several ice materia in the handle and Zexion who was sporting a plain pole about the size of his hand that when he pressed a button on the side extended into a long thin staff that crackled with electricity on each end. "We have toys top."

Cloud nodded absently and swung his sword, walking past the three men before walking over to a large rock nearby and checking it out before easily cutting it in half with one swipe of his sword. _'It's sharp.'_ The blond nodded, checking the blade. It had been ages since he last used his sword and it suicide to go to a fight without his weapon in perfect shape.

Clapping cheerfully, Marluxia whistled his appreciation. "Well done! Looks like you're recovering well! ..._friggin show off_..." He muttered, not understanding the reason behind Cloud's actions. Snapping out his whip, he twirled it around his head twice before slashing at another rock around the same size of the one Cloud had attacked, turning it to rubble with one hit, particles falling to the ground in the shape of lilies and snapdragons. "Ready?"

Cloud blinked and snorted, getting into the back of the truck and sitting and sighing. He needed to take a nap to get his strength back, he thought as he watched Vexen sit on the driver's seat with Zexion and Marluxia sitting across him. There was no away he would last with his strength so little recovered. Smiling gently, Marluxia reached out to place Cloud's head on his lap. "Sleep... Zexion knows where were going and I'll wake you when we get there." Gently running his fingers through the other's surprisingly soft hair, he placed a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead. "Rest…"

Cloud put his sword away and curled, smiling thankfully at Marluxia. Blinking his worried, broken and exhausted eyes, the warrior settled and drifted to a deep sleep, knowing there was nothing he could at the moment.

--

Grinning at the other's sudden compliance, Squall ducked his head down to swirl his tongue into the other's navel, groaning at the sweet taste. "I love you." He muttered, halting suddenly at the whispered reply that had unconsciously escaped the other's mouth. "...What did you say?" Growling, the grip on the Reno's hips tightened as he rose up to look into the other's eyes. "What the **fuck** did you just say?!" Snarling, Leon reared up and delivered another slap to Reno's already red face. "What did you say?!" He screamed again, punctuation each word with another slap. "NEVER!" Slap. "SAY." Slap. "HIS." Slap. "NAME!" Slap. "EVER!" Slap. "AGAIN!" Huffing he looked down at the moaning redhead, watching a dribble of blood fell past Reno's lips due to a sharp ring on his hand. Breathing heavily, Squall eventually calmed down, the gentle smile coming back. "Understand?" He asked, leaning down to gently lick away the blood.

Reno felt rage like he hadn't felt in months and before he could think straight, he bit Squall's nose with all his mighty, tasting blood as the other man screamed loudly.

"AH!!" Screeching in pain, Leon reared back, holding into his bleeding nose. Breathing heavily for a few moments, he pushed back the tears that wanted to escape. Glaring down at the small body beneath him, he felt something inside of him snap. "YOU LITTLE **SHIT**!" Lashing out, he punched and hit any patch of the smaller man's skin he could reach. "Fucking bitch…!" Slamming his fist into the others chest he grinned slightly as he felt something snap. "I asked you NICELY!" Another hit to the chest. "I'M TAKING CARE OF YOU! LOVING YOU…!" Squall grinned evilly and raised his fist, decided to make Reno suffer for his actions. Ramming his fist as hard as he could into the other's gut, he reached out, grasping Reno's legs and yanking them over his shoulders. "You want it rough? I'll give it to you rough!" Slamming their lips together, and biting down hard, the brunette unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out before pushing forward with one strong thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

Reno screamed arching at the pain of not being filled but at the pain that shot up his spine after the other man punched his guts. 'My babies…!' He though, desperately wanting to curl around his stomach.

Grunting, Leon groaned at the feeling of Reno's tight body encasing him. "Gods... tight..." Leaning down, he licked and nipped at the other's neck, swirling his tongue around before capturing the wailing man's lips once more. Pulling back, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Say goodbye to your children Reno. I TOLD you not to cross me." Holding the other's legs tighter, he began to thrust hard and fast. "It's for the best; I don't want **anything** connected to the man in our lives." Turning his head, Leon bit hard at the leg on his shoulder, lapping off the blood that dribbled from the cut, doing the same to the other leg.

Reno gasped as Squall moved roughly inside himself, screaming with both the pain on his stomach and with the one shooting up his spine with every thrust. He wanted his lover: he couldn't lose their babies, he couldn't!

Gasping as the other screamed, Leon moaned, thrusting faster and harder. "God... So good... I'm gonna **love** taking you every night." Pulling out of the other, he viciously flipped him over, ignoring the way Reno's wrists began to bleed, and yanked him up by his hair until he was on his knees, thrusting back in with a hard smack, leaning down to bite the other's shoulder.

Reno screamed at the pain he felt. It was everywhere and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Crying loudly, he just begged for it to be over soon so that he could try and calm down. Maybe his babies weren't lost yet.

"That's it... cry some more... scream for me." The other was so hot. His screams went straight to Squall's groin, making the pleasurable heat that had been building up inside of him reach its peak. Gasping out he leaned forward, fingers digging into Reno's thin, feminine hips and bit the mark he had already made on Reno's shoulder, growling as he came, spurting his hot release deep into the other's body.

The redhead cried, feeling the other's cum hit his walls and make his inner bruises **burn**. He sobbed, feeling the pain on his stomach increase. "B-babies... my babies..." He sobbed, wanting nothing else than to **kill** Squall. If he lost his babies... he didn't know what he would do with himself.

Smirking, Leon thrust into the Turk a few more times before pulling out roughly and flipping Reno over. "It's okay, baby." He cooed kissing the other's lips sweetly and giving the torn flesh a little lick. "They'll be gone soon. Then we can start a family of our own. A surrogate mother will do." Giving Reno one last kiss, he re-buttoned his pants and rolled off the bed, covering the other with the soft quilt. "Sleep now. We leave for our new home in two days." Kissing the weeping man's cheek, Squall walked out of the room to make further plans.

Reno just kept crying and curled slightly, panting at the pain. "Cloud..." He whimpered.

--

"Cloud... Cloud... Cloud wake up... We're here." Shaking the blonde's shoulder, Marluxia tried to wake up the hero who had fallen into a deep sleep not five minutes into the ride. They had gone pretty far, taking back roads and so many twists and turns that without Zexion there to lead them; they would never have found the place. It wasn't anything to fancy, just an abandoned warehouse seemingly in the middle of nowhere, but Zexion said this was the place the rose smell was coming from. "Cloud... get up!"

Said man stirred and lifted his head, not taking long before realizing what was happening. Eyes darkening, the blond nodded.

Time to make someone pay.

--

**Bekas:** _Phew; took me long enough to organize this in a way we could understand it…. I think XD_

**Kigichi: **_this is what I like to call 'The Good Part' MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!.....ahem....yes... Please review!.....And I just realized that I have to now go digging around my inbox for the rest of the story...SON OF A BITCH!!! -Dies-_


	21. Wild

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

They had gone pretty far, taking back roads and so many twists and turns that without Zexion there to lead them; they would never have found the place.

It wasn't anything too fancy, just an abandoned warehouse seemingly in the middle of nowhere but Zexion said this was the place the rose smell was coming from. "Where are we?" Cloud asked, resting a hand against his throat as he noticed that he had recovered control over his tongue while he slept.

Smiling gently, Marluxia helped Cloud sit up straight. "Zexion said the smell of roses ends here. This must be the place." Opening the door, all four of them hopped out of the vehicle and went for their weapons. "Are you ready?" Marluxia asked, noticing that Cloud was still a bit weak.

"I'm good." Cloud said softly, placing his sword on his back.

Nodding his head, Marluxia exchanged a glance with Vexen and watched as his lover and Zexion immediately made way towards the back of the building. "We'll go through the front. That way whoever is in here can't get away." Running silently up to the door, Marluxia cracked it open and gestured for Cloud to go in.

Moaning, Reno weakly lifted his head hearing a car door slam. His breathing began to speed up, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Was it Squall? Was he back? Whimpering lightly, Reno curled into himself, crying out softly as another burst of pain shot through him. The redhead flinched at the sound of the door opening, breathing speeding up and becoming erratic. Oh Shiva, oh Shiva it was him! Curling up tighter, he gasped and bit his lip as another bolt of agony shot up his spine. "M-my babies... don't touch my babies." He murmured, pleading.

Cloud carefully entered the small place, looking around and narrowing his eyes to be able to see in the darkness. Seeing the faint flicker of flames in some candles not far away, the blonde's breath got caught in his throat as he saw his crying, hurt lover in a bed in the middle of the room. He had never felt so sick like in that moment. "… R... Reno?"

Flinching, Reno cracked his watery eyes open, gasping at the sight of Marluxia and his lover's horrified faces. "Cl-Cloud…?" Releasing a sob, he tried to reach for the blond only to be yanked back by the cuffs around his wrists, crying out as the movement sent another wave of pain through him.

Instantly Marluxia was by his side. "Where does it hurt?"

"St-stomach…!"

Reaching out, Marluxia gently poked the redhead's stomach, pulling back at the pained yelp he immediately got. Opening his bag, he pulled out a stethoscope and placed it on the smaller man's gut. Eyes snapping open a few moments later, a panicked look came to his face. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Digging through his bag with shaking hands, the pink haired man pulled out a few vials, some water and herbs. "He's going to miscarriage; his stomach was hit by something." He said nervously but determined to help his friend. "But hell if I'm not going to stop it!"

Cloud was at a loss, not knowing if he should go to his lover or not. From what it looked like, his lover had been **raped**. He was nothing more than a worthless piece of nothing that couldn't wake up in the right moment to avoid his lover's kidnapping. If he had woken up, his lover wouldn't be having a miscarriage either... "Oh crap." The blond whimpered, running to his lover and grabbing one of the smaller pieces of his sword, destroying the handcuffs' chain. "I'm here baby, I'm here... shit, I'm so sorry." He whispered, nearly in tears. He was good for nothing.

Shaking his head, Reno grabbed Cloud and pulled him closer, holding one of the blond's palms against his face. "N-no, you came. You came for me. That's all that matters." The rest was his fault for not being stronger. Whimpering a bit as the pink haired man injected him with several fluids and forced him to eat and drink some nasty tasting herbs; he reached up a shaking, broken and bloody hand to his lover's face. "He said he poisoned you. Are you okay, yo?"

"I am." Cloud said weakly, nodding. "Marluxia saved me in the last minute." He whispered, kissing the bloody hand and starting to take care of it.

Whimpering lightly at the kiss, Reno moaned thankfully as his lover began healing the wounds on his hands. "I'll be okay." Taking a deep breath, he was surprised to find that his stomach didn't hurt anymore. Glancing over, he turned just in time to see the light green glow on Marluxia's hands fade and a _Full Cure_ materia sitting on his bare stomach. Marluxia wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a few deep breaths. "I did what I could. They should be fine as long as you take it easy." Smiling, he reached out to gently caress the baby lump. "They're strong."

Cloud breathed in relief, pressing the palm of one of his hands against his eyes. Their babies were fine! They were fine! He couldn't express his happiness at the moment. He raised his head to smile shakily at his lover, before the door slammed open. Jerking in surprise at the sudden sound, Reno cried out as he recognized the angry voice that accompanied the movement.

Squall glanced around the room, tossing an unconscious Vexen and Zexion from his shoulder to the floor. "Who are you? Get away from my lover." He had come back home with some new clothes for his little red head only to be attacked by two strangers. Taking them out had been all too easy. Grunting, he lifted his sword and pointed it at the frantic pink haired man, who was crying out for a Vexen or something, and glared at him. "Get up and back away from him."

Cloud kissed Reno's forehead without taking his eyes off Squall's, getting up and removing his sword from its harness. "Did you do this to **my** lover?" He asked strangely calm.

Leon blinked before bursting out laughing. "**Your** lover…?" Smirking, the man looked over at Reno and winked, licking his lips. "Maybe he WAS your lover but I've had him as well." Smirking, he hefted his sword over his shoulder and placed his free hand on his hip. "I was the last person to sleep with him; therefore he's MY lover now."

Cloud chuckled. His chuckles then turned into soft laughter which in seconds turned hysterical. "So that's it?! You think that's the way it works?!" He asked, trying to calm down. "I'll teach you…" He chuckled with amusement, turning his back at Squall for a few seconds only to spin back around, his grin now ferocious and green eyes wild as he faced Leon once again. "I'll teach you **NOT TO MESS WITH THE OTHERS' LOVERS**." He snarled and swung his massive sword with all his mighty and murderous intend, sending a _Blade Beam_ at the guy that ruined Reno's life and that had nearly ruined his. "You're going down, **bitch**." He growled, leaping and attacking Squall, using his beam as a diversion.

Leaping over the beam as well, Leon spun his sword to meet with Cloud's, grinning at the slight frustration on the blonde's face. "It's not going to be that easy!" Flinging the other away, he crouched down low before activating the materia on his bracelet beforehand and shot forward, nothing but a blur. "HE'S MINE!! AND ONCE YOU'RE OUT OF THE PICTURE, I'LL REMOVE THOSE BRATS AS WELL!!"

Cloud growled and blocked the other's advance easily, reaching behind to grab his other sword and swinging it at the other man, slashing at his arm. "Oh yeah, you'll be able to take me out of the picture!" Cloud laughed wildly, blue eyes flashing cat-like for a second. "When I'm weakened…!" The blond swung his leg, kicking Squall's face. "When I'm old…!" Cloud used his main sword and twirled it on his hand, sneering as Leon ducked just in time to avoid getting his head cut. "WHEN HELL **FREEZES**, KID…!" He roared and dodged the brunette's gunblade, thrusting his own swords into the floor before roundhouse kicking him and jumping backwards, grinning as he heard a sickening crunch as his heavy boot hit Squall's jaw. Grabbing his swords and linking them, Cloud let out an angry war cry before ducking to avoid Leon's fire blast and spinning, grip strong and without hesitation a she felt his First Tsurugi cut through flesh, bone and tendon, a scream of pure pain leaving Squall's lips as his leg was cut right above his knee. Cloud sneered as he realized he never felt so damn good when he saw and heard blood splash onto the floor. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ONE OF MY FAMILY'S HAIRS! Reno chose me, not you. Those babies are mine and Reno's, the proof of **our** love and you will **NOT** destroy our dream!!!" He screamed, pushing the brunette away and swinging his massive swords, slashing at the other's shoulder before assuming a fighting stance, ready for more if the other still wanted to fight.

Screaming, Leon clutched at his leg, howling in agony. Gasping hard, he pulled out a _Fire_ materia and activated it, pressing it against his wound to stop the bleeding and barely managing to roll away from the other sword as Cloud lunged towards him again. Lunging forward on his knees, he grabbed onto his missing limb and pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket. "I'll be back and when I do I'll take Reno. And this time he **WILL** be mine!"

Tossing the ball down, a cloud of smoke immediately covered the area. When it cleared all that was left was a puddle of blood on the floor from when Cloud had sliced the other man's limb off.

Coughing and whimpering Reno looked around for his lover. "Cl-Cloud…?" He called, eyes widening at the sight of the blood and the absolute FURY in his lover's gaze. "...Cloud…?"

Cloud growled under his breath and wiped his sword at a curtain, turning to look at his lover with now tired, sad eyes. "Sorry." He whispered, wobbling a bit. He was still weak from the poison.

Whimpering, Reno felt more tears come to his broken eyes and spill over his cheeks as he reached for Cloud. "Cloud... _Cloud_..." He wanted his lover, to hold him and make sure he was okay. Noticing that Reno wanted a private moment with his lover, Marluxia stood up and rushed over to the two unconscious bodies on the floor, making sure there was no lasting damage.

Cloud smiled weakly and sat next to Reno, pulling him to his chest and hugging him tightly. "I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't help you, baby." He whispered, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "I love you, I'm sorry...!"

Sniffing harder, Reno reached out to grasp Cloud's face, pulling him down to gently run his hands across his cheeks, nose, eyes, brows, all to make sure the blond wasn't hurt. "You're okay, right? Right…? No lasting damage?" Sitting up, whimpering a bit at the pain, he brought Cloud close to him and hugged him for all he was worth. "It's not your fault. We were both tired. I didn't wake up either and I wasn't even drugged. You came for me, that's all that matters."

"He didn't even touch me: it's you we should worry about." Cloud whispered, looking at his lover's naked body, at his bruises. Letting out a small sob, the blond shook his head. "I'm sorry! If we had gotten here a little earlier, if I had woken up _sooner_, he wouldn't have----!"

Shaking his head silently, Reno reached out and pulled the other man close and ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm him. "You came. I'm just glad you came and you're not hurt." He whimpered and tried to hold back his own tears.

Cloud shook his head, kissing the bruises on Reno's face and shoulders. "We'll go home. I'll prepare you a bath and make sure to cure every of your bruises." He whispered, looking over at Marluxia and the others. "Are they okay?"

Glancing up, Marluxia smiled and nodded, helping his lover and their small friend sit up. "A few bruises and nothing more. They'll be fine by morning." Standing up, he walked back to the bed and looked down at Reno's still naked form. Reaching out, he gently covered the redhead with the sheets and looked at Cloud. "Want me to carry him?"

"No." Cloud whispered, shaking his head. Carefully, he picked up his lover and walked past the other two men, ignoring the look that Zexion was giving at his lover. He carefully climbed into the truck and settled with the redhead on his arms, kissing his temple tenderly. "I'll keep you safe now."

Whimpering slightly at the pain of being moved, Reno nodded and placed his hands on his stomach, trying to hold back his tears over everything that happened. "I know you will."

Cloud noticed his lover's inner struggle and held him gently, massaging his scalp. "It's okay now... you can let it go." He whispered gently.

Gasping lightly, Reno let himself go, burying his face into Cloud's chest and beginning to sob, crying out loud for what had happened: For being captured, almost losing his children, all the pain he went through, but most off all for hurting Cloud like this. His lover most likely thought he was useless for not being able to prevent something that was unpreventable. Gasping and hiccupping, his lover's vest quickly became soaked and he didn't even notice when the others entered the truck and began to drive. Cloud held the redhead during the entire ride, rocking him as he whispered comforting words on his ear. He made sure not to meet anyone else's eyes, afraid of the looks he could be receiving. _Useless, useless, useless..._ Someone seemed to be calling him over and over again.

Quieting down, Reno glanced up and felt more tears come to his at the look on Cloud's face. His lover was breaking again and this time he didn't think he could fix it. "Cloud... no... Please no..." Reaching up, he pulled the other down for a kiss, flinching a bit from the wound on his lip. "PLEASE, don't do this, Cloud. If you were useless, I'd still be with him!"

Cloud flinched and rested his head on Reno's forehead, rubbing the other man's back tenderly. "I'm not doing anything." He said smiling softly as he carefully tended to the bruise on Reno's lip with a _Cure_ spell.

Reno sighed as his lip was healed. "Yes, you are, yo." He sighed, pulling Cloud back down for another kiss, hoping the other wasn't grossed out at his state. "You think you're useless. If you're useless then so am I."

Cloud frowned and tapped the tips of his fingers against Reno's lips. "Don't say that, you idiot." He said softly, his features softening as he caressed his lover's face tenderly.

Twisting away, Reno faced away from his lover, shivering a bit from the cold. "We were in the same bed, he didn't even drug me and when he had me I didn't fight back since he said he knew about the babies. I could have done SOMETHING except sit around like a hopeless damsel in distress!!"

"No, you couldn't." Cloud retorted patiently, shaking his head. "He knew about the babies and he could make anything to hurt them. You did what was right: you tried to protect them." He soothed, kissing his lover's forehead and catching Zexion's twitching eye. ".... _Shit_."

Looking back, Zexion raised an eyebrow at the couple. "... A baby…?" He inquired. No disgust was found in his voice, merely curiosity. "And pray tell how did this happen?"

Reno sweatdropped and looked up at his lover. "… You tell him."

"I don't want to. Marlu, you tell him."

"Awwwww, why me..?" Sighing at the glare he got from Cloud, Marluxia turned to Zexion. "Long or short version…?"

Zexion blinked. "Difference…?"

"The long version is longer and-"

"Short version." Zexion demanded immediately, causing the flamboyant man to pout.

"Why not the long…?"

"Because knowing you, and I do, your long version consists of vulgar language and mental images I do not desire."

Marluxia sighed but nodded. "Party pooper…!" Turning around and making sure the small window separating their division from the driver's was closed and that Vexen couldn't hear them, he pointed at Cloud. "Okay, short version. Cloud was an experiment for a few years." He pointed at Reno. "Blondie had Mako and Jenova Cells shoved into him during those experiments and then, they did the _boom boom_."

"_Lovely_."

"Shut up. Anyway, the Mako and Jenova in Blondie did some weird ass mojo and got Red preggers, understand?" Zexion blinked a few times before nodding and shrugging.

During the entire story, Reno could not help but look in slightly amusement. When Marluxia was done, he couched a bit, small blush on his face. "... yea that's about it yo."

Cloud hung his head, resting his chin on top of Reno's head. "I hope you won't tell anyone." He said, looking at Zexion. "We trust you on that." He said, looking away. He hated when people reminded him of the experiments.

Zexion looked at the couple in back for a moment: An old science experiment that had most likely been tortured and put through hell until he managed to get away and a small redhead that looked on the edge of breaking, the only thing keeping him sane and whole being the blond he was holding onto so tightly. "I won't say a word."

Looking over at Zexion, Reno gave the man a nod of thanks and reminded himself to get to know him better later. Looking back up at Cloud, a sad look came back to his face at his lover's drained, pale, exhausted expression and he reached up to touch his lover, pausing when he noticed his bare hand. "... No... No, no, NO! Where is it?!" Sitting up and ignoring the sharp pain that shot through him at the movement, Reno whipped his head around, pawing at the floor to see if he had dropped it. "No, no, no. Where is it? Where is my ring!?!"

Cloud hushed the redhead and dug his hand into his pocket, taking the silver ring from it. "It's here. That guy took it off when he took you." The blond said, putting the ring back on his lover's finger and kissing his hand.

Panting harshly, Reno sighed and collapsed against Cloud's, gently holding his hand to his chest. "Thank goodness. I thought I lost it." He couldn't lose this. It reminded him of how much Cloud loved him. Not to mention it's expensive.

Cloud petted his lover's hair gently and kissed his temple. "What do you to do now?" He asked in a whisper. "Go back to Edge or stay in Costa del Sol?"

Reno hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into the soothing touch. "... Del Sol... I'm not going to let that man drive us away, yo. Besides... we have friends here as well and I know that if I call Rufus and tell him what happened, he would get us good security." He would NOT let this ruin his family and home!

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Reno's shoulder. "I'm not sure about letting the kids coming over anymore... I'm afraid they'll distract me from you and then, if that guy comes back..."

Frowning, Reno reached out to gently tug at Cloud's hair. "No. They're going to come. I'm not going to let this little incident keep you from your family!" Leaning up a bit, he kissed the top of Cloud's head. "Besides... did you SEE how fast Rufus got that baby room together? He can get us security in no time. We'll be safe."

Cloud sighed and nodded, lifting tired eyes to his lover's own green jades and smiling weakly. "Okay..." He whispered.

In the meantime, Zexion watched Reno carefully, putting on a frown. He carefully poked Marluxia and motioned for him to come closer. "Doesn't that Reno guy remember you of anyone?"

Marluxia looked away, pretending to pick a spot off his shirt. "Now that you mention it... no, not really..."

Zexion bit his lip and looked back at Reno. "I'm serious here. He kinda reminds me of that neighbor of ours, back at Destiny Islands... _Axel_, I think it was his name."

Blinking, Marluxia turned around and studied Reno for a moment. "... Now that you mention it... they DO look alike. Same hair, eyes and they both are unnaturally skinny... but Reno is shorter and sweeter then Axel was." He chuckled, remembering the red head's fiery personality.

"Maybe they are related?" The blue-haired man asked, crossing his arms.

Shrugging, the pink haired man turned around and gently poked Reno. "You have any brothers or sisters?"

Reno blinked at the question before shaking his head. "No... Only child as far as I know, yo..."

Marluxia nodded and turned back around to whisper in Zexion's ear. "They're close in age as well. If he HAD a twin, there would be a record of it."

"Maybe his twin got stolen after the birth or someone told his mother that he had died? As far as I know, Axel IS adopted." Zexion whispered back.

"... Really…?" Humming in thought, Marluxia reached into his pocket and pulled out a small palm pilot, handing it to Zexion. "Can you hack it and find out where he was born?" Looking back, he smiled sweetly at Reno. "Reno hunny... where were you born…?"

Reno blinked. "I'm a couch baby."

"Okay, then what's your last name?"

"Sinclair."

"Thanks!" Turning back to Zexion, Marluxia grinned. "Can ya do it?"

Zexion took note of the name and nodded. "Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"My mother!" Came the instant reply. Snickering, Marluxia peeked over Zexion's shoulder to try and see what he was doing. "... Well?"

"I will only do it when I get home. Now stop breathing on my neck or I'll tell Vexen."

"Erk…!" Jerking back, Marluxia slumped in his seat and pouted. "Awwwww…" he stuck his tongue out at the smaller man. "Midget…!"

"Reno is shorter."

"Damn it!"

Reno pouted. "What was that?"

Marluxia just grinned and reached over to pat the redhead's foot. "Don't worry about it." Turning around he grinned and muttered. "Midget."

"HEY!" Pouting further, Reno relaxed into Cloud's warm arms and lifted a hand to gently bat at his hair, snapping him out of tired daze. "I'm not a midget am I?"

Cloud pouted at his lover. "If you're a midget, I don't know what I am."

Reno grinned and stuck his tongue out. "A dwarf. One step up from a midget."

Cloud shook his head, managing a small smile. He couldn't wait until they got home and he got to heal and wash his lover. He could feel his strength slipping from his fingers: so much had happened in such a small amount of time... when would they have peace?

Noticing the look in his lover's eyes and his sudden lack of strength, Reno sat up and moved off his lap, pulling Cloud to him until he settled between his legs, head resting on his stomach, the blond's favorite place. "It's okay, yo." Running his fingers through the other's hair, the redhead pulled him closer to his swollen belly. "It's over now."

If Cloud had the strength, he would get up and refuse to be held when it was his lover that needed comfort, but his body decided to say _FUCK YOU_ on the worst moment and he couldn't help but let out a long sigh and cuddle within his lover's warm arms. Marluxia carefully approached them and silently asked for permission at Reno, checking the blond man's vitals. "... Maybe it's better if I give you another antidote. You may still have poison inside your body." He said, reaching for his bag.

Whimpering, Reno clutched Cloud tighter and pulled him closer to him. "Po-poison…? I thought it was all out!" Whimpering once more, he leaned down to place small kisses on Cloud's head, rubbing his back soothingly.

Marluxia caressed Reno's face reassuringly. "I can be mistaken, Hunny. The poison that the other guy injected into Cloud's system is one of the most dangerous poisons out there. I don't even dream of HOW he managed to get it, even in the black market. I'll give him a shot with the antidote now and will prepare a few more bottles with it to give him in case this," He pointed at Cloud. "Happens once more."

Reno's eyes widened at the prospect of everything they had been through in such a short amount of time, lifting his legs after Marluxia had injected the antidote and keeping them up as if he was trying to protect Cloud from the outside world. Continuing to pet his lover's hair, Reno leaned down to whisper words of love and comfort to the other man, kissing his forehead gently.

Cloud kept going in and out of consciousness, his exhaustion taking over his mind and body. It felt that if he moved too much, his energy would slip away from him like water. He didn't even notice when Vexen parked in front of his house.

Looking up from where he had placed his head against Cloud's, Reno saw that they were home. "Cloud…?" Reno called softly, shaking the blond haired warrior. "Cloud…? Wake up, we're home."

--

**Kigichi: ...**_-falls over backwards, landing in a heap on the floor-.......... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....-snores-_

**Bekas:** _-Collapses as well-_


	22. Aftermath

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Marluxia shook his head and patted Reno's. "After two injections of my powerful antidote, not even the gods will manage to wake him up til morning." He said with a grin, giving his friend a thumb up. He carefully picked up the redhead and motioned at Vexen to pick up Cloud. "Honey, do you want us to stay the night?" Marluxia asked gently. "Just until you get better security..."

Looking up at his friend with tired eyes, Reno took a look at the house and shivered. "Yes... please? I'll call Rufus tomorrow and he'll send someone right away." He just wanted to sleep now... "Can you bring me and Cloud to bed please? You guys can have any rooms you want."

Nodding slightly, Zexion ran into the house and did a quick sweep of it before coming back to sit on a plush chair by the front door. "We'll take turns staying awake to make sure no one comes in."

"Thank you." Reno smiled, nodding. He watched as Vexen walked past him and Marluxia, Cloud limp on his arms.

"Want help to have a bath and getting healed?" Marluxia asked gently, nuzzling the back of the redhead's head with his nose.

Reno paused for a moment before shaking his head and reaching for Cloud. "I just want to be with him. The bath will still be there in the morning." He didn't want to tell his other reason. That he didn't want to leave Cloud because he was too afraid to be left alone with Marluxia right now. He knew the pink haired man wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine.

Marluxia nodded and laid Reno down on the bed next to Cloud, ruffling his red hair gently. "If you need anything, just call. We'll be right in the next room and we'll come running. Rest today and we'll see how you and the babies are tomorrow, okay?"

Nodding, Reno snuggled under the blankets and just laid in the darkness for a few hours, gently caressing his lover's angelic face. He didn't want to sleep. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes that when he opened them, Cloud would be gone. Whimpering lightly, he scooted closer to the other and lifted one limp arm to drape it over him, cuddling as close to Cloud's warm chest as he could before finally giving into exhaustion.

Marluxia watched through the keyhole as Reno fell into a deep slumber before letting out a small sigh, turning around to face Vexen worriedly looking at him. "... I pity them." The older said, getting in the room.

Marluxia was forced to agree.

--

Yawing slightly, Reno sat up with a gasp when he realized he fell asleep, only to fall down whimpering when a spike of pain shot through him. "Damn..." Curling up a bit, he looked up at Cloud and moved closer to gently kiss him. "Cloud…?" He murmured gently.

Said blond stirred and moaned as he started to wake up, unconsciously looking for his lover's warmth. He opened his eyes a few long seconds after, staring down at green eyes that he loved so much. "... G'morning." He said, kissing Reno's forehead tenderly. "How are you feeling, hun?"

Smiling gently, Reno scooted closer to Cloud and leaned against his chest, idly drawing patterns on the warm vest the other was still wearing. "Better now that you're here." Reaching out, he gently ran his fingers over the puncture mark left by a needle. "And you? Are you okay?"

The blond took a moment to answer, seemingly trying to understand Reno's words. "... My mind is still a bit clouded but I should be fine in a while." Cloud stated, nodding as he hugged the petite man against his chest. Hugging Cloud back, Reno rested his head on the other's bicep and closed his eyes, content with just laying here. A bath and healing could wait. Cloud lifted his head, looking around. "The others…?" He asked quietly before someone knocked at the door and Marluxia entered with a big smile, holding a tray.

"Breakfast for the lovely couple…!" The pink haired man grinned, placing it on the nightstand. "How are you two feeling? Dizziness, pain...?"

Reno smiled and sat up, blankets pooling around him when he reached for the food, and handed it to Cloud, making sure his lover ate it all. "Eat. It will help you regain your strength, yo." Smiling up at Marluxia, he shook his head. "No and a bit. Thanks for cooking, you didn't have to."

Marluxia shook his head, watching as it was Cloud's turn to stuff his lover with food. "It's okay, honey. It was Vexen who cooked, anyway." He laughed, throwing his head back.

Reno squawked in surprise as a forkful of eggs was shoved in his mouth and grabbed Cloud's wrist to holds him back. "I forgot that you can't cook." Batting Cloud away, he took the fork from him and took a bite himself. "You eat too!"

Cloud sat gingerly, shaking his head as his vision went white for a second. "Don't you think you already stuffed enough food down my throat?" He asked, reaching for an apple before turning to Marluxia. "Did you guys spend the night here?"

Marluxia nodded, smiling when Reno glared at Cloud until he finished the apple, shoving some sausage and toast into his mouth. 'Yea. We slept in the guest rooms and took turns watching to make sure no one tried to come in."

"And...?" Cloud's ears perked at the reason that Marluxia gave him.

Marluxia smiled. "Not a soul. Not even a stray fox or bunny. All clear."

Reno smiled before shoving more bacon into Cloud's mouth and handing him a cup of orange juice. "Drink." He said, watching Marluxia disappear into the bathroom.

Cloud half-heartedly tried to protest but all that came out was a strangled growl. He then proceeded on putting jam on the small toast placed on one of the plates on the tray and stuffed it into Reno's mouth. He was the one pregnant after all! Marluxia laughed as he returned and watched the couple stuff each other with food, neither wanting to give into the other. "You're too CUTE!" Kissing both their heads, he skipped to the door, pausing for a moment "Oh and Cloud? You might want to help Reno wash up. He refused to do so last night, wanting to be with you instead."

Cloud blinked and replied a muffled 'Okay' before the man left. He swallowed his food with difficulty, drinking his juice to help swallowing it. "You didn't have to do that... I wasn't going anywhere." He said softly, slapping his mouth as he burped lowly. "... Sorry."

Blinking in shock, Reno's face twisted up and he buried his face in his hands, body shaking. After a few minutes, Cloud could hear a light sound coming from the redhead that soon turned to quiet snickers and then to loud laughter. Falling backwards and onto the bed, Reno clutched his stomach and laughed long and hard. "You are _soooooo_ sexy." He managed to stutter out amongst his giggles. Sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes, he snickered a few more times. "I've never been more attracted to you in my whole life. I think I'm falling in love all over again!" He teased, leaning against Cloud with a sigh. "_Mr. Romantic_."

Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed from head to toe. "Sure, whatever..." He muttered, not being able to fight the smile that crawled to his lips.

"Aww, c'mon Cloud! Don't pout! It could always have been worse!" Grinning, Reno reached up to kiss the pouting man's cheek. "You could have farted!"

Cloud blinked and then laughed. "_Lovely_, Reno. _Lovely_... _Mr. Romantic Two_." He chuckled, getting up. "You think you can walk?"

Overjoyed to see his lover smile and laugh, Reno nodded and rolled over to the side of the bed. "I AM Mr. Romantic! I only MENTIONED it. You actually DID something." Grabbing onto the side table next to the bed, Reno sucked in a breath and stood up, stumbling a bit as another wave of pain washed through him but managed to stay standing.

Cloud chuckled once more and went to his lover, snaking an arm under the other man's to keep him standing. "Easy..."

Humming, Reno leaned back and tilted his head up to kiss Cloud's chin. "Thanks." With his lover's help, Reno managed to make it to the bathroom and sink into the bath that Marluxia had made for them before leaving. Settling down with a hiss as the hot water and bubbles hit his wounds, the redhead sunk down into the white foam until only his chin was above the water and closed his eyes, trying to will away the pain.

Cloud knelled besides the bathtub and reached for the sponge, coating it with soap. "Is it okay if I wash you or do you want to do it yourself?" He asked quietly, not knowing if it was okay to roam around his lover's body.

Smiling gently, Reno reached out and grabbed Cloud's wrist, tugging him forward until the sponge hit his chest. Leaning back, he reached out to trail a wet hand down the other's cheek. "Didn't I tell you that you can touch me anytime you want, Cloud? I trust you."

"I just don't want to blow away any trust that you have in me." The blond said softly, starting to clean his lover's skin gently.

Leaning into the other's touch, Reno caressed Cloud's face again and smiled at him. "I trust you with everything, Cloud. My life, my love and my body."

Cloud smiled and nodded briefly, flinching at the wounds on his lover's body. He took his time washing Reno's stomach, carefully cleaning it. "Do you think they are unharmed?" The blond asked fearfully.

Reno nodded, reaching down to place his hands over the bump, rubbing the skin softly with his thumbs. "Yea, they're okay, yo. If they were hurt I would feel it. Leaning over, he gave Cloud a kiss. "I guess all that Mako and Jenova made them strong."

Cloud smiled, kissing his lover back. At least he was good for _something_... "Have your sickness stopped?"

"I sure hope so. I want to know how many are in there!" Glancing at his stomach with a fond look, Reno rubbed it again, wincing as Cloud's hand went lower. "Sorry." He mumbled, seeing the panicked look on the blonde's face. "It just hurts."

Cloud nervously nodded and rubbed as lightly as he could, not wanting to hurt his lover too badly. "We can take the ferry to Junon and then take off to Edge. That way we can mark an appointment with the doctor and then we come back with Tifa and the kids."

Closing his eyes, Reno mumbled and sighed as the pain dulled down to a small ach. "Sounds good to me. I miss those little runts." The kids would be good for them. They knew how to put a smile on Cloud's face even in the darkest of times.

Cloud smiled. "Alright then." He said, starting to wash Reno's legs.

Shifting a bit, Reno lift one leg so the blond wouldn't have to reach so far. Biting his lips for a moment, Reno looked up at Cloud, curiosity and slight distress in his eyes and voice. "Cloud... does... is he... am I really HIS lover, now? I mean... he WAS the last to have me but does it count if one is not willing?" He didn't want to be HIS. He wanted to be CLOUD'S. Frowning at the bit of blood still on his lover's face, Reno reached out with another cloth and gently wiped it off.

Cloud blinked and smiled sadly at Reno. "You're not his lover. You will never be as long as you keep saying that you don't want to." He answered, now washing the other leg. He breathed deeply, knowing that the hardest part was coming. "Turn around, please?" He asked.

Blinking, Reno winced when he realized what Cloud would have to do and nodded, flipping over on his stomach. Placing his arms on the rim of the tub, he rested his head into them and tried to relax. "He still took me, yo. That's still betraying you."

"You didn't want to." Cloud said, washing his lover's back, trying to relax the other man as much as he could. "That's enough."

Closing his eyes, Reno sighed at Cloud's gentle touch. "Feels good." He mumbled. "And just because I didn't want to do it, it doesn't make it any less of a betrayal."

"Reno, it's only a betrayal if it happens willingly." Cloud explained patiently, taking a deep breath when he rubbed his lover's hips and started going even lower.

Stiffening a bit, Reno whimpered, knowing what Cloud was going to have to do soon. "I pictured you... I tried to pretend it was you and he got mad." A shiver ran up his spine when he remembered Squall's furious tone and face.

Cloud flinched and kept washing the zone around Reno's hips, letting him prepare for the next move. "... Was that the reason why he.... punched your stomach?"

Whimpering, Reno buried his face in his arms and nodded. "He-he said he didn't want anything around that would remind him of you." Looking up, he focused his tear filled eyes on his lover. "I'm so sorry! If I hadn't have said your name, the babies would never have been hurt." It was his entire fault.

Cloud kissed his lover's cheek tenderly for a few seconds. "It wasn't your fault. I would have probably done the same, believe me..." He whispered. "I'm... going to wash you now, okay? Is that okay?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Reno nodded and relaxed his body, shaking a bit at the pain he knew was to come. "Y-yea. Okay, I'm ready."

Cloud carefully slid the sponge lower, washing Reno's inner tights and buttocks. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He said, softly but firmly.

Reno shook his head and breathed evenly. "No... Don't stop. If it's not you, then someone else will have to do it." He didn't want someone else. Only Cloud.

Cloud nodded and moved the sponge to wash Reno's entrance, cringing when the dried blood and cum refused to come off. He kept rubbing gently but firmly, breathing in relief when the substances left his lover's milky skin.

Whimpering lightly, Reno's grip on the tub tightened, teeth clenching as he tried to keep his breaths even. Shit, this hurt. Sighing in relief when he felt the dried substance finally wash away, he relaxed slightly. "Are you done?"

Cloud washed the rest of Reno's genitalia in silence, pulling away when he was done. "Yes, I'm done. Sorry."

Sighing in relief, Reno nodded and turned back around, winching a bit as he did so. Settling back down in the water, he cringed at the sight of the slightly red tinged water. "Help me out?" The washing had agitated the wounds and he knew standing was going to be a problem.

Cloud smiled and nodded, picking Reno up and gently sitting him on the toilet so that he could dry him. "Let's clean those bruises." He said softly, reaching for a first aid kit.

Sighing softly, Reno nodded, leaning over so his head rested against the counter. He felt so much better now that he had a bath and got to wash away all evidence of what had happened. Whimpering lightly he gently ran a hand across his stomach, a slight fear for his children still lingering. The blond blinked and placed a hand on his lover's stomach as well, leaning down to press his lips against the lump. "They're fine, Reno... don't worry."

Smiling gently, Reno placed both of his hands on top of Cloud's head and leaned down to kiss his temple. "I know it's just... what if they weren't? What if I had lost my babies, yo?"

"You didn't, that's what matters." Cloud said, pressing his cheek against the lump. "Let's not think about what could have gone wrong."

Nodding, Reno ran his fingers through Cloud's soft blond hair. "Right..." Shifting a bit he winced and looked over into the med kit, searching for something to make the pain go away.

Cloud lifted his head and started bandaging and putting some special ointment on Reno's bruises, cringing at very one of them. "What are you looking for?"

"_Cure_ materia if we have any." Reno shifted once more so that Cloud could reach a bruise on his back, and flinched. "Something to take the pain away."

Cloud nodded and finished cleaning the wounds, kissing Reno's hand when he was done. He then pulled out a _Full Cure_ materia from his bangle and cast two spells, just to make sure. "There. I can't let you take any painkillers because of the babies..." He cringed apologetically, picking Reno up once more and laying him softly on the bed to go get some clothes for him.

Nodding, Reno curled up under the soft, warm blankets and sighed. "I know. You're not even allowed to take _Novicane _if you have to go to the dentist." Sitting up as Cloud came back, he took the boxers, sweatpants and t-shirt from him and put them on, with a bit of difficulty, before flopping back down on the bed. Glancing up at his lover. The redhead opened his arms up to him. "Lie with me?"

Cloud smiled softly and laid down on the bed, accepting the embrace and hugging his lover back gently as not to hurt him. Pulling Cloud closer to him, Reno snuggled into the other man's side and tried to find solace in his embrace. Lifting his head a few moments later, Reno just looked at his blond lover. Coming to a sudden decision, he leaned up to press their lips together. "Help me forget." He murmured against Cloud's lips, kissing him fully once more.

Cloud squeaked when Reno kissed him, taken back. "R-Reno..." He called, pushing the other man away gently. ".. It isn't like that..." He whispered, caressing the redhead's face. "You don't forget that easily baby. I'm sure this won't help at all..."

"Yes, it will!" Lunging forward, Reno grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and pressed their lips together once more. "I can still feel him." He whispered once they had pulled back. "I can still feel his lips on mine, his hands touching my body. **Your** body." Leaning in for another kiss, Reno whimpered as the other didn't respond. "_Please_."

Cloud didn't bulge: this was wrong. This would be taking advantage of his petite lover and he wasn't as low as that guy. "No." No refused gently, frowning sadly. "No, Reno."

Whimpering, Reno pulled back to glance up at his lover, pleading and despair in his eyes. "Cloud... why? I want this." A sudden thought came to mind and he shrunk away from the other, shoulders shaking a bit. "… Do I disgust you?" He asked, voice a mere whisper. That had to be it. He was used and broken and now Cloud didn't want him anymore.

Cloud shook his head and sat. "No, you don't disgust me. I love you." He said firmly, taking Reno's hand. "But I'm not a bastard. I will not use you like this. Squall didn't love you and he hurt you... I'm not like that. I **won't** hurt you."

"How is it hurting me if I asked for it?" Sitting up next to the blond, Reno leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Squall said he loved me but hurt me. I know you love me, yo. And I love you." Taking his lover's hand Reno placed it onto his chest. "You're not using me. You're healing me."

"Reno..." Cloud sighed sadly. "This won't heal you. This will remind you of what happened and that surely isn't good. I refuse to do it now, Reno. I'll do it... when I'm sure you won't break." He said gently, kissing Reno's temple.

Sighing, Reno nodded and flopped back down onto the bed, turning over and pulling a pillow towards him to hold it. "Okay." But he was ready. He needed to feel Cloud, to have him erase all traces of that man's touch. He still felt tainted and dirty, but he didn't want to force his lover into anything.

The swordsman smiled and lay on his side, petting Reno's hair gently. "Thank you for understanding." He thanked, kissing Reno's eyelid. "I think I'll go down to put the trays in the sink."

Humming, Reno nodded and curled up further. "Want some help?" Sitting up, he leaned over to the bedside table and gathered up the plates and cups. "I can wash them if you want?"

Cloud shook his head. "Marluxia said you should take it easy. So today you rest."

Nodding, Reno went back down and placed one hand onto his stomach, caressing the skin there. "Right." He didn't want to do anything to upset the babies. They were still in a very frail condition. "Hurry back?" He didn't want to be alone.

"Will do." Cloud smiled and then disappeared to the kitchen with the trays on his hands.

--

**Kigichi: **_....This was a little funny...a little emo....and I'm half asleep and will be till after Christmas (Fuckin work!! D8) so don't expect much funny outta me. -Curls up in a little ball and mewls, snoring- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!_

**Bekas:** _This chapter was slightly… weird XD I think our brains just farted on us when we were writing this. Sorry!_


	23. Comfort

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Curling up in bed, Reno pulled the pillow closer to him and buried his head into the material, soft shivers starting to crawl up his spine the moment he was left alone and unprotected.

Cloud wouldn't take long… He just knew it.

-

Marluxia looked up from the breakfast table where he and Zexion (Vexen had to go to work) were sitting. "How is he?" He asked, watching Cloud walk over to the sink and begin to clean the dishes.

"Physically, good; mentally, shattered..." The blond said softly, not turning to look at the other men.

"Did you do anything to upset him?" the pink haired man questioned. "I don't believe you did it but at the moment, Reno is extremely fragile. The slightest thing could trigger a miscarriage. I don't even want Reno walking much." Zexion nodded in agreement, getting up to take Cloud's place at the sink and allowing the other man to take his place at the table and speak with Marluxia.

Cloud thanked the blue-haired man and sat, sighing heavily. "I probably _did_ upset him..." He whispered, resting his forehead in a hand. "Reno wanted to have sex with me so that he could forget but I refused. It wouldn't be right..." He confessed, biting his nail.

Sighing, Marluxia stood up from the table and came to Cloud's side, crouching down next to him and placing his hand on the blond's knee. "Reno was afraid to be held by ME the other day. He never said anything but I could see it in his eyes that he was afraid. For him to want you to be with him and hold him in such a way, it shows how much he trusts you and wants you to help him erase his pain." The pink haired man shrugged and stood up. "But if you're not ready then Reno will understand."

"The point here is that I don't want to hurt him or make him remember that other bastard by doing this! I'm... scared I'll blow up everything!" The swordsman exclaimed.

The other man just hummed, not put off at all by the blond's explosion. "Wanna know the difference between you and him?" At Cloud's nod, Marluxia leaned forward until their faces were mere inches from one another. "He WANTS it. He trusts and loves you and KNOWS you won't hurt him like the other guy did. He knows that if he says 'Stop' then you will stop."

Cloud looked away and kept silent, examining his hands as he tried to forget that he had two other men nearby. "This way it'll look like I'm claiming him..." He murmured.

"Maybe that's what he wants?" The comment came from Zexion. Walking away from the sink, Zexion came over to stand next to Cloud. "Maybe he wants to feel claimed. The other man did it and now he feels as if you must restack your claim. It's an animal thing. If a stronger member of the pack defeats the leader, he has full rights over the defeated mates. Perhaps Reno feels that if you don't make sure everyone knows that he is yours, then he will be taken again."

"Just what the fuck do you think I am? A lion or a something remotely as that…?" Cloud exclaimed, getting up. "I have my principles, thank you very much." He said, turning to go upstairs. Reno was probably waiting for him to return anyway.

Zexion just shrugged. "I never said you had to. I just said what I believe he is thinking." Walking back over to the sink, he turned and leaned against it. "But the longer you wait, the worse he's going to get."

"It's like you're all pushing me to have sex..." Cloud complained, going up the stairs. Knocking softly at his bedroom's door, he let himself in after a long, deep sigh. "Hey beautiful…" He greeted with a smile, laying his eyes on his lover.

Glancing up from his curled up place on the bed, Reno offered his lover a watery smile. "Hey…" He was glad Cloud was back. Reno didn't like being in this room alone. He was reminded of how easily Leon had gotten in and took him. What if he came back? Took him away from Cloud again and this time no one would come to save him? Shivering again, Reno hugged his pillow closer. "They still here…?"

"Yeah…" Cloud said, going to lie down next to his lover and hugging him gently, sensing Reno's fear come off him in waves. "M'here now..." He whispered, kissing his lover's forehead lovingly.

Moving closer into the embrace, Reno curled up slightly, the lump of his stomach pressing against Cloud's flat one. "I know you are."

The blond smiled and reached down to kiss Reno's stomach tenderly, blinking and grinning when he felt their babies moving underneath his lover's skin. "I can feel them..." He whispered in wonder, rubbing his thumbs against the lump.

Smiling, Reno nodded and reached down to place his hands on his stomach. "I know. They started to move right after you left... scared the crap outta me." THAT was an odd sensation. Smiling once more he ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. "I think they missed their daddy."

Cloud closed his eyes and smiled brightly, showing more of his teeth on that moment than he ever did during his entire life. "Then they can rest assured... Daddy isn't going anywhere soon..." He whispered, kissing the lump once more.

Reno smiled when he felt the babes move even more at the words. "Is it normal for them to be moving so soon, yo? I'm not even three months along yet."

"Probably not... but you weren't supposed to get pregnant either, remember?" Cloud mused. "When you feel well enough to walk around, we'll go see the doctor about it."

Nodding, Reno relaxed against the pillows and sighed, perfectly content with staying where he was. "Cloud... how many do you think I have?" It felt like two to him but you never know. His smile grew when he felt a particularly hard kick.

Cloud jolted when one of the babies kicked his nose. "You _lil'_..." He murmured, rubbing his nose. "And I dunno... the more, the merrier."

Reno chuckled gently. "I think he likes you." Hugging the blond closer to him, Reno winced and shifted a bit. "Kidney shot. They're strong…"

"Sorry." Cloud apologized. His Mako and Jenova cells were probably the cause of their strength.

"Don't be. It's good that they are so strong. I don't think they would have survived if they weren't." Wincing as another kick landed, the redhead shifted to try and take the pressure off. "When should we go?"

"I already told you: only when Marluxia says it's ok for you to be walking around."

"So, any time between now and next week, then…?" Damn, he didn't want to sit around here all day. The room was getting stuffy and hot.

"Yep, that's right."

Moaning, Reno sat up. "Can I at least go outside, yo? I don't want to be in here anymore." He wanted to get away from this room: Too many bad memories.

Cloud smiled three seconds later. "I know the perfect place then." Carefully, he picked up his lover and walked out of the room, taking him to their favorite room in the house. "Will it be okay here?" The blond asked, entering their babies' nursery.

Smiling, Reno nodded as he was set onto the plush carpet. "Yeah... Here is great." Crawling forward, he came to rest against the pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the room. Placing his hand on his stomach, he grinned and rubbed it. "This is going to be your room." He smiled as he got a kick in return.

Cloud smiled and adjusted the covers on the newly bought crib, sighing softly as he imagined their babies there with them, one in each crib as they looked up and flailed. "Won't this room be a bit hot for the kids?" He asked after a moment, opening the massive window. "The sunlight is always hitting this window, it seems."

"That's true." Tilting his head to the side, Reno noticed something about the crib. Leaning over further, he crawled over and poked his head under the crib and began to laugh. "Smart man…! Rufus has an odd system of _Ice_ and _Air_ materia under here. I think it's supposed to be a cooling system for the kids!"

"That's great but we'll have to add another one to the other crib as well." Cloud smiled.

"I know. Think we should pick another one when we get the kids?" That sounded good. Rufus could give them another one with the materia already set in so they would not have to do it themselves.

Cloud smiled and nodded, sitting on the window and feeling the sun warming his back. "Just… aren't we leaning too much on Rufus? Sure, it's being nice and all but... I dunno, I think we're abusing of the guy's good will." He winced, shrugging.

Reno paused and shrugged back, crawling out from under the crib. "Well... Rufus once told me that he thought of me as his brother, yo. But I guess we ARE relying on him too much." Crawling over to Cloud, Reno settled down by his feet and petted his belly. "What do you think? Are we relying on Uncle Rufus too much?" On cue, all the babies inside Reno kicked him as if to say _'Screw Uncle Rufus! He better love us or days of pranks shall await him when we are born!' _"Those are my kids!" Grinning, Reno turned to Cloud and stuck his tongue out at him. "We win."

Cloud rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine... better for our wallets, anyway..." He grinned, slowly balancing his feet like a toddler.

Shaking his head at his lover's actions, Reno settled back, groaning softly as wave after wave of heat washed through him. "Damn… not again." He knew what was coming next, and true to his prediction, a few moments later he was shivering and cuddling closer to Cloud for warmth. "Stupid flashes…" He felt another kick. "What are you complaining for? It's perfect in there!"

Cloud chuckled, petting his love's hair. "They won't be easy ones to deal with." He stated.

Reno just scoffed. "Of course not…! There gonna have my playfulness and your stubbornness and will power." A grin came to his face. "We could take over the world!" He laughed as he got another strong kick in return.

Cloud laughed as his lover cursed. "That must have been the twin with most of my genes. It's clearly saying for you to shut up with that idea. No taking over the world, mister! I and rest of AVALANCHE had a lot of trouble stopping Sephiroth from doing so to let you ruin it all!"

"Aww..." At another hard kick, Reno winced and cursed again. "Fine, fine…! No taking over the world." He looked down in surprise as the hits stopped. "... okay, that's just freaky, yo."

Cloud chuckled. "They _loooove_ you..."

"A little too much..." The redhead groaned as the kicking started again and he placed a hand on his stomach. "Don't you guys ever sleep?" He would never get to bed like this if they wouldn't stop.

"Accordingly to you, they started kicking today... they probably won't stop for a while."

"Oh. Goody." Flopping down on the floor, Reno grinned as the babies shifted and stopped. "Yes! I'm never getting off my back ever again!" This position moved the babies so they couldn't reach anything major to hit.

"You don't expect me to carry you around like a stick, are you?" Cloud mused, imagining.

"... Okay, you have a point." Sitting back up, wincing as a hard kick was applied to his gut, Reno leaned back against Cloud. "At least I know that I can sleep."

Cloud chuckled and then clicked his fingers, having remembered something. "Here..." He said to Reno, giving him his cell phone. "We have to call Rufus and ask for security so we better hurry up."

"Ah! That's right!" Flipping the cell open, Reno dialed and waited for his long time boss to answer.

-

Rufus sighed as his phone rang. He was swamped today with paperwork and training the person that was to replace Reno while he and Cloud were gone. "Rufus Shinra. What can I do for you?" He asked, bored as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey boss!" Reno greeted, leaning against Cloud's legs and caressing his tummy. "I need something from ya."

Sitting up, Rufus felt a small smile come to his face at the sound of Reno's voice. "Reno, good to hear from you... Elena was getting worried. How is the house and what can I do for you?"

"The house's great, I FUCKIN' LOVE YA FER THE NURSERY but...!" Reno calmed down, examining his lump quietly. "I'd like to ask if you could reinforce the security here."

"Why? What's the matter?" The Shinra could hear the frightened tone in the other's voice and it bothered him. "What happened?"

"Someone, a guy named Squall... kidnapped me yesterday and nearly killed Cloud." Reno whispered, loudly enough for Rufus to hear. "He almost made me lose my babies, Rufus..."

A snapping sound came from the other end of the phone and Rufus looked down to see his pen broken in his hand, ink dribbling down to his documents, but he didn't care. "Someone will be there by **today**." Fury and concern laced his voice as he spoke. "Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" He would send Rude with one on a chopper if he had too.

"I'm fine: we made some friends over here in Costa del Sol and one of them is a doctor. He saved my babies, I'm fine now." The redhead smiled, appreciating the concern. "We just need security..."

Rufus was already clicking away at his computer, emailing Tseng to send someone out. "I can have someone there in three hours to redo the entire system and add more to it."

Reno grinned and nodded. "Thanks boss."

"You're welcome." Rufus replied, sending the message. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go print some more documents. My others seemed to have..." He looked down at the inky mess on the table. "… Gotten ruined somehow..."

"Okay. Sorry fer interrupting boss!" Reno apologized quickly and hung up, sighing. "In three hours, someone will come and reinforce the security, yo." Handing the phone back to Cloud, Reno sighed and stood up, limping over to the window and looking out at the sea, loving that way it sparkled. "I was thinking of getting a guard dog or something. That way if someone does manage to get in, he can warn us."

"Guard dogs are easily fooled and... killed." Cloud said softly, taking his lover's hand and interlacing their fingers. "What about we get a Behemoth as a pet?" He asked with a badly hidden grin. "If we can raise it, we'll know that we're ready to raise our children."

"Oh yes! Right away…!" Snorting, Reno leaned onto the windowsill with a grin. "If you wanna feed it, we can get one!" No way was he going near one of those things. "How about a cat then…?"

"Oh yeah... Cat, an intruder! ATTACK…!" Raising his hands and curling them near his face, Cloud turned to Reno and gave him his most adorable blue eyes. "... '_Mewl'_?" He mewled softly and nuzzled his lover's neck.

Blinking, Reno turned around and shoved a hand over his mouth in order to stifle his laughter. "Oh man..." Clutching his stomach, he slowly sunk to the floor, amused chuckles escaping every so often. "Ahh… that hurt but it was SO worth it." Grinning, Reno leaned over to nuzzle his face against his lover's knees. "And I meant just as a pet."

Cloud grinned and sat besides his lover, kissing his temple tenderly. "I don't know... cats are said to carry some virus that attack pregnant women..."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a girl then." He wanted something warm and fuzzy to cuddle with, damn it!

"True but you're still pregnant." Cloud stated.

"And you said women." Sighing, Reno ran a hand through his hair, suddenly missing his goggles when it flopped back into his face. "I just want something I can hold when you're not here."

Cloud frowned sadly and sighed. "… Fine... We'll talk to Marluxia and ask if it's dangerous. If it is, we'll wait till the babies' birth. If it isn't, I'll get you a kitten." He sighed softly. He must be getting soft.

"Yes!" Wiggling happily, Reno leaned up and placed a kiss on Cloud's cheek. "You won't regret it either! I'll take good care of it!" He always wanted a cat.

Cloud hummed, cupping Reno's face and kissing the redhead full on the lips. "Yeah, yeah… love you too..." He chuckled.

Blinking slightly, Reno leaned up to press their lips together again. Pulling back after a few moments, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders and leaning his head onto his chest, smiling at the way the babies kicked, hitting Cloud's stomach as well. "Ditto..."

Carefully picking up his fiancée and moving to his lap, Cloud kissed Reno's cheekbone tenderly. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently. "About all of this...? The babies, moving to Costa del Sol and becoming my fiancée..." He left the bad things out of his speech. He didn't want to cause his lover's pain, even if he knew that they would need to talk about it sooner or later.

Reno knew what Cloud meant and sighed. "I love the fact that I'm engaged to you, yo. It's like a dream come true. The same with the babies... I just wish now that we didn't have to leave Midgar… If…" He paused to take a breath. "If we didn't leave, then… then maybe what happened would have never happened." Feeling a soft kick, he placed his hands over his tummy. "But if we stayed then we would have been in danger. So I'm glad we're here. What about you?" He looked up at his lover with questioning eyes. "How do you feel?"

Cloud looked around the nursery and then hesitantly shrugged. "I… I miss home. Our cozy, warm, small apartment..." He confessed. "But I have the conscience that staying in Midgar would have been a bigger risk than being here. I'm already used to the idea of being a father and I seriously can't wait until I get to hold our babies in my arms." He smiled, nuzzling his nose against Reno's.

Nuzzling back, Reno smiled. "I'm glad then. I would hate to think that you regretted something." Resting his head against Cloud's chest, Reno scanned the room. His eyes widened in glee at the sight of the blanket on the crib. "Well HELLO." Reaching out, he plucked the blanket hanging off the side of it and brought it over, holding it against Cloud's chest. "Looks good…!" It was a Chocobo patterned one.

Cloud sighed, fighting a smirk. "Is that a hint to something?" He asked, rolling his clear eyes.

Reno blinked. "Well, the kids are going to have your genes too, yo. Chances are that at least one of them is going to look like a human chocobo. Just like their daddy!"

Cloud growled playfully, poking Reno's forehead. "I like my hair, thank you!"

Eyes crossing to try and look up at Cloud's finger, Reno grinned and poked him back. "I know. It doesn't make you any less of a chocobo though."

Cloud hung his head until his chin touched his chest, sighing. "I give up. The chocobo jokes will follow me till the day I die and beyond."

"Yep…!" Reaching up, Reno ruffled Cloud's hair. "Don't worry. I think you are a very sexy chocobo." He paused for a moment. "… Allow me to rephrase that…" That made Cloud snicker, making him have to put a hand in front of his mouth and nose to keep him from embarrassing his lover more. "A kissable Chocobo... No. A _lickable_, no, a ticklish, no... Hmm... Ahh, screw it!" Wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck, Reno gave him a little kiss. "You're cute."

Cloud chuckled and leaned for another kiss. "Thank you." He whispered, brushing his lips against Reno's.

Kissing Cloud back softly, Reno parted his lips as in invitation, making no move to go further. He wasn't going to ask or force Cloud if he didn't want to. The younger of the two men accepted the invitation and slid his tongue inside the redhead's mouth, rubbing it slowly and tenderly against his lover's. Groaning, Reno ran his own tongue against Cloud's, shuddering at the sensations that went up and down his spine at the movement. Pulling back from the kiss, he cracked his eyes open, lips still apart and glistening, and leaned forward to kiss Cloud's cheek before resting his head on his shoulder and sighing. It wasn't much. But for now it was enough.

Cloud rested his head against his lover's, content with just petting his hair carefully. Sighing softly, Reno moved closer to Cloud, loving the way the sunlight hit them both and warmed his cold body. He had been feeling cold ever since the others rescued him. Being warm again, at least a bit warm, felt great. Both men only lifted their eyes from each other when Marluxia entered the nursery, looking truly worried. "Thank god, there you are!" He exclaimed in panic. "I thought you two had been taken!"

Flinching a bit at the other's dramatic entrance, Reno shook slightly and twisted his body behind Cloud's. Why was he so scared? It was MARLUXIA! He knew the man wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't help the wave of terror that rolled up his spine the second the flamboyant doctor ran into the room. Cloud looked over his shoulder and sighed softly. "Marluxia isn't going to hurt you, baby..." He whispered.

Nodding his head, Reno took another step back, grasping into Cloud's shirt and burying his face into his back. "I know…" He whispered, body quivering.

Marluxia blinked at the scene and hung his head sadly. "Oh, err... sorry. I should have knocked or somethin'..."

Shaking his head, Reno reluctantly released his hold on Cloud's shirt and took a step forward. "N-no... It's okay." _'This was Marluxia._' He reminded himself. _'Marly. Marly won't hurt me._' But still, he could not help the waves of fear screaming at him to run away.

Marluxia took a step back in return, not wanting to pressure the petite man. "It's ok. I already know where you are so I'll get back to the living room." He said before leaving.

Whimpering slightly as the other left, Reno stood there. One arm wrapped around his stomach, the other reaching out to grab at Cloud's sleeve to reassure him that the other man wouldn't just leave. Looking down at the floor, he shifted a bit. "Is he mad?" He questioned, his tone much like one a small child would use when caught doing something bad.

"I think he's just sad..." Cloud said, pulling Reno to his chest and hugging him gently.

"That's even worse." The redhead never meant to make Marluxia sad. What if he told Vexen? Reno felt his breathing speed up. "Oh. Oh no. What if he tells Vexen?" Vexen was big and strong. "What if he tells him? What if Vexen gets mad…?" He didn't want Vexen to be mad at him. Shaking harder, he buried his face in Cloud's chest. "I don't want him to be mad!" The last time someone was mad at him, he almost lost his children. "I don't want to make him mad!"

"You won't make him mad, he'll understand!" Cloud reassured firmly. "I'm here; I **will** be here... its okay."

Reno just shook his head, body shaking harder. "No! No! You can't! He's going to hurt you and take my babies away!" His breathing sped up as the image of an angry Vexen was replaced with Squall. Wailing, Reno wrapped his arms tightly around his middle. "He can't have them!"

Cloud grabbed Reno's face and lifted it towards his. "LISTEN to me!" He had to exclaim, half-yell to get Reno's attention. "Vexen is NOT Squall. Nobody else will hurt you or me because I already learnt the lesson. No-one will touch our children again. Trust me on this. Okay?"

Gasping, nearly hyperventilating, Reno's eyes roamed widely, not hearing his lover's desperate words. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Flinching at the touch to his face, he paused: he knew these hands; they were ones that held him with love. Touched him kindly and would never cause him pain. Whimpering, Reno reached up and grabbed Cloud's hands, desperate for more of the loving touch. The more he got, the calmer he felt. Gasps dying down to mere pants, Reno wrapped Cloud in a tight embrace, body going limp as he leaned against the other man. Nuzzling his head into Cloud's chest he nodded, the earlier words finally registering. "Ye-yeah... I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Biting his lip, Reno began to weep softy. "I'm sorry…"

Cloud sat Reno on the floor carefully, kissing his head tenderly. "It's okay, hunny. It's okay." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. That bastard broke his lover and he didn't know if there was enough glue in the world to put him in one piece. Just the thought brought tears to the blonde's eyes, which he quickly brushed away.

Whimpering lightly, Reno nuzzled his face further into Cloud's chest. He didn't mean to break like that but the thought of losing his children just set him off. Clutching Cloud closer, hands fisting in the soft material of his shirt, his shoulders shook as he tried to stop crying. "I'm sorry." Pulling back a few moments later, he took hold of Cloud's hand and held it to his heart.

Cloud flinched at Reno's accelerated heartbeat. "You have to calm down... Marlu said that anything could set a miscarriage." He said softly, kissing his lover's heart.

Nodding, Reno began to take deep breaths, forcing his breathing to even out. "Sorry." He couldn't allow himself to lose the kids.

Cloud breathed with Reno, trying to calm him down gently. "Better now?" He asked, brushing his thumbs against his lover's eyelids.

Keeping his eyes closed, Reno nodded and leaned more fully against Cloud's chest. "I don't know what got over me. I KNOW Vexen would never hurt me but... I don't know…"

"It's okay... you're still under the shock of what happened yesterday, everything's still too fresh." Cloud soothed but before the redhead could open his mouth to reply, his cell phone started ringing. "I'm sorry..." He muttered annoyingly, looking at the ID. "It's Tifa... it's probably about tomorrow."

Smiling gently, Reno leaned against Cloud's chest and closed his eyes, nodding. "It's okay, yo. Go ahead and answer." He couldn't wait to see the kids. He missed their happy smiles and cheerful laughter.

Cloud smiled and hugged Reno with an arm, picking up the call. "Allo…?"

_"Ah! Cloud! Nice to hear from you...!"_ From the other end of the phone, Tifa smiled, a flash of excitement running through her. _"It's good to hear your voice again! The kids are really excited about seeing you and Reno."_

"We are excited as well about seeing you all again. You have no idea how much we miss you guys." Cloud replied warmly.

_"You better!"_ Looking around, Tifa grinned, watching Marlene and Denzel run around their rooms, packing. _"What time will you be here?"_

"There was a change of plans: I can't leave and go to Edge but you come with the kids and when you get to the port, I'll go and get you, okay?"

Tifa blinked. _"What's the matter? Why can't you come?"_

Cloud licked his lips. "Someone broke into our house... I don't want to leave Reno for too long since a doctor friend of us said he should rest." He said only the necessary. He would talk with Tifa on the next day.

Tifa could practically hear the frown in Cloud's voice. _"Why would someone break in? Did they want the kids? Are you okay?"_

"Tifa, we'll talk **tomorrow**, okay?"

"...Yes, alright…" Tifa knew better then to go against Cloud's word when he was like this.

"Thank you..." The blond sighed thankfully.

_"You're welcome." _Smiling, the bartender tried to change the mood. _"So what is it like there? Any interesting people…? Places?"_

"We didn't walk around much but yeah... we've meet a few friends that I'm sure that you'll all like." Cloud nodded even if Tifa couldn't see, smiling.

_"Really…?"_ Tifa tilt her head to the side. _"Who are they?"_ Cloud didn't talk to many people, so to find someone he said would be interesting was surprising.

"One is a too-serious teen, other a very serious scientist and the other a nearly perfect copy of Reno. They both have energy to boot!"

_"Wow... sounds like you got your hands full!" _Chuckling, the woman switched the phone over to her other ear in order to easily whip down the bar top. _"As much energy as Reno…? That's pretty impressive."_

"It is, isn't it? He's the doctor who I talked about." Cloud said softly, petting his lover's hair and kissing his forehead. Cracking his eyes open at the sudden touch, Reno looked up at Cloud and made a wordless happy noise before settling back down.

_"Is he going to monitor the children from now on? What about the scientist? Are you sure you're safe there?"_

"Vexen's friendly. I believe he won't tell on us. And Marluxia only helps us when he need, although I'm thinking of keeping him as our doctor here, in Costa del Sol."

_"Well, that's good! It means less exposure over here." _Tifa was a bit sad that they could not visit so often, but the security of their kids came first. _"And the other one…? The overly serious teen…? Is he safe?"_

"He did help us in a pinch... and Marluxia and Vexen trust him as well. So I shall give him the benefit of doubt."

_"Hmm... I'll trust them for now."_ The woman would have to meet them herself and then deem them worth of taking care of her friends. _"Just... Be careful, Cloud."_

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself." Cloud reassured. No-one would harm his lover and children EVER again. Not if he could avoid it.

_"I know you can Cloud, but can Reno?"_ The Turk was strong, he wouldn't be in Rufus's private circle if he wasn't, but in his current condition he was extremely vulnerable. _"Can you watch them all?_" She wasn't trying to be cruel; it was just the harsh truth.

Cloud was silent for a few long seconds, petting his love's hair. "Yes..." He replied then. "Even if I have to give up my life doing so..."

Glancing up at his lover's suddenly serious tone, Reno whimpered lightly to get his attention. "Cloud…?" What was he talking about?

Tifa sighed. _"Let's just pray it doesn't come to that."_ If one of them died, the other would be devastated... She didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

Cloud smiled very softly and pressed his lips against Reno's. Shaking his head, he let his lover know that everything was fine. "Yeah..." He replied. Reno hummed and leaned up to kiss his lover back, a look of love crossing his face after he pulled back before nuzzling back into his chest.

_"Cloud…? Are you okay?"_ Tifa asked carefully. He sounded strange, like that one time he lost Denzel in the marketplace. _"Did something happen? Or is it something you need to tell me later?"_

"Later." Cloud said softly, trying not to sound off. "God, I need a friend right now..." He whispered so that Tifa could hear and Reno not.

_"Oh Cloud."_ Something DID happen. Something to partially break the blond… "_It's okay, sweetie. I'll be there soon and we can talk."_

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thank you." He said warmly.

_"Is there anything else you need? I gotta get the kids to bed. Yuffie gave them sugar and it's just wearing off and we have to get up early tomorrow." _

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. "No, there's nothing else. Talk to you tomorrow then? Give Marlene and Denzel a kiss of goodnight from both us, okay?"

_"Of course I will! I'm really sorry to let you go like this but you know how the kids are. If they don't sleep now they won't get up at all." _This was the third time she had to hang up so suddenly.

"It's okay, I know those little runts." Cloud mused. "Go then. See you tomorrow."

"Alright… Have a nice day, Cloud and we'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up, Tifa turned to address the children. "Alright runts, bed."

-

Hearing his lover turn the phone off, Reno peeked up at him with sleep filled eyes. "Hmmm... what did she say?"

"That they all miss us a lot." Cloud smiled, kissing Reno's cheekbone. "C'mon..." He whispered, picking Reno up. "You need to rest."

Muttering out a small protest, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders and rested his head on the other's strong chest. "Don't wanna..."

"Sure..." The blond rolled his eyes and went downstairs, laying Reno on their bed. "Sleep, baby…"

Grumbling, Reno curled up in the sheets, reaching out to grab Cloud's wrist. "Stay with me." Peeking up at Cloud, pleading filled his eyes. "Please…"

The swordsman smiled tenderly and nodded, lying by Reno's side. "I'll stay…"

Curling up as close to Cloud as he could get, Reno sniffed a bit and buried his face in the other's shirt. "Stay." He said again, meaning much more then the bed. "Stay."

"I'll stay... no matter what, I'll stay." Cloud whispered, kissing the top of Reno's head.

Reassured, Reno nodded and curled up closer. "… I wanted to die…" He admitted a few moments later, not looking up at his lover. "When he punched me, told me he was going to take away my children, said that he had poisoned you… I wanted to die."

Cloud tightened his grip on Reno's body, sucking in breath. "Don't do that." He whispered, licking his lips. "If you died, I... Just don't even think about it."

Shaking his head, Reno buried his face further into the other's chest, voice muffled. "Cloud... I thought I lost you and he was going to take away my children. What did I have left to live for?" Shivering, he pulled back for a moment, a pained yet serious look on his face. "If I lose you guys... i won't be able to survive."

Cloud shook his head. "Stop that." He asked weakly. "Just... stop okay?" He asked, sighing softly. "Nothing is gonna happen."

Reno nodded. "I'm sorry..." He didn't want to upset Cloud even further. "...You helped, you know..." He admitted a few moments later. "Back then.., in the nursery. I was about to break when I felt you touch me." He smiled and brought one of Cloud's hands to his mouth to kiss. "I knew it was you and it calmed me."

"I'm glad then..." The blond whispered, cupping Reno's face and gently rubbing his thumbs against the skin there.

Whimpering softly, Reno pulled back and nuzzled closer to Cloud. He couldn't let Cloud do this, not after what he said earlier. Hugging the other man close, Cloud let out a small content sigh. "I'll be getting Tifa tomorrow when she arrives with the kids at the port." He said. "But you can't walk around..." He stated, hoping that Reno would understand his point.

"But…!" Sitting up, Reno looked over at Cloud, slight panic in his eyes. "I have to stay here..." He gulped "... alone…?"

"Not alone. Marluxia and Zexion will probably be here, I'll ask them later..." Cloud whispered, squeezing his lover's hands. He didn't want to leave him but otherwise wh... "I know!" Beaming, he explained. "Instead of letting them here, I can show them a photo of Tif' and the kids. Then they could go pick them up, if it wouldn't give them much trouble."

Reno paused for a moment. He knew that Cloud wanted to be the one to pick Tifa and the kids up and he wasn't about to let his own pathetic problems come between that. "No, it's okay, yo. You go." He could handle being alone for a few hours. He hoped.

"No." It was decided. "I'll ask them. I'm sure they'll understand. I'll get to stay with you." Cloud reassured, kissing his lover's lips. He would be here and make sure his love was safe.

"No." Reno narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No way: You're going to get them. I'm not so weak that I can't be by myself for a few hours." He didn't want to be weak but he couldn't help the tiny shiver of fear he felt at the thought of Cloud leaving him, even if it was only for a short time.

"And I already said that i won't leave you." Cloud pressed firmly.

"And I'm not going to let my petty little fear of being alone keep you from your family."

"It won't keep from my family. One: you're my fiancée so you are technically my family. Second: once they get here, I'll be with them."

Reno whimpered and shook his head. "Cloud… please; understand...you **can't** stay here." He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "The more you're around me, the more I want you to touch me and I know it won't happen!" He added, sensing that his lover was about to speak. "So I have to deal with it another way. If you're not around me so much, I'll eventually get over this stupid little fear. So please... go... pick them up and have a nice time. I'll be here when you get back."

Cloud remained in silence, pursing his lips together. "But..." He didn't want Squall to put his hands on his lover once more.

Shaking his head, Reno held out a hand to halt whatever his lover was going to say. "I have to get over this Cloud." He said seriously. "And if you won't help me then I have to do it myself, my way."

Cloud flinched at his lover's harsh words. "... Sorry that I'm useless." He said, shrugging and getting up. "I'll ask the others about tomorrow then: if they don't mind staying here while I go get the others." He said, opening the door and walking out of the room, closing the door after him without looking back.

He wouldn't stand in his lover's way if it was that that he wanted.

--

**Kigichi: **_Sorry for ending it such an odd place guys, but I have the feeling that if I did anymore Bekas would KILL me!! D8 and she loooooooooooooooooooooved me!!!! -Cuddles her- x3_

**Bekas: **_-Is cuddled- XD Sorry for the late guys, but we've been so busy with personal affairs and with writing this story X3 Just you wait until you see just what we have stocked fer ya all… -Evil laughs-_


	24. Missing

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno's head snapped up at Cloud's retreat. "... No... Cloud... No, that wasn't what I meant!" Jumping out of bed, having to immediately grab into the bed side table as a burst of pain shot up his spine, the redhead walked wobbled towards the door. "Cloud!" his lover was mad at him, he couldn't have that.

What if he ended up hurting himself again?

In Reno's current state there was nothing he could do to help him. Limping out of the room as quickly as he could, Reno ran over to the stairs, yelping as his legs gave out on him and he fell on his ass at the top of the stairs. "Cloud…!" He called out desperately.

Said blond had just stepped into the kitchen when he heard Reno's desperate scream. "... Reno?" He ran, finding his lover sat on the stairs. "… You shouldn't have left the bedroom; you're supposed to be resting." He scolded.

Shaking his head, Reno hauled himself back up, whimpering as another bolt of pain made him fall and clutch the banister. Shivering, he reached out for Cloud. "No… no… don't be mad. PLEASE, don't be mad! It's not your fault I can't handle my own problems!" A single, regretful tear fell down his face. "Don't be mad…"

Cloud frowned sadly and picked Reno up, aware of the others' worried eyes on his back. "I'm not mad... I just ask you to understand my motives." He said softly, going into the room. "And anyone that went through what you did would have problems doing half the things you are doing now. Don't be ashamed."

Still shaking, Reno nodded sadly, keeping his eyes on the blankets below him. "I do understand but..." He paused for a moment, biting his lips. "… I also know that it was your touch that kept me from breaking earlier… it soothed me because I KNEW it was you. I could never be afraid of you." He took a deep breath. "But I know that you will never do anything if you think that it will be taking advantage of me. So, I have to find another way to get over this. And if you stay around, then it will never happen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, baby." Cloud whispered, kissing his lover's forehead gently. "I'll go talk with the others now, okay?" He said and left once more, letting his mask fall. Reno's words had hurt him but he would NOT admit it. Reno would be oblivious.

Smiling, Reno nodded and lay back down, closing his eyes with a sigh, happy that his lover was not upset with him. He never wanted to hurt Cloud but he NEEDED to do this. He needed to get over what happened fast and in time for the kids' visit. He couldn't be broken when they came. He didn't want to make them looses their smiles.

Downstairs, Cloud entered the kitchen with a seemingly sad expression since Marluxia had basically latched himself to his arm once he set a foot inside the division. "What's wrong?" The pink-haired man asked. "You look down... did anything happen?"

Glancing up from the paper, Zexion rolled his eyes. "Of course something happened. Why else would he look like someone just drowned his puppy?"

Marluxia stuck his tongue out at the stoic teen. "HUSH!" Turning back to Cloud, he led him over to sit at the table. "Tell me what happened, hun."

"Nothing that should be upsetting me this much…" Cloud replied simply, sitting on a chair by the kitchen's table. "Anyway, I came to ask if I can ask you both a favor."

Marluxia sighed once at the blond's refusal to talk to them and nodded. "Of course…! We would be glad to help you out!" A protesting grunt came from the other end of the table, silenced as a spoon bounced off his head. "What can we do for you?"

"Tomorrow my best friend and two kids that I think as my own will be coming to spend a while with us but I need to go pick them up at the port since they don't know where this house is. I wanted to ask you if you could stay here with Reno while I go there, just to make sure he's safe."

"Do you even need to ask?" Smiling, the pink haired man stood up and walked around the table to ruffle Cloud's hair before moving on to do the same to Zexion, almost getting a punch in the eye in response. Catching the flailing fist, and placing a kiss on the back of it, he gave Cloud another smile. "We'll make sure he's safe."

Cloud nodded and flashed them a small smile. "Thanks." He thanked softly.

"You're welcome!"

Zexion's response was much less enthusiastic. "Yea sure..."

Marluxia scowled and bopped the back of Zexion's head. "Put some effort into it!"

"... Yay..."

Growling once more, the doctor began to ruffle his small friend's hair. "One more time…!"

Sighing, Zexion cleared his throat. "Like OMG! YAY!! ...better?"

Marluxia just stared at Zexion, eyebrow twitching at the girly voice his friend just emitted. "... Never again..." Zexion smirked in victory and went back to his paper. Cloud had to smile at his friends' antics. "... Shouldn't you be with Reno, now that you asked your favor?" Marluxia asked.

Cloud's smile faded at that and he looked down sadly at the tabletop, scratching lightly at it. "No. He doesn't want me there."

"... Oh hunny... is that what's bothering you?" Marluxia asked gently.

Cloud looked up and shrugged. "It's not exactly the fact that he doesn't want me there."

Sighing, Marluxia scooted his chair closer to the blonde's, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Tell me what happened. I don't believe that Reno meant that he didn't want you with him."

"I offered myself to stay with Reno." Cloud muttered. "But he said that I shouldn't be always there, that if I wasn't going to help him heal... _that_ way, that he would have to do it by himself. In other words and by the way he said, if I'm not there to help, I'd rather don't be there."

Sighing once more, Marluxia pulled back to think. "... I don't think that's it…" He muttered a few moments later. "Reno is not the type to simply push you away. Perhaps... he already said he wanted you to help him… heal… and most likely still does." Giving the younger man a smile, he tried to help him understand. "Maybe he thinks that he will end up asking you again and upsetting you?"

Cloud sighed sadly. "Whatever..." It wouldn't hurt less because of that.

"Well ,that's positive." Shrugging, Marluxia stood up, not liking the way Cloud had just brushed him off. "You asked me and I told you what I thought. The hell if I know what's going through his mind. For all I know, he could be trying to be strong, maybe thinks that if he doesn't get any better you won't love him anymore. Didn't you just say you had family coming? Maybe he doesn't want you to have to worry about him the entire time! I don't know. All I know is that he's trying to get over an extremely traumatic experience, very easily accepting your answer to why you won't do as he asks and you're acting like a sulking brat!" Damn it, he was pissed now! Zexion watched his friend blow up at the blond, something he rarely did to anyone, and wisely decided to stay out of it.

"Well, **sorry** if your relationship is all about flowers and sweets while mine is all about thorns!" Cloud exploded as well. "I am not sulking! I'm trying to digest the act that my lover thinks I'm fucking useless!! I hate this; I hate it that I am no good to try and help Reno!" He snapped, getting up and stomping away. Marluxia didn't even know him!!

Sighing, Marluxia ran a hand down his face and ran after the blond, grabbing his arm before he could get far. "I'm sorry." Tugging gently, he tried to lead him back to the kitchen. "I've been on edge all day and took Vexen's watch last night so he could get some sleep but that's no reason to snap at you and I apologize." Sitting Cloud down he brought his chair as close to the blond as he cloud, brushing their knees together so that the other couldn't get away. "Now listen to me. Reno does NOT think you're useless! He's just hurt, scared and doesn't want to burden you." A sad smile came to his face. "You said your family is coming. I think he wants to make sure that he is okay and wont breakdown within the time they're here. He doesn't want to ruin it for you."

"This family is as mine as it is his. _Hell_, its more his." Cloud laughed humorlessly, wanting to break under the pressure he was in but his pride and stubbornness keeping him strong. "I was always away on deliveries, running away like a scared puppy..."

A snort was his only answer. "Oh, I highly doubt that." Standing up, Marluxia walked behind Cloud and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, rubbing away the tension there. "Deliveries are your job. And besides," He gave cloud a quick squeeze. "You always come back, don't you?"

"Not before spending weeks away." Cloud replied softly. "Is Reno that helped Tifa when she needed, that took the kids to the school, that helped them with homework... he was _there_, while I wasn't."

"Broody Mc Brood, aren't we? Let me ask you a question." Marluxia transferred his thumbs to gently press them against the knots on the blond's neck, rubbing away the tension. "Isn't Reno and the rest of your family always there when you get back? Do they question where you have been or welcome you with open arms? If they truly thought that you were abandoning them, would they always be there when you got back?"

"Reno never questioned anything…" Cloud sighed. "But Tifa and the kids would always want to know where I was. Why I wasn't there with them..."

"Did they?" The pink haired man was surprised, he would have thought that they would have been a bit more understanding. "... Well... from what I can tell, you did this a lot. Perhaps what sounds like demanding about why you were not there, to them is concern?"

"I know but..." The blond bit his lips and sighed deeply through his nose, tired.

Marluxia looked down at the blond sadly. "You're tired. Why don't you sleep?" He felt bad for the young man, going through so much without any relief. "Go lie down on the couch. I'll wake you when supper is ready. And don't worry." He winked. "Vexen is coming over after work so I don't have to cook."

Cloud smirked and shook his head. "Nah... You're here with Zexion doing me and Reno a favor. I'll go up there and tell him that I'll be doing lunch for everybody." He said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Marluxia and Zexion exchanged saddened - well, sad on Marluxia's part, Zexion just looked bored - looks. "I feel sorry for them."

Zexion could only nod his agreement.

--

"… Seven, eight, nine and ten..." Breathing heavily, Reno stood up from where he was touching the tips of his toes. Not bad considering all that had happened. Grimacing, he rubbed his back. The stretching had hurt more then he thought it would but it was necessary. He couldn't limp or show any pain while Tifa and the kid were there. It would only raise questions. Cringing as he sat down, Reno's ears perked up at the familiar sound of his lover's footsteps and he rolled back into bed, closing his eyes in fake sleep.

Cloud knocked softly and poked his head inside the room, smiling sadly at his sleeping lover. Walking carefully, he sat on the bed and lightly kissed the redhead's temple, petting his hair tenderly. He then pulled out his notebook from his bag near the bed and pulled out a pen as well, writing down a note saying that he would be doing lunch for everyone. He laid it beside Reno and kissed the redhead's shoulder before leaving quietly.

As soon as the other had left the room, Reno cracked his eyes open and slipped out of bed. Cloud hadn't noticed he was awake. Good. He might have tried to stop him if he did. Limping over to the dresser, he put on a pair of blue jeans and a pain white t-shirt. Slipping on a pair of boots, the redhead reached under the bed and pulled out the coil of rope he had snuck into the room earlier for situations just like this. Tying the end of the rope to the bed post, he tossed it out the window and walked back over to the bed to write his lover a note.

_Cloud,_

_Went out for a bit, there was something I wanted in town. I'll be back by the time lunch is ready!_

_- Reno -_

That done, Reno quietly slinked over to the window and slid down the rope, landing quietly on the grass below, his legs almost giving out on him. He stayed crouched down low, just in case someone looked out the window. Once out of eye shot of the house, the redhead took off down the road.

Time to get over his fear…

--

Marluxia watched as Cloud prepared lunch, wanting to learn something while he was there. "And now you only need to let it cook. When the onion is cooked, the octopus will be too." The blond explained, giving the pink haired man a small smile.

Staring at the blond with rapt attention, Marluxia nodded every so often. "Right…! Got it…!" Now he could make a nice dinner for Vexy! "Can I do something?" He bounced a bit, excitement lacing his voice. "Please…?" He wanted to do it!

Cloud thought for a while, tapping his chin with a finger. "You think it's a good idea?" He asked Zexion, cringing a bit. The blue-haired man just shrugged, although his expression clearly said _'OH HELL NO!'_ "... You watched cooking rice the other day, didn't you?" The blond asked Marluxia, seeing the man nod vigorously. "Think you can do it?" Another vigorous nod. "... Then you do the rice while I prepare the vegetables."

"YES!" Sticking his tongue out at Zexion, Marluxia ran over to the rice cooker and began to fill it with water. How hard could it be? Smiling as he managed to fill the machine without any fuss, he went for the rice, measuring in the right amount. "See!" Sticking his tongue out at the quiet young man at the table, Marly pointed at the cooker. "Nothing went wrong!"

Zexion just shook his head and stood up. "I'm going to check on Reno." Walking out of the room, he grinned at the sound of the pink haired mans sudden panicked shout and the odd, yet familiar smell of burning water.

--

Reno shuddered as he walked around the marketplace. _'People, so many people...'_ He wanted Clou-- no! Shaking his head, the small man maneuvered his way through the crowd, flinching every time he caught someone's eye. He was scared, shaking, trembling, eye wide and tears ready to fall. He wanted to run back home, to fall into Cloud's arms and beg him never to let him go again but he couldn't. He NEEDED to get over this.

Walking forward, he shrieked when someone touched his arm: He couldn't do it. Breaking into a painful run, he ducked into the closest ally and crouched down, head buried in his arms as he whimpered. "Cloud..." He was scared. There were so many people: Too many. He didn't want to be here anymore, but he couldn't leave. Whimpering once more, the redhead curled up as much as he could, placing one hand protectively over his stomach.

"Well, well...what do we have here?"

Reno startled at the sound of an unknown voice. Cracking his eyes open, he looked straight up into hard, blue ones. Who was this? There were three people in total. One large, burly, sort of stupid looking man a petite, purple haired girl with crimson eyes and finally a tall, short haired blond with hard eyes. Reno shook as the blond looked down at him, a smirk on his face.

"Seifer, what do we do?" the only female questioned.

The blond man, Seifer apparently, shrugged. "I'm going to have some fun."

--

Cloud was trying not to laugh at Marluxia's lack of cooking ability when Zexion stormed into the kitchen, panting. "Reno is gone!!"

The blond felt all the color leave his face at those words. "WHAT?"

Looking up from where he was trying to desperately put out the fire on his sleeve, Marluxia stared at the, for once, flushed and panicked Zexion. "What do you MEAN, he's gone?"

Shaking his head slightly, Zexion wordlessly handed the note he had found to Marluxia, who read it, and then handed it to Cloud. "Shit."

--

Reno groaned at his back hit the ally wall once again. So far, Seifer had only commanded his lackey, the tall guy whose name was never mentioned, to punch the redhead in the face, chest and arms. Good. He didn't care about that, just as long as they left his stomach alone. Falling on the ground in a crumpled heap, the redhead curled up, wincing as his cracked ribs were kicked once more and he whimpered.

"What do you think guys? Has he had enough?" Seifer asked. He had initiated the beating when the small redhead spat in his face after he demanded his wallet.

"Yes..."

Smiling at Fuu, his favorite, Seifer nodded and kneeled down to fish for the injured man's wallet, ignoring the way he shook and trembled when his pockets were searched. "Ah!" Pulling out the desired item, Seifer opened it and took all the Gil, glancing for a moment at the other's I.D. card. "Well… thank you Reno!" Grinning, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek. "Night night…!" Slamming his fist into his jaw, the blond knocked the other man out. "We're done here." Standing up he motioned for the others to follow as they left the ally.

--

After reading the note, Cloud threw it over his shoulder and ran upstairs to get his keys, running back down. "Marluxia, you stay and look out for dinner. A man will also come to reinforce the security." He said quickly, grabbing Zexion's arm. "You can smell Reno's scent: you come with me." He said, pushing the boy outside and slamming the door shut, running to his motorcycle. "Hop on!"

Nodding, Zexion hopped onto the bike and took a deep breath. Salt, the sea... Wind, water, earth, burnt food, motor oil. Zexion could smell it all, even the slight sheet of sweat beginning to form on the blond in front of him. Taking another breath, he tried to single out the redhead's scent. It was unlike anything he had smelled before: an interesting mix of vanilla and strawberries. Opening his eyes, he pointed north. "He went into town." At Zexion's words, Cloud turned on the engine and took off towards town. "Dear Shiva, you're fast." Zexion commented, holding tighter onto the blond and occasional sniffing the air. "He went into the marketplace. It's full of people by now so you can't bring your bike in there." This was bad.

The market was huge, Reno could be anywhere.

--

Groaning, Reno slowly sat up, wincing as he touched his jaw. Looking around in confusion for a moment, his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened.

_Cloud, Ally, Seifer... _

Breathing speeding up, Reno's hands flew to his stomach and he let out a sob when he felt a kick. "Thank Shiva." His children were okay. Shaking, Reno curled up even further into the alleyway, hearing the voices of hundreds of others. He didn't like this. He wanted to go home. He was wrong, he wasn't ready for this. "Cloud…"

--

Cloud parked and hopped off the bike, looking around worriedly. Cursing, he ran to a man selling ice creams with his small van. "Excuse, excuse me?!" He called, having the attention of the man. "Sorry but did you see a red-haired man walking around here? He's around my height, has a ponytail and goggles on his forehead... he also has two scars on his cheekbones?" He asked nervously.

The man paused for a moment, thinking. "Actually... yes, now that I think of it…" He remembered him, jittery little thing. "Was shaking like a leaf in a rainstorm, he was. He was flinching every time someone looked at him but had this oddly determined look on his face too." The man pointed towards the busiest section of town. "Went in there…"

Cloud rolled his eyes in exasperation, running his fingers down his hair. "Shit." He cursed, closing his eyes tightly. Why did he have to go to the busiest part of Costa del Sol?! "Thank you." He thanked the man and grabbed Zexion's wrist, running through the crowd with him.

Stumbling a bit, not used to running so much, Zexion kept up with Cloud, sniffing the air every so often. "The scent is fading. There are too many people." In places like this, scents tended to merge, coming and going at random intervals. Pausing for a moment, Zexion turned as a group of three walked by them. Tugging on Cloud's sleeve, he pointed to the group. "The blond smells like him."

Cloud spun and scanned the other guy, narrowing his eyes as the youth laughed and waved the Gil in his hands "Come on, let's celebrate! Not every day we 'earn' this amount of money!" The teen grinned.

Fuu smirked and shook her head, smacking her fist against her other hand. "Redhead obliterated."

At those words, Cloud growled and walked to them, grabbing the blond by his nape and digging his nails into the skin. "Good afternoon." He snarled, smiling at the three. The people that were passing by stopped to watch and froze, seeing a stranger **attacking** the leader of the most terrifying gang of Costa del Sol.

Seifer froze and, for once, was truly frightened for his life. Who WAS this guy? His grip was like iron! Twisting as much as he could, he felt his heart stop at the sight of furious blue eyes. Determined not to show any fear, he gulped and stood up straighter. "What do you want?"

Cloud licked his lips and chuckled a bit. "Have you, by _any_ chance, seen a red-haired guy walking around? Goggles on his forehead, scars on his cheekbones and stuff...?" He asked, patting the gangster's chest almost friendly but tightening his grip.

Sucking in a small breath, Seifer looked over at his friends, slight panic on his face. SHIT!! "No. Why? Ya looking for him…?" There was no way in HELL he was telling the blond where the redhead was. He liked his head, thank you very much.

"I dunno why but your face is telling me otherwise. And..." Cloud grabbed Seifer's white coat and sniffed it slightly, humming and nodding. "I think I smell his cologne on your clothes." Shaking the teen, the older blond snarled on his ear. "You better start talking, _punk_."

Shaking hard enough to make his head whip back and forth, Seifer nodded, waving a hand when Fuu tried to come to his aid. "Alright…! We found your little redhead in an alleyway." He pointed down the street. "Not too far down there. He looked like an easy target so we messed him up a little." He gulped at the look in the blonde's eyes.

He was gonna die.

Cloud hummed once more and started dragging the blond, tugging when he refused to move. "C'mon, don't be scared." He said, moving easily between the crowds. No-one wanted to approach the two men. "It's not like I'm going to kill you." He said almost gently, entering an alleyway nearby.

Everybody squeaked or gasped in shock when screams of pain started being heard, not daring to peek and discover who was making such ear-deafening sounds. Not long after, Cloud came out wiping his hands and boots with a hankie, dumping it in the garbage when he had cleaned the blood off him. "C'mon. This gang won't bother anyone else soon." He said to Zexion, walking away to find his lover.

Gulping, Zexion decided that it was wise not to ask. "Right... let's go." He was so glad Cloud was a friend and not an enemy. "You didn't kill him did you?" Even Cloud couldn't get away if he had murdered someone. He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. He smelt Reno… and blood. "This way…!" Running now, he sprinted down the street, screeching to a halt in front of an alleyway. "He's in there."

"No, I didn't. But I made sure he will spend a long while in a hospital room and that his hands would never be the same so that he wouldn't mug and beat someone up again." Cloud snarled, getting into the alley and sensing his lover curled by the end of it. "Reno…"

Groaning, Reno lifted his bruised and bloody face, dazed and disoriented eyes trying to focus on the figure in front of him. Instinct took over and he jerked away, scuttling backwards as fast as he could. "Get AWAY from me!" Whimpering when he back himself into a corner, he felt a tear slip down his face as he began to shake. "Please, don't touch me…"

"It's me, Cloud…!" The blond said carefully, taking one slow step forward after the other. "Cloud Strife, your fiancée... remember me? Baby…?"

Jerking back, Reno's eyes widened. "Cl-Cloud…?" Was it really him? Did he come to save Reno again? The redhead launched himself into the blond's arms, uncaring about the stabbing pain the movement brought. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Cloud grunted and picked Reno up, burying his face on the redhead's hair. "It's okay hunny, its okay..." He tried to calm the other down. It wasn't okay but he needed to take the redhead out of there. "We're coming back, okay?"

Nodding, Reno wrapped his arms tightly around Cloud, holding him tightly as if the blond would slip from his grasp at any moment. "I… I tried…" The redhead stuttered, desperate to explain to his lover what happened. "I-I thought that if I went out in public..." He sobbed, once, before going limp. "I was just trying to heal..."

Cloud frowned sadly and turned to leave the alley, swallowing hard. He hadn't been able to help his lover heal and look where this brought Reno. He walked past Zexion and gave him a nod that signaled him to follow. "It's alright..."

Whimpering, Reno cuddled closer to the one holding him, feeling warm and safe in his arms. "I was trying to get over it, yo." He tried to explain. "I can't be flinching and scuttling away from every little touch but yours when Tifa and the kids come. I need to get over this."

"You got like this yesterday." Cloud reasoned. "You can't expect to heal in a day."

Reno just shook his head. "I'm a Turk. A hired killer and bodyguard. If I can stand three months of torture then I can handle this." He was stronger than this! And yet, he still whimpered and clung closer to his lover. "I have to."

"You can't force yourself." Cloud retorted.

Reno just sniffed. "Yes I can."

He would heal one way or another.

--

**Kigichi: **_Gaaaaaaaaaaaah... Idk... it's been a strange week... I'm sleepy... -snoooooooooooooore- CANDY MOUNTAIN!!_

**Bekas: **_Sorry for the late!_


	25. Tired

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, a bit of Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud frowned slightly at his lover's determined expression and voice. He was afraid he'd get hurt trying to so hard to heal. "Trying is good but forcing yourself to heal like this isn't good at all." Cloud reasoned, walking through the crowd and ignoring the many people murmuring about how Seifer was a problem solved.

"But..." Reno trailed off; he knew his lover was right. "… You're right, I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to do that." He was just trying to get better.

Cloud walked wordlessly to Fenrir after that, sitting on it and carefully placing Reno in front of him. He patted the seat behind him, signaling to Zexion to hop on. Nodding, Zexion walked over and sat down, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist. He was glad they found Reno. In his current condition, he could have got in real trouble. Wordlessly Reno grasped the front of Fenrir, shame coursing through him. He had caused trouble for Cloud. _Again_… Why couldn't he do one thing right for once in his life?

Cloud placed a kiss on the back of Reno's neck, nuzzling his nape with his nose as he turned the engine on. He carefully rode back to their place, not wanting to crash and end Reno's and his children's lives as he thought of what his lover had done.

Was he really that desperate? He was here… He could help him! He just needed some time…

Reno sighed and hopped off the bike after they had pulled up to the house. "I'll be inside, yo." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he slowly limped into the house and up the stairs. Reaching his and Cloud's room, he flopped down onto the ground next to the bed and sighed. He was such a screw up.

Cloud closed the door after Zexion and placed the keys somewhere, sighing deeply. "I'll go and cure him. Go and check if Marluxia already blew up the kitchen please?" He asked the teen. "And thanks... for helping."

Zexion nodded. "Sure, no problem..." he knew better than to get involved with all of the couple's problems, though… Walking into the kitchen, he smiled, the pink haired man in question currently making some homemade cream horns and muttering about _'Making that worrisome little redhead eat them all till he turns into a watermelon!'_ Shaking his head, Zexion walked over to the kitchen table and sighed.

"Is he alright?" Marluxia questioned, not pausing in his work.

Zexion just shrugged. "A little beaten, a little down and all around quiet…"

Marluxia frowned. "Well then… We'll just have to cheer him up!"

Zexion blinked and then smiled. "Right..."

--

Sighing, Reno curled up a bit more, wiping a bit of blood off his mouth with the corner of his shirt. He couldn't believe that he had gotten in trouble. And Cloud had to come save his worthless ass, AGAIN. Placing his hand on his stomach, he smiled slightly when he felt a kick. At least they were safe.

Cloud stopped in front of his room's door and took a slow, deep breath. Gathering some strength, he opened the room to his room and smiled gently at Reno. "Hey." He greeted, adjusting a _Cure_ materia on his bangle.

Glancing up, Reno smiled and uncurled. He could tell that Cloud was stressed, his fault of course, and he didn't want to add to it. "Hey!" Standing up, he walked over and gave Cloud a hug.

The blond closed his eyes and hugged his love back, taking on his scent. Without letting go, he cast a _Cure_ spell on Reno, watching as his bruises healed. "Feeling okay?"

Reno nodded, sighing as his wounds were healed. "I feel just fine!" Pulling back, he gave Cloud another smile before walking back over to the bed and flopping down onto it. Cloud smiled faintly and nodded, feeling drained after so many spells in a few days. It had been a long time since he had to do such thing. Walking to his bag, the blond knelled on the floor and sipped a bit of an Ether silently. "Cloud…" Reno popped his head up, a sad look coming to his face. "I'm sorry. You should have just left me. I would have been okay to heal tomorrow." He wasn't worth making his lover ill.

Cloud smiled and shrugged it off, wrinkling his nose at the extremely sweet taste of the Ether. "It's okay. I had to take this sooner or later."

Sighing, Reno nodded and sat back down. "If you're sure…" He didn't want to be the cause of Cloud's problems. He had tried to do what Cloud asked and just be himself but it didn't seem to be working. Smiling, he popped his head up and gave his lover an eager grin. "Need anything cleaned, yo? Put away? Cooked? I can help!"

"Everything is still perfect." Cloud shook his head tiredly, kissing his lover's lips gently. "You cleaned up not long ago, remember?"

"Yea well... is there anything I can do? Anything at all…?" Reno didn't want to just sit around like a lump all day. He wanted to help!

The swordsman eyed his lover and sighed softly. "I can't think of anything that you could do... besides, Marluxia said you shouldn't walk around much and you already walked this crap load of meters to town…" He murmured, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"But…!" Reno trailed off, seeing the slight frustration in his lover's eyes. "Yea... okay..." Sighing, he flopped back down onto the bed. "Cloud… why did you come…? I left a note. I would have returned soon." He was just waiting for the giant crowd of people to die down.

"You saw what happened to you." Cloud said softly.

"I was fine. A few bruises, nothing more. I was just waiting for the crowd to die down." The redhead had had much worse before.

The blond sighed, shaking his head as he gave up. He was too tired, to emotionally worn out to argue. "Sorry for taking you out of there then." He apologized honestly. "Next time, I'll sit and wait for you like a good, patient lover, okay?"

Reno's mouth opened and closed for a few moments. He didn't know what to say to make this better. Then again, he never did. "I just don't want to worry you." He finally whispered a few moments later.

The blond man shook his head, a tired, sad sigh leaving his lips and he rested his head on his hands. Lifting it, he looked into Reno's eyes. "I care about you Reno." Cloud whispered. "I care about you a lot. You're my lover, my fiancée, the one with who I want to spend my life with… Wanting or not, I will **always** worry about you... No matter what happens…" He tried to make his lover understand.

Reno's eyes widened and he just looked at Cloud for a moment. Slowly, a small smile came to his face and he stood up, walking over to his lover and wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you."

The blond hugged his lover back tenderly, kissing his cheek. "You don't need to thank me, it's the truth." He murmured.

Humming, Reno closed his eyes gently and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Do you think... that I'll ever get better?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good....I don't like being broken and useless like this." The Turk hated being of no use to his lover... He wanted to help him, do stuff for him. Not hide away all day because he was too afraid of his own shadow.

Cloud ruffled Reno's hair tenderly. "I need to go down and check on Marluxia. Think you can stay in the same room of me, Marlu and Zexion or would you rather stay here, alone?"

Nodding, Reno pulled back and leaned up to give Cloud's cheek a kiss. "I can be with them as long as you're there."

"C'mon then…" Cloud said, getting up and leading his lover down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Is my kitchen alive?" He asked, poking his head inside.

Grinning victoriously, Marluxia proudly swept his arm around the perfectly clean kitchen and pile of chocolate cream horns on the counter. "Save and clean…!" _'… After three fires, a mini flood and a cyclone…_' But he didn't have to mention that.

Smiling, Reno scooted his body closer to Cloud's, still managing to smile at the eccentric pink haired man. He made him want to smile. Cloud sniffed the air and smirked at the faint smell of burnt rice. "Okay..." He chuckled, entering the kitchen. "The octopus…?"

"Dead and _unkicking…_!" Reaching into the microwave, Marluxia took out the food that Cloud had prepared, smiling as Reno took a seat at the table. Not anywhere close to Zexion or himself but hey, it was a start.

Glancing around, Reno took a seat at the table and offered a shaky wave at Zexion. He didn't know him very well but he seemed nice. Zexion nodded towards the redhead and even managed to give him a smile. He knew Reno would be more uncomfortable if he kept his emotionless expression. "Good." Cloud nodded, going to prepare the food. "I'll get another onion." He said, going to get the vegetable at their larder.

The blond looked around and found what he wanted but before he could reach it, a sudden wave of dizziness swept through him. "What...?" He whispered, stumbling against the wall. Blinking, he tried to focus and take deeps breaths. Everything was becoming blurry and he could see spots of black appear on his vision. "... Crap." He whispered as he had an idea of what was causing his distress. He should not have beaten up Seifer. It took too much effort and the poison still running through his veins was making sure the blond wouldn't forget about it again. Cloud tried to get up and get the damned onion to get back to the kitchen but he fell, his consciousness taken away even before his shoulder hit the wooden floor.

Listening to a thud, Reno looked towards the larder and gasped, seeing his lover's legs. "CLOUD…!" Jumping up from the table, Reno ran to his unconscious love, panic making his body shake. "Cloud!? _CLOUD_…?" Sobbing now, he reached out and shook his lover's shoulder, desperately trying to wake him up. "Cloud…? Please wake up!" The redhead jerked back as a hand came down on his shoulder. Squeaking, he turned around, fear in his eyes.

Marluxia sighed as Reno jerked away from him, and kneeled down on the floor. "Hey... it's just me." A sad look came to his face when the redhead's only response was to jerk back again, body trembling like a leaf in the wind, and tighten his grip upon his fallen lover. "Reno… baby… I need to see him." Reaching out, he jerked back as his hand was promptly bitten by the terrified man. "Reno! Please!" His only response was a terrified wail. "… I guess you leave me no choice then. Zexion…!" Said man came over, knowing what the doctor wanted him to do, and rushed to Reno, wrapping his arms around the small man before he could react.

Bad idea.

Reno screamed. He wailed at the top of his lungs, tears falling down his face. "NO!!" He was being taken from Cloud again. "NO!! CLOUD!!" He could feel his throat getting raw but he didn't care. He was being taken away. He struggled, sobbing louder as his feet left the ground. Thrashing and snapping, he kicked out, a brief second of satisfaction running through him when he heard someone fall to the floor only to yell out a minute later when his legs were caught and restrained. "NO! LET ME GOOOOOOO!! CLOUD!!!!" Suddenly, Reno's screams were cut off and his eyes opened wide in pain. Someone was pressing hard against the pressure point on the back of his neck. Sobbing out once, he felt his body go limp, darkness taking over.

Breathing harshly, Zexion hefted the now unconscious Reno higher into his arms, grimacing at the sight of his clawed up arms and the bruise forming on Marluxia's cheek from where he was kicked. "Let's get them to bed."

Nodding, Marluxia picked up Cloud and together he and Zexion brought the two into their room, laying them on the bed. A quick check up told the doctor that all that was wrong with Cloud was exhaustion. "They both won't wake up for a while."

Hearing a knock on the door, Zexion poked his head out the window. "It's the security guys. Let's go meet them." They left the room, allowing the bed's occupants the much needed rest.

--

It was only around dinner that one of the knocked out men woke up from their slumber of the dead. Reno groaned softly as he came back to consciousness, blinking at the badly lightened room. He sat as a wave of terror swept through him as he remembered what had happened earlier. "Cloud…?" He whimpered, looking around after he turned on a bedside lamp. His quickly beating heart slowed down a bit as he took notice of his lover laying beside him, sleeping peacefully as he didn't have one unique worry on the world. "Cloud..." The redhead whispered pitifully, shakily curling against his lover's side. What happened to his lover? Why did he blank out so suddenly?!

"It was exhaustion." a voice from the doorway said, scaring the living shit out of the former Turk. Marluxia smiled weakly, cringing at the large bruise on his cheek. "Until the poison completely leaves Cloud's system, he'll keep collapsing when he spends too much energy." He said just to reassure the other man. "Oh and... I'm sorry for earlier. We didn't want to do what we did but you were out of your mind... it was the only way to solve the case without getting you or the babies hurt." He explained, smiling painfully again before turning to leave.

"Wait." Rolling to the side, Reno placed his hands on the bedside table and, with a bit of difficulty, pulled himself up. "I'm sorry." When he was sure he could stay standing without falling onto his face, he let go of the table and limped over to Marluxia, reaching out with shaking fingers to gently probe at the mark on the other's face. "… I don't remember." All he remembered was that Cloud was hurt. The next thing he knew was brief pain and then he was waking up in bed. "Is Zexion okay?" Limping over to the other side of the room, Reno dug through Cloud's belongings, coming back with a _Cure_. Placing the cool orb on his friend's face he activated it, watching as the bruise died down to nothing. "Better?"

Marluxia smiled tenderly and nodded. "All good now..." He replied, poking his non-existent bruise. "And Zexion's good. Don't worry."

Sighing in relief, Reno nodded and took a few steps back. "Are you sure?" Walking back over to Cloud, he lay back down onto the bed and pulled the exhausted warrior close. "How long will he stay sleeping for?"

Marluxia sighed and looked over at the blond before shrugging. "Probably til morning..."

Nodding, Reno pulled Cloud closer, resting his lover's head onto his stomach, allowing him to feel their children's restless movements. "I'm going to stay here. You guys can stay the night again if you want."

"Maybe we'll take the offer." The pink-haired man smiled and bowed a little. "After all, we'll have to get here tomorrow morning so that Cloud can pick up...Tifa, was that her name?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah... Tifa, Marlene and Denzel…" Sighing, Reno closed his eyes for a minute, running soothing fingers through Cloud's hair. "Thank you. This really means a lot to me, yo." Opening his eyes back up, he offered Marluxia a shaky smile. "Cloud needs to be with his family."

"You're his family, Reno." Marluxia said softly, leaning against the doorway. "You're his fiancée. You're carrying his children."

Reno blinked. "I know that, but…" Glancing down at his lover, he leaned over to place a kiss on his head. "They are his family too. They were their first; they kept him happy and sane all of those years. I didn't come till later. He needs to be with them."

Marluxia watched for a moment before turning to leave. "If you need anything, just call, hunny. We'll be downstairs." He said, flashing Reno a smile and leaving.

Smiling, Reno nodded before closing his eyes. "You need them as much as they need you. I come second." He didn't mind. At least he had some place in his life.

Second was better to none.

--

"I... don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh shut up! I can do this fine!" Marluxia protested. It was decided! A nice, totally cooked by him breakfast was going to be made! "Those two above us need it! They need to eat and be strong!!!"

Zexion looked on with something akin to horror on his face. "Marlu... I REALLY think you should let me do this." He had woken up to the most horrifying scene he had the misfortune to witness in a long time. Marluxia: awake, perky, and wearing an apron. And he wasn't making cookies. "I don't think Cloud will appreciate it if you burn the house down."

Marluxia pouted. "Aww, c'mon Zexy…! I just want to do something good for them... they've been so nice to us!"

Sighing a bit, Zexion looked down. "Damn you." The other man cheated. He darn well KNEW that Zexion could not stand his puppy dog eyes. "FINE…!" Walking over to the sink, he pulled out a fire extinguisher and hopped up onto the counter. "Go ahead." Marluxia squealed and started working, happily humming a popular tune. They would **love** his breakfast!! Zexion looked on, eyebrow twitching. "Dear Shiva, what have I done?" Hefting up the extinguisher, he flipped it on, set and ready for the second Marluxia set something on fire. "What are you making?"

"Just pancakes!" The pink haired man pouted.

"... Marly… there is no such thing as JUST pancakes with you." There were charred cakes, goopy cakes, fire cakes, but never pancakes. "By the way, that's baking soda, not flour." They were all gonna die.

Marluxia looked down and sighed. "... Fine, you make it..." He mumbled, sitting by the kitchen's table and sulking.

Looking at his friend, Zexion felt one of his few heart strings pull. Sighing, he hopped off the counter and walked over to his sulking friend. Grabbing his hand, he pulled the man up and back over to the counter. "Okay... I'm going to hand you stuff. Nothing more, nothing less… The rest you do."

Marluxia blinked. "But I fail at cereal!"

"You only fail because you were left alone. Now, here..." He handed Marluxia the flour and a measuring cup, pointing to the recipe book. "Just read and follow."

"....Okay. I can try..." Marluxia mumbled and started working.

A few moments and several ingredients later, Zexion was handing Marluxia a spatula. "Watch the batter; when it bubbles, flip the pancake over." So far, so good: The other had been a bit shaky and nervous but he had done well, even going as far to suggest extra cinnamon and nutmeg.

Upstairs, Cloud breathed deeply, stirring and smelling what it seemed to be pancakes. "... Hmm?" he hummed softly, sitting lazily. Looking around, he noticed he was in his bedroom but... "I don't remember falling asleep." He whispered, scratching his neck.

Stirring slightly, Reno sighed as he felt his lover move. Cracking his eyes open, he peered up and into sleepy blue eyes. "Morning, love..." Leaning up, he placed a kiss on Cloud's head, smiling when he felt one of the babies kick.

Cloud smiled gently back at his lover. "Morning..." He whispered, kissing his lips gently.

Closing his eyes, Reno kissed Cloud back, humming a bit. "Marly said you passed out." Raising a hand, he ran his fingertips across the bruise on the back of his neck. "I was worried."

Ohh... so that's what had happened. "I don't remember." The blond mumbled, yawning. Seeing that it was already around ten in the morning, Cloud got up and stretched, sniffing the air once more. "... Someone is cooking."

Lifting his head, Reno sniffed the air, mouth watering a bit. "Oh, hell yes..." He was STARVING. Skipping all three meals yesterday wasn't good, especially when he was eating for three or more. "I'm hungry."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "C'mon, then…" He said, extending his hand to his lover.

Taking hold of Cloud's hand, Reno pulled himself out of bed, placing one hand on his growling tummy. "Let's go."

The lovers left the room and cautiously went down stairs, poking their heads inside the kitchen.

--

**Kigichi: **_....Why do I ALWAYS fix this an hour before I gotta sleep? XD Frikin' curse, yo. Enjoy everyone!!_

**Bekas: **_Hope you like it!_

_Kigichi: Humming, Reno closed his eyes and *catches bullet and eats it*_

_Bekas: O_O_

_Kigichi: damn!! Dx_

_Bekas: This is so going to the 'behind the scenes' thing! XDDDD – _**Ahh, the joys of when we mistake MSN windows… XD**


	26. Arrival

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Zexion smiled, watching as Marluxia carefully flipped out the last pancake. "Very good...." A small smile came to his face at the astounded and gleeful look on his friend's face. "Good job."

Reno's eyes widened at the sight. "Marly is... cooking? And nothing burnt down yet... wow..." He was impressed. And they smelt GOOD.

"Alright, what happened here?" Cloud decided to say out loud, arching his eyebrows at the other two men. "I thought you didn't know how to cook?"

Squealing, Marluxia flipped the last pancake onto the plate. "I did it! I did it!" Jumping up and down in joy, he grabbed Zexion and swung him around. "Thank you Zexy!!"

Laughing lightly, Zexion hugged his friend back. "I helped a bit."

The blond looked at Reno, feeling ignored. Shrugging, he turned back around, clearing his throat noisily. Once Cloud got the other men's attention, he smiled. "What's going on here?"

Keening in glee, Marluxia dropped Zexion and grabbed the plate of pancakes. Sprinting over to Cloud, he held it out proudly. "I did it all by myself!! Zexion only handed me the stuff! Look! Look!" He was so excited! This was the first thing that he had made that didn't end in fire or a trip to the hospital.

Blinking, Cloud grabbed the plate and examined the pancakes. "They're quite good actually." He said in awe, grinning at the pink-haired man in front of him.

"REALLY…? All RIGHT…!" Smiling happily, Marluxia took the plate back and set it on the table, practically dancing around the kitchen to get the home made scones he had cooked earlier and some plates and cups. "Let's eat!"

Smiling a bit nervously, Reno walked over to the eccentric pink haired man and took the plates from him. "Let me take those, yo." Working quickly, he set the table and placed some powdered sugar, maple syrup and milk onto the table.

Marluxia beamed as the other redhead seemed to be coping with their presence. "Alrighty, let's all eat now that everything's ready!"

Smiling, Reno took a couple of the still hot pancakes and put them on his plate. Lathering them with a bit of butter and syrup, he took a bite, eyes widening in surprise. "They're good!"

Marluxia almost cried of happiness with his friend's words. Cloud took a bite as well and nodded his approval but before he could express his contentment, the tune of his cell phone rung through the house. "I'll be right back." He excused himself, running up the stairs to pick up. "Hello?"

_"Cloud…! Hi!"_ Tifa's voice came from the other line. _"Morning…! It's me, Tifa!"_ A sudden scream came from the background. _"Oh, hell… hang on a min… DENZEL! I told you not to hang on the edge of the boat!!"_ As soon as she was sure Denzel would not try and 'swim with the dolphins!' like he wanted to do, she turned her attention back to the phone_. "We're gonna be there in about an hour!"_

Cloud smiled and walked downstairs, scratching his nose as he yawned. "That's great Tifa." He said, leaning against the kitchen's doorway. "When you get here, give me another call, okay? Yeah, and keep Denzel away from the boat's edges!"

_"I try but he keeps trying to jump in since a pod of dolphins started following us about twenty minutes ago."_ The woman shook her head with a smile. _"If he turns up wet then you know he had his fun. I'll give you a call when we get there." _

Reno looked up, swallowing his sixth cake, and gave his lover a syrup covered smile. "They'll be here soon?"

Cloud nodded with a smile. "Okay Tif. Bye Tif." He chuckled, ending the call. "They'll be here in an hour. Denzel seems to want to jump down the boat to swim with some dolphins." He mused, sitting on the table again. "Sorry for this guys."

Marluxia chuckled along with Zexion. "They sound interesting." This should be fun.

Reno perked up, a smile of glee spreading across his face. "Dolphins!? Where!?" He always wanted to swim with the dolphins.

"Hmm..." Cloud hummed, moving the fork in his mouth around a bit. "Somewhere... nearby…?" He shrugged. "Tifa said they were chasing the boat so they may appear around the port."

Reno paused, a frown coming to his face. "... oh..." He couldn't go to port. He wasn't supposed to leave the house. "Maybe they'll come here?" He hoped sure hoped so.

Cloud sensed his lover's disappointment and ruffled his hair gently. "Don't be like that." He said, kissing the other's cheek gently.

Blinking a bit at the sudden kiss, Reno smiled and nodded. "Okay. Besides, we're gonna be here for a while, yo. There will be plenty of time!"

Cloud nodded and kept eating, thinking that he didn't have particularly time to go and fill the kids room's with toys and... Well, turn the rooms into an actual kid's room. Oh well, it could wait... after all, at least Denzel would be spending his summer vacations there. There was plenty of time. "Oh, guys... I'm sorry for blanking out on you, yesterday..." He apologized softly, knowing that being seen falling to the side from a second to another probably wasn't pretty.

Finishing of his last bite of food, Marluxia wiped the sugar from his face with a napkin and shook his head. "Don't be. I was expecting it actually. With the poison still lingering in your veins, this will happen every time you overtax yourself." Catching the blond's panicked look, he smiled reassuringly. "But don't worry! It won't last forever."

From the other end of the table, Zexion shook his head. "Reno was quite worried."

Said redhead blushed and ducked under the table a bit, trying to look smaller. "I said sorry..."

"Aww hunny... It's okay. You were worried!" Smiling at the petite man, Marluxia gave Cloud a grin. "He was panicking so we had to... well... we knocked him out..."

"Well, as long as you didn't hurt him or the babies." Cloud said firmly, shooting the other two men a look.

Gulping, Marluxia shook his head. "N-no… he's okay…"

From across the table, Zexion snorted. "We hit the pressure point on his neck." Painful…? Yes. Long lasting damage…? No. He knew by now that it was best not to lie to the blond. Seifer taught him that.

The blond nodded and gently rested a hand against Reno's nape. "Then it'll only hurt for a bit. No worries." He smiled, looking at the clock in the wall.

Starting at the sudden touch, having let his mind drift off, Reno looked up at Cloud and smiled, leaning into the touch a bit. Pulling back, he gave Marluxia another shaky smile. "Marly? Will you make these again?"

The pink haired man nearly squealed in glee once more. "Anything for you, baby!!"

Cloud and Zexion exchanged a look and smiled softly. Reno seemed to be following the right path to rehabilitation. They ate in silence after that until one hour later, Cloud's cell phone ringing again and indicating Tifa's arrival with the children. "I guess I should be going then." The man sighed softly, definitely not wanting to leave his lover alone...

Smiling, Reno stuck his slowly shaking hands under the table and nodded to Cloud. "Go. Pick them up, take them out for ice cream and enjoy time with your family. I'll be okay here." He would most likely sleep or clean anyways.

Cloud shook his head. "Knowing Tifa, she'll be tired from the trip so I'll pick them up and get back here. Besides, I don't want you all by yourself again in that room with those ropes." He said, bending to kiss Reno's lips gently. "I'll be right back so remember: no girls or boys, no parties, no activities that may break any piece of furniture!" He advised playfully, picking up his keys of the truck. "I'll be right back!"

Reno blinked, a bit shocked by his lover's sudden exit. "... I do it ONCE and he never trusts me again, yo." Shaking his head, Reno stood up and began collecting plates, only to have then taken from him immediately. "Hey!"

Zexion, the one who had stole them from him, shook his head and pointed to the stairs. "Rest."

Reno blinked. "But--!"

"Rest."

"Can I--?"

"No. Rest."

"MARLY!"

Marluxia just shook his head. "Go rest, Reno."

Sighing in defeat, Reno nodded and started up the stairs. "Fine…"

"And if you need something, just scream for me and I shall come!" Marluxia added, winking at the redhead before going to help Zexion.

--

On the other side of Costa del Sol, long minutes later, Cloud parked the truck and walked towards the port, ignoring the looks some people were giving him.

So what if he had beaten up a gangster? Big deal…

The blond was kicked out of his thoughts as he watched Tifa and the children climbing off the boat, looking around and searching for him. Glancing around widely, Denzel's eyes lit up at the sight of Cloud. "DAD…!" Rushing over, followed closely by Marlene and Tifa, he engulfed Cloud in a tight, wet hug. "We missed you!"

Cloud embraced Denzel back as tightly, chuckling at the water dripping down the boy's locks of reddish-brown hair. "Swam with the dolphins?" He presumed.

Tifa sighed, massaging her forehead. "Yep... I let my guard down for thirty seconds and he was gone."

Denzel just grinned. "It was fun! They were soooo COOL!"

Watching Denzel blather on, Marlene came up to Cloud and gave a gentle tug on his man skirt. "I missed you..."

Cloud smiled down at the small girl and bended to kiss her cheekbone tenderly. "I missed you all too." He confessed, putting Denzel on the ground. "Reno did too."

Looking around, Marlene turned back to her second father-figure, a worried look on her face. "Where is Reno?" Why didn't he come to see them? "Is he lost?"

The older man chuckled. "No, don't worry. He's just tired because of the babies so I left him at home. He's waiting for all of you."

"YAY…!" Cheering, a big grin came across the kids' faces and they started to babble to each other about the fun they would have and whether or not Reno had gotten any bigger.

Smiling at the children, Tifa turned to Cloud, a concerned look coming to her sweet face. "Cloud?" she asked quietly "Reno?"

Cloud licked his lips nervously, looking around briefly. "The day someone broke into our place... the guy, named Squall for what I understood, took Reno and left me after injecting some weird poison into my veins. He... he raped Reno and nearly made him loose the babies." He whispered painfully, looking down. "So, he can't walk around much until the babies are strong enough again and he's now afraid of crowds, of people. Afraid that someone will take him away, that someone will kill the babies."

Gasping, Tifa's hand came up to muffle the sound. "Oh, Cloud." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Poor Reno…" He didn't deserve that. Sure, he had done some bad things in his life but in the later years; he had more than made up for it. Pulling the blond to her, she gave him a tight hug, gently rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry."

Cloud closed his eyes and hugged his best friend tightly, trying to find some comfort in her warmth. "Thanks..." He whispered, sighing deeply. "I'm trying to help him but... it'll take a while."

"That's to be expected. You can't expect him to be happy and bouncy right after it happened." Pulling back, the bartender leaned over and kissed Cloud on the cheek. "Has he cried about it yet? Had any nightmares?"

"Cried, yes... but the nightmares are still yet to come." Cloud smiled weakly at his friend's kiss. "I'm afraid he'll break again... and that I won't be able to do a thing…"

Sighing, Tifa nodded. "The nightmares will come. It's a way of dealing with what happened. Just make sure he doesn't wake up alone. How bad is the inability to be around other people?" She looked over at the kids who were playing in the sand. "Will he be alright around them?"

"At first he would avoid those friends of ours but now he can already walk around, even if still a bit nervous." Cloud explained, leaning against the wall of one of the beach houses. "I think he'll be alright around the children... I'm actually expecting for him to get better with them around." he smiled.

"Well, that's good. And are you sure he's not acting?" Reno wasn't the type to talk about his problems. "He does tend to hide things." Tifa remembered a time when the redhead and Rude came to the bar after a tough mission. Both were messed up pretty badly and Reno neglected to tell anyone about his broken leg. Turned out he had given all the cure materia to Rude.

Cloud examined Tifa and looked away. "I don't know. I prefer to think that he's being natural, that he's not hiding anything from me." He stated before turning to the children. "Let's go home, guys?"

Marlene and Denzel looked up from the sandcastle they were making. "Okay!" Leaping up, they ran back over to the adults. "Cloud…?" Denzel looked up at his adoptive father. "Why is Reno so tired? I learned in school that the baby isn't so big yet."

Cloud scratched his neck. "That's with women. Men aren't used to it so they get tired easily." He said, hoping the boy would buy it.

Grinning, Denzel waved a finger at Cloud. "Liar, liar…! Pregnant ladies don't get tired until the baby is big or kicking!" His dad sucked so hard at lying. Marlene watched Denzel rip down Cloud's defenses and traded a look with Tifa, giggling.

"Ah!" Cloud exclaimed, grinning and also waving a finger at Denzel. "But the BABIES already kick!"

Pouting, Denzel stomped his foot and placed his hands on his hips. "HOW…? He's not even three months along! He should get craving instead of kicks!" Yes, he read the book. So what?

Cloud shrugged. "He also wasn't supposed to be pregnant, was he?" He retorted with a smug smirk.

Denzel paused. "... Touché... is he craving? Any pains? Sickness…?" He was worried about Reno. The two of them had gotten pretty close over the past few months and he would hate for anything to happen to him. He blinked. "Hey dad... I have another question..." A smirk came to his face. "If you're my dad and you asked Reno to marry you... what does that make him?"

"He's fine Denzel..." Cloud reassured and then assumed an expression similar to the kid's. "And that would make him your mother." He said smoothly, chuckling.

The kids traded looks and started to snicker. "Sweet..."

Tifa shook her head and shot Cloud an amused look. "Great, they're going to call him mom for now on, you know."

"That... was _exactly_ my point." Cloud said smoothly. "C'mon, the truck's this way." He chuckled, leading them to the vehicle.

Running over to the truck and, after a small scuffle over who sits where, all three were set and ready to go. "I can't wait to see the house!" Tifa commented, peering out the window at the beautiful scenery.

Cloud smiled, driving away. "It's huge. You'll see." He said softly, driving away from the city. In less than ten minutes, he was parking by the house.

"_Woooooooooow_…" Smiling at the kids' wonder, Tifa hopped out of the truck and went to go get their bags. Handing the kids theirs, she walked up and opened the front door, immediately swept into a hug.

"HELLO THERE!!" Squeaking in surprise, Tifa looked up at a tall, eccentric pink haired man who looked like he just won the lottery. "WELCOME!!"

Cloud sighed and smiled, walking to pry Marluxia off Tifa. "Marlu, off my best friend…" He said, chuckling. "Tifa, this is one of our friends here, Marluxia. This is my best friend, Tifa so treat her nicely. I tire her enough." The blond advised, chuckling as Marlene and Denzel approached them and the little girl half-hid behind him. "The boy is Denzel and the little shy butterfly behind me is Marlene."

"My, hello…!" Crouching down, Marluxia gave the kids a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you! Cloud and Reno have told me a lot about you! Are you hungry? I just made cookies!!"

The kids blinked, a bit overwhelmed. "Marluxia, leave them alone."

Said man pouted, jabbing a thumb behind him. "That grumpy man is Zexion. Don't mind him; he never got the heart he wanted when he went to go see the wizard."

Zexion just rolled his eyes. "And you never got your brain."

Marlene giggled. They were funny. "Are they chocolate chip cookies?"

Smiling once more, Marluxia nodded. "Hot and gooey…!" Trading looks, Marlene and Denzel nodded and shot past Marluxia, heading for the kitchen. "HEY!" Leaping up, Marluxia took after them. "Wait for me!"

Sighing once more, Zexion stuck his hand out for Tifa to shake. "I'm Zexion. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tifa giggled, shaking the teen's hand. "Well, nice crew you have here Cloud." She praised, nodding.

"I told you they were insane." The blond sighed, entering the place.

"We are not insane. We are merely missing the part of minds that allow us to act properly in front of some people." Zexion commented, entering the kitchen with the others, smirking slightly at the sight of Marluxia having a cookie eating contest with the kids. "Don't kill them."

Grinning, Marluxia popped up from the table and placed a few cookies on a plate, handing it to Cloud. "Can you bring these to Reno? He refused to come down." He had gone up himself and knocked on the door, getting a 'not hungry' in response.

Denzel blinked and swallowed his cookie, hopping down from his seat at the table. "You're gonna go see mom? Can I come?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow and traded looks with Marluxia. "_Mom_…? He's going to love that."

Tifa grinned and sat down next to Marlene. "Go ahead. We'll stay here and keep these two some company."

Cloud nodded at them. "I will." He said, motioning at Denzel to follow him.

Grabbing a few more cookies, Denzel took off after Cloud. "Why won't he come down?"

"I don't know... maybe he's still tired?" Cloud definitely didn't know. Had something happened? He stopped in front of the door for his room and knocked. "Mom, can we come in? We have cookies." He called softly, snickering.

Reno popped his head up from where he was bent over his drawing pad, box of colored pencils by his side. He had come up there over an hour ago and spent most of that time trying to capture the beauty of the ocean. It had turned out kind of good in his book. Rude once told him that his drawings were good but he never thought so. Then again, he never told anyone about them either. Moving quickly, he shoved the drawing pad under his pillow and tossed the pencils under the bed. "Come in-- wait... MOM…?"

Cloud opened the door with a chuckle, letting Denzel bounce inside. "Cloud's my dad and you're going to marry him so that makes you my mom!" He grinned, hugging the redhead tightly around the neck.

Stiffening for a moment, Reno relaxed and wrapped his arms around Denzel, shooting Cloud a look that clearly read 'I will have REVENGE!'. "Well… I guess its okay…"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Marluxia sent you some cookies." He said, giving the plate to his lover. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding, Reno took the plate and placed it on the nightstand. "Yes, I'm okay." Grinning at Denzel, he grabbed his hand. "Wanna feel something cool?" Pulling the boy forward, he placed his hand on his stomach.

Denzel gasped and squeaked. "THEY DO KICK!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were kidding!" The boy said, turning to his tutor.

Shaking his head, Reno smiled. "Nope…! They're up and moving!" He winced as one of the babies landed a hit on his kidney. "And strong..." Getting another kick, he placed his hand on his stomach and pouted. "What do you want? You want a cookie?" No kick. "You want daddy?" He grinned when they all hit at once. "Ouff…! Think that's a yes, yo!"

Cloud grinned and placed a hand beside Denzel's, feeling the kids kick only once before calming down. "I feel special." He mused.

"You should. Now, do me a favor and don't move." Sighing, Reno leaned back, placing his hand on top of Cloud's. "Little buggers haven't stopped kicking since you left. I fear it when they get bigger."

Denzel sighed, overwhelmed. "They'll kick their way out of you." He commented, giggling at Cloud's and Reno's exclamations for him to shut up.

"Ahh…! I don't want to picture that!!" It gave Reno flashbacks of the movie 'Alien'. "If they do, then I'm SO blaming you!" Reaching for a cookie, he grimaced as his hand knocked over a bottle of water. Watching it roll under the bed, he grumbled and reached for it. "Three times today… I need to move it."

Cloud chuckled and stole one of his lover's cookies. "Tifa already met Marlu. The kids too..." He said, ruffling Denzel's hair as the boy lay down and rested his head on the curve of his waist. "Poor Tif' got tackle-hugged."

Coming back up, swiping a stray pencil back under the bed as he did so, Reno took a swing of water. "Really…? Poor her... How did she take it?" He knew firsthand how strong Marluxia's hugs were.

"She just giggled. She's used to you." Both the other males in the room replied together.

"I knew I was good for something, yo." Taking another swing of water, Reno reached over and plucked a cookie off the plate, taking a bite. "I'll tell you one thing, though. Marly may not be the best cook but his cookies kick ass."

Denzel nodded, stuffing his face with those he grabbed. "He is." He mumbled with his mouth full of cookies and ignoring Cloud's scolding for talking with his mouth full.

Chuckling, Reno reached out and stole a cookie from Denzel's hand. "Yoink..." Taking a bite, he hummed, grinning when the babies kicked. "I think they like them!"

"You have names yet? Are they boys or girls or both?" Denzel asked excitedly, pouncing on his father.

Watching Denzel try, and fail, to pin Cloud to the bed, Reno chuckled once more and moved his feet out of the way. "We have a few picked out: Belle and Jasmine if they're girls and Sora and Balthier if they are boys."

".... What if they are more than two?" The boy asked while struggling to free himself from the headlock Cloud trapped him in.

"Umm... then we choose other names. I don't think there are four though..." The redhead drifted away, eyes going wide. "I would be HUGE!!"

Cloud shook his head. "You'd be beautiful, glowing everywhere you went."

"Yeah, like a lamp!" Denzel giggled.

Reno looked down at himself. "I don't glow..." Sure, his skin was a bit pale but not GLOWING! "I think that only works on girls." He had seen pregnant women before. They glowed and looked so happy and beautiful.

"You're still early in the pregnancy. It'll eventually happen." Cloud reassured, squeezing Reno's elbow tenderly.

Smiling at his lover, Reno reached over to ruffle Denzel's hair. "And how about you…? You're damp. I take it you got your swim?" He grinned. "How was it?!"

"It was great!!" Denzel beamed and started rambling with Reno about how awesome it was to swim with dolphins.

"Can I come in?" a shy voice came from the door in the meanwhile.

Cloud smiled and nodded, motioning to Marlene to lie down next to him. "Got tired of Marluxia?" He asked, ruffling the girl's fringe.

Looking up from where he was discussing the feel of a dolphin's skin and the noise they make when you pet them, Reno spotted Marlene and offered her a smile. "Hi, hunny... Marly wear you out? He gets like that."

Marlene sighed softly, resting her cheek on Cloud's stomach. "He has too much energy..." She murmured tiredly.

Smiling softly, Reno sighed. "Yea… you get used to it."

"At least he made cookies!" Denzel said, opening Marlene's mouth and stuffing a cookie inside.

Laughing as the girl sputtered and choked a bit, Reno reached over and whapped Denzel on the back of his head. "Be nice to her or no more cookies for you!"

Denzel pouted. "I just gave her a cookie. I was nice." He mumbled.

"I know. It was the stuffing part that wasn't very nice." Catching his lover's eye, Reno shook his head in mock aggravation. "Children…"

"We're not children!" The kids protested weakly.

"And I'm not pregnant." the automatic reply came. "Oh! That reminds me! Marlene, come here!" Taking the girl's hand, he placed it on his stomach, much like he did with Denzel.

Marlene blinked and cooed, bouncing a bit as her energy batteries seemed to have been refilled. "They kick, how adorable!" She squealed.

Snickering at the suddenly hyper female, Reno nodded. "Yep…! They love to beat the crap out of my insides. They only stop when I lie down or Cloud puts his hand on my belly."

The girl giggled as Cloud scratched his neck, embarrassed. "It's adorable." She repeated, hugging the redhead.

Pausing for a moment, Reno wrapped his arms around Marlene and hugged her back. "Thanks sweetie."

"Welcome Mom..."

"Hey…" Pulling back, Reno whined, an adorable pout on his face. Seeing the cute look the girl was shooting at him, he sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'm mom…"

"Yay…!" Both children cheered.

Groaning, Reno flopped backwards onto the bed. Raising a hand, he pointed in Cloud's general direction. "Damn you."

Cloud blinked and sat, careful not to throw Denzel and Marlene off his lap. "What did I do?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

Growling a bit, Reno wagged his finger. "Don't think I don't know that it was YOU who said that I was mom, yo. I know you." Those baby blues may have everyone else fooled but not him!! He KNEW how devious the blond could be.

The blond pouted and then pointed at Denzel. "He started it."

Denzel startled and then pointed at Marlene. "She suggested it!"

Reno laughed softly. "And so we go down the line. Huzza for the blame game..." Cloud, Denzel and Marlene just replied with a naughty smile. Twitching slightly, Reno sat up and scooted as close to the headboard as he could. "Creepy…"

Cloud shook his head and crawled to his lover, kissing his cheek. "No need to be weird out." He stated, smirking before he noticed something poke out of the bed "...?" Peeking like a toddler searching for the boogie man under the bed, the blond raised an eye. "... Why is there a bunch of coloring pencils and a sketchbook under the bed?"

Squawking, Reno zipped under the bed faster than a man in his condition should have been able to and pulled all the materials to his chest. "Ah ha, ah ha, ah ha, umm... I... don't know?" Gulping nervously, he sat up and placed the materials under him, sitting on them. "What stuff?"

"The stuff that you hid behind your back..." Denzel stated, grinning at the glare he received from the redhead.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad, can it?" Cloud asked, trying to reach for the sketchbook.

Squeaking, Reno sat down harder, pressing his hands on the sides of the book sticking out from his sides. "It's nothing! Nothing!! Just a couple of crap doodles!" He liked to draw in his spare time. He had over twenty books filled and this one was about half way done. Filled with landscapes, drawings of animals, Cloud with the kids, Cloud alone, Marlene with Barrett, Tifa, Cloud with Tifa and the kids... A few of his fellow Turks, one of Zack and Cloud hugging and smiling, wings on Zack's back, and even one of Sephiroth and Zack in a loving embrace, the taller man having no traces of insanity across his face for once. His personal favorite though was the large group picture he had just finished today. "They suck!!"

"Can I make up my own opinion about them?" Cloud asked, extending his hand.

Whining a bit, Reno glanced up, and right into his lover's pleading baby blue eyes. "... Fine..." Sitting up slightly, he grabbed the book and placed it in Cloud's hand. "Here… I'm telling you though, they suck." Grabbing an extra pillow, he buried his face in it, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up.

Cloud chuckled and leaned against the bedpost, feeling the children crawl and settle against his sides to peek as well. Opening the book and examining each sketch, each image, his eyebrows simply disappeared as they rose above his hairline. "... Did you make all of these?" He asked in awe. "They're good!"

Poking his head up, Reno took a glance at his lover. "...Really? I mean, I never took lessons but Rude said they were good but..." He sighed. "I just drew what I saw, yo."

"They're awesome!" Denzel grinned, poking his head under Cloud's arm. "... Who's this?" He asked curiously, pointing at the black-haired man hugging the blond warrior next to him.

Sitting up, Reno looked over to see who Denzel was pointing at and a sad smile came to his face. "That's Zack Fair. He was Cloud's best friend in SOLDIER and he... he died… protecting Cloud." Looking up at his lover, he noticed the look in his eyes. "Cloud…? I'm sorry; I drew it without thinking of the consequences… I... I can take it out if you would like it?" He reached for the book, thinking the picture was too painful as a reminder of what had happened. He just hoped he didn't see the one of Sephiroth and Zack. It might make things worse.

Cloud shook his head and leaned to kiss Reno's cheekbone tenderly. "It's alright. I think it's beautiful. I love it and I can put my hands on fire that Zack would love it as well." He whispered, smiling softly.

Looking up at Cloud, Reno smiled and nodded. "You can have it if you would like." Leaning back against the head board, he grinned, watching the others get to the section of drawings of them and everyone else. The first half of the book was landscapes. The second was of people.

Cloud kept skipping pages, smiling at the various pictures. He already knew about what he would do to a particularly large room at the end of the corridor. They had too many bedrooms so, what if he turned one of them into a studio? That way Reno could expand his hobby. "... Oh Shiva…" He muttered, seeing the picture of Sephiroth and Zack before letting out a small laugh.

"What?" Peeking over Cloud's shoulder, Reno blushed and laughed a bit. "Okay, you know... he wasn't ALWAYS mean and psychotic, yo!" He grinned. That was one of his favorite pictures. "And he truly did love Zack." He added.

"Yeah... I know of all of that." Cloud said softly, scratching his neck. He knew it all too well.

Sephiroth loved Zack, Zack loved him back and the blond was left aside, holding his romantic feelings for his best friend on his shaky hands.

At least they were happy and that was all that mattered, Cloud thought as he turned the page.

Sighing, Reno reached out and took the book. "Cloud... don't... stop there..." He didn't want his lover to look any further. If he did, he would find something Reno drew a long time ago, before they ever got together. He knew about Cloud's feelings for Zack and so, with every intention of giving them to the blond, he had drawn several pictures of Zack and Cloud: Holding hands, kissing, cuddling on the couch. But he couldn't let Cloud look. It might be too painful.

Cloud blinked. "Why?" He asked as the children protested softly.

"I... I..." Reno couldn't say. "There are some things that I drew... that you might not like, yo."

"Well, I don't know that until I see them, do I?" The blond retorted, opening the book again and continuing to admire his lover's work.

"Wait!" Reaching out for the book, Reno fell back and groaned. …Too late... Picking the pillow back up, he stuffed his face in it.

Cloud blinked, seeing various images of him and Zack as if they were lovers. He could barely hear Marlene's coos and embarrassing statements as his blood rushed to his cheeks. He had never told Reno about his feelings for Zack. "How... did you know?" He asked faintly with curiosity.

A muffled response came from the pillow before Reno realized that the others couldn't understand him. Popping his head up, red from embarrassment and lack of air, he looked down at his toes and muttered. "You… got drunk one night, before we got together, and you told me." He shrugged. "You just looked so sad… so I drew them. I was going to give them to you but… I thought it would be too painful so I didn't." He kept his gaze at his feet, not wanting to meet the other's eyes.

Cloud shook his head and cupped Reno's face, kissing him gently and ignoring Denzel's muffles about 'seeing his parents all over each other'. "Thank you." He thanked, smiling.

Kissing back just as softly, Reno sighed through his nose, happy that his lover wasn't upset with him. "I didn't want to do anything that would cause you pain." He explained once they pulled back.

Cloud shook his head. "It.... stings a bit but I don't mind. It actually warms me inside that you cared this much..." He whispered.

Shrugging, the redhead twirled a piece of hair between his fingers. "I just wanted to make you smile back then, yo. You just looked so sad." He took another glance over at the book. "Do you want them? You can have anything in there."

Cloud shook his head. "It's okay. I don't want to ruin your book." He said, flipping the pages once more.

Shrugging, Reno lay back down and raised one leg in the air, reaching up to touch his toes without getting up. He repeated the movement several times with each leg. "It's okay. I have over twenty books."

".... Just for how long have you been hiding me this hobby of yours? You evil ba---- guy..." The blond pouted, fighting the smile rising to his lips.

Snickering, Reno lowered his legs and shrugged. "I started when I was about ten. Didn't really start saving them till about… three years ago."

Cloud hummed and closed the album, having finished seeing the pictures. "If you ever decide leaving the Turks, you can be an artist."

"HA!" Snorting out a laugh, Reno shook his head. "You don't just LEAVE the Turks, yo. It's a life job. The only way out is death." Seeing the kids' wide eyed looks he apologized. "Sorry but it's true. Besides," He added "I'm too close and know too much about Rufus to ever be let go. If his enemies get wind that I no longer work for him... it won't be pretty."

"Hmm..." Cloud, Denzel and Marlene hummed softly, clearly not happy about that as they slumped slightly. Reno would be a mother in a few months. The new family needed security, stability... having the husband and the children waiting for their mother to come home every day and just knowing that one day such thing wouldn't happen...

Catching the others' looks, Reno shook his head with a soft smile. "Hey..." He began softly. "Don't worry about me. I've been Rufus's Turk for a long time yo. And I've also been captured plenty of time." THOSE were some memories he would rather forget. "And trust me when I say this, Rufus isn't ever going to let me die." He grinned and winked. "He likes me too much."

Cloud mumbled and crossed his arms, sulking a bit. "Someone seems jealous." Marlene giggled, poking the blond's cheek. "Are you jealous?"

"... No."

"You could have fooled us if it wasn't for that sulk!"

"I'm not sulking!"

Chuckling, Reno got up on his hands and knees to place a kiss on Cloud's cheek. "Oh yes, you are. And don't worry. Rufus thinks of me as a brother yo." He paused, remembering the few times his boss had grabbed or leered at him when he was tipsy. "... Mostly..."

Cloud pouted at the word 'mostly'. "He better keep his hands to himself, you have a lover and damn if his swords aren't sharp." He muttered, circling his arms around Reno's waist.

Shaking his head, Reno nuzzled into Cloud's chest. "Yes, I'm yours. And he knows it. That's why he never does anything when he's sober."

Cloud growled lowly as the children snickered. "Oh yeah…!" Marlene exclaimed suddenly, assuming a serious expression. "Papa asked me to tell you both to keep the noise down at night." She said, nodding at her own words. "... I didn't get it though."

Sputtering, Reno's face went red and he buried it in Cloud's strong chest, hitting him when he felt the vibrations of his lover's laughter. "Shut up!!" He thought the walls were soundproof!

Cloud kept laughing, shaking his head. "Only Barret would say that when five of a ten words' sentence are curses during one of his speeches." He mused, turning to Marlene. "You'll understand..."

"... When I'm older... isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Curses..."

Shaking his head, Reno let loose a dry chuckle and ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't worry. You'll know one day... very... very… very far into the future." Oh, he would LOVE to be there when she finally found out. The look on her face will be priceless.

Cloud nodded. "When you're 20, at least..." He said, smiling, deadly serious. If he knew about some bastard touching Marlene before she could even drive... oh, he or she better run.

Reno raises an eyebrow. "Twenty, huh…?" He was just a kid when he first realized what sex was so he didn't really understand Cloud's over protectiveness of the subject. "Isn't that a bit... old?"

"No, it isn't." Cloud replied, shaking his head.

Shaking his head once more, Reno nuzzled the top of his skull gently under Cloud's chin, grinning as a spike of his hair tickled the other man's nose. "Overprotective much…?"

"Call me whatever you want." Cloud said, shaking his head.

"Okay!" Grinning, Reno sent a wink at the kids. "Overprotective, jealous, cutie, Cloudy Dowdy, Pookie, Hunny Suckle, Bunny Wunny, Choco-head, Spiky, Warky Mc Wark, Big Daddy, Snoogle Face..." And so on. It was a fight not to break down laughing like the kids but the look on his lover's face was worth it.

The blond covered Reno's mouth and rolled his eyes as the redhead kept talking. "Whatever."

Grinning happily, Reno stuck his tongue out and licked the blond's palm, snickering as he jerked his hand back. "You said to call you whatever I wanted to, Googly Bear."

"You know what I meant." Cloud said, shaking his head.

Deciding to give his lover a break, Reno ceased with the name calling. "I know. You should have been more specific yo."

"Whatever..." Cloud smiled, moving to lie down as he yawned.

Squeaking slightly as the grip upon his waist pulled him down as well, Reno shook his head and looked over at the kids. "Up for a nap…?"

The children actually nodded and lay down against Cloud's side, finding a comfortable position and resting. They had to leave still in the early hours of morning to get at Costa del Sol around lunch. "I'll wake you up at lunch." The blond said, removing a strand of hair from Denzel's face.

Reno smiled at the kids curled up closer to their father. Giving his lover a smile, Reno picked up Marlene and rolled a bit, placing the girl on Cloud's other side where he was just resting. "There we go princess." Settling back down, he ran his fingers through the girl's hair, loving the way the kids curled up next to their dad in such a loving manner. Good. Cloud needed more of that.

Closing his eyes, Reno felt himself begin to drift off into the land of dreams.

--

**Kigichi: **_....Why do I ALWAYS fix this an hour before I gotta sleep? XD Frikin' curse, yo. Enjoy everyone!!_

**Bekas: **_Sorry for the late!_


	27. Pimp

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"... And that's how I meet my Ice King."

Tifa giggled, listening to Marluxia's rambles about his lover while she prepared lunch. Cloud needed to eat: _He_ _lost weight since he left the bar!,_ she had complained when Zexion wanted to take her place. "What about you, Zexion? Have someone who you can call 'special'?" She asked gently.

Stiffening up, the quiet man slowly shook his head before placing down the bowl he was trying to steal from Tifa and walking onto the porch. Marluxia sighed at his friend's sudden retreat. "Please, forgive him. Zexy DID have someone but... he died... a long time ago." And the scars from the loss were still fresh.

Tifa gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. "Oh Shiva, I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" She apologized, ashamed. "... How did he die?"

Shaking his head, Marluxia handed Tifa her next ingredient. "Suicide... Poor thing was constantly going through hard times. He was a surfer as well as a drinker and a pot smoker. Zexion loved him all the same though and was trying to help him. One day, the guy he… he… **hurt** Zexion. When he found out what he did, he slit his wrists." A saddened look came to the pink haired man's face. "Zexion found him."

"Oh..." Tifa whispered, looking away. "And that is why he's so turned to himself, so closed... isn't it?" She asked lowly, seeing Marluxia nod. "I see... Cloud was like Zexion once. During the journey against Sephiroth and Meteor, we did many friends... and he fell in love with one of them." Tifa smiled sadly. "Aerith was the sweetest girl you could have ever met. We were rivals in the beginning, fighting for Cloud's affection even if he was totally oblivious to such matters as two girls fighting for him right under his nose." The brunette giggled softly. "… She was killed by Sephiroth, right under his nose... but there was nothing he could have done. He became like Zexion since his best friend had died not long before Aerith, actually... But finding Reno did him good. I guess that if Zexion found someone else, he would be able to give people a complete smile." She nodded, looking through the window at the teen sat on the balcony, watching the sea.

"I know he would." Sighing, Marluxia joined Tifa in looking out the window, placing a hand on the cool glass. "I and Vexy have been trying to help him but it's hard. He doesn't want to love or be loved anymore. He thinks Xigbar's death was his fault." Poor boy... "It's hard getting over the death of your first love."

"I guess so..." Tifa whispered, sighing. "But nothing's impossible."

"No, nothing is impossible." Marluxia agreed. "But we can't help him if he won't let us."

"True..." Tifa turned to the stove and finished the meal in silence before she said something bad once more. "I'm going upstairs to call those four." She announced. "Are you coming or you'll stay with Zexion?"

"I'll stay down here. He might not show it but he doesn't want to be along right now." Marluxia knew the moment Tifa left, Zexion would come inside for a comforting embrace.

"Okay." Tifa smiled and nodded, leaving the kitchen and then going upstairs, searching for Cloud and Reno's bedroom. She didn't have to search much as the door was open and she saw the four, Cloud, Denzel, Marlene and Reno, peacefully asleep. "Aww…!" She whispered lowly, sprinting down the stairs to go call Zexion and Marluxia.

Pulling back from their embrace at the sounds of Tifa returning, the slightly blushing men turned as Tifa re-entered the room. "... What is it?" Zexion asked, seeing the look on Tifa's face. "Saw a bunny or something?"

Tifa shook her head and went to hug the teen. "First, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized. "Second, you totally have to come with me upstairs. The sweetest scene is happening in one of the rooms!" She cooed, bouncing a bit, still hugging poor Zexion.

Stiffening, Zexion ignored Marluxia's coos and hugged Tifa back. Pulling away, he reached out and took his pink haired friend's hand. "Might as well go look... oh god, they're not kissing, are they?"

"No, that's not as cute as it was before." Tifa said, waving her hand. "Come on, I'll show it to you but be quiet!" She said, leading them upstairs.

Trading glances, the two men shook their heads and followed the overly excited woman up the stairs. "So what's so…" Marluxia trailed off, eyes widening at the sight in front of them. Squealing, he clasped his hands to his mouth to muffle the sounds. "AWW…!"

"They look ADORABLE, don't they?" Tifa squealed back, clapping silently.

Nodding, Marluxia grabbed Tifa around the waist and gave her a hug. "So cute…! We need a-" He was cut off by a flash. Turning to look, he grinned wider when he saw the camera in Zexion's hand. "... My hero… I want copies!!"

"Shut up, will you?" A sleepy voice moaned from inside the room, bright blue eyes cracking open and trying to glare at the others by the doorway.

Snickering, Marluxia crept into the room and hovered over Cloud. "But you look so cute!!" Skipping to the other side of the bed, he kneeled down and nuzzled Reno's face gently. "Just like a pile of puppies!"

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, shifting his extended left arm slightly as not to wake up Marlene and burying his face on Denzel's hair. "Just... shut up. You're too loud and it's too early." He mumbled.

Marluxia blinked and picked Reno up; frowning a bit at the frightened whimper he got in return, and sat on the bed, redhead on his lap. "Dude… it's like... three in the afternoon."

Cloud cracked his eyes open once more, blinking. "... That late…?"

Zexion nodded and also entered the room. "Tifa has finished lunch. Do you want to eat here?" The meaning was clear: Will Reno come down?

"Downstairs." The blond replied, yawning. "I don't think there will be a problem."

Nodding, Marluxia shook Reno gently. "Hun…? It's time to get up."

Reno yawned and cracked his eyes open. "Cloud…?" Focusing on the person holding him, the first thing he noticed was that it was NOT his lover. Eyes widening, his fuzzy mind kicked into overdrive and he began to struggle in the unknown man's grip. "No!!"

Cloud placed his hand on Reno's arm, still careful not to wake up Marlene. "It's okay, I'm here! It's just Marlu." He reassured.

Panting harshly, Reno reached over and took Cloud's hand. "… Cloud…?" Mind finally focusing, Reno groaned and relaxed in the other's arms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay hun." Marluxia reassured.

Sighing, Reno slipped off Marluxia's lap and walked to the other side of the bed. "Should we wake the kids up or let them sleep, yo?" He asked, hand hovering over Denzel's prone form. "They did have to get up really early."

"We should wake them up; otherwise they won't sleep at night." Cloud said, poking Marlene's forehead gently. "Hey, Marlene... lunch time hunny." He whispered, seeing as the little girl stirred and hid her face on his shoulder.

Chuckling at the blond's fail, Reno shook Denzel. "C'mon! Up time…!" He leaned over as the boy muttered something. "What was that?" It was repeated and Reno pulled back with an almost scandalized look on his face. "Wow… living above a bar really teaches you things huh?"

"Denzel!" Cloud scolded, effectively waking both the boy and Marlene. Apparently, the kid had forgotten who his pillow was.

"Huh… whozza…?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Denzel looked around from Reno's scandalized face to Cloud slightly angry one. "... What did I do?"

"You know that very well." Cloud said, glaring at the boy.

Whimpering, Denzel ducked his head down. "M'sorry..."

"Just say that again and I swear your dessert will be soap." The blond warned, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Okay..." Reaching over, Reno ruffled Denzel's already messy hair. "It's okay. I said much worse when I was younger then you, yo." Pulling back he placed his hands on his hips. "Now... Tifa just made lunch and the little critters in my belly demand food. Coming?" The children nodded, still sleepy. Doing a little jig, Reno pulled the kids out of the bed and turned to Tifa with an excited look on his face. "What did you make?"

Tifa giggled. "Go down and see."

Squealing, Reno limped as quickly as he could out the door and down the stairs. "I smell sushi!"

Marluxia watched the redhead's hasty retreat. "... _Desperado_..."

Cloud chuckled. "It's normal: we all missed mommy's food." he stated, patting his stomach and giving Tifa's cheek as he got up. "C'mon." He said, picking up Marlene and leaving the room, dragging Denzel by his wrist.

Already sitting at the table, Reno was chewing a heap helping of chicken salad, fried chicken, sushi and biscuits. "GEEZ…!" Marluxia exclaimed. "Is there any LEFT!?" Moving quickly, he snagged a plate and began to fill it. "Every man for himself…! Hurry before preggers eats it ALL!"

"Oh, shut up!" Reno complained weakly between bites.

Cloud blinked and turned to Tifa. "Please tell me you did food for an entire army."

Laughing, Tifa nodded. "There's plenty, don't you worry." She made sure to make twice what she would normally do. Making herself a plate, she laughed as Reno stole the last piece chicken from Marluxia's plate.

"YOU MEAN BASTARD!!" The pink haired man wailed.

"I'm eating for three!" Reno exclaimed, munching on the chicken. "Be generous!"

"Generous, yes... The LAST piece…? That's just MEAN!!" Standing up, Marluxia grabbed Reno and started to fake shake him. "Give me back my chicken!!"

"If you don't stop making me sick, I will, yo." The redhead squeaked. Grinning, Marluxia stopped shaking the life out on his friend and sat back down.

Cloud sighed and smiled softly at the two, placing Marlene gently on a chair. "C'mon Marlene... Open up your eyes." He chuckled.

".... No..." Marlene was sleepy. She didn't care HOW good Tifa's food was. "I wanna sleep." She mumbled, flopping against Cloud's side.

The blond sighed and tapped a finger against his chin. "Fine…" He said, picking up Marlene once more and sitting on her seat, sitting her on his lap. "Then ill force-feed you." He grinned.

Shaking her head, Marlene turned so her face was buried in Cloud's chest. "...No..."

"Yes." Cloud replied, preparing her plate with food. "Even Denzel is eating, Marlene. C'mon." He said.

Noting the tone in Cloud's voice, Marlene sighed and nodded. "... Okay..." Opening her eyes, she picked up a sandwich and took a small bite from it.

The blond smiled at the girl. "You need to eat more. You don't want to be a stick like Reno, do you?"

"HEY!" Swallowing a bite of potatoes, Reno grabbed a bread stick and began to munch it. "I'm quite large, thank you!" Looking down at his pile of food, he shrugged. "And I'm just gonna get bigger!"

"Fine by me..." Cloud chuckled, preparing his own food. "You look like a pigeon." He chuckled, looking down at Marlene who was only eating tiny bites of his sandwich at each bite.

Grumbling, Marlene stuffed half the sandwich into her mouth. "Beshter…?" She asked around a mouthful of food.

Scrunching his face up, Reno jerked back, raising one hand and letting it fall limp, the other pressed against his lips as he put on his best 'Gay voice'. "Eww…!"

Marlene just rolled her eyes. "She's in a bad mood now, don't mess with her or she'll bite you." Cloud warned, grinning. "In other words, she's sleepy." He sighed, kissing the girl's temple.

Chucking nervously, Reno nodded and went back to his food. "I know better than to anger a moody woman." He shivered. "Being on a mission with Elena during a certain point of the month… well... I got a hazard pay."

Cloud chuckled, taking a bite of his food and catching Marluxia's eyes, raising an eyebrow at the pink-haired man's goofy expression. "... What?"

"Ohh NOTHING…!" Marluxia grinned and poked Reno. "You guys are just such good parents!" He giggled. "Is it always like this when you're all together? If so, call me over for every gathering! This is quality entertainment!"

Zexion shook his head. "Moron."

"Only Vexen is missing right now." Cloud said, munching on his food. "He could help me and Zexion balancing this gathering. Right now the insanity percentage is too high."

"WE'RE THE MAJORITY…!" Cheering happily, Marluxia waved his arms in the air, almost hitting Zexion in the face. "We win!!"

A sudden hand came out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder. "Are you now?"

Face paling, Marluxia began to chuckle nervously. "Ah ha, ha, ha… Hi Vexy."

The hand wrapped around his shoulder gave him a squeeze, Vexen settling onto the seat next to his lover. Pulling his pink haired lover over really fast, he placed a kiss on his head. "Were you good?"

"Of course I w--"

"He tackled Tifa once he got visual contact with her." Cloud chuckled. "The woman next to me is Tifa, by the way. The boy next to her is Denzel and the little pigeon on my lap is Marlene. Guys, this is Vexen."

Nodding his hellos to everyone, Vexen slowly turned to his lover, an icy look in his eyes. "You tackled her?"

Gulping, Marluxia nodded nervously. "Umm... yes?"

Glaring for a few more seconds - inwardly smiling as Zexion snickered - the blond doctor gave his lover a smile, the ice in his eyes melting. "Silly little Flower." Leaning forward, he gave his lover a warm kiss.

Denzel nearly dropped his head on his plate at that. "Oh Shiva, eww... more sugar..."

"In five years you won't be saying eww." Reno chuckled.

Giggling, Marluxia leaned over and kissed Denzel's cheek. "Accept my sugar, sugar!" Sticking his tongue out at the boy, he picked up a piece of chicken and brought it up to Vexen's lips. "Say 'Ahh'…!"

Cloud chocked on his own chicken, seeing Denzel switching from paling to flushing and paling again only to flush once more. Reno raised an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper to his lover. "I think we're going to have to explain quite a few things in a few years time, yo." Maybe Rude was right. Maybe gay WAS contagious.

Cloud cleared his throat as he stopped coughing. "You think?" he asked with a tiny voice, rubbing his chest and thanking Marlene when she patted his back.

Grinning, Reno handed his lover a glass of milk and whispered in his ear again. "What's the matter, Cloud? Surprised…? With all the time we spend around the kids and what they hear at the bar, I'm surprised Marlene doesn't like girls." Noticing the stricken look on his lover's face, he gently kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. It will be okay."

"Denzel's ten. He doesn't even know what foreplay is." Cloud whispered back, taking a few sips of his drink.

Choking at the sudden bite of food he had taken. Reno pounded his chest a few times and stole cloud milk, taking a sip. "What…?" Leaning over he began to whisper again. "That's nasty!! Sure, by the time I was his age, I was selling blowjobs on the street but still. EWW…!"

Cloud glared at Reno, having covered Marlene's ears and Tifa Denzel's once Reno had pronounced the very first word of his speech. Sure, he had whispered the important part but Marlene was on the blonde's lap, for Shiva's sake! "Let's just keep an eye open. Then we'll see. He's still too young, it's still too soon."

Glancing down in shame, Reno nodded. "Sorry." Turning back to his food, he kept his head down, giving Marlene a smile. "You want something to drink, sweetie?"

Marlene looked up and nodded. "Water, please." She yawned, blinking.

"Coming right up…!" Pouring a glass of the cool liquid for the girl, the redhead handed it to her. "One water, missy... Enjoy."

Marlene giggled and grabbed the glass, taking a sip. "Thank you." She said, placing the glass on top of the table. "Cloud..." She whined lowly. "I can't eat more..."

Smiling softly, Reno reached out and took hold of Marlene and hefted her up. Standing, he placed the girl on his hip and went to the stairs. "I'm going to lie her down."

"Can I go?" Denzel asked quietly.

Cloud nodded. "C'mon, I'll take you to your bedroom. Excuse us, sorry." He apologized to the others, picking up the boy while ignoring his protests and following his lover.

"Man, you're getting heavy, yo. Are you getting bigger?" Reno looked down at Marlene, a grin on his face. "You're growing up! Soon, you'll be tall and even more beautiful than ever! The boys will fall at your feet in awe." Marlene protested softly, resting her chin on Reno's shoulder and smiling at Cloud who caught up with them, holding an easily defeated Denzel on his arms. Smiling, Reno placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before entering one of the guest bedrooms with two beds. Placing Marlene down on one, he bent over to remove her shoes and socks, tucking her small body under the covers. Shoes in one hand, he placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Goodnight, Princess."

Cloud entered the room and smiled at his lover, placing Denzel in the other bed. "I can do this." The boy mumbled, fumbling with his shoelaces.

The blond chuckled and sat on the bed. "Sure you can..." He nodded, taking off the boy's shoes and still wet jacket, tucking him in as well. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Denzel mumbled, crawling under the blankets and yawning. "If I need something, I'll call you or mom, okay?" Snuggling further into the blankets, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

Reno waited until Cloud joined him at the doorway before turning off the light. Walking down the hall, he sighed and looked at his lover out of the corner of his eye. "..I'm sorry about earlier."

Cloud blinked and grabbed Reno's hand, gently interlacing their fingers. "About what…?"

Looking down at their entwined hands, Reno blinked and smiled, giving the other's hand a squeeze. "For what I said at the table… I should have known better."

The blond rolled his eyes and chuckled, leaning to kiss the redhead's lips gently. "Don't sweat it."

Smiling gratefully, Reno nodded and kissed his lover briefly before pulling back. "If you say so..."

"I say so. Don't bother about it."

Shaking his head a bit, Reno nodded and stopped in front of their room. "I'm not hungry anymore and I have the feeling that if I try and help them clean up, I'll be shooed away so I'm just gonna go to bed and rest, okay?" He leaned up and placed a kiss on Cloud's lips, then cheek. "Wake me when you come in, okay?"

The blond frowned. "You don't want to stay with us?" He asked, rubbing Reno's arms. "Well, but if you're really tired... just go rest then..."

Reno opened his mouth. "Well... I... I'm not sure…" He didn't know how to say this. "... I'm scared..."

Cloud's features softened and he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I... I saw you downstairs and you looked okay so I didn't even think that you could have been scared or something... I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing Reno's forehead. "Want me to stay with you?"

Shaking his head, Reno gave Cloud a little push towards the stairs. "The kids were there then. I just... wanted to be strong for them. Now that it's just us... I don't know…"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I guess I understand... its okay, they'll be here for a while anyway."

Reno smiled. "I know and I'm glad." Grinning, Reno gave Cloud another kiss, making this one linger. "I'll see you later tonight, yo. Wake me up?"

The blond chuckled, placing his hands on the redhead's hips. "Why? Have something on your mind?" Reno seemed okay now. Not the terrified cat he was before. Now maybe he could proceed and heal him as he wished.

Eyes widening, Reno looked at his lover, surprised by his actions. A slow grin came over his face and he leaned forward for another kiss. "Maybe..." He couldn't tell if Cloud was serious or not. "Now… go. Talk to Tifa, keep Marluxia from burning down the kitchen and de-emo Zexion." He winked. "I'll be waiting."

"Now I don't know if I want to leave..."

Blushing slightly, Reno giggled and started to walk backwards, grinning as his lover's hands never detached from his hips. "C'mon, yo... It will look suspicious if one of us doesn't go back down!"

"Kill-joy..." Cloud muttered, removing his hands from Reno's hips. "Fine... later."

Sticking his tongue out, Reno shook his head, thinking the other was just teasing. "Whatever you say..." Giving Cloud one last kiss, he giggled again and practically ran into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Cloud pouted towards the door and went downstairs, sitting on a couch on the living room where everybody was at the moment. Glancing over at the blond, Marluxia raised an eyebrow at the slight pout on his face. "What's with you?"

"Nothing…" The blond sighed, putting on a small smile. "What were you talking about?"

Vexen shrugged and leaned back on the couch, one arm over both Zexion and Marluxia. "What we were going to do this week."

"... Pimp..."

"Jealous." Vexen shot back, tugging both men closer to him. Playing along, Marluxia cuddled up to Vexen, draping one of his legs over his lovers. Zexion just sat there.

Cloud rolled his eyes and swung his leg over Tifa's, hugging her close. "I can be pimp as well… Or 'pimped' since this lady here seems more like the seme in the relationship... If anyone can boss me around, is this gorgeous girl over here."

Snorting, Tifa pulled Cloud closer to her, wrapping her arm around his waist and lowering a hand to squeeze his ass. "Damn right, bitch."

Bursting out laughing, Marluxia shook his head. "And Reno…? Who is his pimp?"

"The quilt: damn if he isn't a protective one. Sometimes, I can't even snake a hand towards his arm since he's so tightly curled around him."

Laughing, Tifa hugged Cloud tighter. "Aww… Poor Cloudy... Overpowered by _Pimpy the Quilt._ Whatever shall you do?" Marluxia broke down after that, shortly followed by his lover's low chuckles. Even Zexion gave a small smile.

Cloud grinned and rested his cheek against Tifa's. "Convince Reno to let me take the quilt's place, maybe?" Simple and effective enough!

Zexion looked over at Cloud, eyebrow raised. "You want to take its place? Simple enough: Just grab an edge and pull." The redhead would unravel sooner or later like a roll of toilet paper.

"I already tried to push, pull, rip, bite, scratch, hell, even try to scare it away with holy water! Didn't work…"

Vexen looked at Cloud wide eyes. "...Seriously…? Why don't you just... tug gently at it? Or wake Reno up?"

"You don't want to wake up Reno! EVER…!" Cloud and Tifa shrieked, one slapping the other's mouth and vice-versa. If they woke up Reno, they were screwed. The redhead was like the devil on bad marijuana when he woke up.

Three pairs of eyes opened wide. "Is… he that bad?" Marluxia dared to ask after a few moments, quietly, like he expected the redhead to pop out of the woodwork, the fires of hell searing behind him.

"Once, we woke him after he fell asleep on top of the bar's counter. First thing was grab my shoulder and arm, snapping the latter. The next... well, I ran away so I don't know." Cloud explained.

Vexen's eye twitched. "... Wow..."

Marluxia and Zexion nodded their agreement. "… I'm not waking him up for breakfast."

Vexen looked over at his lover and grinned. "Chicken…"

"Damn right."

"Good thing is that he wakes up alone most of the times. Or else I would become a regular at Edge's hospital and now Costa del Sol's."

Marluxia and Zexion exchanged looks and started to snicker. "Don't you have to go upstairs later tonight? And face the chance that you may wake him up?" Zexion asked with amusement in his eyes.

"... I hate you guys. I really do. From the bottom of my heart…"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Lunging off the couch, Marluxia shot across the room in a flying ball of pink, landing on Cloud's lap and hugging him. "_Loooooooooooooooooooove.._."

Tifa laughed as Marluxia consequently sat on her lap as well. "Someone's not amused." She giggled, kissing Cloud's cheekbone as the blond sulked.

"Vexen, if you want your lover in one piece and not in a bag full of chopped meat, get him off me."

Chuckling, Vexen stood up to grab his lover and save him from certain death when he heard a thump from upstairs, followed by the most spine tingling, horrifying voice he had ever had the misfortune to hear. "_Clooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooud_…"

If it was possible to whimper like a puppy, Cloud would have done it. "Oh shit. Y-yeah…?"

Stumbling down the stairs, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and with his hair a complete mess, Reno yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the newly dubbed _Pimpy the Quilt_ trailing behind him from where he held it in his other fist. Finishing his yawn, Reno smiled calmly at his lover and practically cooed. "Did you wake me up?"

"… Marluxia did."

"TRAITOR…!"

"Really…?" Turning to Marluxia, Reno smiled again, giggling slightly as the other man cringed, and walked forward. "Marly, sweetie…?"

Marluxia gulped, shaking. "Y-yea…?"

"Come with me." Gulping once more, Marluxia shakily stood up and followed Reno into the kitchen. There was the sound of muttering for a few moments, followed by a sharp scream. Seconds later, Reno exited the kitchen. "I feel better." Trotting over to give Cloud a kiss on the cheek, he smiled. "I'm going back to bed. Come soon, kay?"

Cloud swallowed hard and nodded nervously. "Yeah... S-Sure, why not…?" He replied smiling as his lover went away.

Glancing around nervously, Vexen stood up and knocked on the kitchen door. "Marly? Baby…?"

"Yea…?" Came the high pitched reply.

"... Are you okay?"

"… Can you bring me a cure... a strong one… and a needle and thread?"

Vexen blinked at his lover's high pitched tone. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Turning to Zexion, they traded wide eyed looks as they both came to the same conclusion. "**Oww**..."

--

**Kigichi: **_Hell, there is no fury like a sleepy Redhead's. 8D And all hail Pimpy the Quilt!!!! Hail I say! HAIL!!_

**Bekas: **_Oww indeed! D8_


	28. Hojo

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

When the two turned to get Marluxia his _Cure_ materia, Cloud was already sprinting to them, the green orb on his bangle and all the needles and thread he had found on his hands. "I have everything here!" He said nervously, giving the pink-haired man the thread and needles without looking inside. "Shiva, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, I thought he would only give you one of his lectures, I'm so, so sorry...!" He kept rambling, struggling to remove the materia from his equipment so that he could give it to Marluxia.

A pale, shaky hand stuck out from the door to take the materia. "Don't worry about it." Marluxia's squeaky voice came. A few moments later, the man in question came out from the kitchen after a few moments of squeaks and gaps, holding his crotch area and limping slightly. "I'm never taking a cup off again." He muttered with his voice back to normal.

Cloud scratched his neck, totally ashamed. "Seriously, I'm sorry..."

"Meh…!" Shrugging, Marluxia walked back over to the couch and plopped down. "And like I said: Don't worry about it. I really should have listened when you said he was the devil in disguise when woken up."

"That's not the problem here: I shouldn't have pushed him to you, it was **wrong**."

Grinning, Marluxia just waved Cloud off. "I would have done the same thing to you."

Cloud stopped his apologies and stared at Marluxia. "... Too bad that I can't find a name bad enough to call you…" He deadpanned, walking away.

Chuckling, Marluxia blew Cloud a kiss. "Survival of the fittest, love... Survival of the fittest."

"Oh, fuck you." Cloud mumbled, crashing besides Tifa. "I can't believe I was worried."

A growl and a shoe to the head was his only response. "You wanna know what he did to me!?!" Growling, Marluxia got up to whisper in Cloud's ear, only to be tugged back down by Zexion.

"Spare us." The teen sighed.

"Just keep it down or he'll come back." Tifa advised.

Eyes widening, Zexion reached into his pocket and pulled out a few lengths of cloth. Stuffing one piece in Marluxia's mouth, he tied another around it, gagging him. Catching on, Vexen grabbed his lover's wrists and held them together as Zexion tied him up, leaning down to toss of the man's other shoe off before tying his ankles together. Finished, he flopped back down on the couch, ignoring his friend's wild struggles and muffled yells. "Problem solved." Cloud and Tifa only had strength to slam a hand against their foreheads.

Grinning, Vexen reached over to pull Zexion closer, dumping his wriggling lover next to him and locking an arm around him so he couldn't escape. Yanking the smaller man onto his lap, he wrapped his free arm around his waist, fingers gently caressing the boy's stomach. "Good job."

Zexion just shrugged. "Whatever."

Tifa blinked and reached to whisper on Cloud's ear. "Are they... you know....."

Cloud blinked in confusion and stared at Tifa before realization hit him. "... What? No! I mean... I don't know! Bad mental images, damn it Tifa!"

Pulling Zexion closer, Vexen grinned at the sudden sound of his lover's whines. "Feeling lonely? Poor Marlu…" Reaching over, he yanked Marluxia onto his lap as well, kissing his gagged mouth. One man on each leg he pulled them to his chest and grinned at the confused looks on Cloud and Tifa's face. "What?" Meanwhile, Marluxia was doing his best to nuzzle Zexion, little coos escaping his gag.

Cloud shook his head, jerking it up at the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Dad, could you keep..." Denzel blinked his sleepy eyes, seeing what was happening in the living room. "... Never mind, this is turning into a gay feast." He whispered, going up again hastily.

Giggling, Marluxia began to bounce in Vexen's lap, crackling as best he could. Smirking, Zexion shook his head as Vexen pinched his lover, efficiently making him shut up. "Poor boy…" Though he had to admit, his face was rather funny when he came down. "I thought the rooms were soundproof. Did you leave the door open?"

"No, I closed it." Cloud sighed, scratching his head. "Let's behave around him and Marlene, okay? Please." He asked, seeing Tifa get up and dust her shorts.

"I'll go up there." The woman announced, ruffling Cloud's spikes and going upstairs.

Shaking his head, Vexen gave Marluxia another pinch. "Don't worry. We will behave. WON'T we, Marlu?" He gave his lover an icy glare.

Squeaking, Marluxia nodded and paused in his bouncing, going back to trying to nuzzle Zexion. Said man just sighed and leaned away. "Why me…?" Zexion murmured.

"Marluxia knows Vexen well enough to know there is no way he'll get what he wants." Cloud answered with an amused grin.

Blinking, the purple haired young man nodded. "I see… good point." Leaning over, he decided to give the squeaking man what he wanted and nuzzled him back, earning a sigh from Vexen.

"You spoil him."

Pulling back, Zexion nodded. "Like you don't..."

"Touché…"

Cloud smiled and shook his head, scratching his itchy left arm as he lay down on the couch, yawning softly. He sure could take a nap; it was so hot on that day. "So, what was being decided for this week?"

Shrugging, Vexen shifted the two on his lap. "We were thinking about we all go into town. You know, the beach, into town, Gold Saucer. Give Tifa and the kids a good time."

Cloud hummed, shifting on the couch to look at the others. "But... Reno..."

Blinking, Marluxia sighed and nodded sadly. "Well…" Zexion started. "Do you think he would be up to coming with us? Or should someone stay with him?"

"Reno refused to come down with me because he was scared." Cloud confessed, turning once more to look at the ceiling. "He won't be able to go with us, I think..."

A muffled whimper passed Marluxia's lips, a sad look on his face. Frowning, Zexion reached out to gently run the back of his hand across the bound man's cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch. "One of us will stay with him." Immediately, the once depressed man began to bounce, muffle squeaks coming from him.

Chuckling, Vexen gave his lover a squeeze. "I think we have a volunteer."

Cloud sat on the couch, his shoulders slumping. "Reno shouldn't have to be confined to this house…"

"I know, but we can't force him to leave either." Sighing, Vexen leaned over to place a small kiss on Zexion's neck, not getting any response except for a slight shifting of his body, but that was enough. "If we try and make him, he might relapse. We need to let him do this at his own pace. Ask him if he wants to come."

"I will... when he wakes up by **himself**."

Chuckling, Vexen gave Zexion's neck another kiss, doing the same to the other man when he began to growl, earning him a sigh. "Good idea." Cloud nodded, sighing as he scratched his left arm once more. Frowning, Vexen placed Marluxia and Zexion on the couch before walking over to Cloud. Kneeling down, he poked his arm gently, frowning as the blond scratched it again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know; it's itchy..." Cloud replied, frowning. "It's just an itch..."

"Yes but you're on Del Sol. It could easily be a rash, virus or poisoning." Bending down, Vexen looked at Cloud's arm, seeing nothing there but a red mark from where Cloud had scratched. "Do you have any allergies? Eat anything strange? Walk around in an odd plant?"

"No." Cloud replied, shaking his head.

Grabbing Cloud's arm, Vexen tugged him up and pulled him into the light. "...What the…" What WAS that? There, on the blond's arm, was a small patch of blackness. It looked like mold but when Vexen touched it all he felt was smooth skin and a bit of wetness. Looking down at his hand, his eyes narrowed at the sight of some sort of black liquid spreading over his fingers. "Has this happened before?"

Cloud's breath itched on his throat, seeing the familiar black spot starting to reappear on his skin. "Oh shit..." He whispered, swallowing hard as he felt the color leave his skin. "Y... yeah... Two years ago... Geostigma..."

Keeping hold of the blond's arm, Vexen lead him to sit back on the couch. "Geostigma…? The disease that spread across Edge…?" But the news said that was healed. How did it come back? Hearing a muffled shout, Vexen turned and saw the worried look in his love's eyes.

Tugging the gag down, he allowed the other man to speak. "It may be…" Marluxia started. "That the poison counteracted with Cloud's cells: Jenova cells."

Vexen frowned and turned to Cloud. "How come you have Jenova cells?"

"Long story that I rather not tell…"

"Never mind that…! Zexion, go get my bag from the kitchen and bring out the antidote to the poison." Nodding, Zexion ran and got what the other man requested. "Okay, now... shoot him up!" Handing the needle to Vexen, Zexion watched as his lover injected the blond with the antidote. Moments later, they all watched as the Geostigma got smaller and smaller before dissipating completely. "I knew it!" Grinning, Marluxia looked at Cloud. "The poison mixed with the cells, bringing back your disease. As long as you take the antidote until the poison if fully gone, you should be fine."

The blond nodded, rubbing his arm. "Ok..."

Eyeing Cloud, Vexen tightened his grip on the blond's arm. "Cloud... when you say Jenova cells... do you mean…" How could he put this? "Were you one of the experiments that Professor Hojo worked on? Along with Sephiroth and Zack Fair…?"

Cloud jerked his arm away, stumbling backwards. "How do you know about that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Staying where he was, Vexen just shrugged and continued on. "So I'm guessing that what Marluxia told me was a lie?"

On the other side of the room, Marluxia gulped. He recognized that light in his lover's eyes. It what he and Zexion referred to as _'Creepy Scientist Mode'_... "Shit…" Zexion whispered. "This is bad." Marluxia was forced to agree.

Taking his glasses off, Vexen held them up before polishing them on his shirt. "I'm guessing that Reno is not a hermaphrodite like Marly told me but..." He placed his glasses back on, the light gleaming off of them. "You impregnated him. A man... fascinating…" Ideas started running through his mind. What kind of breakthrough it would be if he discovered the secret to making males pregnant. "_Extremely_ fascinating..."

Cloud swallowed and backed away a step every time Vexen took one in his direction. Vexen... he had never seen this side of the man. He talked so much like Hojo that it started to scare the shit out of him. "Stop it." He asked weakly, shuddering when his back hit the wall.

Placing one hand on either side of Cloud's head, Vexen leaned in and studied the blond's face. "Yes… I see it now. Mako blue eyes tinged with raw power… my teacher, Hojo, told me about you, Specimen C." Reaching out, he grasped Cloud's chin and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. "Simply fascinating... And Reno… he must have something in him also that allows him to carry a child…" He broke off, muttering to himself.

From behind him, Zexion and Marluxia looked on wide eyes. "Vexy... baby?" Marluxia called out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He hadn't seen his lover like that in a long time. It scared him.

Reaching over, Zexion pulled the taller man into a hug. "Vexen... _stop_…" But the older man paid them no heed, too wrapped up in his plans for the future.

Cloud growled lowly, shakily reaching for a nearby vase when the other blond turned to look at his lovers. He quickly grabbed it and smashed it against Vexen's head, watching the older man yell in pain and fall to his knees. "I'm not going back to a mako tube!!" The blond screamed, losing control over his emotions. "I'm also not letting you take Reno and the babies! I'll **kill** you!" He screamed once more, running upstairs. He had to get to Reno, make sure he was safe! No, no, no, he wasn't going to be an experiment again! He wasn't!

Moaning, Vexen sat up and rubbed his head. "...What happened?" Hearing soft weeping, he glanced up, eyes widening at the sight of his lover's beautiful blue eyes dripping with tears. "Marlu…!" Leaping up, he pulled his lover into a hug. "Marly? What happened?" The last thing he remembered was helping Cloud. Looking around, a frown came to his face. "Where is Zexion?"

--

Rushing behind the running blond, Zexion leapt out and tackled the man to the floor, one hand coming to cover his mouth. He had run after the man the moment he had exited the room. "Calm down!" He whispered harshly, doing his best to keep the flailing man still. "Stop it! If you run in there in a panic, you will only serve to scare Reno!" Pushing down harder, he growled slightly when he was kicked. "Stop…! Vexen doesn't remember anything! He never does when stuff like this happens!" Cloud bit Zexion's hand before bursting into tears, years of terror in the Neibelhiem labs getting to him. He slumped under Zexion's weight, trying to control his breathing. "Hey, hey…" Crawling off the blond, he pulled the distraught man into a hug, shushing him and rubbing his back soothingly. "Calm down. Vexen gets like this sometimes." Sighing, he placed his head on Cloud's shoulder. "Vexen DID work for Hojo, yes. But he left when things got too bad. He couldn't stand hurting people, not even for the sake of science. But... people don't work for that man for years and walk away unscratched. He relapses every so often and becomes like what you saw. He breaks out of it eventually, though and doesn't remember what he did." It was a cause for a few problems; Marluxia said the first time he saw Vexen like that was when he told his lover that his hair was indeed pink and his mother was blond, his father having black hair. "I'm sorry for him."

Cloud swallowed hard, pressing his hands against his face. He had to calm down. He hadn't had a breakdown like that about his days in the labs for a long time. He thought he was over it. "I-it's okay..." He hiccupped. "I'm sorry I broke..."

Tifa choose that moment to walk out of the children's room, gasping as she saw her best friend crying. "Cloud…! What happened to you?" She asked worriedly, knelling beside the blond and kissing his forehead.

Sighing, Zexion relinquished his hold on the blond to Tifa. "Vexen used to be Hojo's assistant. He… well… he learned about Cloud's past and kind of... snapped." He should go check on him. "Were so sorry about this…!" Standing up, he went back to the living room to comfort his friend.

Vexen always felt lower then dirt when it happened.

Pulling Cloud into a hug, Tifa ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you going to be okay?"

Cloud nodded, burying his face on Tifa's neck. "I should be fine by dinner." He whispered.

"Ohh sweetie..." Pulling the blond closer, the woman placed another kiss on his forehead. "Do you want to go back to the living room? Or do you want to go back to your room?"

"NOT the living room! Vex... No, definitely not..."

"Shh… shh… I understand!" Standing up, Tifa picked Cloud of the ground and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Let's go see Reno then, yes?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. I don't want him to see me like this... I don't want to make him worry, make him more paranoid." he said, refusing to be taken to his bedroom.

Tifa sighed. "Cloud... why do you think it would upset him? You know he would want to help you." She understood where Cloud was coming from. He didn't want to upset his already suffering lover. "Don't you think it will be worse if he finds out later that you didn't come to him for comfort?"

"He'll refuse to walk around Vexen, Zexion and Marluxia then." Cloud tried to explain. "He already freaked out once, saying that Vexen was out to get him and the babies: if he knows Vexen's Hojo's student... I'm afraid all of his progress will be blown up."

Tifa sighed once more. "Okay... but I would go if I were you. Can you imagine what he will do if he finds out and you're not there?" She didn't mean it like a threat. She was just trying to look out for two of the people she cared for the most. "If you told him, then you could help him get over it instead of leaving it to someone else to do."

Cloud sighed shakily and then nodded. "Fine… just, fine..." He whispered.

Stopping, Tifa turned to Cloud, a sad look crossing her face. "I'm sorry, I just... I just don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I know... Thanks." Cloud smiled and kissed Tifa's cheek. "I'll... I'll just go then." He whispered, walking past his best friend.

"Cloud, wait." Reaching out, Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm. "Don't go. Not if you don't want to." Cloud didn't look back but nodded as a reply. Hesitating for a moment, Tifa nodded and let him go. "If you change your mind, tell me."

The blond turned and shifted uneasily, looking around as if he hoped someone would pop out and try to stuff him inside a mako tube for more 5 years. "... Want to come with me to the nursery?" He asked quietly.

Smiling, Tifa nodded and walked up to her best friend, wrapping her arm around his shoulders once more. "Of course I will. I haven't gotten a chance to see it yet. Is it nice?"

Cloud nodded, wrapping his arm around his friend's waist and leading her to the upper floor. "Yeah, it is..." He nodded, smiling lightly.

"Good! If my future niece or nephew didn't have a good place to stay, heads would roll!!" Grinning, the woman started up the stairs excitedly. "You need another crib, don't you? When are you going to get it? Do you have enough babies clothing? What about the weather? Will they be okay?"

"Just get inside and see for yourself." Cloud said, smiling at his friend's excited tone.

Giggling, Tifa burst into the nursery, pausing at the sight. "...Wow..." It was perfect. Squealing, she ran into the room, examining every inch of it. "It's great!!"

"Shh, you'll wake up Reno." Cloud advised, closing the door. "Did you talk with Denzel?" He asked, sitting down on a green couch by the window and hugging a pillow close against his chest.

Grinning, Tifa calmed down and came to sit next to her best friend, pulling a stuffed bear close to her. "Yea... I explained that we were just playing around." She smirked. "Poor kid… He's so confused."

"Confused?"

"Yep..." Sighing, Tifa flopped back onto the pile of stuffed animals. "He's really confused right now. He's growing up and will soon be at that age where he should like girls and stuff." she sighed again. "He told me, not too long ago, that he wasn't really interested in girls."

"Oh god..." Cloud groaned and closed his eyes, hiding his face on the pillow. "Our gayness is spreading."

Laughing, Tifa lifted Cloud's head and gave him a noogie. "Yep…! Continue like this and one day, your people will take over the world!"

"Shut up, it's not funny..." The blond muttered. "What if we influenced his choices?"

"Cloud..." Tifa said sternly "You are not responsible for turning your son gay. You're either born with it or you're not."

Cloud sighed softly and rested his chin on the pillow. "Okay... sorry..."

Shaking her head, Tifa scooted closer to Cloud and laid her head on his shoulder. "At least you will be there for him, to accept and give him advice... You can help him."

"I know about I'm afraid not everyone thinks like me... I'm afraid he'll be hurt... and hate us for it."

Tifa blinked. "Why would he hate you? You didn't do this. If anything, he will THANK you."

"I don't know..." Cloud mumbled, removing his boots and hugging his knees close to him.

Smiling, Tifa cuddled as close to Cloud as she could manage. "I DO know. He will never stop loving you. You're his dad."

Cloud closed his eyes and nodded, kissing Tifa's cheekbone. "Thank you…" He whispered.

Grinning, Tifa leaned into the kiss. "You're welcome." Pulling back, a grin came to her face and she leaned over to kiss Cloud back. Pulling back, she blinked and licked her lips. "You taste like food..." Grinning, she leaned forward and started to nibble Cloud's face. "Nom…!"

Cloud let his eyes widen as he tried to scoot away. "I'm not food!" He protested, feeling a small smile tug on his lips. "... You haven't done that since we were children. You always had the habit to bite people."

Giggling, Tifa followed Cloud across the couch. "Yes, you are, Chocobo!!" Inwardly cheering herself on at getting her friend to smile again, she lunged forward to try and pin the blond. "Now, stay still! Om nom, nom…!"

Cloud chuckled, struggling to get away. "We'll wake Reno up!" He protested.

"Too late…!" Tifa whipped her head around at the sound of Reno's voice. The redhead was lounging in the doorway, large grin on his face as he watched Cloud and Tifa play. "Noming Cloud…? My favorite!" snickering, he walked forward and gently bit Cloud on the nose. "Om nom…!"

"What is this, a plan against me?" Cloud squeaked, covering his nose with both hands. "Seriously…!"

"YES!" Reno cried out. "It's the annual noming of the chocobo!" Too busy nibbling on Cloud's eyebrow; he didn't notice the looks the two friends were giving each other. Cloud smiled at Tifa and then tugged lightly at Reno's ponytail, trying to get him away. He seemed okay... like he didn't have a worry in the world. Giggling more, Reno bat his lover's hands away and nipped at his bottom lip. Grinning behind him, Tifa raised her hands in the well known 'Tickling' mode and nodded her head to Reno.

Cloud let out a yelp as he felt Tifa's fingers dig into his ribs. "NO! STOP that!" He laughed, trashing and curling on the couch. They would kill him, he could feel it.

Laughing, Reno lunged forward to aid Tifa in her attack. "Smile…!" Giggling once more, he didn't notice Tifa slowly take her hands off his lover. Winking at Cloud, Tifa slowly shifted her hands so they were hovering over Reno's sides.

The blond winked back and grinned but before they could attack, someone cleared their throat. "AHEM... do you have any idea of how wrong THAT looks?"

Reno chuckled, shaking his head. "Shut up, Marlu."

Grinning, Marluxia bounced into the room and hopped on the couch, sitting right on top of Cloud. "It's orgy time!!" Lunging forward he grabbed Reno and pulled him close. Holding the redhead's arms behind his back, he leaned back until he was just on Cloud's legs and held him tightly. "ATTACK…!" His other hand poked and prodded the redhead's ribs, receiving several giggles in return.

Cloud chuckled, feeling the two other men fighting on top of him. "Get off!"

Shrieking, Reno kicked out and wriggled as the larger man dug his fingers into his sides and neck. "He, he, he, he…! St-st-STOP! CLOUD…!" He screamed out, reaching for his lover. "Help me!" The rest of what he would have said dissolved under a haze of laughter.

Grinning at the redhead's plight, Tifa leaned over to Cloud to whisper. "I think he's going to be okay."

Cloud let out a small shout, feeling someone's elbow dig into his crotch. "I hope so!" He squeaked.

There went his jewels.

--

**Kigichi: **_Gaaaaaaaaaaaah...gotta end it here. T.T Long day was long and I'm dying!!! Dx_

**Bekas: **_sorry for the late!_


	29. Collapse

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Seeing tears running down the redhead's face, Marluxia released him. "Ahh... that felt good." He hadn't tickled someone in a good, long while. Usually Vexen turned the tables and had him pinned and Zexion just didn't care.

Panting harshly, Reno collapsed on top of his lover, small giggles escaping him every so often. "Ohh… ohh... that was mean…!" He protested weakly.

"It was." Cloud agreed as weakly, still recovering from the hit to his jewels.

Still panting, Reno sat up, straddling his lover while yawning. "Did I hurt you? Sorry." He couldn't really control where his limbs flew sometimes.

Shaking her head, Tifa turned to Marluxia. "Why are you here?"

"I came to say bye..." Marluxia said softly. "Me, Vex and Zex are leaving."

Pouting, Reno slipped off Cloud and turned to his friend. "Why? Was it me? I didn't mean to be so scared." Was he the reason his friends were leaving? "Or do you just need to get home? I'll come down and say bye!"

"We don't live here, Red." Marluxia said, ruffling Reno's hair. "We want to go, that's all." He said, exchanging a look with Cloud.

"Aww..." Sighing sadly, Reno leaned forward to hug the pink haired man. "You'll come back soon right? I like having you here!" They made everything more lively and fun.

"Oh, we'll hang out during the week! Don't worry!"

"Yes!" Grinning, Reno leaned up and gave Marluxia's cheek a kiss. "See you later!"

Marluxia grinned and went to hug Tifa. "It was pleasure to meet you, young, beautiful lady." He said, kissing Tifa's hand before waving at Cloud. "Bye."

"BYE!" Waving as Marluxia left, Reno settled back down and turned to Cloud, frowning at the sad look on his face. "Cloud…?" Reaching out, he placed the palm of his hand onto his lover's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Cloud smiled weakly at his lover, kissing his hand.

Sighing happily at the kiss, Reno leaned forward to gentle press their lips together, pulling back before it could go too far. "If you're sure…"

"I am sure." The blond replied, sitting and listening to the faint sound of a car driving away.

Sighing, Reno flopped down onto the carpet near his lover's feet and began to play with the laces of his discarded boots, his own bare feet swinging gently in the air behind him. "What were you guys doing up here?"

"Chilling out..." Tifa replied, taking Reno's seat by Cloud. "And checking out this beautiful nursery…!"

Grinning, Reno rolled onto his back, tossing his lover's shoe in the air and catching it. "It's nice huh?" He tossed the footwear a few more times.

"Yeah, it is."

Tossing the shoe one more time, Reno rolled out of the way and let it hit the floor. "Rufus went all out, yo!"

"Who cares? It's his wallet." Cloud grinned.

Laughing, Reno sat up and placed his head on Cloud's knee. "Earlier you were saying we shouldn't rely on him too much yo! Now you're saying screw it?" He grinned and rubbed his stomach. The kids had woken up and were having a grand time beating the crap out of his insides.

Cloud shrugged. "I realized the benefits of having someone who pays the bill in the end of the month."

Chuckling, Reno nuzzled his lover's leg. "Glad you see it my way."

Cloud chuckled, shrugging. "Welcome."

Sitting up, Reno hopped onto the couch and grabbed Tifa's hand, placing it on his stomach. "Feel, feel…!"

Tifa cooed, feeling the babies kicking. "So adorable…!" She smiled, nudging Cloud's leg. "Twins, uh? Nice shot, Strife."

Grinning at his lover's sudden blush, Reno giggled and nuzzled his face. "VERY nice shot…"

"Shuddup, you two..." Cloud mumbled, getting up and shifting uncomfortably. "Who wants to go a bit to the pool?" He was so NOT changing the subject!

"YES!" Jumping up, Reno grinned. "POOL…!" He wanted to swim so bad now! "I'm gonna go get changed!"

Tifa blinked as the redhead zipped out of the room in a red streak. "... You think he wants to swim?" she asked sarcastically.

"He's like a fish: He ALWAYS wants to swim." Cloud chuckled. "Go get changed as well. Don't put on something too revealing or people will latch onto the fence!" He mocked.

Giggling, Tifa gave Cloud a small shove. "Same to you…!" Running out of the nursery, she went back to her room to try and find the new black spaghetti strap bikini she had bought.

Back in his and Cloud's room, Reno sat on the bed dressed in nothing but a towel, arms crossed and pouting. He had tried to put on his bathing suit but it wouldn't fit him anymore and he couldn't find one of Cloud's so he sat and waited for his lover to come in and help him. Cloud entered the room soon after and blinked at his lover. "... Is anything wrong?"

Grumbling Reno uncrossed his arms and nodded, standing up and quickly grabbing the towel before it could fall before he pointed to his swim suit. "It doesn't fit and I can't find one of yours. Help…?"

The blond blinked and then chuckled, walking forwards and opening one of his drawers. "Here…" He said, giving Reno a pair of his own swimming suits. "That one should fit you." He said before searching for one in particular, grinning when he found it. Knowing Tifa, she would totally ignore what he said so he would pay in the same coin.

"Thanks!" Dropping the towel, Reno put the trunks on and turned back to his lover. "I'm ready t---**WHAT** are you wearing!?"

"... Plain, black swimming trousers?" Cloud asked, adjusting his tight shorts. "Why?" he arched his eyebrows, seeing in the mirror as they hugged his hips perfectly.

Reno stared at his lover, then back down at himself. "... You look like your wearing the bottom half of a scuba suit, yo." He could see EVERYTHING. Gulping, he turned around and covered his eyes. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts... "Why can't I wear one like that too?"

"Cos they would hug your belly too tightly…"

Reno blinked and looked down at himself. "Not if I wear it below my stomach." It would work!

"Nope..." Cloud shook his head, picking up his lover bridal-style. "You look great that way, c'mon." He said opening the door and peeking inside the children's room, seeing them both curled under the quilt fast asleep. Poor things, they were exhausted.

"Aww… no fair… Why not…?" Reno asked, hanging onto his lover's bare shoulders. He was slightly surprised. Cloud had not done that since his abduction. He didn't think he would either for some time to come.

"Too much will be shown if i let you do it."

Reno blinked, before grinning. "No one touches your meat, huh?" Grinning, he placed a small kiss on Cloud's chin. "So I guess skinny dipping is out of the question?"

Cloud nodded, grinning as he saw Tifa waiting in the living room. "What did I tell you?" He asked sighing in exasperation as the woman turned.

Reno's eyes widened at the sight of the woman. She had on a bikini that barely covered all of her breasts with a small bottom that hardly covered her ass. Looking up at Cloud, he raised a hand to bat gently at his face. "And you say I would show too much skin."

Chuckling, Tifa spun in a circle. "You like it, guys?" Smirking at her best friend, she gave him a look over before wolf whistling. "Not like you're any better! I can practically SEE the details of your baby maker!"

"You **love** what you see, so shuddup." Cloud mocked, walking to the kitchen and going through the back door, leading his lover and best friend to the pool.

"Ya know..." Reno sighed, crossing his arms. "In my book this is flirting, yo!"

Tifa paused, holding in her next comment when she realized that Reno was right. "I'm sorry." She apologized, settling her towel on a beach chair before sitting down. "I guess we just grew so accustomed to each other that any subject is fine to talk about."

Shrugging, Reno wiggled out of Cloud's arms and threw his own towel on the back of a chair. "Whatever." He muttered before diving into the water.

Cloud blinked and shrugged in Tifa's direction. "It's not something we never did." He said, jumping into the pool after Reno. Splashing with long, even strokes, Reno swam from one end of the pool to another. Somersaulting, he kicked off the concrete edge and began a lap to the other side. Cloud settled comfortably on the shallow end of the pool, not risking going any farther away. He liked his life, thank you very much. Grinning, he opened his arms to receive his lover, holding him there with him. "What was that?" He asked, pressing his lips against Reno's cheekbone while Tifa jumped in as well, swimming to the other end of the pool underwater.

Blinking, Reno ducked out from his lover's arms and swam back a few paces. "What was what?" He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to swim and try to forget.

"The flirting thing…" Cloud asked, pouting. It wasn't fair: his lover knew he didn't know how to swim.

Pausing for a moment, Reno swam back but made sure to stay out of reaching distance. "I... I don't know." He looked over at Tifa and the way the sun shone off her hair, making her more beautiful than ever. Then he looked down at himself: skinny, slight bump on his front, and dripping with water. Ducking down a bit, he shrugged. "She looks pretty, I can't deny that."

"AND I'm 90 per cent gay." Cloud retorted, sighing softly. "C'mon... All I felt for Tifa was a crush and I was 14, 15 at the time!" He whispered.

"There is still that ten percent, yo." Sighing, Reno flopped onto his back and let himself float. "I don't blame you either. Tifa is beautiful, kind, funny and sweet." He grinned humorlessly. "I, on the other hand, am moody, pregnant, hormonal, annoying and needy." He gave his lover a smile. "This was to be expected."

Cloud frowned and took the risk, going to his lover. "Stop that." He said, deadly serious as he clung to the redhead before he could sink. "It's not your looks that keep me with you. It's my feelings you, **stupid**."

Gasping as his lover came after him, Reno quickly brought them back to the shallow end of the pool. "What are you doing!? You know you can't swim!" What was his lover thinking? "And I never said anything about looks… well... not much…" He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just being a moody little bitch right now. Ignore me."

"No, I won't ignore you." Cloud refused, shaking his head. "Things between me and Tifa are just about friendship: I don't love her that way because I love _you_..." He said patiently. "And I went to you because I couldn't just sit back and watch as you bashed yourself."

Reno sighed and hugged his lover gently, smiling as one of the babies kicked out and hit Cloud in the stomach as well. "Please don't do it again. I don't want to see you die just because I jump to conclusions."

"Then don't jump to conclusions. It'll solve the problem." Cloud hugged back, chuckling at the kick he felt. "They agree with me."

Shaking his head, Reno nuzzled his face into his lover's damp chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you, Mr_. I-Better-Start-Believing-At-Once-That-My-FIANCEE-Loves-Me."_

Giggling slightly, Reno nodded and leaned up to peck Cloud on the lips. "Okay, okay I believe you!"

"Finally…" The blond grinned.

"You two are so sweet..." Tifa cooed, swimming to them.

Turning around, Reno grinned. "Hey!" He looked Tifa up and down and started to snicker. "We should teach Cloud how to swim, yo." Grinning, he reached out and poked her breasts. "We can keep him afloat with those flotation devices of yours." Cloud chuckled as Tifa proceeded to punish Reno for touching her where he shouldn't. Whimpering, Reno held his poor abused head. "... Oww..." Sniffing, he gave Tifa his best puppy dog eyes. "That hurt." His lower lip trembled for effect.

Cloud then proceeded to roll his eyes, seeing Tifa pass from furious to an overprotective mother. "Enough, children… God, you spoil him."

Grinning, Reno ducked out of Tifa's embrace and swam back over to his lover. "Sorry?"

"Whatever." Cloud shrugged, smiling.

Pouting, Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his partner's strong but thin waist. Grinning, he leaned over to playfully nuzzle Cloud's nose. "Forgive me? Please?" He whined softly, almost a moan, as he grinded his hips.

The blonde's eyes dilated. "Fine, you're forgiven." Cloud sighed loudly, prying Reno away before he could get a hard on.

"Aww…" Reno giggled as he hit the water and immediately dove under, popping up on the other side of the pool. "You're no fun!!"

Tifa raised an eye at her best friend and the way he detached his lover so quickly. "What was THAT?"

Cloud folded his legs, glad that when he sat on the floor of the pool, the water just reached his neck. "Nothing...." He mumbled, smirking as he hugged his legs against his chest, blushing a bit. Too late...

Eyes widening as she understood, Tifa began to sicker. "You… he… and you… ohh… _ohh_ poor Cloud!!" Laughing, Tifa sat down next to him with a grin. "What happened to 'I don't want to'?"

"Shut up..." Cloud warned, peeking without calling much attention to see if 'it' was visible. Tifa would tease him FOREVER. Especially when his trunks let everyone see almost everything.

Snickering, Tifa glanced down and her eyes widened more. "... Wow... I gotta say… even though the water makes it bigger, I had nearly forgotten that that is DAMN impressive!" She took a peek at a happily swimming Reno out of the corner of her eyes. "Lucky bastard... How have you not torn him apart?"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud exclaimed, covering his face with his hands and almost chocking on the water when he tried to hide his face on his knees and chucked his nose underwater. "I'll kill you." He whispered, struggling to hide it. He was in cold water; he just needed to think about something bad. "Must think of something disgusting..." He muttered, thinking. "... Barret in a bikini, Barret in a bikini..." AH, worked.

"Oh eww... if I have nightmares tonight, I'm killing you tomorrow." Tifa hissed. Those were some images she did NOT need! Settling back in the water, Tifa shot her friend a grin, completely disregarding his earlier threat. "So… How did you not tear him in half?"

"I'm careful, okay?" Cloud replied, blushing furiously. "I just don't simply ram into Reno every time we... yeah, you know it." He mumbled, sinking until his mouth was underwater and he could start making bubbles out of pure boredom.

Cracking up, Tifa nodded and poked Cloud's spikes. "Such a caring lover..." He had been caring with her too back then. "How did he react the first time?" She grinned, half wanting to freak Cloud out and half just because she was curious.

"Stared and gaped." Cloud mumbled, almost feeling the water heat up.

"Was he scared? Did he cry? Was he nervous? And how loud did he scream?" This was fun! Cloud was almost as red as Cid turned when someone stole his tea. And that was pretty damn red.

"Tifa..." Cloud whined before sighing. "He was a bit scared, he did not cry because I prepared him for long enough not to hurt much and he's a loud screamer." He said as normally as he could. "You're making me remember and have another hard on." He stated, glaring.

"I know!" the cheery answer came. "Did he beg for more or call your name?" Tifa could see her friend getting redder and redder and knew it wasn't from embarrassment this time.

"He cuddled and fell asleep after it was over." Cloud snarled. "Tifa, I'm **warning** you...."

"Alright, alright... I'm done for now." Grinning, Tifa leaned back and let the cool water lap at her back. "You want me to leave the pool for a bit?" She stated with a naughty grin.

"Fuck you."

"Is that what you asked Reno?"

"I SWEAR THAT IF I WASN'T HARD AND IT WOULD LOOK WRONG, I WOULD DROWN YOU NOW!" Cloud cringed. He yelled. Great. Announce to the world that you have a hard on.

Tifa's eyes widened and she started to snicker quietly. "... Well now..." Glancing around, she pouted when Reno JUST splashed up from his dive.

"What was the yelling?" The red head asked, swimming over to the two on the other end of the pool.

"Dang it…" Tifa commented.

"Nothing..." Cloud muttered, hiding his face inside the water.

"...Okay!" Diving back under the water, Reno shot down to the bottom of the pool, trying to see how long he could hold his breath for.

"...You are so lucky he didn't hear that." Tifa muttered, small grin across her face.

"Shut up." Cloud growled. He had had it. "Alright, I'm leaving. Look away." He warned before jumping out of the pool, sprinting away. Seconds later, he came back and quickly jumped into the water, cursing. "Marlene woke up and is watching TV in the living room. She'll notice if I go. Darn it."

Tifa could not help herself and began to laugh again. "Looks like you're stuck with us then!" Snickering, she dove under the water and swam off just as Reno was coming over.

Plopping down by his lover, Reno gave Cloud a big smile. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important..." Cloud said, hugging his legs to his chest once more.

Damn.

Reno tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?" Why was his lover all scrunched up like that? Scooting a little closer, he wrapped his arms around Cloud. "Is anything wrong?"

Cloud felt like whimpering as he rested his head on Reno's shoulder. It hadn't been long since he and Reno last made love but he was also kept in a Mako tube during five whole years. He was STILL a teen if people made the math. 'DAMN YOU HORMONES!' "Err... How can I explain this one...?"

Blinking, Reno smiled and placed a kiss on cloud's head. "Tell me." What could be bothering his lover so much that he was acting like this? It looked like he was trying to hide something. "Still scared of the water yo? It's okay! Just stay in the shallow end!"

"It's not the water..." The blond groaned, hitting his head against the bone of Reno's shoulder over and over again. "When you jumped me a while ago, err... my body _'reacted'_."

Reno was confused. "You mean... like... Geostigma…? Umm... the instinct to push me off…?" Was that it? Was he feeling guilty? "It's okay! The water is soft and didn't hurt the babies!"

Cloud closed his eyes in disbelief. It was the babies. It could only the babies making Reno this dense. He grabbed his lover's hand and slid it down his chest, placing it over his crotch and trying to put away the shiver that it sent down his back. "Got it?"

Eyes widening, Reno coughed awkwardly into his hand. "O-oh... I'm sorry." He didn't mean to make his lover react in that way. He knew how sensitive the blond was to certain things. The smallest touch could set the man off. Blushing slightly, Reno began to back away. "Erm… sorry..." He knew very well that Cloud didn't want to feel like that the moment. "I'll just... go over here..." And with that he dived under the water and to the other side of the pool to give his lover time to cool off.

Cloud sighed in relief. At least this way he could get distracted and cool off. The thing was that now he couldn't wait for Reno's touch, his hands all over him and his sweet, hot m---- "Enough!" He whispered urgently, nearly slamming his head against the pool's wall.

Seeing her friend's problem, Tifa dove under the water and popped up next to him, a concerned look on her face. "Is it really that bad?" She knew the two of them... _played_… a lot, so why was Cloud acting like he hadn't gotten any in a week or so?

"No, of course not…" The blond answered a little bit too loud, shrugging and chuckling.

"... You suck at lying." Sighing, the woman crossed her arms and relaxed against the wall. "How long has it been? A day…? Two…?"

"Three..."

"Three? That's it?" Taking a glance at her flustered friend, then at the happily swimming redhead at the other end of the pool, Tifa raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't seem too bothered by it."

"He wasn't chucked into a Mako tube at 16 and then taken out at 21!"

Tifa had to stifle a giggle. "Cloud… that way a few years ago... you're STILL that horny?" Impressive…

Cloud, this time, slammed his head against the pool's wall. "Tifa: When I should have been hanging out with friends, having girlfriends or boyfriends and fucking like a little rabbit, I was being tested on, tortured and many others." He said almost calmly. "When I was freed at 21, I was a boy of sixteen stuffed into a body of a guy of 21. If you do the math, I'm still suffering the effects of puberty that I should have felt when I was a teen!"

"...Okay you have a point." The woman's grin was back now. "So... all of those times you and Reno went to... 't_alk'_ or go for a 'ride' on your bike, you were really easing your suffering?" She was impressed. "How DOES he stand it all?"

"Fuck off, Tifa." Cloud spat, irritated now. What's with all this interest in his life anyway? "I'm not a fucking bastard who was only with Reno as if he was a sex toy. We did go out to talk and take a few rides. We did have dates. It wasn't just senseless fucking."

Jerking back, Tifa's eyes widened at the look in Cloud's eyes and the way the Mako in them seemed to shine in fury. "I'm... sorry… I was just teasing." She smiled gently. "I know you too went on dates and I KNOW he's not just a fuck toy. I was just poking fun. Guess I went a bit far and I apologize."

Cloud sighed through his nose and rested his chin on his arms as he rested them on the pool's edge. "Apologies accepted and... I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just bitchy... with quite a bit of reason." He mumbled, mentally glaring at his crotch.

"I understand." Leaning back, Tifa turned her head to study her best friend. "Cloud... does… Reno know…? About how you _feel_ right now? …Because he swam away pretty fast… Did you tell him you were sick or something?"

"I told him what was wrong with me. I don't like to lie to him." Cloud mumbled, flushing a bit.

Raising an eyebrow, Tifa frowned. "Then why did he run?" She spared a glance over at the happily paddling redhead. "Is he scared?" She thought he WANTED Cloud to touch him?

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I think his ass is so used to me that he doesn't need to be scared anymore." He retorted, sighing. "It's just that... he was raped, Tif'. And he already wants to... ya know." The blond muttered scratching his nose as his cheeks turned reddish pink once more. "But I refused. I mean... I wouldn't feel okay; it would feel **wrong**. I want to give Reno time to digest what happened, I don't want to break his trust on me during that time. It would be the end. I'll only make love to Reno once I feel he's ready, once _I'm_ ready..."

A bit surprised by Cloud's speech, more then he usually said in an hour, a soft smile came to Tifa's lips. "Oh Cloud." Reaching out, she pulled Cloud to her chest, holding him as close as she could without suffocating him. "You're doing the right thing. It would be wrong to do that so soon after everything that happened. You made the right choice."

Cloud blinked and looked up at Tifa, smiling softly. "Thanks... for understanding."

Tifa just shrugged, leaning over to place a kiss on her best friend's forehead. "Of course... I know you Cloud. You're doing what's best for the both of you."

Cloud hummed, nodding. "I hope so. I also hope that Reno doesn't think that I'm rejecting or something... because of what happened."

Chuckling, Tifa jabbed her thumb at Reno who was trying to see how many times he could jump on the diving board before he slipped off and into the water. "Cloud… its Reno. If he thought it he would say it."

"... Hmm…" The blond hummed once more, scratching his nose and noticing that his erection had disappeared. "Hey, it went away. Must have been your boobs. Thanks Tif'…!"

"... I hate you..." Flicking Cloud in the head, a satisfied grin came to Tifa's face as she watched his head fly back with the strength of the impact, sending his body backwards into the water. "You're welcome."

Cloud threw his arms out of the water, grabbed the edge of the pool as if it was his only lifeline and wheezed, having swallowed quite a bit of water. "You i-idiot, not fun…!" He yelled, coughing.

Shaking her head, Tifa reached out and yanked Cloud back up. "Don't worry, it's the shallow end." Brushing some hair out of Cloud's eyes, she grinned. "And that's for the boob comment!"

Cloud snarled and shook Tifa's hand away, leaving the pool. "Idiot...!" He repeated angrily, going to sulk on his towel.

Frowning, Tifa stalked after him. "Cloud…! Cloud, wait…!" What was the problem? She knew he wouldn't have been hurt. "You're overreacting! You know I would never have let you drown!"

"Well, you wouldn't like if I held your face close to a fucking fireplace, now would you?" Cloud asked angrily, knowing of Tifa's great fear of fire. "It's the same way as what you did in there scared the shit out of me!"

Pulling back in shock, Tifa sighed and nodded. "Your right… I'm sorry." Cloud was right. It was exactly the same. Frowning, Tifa walked over to Cloud, stopping just out of arms reach and stuck her hand out, not sure if he would want a hug just yet. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "Forgive me?"

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed deeply: it was always like this with everyone he knew. First, they screw up badly; then apologized. "As if it was that simple..." He whispered, sighing softly but taking Tifa's hand. "But yeah, you're forgiven... just, to try to control your impulses next time, alright?"

Grinning, Tifa pulled Cloud close for a hug. "Got it…!" Pulling back, she smiled sadly at the look in his eyes and reached out to cup his cheek. "Don't be like that. It was my fault." She knew what he was thinking. She wasn't his best friend for nothing!

Cloud smiled weakly and planted a small kiss on Tifa's shoulder, hugging her as he rested his head against the curve of her neck. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry." Tifa whispered, pulling Cloud close for a gentle hug, kissing the top of his head. "You know I don't blame you for anything." Cloud could murder someone and she would still love him. That's just what friends do.

The blond hummed as an answer, lifting his head from Tifa's shoulder. "Thanks." He said, smiling softly as he tucked a strand of Tifa's black hair behind her ear.

Humming, Tifa closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side and into Cloud's hand. "You okay now?" She asked, pulling back from the gentle touch. "We kind of abandoned Reno in the pool..."

Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. "As if he noticed it…" The blond teased, nodding towards the pool where Reno was floating with his eyes closed, just relaxing as the summer sun hit his skin and warmed him. "I think I'll sit here now." Cloud decided, picking up his towel and putting it on the marble beneath his feet before crashing down. "You can either join me or go back to the water."

Snorting at her friend's sudden movement, Tifa shook her head and walked away, coming back a few moments later with her own towel. "Here is good." Setting the cloth next to Cloud's, she flopped down on it, sighing as the cool stone cooled her heated skin. "This feels nice." Looking up momentarily, she took a peek at Reno. "How long can he stay in there? It's going to get dark and cold soon."

"If we let him, he'll spend the night in there." Cloud yawned softly, rubbing his eye before rolling to his stomach, having to keep his head up to keep an eye on his lover since Tifa's boobs were on the way. "Let him be for another while... he looks peaceful." He murmured, resting his chin on Tifa's ribcage as he kept studying Reno.

Chuckling, Tifa brought a hand down to run through Cloud's hair, careful of the bumps. "You're really protective of him, aren't you?" She noticed how Cloud never took his eyes off of his lover, even when he seemed to be relaxed and not paying attention. Petting Cloud for a few more minutes, she sighed. "So... what is there to do for fun around here?" The kids would only stay inside for so long.

"Honestly, I don't really know." Cloud mumbled, looking up at Tifa, blue gems locking with crimson ones. "I heard there is a water park somewhere near so we can go check it out. We can also go and check out the city and stuff. Besides, Gold Saucer isn't that far from here as well."

"That's great! The kids will love it!" Denzel had been going on and on about Gold Saucer for weeks and she knew Marlene would love the water park. "Will Vexen, Marluxia and Zexion be joining us? The kids seemed to like Marluxia and he would be able to keep up with them." Sighing, the woman shifted a bit, the hard stone starting to become uncomfortable, but she didn't want to disturb Cloud.

Unfortunately Cloud noticed and lifted his head to roll Tifa to her side, extending his arm and letting her rest her head there. "I don't know... Marluxia and Zexion could come but... if Vexen goes, I don't know if I'll want to go. I'm sure I'll act strangely around him and I don't want Reno or the kids to notice that something happened."

Smiling at Cloud's movements, Tifa cuddled her back to Cloud's chest and trailed the fingers of her left hand up and down his arm. "You can't avoid him forever. And according to Marly, he usually never gets like that and doesn't remember a thing afterwards." And she couldn't blame the poor man for acting the way he did. She had seen firsthand the after effects of being around Hojo for too long.

"I know but I'll be always on alert..." Cloud murmured petting Tifa's hair away from his face as it tickled his nose.

Nodding in agreement, Tifa moved a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face, giggling lightly at the sight of Reno trying to construct a chair out of several pool noodles. "Who are you more afraid for? Reno or yourself…?" She knew very well that if it came down to it, he could beat Vexen in a fight.

"Reno... And the babies..." Cloud whispered. "I'm afraid that if someone catches them, it'll be Lucrecia and Sephiroth all over again... I don't want them to suffer, Tifs..."

Frowning, Tifa rolled over and rest her forehead against Cloud's. "He won't; THEY won't suffer." Leaning up, she kissed his brow. "Because you're here and you won't let it happen."

Cloud nodded, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against Tifa's once more. "I'm just scared... I guess it's normal." He murmured, smiling sadly.

"Of course it's normal! You're gonna be a daddy!" Smiling widely, Tifa bounced a bit. "And a good daddy at that…!" She giggled, looking up at Cloud eagerly. "How many do you think he has?" She squealed. "Reno is going to be so CUTE with a big baby belly! Like he swallowed a beach ball…!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and rested two fingers against Tifa's lips, shaking his head and consequently rubbing Tifa's forehead. "Don't say that, he'll get depressed about his size. I think it'll be twins, I don't know. I'm hoping for a boy and a girl." He smiled softly.

Giggling widely, Tifa opened her mouth to nip on the tips of Cloud's fingers. "Nom…!" Shaking her head, she looked over at Reno, who has successfully made his chair, and grinned. "I still say he will look cute! And he won't feel like that if you don't let him!" Leaning over, she gently nuzzled her nose against Cloud's. "One of each sounds great. Then you get to experience everything!"

"Just, be prepared: if we get a girl, you'll be receiving many calls from me when she's older." Cloud chuckled. "Or do you expect me to know what to say when she gets her first period?"

"'go_ ask mommy_'?" Tifa asked, laughing. "Don't worry. I'll teach her all she needs to know about the wonders of being female." She looked up at Cloud, grinning evilly. "How to function through her period, how to flirt with the boys, how to control them and bend them to her will... All that good stuff…"

"Tifa..." Cloud called warningly, tapping his friend's nose. "Behave yourself or I won't let you close to my children..."

"Like you could live without me...!" the woman shot back, grabbing onto Cloud's finger with her teeth and not letting go. "Du you wherly twust Huwfi?"

"Wha...?" Cloud chuckled, biting Tifa's nose to make her release his finger anytime soon.

Squealing, Tifa released Cloud's trapped digit and gently poked Cloud away. "I said, do you really trust Yuffie?" She asked. "Lord knows what she will teach the kid."

"Yuffie's young but when needed she has her head on its place." Cloud nodded. "We trust her... for now."

"Good choice." Yuffie was rather immature, but she could clean up her act when the time called for it. "What are you going to name the children?"

"We have Bella, Jasmine and Jennie for girls and Balthier and Sora for boys... if my memory isn't playing tricks on me." Cloud said slowly, trying to remember the names.

Grinning, Tifa cooed and snuggled closer to Cloud. "Aww... how cute…! I like Jennie and Balthier the most!"

"I prefer Bella and Sora." Cloud mused, embracing the woman gently. "They sound better together."

Thinking for a moment, Tifa nodded. "True... good twin names..." Shifting a bit, she cuddled closer to Cloud and closed her eyes, the trip and the day before finally catching up with her. "When do you go to the doctors next?"

"When Reno's sickness it's over... but Marluxia says he shouldn't walk around much because he was close to having another miscarriage when Squall..." The blond stopped, swallowing hard. "Anyway, I think I'll ask Marlu to be our doctor here, in Costa del Sol."

"That might be for the best." Eyes narrowing in concern, Tifa took another peek at Reno, the little red fuzz ball currently playing with a rubber duck that he got from god knows where. "Should he be swimming then? It requires a lot of movement. Maybe it's bad for him?"

"I know but I can't tie him up and expect him to be quiet during the rest of the pregnancy... let him have fun today." Cloud murmured.

"It's good for him too. He was always calmer in the water." The small Turk was a natural water bug. There was no place that he seemed more at home than either with Cloud or in the water. "I don't think we could stop him either." Tifa mumbled, eyes beginning to drift shut.

The blond smiled, nodding as he tucked a strand of black hair behind Tifa's ear. "Yeah, you're right…" he said.

Humming, Tifa moved closer to Cloud's warm chest, curling up slightly. "We should move." She mumbled. "The sun is too warm..." It was putting her to sleep.

"You don't want that." Cloud chuckled, watching as Tifa curled against him. Reaching behind him, he tugged on Reno's towel on a chair nearby and pulled it to lay it on top of the black-haired woman. "There."

Whining, Tifa curled up tighter and pulled the towel closer, eager for more warmth. "Not... fair…" Cloud knew well and good that when she was warm and comfortable, there was no stopping her from drifting off.

"Just sleep." Cloud whispered, petting her hair and watching as the woman fell into a deep, deep slumber.

Splashing up from the pool, Reno hung over the edge and watched his lover place his towel more securely over Tifa's body. "She okay…?" He called out softly, not wanting to wake the slumbering women.

Cloud looked up and smiled lovingly at the redhead. "Yeah..." He whispered, adjusting the towel around Tifa to make sure she wouldn't get sun burnt. "She's just tired from the trip."

Nodding, Reno heaved himself out of the water, stumbling slightly as he did so, the sudden weight throwing him off balance. "Not surprised. She was awake longer then the kids were." Walking over to Cloud, he leaned up to give him a brief kiss. "Will she be okay there?"

"Yeah, I put your towel around her to avoid getting her all burnt like a crisp." The blond nodded, returning the kiss gently. "Tired of the water?" He asked, brushing his lips against Reno's.

Humming happily, Reno leaned into the kiss and shook his head. "Am I ever? But I am getting a bit tired." He chuckled, reaching up to wring some water out of his hair. "The babies wear me out."

"Sorry..." Cloud murmured, smiling apologetically. After all, he was the one who put them there.

Chuckling, Reno raised a hand to bob Cloud gently on the back of his head, wary of the bruises. "Goof…! It's my fault too!"

"I know... but I felt like I should apologize."

Shaking his head, Reno leaned up for another kiss. "Don't be. I'm happier then I can ever remember being."

Cloud smiled into the kiss, cupping Reno's face with a gentle hand. "Okay then." He whispered, feeling Tifa shift against him.

Feeling his lover tense a bit, Reno looked down and chuckled, pulling back from Cloud. "I don't think she really wants to see that."

"Yeah..." Cloud grinned, running a hand through his hair to try and keep it away from Tifa's face before it poked one of her eyes out.

Snorting at his lover's actions, Reno took Cloud's hand, helping him place Tifa carefully on the ground, and led him over to a nearby table on the other side of the pool. "C'mon. We don't want to wake her up." Setting Cloud down on one of the chairs, he took the one next to him and settled his head on Cloud's shoulder with a sigh.

Cloud smiled and rested a hand on top of Reno's head, closing his eyes in delight. He only opened them again when a small weight sat on his lap, effectively snapping him out of his daze. "Tired of watching TV?" He asked, poking Marlene's nose as she rested her head on top of Reno's.

Nodding, Marlene reached up and poked Cloud back, grin on her face. "Nothing good on..." Reaching down, she ran her hand through Reno's hair, giggling when he arched and purred.

Grinning at the girl's reaction, Reno titled his head again, mewling. "Kitty likes head pats!" He said, reaching up to rub Cloud's hair.

Cloud chuckled, hugging the girl sat on him gently. "Is Denzel still sleeping?"

"Yep…! And snoring like a big bear…!" Marlene pulled a face, sticking her tongue out, remembering the way Denzel's loud snoring woke her up from a deep sleep.

Cloud laughed softly. "He doesn't snore that loud... okay, just a bit." He conceded defeat at Marlene's glare. "You want me to put you in another room?"

"Yes please." The girl was still a bit sleepy but she couldn't rest with him in the same room. "Or some earplugs..."

"I bet we have more rooms in this house than earplugs so a new room it is." Cloud smiled, kissing Marlene's forehead gently. "Still tired…? You can go to our room if you'd like."

Shaking her head, the girl jumped off of Cloud's lap after kissing his cheek. "No. I'm gonna go to Tifa's. She has my stuff in her bags anyways." Yawning one more time, she leaned up to kiss Reno on the cheek before walking back into the house.

Watching Marlene walk off, Reno picked up Cloud's hand and started to play with his fingers. "Hmmm... I'm bored now..."

Cloud chuckled, lifting Reno's hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "Is there anything you want to do? Talk about something, anything…?"

Thinking for a moment, Reno shook his head, placing his hand on his belly. "No... Not really." Pausing for a moment and then squealing quietly, the redhead looked down at his stomach, wide eyed. "I think one just did a summersault!!"

Cloud quickly rested his hands on Reno's stomach, feeling it. "You think?" He grinned, rubbing the lump with his thumbs.

Nodding with a grin, Reno placed his hands on top of Cloud's. "Yea…! Felt weird as hell too!" He was surprised there was even room for something like that! "Felt like a squid!"

The blond rolled his eyes and leaned forward to gently kiss Reno's high cheekbone. "You better get used to it."

Rubbing one hand over his slightly swollen belly, Reno let loose another small noise of surprise. "I swear they're fighting, yo!" He felt like he was on a boat! Winching, he rubbed his stomach a bit more, praying to any gods that were listening that he didn't get seasick.

"Could be..." Cloud smiled tenderly, bending down to kiss the bump but quickly removing his lips from the skin. "One kicked me!"

"That's what you get for getting in the middle of them!" Reno giggled, wincing lightly as one of the kicks landed on his kidney. "Oww..." Grunting, he looked down and poked his stomach, speaking sternly. "Stop that." Blinking, he poked his stomach again when the kicking died down. "Hey, it worked!"

Cloud chuckled, rubbing his lower lip. Even inside Reno, the two kicked **hard**. "Well done, mommy. It seems like they turned against me... before it was my touch that made them stop."

Smiling softly, Reno reached out to gently move a piece of hair from Cloud's face. "They missed you. And I think kicking you this time was an accident." Picking up his lover hand, he placed it against his now calm belly. "Wanna try once more? I think they would like to know that you're not mad at them."

"You think so?" Cloud asked with a soft smile, gently rubbing his lover's stomach with his thumbs.

"Yep..." Reno nodded, placing his own hand on top of Cloud's, pouting cutely. "They're sorry they hurt daddy. Forgive them?"

The blond chuckled softly, leaning down to press his lips against Reno's stomach once more. "Daddy forgives them." He reassured, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of his lover's stomach.

Reno smiled when he felt one of the babies reach out and softly press its hand against his stomach, touching Cloud's nose. "They're happy." Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to the crown of Cloud's forehead. "And so am I. Really happy, yo." Happier then he could ever remember being.

"Good." Cloud smiled, turning his head up to gently kiss Reno's lips. "I'll try and make sure you'll feel that way forever."

Leaning into the kiss, Reno hummed and bumped his forehead against Cloud's. "I'll always be happy." He had a wonderful husband-to-be that loved him, great friends, nice house and a couple of kids on the way. How much better could his life get? "As long as you're with me..."

"Then you'll die with a stupid smile on your lips." Cloud teased, biting Reno's lower lip before licking it in an apology.

Reno let loose a squeak of surprise at his lover's sudden move. Blinking, he licked his lips, leaving them shining. "Umm..." Smiling, Reno shook his head and leaned over to kiss Cloud on the cheek. "I'll make sure you do too." Cloud chuckled and cupped Reno's face gently, pressing their lips together in a gentle but firm kiss. Gasping, Reno pulled back from the kiss, hesitance and surprise written across his face. Cloud had not kissed him like that since before Squall took him.

"W-what…?" Cloud asked curiously, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Shaking his head, Reno leaned in, pecking Cloud on the lips quickly before pulling away. "Nothing…"

"You sure…? You know that you can tell me..."

Leaning in for another quick kiss, making this one last a bit longer, Reno shook his head again. "I'm just fine."

Cloud eyed Reno for a little while before shrugging, pulling the redhead gently to his lap. "Okay then." He sighed, grabbing Reno's chin gently and leaning forward for another kiss. It felt like it had been ages since they had a moment just for the two of them.

Pausing for just a moment, Reno leaned into the kiss with a happy sigh. _'Just once..._' He told himself. _'Just this once... It must have been because of his problem earlier._' Why else would Cloud be holding him like this when he said he wouldn't until he thought Reno was ready? Cloud sighed through his nose as well, gently kissing his lover with his eyes softly closed in delight. Pulling back from the kiss after a few moments, Reno cracked his eyes open and studied his lover, trying to decide whether or not he should take it to the next level. Mentally shrugging, he leaned over and pressed their lips together once more, lips parting in invitation. What was the worst that could happen? Cloud would push him away? To the redhead's surprise, Cloud simply smiled into the kiss and inserted his tongue into the other man's mouth, gently rubbing their tongues together with a soft _'hmm'_ of approval. Eyes going wide, Reno closed them and allowed a few moments of the passionate embrace before placing his hands on Cloud's chest and gently pushing him away. "Stop…"

Cloud accomplished his lover's wish and pulled away, softly opening his eyes to look up at the redhead on his lap. "Sorry..."

Shaking his head, Reno licked his lips, panting softly, body humming for more. "No... I should have said something instead of letting it go on." Taking a few deep breaths, he smiled up at Cloud. "Sorry. I know you didn't want to do that."

The blond blinked and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean, I _'didn't want it_'? I was the one who started it, wasn't I?"

"Well… yea... but that's just because you were having a problem earlier." Reno shrugged. "I didn't mean to egg it on. Sorry." Didn't Cloud understand? A bit more of that kissing and Reno would not have been able to handle himself.

"I just don't want to blow up the trust you have in me..."

Blinking, Reno sighed and leaned over to rest his head on Cloud's chest. "Cloud... I trust you more than anyone…" Grabbing Cloud's hand, he placed it over the lump on his stomach once more. "Can't you tell? I love and trust you. Nothing can change that."

"I know... but I'm scared the memories of Squall will get between us and that you'll, unwillingly, start paring me with him..."

"That's... understandable…" Sighing once more, Reno leaned up and pressed his lips to Cloud's again, licking the smooth flesh before pulling back. "But we'll never know unless we try right?" Pulling back, he ran the back of his hand down Cloud's face. "I'm not pressing though."

"I know…" Cloud sighed, kissing Reno's chin gently: he knew the redhead was right... "Later tonight we'll see, okay?"

"Yea, later..." Later it was. The redhead knew that Cloud was still freaked out, but they couldn't ignore this forever. Placing a hand on his stomach, he winced at a hard kick. The babies had been getting more violent over the days. _'Maybe their hungry...'_ He thought to himself, taking a few deep breathed to try and breath through the ach.

Cloud frowned worriedly. "You okay?" He asked, placing his hands on his lover's stomach.

Wincing once more, Reno nodded. "Yea… They just like to beat the crap outta my insides yo. Been doing it since... well... that incident..."

The blond frowned sadly and hung his head, still feeling guilt that he hadn't woken up when Squall took Reno from him and that he hadn't been fast enough to get to the shack before it was too late. "Want me to call Marlu?"

"No, I'll be fine." Glancing up at Cloud, Reno's eyes saddened at his guilty state. "Hey... look at me." Grasping Cloud's face in his hands, Reno tilted his head up and leaned over to press their lips together. "Stop moping over it. I'm here now, aren't I? And the babies are fine. We all are."

Cloud smiled sadly. "I'm sorry... but no matter what everyone says, the guilt over what happened will never leave me."

Looking down, Reno nodded. "Then I guess... I should feel guilty as well... I mean... I wasn't even drugged and he STILL took me." He bit his lip. "And I did nothing to get away. I mean… I'm a TURK, for god's sake! I should have been able to do SOMETHING." It was his own fault he almost lost the kids, not Cloud's.

"You're pregnant: you probably remembered that deep inside your mind and that's why you didn't do anything. If you had fought back, probably the babies would be with us anymore..."

Reno whimpered, curling up slightly on the other man's lap, arms wrapped around his middle. "I could have played along and not fought back."

"Maybe if you did that, Squall could have still hurt you or the babies if not both." Cloud tried to reason, taking Reno's hands into his own and squeezing them, unaware that Tifa had woken up and was simply listening to them while trying not to give her away.

"Or he would have been kind and not hurt me at all." Nibbling on his lower lip, Reno squeezed Cloud's hands back. "He didn't want to hurt me... not at first, at least… he... he said he loved me."

Cloud looked down and sighed softly. "People say many things that they may or not feel." He murmured, looking up again.

Sensing that he was just making things worse, Reno nuzzled his head under Cloud's chin, leaning up briefly to kiss him. "Please cheer up." He hadn't meant to upset his lover this much.

Cloud closed his eyes and gently hugged Reno against his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm alright... are _you_ alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Leaning into the soothing touches to his back, Reno let loose a sigh and kissed Cloud's chest, right above his heart. "I'm just upset that I upset you… if that makes any sense…"

Cloud smiled sadly and pressed a kiss against Reno's head. "It's alright… you didn't upset me that much, baby." He whispered gently.

"Well, it should have..." Reno sighed. "I never wanted to upset you; you don't need any more stress in your life."

"And you do?" Cloud retorted. "Stop thinking about me... think about you, Reno. I'm fine."

Reno cringed a little at his lover's firm tone, but didn't stop. "I'm going to think of you, yo." He shot back, sitting up to look Cloud in the eyes. "You don't think I remember how you almost broke the other day? Or how much this whole Squall thing is tearing you up inside?" his eyes narrowed. "I **will** think about you because **you** won't do it for yourself!"

Cloud gave Reno a hard stare but decided not to retaliate aggressively. "I'll think about myself when you start thinking about yourself." if Reno didn't, he would be on the spotlight... while Reno was the one hurt.

"I do think of myself." Sighing, Reno lowered his head, staring down at his clasped hands as he spoke. "I think about the babies and the future, whether or not what happened will damage them, what will happen to us as time goes along. I worry everyday that I might slip and somehow harm the kids, that maybe my purging had already done that. And most of all I worry about my job." He shivered a bit. "I know how dangerous it is and... I don't want to leave you guys one day." Gulping, he looked back up at Cloud. "Will you think about yourself now...please?"

Cloud studied Reno's face for a while before sighing. "Can't you leave the Turks?"

A shake of the head was his only answer. "You know I can't. I'm too close to Rufus and I know too much to leave." He bit his lip, cringing a little bit. "Do you have any idea of what may happen if one of Rufus's enemies gets wind that there is an ex-Turk out there? It won't be pretty." Cloud remained completely silent, simply resting his hands on his lover's bump. Whimpering lightly at Cloud's sudden silence, Reno decided to risk it and gingerly placed his head on Cloud's chest. "I'm sorry. But I can't leave."

Cloud nodded. "Okay..." he whispered sadly. "I… I guess that I'll just have to live with the knowledge that maybe one day, instead of being you entering the front door as I take care of the kids, it'll be Rufus or any other of your comrades bringing bad news…" The blond closed his eyes slowly in pain.

Nuzzling closer, Reno reached down to link their fingers together. "Please don't be sad yo. I'm a great Turk. I survived this long!" He wasn't going to be taken out that easily!

"I know... but even the strongest rock breaks."

"Good thing I'm not a rock then." Reno grinned. "I'm a sapling." Giving his lover's hand a squeeze, he closed his eyes and sighed. "An oak tree will fall to the power of the wind but a sapling will just bend with the wind. I will not be broken." Cloud nodded as he closed his eyes and buried his face on Reno's shoulder. He would not think about himself with Reno still so vulnerable. Glancing up, Reno sighed sadly when he noticed the look on Cloud's face. "... You said you would think about yourself if I did..." He didn't want his lover to focus on only him. "... well... as long as you ignore yourself, then I'm going to take care of you!"

"I'm not ignoring myself." A soft snort was the blonde's only answer. "Seriously, I'm not."

"Yea, right, uh-uh, sure..." Reno knew his lover better than that. "I'm not stupid yo. You're going to focus all your energy on me and ignore your own problems. You always do."

Cloud looked away. "I'm fine..."

Taking hold of Cloud's chin, Reno turn his head back to look at him, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I will worry about you and you will let me." He leaned in for another kiss, smiling. "Please? I want to."

Cloud eyed the redhead. "...Fine."

Another gentle kiss was laid upon Cloud's lips, this one lasting longer. "Thank you. And don't worry; I won't turn into your servant again."

"You better not, mister."

Glad that their little disagreement had been settled, Reno yawned slightly and blushed when his stomach rumbled. "... I think I'm hungry." He pouted and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. "Don't wanna move!"

Cloud chuckled. "I'll go prepare you something and then I'll bring it here for you."

Shaking his head, the redhead tightened his grip, nuzzling closer to Cloud. "No... I'm warm."

"But you need to eat:"

Moaning, Reno nodded and reluctantly slipped off of Cloud's lap. "Yea... will you make me some fried shrimp with steak sauce, ketchup and sherbet!?" He asked excitedly, rubbing his stomach with a purr.

Cloud cringed. "Sure, why not." He mumbled, disappearing into the house.

"You have some disgusting cravings."

Chuckling, Reno followed his lover, hopping up to sit on the counter. "Blame the kids! They want it!" He called back to the dark haired woman that had spoken, rubbing his stomach some more with a grin.

Cloud turned around, blinking. "Tifa woke up? He asked as the woman entered the house as well. "You were going to leave her alone outside?" the blond scolded softly.

Holding up his hands, Reno chuckled. "Hey! She would have been fine! She's a strong lady, Cloud!"

Walking over to her blond friend, Tifa ruffled his hair fondly. "Don't be such a worry wart. You know I'm a light sleeper. I've been up for a while." Shooting the blonde a grin, she ruffled his hair once more. "You two are so CUTE!"

Cloud whined and tried to free his hair. "Let go, it's difficult to make it as it is now without having you ruffling it like that!"

Chuckling once more, Tifa decided to take pity on Cloud and set him free. "I'll be upstairs. I gotta change."

Grinning as the woman left, Reno scuttled along the counter until he was next to Cloud. "You whined!" He cooed, reaching out to ruffle Cloud's hair himself. "How cute…!"

"Reno..." Cloud pouted. "It's not cute... and what if i whined? Cant a warrior whine anymore?"

"Heh, sure you can whine!" Leaning over, Reno nuzzled their noses together. "But be prepared to be cooed over for being cute!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and licked Reno's nose. "Meh…" He sighed, starting to prepare his lover's food.

Meeping, Reno pulled back and rubbed his nose. "What? I'm allowed to be cute and you're not?" He pouted. "No fair!"

Cloud chuckled. "I don't know how to be cute."

"HA!" Tossing his head back, Reno let loose a few chuckles. "Cloud... you're cute all the time! Way more than me…!" He smirked, settling back down to watch the blonde cook.

"How so…?"

Blinking, Reno tilted his head to the side to think. "Well...there's that face you make when you talk to the kids, how you always whine and nuzzle up to me first thing in the morning, how you mewl when I scratch your back and give you a massage. And the faces you make when I do something random like biting your nose. That's all cute!"

Cloud paused to think before shrugging. "I don't think that's any cute... but if you think so..." he smiled. "It's alright, I guess."

Grinning, Reno nodded. "Yep…! I think it's cute!" Pausing for a moment, he tilted his head to the side in thought. "What about me? Why do you think that I'm cute?" He sure didn't think so. Annoying, yes, but cute?

"It's cute the way you whine in your sleep when I have to get up and you lose your warmth... the way you pout when someone picks on you jokingly, the way your cheekbones get all round and cute when you grin... seriously, I can't name them all."

Reno blushed, amazed at how many details his lover knew about him. Biting his lip, he looked down, swinging his feet slowly as he gripped the counter. "Can... I ask you another question?"

"Of course..." Cloud smiled, kissing Reno's cheek tenderly.

Leaning into the kiss, Reno bit his lip once more, face burning. "When did..." Licking his lips, he tried again. "When did you first know you loved me?"

Cloud blinked and cocked his head to the side, thinking. "When…? Hmm... Well, you caught my eye the first time i saw you... at Aerith's church... but I guess I finally understood my feelings for you when you kicked my balls at Tifa's bar, remember?" He chuckled. "I... I wanted to be mad at you. I really wanted. But I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't. All it did when I thought about it was put a stupid grin on my lips." the blond chuckled. "I wondered why it was and when you appeared to apologize on the day after... I understood. I couldn't hate you because I loved you."

Reno looked over at Cloud, wide eyed. "Th-that long?" He could remember seeing the blonde at Aerith's church, the way the sun hit him, making him look like some sort of god. But he never knew that his feelings were returned. "Well… mine isn't as great." Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I noticed you as well in the church and after that I stole as many glances at you as I could. When we were fighting... watching you as you defeated Sephiroth, at the bar while you interacted with your friends... I couldn't get enough... but… I think I fell in love… a few weeks into our dating." A smile came to his face. "We had just gotten into a HUGE fight and I thought we were over yo. I went on a mission with Rude and was hit by a poisoned dart... the next thing I remember is pain… then waking up in a hospital with you sleeping next to me and holding my hand. Rude told me that you hadn't moved in over three days. I fell in love then." He cracked his eyes back open. "Because you came... Even as mad as you were, you still cared for me."

Cloud smiled and kissed Reno's soft lips gently, sighing contently through his nose. "I remember that fight… and that day. It was awful, the feeling of regret and helplessness… Just, I will always care for you, mad or not."

Reno deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back, resting his forehead on Cloud's. "I didn't know at the time. You were just so MAD. I thought I had lost you forever and my heart almost broke."

"AH, as if you would get rid of me that easily."

Giggling, Reno shook his head and gave Cloud a gentle shove away. "I know that now..." his stomach rumbled again, the noise sounding like a dragon's roar. "...is the food done yet?"

Groaning in disappointment, Reno nodded. "Okay..." Peeking around his lover's shoulder, a grin came to Reno's face and he quickly reached around him and snatched a piece of shrimp, popping it in his mouth. "Yoink…!"

"Can't you wait a minute?" Cloud exclaimed, a grin tugging on his lips. "There, it's done!"

"Yay…!" Snagging the bowl out of Cloud's hands, Reno gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you!" And sat back onto the counter, eagerly digging into his food, uncaring about the heat or how it got all over his fingers, not stopping long enough to grab a fork.

Cloud stared and blindly reached for a spoon. "Eat with this, cavern man."

Looking over, Reno grinned and scooted away. "No want. Red eats like animal!"

Cloud sighed loudly and thrust the spoon onto Reno's hand. "Red uses that! I can only imagine what the children would do if they saw you like this!!" the blond chuckled, slapping his forehead with his right hand.

Snickering, Reno threw the spoon into the sink. "Do not want!" He quickly polished off the rest of his snack, skittering around the counters so Cloud couldn't catch him. Swallowing the last bite, he put his plate in the sink and sat down; wagging his feet happily as he sucked the excess of juices and sauce off his fingers.

Cloud rolled his eyes and just sighed, going to wash the dishes and clean the counter: he had Reno's handprints all over. "You dirty... _redhead…_!"

Crackling, Reno hopped off the counter and went over to give Cloud a kiss on the cheek. "You love me!" Grabbing a wet cloth, he went to go wipe down the counters, marveling at the amount of prints on it. How in hell did they get on the wall?

"I can't argue against that." Cloud grinned, looking to the side to see Denzel walking into the kitchen sleepily. "Slept well?"

Yawning, Denzel nodded, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. "Yea… the beds are great."

"They are." Cloud smiled. "Want me to get you something to eat?"

Mumbling, Denzel raised his head, blinking at the sight of Reno standing on his tip toes to reach some handprints on the wall. "....umm....grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Okay." Cloud smiled, kissing Denzel's temple before getting to work once more.

Jumping off the counter after getting the last of the prints, Reno walked over to sit next to Denzel. "How ya doin', buddy…?"

Looking up at Reno, Denzel smiled and curled closer to the redhead, liking the warmth he gave out. "Good, a little sleepy."

Smiling, Reno pulled the boy closer and rubbed his back. "Don't worry. Tifa fell asleep too."

Denzel smiled and rested his head on Reno's shoulder, running his arms around the redhead's waist. "I guess we're all tired."

Humming, Reno nodded, adding nails to the back motion and scratching it soothingly. "I don't blame you. I and Cloud were exhausted the first day here. It will get better."

"But you probably had to move furniture, clothes and stuff..."

"Well... Cloud did. He FREAKED when I tried to help." Reno winced; remembering what else had happened that day. "But yea… we did do stuff like that."

Denzel chuckled with his eyes sleepily closed. "That's Dad for you..."

Smiling down at the sleep boy, Reno gave his shoulder a light shake. "C'mon. No falling back to sleep yo. Don't want you falling asleep again." Then he would be wired all night. Not good.

Cloud smiled at Reno and Denzel's backs, turning to take a late of Denzel's food to the table. "Here you have it." He said softly, placing the plate in front of the youngster.

"Thanks dad." Yawning once more, Denzel reached out and took his sandwich, leaning further onto Reno as he ate. "It's good." It always surprised him that Cloud could cook as well as he did, never having seen him practice.

The blond grinned, brushing Denzel's hair with his fingers gently. "Thank you." he thanked softly, kissing the exposed forehead. Cloud smiled softly, remembering how the soft skin was once all black: Denzel was a strong, strong kid.

Blinking at the sudden kiss, Denzel yawned once more, polishing off his sandwich. "Thanks." He was starting to feel a little more awake now. The boy looked around the kitchen and asked the question that had been bugging him since he walked into the kitchen. "Why are there footprints on the wall?"

"We live with Reno, Denzel. Does that answer?" Cloud smiled widely, shaking his head.

"... Okay, you have a point."

"Hey!" Reno pouted. "I'm not that bad!"

Both father and son coughed slightly. "Uh... of course not…!" They both grinned playfully.

Reno crossed his arms with a _'humph'._ "Name one thing that I've done that's as weird as footprints on the walls!"

"The waffles that are still hanging on the roof of seventh heaven…?" Denzel tried.

"What, those are still there?" Cloud asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, Tifa fumes every time she tries to take them off! They won't budge, they're as cement!"

"You didn't mix the cement with the sugar, did you Reno?"

Sputtering, Reno turned away, redder then his hair. "... Maybe... But it's your fault!" He whipped around, pointing at Cloud. "YOU left me there alone!" Smirking, he shrugged. "Okay, so you have ONE thing. But that's all you got!" Sniffing, he crossed one leg, sitting back, arm draped across Denzel's shoulders. "I'm perfectly normal!"

"Normal…? WHO mixes cement with sugar?" Cloud asked, laughing.

Muttering, Reno shifted a bit, some red still across his cheeks. "It wasn't labeled and it was right next to the sugar! I was experimenting." He grumbled. "Who puts cement next to the sugar!?"

"Barret; He was there on the morning before." Denzel giggled. "And sugar's white--"

"Or yellow..." Cloud added.

"---while cement is silver…!"

"I said I was EXPERIMENTING!" Sitting back with a groan, Reno rubbed the bridge of his eyes. "I was trying to make Cloud breakfast in bed and wanted to make them taste better! I didn't know!"

"Good thing they never got to the bedroom." Cloud chuckled, peeking Reno's cheek. "What counts is the intention... and i love you for It." he grinned

Grinning, Reno leaned over and kissed Cloud's cheek. "Damn right, you do!" He pulled back, wincing. "I got some of the batter on my hands and legs... not fun to peel off…"

"Who told you to spill it all over yourself?"

Reno pouted. "Marlene bumped into me and it spilled!"

"Marlene was asleep back then!" Denzel grinned.

Sputtering, Reno whined. "Bu-but... but... fine... I admit, I spilled it." No way in HELL was he telling Cloud that he spilled it because he had walked out into the bar to ask Tifa a question and a random drunk pinched his ass. "So I'm clumsy. Big deal…"

Cloud smiled. "You know we love you, being clumsy or not."

"Yea… I know." Smirking, Reno leaned on the table, head in his hands. "And I love you back just as much yo. Even though you're a chocobo in human form…!"

Cloud scowled while Denzel laughed. "Why can he call you chocobo and me, Marlene and Tifa can't?"

"He's my soon-to-be husband. He has all the privileges."

"I'm your son."

"Then you need to respect me if you don't want me to stop making you these _delicious_ grilled-cheese sandwiches."

Shaking his head wildly, Denzel stopped laughing. "Okay! Okay! I won't call you that! Just don't take away my cheese!" Glaring at Reno, who was happily laughing next to him, Denzel smirked. "And won't mom be your WIFE?" He asked, grinning when the redhead sputtered.

Cloud grinned, petting the boy's hair. "Way to go, honorable son."

"WH-what the..." Face turning red, Reno growled. "WIFE!?" He yelled, jumping up from his seat. "I'm no wife!!"

"You're pregnant and the bottom on the relationship as we can see from your baby lump - not because I make you do it but because you always want to bottom." Cloud explained wisely. "I was the one who proposed, by the way. It's more than proved that I'm the one who will wear the pants in this marriage."

Sputtering and choking, Reno looked from his stomach to Cloud and back. "Grr... FINE…!" Stomping his foot, he sat back down, grumbling lightly. "I'm the freaking woman. Happy?"

"Yep..."

Moaning, Reno let his head hit the table with a thump and reached out to shove Denzel's head down so he couldn't see him flip the blonde the bird. "Err... Mom…?"

"M'not yer mom…!"

"Yes sir!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and freed Denzel. "I saw what you did there." he said to Reno.

Grinning, Reno released Denzel and gave his lover a wink. "I know. You were meant to."

"I'm sleeping in the other room..." Cloud sang with a small smile.

Blinking, Reno frowned and seemed to deflate. "... I didn't mean it like that…" He didn't want Cloud to leave; he didn't think he would be able to sleep in that room without him.

The blond chuckled, ruffling Reno's spikes. "Don't worry. M'not giving up your warmth at night; it gets cold." He mused, turning to Denzel. "What do you want do now that we need to keep you awake?"

The boy shrugged, smiling at the loving antics of his parents. "It's too cold to swim. Do you have any videogames or something?" That could kill a couple hours.

"Yep, in your room; didn't you see them?" Cloud smiled. Rufus had even thought about that.

"But we can get them to the living room if you want to play them in a bigger TV screen..." Reno grinned.

"Downstairs!!" Leaping up from his chair, Denzel raced upstairs excitedly, coming back down a few moments later with the Wii he had found in his room and a few games. "What do you want to play?!"

"Whatever you want…"

Grinning, Denzel dug through the games, leaving Reno to set up the system. "Umm... how about... Boxing…?" That looked like fun! Grinning up at Cloud, he waved a control in his face. "Bet I could kick yer butt!"

Cloud laughed loudly, faking amusement. "I'd like to see you try."

Smirking, Denzel tossed Cloud the controller and stood in front of the TV. "Let's do it then." Standing next to his dad, he used the remote to choose his character. "Ready?"

"Since birth" Cloud smirked, doing the same. "Oh, if you win, next time Sephiroth appears, you're going. Just so you know."

Snickering, Denzel waited for the screen to count down. "Three… two... one… GO!" In a flash of movement, his hands blurred and Cloud's character had been knocked back by several strong hits to the face and gut, half of his HP gone. "Looks like i get to fight next time…!"

Cloud grinned and moved to hit Denzel's chin, stomach, nose and thigh, also reducing his son's HP to half. "Oh, go ahead... I'm a bit tired of killing that bastard over and over again." He grinned, keeping the hits coming.

Giggling, Denzel blocked Cloud's hits, making his character duck down before coming up, smashing it's fist into Clod's face, HP going down to zero. "First round is mine!" Waiting for the screen to count down again, he gave Cloud a quick grin. "It can't be that hard if Captain Cockroach keeps getting beat by you. I'll just send out a roach motel and wait."

Cloud's eyes flashed. "Oh yeah?" he grinned. "Let's see." he said and immediately started hitting Denzel's character once he had the chance, not giving the kid time to block any of the blows. It was over before Denzel could even blink.

Blinking, Denzel snorted. "... Wow... not bad for an old man!" Grinning, he waited for the screen to load and looked behind Cloud, eyes widening as he gasped. "MOM…? What's the matter!?" Smirking the second Cloud turned; Denzel went all out on his character. "WINNER: PLAYER 1!"

Reno blinked at Denzel's yell of victory and smirked as his lover wiped around, giving him a small wave. "I think you lose yo."

Cloud gaped at the screen before turning to Denzel. "You cheater!!!" he exclaimed, quickly grabbing the boy and ruffling his hair roughly. "We'll see who wins in swordsmanship, you little runt!"

Shrieking in laugher, Denzel tried in vain to knock his dad's hand away. "ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WII!"

Cloud growled and threw them to the floor, pinning the boy under his body. "You little---!"

"Cloud…!" Jumping over, Reno ran to Cloud and hopped on his back. "No tickling to death!" Grasping hold of his lover's hair, he tugged lightly. "Off him…!"

Cloud squeaked in pain, stopping the tickling as he rolled over to his back. "Hey--!" He yelped when Denzel pounced on him and retrieved the favor. "If I can't tickle, you can't tickle!" He exclaimed, chuckling as he squirmed.

Laughing, Denzel dug his fingers deeper into Cloud's sides. "Stop me!!" Grinning, he went for his dad's armpits, his most vulnerable spot.

Laughing, Reno grunted as he landed on the floor, warm body of his lover on top of his as he squirmed from Denzel's attack. "Hey!" Bopping the top of his lover's head gently, he giggled. "As much as I'm enjoying this... you're squishing me!!"

Cloud immediately stopped, as did Denzel, and they both looked at Reno, panting tiredly. "We hurt you?" The boy asked, leaning against his father heavily.

Grunting at the additional weight, Reno shook his head. "No. But if you don't move soon then your brothers or sisters are gonna come out flat!!"

They both quickly moved away, helping Reno sit. "Sorry..."

Panting lightly, Reno chuckled and shook his head. "No problem, yo..." Turning to Cloud, he waged a finger under his nose with a smirk. "No weights, remember?"

The blond looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry..."

Frowning, Reno shook his head and got to his hands and knees, leaning over to nuzzle his face. "Hey...don't worry about it yo. I'm fine."

"You really sure…?" Cloud asked, placing his hands on Reno's stomach.

"Positive. We're all fine." The redhead nuzzled Cloud's face again, loving the feeling of his lover's skin on his.

"I'm happy then." Cloud smiled, kissing Reno's cheek as he smacked Denzel's stomach gently. He still hadn't forgotten about their little fight.

"Oww." Rubbing his stomach, Denzel stuck his tongue out at Cloud. "You're SO lucky mom is so close to you!"

"Oh yeah? What would you do, pipsqueak?"

Growling, Denzel reached out and poked the back of Cloud's neck, smirking when he jumped and squeaked. "THAT! I know your tickle spots!"

Cloud growled before gently sitting Reno in a far away couch and before lunging towards Denzel. "C'mere and say that to my face NOW!"

Screaming, Denzel scrabbled across the floor. "No, no, no, no!! Bad Chocobo! BAD!!" Giggling madly, he ran over and hopped onto Reno's lap, the redhead automatically wrapping his arms around him. "Sanctuary!!"

Cloud had to stop abruptly, tripping and ending on his face on the floor. "Damn you..." He cursed.

Laughing, Denzel nuzzled closer into Reno, looking down at the black and blonde lump on the floor and stuck his tongue out. "Come and get me!!"

"You're the devil! Devil, I say!"

Crackling Denzel didn't even notice Reno's wiggling fingers coming closer until it was too late. "He-what-NO!!" Bursting out in laughter, he wriggled on Reno's lap, careful not to flail too much. "STOP!!"

"NO MERCY!! USING ME AS A SAFE BASE, HOW COULD YOU? I'LL SHOW YOU!!"

Cloud grinned and just watched. "I knew you wouldn't fail me, love." He purred, kissing Reno's bare foot.

Laughing slightly, Reno tugged his foot back, fingers still attacking. "Of course not!" He continued his attack until Denzel went limp. "There... are we going to be mean to dad again?" He chuckled at the frantic head shake he got in reply. "Didn't think so."

Cloud grinned and rested his head on Denzel's stomach, kissing the boy's exposed skin. "You alive?" He asked softly, petting the boy's hair.

"Barely." Came the panted response. Setting his head on Reno's chest, Denzel ran a hand through his dad's hair. "You two are mean."

"What did you say?" Reno asked, wiggling his fingers in the boys face with a grin.

"I said '_I love you_!'"

"Thought so."

Cloud chuckled. "Love you two." He grinned, resting his ear against Denzel's chest and listening to the hastily beating heart.

Humming, Reno ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. "You guys tired out already?" He had to admit, that was a lot of excitement for such a short amount of time, and Denzel was still tired. Cloud shrugged while Denzel nodded. Chuckling, Reno gave Cloud's hair a pat. "Up." Waiting for his lover to stand up, he stood and helped Denzel lying down on the couch. "Here; Rest a bit."

Denzel nodded and curled on the couch, extending his arms to Cloud who grinned and sat on the floor, running his arms around the boy and allowing him to rest his forehead on his shoulder. "Don't you fall asleep or you won't sleep at night…" The blond advised, nuzzling his nose against Denzel's hair.

Thinking for a moment, Reno crackled lowly. "I'll be right back…" Running upstairs, he ran back down a few seconds later and into the kitchen, soon returning. "Here!" A big smile of his face, he handed a can of Monster and a foot long pixy stick. "Eat that! You'll wake RIGHT up yo!"

Eyes widening, Denzel momentarily wondered where Reno had gotten that but soon knocked the thought away, reaching out for the sugary treats. "Sweeeeeeet…" He remembered the last time he had one of these. He was up till dawn the next day.

"If he's hyper by night time, you're sleeping in the same room as him." Cloud joked, reaching to pet his lover's baby lump.

Chuckling, Reno shook his head. "How about we strap him to a treadmill and let him run it off?"

Denzel's eyes widened at the threat and he quickly reached to put the sweets away. "Err, I think I'm wide awake."

Chuckling evilly, Reno shrugged. "Your loss!" He cheered before cracking open the pixy stick and swallowing, downing it with a mouthful of monster. "Yum!"

Cloud's eye twitched. "Great, now I'm the one who'll be forced to be awake all night." He muttered, banging his head gently against Denzel's chest.

Grinning, Reno sent his lover a wink. "You LOVE it." He purred, laughter in his eyes.

"And the proof likes to kick your kidney."

Denzel snorted.

Laughing, Reno felt his cheeks get a bit warm. "That's a whole lot of proof yo!"

Cloud shook his head, a knowing grin on his face. "You know me. " He smiled.

Snickering, Reno nodded. "Yep! And on that note..." Getting up, he went to sit next to Denzel. "Safety Zone!" Cloud smiled at Reno as Tifa walked down the stairs, holding a still sleepy Marlene.

Smiling back, Tifa sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, small girl on her lap. "We heard screaming from upstairs. What happened?"

"Someone cheated on me." Cloud growled, nodding his head towards Denzel. "Then a tickling fight started."

Tifa chuckled and looked at Denzel. "What did I say about cheating?"

"All good except for school?"

"Good boy."

Cloud gaped, hugging Denzel's arm against his chest. "Tifa...! How dare you corrupt his mind like that??"

"Easily!" Tifa answered snickering. "And you looked really gay when you gasped like that, _lady_."

Cloud pouted. "Have anything against the fact that I'm gay?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and spoke in monotone. "Oh yes. So much. You freak. You freak." She deadpanned.

"Go burn in hell, you homophobe." Cloud said in the same tone of voice, throwing a pillow at Tifa.

Catching the pillow, Tifa tossed it back, nailing Cloud in the face. "I'll bring marshmallows!"

"Hope you chock on them!" The blond tossed the pillow once more.

Catching it once more, she grinned. "Where am I gonna go if I chock in hell!!?"

"... To the devil's bedroom." Cloud puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "I hope HE makes YOU chock." He grinned deviously.

Laughing, Tifa tossed the pillow back once more. "I ain't gonna chock." She grinned. "I NEVER chock."

"That's not what I remember, miss Lockheart..." Cloud grinned, holding the pillow close. "The day before fighting Sephiroth... we were alone at the Highwind...."

"... Shut up!" Tifa squeaked, horrified.

"You DID chock back then and you know it!" Cloud laughed, tossing the pillow at the woman.

"I HATE YOU!!" Gripping the pillow tightly, Tia paused and looked over at Reno who was staring at them, wide eyed. "Reno..."

Shaking his head, Reno grinned. "I didn't know you guys used to date!"

"We didn't." Cloud looked up at Reno, resting his head on his lover's lap. "It was a one night stand before a fight that could end up with us dead..."

Humming, Reno ran his fingers through his lover's soft hair. "Pre battle jitters?" He asked. "I remember those. I've had a few like that myself."

Denzel coughed rather loudly. "Ahem... just to let you all know that me and Marlene ARE here."

"Don't tell me that you don't know what a blow job is." Cloud snorted.

"Dad!" Denzel blushed, horrified.

"What? You think I never heard one of your talks with your friends?"

Chocking, Tifa turned to look at Denzel. "You and your friends talk about WHAT now?!?" He was only TEN.

Denzel glared at Cloud who was glaring right back at him. He had been waiting to trap Denzel in one of these. "I'm growing, I have curiosity!"

"Then you ask me or Cloud! You DON'T go to your friends!" Only God KNEW what they had told the boy. "Wait…" Eyes narrowing, Tifa growled lowly, looking at Denzel. "… Just WHAT was the magazine I saw you guys looking at the other day?" Denzel groaned and left his head fall on back onto the couch.

Cloud sighed softly after a few seconds before hovering above Denzel's face. "Denzel." He called softly, just for the two of them to hear. Getting the boy's attention, he continued. "It's normal that you ask your friends. I know how it was, even if I don't remember having any other friends but my mom when I was your age. Just, you have me. You have Reno. You also have Tifa, although I understand that it's a bit uncomfortable to go and talk with her about these kinds of things... you can trust us, you know? You won't get scolded for wanting to understand." He reassured. "So, next time you have a doubt, any kind of doubt, be it of these kinds of doubts or not... come to one of us. Okay? We like to know that you trust us and that we can trust you..."

Staring at his dad in shock, Denzel nodded, leaning over to give him a hug. "Okay. I'll come to you." He was afraid that they would get mad for something like this. It was nice to know that they weren't. "I trust you."

Cloud smiled and returned the hug, burying his nose on Denzel's neck. "I'm happy then." He smiled against his son's skin.

Watching father and son embrace, Tifa sighed and reached out to place her hand on Denzel's shoulder. "Denzel… sweetie? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up."

Denzel looked up from his father's shoulder and shook his head. "It's alright."

Smiling, Tifa leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Thanks sweetie." Feeling a motion on her lap, she looked down just in time to see Marlene reach over and tug on Cloud's hand. "What's a blowjob?" Tifa could feel her eyes widen: _Uh-oh_.

"Err..." Cloud stuttered. Crap! He thought Marlene was sleeping! "... A blow--- first of all you shouldn't call it a blow job... it's not... _right_." He mumbled, scratching his nape as his face burned when he felt everyone's eyes on him. "Let's say that... it's something that people do... when they're over 20. Yep, only when they're over 20." The blond made sure to underline that, nodding. "And only to people who they like very much and... okay, only to those who they're sure they'll spend a life with. Yep, only with those. Like marriage and stuff. With no divorce." Cloud swallowed hard, feeling sweat tickle down his temple. He was so screwed if this reached Barret's ears...

Marlene blinked, confused. "But... what IS it? And why would it chock you?"

Cloud almost cried out with despair. "It's... sucking a lollipop. A... big... large... lollipop." The man stuttered, trying to explain. Of all things he could use to describe it...! "Y-you may gag... if you take much of it into your mouth... throat.... whatever." He would never hear the end of it for this one.

Blinking once more, Marlene smile. "Oh! Okay!" Now she understood!

From the other side of the couch, Reno lift his head from where he was silently laughing. "Yea kiddo. A lollipop!" He grinned, sending a small leer at Cloud. "I like it when Cloud gives me a lollipop! They're tasty! And he likes it when I give one back! It's a sign of love!" He snickered. "Although I don't remember ever choking!"

Cloud growled as he forced himself not to kick Reno. "Don't give her ideas!" He hissed desperately through clenched teeth.

But the girl just giggled. "I don't have anyone I wanna do that with!" She smiled, nodding. "I'll wait till I'm twenty!" From behind her, Reno stuck his tongue out at Cloud.

Cloud breathed in relief, hugging Marlene. "Yes hunny, wait til you're twenty... if you don't have someone at twenty, just wait till thirty."

"I'll be OLD!!" Marlene looked up at the blonde in horror. "How old were YOU when you gave one to somebody?"

Cloud turned every shade of red known to man at that as everyone chuckled. "... Probably… when I was 15 but I was in the army and was very, very drunk!!" He explained hastily. "I don't even remember the person anymore!"

Marlene looked at the blond and frowned. "That's not 20!" Looking over at Reno, she asked him the same question.

Choking, Reno blushed just as red as Cloud and stuttered. "Err... umm, 17." He couldn't tell her the real age, she would flip out. "And I don't remember who he was either."

Marlene frowned again. "You're both irresponsible!"

"I was drunk!" Cloud protested weakly. "And that is WHY you need to stay away from alcohol!" He took the chance to make sure Marlene would never got buzzed. Shiva knew what mean people would do to such a pure, sweet girl.

The girl in question just rolled her eyes. "I live over a BAR. I KNOW not to drink."

Reno giggled. "Pwned."

"Even so! Warning never killed." Cloud pouted, crossing his arms.

"True." Sighing, Marlene laid her head back on Tifa's chest. "I won't drink, don't worry."

Cloud nodded, sighing. "Can... we drop this? It's embarrassing." He whispered, drained.

"Consider it dropped, yo!" Reno cheered, bouncing a bit. The sugar was kicking in and he felt like there was itching powder in his bathing suit. He felt like DANCING! "I wanna play!" He cheered, giggling madly.

Cloud blinked up at his lover. "Play?" He repeated in disbelief.

Reno turned to his lover, body practically vibrating with energy. "Yes! Play!!"

"Play what?"

Pausing for a moment, Reno crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side, tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in thought. A few moments later, his face lit up and he smacked a fist into his palm. "A game!"

Cloud slammed a hand against his forehead. "Sure… What game?"

Grinning, Reno shrugged. "Dunno! What I REALLY wanna do is run around." He pouted, poking his lover's forehead. "But you won't let me!"

"Damn right I won't."

"So I have to find something else to do!" Humming, Reno placed an elbow on Cloud's head and leaned his own on his open palm. "Hmm... dunno... everything I wanna do you won't let me!" He whined. "I wanna jump around, twist, bend, do back flips and climb trees!"

Cloud patiently endured Reno's sugar high. "Why don't you go swim a bit more? The sun's still out and it's still kinda hot." Maybe the cold water would snap him out of his daze.

"But I dun WANNA!!" Taking his arm off Cloud, the redhead began to bounce again. "I wanna do something EXCITING!!" Looking down at Cloud, he smirked. "Play with me! Let's spar! We'll be careful!"

"What?" Cloud nearly had an epiphany. "There's no way in hell we'll do that!"

"Calm down!" Leaning over, Reno pressed his hands on Cloud's shoulder to keep him from flailing too much. "Whoa Captain Spandex! Cool it! I just meant some hand on hand. No hitting below the belt of near the gut." He sighed. "I gotta do SOMETHING to work this energy off!"

"Accidents happen, Reno. I'll jump down the frikin' cliff if I make you lose the babies!"

Pouting, Reno sighed. "I'm much safer with you then doing it alone!" Seeing that he wasn't going to win anytime soon, he grunted and flopped back on the couch. "Well what do **you** suggest that I do?"

"I dunno, play a video game?" The blond suggested, waving a hand towards the Wii.

"Boring! I want MOVEMENT! And lots of it!" Cloud sighed softly. This was going to be troublesome. Moaning in disappointment, Reno flopped back and forth, the sugar in his system demanding him to move. "C'mon!" Sitting up, he tapped the side of Cloud's head. "I know there is a fun chip in there SOMEWHERE! Switch it and get the ball moving!"

Cloud looked towards the ceiling and joined his hands. "I'm not one for prayers but please, whoever is up there... _please_, don't let the children be like him. It'll be too much for me to handle." He pleaded softly.

"HEY!" Crackling, Reno swooped down and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "I'm not THAT bad!!" Pulling back with a grin, he winked. "And not even prayer can help you now, yo. You're doomed."

Cloud let out a dry sob as Denzel chuckled. "_Doomed_." He underlined, grinning at his father.

Shaking her head, Tifa reached over to pet her friend's head in sympathy. "You did it. Now deal with the consequences!"

"Doesn't anyone pity me??" Cloud asked, frowning. Great family he had...

"No." Came the chorused answer.

The blond pouted and kicked away an invisible pebble. "Bunch of morons…" He murmured, crossing his arms.

"I resent that!" Glaring lightly, Reno bopped his love on the head before flicking his nose. "And you should pity ME. I'm the one getting kicked twenty-four seven!"

"You didn't complain when we were making them!"

Squeaking, Reno slapped a hand over Cloud's mouth, blushing. "Shh!!" He took a glance over at Marlene. "Do you WANT her to ask any more awkward questions?! And you weren't complaining either!"

"I know I wasn't. I'm not complaining now. I'm simply... warning whoever takes care of the baby delivering so that they won't deliver me babies like you."

A frown came to Reno's face and he pulled up, slightly hurt look on his face. "What's wrong with me?" He himself was hoping the children looked just like their father, but to hear Cloud actually voice his thoughts saddened him a bit.

"The fact that you can hold your liquor but can't hold your sugar." Cloud explained, waving a finger and completely oblivious to Reno's pain. "They'll be children. People offer sweets to children. Children eat the sweets. They'll be children with sugar rush! They'll turn out to be extremely hyper meat balls! And since you'll keep working as a Turk, I'll have to stay home taking care of them. My hair will be grey before thirty."

Biting his lip for a moment, Reno nodded, forcing a smile. "Well, looks like we're completely in agreement!" Closing his eyes to hide the slight pain in them, he grinned down at Cloud. "Cause I pray every way so that they look just like you!"

"You don't want to curse our children with my hair." Cloud chuckled, having seen a flicker of emotion on Reno's eyes before leaning forward, circling his arms around the redhead's waist and pulling him to his chest. "People will think we stole them from the chocobo farm." He sighed, kissing the corner of Reno's mouth.

Chuckling softly, Reno shook his head and rested it on Cloud's shoulder. "I still want them to be just like you." He sighed. "Face, hair, eyes, attitude… everything." He didn't want a trace if his tainted genes so show anywhere on his children.

"You want emo babies?" Tifa cringed, swiftly avoiding a smack to the head from Cloud.

Snorting, Reno shook his head and grinned, flopping back down onto the couch and out of Cloud's arms. "I just don't want them to be anything like me!"

Cloud sighed and sat on one of Reno's legs, careful to be far from the redhead's growing stomach. "Reno, I was joking. If the kids are like you, I'll be thanking the gods. I have too many issues. If they turn out to be like me... I'll just try and make sure my negative aura won't affect them." He joked, shaking Denzel's foot to wake him up. Both he and Marlene had fallen asleep while they talked.

Shifting a bit, Reno adjusted himself to accommodate the newly added weight. "You don't have that many issues and you don't have a bad aura." Sighing again, he sat back with his hands in his lap and closed his eyes. "I on the other hand am paranoid, beer swinging, danger seeking, annoying, hated by most of society, destructive, loud, hyperactive, clumsy and can't seem to do anything right. The last thing we need is more _mes_ out there."

"Of course we need more _yous_." Cloud stated. "I need something to remind me of my beloved wife when he's out on missions. Who better than two mini redheads?"

Shaking his head fondly, Reno looked up at Cloud, love shining in his eyes. "How about both? A mini me and a mini you?"

"That would solve this stupid argument." Cloud nodded smiling, leaning forward to kiss the redhead.

Kissing back, Reno smiled. "Good. Now... off!" He jiggled his legs a bit. "You're heavy and I'm still wired. I don't wanna sit!"

Cloud sighed and got up. "There, I'm off."

"And so am I!" Zipping up, Reno ran out of the house as fast as he could. "Freedom!" Looking at the largest tree in the back yard, he grinned and, in a moment of non-existent conscience, jumped up and, using his fingers and toes, managed to climb up to the first branch over twenty feet up. Swinging onto it, he climbed as high as he could before the limbs got too skinny to support him. Ahh, the breeze was nice. The high gave him the adrenaline he needed.

Cloud followed alone and, moments later, ran into the backyard, looking around worriedly. "Reno?" He called and stilled, listening to a giggle before looking up, feeling his heart jump out of his mouth. "RENO…!" He yelped as he saw where his lover was. "ARE YOU MAD?!"

Giggling, Reno hopped down a few branches, feet digging into the bark to keep his balance. Poking his head out of the branches, he peeked down at his worried lover and grinned, arms behind him as he gripped the tree's trunk, toes planted against it as he bent forward. "Yes?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Cloud yelled worriedly. "Oh my Ifrit, if you fall...!" He whimpered, running to stand below Reno. That way if Reno fell, he would the one squished.

Laughing joyfully, Reno whipped his head from side to side. "NO WAY!" He flipped off the tree, landing in a handstand before walking along the length of the tick branch. Flipping back over, he shot the concerned blond a smirk. "Ya want me?" He called down, swinging himself into the thick foliage once more. "Come and GET me!"

Tifa ran outside, lured by the noise. She frowned, seeing Cloud almost dying of worry. Peeking up, the bartender gasped as she saw what was worrying her best friend. "Reno!" She squeaked, seeing the redhead. "Get the hell out of there!"

"NO!" high up in the tree, Reno sat on a thick branch, back against the trunk. "I've done stuff like this in the middle of the night with a gunshot wound, yo! I'm completely safe!" Grabbing a pine cone, he tossed it down. "Like I said, ya want me then get yer ass up here and MAKE me!!"

Cloud sighed deeply and pointed a finger at Reno. "You, get your ass back down here!" He ordered, pointing now towards the ground as his eyes flashed with anger and worry.

"No!" Reno pouted, shaking his head. "I've told you, I'm fin--Agh!" He yelped, quickly reaching for a branch and holding onto it as he lost his balance and nearly fell.

Cloud quickly got under Reno, ready to catching him. "See?!" He exclaimed, panicking as hi breathing sped up.

Reno shrugged and grinned widely at his lover. "I said I'm fine!" He laughed. "You're such a mother, yo!"

That did it.

Cloud snarled and stomped a foot, making Tifa flinch and run inside with the tone and volume of his next words. "You will get your ass down here in five fucking seconds if you don't want me to go up there and chuck you towards the house!" The blond yelled, furious as he had never been before with his lover. All he saw was Reno and red before he suddenly gasped harshly, one hand flying to clutch the skin above his heart and the other to hold the tree.

Eyes widening in concern, Reno dropped down a few branches and peeked down at his lover. "Hey... you okay?" Cloud didn't look too good. There was sweat forming on his forehead and it didn't look like he could breathe normally. "... Cloud? You okay?"

Cloud breathed shakily, wincing painfully as he felt another painful sting and his legs gave out on him. "R… Reno." He wheezed weakly, black spots appearing in his vision as his brain barely registered his body hitting the floor.

"CLOUD!!" Climbing down carefully, Reno kneeled down next to his lover, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning his unconscious fiancée, gasping at the sweat covering his face and the erratic rise and fall of his chest. "Cloud…? _Cloud_? TIFA!!" Screaming out for the woman, the redhead sobbed slightly, tears coming to his eyes when the blond did not stir with his frantic attempts to wake him up. "TIFA! HELP!!"

Tifa ran back to the garden, expecting to find Reno hurt or something. "What, did you fall?" She asked worriedly, before spotting Cloud. "What happened??" She asked worriedly, throwing herself to the ground, kneeling next to the blond.

"I… I… he was yelling at me and then he fell!" Reno gasped, panicked tears falling down his face as he whimpered, shaking his lover's body frantically. "I don't know why! Tifa, help him!!"

Tifa hurried to Cloud's side and pressed two fingers against his neck. "He has a pulse. Quite an erratic one at that." She said nervously, turning to Reno and wiping his tears. "We all know he's been stressed. Probably, it was just his body just gave out." She tried to reassure. "I'll call an ambulance."

Lower lip quivering, Reno nodded, grabbing Cloud's limp hand. "I-I'll be here." He wasn't going to leave his side, not until he knew he was safe. Kissing Cloud's knuckles, he rested his head on the hand he had picked up. "I love you, I'm here…" He whispered softly, eyes glued to his lover's body.

Cloud remained blissfully unconscious, oblivious to the pain of those around him as he kept on fighting to keep going.

--

**Kigichi: **_annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd end of the scene… and hopefully this time I'll get this fixed BEFORE Friday.....-hides- Sorry!! D: Anyway, a nice long chappie for ya all!! ^^ enjoy!_

_...I want fanart of this fic...i really, really do...._

**Bekas: **_C'mon guys! We've been noticing the decrease in feedback! The chapters haven't been very interesting but we're getting closer to the climax x3 so read and review; support these writers who only think of you, huns!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**Next week, there won't be a chapter! The authors shall take a break so read and re-read this chapter XD AND SORRY FOR LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**EXPECT A CHAPTER THE ON 21**__**ST**__** FEBRUARY!**_


	30. Hospital

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

After a few hours, Reno could be found sitting on a chair in the hospital next to the bed that held his ailing lover.

True to his words, he had not left the blond's side even once throughout the whole trip and he had thrown a fit when Marluxia asked him to leave for a few minutes to examine Cloud, forcing the poor doctor having to keep the redhead next to the blond. Now, sitting by his lover's side, Reno held on tightly to Cloud's hand, whispering words of love and encouragement to him.

The kids were there too but outside the quiet room, clinging to their female tutor. "Just, what's wrong with Dad?" Denzel whimpered. Since they had taken the man to make a few exams and then brought him back, no-one ever said a word. It was scaring him.

Kneeling down, Tifa took the children into her arms and hugged them tight. "Dad will be just fine, Denzel. The doctors put him in a normal hospital room so he'll wake up soon. Cloud's strong, he's alright." She hoped. The kids nodded and hugged their mentor tightly back, burying their face on Tifa's chest. Tifa sighed and looked into the room, a surge of sadness running through her at the sight of the sad redhead clinging tightly to Cloud's limp hand. "He has to be…"

"He is now." Said a warm voice behind Tifa before a large but tender hand landed on said woman's shoulder.

Starting in surprise, Tifa turned, a smile coming to her face at the sight of a familiar man. "Marluxia… how is he?"

Marluxia smiled sadly, looking into the room. "... He had a heart attack." He sighed, looking at Tifa and smiling sympathetically at her shocked expression. "He's been under a lot of pressure... and I'm sure he's been pressured on the past as well, fighting against the meteor and the experiments and all... I was wondering when it would happen, honestly. Anyway, he's well now and he just needs lots of rest, although I want to keep him here under my surveillance for a few more days... Just in case, you know?"

Tifa nodded, taking another peek into the room. "That's good… well… not really but… you know what I mean." Biting her lip, she turned to the pink haired man. "Marly... I don't think Reno will leave. Should we get a second bed or something?" Not even the Jaws of Life would drag him away from Cloud.

"Yeah, I think we should." Marluxia nodded, eyeing the little man besides Cloud. "... Let me go talk with him." He sighed, fulfilling his duties as a doctor.

Nodding, Tifa stood up and placed her hands on the kids' shoulders. "I'm going to get them something to eat. I'll bring something back."

Marluxia nodded before entering the room after a soft knock. "Hi." He greeted Reno with a sad smile.

Glancing up, Reno focused teary eyes on the figure in front of him. "Ma-Marly…?" Sniffing, he wiped his eyes and attempted a smile. "How ya doing…?"

"Good... Lots of work, though..." The pink haired man shrugged, sitting on Cloud's bed, turned to the redhead. "I'll be monitoring Cloud from now on." He announced.

"From now on…?" Eyes wide, Reno tightened his grip on Cloud's hand. "What do you mean, for now on? He can't come home?"

"I want to keep him here for a few days, just to be sure nothing else with happen with him." Marluxia reassured. "Do you have any idea if any of his familiars had cardiac problems?"

Biting his lip in thought, Reno shook his head. "No... His mom died a long time ago in a fire and I don't know anything about his dad. He… doesn't like to talk about it." Looking up at his friend with red, puffy eyes, he whimpered. "Marly… it's my fault…"

Marluxia sighed, resting a hand on top of Reno's head. "Reno... Cloud had a heart attack." He said softly. "You could have done body jumping in your condition and it wouldn't be enough to give a heart attack to a man with SOLDIER characteristics… What did you do?"

"I... well..." Looking down at his clasped hands, Reno winced, shame running through him. "I went and climbed up a tall tree when Cloud said not to." He shivered a bit, remembering the look on his lover's face right before he collapsed. "I wouldn't come down and kept doing hand stands and stuff… to prove I would be okay." He sniffed again, a few tears landing in his clasped hands as his shoulders shook. "Th-then he went still... and looked in pain. Th-then he collapsed!"

Marluxia leaned forward and hugged Reno, trying to sooth him. "Cloud was in a lot of stress. He had the experiments before, meteor, that Sephiroth guy, Geostigma, then finding you were pregnant, coming here, Squall, the babies health... it was an accident waiting to happen, Reno." He tried to reassure the other man. "It could have happened with something much smaller than you climbing up a tree. Although, such thing **was** careless…" The doctor scolded softly, poking Reno's nose before cleaning his tears. "It wasn't your fault."

Sniffing, Reno hugged the man back and nodded. "Ri-right… I knew I shouldn't have climbed." He confessed, playing with the lapels of the other man's coat. "But... I was sugar high... bored and Cloud wouldn't let me do anything fun!" He shrugged. "I just wanted to prove that doing something like that wouldn't kill me."

Marluxia nodded, petting the redhead's hair. "I know how it is..." He said softly, pulling away. "I'll ask for a nurse to put another bed here, even if it's just a stretcher. I really want to keep Cloud here for a while." He said firmly. "What brings me to another point: I'd like to make you a scan to make sure the babies aren't damaged... and to make sure of how many are in there."

Reno shook his head, tightening his grip on Cloud's hand. "I'm not leaving." He said firmly. Placing his other hand on his stomach, he looked down with a smile. "I want Cloud awake when we find out." The smile broke off in to a wince. "Oww…! Little buggers."

"What is it?"

Jerking back, Reno blinked at the sudden concern on Marluxia's features. "Erm... nothin'... The babies are just kicking..." What was the big deal? "They like to use my kidney as a punching bag."

Marluxia blinked. "Oh." He murmured. "Then we wait for Cloud to wake up. Considering his endurance and stamina, he should be awake in a few hours." He said softly, watching the heart monitor. "He'll be a bit in pain and it won't be easy to breathe but it's normal. When he wakes up, I want you to call me, alright?"

"Right…" Nodding, Reno climbed into bed next to his sleeping lover and settled down next to him. Reaching out, he wrapped the limp arms around him. "I'll be here." Linking their finger together once more, Reno settled down.

Marluxia smiled and kissed Reno's temple. "I'll be going then." He said softly, ruffling Cloud's fringe gently before turning and leaving the room.

Closing his eyes at the kiss, Reno sighed and cuddled as close to Cloud as he could get. "Sleep well." He whispered smiling as the babies settled down. "I'll be here when you wake up."

---

Tifa was sat by the end of Cloud's bed, petting Marlene's hair, who was laying down next her. It had been hours since Marluxia came by and informed them of Cloud's health status. "Reno..." She called softly to the redhead, gaining his attention. "It's getting late... Want me to go to the cafeteria and snatch you something to eat?" She asked softly.

Blinking, Reno shook his head, setting his head back on the pillow. He hadn't moved from his place next to Cloud since he had gotten in. "Not hungry." He was too worried to eat right now. "I'll get something later."

"You need to eat... The babies need the food." A weak, faint voice came from the redhead's hair.

Jolting, Reno quickly looked down and into the sleepy and slightly pained face of his lover. "Cloud…!" A joyful smile came to his face and he hugged the injured man as tightly as he dared to. "Thank the gods, you're okay!"

Cloud blinked tiredly in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" the confused question came.

Pulling back, Reno smoothed some hair on the blond's head. "You had a heart attack but Marly said you would be just fine."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "Heart attack…?"

Eyes widening back, Reno nodded, rubbing Cloud's back soothingly. "Calm down. Marluxia said it was from all the stress and stuff that you had to go through in your life. You'll be okay!"

The blond blinked and then nodded briefly, looking around the room. How he hated hospitals... "When can I leave?"

"Marly wants to watch you for a few days. Sorry." Cloud groaned, closing his eyes. Smiling gently, Reno leaned over to give him a kiss. "Don't worry. I'm gonna stay with you the whole time."

"Not the whole time. You need to eat and sleep."

"I can do both here."

Cloud hummed, approving. "Alright... Sorry... For worrying all of you..." He apologized weakly, seeing Tifa, Marlene and Denzel.

Shaking her head, Tifa leaned over to hug the blond, kids not too far behind. "It's okay. You couldn't help it." She pulled back, giving him a watery grin. "We're just glad you're okay."

Cloud smiled weakly, slightly uncomfortable with all the tubes wired to him and especially with the one of his nose. Seeing his lover's discomfort, Reno's face lit up. "Oh!" Sitting up, he reached over and hit the call button above Cloud's head. "Marly said to call him when you woke up." He shot Cloud a loving grin. "We can see how many babies there are today!"

Cloud grinned back tiredly. "Great." He whispered, gasping slightly as he shifted on the bed. His chest hurt like hell.

"Don't move!" a course of cries came, four sets of hands reaching out at once to push Cloud back to the bed.

Cloud blinked. "I was just shifting positions..." He murmured.

Reno growled. "No moving, mister! Not until the doctor says so!"

Cloud pouted. "Fine..." He whispered, coughing.

Nodding, Reno settled down as well and wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders. "… Hey Cloud..." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Cloud blinked. "For what…?"

Nuzzling his face into Cloud's shoulder, Reno shook a bit, feeling tears coming to his eyes once more. "For worrying you... for making you mad..."

Cloud closed his eyes and smiled gently, petting Reno's hair. "It's alright, Reno. I don't blame you."

Shuddering, Reno shook his head, a few tears wetting the hospital gown the blond was wearing. "No, it's not okay. I should never have done that!"

"Reno." Cloud said with the strongest voice he had managed til the moment. "You said it earlier. It was all the stress smashed up together. It wasn't your fault."

Sniffing, Reno pulled back with a smile. "Maybe... but just like you, I'm not going to stop feeling guilty yo."

"... Moron." Cloud whispered, hugging Reno tightly.

"Same to you…" Reno muttered, hugging back.

"Love's beautiful." Denzel muttered sarcastically.

"Bite me." Reno muttered, nuzzling closer to Cloud.

Denzel reached and bit Reno's ankle gently. "There."

"YEEK…!" Yanking his leg away, the redhead pouted. "Why does everyone go for the foot area yo?" Cloud smiled at his family's antics, watching as Marluxia entered the room.

Walking into the room, Marluxia blinked as he watched Reno scream like a girl. "Wow... what's going in here!?" He chuckled, walking over to give Cloud a grin. "How are we feeling…?"

"Feels like I got hit by a train. Hurts to breathe..."

Nodding, Marluxia reached over and took Cloud's pulse. "All normal... That's what you should feel. We'll give you some more painkillers to ease the pain." Releasing the blond's wrist, he pulled out a needle. "Now or later…? You want to see the kids first?"

"First the kids; Then the painkillers…" Cloud nodded.

"Alright, then..." Turning to Tifa and the kids, Marluxia smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But you can't be here for this." Ignoring the disappointed moans, he ushered them from the room before turning back and gesturing to the second bed that was brought in but that Reno ignored. "Hop on." Reno nodded and kissed Cloud's forehead before going to lie down on the other bed. "Very good… Now, lift your shirt." Going over to the cabinet, Marly pulled down a tube of gel, dragging the baby monitor over with him. "This might be a bit cold." He warned before pulling on some rubber gloves and smearing the gel onto Reno's bare stomach. Cloud just watched attentively, smiling reassuringly at Reno.

"COLD…!" Reno complained, pulling away from the cold gel.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Marluxia chided, smearing the substance onto the redhead's wiggling form. "There. Done... Now stay still." Picking up the tool that would allow him to see the children, he placed it on Reno's stomach and began his search, pausing a few long, long moments later, eyes going wide. "... Oh Shiva…"

"What is it?" Reno asked, lifting himself up. "Is something wrong?"

Marluxia simply blinked and took a deep breath.

Fuck.

--

**Kigichi: **_Yaaaaaaaaay!! Baaaaaaaaabieeeeeeeeeeeees 8D They are so happy!!!.........x3_

**Bekas: **_There we go, chapter 30. Hope you guys like it and keep the feedback coming!_


	31. Decision

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Marluxia licked his lips, whistling lowly. "… You're having triplets." He breathed. "Two boys and a little girl…"

Blinking, Reno opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. Repeating the movements several times, he looked down at his gel covered stomach in amazement. "Cloud..." He whispered. "We're gonna have three..." He gulped. "_Th-three_..."

"I think I'm gonna have another heart attack." Cloud wheezed, overwhelmed. One was great, two too but THREE?? "I _guess_ we need another crib." He joked faintly.

Looking up in shock, Reno waved his arms widely, shaking his head. "N-no…! Don't have another heart attack!! Please don't!" Was it too much? Were they too many? Did he want to get rid of one? Gulping, Reno steeled his nerves and looked at Cloud. "W-we can… give one away… if it's too much…" He wouldn't kill it but if the stress was too much for Cloud he WOULD put one up for adoption.

The blond looked at Reno as if the redhead had grown another head. "Like **hell;** I'm not going to give up one of my children!" Cloud exclaimed weakly, glaring at Reno. "We can do this." He stated, determined.

"Actually...." Marluxia interjected, not smiling and looking as serious as ever. "It would be better if you gave up one. As in… killing it..."

Reno froze. Turning slowly, he licked his lips and gave his friend a disbelieving look. "Wh-what...?"

"I believe that finding that you're going to have triplets is thrilling but... you're a man, Reno." Marluxia sighed softly. "Your body isn't prepared for this. One baby is alright, two... I'm almost 100 per cent sure that you can endure it but three? It's... too much. It can be risky if you go ahead with this."

Tears welled up in the small man's eyes, spilling over and dripping down Reno's face to land on his clenched and quivering hands. He would have to give up one of his children, his babies. Shoulders shaking, he sniffed and looked up, determination burning in his eyes. "What is the chance that all three will survive?"

"Reno, the problem here is you." Marluxia tried to reason. "You can die."

Reno flinched, placing his hands back on his stomach. "...What is the chance I will survive?"

"I'd say around 40, 35 per cent." Marluxia said honestly.

Biting his lip once more, Reno looked down and rubbed his stomach gently. "Then... that's enough." He looked back up, voice firm. "I'm not giving them up."

Marluxia sighed sadly. "As your doctor, and mostly as your friend, I must ask you to reconsider it... WE don't want to lose you, Reno. Will you leave your children without a mother if you're not part of the 35 per cent?"

"I'm not giving them up." Reno repeated, glaring slightly at the taller man and curling inward, hugging his stomach. "Even if there was a 1% chance that I would survive, I would take it." He flashed Marluxia a grin. "I'm a Turk, yo. I never go down without a fight!"

Marluxia studied Reno's face before looking over at Cloud, seeing him with his face turned to the opposite wall. "What do you say, Cloud? It's also your choice: they're your children as well."

Cloud didn't turn. "I don't want to lose Reno." He said lowly, almost tiredly. "But I don't want to lose any of my children either... Thing is, he's the one carrying them. His decision weights way more than mine."

Hearing his lover's tired tone; Reno sighed and turned to face him. Picking up one of the blond's hands, he gave the top of it a kiss before placing it on his gel covered stomach, allowing him to feel the kicks. "Cloud...I want to try…" He leaned forward to press his cheek to Cloud's, sniffing slightly. "I don't want to kill them and... What if everything would have been alright if we hadn't removed one? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

Cloud closed his eyes, turning his face to nuzzle his nose against Reno's. "I understand but..." He opened his wet eyes. "I don't to lose everything."

Reno reached out and hugged Cloud tightly, shoulders shaking. He couldn't stand to see his lover's pain. "I'll remove one if you really want me to." It would kill him, but to ensure that he didn't abandon Cloud, he would do anything.

"No." Cloud shook his head. The doubt killed him but it would hurt him more to see his lover shatter. "If you don't want to, no baby is removed." He said as firmly as he could at the moment before looking at Marluxia. "... Sorry. We'll keep the three."

Lowering his head, Marluxia nodded, sighing sadly. "I can't stop you it's your decision… but... I do have some conditions." Pulling up his clipboard, he began to write on it. "I'm writing out a list of pregnancy vitamins I want Reno to take every day. No lifting weights, no running, jumping or other fast movements." He glanced up, narrowed eyes locked on the couple in front of him. "I don't want him to WALK if he doesn't have to. You need to be careful. Anything could set off a miscarriage or complicate the birthing process as time goes on."

Reno sighed loudly in protest but Cloud nodded. "I'll make sure he'll be good." He reassured.

"Good!" Handing Cloud the piece of paper with the list of vitamins on it, Marluxia shot the two a smile. "I'll come by later with a few oils and such that Reno should rub on his skin and a few foods he should be eating." Seeing the redhead's pout, Marluxia smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair. "Don't be so sad kiddo. This is what's best for you."

Sighing again, Reno nodded and leaned against Cloud, wiggling a bit as the gel was cleaned off of him. "Yea, I know... doesn't mean I won't hate it." But for the survival of his children, he would do anything.

"You were the one who choose your path." Marluxia smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Now, you just got to endure it."

"You sound like an old man."

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I'm on duty now." He sighed dramatically. "I'll be back later to check on the real injured here." He said, patting Cloud's soft hair before leaving, sending Tifa and the kids in.

Rushing into the room, Tifa and the kids ran over, excitement on their faces. "Well…?" Tifa shouted, reaching over to place her palms on Reno's stomach. "What we got in here?"

"Two boys and a girl…" Reno grinned. He wouldn't let them know of the risks; At least, not yet.

Squealing, Marlene and Denzel added their hands to the belly touch, grin on their faces. "Three…?" Marlene cried out excitedly.

"You're gonna be HUGE!" Denzel marveled, eyes wide. Reno was really small and skinny so he was gonna be BIG.

"_Heeeeeeeeeeey_..." Pouting, Reno crossed his arms and huffed, glaring playfully at the boy. "Leave me alone!" Grumbling, he reached out and poked Cloud's head. "I blame you."

Cloud smiled softly. "Let's not discuss whose fault it is again." He asked, kissing Denzel's temple when the boy settled beside him.

Grinning, Reno reached over and heaved Marlene onto his lap. "You're getting heavy, princess! Are you growing up?" He asked, poking the tip of her nose with a finger. "You're gonna have the boys bowed down by your feet in no time!"

Marlene giggled, blushing. "Don't say that..." She asked lowly, embarrassed.

"And why not…?" Reno demanded, putting his hands on his hips, 'Mommy' style. "I'll have you know that I have NEVER seen a prettier girl then you! You shall RULE over the boys!" He smirked. "And I shall show you how!!"

"As long as she doesn't use me as bait…!" Denzel giggled, running his fingers down Cloud's hair. Pausing, he looked at the blonde's peaceful expression. "... Dad…?" He called but got no response. "Aww, he fell asleep..."

Glancing over, Reno pouted. "And just when we found out as well..." A smirk came to his face. "Anyone got a sharpie?"

"Aw, just let him rest." Tifa scolded gently, rubbing Cloud's ankle through the blankets. "He needs to rest if he wants to be healthy enough to get the hell out of here."

Humming, Reno nodded and let Marlene go in favor of settling down next to the blond. "Right…" He had forgotten for a moment that Cloud was still injured. "… Tifa... do you... think he's gonna be fine?"

"Marluxia said he would." Tifa smiled reassuringly. "Oh, and I told Yuffie about Cloud so that she could tell the others, just in case. I expect everyone, even Rufus, to know about it already. It's just people try to contact you two and can't get a grab of you: they might get worried, thinking something much worse happened." She explained, turning to look back at cloud. "Cloud's strong. He'll be alright."

Nodding, Reno placed his head back down on the pillow and sighed, making sure he was as close to Cloud as he could manage to get. "Thanks. I don't want to worry anyone." Settling down further, he yawned slightly, since all of the excitement had exhausted him.

Tifa smiled and looked at her watch. "Whoa. It's late." She said, picking up Marlene and placing her on the other bed. "Goodnight, guys." She said softly before switching off the lights.

All of them needed some rest.

--

A few hours later found Reno sitting up in bed, one hand over the bulge on his front, the other running through Cloud's soft hair. He had sat up the moment Tifa and the kids had fallen asleep so that he could think.

He thought about Cloud and how Marluxia had said that he had been stressed for so long. _'It could have happened at any time.' _Does that mean it could happen again? He didn't think Cloud would be able to survive if it did. Brushing some hair away from his lover's face, Reno cringed at the shadows under his eyes and how his breath seemed shallow and strained. "Don't worry; I'm going to take care of you." Reno whispered. Looking down, he rubbed his stomach, a twinge of worry coursing through him. "All of us." He would not lose the children. Nor would he die. He refused to abandon Cloud like that. Yawning slightly, he laid down next to the blond, cuddling as close as he could get with his hands still on his stomach. "It will be okay, you'll see." He mumbled, drifting off.

--

On the next morning, Cloud was the first opening his eyes, finding himself as the middle of a Reno and Denzel sandwich. He smiled softly; feeling a little better than he had felt a day before.

Shifting a bit, Denzel cracked his eyes open and yawned, woken by Cloud's movements. "Dad…?" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "How ya doin…?"

Cloud smiled softly. "Better." But it still hurt to breathe a little. "Slept well?"

"Fine… How is your chest?" the boy hadn't missed his dad's wince when he moved too much. "You want me to get Marluxia?"

"No, I'm alright. Just still a bit sore..." Cloud reassured, grabbing Denzel's hand and gently squeezing it.

Squeezing back, Denzel looked over at Reno, biting his lip in worry. "He didn't sleep last night. I woke up around two and he was just sitting there, looking at you and rubbing his stomach."

Cloud looked over at Reno. "I had a feeling he would." He whispered, shifting and hissing in pain.

Reaching out, Denzel pushed Cloud back to the bed. "If it hurts then don't move." He sighed, hopping off the bed. "I'm gonna get you two something to eat." He grinned. "Mom is eating for four now! He needs it!"

The blond nodded. "Thanks. I think I saw my wallet on the desk at the end of the bed yesterday."

Snorting, Denzel ran out of the room. "Are you kidding…? Marly works here! We don't have to pay for a thing!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and settled down, studying the ceiling as he rubbed the skin over his heart. He never thought such thing could happen. He had always been healthy because of his Mako and Jenova cells...

He could be dead at the moment.

Coming back a few moments later, Denzel ran into the room with a cart full with eggs, sausage, toast, orange juice and milk, coffee, cereal and pancakes. "Here we go!" Wheeling it over, he pulled out a plate and turned to Cloud. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you want to give me..." Cloud grinned, opening his mouth.

"...What are you, a bird?" Denzel asked, spooning out a large helping of eggs, sausage and pancakes. Handing them to Cloud, he rolled over the bed tray and set it in front of him, putting the coffee, milk and syrup on it. "There ya go! And if anyone asks, I SO did not steal a food cart from the cafeteria." He said with a sneaky grin.

Cloud felt his eyes widen. "Denzel!" He chuckled, stopping as his chest flared. "Oww... and Daddy's hurt, you should feed him." He pouted, picking up a fork and chucking a bit of pancakes into his mouth. Damn, he was famished.

Chuckling, Denzel took the fork from Cloud and speared on another bite of pancake onto it, holding it to his mouth. "Here ya go daddy! Eat up!"

Cloud took the food, ruffling Denzel's hair. "Thanks."

"Welcome!" The boy continued to feed Cloud until the plate was empty. "Do you want more?" He asked, handing Cloud some coffee.

The blond shook his head, full. "No, thanks..." He grinned, taking a sip of the hot liquid and welcoming Denzel to his side.

Hopping up next to his dad, Denzel took a plate for himself and quickly ate the food. "What about Reno? Shouldn't he eat?" He questioned, looking at the still slumbering redhead.

"He also needs to rest. He'll eat when he wakes up." Cloud shook his head, circling his arm around Denzel after shaking the tubes attached to him out of the way.

Shifting closer to his father's side, Denzel let loose a long breath and looked up. "Dad... what's wrong with Mom? Tifa and Marlene didn't see it but I could. Something is wrong."

Cloud sipped his coffee silently. "Mom will have to take care during his pregnancy." He explained softly. "Three babies are a lot to handle."

Eyes narrowing, Denzel reached up and grabbed the coffee cup, lowering it. "How dangerous…?" He demanded softly. "Is he in trouble?"

Cloud eyed Denzel. "... Something bad can happen if he doesn't take care." He said only. _'He can die.'_ "Don't talk about this with anyone... it's hard to handle, okay?" He asked softly.

Taking in the desperate look on Cloud's face, Denzel nodded. "Yea...right..." He wouldn't speak about it. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Keep Reno on the line." Cloud winked. "Don't let him do much. I won't let him either."

"... Yea... this will be easy…"

The blond nodded. "Everything will be fine." He reassured, squeezing Denzel against his side reassuringly.

Hugging Cloud back, Denzel bit his lip and reached out to touch the growing lump on Reno's stomach. "Dad... will you still love us?" He looked up. "Me and Marlene that is... when the babies are born?"

Cloud looked down at Denzel and then smiled warmly. "Of course I will. We may not be connected by blood but in my heart, you'll always be my first born." He reassured, kissing Denzel's forehead tenderly. "You're my son, don't ever forget that."

Sighing in relief, Denzel nodded and hugged back. "Alright... I just wanted to make sure." Hugging Cloud for a few more moments, he pulled back with a grin. "So... three huh…?"

"Yeah, three..." Cloud smiled, nodding.

Humming, Denzel settled back down with a laugh. "Enjoy that."

"Hey... You're their big brother; you're going to help me."

"Yea, but I get to leave at sometimes." Another snicker "You get them AND mom."

"... Evil you…"

"You love me! I'm your first born, remember?"

Cloud chuckled, wincing. "Don't use my words against me." He advised, giving the boy a look.

Smirking, Denzel mirrored the look. "Why not…?"

"Because it may go back and bite you in the ass. I'm the authority here and, especially, at home. I have full power over the Wii, the grilled-cheese sandwiches... among many, many others."

Denzel just grinned. "And I have the power to go out and leave you with the triplets and a sugar high mom all day!"

"Who said I would let you leave at all? You're going to be my slave." Cloud grinned.

Denzel pouted. "I'm gonna tell Tifa on you!" He cried, making to get off the bed. "I'm telling her you're being a mean dad!"

"She's sleeping. If you wake her up, I'll look like a saint next to you."

At the exact moment there came a knock on the door followed by a very familiar voice. "Cloud…? You awake?"

Smirking, Denzel turned back to the blond and raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond's wide eyed look. Giggling, he pointed to the bed where only Marlene was lying. "She got up about ten minutes before you and left to shower."

"Yeah, I'm awake and being harassed by Denzel." Cloud said, smirking at the boy. Better get the advantage before Denzel does.

Walking into the room, Tifa frowned, towel slung around her shoulders to catch any water that might fall from her still damp hair. "Denzel..."

Sputtering, Denzel waved his arms frantically. "Am not…! Dad made me feed him!" He pouted, giving Tifa the puppy dog eyes. "He said I was his slave."

Eyes narrowing, Tifa turned to glare at the blond. "Cloud..."

"He refuses to help me with the triplets, he's using my own words against me and he nearly chocked me when feeding me!" Cloud whined, placing a hand over his heart. "I'm injured, he doesn't have a heart!"

"He said I was a slave, snored in my ear all night and said he was gonna make me stay home all day!" Denzel countered, fake tears coming to his eyes. "It's not fair!"

"Lies…!" Cloud hissed in fake pain, his hand still over his heart.

"You're the liar, Capitan Snore!!" Denzel hissed back, a few tears spilling over as he turned back to Tifa, sniffing. "Tifa... you believe me... don't you?"

Swooping down, Tifa engulfed the small boy in a hug. "Oh, sweetie, of COURSE I believe you!" Glancing up at Cloud, she glared. "Shame on you for taking advantage of Denzel in your state…!" From behind Tifa, Denzel raised a hand and flashed Cloud the victory sign.

The blond settled down on his pillows, rubbing his chest. All of this excitement had actually tired him a bit. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Looking up, Denzel felt a flash of guilt for his father's tiredness. Crawling onto the bed, he hugged him around the middle. "Sorry."

Cloud smiled and shook his head. "Not your fault." He soothed, hugging the boy back.

Smiling, Denzel turned to Tifa. "Cloud didn't do most of the stuff I said he did." He admitted.

"I know!" Tifa replied, walking over to the cabinet on the other side of the room to deposit her stuff.

Denzel looked at her, wide eyed. "You do?"

"Yep…! I was listening at the door."

"Then why..."

"It was fun."

Cloud chuckled, coughing and wincing. "You're terrible." He said at Tifa, resting his head on top of Denzel's.

Smirking, Tifa nodded and came by, handing Cloud a glass of water. "And you love it!"

Cloud accepted the glass of water with a grateful smile, taking a few sips. "Never said I didn't..." He smiled, scratching his nose. "Can't Marluxia take these off me? At least this one..." He mumbled, picking on the tube on his nose and sneezing.

Chuckling, Tifa shook her head. "Nope; Hospital's rules... It stays on." And it was a bit amusing to see Cloud batting at it like a small child.

"But it's uncomfortable, it hurts too." Cloud made a face, leaving the _Tube of Doom_ alone.

"Deal with it…" the sleepy mumble next to Cloud came. Rolling over slightly, Reno sat up and scratched his head, hair wild and all over the place after a night of sleep. "I've had them a few times too. They suck."

"Morning…" Cloud greeted, brushing the hair that was in front of his lover's face away gently. "And I hate this. I hate hospitals; I hate everything related to it."

"Even me?" Marluxia asked, bursting into the room with a grin.

Reno giggled at the pink haired man's dramatic entrance. "Nice timing, yo." He mumbled, accepting the large plate of food Denzel offered him, devouring it before going for the second. "To what do we own this happy, rainbow filled visit?"

"I came to visit our patient." Marluxia chuckled, sitting on the bed and next to Cloud. "How are we today, Man of the Weak-Heart?"

Sitting up to make more room for Marluxia, Cloud hissed a bit, wincing. "A bit of pain but I'm fine."

"Take it easy pal." Marluxia advised, laying a hand on the skin above Cloud's heart. "Lemme check you out."

Cloud nodded and looked a bit awkward as Marluxia started unbuttoning the first three buttons of his vest. "This looks so wrong." Tifa giggled, resting her head on her hand, trying to hide her grin.

Grinning, Reno wolf whistled. "Ohh... Marly!! I'm telling Vexen!" He cooed, giggling at the look on his lover's face. "What's the matter, Cloudy? Can't take Marly's touch?"

"Shut up, you should be jealous." Cloud mumbled, watching as Marluxia carefully examined him.

"Take a deep breath." The pink haired man asked and watched as Cloud did what he was told and stopped midway as the pain made him gasp.

Face scrunched up in slight concern, Reno reached out to place a soothing hand on Cloud's head. "Take it easy." He mumbled, grinning to try and distract him. "And why would I be jealous? I get plenty of Marly's hugs and touches!"

"He doesn't grope you." Cloud whispered in pain.

"I didn't grope you! You're hot but too young for me." Marluxia chuckled, finishing his examination. "You need to take it easy. Your heart is still recovering. You should be fine in two weeks."

Smiling, Reno leaned over to nuzzle his lovers face. "Two weeks? Don't worry. I'll take care of you!" He would help nurse his lover back to health. Pulling back, he winced and placed a hand on his stomach. "OW! Damn it!"

"Have you eaten?" Marluxia asked, buttoning Cloud's vest and patting his chest when done.

Nodding, Reno bit his lips and winched, rubbing his stomach. "Yeah... Two big plates…!" That should have filled him up.

Marluxia cocked his head to the side. "Then why are they demanding something?" He muttered before turning to Reno. "You have a doctor at Edge, don't you? Could you give me his number? I need to be inside all the details."

Wincing once more, Reno rubbed his stomach and nodded. "Yea sure..." Grabbing a piece of paper, he wrote down all the information Marluxia would need. "Ask for Rick Suto."

"Thank you." Marluxia grinned, getting up. "I'll talk to him right away. Today I'm off emergencies so I should have plenty of time." He said, turning to leave. "I'll come when I've come to some conclusion, darlings! Bai-bai…!"

Reno watched Marluxia leave, a small grin on his face. "That man could lead a pride parade by himself, I swear he could." Giggling, he sat back and huffed, the kicks getting stronger. "What do you want?" He muttered, rubbing the skin gently, reaching for another piece of toast. "You still hungry?" The kids kicked in denial.

"Are they hurting you?" Cloud asked softly, laying a hand on top of Reno's stomach and feeling various set of hands or feet press against it. "...?" He blinked, removing his hand and watching as the marks left by the limbs pressing against his lover's skin disappeared.

"AH!" Grimacing, Reno scrunched up as the kicks seemed to multiply. "... Damn... that hurts." He wondered briefly why they reacted calmly when Cloud touched him but chalked it all down to them liking him. They always reacted when Cloud touched him. Cloud looked up at his lover and at the lump once more, reaching to lay a hand on it: at least they would be quiet and wouldn't hurt Reno. Flinching, Reno closed his eyes and waited for the pain he knew was going to strike. Cracking them back open a few second later, he let out a low breath when instead of sharp pain he instead felt all three babies kicking and hitting like mad against Cloud's hand.

"Why are they doing that?" Tifa asked softly, hand curled against her chest in worry.

"I don't know." Reno whined, rubbing his stomach once more. "They started a few days after I got back from... that… _issue_..." He stole a glance at Denzel and the now awake Marlene, wording himself carefully.

Cloud nodded briefly, petting his lover's bump carefully. "Could--!"

"Alright, the guy told me five words and I already figured out what's the matter with those kids!" Marluxia entered the room with an exclamation, only stopping his rampage when he was in front of Cloud and Reno. "How long ago did you two get laid?" He asked seriously.

"Marluxia…!" Both male adults in the room shrieked in shock, slamming their hands against the children's ears.

"Are you mad?" Cloud exclaimed loudly, coughing violently as the pain in his chest flared.

"Just answer to the question!" The pink haired man urged.

Blushing redder then his hair, Reno tightened his grip on Marlene's ears, glaring at the pink haired man. "Since after the Squall incident; Happy…? Now shut up!!"

Marluxia almost raised his hands to his head. "Of course the kids are getting violent. They need Jenova cells and Mako."

Reno blinked. "... Really…?" That was all they needed? Glancing over at Cloud, he gulped slightly at the shocked look on his face. He still didn't want to. Not that he could blame him. "How long can we go without it?" Cloud needed more time.

"I dunno... two weeks, one? I really don't know."

Looking over at Cloud, Reno smiled and reached out to take his hand. "That's good for you? A week…?"

"I never said there was a problem..." Cloud murmured quietly, squeezing Reno's hand and exchanging a very brief look with Tifa. "Shiva, this looks like an obligation..." He chuckled humorlessly.

Frowning, Reno released Cloud's hand and let it fall on his lap. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, staring down. "I'm not trying to push you..." He looked back up at Marluxia, desperation in his eyes. "Is there anything else I can use except Jenova and Mako?"

"Did you use anything else but Jenova cells and Mako to get pregnant?" Marluxia asked. "Sex toys don't count." He joked, watching Cloud attempting to squeeze Reno's hand again.

Sighing again, Reno closed his eyes to think, not noticing his lover attempt to touch him. "Is there any way to make something like it?" He was almost desperate now for some way to fix this.

Cloud finally gave up, letting his hand fall onto the bed. "I don't think there is, Reno." Marluxia sighed, shaking his head. "Medicine still isn't advanced enough to make a man pregnant successfully..."

"I guess there's no choice." Sighing, Reno turned and gave Cloud a sad smile. "I'm sorry but it looks like we're going to have to do it." He bit his lip, looking back down. "But it only has to be once! And quick…" He looked back up, grinning slightly. "I know you're not ready and I'm sorry but... there's no other choice..."

"Can you all... leave us alone for a bit?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Waiting for everyone else to leave, Reno turned to Cloud the moment the door closed. "I'm sorry! We don't have to! We can find another way!"

"Stop it!" Cloud said almost harshly, causing him to cough. "You made it look like you have to beg or something like it for me to make love to you!" He explained almost sadly. "I love you. It's not an obligation. It's an act of love. I just... I want to be with you in an intimate way but I'm frikin' scared you'll remember Squall and that you'll start walking away from me." Cloud confessed.

Flinching at his lover's tone, Reno smiled sadly, nodding along with each word he spoke. When he was done, he took a deep breath before starting. "I know... I know you're scared. You're frightened that I'll remember and break even more and I don't blame you." Pausing for a moment, he sniffed. "But I know that I won't. I'm calm when you touch me. It's kind and sweet and familiar. I could never be scared of it. But I'm trying to respect what you want and that's why I'm trying to find another way..."

"When I'm out of this hell, we can try." Cloud said softly. "Just... in case something happens, I'm sorry."

Smiling, Reno nodded, reaching out to touch the top of his lover's hand. "I trust you." Cloud nodded, squeezing Reno's hand almost automatically. Sighing in relief to the returned motion, Reno leaned over and placed his forehead onto Cloud's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You're risking your life for the kids. The least that I can do to help is fight against my fears."

"Okay then." Softly kissing the blond's neck, Reno sighed and winced when he was kicked once more. "Oww…"

Cloud shuddered at the contact, his hand flying to his lover's. "It'll be over soon." He whispered, trying to sooth Reno's pain.

Reno shook his head. "Nah... That was the normal kidney shot. I'm used to those ones!" Chuckling, he placed his hands on top of Cloud's. "Don't worry about it so much."

"It's hard not to." The blond whispered, looking away as he shifted painfully just to lay his head next to his lover's body.

Lying down, Reno pulled Cloud closer, pressing his ear against his stomach. "They're gonna kick for a while yet. Better get used to it."

"Yeah…" Cloud whispered, sighing softly and coughing. "Won't... won't my heart be a problem here…?" He asked uncertain. "I mean... it's not like a Mako enhanced orgasm is a walk in the park..."

"That's why I want to wait the longest we can." Reno smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Cloud's head. "We're not doing anything unless I know you're back to full strength and nothing will happen."

"But we can't wait, Reno..."

"Marly said we had two weeks."

"He said 'maybe'."

Rolling his eyes, Reno pulled Cloud closer to him. "Then I'll revive Sephiroth, get him to fuck me and kill him again but WE'RE not doing anything that can be dangerous to your life!"

".. If you do anything with Sephiroth, I'm joining Vexen, Zexion and Marluxia in a foursome."

"EWW…!"

"Shut up, you'd love to watch it." Cloud chuckled, coughing.

Pausing for a moment, Reno gave Cloud a smirk. "I'd love to be IN it. I bet Zexion can throw down some moves."

"Great then... We have all the positions. Vexen on top of us all, then Marlu, then me, Zexion and finally you; Juicy..."

Tossing his head back, Reno barked out a laugh. "I get it from everyone!"

Cloud smiled. "Now we just need to convince them to let us in."

Humming, Reno tilted his head to the side. "... let's ask! MARLY…!"

Cloud nearly choked on his tongue. "You crazy…?"

Marluxia poked his head into the room. "What? Gave Cloud another attack?" He asked, seeing Cloud's pale complexion.

Grinning widely, Reno slapped a hand over Cloud's mouth before he could say anything. "Can I and Cloud join you, Vexen and Zexion for an orgy?!"

The pink haired man's eyes widened. "... Well, but OF COURSE!" He laughed. "I would have to talk with Vexen and Zexion but I'm sure that if I asked during an afterglow, they would be more than content to add you two to our bedroom of love." He bowed, grinning. "And Reno, hunny, you're killing your fiancée."

Whipping to the side, Reno's eyes widened at the sight of his lover's pale face, heart thumping as the blond gasped. "Cloud…? HEY!" Reaching out, he placed a hand on Cloud's forehead. "Hey, whoa…! Breathe, Cloud…!"

"I... can't believe... you did that!" Cloud wheezed.

"I was only joking!" Grinning, Reno gently rubbed Cloud's back. "I thought you would growl at him or something, like you usually do when someone looks at me the wrong way."

"Do I look like I can just lunge at Marluxia and growl?" Cloud asked with a small whine.

"You were joking?" Marluxia whined suddenly from the door. "Damn... Here I was thinking that I would grab a piece of Cloud's ass..." He mocked, discretely winking at Reno. _'Go with it.'_

Staring at Marluxia with wide eyes, Reno snorted before fake pouting and winking back without Cloud noticing. "Aww... just Cloud…?" Looking down, he nodded sadly. "I understand. Cloud is the only pretty one..."

"I can take a piece of yours too, Reno." Marluxia chuckled. "I totally don't mind... Now, thing is that I see Cloud as an alpha male... Therefore, getting a piece of his virgin ass would be great." He grinned smugly as Cloud's face passed from pale to crimson in a matter of seconds.

Looking over at Cloud, Reno started to snicker. "Yeah... He's an alpha alright... so you might have to fight him for it!" That would be funny to see. "Good luck to ya. He's scary strong, yo."

"Oh, I happen to have a pair of handcuffs that would be able to handle him..."

Snorting, Reno shook his head, blushing a bit. "Okay. The conversation has gone from funny to creepy. I'm cutting it off." Thinking for a minute, he smiled. "Marly… have you gotten to feel the babies move yet?" He knew the pink haired man had seen them kick but he didn't think he has felt it yet.

"NO, I haven't." Marluxia said excitedly and ran towards Reno, placing his hands on his stomach. "... Damn, they're strong!" He grinned, turning to look at Cloud who just looked away. "... What, still embarrassed?"

Grunting, Reno rolled his eyes. "Will you just DROP IT?" He exclaimed, blinking a moment later. "... sorry…" Damn mood swings

"I will when Cloud manages to look to me in the eye without blushing." Marluxia sang, watching Cloud look at him and hold their look for a while before turning the color of Reno's hair. "Fail, buddy."

"GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT, DROP THE CONVERSATION!!" Reno wanted it DROPPED. Huffing, Reno clenched his hands into fists and glared at both men, voice a deadly hiss. "Drop it... NOW…"

"Dropped it…" Marluxia tried to stop a grin to rise to his lips, shoulders shaking with mirth. "I stopped. See? Stopped..."

Growling lightly, Reno shot the snickering man a sweet grin. "Marly, Hunny, Love of my life, Sweet heart?"

"What?"

Grinning, Reno reached up, sweet face set in an innocent smile as he spoke. "Baby cakes, either you stop laughing and NEVER mention it again or what I did to you in the kitchen will feel like a PAPERCUT!" He smirked. "And you won't have materia this time…"

Marluxia shrieked like a school girl, hands flying to cover his family jewels. "I'll drop it! I'll drop it!!"

"Good!" Turning to Cloud, the redhead gave him a matching smile. "Same goes for you!"

"I did nothing; he's the one who kept harassing me!" Cloud protested, glaring.

Reno growled. "I **never** want to hear about it…" He hissed before smiling again, eyes slightly insane. "Go it?"

"Fine, fine..." Cloud rolled his eyes in a mocking way, shaking his head in disbelief. _'Bipolarity, annoying as fuck…'_ The things he had to endure sometimes. If he didn't love Reno as much as he did… Sigh.

"GOOD!" Smiling happily, Reno leaned over and nuzzled Cloud's face. "So... when can Cloud leave?"

"Tomorrow, if everything's alright with him by the time."

Grinning happily, Reno gave Cloud's cheek a kiss. "Good! Do we need any medication for him to take?"

"Yeah, a few pills... To make his heart stronger..." Marluxia nodded, all professional already. "Which reminds me...? Cloud, does anyone in your family have cardiac problems? Anyone died because of it?"

Cloud looked at Marluxia. "I only knew my Mom and never met or heard a thing about my biological father." He said softly, watching Tifa and the kids entering the room. "My Mom died in a fire and my Dad drowned. I… I was there but I was too scared to notice if it could be something else but the lack of air." The blond whispered, rubbing his temple. "But then again it wouldn't have mattered, we didn't share blood bounds."

Frowning, Reno leaned over and hugged Cloud gently at his sadness. "It's okay." He whispered, kissing his temple. "You were small when your father died. You wouldn't have been able to do a thing."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah... But the villagers didn't care about that." He said bitterly.

Eyes narrowing, Reno pulled back. "Then what did they care about?"

"Finding the killer... My dad also didn't know how to swim. He wouldn't jump into the water, he wasn't dumb."

Reno blinked in shock. "Who... would want to kill yer dad?" He asked.

"No-one... The village loved Dad while I and Mom were the hated ones." Cloud sighed. He had never spoken of his family before to someone else. "My Mom... used to be the village's guide and during one of the trips to the Mako reactor, she got raped. I was the result. Soon after that, Dad liked Mom, Mom liked Dad, they got married and Mom started being hated for being the wife of the last of the Strife." Cloud said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. Shaking his head, he decided to let it drop. Too painful… "Anyway, I think Dad tripped because when I found him he was already inside the pool. Although, because I was the only one there..."

"The others thought it had been you." Tifa completed as bitterly. "I heard the old couple that lived by the inn mutter about it one day, when we were small... I just didn't believe them. They were known to be a little out of their minds."

Growling, Reno crossed his arms. "How DARE they! You loved yer Dad, we can see it by the way you talk of him!" Sniffing, Reno turned his head away with a huff. "Jackasses…! I hope they rot!" He was pissed: how DARE someone accuse his lover of killing his own father in cold blood!?

Cloud shrugged. "They're dead." He deadpanned. "They died in the fire, just like my Mother. They got what they deserved."

"Good." Reno's response came, a twisted grin on his face as he rubbed his stomach. "I hope it was slow..."

The blond just closed his eyes and shrugged once more, feeling someone climbing to the bed and rest their head on his shoulder. Without even opening his eyes, he reached and petted Denzel's hair, recognizing well his son's scent. "Dad....I'm sorry..." Denzel never knew how Cloud had lost his father. Now it made sense that he was afraid of the water.

"For what…? There's nothing to apologize for." Cloud opened his eyes and smiled tiredly, ruffling the boy's hair.

Denzel shrugged, watching Reno mutter alone. "I thought you didn't like the water cause you were a wuss. I'm sorry."

"A _'wuss'_…? You better start learning how to make your own grilled-cheese sandwiches, young man!"

Head shooting up, Denzel looked down at Cloud in shock. "You never told us! All I knew was that you refused to swim! Don't take away the sandwich!"

Cloud chuckled, pulling the boy back down. "Don't worry. I won't."

Heaving a sigh of relief, the boy settled back down, nuzzling Cloud's side. "Good. I would have to do something awful if you do."

"Like what?" The blond asked, exchanging an amused look with Marluxia.

"I'll put hair dye in your shampoo!" He hadn't missed the look his dad and the pink haired man exchanged. "I'll bend all your spatulas! I'll leave you here with bad soap operas on!"

"Do that and you're spending a month in Marluxia's pink and rainbow filled bedroom."

"... Okay, you win…"

"How did you know what my bedroom looks like?" Marluxia grinned, surprised.

"... I didn't."

"Oh..." Marluxia blinked, face turning a bit red. "...Well, it's not like that at all!"

Cloud cringed and hid his face on Denzel's shoulder. "Nightmares... I'll have them tonight."

Chuckling, Denzel petted Cloud's head. "Enjoy that... I'll have them too."

"Not me!" Grinning, Reno snickered and bounced a bit. "I wanna paint the baby's room rainbow!!"

"No!" Both Cloud and Denzel barked, the first one coughing at the pain the action gave him.

"Two of the babies are boys: wanna make them gay before they even know that babies don't come from a shop?" Cloud asked.

Giggling widely, Reno shook his head. "Just kidding…!" He just wanted to see what the others would do if he said it. "You should have seen your faces though! Priceless..."

Marluxia chuckled and bounced up, standing. "Alright, guys. The visit time is over and I gotta go and keep my interesting talk with your other doctor." He grinned, pulling out a needle from his coat. "And I forgot Cloud's painkillers the last time I was here…" He mumbled embarrassingly. Not a thing a doctor should forget.

"It's… fine. The pain wasn't too great." Cloud murmured, swallowing hard at the sight of the object.

Eyes widening at the sight of the needle, Reno nodded and took Denzel's place next to Cloud. "Is it going to put him to sleep?" He asked, running a soothing hand through Cloud's hair.

Marluxia nodded. "Not immediately. He'll be drowsy and a bit slow for a while. Five minutes at most." He smiled apologetically at the blond staring at the needle as if it would bite.

Seeing the blond's fear, Reno settled down next to him. "Don't be scared. I'll be right here with you." There was no way he was leaving. "I'll be here when you wake up..."

"Actually, it would also be a good thing if you left for a bit." Marluxia cringed a bit. "I have the director on my neck because I let you all stay, no matter what the visiting hours are."

Snorting, Reno gave Marluxia a disbelieving look. "You'll have to drag me out by my feet yo, because I ain't going anywhere." Not until Cloud was healed.

"It's alright." Cloud said, smiling up at Reno. "I'm okay and tomorrow morning I'll be out of here."

"Besides, Cloud came in swimming trunks... we'll need to go and get him a change of clothes for tomorrow." Tifa added.

Sniffing, Reno cuddled down to Cloud's side and peeked up from where he had his head nestled on the other's neck, glaring at anyone who got to close. "Forget it. I already said I wasn't leaving." He growled, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist in an iron grip.

"Reno, I'll be alright! I'm a big boy." Cloud said gently but firmly. "Marluxia will also be around. I need you to rest, baby."

Biting his lip, Reno sighed and nodded. "... Fine... but I'm coming right back with the clothes! I can sleep in the bed next to you!" Sitting up, he slipped out of bed and left with Tifa and the kids. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Cloud smiled and nodded, waving goodbye at them. "... He'll be worse than glue... won't he?" He asked softly to Marluxia when Reno left.

Chuckling, Marluxia nodded, reaching out to take Cloud's right arm and tie a band around it. Ripping open an alcohol swab, he began to clean the area over a vein, flicking the skin to get it to show up better. "Yep... Which is good…? I was serious when I said I don't want him doing much."

"I know." Cloud nodded, flinching as the needle was thrust into his vein.

"Sorry." Marluxia mumbled. "But it had to be done. I don't want the pain to overwhelm you." Taking the needle out, the pink haired doctor gently wiped the puncture wound and bandaged it. "Sleep..." He said, brushing away Cloud's fringe from the blonde's eyes, watching frown softly as the medicine began acting. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Cloud nodded, feeling his mind start to become hazy. "Okay…." He whispered, the pain fading and leaving numb, comfortable and strangely sleepy.

Smiling, Marluxia left the room after turning the light off. "Sleep well Cloud." The pink haired man said softly, watching the man's mako, glowing eyes slowly disappear in the dark as the blond's eyelids slowly dropped.

Closing the door, Marluxia walked away: he had some work to do.

There was a blonde with three broken ribs, a broken nose and a ruptured kidney that needed his attending since he was the doctor responsible for him. It had been a while since the youth was brought to his hospital.

Grinning evilly, having been told the story by Zexion, Marluxia walked into the young man's room. "Hello Seifer! How are we doing?"

--

**Bekas: **_Sorry for the late._


	32. Test

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

It was early in the morning and very few nurses walked around in the corridors. It was time for some to leave and other to start a long day at work.

Inside his room, Cloud shifted a bit on his warm bed with a soft, content noise but didn't wake up, the dosage of painkillers that Marluxia gave him on the previous day still working to keep him sedated.

A dark figure slunk through the quiet hospital, easily dodging what little staff was there that early. Creeping down to a certain blond's room, he cracked the door open and quietly snuck in, closing the door behind him. Walking to the bed, he glared down at the figure sleeping peacefully. "... You took him away…" The figure growled, grabbing a pillow from the spare bed. "I'll get him back…"

Leaning over, the man quickly pushed the pillow over the blond's face, smirking down at him. "He will be mine again..."

Cloud snapped his eyes sleepily open, his brain slowly registering the sudden lack of oxygen until the Mako cleared it, sending his nerves on alert. "Hmpf…!" He grunted, trying to take the thing off his face by tossing his head around wildly, hands flying to clutch at the pillow and the hands of his aggressor.

Grunting, Squall tightened his grip on the pillow, pressing down harder, ignoring the way Cloud's hands scratched at him. "You took him away!" He snarled. "With you gone, I can get him back! So DIE!!"

The blond grabbed the hands of the man who he identified as Squall, digging his nails into them and trying to pry them away from him. He cursed in his panicked mind, finding that the painkillers Marluxia had given him had affected his strength and that he wasn't strong enough to push the other male away. Thoughts of Reno, the babies, Denzel, Marlene, Tifa and all of his other friends ran though his mind as he trashed on the bed, now using a hand to desperately try and call a nurse by pressing the call button on the wall. His lungs were screaming for oxygen, something he doubted he would get if nobody showed up.

Easily batting Cloud's hand away from the call button, Squall leaned over to mutter to the flailing man. "You took him away. My beauty, my Reno; I want him BACK! And once you're dead, I can take him." He smirked as the blond's struggles began getting weaker. "And once I have him, I can get rid of those disgusting little brats and we can start a life our own!"

Cloud jerked violently at those words. He couldn't let Squall! His babies... Reno...! He couldn't! The blond clutched at Squall's shirt, feeling his consciousness start to slip away. He couldn't let it happen! He couldn't! He couldn't...

Gasping, a sick smile spread across Squalls face as Cloud's movements got weaker and his grip on his shirt began loosening. So engulfed in his victory he was, that he didn't even notice the door creaking open until... "GET OFF MY DAD YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Grunting, Squall turned just in time to see a small boy yank the pillow off of Cloud's head and push him away from his parent. "NO!"

Cloud gasped weakly, coughing as he turned to his side and his chest and lungs flared when precious oxygen filled them. Squall snarled and kicked the boy away and against the other bed, sprinting out of the door as fast as his legs let him before a nurse came in. "D-Denzel!" Cloud wheezed, lifting his body with on a shaky elbow to look for his son. "Denzel!" He called desperately, looking for his son. Was he hurt?!

Groaning, the boy held the back of his head, wincing at the slight bump he could feel growing. "I'm good." He moaned, stumbling to his feet. Walking over to Cloud, Denzel sat down on the bed next to him and looked him over, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." Cloud sobbed in relief at the sight of his son safe, hugging the boy close. "Oh man... thank you, Denzel. Thank you..." He whispered, examining the bump on the boy's head. "You're hurt!" The blond frowned worriedly, wincing.

Shaking his head, Denzel hugged Cloud, disturbed by the tears in his eyes. "I'm suddenly glad mom made me come here. He wanted to but Tifa was making him eat so he sent me." And he was glad for it too. He had heard that strange man scream something about taking Reno away. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't come.

Cloud nodded, trying to calm down his racing heart. The painkillers were losing their effect and he could already feel the pain returning. "I need to get a nurse... you're hurt." He said, reaching to the call button. He just hoped it would be Marluxia.

Humming to himself, Marluxia popped into the room a few moments later. "Hello, my darling!!" he paused at the sight of Denzel and a harshly breathing Cloud. "What happened here?

"Squall; Squall appeared."

"And tried to suffocate Dad with a pillow..." Denzel added, clutching at Cloud's shirt.

"WHAT…?" Rushing over, the pink haired doctor looked over both Cloud and Denzel. "How the hell did he get in here?" He growled, gently poking the back of Denzel's head, wincing at the lump.

Squeezing Denzel's hand when the boy whimpered at the pain of having his lump poked, Cloud shook his head "I have no idea. When I woke up and my mind cleared enough for me to understand what was happening, I already had a pillow pressed against my face." He explained, having finally calmed down. "Reno will be here soon: he can't know about this."

"Of course not..." Marluxia said, checking Cloud's vitals to make sure there was no lasting damage. "Okay, here's what happened." Pulling back, he pointed at Denzel. "You came in, poked Cloud and he woke up suddenly because his medicine wore off. It scared you and you fell back and hit your head." That should work.

"But Dad didn't do a thing..:" Denzel muttered. It felt wrong to lie about his Dad.

"Denzel, it's for the best. Reno can't know about this, nor Tifa. This stays between the three of us." Cloud said gently but firmly. "Please."

Taking one look at his father's pleading face, Denzel nodded. "Yea… no problem…" He didn't know who this Squall guy was but he must be dangerous. "...Dad...who was that guy? Why did he want mom?"

"He's a psycho...he wants mom because he's obsessed with him." Cloud explained softly, trusting Denzel.

Eye's narrowing, Denzel nodded. "Right..." He knew better then to ask any more questions. If Cloud wanted to tell him the he would.

"Sorry.... I'll explain it to you someday. Just, stay alert when you're alone, okay?" Cloud asked. It was because of Denzel that Squall didn't kill him. He would likely seek for revenge and hell if he would let him hurt his son.

"I will." He wouldn't get caught. "Tifa said she would bring mom around after he ate." Denzel chuckled a bit at this. "When I left he was on his seventh waffle and sixth muffin."

Cloud chuckled. "He eats for four after all."

"I know but... damn..." Reno was a really small person. "... He's gonna look like a beached whale..." 'I w_onder what would happen if he lied down with no one around to help him up…_' He snickered at the sudden image of Reno with a big baby belly flailing on the floor.

Marluxia laughed softly. "Just don't say that around him kid." He grinned, checking Cloud one last time before sighing and taking a hold of the tube on Cloud's nose, watching as the blond sneezed at the intrusion. "I'll start removing your tubes. You're good to go." He said and yanked the tube off Cloud's nose, watching the man suddenly wail loudly in pain. "Oops. Forgot to warn: It'll hurt like a bitch..."

Raising an eyebrow, Denzel watched as his dad kept yelping in pain, holding his nose as his eyes watered. "... I know one that is REALLY gonna hurt…" He mused, pointing at the blonde's crouch. "You mad at dad for some reason?"

"Nah..." Marluxia grinned, putting the tube away. "I'm just taking revenge for something that may happen in the future. It saves me time."

Chuckling, Denzel turned around as Marluxia started to remove tubes on the lower half of Cloud's body. "You look like a cyborg getting un-wired!"

Cloud growled, yelping and pressing his hands against Marluxia's shoulders as his eyes widened in shock. "Just **where** do you think you're touching?" He asked, feeling Marluxia's hand on his cock.

Raising an eyebrow, Marluxia grinned. "Oh yes. Half suffocated, bloodshot eyed, greasy haired blonds are my FAVORITE, didn't you know?" Rolling his eyes, he batted Cloud's hands away. "Relax. I'm removing another tube... you might wanna hold yer breathe for this one..."

"Denzel, he's a threat to daddy! Care to save this injured old man once more?!"

"You crazy…? I ain't turning around!" Denzel yelled, keeping his back turned, hands over his eyed. "I'd be scarred for LIFE!"

Chuckling, Marluxia held Cloud down with one hand, the other slowly slipping the tube out. "Sorry Cloud! Gotta be done…!" Cloud clenched his eyes shut and grabbed a pillow, biting down on it. "C'mon, it's not like I'm ripping your Chocobo off." Marluxia sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as he finally completely removed the tube and examined Cloud's organ for any damage. "You're such a baby. Denzel, you can turn now."

Turning back around, Denzel twitched. "Ugh... so did NOT need to hear that." He didn't want to hear about his dad's chocobo, or whatever he was calling it, thank you very much.

Marluxia chuckled and took the pillow from the blond. "Did it hurt that bad?"

Groaning, Cloud let his head fall back onto the bed. "I just had a tube ripped out of a place NO tube is supposed to go. A very sensitive place, I might add. What do you think!?"

"I think you're being a baby." Marluxia sighed, grabbing a hankie and reaching under Cloud's vest, grabbing the blond's 'sensitive' member. "It'll bleed a bit." He said, letting Cloud take care of it.

"ERK…!" Grabbing the cloth, Cloud hurriedly wiped away the blood, cringing at the slight sting. "I'm bleeding from the dick and you tell me I'm being a baby!?"

"You're bleeding from where?" Tifa asked, standing next to the doorway.

"NOWHERE…!" Covering himself quickly, Cloud tossed Tifa a grin and couched. "Hmm… hi…!"

".. It's nothing I never saw, Cloud."

Grumbling, Cloud sat back. "Doesn't mean I want you ogling it…!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and walked into the room, throwing Cloud's clothes onto the bed. "You **are** a baby." She grinned, turning around and leaving.

"Why does everyone call me that nowadays?" Cloud mumbled, getting up.

A quiet snicker came from the door and Cloud turned to see a certain redhead standing there, munching on a cinnamon bun. "Aww... poor Cloudy… Everyone thinks he's a baby!" Giggling, Reno bounced into the room and gave the blond a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I still think you're a strong, tough chocobo!"

"Why did you have to say chocobo? You ruined the beauty of the sentence." Cloud sighed softly, lifting his eyebrows at Marluxia and watching as the doctor and Denzel turned their backs at him so that he could get dressed.

Smiling widely, Reno plopped down on the bed, uncaring about his lover's state of undress, and finished off his snack. "That's why I did it! You say sweet things all the time, just to ruin them by calling me 'Strawberry'."

"You love it. Ouch..." The blond whimpered, putting on his boxers.

"You okay?" Reno asked, eying his lover for anymore signs of pain. "What happened?"

"Marluxia happened."

Twitching a bit, Reno turned to the pink haired doctor, a sickly sweet smile on his face. "... Marlu... darling..." He practically purred, the promise of a slow and painful death coating his voice. "Care to explain why Cloud is wincing as he puts his pants on?"

"Would you want to take him home with a tube up his dick? I had to take it off and it's normal to feel sore after its removal."

The growl dying down, Reno blinked and looked over at Cloud. "...True?" At the blond's confirmed nod, he smile widely and nodded. "Kay!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and continued getting dressed. "All done…" He sighed, watching as Marluxia turned around to give a piece of paper.

"I want you to take one of these every morning." The pink-haired man ordered firmly. "It's to make your heart stronger. Never forget to take them, you hear me?"

Cloud nodded. "For how long will I have to take this?"

"No less than the rest of your life."

"What??"

"The rest of his life…?" Reno questioned, shock written across his face. "Well... I mean... can't materia just heal him?" He couldn't believe it. His lover's life may depend on a little pill.

"No. Materia won't do a thing." Marluxia shook his head, placing a hand on top of Cloud's head. "Sorry."

Whimpering lightly, Reno reached out to take the pills, reading them over. "Marluxia..." He licked his lips, fearing the answer. "Will... he be okay? I mean, the Mako and Jenova in his blood MUST help him a bit. If he takes the pills will his heart not fail again?"

Marluxia shook his head. "Medicine isn't certain. By taking the pills, he'll make his heart stronger and the risk of having a new heart attack will be reduced. The Mako and Jenova cells will help of course but... I don't want to say that everything will be fine and that he'll be alright for the rest of his life and then discover that what I said was a lie. So I will only say: take the pills and take it easy." He asked softly. "This means no more fighting and no more stressful life…"

Reno blinked, mind slow fogging up. His lover had to take it easy... Whimpering lightly, he covered his mouth with his hands, shaking a bit. How could Cloud take it easy? He was the hero of the world. He was used to jumping around and wielding that large sword of his. And now he had to stop... he had to take it easy. Reno had to stifle a sob. This wasn't fair!!

Cloud looked down and sat besides Reno, poking his cheek with his nose and giving him a smile. "Don't be like that... It'll be fine."

"Bu-but..." Gasping lightly, Reno rubbed his eyes and sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "Yo-you can't fi-fight." He hiccupped. "You can't fight anymore!!"

The blond smiled once more and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't mind. I've fought for since I can remember. I want to lay down my sword and just live a normal, calm life with those I care for." Cloud opened his eyes and shrugged. "Of course that if I'm in danger or if any of you are threatened, I'll fight but I don't mind. If something happens during that time, I won't regret any of it."

"NO!" Screaming out, Reno could feel tears falling down his face as he gasped and sobbed, hiccupping. "I don't want you to die!"

Face-palming, Marluxia grumbled a bit as the redhead's wails got louder. "But he might not die!" He sweatdropped as Reno's cries became louder. "Oh dear..."

Denzel sighed and smiled softly as his father winced and tried his best to calm down Reno. "Reno, it doesn't mean that I'll grab a sword right away and do something crazy!" Cloud tried to sooth. "It's just a 'what if' situation! I'll only fight as a last resource!"

Sobbing loudly, Reno shook his head, gasping in a few breaths. "Bu-but even so…! I-if you ha-have to, yer go-gonna-" The redhead took a deep breath and cried out. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Examining Reno, he cupped his face firmly and pressed his lips against the wailing man's, only breaking the contact when he felt Reno kiss back if only for a bit. "Listen to me! I'm not going anywhere. Nothing will happen. Do you understand?" He asked gently but firmly, looking Reno in the eyes.

Gasping for air, Reno sniffed and lifted a sleeve to wipe his tears away, whimpering lightly and nodding. "Ri-right..." He had to believe in Cloud, that he wouldn't die. Shivering a bit, Reno's lower lip trembled and he lunged forward to wrap his arms around Cloud's neck, pulling him close. He needed a hug. Cloud sighed softly and hugged Reno back gently, rubbing his back and wincing a bit as the redhead hugged him a bit too tightly and made his chest hurt. He wouldn't say a thing, though. Pulling back a few moments later, Reno sniffed and gave Cloud a watery smile. "...Sorry...couldn't help it..." Damn his hormones.

Cloud smiled and shook his head. "It's alright." He reassured, getting up and sighing softly. "C'mon... I want to get the hell away from this hospital." He said softly, snaking an arm around Denzel's shoulders and rubbing his shoulder.

Nodding, Reno hopped off the bed and slung one of Cloud's arms over his shoulder. "C'mon, let get ya home." Sniffing the air, he scrunched his nose up playfully. "And get you a shower."

"So romantic…" Cloud rolled his eyes and muttered, being followed by Marluxia closely.

"I want you here in a week." The pink haired man ordered. "I wanna make sure everything is fine."

Chuckling, Reno and Denzel helped Cloud out of the hospital and over to Marluxia's car, Zexion at the wheel. "We can't exactly take yer bike home, yo." Reno explained at the blond's quizzing look. "You're gonna go home, take a bath, and go to bed!"

"I spent days in bed!"

"I don't care. You're still recovering."

"I feel fine."

Reno snorted and looked over at Cloud. "Oh really…?" Reaching over, he poked him hard in the chest. "Are you really?"

Cloud coughed hard at the pain, using the car as support. "T-that was low!"

Grinning, Reno shrugged and helped his lover into the vehicle, sitting down next to him. "Don't lie so that I won't have to resort to dirty tricks…?" Cloud bit an angry retort and just looked away, fuming. Sighing, Reno leaned over, wincing a bit at the hard kick he got in return for the movement, and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. "I just want you to get better."

"I know but I'm not an invalid."

"You're not completely well either." Reno shot back, gently scratching Cloud's back.

Marluxia helped Denzel into the car, putting his seat belt on. "Listen to Reno, Cloud. I want you to stay in bed today. Tomorrow you can walk around a bit but don't tire yourself. Remember that not only you had a heart attack but that you still are suffering of the effects of _that_ poison..." He pointed.

Smiling softly, Reno continued the gentle movement of his hand. "See?" He asked, gently laying his head on Cloud's chest, careful not to apply pressure. "Doctor's orders…"

The blond whimpered, letting his head fall back but purring softly at his lover's caresses. "Fine…! I'll be a nice good-for-nothing and stay in bed all day, scratching my butt while looking at the ceiling."

"That's how we want ya!" Reno grinned, lifting his head at Cloud's whimper. "Just... not the butt scratching part..."

"What, is it too tiring as well?"

"No. It's gross."

Cloud chuckled softly. "Fine... No butt scratching."

Grinning, Reno sighed and flopped back on the seat, wincing as he was kicked hard. "It's only for the day, ya won't die."

"If you don't keep me there for the week..." Cloud muttered to his buttons, wrinkling his nose: Reno and his mother complex.

Raising an eyebrow, said redhead grinned and waved a finger under Cloud's nose. "Don't tempt me."

Cloud pouted and crossed his arms. "Marly. Reno's upsetting me. Make him stop."

Glancing over his shoulder, Marluxia snorted. "I don't think so, Mr. Pouty Pants. He's just having a bit of fun." Blinking, he grinned and leaned over to kiss Reno on the cheek, making the smaller man blush.

Reno clasped a hand over his cheek. "What was THAT for!!?"

"For being so utterly cute and adorable…!"

Denzel snickered at his father's glare. "Better watch out!" He grinned, poking his father's side playfully.

Cooing, the pink haired man began planting butterfly kisses all over Reno's face and arms when he tried to bat him away. "Whaaaaat…? It's just a few kisses!" Blushing a shade darker then his hair, Reno tried to bat the other man's advances away, squealing when his fingers were nibbled on.

Puffing his cheek in frustration, Cloud reached and jabbed Marluxia right between the eyes, watching him yelp and retreat. "Let go."

Pouting, Marluxia rubbed the area between his eyes. "You big meanie…! Weren't you ever taught to share?" Leering at the cowering redhead, he stuck his tongue out and wagged it, playful light in his eyes.

"Reno isn't meant to be shared. At least, not with you…" Cloud mumbled, circling an arm around Reno's shoulders. Grinning, Reno nuzzled closer to Cloud's side, sticking his tongue out at the pouting pink haired man.

"Aww... wait…" Blinking, Marluxia tilted his head to the side, a curious look on his face. "If ya won't share him with me..." He leered again. "Who WILL you share him with?"

"Family; can't keep him all to myself, can I?" Cloud smirked, wrapping an arm around Denzel's shoulder.

Blinking, Marluxia began to laugh. "That sounds SO wrong!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "That's because you're a pervert." Denzel stated before his father could open his mouth.

"Good boy. You got yourself a sandwich."

Laughing, Reno shook his head. "Don't worry! I still love you Marly!" He cried out playfully.

Gasping, Marluxia fluttered his eyelashes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes!" Lunging forward, Reno wrapped his arms around the pink haired man from behind. "Forever and ever, my darling…!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Gay feast..." He and Denzel sighed softly.

"You're part of it!!" Reno said, turning around a bit from where he and the pink haired man were nuzzling each other. "Or don't ya remember the three bundles of chocobo headed joy in my belly?"

"At least I'm not gay enough to wear pink, put flowers in my head and talk in an _OH MY SHIVA, NO WAI_ kind of way." Cloud exclaimed in a high pitched, feminine voice before letting his face fall back to his usual scowl.

Gasping, Reno turned to Marly, clapping joyfully. "You too…?"

"YES!" The other man cried out. "We shall go flower picking together!"

"Ohh…! I can make flower crowns!" Reno squealed.

"And then we can frolic and sing together!!" Marluxia continued.

"YAY…!" They cried out together.

"... Someone take me to the hospital aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagain…!"

"No one can save you now, love!"

"Tif'! Help!" Cloud pretended to wail, hiding his face on Denzel's hair.

Laughing, Tifa shook her head, giggling at the two flamboyant men. "Nope! You choose him! You deal with it!!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too!"

Giggling, Reno decided to take pity on his lover and stopped his insane squealing. Grinning, he leaned back and nuzzled Cloud's cheek. "I looooooooooove you..." Cloud pouted and nuzzled back, kicking the front seat where Tifa was squished against the door and Marluxia, Marlene on the woman's lap.

"OW! Cloud Strife, just WAIT until you're all healed up!" The woman growled, cracking her knuckles.

Cloud blinked his big blue eyes. "I did nothing!" He whined, kicking the seat once more when Tifa looked away.

"Lies! He lies!!" Reno called out. "Don't be deceived by the baby blues!! He's a liar!!"

"Shh! Or no more shrimp ramen for you!"

Grinning, Reno shrugged. "I can make my own!" Giggling at the deep snarl coming from the front seat, he turned and raised an eyebrow. "This is what you get for trying to fake innocents."

"_Cloooooooooooooooooud_..." Came the rumbling growl from the front seat. "You have three days to prepare yourself before I Kick. Your. ASS."

Cloud smirked and leaned back comfortably, cracking his fingers with a grin. "You're on, housewife."

Grinning, Tifa cracked her own knuckles. "One hit to the chest and you're going down, bitch!"

"The problem will be hitting me; like you'll have the time to lay a finger on me."

"I can get Reno to help… or use him as a hostage."

"This is between us, don't go and drag him into this!!"

Laughing evilly, Tifa smirked and turned around to give the blond a wink. "All's fair in love and cat fights!"

Cloud smirked. "Fine. I'll knock Rude out and bring him to the middle of the fight as well."

Tossing her head back, Tifa barked out a laugh. "HA! Rude loves me! AND I'll have Reno! Instant abandonment on your side!"

"Just swallow one of your breast implants and shut up, will you?"

"Rather swallow my boob then your dick."

"You loved it."

"Yea, that's why I went as fast as I could!"

Denzel whimpered, listening to his parents bicker. "I'm going to hit puberty too soon." He whispered, slamming his forehead against the window.

"Of course, you wanted it somewhere else, didn't you? At least, I think it was that... I didn't understand most of your words since you were moaning loud enough to make me deaf momentarily." Cloud stated, wincing as he rubbed an ear mockingly.

Grinning, Tifa flicked a hand through her hair. "Yea, moaning because I was chocking on your inflated ego!"

"Yeah, yeah... you loved my ego, otherwise you wouldn't be purring in my ear for me to fuck you again in the morning before the others came back to the Highwind." Cloud whispered with a grin, leaning forward so that only Tifa would hear.

Smirking, Tifa wacked Cloud on the head. "Yes. Pre-battle jitters make everything seem better." Chuckling a bit, she settled back in her seat. "And I never asked again, now did I?" She asked with a grin.

Cloud chuckled, leaning back on his seat. "No but I spent most of my time away... Who's to tell that if I had been present more often, you wouldn't have asked?"

Snorting, Tifa yawned. "Trust me when I say this Cloud, you're NOT the best I've had." She grinned. "I've had MUCH better... take Rude for an instance…"

"I second that remark!" Reno chimed in, having heard everything that was said.

"I'm not saying that I was the best... I'm saying that you had a good time and we both know you can't deny it." Cloud said smoothly before turning to Reno. "And explain THAT again?"

Grinning, Reno nodded. "Gladly…!" Smirking, he gave his lover a wink. "I and Rude used to fool around all the time before missions! And the man was GOOD." He licked his lips. "Then again... so were Tseng and Rufus that one time..."

Cloud simply stared. "They all slept with you?"

"Well yea… not at the same time!" Shrugging, Reno sat back. "Tseng was drunk and needed to work it off, Rude was nervous a few times before really bad missions and Rufus needed me a few times."

"... Hmm."

"...What!?" Reno asked, pouting. "It's not like I did it daily!"

Cloud shrugged. He knew he wasn't Reno's first - hell, far from it, actually! Just... his lover did sleep with Rufus. "It's alright." He was suddenly very wary of his lover's 'friends' right now.

Pouting, Reno frowned and leaned over to kiss Cloud on the cheek, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. "You're the only one that mattered though."

Cloud squeezed Reno's hand back. "I know."

Seeing the uncertainty in his lover's eyes, Reno frowned. "Cloud... stop worrying. I learned that you and Tifa messed around and I'm not freaking out." Sighing, he gave Cloud's hand another squeeze and placed it on his swollen belly, letting him feel the children's kicks. "I love YOU. Only YOU matter to me, yo. Understand?"

"I know all of that Reno.... I'm just a bit paranoid, you know that." Cloud mumbled, kicking the seat in front of him once more. "And Tifa's nothing to be feared, anyway."

"I WILL SHAVE YOU!"

"...Ya sure about that…?"

"Of course..." Cloud yawned softly, resting his head on top of Denzel's head. "She's harmless."

Snorting, Denzel batted Cloud's head away. "Keep me out of this. You woke up Mt. Anger; YOU can deal with it yourself."

The blond huffed, shrugging. "You just lost that one sandwich I said you had won."

"I can get Reno to make me one." The redhead wasn't as good as his dad was, but he still made some really tasty foods.

"Reno, if you make him anything, I'll sleep at the nursery."

Reno just shrugged with a grin, knowing his lover was lying. "More room for me!"

"You're all evil." Cloud sighed loudly, bringing a hand to his temple as he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him and a tickling sensation attacked his left arm.

Frowning, Reno shushed everyone in the car and leaned over to cover Cloud's eyes with his hand. "Sleep then. When you wake up, you'll be at home."

"Reno, I'm fine." Cloud reassured, placing a hand over his lover's.

Smiling softly, Reno gave Cloud's hand a squeeze. "Sleep… You need it."

"I'm fine..." Cloud whispered, letting his head fall on top of Reno's shoulder. In seconds, he was out like a candle.

"What's wrong with him?" Tifa asked, frowning. She hadn't upset him, did she?

Shaking his head, Marluxia placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry. It's just the poison. He will get tired pretty easily for a few more days."

"Oh... okay." Tifa nodded, rubbing her sleeping friend's knee before ruffling Denzel's spikes. "He'll be fine." She nodded, seeing the worry in his face.

The rest of the ride went fairly smoothly, the small scuffle between Marluxia and Reno ended by a well placed fist, belonging to Tifa. Pulling up the house, Reno squeaked as Zexion pulled him out of the car and into his arms. "He-hey…!"

"Marly said no excess walking." Zexion said, walking into the house.

"It's only up the stairs!!"

"No stairs."

"Agh…!"

Marluxia shook his head and took Cloud from inside the car, bouncing him a bit in his arms to adjust him. "I wonder where he puts some much weight." He sighed softly.

"His man boobs." Denzel quipped, running into the house with Marlene, the girl having fallen asleep on Tifa's lap on the way home.

"I heard that." Cloud mumbled, burying his nose on Marluxia's coat.

"You're awake?"

"I woke up when you bounced me." The blond mumbled once more, still dead tired.

Chuckling gently, Marluxia gave the blond another bounce before walking into the house and up the stairs, meeting Zexion half way. "What happened to you?" He asked, seeing his little friend holding his hand on the way down.

"He bites." Was the only thing Zexion said before walking away. Blinking for a moment, the pink haired man chuckled and kept walking. "You picked a winner."

Cloud smiled against Marluxia's clothing. "I know."

Shaking his head, Marluxia walked into the room and quickly placed Cloud on the bed, dodging Reno's snapping mouth. "I'll bring you some food later."

Grumbling as the taller man made his hasty retreat; Reno leaned over and placed a kiss on Cloud's cheek. "Sleep... We'll get you a shower later."

"I smell..." Cloud mumbled, sitting tiredly on the bed and removing his shirt, wincing at the black matter spreading on his arm. "I need one of Marluxia's antidotes. They must be on the bathroom's cabin."

Wincing at the sight of his lover's arm, Reno nodded and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom and coming back with a needle of the antidote. "Hold your arm out." Taking hold of the blond's arm, uncaring of the black disease spreading across it, he inserted the needle into his veins and injected the antidote. "There we go." Disposing of the needle, he kneeled between Cloud's legs and began to massage the limb, waiting for the antidote to kick in.

Cloud sighed softly, resting his head on Reno's shoulder as he felt his itching start to disappear. "Thank you."

"No problem." Rubbing Cloud's arm until the blackness faded away, Reno stood up and stuck a hand out to Cloud. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." Cloud nodded and got up, leaning on his lover. Helping Cloud into the bathroom, Reno sat him on the toilet and turned to prepare a bath for him, making sure to add the vanilla scented bubble bath he knew Cloud liked. Tub filled, he turned and helped his exhausted lover out of his clothes and into the water. "There we go."

Cloud moaned softly at the pleasurable pain of the hot water on his skin, sinking into the tube until the water reached his lower lip. "Thank you."

Nodding, Reno hummed and reached over to grab a large cup and the vanilla shampoo. "No problem. Tip your head back and close your eyes." Covering Cloud's eyes with his hand, he wetted his hair before squirting a good amount of shampoo in his hands, scrubbing gently at the yellow locks.

Cloud smiled softly at the action. "Feels good..."

Humming, Reno smiled and continued his ministrations. "I know." Grabbling a cup, he tilt Cloud's head back and washed the shampoo off, grabbing the conditioner and lathering his hair up once more, making sure to lightly scratch the other's scalp.

"I wish you were here with me..." Cloud whispered, the smile slowly diminishing as he fought to stay awake: the warm water, the vanilla scent and his lover's soft caresses were making him extremely relaxed and drowsy. "But we have visitors... They could burst into the room: we all know Marlu..."

Ignoring his lover's words, Reno hummed to himself and finished conditioning Cloud's hair. "Head back please!" Washing the substance off, he smiled and handed Cloud a wash cloth. "Need help?"

Frowning at being ignored, Cloud picked up the wash cloth up and started washing his body. "M'good."

Nodding, Reno stood up and stretched. "Well then…" Grinning, he quickly stripped down and hopped into the tub, resting his head on Cloud's chest, making sure not to press down. "Better!"

Cloud blinked but then smiled, titling Reno's head back to kiss the redhead's forehead gently. "If Marlu catches us, you'll be the one dealing with him."

Smiling at the kiss, Reno giggled. "Deal." Sighing, he snuggled down closer, the warm water doing wonders on his sore limbs. Cloud smiled and rested his head on top of his lover's head, closing his eyes and he rested his hands on Reno's bump. Sighing, Reno placed his hands on top of Cloud's and pressed down lightly, holding back a gasp when he was kicked hard, feeling little hands and feet press up against Cloud's hand.

Cloud cracked his eyes open and smiled. "Eager, aren't we?" He whispered, rubbing his thumbs against Reno's skin.

Reno nodded. "Yea they are. But they got a long way to go." Six or seven more months.

"Yeah..." Cloud smiled, kissing the skin behind Reno's ear.

Reno giggled and wiggled a bit, trying to get in a more cozy position. "They're gonna get big really fast."

"They will." Cloud nodded, closing his eyes at Reno's sweet scent before pressing his lips against the older man's neck, placing soft, butterfly kisses across the soft, damp skin. Replacing his lips for his tongue moments after, the blond decided to test Reno by slowly lowering his hand, feeling soft crimson curls under his fingers.

Eyes widening, Reno gasped and shivered, closing his eyes with a low moan. "Cl-Cloud...what are you..." Licking his lips, he tilted his head to the side, sighing at the soft licks being applied to his neck.

"I'll stop if you want me to." Cloud whispered nibbling on Reno's ear as he gently massaged the other man's balls. Whimpering lightly, Reno shook his head and thrust his hips up a bit, the small beings inside him halting their frantic movements as bursts of pleasurable heat shot through their mother. The blond smiled softly, loving the tiny whimpers that left his lover. "Keep it down... We have Denzel and Marlene here now." He reminded, licking Reno's face quickly but firmly before nibbling on the man's shoulder, one hand closing around Reno's cock and the other coming up to massage the redhead's nipples.

Biting down on his lower lip, Reno shivered lightly, shifting lightly, pausing as another burst of pleasure ripped through him. It had been a few days since he and Cloud had done something like this so his body was extra sensitive. "Cl-Cloud..."

"I'm here." Said man whispered, firmly stroking Reno's hardening member.

Biting down harder, Reno felt his body begin to shake, whimpering lightly at the touches. Reaching back with shaky hands, he groped around for something to hold onto, hands gripping onto Cloud's hips as he arched his back a bit. "Ahh..." Cloud pinched Reno's nipple while stroking the other man's cock, gently scratching a vein. Gripping Cloud's hips tighter, Reno let loose a muffled cry, wiggling a bit when his nipples were pinched, crying out again as the scratch.

"Does it feel good?" Cloud asked right in Reno's ear, breathing against it. Gasping lightly, Reno nodded and turned his head to capture Cloud's lips with his own, panting. Cloud moaned softly into the kiss, wincing as he felt himself get hard: that fucking tube... The blond moved his hand from Reno's nipple to the other, rubbing it teasingly. Gasping into Cloud's mouth, Reno pulled back and latched his lips onto Cloud's neck, kissing and licking lightly and making sure to press his teeth where he knew Cloud was sensitive. "Reno..." Cloud breathed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any on that day and that his lover's teasing was being cruel to him. Licking his lips, he fastened his pace on Reno's hard member.

Pulling back with a gasp, Reno licked his lips and looked up at Cloud, body automatically responding to Cloud's touch and bucking upward. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing..." Cloud smirked, kissing Reno once they had filled their lungs with oxygen. He wasn't going to upset his lover.

Kissing back, Reno leaned over to kiss Cloud's neck once again, hands caressing the blonde's hip. Blinking when Cloud hissed again, he pulled back and looked up at Cloud. "What?"

"M'sore, remember? Getting hard is turning to be a painful experience." Cloud explained softly, biting the tip of Reno's nose gently as he rubbed the head of the redhead's cock with his thumb.

Squeaking at the bite, Reno rubbed his nose and nodded. "Oh yea... sorry..." Sucking in a breath, his eyelids drooped with a long, deep moan, back arching once more into Cloud's touch. Smirking, Cloud leaned down and started nibbling Reno's throat, feeling the redhead's cock tighten. Moaning again, Reno quickly lifted an arm and looped it behind Cloud's neck, pulling him over for a kiss, crying out sharply into his mouth, hips beginning to twitch as his breathing became harsher.

"Not so loud…" Cloud whispered before latching his lips against Reno's once more, moaning softly into his mouth as he tightened his grip on Reno's cock: the redhead was close, he could feel it.

Nodding, the redhead bit back any other sounds. Keeping his lips pressed to Cloud's, his free hand began to scrabble along the bottom on the tub, tiny whimpers disappearing between their lips as he gasped. "Cl-Cloud... I'm close…"

"Come for me." Cloud smiled against Reno's lips. Body stiffening, Reno smashed their lips together to swallow his low cry of release, hips twitching and rocking as he shuddered hard before falling limp. Pulling back from the kiss, he looked up at Cloud with half lidded, smoky eyes, a small smile spread across his face. The blond grinned and kissed the corner of Reno's mouth, washing his hand on the suddenly much colder water. "Good?" He asked softly, nuzzling their noses together. Reno nodded, leaning up for another kiss while keeping his eyes locked with Cloud's, the beautiful emerald orbs seeing him and no one but him. Cloud sighed contently through his nose, reassured that Reno possibly was prepared to something more serious. "Let's get out... the water's cold."

"I didn't even notice…" Standing up, Reno reached down and helped his lover out of the water, handing him a towel. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit..." Cloud confessed, blushing as his stomach chose that moment to growl like a beast. "Err…" The blond sighed softly, wrapping the towel tightly around him.

Raising an eyebrow, Reno chuckled a bit. "Not really, huh…?" Grinning, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. "Well, the little buggers in my stomach are demanding sustenance and I must obey."

Cloud smiled. "Then go and eat." He shrugged, ruffling his spikes with the towel, making his head look like a large mop of feathers.

Snorting, Reno towel dried his own hair, muttering when it poofed out into a fro like style. "I feel like I should disco..." He muttered to himself, grinning and moon walking to the dresser to grab a fresh pair of clothes. "And I'll go if you do!"

Cloud shook his head, putting on a pair of boxers and letting himself fall on top of the bed, curling on top of the blankets like a cat. "M'so tired..."

Smiling at the sight, Reno put on a pair of pants and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers through Cloud's hair. "Want me to bring you something?"

Cloud titled his head up to lean into Reno's hand, smiling drowsily. "Just a sandwich, please..."

"You got it." Leaning down, Reno pressed a kiss to Cloud's temple before getting up and walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

--

**Bekas: **_Sorry for the late and for any other error: m'dead tired, I can't even see the keys on the keyboard Dx._


	33. Death

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Running into the kitchen, Reno grinned as he filled his lungs with oxygen. "Marly!!" He called loudly. "Can you make me a chocolate cake with pickles and spaghetti in the middle?! I'm gonna make Cloud a sandwich!" He called out, going to the fridge and grabbing the tomatoes, lettuce, onions, mayo, mustard, cheese and several meats.

Marluxia entered the kitchen with a grimace. "You want what? Hunny that ruins the cake!"

Pouting, Reno stomped his foot. "But I WANT it!" He cried childishly, grabbing the bread and a knife to make Cloud's food. "I want to taste the sour of pickles and the sweetness of chocolate at the same time!" Licking his lips, he began chopping the vegetables for Cloud's snack.

Marluxia wailed and ran out of the kitchen, coming back moments later with a confused Tifa behind. "He wants a chocolate cake with pickles!" He sobbed. "I can't do it alone! I need support!!!"

Cracking lowly, Reno finished Cloud's sandwich and put it on a plate with some chips before going to pour a glass of milk. "Spaghetti in the middle as well…!" Marluxia's wails just got louder at that. Laughing, Reno grabbed the food and walked out of the kitchen. "I wanna smell it in fifteen minutes!" Walking up the stairs, he entered his room and sat down next to Cloud after setting the cup and sandwich on the table next to him, snagging a chip for himself. "Eat up!"

Cloud cracked an eye open and nodded. "Kay." He yawned, sitting.

Adjusting the pillows so that Cloud's back was propped up, Reno handed him the plate, snagging another chip. "Enjoy. Turkey, ham and roast beef with few mustard, loads of mayo, lettuce, onion and lots of cheese! Just the way you like it!"

Cloud smiled and leaned against Reno's side, taking a bite of his food. "Thanks. It's good." He grinned, chewing.

"You're welcome!" Reno grinned, settling down next to Cloud and placing his head on the blond's lap.

Cloud placed a hand on top of Reno's head, taking small, lazy bites of his food. "The others…?" He asked softly.

Reno giggled. "Tifa is trying to calm Marly down so he can make me my cake!" He snickered, remembering the taller man's wails of agony.

"Cake…? What kind of cake?"

"A chocolate cake..." Reno said innocently. "With spaghetti and pickles in the middle!!"

Cloud chocked on his food. "But that ruins the cake!"

"Funny, Marly said the same thing before bursting out into tears."

The blond chuckled, polishing off his snack. "Wonder why, Reno..." He sighed softly.

Reno shrugged and handed Cloud the milk. "Not a clue. I for one think it's gonna be DELICIOUS."

'You're also pregnant.' Cloud shuddered and drank his milk, licking the mustache left by the white substance. "If you say so..."

"And I do!" Perking up slightly, Reno sniffed the air. "And there is the delicious scent of my treat now!"

Cloud smiled as Reno sprinted to the room's door to sniff whatever he was sniffing. "Go eat, then." He yawned, lying back down.

"Will do…!" Shooting down the stairs, completely forgetting Marluxia's warning to not move too much, Reno shot into the kitchen. "CAKE…!"

"Calm down!" Marluxia scolded, still sniffling. "Here you have... your cake."

Reno snatched up the concoction and took it over to the table. "I love you!!" Taking a bite, his eyes widened before closing with a long, happy moan.

"I hate you too." Marluxia whimpered before wailing and running away.

Humming happily, Reno finished off his treat and sat back with a satisfied belch. "Gonna have to have that again, yo! And soon…!"

"At least put your hand in front of your mouth." Tifa sighed softly, taking Reno's plate and washing it. "How's Cloud?"

Grinning, Reno had to hold back the urge to let loose another burp. "He ate a good amount and no longer smells like corn chips."

Tifa giggled. "I was talking about the poison thing!"

Reno stuck his tongue out. "Gotta be more specific…! Cloud's blondness is contagious, don't ya know!" Grinning, he sighed. "He's okay. I gave him the antidote and he's resting. He should be good by tomorrow."

Tifa sighed in relief and nodded. "That idiot... he'll turn us all grey before thirty."

Biting his lip, Reno nodded. "Yea... and he'll still look the same..." A wave of sadness overtook him then. He had noticed how Cloud never seemed to age and he knew that in a few years he would be old and grey haired while his lover looked as young looking as ever.

Noticing Reno's look, the bartender sighed. "Don't think that doesn't bother him." Tifa shook her head. "He's like that because of the experiments made to him. He didn't want it."

"I know but... still…" Sighing, the redhead placed a hand on his stomach. "... I'm going to age Tifa... and soon I'll be old enough to be his grandfather and he will still look the same... what kind of relationship is that?"

"The one where love reigns..." Tifa smiled softly, sitting besides Reno. "Cloud loves you... You love Cloud. Who cares if one looks older than the other? What matters are your feelings?"

"Yea but..." Biting his lip, Reno shook his head with a sigh, whispering. "I don't want to be an old man that has to rely on Cloud for help ever moment of the day..."

Tifa kissed the redhead's temple. "His youth is like a curse. Don't envy him... okay? I'm sure he would give the world to be... normal."

"And I would give the world to be able to stay with him always as I am now…"

"You're a Turk, Reno. I'm sure you know the things he had to go through to be like this."

Smiling softly, Reno shook his head. "I don't care. Any amount of pain and suffering is worth it to be with him."

"Reno, listen to yourself... Cloud still has nightmares about what happened and you wish to go through he did?" Tifa asked, frowning.

"Yes." the immediate reply came right away. "I don't care how it's done. Cloud needs me and I'll do anything to make sure I'm there for him." The redhead wouldn't abandon his lover. Not now, not ever.

"You don't know what you are saying." Tifa shook her head, getting up. "Yes, Cloud needs you but **just** as you are. He doesn't want you any other way. If you had to go through what he did, I'm sure all that would be left would be a shell of the man you are now."

Reno bit his lips and shook his head. "No... Not the same." Sighing again, he cast a loving glance to the ceiling where he knew Cloud was sleeping. "When he had it done, it was forced and brutal. Me? I have a reason; A reason to hold on. And that's for him."

"If something happened to you, be it for him or not, would only **break** him."

"I know that!" Reno snapped, slamming his fists on the table. "Don't you think I have fought this through!?! And you're forgetting one important thing; Cloud was used and experimented on by HOJO; an unstable man that liked others' pain. I highly doubt that if I ask Rufus to do this, he will allow mindless torture!"

"Cloud won't let you! Nor will Rufus!" Tifa shouted back, also smashing her hands against the table. "We all know you want to continue by Cloud's side for as long as you can but do you think he'll like to look at you in a few decades and see you just like him, just a specimen? You may have wanted to do it but it won't matter! It's like you pity Cloud and want to be the same as him so that he can have someone with who he can relate! By doing this, it'll be like trying to say that the experiments Cloud had to go through were nothing special!" The woman screamed, aware of how her voice echoed through the suddenly silent house.

Blinking, Reno just gave the woman a sad smile. "It's not their decision."

"Just think of them first before thinking about yourself and your suffering!" Tifa snapped, walking out the kitchen with quick, angry steps.

Still smiling, Reno kept his eyes trained on the table. "But I did..." He whispered to the empty kitchen. He HAD thought about this. He didn't care about the pain, he didn't care what others would think, he had Cloud and he wanted to keep him while not being a burden to him the older he got. He kept saying that Cloud needed him, but in reality it was HIM that needed Cloud. "I don't want to lose him..." The redhead whispered after several minutes.

"You won't as long as you keep away from any lab." Said Cloud from the doorway, dressed in his pajamas pants and looking as exhausted as he had been on Marluxia's car.

Startling, Reno jerked up and looked over at Cloud, wide eyed. "Cloud... you should be in bed." Standing up, he gave his lover a smile and started to lead him back to their room. "C'mon, let's get you back to your room."

Cloud grabbed the redhead's wrists and put his hands away from him, looking down. "I don't want you anywhere near a lab." He said firmly. "Do you understand?"

Gulping, Reno smiled again. "I understand. Now let's go." He understood. And just because he understood didn't mean that he still wasn't going to do it.

Cloud's grip on Reno's wrist tightened slightly as he looked up, blue watery eyes locking with Reno's green jades. "Promise for our family that you won't do a thing."

Winching a bit at the hard grip, Reno licked his lips, guilt flowing through him at the sight of Cloud's watery blue eyes. Sighing, he leaned over and pulled Cloud's head to his chest, a bit hard due to the height difference, and ran a hand through his hair. "Cloud... I... don't want to leave you... I don't want to grow old and leave you behind… Please... let me do this…"

Cloud left Reno's wrists to circle his arms around his lover, keeping him close. "I... I don't want you to do it. I don't want you to become a monster like me. I would kill to be like you, don't throw yourself away... please, for me." The blond whispered against Reno's shoulder, his own shaking slightly.

Closing his eyes, Reno reached up to circle Cloud's shoulders and pull him closer, wincing when he felt a growing damp patch on his shirt. "Cloud... okay…" It would kill him, but for Cloud he would do it. "Alright... I won't…"

"Thank you..." Cloud sniffled against Reno's shirt, blinking his wet eyes to get rid of the tears. "Thank you…"

Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, Reno pulled Cloud closer and gently kissed his forehead. "Anything for you…"

Tifa stood by the living room's entrance, giving Reno an 'I-Told-You-So' look. "Cloud should be resting." Marluxia said, appearing behind the woman. Opening his eyes for a moment, Reno gave Tifa a heartbroken look before turning his head away. She had ruined it. She had ruined it all and now he was going to die and abandon the only man he loved. It wasn't fair.

Cloud swallowed, titling his head up just so that his eyes were visible. "And Tifa... Don't judge those who you don't fucking know. Okay?" He asked, raising his eyes to look at his friend.

Flinching back, Tifa stammered. "Bu-but, I… I was only... I was only trying to help…" She ended in a whisper.

Raising his own head, Reno shook it and leaned over to kiss Cloud's shoulder. "Forget it..." He mumbled. He didn't want Cloud to be on bad terms with his best friend. Not now.

"Fine..." Cloud whispered, looking intently at Tifa for a few more seconds before turning and going upstairs, just wanting to crawl under his blankets and sleep.

Biting her lip, Tifa whimpered softly as the couple retreated upstairs. "Marluxia... did I do the right thing?" She questioned, leaning against the man. "Or did I make it all worse?"

Marluxia shook his head. "You said what you were feeling, what you were thinking. You just should have said it calmly and not screaming."

Tifa nodded sadly and sighed softly, going to sit on the living room with the children.

So troublesome…

--

Following Cloud back to their room, Reno helped him lie down. "You shouldn't have come down, yo. You need rest." Cloud shrugged, settling under the blankets. Sighing, Reno sat down on the bed next to Cloud, running a hand through his hair. "... Why won't you let me do it? Rufus would make sure there was as little pain as possible and... I just don't want to leave you all alone…"

"I won't be alone. I keep this appearance but I get older inside." Cloud whispered, curling under the blankets. "I probably won't be around much longer than you will."

"But I want us to be the same the whole way through. I don't want to look like an old man when you still look twenty."

"I don't care about how you'll look."

"I do."

"If it bothers you, I won't go near you. I'm sorry if I'm such a freak."

Gaping at his lover, Reno pulled his hand away, horrified. "I never said that! You're putting words into my mouth!" Looking away, he smiled bitterly. "You're not a freak yo. If you are…" He rubbed his stomach. "Then so am I."

"You're just someone who got dragged into my freak show." Cloud whispered, biting his pillow for a few moments to steady his emotions. "And I am a freak. I don't age; I look the same as a few years ago. I still look 21 when I'm 25, nearly 26. I made you pregnant. I heal too fast..."

"And I love you for all of it." Reno broke in, staring Cloud in the eyes. "I love how your eyes glow with the power of Mako when you get angry or really happy, I love how you look young as a way to make up for lost time, I love how strong you are and I love the fact that you made me pregnant." Leaning down, he pressed their lips together. "I wouldn't change you for the world."

Cloud felt tears make the corners of his eyes burn as he grabbed Reno's shirt and kept their lips together. "I hate who Hojo made me. Don't want to be like me." He begged.

Nodding, Reno pulled back for a moment. "I won't. I promise I won't do it." Leaning back over, he pressed their lips together once more, raising a hand to gently wipe away the other's tears. "Please don't cry… I'll do anything. Just don't cry…" Cloud closed his eyes tightly, nodding. Pulling back from the kiss, Reno leaned over to lick away the tears, pressing Cloud down onto the bed. "Sleep..."

Cloud nodded, shifting a bit and curling under the blankets until he was completely hidden under them, only his longer, higher spikes poking out of the blanket cocoon he was in. "Kay. Will do…"

Snorting, Reno leaned over to ruffle his hair. "You are such a kid when you sleep." Grinning, he stood up and stretched a bit. "I'm gonna go ask Marly to make me something… and probably make him cry again..." Cloud didn't answer and just nodded, burying his face on his pillow when Reno left.

Life was too fucking unfair.

-

Walking down the stairs, Reno grinned and called out. "Marlu…! My _loooooooooooove_…!"

"What?"

Smiling sweetly, Reno scooted as close to the man as he could. "Marly... I'm hungry."

"Go eat the rest of your _deliiiiiiiicious_ cake." Marluxia grumbled, trying to win Marlene in a car race on Wii.

"I ate it."

"... The cake was HUGE."

Reno just grinned. "And I'm feeding three plus me!"

"Ask Tifa to do it. M'busy here..." The pink haired man whined when Marlene made him bump into a wall and got the first place.

Reno pouted - he didn't want to talk to the dark haired woman right now. "I'll just find something else." Walking into the kitchen, he poked his head in the fridge, coming back out with egg salad, tuna, sauerkraut, garlic, mayo, ketchup, sardines and chocolate sauce. Turning to start making his food, Reno saw Tifa standing on the doorway, rubbing her nape. "... What, yo…?"

Tifa looked away, sighing softly. "... Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Nor judge you, for that matter. It's just... Cloud's a dear friend of mine and I already saw him so deeply hurt that I don't know if he would be able to go through it again..."

Looking at the other woman for a moment, Reno shrugged and turned back to his food, placing it into a pan and using a pair of long, thick chopsticks to stir. "Forget it. I should have known that it would never happen."

Tifa hummed softly, looking down. "... Was Cloud alright? He seemed upset." She whispered, feeling a bit guilty.

Pausing for a moment, Reno smiled and nodded. "He's gonna be just fine."

"That's good." The woman nodded back.

"Yep..." Lifting the sticks, Reno tasted mix concoction. "... Needs vinegar... and banana…" Humming, he got the ingredients and added them to the mix, along with a few spices. "Smells good…!" He grinned, sniffing the air.

"I bet the taste won't be as good." Tifa wrinkled her nose at the goo in the bowl.

Shrugging, Reno sat down on the counter with his treat. "We'll see!" Taking a bite, he closed his eyes with a happy purr. "Yummy...wanna try?" He asked, lifting the spoon to Tifa's mouth.

Tifa looked at the spoon warily before slowly closing her lips around it. "Hmm..." She blinked. "... It's actually good."

"See!" Pulling the spoon back, Reno took another bite. "It's just the right amount of flavoring!" Smiling widely, Reno hopped up and got another bowl. "Here!" Digging out some off the goo, he handed it to her.

Tifa smiled. "Thanks." She thanked, going to get a spoon to herself. "So... is everything alright? Between us…?" She asked carefully.

Reno shook his head. "Tifa, I just gave you some of my food! Ask Cloud later how RARE that is!" Giving the woman a grin, he nodded. "We're fine."

Tifa squealed and lunged to kiss Reno's cheek. "Thank you!"

Blinking in surprise, Reno shook his head and grinned. "No problem! Now... let's eat!" Digging into his treat, he hummed and cooed over the taste. "Yum…!"

Tifa smiled and started eating, blinking as Marluxia entered the kitchen and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU EATING?? YOU TOO, TIFA…?"

"What?" The woman asked, raising a quizzing eyebrow. "It's good!"

"It's magically delicious!!" The redhead chimed in.

Marluxia swayed a bit on the spot. "Its... it looks icky!!"

"Try it!" The two chimed at the same time, lifting twin spoons to the pink haired man's mouth.

Marluxia squeaked and shook his head. "No, thank you!"

Pouting, Reno shrugged and stuffed it onto the pink haired man's mouth. "We said try!!"

The pink haired man blinked and swallowed the food. "... Oh Shiva..." He whispered before sprinting away to the nearest bathroom.

Blinking, Reno and Tifa exchanged glances. "... He has no taste." Tifa finally muttered, taking another bite of food.

"Agreed…"

--------

"It's late." Tifa sighed softly, getting up. "We should go to sleep." She yawned, stretching.

"Yea…" Reno nodded, standing up. "Gonna stay the night Marly?" He could stay in a guest room if he wanted.

"I dunno... Can we?" Marluxia asked softly, petting Zexion's hair as he slept against him. "We don't want to intrude."

Shaking his head, Reno made his way up the stairs. "No problem! Just pick a room!" Kissing the kids on the cheek, he made his way into his and Cloud's room. Sighing, he quickly stripped down to his boxers before crawling in bed next to the blond. "Night, yo..." He mumbled, eyelids drooping. Cloud said nothing, sleeping so peacefully that he didn't even stirred with the soft noises coming from the other rooms where Tifa was preparing for bed, the kids were bickering about something useless and Marluxia was trying to lay down a grouchy Zexion. Rolling over, Reno smiled at the sounds of Marluxia trying in vain to get Zexion to settle down. _'Maybe a blow job would settle him down…'_ He thought to himself. He blinked, mind wandering back to his and Cloud's earlier discussion about an orgy. _'... Could be fun… all those hands, mouths...?' _He panted lightly, flashes of two or three other people with him in bed, rolling, kissing and licking. '_..Ah SHIT!'_ Squeezing his eyes shut, Reno willed his newly formed hard on away. "... Crap…" Forcing himself to relax, he let exhaustion take over, praying that his problem would dissipate with sleep.

----------------------

Eyes blinking open slowly, Reno yawned and sat up. Stretching he looked to his side, blinking at the absence of a certain blond. "...Must have already gotten up..." Shrugging, Reno got up and went to take a shower, smiling with a nod at Cloud's towels. "He did leave." He murmured, waiting for the water to get warm so that he could step into the water. Once he did so, he heard the door open up. "Cloud?" he asked softly.

"Nah, Marluxia." A familiar voice replied cheerfully from the bathroom's doorway. "Cloud went to buy some groceries so he'll take a while to get back. Zexion went with him cos he has work to do at the shop and Tifa and the kids are at the beach. What do you want for breakfast, redheaded friend of mine?"

Poking his head out from behind the curtain, Reno gave the pink haired man a grin. "Pancakes with ketchup…!" He wanted something sweet and salty. Popping back into the shower, he grabbed that shampoo and began to lather up his hair.

"Are you sure you don't prefer honey or something?" Marluxia asked and Reno could almost feel the wince on his voice. "It tastes better..."

Giggling at the other's tone, Reno washed the shampoo off and grabbed the conditioner. "Grab both!"

Marluxia sighed. "Fine..." He said softly and left.

Giggling once more, Reno finished washing and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. "Pancakes, pancakes, yummy, yummy pancakes…" He sang softly to himself, exiting the bathroom to hunt down some clean clothes.

Reno had just finished getting dressed when Marluxia knocked on the door with his foot. "You dressed already?" He asked.

Running the brush through his hair one last time, Reno nodded and called out. "Yep…! You ready? I'll be right down!" He licked his lips, purring. Finally! He thought he would NEVER get his cakes!

"I've brought them." Marluxia said, gently kicking the door open and entering with a tray on his hands.

Squealing in delight, Reno gave the other man a wink. "Such service…!" Grinning, he sat on the bed and reached for the tray. "Gimme, gimme…!"

"Here you go!" Marluxia grinned, giving the tray to Reno. "Hey, hold it! A plate is mine." He pouted, taking his plate to himself.

"Aww..." Pouting playfully, Reno lathered his pancakes with ketchup and honey. "Thank you!!" Taking a bite, he practically purred at the taste. "Heaven..."

Marluxia cringed and covered his with honey. "Itadakimasu…!" He said hastily before digging in, famished.

Polishing off the last of his cakes, Reno grabbed the syrup bottle and dribbled a bit in his mouth. "Just a little more sweet…!" Closing the bottle, he gave his friend a smile. "Thanks Marlu!"

Marluxia chuckled. "Welcome." He said blinking before reaching out and cleaning a drop of syrup on the corner of Reno's mouth with his thumb, licking it from his digit. "There, better."

Blinking, Reno reached up to wipe at his face. "Is there anymore?" He didn't remember getting any on his face.

Marluxia studied Reno's face, nodding before leaning forward and licking his cheek gently. "You need to stop eating like a famished man."

Squeaking, Reno pulled back, small blush on his face as he wiped off the drool. "Warn a man! And thanks..." He pouted. "And I'm eating for four!! I can devour food however I want!"

Marluxia chuckled, nodding. "Fine, fine..."

Placing his dish onto the tray, Reno turned to Marluxia and gave him another teasing grin. "You have saved me from the throws of hunger!!" Sighing dramatically, he threw himself at the other man, tossing his arms around his shoulders and looking up with half lidded eyes, playful light shining. "How can I EVER repay you?"

Marluxia smiled and circled his arms around the smaller redhead, turning them and pressing Reno's back against the bed. "We'll think of something..." He grinned, looking down at the startled Turk beneath him before slowly leaning forward, brushing his lips against Reno's cheekbone, chin and finally lips, pressing his own against the other man's in a soft, tender kiss.

Gasping, Reno jerked his head back. "Wh-what are you doing?" This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe he was just kidding around? Chuckling nervously, Reno gave Marluxia's shoulder a pat. "Very funny, Marly... Wanna get off me now?"

Marluxia shook his head, grinding his hips against Reno's softly. "Not a joke." The pink haired man shook his head, licking his lips and he leaned down. "I want you." He breathed, pressing his lips against Reno's once more. "Always did…"

Moaning softly, Reno clutched at the other man's shoulders, pushing. "Wai-wait…" Panting lightly, he licked his own lips and whimpered lightly. "Cl-cloud... I have Cloud..."

"Cloud's not here right now... You want it, I can feel it…" Marluxia panted, feeling Reno's growing erection under the man's pants. "I can give you what Cloud refuses to."

Shaking lightly, Reno shook his head, hair fanning out behind him. "N-no… it... it was because… I mean... Cloud..." He licked his lips again, not able to find a good argument. Marluxia grinned and silenced the redhead with a firm kiss, licking the man's lips as if asking for entrance. Eyes widening in surprise, Reno automatically closed his eyes and parted his lips, the grip on the other's shoulders tightening. The pink haired man easily dominated Reno, moaning softly into that hot mouth as he snaked a hand between them and into Reno's shirt. Shuddering, Reno spread his legs, not even bothering to fight for dominance. Squirming a bit when he felt a hand snaking under his shirt, he whimpered lightly and groaned. Marluxia teased one of Reno's nipples, the other hand rubbing the petite man's side before flying to Reno's pants, slowly pushing them down the redhead's hips. Panting, Reno lifted his hips, mouth latching onto the pale expanse of flesh in front of him, nipping and licking gently. His mind was starting to fog and he couldn't even think about fighting back anymore. Marluxia used both of his hands to slid Reno's pants and boxers down the man's milky hips and legs, throwing them over his shoulder carelessly. For as much as he wanted to take his time, Cloud could appear at any time.

Pulling back from the others neck, Reno tugged impatiently at Marluxia's shirt. "Off." Pulling the material off, he immediately leaned over to latch his lips on one copper nipple, sucking gently.

Marluxia moaned softly, reaching to stroke Reno's fully hard cock. "Shirt…" He panted, tugging at Reno's t-shirt. Biting down gently with a pleased cry, Reno pulled back momentarily to help the other man with the removal of his shirt, hands reaching up to lightly scratch his sides and back. The pink haired man drank in the view for a while before standing, removing his pants and boxers and throwing them to the floor before settling back between Reno's legs.

Spreading his legs, Reno reached up to yank Marluxia down for another kiss, hazy mind slowly becoming overrun with pleasure. "Take me." They didn't have much time.

Marluxia smirked. "No need to say it twice."

Grinning, Reno wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and began to grind their hips together. "Then do it." The pink haired man reached for the syrup and coated two fingers, slowly rubbing them against Reno's entrance before inserting them into the smaller man. Blinking, Reno looked down. "Are you using… syrup for lube!?" He winced - that was gonna be a pain to wash off after. "You better make this DAMN good."

Marluxia grinned, saying nothing as he found Reno's prostrate and hastened the preparation. "Tell me when you're ready." He whispered, still hitting that blissful spot inside Reno.

Tossing his head back, Reno cried out softly, lifting his hips to thrust back, small whimpers of pleasure spilling past his trembling lips. Reaching down with a shaking hand, he grabbed onto Marluxia's wrist, half of him wanting the other man to stop, the other half wanting him to move faster. "St-st-stop… re-ready..." He groaned, head lolling to the side, a small blush across his face.

Marluxia nodded before leaning down, capturing Reno's lips in a firm, needy kiss as he reached to coat his cock with the syrup. He was going to get all sticky but who cared with such a beautiful kitten in front of him, legs spread and ready to be fucked? He could feel a little sting of guilt far away as he thought of Cloud but right now... he couldn't care less. Moaning softly into Reno's mouth, Marluxia pressed inside and slid inside the little redhead, groaning at how tightly Reno's flesh hugged his hard member.

Letting loose a deep, guttural moan, Reno spread his legs further, shuddering when the oh so familiar feeling of being filled sent think bursts of pleasure up and down his spine. Wrapping his legs around the pink haired man once more, he pulled him closer, groaning as he went deeper. He wasn't a big as Cloud, that would have been impressive, but he still fit him quite nicely. Marluxia moaned softly, pulling back and thrusting back in, shifting until he found Reno's prostrate. Gasping, Reno clamped his legs tighter, a small cry of pleasure escaping when the other man found his sweet spot. Whimpering lightly, he leaned up for another desperate kiss, thrusting back onto the others cock. "Again..." The pink haired back kissed back hungrily, increasing the strength of his thrusts. Crying out again, Reno met Marluxia thrust for thrust, panting at the constant bursts of ecstasy running through him.

"You feel so good..." Marluxia panted, sliding inside Reno as if it had always been that way, as if they were meant to be together.

-

Outside, Cloud had just parked his motorcycle. He had turned off the engine when he was sure Fenrir could be heard from inside his place: Reno needed to rest and his motorcycle would only wake him up. Adjusting the groceries on his arms, he walked to the front door and unlocked it, stepping inside.

Cloud froze and almost let the bags fall to the floor, hearing sounds that weren't usual with him at home. _'Did Marlu and Tif...'_ He thought but stopped quickly, letting the groceries fall to the ground as he heard a well known moan. The blond's eyes were wide, not quite believing in what he was hearing. Walking away from the groceries almost in autopilot, the blond soundlessly went upstairs, swallowing the large lump on his throat and taking a deep breath before peeking inside his room, feeling his mouth go dry as he saw Reno, **his** Reno, under Marluxia, moaning softly without a problem in the world.

Cloud looked away, pressing a hand against his eyes. '_No, no...'_ He repeated over and over again inside his head, fighting back tears. Reno and Marluxia, on his and Reno's bed, in **their** bedroom... It just couldn't be happening.

Cloud shook his head after several, long minutes and finally let the knowledge that he was being cheated on by his lover sink as Reno let loose a long, loud moan of pleasure. Swallowing hard and reaching up to clean his tears, Cloud dusted his clothes and walked downstairs, walking to the kitchen and opening one of the highest drawers.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much; the blond didn't even have words to describe the pain he was feeling as he picked up a gun Vincent had given him just for precaution.

They wouldn't laugh at him. Not anymore.

-

Moaning loudly, Reno gasped and shivered, a strange feeling going through him. He felt like someone was watching them. "Ma-Marly... did you... hear something?" The end of his sentence broke off with a low cry.

"No." Marluxia panted, moaning loudly as he felt his orgasm building inside him: all the rush in getting off before someone decided to appear was driving him to the end a little bit too soon than he would have liked.

Gasping out another cry, Reno bit his lip to stifle a scream, feeling his release creeping up on him. "Fa-faster... pl-please..." Just a little more... He could feel his inner walls clamping up. The pink haired man nodded and fastened his pace, swallowing hard as Reno tightened around him. Letting loose a scream, Reno tossed his head back and gasped, white lights flashing in front of his eyes. "Ma-MARLUXIA…!" Arching back, he cried out loudly, orgasm shooting through him hard and fast. Marluxia simply screamed back, pressing as far into Reno as he could as he climaxed into the smaller man. Panting loudly, he looked down with a smirk at the redhead. "Good?" He asked breathlessly, chuckling.

Gasping, body drenched with sweat, face red and panting, Reno nodded. "Ye-yea..." Chuckling softly, he allowed his legs to fall to his sides. "Hell ya..."

Marluxia grinned and sighed contently. "Go--" The pink haired man never got to finish his sentence, the deafening sound of a bullet being shot muffling his words before said bullet pierced his skull.

Blinking in confusion, Reno looked down at the slumped body on top of him. "... Marly..?" He asked softly, eyes wide as he felt something dripping down his face, tracing his lips with a deadly cover. _'Brain matter',_ his mind told him but he wasn't listening. All he could see was the gaping hole in the back of the pink haired man's skull, red flowing out of it like a river. "Ma... Marluxia...?" Raising shaking hands, he placed them over the wound, body quivering in horror. Gulping lightly, he looked up straight into the furious blue eyes of his lover. "....Cloud?"

Cloud kept his damp eyes on the corpse on top of his lover, feeling a small smirk tug at his lips. Got what he deserved, the _fucker_. Swallowing down a sob, Cloud raised the gun to his temple as he kept staring at the dead body. He couldn't look at his.... at Reno. That filthy, lying whore... "… I fucking loved you." He whispered, allowing his final breath to be a hiccup before he pressed the trigger once more.

Eyes widening even more, Reno could only stare as Cloud's finger pulled the trigger, a loud, echoing shot ringing through the house. Panting heavily, he felt tears falling down his face like a river.

What had he DONE?

Staring down at the quickly cooling body on top of him, his gaze drifted to Cloud's, his ever seeing eyes glued to the ceiling, sorrow and hate slowly dissipating from their cerulean depts.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Reno took a deep breath... and screamed.

--

**Bekas: **_-hides-_

**Kigichi: **_.....BRUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!....Ahem....That is all......-ducks behind Bekas- TAKE HER FIRST!! I NEED TIME TO RUN!_


	34. Crumble

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…!" Jerking up in bed, Reno gasped for breath, eyes rolling widely in his head as he looked around the room, head whipping widely.

Where was the blood? Where was Marluxia?

Looking over to his side, he gasped at the sight of an empty bed. "CLOUD!?" Reno jumped out of the bed and went to look frantically around the house, screaming for his lover.

"Reno…? Hey, what's wrong, what's happening?" A familiar voice asked worriedly, right behind the nervous redhead.

Jumping, Reno turned carefully, and screamed at the sight of a pancake wielding Marluxia, honey on the tray. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Running back upstairs, he gasped for air, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut, sobbing loudly. "No, no..."

"Reno?" Marluxia called worriedly. Sighing and putting down the tray, Marluxia ran after the redhead, finding him locked in the bathroom. "Reno, what's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!!" Reno screeched, fisting handfuls of his hair and hitting the door behind him, trying to wake himself up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sobbing lightly, Reno buried his head in his knees, body shaking with horror. It was coming true. Marluxia, no Cloud, pancakes. He wanted his lover. He had to know he was okay. "Cloud..." Shaking, Reno crawled over to the bathtub and crawled in, reaching up to turn the cold water on. He was so dirty. He could still feel the blood on his hands, the brain matter splattered across his face. He was so dirty.

Marluxia took a step back, surprised at the other man's violence. '_Must have been a nightmare... probably with Squall…'_ He thought sadly before nodding and running downstairs, sprinting past the back door at the kitchen and to the beach, going to meet Cloud, Tifa and the kids. They needed to know of Reno's state.

Outside at the beach, Marluxia finally reached Cloud and the others, panting slightly and trying to regain his breath as the other four people stared at him expectantly. "Cl-cloud, I need you to check on Reno…" He breathed. "He woke up screaming and then went around the house calling for you before locking himself in the bathroom."

Cloud blinked and got up hastily. "Could it be a nightmare?" He asked, looking over at Tifa as he dusted the sand off his clothes, a white, baggy shirt and pants that Marluxia insisted he should dress because they were _'fresh and light for such a sunny, warm day'_.

"I think so. He saw me and flipped out." Marluxia said, panting a bit from the long run. "I think it was about Squall. You should get to him before he gets any worse."

Cloud nodded and took off running towards the house, hastily dusting his feet before getting inside. "Reno?" He called, running up the stairs and stubbing his toe, cursing as he fell inside the room with a loud yelp. "Reno?"

Raising his head, Reno gasped, not believing what he was hearing. "Cl-cloud..." Leaping up, he yelped as he slipped on a puddle of water, crashing to the ground on his bottom with a cry. "Cloud…?" He had to get to him, to know he was okay.

"I'm here!" Cloud called, getting up and stumbling a bit as Reno unlocked the door and snapped it open.

Gasping, Reno felt tears come to his eyes at the sight of the unharmed blond. "CLOUD!!" Stumbling forward, one hand clutching his gut, he practically flew into the other's arms. Knocking the other man to the ground, Reno scrambled across him, tearing his shirt up and pressing his ear to Cloud's chest, sobbing when he heard a strong beat.

Cloud looked worriedly at his lover as he embraced him tightly, kissing the top of his fiery head. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked softly.

"I… I..." Shaking his head, Reno shuddered and shook his head. "I-it's nothing... bad dream…" He couldn't tell the truth.

"Reno, it's alright... you can tell me." Cloud reassured, sitting with him lover.

Shivering, Reno kept his head over Cloud's heart. "I dreamed..." He thought quickly. "That... Marly killed everyone… and then you killed him… and... And..." He gulped. "And then yourself!"

The blond embraced the redhead tightly, kissing his temple gently. "It's alright. We're all okay. Zexion went to his shop and Tifa and the kids are at the beach. Marlu wouldn't do such a thing, hun..." He reassured. "Nor would I finish myself off."

"Bu-but..." Reno gasped. "I watched you do it. You came in as Marluxia was strangling me... you shot him..." He shivered, "Brains were falling down my face and hands… and... you didn't know that I was still alive!" His sobs became louder. "I watched you shoot yourself in the head!! And I couldn't do a thing!!"

"I'm here... I'm alright... Please, don't cry Reno." Cloud kissed his lover gently, rubbing his cheeks tenderly with his thumbs. Reno just shook his head, leaning up to press their lips together desperately. He was sick. He had betrayed Cloud, it was only a dream, but still... he had done it. He felt like the biggest whore on the planet. Cloud kissed back gently, trying to calm the redhead with his kiss. There wasn't rush, everything was fine... no need to panic. The world was theirs at that moment and whatever had haunted Reno's dreams, was a lie. They were stronger than that.

Pulling back from the kiss, Reno licked his lips, sighing as he tasted nothing but his lover's sweet taste. "I love you…" It was a dream, only a dream; Nothing more. Sighing, he rested his head onto Cloud's chest once more, loving the feeling of being held and safe.

Cloud smiled softly, nuzzling his nose into Reno's hair. "Better?"

Humming at the soft touch, Reno nodded, snuggling as close to Cloud as he could get. "Yea... I'm okay now…"

The blond nodded. "Good. Have you eaten yet? Marlu made pancakes and good ones at that."

Eyes widening, Reno whimpered lightly and shook his head, "No… I don't want pancakes." _'Ever again'_ He added silently.

"... Okay. Want me to make you some waffles then?"

"Yes please!"

Cloud smiled softly and nodded, getting up. "Waffles it'll be." He nodded.

Sniffing, Reno wiped his eyes and stood up, following Cloud down stairs. "Can you make then with blueberries?"

"Sure." Cloud nodded, looking out of the glassy door and smiling at the children, Tifa and Marluxia together.

Peeking outside, Reno smile slightly, giggling when Tifa shoved Marluxia into an upcoming wave, soaking the man. Walking over to Cloud, he hopped onto the counter. "… That's starting to get hard to do..."

"You're getting bigger. It's normal." Cloud explained softly, searching for the ingredients.

Smiling, Reno nodded and petted his stomach. "I'm gonna wobble like a duck!"

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yep...!" He yawned softly, starting to mix everything.

"Sleepy?" Reno asked, crawling closer, slinking along the counter like a cat. "I can do it if you want."

Cloud shook his head. "It's alright. I just woke up early to go take a walk around the beach. Its soothing... and the fresh air will help me recover, according to _Pinky_."

Smiling, Reno nodded and sat down on the counter and waggled his feet. "You should be taking it easy though..."

"You think cooking will give me another heart attack?"

"No." Reno shook his head, laughing lightly. "But running around the beach might."

"I wasn't running around the beach..." Cloud pouted. "I just went on a walk."

"That's okay then!" Reno grinned happily, rubbing his stomach as the scent of blueberries hit the air.

Cloud smiled in return. "Almost done…"

"Yes!" Grinning happily, Reno began to wag his feet faster, practically vibrating in excitement for his treat.

Cloud kept working for a few more minutes, batting Reno's hands away when he finished. "Let them cool down."

Whining, Reno reached out again, tearing off a piece. "But I want them NOW!" He stuffed the stolen piece in his mouth, crying out when the hot berry burnt his tongue. "Oww..."

"I told you to wait." Cloud scolded, giving Reno a large cup full of milk

Grinning, Reno took a sip and sighed when the pain edged down. Placing the glass down, he stuck his still red tongue out at Cloud. "Since when do I ever do what you say?"

Cloud leaned forward to catch Reno's tongue in his mouth, sucking gently on it. "I don't know... You're usually pretty submissive in the bedroom."

Gasping, Reno pulled back and smirked, intrigued by his lover's sudden playfulness. "Only for you…!" He replied with a wink.

Cloud chuckled. "The waffles should be colder by now."

"YES!" Grabbing his plate, Reno lathered the waffles in butter and syrup before digging in. "Want a bite?" He asked, holding a forkful up to Cloud's mouth. Cloud shook his head and sat besides Reno, resting his arms on top of the table and his head on top of his arms, looking out of the door. Taking another bite, Reno reached down with his free hand to run his fingers through Cloud's hair. "What ya lookin at?"

"Nothing in particular..." Cloud smiled, closing his eyes as Reno started running his fingers down his hair.

Nodding, Reno alternated between eating and gently massaging Cloud's scalp. "Kay then…" Finishing his meal, he set the plate down and leaned over to kiss the back of Cloud's neck. "Thank you."

"Welcome." The blond replied softly.

Smiling, Reno began placing sweet little kisses up and down the blond's neck. "No... Thank you for calming me down... I don't even want to think about what would have happened to the babies if you didn't…" He pulled up, gulping and placing a hand on his stomach, feeling a few sharp kicks. "And I did fall..."

Cloud lifted his head, looking at Reno. "... Idiot, why didn't you tell me?" He scolded, placing a hand on the redhead's stomach. "Are you alright? Should I take you to the hospital, call Marluxia?"

"I'm fine." The redhead reassured, placing his hand over Cloud's. "It was when I was trying to get out of the bathroom. I slipped and fell, but they're okay."

Cloud still looked worried as he picked Reno up. "That's it. You're resting for the day."

Yelping in surprise, Reno looped his arms around Cloud's neck to steady himself. "But I'm fine! There's no pain."

"I don't care."

Whining, Reno wiggled a bit. "I don't wanna! I'll be bored!"

"It's for the babies' sake!" Cloud said firmly. "So you'll do it!"

Moaning, Reno slumped on Cloud's arms and nodded. "Fine; for the babies…" Cloud didn't say anything else, just laying Reno on the bed. Sighing, Reno curled up on top of the blankets and gently rubbed his stomach. "Sorry for fighting you on this… it is for the best." He had to think about his children safety now and what they needed.

"It's alright... I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so harsh." Cloud apologized softly, looking down at his hands. "I'll keep you company if u want."

Reaching out, Reno placed his hands on top of Cloud's, wincing at a hard kick to his kidneys, and shook his head. "Nah... Go; spend time with Tifa and the kids. I'll take a nap"

Cloud shook his head. "You're in this bed cos of me. I'll stay."

Reno just shook his head again, giving the blond a gentle shove towards the door. "Nope…! They came here to see you! Now go spend time with them. One day alone won't kill me."

"I'm also supposed to rest. It will be fine."

"**Cloud**." Crossing his arms, Reno gave his lover a half glare. "I'm good. Really; I'll just draw or something."

Cloud looked down and nodded at last. "Fine; I'll leave you alone then." He sighed softly, leaning to forward to kiss Reno's cheek before leaving.

Smiling sadly, Reno shook his head and leaned up to adjust the pillows so that his back was propped up. "You'll thank me later." He knew Cloud wanted to stay with him, but he needed some family time as well. Humming, he opened the desk drawer next to him and pulled out his sketch book and his coloring pencils. Now... what to draw? Smiling, he flipped the book open and got to work. They would be about three and at the peak of their curtness... a little baby fat, but not too much, and sweet smiles with a hint of naughtiness. Grinning, he moved his hand, three forms taking shape on the page. Two boys, identical from everything from their red hair, down to their one blue, one green eye. The third was a bit too hard. A pair of sweet blue eyes exactly like his lover's was easy, but the hair... Reno's hand lingered over the red, but that was too simple and easy. And blond just didn't seem to fit. Licking his lips, he thought for a moment before grinning and picking up a color. Oh, Cloud was gonna LOVE this.

On the other side of the door, Cloud walked down the stairs slowly, walking to the living room. He wanted to be with Reno, try to make him take the experiment idea out of his head but it seemed that the redhead didn't want his presence at the moment. Cloud wondered as he let himself fall on the biggest couch, lying on his side so that the sun warmed his skin: Was he afraid of being with the freak? "Tired?"

The blond looked up and smiled softly at Marlene, peeking down at him from behind the couch. "Sleepy." He stated, watching Marlene walk around the couch to lie down next to him on the large couch.

Smiling, Marlene reached up to pat Cloud on the cheek a few times. "What's the matter? You look sad." She didn't like it when Cloud was sad. She wanted him to smile.

Cloud smiled, nibbling on Marlene's small and delicate fingers gently. "I'm fine. Just sleepy..."

Giggling, Marlene pulled her hand back and shook her head, leaning over to hug the blond. "No, you're not. You're sad. Did Reno make you sad?"

"No, he didn't." Cloud reassured softly, embracing the little girl back and kissing her forehead gently.

Frowning, the girl scooted closer and rested her head on Cloud's arm, small arms hugging him tightly. "... Is this about him, wanting to be like you?" She and Denzel had both heard that conversation, kind of hard not to when Tifa yelled like that.

"You shouldn't be worrying your pretty little head about these matters, Marlene." The blond smiled, tucking a strand of long brown hair behind Marlene's ear. "We're good now."

Huffing, Marlene sat up and crossed her arms. "You're lying. If it was okay then you wouldn't be so sad!"

"But I'm good Marlene." Cloud tried to convince the little girl. "Don't tell me you're not grouchy when sleepy."

"You're not sleepy."

"Says who?" A yawn.

"Says the fake yawn..."

Cloud sighed softly and let his mask fall. "Fine... I'm a bit down but if I wasn't, I wouldn't be Cloud Strife now would I?"

Smiling again, Marlene nodded. "Nope…!" Her smile dropping, she sighed. "Don't be sad... he's not going to do it, is he?"

Cloud shook his head. "He promised he wouldn't. I trust him."

"Then cheer up!" Giggling, the girl reached down to tickle the blond. "Smile…! It's gonna be okay!!"

Cloud chuckled, stopping Marlene's hands. "I'll do my best."

Marlene nodded and settled back down, curling up as close to Cloud as she could. "Why is Reno upstairs? Marly said he had a nightmare, is he still scared?"

"He's upstairs because he needs to rest. Three babies are a lot to handle. And no, after a million waffles, he's good."

"A MILLION!?" Eyes wide, Marlene stared at Cloud in disbelief. "He really ate a million waffles?" Impressive!

Cloud laughed softly. Being a child was great. "Not a million... Not even Reno could eat that much. He did eat a lot though."

"Oh..." That was a bit disappointing. Marlene was really looking forward to telling Denzel that his mom could eat a million waffles! "... He eats weird stuff..."

"Tell me about it." Cloud sighed softly, smiling as Marlene lay on top of him and poked his chest carefully. "It's alright, it doesn't hurt."

"Making sure..." Sighing, Marlene lied down and scrunched her nose up. "You know the worst part…? Tifa likes what he makes and eats."

Cloud blinked. "She does?" He asked with a small cringe, petting Marlene's hair.

Marlene nodded. "Yep! I found her and Reno talking about making a mustard pie."

Cloud gagged. "I swear she's preg---" The blond blinked, stopping midway on making a pig tail on Marlene's hair. _'Holy crap, is Tif...?'_

"She's not." Marlene assured, guessing what the blond was thinking from the look on his face. "She's just weird." She cringed. "And look out for Reno. I caught him licking his lips at dirt and window cleaner."

"What the f.... _fail_?" Cloud cleared his throat, continuing his handy work. "Have a hair tie?"

Marlene blinked. "...What the fail? Don't you mean fuc-" Coughing, she nodded and reached into her pocket and handed Cloud a hair tie. "I mean... here ya go!"

Cloud glared at Marlene, tying her hair. "Watch out that mouth, Missy."

Looking down, Marlene nodded, muttering to herself. "Not my fault me and Denzel sleep above a bar..."

The blond sighed softly. "I got to somehow fix that." He decided, looking around. Sure, they could stay with them but they had their friends at Edge and he was sure they wouldn't want to trade Tifa's motherly love for him who had nearly nothing to offer them.

Seeing the look on Cloud's face, Marlene shook her head and smiled, leaning over to bump her head against his. "We only heard because we snuck out to see what the bar was like at night. Usually our rooms are soundproof."

"But if you let your door open, you still hear some of it. I know it, I lived there remember?"

"You left your door open to listen for Reno."

"I did not!"

Giggling, Marlene shook her head. "Then why did Tifa tell us that every time Reno came in, you shot down the stairs like a bullet to kiss him even though you said you went to bed?"

"She lied. Lies, I say."

"I think YOUR lying!" Blinking, the girl tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face. "Then she said something about you picking him up and bringing him upstairs to play, but I don't know what that means..." She turned to Cloud, question in her eyes. "What do you guys play?"

"... Doctors..." Cloud mumbled, making a mental note to put laxative in Tifa's orange juice at lunch. Ohh, but he loved being the one in charge at kitchen.

"Doctors…?" Grinning, Marlene bounced a bit. "Who is the patient?! You're the doctor, aren't you?" He looked like the doctor type. And from what little Tifa had told them, she didn't think he would want to be the patient.

"Yeah... I am. Ya know, you'll learn all of this when you're older."

The girl pouted. "But I wanna know NOW!"

Cloud shook his head. "Ask Tifa… or Marlu. He's a doctor, after all."

"Okay!" Bouncing once more, Marlene giggled. "I'll ask Marly later what you and Reno do when you play!"

Cloud chuckled. "Okay." He smiled, petting Marlene's fringe gently.

Leaning into the touch, Marlene sighed. "... Do you feel better now?"

The blond smiled sadly. "Yeah… Thanks."

Marlene knew he was lying, but still nodded. "... Maybe you should try and talk to Reno again?"

"Just let him rest. He needs it, okay?"

"Okay... wanna go for a walk? Or stay here?"

"You want to go somewhere?"

Marlene nodded and sat up, holding her hand out. "C'mon! Let's go make a sandcastle!"

Cloud smiled and nodded, taking Marlene's hand. "Yeah… Let's go."

Grinning, the girl led Cloud outside and down to the beach. "Can you help me build a moat? It keeps collapsing!"

"Sure."

Nodding, Marlene ran off to grab the buckets and shovels, laughing at the sight of Denzel and Tifa burying Marluxia neck deep in sand. "Cool!" Running back, she immediately began to dig into the wet sand, humming happily. Cloud just sat on the sand, looking at the waves before sighing and looking at his feet. Life was so troublesome when it could be so simple. Glancing up, Marlene frowned and stood up, marching over to the blonde. "HERE!" Shoving a bucket into Cloud's hand, ignoring Marluxia's scream when Denzel put a crab near his face, she pointed to the edge of the beach. "Can you get some shells?"

Cloud snapped out of his daze and looked at where Marlene was pointing. It was close to the water but he should be fine... "Sure." He nodded, getting up. Grinning, Marlene went back to her castle, carving out the walls and roof. That being done, she sat back and waited for Cloud to come back with the shells; she still needed help with the moat. Near the water, Cloud lazily picked up some shells, looking for the prettier ones around him. "What's with girls and shells…?" He mumbled to himself.

"CLOUD…! Do you have them? I need help with the moat!" Marlene called out. Glancing up, she gasped, covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Cloud…! Behind you…!"

The blond blinked. "Huh?" He asked dumbly before turning in time to get hit by a huge wave which sent him crashing down towards the ground with the strength of the water.

"CLOUD…!" Ignoring the other's laughter, Tifa ran to the end of the beach, grabbing onto her soaked friend before he could get hit by another wave. "Are you okay!?" She asked worriedly, looking him up and down for injuries.

Cloud quickly clung to Tifa, panting harshly and coughing out the water he drank. "_OhmyIfrit…_!" He wheezed in panic. "_OhmyIfrit…_!"

Shushing the panicked man, Tifa led him away from the water to sit him on her beach towel further up the beach. "You're okay. Nothing can hurt you." Looking down at the shivering blond, her eyes widened a bit at the sight of his wet clothes, clinging snugly to his skin, before she licked his lips. "... Nice choice on the white by the way…" Now that he was wet, Tifa could see _everything_. "... Really nice choice…"

"Uh…?" Cloud asked softly, pressing against Tifa. It was awful, the way he couldn't breathe inside all of that water. He… wondered… what did his father felt, when he was inside that pool… drowning.

"Well…" Licking her lips once more, the woman's eyes roamed around her friend's body as she ran a painted nail down Cloud's arm. "I forgot how incredibly sexy you are... What about you remind me of it…?" A replay of their intense night before the end of the Jenova war would be greatly appreciated…

"... T-Tifa…?" The blond asked uncertainly, straightening.

"Yes?" The woman asked with a smirk, leaning closer to run her lips across Cloud's cheek, licking the corner of his mouth as her eyes wandered down his wet frame.

Cloud quickly jerked away, crawling backwards. "What are you doing?" He asked in disbelief.

Purring, a strange look in her eyes, Tifa crawled after the nervous man, easily straddling his hips, lightly scratching his chest as she kept licking the sides of Cloud's mouth, making a soft noise of contentment. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"For starters, you're being completely out of character." Cloud stated, looking around and seeing Denzel and Marlene messing with Marluxia, their backs turned at them.

"Hmm... Oh well… At least I'll make you enjoy it." Smirking, Tifa leaned down to press their lips together, forcing her tongue into the other's mouth as her hands scratched and pulled at Cloud's chest, trying to tug the shirt off. Cloud clenched his eyes shut and tried to pry Tifa away from him while still being careful not to hurt her: he did have a lot of strength after all. Giggling, Tifa pulled back and smiled, moaning softly as she gently bit Cloud's bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

"W-What's wrong?" Cloud exclaimed, keeping Tifa away from him as he leant back. What the hell was wrong with his best friend?! "Tifa, I have a fiancée. A pregnant one at that, I'm going to be a Daddy! And you have Rude!"

Tilting her head to the side, Tifa gasped, eyes going wide. "R-Rude... oh… Oh god..." Leaping back, she trembled. "Cl-cloud… I'm so sorry…!" What had come over her?

"Just, what happened?" Cloud frowned.

"I... I'm not sure… I saw how wet you were and how I could see through your clothes and... Kinda... reacted…" Cloud hummed, still a bit freaked out. First the water, then Tifa... Coughing awkwardly, Tifa stood up and brushed herself off. "Well… hmm... now what?" This was awkward.

Cloud stood up as well, dusting his clothes that were now covered in a thick layer of sand. "It doesn't matter." The man shook his head. "Just... you've been acting a bit weird lately. Marlene even commented that you have been eating the same stuff as Reno..."

Blinking, Tifa nodded. "Well…it's good!" But now that she thought about it, she had noticed a small change in the way she acted.

Cloud sighed softly, putting his hands on Tifa's shoulders and rubbing them gently. "I spend most of my time with Reno, Tifa..." He said softly. "You've been having cravings, just now you had a horny flash… Are you... pregnant?"

"WH-WHAT!?!" What kind of question was THAT!?! "No!! I always use protection!"

Cloud nodded. "But did you ALWAYS use it? And you're sure that protection never failed? I mean, condoms _can_ break... Hell, it happened a few times with me as well…" He let out a chuckle. "Accidents happen with us as well, not only with the others…"

"We-well…" Biting her lip, Tifa looked down and placed her hands onto her stomach. "I... I think..." Whimpering lightly, she brought a shaky hand to her mouth as she remembered a few occasions. "I… I've been throwing up lately… and... Oh Shiva... I'm pregnant…"

Cloud sighed softly and cupped Tifa's face. "It'll be alright."

"Bu-but...I have to tell Rude..." What would he say? They never spoke about children before.

"I'll be with you if you want me too... I'm sure it'll be alright."

Taking a deep breath, Tifa nodded and closed her eyes, smiling. "Yea..." Looking back up, a wide grin came across her face. "I may become a mom..."

Cloud grinned back. "Yeah and your baby would only be months younger than mine... can you see them in school together?"

Laughing, Tifa nodded. "Yep…! They can play together and go to the same classes!" She giggled lightly. "Maybe she or he will even fall in love with one of yours!"

Cloud nodded. "Who knows?"

"Hmmm..." The woman began to snicker. "Maybe I'll have a boy... and he will fall in love with one of your boys!" She stuck her tongue out.

Cloud snickered back. "Could be…!" He smiled, sneezing suddenly. "... I better change clothes..."

Giving the blond one more once over, Tifa giggled and nodded. "Better go do it now then. Before the sea water hardens them."

Cloud shuddered. "I won't go near that water ever again."

"It's not THAT bad. Just... bring a pair of floaters next time or something..."

Cloud pouted and turned. "Whatever." He grumbled, circling his arms around himself as he made his way back to his place.

Shaking her head, Tifa laughed lightly and walked over to help Denzel dig Marluxia up: the tide was coming in and it was already up to the pink haired man's chin.

--

"Done..." Reno grinned, admiring his work. His babies looked adorable! Closing his drawing pad, Reno smiled and pulled it close to his chest, laying down and closing his eyes. "Hmm... sleepy..." Yawning, he snuggled down against the blankets and closed his eyes. A small nap wouldn't hurt.

Reno had just fallen asleep as Cloud got in, silencing another sneeze as he saw his lover sleeping. He quickly went to the bathroom and softly closed the door, stripping his wet clothes. "Ugh...." He cringed seeing how the sea water put his hair in a mess.

It would be a pain to wash.

--

Back on the beach, a very sandy and very wet Marluxia was just pulling himself out of the large hole Denzel had buried him in. "I...hate...you....all…" He panted, glaring at Tifa and Denzel as they laughed at him.

"Ohh... don't be such a baby!" Tifa giggled.

"I could have died!!"

"But you didn't!" Denzel quipped, still grinning.

Growling softly, the pink haired man looked around the beach, blinking at the lack of blond and white. "Where is Cloud?"

"He went to go get changed." Tifa explained. "He was soaking wet."

"And I MISSED IT!?"

"...Pervert..."

Marluxia grinned. "What's good should always be seen!"

"You had enough of Cloud's naked glory when you had to dress him up and put all of those tubes on him when he was at the hospital, unconscious." Tifa stated.

"And damn if it wasn't fun!" The man replied, snickering gently. "Now... all I have to do is convince Little Red to let me do a full body check up and my collection will be complete!!" He chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad Cloud doesn't know you've seen him as he came to this word. He would have already castrated you, Buster Sword style. Oh, and stabbed your eyes out. And cut off your tongue…"

Blinking, the pink haired man grinned. "Sounds interesting…!" He knew Cloud would never do it. Not if he wanted to tend to Reno's odd cravings all by himself. Not to mention Vexen would be pissed.

"He clearly doesn't know Dad." Denzel yawned, running towards the house.

"Where are you going!?" Running over, Marluxia scooped the boy up and carried him back to the others. "No telling!"

"I wasn't going to!" Denzel flailed.

"Then what were you gonna do!?"

"... Attack the cookie jar." The boy lied.

"LIES…!" Grinning widely, Marluxia lift Denzel over his head and ran for the water. "And liars get dunked!!" He yelled, tossing the boy as far as he could, laughing when he hit the water with a large splash.

Denzel struggled and struggled to get out of water, running to Tifa when he was safe in land. "YOU TRIED TO DROWN ME! M'GONNA TELL DAD THAT AND HE'S GONNA CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND I'LL LOVE EVERY MOMENT OF IT!"

Crackling, Marluxia almost fell onto the sand since he was laughing so hard. "Make my day punk!! I'll get Vexen over here to go all icy on your ass!!" There wasn't much he could do, not knowing the boy long enough to form a proper threat. "And no more free treats when I come over!!"

Denzel growled and released Tifa, running and pouncing on top of the older man. "SAY THAT AGAIN IF YOU DARE!" He roared, sinking the pink haired man's face on the sand.

Giggling widely, the pink haired man rolled over and easily pinned Denzel to the ground. "No more cookies and cream puffs for you!! Only Marlene gets them!!"

"I don't need yours, I have Dad's! They're even better!"

Gasping, Marluxia sat up and sniffed, crossing his arms and turning away. "I'll have you know that my desserts are world known!!"

"I don't care! Dad's will always be the better ones because he makes them especially for us!"

Pouting, the pink haired man sighed and curled into a ball, drawing designs onto the sand, mumbling. "I make them special too... for Vexy and Sexy-Zexy..."

Denzel shrugged. "Whatever."

Huffing, Marluxia glared at Denzel, sticking out his tongue. "Mine are special!!"

Denzel got up and ran to Tifa. "Now I feel like having dessert..."

Still muttering to himself, the pink haired man got up and dusted himself off, calling out. "And you deserved it for tossing a crab on me!!" He shuddered. "I was buried in the sand you little squirt!!"

Denzel ignored the other man. "Please?"

Sighing, Tifa shook her head and ruffled Denzel's hair. "Not now. You need to eat some real food first."

The boy pouted. "You're all evil!" He whined, running inside to go take a shower. The salt was making his skin all icky.

Laughing slightly, Tifa turned to exchange looks with Marluxia, who just shrugged. "Your kid..." He stated.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "More like Cloud's. He barely spent any time with me when Cloud was nearby and still hadn't moved in with Reno." She sighed softly.

"Aww; he loves you!" Leaping up, Marluxia ran over to hug the woman gently. "He just wants to be just like his dad. It's natural for boys his age."

"He wants to be an angsty delivery boy who doesn't respect speed limits? What a hell of a taste."

Laughing merrily, the pink haired man shook his head. "No!! He wants to be strong, brave, and a hero!"

"Ahh."

Giggling lightly, the man sighed and looked over at Tifa and grinned. "Wanna swim?"

"Nah..." Tifa shook her head. "I need to start making lunch."

"CAN I HELP!?"

"If you want to…"

Squealing in glee, Marluxia ran over and picked Tifa up in his arms, running for the house. "Yes!" Tifa squealed and held on for dear life. Running into the house, the pink haired man gently placed Tifa onto the floor. "What we gonna make!?!"

"Meatballs." Tifa snarled, glaring up at Marluxia.

Blinking at the woman's angry tone, Marly poked his head up from the fridge to look at her. "...What?"

"I may be pregnant; I need to be handled with care!" The woman protested lowly: no-one needed to know. Yet.

Snorting, Marluxia walked over with the meat and began to pound it out, softening it. "I was careful! The ride wasn't bumpy at all was it?"

"You could have let me fall!"

Sighing, Marluxia put the meat down and walked over to look the distraught woman in the eyes. "Tifa... I'm a doctor… Don't you think I would be careful?"

"You're also a windhead."

"... I'm what?"

"Easily distracted. Clumsy."

Huffing, Marluxia turned away and crossed his arms. "Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

"You're welcome." Tifa sighed and got up. "Now move aside. I need to cook lunch and we can't risk you cutting your hand off." She joked before pausing. "... Actually... Can I ask you a favor?"

Shaking his head, the man decided to let the subject slide. "Sure! What do you need?"

"Could you go and buy me a pregnancy test?" Tifa asked, blinking large and sweet, desperate crimson eyes at Marluxia. "Please, I need to know if I'm pregnant before saying any word to my lover."

"... I hate you…" THIS shouldn't be fun!! Moaning, Marluxia slumped over and nodded in defeat. "Yea… sure... but if Vexen gets wind of this, I'm telling!!"

"It's okay!" Tifa grinned; giving some money to Marluxia and watching him leave. She would soon know if she would have a baby or not.

--

Starting, Reno poked his head up from the covers, woken up by the sound of running water. "… Wha..." Sitting up and yawning, he took his sketch pad, having fallen asleep with it in his arms, and put it in the drawer besides him. Looking out the window, he yawned again and scratched his head, smiling as Cloud walked out of the bathroom. "Hey!"

Smiling at the sight of his sleepy lover, Cloud smiled gently and walked over to kiss him on the forehead. "Hey baby." Walking over to the dresser, he took out a fresh pair of boxers and jeans. Slipping the clothes on, he walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling Reno into his arms and nuzzling his neck. "Sleep well?"

Reno giggled and nodded, turning his head to nuzzle back. "Yep…! You have a good time?"

"Yea except for the wave..."

Blinking, Reno turned to face Cloud, concern on his face. "You okay?"

Nodding, Cloud nuzzled Reno's nose with his. "Fine, baby... Just got all salty and had to take a shower."

Sighing in relief, Reno nodded. "That's go..." He drifted off, staring at the red lines across his lover's chest. "Cloud..." Glancing up, he gulped at the sight of the dark bruises lining the blond's throat. "...What happened?" He asked, almost fearing the answer.

Cloud gulped, inching away slightly and licking his lips. "We-well... I got all wet..."

"And…?"

"A-and… Tifa... got kind of excited..." The blond winced. He didn't want to make it look as if it was all Tifa's fault - although it kind of was! - But it was difficult.

Reno blinked. "Excuse me?" He could feel a light growl growing in the back of his throat. She had WHAT?

Gasping lightly, Cloud scooted back, practically tasting the anger coming off his lover in waves. "She… she's pregnant! Her hormones took over!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!" Snarling, Reno leapt up and began to pace back and forth, glaring at the cowering man on the bed. "How could you let her!?!"

Sputtering, Cloud sat up and shook his head, holding out his hands to calm Reno down. All this yelling stress wasn't good for him. "Calm down, hun…"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!?" Huffing, Reno growled deeply and slapped Cloud's hands away. Ignoring the hurt look he got, he continued, face turning red with fury. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!! YOU NO GOOD FUCKTARD!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!?!"

Cloud leaned away, gulping. "I... I couldn't!! I could hurt her…" He bit his lip, thinking. "She's pregnant... it was hormones." He repeated. "You should understand it better than anyone else!"

"HORMONES, HUH…? HOW ABOUT I GO STICK MY TONGUE DOWN MARLY'S THROAT! I'M SORRY!! IT WAS HORMONES!!" Did Cloud think that his pathetic little excuse would be enough? Reno growled deeply, pacing back and forth, fingers making clawing motions in the air as he hissed. "AND YOU COULD HAVE PICKED HER UP AND SET HER ASIDE!!" Cloud had no response for that. "Nothing to say…?" Reno questioned sweetly, smile having a razor's edge.

Biting his lip, Cloud looked up, big blue eyes filling with tears as he tried to get his furious lover to understand. "Reno..." He whimpered. He could see his relationship crumbling in seconds and he was **terrified**.

"Don't you give me those god damn blue eyes, you fucking no good piece of emo shit!!!" The redhead hissed, swiping at Cloud. "You think yer life is SO bad!! I love you Cloud, more than anyone in the world, but sometimes living with you is just plain HARD! Especially when you bitch and whine about yer past!"

Cloud jerked back, disbelieve written across his face. "WH-what...?" He whispered, not believing on Reno's words. How COULD Reno? He knew how sensitive Cloud was of the past.

Grunting, Reno turned around and threw his arms into the air, continuing. "_'I was trapped in a lab for five years!!'" _He whined pitifully, pretending to sob as he rocked. "Boo hoo! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!! A LOT OF PEOPLE HAS HAD IT MUCH WORSE THEN YOU!! YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS SO BAD!! BUT YA KNOW WHAT!?! YOU HAVE FRIENDS AND FAMILY WHO LOVE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE DON'T, YOU SELFISH *BASTARD!!*" Huffing, uncaring of the pain flashing through Cloud's eyes, Reno's went sad and he sighed, looking at the ground, tears dripping to the floor.

He felt so... **betrayed**.

"...How COULD you..." The Turk whimpered, sniffing before running upstairs, uncaring of the way he tripped a few times on the way up there, and locked himself in the nursery, curling up on a pile of stuffed animals. Pulling one to his chest, he gasped for breath as the dimension of his words hit him, feeling guilty for what he had said. "Oh Shiva..." He croaked, sobbing. Now Cloud would never talk to him again.

-

Staring at the spot Reno had been just moments ago, Cloud quickly wiped his tears with his fingers, swallowing hard. He couldn't believe Reno had just said such horrible things to him, **of** him. Staying in his place for another painful while, the blond looked around and quickly walked to a drawer, picking up a shirt and put it on before quickly peeking under the bed and retrieving a small bag. He wouldn't burden Reno if that was what the redhead wanted. Sniffing, the blond packed a few clothes and then jumped into his boots, leaving the villa's key on the nightstand.

Going downstairs, the blond wiped his face as best as he could with his shaky hands and then went to the kitchen, ignoring Tifa's suddenly worried look as he searched for snacks without even giving her a side look. "I'll be going to the Inn." He announced, swallowing to prevent any crack of his voice. "You're the only one who knows. If anyone asks, I went back to Edge. I… I need some time… to think, to solve this." He said, stuffing the smallest pocket of his bag with some food before leaving the kitchen, ignoring his friend's calls. Cloud took Fenrir's keys from his pocket before hoping on, starting the engine and driving away, leaving Tifa staring at a large cloud of dirt.

If Reno wanted him away, he would go.

--

**Bekas: **_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnngst._


	35. Turmoil

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Biting her lip as she watched Cloud drive away at great speed, Tifa swallowed hard and turned, running upstairs to search for Reno, pausing at the sound of sobs before walking to the nursery's door, listening to the red-haired Turk's cries. "… Reno...?" She asked worriedly, opening the door.

Lifting his tear stained face, Reno glared at the woman. "GO AWAY, YOU MAN STEALING WHORE!" This was all HER fault!!

Tifa backed away, taken back. "W-what?!"

Growling, Reno picked up a random toy and chucked it at her. "You tried to take Cloud from me, you HUSSY!!" He gasped, holding his stomach, a sharp pang of pain shooting through him.

Tifa ducked to avoid the toy and ran to Reno, sitting him down on a chair against his will. "Reno, CALM DOWN…!" She roared nervously. "I dunno why I did it, I **love** Rude! I just know that from a moment to another I was all over him and you must know of how disgusted of myself I was! You're my friend, Reno; I would never do this to you! Cloud also would never hurt you; nothing of it was his fault!" She tried to explain. "If there's anyone who's guilty here, it's me!"

"Damn right, you should feel guilty!!" Growling, Reno tried to shove Tifa away, not caring about how much his stomach hurt. "You should have known!! How would you like it if I suddenly jumped Rude!?" How DARE she try and apologize, thinking such simple words could make everything better?! "Leave me alone!!"

"I won't until you understand I didn't mean it!" Tifa pressed.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT MEAN IT?" Reno roared, gasping heavily afterward. "How can you not? You did it!!"

"You're pregnant, Reno! You of all people should know how mood swings are!" Tifa whimpered, fighting back tears. "Don't you think I'm ashamed??"

Gasping, sweat dripping down his face, Reno paused and whimpered before sliding to the floor, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. "Ye-yeah... I get it..." He said after a moment. Sniffing hard, he looked up at the woman, misery in his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Tifa shook her head, hugging the older man tightly. "It's alright... I'm so sorry too." She whispered, petting Reno's stomach gently.

Whimpering in slight pain, Reno looked around, desperation lacing his voice. "WH-where is Cloud...? I gotta say sorry..."

Tifa looked away, silently debating if she should tell the truth or not. "He..." Swallowing hard, she sighed softly. "He went back to Edge." She lied, looking away.

Eyes wide, Reno couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. All he knew was that there were tears streaming down his face as he felt his heart break. "... He's gone..." He whispered hoarsely. "... He's... he' gone..." He had finally done it. He had pushed Cloud away. He knew this day was coming. Placing his hands on his stomach, he began to giggle, the soft sound turning into outright laughter as the reality of the situation finally hit him. "He's gone! He's gone!!" And with him, the only chance for his children's survival was also gone. Gasping through his tears, he turned his empty eyes towards a worried Tifa, still giggling every so often. "... Leave me alone now..." He wanted to be alone. To memorize the feel of his babies kicking, moving, LIVING, before it went away forever. "I want to be alone..."

Tifa looked at Reno worriedly. She couldn't leave him like this! Who knows what he could do?! "Reno..."

Whimpering, Reno shook his head and backed away. "Pl-please... I want to be alone... please, go..." He could feel the pain in his stomach growing again. Good. It was better this way. Either way, they were dead.

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"Yes, you are!" Growling, Reno tossed another toy at the woman. "Just leave me!! I'm not going to kill myself if that's what yer so concerned about... I just want some alone time... I'll be okay in about a week."

"There's no way I'm going to leave you for a week! Cloud would kill me!" Tifa frowned. "I'm going to stay here with you, either you like it or not."

Snorting, Reno shrugged. "Fine; stay... But don't complain when you have to watch me miscarriage." He wondered briefly if he could get the other to hit him or stress him out enough to trigger one. He didn't want his babies suffering.

Tifa's eyes widened. "So that's your plan? Miscarriage…?" She asked loudly. ".... Do you hate Cloud that much now?"

Looking up in surprise, Reno stuttered. "WH-what…? NO!!" He could never hate Cloud; this was his entire fault, not the blonde's. "It's going to happen whether I like it or not Tifa! The only thing keeping the children alive is the Mako and Jenova in Cloud's sperm!" He whimpered, looking down sadly. "And because Cloud is gone..." He couldn't finish. It was too painful to say.

Tifa shook her head slowly. She would have to tell. "Reno… I lied." She stated softly. "Cloud's not on the way to Edge. He's at the inn." She said softly, looking down. "He asked me to lie to everyone. Thing is, he's hurt, yeah... But he'll be back. He just needs to cool down a bit."

Snorting, Reno shook his head with a sad smile. "Don't lie. I cont need comforting lies." Standing up, he winced and stumbled across the room. "I'm going for a walk. I want to be alone."

"I'm not lying." Tifa retorted, getting up and following the redhead.

"I said knock it off." Reno growled, marching out of the house and down to the beach. "And leave me alone." Tifa shrugged and kept following Reno. The man was slightly unstable: she wouldn't leave him alone even if there was another Sephiroth summoning another meteor. Growling louder, Reno took off at a run, knowing that he was faster than the other. "FUCK OFF!!"

"Don't run, the children…!" Tifa scolded running and catching up with the man. Did he forget he was pregnant? "Reno, Stop it!"

Huffing, Reno only ran faster, gasping lightly at the sharp pains rushing through him. "Go away!! They're going to die anyways!! This way they won't suffer!!"

"JUST STOP IT YOU COWARD!" Tifa screamed grabbing Reno's ponytail and yanking, letting Reno fall on top of her.

Grunting, Reno fell backwards and gasped for air, curling into a ball and whimpering lightly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"You're my best friend's lover! I know Cloud and I know he'll be back! You just need to talk with him! Just stop running and face your problems for once!"

Groaning lightly, Reno shook his head and sat up. "N-no... you didn't see his face..." He gasped, sobbing a bit as she remembered the utter pain in Cloud's eyes as he spilled his resentful words. "I hurt him, Tifa. I REALLY hurt him! He's not coming back."

Tifa sighed softly. "We know it's not the first time." She said softly, honestly. "Just... at least try and talk to him!"

Biting his lip, Reno shook his head. "No....right now, he won't even LOOK at me... I'm going to give him some space..."

"Fine but come inside with me. Help me make lunch and later we'll call him. Okay?"

Shaking his head, Reno flopped down onto the sand. "No. I'm gonna stay here a while...you go. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to be alone..."

"I don't really think I can move..."

Tifa blinked before frowning, getting up and picking up Reno. "You're kinda light." She grunted, walking towards the house. "I can do this."

Grunting, Reno pulled out of Tifa's hold and stood up. "Don't you dare!!" He growled, narrowing his eyes. "If you do anything to hurt Rude's baby, I won't forgive you! Now, go inside! I'll be fine here!!"

"Reno, you know Costa Del Sol. it may be sunny but in less than an hour it may be raining! The frikin' weather changes that easily! I'm going to bring you inside EVEN if I have to drag you by your ponytail like a cavern woman!"

"Leave the hair alone!!" Holding onto said hair, the redhead gave the woman a pleading look. "Look… just give me ten minutes and I'll be right behind you, okay?"

Tifa looked at Reno seriously, shifting. "... Alright... But only ten minutes. After that, I'll be back and I will get you inside."

"Deal!" Sighing, the redhead flopped onto the sand and sighed. "I'll be right in."

Tifa nodded and left, seeing Marluxia blinking at her from the door. "What happened?" He asked, seeing her distraught look.

Sighing, Tifa wiped a bit of sand out of her hair. "Reno... got upset..."

"Why?" The pink haired man frowned, helping the woman.

Tifa bit her lip and gestured to the table, sitting down. "I... my hormones went kind of... nuts and I kissed and scratched Cloud." she gulped. "And Reno found out..."

Marluxia's eyes widen. "Oh my... What happened? Where's Cloud?"

"He's at an inn but told me to tell everyone he went back to Edge... Reno said some pretty harsh things to him and he left." Sighing, the woman placed her elbows on the table and leaned her head in her hands. "I told Reno that he went back to Edge... and he didn't take it very well…"

"You should have told Reno the truth from the beginning..."

"I know and I feel horrible." Whimpering, Tifa looked up, tears filling her eyes. "... He tried to make himself miscarriage... he said that because Cloud left, he was going to lose them anyways and this way they would not suffer…"

Marluxia sighed tiredly. "These two sure carry a lot of baggage..." He whispered. "What about Cloud? When is he coming back? I don't want him, and even Reno, walking around, getting all worked up! It's dangerous for their health."

"He said he was going to an inn in town." Wiping her tears away, Tifa sniffed and repeated her earlier words. "I told Reno he should go talk to him but he refused, saying Cloud needed time."

Marluxia frowned, reaching for the pocket inside his jacket and taking Tifa's pregnancy test and exchange. "Here. You said he was at the Inn, right?" He asked, seeing Tifa nod before getting up. "I'll be back in a while."

Taking the test, Tifa nodded. "Marly... be gentle. He's fragile right now…" Watching the man leave, she turned with a smile, hearing Reno come in. "Go sit yer ass down!! I'm cooking ya something!" Grinning, the red haired man gave the woman a salute and went to go relax on the couch. After a while, Tifa went to meet Reno watching TV. "Here you go." She smiled warmly, giving Reno a large plate of food. "Eat it all up." She said, sitting next to him and taking the pregnancy test from her pocket, playing with it absently. Did she really want to know if she was pregnant or not?

Looking over, Reno smiled and nudged the woman with his elbow. "Go. And don't worry about Rude." He grinned happily. "He'll be thrilled if yer preggers!"

Tifa bit her lip. "You sure…?"

"Positive!!" Reno knew that Rude loved Tifa from the day he laid his eyes on her. "He would make a GREAT dad yo! And he loves ya!! Why would he not be thrilled?"

"I don't know..."

"Well I do. Rude is my partner and best friend." Reno said, taking a bit of food. "So believe me, he will be happy."

Tifa smiled softly. "... All right. I'll go."

Grinning, Reno sat back. "I'm gonna be an uncle!!" He cheered excitedly, taking another bite of food.

Tifa shook her head fondly, getting up. "I don't even know the result yet." She pointed, hastily going to the nearest bathroom.

Time to know the truth.

--

Sighing, Cloud paced in his room before sitting down on the bed with a groan. He really needed some time alone right now. Grumbling to himself, he muttered, feeling a wave of anger overtake him. How DARE Reno! How DARE he speak to him like that!! "... Fucking bitch…" He snarled, fists tightening. He had no right to talk to him like that! As if he knew how he felt. How DARE he tell him to get over it!? Didn't he think he had been trying to do so for YEARS??

Cloud quickly looked up as someone knocked at his door. Hadn't he told the receptionist that he didn't want to be bothered til morning? "Who is it?"

_"Open up, we need to have a talk."_

Groaning, Cloud walked over to the door and opened it, half glaring at the tall figure on the other side. "... What do you want Marluxia?" He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see anybody! "I want to be alone so make this quick."

Marluxia blinked, taken back by his friend's rudeness. "I just came to talk, no need to lash out at me."

"... Sorry..." Stepping back, the blond allowed the other man entrance. "Just in a bit of a mood." Walking back over to the bed, he sat down and sighed. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Why did you ask Tifa to lie about your location?"

Wincing, Cloud shrugged. "I wanted to be alone. I knew if you guys knew that I was still in town, you would come to bug me."

"Reno snapped when he thought you had gone to Edge." The pink haired man pointed almost angrily. "He wanted to miscarriage cos he thought his babies were done for. That you weren't coming back."

Stiffening, Cloud looked down. "... Well, he's an idiot..." Reno, as dense as he could be sometimes, should have known that Cloud would never leave. Smirking, the blond looked back up and lounged back a bit, crossing his arms. "Maybe a little scare will teach him for speaking to me like that..." He said with his eyes locked on the wall.

Marluxia blinked. "Cloud, he nearly killed your children. Are you mad?!"

"At him, yeah…!" Growling, Cloud hopped up, fists clenched and by his side as he practically radiated anger. "He spoke out of turn! Questioning and commenting on things he has NO place to question." He practically roared. "Maybe a bit of a scare like this will teach him not to do it again!"

"You can't be serious." Marluxia shook his head. "This is not a scare, this is.... UGH, I don't even know what this is!"

Sneering, Cloud crossed his arms and shrugged. "I knew Tifa was in the house. She would never allow him to do it."

"You're taking everything for granted like a spoiled kid."

Growling, Cloud narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Excuse me if its how it's sounding to me!" Marluxia retorted, crossing his arms.

Sighing, Cloud slumped down into the bed and rested his head on his hands. "I'm not taking anything for granted! Reno hurt me really bad back there! It's only fair that he suffers a bit as well."

"You're putting the children's lives on the line! Do you think that's fair, that it's something a parent should do??"

Huffing, Cloud shrugged. "At the minute Marly... I couldn't care less." He stated bitterly, beginning to feel his emotions creeping up in his chest.

Marluxia frowned angrily. "_'Couldn't care less'_? Do your children mean that little to you?!"

"No. But at the moment the mother can burn in hell for all I care."

"Reno's suffering, Cloud…"

Cloud just snorted. "And he should." He whispered. Marluxia clenched his teeth. Swallowing hard, Cloud flopped down onto the bed and lounged back, crossing his arms behind his head. "Go away Marly. I don't want to talk about this anymore." He asked weakly.

"Like hell." The pink haired man growled, kicking Cloud's feet to make the man look at him. "Stop being a jerk. Reno was mad, was hurt! Everyone says things they do not mean when they're angry!"

Cloud just frowned, squirming as he fought to keep his cool. "I know. And I'll come back in a few days. Just not now..."

"Cloud..."

"Go away." The blond said whispered faintly, turning over.

"Come back, Cloud... You can stay in some other room, _whatever_, but you being there would help." Marluxia whispered back. Cloud didn't say a word, he couldn't. If he did, the other man would see the tears streaming down his face. God, he was such a moron. And now, because of it, his babies would suffer. "Cloud…?" Marluxia called once more, laying a hand on the blond's shoulders. He didn't say a thing but he could feel the blond shaking beneath his hand. "Open up with me?"

Sobbing lightly, Cloud turned over, allowing the other man to see the tears pouring down his face. "Marlu..." He croaked, opening his arms to the other man. "I ruined everything!"

The pink haired man smiled softly, laying down and pulling the blond to his chest. "You didn't..." He tried to sooth, gently pressing a hand against the back of Cloud's head and rubbing his back soothingly.

Shaking his head, Cloud clung to the other man and shook his head with a sob. "I did… I did!! I should have never left!" It was his entire fault. Reno was right; he should have picked Tifa up and moved her to the side. "I could have done something to stop her! Not let her keep going!!"

"You didn't want to hurt her because you knew it could be her hormones, Cloud... It's not your fault."

"I could have done SOMETHING!!" The blond sobbed, shaking. "Now I forced Reno to try and get rid of the babies! What kind of lover am I!?" A useless one, that's what.

"Cloud..." Marluxia whispered, petting the man's hair.

"I did it!! It was me!!" Gasping, Cloud sat up and stumbled across the room to dig through his bag. Where was it? Sniffing, he pulled out the razorblade from so long ago. "I… I… what if it's too late?" He whispered, cradling the blade. "What if he's gonna loose them?" He gulped, reaching up to wipe his tears. "... It would have been my entire fault." He whispered, running his thumb along the edge of the blade.

Marluxia let his eyes widen before going to Cloud, embracing him from behind and grabbing the razor. "He didn't lose them!" He protested, throwing the razor across the room.

"But he might!!" Cloud wailed struggling in the other man's grip. "Let me go! I have to punish myself! It's what I deserve!!" He needed to be punished, to repent for hurting the one most precious to him.

Marluxia grunted as he fought to keep Cloud's insane strength under the control. He could get hurt badly. "Stop it!" He roared, slamming Cloud against the wall and slapping him with the back of his hand to snap him out of his trance.

Blinking, Cloud stilled and raised a hand to his face, gently touching where he was hit. "... Thank you..." He really needed that. Taking a deep breath, Cloud shuddered a bit. "... Is he okay?"

Marluxia nodded. "I didn't check up on him but Tifa said he was alright. You know Tifa would be hysterical if something had happened." He explained softly, leaning forward to press his lips soothingly against Cloud's forehead. "Are you calmer now?"

Sighing, Cloud nodded and leaned into the other man's embrace. "Yea... I'm good." He sniffed, wiping away the last of his tears onto Marluxia's shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Marluxia nodded, petting Cloud's hair soothingly. "Good."

Pulling back a few moments later, Cloud walked back over to the bed and flopped down, sighing deeply. "I'm tired..."

"Will you still stay here?" Marluxia asked, crawling to the bed and laying a soothing hand on the small of Cloud's back.

Cloud nodded. "Yea... I'm not ready to see him yet…" It still hurt. He needed some time to think.

Marluxia nodded, uncertain. "Just, what did he said that made you leave right away?" It must have been something bad... "If you don't mind me asking..."

Opening his mouth, Cloud sighed. "He said... that I was a selfish bastard... and that I should just get over what happened to me in my five years of captivity."

"... He said that?"

Cloud nodded. "Yea... and I know he didn't mean it... but it still hurt."

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah, it probably did."

"That's why I left. He had no right to tell me stuff like that. Mad or not..."

"He regrets what he said now, Cloud..."

Biting his lip, Cloud nodded. "Yea but… I'm not ready to face him just yet."

"When will you be back? You two need to talk... quickly."

Lifting his head, Cloud blinked. "Why so fast?"

"I don't know if you remember but the babies need Jenova cells and mako...?"

Cloud nodded, sitting up. "Yea but... we have two weeks, don't we?"

"According to my **prediction**, yeah..."

"Well then I have time."

"Yeah but I don't think it'll be getting there, accept the apologies and fuck."

"... True…" Sighing, Cloud sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"You gotta try." Marluxia sighed.

Gulping, Cloud nodded and rolled out of the bed to gather his stuff. "Fine... But I'm staying in a guest bedroom."

"Fine by me…! If you want me to, I can spend the night with you so that you won't feel _loooonely_." Marluxia sang, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Touch me and _die_."

Marluxia grinned and poked Cloud's stomach. "I'll die happy!"

Slapping the other's hand away, Cloud grinned and decided to play along. "And you will die! Cause I'll tell Reno."

"He'll die first!" The pink haired man purred, circling his arms around Cloud's waist and nuzzling their noses together playfully. "Nosebleeds can be deadly if the blood loss is severe."

Growling, Cloud smirked and wrapped his arms around Marluxia's waist. "True..." Walking them backwards, he hooked his foot behind the other's leg and yanked, sending him down onto the bed. "Nosebleeds are VERY serious." He grinned, easily keeping the other man pinned with his enhanced strength.

"They are." Marluxia smirked, using his knee to turn them over.

Grinning, Cloud flipped them over again, sending the other man to the floor, having run out of room. "Unfortunately for you, I have no interest in anyone but Reno. Too bad, so sad…!" He smirked, hopping off the bed.

"Aww…!" Marluxia whined, crawling to Cloud and hugging his legs, nuzzling his cheek against his knees. "You're evil... but faithful. I like it."

Snorting, Cloud bopped the pink haired man on the head, wiggling out of his grip. "Don't make me tell Zexion and Vexen on you!"

"Like they would care…!" Marluxia grinned, sitting back on the floor and looking up at Cloud, blowing him a kiss. "They would join me in the hard task of recruiting you to our harem."

Cloud just laughed. "And once again, I'll tell Reno! And he'll go hormonal-Turk on your ass!"

"I'll give up anything just for a piece of yours!"

That just made the blond laugh more. "Well it ain't ever gonna happen!!"

"Not even if I die my hair red?"

"You're too tall, you don't smell like him, and Reno has never topped me."

Marluxia pouted, letting go of Cloud's legs. "I don't mind being topped if that's the problem...! After all, when you'll less expect, I can assume control..."

"Another reason to say no." Cloud quipped, grabbing his bag. "Give it up, Marlu. Never gonna happen. I want only one person to hold and take and you're not him."

Marluxia pouted, getting up. "Fine..." He mumbled smirking as he quickly leaned forward to kiss the corner of Cloud's mouth before taking off running out of the rented room, crackling.

"YOU ARE SO _DEAD_!!" Cloud ran after the man, chuckling. "I'm telling Reno you kissed me!! And this time, you get no materia!!"

"It wasn't a real kiss but if you want one, I'll offer ya one!" Marluxia giggled, hastily saying goodbye at the receptionist.

Running past the shocked woman, Cloud laughed and hopped on his bike. "Ya think he's gonna care?"

Marluxia giggled, pressing another kiss to the corner of Cloud's mouth. "Who cares? I had a nice life. Did you pay your room or my bouncing ass just dragged you here?"

"I paid." Cloud reassured, grinning at the small touches of the other man. "And you'll care if he's in the kitchen with the knives! I'm not gonna save you!"

The pink haired man shrugged, now raining small kisses across Cloud's face to both amuse the blond and annoy any homophobes around. "Like I said, I had a good life."

Snickering gently, Cloud revved up the engine of his bike and took off down the road. "Enjoy the small pecks! That's all you're getting!"

"HEY!" Marluxia asked, coughing at the dirt. "I walked here..." He whined, watching Cloud drive away. Great: he helped them getting the pieces together and now he would have to walk. Lovely.

Smirking, Cloud decided to take mercy on the pink haired man - he deserved a BIT of pity - and turned the bike around. Screeching to a halt in front of the pouting man, he smirked and petted the seat behind him. "On the bitch seat, _bitch_..."

Marluxia grinned and quickly hopped behind Cloud, circling his arms around the blond's waist and resting his hands against Cloud's thighs. "Ready." He said with an innocent smile, blinking sweetly.

"Hands around the waist, and not any further, or ass is on the ground."

The pink haired man pouted, removing his hands. "Evil... Not even on the bellybutton?"

Cloud just smirked. "Sure! If ya want me to ram your end of the bike into a pole!"

Pouting, Marluxia removed his hands. "Fine." He said, snaking his hands inside the blond's shirt and placing them around his waist. "There. On the waist."

Revving the engine, Cloud jerked the bike back as fast as he could, stopping mere centimeters from a telephone pole. "Move it or lose it."

Marluxia shrieked, throwing his arms around Cloud's head and his legs around his waist. "ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN?!" He yelled, scared like a cat from hot water.

Laughing hysterically, Cloud detached Marluxia from his head. "Depends. Do I want you to put your ding-a-ling into my fairy cave?"

"You should." Marluxia purred, mewling softly against Cloud's ear, bouncing a bit.

"That's it. Off. You get to walk."

"Nooooo! Your place is too far away!" Marluxia whined, extending a long, slender leg and moving his foot up and down. "My poor feet still hurt."

Smirking, Cloud lowered the pink haired man's leg. "Then behave."

"You know, I _always_ fall asleep after s---- I'll shut up." The pink haired man murmured, lowering his head to snicker at Cloud's look. "Sorry. Just trying to make you less cranky. We both know it'll help later."

Sighing, Cloud nodded and took off down the road. "I know. But sometimes ya go too far."

"Ohh, you love me." Marluxia grinned, kissing the skin behind Cloud's ear. "Someone needs to make you a more social man, mate."

"Kiss me again and become a pancake." Cloud said, grinning. "No more kisses."

"D'aww...." Marluxia pouted, resting his chin on Cloud's shoulder. "Your skin feels and smells good!" He whined. _'Almost like hers...._' he thought sadly, thinking of the only woman he ever loved: blond hair, fair, soft skin… much like the man's in front of him.

Leaning his head back, Cloud gave the sad man a nuzzle. "No kiss."

The pink haired man nodded slowly. "'Kay..." Pulling up to the house moments later, Cloud paused and took a deep breath. Maybe he could sneak by Reno... Marluxia hopped off the bike, shaking his head as he snaked an arm around Cloud's waist and started leading him towards the front door. "No hiding. Or I'll grope ya."

"Grope me and we both die." Cloud muttered. Walking into the house, he took a deep breath and walked through the door. "Reno...?" he called, wincing.

Poking his head up, Reno got off the couch and walked into the hall, pausing at the sight of his lover. "...Cloud..." he breathed. Said blond looked down awkwardly, rubbing his nape nervously. Whimpering Reno walked over and sobbed lightly, reaching out to touch the blond, hand falling short of his chest. Looking down in shame, his shoulder shook as a few tears dripped to the floor. "I... I'm sorry!!"

Cloud looked up and tentatively reached for Reno, placing his hands on his arms reassuringly. "You were mad. It's okay."

Shaking his head, Reno jerked away, wrapping his arms around his chest. He had no right touching Cloud. Not after what he said. "I'm a horrible person..."

"We all have the right to be mad and say things we don't mean once in a while. That doesn't make you a horrible person." Cloud reasoned, watching Marluxia go upstairs and leaving them alone before wrapping his arms around Reno's chest.

Stiffening, Reno whimpered. "Let me go... don't touch me!" He sobbed, trying to get away. "Please, don't hold me after I said such horrid things!!"

Cloud shook his head, pressing Reno against him. "I won't let you go."

Keening lightly, Reno sobbed even harder. "Why?"

"I know you didn't mean it."

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt!"

"It did hurt." Cloud cut Reno's words, looking away. "But I know you didn't mean it. That's why I came back."

Shivering, Reno shook his head and finally pulled out of Cloud's embrace. Keeping his eyes to the floor, he whimpered lightly. "... but I can't forgive myself..."

"You were right about being mad. There's nothing to forgive. Also, you're under the influence of the mood swings so I guess I was kinda prepared..."

Reno looked at Cloud before looking away, shifting uncomfortably. "Cloud…"

"I'm being honest. It's fine." Said blond stated, rubbing his nape. Letting a small moment pass, he waved towards his bag. "I… Will you take me back?" He whispered.

The redhead nodded. "Sure, yo; this is your place as well; you have all the right to stay." He stated, waving a hand towards the stairs. "Just… Give me time to move my things to a guest room."

"No, I'll stay in one..." Cloud shook his head. "I understand if you don't want to be in the same room with me... but you need your comfort. I'll move to another room."

"DAMMIT CLOUD!!" Reno screamed suddenly, gasping as more tears showed up in his eyes. "I'm not taking the room!!" He gasped for breath, fists tightening. "I hurt you, yelled at you, and drove you away. I don't deserve the room! I deserve to be thrust out of your life!!" He shivered, backing away a few more steps. "But you came back. I don't know why but you did!! I'm not going to let you suffer when I'M the one that deserves to!"

"What did you want me to do?" Cloud asked loudly, desperate. "Leave you alone? Walk out of your life and let the babies die?? What is it that you want me to do?? I'll do it if that means you'll stop thinking lightly of my decisions!"

Gasping, Reno looked up desperately, shaking his head. "No!! I just... I don't want you to treat me like I didn't do anything. I want you to shun me, yell at me, _hell_, **hit** me! Just... for the love of Shiva, don't act like everything is okay when it's painfully clear that it's not."

"Reno, I **forgive** you." Cloud tried to make his lover understand. "Sometimes you make things too complicated! For me, all we need to do now is sit down and talk for a bit to sort out everything. I'm not going to hit you or shun you or fucking whatever!!"

Sniffing, Reno nodded and reached up to rub away his tears. "Well, maybe I want you to." Sighing, he went to go sit on the couch, dangling his head between his legs. "I can't forgive myself! I could I even THINK about saying that to you…?" He whimpered. "God... I feel like the lowest piece of shit on earth..."

Cloud walked after him and sat on the floor in front of his lover, rubbing his legs gently. "It's not like I never said bad things when I got angry…"

Sighing, Reno nodded and lifted his head. "Yea... but still... it was nothing compared to what I said."

Cloud shrugged. "They were still bad."

Whimpering, Reno looked his lover in the eyes and repeated the same words he had heard so many times before. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

"I love you."

Face scrunching up, Reno sniffed and let loose a small sob, lunging forward and into the blond's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

Cloud closed his eyes and buried his face on Reno's hair, kissing his scalp tenderly. "It's alright baby... I'm sorry for leaving and lying, M'sorry..."

Sighing, Reno nestled as close to Cloud as he could. "I don't blame you, yo. I would have done the same thing..." Stiffening, Reno pulled away when a sudden thought came to his mind. "I'm sorry... I... I tried..." He gulped, pulling away from the other's arms, trembling. Cloud was going to hate him for this, he was sure of it. "I tried to..."

"I know...." Cloud whispered, looking down and bending to kiss his lover's baby lump. "I know. And it's all my fault, I'm so sorry…" Crying hard once more, Reno shook his head and reached out to hug Cloud once more, random sounds of emotional pain echoing throughout the large room. Cloud simply held his lover, waiting for his crying to die down. It was already a cycle: they fought, someone would get hurt and then the guilty one would come around, cry his sorrows and beg for sorry. The blond closed his eyes, nuzzling gently against Reno. He could live with that, as long as they were together.

Sniffling, Reno lifted his head a few moments later, several tears trailing down his face. "Cloud..." Biting is lip, he shook his head and looked back down. "I love you."

Cloud nodded. "I know." He whispered, leaning forward and gently, almost shyly pressing his lips against Reno's.

Sobbing lightly, Reno leaned over and pressed back, overjoyed by the other's movement. Clutching two handfuls of his lover's shirt, he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss before pulling back. "Thank you..."

The blond closed his eyes, cupping Reno's face gently. "I thought I had lost you." He confessed, blinking wet blue eyes.

"You'll never lose me." Reno whispered back, gently kissing away the tears lingering in Cloud's eyes. Cloud pressed his lips against Reno's shoulder, sighing softly through his nose. Humming, Reno tilted his head to gently kiss the side of Cloud's neck. "I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled. "Not unless you want me to."

"Stay beside me." Cloud whispered, burying his face on Reno's neck. "And know I would never betray you... ever."

"I know." The redhead did know, he had always known that Cloud would never betray him. Holding the other man as close as he could, he breathed in his sweet scent and sighed, happy that things were starting to finally get better. "I'll stay with you forever."

Cloud nodded, keeping Reno close. If he could, he would be like that for the rest of his life. "The others…?" He asked, finding the house a bit too silent.

"Maybe left..." Reno whispered, clutching the blond tighter. "I think Marly took them to town or something."

"But I didn't see Marlu coming downstairs... he brought me back here."

Reno blinked. "... Went out the window?

Cloud smiled. "I don't think so."

"... An escape hatch? The roof?"

The blond chuckled. "Stop it. It's impossible."

Reno just grinned. "A helicopter?! One of those Mario pipes? He found Narnia in our closet?!"

Cloud pulled away. "Stop. Lock that imagination of yours. It's getting wild." He smiled.

Giggling, Reno kept going. "He got lost under the bed? Somebody called the goblin king to take him away?! A dust bunny ATE him!!" his eyes widened as he gasped. "That's it!! The dust bunnies ate Marly!!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "So mean. Uh. Terrifying."

"Yes!!" Reno nodded frantically. "The little bastards conspired with the vacuum the other day!!" He winced. "The end result was me sneezing in the closet all tied up with the cord!! Our vacuum is into bondage!! ...I blame Rufus..."

"You always blame Rufus."

"It's usually his fault."

"Sure..."

"Well, it is!!" Cloud rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Giggling, Reno shook his head and leaned over to kiss Cloud's cheek. "Wonder where he really is?"

"Well, he went upstairs.... so he must be with Tifa? And the kids…?"

Reno blinked. "Doing what?"

"Talking."

"...Oh, EW!!" Reno cringed, sticking his tongue out. "You're gross!!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Love you too." He said softly, hearing a _manly_ squeal coming from upstairs. "...?"

Glancing up, Reno sweatdropped and chuckled. "Twenty bucks says it wasn't Tifa…" Snorting, he called out. "OI! YA ALIVE UP THERE!!?"

Marluxia and Tifa ran into the living room a bit after. "YES!" They beamed, bouncing.

"It's positive! I finally had the courage to check the results and it's FRIKIN' POSITIVE!" Tifa squealed, nearly shoving the pregnancy test up Cloud's nose.

Blinking, Reno laughed and cheered, leaping up to hug the ecstatic woman. "Rude's gonna be so HAPPY!!"

Cloud smiled, looking at the test. "Congratulations."

Laughing happily, Tifa ran over to hug her best friend. "I can't believe it!!" Squealing, she jumped up and down a little. "I'm going to be a mother!!"

"And a really, really good one at that." Cloud smiled, petting Tifa's hair. "Just, I will have to kick Rude's ass."

"What?! Why?!" Tifa pulled back, frowning.

Cloud narrowed his eyes with a dangerous smirk on his lips as he checked Tifa's hands. "He knocked you up and you're not even married. It's my job as godfather to kick his ass."

Blinking, Tifa started to laugh and tossed her arms around the blond, pulling him in for a boob induced, bone crushing hug. "Aww! You're so cute!! But don't worry! **I'll** handle Rude!"

"No, no. You may do it after me because **I** am going to kick his ass. Write what I'm saying, you'll be married in a huge house with a large white fence before Christmas."

Snickering, Reno walked over and pulled Cloud back. "Leave her alone and let her handle it!" He giggled. "Rude will propose the second he finds out she's preggers! And besides!" He added with a smirk, petting his stomach. "You didn't get YOUR ass kicked when you knocked ME up!"

"... Duh. You WEREN'T supposed to get pregnant."

"Doesn't matter!" Reno cheered. "You still didn't marry me right away so you're just like Rude!! So, leave the man be!"

"It's not like every priest will be willing to get us married, Reno."

Wagging a finger, Reno giggled once more. "And like I said: doesn't matter! You and Rude are the same so leave him alone and let him take responsibility!"

Cloud pouted. "Can't you just see that I wanna kick ass???"

"Yes and that's the problem!!" Grunting, Reno pulled cloud back a bit more. "No kicky his ass!!"

"And you can't get all worked up, remember?" Marluxia grinned.

"HA!!" Reno grinned, jumping up and down in a little victory dance. "You literally can't do it!!"

"Evil."

"You sure say that a lot." Reno said, walking over to hug the other.

"It's true."

"I'm not evil!!" Reno pouted. "I'm sly, cunning, and manipulative!!"

"Same crap, different words."

Growling, Reno lunged forward to latch onto the blond's back. "Not evil!!" He yelled, ruffling his lover's hair. "Take it back!!"

"Fine!"

Grinning, Reno stopped messing up the other's hair, but stayed attached to his back. "I win."

"Whatever."

"Can't you say anything but one word answers?"

"Troublesome."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Whets next, ya wanna go cloud watching and play shogi?"

"Nah. Tiring. I prefer vegetating on the couch, eating chips."

"... Lazy..."

"Love you too."

Cooing, Reno nuzzled the back of Cloud's neck. "I know."

Cloud smiled softly. "Now, everyone go do something else. I need to have a talk with Tif'. Business stuff."

"LIES!!" Hopping off Cloud's back, Reno grabbed Marluxia's arm. "Let s go make out!" He giggled, running outside with the kids to play on the beach. Cloud watched them go and sighed softly.

Giggling lightly, Tifa walked over and soothingly rubbed Cloud's back. "He's joking and you know it."

"I know." The blond smiled, taking Tifa's hand and pulling her gently to his lap. She needed to be handled with care now, after all.

"Cloud... I'm pregnant; I didn't turn into a vase." The woman chided gently, snuggling closer to the blond despite her words. "Now… what do you want to talk to me about?"

The blond rested his hands on Tifa's stomach, rubbing it gently. "I don't know if I should continue the delivery service."

Placing her hands on top of Cloud's, the woman frowned. "Why not…?"

"You know that all the deliveries make stay away for too long... I want to be there for my children, ya know?"

"I understand but…" Tifa bit her lip. "You'll need another job then."

"Yeah..." Cloud whispered, closing his eyes. "That or I could make the delivery service something bigger... I could get some delivery boys."

Tifa hummed, thinking. "Yea… that could work. And there are always people out there looking for jobs."

"Yeah."

"Well...what would you pay them?" The woman asked. "And what are the age restrictions? I might know a few kids back home that would want a job"

Cloud thought for a while, unconsciously rubbing his thumbs against Tifa's stomach gently. "... I think I could pay them around 20 Gil for every hour they work. I could ask for Cid to get me some bikes and bicycles as well... and I think kids above 15 are good. From fifteen to seventeen - bicycle and inside Edge deliveries, from seventeen to twenty, Edge and outskirts while older go around the world."

Nodding along with what Cloud said Tifa closed her eyes and thought, placing her hand on top of the blond's. "That sounds good. I think I could wrangle up a bunch of kids that need the money." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Now… we just need to find some way to get Reno to stop working after the babies are born and were all set."

The blond nodded back, stopping his movements as he rested his chin on Tifa's shoulder. "Turks are usually terminated if they decide to leave the team." He whispered, looking away. "I'm afraid they won't let Reno leave."

The woman only snorted, running a soothing hand through her friend's hair. "You think that will stop me from storming down there and strangling Rufus with my boobs until he gives him permanent desk work?" She smirked, puffing out her chest a bit. "I'm having a kid. That means THESE bad boys are gonna get bigger. And I WON'T hesitate to use them!!"

Cloud laughed softly, nuzzling his friend. "Desk work sounds good..." He nodded, chuckling. "We could drag Marluxia with us as well. How much ya wanna bet they would give up as soon as they got a view of his cooking? And I'm not talking about cakes and stuff."

"I don't take bets I know I'm going to lose." Tifa replied, nuzzling Cloud back. "Don't worry though." She smirked. "We'll find some way to make sure your wife is safe."

Cloud smiled fondly. "Thank you." He whispered, resting his cheek against Tifa's.

"You're welcome." Sighing, Tifa leaned against Cloud and bit her lip. "Cloud... what... what if something goes wrong and I lose the baby?" she whimpered. That would kill Rude.

"Everything will be fine, Tifa." The swordsmen reassured, brushing a caring hand against Tifa's cheek.

Leaning into the touch, she shivered. "But... Cloud, i want a baby so bad. I don't want to lose it by making a mistake."

"It'll be alright." Cloud pressed. "You'll never do something to warm the baby if you know that you can help it. You'll be a great, great parent, even before that lucky baby is born."

"I hope you're right." Tifa whispered, leaning her head on Cloud's shoulder and sniffing. She had wanted this for so long. It would kill her to be denied now.

Cloud kissed Tifa's eyelids. "It'll be fine. And you'll see, someday we'll be on our babies' marriage."

That made her laugh. "All of them? At the same time?" Tifa grinned. "One hell of a ceremony!"

"Yep! And your kid and one of mine will be doing that big step together, you'll see."

"Ahh... I thought you meant all of them together for a moment!"

"And I did." Cloud chuckled. "But I also meant that your baby and one of mine would be together."

Tifa groaned. "Noooo. I thought you meant that they would ALL get married...to EACH OTHER."

Cloud slapped his hand against his forehead. "You know what? Forget it. We're not getting anywhere." He sighed, kissing the bridge of Tifa's nose. "When are you telling Rude?"

Blinking at the sudden subject change, Tifa shrugged. "Not sure. I'm tempted to let him figure it out by himself but..." She bit her lip, thinking. "Probably when we get back to Edge…"

"... You do know that Rude may come and visit before that." Cloud pointed.

"... Crap... then the next time I see him, then..."

"Sorry... Maybe I can tell them that we're busy so the visit would need to wait?""

"No!" That was worse. He would get suspicious then. Sighing, Tifa smiled and shook her head. "No. It's better to just tell him right off the bat..."

"It's your choice..."

The bartender nodded. "I'm going to tell him when I next see him!" Smiling, she tilted her head to the side. "... It's quiet... too quiet…" she muttered after a bit.

"... I'm sure they're fine." Cloud said, sinking further into the pillows. He had forgiven Reno but he still needed a bit of space. Just a tiny bit of it anyway.

Looking over at the blond, Tifa shook her head. She knew what was going on. "... You want me to put your stuff in a guest bedroom? If you want me to…?"

"... Nah. It's fine. As we are now, I don't think there's a need to do that anymore. We'll stay in the same room."

Tifa nodded. "... If you're really sure..."

Looking down at her friend, Tifa sighed and reached over to touch his thigh. "Cloud... are you... sure you want to marry Reno?" Catching the look in the blond's eyes, she continued. "I mean, ever since this whole baby thing has started, you haven't really been happy... and a lot of things have been happening..." She sighed. "I just think you two would be happier without... being together…"

"I.... I thought about that," Cloud whispered sadly. "But when I weight the good things and the bad things... it's so worth it. I love Reno... I know he loves me too. I... I **want** to believe this is just a bad time."

"But what if it's not!?" Tifa urged. "What if it's always like this? What if it gets worse!? Leave now Cloud, before you end up hurting yourself even worse!"

"I'm going with this til the very end!" Cloud said firmly. "If Reno decides to leave... I won't stop him. But until then, I'll try to keep this relationship together."

Sniffing, Tifa nodded. His mind was made up, she could tell. "...Then I wish you all the luck in the world… I just don't want you hurt anymore…"

The blond smiled sadly, taking Tifa's hands and kissing them gently. "I know... and thank you for the concern but I'm sorry... I won't give up what I searched for so long." _Love_.

Blinking, a soft smile came to the woman's face. "Have you really been looking for that long?" She chuckled gently. "And it's Reno. Are you sure?" If he said no, she was dragging him back to Edge, either he liked it or not.

"Believe it or not, I searched for a long while, Tif... and I know its Reno. That why I want this."

"Then I won't fight you anymore."

Cloud smiled. "Thank you." He nodded, thankful that his friend understood.

Nodding, Tifa sat back with a small smile. "So... what do you think the kids will look like?

"I dunno... I'm good as long as they don't get the chocobo hair curse."

"And because you said it, you're screwed!"

Cloud sighed softly. "Damn."

Giggling, Tifa leaned over to lie down on the blond. "I think more mini chocobos running around would be cute!"

"Meh..."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You want them all to be mini Reno's?" She asked, laughing slightly. "Cloud… I know you love him... but can you REALLY deal with FOUR of him?"

"I'm talking about looks."

"They would look cute if they looked like you!!"

"Nah..."

Growling, Tifa leaned down and poked Cloud in the nose several times. "Repeat after me: They. Would. Look. Cute. As. ME!!"

"Oww, oww, oww, oww!" Cloud squeaked, placing both hands on top of his nose, shielding it.

"Say it!!" The blond just looked up at Tifa, trying to look annoyed. Tifa just raised an eyebrow. "Say it."

"... Fine... they would look cute as me."

"Thank you." Removing her finger, Tifa grinned. "The next step was to breast bump you until you gave in."

"Evil."

Raising an eyebrow, she thrust her chest forward. "I can still do it."

Cloud pouted. "I just had a heart attack. Want to give me another?"

"Oh, don't be a wuss. I know when to pull back."

"I dunno..."

Tifa blinked. "Wait... your considering it?"

"Of course not!" Cloud exclaimed, turning a bit red.

The bartender just grinned. "Then why did you say 'I dunno'?"

"... Oh, just leave me alone."

The woman just giggled. "Do you want a hug?"

Cloud turned a bit redder, before muttering "... Kay..." Squealing, Tifa lunged forward and pulled the blond to her, burying his face deep within her bust. The blond squeaked back, overwhelmed.

Laughing, Tifa pulled back and grinned. "I've missed doing that to you." Cloud breathed deeply, not being able to fight away the grin rising to his lips. Chuckling, Tifa pulled back. "I'll have to do that some day when you're not expecting it."

"Yeah, yeah..." Cloud chuckled, pulling Tifa back down and embracing her gently.

Sighing, Tifa hugged back. "I'm glad you're feeling better." She had been scared of losing her best friend so suddenly. She always thought of him going down during a fight, surrounded by glory and all the cheesy stuff that comes with a warrior's honorable death or just dying of old age somehow, surrounded by family and remaining friends... She never thought of him dying in a cold hospital bed because of a heart attack, surrounded by doctors and machines.

"Yeah..." The blond breathed, tucking his nose into Tifa's dark hair.

Closing her eyes, Tifa heaved a large sigh. "...Do you think Rude will accept the child?"

"I'm sure of it. If he doesn't, I have a couple of _'kitchen knives'_ that need to be sharpened..."

"... Hurt him and I squish you…"

"If he hurts you first, I don't promise anything."

"Fine but no killing."

"Oh, no... I'll just get rid of unnecessary limbs."

Chuckling, Tifa sat up and wacked the blonds arm. "Hey!! I'm still using that!"

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked slightly surprised. "Who said I was talking about **that**?" He asked almost innocently.

Tifa just raised an eyebrow. "Let you be remembered that **I **am the one who was with you the most during your life." Her eyes narrowed. "I KNOW you."

Cloud sighed and nodded, reaching to tickle Tifa's still flat stomach. "Yeah, you have a point..."

Giggling lightly, the woman in question pulled back and wagged a finger under Cloud's nose. "Don't start a tickle war now...!"

"M'not starting a tickle war. It's just friendly tickling."

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow, Tifa smirked and reached out to wiggle her fingers up and down Cloud's sides. "Then so is this!"

The blond squeaked and squirmed, trying to get away. "H-hey! I was serious!"

"So am I!!" The other giggled, pressing down harder.

Cloud let out a high pitched squeak, giggling. "S-stop it!"

Raising an eyebrow at the sound, Tifa smirked almost evilly. "Give me one good reason why!!" The blond wasn't able to respond, only giggling louder. Crackling, Tifa shifted her hands to Cloud's most sensitive place: his armpits. "Say uncle!!"

"Uncle! UNCLE!!!" Cloud laughed, fighting to stop Tifa while trying not to send her crashing to the floor.

Continuing for a bit, Tifa finally pulled back with a grin. "Friendly tickling!" she exclaimed, satisfied.

Cloud just lay there, panting breathlessly with a stupid grin on his lips as sweat shone on his forehead. "E-evil."

"You know it."

The blond coughed a bit, getting up slightly on an elbow. "You kill me…"

"Funny..." The brunette reached out and poked Cloud. "You look alive." Cloud smirked and sat with Tifa still on his lap, breathing calmly. Too much excitement. Leaning back, Tifa noticed the blond's problem and frowned. "Sorry. Too much?"

"M'just a bit tired... Too much excitement for a single day... and it's nor even night yet."

"You wanna lie down then?

Cloud shook his head. "I can't just spend my days in bed."

"Then stay on the couch?

"Only if you stay with me…? We can watch those **awful** soap operas you **love** to watch..."

Gasping in excitement, Tifa bounced up and down a bit. "You mean _'Love of our Lives'_!?!" She asked excitedly. "I and Reno LOVE that show!!" She sighed. "Regis is finally out of his coma, only to find that his twin, Rogu, had stolen his fiancé!! It's so GOOD!!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah…" He said, lying down with Tifa, passing her the remote. The things he did for friends.

"GIMME!!" Grabbing the remote, Tifa flopped on top on Cloud, sitting on his hips, and switched on the TV, squealing loudly. "ALRIGHT!! IT JUST STARTED!!" The blond rolled his eyes, yawning just by listening to the opening song. Oh, this would be fun... not.

Blinking, Reno looked up from the kitchen, having come in for a glass of juice and some cookies and hummus, and titled his head to the side. "... IS THAT LOVE OF OUR LIVES!?!" Cheering loudly, Reno ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch next to Tifa, landing on Cloud's legs. "I haven't seen this show in FOREVER!! Is Regis finally out of his coma!?!"

Cloud cringed a bit but didn't try to move. Now that Tifa and Reno were both glued to the screen there was nothing he could do but wait...

... And suffer.

--

Stretching, Reno groaned as the seven hour marathon of the soap opera finally ended. "Ahh... that was good…" Grinning, he looked at the clock and whistled. "Wow... midnight already." He and Tifa had only stopped watching to feed everyone and put the kids to bed after saying goodnight to Marluxia. Groaning, he reached down to pet his trapped lover's leg. "Still alive?"

Cloud cracked an eye open, sighing deeply through his nose. "M'good." He had managed to doze off for a bit.

"Good!" Hopping up, Reno reached down to pull Cloud to his feet. "Tifa went to bed an hour ago yo. Said she already watched the episode. We should get to bed too." The blond nodded, getting up and walking gingerly, waiting for the blood to get to his numb legs. Reno was getting heavier after all.

Watching his lover walk, Reno blinked before smiling. "C'mon, we need to get you to bed." Walking over, he looped one of Cloud's arms around his neck and began to walk up the stairs.

"You need to rest as well." Cloud yawned softly, rubbing Reno's shoulder gently.

Chuckling, Reno leaned into the touch and nodded. "I will. Right after I get you into bed."

The bond sighed. "Fine." He mumbled, getting inside the room and stripping to his boxers, not bothering with anything else before sliding under the quilt.

Chuckling, Reno stripped down as well, leaning over briefly to kiss Cloud's cheek. "Night." He whispered before rolling over, not sure if Cloud wanted space or not.

Cloud cracked his eyes open, thinking of Tifa's words. "... Love you." He whispered, inching closer to the redhead and gently wrapping an arm around him.

Blinking, Reno closed his eyes with a smile and leaned into the other's embrace. "I love you too."

Cloud smiled softly, kissing the curve of Reno's neck tenderly. "... Let me love you." He whispered. Reno was ready and after the talk with Tifa, he realized he was ready too.

He could finally heal his lover.

--

**Bekas: **_I sense smut coming. And I'm so sorry for the huge late: word kept crashing on me and wouldn't let me fix this!_


	36. Heal

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Blinking, Reno turned over and looked up at Cloud in confusion. "What are you talking about? I do let you love me." He didn't understand. Damn the blonde for speaking romantically when he was tired!! Cloud jus closed his eyes softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Reno's gently. Eyes fluttering shut, Reno parted his lips, allowing Cloud to taste him. "... oh..." He mumbled when they finally parted. Reaching up, he placed his hand on Cloud's cheek, finally understanding. "Are you sure? What about your injury?"

"Shh." Cloud whispered, rolling Reno to his back and straddling his hips carefully, shutting the redhead with another kiss.

Shivering, Reno pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "Okay then... but..." Reaching up, he gently turned Cloud back onto his back, trailing his wet lips down Cloud's throat to nestle into the side of his neck, nipping and sucking. "Let me apologize…"

Cloud fluttered his eyes closed, letting out a small breath. "It's not needed to..." he whispered, gasping at a particularly hard nip.

Sucking down hard, Reno trailed his hands down Cloud's sides, gripping his boxers and pulling them down. "I want to." He mumbled, trailing a line of kisses down the blond's chest, pausing to nip and lick one hardened nipple, gently pinching the other.

"Ngh..." the blond whimpered softly, keeping it down. Tifa and the kids were sleeping already.

Raising his head, Reno chuckled. "Shh..." Before dipping back down to lick a path down the blond's chest, nipping gently at his hips. "Don't wake them up."

"I'm trying..." Cloud whispered, kicking his boxers away before spreading his legs, allowing Reno to settle comfortably between them.

Humming, Reno trailed a path down Cloud's thigh with his tongue, nibbling his inner thighs. "Try harder." He mumbled, nipping gently at the other's sac, one hand gripping the base of the blond's dick as he ran his tongue up the base to lap gently at the head, tasting the gathering fluids there. Cloud raised his head to watch Reno, not only to take on the sight before him but to search for any signs of discomfort on his lover's face. Catching Cloud's eyes, Reno smirked before placing a descending kisses onto his throbbing member, moaning slowly as he slowly deep-throated him, pulling up quickly, just to bob his head down again, swirling his tongue around the hot length in his mouth, not once taking his eyes off of his lover's baby blue eyes.

Cloud bit his lips to stifle a moan, letting his head fall back limply. "Shiva..." He breathed. Chuckling, Reno swallowed Cloud whole and moaned, knowing the vibrations would drive the other up the wall. Bobbing his head quickly, he reached down and took a firm grip on Cloud's ass, pulling him up, swallowing more of the heated flesh, scraping his teeth gently before pulling up to dab the slit with his tongue, sucking gently. The younger man swallowed a gasp, grinding against Reno. "S-stop it..." Close. Too close and it had been too long.

Pausing, Reno released the other and lifted his head, licking his lips. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Cloud swallowed and pulled himself to a sitting position, moving Reno to his lap and kissing him gently but firmly. "Need you." Cloud breathed against Reno's lips, gently scratching the redhead's sides.

Shuddering, Reno nodded, arching up as the smallest action of Cloud's hands sending tingles up his spine. "Ri-right…" He had forgotten that they needed Cloud's sperm for the children. The blond pressed his lips against Reno's once more, softly moaning into the kiss as he slowly and carefully removed Reno's boxers with a hand, the other moving to take off the man's hair tie and rubbing his scalp. Shivering, Reno pulled back from the kiss and gave his lover a smile. It looked like there was no rush today. Leaning back in, he pressed their lips together, sighing happily at the gentle contact, whimpering softly as his boxers and hair tie were removed, loving the gently ministrations upon his head.

Laying Reno on his back, Cloud carefully settled between the man's long legs, never breaking their kiss as he reached for the first drawer to get the lube. "How is it?" he asked, breaking the kiss as he had the need to breathe.

Panting lightly, Reno tilted his head to the side, unbound hair flowing around him as he blinked. "How is what?" He asked, leaning up for another kiss. "The babies…? Or the pace…? Cause both are wonderful yo."

"I meant the feeling of being touched." The blond swallowed. "Are you alright so far?" he asked gently.

Smiling softly, Reno gently kissed Cloud's lips. "I only see you, Cloud. I only feel you." Pulling back, he blushed lightly. "I want to feel more... heal me?" He asked, holding a hand out.

Cloud smiled and took Reno's hand, kissing it gently as he leaned over and took hold of the lube, coating three fingers with it. "Ready?"

Moaning lightly, Reno nodded and lay back, spreading his legs. "Always..." He would never be afraid of Cloud. "Love me..." He whispered. Cloud smiled softly, rubbing a slick finger against Reno's entrance before inserting it slowly into his lover's body, eyes sharp as he looked for any kind of sign in Reno's face. Moaning softly, Reno arched his hips up, shivering lightly at the familiar feeling of his lover's finger slowly slicking up his insides. He missed this. Closing his eyes for a moment, he hummed and opened them back up, looking up at Cloud. The blond smiled tenderly once more, leaning down to press his lips lovingly against his lover.

So far, so good…

Sighing, happily, Reno kissed back, parting his lips as in invitation as he slowly rocked his hips along with the other's thrusts. Cloud let his tongue enter Reno's mouth, brushing their tongues together as he started rubbing a second finger against Reno's entrance. Moaning, Reno gave Cloud's tongue a little nip, spreading his legs a bit wider. Pulling back from the kiss, He smiled and leaned up to give Cloud's ear a little nip, sucking the soft cartilage gently, hands scratching lightly up and down his back. Purring softly into the kiss, the blond arched his back at Reno's caresses and deepened the kiss slightly, pressing his second finger inside.

Reno groaned at the sudden intrusion, bucking up with a slight mewl. "Cloud..." Shuddering, the redhead leaned back up to suck and nip gently at the other's arched neck, hands still scratching lightly. Cloud stilled his finger, just moving it around a bit while he waited for Reno to adjust, exploring Reno's mouth in the meanwhile. Wiggling, Reno kissed Cloud back, licking and nipping gently at his soft lips. "Cloud..." He sighed after a few moments, lifting his hips. "More... please..." Cloud nodded with a small, content sigh, pushing his second finger in a bit more. Whimpering softly, the redhead lifted his hips again, panting lightly, a bit of sweat falling down his face.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt?" Cloud whispered, nibbling Reno's neck and licking a path to the redhead's collarbone.

Letting loose another small whimper, Reno shook his head. "No... I only feel pleasure..." That was a lie. There was a bit of a sting but that was just from his recent run. Pausing for a moment, he began to chuckle. "The kids are quiet yo." He whispered, putting Cloud's free hand on his stomach, allowing him to feel.

Cloud chuckled. "They don't want to interrupt their parents' 'bounding'." he joked, kissing the bump as he stretched Reno. He would have to work him for a while: he could feel a lot of resistance.

Laughing lightly, Reno thrust back against Cloud's fingers, aiding him. "That would be a bit strange... To feel them moving…" He grinned, petting the lump. "They just wanna get fed."

"That sounds so wrong..."

"Which part? The moving or the feeding…? Cause both creep me out."

"Feeding... what would people say when they know that I feed my unborn children with sperm...?"

Reno blinked, then snorted softly in laughter. "I don't know but now I wanna try it and see."

Cloud chuckled, leaning down to kiss Reno gently. "Don't."

Still snickering, Reno pulled back and raised a hand to gently paw at the blonde, batting his hair. "Aww… Yer no fun..."

Cloud smiled, brushing his fingers against Reno's prostrate. "I know."

Gasping, Reno bucked up lightly, small sounds of pleasure filling the air. "A-again..."

"Shh..." Cloud shushed gently, brushing the redhead's sensitive spot once more.

Biting his lip with a shudder, Reno arched his back, gripping the sheets tightly. "So-sorry... can't help it..."

"Then I'll help you." Cloud whispered latching his mouth to Reno's firmly but gently. He continued to prepare his lover until he felt him adjust; only brushing his third finger against Reno's entrance when the hot muscle around his two fingers didn't offer any resistance.

Moaning deeply, Reno arched up and thrust back, groaning into Cloud's mouth. It had been a long time since they had done anything like this. Soft and slow... Usually it was fast romps or long periods of teasing. This was a nice change. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through soft blonde hair, gripping it with soft tugs, ready for more.

The blond slowly pushed his third finger inside, gently scratching Reno's side to sooth any pain. Shuddering at the scratch, Reno tugged the soft locks a bit harder, groaning loudly at the slight sting, forcing his body to relax. "Sorry." Cloud whispered, biting Reno's tongue gently and sucking on it as he stopped his fingers.

Groaning lightly, the redhead nipped back, soothing the bite with a slow lick before pulling back. "It's okay." He whispered, cupping Cloud's cheek, running his thumb across the jaw gently. "Keep going." Cloud nodded and pushed inside a little further as he nibbled Reno's fingers, taking on into his mouth and sucking it, bobbing his head up and down the digit. Reno watched the blond's movements, chuckling lightly. "I remember that." He closed his eyes with a shudder, remembering just WHERE his talented lover and his hurricane tongue usually worked their magic. Cloud fluttered his eyes closed and smirked, licking the digit from the base to the very tip before swallowing it again, sucking hard. Moaning loudly, Reno pulled his hand back, gasping lightly at he whispered. "Keep that up and I'm gonna start demanding something out of you…"

"Anything..." Anything for his lover, Cloud thought as he moved the three digits inside the other.

Blushing, Reno moaned and bucked up lightly. "Ma-maybe later…" He chuckled. "Yo-you're a little occupied right now..."

The blond nodded. "… You're ready." Cloud smiled softly, removing his fingers before smirking. "So that makes me free." He whispered, licking a wet path down to Reno's belly button.

Squeaking in surprise, Reno sucked in a breath, releasing it slowly as he tried not to whine, not wanting to wake anyone up. "Wh-what?" He mumbled, confused. But the thought soon fled, the sensation of a warm, wet tongue across his navel making him groan.

Cloud smirked, nuzzling his nose against Reno's hard length. "You'll like it." He assured, starting to nibble the base of Reno's cock. Flinching, Reno whimpered and raised his legs, framing Cloud between them as he groaned, reaching down to run his fingers through soft blonde locks once more, his other hand twisted in the sheets. The blond placed a small kiss on Reno's hand before starting to lick the head of the redhead's cock, tasting his lover's pre-cum on it. "Delicious..." He moaned lowly, taking the engorged head into his mouth and sucking, not wanting to waste his lover's seed.

Crying out softly, Reno raised the hand gripping the sheets to clamp it over his mouth, muffling any other sounds that he might make. Groaning lowly, he bucked up, hand momentarily tightening its grip before loosening, trembling fingers massaging the blond's scalp instead. Cloud sighed through his nose, moaning softly as he took Reno completely into his mouth, red curls tickling his nose. Crying out loudly into his hand, Reno shook. The warm feeling and sucking of his lover's mouth and tongue sending waves of delight through him, making his body quiver and shake.

Cloud pulled back and bit Reno's thigh to scold the redhead, lowering a hand to stroke his own half-hard cock. Whining sharply, Reno whimpered and moved his hand away, pouting. "Be nice..."

"Be quiet..." Cloud smirked, nibbling the large vein on his lover's dick. Tossing his head back, Reno clamped his hand over his mouth just in time to catch another yelp, hand leaving Cloud's hair in favor of grasping the pillow by his head as he panted, a bit of fluid dribbling down his heated length. Cloud quickly licked it, eyeing the thin line of cum linking his tongue to his lover's cock before swallowing it. Bucking up once more, Reno whimpered, feeling his cock begin to shake. "Cl-Cloud..." He mumbled, tugging once more on the blond's hair, warning him.

Said blond bobbed his head up and down a few more times before pulling back with a breath, licking his lips slowly. "Up to the next step…?" He asked almost carefully.

Panting and trembling, Reno whimpered and nodded, reaching up with shaking hands to pull Cloud down for kiss. "Yes..." Cloud closed his eyes as he kissed his lover, blindingly reaching for the lube and spurting quite an amount of it onto his hand: he wouldn't take risks. Groaning against the other's lips, Reno smiled at the sound of the bottle of lube opening again and shifted, knowing what was coming next. Cloud then placed his hand onto his cock, slicking it with the cool gel and getting himself fully hard as a long, soft breath left his lips.

Licking his lips, Reno reached out and gently took hold of Cloud's shaft, aiding him in slicking it. "Let me..."

Cloud nodded with his eyes partially closed, blue orbs clouded with desire. "Go ahead." he whispered through full, parted lips.

Gulping, Reno began to pump his hand, the cool gel making his movements slick and smooth. "Kiss me…" He murmured, trailing his fingers from the base of Cloud's cock to the head, pinching lightly to gather the fluids there before thrusting back down. Smirking softly, the blond leaned forward and pressed his lips against Reno's, licking them gently before taking the lower one into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it gently. The redhead shuddered softly; fastening his hand's movements, adding just enough pressure that he knew would make the other moan. "Tell me when." He mumbled, lightly scratching the vein lining the hard muscle in his hands. Cloud moaned softly into Reno's mouth, his hands twisting the bed sheets beneath them. Chuckling, Reno moved his hand faster, adding a bit more pressure. The blond thrust into Reno's hand, pulling back breathlessly. "A-ah... Reno." he breathed. "Stop..."

Chucking once more, Reno nodded and released Cloud. "I told you to tell me when." He whispered, a naughty light shining in his eyes.

Cloud growled softly, kissing Reno's cheek and settling comfortably between the man's legs. "Are you really sure of this? We can stop whenever you want."

"Yes, I'm sure." The Turk understood Cloud's concern but they couldn't stop now. Who knew when they would get another chance like this? Shifting, he spread his legs wider, planting his feet firmly in the bed. "If I get uncomfortable, I'll say stop."

"Okay." Cloud nodded, rubbing the head of his hard member against his lover's entrance, slowly he starting to push inside, keeping his eyes locked on his lover's. Sucking in a breath, Reno released it slowly, keeping his gaze on his lover's beautiful blue eyes. Blinking, he flinched when Cloud's image was replaced by a sneering, lust filled one, sighing when it disappeared a moment later.

Cloud stopped, leaning down to kiss Reno's brow. "You okay?" he whispered gently, nuzzling their noses together.

Closing his eyes, Reno hummed and nodded. "Fine..." The image was gone now and all he could see was Cloud. His angel, lover, savior... Opening his eyes, he gave the other a love filled gaze. "All i see is you." Cloud smiled gently and kissed Reno lovingly, taking the redhead's mind off any bad thought he might had been having before resuming his pushing. Whimpering gently, the red head shuddered, moaning softly when he felt Cloud slowly enchasing himself into his hot body. Leaning up for another kiss, he groaned, the other filling him to the hilt. Breaking the kiss, he lied back down and took a few deep breaths, adjusting.

"Good?" The younger man whispered, gently massaging Reno's shoulders, neck and scalp to help him relax.

Reno mewled softly, purring at the attention and nodded. "Hmm... yea... I'm fine..."

"Tell me when you're ready baby..."

Shifting a bit, Reno sighed and relaxed his muscles, bucking up a few times. "Hmm... Ready..."

"You sure…? No pain?"

"Not a bit."

Cloud nodded. "Okay then." he whispered, nibbling on Reno's earlobe as he slowly pulled back before sliding back into his lover's hot, tight body. Groaning lowly, Reno tilted his head to the side, mewling lightly at the nips, raising his hips to meet Cloud's thrusts. Cloud set up a nice pace, not too slow but yet gentle.

"Hmm… this is nice…" Reno sighed, matching each of the blond's thrusts in the middle. "Been a while since we've done it this way." he mumbled, leaning up to place sweet, wet kisses on the other's neck.

"Yeah..." Cloud whispered back, gently nibbling the skin behind Reno's ear. Moaning gently, Reno bit down on his lip to muffle any other sounds. Some days he cursed himself for being a screamer. Flinching, he bit down a bit harder to hold back the pleased gasp that wanted to escape when his prostate was brushed. Cloud smirked and aimed to keep hitting the sweet spot inside his lover, rubbing his hips gently as he licked a wet path down the other's neck and starting to nibble on his collarbone.

Crying out softly, the redhead whimpered, panting lightly. "Cl-Cloud..." Gasping lightly, he tilted his head to the side, shivering when the cool air hit the saliva trail the other left. The blond licked and nibbled another path up to Reno's swollen lips, gently sliding his tongue inside the redhead's sweet mouth to keep him quiet as he gently snaked his arms around Reno's hips, raising them slightly so that he could thrust deeper. Reno gasped, reaching up to clutch tightly to Cloud's arms, panting lightly as he moaned, the sound still a bit loud, even muffled. Whining softly, he thrust back a bit harder, body shivering lightly at the small spikes of pleasure running up his spine over and over again.

Cloud couldn't stop a moan from escaping his throat as well, being lower than Reno's but still audible. "Shiva…" he whispered against his lover's lips, covering them with sweet, feathery, chaste little kisses as he snaked between their bodies to take Reno's cock into his hand, slowly stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Reno swore softly, lips trembling under the force of Cloud's kisses. Whimpering gently, he leaned forward, pressing his own hot lips against Cloud's sweaty chest, licking up the salty substance. Purring gently, he sucked on one of the blond's hardened nubs, biting down slightly with a pleased cry. "Cloud... faster..." the blond fluttered his eyes closed and fastened his pace, both of his thrusts and movements of his hand. Leaning up, Reno quickly pressed their lips together to muffle his cry, legs trembling a bit as he met his partner thrust for thrust, clenching tightly each time.

"Shit..." Cloud hissed lowly, tightening his grip on Reno's cock and stroking him more fiercely. "Come with me..." he panted, feeling sweat trickle down his temples. Keening lightly, Reno nodded, leaning up to latch his lips onto the other's once again to catch his cry of release. He was close, he could feel it. Squiggling a bit, he moaned, feeling a line of fluid dribble down his shaking member, another trailing down his backside. He was going to need a shower after this. "Reno." Cloud said with a needy whisper, closing his eyes tightly as he gripped his teeth to swallow his cry of release as he came deeply inside the other, feeling Reno clench around his twitching cock and the redhead's member exploding on his hand, covering it and its owner's chest with seed. "S-shit..." The blond panted, letting his shoulders slump as he panted harshly, feeling his brow twitch slightly at the sting on his heart. Freaking mako-enhanced orgasm...

Gasping, Reno panted lightly, head lolling back on the pillows as he caught his breath. Moaning a few moments later, he lifted his head, leaning over to nuzzle Cloud's face. "... You okay yo?" Was that too much?

Cloud nodded, carefully removing himself from inside his lover and laying down next to him. "Y-yeah... just tired."

The redhead immediately rolled over, curling up as close as he could get to his lover's side. "I'm sleepy too..." He mumbled, resting his head gently on the blond's chest.

"We should clean up." Cloud whispered gently; pressing small, sweet little kisses on Reno's cheekbone as he felt his lover's hand come to his heart, rub the skin there tenderly.

Humming, Reno kept running his hand gently over the patch of skin, leaning over to kiss the soft flesh. "Later. I just want to lie with you for a while..."

Cloud smiled gently, petting his lover's hair. "Alright." He whispered. Seemingly, everything seemed to have worked out just fine.

Nodding, Reno curled closer and yawned. Raising his head, he looked up at his lover, an odd gleam in his eyes. "Cloud... Were you... was I..." He bit his lip, looking down. "Was I different?" he finally managed to whisper

The blond shook his head. "No. you were always Reno. My sweet, beautiful Reno..." He whispered tenderly, gently caressing Reno's face. Biting his lip a bit harder, the redhead sniffed, shoulders shaking as he nodded, relief flooding through him. Sniffing again, Reno raised a hand and placed it over his mouth, sobbing lightly as he smiled. "Hey..." Cloud whispered, embracing his lover. "Don't cry..."

"I... I'm not sad…" hiccupping, Reno sniffed and wiped his eyes, resting his head on Cloud's chest. "… I thought I was different." He admitted a few moments later. "I thought I was broken, sullied, disgusting... it's just... I'm just relieved that you still love me... even after everything that happened."

"Of course that i love you, you idiot... as if i would find you disgusting for what happened." Cloud frowned softly, using a finger to tilt Reno's head up so that he could look into his lover's eyes. "I love you... and will always do, no matter what happens. Not even death can break this feeling apart." He smiled, kissing Reno's soft lips.

Whimpering against the other's lips, Reno sobbed lightly, leaning up to deepen the kiss. "I love you..." He mumbled against the other's lips. Pulling back a few moments later, he smiled and rubbed at his eyes. "Hey... wanna see something?" Leaning over, he dug through the drawer next to the bed and came back with the sketchbook, handing it to the blonde. "I added one today. Take a look." Leaning over, he watched the blonde flip through a few pages. "Actually I added a few." He smiled at the one of Cloud, Tifa and the kids all laughing together on the couch, Zexion and Marluxia cooking pancakes in the kitchen, Marly and Vexen kissing. Squeaking loudly, he reached over and quickly flipped the page after Cloud landed on the picture on them in... Questioning positions. "Ahem... yes. Here we go!" Still a deep scarlet, he pointed at the oldest picture. "This one... it's not my best since I had to make it up but... i tried..."

Cloud blinked and then smiled brightly, examining the drawn faces of their children. "They're beautiful." He whispered in awe. "Just..." He pouted playfully. "Why does our baby girl have pink hair? She looks like Marlu's daughter, not mine." He sighed softly, grinning.

"... She does?" Peeking over, Reno tilted his head to the side and examined the picture. Pink hair... light blue eyes... "... dear lord, she does..." Snickering, Reno shook his head. "I was trying to figure out what our hair colors would be combined yo." He explained, blushing. "And I got pink... and I gave her daddy's eyes..."

Cloud smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss Reno's lips tenderly. "I love it and I don't care how she looks. She could look like Barret and Sephiroth's daughter and I would still love her."

Pulling back from the kiss, Reno raised an eyebrow and snickered. "Barret and Sephiroth…? Really…? Wow..." Blinking, the redhead winced. "Erk… just thought about it..."

"Yeah, sorry..." Cloud cringed as well. Eww, just... eww…

"... Who would be the mom…?"

".... Sephiroth. Barret glowing and in maternity clothes... Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick... Ugh..."

Reno shuddered, reaching down to grab a pillow and smash it over his face. "EWW!!"

"Shh....!" Cloud chuckled. "You'll wake up the others!"

"Don't you tell me to _shh_!" Reno hissed, taking the pillow away. "I'm scarred for LIFE!!"

"And you think I'm not??"

"Serves you right."

Cloud pouted. "Sorry...:"

Giggling, Reno leaned up and kissed Cloud's cheek. "It's okay…"

The blond smiled, holding Reno's face close to his. "Thanks. Love ya."

"Love you too." Yawning lightly, Reno reached up to run a hand through Cloud's hair. "Wanna sleep?"

"We should clean first.... Dried cum is a pain to clean." Cloud sighed tiredly, getting up and going to the bathroom, coming back after a while with a damp cloth. "C'mere, let me clean you:"

Humming gently, Reno nodded and scooted closer to Cloud, reaching out for the cloth. "I can do it." The blonde must be tired. They did have a long day and he could take care of himself.

Cloud shook his head, starting to clean his lover. "Nope. I'll do it." he smiled, kissing Reno's forehead gently.

The redhead sighed. "Kay..." He didn't really mind. It felt good to be fussed over every once in a while.

The blond gently cleaned his lover, placing occasional soft kisses on Reno's neck and shoulders as he worked. "There." he said, throwing the cloth over his shoulder before lying down, pulling his lover with him. "All clean."

"You're gonna have to get that tomorrow." Reno mumbled, curling up in Cloud's arms, smiling gently when a few soft kicks hit him. "There they go again..." Chuckling, he reached down and placed his palm on his stomach.

Cloud smiled, crawling to gently rest his cheek on his lover's lump. "Sorry for the wait..." He whispered gently, closing his eyes.

Sighing, Reno reached down and ran a gentle hand through Cloud's hair. "I don't mind." He smiled at another kick. "They might have, though."

"Yeah..." Cloud grumbled, rubbing his cheek. "Little punks kick hard."

"It's cause they loooooove you."

"If every person that loves me kicked me, I would be a soccer ball."

That made Reno giggle. "And I would have caused most of the bruises!!" He chuckled again. "You are really loved, Cloud." He hummed. "If it was me I would barely have a mark. You're a lucky guy."

"Idiot." Cloud shook his head, leaning upwards to kiss Reno as lovingly as he could, actually surprised he could kiss in a way so chaste and tender as he was doing at the moment. "You are loved. Tifa loves you, Marluxia loves you, the kids love you, our children love you, I love you... How much love do you need to get the fact that you are loved inside your head?"

Blinking, Reno shook his head and sighed. "... sorry... I guess..." He sighed again. "I'm just not used to being loved yo. It's still a bit new to me…"

Cloud kissed Reno's forehead gently. "It's alright. Let's sleep?" He asked softly, pulling the covers up and curling under them and against Reno's chest.

"Yea..." Reno whispered, snuggling down into the warmth of the blankets. "Love you…" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other.

"I know. The same, right back at you." Cloud smiled, closing his eyes and burying his face on Reno's neck, falling victim to exhaustion.

Yawning lightly once again, Reno murmured, eyes drifting shut as he fell into an easy sleep, not waking up till morning.

--

"Cloud...? Cloud, wake up..."

Said man stirred softly, sighing deeply through his nose and he curled under the sheets. He missed warmth... his lover's warmth. Cracking his clear eyes open, the man looked around sleepily, seeing Tifa hovering over him with a small smile. "What?" he whispered, closing his eyes once more.

Tifa smiled more widely, reaching to pet Cloud's bed hair. "It's time to wake up, sleepy boy." She giggled, pulling the sheets down just a bit to press a kiss against Cloud's shoulder. "It's getting late to be in bed."

"... Don't wanna..."

"Well, you gotta." Grabbing Cloud's arm, she pulled lightly, trying to pull the blonde up. "C'mon, lazy. It's almost noon! Time to get up and start what's left of your day."

"But I'm still tired..." Cloud mumbled, sitting up and letting his sheets pool on his bare lap, letting little covered to Tifa's imagination. "Reno?"

Rolling her eyes, Tifa reached over and pulled the blankets up. "I don't need a sneak peek, thanks." Smiling, she ruffled Cloud's hair. "He and the kids went into town with Marluxia..." She paused. "It was strange... he acted like he did before he was attacked." Taking in Cloud's appearance, a grin came to her face. "Is it safe to say that you finally took him?"

Cloud blinked his sleepy eyes at Tifa in confusion before finally understanding it. "OH. Yeah, I did." He mumbled, a drowsy grin rising to his lips. "It all went fine. I was so scared, Tif'... But everything worked out okay."

"That's good." She had missed the little redhead. It just wasn't the same with him like he was. "He bounced downstairs with a shit eating grin and stole Marluxia's waffle before sitting on his lap to eat it." She chuckled. "That's when I guessed what happened. I'm glad it turned out okay."

Cloud smiled and nodded before widening his eyes. "Oh! Check this out." he grinned, leaning to get Reno's sketch book from his nightstand before opening it on a specific page. "Look at this..."

"AWW! So cute… but... Why does one look like Marly?" Tifa asked, tilting her head to the side, snickering. "Is there something Reno isn't telling you?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and got up, walking to the wardrobe to get some clothes. "Shut up, you. He just wanted to mix our appearances and see what would come out."

Back turned to give the blonde some privacy, Tifa giggled. "Riiiiiiiiiiight. Sure! So, should i tell Marly that he's gonna be a daddy or will you?"

Cloud growled and chucked a pair of boxers at Tifa's head. "Shut up! Kill joy!"

"EWW! Don't throw your underwear at me! Or I'll retaliate with a bra to your head!!"

The blond chuckled, putting on some boxers. "It's safe now. And I'll stop if you stop questioning my connection with Reno's babies!"

"Alright, alright." Turning back around, Tifa grinned and sat on the bed, holding up the sketch. "This is pretty good. And would be totally creepy if it turned out to be true!"

"It would, wouldn't it?" Cloud cringed. "I swear that I would chase Marluxia and beat the crap out of him just cos I could." He sighed, putting on a pair of black shorts.

Tifa chuckled again. "Leave the poor man alone. It's not his fault that blond and red make pink!"

"He breathes. And you **know** he would make the joke!" the blond whined, putting on a sleeveless shirt. "C'mon, let's go down. Any morning sickness…?"

"You are such a baby and no." Walking downstairs, the brunette went to go reheat the blonde some food. "And anyone would make the joke." Cloud pouted, slumping on the kitchen's table and whining pitifully. Giggling, Tifa set a plate of waffles and eggs in front of Cloud, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "Don't worry! Everyone knows they're your babies!"

Cloud smiled, scratching Tifa's nape gratefully before picking up a fork and dig in. "Thanks for the food, by the way. You didn't need to."

Grinning wickedly, Tifa waited until Cloud took a bite. "Reno and Marly made them after having a flour fight."

Cloud glared at Tifa. "They're too frikin' friendly... i guess I have to start nuzzling you more often under their nose."

"... Guess I shouldn't tell you that Marly licked some syrup of his lips before getting bitch slapped then, should I?"

The blond chocked on his food, coughing. "THAT'S IT. YOU, ME AND A FRIKIN' BOTTLE OF SYRUP IN A BEDROOM, NOW…!"

"... Pass..."

Cloud slumped. "Thanks for the friendship..." He mumbled, chewing lazily. "Frikin' bastard... He kissed me twice in the corner of my mouth: does that equal to a real kiss in the end?"

Blinking, Tifa shook her head. "He kissed my neck, cheeks, forehead and bottom lip." Reaching over, she petted the blond's head. "You're not the only one to suffer! And don't worry. The second he licked him, Reno slapped him into next Tuesday."

"That's my boy." Cloud grinned, leaning up to kiss Tifa's palm.

Snorting softly, Tifa shook her head. "You two are so alike. You kiss people everywhere!!"

Cloud blinked. "I don't." He said innocently before leaning forward and kissing Tifa's chin.

"You are such a liar!" Chuckling, Tifa leaned over to gently bite Cloud's nose.

"Am no…!" Cloud giggled, quickly licking Tifa's bottom lip.

Sputtering, Tifa pulled back and wiped her lips. "No more for you." She glared playfully.

Cloud chuckled, getting up with his now empty dish. "I knew you would say that."

Grumbling, Tifa wiped her lips again and walked over to help Cloud with the dishes. "So, what are you going to do today?" She asked, smirking and wagging her eyebrows.

Cloud rolled his eyes, doing the dishes before drying his hands and pulling Tifa to a soft, gentle hug. "I was thinking of going to the garden to garden a bit." He yawned softly. "I want to do something to those bushes and roses: they are freaking huge. What about you?"

Tifa smiled, nuzzling against Cloud. "I **wish** I could help you but, you know, a woman - or man - on my condition just simply can't do much and tire themselves---"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"--- so I'll just grab a towel, the sunscreen, a nice book, an mp3 and spend a perfect morning at the beach. I take it you take care of lunch as well?" The woman batted her eyelashes up at the blond.

Cloud rolled his eyes before kissing the tip of Tifa's nose. "Fine... Go and have fun, I'll also make lunch for everyone." He sighed softly. "YOU better love me after this..."

"Already do!" Tifa chirped happily, throwing her arms around Cloud and getting on her tiptoes to kiss the blonde's cheekbone. "Oh, Marly, Vexen and Zexion are coming over for lunch... The rest of AVALANCHE and the Turks are too but that's a secret you must keep from Reno no matter what! It's a surprise."

Cloud let his eyes widen. "That's lunch for a crap load of people." He murmured, thinking. "... I think I can manage. No, I'm sure I can manage. Oh, and do I look thinner? Cos if I do, I'm sure Shera will be on my trail for the rest of the day."

"Oh, I'm sure you can manage!" Tifa giggled, kissing the blond's cheek. Stepping back, she gave her friend a good look. "Naw... looks like you put ON a bit of weight if anything!" Grinning, she gave the man's cheek a pat. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on making lunch and preparing to jump in when Reno gets a little overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?" Cloud questioned. What would his Reno have to stress about?

"Yes, overwhelmed." Leaning up, the woman gave the other's cheeks a pinch. "Did you not hear me list who is coming over? And i already know Yuffie, Elena, Rude, Shera and Rufus will be all over him!" She laughed a bit. "Poor little guy!" She knew how much he disliked having someone other than Cloud touch his stomach and here he was, in for a whole lot of snuggle time.

Cloud blinked and mouthed a small 'oh'. "I was forgetting about that." He chuckled. "But I'm sure he won't mind Rufus and the others all over him... I think that deep down, he loves the attention."

"Oh, he does. He's just not used to it." Tifa had seen the wonder on the redhead's face when someone hugged or complimented him. "Cloud... do you know why he acts that way?" She asked, a flicker of concern flittering across her features. "A bit of isolation is normal... but he acts like a pat on the shoulder is like someone telling him he won the lottery." It just wasn't normal.

"Reno lived in the slums for as long as he could remember... his father was a costumer and his mother a whore; he was told that his mother hated him when she first saw him and that is why she left him." Cloud explained softly, sighing. "He was never really loved so, any love he gets, he treasures it."

"... Oh... i... didn't know that…" Looking down, Tifa sighed and nodded. "Right…" Looking back up, determination burned in her eyes. "We're going to make sure that he NEVER forgets that he's loved!! I'm going to rally everyone up and make SURE they treat him nicely!! And if they don't..." She growled, thrusting her chest out. "Death by suffocation!!"

"... No-one deserves to die like that..."

"Well then they better be nice... especially Cid..."

"Oh, Cid's good." Cloud smiled. "He already came here once... and had the **talk** with Reno. Whatever that means…"

"Hmm..." Thinking for a moment, Tifa rubbed her chest gently and nodded. "Good. But I'm keeping an eye on him!" smiling widely, she walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to get changed. "Now... to the beach!! Cook Wench!!" she said when she left.

"I love you too, sweetheart!" Cloud called out, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

_Time to garden_, he thought as he turned to get a pair of gardening gloves.

--

Quietly creeping up the dirt path leading to the large, white beach house, a lone figure darted across the yard to peek in through a window. No one was home, good. That meant that his little kitten wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Smirking, the man slowly sneaked around the back of the house, pausing and stilling when a dark haired female exited the house. Waiting for her to be out of eyesight, he made his way into the home and looked around for a certain blue-eyed blonde, finding him in the garden next to the place.

He owed him pain.

--

**Bekas: **_Sorry for the late! Kigichi's pc broke so I'll be posting the chapters by myself which may take a bit. And we're reaching the climax of the first arc of _Haunted_!! Stay tuned XD_


	37. Catastrophe

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Tifa hummed softly, turning the page of her book before starting to hear her cell phone ringing. "Oh." She smiled, seeing who it was. "Hello?"

_"HEY TIFA!!"_ the loud squeal from the other side of the phone came. _"Yuffie's here!! We're on our way to Costa so you better have a feast ready for us when we get there!!"_ Giggling, she bounced up and down a bit. "_And Reno better be ready as well! I wanna see my god kids FIRST THING when I get there understand!?"_

Tifa chuckled gently, nodding. "Don't worry about it. Cloud's making lunch and Reno will be home by the time you get here."

"_Spike's cooking? He cooks?"_

"Better than me...!"

"_Gotta see that!" _Yuffie exclaimed. "See ya in a few hours, Tif'! Over an' out!"

The woman sighed softly, smiling as she placed her phone back on her purse. She better enjoy her peace while she had it.

--

Cloud puckered a few more herbs from between the roses, sighing as he wiped his sweaty forehead. The sun was high and it was killing him. Taking off a glove, he narrowed his eyes to see what time it was, sighing once more as he saw that it was time for him to start cooking. "Trust Tifa to be lazy on a day like this..." He protested softly, smiling as he got up. He wasn't mad: his friend came over to rest, after all. Taking off the other glove as he walked back inside, he wondered what he should make for lunch...

Smirking, a figure stood behind the door, purring gently when his prey walked back into the house. Stalking forward, he reached out and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, gripping. "Hello… Cloud."

Cloud gasped and turned hastily, hands flying to an attacking stance as his brain registered the voice of a man he hated with all his being. "... You…!" He snarled, taking on the image of Squall, smirking as he stood in front of him.

"Hello. Where is my lover?" Growling lightly, Squall removed his sword from the harness on his back and twirled it, pointing the sharp end at Cloud's neck. "I've come back for him, just like I promised."

"**My** lover isn't here." Cloud snarled, taking a step back. Standing so close to the sharp end of a blade wasn't good when you only happen to have is a pair of muddy gloves.

Realizing the other's predicament, Squall chuckled and took a few steps forward. "My love will be mine the moment I get rid of disgusting trash like YOU" Snarling, he took a few more steps forward. "Now... stay still so I can cut you down!!"

Cloud snorted, swallowing hard. "As if…!" He snarled, throwing the gloves at Squall quickly and taking advantage of the man's distraction to sprint upstairs to get one of his swords.

Blinking, the man stumbled back a few steps, not expecting the sudden attack. Growling lightly, Squall ripped the gloves off his face and took off after the retreating figure. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!!" Cloud climbed the stairs in pairs, nearly jumping into the room and sprinting to one of its corners, barely touching the hilt of his First Tsurugi as he heard Squall's blade start cutting air and he had to duck as fast as he could. Blade smashing into the wall, Squall grunted and yanked it free, spinning to meet Cloud's swing head on. "I'm going to kill you and then take back my rightful property." Grunting, he tossed Cloud back and lunged forward, slashing at his torso. "Then I'll fuck his pretty little body right next to your corpse!!" he snarled, kicking the blond away.

Cloud screamed at the flaring pain, getting thrown out the room and down the stairs before being able to regain his balance and get back to his feet as he reached the end of the staircase, lifting his sword in time to block one of Squall's powerful swings. "Shit..." He cursed softly, his arms giving in a few inches as he felt pain flare from his heart and across his chest.

Crackling loudly, Squall grunted and began to swing hard and fast, slashing at the blonde's arms, legs and back, smirking at every yelp of pain and new stain of red dribbling down onto the floor. "Is that all you GOT?!" He roared, lashing out and cutting a deep line onto the blond's already bloodied back. "Guess you don't love him that much then, huh?"

Cloud clenched his teeth and swung his massive sword as strongly as he could at Squall, slashing him across the stomach before struggling to his feet, panting as he checked for materia on his sword. "Great..." He coughed out some blood, seeing no glowing balls anywhere near. He would have to rely on whatever little strength he had at the moment and pray that his limbs wouldn't give out. "You... will never love Reno as much as I do!" He screamed, charging at Squall and attacking him with fast, well-aimed attacks, managing to slash his right arm and shoulder.

Bellowing in pain, Squall stumbled back, growling deeply. "Love?!" He spat, smirking darkly as he stood back up, one hand clenched over the worst of his wounds. "Love…? I don't care about loving him!! I want to OWN him!" He panted, getting into a fighting position once more. "I want him to scream my name, love me, and worship the ground I walk on!!" He chuckled. "I want to see those beautiful eyes of his lose their light and will to fight. And know that I'M the one to do it!!"

"AS IF ILL LET YOU!" Cloud screamed, gripping his sword as tightly as he could, letting out a scream of rage as he charged once more with renewed strength.

Gasping in surprise, the other barely got his sword up in time to block the blond's now furious swings. "You won't have a choice!!" He screamed back, parrying the other's attacks while looking for an opening.

Cloud kept attacking mercilessly, wanting nothing else but to **chop** Squall's head off. His strength failed him for a matter of seconds though as the blond's heart screamed in agony at the effort. "UGH!" Cloud grunted softly, hesitating a bit before going back to his powerful attacks.

Although, it was too late.

Seeing his opening, Squall snarled and lunged forward. Twirling his body to the side, he ducked down low and came up, slicking a deep incision from Cloud's left thigh to right collar bone. Standing back up, he panted and whirled back around, sword ready.

Cloud coughed out blood once more, digging his sword into the floor of his place to keep standing. It hurt... it hurt so fucking much but he had to go on. "B-bastard…" He wheezed, coughing.

Smirking, Squall whirled around and smashed the heel of his boot against Cloud's chest, sending him crashing onto the opposite wall. "Die already..." He sighed, watching Cloud gasp harshly as the impact removed all the air from his lungs.

The blond cried out in pain, clutching at the skin above his heart when he tried to get up again in wobbling legs. He couldn't breathe, all he could see was red... his blood. "N-No..." He panted harshly, trying to reach for his sword.

Growling, the other man stomped over and raised a foot. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Squall brought it down as hard as he could onto the trembling palm trying to reach the fallen weapon. Why was he still fighting?

"Ugh!" Cloud grunted in pain, gasping as he felt his wrist shatter under Squall's heavy boot. "I-I'm not letting you kill my children... N-nor condemn Reno to a life of unhappiness." He panted, looking up with hatred.

Grunting softly, Squall kneeled down and smiled, reaching to rub a thumb across Cloud's cheek, raising the gloved digit to lick away the blood that had stained it. "My dear boy..." he murmured tenderly, reaching to lick the blood leaking from the blond's lip. "That is all he ever knew. I know all about his life before the Turks. So this should be like a blast from the past." Grinning, a psychotic light in his eyes, he raised a fist. "Any last words…? I'd like to finish this soon; I have better things to be doing."

"Fuck you." Cloud snarled, spitting on the brunette's face. If he was going down, he wouldn't let Squall have the last word. "You'll never have Reno…" He growled, eyes blurring with the blood loss and pain.

"Goodnight." Smirking, Squall slammed his fist as hard as he could across Cloud's cheek, watching as the other man's head snapped to the side and he fell on to the floor, eyes rolling to the back of his head and fluttering shut as he was knocked out unconscious. "Don't worry." Squall cooed almost gently. "When you wake up, and if you wake up, we'll be LONG gone..." Smirking down at the limp body beneath him, he tilted his head to the side, curious as to why there was so much blood. Reaching, he turned the blond's body over and smirked at the sight of quivering fat, muscles and bones glimmering under the light. "Uh…" Quite a bit of damage he had done. "… That's it then." Smirking again, the man dipped a few fingers into the cut and lifted them, slowly licking away the blood. "Sweet…" Standing up, he hummed and tilted his head to the side. "Now... to make sure you never wake up again..." Smirking, he reared back and started to kick the prone form, not stopping until the gash was twice in size, Cloud's hair bloodied and matted, the blond's skull partially caved in. "Goodnight." Squall repeated, lowering his crimson stained boot, looking down at his handiwork before walking away. Heading up the stairs, he walked into the blond's room and dug around, pulling out a photo album. Flicking it open, he sneered and pulled a lighter from his pocket. "Disgusting..."

He would get rid of those awful memories.

--

Outside, Tifa dusted the sand off her skirt, humming happily as she grabbed her large bag and made her way back inside. "I wonder what he's cooking." She whispered, grinning. Cloud was a **great** cook... She loved his food. It was stupid but it made her smile. "Just like his mother's." The woman giggled to no-one in particular, closing the small door in the fence at the backyard, looking around. Cloud was no-where to be seen. "But I don't smell food..." Tifa frowned as she got inside the kitchen. Empty."... Maybe he went to buy groceries?" Blinking, Tifa frowned again as she finished her words.

There was... a funny smell on the air.

Almost like... "Blood..." The woman whispered, frowning. Something wasn't right, she thought before carefully and slowly making her way to the kitchen's door, peeking to see if the hall's area was free. Stepping into the hall, Tifa looked around and took off her large hat, feeling her eyes widen at the sight of a big, still growing poodle of blood on the wooden floor. "Oh god..." She whispered, rising her fists in a fighting position as she carefully moved towards the living room. Tifa had to stifle a scream when she entered the division, her eyes falling on Cloud's completely beaten body in the middle of the floor, a few meters away from the stairs. "Cloud…!" She cried softly, running to the man's side and nearly gagging at the state he was in. "O-oh no..." She whimpered, shakily reaching and gasping as the tips of her fingers touched the cuts on the male's chest before she looked around helplessly. _Something_, she needed something to stop the bleeding... to cure all of those wounds! "Don't die on me." The woman sobbed before running back to where she had left her bag and coming back with a _Cure_ materia. She had to at least try to cure his wounds. At least try.

--

Humming to himself, Reno trotted up the walk, a large grin on his face. He felt GREAT! It was a nice day, he and Cloud made up, and the kids were with Marluxia at the aquarium so he could go spend some quality time with his lover after he shooed away Tifa towards the beach. Bouncing into the house, he paused, instincts on high alert at the sudden wave of blood scent. "...Cloud?" Calling out, the redhead took a few steps forward, almost afraid to go any further. "...Tifa?" Heart pounding with fear, he walked into the living room and stopped dead, a gasp resting on the tip of his tongue. "Cloud..." Eyes wide, he took on the appearance of his beaten lover and the sobbing woman next to him. "Ti-Tifa..."

Said woman didn't answer, instead using _Cure_ spell after _Cure_ spell. She could feel the blond slip through her fingers and it was _terrifying _her. Cloud was going to be a father, damn it! With the man he loved! He was going to get married soon in a tuxedo and in a huge church, surrounded by friends! He had a full life ahead of him! "Please..." Tifa bit her lip, trying to keep her sobs inside as she continued not noticing Reno. "Please, just don't let him go...!" Tifa cried.

Raising a shaking hand to his mouth, Reno felt himself fall back against the wall before sliding onto the floor. "Cl-Cloud…" He whimpered pathetically, agony laced in every letter. Letting out a small sob, he crawled forward and raised a hand to touch his lover's, eyes widening when he met cold skin. "CLOUD…!" Sobbing, the redhead covered his face with his hands, body shaking as he wept, praying to every deity he knew to save his lover. "Please... _please_, don't take him away from me!" He cried, hands sliding down his face so that he could watch Tifa heal his love with wide, fearful eyes.

Tifa shook as she tried not to cry: she hadn't heard the redhead arriving and now, she would make sure she would look strong: by crying... Reno could think that all hope was lost. "He's going to be fine." She sniffed, praying for Yuffie to appear with more powerful materia. The one she had was barely stopping a bleeding, much less closing any wound.

Sobbing, Reno nodded. "I'm... I'm going to go check for more materia upstairs...!" Maybe he had some in the bathroom, next to the first aid kit. At this point, even a low level one would help. Stumbling to his feet, he wiped his eyes and darted up the stairs. "I'll be right back!" He called, bursting into his and Cloud's room.

After a shaky nod, Tifa was back at bawling her eyes out, having lost all of her hope as her materia faded away as the last of its strength was used and the pool of blood beneath Cloud's limp body only grew wider, millimeter by millimeter. "Don't..." She sobbed, moving away from the blonde's face a strand of bloodied blond hair. Crying as she examined Cloud's peaceful, pale features, Tifa gathered the cold man on her arms and hugged him close to her chest, rocking back and forth as she shivered at the feeling of her best friend's cold skin. "Please..." She sobbed into his neck, taking on his scent and memorizing it. "Please, don't take him away... _Aerith_....!" The woman cried out, clutching at Cloud's torn vests.

It was hard to believe that the blond had been smiling, had been warm and happy not even twenty minutes before.

--

Upstairs, Squall smiled from where he stood, closing his eyes in delight at the horrified gasp his servant let escape from his pretty lips. "Hello." he greeted politely, holding the remaining ashes of all the photo albums he had burnt til the moment. He grinned as he turned. "It's been a while."

Eyes wide, Reno whimpered and stumbled back a few steps, shivering. "Wh-Wh..." Licking his lips, Reno swallowed hard, memories flowing through him hard and fast, almost making his legs buckle. "What are you doing here...?" He finally managed to whisper.

Squall blinked. "What am I doing here? I came to get you, of course." He said softly, shrugging as he puffed the ashes away with one steady breath.

Following the ashes, Reno's gaze fell to the floor and he whimpered once more, seeing the burnt remains of his and Cloud's precious memories. "Cloud...you did that to him?" He asked softly, backing away to the door - maybe he could lead the man away from the house to give Tifa enough time to heal his lover.

"He stood in my way. I just got him out of it."

Growling lowly, Reno glared at the man in front of him, fear slowly being replaced with anger. "You fucker... you could of killed him!!"

Squall laughed softly. "I _'could have killed him'_? Baby; that was exactly my intention! And believe me; by the time we leave, he'll be as good as worm food."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you sick FUCK." Reno snarled, spitting at the man.

"You know..." Squall said slowly, wiping the spit off his face. "Why does everyone DO THAT NOW?!" He yelled, kicking Reno in the chest and sending him crashing down the stairs as he had done to Cloud moments before.

Shrieking, Reno's hands immediately flew to his stomach in an effort to protect it as he rolled down the staircase. _'My babies…!_' He thought desperately, crying out at the sharp pains running through him. Whimpering, he stayed as still as he could when he reached the bottom of the stairs, hoping that the lack of movement would help.

Nearby, Tifa gasped as she heard a crash and a horrifying scream coming from behind her. What was happening?? Turning with Cloud on her arms, she gasped as she saw Reno. "Reno---!" Her call got swallowed by another scream, this one being the mixture of her own and Reno's as Squall stabbed Reno's stomach.

There wasn't a baby in there that he hadn't cut through.

Trashing, Reno wailed; clutching the deep wound, body convulsing as he coughed up a bit of blood. "Babies… babies... babies..." He moaned, curling up on his side when Squall roughly pulled his sword back before beginning to sob. He **couldn't** feel them. He could **always** feel them. Wailing once more, he cried out loudly as the reality of the situation hit him.

His children were dead.

Squall chuckled, shaking his head as he looked down at the redhead. "Pitiful... If you want any kids, I can give them to you later." Anything to stop that infernal wailing…! "Just stop crying already."

--

Giggling madly, Yuffie practically DANCED up to the house. "C'mon, c'mon…! Let's go! MOVE IT!!" Laughing, she dodged Cid's swiping arm and stuck her tongue out. "Nice try, old man!"

"SHUT IT BRAT!!"

"May I suggest we quiet down?" A calm voice butted in.

"WHY?!"

"Because this is meant to be a surprise..." Vincent murmured.

"… Oh yeah..." Giggling, Yuffie quieted down, much to the group's relief. They had to put up with her bouncing and jibber jabber for the past four hours now. Coming up to the house, the ninja put her finger to her lips, "Shh…" The others rolled their eyes, watching the girl creep up to the front door. Giggling quietly, the ninja tossed the door open and ran into the house, quickly followed by the others. "SUPRI-" Her words got lost on her tongue as she gasped at the scene before her. Cloud on the floor in a puddle of blood, Tifa holding him sobbing and Reno on the floor near them, clutching his quickly reddening stomach and screaming as a strange brown haired man stood over him. Taking in the scene, she did the only thing she could do: she screamed in shock.

Squall looked up with a roll of his eyes, seeing the shocked group staring at the scene before them. "Great, they're all here now..." He sighed softly. Kicking Reno's feet out of the way, he walked towards the others, stepping on the puddle of Cloud's blood on purpose on the way. "May I help you?" He asked, annoyed.

Gaping at the man in front of them, Yuffie gave herself a shake. "What... did you DO!?!" She screamed, hand automatically reaching for her shuriken. That seemed to start a chain reaction: Cid whirled his spear; Cait hopped on a snarling Red's head and from behind her, Yuffie could hear the distinctive sound of Vincent, Tseng, Rufus, Tseng and Barret cocking their guns.

"Me?" Squall elegantly arched his eyebrows, blinking at the loud kid in front of him. "I simply fixed things." Cold grayish-blue eyes narrowed. "That blond crossed the line: I taught him not to do it again." He grinned, winking at Tifa who just frowned angrily and hugged Cloud tighter to her chest. "And Reno was forgetting to whom he belonged, to whom he owned love and worship. I corrected it easily."

"YOU SICK FUCK!!" Lunging forward, the young ninja swung her weapon, a killing light in her usually playful, soft brown eyes. "YOU KILLED MY GODCHILDREN AND THEIR FATHER!" The others watched in shock, not accustomed to either their friend's furious tone, or the tears slipping from her eyes. "How COULD you…?"

Squall chuckled, stepping aside and watching Yuffie shot past him. "Simple. I love Reno, Reno loves me... those children would be in our way so I had to do what a man gotta do to make sure we live happily ever after. Blondie here tried to keep me away but we can easily see that he epically failed that task."

Growling, the small girl whipped around. "Reno does NOT love you!!" She screamed, charging.

Grumbling to himself, Cid decided that he had enough waiting and whirled his spear, shooting forward with a snarl. "Ya went too far!" He roared, peeking worriedly at her blond friend and at the man's lover, meters away. "Spike and Red belong to each other, you piece of shit!" Behind the pilot, Vincent only nodded, firing with skill, being careful not to hit anyone but his intended target, his bullets whizzing by Cid and almost hitting him.

Squall, this time, laughed. "Guys, guys... Why don't we talk about it? Fighting doesn't take us anywhere." He smirked, jumping back before running across the room and grabbing his sword from the ground, turning sharply to fire at the group.

Stepping forward and in front of the others, Vincent fired off several shots that met the ones from Squall's weapon, the two canceling each other and falling to the floor. "There is no talking." His deep voice rumbled. "You will die today." Summoning a part of Chaos, he lunged forward, knocking Squall to the ground at the two rolled across the floor. Squall grunted, struggling to get up and slash at the enemy.

on the other side of the room and by the entrance, having left the kids with Zexion at the store so that the teen could show them around town when he closed the shop, Marluxia licked his lips and ran right through the battle, dodging to avoid any hits as he tried to reach Reno. "Oh no, Reno…!" He whimpered as he fell, crawling hastily across the floor and turning the redhead, paling.

Whimpering back, said redhead tilted his head up with a small cry, tears leaking from the corners of his glazed eyes. "Marlu... they're gone..." Sobbing, Reno placed his head back on the ground and curled up more.

Nearby, and leaping up after the roll, Vincent swung his body around and pointed his gun right between the eyes of a stunned Squall. "Any last words…?"

Squall sneered, quickly ducking and jumping up, kicking at Vincent's chin, barely dodging the three bullets fired by Cerberus on that instant. "Oh, fuck off!" He snarled, slashing at Cid's side and swinging his sword to block Barret's bullets and Yuffie's shuriken. He had better things to do than playing with these bastards!

"UFH…!" Staggering back for a moment, Vincent straightened just in time to see Cid take a hit from the other man. "No!" Growling, he watched as his friend skid across the ground. "CID…!"

Everyone heard Yuffie's war cry, watching as the girl jumped and spun, landing a strong kick onto the back of the Squall's head. "You BASTARD…!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're not any better yourself!" Squall let out a pained laugh, grunting when both Elena and Tseng shot his shoulder and side.

Snarling, Cid leapt up from his place on the floor. "We're a whole lot better than ya! Ya deranged psychopath!!" Picking up his spear, he whirled it twice before jabbing the tip into the ground. Using it as leverage, he swung himself up, smashing the heels of his boots into the dark haired man's face, sending him crashing to the ground once more. Tifa screamed and squeezed Cloud, ducking as Squall flew over her head and crashed down nearby. "Sorry Tifa!!"

"Watch where you're tossing, old man!!" Yuffie snapped.

"Shut it brat!!"

Shaking his head at his companion's squabble, Cait's eyes widened when he saw just WHERE Cid's toss had landed Squall. "Reno!! Look out…!"

Jerking his head up, Reno's eyes widened. "Marlu…! Look out!!" He warned weakly, pained eyes locking with Squall's.

Marluxia blinked and looked over his shoulder, yelling as he quickly dodged to avoid Squall's gun. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The brunette screamed, struggling to his feet.

The pink haired man snarled as he watched a few of his pink hairs pooling by his knees. "You shall never…" He snarled, getting up and lashing out at the swordsman, kicking him square in the chin and sending him flying against the glass door leading to the pool, watching Squall fall on the ground and being covered by sharp shards of glass. "... SCREAM ON A PINK-HAIRED MAN'S FACE!" He yelled, brushing his hair before kneeling back on the ground. "Hunny, we need to get you out of here..." He whispered, now calmer as his normal self.

Looking up at his friend, shock written across his face, Reno nodded. "Yea..." Sighing lowly, he tried to sit up, a fresh wave of tears falling down his face when he saw a tiny arm poking out from the mess that was his stomach. Feeling a bit sick, he reached down and gently held the tiny palm, heart shattering. "Why... why us..." the Turk sobbed.

Marluxia put his hand against his mouth, trying to calm his nausea. He was a doctor but he had never seen something like that. _'It must have been the mako; it must be the reason they grew so fast.'_ He thought, picking up Reno and turning. "Anyone…!" He screamed to the rest of the room. "I need help to carry Cloud!"

Watching the others keep Squall at bay, Vincent turned with a flicker of his cape and re-entered the house. Kneeling down by the blonde hero's side, he ran a gentle hand through bloodied hair. "... Don't die…" He whispered, carefully picking Cloud up, wincing as the man's head, legs and arms pended as if he was a lifeless doll. "Reno needs you... We need you…" Turning to the pink haired man, he sent the small redhead an unreadable look and nodded. "Let's go."

Marluxia nodded at the creepy man before approaching him and giving Cloud a quick examination with his eyes. "… We need to hurry up." He said faintly, flinching at the blood slowly leaking from the blonde's wounds and dripping down Vincent's clothes. He could put his hand on fire that the blond wouldn't last much longer by the way Cloud was pale. "To the truck…! It'll be easier to carry the injured!" he exclaimed, running to the door and quickly approaching the parked vehicle, laying Reno down next to Tifa, who had followed them. "You two take care of them. If anything happens, scream and I'll help." The pink haired man explained urgently at Vincent before closing the doors and sprinting to the driver's seat.

He had two lives to save.

Near the pool, Squall snarled angrily, watching as his beloved was taken away. "COME BACK HERE!" He screamed, wanting to follow the vehicle but being stopped by Rufus and his loaded gun.

"Now, now... Where do you think you are going?" The blonde asked calmly, a deadly light in his eyes. "You have just mentally destroyed one of my Turks, my favorite one mind you, and could have quite possibly killed the one man who he has ever given his entire heart to." Cocking the shotgun, Rufus smirked, seeing the others quickly surrounding the trapped man. "I'm afraid your escape is wont be allowed." Raising the gun, he shot two rounds of bullets, uncaring of the way the other's body jerked backwards.

Squall grunted in great pain as he fell on his back, clutching his chest. The bastard **shot** him! "R-Reno's mine." He snarled, looking up with hate. "Ever since he was nothing but a skinny, little teenager, he's MINE!" He yelled, coughing a mouthful of blood onto the ground, gasping at the pain.

Raising an eyebrow, Rufus walked over and pulled out a small pistol from his pocket, throwing his empty gun over his shoulder. "That is where you are wrong." Smirking, he pointed the gun between the other's eyes. "Ever since he was a teenager, he has been MINE. MY bodyguard, MY Turk, and I have just recently handed him over to Cloud. So you see," He pulled the safety back. "He never was and never will be yours... So, any last words before I put you down like the dog you are?"

Squall breathed heavily as he stared at Rufus. "... He'll come with me anyway." He murmured, chuckling before quickly clenching his lips together as he tried to suppress the pain. "I ran him through with my sword... he has lost too much blood so he'll **die**." He grinned dreamingly. "Then he'll be mine for eternity. Mine, you hear?! MINE!!!"

Sneering, Rufus fired a single shot, bullet penetrating the wounded man's skull. Staring down at Squall's corpse with a blank look on his face, Rufus continued to shoot until the gun clicked, empty. "... Tseng..." Turning to his best Turk, he stared at him. "I'm leaving it up to you to check on Reno. Do NOT let him die." He ordered, kicking the limp body on the floor. "And someone clean up this mess."

Elena and Tseng saluted their boss. "Yes, sir…!" They exclaimed strongly before scattering.

Everybody followed the example and started to scatter as well. "Will they be okay?" Yuffie whispered, leaning against the wall as she peeked inside and at all the blood in the house.

Nanaki hung his furry head. "We don't know..." He whispered, raising his head to look up at the clear sky.

Happiness was yet to come for his friends.

--

**Bekas: **_*FLEES*_

**Kigichi:**_ *goes into hiding*_


	38. Veredict

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"Get out of the way!"

Marluxia growled as he run past doctors and patients, spotting Vexen slightly far away. "VEX!" He screamed, panicked. Reno and Cloud needed to be treated, immediately! Or it would be too late for the two of them... "VEXEN!"

Hearing his lover's frantic calling, Vexen ran over as quickly as he could. "What is it, Marly?" Grabbing the pink haired man's shoulders, his eyes widened at the sight of blood. "Where are you hurt?" He demanded, voice a growl: no one hurt his Marluxia and got away with it!

"It isn't me!" Marluxia shook his head wildly, grabbing Vexen's wrist and pulling him after him. "It's Reno's! His and Cloud's truck is outside... Squall, the guy went back to the house... And stabbed poor Reno through the stomach...!" The pink haired man whimpered, breathing deeply and slowly as he tried to calm down. "Cloud's not pretty as well. He's worse, actually. We need to hurry up before it's too late, c'mon!"

Body stiffening, Vexen nodded and turned around to call out to the staff. "I need two stretchers and four hands out here to help me! Clear up the ER and prepare a double room!" Immediately, people scattered, four nurses coming to help Vexen move the two men into the gurneys. "OUT OF THE WAY!!" The ice mage yelled, seeing the state the two were in.

Tifa looked up as she noticed people standing at the truck's entrance. "Vexen…!" She exclaimed worriedly, squeezing both Cloud's and Reno's hands in her own.

"I'm coming!!" Rushing forward, the older blond took one look at Cloud and turned to three of the men. "Pick him up, CAREFULLY, and set him on the gurney. I need him in surgery NOW!!" Looking at Reno, he swore, cringing at the small hand sticking out from his stomach. "This one too…! But don't undress her. She's shy. Just put her in a room and I'll do it as soon as I can. Painkillers only!!"

The nurses nodded. "Yes!" They exclaimed, getting inside to aid the injured.

"Vexen…" Tifa whispered, wiping her tears. "Marlu, please... Just don't let them d---" She sobbed, not able to finish her sentence as Vincent squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay Tifa" Marluxia soothed, rubbing the woman's back. "Vexen is the best out there. He won't let them die." _'I hope.'_

Tifa nodded, swallowing hard. "I... I can't believe any of this happened. It seems so **unreal**..." She whispered, feeling new tears fill her red eyes. "It seems that I've just said goodbye to Cloud and went to the beach, leaving him at the garden."

"I know; I know..." The pink haired man muttered, sitting down and pulling Tifa onto his lap. "But you have to calm down, love. All this worrying and panicking isn't good for the baby." He explained, rubbing soothing circles over the smooth flesh of her stomach.

Tifa sobbed softly. "Don't remind me of babies..." She cried, hugging her stomach. She could only imagine the pain those two would feel when the news that their babies had died sunk.

Cringing, Marluxia quietly cursed himself. How could he have said something like that? "Calm down, baby. It will all be okay. And Cloud and Reno..." He gulped roughly. "...They have each other... they'll manage to pull through…"

Tifa nodded, patting Vincent's hand as he squeezed her shoulder once more. "For that, they need to survive." She breathed, attempting to calm down.

Nodding and keeping Tifa in his arms, Marluxia hopped off the truck. "C'mon. Let's go inside to wait." turning his head, he gave Vincent a look. "And we need to get you a shower..."

Vincent looked down at his clothes and sighed softly through his nose, nodding. "Yes." He said lowly.

"I'll grab you some scrubs." Marluxia said softly, chuckling lightly when the image of the stoic looking man barefoot and in baggy green clothing showed up in his head.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Leading the two into an empty room, Marluxia set Tifa onto the bed. "You both need baths but I think Vincent should go first seeing as he's more covered in blood." He felt a bit sick, knowing that the blood was Cloud's. "I'll get you a change of clothes."

Tifa nodded and stood with Vincent on the corridor, waiting for the pink haired man to come back. "Vincent. Tifa." called a familiar voice from nearby.

Vincent nodded, welcoming the man walking quickly towards them. "Tseng."

Hurrying over, Tseng ran a worried hand through his hair. "Any word on Cloud and Reno…? What's their status?"

"They just got inside and straight to surgery. We know nothing else."

Sighing, Tseng shuffled worriedly. "They have to be okay." No-one answered as they did not know the answer.

Running back, Marluxia skidded in front of the three in the hallway and grinned. "Here we go!!" Handing the scrubs to Vincent and Tifa, he nudged them into the room. There are two showers. Go ahead."

Tifa nodded faintly and got inside one. Vincent waited for the woman to lock the door before turning to Marluxia. "... Tell us. Will they be alright?"

Sighing, Marluxia shook his head. "I don't know. Cloud is in surgery now and it's looking bad and Reno…" He bit his lip. "Reno... well… he's broken..." He felt so sorry for the poor little redhead. "I've never seen him so sad or crying so hard before..."

"It's not like you know him for long." Tseng said softly, crossing his arms and studying the other man.

Raising his eyebrow, the pink haired man nodded. "Yes. But I have seen him through mood swings, cravings, and after his attack. I've seen enough to know that this isn't normal."

Tseng glared and opened his mouth to retort but Vincent extended his arm and shut him up before he could speak. "Thank you." The ex-Turk nodded appreciatively. "I'll take a shower now." He announced, giving Tseng a look that roared _'behave'_. "Please, keep us informed."

"Of course." Marluxia said sweetly, sticking his tongue out at Tseng the second Vincent turned his back. Tseng's eye twitched and he reached for his gun, coughing and awkwardly scratching his leg as Vincent looked back quickly before deciding to enter the bathroom at last.

Children…

--

Cracking his eyes open, Reno glanced around, mind feeling fuzzy. _'Where...'_ He thought, blinking slowly.

Suddenly it all came back to him.

Cloud, Squall, pain, blood... "My babies!!" The redhead cried out, jerking up. Looking down, he pulled the blanket off and lifted his shirt. "... No..." biting his lip with a sob, he looked down at his now flat and bandage-covered stomach. "No... No..." Biting his lip, Reno hiccupped, tears starting to fall down his face. "No… NO!!" Wailing, he buried his face in his hands and wept for the loss of his children, curling on the bed.

A nurse quickly got inside, seeing the wailing redhead, rocking back and forth on the bed. "Oh my…" She whispered sadly, hurrying away to go call Marluxia, who was the responsible doctor for the redhead.

A few moments later, Marluxia walked quickly into the room, hastily moving to Reno's side. "Shh, hunny..." he tried to sooth and keep the man still. "Reno..."

Gasping, Reno lunged over to grasp onto the pink haired man's front, wailing loudly. "MARLY!!" he sobbed.

The pink haired man hugged the man tightly, still careful not to hurt him. "You need to calm down... Or the stitches will break."

"I don't care!!" Gasping for breath, Reno shuddered. "They're gone... my babies are gone! I don't care what happens!!"

"What about Cloud?" Marluxia asked firmly. "How do you think he would feel if he wakes up to find that he's alone again?"

Whimpering, Reno looked up, a few tears falling down his face. "Cloud…?" Shudders lightly, whining and scratching the other man's front. "Cloud. Wh-where is he?"

"Still in surgery. Vexen's taking care of him, don't worry."

"Will he be alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Good…" Sighing, Reno whimpered lightly, flopping back onto the bed with a sad look on his face. He couldn't also lose his lover.

Marluxia looked at his friend sadly and leaned to kiss his forehead gently. "I'm so sorry..."

Whimpering softly, Reno leaned into the gentle touch. "I know..." Shuddering, he curled up and began to sob gently. "Cloud will never forgive me for this..."

"It's not your fault. He will be told the truth and he'll understand."

"But it was my entire fault!" Reno cried out, slamming his fist onto the bed. "I saw Squall, and I did NOTHING!!" He sobbed loudly. "I let him kill my babies because I was scared!!"

"Anyone who went through what you did would have been scared."

"But i should have stopped him." The redhead whimpered. "I should have rolled out of the way or fought back... then my babies would still be alive."

"Reno... Let's face it." Marluxia said gently but firmly. "Cloud was defeated by Squall. Cloud kicked Sephiroth's ass but was **still** defeated... you wouldn't stand a chance." Marluxia eyed his friend sadly and started petting his hair gently, not knowing how to say what the hospital's rules made him have to say. "Reno..." He started, licking his lips. "I... The babies are in the morgue." He whispered softly. "I made sure to tend to them personally... but... what do you want to do now?" The pink haired man took on his friend's features. "I can start organizing a funeral... if you want." It was all so painful and Marluxia knew he was hurting Reno by talking of such thing... but some things needed to be done and discussed and this was one of said things that couldn't be left alone.

Lips trembling, Reno sniffed hard and took a deep breath; he couldn't burst into tears again but the words coming out of his friend's mouth were almost too painful to bear. The redhead just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go back to lounging in bed with Cloud, watching as the blond lovingly rubbed his stomach. "Morgue... Ri-right... I..." He licked his lips. What DID he want to do? "When is Cloud going to wake up?" He should be there with him to decide, Reno NEEDED him to be here.

Marluxia swallowed and looked at Reno's cheekbones, unable to look him in the eyes. "... We don't know. We need him to get out of the surgery room first to know."

"You… You don't know?" Reno whimpered, a flash of fear striking his already aching heart. "He's... he's gonna be okay!! He will... right Marly?" Reaching out, the redhead latched onto his friend's arm, pleading. "Right?!"

Marluxia sighed, shaking his head and being honest. "He was really hurt and he lost too much blood." He said firmly, wanting Reno to know about his lover's condition but also wanting to reassure him whatsoever. "Vexen's the best, he'll help Cloud as much as he can so calm down and just know that everything is going to be alright sooner or later..."

Sighing in relief, Reno nodded and released the pink haired man's arms. "Right... Sorry..." He didn't mean to overreact, but he had just lost his children. He wasn't about to lose Cloud as well. "I'll wait until he wakes up before doing anything with the children."

"You don't know when he'll wake up..."

"I can't do this without him, Marluxia."

Marluxia sighed softly, kissing Reno's forehead gently. "We can't have them in the morgue forever... I'm so sorry..."

Closing his eyes, Reno nodded, a stray tear falling down his face. "Right... then can you make the preparations for the funeral?"

The pink haired man nodded sadly. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." He whispered.

Eyes still closed, Reno nodded with hands in his lap as he slumped over, pain and motherly anguish in his voice, also cracking a bit. "...Thank you..."

Marluxia sighed sadly. "Just so you know; we didn't remove your womb. We fixed it as much as we could and we're still not sure it'll heal properly but..."

Head snapping up, Reno looked at the pink haired doctor in shock, disbelieve and hope in his eyes. "Then I could have more children!?"

"There's that possibility." Marluxia nodded.

Blinking back fresh tears, Reno smiled. "I can have more…" He laughed a bit breathlessly. Of course, even if he and Cloud decided to try again, it could never replace what he had already lost but just the possibility... "That's enough for me."

Marluxia smiled softly, rubbing Reno's nape gently before turning towards the door, seeing a very familiar face knocking on it. "Vexen..." He exclaimed softly but frowned softly right after, suddenly wary of his love's tired expression and the frown-line on his forehead.

Seeing the blonde, Reno perked up a bit and sat up straighter. "Vexen…! Cloud, is he--!"

"I'm sorry."

Reno could feel the blood draining from his face. "What…?" What did he mean _'I'm sorry'_? "Vexen?"

Opening his mouth, Vexen closed it with a sigh and shook his head. "I did everything I could... He's in a deep coma." He cringed at the redheads light whimper of despair.

Marluxia wrapped his arms around Reno but did not take his eyes from Vexen. "Details, Vexen. How bad is it?" He asked, swallowing hard.

Casting a pitying look at the sobbing redhead, Vexen cleared his throat. "I was able to fix the damage to Cloud's chest and ribs. His wrist will take some time to heal due to the fact that it was almost dust but..." He paused, shifting. "His head was partially caved in; you could even see bits and parts of his brain in some areas. If not for the mako, he'd be as good as dead." It was painful to watch his red-haired friend cry like that, but this had to be said. "But thanks to the Jenova cells, he should heal up without even so much as a scare. Just, I'm more worried about the psychological damage. He fell into the coma due to his blood loss and head trauma but I'm not sure what kind of state he'll be in when he wakes up. IF he wakes up..."

"What do you mean, IF he wakes up?!" Reno wailed, glaring at the man in front of him through his tears. "You're supposed to be the best!!"

The icy doctor's features didn't change. He was more then used to dealing with people in times of grief. "Reno... if I wasn't the best then I would be here telling you that he was DEAD." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry. I did the best I could but I'm not god."

"What about the others?" Marluxia asked softly, pulling the sobbing redhead into his arms. "Tifa and Vincent... Are they okay?"

"Tifa's a bit shaken but she'll be alright. I let her stay with Cloud for while." Vexen sighed softly, walking towards the bed and sitting besides Reno's legs. "The other guy is just fine. Valentine, isn't it? He asked to be the one explaining to the others both Cloud's and Reno's conditions to their group. It seems like they're on their way here."

"... Here as in... Here, here?" Leaping up, Marluxia ignored the surprised look the still sobbing redhead gave him and grabbed his lover's arm. "Ah ah, aha... Vexen…! Don't you have some... doctor...lab...stuff to do?" It wouldn't be good if Vexen and Reno's boss were to meet. Oh no, no, no, no, no...

"Not really. Cloud was my last patient for today." Vexen shook his head, sighing tiredly. It was amazing the extent of Cloud's wounds and the fact that the blond was still breathing... for how long he didn't know.

"Ahh... good…?" Groaning, Marluxia sat down and placed his hands over his lover's. "Vexen... baby... umm… one of the people coming is Rufus Shinra." He cringed, waiting for the bomb to drop.

Vexen looked up quickly, narrowing his eyes. ".... What?!" He exclaimed, looking from the still crying redhead to his lover. "Why?"

"Umm..." Biting his lip, the pink haired man thought quickly. "He's Cloud's half brother!"

"Cloud's a Shinra?" He was the son of the bastard who ordered someone to kill his family??

"_Half_ Shinra..." Nodding, Marluxia gave the redhead behind Vexen a shake of the head, warning him not to say anything. "I don't know all the details but they are related, making Reno Rufus's brother in law."

Vexen swallowed hard and set his jaw. "Alright... I'll allow him here just because he's family." He snarled lowly.

Sighing in relief, Marluxia nodded and moved to sit more fully on the bed, pulling the now softly gasping redhead onto his lap, cradling him like one would do to a small child. "Okay..." He whispered, soothingly running his fingers through Reno's silky hair. "I'll be here... he needs someone right now..."

Vexen nodded, petting his love's hair. "I'll stay with him whenever you want to go and see Cloud." He reassured.

Arching up into the other's pet, Marluxia smiled and gave his lover's hand a small nuzzle. "Thanks... Where is Zexion?" He hadn't heard from the third member of their little trio and he was getting worried.

"I called him and told him what happened. He's still taking care of the children."

"Good. I was worried that something had happened to him." Hearing a low sigh, the pink haired man looked down, a gentle look crossing his face when he saw that Reno had fallen asleep on his lap, one hand fisting his shirt, a calm look on his face. "Poor baby..." Sighing, he pulled the limp body closer. "Sleep, kitten... I'll be here when you wake up."

"... How is he?" Vexen whispered sadly.

"Reno?" sighing, Marluxia leaned over and kissed his ailing friend's head. "Broken, love... He just lost his children and may lose his lover, blames himself for what happened and can't stop crying." Sniffing, he shook his head a bit, holding back his own tears. "If Cloud doesn't make it..."

Vexen hung his head sadly. "Believe me; I and my team did all we could have done for him..." He whispered urgently. "But his state was... _Shiva_, I had never seen a man with those many bruises and still being alive! He received two blood transfusions which we had to contaminate with a bit of mako so that his body wouldn't reject it and we almost lost him once." He whispered, agitated. "I... I believe, no, I **know** that I did everything I could to help him. Now, it's all up to Cloud to heal and wake up or not."

"I know honey." The pink haired man soothed, reaching out with one hand to cup his lover's face. "I know you did. But... even so... if Cloud doesn't make it…" He gulped roughly. "I have a feeling we're going to need not one but two more coffins."

Vexen leaned into the touch, sighing sadly. "I guess."

Sighing, Marluxia leaned over as much as he could and gave the other man a kiss. "Cheer up, baby. You're the best so I'm sure he'll be fine."

Vexen nodded. "Thank you." he whispered, kissing back.

"You're welcome." Marluxia replied, settling back to wait for the others; he had a feeling that Reno would need him and when the time came, he wasn't going to let him down.

--

Somewhere, in some other room, Tifa sighed sadly, gripping Cloud's limp and cold hand between her own. "Just wake up." She whispered, sniffling as tears made their way down her cheeks. "We need you here, _please_, just wake up." The woman sobbed, just looking at Cloud as he laid unmoving on the bed with his once pale skin looking sickly grey and a large, transparent tube chucked down his throat. The bandages and stitches that could be seen on the man's body also weren't that reassuring at all.

Running into the room, a young woman burst through the door. "TIFA!!" Gasping for breath, Yuffie panted lightly, walking over to sit next to the woman, looking down sadly at the limp figure on the bed. "I got here as fast as I could... is he going to be okay?" She wasn't used to seeing her friend like this. So... lifeless... It made her scared to touch him.

"He's in a coma." Tifa hiccupped, shaking her head. "No-one knows when he'll wake up. Or if he'll wake up."

Gasping, Yuffie silently shook her head. "He… he can't be..." Cloud… Her Cloud, their friend… he couldn't go like that. He was too strong to die so easily. "And... and Reno…?" She asked softly, almost fearing the answer.

"Lost the babies and is an emotional wreck." Tifa whimpered and burst into tears, resting her forehead against Cloud's hand.

Rushing, Yuffie gathered the older woman in her arms. "Oh god..." This was just too much. Cloud...Reno...they didn't deserve this... "He'll pull through. Blondie too... He's Cloud. He's been through worse." They had to make it. She couldn't picture life without them.

"That's what worries me!" Tifa sobbed. "He already went through so much that I don't know if he'll ever wake up! He had SOLDIER treatment but it doesn't mean that is body is resistant to everything! M'scared it'll give up on him." She wailed, shaken. If she hadn't been at the beach, she could have helped Cloud. Maybe nothing would have happened.

Biting her lip, Yuffie kneeled next to the sobbing woman. "Tifa..." She murmured in a gentle tone, so unlike how she usually spoke. "You can't think like that." Reaching up, she wiped away the tears pouring down her friend's face. "You can't give up hope. If you do then he WON'T make it. You have to believe in him."

"I'm scared, Yuffie." Tifa whispered. "He's family. My last family member... I'm scared he'll evaporate, just like everyone else did around me."

"I'm not gone." The young girl said, looking right into the older woman's eyes. "I'm here and so is Cid, Vincent, Barrett, Denzel, Marlene and the others." Sighing, she leaned over and placed her head on the other's lap. "Are we not family?"

"Y-yes but..." Tifa sniffled, sighing loudly. "I've known him from since I can remember. Suddenly not having him here..." she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly.

"I understand." Yuffie whispered, kissing the top of the other woman's knees. "I felt the same when my mom died." That was one of the worst times of her life. For her mother, the one she loved the most, to suddenly disappear? It was hell. "But Cloud... he has a chance. And as long as there is a one percent chance for Cloud to wake up… to be our Cloud still… then we have hope."

Tifa nodded. "The doctor said that he... might not be the same when he wakes up. Honestly, I couldn't care less... I just want him to open up his eyes and give us that look that always made us keep going during the Jenova war." She smiled softly.

Yuffie giggled lightly, nodding. "Yes. I can't wait to see it either." Standing up, she bit her lip, a worried look on her face. "Have you… seen Reno?"

Tifa shook her head, getting up to sit on the bed besides Cloud's shoulders, petting his fringe gently. "No. I... Don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not…?" The ninja thought it might help the redhead to see Tifa. They were both closely connected to Cloud. It might be good for him.

"I'm pregnant, Yuffie." Tifa sighed softly. "Rude still doesn't know: Cloud and Reno were the only ones that did, Marluxia too. The thing is... I'm still pregnant while Reno lost his children..."

Gasping, the young ninja was torn between joy for her friend and sorrow for the one who lost it all. "... I see what you mean. But still! Congratulations!"

Tifa smiled sadly, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as she looked down at Cloud's pale and calm face. He looked as if he was sleeping... as if he didn't have a worry in the world. "Thank you, Yuffie."

Reaching out, Yuffie tugged the woman into a hug. "Calm down…" She murmured, placing a hand on Tifa's stomach. "You need to calm down."

"If I hadn't been at the beach, I could have helped him, Yuffie." The older woman whispered sadly, a hand still tenderly brushing Cloud's cold cheek. "He was still weak from the heart attack... I should have been there, just in case."

"You would have died." the stern reply came. "He took out Cloud and Reno and almost beat up Cid, Vincent Barrett and myself. If you were there you would have been killed or worse."

"What if they blame me?"

"Why would they?"

"Yuffie, I could have helped somehow!" Tifa exclaimed, looking at her friend pleadingly. "Even if Cloud had kept me away from danger, if I had been hiding, I could have told Reno that the guy was upstairs! Maybe, maybe their children would have been spared! Do you have any idea of how **happy** they were about the children?? They had this huge nursery prepared for them, they had already carefully, lovingly bought the other cribs that would be needed, they already had names, we had already been talking about how nice it would be if my child and one of theirs would end up together!" She cried. "I could have prevented those babies from being killed...!"

"TIFA!!" She had had enough. Reaching out, Yuffie gave the sobbing woman a few good shakes. "This. Was. Not. Your. FAULT. What's done is done. Yes, you may have been able to help, yes, they could have lived. OR you could have warned Reno and Squall would have come down and kill you both before finishing off Cloud." sighing, she released Tifa. "Long story short, there was nothing you or Reno could have done to change this."

Tifa sobbed softly, burying her face on Yuffie's shoulder just as Elena knocked on the door. "Hey." She whispered, swallowing as her eyes fell on Cloud.

Sighing, Yuffie pulled Tifa closer and gave the woman at the doorway a smile. "Hey... how you doing…?"

Elena shrugged, closing the door softly after her. "I... I'm sorry for Cloud." She whispered to the other woman. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thank you..." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Yuffie helped Tifa back onto her chair. "Thanks Elena. I hope so."

Elena nodded, nervously playing with her hands. "I... I arrived late. I and Rude just finished dumping the other guy's body." She said softly. "So I don't know how Reno is... I only know about Cloud." Elena looked up, blinking back tears. "How is he...?"

"We don't know." Yuffie sighed, slumping a bit at the thought of the small redhead. "Neither of us has seen him yet but....it's not good." It didn't take a genius to figure that out. "He lost the babies, Elena...."

Elena closed her eyes. "Fuck." She cursed sadly. _Reno must be devastated_, she thought.

"Marluxia is with him right now." Biting her lip, Tifa looked down at her hands. "...it's not good for him to be alone right now..."

"I was going to see him but... I needed to know what had happened with him first." Elena explained. "I didn't want to screw up like I always do and hurt him further."

"I highly doubt you screw up all the time." Sighing, the ninja began running her fingers gently through the male blonde's hair. "What do you need to know? Or was that it?"

Elena shook her head. "I think this is enough." She whispered, sick to the stomach. That bastard...

Nodding, Yuffie stood up. "Then... do you want to come with me? To see him…? I'm sure he would like to see you." Elena nodded, getting up as well but letting her eyes fall on Tifa's silent form. They shouldn't leave her... Seeing Elena's line of vision, Yuffie smiled and went back. "Tifa... are you sure you don't want to come? Should i get someone to stay with you?"

Tifa shook her head, moving her chair closer to the bed and resting her head over Cloud's heart, careful not to lay it on his bruises. "I won't leave." She whispered, listening to the faint heartbeat of her friend. "Go."

Sighing, Yuffie nodded. "Right... I'll be back." Leaning down, she kissed the top of the woman's head. "See you soon." Walking back to Elena, she nodded. "She'll be alright. If we run into Rude we can tell him to go to her."

Elena nodded, closing the door after her. "Yeah." She agreed.

Walking down the hall, Yuffie hummed to herself, trying to keep her spirits up. Reno was used to her being bright and chipper. Maybe if she was still like that then he would cheer up.

--

Inside Reno's room, Marluxia got up and watched as Vexen lay on his place, laying a soothing hand on top of Reno's head. "I need to go downstairs and see how Cloud is doing." The pink haired man said sadly, watching the woken up redhead slowly inching closer to Vexen, searching for some kind of comfort.

Sighing, Vexen pulled the small man closer to his body, trying to settle him down. "It's okay." He whispered, using a tone that normally no one but Marluxia and Zexion heard. "Everything will be alright, little one." Looking up at a noise, the doctor raised an eyebrow as two young women he had never seen before entered the room. "Can I help you?" He asked, instinctively pulling Reno closer.

Elena bit her lip at the sight of her partner. "We're sorry for disturbing..." She whispered, smiling sadly as the redhead lifted his head at her voice. "Hey..."

"Hey." Said redhead croaked out, struggling to sit up. "What are you doing here?" Watching the body in his arms move, Vexen grunted slightly, determining that the two women in the room meant him no harm.

Elena walked towards the redhead, sitting next to him. "We came to see you." She said, leaning to gently kiss Reno's cheekbone.

Sighing, Reno leaned towards the blonde woman. "Thanks then..." Looking up, he smiled lightly, "Are the others okay?"

"Cid's back hurts a bit but he'll be alright." Yuffie smiled.

"Are you okay?" Elena whispered, just for the redhead to hear.

"I..." Gulping, Reno whimpered lightly. "...I'll be okay..." Not now, but he would be. Not anytime soon, but he would be.

"Oh senpai..." Elena whimpered, hugging the older man gently. Sniffing, Reno buried his face in his friend's shoulder, shoulders shaking lightly as he wept. Grunting, Vexen gave Reno a soft squeeze, rubbing soothing circles across his back. "Shh, it's alright..." Elena whispered.

"I'll be going." Marluxia whispered to Vexen, leaving the room and then practically flying to the upper floor. He needed to get to Rufus Shinra before Vexen did. Panting lightly, the pink haired man flew through the halls, skidding to a stop in the lobby. "Rufus Shinra?!!" he called.

Said man appeared with his Turks closely behind him, having just arrived. "That's me." He stated coldly. "Reno Sinclair. Where is he?" He asked, worried.

Hands in his knees, Marly held up a finger. "A moment if you please..." Standing straight a few moments later, he looked up at the imposing figure. "Reno will be okay. He lost the children though, I'm afraid." No use sugar coating it.

Rufus growled softly. "Damn." He whispered, rubbing his face sadly.

"I'm sorry." Standing up straighter, Marluxia schooled his expression, serious now. "I need you to do something for me. It could mean your Turk's health."

"Anything. What is it?"

"I need you to pretend to be Cloud's half brother." The doctor said quickly, bowing his head, hands above him in a praying position.

Rufus blinked. He had not expected such request. "... Sure but why?"

Licking his lips, Marluxia raised his head, a sheepish expression on. "Vexen… my lover and Reno's doctor, the best we have, lived in the slums when your father made Reno drop Sector 7... He was the only one to survive..."

Rufus mouthed an _'oh'_. "I see. Then, where is my half brother? I need to see him first if we want a solid cover." He wanted to see Reno but it seemed like it had to wait, for his own good.

Opening his mouth, the pink haired man hesitated. "...he's...in a coma." He gulped, seeing the look on Rufus's face. "The damage he sustained sent him in a coma. He's lucky to be alive…"

Rufus stared at Marluxia. "Strife... Cloud's in a coma?" He knew just how much it took to kick the guy in the ass - not even Sephiroth managed it - and now he's in a coma? What the hell the other guy was, a god?! "But he'll wake up soon, right?"

"We're not sure...." Shifting a bit, the other man sighed. "Cloud also recently had a heart attack and that weakened him. Most likely that was the reason that he was so easily defeated."

Rufus looked down, nodding. "Take me to him, please." He asked softly.

Nodding, Marluxia turned around and started down the hall. "Tifa is with him right now... she's... not doing too good." That was an understatement. The last time he saw the woman, she was in hysterics.

"Tifa…?" Rude asked, perking up at the name of his lover. "But, is she hurt?"

Glancing over, Marly gave the stoic looking black man a smile. "She's fine. No harm to her was made." Rude sighed in relief, removing his shades to rub his eyes. Tilting his head to the side, the pink haired man giggled slightly. This Rude fella was going to be a good father. He could tell.

"... What's so funny?"

Grinning, Marluxia just skipped forward a bit. "You'll see!!" He practically sang. Rude narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off, just following the eccentric man and his boss. Walking into Cloud's room, Marluxia walked carefully walked over to the woman sitting on a chair next to Cloud's bed. "Tifa... sweetie…? You okay?"

Tifa opened her eyes, nodding briefly as she adjusted her head on Cloud's chest. "Yeah." She whispered. She was calmer since she had started to listen to Cloud's heartbeat.

"That's good." Smiling, the doctor leaned down and helped the woman sit up. "Rufus, Tseng and Rude are here." He said quietly, almost afraid to raise his voice.

"R-Rude?" Tifa asked, blinking before she spotted her lover on the doorway. "Rude...!"

Hearing his girlfriend's weary tone, the stoic man rushed over, gathering the woman in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked, running soothing fingers through her silken hair. Tifa hugged the man tightly, burying her face on Rude's shoulder. She just wanted to be held. Sighing, Rude leaned down and wrapped an arm under his lover's knees. Standing up, he sat down on the chair, lowering Tifa back onto his lap. "It's okay. I'm here now."

Marluxia watched the two with a smile. Tifa would be okay now. "He's worse than it looked, back at the villa." Rufus murmured; taking a look at the monitors surrounding the bed and all the wires connected to Reno's lover.

Marluxia nodded. "Vexen is very good at what he does. With luck and Cloud's mako, he should heal without a physical wound." Mental was another question but with Tifa in the room, it wasn't such a good idea.

Rufus nodded, lightly touching Cloud's forehead and narrowing his eyes at how cold it was. "Well, just keep giving him the best treatment he can receive. I'll pay anything to put him back on his feet." He didn't want Reno heartbroken: losing his children had been enough. Besides, it was not like he hated the blond in front of him.

"Thanks you." Marluxia whispered, fighting the urge to give the blond in front of him a hug. "Reno should be okay to leave in a few days, two weeks at most but I wouldn't recommend leaving him alone."

"I won't leave him alone, I assure you of that." Rufus nodded, looking up at Marluxia.

"Good." Marluxia said in all his seriousness. "If left alone, I wouldn't doubt him to do something regrettable in his grief."

"I thought the same." The Shinra murmured, pressing the tip of two fingers against the skin above Cloud's heart. "Hang in there." Looking up, Rufus looked straight at Marluxia. "Can you

"Of course... Follow me." Sending one last look at the two next to Cloud's still form, Marluxia nodded. They would be okay now. Walking out of the room, he started down the hall once more. "The last I saw Reno, he was with Elena and Yuffie."

Rufus nodded. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Walking into Reno's room, the pink haired man smiled at the sight of Reno, Elena, Yuffie and Vexen all sitting on the bed, talking quietly.

Rufus entered the room after a small, almost shy knock at the door. "Hey." he greeted softly, smiling gently at his Turk.

Glancing up, Reno gave his boss a slightly watery smile. "... hey there yo..." He didn't know what to say. The last time he saw his boss he was handing him the key to his and Cloud's new life.

"I'm so sorry Reno." The blond whispered sadly, walking forward and sitting besides Reno, brushing a soothing hand against his cheek.

Leaning into the soft touch, Reno smiled lightly, relishing in the uncharacteristic softness of his boss' attitude. "It's alright..."

Rufus swallowed: Reno looked like shit. "He paid." He whispered, petting Reno's hair.

"I know he did…" Reno hummed, leaning his head against Rufus's coat. "He'll be okay…" He mumbled. "He has to be okay…"

Rufus closed his eyes, gently hugging the other man. "I'll make sure he receives the best treatments, alright?" Anything to make his friend smile again…

"Alright." Reno mumbled, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around the other man. Other people in the room be damned. Rufus was feeling huggy and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass by.

Vexen looked by the corner of his eye at the heir of the one that ordered someone to kill his and many others' families. "Visiting hours are over." he said flatly, looking at his watch. "I'll let one person stay with Reno. Who will it be?"

Perking his head up, Reno tightened his grip on Rufus. "Him…" He said. "I want him to stay." He cared for Elena and Yuffie, yes, but right now he wanted to be with Rufus. The man made him feel safe for some reason.

Rufus looked at Vexen and nodded. "I'll stay with him." He said softly, closing his eyes as he turned and kissed Reno's temple.

Smiling, Reno gave the blonde a small tug, trying to get him to lie down. "You're tired..." He mumbled.

Rufus shook his head, pushing the redhead down. "Sleep. You need your rest." he said, tucking Reno in as the others left silently.

Whimpering, Reno reached out again. "Lay down with me?" He pleaded voice small and meek like a child afraid of the dark. "I... don't want to sleep alone." He wanted to feel safe again.

Rufus smiled sadly at his Turk, laying down next to the redhead and running an arm around the man. "I'm here."

Turning over, Reno curled as close to the man as he could manage, resting his head on the other's chest. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." The blond man whispered, petting Reno's hair.

Everything would be alright.

--

**Bekas: **_sorry fer the huge late. I couldn't access the raw Haunted until today._


	39. End of the 1st arc

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"He's not waking up..."

"Just tap his face or something."

"Are you nuts? I'm a SOLDIER: if I tap his face, I might as well slap his nose out of his head."

"Shh..! Not so loud, you'll wake them up!"

"Sorry..."

Cloud frowned softly. What were these voices? They seemed so close, yet so far away. Almost... ethereal... Cracking his eyes open, he blinked at the sudden whiteness around him and at the man hovering over him. It suspiciously looked like... "Zack…?" He croaked out lowly.

"Hey there, Spike!" Grinning widely, the dark haired young man leaned down and pulled Cloud to his feet. "How ya been, buddy?" He asked, steadying the wobbling blonde with a strong hand. "Heard ya got yourself in a bit of a scuffle; tough luck."

Cloud looked wide eyed at the man holding him. "B-but... you're dead." he stated faintly, looking around. "Am I dead??" he asked, almost in panic. Reno, he needed to get to Reno before Squall!

Grinning, Zack shook his head. "Not quite! You're in a coma! Congratulations!!"

"ZACK…!" Frowning, Aerith stepped forward and smiled gently at her confused friend. "You were a victim of Squall's attack. Your body is at the hospital now."

Cloud looked at Aerith, his features paling. "... What about Reno? Tifa, my children…?" He asked worriedly.

Biting her lip, Aerith shook her head. "Cloud... Reno is fine and so is Tifa..." Walking forward, Zack set an arm around Cloud's shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

Cloud looked up at Zack, blinking in a confused way. "What... what about the children?"

Exchanging glances, both ghosts looked away, not being able to meet the blond's eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry Spike..."

The blond shook his head, taking a step back. "Sorry for what?" He whispered faintly, shaking his head. They couldn't mean what he thought they were trying to tell him...

Stepping forward, Aerith finally looked up, green eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry... the babies..." She chocked, stumbling back a bit; she couldn't say it.

Walking over, Zack pulled the distraught woman into his arms. "They're dead, Cloud."

Cloud stumbled backwards at the force of the words said by Zack. "N-no…" He shook his head before letting out a small giggle. "Zack... don't just **play** with me." He begged.

"I'm not playing, Cloud." Giving the woman in his arms one last squeeze, Zack walked over and engulfed the smaller man in his arms, holding him close to his chest. "They're gone... I'm sorry…"

Cloud stared wide eyed at his friend's shoulder. "No..." he whispered, feeling tears come to his eyes. His and Reno's babies, no... "_Please_, tell me you're lying..." he pleaded, gripping the front of Zack's shirt.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Zack gripped Cloud tighter. "I'm so sorry... they were dead before they could feel anything." He explained. "They went peacefully."

Cloud bit down his lip, drawing blood. "Lies..." He whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks silently. "Lies!" He screamed, trashing as he tried to free himself from Zack's iron grip.

Eyes still shut, Zack tightened his grip and did not care about the bites and scratches he received in response. Cloud needed this right now. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He muttered over and over again, waiting for the blond to calm down.

The blond screamed at the top of his lungs, ruining the Lifestream's sacred peace. "Let go of me! You're lying, you're both lying!" They had to be alive, they had to!! "This is just a sick trick, I HATE YOU!"

Sighing, Zack pulled Cloud back and delivered a sharp slap to Cloud's cheek. "CLOUD STRIFE! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" He knew that his friend was hurting but screaming like that would serve no purpose. "I know they're gone and i know it hurts and I'm SORRY! But... but... you have to calm down! Think of Reno! He still needs you! You have to go back." He pulled Cloud to him again. "Please calm down..." Cloud slumped against Zack's chest, crying out. He was useless. He should have stopped Squall before he got to Reno but not even that he was able to do! "Shh... shh..." The black haired man didn't know what to say. He couldn't say that it was going to be alright, because it wasn't. "You did your best…" He mumbled, rubbing soothing circles across Cloud's back.

"I let him kill them!" The blond sobbed, clutching at Zack's shirt as his body rocked with the force of his sobs. "M-my children are dead... Oh Shiva, my children are dead!" He cried.

Shaking slightly, Zack felt his legs wobble. This was too much; he had never seen his friend break like this, not even when he and Aerith died. "You didn't kill them." he whispered, sitting on the floor, friend on his lap. "You didn't, Cloud..."

Sniffing, Aerith walked over and kneeled behind Cloud, leaning over to wrap her arms around him. "It's okay. You did your best." Cloud just cried harder, filling the Lifestream with his anguish filled wails. He just wished he would just DIE so that his babies would be alive. He would gladly trade his life for theirs. It was all so unfair, that they never even got to see the daylight or Mommy's tender green eyes and Daddy's small, loving smile. Whimpering, Aerith and Zack just held onto their blond friend, offering all the comfort and support they could offer. There wasn't anything else they COULD do. Zack gently rubbed Cloud's back, just holding him as he let his entire pain flood out of his body.

Hearing Cloud's sobs only getting louder, Aerith exchanged looks with Zack. They needed him to quiet down and fast. Nodding, Zack opened his mouth to speak. "Cloud... you need to quiet down before-" He was cut off by a loud wail, quickly followed by two more. "…Too late..." Cloud almost chocked on his tongue, listening to the cries of three children. He looked up at Zack, a mixture of shock, guilt and great pain in his blue gems. Those just couldn't... they couldn't be his babies. It was all too much for him. Biting his lip, Zack looked away. "...Aerith..."

Nodding, she and Zack stood up and disappeared for a few moments into the Lifestream, returning a few moments later, two bundles in her arms, one in Zack's. "...Do you want to see them?" she asked. If Cloud didn't want to, then she would not show him. "Two boys and a girl..." Cloud brought his hand to his mouth, biting down as hard as he could. Swallowing down his sobs, he nodded briefly. He, he just had to see them. To check if it was true. Kneeling down, Aerith held out her arms, showing off the twin boys, small tuffs of red hair on their heads. Sensing movement, they cracked their eyes open, showing off their father's eyes.

Kneeling next to Aerith, Zack held out the little girl, chuckling a bit. "...Nice hair.." He joked warily, showing him the small little girl, pink hair and green eyes looking up at her father in wonder.

"They're..." Cloud whispered, letting out a chocked laugh. "They're exactly like, like Reno drew them..." he murmured, his eyes locked on those that would have been his heirs. He couldn't even bare to touch them, the guilt in his heart too much to handle as he clenched his eyes shut and gripped his hair. He just wanted to wake up, see that it was all just a dream. He just wanted it to be over.

Sighing, Zack leaned over and held out the small bundle held so protectively in his arms. "Hold them, Cloud. You might never get another chance." As if sensing that her father was in front of her, the small child opened her eyes, looking right at the blond's face, a wide smile crossing it as she reached up one hand to him, begging to be held.

Cloud opened his eyes and shakily raised a hand, giving his daughter his index finger. "I... I can't." He whispered. "I'm... I'm not worthy." The blond felt his eyes fill with new tears as his baby girl grinned at him. "It's my entire fault... that Jasmine" Cloud smiled at the girl and then looked over at the twins in Aerith's arms. "…Sora and Balthier will never get to know their Mommy." He whispered brokenly, the tears leaking from his eyes down his cheeks as guilt made something inside him snap, his eyes becoming empty, broken and dull.

Trading looks, Aerith and Zack nodded. Leaning forward, the woman all but SHOVED the twins into his arms, forcing him to either hold them or let them drop. "You did NOT do this." She said firmly, leaning over to wipe his tears away. "You fought Squall, wounded even, and you put up a good damn fight. The others barely won, for Shiva's sake!! What happened was fate, Cloud. Nothing could have changed it." Cloud didn't respond, just kneeling there and staring at where Sora and Balthier had been.

Sighing, Aerith reached out and turned Cloud's head to the two bundles in his arms. "Look at them, Cloud." Sniffing, she shook his head when the blonde did nothing. "Look at them god damn it!! These are your CHILDREN! You will NEVER see them again!! LOOK AT THEM!!" she screamed, causing the children to begin to cry again.

"Aerith!" Zack exclaimed, frowning worriedly at Cloud. "He's... He's not reacting." he whispered, leaning forward to look at his friend's face. "Cloud? Buddy...?" The older man called gently, just seeing his friend's eyes staring into space, unfocused.

Sobbing, Aerith gave Cloud a shake. "Zack...what do we do? If he doesn't look at the kids now, he'll never forgive himself!!"

"Forget about that." Zack swallowed, gently laying Jasmine on the floor. "He lost it." He breathed, cupping Cloud's face and lifting it, feeling his insides turn as Cloud didn't even flinch. It looked like the mako poisoning all over again. "Shit..."

Whimpering, the woman reached out and took the twins from Cloud's arms. "Why is this happening Zack? WHY!?!" It wasn't fair. Cloud had been through so much!! Why couldn't he be cut some slack? "IT'S NOT FAIR!!"

Zack remained silent, worthlessly pulling Cloud to his chest and resting his head on his shoulder. "We shouldn't have brought the babies." he whispered sadly, hugging the smaller man tightly."We were the ones who made him lose it; we trigged this. He... He was already unstable and yet, we came and broke him!" Zack exclaimed, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed his lips against Cloud's brow. "C'mon buddy... wake up..." He whispered, afraid of the consequences Cloud's breakdown could have at the real world.

--

Tifa gently nuzzled Rude's neck with her nose, sniffling softly as the bald man wiped her drying ears. "Thank you." She thanked quietly.

Rude shook his head, kissing his lover's cheekbone gently. "Everything will be alright."

"I hope--" Tifa's words got caught on her throat as she saw Cloud's hand twitch. "R-Rude." She whispered, stumbling to her feet and grabbing Cloud's hand. "It twitched... his hand twitched!" She exclaimed, feeling the blonde's hand twitch again in her hand.

"I'll call a doctor." Rude said quickly, making his way towards the door to get a face full of Marluxia. "Oh?" The pink haired man blinked up at the tall Turk. "What's wrong?"

"Cloud's hand twitched." Tifa exclaimed, not able to stop a grin from rising to her lips. "Twice!"

Marluxia's eyes widened. "Seriously?" He asked, running to the blond. "Cloud? Cloud, can you hear me?" He called urgently, checking his vitals. Frowning, the doctor placed a hand on his friend's forehead. "His heartbeat is a little erratic." he murmured. "Something happened inside his head."

"W-what?" Tifa asked, confused.

Marluxia was about to answer as Cloud's whole body twitched in the bed, scaring the shit out of the three people in the room. "... Rude, get me three nurses, **NOW**!" He ordered, his hands flying to hold Cloud's head in its place as the blonde's body started convulsing. "Tifa, leave!" Marluxia ordered as well, knowing that it wasn't being a good sight for the pregnant woman.

Nodding, Rude grabbed onto Tifa and all but carried her out of the room. "C'mon!" He growled. Running out into the hall, he stopped the first three nurses he found. "Marluxia needs you in room 302. NOW!!"

"Yes sir!!" Running past the bald man, the three ran into the room, gasping at the sight of the convulsing blond. "What the..." One muttered as they ran forward to help the pink haired man restrain the blonde.

Marluxia grunted, trying to keep Cloud's head still. "Hold his legs, arms and shoulders!" he ordered to the nurses. "I'll have his head before he hurts himself seriously with the tube!!"

"Got it!" Rushing to do as the other man ordered, the three ran over, the two females holding down Cloud's trashing legs, the one male easily catching hold of his arms, pinning them to the bed.

The team kept holding Cloud down until his movements got slower and much less violent, coming to an end moments later. Marluxia breathed softly, releasing Cloud's face and simply cupping it gently, resting his forehead against the blonde's. "What's happening to you?" he whispered sadly.

Seeing that the patient was now calm, the others released him slowly, ready to come forward once more if needed. "...Should we get someone?" One of them asked, not quite sure what to do now that the crisis was averted.

"No... I'll perform a few check-up exams, just the usual, to know if anything about his condition changed." Marluxia announced. "I want you to go and examine the woman that was here, though. She's pregnant - don't say it out loud as her lover doesn't know yet - and she's this man's best friend. She is probably shaken by what happened."

Nodding, the three turned to each other and nodded. "I'll do the check-up." The man said, nodding at the doctor. "They were just going to check on the redhead in room 109 before we were called in." Walking out of the room, the three separated. "Now... where did she go?" The man mused, walking down the hall.

The nurse didn't have to search much as the screams coming from the lobby reached his ears. "Let me go!" Tifa screamed at Rude, trying to walk past him. She had to know how Cloud was!

Sighing, the nurse walked over to the screaming woman with what he hoped was a calming smile on his face. "Ma'am..." He said, walking over to her. "I need you to calm down..."

Tifa snarled at the nurse, clenching her fists as Rude did the same. "Shut up!" She screamed and the bald man roared.

The nurse just sweatdropped. "Oh boy..." She was a scary one, that's for sure. Standing up straight, he ran a hand through his short blond hair, trying to resist the urge to scratch at his beard, not exactly healthy to do at a hospital. "Ma'am, I just came from Cloud Strife's room." He said, blue eyes trained on her for any signs of distress. "And if you want to know anything then you need to calm down!"

Tifa swallowed hard, forcing herself to calm down. "How is he?" She asked shakily. "Is he...?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He's not dead. If that is what you're asking." The man replied, his light accent making the words seem kinder. "My name is Luxord. And Cloud is just fine now. It was a minor attack. We're looking into the reasons now." Tifa nodded, sighing shakily. Smiling once more, Luxord reached out and helped her sit on a nearby chair. "Now... you just relax. I need to give you a brief check up to make sure you're not hurt or anything."

"I feel fine." Tifa whispered shakily.

"So you say. But i want to make sure..." Standing up, Luxord brought Tifa into an examination room. "Please lie down." Leaning over, seeing that she was going to argue, he whispered. "I need to check the baby. Marluxia told me."

Tifa let her eyes widen. "O... Oh." She whispered, nodding.

Chuckling lightly, the nurse helped Tifa lie down, lifting her shirt up a bit. "Relax, love. I'm just checking you out a bit." Reaching out, he pressed down lightly on her stomach, looking for anything abnormal.

"... So?"

Humming, Luxord removed his hands a few moments later, grinning. "It all looks good to me! But no more stress, love." He chided gently. "It's not good for you."

"It's hard not to stress when your childhood friend and the last member of your family is tiptoeing between life and death." Tifa whispered, sitting up and adjusting her shirt.

"Well you have to try."

The woman nodded and got up, sighing softly. "I know." She whispered. She knew she couldn't be worrying but it was really, really hard.

Blinking, Luxord looked around. "Where did that really tall fella head off to?"

Tifa gave him a look. "You dragged me here, leaving him standing in the lobby." She remembered.

"...Oops?" Chuckling, Luxord stood up and gave Tifa a grin. "So… when do you want to tell him?"

"As soon as possible." Tifa said, brushing her hair with her fingers. "It was what Cloud advised me to do." She sighed softly.

Nodding, Luxord walked back a few steps. "Want me to get him and give you guys some time then?"

Tifa blinked at the other man and then nodded. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Then I'll go get him!" Grinning, Luxord walked out of the room and sheepishly waved at the tall black man standing there. "...hello..." Chuckling nervously, he scratched the back of his head. "...She wants to talk to you, bye!" He said in a rush, practically running down the hall.

"...okay..." Shrugging, Rude walked into the room, giving his girlfriend a light smile. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Tifa nodded, taking a deep breath as she patted the bed where she had sat when Luxord left. "I have something that I need to tell you."

Blinking, Rude shrugged and walked over, sitting next to his girlfriend. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern flooding through him.

Tifa nodded, taking Rude's hand and squeezing them gently. "I..." She started. "I've been sick for a while... so i decided to make a few exams..."

Greif filled the older man. "Tifa..." She was so serious. He had never seen her like this. Gulping, he reached out with one large hand and gently cupped her face, almost dreading to ask. "...What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Tifa whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she expected some kind of angry outburst coming from Rude. He was a Turk after all: having a lover was risky enough.

Rude felt his heart stop. "...what?" Rude whispered, licking his lips. "...pregnant?" That was it? That was all what the whispers and grief meant? Tifa was going to have a baby, HIS baby? And just like that he could feel his heart start up again, but this time it swelled up with love for the woman in his arms. "Tifa…" Reaching down, he gently tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "You're going to be a great mother." He murmured, pressing their lips together.

Tifa blinked. "You're... You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Pulling back, Rude flashed his lover a smile. "I'm happy, ecstatic even. I'm going to be a FATHER." He said in wonder.

Tifa let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I'm so glad..." She smiled, hugging her lover gently.

Still smiling, Rude easily moved the woman onto his lap, kissing the top of her head. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Tifa smiled gently, burying her face on Rude's neck.

Rude reached down and placed his hand on Tifa's stomach. "How far along?"

Tifa looked at the ceiling in thought. "Around... a month and a bit." At least it was what Marluxia had said.

"So we have plenty of time." Rude said, nodding. There was so much planning to do! They had to get a crib, clothes, a new apartment...

"Reno." Tifa said softly, looking away. "I... I don't think I'll be able to face Reno." She whispered, laying hand on her stomach.

And just like that, Rude's good mood was gone. "Reno..." his precious little brother. "...I'm not going to lie...it will hurt..." But knowing Reno, he would eventually recover well enough to see her. "Don't be afraid. I know my brother. He will be more concerned with your health then anything."

Tifa nodded. "I know... I guess he should be worrying about himself. It's about time anyway."

"As long as I've known Reno, he has never really cared about himself that much. He usually focused on me or Elena and if not us, he concentrated all his attention on Rufus and his protection." Rude sighed. Everyone always though Reno was such a greedy person, doing anything he could for money but it usually went to helping Elena or buying better weapons to protect Rufus or pay for better security where he lived. "So it won't be that easy. He will most likely focus all his attention on others so as not to focus on his pain and problems."

"I see why Cloud sometimes got so frustrated with Reno." Tifa smiled sadly. "He hates being mothered. I know it, I used to do it myself…" She shook her head. "I want to help them Rude... but I have no idea how."

"Just be yourself." Rude said, hugging the woman tighter to him. "Don't show any pity to Reno, or treat him like he's going to break. He will not react well to that." Reno was simple. Just don't treat him like he's useless and breakable. "And as for Cloud... all you can do is wait..."

--

"How is he?"

Zack shook his head, adjusting the blond against his chest. "Nothing changed." he whispered, petting Cloud's hair. "He's still out of it."

Aerith looked away, brushing a caring finger against one of the babies' cheeks. "What if we ruined his chances of surviving?" She asked, blinking as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't say that..." Zack shook his head. He didn't want his friend's death on his shoulders.

"He can't die..." Aerith said sadly, leaning down to gently nuzzle Sora's face, Balthier and Jasmine settled down safely beside him on blankets and pillows Zack had gotten. "Reno...Tifa...Vincent, Cid, Yuffie...they all need him..." Cloud was too precious, too important to everyone to just die. "We should never have showed him the children." She cried. If they hadn't then Cloud wouldn't be like that. "Were we wrong to show him them?"

"No." Zack shook his head. "I guess that in the end we did what should have been done. We **had** to show him his children, Aerith."

"But… if we never showed him then maybe he would still be with us!" Setting Sora down, Aerith went over to Zack, kneeling next to the man and settling her head on his shoulder with a sad sigh. "What if he's stuck here forever, Zack?" She asked quietly, gesturing to the blonde. "Like...this...?"

"Then we need to do something to fix him." Zack said firmly, patting Cloud's cheek. "Cloud, snap out of it." He said, shaking the man a little.

Aerith bit her lip when the blond's glazed eyes looked past Zack, not seeing anything. "Zack...if Cloud dies...and we can't fix him...we're going to be getting another visitor soon." Sucking in a breath, the woman leaned over and looked her friend right in his eyes. "Cloud Strife. You wake up RIGHT NOW! Reno needs you! Yes, your children are gone but imagine how Reno feels! And he's all alone! You need to go to him!"

Zack sighed sadly as Cloud didn't respond. "Aerith..." he started before a soft, weak whisper interrupted him.

"Reno…" Cloud whispered lowly, his eyes focusing for a brief second before turning dull once more.

Aerith bit her lip, cupping Cloud's face and turning him to her, the ancient's face contorted in desperation. "You need to snap out of this and wake up!!" She was nearly yelling. "If you don't then your body will die and so will Reno! Do you REALLY think he will keep on living if you just ABANDON HIM?!!"

Zack gasped as Cloud suddenly trashed in his arms. "Aerith--!" He called warningly. It was a little too much for Cloud.

Wincing, Aerith pulled the blond into her arms, running a soothing hand through his hair. "Shh... shh... I'm sorry, I went too far... I know you would never abandon him but... please... come back..." Zack leaned to kiss Cloud's nape, barely catching the broken whisper of Reno's name. Biting her lip, Aerith hugged Cloud tighter. "He's suffering, Cloud. He needs you."

"S-stop..." Cloud whispered weakly, his lips barely moving and brushing Aerith's shoulder. He didn't want to hear more of it at the moment... it was all too painful.

But Aerith couldn't stop; stopping now would mean that Cloud would disappear into his mind again. "He's all alone back there, with the babies. I know they seem real and alive here but where he is there is nothing but corpses" A bit harsh, especially for her, but it had to be done. "Are you really going to leave him alone to deal with it himself!?"

"STOP IT!" Cloud screamed suddenly, spirit completely snapping. He struggled against Aerith's grip like a wounded, terrified animal, wanting to run away, to go somewhere where he would be alone to atone for his sin until he was strong enough to face it.

Gasping, the ancient reached and took Cloud's face in her hands. "CALM DOWN!!" Her temper was gone. She was sick of this. Yes, Cloud was hurting, but he had to face reality and accept it. "Stop running! There is nowhere you can go. You have to face this and accept it for what it is!" She yelled, furious, at the now curled in fear blond.

Cloud looked wide eyed at the woman before grabbing her hands and pushing them away from him harshly. "G-get away.." he whispered, crawling away from both Aerith and Zack, eyes dulling once more. "GET AWAY!" He screamed, scrambling to his feet and disappearing into the white surroundings.

"Cloud!!" Zack called, jumping to his feet with a pitiful expression on his face.

Looking over at Zack, Aerith sighed. "Zack, i know you love him and all but I think your spoiling affected him too much." She pointed towards where the blonde had run. "Go get that spoiled little brat and drag his ass back here. He needs to grasp the concept of what happened and learn that he's not the only one hurting from it!!"

Zack rolled his eyes and nodded before running after Cloud, leaving the woman alone at the flower field. He searched every corner, every little spot of the proximity, finding no traces of his friend. It was as if he had never been there. When he came back, the black haired man shook his head, avoiding Aerith's eyes.

The woman just growled. Walking over, she sat next to the babies and glared up at the dark haired man. "What do you think you're doing back here? I see no blonde."

"I..." Zack licked his lips. "He just disappeared." he whispered, pale and visibly nervous. "I asked everyone, he disappeared without. A. Trace."

Raising an eyebrow, Aerith nodded calmly. "You lost him..." Eyes turning dark, she whipped her hand out, metal staff appearing, and pointed it against the man's throat. "Here is what you're going to do, Zack. You are going to go out there and LOOK for him. I don't care if you have to tear this place apart but you WILL find him and you will NOT return until you do!!" Her eyes narrowed. "Have I myself clear?"

Zack whimpered and swallowed hard, looking at the staff. "But A-Aerith...! The Lifestream's huge!"

"Then you better get going." The woman smiled, a deadly edge to the gesture. "And you better go FAST."

Zack stepped back and walked away, letting out a long sigh as he disappeared from Aerith's view. "Cloud..." He whispered, resting his forehead in his hand. Cloud going missing could mean various things... among them being going back to his body or simply vanishing and going to form another life form somewhere else in the planet.

Zack just hoped he was simply lost.

--

Poking his head out of the hospital room, Reno took a look around before slipping out of it and walking down the hallway. Rufus had finally fallen asleep. It took another 20 minutes to unhook all the machines and remove the needles without making any noise but he was successful and off to go visit his lover. Walking into the room, overhearing the number earlier from Vexen, Reno quietly tiptoed in and sat on the edge of the bed. "... Hey there..." Cloud looked so weak like this. The redhead had never seen his lover so fragile looking before, like the smallest touch would break him. Reaching, he carefully picked up one limp hand, squeezing it. "... Can you hear me? Vexen said people in comas can still hear people talk..."

This was so stupid, Reno thought to himself. _'There is no way my voice can reach him.'_ He should get Denzel in there, or maybe Tifa. He bet Cloud would respond to their voices, because no matter what Vexen or the others say, he knew, KNEW that Cloud blamed him for the loss of their children. Reno looked up at the monitors surrounding his lover, his breath itching on his throat as he saw Cloud's mental waves flutter just slightly. Encouraged by the change, Reno gave the hand in his grip a light squeeze. "Cloud? Can... Can you hear me?" He gulped, edging closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Squall was right there and... I couldn't do anything. I could have run, gotten out of the way somehow, rolled when I hit the stairs, SOMETHING. But instead i froze and now our children are gone." A few tears leaked out of his eyes, the limp hand. "I'm so sorry..."

Reno only cried harder as Cloud's mental waves fluttered slightly once more. His lover could hear him and was trying to regain control but he was far too deep into the coma to be able to do anything else... but it was a start. Cloud could get better. He just had to hold on to that thought. "I'm right here! I'll stay with you, i promise!" He wasn't going to leave. He didn't care what the doctors said. He wouldn't leave Cloud's side until he woke up and looked at him with those beautiful baby blue eyes he loved so much. "Vexen... Vexen said we can have another child." He said, sniffing a bit. "He said my womb was still fine and that we could try again. I… I don't know if you want to but we can." Reno smiled bitterly as he studied his lover's face, for moments almost swearing he had seen a twitch of the corner of the blonde's lips. It probably was just an illusion, anyway...

Gulping, the redhead gave the hand in his grip another squeeze. "I know it will take a long time to get over this... but… I would like to try again… someday." It was true. He wanted to have Cloud's baby, to see him look at his bulging stomach with love, excited for the small life growing in him, so bad it HURT. "But for now, I just want you to look at me and tell me that you love me, that you forgive me..." Reno closed his eyes and shook his head, resting his forehead against Cloud's hand. "I just want you with me..." He whispered, biting his lip as his shoulders started shaking with grief. "Please... Come back to me..." He cried, hiccupping. "Please!" He cried. "Please, come back! I can't do this alone!! I need you…"

Outside the room, Marluxia blinked, listening to sobs coming for Cloud's room. He frowned, knowing that no-one had stayed with the blond since he had kicked them out himself. Peeking through the window, he sighed sadly, seeing Reno crying next to his lover. "Maybe…" He whispered, hesitating but walking away. Maybe he could pretend he didn't see the redhead. Let him be with his lover tonight. After all, no-one even knew if the swordsman would ever wake up. Every minute, every second was precious.

Hiccupping, Reno dragged himself up, stomach feeling like it was on fire. "I'm sorry for breaking down. But.." He choked. "I need you so badly right now. I don't think i can take this. People are hurt, it hurts to look at Tifa and the babies' funeral is soon... I can't do it Cloud, it's just... too hard…" Cloud's mental waves barely registered a change and Reno wondered if he had fallen asleep within his coma or if he had simply used up all the strength he had managed to gather up to the moment. Sniffling, Reno stood with a small cry of pain, laying down next to his lover and curling against his side.

Sniffing lightly, Reno placed his head on Cloud's chest. Reaching over, he carefully picked up the blond's arms and draped them over him, just like Cloud used to do when they slept. Leaning up, Reno pressed his lips to Cloud's unresponsive ones. "I love you…" Giving the blond's face one last glance, he laid back down, listening to his lover's beating heart. "See you in the morning…"

He wouldn't leave the blond's side, even if it took him forever to wake up.

--

**Bekas: **_BWAHAHAHAHA, first arc - the Squall arc - is over XD But it doesn't mean the story is over; far from it. The next arc - the mansion arc -, shall begin next Friday ^^ Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but both me and Kigi lost a few parts of the story (oops =X) and we had to re-write a few and turn our PCs and emails upside down, searching for it. See ya Friday!_


	40. One Year Later

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"I think it's time we have a difficult, long talk. Not from friend to friend but from doctor to patient."

Reno sighed softly, looking up at the taller man in front of him. "What is it, yo?" He asked. He had just arrived at the hospital with the intent to visit his lover. It was part of life now, actually. Every day was the same: going to work, working his ass off to forget a little and then leaving for the hospital, giving his lover a visit until visit time was over.

It had been like this for a year now.

Ever since Cloud fell into a coma.

Ever since his babies had died.

Marluxia looked at his friend with concern. "This has to change." He started. "You've been disappearing right before our eyes: you're nothing but a sack of bones and some muscle. Everyone's been trying to help you, have been trying to take care of you but you only push us away, Reno."

Reno looked away. "I'm fine, don't worry." He shook his head, giving the pink-haired man a small smirk. Inside, everything hurt. He had lost his little family and the man that supported him the most, that was the pillar of his strength was lost in his own mind, trapped in a bed until Shiva knows when. What did the others expect? Flowers and rainbows? "Is this it? I gotta go and visit Cloud, yo."

Marluxia's eyes flickered briefly with sadness. "I... There's something else I have to tell you." he said, deciding that this was his priority. This had to be said. "The higher ups, I and Vexen had a reunion this morning."

Reno nodded. "So what?" What did that have to do with him?

The pink haired man sighed softly, rubbing his forehead nervously. "Reno... It's been an entire year." he said softly. "Cloud never showed improvement but the little changes on his mental waves whenever you or the children were near." Seeing his friend's narrowed gaze, Marluxia swallowed hard. "Cloud's still hooked to a life support because Rufus has influence. However... Cloud's being constantly stuffed with morphine since we don't know if he may be suffering or not. This... This **isn't** life, Reno."

"Get to the point." The Turk said firmly, trying to avoid showing any signs of emotion.

Marluxia clenched his teeth. "It was concluded that Cloud will never wake up." He said as firmly as he could. "The higher ups say that we have until the day after tomorrow to say our goodbyes and... turn off the life support."

Reno could feel his limbs stiffen. "...What?" He breathed, eyes wide in shock. "You want to do what?" This couldn't be happening. Those daily visits with his comatose lover were the only thing that was keeping him from breaking into a million pieces. He couldn't lose that. "I'll pay for him to be kept on life support. Hell, I'll bring him back to my place and personally take care of him myself!" He was pleading now. Desperate for any way to keep the blond in his life. If he let Cloud go now, he didn't know WHAT would happen to him. "And Tifa… What will she say? She's waiting for Cloud to wake up. So she can show him her daughter! Marly! PLEASE..."

"Reno, believe me." Marluxia said, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "Both me and Vexen tried to change the higher ups' minds: we don't want Cloud dead either!" The pink haired man shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, hunny... But they won't change their minds. They believe we've kept Cloud hooked up to this life for too long... It's time to let him go, even if it kills us to watch him die." Marluxia whispered.

Reno bit his lip. "But... you CAN'T!" He wouldn't let them.

Eyes narrowing, he looked up at the pink haired man. "I'm NOT going to let you do this yo. I'm not going to lose Cloud. I've waited a year!" He wasn't about to let his time go down the drain. "You said he was constantly on morphine! Ya ever thought THAT maybe is the problem?! He is LONG since healed. Maybe the drugs are keeping him asleep."

"I and Vexen had already thought about that!" Marluxia said, frowning. "And we spent a WHOLE month without giving him any morphine behind the higher ups' backs and keeping you in the dark. He didn't wake up."

Growling, Reno turned his hands into fists." This couldn't be happening. Taking a few deep breaths, Reno steeled his emotions, pushing back the tears that wanted to escape. He couldn't break. He refused to, not until Cloud woke up. "... Is there any other choice?"

Marluxia hung his head, shaking it sadly. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Reno whimpered lightly before giving himself a shake. "... So be it..." If there was nothing they could do... He would just join Cloud instead. A wave of peace went through him and Reno sighed. It was the conclusion to a sad book. He was ready.

Marluxia blinked worriedly. "R-Reno?"

"I need a minute." The redhead said, grabbing his phone and dialing someone's number. "I have to give Tifa the news..." Or she wouldn't forgive him for not telling her right away. Holding the phone to his ear, Reno tilted his head to the side, the peaceful look still on his face. "… Hi...Tifa? I... I have to tell you something..."

Tifa stopped playing with her daughter, Anna, and straightened. _"What is it?"_ she asked, worried. What could have Reno to tell her?

Reno licked his lips, leaning against the wall of the hospital, watching various nurses pass by him. "It's Cloud…"

"_Did he wake up?"_ Tifa asked quickly, hopeful.

"… They're turning off the life support… I'm sorry…"

"… _What…?"_

The redhead shook his head. "They say it's been too long… And that he may be suffering…"

"_Reno, you can't let them…!"_ Tifa whimpered, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I tried to change their minds…" Reno shook his head. "We have until tomorrow to say our goodbyes."

Tifa cried, collapsing against the wall. _"No..."_ she sobbed.

Reno cringed, the other's grief causing his heart to clench painfully. He felt terrible, lower then dirt. "Tifa... I'm so sorry." He spoke softly, softer then he had in a long while. "Do you want me to meet you here, at the hospital to… to say goodbye?" He wasn't going to leave, anyways. He was going to sit by the blond's side and hold his hand until his very last breath and last heart beat. Then, he was going to join him. "Bring Rude." He advised. That way, she would have someone to hold her, when he wasn't available.

Tifa nodded, even though she knew Reno couldn't see her. _"I'll tell Rude once he gets home."_ She hiccupped. _"Then we'll get there as soon as possible."_

"Thanks." Reno thanked softly.

_"You're welcome… Bye."_ Tifa said weakly, ending the call and starting to tell the others.

Taking a deep breath, Reno stood up from the chair he had all but collapsed in during his talk with Tifa, and walked down the hall. He had to prepare. Walking into his lover's room, he smiled sadly and went over to take his usual place next to him. "Hey there... you really can't hear me... can you?" It must have been a fluke. If Cloud had really heard him, then he would have woken up long ago. "You told me over and over again that you would never leave me... but I guess... that you have to now, huh?" He sighed. "… But don't worry…" He reached out and took the blond's hand. "I'll see you again... and then we can be together... forever..."

Sniffing lightly, the redhead looked around to make sure no one was looking. Seeing that he was safe, the redhead reached into his pocket and removed a small packet of paper, no bigger than his palm; it had been easy to sneak in. Opening the packet, he took a peek inside at the content. "Iodine..." Pure iodine powder: tasteless, odorless and it would dissolve instantly in water. He would be dead before he could take his next breath - quick and painless. Reaching out, he took hold of the glass of water on Cloud's bedside tray and tipped the powder in, watching it dissolve. Smiling again, he set the glass down. "Not much longer now. I'll see you soon…" Reno whispered, squeezing Cloud's limp hand.

"**Stop**."

Reno froze and turned to see Vincent standing by the doorway, glaring at him behind his collar. "... What is it?" He asked, lifting the glass to his lips. If he left the glass in there, someone else could drink it and it wasn't like Iodine could be bought or simply found in a supermarket. He would go ahead and wait for his lover at the Lifestream. His death would be quick and Vincent would never know what happ--

"Drop the glass. No-one is going to die today and it certainly it won't be you."

The redhead stared at the other man. "... What, yo…?" He said, letting out a humorless chuckle. "What are you tal--"

"Iodine." Vincent interrupted, walking to the redhead and snatching the glass from his hand. "I can smell it. If Cloud was awake, he would too." He tapped his nose. "That's what Demons and Mako does to us."

Reno swallowed hard and looked away, turning his hands into fists. "They're going to kill him tomorrow." He whispered, looking at his lover lying on the bed. "I... I'm nothing without him, Vincent. I survived all this time cos I knew I could come and hold his hand while listening to the faint, steady rhythm of his heartbeat... But tomorrow all of this will change. They're going to turn off his life support and I'll be here, still holding Cloud's hand until he takes his last breath, until his heart stops beating... But what will I do after that?? I lost my children; I'll now lose my lover... There's nothing else out here for me anymore!!!" Reno's voice reached a loud and desperate tone by the time he was finished.

Vincent looked down at the blond in silence, taking on his appearance: his face was serene as he slept, giving no indication to those watching him if he was in pain or not, if was having good dreams or if his mind was blank as if he had already lost to destiny... He was much, much skinnier; Vincent couldn't help but notice as well. It was normal: you don't go through a one-year coma and stay the same... The cloaked man reached and brushed a few strands of shoulder-length blond hair off Cloud's face, wincing as even those spikes seemed stripped of life and weren't as spiky as they once were. Cloud's bruises seemed to have healed though and he was now free of bandages and stitches, just the scars on his sickly pale skin working as a reminder of what had happened inside the villa at Costa del Sol. "We both know that he would hate himself for making us, for making you suffer." Vincent stated. "It would kill him to know that you had died because of his death; because of an event I'm sure he blames himself for." It was clear as day that Cloud, if he had the luck to wake up before his life support got turned off, would blame himself for the babies' death, for Reno's depression. He was Cloud, after all.

The redhead just snorted. "Vince… do you honestly believe in that?" He asked, standing up to face the taller man. "Do you really believe that when these machines turn off, Cloud will somehow just mysteriously get better and wake up? Because I DONT!" Growling, he reached out for the glass, determined. "I've waited for over a YEAR, Valentine; a year of sitting by his bedside, holding his hand, talking to him. I've asked, waited, begged and PLEADED for him to wake up but he doesn't do as much as TWITCH!! He is NOT going to wake up!" He was sick of waiting. He just wanted things to be over. The redhead looked at the man straight in the eyes, speaking slowly. "I have lost my children, haven't talked to my best friend in over a month because of his new baby, my boss looks at me with pity, so do the rest of you… And now, my lover, the only thing keeping me tied to this world is going to die." He tilted his head to the side, looking up into crimson eyes as he snatched the glass back. "Tell me... What do I have to live for? I'm DYING to know." He chuckled. "And even if you DO stop me here... what makes you think I won't just try again? EMR, guns, assassins, hanging, drowning, there are thousands of ways I can kill myself." Sighing, Reno pulled back a bit, still toe to toe with the other man. "So tell me, Vincent. What on Gaia do i have to live for?"

"You have all of us." Vincent snarled quietly. "Stop being a selfish bastard! We'll lose Cloud and then you? Think of the pain you'll give Tifa, Rude, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Denzel and Marlene." Vincent looked away. "Poor Denzel is breaking apart and he barely did anything else this year but to study hard to be able to forget that his father was in a coma and so that when Cloud woke up, he could make him just a small bit happy because he was top in his class. He finds strength in you, Reno... He calls you everyday just to find strength to continue. He's a child, Reno... And you're his pillar of strength right now." Vincent stated. "Please, drop that glass."

Reno shook his head, shivering lightly. "You... no... He... he doesn't need me..." The only reason Denzel called was to check up on Cloud, knowing that he was here every day. "He wants to know about his dad... that's all..." The thoughts of Denzel needing him, caring about him so much... it was impossible. Grip on the glass tightening, Reno shook his head and took a few steps back. "No. He doesn't care. You don't care. They don't care. No one needs me..." It was impossible… right? They all had their separate lives and lovers. There was no room for him in any of them. He knew there wasn't.

"Reno, we all need you." A new voice said from the doorway. "You're our friend, part of our big, messed up family..." Rufus said softly, walking towards his Turk. "Please. Drop that."

The redhead in question jerked, turning to face his boss. "Do you people pop out of the woodwork or something?" He asked with a humorless chuckle. "Go away, Rufus... I'm not part of anyone's family." He mumbled the last part to himself, taking a few steps back. "Cloud is going to die, just like you suggested that we let him, and then I'm going to join him." He shrugged. "The worst that will happen is that you will be down a Turk, but I can be easily replaced."

"Reno, STOP IT!" Rufus suddenly howled. "You are like the brother I never had! The brother Rude, Tseng and Elena never had! Tifa cares about you almost as much as she cares about Cloud, the kids look up to you and now you're failing them as you are prepared to run from your problems in a cowardly way!" he said firmly, his strong voice ringing on their ears. "Cloud's like that because he fought Squall in order to try and stop him from getting to you and your children! Are you that weak that you'll through away his sacrifice?!"

Flinching, Reno looked at his boss, wide eyed. He had never heard his boss speak like that. He was usually so calm and collected. But here he was, yelling at one of his Turks for trying to find a bit of happiness in their now ruined life. And suddenly, he was pissed. How DARE this man speak to him like that? Like he didn't know what Cloud sacrificed for him. "FUCK HIS SACRIFICE!!" He screamed, eyes blazing with anger, an undertone of hurt in their emerald depths. "His sacrifice didn't do SHIT! I still lost the kids and now, I'm going to lose him as well!" It just wasn't FAIR. "Do you have ANY idea how many times I wished that he DIDN'T save me!? That he had just let Squall take me!?" It would have been so much better that way. "I would be gone but he would be alive! He could be here for his family! To give Denzel a hug when he did good on a test, to hold Tifa's baby like the proud godfather i KNEW he would have been! But instead, he sacrificed everything to save me and i STILL couldn't do shit to save the babies! Now he's going to die and it's ALL MY FAULT!!"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Squall's!!" Rufus yelled. "Not yours! It was him who hurt Cloud, not you!! And believe me that if Cloud could hear you, he would be deeply hurt right now!" He snarled. He would be, if he was in Cloud's place. "Valentine!!"

Vincent hummed and before Reno could blink, kicked away the glass, making it shatter against the wall with a loud crash. "Problem solved." He said, glaring bullets at Reno for thinking so little of Cloud's sacrifice. He crossed his arms as if looking at a troublesome child.

Clutching his hand to his chest, Reno looked over at the mess on the floor. "...Why are you doing this to me?" He asked quietly, watching his escape slowly leak across the polished marble. "Why can't you just... let me go?" He could feel his lower lip tremble slightly and he bit it to stop the movement. He couldn't show weakness, he had to be strong. "Why are you making me stay when I want to leave so badly?" The redhead asked, looking up at Rufus with sad, pleading eyes. "Why?"

"Because no-one wants to lose you…" Rufus said, walking towards his Turk. "We love you, Reno. Cloud does too. He would want you to try and move forward, to make use of the strength inside your heart that he wished he had." The Shinra heir shook his head, gently embracing the redhead. "Please, Red; for Cloud, for the children, for all of us... Don't give up..."

Eyes squeezed shut tightly; Reno leaned over and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. It felt good to be held like that after so long. The arms around him were secure, comforting, and warm. It reminded him of Cloud's and it didn't help that he saw blond hair when he looked up. Raising trembling arms, he wrapped them around Rufus, hands clutching expensive silk. "Rufus…" He cried quietly, a few tears finally falling. "He...and...I can't...help me!"

Rufus shushed the redhead, gently petting his hair. "It'll be alright, Reno." he whispered, looking down at Cloud. "I'll help..."

Shivering at the soft touch, Reno instinctively nuzzled the other man's chest, relaxing into his hold. "…How? How can you help?"

Rufus swallowed. He didn't really have the answer for it as he never had his father's love and his mother died when he was too young... his life was simply look forward and let the others do it kind of moral. "I'll be here." he whispered. "I'll be here through everything and I'll help you heal... it'll take time but Shiva, i swear everything is going to be alright, Reno."

"...Okay..." Sniffing, Reno pulled back a bit, wiping his eyes. "…I'm sorry Sir... I didn't mean to break down like that." He should know better than to show emotion. And crying on the PRESIDENT of all people! Unacceptable. Stepping back, he ran his hands across his face and by the time he lowered them, he was back to the stoic, emotionless Turk everyone was used to seeing.

Rufus rolled his eyes and gave Reno a shove. "Stop it." he ordered. "Above anything else, you're my friend, Reno. And you're off-duty, moron." he shook his head.

Blinking, Reno nodded and smiled a bit. "Yes sir." Even off duty, Turks had to respect the President. Turning around, he looked down at his dying lover. He didn't know what to say. Goodbye just didn't seem to cut it.

Rufus studied Reno and rubbed his shoulder. "We'll give you some alone time..." He whispered. He knew Reno needed some time with cloud, knowing what would happen in the next day. "C'mon, Valentine…"

Reno nodded, taking his normal seat next to Cloud. "...i don't know what to say..." He whispered, once the others had left the room. "Goodbye isn't enough and 'I'll see you soon' is a lie... I just... I'm going to miss you." Leaning over, he slipped into the bed next to Cloud, just one last time. "I'm not going to move on... I can't." Snuggling against the blond's side, he reached out and put one thinner but still heavy arm around him, just like old times. "I will wait though... I'll see you again one day... then we can be together forever." whether it is of old age or on a mission, the redhead would see him again. "Will you wait for me?" Chuckling lightly, he rested his head on Cloud's chest, tears quickly soaking the material of the other's nightgown. Sniffing lightly, Reno lifted his head and raised himself up as much as he could, lightly pressing his lips to Cloud's unresponsive ones. "I love you so much..."

Outside the room, Rufus looked away, rubbing his face tiredly. He was never one to pray... but he prayed Cloud managed to wake up before the doctors turned off his life support. If he didn't wake up... He was sure there wouldn't be enough glue to heal Reno.

--

**Bekas: -**_sprints away-_


	41. Lifestream

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

It was quiet... it was so quiet. And bright.

Every once in a while, he would hear a distant voice call out to him but he ignored it or didn't recognize it. What was the point in answering? It would only bring more pain.

He didn't know how long he had been walking for, as everything looked the same to him, and he didn't care. He had failed. His babies were dead and it was his entire fault. He should have done better, fought harder, came in when he first thought something was wrong. But he didn't.

And it was all gone.

Cloud tripped on his own feet and fell on his knees, hissing at the pain. His knees were sore and hurt from the many times he had fallen while wandering, searching... What was he searching for, anyway? The blond let out a humorless chuckle as he thought about it. Why was he still there, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to go and form another life somewhere in the planet?

"... Cloud?" A soothing voice called from nearby. "Is... Is that you, Cloud?"

Blinking, Cloud's eyes widened at the familiar voice. No matter what, he could never forget _that_ voice, the one that lulled him to sleep too many times at night. "… It can't be..." He whispered, looking up in shock at the two figures standing not too far from him. "..._Mom_?"

Aurora gasped and ran to her son, tackling him to the white grounds of the Lifestream. "Oh my Shiva, Cloud!" She sobbed, her blond, silky hair obscuring Cloud's vision. "I missed you so much, hunny!" The woman pushed the younger blond away, checking him out. "You look so handsome." She said with a smile, cupping Cloud's face. "B-but... Why are you here?"

Still a bit winded from the attack, Cloud took a moment to compose. "I....it's a really long story." What was she doing here?! They both DIED ages ago. "Why didn't you move on?"

Aurora looked down, taking her son's hands into her own. "I wandered around the Lifestream, wondering where I was. I wasn't prepared to die yet... It was all so sudden... And then I found your Dad." She smiled, looking over her shoulder at a black-haired man, playing with some children meters away. "I... I want to spend some time with him. I missed him so much that I don't want to let go so soon."

Looking down, the blond marveled at the feeling of his mother's soft hands. He had missed touching her. "But... why is he here?" He asked. It made no sense to him. Then again, not much did, nowadays. Gulping, he looked up into his mother's beautiful face and a smile spread across his own. "Mom..." Reaching out, he hugged the woman tightly, burying his face in her chest. "I've missed you so much…" He breathed, relishing on her warmth and soft skin, nothing like crisp left behind Sephiroth's passage in Neibelhiem.

Aurora kissed her son's head, taking on his scent. "I missed you too, baby." She whispered, smiling. "And your father wanted to wait for me. At least it's what he said."

"Typical dad." Cloud mumbled fondly, remembering all the times his father refused to go anywhere or do anything if his mother was not present.

Aurora giggled. "So true." She grinned, caressing Cloud's face.

Leaning into the soft touch, Cloud sighed. "I guess seeing you mean that I'm not a complete goner yet..."

"That's good, right?"

"I guess." Cloud mumbled. "But...how long have I been wandering?" How long have people been waiting for him to come back?

Aurora looked at her son before sighing. She had refused to do it but she would have to. "Alright... It's been a year, Cloud." The woman whispered softly.

"..._What_?" The blond breathed, eyes wide. "A... a year...but… What about my friends? Cid, Tifa, and Re-" He cut himself off, a flash of hurt and panic running through him. "Oh Shiva… Reno!" Reno, his Reno. What about him? Having to be alone for a year…

"Reno tried to come and meet you personally." Aurora said, looking down. She knew all about what happened with her son, his lover, his children... All of it. Aerith had come to talk with her and her husband, to tell them everything... She had also asked them to help her, in case they found Cloud. It was her job to convince her son to go back... no matter what the cost was. "His boss and your friend Vincent didn't let him. I guess you not waking up and your children's deaths were a bit too much for him." She whispered.

Body going slightly limp, Cloud sat back on his knees, eyes wide with shock. "... No... Wh-why would he…" But he knew why. He knew that Reno believed that he was the only one there for him. No matter what Cloud told him, the redhead never believed that other people needed and loved him.

'Monsters don't get love, yo. I was just luck to catch your attention, that's all.' He remembered the day Reno told that to him clear as a bell. It was right after Cloud tried to get him to come to Denzel's birthday, Reno refusing and saying that it was a 'family function' and he had no right to be there. "Is he going to be okay?" Cloud asked.

"Well, is not dead yet." Aurora said simply. "But... You know that sooner or later, there won't be turning back…"

Whimpering, Cloud placed a trembling hand over his mouth. "Mom... I want to go back but... what… if he doesn't forgive me?" It was his fault that their children were dead. How could Reno forgive him for that?

Aurora cupped her son's face, raising his head and making him look straight at her. "He blames himself for what happened." She whispered. "You need to go back, Cloud... and explain that it wasn't his fault. **Neither** of you knew what was going to happen. You were weak after a heart attack... Reno was in shock for seeing you so hurt... no-one could have stopped it."

"He blames himself? But...he couldn't...I mean..." How could Reno EVER think that the loss of their children was his fault? "... How do I go back?" Cloud needed to go back. To see his little lover, to hold and kiss him, comfort him. "I need to go..." Aurora opened her mouth but was interrupted by a loud, young squeal. Looking over, Cloud chuckled at the sight of his dad on the bottom of a pig pile. "...lovely..." He sighed. "But really... I need to go to Reno..." He paused for a moment, looking up at mother, a questioning look on his face. "You know about me and Reno?" Oh dear… "Does dad? Know, that is, that I'm gay?"

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Yes, Cloud, we both know you're gay, that Reno is a guy and that those kids squeezing my lover over there are my grandchildren." She smiled warmly, looking at the three twins playing with her husband. "I don't mind, Cloud. As long as you're happy. Although, you could have told me you were gay before I came here..."

"Yeah, I coul---What? What do you mean, _'my grandchildren'_?" Head whipping around, the blond looked closer at the children crawling all over his father. "... My god…" He whispered, tears coming to his eyes. They were older, but they still looked the same. "Those...are my children…?" his children, his babies.

Aurora nodded, smiling widely. "Those are your babies." She said, proud of her son for having fathered such wonderful children. "Your friends, Aerith and Zack, they left the kids with us so that they could search for you."

Eyes still wide, Cloud stood up and slowly walked over, not taking his eyes off of the small group in front of him. Coming to a halt, he licked his lips. "…Sora? Balthier... Jasmine?"

The kids looked up, blinking at the blond. Jasmine was the first recognizing him, giving Cloud a wide grin that it reminded him, almost painfully, of Reno. "Daddy!" She squealed, running to him.

Tears gathering in his eyes once more, Cloud fell on his knees and opened his arms, receiving and holding his daughter close to his chest. Sniffing lightly, he buried his face into her soft pink hair, smiling at the soft scent. "Jasmine..." He breathed, kissing the top of the baby's head. "My little girl." The baby giggled, squealing as her siblings joined her. Looking up as the twins joined them, Cloud sat back on the ground and held all three to his chest on his lap, tears streaming down his face as he took turns kissing and nuzzling their heads and faces, memorizing.

Jasmine giggled at the attention, tugging on one of Cloud's longer spikes. "Chwcobos." She giggled, pointing at her siblings.

Chuckling, Cloud took Jasmine's hand and gave it a kiss. "That's right. Chocobos. You guys are my chicks." He smiled, kissing her small head.

"Cool." Balthier grinned, looking up at his father.

It was like music to his ear to hear his children's voices. "I love you guys so much...I just wish mommy could see you…" At least Cloud got a chance to hold his children, Reno wasn't so lucky.

The heads of the three children dropped slightly at the mention of their mother. They wanted to meet him, they missed him... "Mommy?" Sora asked, looking around as if looking for Reno.

Realizing his mistake, Cloud pulled Sora closer to his body. "No... Mommy's not here..."

Sora cuddled his father, humming softly. "Where's mommy?"

"Hmm... Mommy is... with uncle Rude and aunt Tifa... away."

"Why?" Jasmine asked, taking on her father's warmth.

"He's....busy." How could the blond tell his own children that they were _dead_? "I'm going to go see him though. Soon."

"Can we go?!" Jasmine beamed. "Pwease!!"

"I'm afraid not, baby doll." Cloud said, guilt flooding through him as their hopeful little smiles faded. "Mommy is somewhere only grownups can go. You have to stay here with grandma and grandpa." All the kids pouted and looked away, folding their little arms. No fun. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle again, they were just too cute. "Sorry, guys."

"They're adorable, aren't they?"

Cloud smiled and nodded, looking up at his father. "Yeah." He said proudly but felt his smile diminish as he thought that he would need to leave his children soon.

Sensing his son's pain, James walked over and crouched down, giving Cloud's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It hurts… But it'll get better with time…" He smiled sadly, patting his son's cheek.

"I hope you're right." The blond male whispered, smiling back at his father as sadly.

Rubbing Cloud's shoulder one more time, James gave the children a big, goofy grin. "Hey midgets! What do you say to a game of tag with grandpa?"

The children beamed. "YES!" They squealed, the three of them filling their father's face with kisses before following their grandpa.

Sitting back, Cloud watched his children, so happy and full of life, play with the older man. He remembered when it used to be his dream to hear that laughter echo through his and Reno's house, to be the one playing tag with them, Reno on the side laughing and taking pictures, hopefully belly swollen with another member of their family. But it seemed that the dream was dead now. Cloud swallowed hard, struck by uncertainty. Now he was torn. He wanted Reno, yes, but he also wanted to never leave, to stay with his children for eternity. The blond didn't know what to do.

"Cloud?" Aurora called gently, embracing her son from behind.

The young man startled a bit before relaxing against his parent. "...Mom... I don't know what to do." He admitted, whispering. "I want to see Reno so badly but… I don't want to lose them either…"

Aurora kissed Cloud's temple tenderly. "It's hard, I know... But you'll have to choose. In less than a few hours, they'll turn off your life support and you'll be stuck here."

Cloud bit his lip, thinking. If he stayed in the Lifestream, he would be happy; he would have his mother, father, Aerith and Zack and, most of all, he would have his children. There would be no pain, no burdens. It would be heaven. But... He closed his eyes, picturing red soft hair, green eyes that lit up with each emotion, full lips that he loved to lick and nip, a beautiful body that he couldn't believe was his for the taking. Then he thought about letting that all go; leaving Reno and his friends alone until the day they died. It just wasn't fair. He couldn't do it. Opening his eyes, he looked back at his mother, voice firm and set with determination. "How do I go home…?"

Aurora grinned. "That's my baby boy." She said, getting up. "James! The staff, please!"

The man rolled his greenish grey eyes, "Hunny--"

"NOW!"

James cringed and made a swift movement with his wrist as he sighed, making a staff appear on his right hand. He hesitantly gave it to his wife, eyeing her. "I can't believe you're doing this to the boy." He whispered, giving her an accusing look and smiling reassuringly at Cloud as his son looked up at him with confused, unexpectedly still innocent eyes. The blond may have grown but he was still the same on the older Strife's eyes: a small blond bundle of fluff with incredibly large eyes and a mop of feathery hair. James sighed. Now he wanted to cradle the _fully_ grown man and sing him a lullaby. _'Man, I'm getting old.'_

Shrugging at James' look and smiling a bit at the emotions in his eyes afterwards, Aurora sighed patiently. "You know I have to." She said, turning to Cloud who was still looking suspiciously at them.

"D-Dad...?" The blond asked carefully, leaning back as he tried to put some distance between him and his mother. They both knew how unpredictable their girl was.

James cringed once more. "Love you, chick." He said and smiled.

"M-Mom?"

"Sorry, baby." Aurora apologized with a cringe, swinging the staff and smashing it against Cloud's forehead, cringing as the blond's spirit jerked back and dissolved with a flash of green and a scream of pain.

--

Sighing, Reno lifted his head from Cloud's chest in the morning, locking his eyes on the wall clock. It was almost time and Tifa and Rude would be there soon; he should go greet them. "I love you so much…" He sighed shakily, leaning and kissing Cloud one last time, a few tears slipping from his puffy red eyes as he watched his lover continue immobile, blue eyes closed as if in a dream from which he did not want to wake up. "…I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll be here till the very end so that you won't have to be scared of death, I promise." Sniffing, the redhead pulled himself up and stumbled to the door, fixing his clothes before going to meet the others.

The blond's hand twitched as soon as Reno left the room, followed by a noticeable change on his vitals. The change remained constant and even grew stronger before, after much effort, Cloud Strife reopened his eyes with a flutter of his eyelashes after a year of deep coma.

--

**Bekas: **_Of course Cloud ain't dead. Tsk. Oh you, people. -Turns away and giggles maniacally-_


	42. Taken

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Stumbling down the hall, Reno turned the corner and paused, seeing his friends. "…Tifa… Rude..." They looked horrible, to say the least. There were rings under both of their eyes and it looked like Tifa had just been crying. Not that he could blame her. He hadn't stopped crying until he left the room. "...hey..." He greeted quietly as they meet.

Biting her lip, Tifa ran over to the small Turk and embraced him. "Oh Reno…" she began, only to pause at the look on his face. He was silently pleading her not to say anything. Nodding, she turned to her husband and daughter. "Rude...will you stay with Reno while I...say goodbye?" She asked gulping roughly. "The others must be arriving as well." The woman whispered, pained. It had been hard, giving the news of Cloud's upcoming death to her friends. No-one reacted well to the news, especially Yuffie who burst into tears through the phone, betraying her constant cheerful, light personality whenever they gathered.

"Of course." Rude replied, looking over at his best friend in concern. "Take your time." Reaching out, he grabbed Reno's arm and started down the hall with him. "C'mon. Let's get some food in you."

Watching the two leave, Tifa walked down the familiar hallway and stopped in front of the room she could have walked into even if she was blindfolded. Reaching out, she hesitated, almost afraid to open the door.

What if she couldn't do this? It was so painful…

"No… it's time to say goodbye." No matter how painful, it was time to finally put the hero of the world to rest. Sucking in a deep breath, Tifa turned the knob and opened the door, stopping dead at the sight inside.

"... Hi…"

The woman gaped. "...Cloud..."

Cloud was sat on the bed, blinking confusedly at Tifa as he almost unconsciously struggled with the wires connected to him. "You're different..." He murmured before looking around. Tifa really _was_ different... He remembered her a bit smaller in height and... Smaller in other specific places. He wondered what Ma would say if she knew he had a crush on the girl… but that didn't matter at the moment. "Where... Where is this, where am I?" The blond asked, frowning.

Eyes still wide, Tifa ran over and pulled Cloud in a hug, almost smothering him. "Lords above… You're **alive**..." She whimpered, sniffing hard, not even trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. She didn't care. Her best friend was ALIVE. THAT mattered. Kissing Cloud's shoulder, Tifa cleared her throat. "You're in the hospital. You were attacked and have been in a coma for a year."

Cloud blinked, awkwardly patting Tifa's back. What's with her? They were never _that_ close... "A-attacked? By what?" Neibelhiem was known for its monsters but they were mostly at the mountain. Rarely did they climb down into town. "Tifa, w-what's going on?" He asked softly. Everything was getting too weird, too strange to his still clouded mind.

Brow furrowing, Tifa pulled back and looked at the blonde. His tone was strange, not like himself at all. "Cloud… What is the last thing you remember?" She asked, worried as she looked into her friend's confused, glassy blue eyes.

Cloud blinked and leaned to turn off the life support, sick of listening to its long, constant beep. "I..." He murmured, pressing two fingers against his temple. It hurt to think hard. It hurt a lot, actually. "Ugh... I... The reactor?" He cringed, looking down. "With Zack... And Sephiroth." The blond swallowed and frowned. Wincing at a sharp pain, he shook his head to get rid of it before remembering something else. "W-wait, wait! No... I..." He remembered... Soft, long red hair. Gentle green eyes. "…A lover." The blond murmured quietly. "I... I have a lover." He remembered is lover... on a bed, sleeping. Just as he had came to the world... but it was all fuzzy. Who... who was that person? Cloud gripped his hair, whimpering. What else did he remember? "... Laughs..." He whispered. "Children's laughs." Three, small, cute children. His children. "I... I h-have kids. I remember having kids... three of them... Playing with them…" He swallowed hard, clenching his eyes shut. Where were they? "I-I need to find them..." He whimpered, clutching at his hair.

Tifa's eyes couldn't be any wider. _'Holy shit..._' She thought, panic racing through her.

_Amnesia_.

Her best friend had _amnesia_. Gulping, Tifa reached a hand out and placed it on the other's shoulder, speaking slowly. "Cloud... Sephiroth is dead... and…" The woman licked her lips nervously. "So is Zack. That time at the reactor was a long time ago." Reaching over to the bedside table, she picked up a small mirror and held it up for Cloud to see his reflection, frowning sadly at the way her friend's eyes widened at his strange features. "You're over twenty now... about twenty six years old." This next part was going to be hard to explain... "And yes, you do have a lover. And you _were_ going to be a father. But..." Should she? He would find out anyways. "The babies...were lost in an attack. It was a miracle that your lover survived but the children were lost in the process." She stepped back, letting the information sink in.

Cloud blinked, horrified, at his reflection. He slowly poked his less round cheeks and chin. He... he was so different...! The blond looked up at Tifa distractedly, shaking his head slowly, only having heard the woman's last words but that being enough for him. "I..." It couldn't be... He remembered them well, grinning and laughing, pretty much alive as they hugged him. "But I remember them." Cloud stated softly. "I was with them; we talked, played, touched...!"

Brow furrowing in confusion, Tifa slowly shook her head. "Cloud...your children died before they were even born...you seeing them is impossible..." It must have been a dream while he was in the coma. "That was a year ago. You've been asleep for a long time."

Shaking his head, Cloud kneeled on top of the bed. "I'm not crazy!" he exclaimed frantically, desperate. "I remember them **alive**! It wasn't a dream, I'm sure of it!" If he closed his eyes, it still seemed as if he could sense their scents. His children were fine! They had to be!

"I never said you were crazy!" sighing, Tifa reached out and cupped the blond's face. "Cloud, listen to me. You have been in a coma for a little over a year. There is no way that you could have seen them. They're gone and now the mother of your children is three steps away from breaking past the point of no return." Reno may have been a good actor but they could all see his will to keep going and live slipping more and more each day.

Cloud stared at Tifa in horror before pushing her hands away. No. He wasn't crazy; his babies were just fine. He was the demented kid people thought he was, they were real! "_I _don't want to hear anymore lies." He whispered weakly, frowning as he backed away on the bed. He remembered them: their voices, their scent, their touches... it wasn't a dream. "I don't want to hear more, just… just leave…!" The blond said weakly with a flinch.

Eyes narrowing, Tifa shook her head. "No. I'm not going to leave. You can't just run away every time you think you may be wrong or something might hurt you. You need to face this. There are people who need and love you." Sighing, she reached over and ran a hand through his hair. "Let us help you." she practically begged. "We can help you get over this and then life can go back to as normal as could possibly be without your children."

Cloud slapped Tifa's hand away, defending himself as a reflex. "They were real!" He exclaimed.

That was it. Reaching back, Tifa slapped Cloud across the face good and hard, not even wincing as the blond's face whipped to the side harshly. "How DARE you!" She practically yelled. "You're not the only one that has suffered, you know! Reno is ready to suicide, Yuffie and Denzel are relying on each other for support and I get calls from at least seven different people three times a day asking how you are and you don't even CARE!!" Sniffing, she turned tail and stalked to the door. "I'm getting a nurse. Don't go anywhere." She growled.

Cloud stared in shock before letting out a loud growl, grabbing the bedside lamp and throwing it against the door, watching it shattering. He breathed harshly, gripping his hair. He wasn't insane. He wasn't. His children were alive, he had seen them, he had heard them... they were three beautiful triplets. "Out..." he whispered, looking around. "I n-need to get out." he wouldn't listen to more lies. Cloud swallowed hard, getting up and stumbling, falling on his knees. Getting up shakily and wobbling a bit, not costumed to walk after such a long time sleeping, he poked his head out of the room, checking to see if the coast was clear before walking away, looking for a way out.

Not far from there, a strange looking man wandered around the corridors, whistling quietly as he walked slowly, looking around as if he was searching for something. Oh, he was... He was looking for goddesses and for handsome, naive men. The bearded man blinked as he caught sight of a blond man walking around looking confused and dressing only the hospital's grown. "Hey... Isn't that the coma guy?" A nearby nurse asked in disbelief to another nurse.

"It... it looks like him but... He was in a pretty deep coma... how can he be walking around?"

"Maybe he finally decided to wake up? Poor thing, with all the damage he suffered on the attack, i wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know where he was…"

"I'll check if it's him." The second nurse stated, starting to run away to check the blond's room. "Cloud Strife, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

The man blinked and looked again, seeing the blond looking out of the window before taking on his surroundings, walking away hastily once more. He smirked. He had just found the one he was looking for. Smirking again, the man walked over to the confused blond. "Hello there!" He said joyfully. That was the key, to seem like nothing was wrong. "Beautiful day, is it not?" Crossing his arms behind his back he stood next to the man, giving him a grin. "Of course the definition of a nice day varies. I could say '_beautiful day, the weather is shining'_ but you could say '_beautiful day, I just ate a hot dog_.'" He grinned again. "I'm just saying that not all things are defined by one person, savvy?"

Cloud blinked at the man, stepping back slightly. "Who... who are you?" he murmured, confused.

"Who am I?" Placing his hands on his chest, the guy grinned and gave the confused blond a cocky grin. "My, my, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. And I'm your best friend!" He empathized, poking the other on the chest with two fingers. "And YOU, my fine looking, bird haired friend, are in big trouble if we don't get away!"

The blond frowned softly, running his fingers through his dirty hair. "Get... gets away? W-why…?"

"Why? Because the ones who put you in here in the first place are back…!" Slinging one arm around the blonde's shoulders, Jack started walking down the hall, free hand gesturing in the air as he spoke like he was talking to an old friend. "We got to get you away from this place and somewhere safe. And i know JUST where to go!"

Cloud blinked and looked around, frowning softly. "Who is after me?" He asked carefully.

'_Got him._' Jack thought, going in for the kill. "A big breasted woman and her friends, of course…! I've been working in this hospital for a while and that's the first time they came here. Not to mention they fit the description of the ones who attacked you in the first place! Come with me and I can assure you safety." The captain said smoothly, thanking his luck for having passed by the woman as he walked through the corridors and caught the blond's name leaving her lips. There weren't many Clouds, were there?

Cloud looked down, feeling a knot on his throat. _'Tifa...'_ He whimpered mentally. Tifa, of all people, had tried to kill him? He... He didn't know she hated him this much... He had always been an outsider in the village and everyone blamed him for nearly killing her but… killing him? "... Take me out of here." he whispered, rubbing the place where Tifa had slapped him.

Lips curling into a cruel grin that he quickly hid, Jack nodded, the grip on Cloud's shoulder tightening as he led him down the corridor and to an empty room, only stopping to steal a pair of scrubs for the blond before taking him through the emergency stairs. "Let's go then." Too easy.

--

"Are you sure?" Rude asked for the nth time. He knew Tifa loved her friend and it wouldn't really be that hard to believe that she had hallucinated that he had woken up... His biggest worry was Reno. The way his eyes lightened up, the way his breath caught on his throat... If Cloud was still in a coma, he would break without a doubt.

"Completely positive…! He was up and talking to me." Turning to Reno, Tifa felt her heart squeeze at the hopeful look on his face. "He asked me where his babies were and told me that he had been playing with them." She explained, watching the hopeful wonder on the small redhead's face fade.

Rude frowned. "...How…?"

Tifa just shook her head. "I have no idea. One minute he was on the verge of death and when I walked into the room he was sitting up and talking about Zack and the reactor."

"The reactor?" Reno exclaimed. "W-why, yo…?"

This was going to be hard. "It...Well....I think he has amnesia. He doesn't remember much of his life after the reactor, but he DOES know that he has a lover." She looked pointedly at Reno. "And three babies."

Reno bit his lip, blinking back tears. "Oh fuck…" he whispered, griping his hair. How would he tell Cloud he had lost the babies? He would be so disappointed...

Walking over, Tifa tugged the redhead into her arms and held him close, running her free hand though his hair. "I already told him about the loss." She mumbled, kissing the top of his head. "He didn't believe me and inched away."

Reno shook harder. "H-He'll blame me..."

"Shh...Shh..." shushing the trembling man, the bartender placed another kiss on his head, rocking him gently. "He's not. He's just confused and hurt. He will never blame you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves you..." Tifa said simply. "Do you blame him for not doing a better job protecting you?"

Reno stared wide eyed. "Of course not…!"

"Exactly." Smiling gently, Tifa leaned over and placed a soft kiss on one of Reno's scars. "Then why would he blame you?"

Reno looked away. "I... I'm a Turk... I should have been better than that."

"You were pregnant and frightened. There was nothing that you could have done."

The redhead nodded sadly, taking a deep breath. "C'mon... I wanna see him." he whispered. He couldn't wait to see his lover, hold him, be held...

Smiling, Tifa nodded and led the two of them down the hall. "C'mon. Maybe you can jog his memory." Reno nodded and followed eagerly but felt his hopes crumble as he found a large number of nurses and Marluxia standing by Cloud's room, making a fuss.

"No, no, no… Ohh no..." Biting his thumb, the pink haired doctor walked around in a panic. _'Not good!!'_ He thought, looking at the empty bed.

"Marluxia?" Tifa called, hurrying to the other man's side.

Turning around, Marluxia jumped. "Tifa…! Thank GOD!" She had been the

Tifa blinked at Marluxia, rushing inside and seeing the empty room. "He... He was right there!" She exclaimed, pointing at the bed. "He, he woke up and I talked to him! We fought but I told him to stay in the room until I came back!" She cried.

"Great!!" Wringing his hands, Marluxia began to pace once more. "I know he's awake. The nurses told me they saw him walking around but now he's gone and we don't know WHERE!" Not good, not good!

Reno growled. "How the fuck ya loose a man that just woke up from a deep coma?!"

"Well, it was a little SUPRISING!" Marluxia retorted. "I was in the middle of helping some woman give birth to conjoined twins when I got the news. I almost shoved the poor things back in I was so surprised!"

"We need to find him quickly." Tifa said, desperate. "He has amnesia!!"

Blinking, Marluxia stared at the panicking woman. "...Amnesia?" Running out of the room, he took off down the hall. "I'll go announce everyone to be on the look out!" He yelled.

"I-I shouldn't have left him alone." Tifa whimpered, pacing. Her friend could be anywhere now, lost in a town he did not know... All because of her.

Walking over, Reno placed his hand on Tifa's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Tifa. You went to go get the nurses. You couldn't have him there without being examined."

Tifa nodded, sobbing nervously. "I'm sorry..."

Sighing, Reno hugged the sobbing woman, holding back his own tears. He couldn't break. Not until he had Cloud holding him. "We're gonna find him. I know we will." Tifa nodded, lifting her head from Reno's shoulder as she saw their friends arriving for Cloud's goodbye. Turning around, Reno gave the others a watery smile. "…Hi..." Crap, how would they explain THIS?

Yuffie looked at them with teary eyes, dressed in a traditional, black outfit wutainese are meant to wear at funerals. "Oh... Oh Leviathan..." She whimpered, seeing their tears. "Is… Is he already...?"

Sniffing, Reno wiped his face and shook his head. "No...No...Actually, it's quite the opposite." Raising his head, he gave the group at the door his first real smile in months. "He's awake."

Everyone gasped, relieved grins on their faces. "Then why the sad faces?!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Biting his lip, Reno looked down and scratched a scar on the side of his face, shuffling his feet like a child about to tell his parents that he just broke mommy's vase. "We...don't know where he is..."

"... Whadda ya mean?" Barret blurted.

Coughing awkwardly, Reno shuffled a bit more. "He kinda...got up and walked away..."

"…WHAT?!"

Cringing, Reno hunched over a bit. "...and he has amnesia..."

"…**WHAT**?!"

Rushing forward, Marluxia wrapped his arms around Reno. "Stop yelling at him! This isn't his fault!" He stated, frowning. "Don't worry, we'll find Cloud."

"And we'll help." Vincent nodded, scattering with the others.

Nodding, Marluxia released his friend and walked over to Vincent. "I'll go check with the nurses, maybe they know something." Running out of the room, Tifa and Rude on his heels, Reno looked around as he was left with Vincent.

Licking his lips, the redhead walked forward until he came to a stop in front of the other man, hand held out. "Thank you." He said abruptly. "For stopping me..."

Vincent smiled softly, taking Reno's hand. "Thank me by begin happy with Cloud once again."

"Deal...!" Reno replied, grinning.

"Reno!" Marluxia returned, panting as he skidded to a halt in front of the men. "They saw Cloud!"

Jerking around, Reno gritted his teeth. "Where!?" He demanded.

Marluxia shook his head, desperate. "Outside with a guy, they left through the stairs; there are guards unconscious at the exit. I'm sorry!"

Stiffening, Reno let out a small breath. "What… who…why…!?"

"We dunno..." Marluxia said, swallowing hard. "We… We believe that that someone may have kidnapped him; convinced him of something to coach him to leave the hospital with him, a stranger."

"What? Why? What did the guy look like?" The redhead demanded. Who would want to take Cloud?!

"They said it was an aging man with a long beard, make-up, filthy looking..."

"And they just LET him!!" Marluxia looked down, ashamed. Growling, Reno mentally cursed every person that worked on that hospital for being so stupid. "Did they say where they were going?"

"They heard them talking about a boat..."

"To the docks…!" Reno cried, running out of the room as fast as he could. He needed to get there before it was too late.

He couldn't loose Cloud a second time, he just couldn't!

--

Humming merrily, Jack led the blonde to the docks. "There she is! The Black Pearl. There is not a ship faster than her in all the land!" He said proudly. "Ready to get goin', lad…?"

Cloud swallowed. Actually, he wasn't. "Are... are you sure this floats?" He asked softly, pointing at the large floating piece of rotten wood.

Glaring harshly, Jack reached and hit the back of the blonde's head. "Shut up! Of course she floats!" He snapped.

Cloud hissed at the pain, glaring back. "Fine..." He muttered with a scowl.

Chuckling, the man's mood shifted and Jack smiled once more. "Let's go then, shall we!?"

Nodding, the blond nodded. "Where... are we going?"

Humming happily, Jack gripped Cloud's arm tightly and practically dragged him onto the ship. "A little place with my friends..."

"Where…?" Cloud insisted, frowning softly at the way Jack was leading him into the boat, almost as if he was afraid the blond bolted away.

"It's just a place where lost and tired souls go when they have nowhere else to turn, savvy?"

Cloud frowned softly. "Lost?" He murmured, swallowing hard as the crew grinned at him and laughed.

Grinning evilly once more but not bothering to hide it this time, Jack sprung around and kicked the ramp off of the boat. "Take sail!" He yelled merrily to the crew. Turning to cloud, he jerked a gun out of his pocket and pointed it between his eyes. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl! The high seas prostitution vessel…!"

The blond gaped, stumbling back. "W-what?!" He exclaimed; gasping as he nearly fell off the boat. Had he been tricked?!

Laughing, Jack gestured to Cloud. "Take him down below, boys and chain him up!" Walking over, he took Cloud's chin in his hand. "Hmm... You're handsome enough to make a good pet." The pirate stated, smoothing down Cloud's hair and making it frame his face. "Maybe even a pretty whore to fuck all night long with a bit of make-up." Smirking, he leaned forward and smashed his lips against Cloud's before shoving him away and onto the crew's waiting arms. "Set sails, raise the anchor! Our destiny: Destiny Islands!!"

Cloud spit to the floor to try and remove Jack's taste, growling as the crew started dragging him away. "Let go of me!" He screamed, trashing. His muscles felt like goo; has he really been on a coma for a year?!

"Not a chance, boy!" Jack said softly.

"Fuck you!"

Chuckling, Jack walked forward. "Is that an offer?" He purred, petting his beard. Cloud swallowed hard, glaring with all his mighty at the other. "You know..." Jack purred, trailing a finger across Cloud's cheek. "Maybe I should give you a... test run…" He leaned forward to whisper in the blond's face. "Do you want that?" The blond jerked away, breathing nervously. "No?" The black haired man cooed, pulling back. "Then shut the fuck up and behave!" Cloud snarled as an answer, spitting on Jack's face. Snarling back, Jack lashed out and punched the blonde across the face, watching Cloud's face snap to the side. "You're lucky I don't want to damage the goods, boy or I would let the entire CREW have a go at you!" Jack snarled on the blonde's ear, pulling back.

Cloud spit out a bit of blood, grimacing."Son of a...!" he spat, starting to be taken away.

Whipping the spit of his face, Jack chuckled. "No harming him, boys…! I get more money, the less he's damaged!" He had thought the blonde was a meek little lamb. It was good to know that he was the exact opposite. Customers enjoyed breaking their toys themselves.

The last thing Cloud saw were the crew's men faces laughing at him before he got chucked into the deck and locked down. '_Great'_, he thought shakily as he got up and winced at ache on his back from when he landed roughly on the floor. "I'm sorry... Tifa..." He whispered, falling against the wall and curling, hugging his knees tightly against his chest.

'_Fucking smooth, Strife...'_

--

Panting harshly, Reno ran as quickly as he could, the world around him a burst of colors and shapes, moving too fast to focus on anything else but his goal. Almost there...! Growling, he turned a corner and came to a skidding stop, having reached the docks. "Where...? Where..." There were too many boats! Glancing around, his eyes widened when he saw a flash of blonde being dragged across the deck of a dark ship. "CLOUD…!" He screamed, running forward. "STOP!! THAT'S MY LOVER, YOU BASTARDS!"

Marluxia panted, catching up with Reno seconds later. "Oh fuck." He breathed, recognizing the boat to where Reno was running from the news. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck..." The doctor gasped, sprinting forward.

Snarling, Reno ran forward and jumped off the dock, grabbing onto one of the ropes hanging off the side of the ship, grunting when his chest hit the side of the boat harshly. "Give him BACK!!" He screamed angrily, growling as he saw some men peek down at him.

Marluxia gasped again and ran faster, yelling as he jumped off as well and held onto the redhead's legs, grunting as his chest also hit the boat. He made a shocking noise as he began to pull Reno off the rope before he could be taken as well. "Reno!!!" Marluxia screamed in panic. "Let go!!"

"NO!!" the redhead screeched angrily, kicking and flailing as he tried to climb. "LET ME GO, YOU PINK BASTARD!! LET ME GO!!" He couldn't lose Cloud. He couldn't!! "GIVE ME BACK MY LOVER, YO!!"

"THAT'S A PROSTITUITON BOAT!" Marluxia screamed back. "It wouldn't do any good if you got caught as well!"

"I DON'T CARE!!" Reno replied, screaming up at the boat. "LET ME ON, YOU SONS OF BITCHES! LET ME ON!!" He would go through anything if it meant he would be held in his lover's strong arms once more.

Marluxia roared. "Fine THEN!" He screamed while kicking the boat and biting Reno's shoulder harshly, making him lose the strength on his right arm and let go.

Screaming loudly at both the pain on his shoulder and at the feeling of loss that came when the rope slipped from his grip, Reno completely let go and fell onto the sea, coughing as Marluxia pulled him up and onto land as he watched the boat glide away. "...Cloud..." He was gone, again, and this time, Reno didn't think he was coming back. "CLOUD!!" He screamed loudly, watching as the boat containing his lover gradually became smaller and smaller as it slid away.

Jack waved, snorting. "Byyyyyyye!" He yelled back, grabbing his hat and waving it.

Collapsing backwards, Reno sobbed, finally letting out everything he had been holding in. "God fuck it, Marly!!" He snapped, kicking the other man away from him. "WHY!?" He wailed, tugging harshly at his hair, scratching at his face in distress. "He's GONE because YOU wouldn't let me get him!!" So what if they were both thrown into prostitution? At least they would be together! "And don't tell me that we'll find him because we WON'T!" The redhead screamed when the pink haired man opened his mouth. "By the time we get to where they're going, he'll be long sold and GONE!!" It wasn't fair. Why was everything he loved torn away from him? Was he that bad of a person? Sobbing brokenly, Reno continued to scratch at the flesh on his face and arms and tugging at his hair as he felt his mind slowly slip away. He was done with everything. It was just...too much.

Marluxia grabbed Reno's shoulders at last, shaking him harshly. "**Stop**…!" he hollered. "We **will** find Cloud! That boat is named the Black Pearl and everyone knows about it! It's a prostitution vessel; there are rumors of crew kidnapping men and women to serve as prostitutes on the islands scattered across the ocean but the police never had the proof to do something about it!" He explained loudly. "I'm sure we'll find out to whom these guys sell their merchandise and we'll fight to get Cloud back!"

Sniffing, Reno looked up at his friend, eyes still a bit glazed over. "...Okay..." He mumbled, voice barley audible before he slumped forward against the other's chest, out cold. "_Cloud…_"

Marluxia blinked, patting Reno's cheek and receiving no response. He sighed softly, pulling out his cell phone and calling his lover. "Vexen, I need you to come and get me at the docks... We have bad news." He sighed tiredly. He could sense dark, difficult times ahead.

--

**Bekas: Sorry for the late but I wasn't near the computer during the weekend ^^U SORRY! Kigichi's pc is still broken and it will take a long while til she can get online on it again. Now, I'm off to Geology! *runs off***


	43. Pain

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"_Hmm, hmm, hmmm... and a lot of bad eggs... drink up, me lovelies, yo ho_!" A small slightly drunken smirk crossed Jack's face.

"Land HO!!" the cry from the crew's nest finally came but the captain didn't need to hear it to see the large island in front of him. Destiny Islands. "Get ready, boys!!" He called out. "Round up the prisoners! We'll be docking soon!" Finally he could make some REAL money!

Cloud lifted his head from his knees slightly, swallowing hard at the voices above. He could see some other people scattered around the large division but he did not dare to speak with them and vice versa. He had been busy enough, trying to bat away the pirates' harassing hands and ignoring their dirty comments whenever they came down for some fun.

Whistling merrily, Jack handed the wheel over to a crewmate before walking down to the deck. He had to make sure that his prizes were still in one piece. Walking down to the lower decks, Jack looked around at the huddled balls that were his frightened prisoners. Looking now, he regretted not snagging that screaming redhead when he had the chance. He was certainly prettier than most of the rest of the bunch he had caught. Grinning, he stalked past the whimpering forms. "It's good to be captain!" Chuckling, the pirate came to stop in front of the only one not cowering from the sight of him. "Hmm... aren't you scared?" He asked, crouching next to a blonde.

The blond snorted. "Of the likes of you...? In your dreams..." Cloud snarled, glaring bullets at Jack.

"Ohh...! Touchy! That will sell well! Costumers love some aggression in bed when they're fucking their little, worthless toys…" Reaching out with a hand, Jack took hold of Cloud's chin and tipped his head from side to side, studying him. "Hmm... not too bruised..." He murmured. His crew behaved: good.

Cloud felt something snap at the other's words and touch before he lashed out and punched Jack hard, watching him fly away. "I can't say the same of you!" He stated, cracking his fingers to try and ease the pain the punch sent up his wrist.

Grunting, Jack sat up and rubbed his chin where the blonde had hit him. That would leave a mark! "You little SHIT!" Snarling, he stood up and stormed back over. "I can't WAIT to sell you to the burliest, most sadistic person I can find!! I will **love** to watch him take you the first time and breaking your will." The captain smirked dangerously. Cloud sneered. He was walking on dangerous lands but he wouldn't go down with a fight. Rolling his eyes, the pirate whipped out a gun from the holster on his hip. "Now..." Clicking the safety back, he pointed the weapon at the blond's head. "Going to behave?"

"You said you couldn't damage the goods. By shooting me, you won't get money at all because one, you'll be damaging me and second, the others around us will be traumatized enough that they won't be of any use." Cloud stated, taking a small step forward and pressed the gun's barrel against the skin of his forehead; he would rather leave that boat in a coffin or even simply thrown into the sea to be used as shark food than giving Jack the satisfaction of being sold to someone as an object.

"Oh dear...you say that as if I care?" Jack chuckled. "There are plenty of buyers who pay big for an already broken slave." Tipping his head to the side, he gave the blond a grin. "Ya got three seconds to behave before I fire." Cloud crossed his arms, glaring in a silent challenge. He wouldn't back down; he wouldn't lower his head before his kidnapper - he'd rather die instead. Cocking an eyebrow, the pirate counted down. "Three...two...one...zero." Whipping around, he fired, the small child that had been crying when he first came in slumping to the floor, bullet lodged deep in his brain. "There...that one was pissing me off." Smirking, he blew the smoke away from pistol. "Going to behave?"

Cloud stared in horror before growling low on his throat, quickly grabbing Jack's wrist and snapping it to the side, feeling it crack under his grip and seeing the gun fall to the ground. "I'll kill you for that." He snarled on Jack's ear before slamming him against the wall, squeezing his neck and lifting him high enough for the pirate's feet to leave the ground. "But I won't give you the pleasure of it being fast." The blond sneered, eyes turning green and cat-like right in front of Jack's nose. He would make him scream and beg for death to take him away.

Crying out lightly, Jack grimaced and looked into the blond's eyes. Just who had he captured!? Snarling, he looked past the psychotic man holding him and a slight smirk came to his face. "Night, night...!" He chocked. A man behind Cloud, situated on the stairs, shot a tranquilizer gun with enough sedative to put down an elephant in it, hitting the blond in the neck with practiced ease. Cloud yelped and let go with the flaring, numbing pain, turning back just to see his attacker's grinning face before he felt his knees hitting the floor, consciousness slipping away from him before his upper body touched the ground. Sighing in relief, Jack kicked the prone form away before walking back on deck. "Get the medic." He rasped out. "And make sure the blond is sold first!" He wanted him OFF his boat!

The pirate nodded, tapping his weapon against his shoulder. "Hai, captain." he nodded.

"Captain...!" A voice called out. Turning around, Jack nodded at the one who had spoken. "Captain. What do we do with the one you shot, sir?"

Thinking for a moment, Jack shrugged. "Toss it into the sea. The sharks will take care of it."

"Hai, hai, captain."

Jack coughed slightly, rubbing his sore throat. "I pity the lad who will buy this." he poked Cloud with the tip of his boot, jumping back cautiously as he eyed the body.

"And why is that?" A deep voice asked from the stairs. "He looks like he would make a good... _employee_." An aging man with an eye patch walked down the stairs, eyes drifting to Cloud's slumped body. Auron caressed Cloud with his eyes through his shades, lips curving at the sight. Not a bad catch.

"Not if you can't control him, savvy?" Jack answered, giving the blonde by his feet one last kick. "He's a...bit unstable in the head...Not the best kind to turn yer back to."

Auron's smirk widened as he saw Jack's wrist pending in a weird angle and the dark mark on his throat. "How much do you want for him?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack held his hand out for the ship's doctor to look at. "You seriously want him?" He asked, flinching a bit as his wrist was snapped back onto place. "How badly…?" He chuckled. "The price will be big!"

"Just tell me how much you want, Sparrow."

Chuckling, Jack nodded. "Right then... fifty thousand munny."

Auron snorted. "Thirty."

"Seventy then."

"Forty and that is my last offer." Auron narrowed his eyes. "You can say no and probably get stuck with your troublesome friend or you can say yes and get rid of him for good."

Frowning, Jack crossed his arms; writ bandaged, and narrowed his eyes. "Fifty or I just kill him and neither of us gets him."

Auron shrugged, yawning. "You know as well as me that the guy by your feet is worth gold." He smirked. "You won't shoot him but I assure you that you won't be able to sell him to someone else as well."

"That may be true." Jack countered, grinning. "But there is more from where this one came from." He nodded. "A little, pretty redhead was dead keen on getting blondie back. If I use him as bait then I could fetch over a MILLION for both." He shrugged again. "Fifty or I keep him till I get the redhead, then I kill him if I can't sell him."

Auron sighed softly. "Fine." He said, reaching and handing over the money, waiting for Jack to finish counting it before picking up the blond and throwing him over his shoulder. "Master Xehanorth will come himself later to choose more from this new batch." He said, going up the stairs and smirking as he left. As if he would give Jack that much money. "Have fun the next time you are caught with fake money." he murmured with a smirk, throwing Cloud into the trunk of his car and driving away.

Chuckling lightly, Jack grinned and pocked the money without a second thought. "Let's go, boys!" He called, walking back towards his cabin. "Set up and get the rest of the goods ready fer selling! I have a good feeling about today!"

Money always made him feel young again!

--

"So what do we do now?" Tifa sniffed, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Cloud has got amnesia, he's off somewhere to be sold to some brothel and we have no idea of where he might be."

Sighing, Marluxia adjusted Reno's weight, not that he HAD any, on his lap. The small redhead was still passed out. "We have to find that ship somehow and figure out where it's going. We might be able to find out who bought Cloud from there."

"But how...?" Cid asked, shrugging.

Biting his lip, the pink haired man shrugged. "Not sure..."

"Maybe we could use the _Shera_ to search the seas?" Shera suggested after a while.

"That might work, but the Black Pearl is a VERY fast and elusive ship." Marluxia explained, shushing the bundle in his arms gently when he whimpered. "The authorities have been after this man for YEARS and still haven't caught him."

"Have a better idea, Einstein?" Cid spat.

Glaring, the pink haired man shot the blond a look to kill. "I'm trying to help make a plan that won't end in failure!" He hissed. "Reno has gone through ENOUGH. I'm not going to start a chase only for his hopes to be dashed AGAIN."

"Ya think Cloud has been living in a bed of roses, punk?" Cid spat once more. "Reno aint the only one that went through enough shit in his life. I care about Spike and I wanna find him. If ya can't find a decent plan in thirty seconds, I'm taking Shera and go look for that damn boat."

Sneering, Marluxia tightened his grip on Reno's body and stood up. "Fine. Go then. I'll think of something on my OWN." He didn't need their help. They weren't there when Reno broke, the first OR the second time. They had no idea about the pain he was going through. "I'm not going to let Reno go with you on this OR know about what you're doing." He said at the doorway. "He CAN'T be there if you turn up empty handed... He won't be able to take it." He knew all about his friend suicide attempt and he wasn't going to let it happen again. "Don't worry." He whispered, leaning down to kiss Reno's forehead. "I'll get him back for you and then you'll get your will to live back as well."

Yuffie suddenly let out a scream. "Okay, ENOUGH! Listen here, Mr. I-Know-It-All!" She snarled, punching the pink haired man's nose before grabbing Marluxia's collar and shaking him. "You think you know Reno better than us?! BULL-FUCKING-SHIT! Sure, I may not know him as much as I know Cloud but I still know him! I knew... I knew he and Cloud were dating before they told the others." She spilled the beans, looking away. "They both trusted me enough to do it... and everyone here knows that I'm not the most trustworthy person. Thing is, I care about the two equally! I would put my life on the line as many times needed for them and never regret it! You can't just spat a dozen words on our face and walk away, cradling Reno as if you were everything he had left! Cid, Shera and Barret will take Shera to go and search for the damned boat." she stated, looking at them. "Tifa, Elena and Tseng are going to the police to participate Cloud's disappearance. Rude, Nanaki and Vincent will search town for clues while me, you and Reno are going to find a plan in the meanwhile." The ninja stated, daring Marluxia to disagree. "But listen well, buddy. Don't you EVER act as if you're the greatest. Remember... That we barely know you and we may think of you as a threat towards our friends." She snarled, waving with her hand, signaling Marluxia to lead the way.

Raising an eyebrow, Marluxia tossed his head back and laughed. "Wow! I'm impressed!" chuckling, he shook his head. "I'm satisfied!" Seeing the confused stares he was getting, he shrugged. "All I've heard since I got back was 'Cloud' this and 'Cloud' that. Now, I know he's really important to you and I knew you were worried but... to me, Reno means more." He shrugged again. "I can't help it! I like Cloud plenty but little Red here is the one i feel the closest to and the one I want to see smile. Call me selfish but it's the truth." Sighing, his smile died a bit. "It seems to me that over the course of the last few months, you guys stopped caring about Reno and were only concerned with Cloud. Now that may not be true..." He hesitated. "...but then why have none of you noticed how broken Reno was? You just believed in his mask of 'I'm okay' and lived your lives. If you had just looked a bit harder than you would have seen that he had been three steps from killing himself the whole way. Hell," Another shrug. "That's just what he was going to do if we had pulled the plug. All I'm saying is that PLEASE; think of Reno before you go making plans and stuff. He can't handle any more disappointment."

Yuffie shook her head with the others. "We knew of his condition..." She said softly, throwing her arms up. "We gathered countless times to try and find solutions that would save Reno... But whatever we came up with was never good enough. Reno would simply push us away." Yuffie had lost count of just how many times they had tried to take Reno away for a few days, to make him breathe a little and be around the children a bit, around his friends... She couldn't remember how many times they had extended their hands towards the redhead; even Barret was desperate to help the Turk! "Nothing worked... Reno always found excuses; he even snapped at me when I tried harder." Yuffie looked away sadly. "If he didn't tell you, it's not our fault. Just don't say we lowered our arms because we didn't; we tried. He pushed us away. There was nothing else we could have done."

Staring at the girl, the pink haired man nodded a few moments later. "Right... I'm sorry then." Sighing, he looked down at the bundle in his arms. "What ARE we going to do with you, kitten? You need to learn to accept love and help when it's given to you." Clearing his throat, he looked back up. "Right...so...shall we go?"

Yuffie nodded and walked past him, followed by the others. Tifa sniffed, pausing in front of the pink haired man. "Just so you know... Cloud wouldn't allow you to do half the shit you did with him if he didn't care about you almost as a best friend… And that's what we all are." She murmured, slightly ticked off by Marluxia's preference; he sounded more than selfish to her. "Just remember that… And keep your hands to yourself." The brunette left without a second word.

Closing his eyes, Marluxia chuckled. "I don't care what any of them say." Sighing, he hefted Reno further into his arms, wrapping limp arms around his neck as the redhead head rested on his shoulder. "I care about Cloud plenty but you... You're special, Reno. You have the ability to make anyone love you." Grinning, he turned from the empty room to follow after the others. "And if finding Cloud is impossible, I know two others, not including me, that will welcome you with open arms to heal you, kitten."

"I pass, yo." Reno said, harsher than he intended to against Marluxia's neck. He had heard it all but thanks to his Turk training he hadn't be found.

Smiling gently, Marluxia leaned his head to the side to nuzzle against Reno's. "I don't mean it like that, dear. Healing can mean anything from sex to just being there to hold you after the nightmares. To make you smile. All i mean is that you won't be alone."

Reno shook his head, shifting and hoping off Marluxia's arms. "I still pass." He said emptily.

Sighing, Marluxia leaned down and scooped Reno back up. "I'm not giving you a choice, kitten. You're too loved to just leave us now."

"Will you just put me down?" Reno half snapped, starting to lose his patience. He wanted his lover and now that everyone was working so hard to get him back, he couldn't lower his arms. He would have to overpower his despair in order to be useful.

Looking over, Marluxia sighed and nodded. "Fine. You were wobbling a moment ago so i just wanted to help." Stopping, he put the redhead back on his feet, ready to catch him if he fell.

Reno straightened his clothes, sighing softly. "I'm sorry... But I need to stop being everyone's concern." He hated it; he wasn't worth it. "First, we get Cloud back, yo. Then I'll worry about myself."

Frowning, the pink haired man nodded, easily able to see the emotions presented in the other's eyes. "Right...! Let's go get him!" He said lively, trying to be cheerful.

Reno nodded briefly and ran after the others, determined to help finding his lover. _'Hold on.'_ He thought, taking a deep breath. _'I'm coming.'_

--

Cloud gasped as he started regaining his consciousness, feeling something wet hit his face from time to time. He could also listen to other droplets of water dripping in constant periods of time and its sound echoing around him. The blond groaned: He was cold, sore and thirsty. Cracking his eyes open, the blond looked around, focusing his eyes on the greenish and disgusting ceiling. "... Hey, he's waking up." someone said from nearby.

"Have you chained him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Sparrow said he was a wild one."

Cloud frowned softly, looking around for whoever had spoken. "Wha...?" He murmured, tugging at the chains keeping his feet together and at the cuffs keeping his wrists close, wincing as someone suddenly tugged at a couple of chains connected to the cuffs and forced him to a kneeling position, arms raised high by the other, larger and tougher chain coming from the ceiling. "What the…"

Chuckling, a tall figure walked in and stopped in front of the restrained man. "Why, hello there." He said his voice smooth and silky. Walking forward, he took hold of Cloud's chin and lifted it, giving the blond a good look at the tormentor. Long silver hair, tanned skin, yellow eyes and a sick grin. The perfect combination. "Welcome back to the land of the living." He smirked. "My name is Xenmas but to you, I'm sir. Understood?"

Cloud snorted. "As if..."

Amused, Xenmas stepped back and snapped his fingers. "Saix. Come." Another figure came into view; he had long blue hair, pointed ears and a scar in the shape of an 'X' in the middle of his face. Wild, blood thirsty eyes centered in on the blond, a savage grin coming across his face. "Meet Saix. You two are going to get to know each other VERY well."

Auron smirked, eyeing the blond. He looked tough. "Mind to tell us your name, please?" He asked politely.

"Fuck you." Cloud scoffed. No way in HELL was he telling these people anything.

"I'd love too... But I can't. I'm not supposed to touch untamed whores. Although, they can." Auron nodded towards Xenmas and Saix. "You two are allowed to do whatever you need to break his will... Just don't kill him and try not to leave too many large, ugly scars." He sighed, uninterested as he left. "I want him to be a nice, good, tamed whore by the end of two weeks, at the most."

"Yes sir." Xenmas and Saix replied at the same time.

Grinning, the blue haired man stepped forward. "Can I play with him?" He asked eagerly. Oh, how he loved to hear them scream... It was so sweet.

Sneering, Xenmas nodded. "Do whatever you want. Just no permanent damage."

Cloud growled softy as Saix walked forward. "Fuck off." He warned, tugging at his chains.

"Or you'll WHAT?" The blue haired man in question asked, reaching out and placing his clawed hand on Cloud's shoulder. "What can you do?" He asked, pulling his hand down slowly, deep and bloody scratches left in his wake.

Cloud didn't even flinch, using every bit of his self-control to keep his emotions in check and out of his eyes. "Lend me your ear and I shall tell you..." The blond said almost sweetly, eyes flashing dangerously.

Laughing lightly, Saix removed his hand, humming as he rubbed the skin of the other's hip, blood smearing his clothing. "I don't think so."

"What, you don't trust me? I'm hurt." Cloud snorted, never taking his eyes off the other men.

"You're funny. But I've had my ears bitten enough to know not to trust that."

"Too bad, so sad..."

Chuckling, the blue haired man reached out, working on the buckle of Cloud's pants. "You're amusing."

"Can't say the same about you." Cloud snarled, using his knee to hit the man's hands away.

Laughing lightly again, Saix caught Cloud's leg in his hands. "Oh, it's not my job to be amusing." He said, transferring one hand from behind Cloud's knee to his ankle. "My job..." He said sweetly, snapping his hands to opposite sides, grinning at the loud snap that echoed on the walls. "Is to make you BREAK." Cloud bit his shoulder harshly as soon as Saix's hand landed on his ankle, muffling his wail of pain when his leg was broken. The pain was excruciating but he wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing his screams. He released his shoulder, swallowing hard as he felt sick, barely registering the stream of blood now sliding down his shoulder from his deep bite mark. "Not a sound... I'm impressed. Now…" Reaching out, Saix began undoing Cloud's belt again. "Stay still like a good boy and let me taste this pretty body of yours." Cloud growled deeply, the sound echoing through the dark, disgusting cell as he turned to glare at Saix dangerously, narrowing eyes turning into slits at him. Pausing, Saix blinked at the sudden change in his new toy. "Well, well... Now, this IS interesting." He commented. Humming, he shrugged and continued stripping the blond, sure that the chains would hold. Letting out a small snarl, Cloud kicked his uninjured leg up, breaking the chains holding it and hitting Saix's chin, watching stumble back and hit the bars with a resounding thud. The blond fumbled with the other chains, trying to break them as well.

"BITCH!!" Growling, a loud rumbling sound came from the other side of the cell. "I tried being nice..." Standing up, Saix snarled and stalked forward, hair standing on end and his eyes morphing into a blood red. "I know Xenmas said not to harm you too much, but you know what? Fuck it. Your ass is MINE." Roaring, he grabbed Cloud's throat with a brusque movement. "SCREAM FOR ME!!" That was the only warning Cloud got before multiple long gashes and cuts appeared on his torso, Saix's free hand hastily hitting and striking any flesh he could reach. Xenmas watched, yawning softly. The blond was good, keeping his cool even as Saix was basically ripping him apart... but it wouldn't take long before he broke, the silver haired man thought with a smirk. It never did. Panting, the blue haired man reached down and ripped the remained of Cloud's clothing from his body, releasing his throat and letting him breathe shakily. Time for him to have fun. "You're MINE, bitch!" He growled, unbuckling the front of his pants before grabbing Cloud's legs and wrapping them around his waist. "Any smart remarks now…?" Cloud panted, dazed after all the pain that had been inflicted upon him. He had even barely registered Saix's words and actions. "That's what I thought." Saix smirked, reaching and grabbing Cloud's buttocks, spreading them before angling his hips and rubbing his cock against the blond's tight entrance, ramming his hips forward and filling Cloud to the hilt in one go. "Hot damn…!" Saix groaned breathlessly, feeling Cloud's tight walls suffocating his hard member. "This one was a virgin." The blue haired man grinned, looking back at Xemnas. Turning back to Cloud, he relished on the pained expression on the young man's face. "You're tight. Just how I like it…"

The blond was panting harshly after being snapped to full consciousness instantly when Saix entered him, having let out his first, loud scream at the pain that shot up his spine. Grinning, Saix laughed, pulling back and thrusting into the blond as hard and fast as he could, wanting more of those beautiful screams. "That is more like it!" He cheered with Cloud's screams like music to his ears. Cloud tried to be quiet but failed miserably, both the pain of being breeched over and over again brutally and the way Saix's nails were deeply piercing the skin of his hips making him scream louder than he ever remembered screaming, while also making him unable of thinking straight at all. Saix moaned and bit down on Cloud's throat, the feeling of the blond's tight walls clamping around him, mixed together with his screams tipping him over the edge fast. It had been a while since he had gotten this much pleasure; the young man's screams were silk to his ears and the feel of his muscles around his cock, trying to stop his thrusts made him shiver with pleasure. Long moments later and before Saix knew what was happening, he was panting, hot seed dribbling out of the blond's bloodied entrance. Pulling out sharply, the blue haired man stretched, tucking himself back into his pants. "I feel much better." He purred, patting Cloud's face appreciatively.

Smirking, Xenmas walked forward and took hold of Cloud's chin, tipping it up. "Going to be good?" Cloud panted harshly as he tried to ignore the pain, mind focused enough for him to sneer at Xemnas. Raising an eyebrow, Xenmas chuckled. "Truly impressive... Most would be crying by now. I must commend you on your guts and will." Cloud broke free from Xemnas grip, snarling at the other man as he felt both sperm and blood dribble down his legs. Humming, Xemnas raised an eyebrow before stepping back. "Well... Looks like we'll have to try something else..." He grinned. "Pain didn't work..." Reaching out, the silver haired man took a gentle grip on Cloud's cock, pumping him slowly. "How about pleasure…?" Cloud curled his lips downwards with disgust, willing his body not to react to Xemnas' touches.

Chuckling, Xemnas tightened his grip, stroking Cloud harder and faster. "Saix and I have a system." He explained. "He gives the prisoner pain and I..." He chuckled, swirling his thumb along the tip of Cloud's dick. "I give them pleasure. We find that the combination of these two make good for breaking a person." Humming, he snapped his fingers and Saix came forward holding a black bag. "Good thing I brought my supplies." He smirked, digging through the bag. Chuckling, he came back up with several objects. "This one..." He held up a small ring. "…will go over your cock so that I can choose either to cut off your release or not. And this one" He held up a long, wide vibrator with straps. "This, I'll shove into you. It goes right up your sweet little ass and will press against your prostate. I have the remote, which has five settings, each one stronger than the other." It was a personal favorite of his. "I'll put both on and in you and then we'll see how long it will take for you to beg me for release." A sadistic look in his eyes, Xenmas put the toys to the side and began to pump Cloud hard and fast, hand quickly becoming slick with the fluids gathering on the head of Cloud's cock. "Let's get you ready, shall we?" He asked. He wanted his victim to be RIGHT on the edge of release before suffering. "Shouldn't take too long, seeing as how hard you are right now... Did you LIKE what my puppy did to you? Did it get you HOT?" An evil look came to his face. "Let's hear some noise." Xemnas whispered, dropping to his knees and easily taking Cloud's entire length into his mouth, head bobbing as his tongue swirled around the hot flesh in his mouth, biting down lightly.

Cloud bit his lip harshly, feeling blood dribble down his chin: if he couldn't control his body's needs, then he would make sure he wouldn't give the other men the pleasure of hearing his pants and moans. He startled as Saix appeared behind him and held his jaw, forcing his mouth open and nearly shoving a gag ball into it, tightly wrapping it. "There." The blue haired man grinned, licking a wet path down Cloud's neck and down his back, massaging the hurt hips. "That way you can't get hurt." He said sweetly, fake concern on his voice.

"Thanks, love." Xenmas chuckled, raising his head momentarily. "Though, it is a pity that we won't be able to hear his lovely voice." But it was a good price to pay to make sure he broke. Smirking, the older man picked up the cock ring. "You seem about ready for this." He decided, slipping the ring over the blond's hard dick before sucking on three fingers. "Let's change the pace, shall we?" He said before swallowing Cloud whole again, bobbing his head rapidly as he sucked, two fingers slowly and carefully nudging their way into the other's bloody entrance. Cloud hissed in return and tried to flinch away. It hurt; it hurt so fucking much... Raising an eyebrow, Xenmas sucked harder, forcing his fingers in deeper before wiggling them around. All he had to do was press one certain spot and the blond would change his tune. The blond struggled, being kept in place by Saix. He gasped and then let out a small, small muffled moan as he felt his aggressor rub a particularly sensitive spot inside him. The unwelcome pleasure that had shot up his spine was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

_'There is it.'_ Xenmas thought gleefully. His task would be much easier now. Humming lightly, he scratched his teeth along the length in his mouth, fingers padding lightly over the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within the other's body. Slipping, sliding and rubbing, he carefully added another finger, keeping his touches light. _'Three....two....one..._' Ramming his fingers forward, he struck Cloud's prostate hard, fingers never stopping as he pounded against the heavenly spot without mercy. Cloud clenched his eyes shut and bit the ball in his mouth as hard as he could, trying to muffle his cries. It felt wrong and it made him sick but it felt so _good_; all that pleasure shooting up his spine, making his cock twitch in Xemnas' mouth... Cloud felt lower than dirt for enjoying it.

'This is excellent.' A bit more and then he would move to the next step. Growling lightly, Xemnas moved his head quickly, tongue lapping and sucking on the other's length, nibbling lightly on a large vein lining it before sucking harshly on the tip. Pausing for a moment, he pressed the tip of his fingers against Cloud's prostrate, pressing hard as he rubbed violently. Just a bit more... Cloud panted heavily, chest raising and falling in quick, desperate movements as he tried to control his breathing; as he tried to control his body. He didn't want to show Xemnas how much he was enjoying it. He'd rather die. Smirking lightly, Xenmas looked up, removing his mouth from Cloud's now dripping cock. Licking his lips, he grinned, hand moving even faster. "Scream and I'll pull my fingers out." Cloud glared at the other man, stubbornly shaking his head. Chuckling, Xenmas moved his hand even faster. "No? You sure?" he smirked even wider. "I have all the time in the world. I can keep this up for HOURS." Raising an eyebrow as he got no answer, Xenmas shrugged. "Oh well! Looks like I'll have to do something else." Grinning, he picked up the vibrator. "This should do." He purred, immediately shoving the toy as far into Cloud's body as he could, angling it so it pressed firmly against Cloud's prostate before he strapped it on and stood back up, also grabbing the controller. Cloud grunted flinching at the pain of being fully filled once more, the object stretching him to no end. Chuckling, Xemnas turned the toy on, keeping the power low and on number one. "Scream for it to stop." Cloud shook his head. He wouldn't give up. "Really now...." Shaking his head, he cranked the toy's power up to three. "Don't you like it?" Cloud flinched but kept his eyes on Xemnas', shivering. It hurt but felt so good... But he wasn't giving up, no matter what.

"That's what I thought... though, I CAN make this worse." Whistling, Xemnas walked over and undid the straps, slowly pulling the object out until only the tip remained inside Cloud. "Say when!" He purred, right before ramming the vibrator forward again, hitting the other's sweet spot hard. Pulling back, he continued to repeat the movement, fucking Cloud fast and hard. Cloud clenched his eyes shut; summoning all of his strength to block the scream that nearly left his throat. Instead he grunted lowly, trying to relax despite the numbing pain. The sliver haired man just chuckled, making sure to hit Cloud's prostate with each thrust. It hurt now but the pain would quickly fade to pleasure. The blond desperately tried to calm down his breathing, feeling blood dribble down his arms as the chuffs on his wrists hurt and ripped his skin with each brutal movement he made, attempting to break free. Frowning, Xemnas stopped his thrusting and locked the toy back into place. "Stop that." If Cloud had the oxygen needed to snort without suffocating, he would have done it. Shaking his head, Xenmas sighed. "Well...I'm hungry." Cranking the toy up to five, the highest level, he turned to Saix. "Let's go. We will return in three hours." He gave Cloud a smirk, running a finger down his dripping length to gently touch the cock ring. "See you then." And then they were gone.

Cloud was left staring at the bars of his cell, grunting as he shifted, feeling the offending object inside him press harder against his prostate. The blond swallowed hard, feeling sweat, blood and drool drip down his face and chin. He was feeling like shit but he wouldn't break. Not if he could avoid it.

--

Walking back into the blond's cell four hours later, Xemnas looked at the chained figure. "Well? Going to scream?"

Cloud let his head fall back, skin drenched in sweat and droplets of blood from his wrists and hands, the droplets of crimson being the result of trying to desperately break free somehow but failing miserably. His body was on fire and his mind a complete blank as pleasure, pain - He didn't know what it was already - clouded his mind. The blond wanted to scream already, break just to be freed from the hell he was in but his stubbornness and pride wouldn't let him, even when he was three steps closer to oblivion than consciousness.

'_Such a stubborn boy...'_ Xenmas never thought that Cloud would still be holding up. Eyes narrowing, he stalked forward and took a firm grip on the blond's soaked member, pumping it with rough and rapid strokes. "Scream. That's all you have gotta do. Just scream and I'll let you come." He could wait as long and he needed to. Reaching out, he gently removed the gag. "Scream now or I leave you like this for the night." Cloud coughed as the gag was removed and nearly gagged at the blood that slipped inside his mouth. He let his head fall to his chest, panting softly and letting out a tiny whimper as Xemnas tightened his grip on his cock. "Hmm...Nice sound...but I want a scream." Giving the shaking member in his hand a squeeze, Xemnas kneeled on the floor and licked away the fluids gathering at the head. "One scream… You can do it." He whispered, swallowing Cloud's cock whole once more, sucking harshly. Cloud let out a strangled whine, using the last of his strength not to scream. Smirking, Saix came up from behind and reached over, gently pinching Cloud's nipples and licking his neck before pressing his lips down, sucking. The injured blond panted, gripping the chains as he felt Saix graze his sharp teeth against his skin.

"You're strong." Saix mumbled, reaching down and undoing the straps of the vibrating toy. "But unfortunately for you, we're stronger." Placing a kiss on the mark he had made on the blond's neck, he began to thrust the toy in and out.

"N-ugh…!" Cloud bit his lips harshly, stopping the plea that was about to leave his already bruised lips.

"So close..." The blue haired man mumbled, sucking harshly on another part of Cloud's neck, hand moving faster, watching his dark skinned lover match his movements. "Just scream…" Cloud sobbed drily after a moment, finally screaming as Saix rammed the toy painfully deep inside him. He just couldn't take it anymore.

There. Pulling back, Saix released the toy, allowing it to fall to the floor as Xenmas stood up, taking the ring with him. "Good boy." The silver haired man praised, stroking the blond and sending him over the edge. Cloud clenched his eyes shut and bit his lips even harsher in shame, clenching the chains as his body convulsed with the force of his release. They had won at the end. Laughing, Xenmas shared a kiss with his lover as he cleaned his hand on a piece of cloth. "Well done." It had been tough, but they had done it in the end. "Now..." Walking forward, Xenmas came to a stop in front of Cloud. "Going to behave?" The blond let his head fall forward, too ashamed and tired to say anything. "I asked you a question." Xenmas growled, accompanying the word with a hard slap to the blond's cheek. "You will answer when spoken to." Cloud spit out some blood that was on his mouth to the floor, looking at Xemnas by the corner of his eyes but still not answering. "Don't make me stick the vibrator back in you. This time I won't come back until morning."

The blond flinched, tensing. "... I'll be good..." he murmured faintly. Today he would regain his strength. Tomorrow he would keep fighting.

"Good boy." Humming, the silver haired man kneeled down and picked up the toy. "But..." Ramming it back inside Cloud, he strapped it on and stood up, leaving the ring off. "Have a nice night."

Cloud cried out as the excruciating pain came back. "You bunch of ugly motherfuckers!" He screamed in sudden anger, listening as a door somewhere slammed shut. "Come back here!! COME BACK HERE!" the blond screamed, desperate. Cloud sobbed softly, alone in that disgusting dungeon.

Bad thing was that it was only the beginning.

--

**Bekas: Next week, I'll be studying for a couple of exams so, I'm sorry in advance if I post the chapter late.**


	44. A Week Later

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

_- A week later -_

"So that's it?!" Yuffie exclaimed, running after her partners. "We just keep running around town, checking brothels?!"

"Umm...yes?" Marluxia asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Look, they're the best places to start. We searched for a week for the Black Pearl and we found nothing. We know Cloud was taken on that ship but the guy who kidnapped him could have sold him to someone on the closest islands: it wouldn't be hard to bring Cloud back to land and to one of the local brothels. So let's just do this first before heading off anywhere else."

"Are you okay with this, Reno? I'm a lady, after all!!"

Looking at Yuffie, Reno shrugged, a small, rare, grin crossing his face. "You can pass as a shemale, yo." He hadn't cracked a joke in a while, it felt good.

Yuffie squeaked, blushing: "WHAT?!?!"

"You heard me, Princess!" Reno laughed, sticking his tongue out. Looking as well, a soft smile crossed Marluxia's face. It was good to see the redhead joking around. He must have gotten some hope back.

"I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY COMFORTER SO UP YOUR ASS, YA WONT BE ABLE TO MOVE YER NECK! ORYAH!" Yuffie yelled, taking off after Reno. How dare he...!

"GAHH!!" Grinning, Reno took off, running as quickly as he could, laughing all the way. "YOU INSULT LIKE A MAN!!" He called back.

"AND YOU SHRIEK LIKE A LADY…!"

"AT LEAST I LOOK LIKE ONE!! UNLIKE YOU…!" Yuffie yelled out of frustration, practically ripping her hair out. Turning around, Reno came back and slung an arm over the girls shoulder. "Take that…!" Yuffie puffed her cheeks in annoyance, stealing Reno's goggles. "MY PRECIOUS!!" Reno roared, reaching out. "Return them, Princess!!"

"Say sorry for calling me a shemale and admit that I'm the most beautiful princess ya ever seen. And that I have the best materia."

Reno growled, suddenly stopping. "Yuffie..." He sniffed, looking up at the woman with his best, most adorable kicked puppy look. "Goggles…? Please?"

Yuffie blinked. "I taught ya that. You think it'll work? Pfft."

Whimpering, with actual tears coming to eyes, Reno's lower lip trembled. "Please?" He croaked out, actually looking sad. "Cloud gave those to me..."

"…Fine, keep them." Yuffie murmured, giving the goggles back to her friend. She wouldn't do a thing if Cloud had been the one giving them to Reno.

Sniffling, Reno nodded and took the goggles, placing them back on his head. "…Yuffie..." He said gently, leaning over and hugging her, whispering in her ear. "You are such a...SUCKER!!" Pulling back, he ran off, laughing. "You fell for it!! Who has the best eyes?! Me, baby…!"

Yuffie gapped. "THAT WAS LOW!"

Trotting back over to a hysterically laughing Marluxia, Reno grinned. "All's fair in love, war, and goggles!"

Yuffie shook with anger, beginning to walk away. "And here I am, worrying about him." she murmured angrily.

Looking behind him, Reno sighed and ran over, embracing the girl from behind. "Thanks Yuffie." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "I needed that bit of play time."

The ninja smiled softly, cupping the redhead's bigger hands with her smaller ones. "I know." She murmured.

Giving the girl one last squeeze, Reno pulled back, a grin on his face. "C'mon. Let's go get Cloud."

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "Then we'll kick that chocobo's ass for running away!"

Chuckling, Reno nodded and ruffled Yuffie's hair. He had missed goofing off like that and as soon as they found Cloud, his life would be complete once more. "Right…! We'll teach him to just go on a cruise and leave us behind!" Watching the young ninja run by, he sighed, his smile dropping for a moment. He just hopped he could keep his mask up until then. He had already caused so many problems with his sorrow and refusal to let anyone help. He refused to be a burden anymore. _'Cloud...I'm coming. Please wait for me.'_

--

Hours later, the three were standing in front of a tall, tall building, swallowing at the nervous feeling messing with their insides. "... Do I really have to be a shemale?" Yuffie whined. Both Reno and Marluxia nodded. "... What if the security asks to check?"

"... Ya run, yo."

"_Lovely_..."

Marluxia shushed them. "Be quiet, you babies. We're getting in there and do our part: Cloud may be behind these doors or not. There is only one way of finding that out and that is going in." The pink haired man stated, entering the place. Sucking in a deep breath, Reno walked through the doors, inwardly cringing as involuntary flashbacks started.

_"You piece of no good SHIT! When someone tell you to strip, then you STRIP"_

_"Hello there, sweetie… would you like to play a game with me…?"_

_"Oh, a child… Why, he can't be any older than twelve. Are you sure he's good to go?"_

_"You're a whore. A good for nothing, ugly little piece of shit and that's all you'll ever be good for. Now undress, spread your legs and shut your mouth."_

"Reno?"

_"RENO!"_

"Reno!?"

Gasping, the redhead blinked and shook his head, willing away the images. "Yeah…?" He asked, turning to look at Yuffie.

"You okay?" The girl asked with a concerned look on her face.

Grinning, Reno reached out and ruffled her hair. "I'm fine…! Let's go in."

Yuffie frowned worriedly but followed, swallowing hard as she found Marluxia talking with a tall, elegant man. "Oh, these are my friends." The pink haired man grinned, wrapping an arm around both Reno and Yuffie when they approached him. "We're just lookin' for some fun, if you get what I mean!" The man chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

The receptionist smiled back and bowed, extending his arm towards the room behind them. "Do you have any preferences?" He asked softly, walking into said room with Marluxia, Yuffie and Reno right beside them. "There are plenty of available choices..."

Reno licked his lips, nodding as Marluxia and Yuffie searched with their eyes for any sign of Cloud. "Yes, we actually are looking for a certain kind of... enjoyment." He grinned naughtily, turning to check a fairly well-built man that passed by him. "We love action, ya know? So today we've decided that we would have fun with a wild animal..."

The receptionist smiled even wider, nodding slowly. "Oh, yes... I know what you want..."

Reno chuckled, nodding. "We have a soft spot for blondes... Small, seemingly kinda lost but wild and untamed blond men... We _love_ to teach them a lesson."

The other man nodded but unfortunately shook his head right after. "Unhappily, we do not possess untamed blonds. The new batch of... employees... got here many hours ago and no blonds came in it. Although, we do have many other whores you can choose from."

Reno shook his head, Marluxia coming to stand beside him. "Oh no... Today we've decided: it's gotta be a savage blondie." He grinned almost evilly. "If you don't have one, too bad... We'll have to check another house."

The receptionist bowed in apology. "I'm sorry."

Yuffie shook her head, snorting in a very unlady-like way. "Its fine, man…" She dismissed. "Let's go boys! Today we'll get our fun!" The ninja bowed and dragged both Marluxia and Reno out of the place, sighing softly only when they were quite a few meters away from the building. "Almost fainted in there with all of those smells…!" She complained, gagging.

"Yeah, I recognized cherry lube, chocolate sauce and strawberry c--"

"This is not the time, ya know?" Reno exclaimed, walking quickly. "Cloud wasn't in there. We still have four other brothels to check, there's no time to waste, yo!"

And so they tried again, and again and again, but to no avail. It was always the same story. "We don't have any untamed blondes. Would you like something else?" And Reno was sick of failure. He didn't like going from whore house to whore house, recognizing all the smells, recognizing the signs of those who were forced into their job, or worse, sold.

"Where to next…?" The redhead demanded, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Memories were flashing in front of him like a kaleidoscope and he wanted them to go away. Scratching the back of his head, he looked around and shuffled. "I want to get out of here." That place...it was too familiar. Looking up, he noticed the others still talking to the manager, something about the best place to find what they want. "Didn't you hear me-?"

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" A sickly sweet voice cooed behind him. Gulping, Reno turned; face going pure white at the sight in front of him. Tall build, hard and icy lavender eyes that held no mercy, white, silky hair falling down the man's back like a cloak. He would be nice, if it wasn't for the daggers that were being shot at the redhead's way. Whimpering softly, Reno shifted and finally spoke. "...Setzer..."

The man grinned, looking livid. "Hey there, _whore_."

Reno frowned, lifting his head in challenge. "I ain't a whore anymore." He stated firmly, turning his hands into fists. "I have a decent job and I am engaged."

"Ohh, engaged huh?" Chuckling softly, the white haired man walked forward and ran a finger down the marking on the right side of Reno's face, tracing it. "Then why are you here? Better yet," He purred, leaning forward to whisper in the redhead's ear. "Where is the man in question?"

Reno stepped away as calmly from the other man as he could manage. "He was kidnapped by the likes of you." He sneered.

Raising an eyebrow, Setzer hummed, tapping his mouth with the tip of one finger. "Wow...that's…highly unbelievable…!" Grinning, he took a few steps forward; amused by the way the other instinctively stepped back, and chuckled. "What's the matter, baby? Aren't you HAPPY to see me? I've missed you SO much."

"Well, I could have passed without seeing your ugly face." Reno stated coldly.

Whistling, the man grinned. "Nice to know you haven't lost your fighting spirit!" Purring, he leaned over to whisper, arms on either side of Reno's head, having backed the smaller man into a corner. "It always did make it more fun when people fucked you. Got me so much money..." He let loose a small moan, giving the trembling man a lust filled look. "Though, **I** could always make you scream the loudest in pleasure AND in pain."

"Well, I guess it's time our parts are reversed." Reno snarled, using his skills to reach for his EMR and stab it against the other man's crouch, turning it on a very high voltage before shocking Setzer.

Yelping lightly, Setzer leaned back before he could get much of a shock, eyes burning with anger. "You little FUCK." He hissed. Snarling, he lashed out, grabbing onto the wrist holding the weapon and giving it a sharp twist, smirking when the EMR fell to the floor. "No need to be mean, baby. I'm just here to pick up a few new toys." Chuckling, he released the other. "Would you like a job?" He asked, grinning. "The last time i checked, YOUR little runaway ass still owed me quite a bit of money!" That was how he ran things. He would take in or buy people, feed them, cloth them, and all he asked for in return was that they paid their debt. "You reached up quite a bill, being so troublesome. But I'll tell you what." Stepping on the weapon, pinning it to the floor, Setzer tapped his lips once more. "Let me have one go with you and I'll forget all about it."

Reno was about to reply as a hand tapped Setzer's shoulder. "Listen up, piece of shit. You let go of the redhead or you'll get hurt." Marluxia stated coldly as the man turned, smirking as he pointed a hidden gun inside his jacket at Setzer. "And I work at a hospital... Believe me, I can make you die in there and still make it look as if we had done everything we could to save you."

Raising an eyebrow, Setzer slowly turned, a grin coming to his face. "Just talking to what is rightfully mine." He explained, idly picking at his nails. "His parent sold his useless ass to me when he was ten and until he pays me back, in a way that **I** choose; he is rightfully and legally part of my brothel. In other words: He is MY property and nothing you say or do will change that fact." Holding up a finger, he halted any reply the pink haired man may have made. "And killing me will do nothing. His contract would just go to another. Not to mention there are about twenty of my guards stationed all around. Shoot and they shoot." A smirk. "And they wouldn't be aiming for you." He explained, gesturing to the whores and customers walking around.

Marluxia smirked, placing the gun against Setzer's crouch. "By your guards, you mean the one our friend beat up and locked in the room next door?" He grinned wickedly just as Yuffie left that room, dusting her clothes and wiping some blood from her Comforter. "D'aww... Poor little Pimpy is all alone now..."

Twitching, the man sighed and pushed the gun away. "Such a waste... He was my favorite as well." he complained, twirling the diamond topped cane he was holding. "Hmm... very well, then... I'll be off." Those who run away, live to fight another day.

"Go then. Shoo, shoo. And stop bothering my friend, unless you want me to come with his fiancée to kick your ass!" Marluxia said placing his gun back inside his jacket and watching as the other man escaped. "You okay, hun?" he asked, turning to Reno.

Sighing, Reno nodded, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Yea, thanks. He was... A part of my past I REALLY didn't want to deal with, yo."

Marluxia nodded, knowing not to ask questions. "Alright... Well, you're safe now." he said, leading Reno and Yuffie away.

"Cloud ain't here as well." Yuffie stated. "But Cid called us. They found the boat."

"WHAT…?" Head snapping around, Reno stared at the young ninja in hope covered disbelief. "Where is it!?"

"At Destiny Islands…"

Pausing, Reno blinked. "Destiny...Islands?" He asked slowly, rolling the name around in his head. "It sounds familiar..." but just WHERE had he heard the name?

"It doesn't matter, let's go." Marluxia said. "Cid will be waiting for us at the port to take us there."

"Right…!" Running out the door, Reno felt a wide smile coming across his face. Finally… _'Cloud_…' He thought excitedly. _'I'll see you soon_!' Time to go get his lover.

--

"We'll be using these rooms. Go clean somewhere else now, will you?"

Grumbling, the redhead flipped the bird at the whore and stalked off, snorting. "Go do THIS, Axel, go do THAT, Axel, shine the hookers' boobs, Axel, get me more lube, Axel..." He grumbled, his voice high pitched and squeaky. "What am I, a MAID?" He had been working at that brothel for a little over seven months and in that short time he saw more things than he EVER wanted to. "Scarred for friggin' life…!" If the pay wasn't so good, he'd have left already and quite a while ago. Slipping his headphones on, he grabbed his basket of cleaning supplies and made his way down to the basement. He had never cleaned down there before. He had no clue what was in it and had no desire to find out, but unfortunately he was assigned and had to go. Humming along with the music, Axel walked down into the dark, damp area and opened the first door he came upon. "Cleaning…!" He said cheerfully, knowing there was no one there. Looking to the side, his eyes widened and he stopped dead, basket falling from his arms with a loud _'clank'_.

Cloud hung limply, the chains chaining him to the ceiling being the only thing keeping him on his knees. He was pale and sweaty and if Axel didn't see his chest rise and fall, he would have thought the blond was dead. Swallowing hard, Cloud barely registered the sound of the basket falling to the floor before he slightly raised his head, locking blue, exhausted and pain-filled eyes with green, surprised ones.

"...holy shit..." Sucking in a breath, the tall redhead ran forward and fell on his knees in front of the dirty blonde. "Fucking hell, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, looking the blonde over. He was beaten and bloodied, the multiple injuries on his body looking ugly and some even infected. The man also looked as if he had been starved and denied of water for several days straight. "Can you tell me your name?"

Cloud eyed the redhead suspiciously but something in him called his attention... He looked oddly familiar. "... Cloud..." he barely managed to croak out before his mind registered the word leaving his mouth.

Smiling gently, Axel nodded in encouragement. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Standing up, he looked at the other's bindings and swore. There was no WAY he could undo those. "Listen Cloud, I'm gonna go get some water and food, okay? I'll be back!" And with that he ran out of the cell and upstairs, heading for the kitchen.

"Axel!" The cook greeted with a nod. "Done cleaning?"

"Umm… no…! Lunch break…!" Grinning, Axel grabbed his usual bento box and water canister. "Thanks Kraunk!" He called out, waving at the kind, well muscled man before running back downstairs. "I'm back! Just like I promised..." Cloud stared at the man warily. Raising an eyebrow, the man sat on the floor next to Cloud. "What? You thought I wouldn't come back?" Shaking his head, he opened the canister and poured a cup of water. "Here… You need it." He said, taking a quick sip to show that it wasn't poisoned before holding it up to Cloud's lips. Cloud eyed Axel for another while before accepting his help, coughing as the water slid down his dry throat. "Easy there..." The redhead soothed, helping the blond drink the whole cup and then another, before pulling back. "Think you can handle a sandwich? Or should I go get something smoother?"

"You should leave..." Cloud rasped out. "They should be almost here for another go..." He hung his head.

Frowning, Axel reached up and ran his fingers under Cloud's chin, gently lifting his head. "Who will be here? What's going on, Cloud. Please, tell me."

"T-them…" Cloud whispered, jerking his head away and trying to move away as Xemnas and Saix entered the chamber.

"Axel..." Raising an eyebrow, Xenmas stepped forward, looming over the redhead. "What are YOU doing here?"

Stuttering slightly in surprise, Axel gathered his stuff and quickly stood up. "I was... I was assigned to clean here... Sir..." He hastily added, seeing the sliver haired man's look.

Staring at the slightly trembling redhead, Xenmas nodded towards the exit. "Go. And don't come back."

Shuddering, Axel nodded, rushing out. "Yes, sir…!" Looking back before Saix closed the door on his face, the redhead locked eyes with Cloud, a feeling of something he couldn't quite identify bursting in his chest at the defeated, pleading shades on those pretty blue eyes. _'…I WILL be back.'_ He silently promised, not even flinching as the door slammed noisily on his face.

Cloud shook as Saix walked to him and lightly touched him before gripping the back of his head, most likely ripping hair off. "What was happening here?" He asked.

"Nothing..." Cloud stated, swallowing hard.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Xenmas asked, voice light and conversation like. "We have been kind to you, Cloud. Letting you off easy... Do you REALLY want me to get mean?" He asked, stepping forward, face becoming hard. "Because I CAN get mean... I can keep you under the throws of pleasure for DAYS if I have to and you will get no release. Or i can just let Saix play with you for a bit." Humming, he reached out and ran a hand down the back of Cloud's face. "Or you can tell me what happened here... Your choice…"

"He just came here to clean." Cloud said shakily, swallowing hard. "He was just checking me out."

Pausing for a moment, Xenmas stared at Cloud's face for any signs of a lie. "...Very well." humming, he reached and pressed three fingers into the blond's mouth. "You will be rewarded for your honesty. Suck." the blond opened his mouth and took the digits inside, sucking and nibbling the fingers. He knew well enough to know he shouldn't fight. "VERY good..." The other purred, watching the blond work. "You want this, don't you?" He asked, reaching down to slowly pump Cloud's length. "You know what's coming." Cloud moaned softly around Xemnas' fingers, sucking harder. "Very good…" The sliver-haired man mumbled, pulling his fingers free. "Such a good boy, such a good whore… That's what you are, you know that right?" He asked, lowering his hand to press slicked up fingers into the blond's already loose opening, pumping them slowly and striking his prostate with each sweep, other hand never stopping its movement.

"Y-yes..." Cloud breathed, disgusted at himself for having learnt not to fight but moaning with each brush to his prostate.

"I want to hear you SAY it." Xenmas growled, moving his hands faster, striking that small pleasure nub inside the blond hard and with well practiced ease. "I want you to tell me what you are and then I want to hear you moan my name when I take you." This could very well be the end of the blond's restraint, if he followed through that is. "Be a good boy and I'll give you a present." He muttered. If this went well then blondie would be untied and allowed to eat and bath. "You'll like it." Then step two would come. Making sure he would behave for everyone and do as they told him.

Eyes wide, Axel stared on at the scene in front of him, not believing what he was seeing. What kind of place WAS this!? Maybe this was why several of the men and women there looked so...dead inside. Did they go through the same thing Cloud was? Gulping roughly, the redhead crouched by the door, eyes trained on what was happening. It was sick; sick and wrong. '_I have to help…' _He thought, shuddering when the blond's moans turned to cries of pleasure, Xenmas' hands moving even faster, trying to get him to cum quickly.

"Cum for me, my pretty..." Xenmas purred. "Cum for me and tell me what you are…"

Cloud sobbed and moaned loudly, gripping the chains in a weak attempt to preserve his dignity but it was all in vain as a weak cry left his lips and he came on Xemnas' hand, shuddering. "Oh Shiva..." He sobbed, disgusted.

Saix leaned to lick Cloud's ear, smirking against it. "What are you?" He asked teasingly, playing with the earlobe where, supposedly, Cloud's earring should have been. It had been ripped off a long time ago as a punishment for bad behavior. "Tell us."

Cloud flinched at the pain, his tears leaving visible paths down his cheeks as they washed the dirt on his face. "I'm a good boy... a good w-whore..." he whispered, not having the strength to fight against the other two men. Besides, he didn't think he could take another of Saix's turns with him. His body still hurt all over due to the latest two sessions.

"Very good, pet..." Xenmas mumbled, pulling his hand back to lick away the salty substance covering it. Stepping back, he shifted a bit. "…Saix, untie him." Time for one final test... Nodding, the blue haired man stepped forward and undid the chains the held Cloud to the ceiling before walking over to the door and shutting it, locking it tight. Looking down at the moaning man, Xenmas spoke. "Get on your knees and keep your arms on the floor, bury your face into them and arch up as much you can."

Axel frowned and peeked through the keyhole again, watching with a grimace as Cloud shifted a strangely angled leg with an expression of pain before doing what Xemnas demanded him to. _'Those bastards...'_ The redhead thought angrily.

"Good boy." Xenmas purred, going to stand behind Cloud. "You're learning so well." Pain always was a good teaching method. Humming, he reached out and ran a hand down the curve of the blond's ass, fingers rubbing against his reddened hole teasingly. "Would you like me to give you pleasure?" He asked. "Or would you rather enjoy some quality time with Saix?" He punctured his words with a dip of his hand, two fingers sliding into the slick entrance before pumping slowly.

Cloud gripped his arms tightly, biting his lip in pain. He just wanted to rest, to recover... "Y-You…" He whispered. Saix would rip him in half.

"That's a good boy." Reaching into his pocket, Xemnas pulled out some lube and removed his fingers to thickly slick three of them up. "And as a present I'll make this as painless as I can." A bit of kindness, for a job well done... Reaching back down, he pulled slowly pushed one finger inside, thrusting it slowly. The blond sighed softly, gasping slightly as Xemnas brushed his prostate. He already knew him too well... Cloud pressed slightly against the fingers, unsure if Xemnas allowed it. Xenmas raised an eyebrow: he was playing along. That was different and a sign of weakness. Chuckling, he moved his fingers out of the way, purposely avoiding the blond's sweet spot. "Not so fast." He muttered, carefully sliding in a second finger. Cloud stopped his movements, closing his eyes tiredly as Xemnas kept working. He reopened them seconds later, locking them brokenly on the door. They weren't alone, they never were. The blond looked down again. Axel was just some closet pervert. Not a helpful soul. Never that. "I never said you couldn't move." Xenmas mumbled, still moving his fingers slowly. "Tell me when you're ready for more." He was going to make the blonde LOVE this. To beg for and crave more. "If you play along it will go smoother. I'm just saving the pleasure for the good part. Unless you want another finger fuck first?"

Cloud shook his head, arching his back more. "I'm ready..." He whispered, looking over his shoulder. Better get over with it already.

Raising an eyebrow, Xenmas shook his head, swirling the tip of his third finger along the sensitive skin near his opening. "No, no. I have one more finger." He cooed, slowly pressing it in. Cloud closed his eyes, swallowing as the three fingers moved within him. First, the teasing. Then, the pain. It was all a routine. Chuckling lightly, the silver-haired man shook his head in amusement. He was so sure he was going to feel pain. Pumping his fingers a few more times he pulled them out and slicked up his weeping member, pressing it against Cloud's slicked up hole. "You ready?" He whispered, gently running a hand down the blond's back, pressing forward slowly. Cloud sucked in breath, the feeling of being penetrated painful at first. "Shh..." Xenmas soothed, rubbing Cloud's back soothingly. "It will fade soon." Shuddering slightly, he kept pressing forward, slowing down each time Cloud whimpered, soon becoming fully sheathed. Cloud let out the shaky breath he had been holding, eyes huge as he felt every inch of Xemnas' cock inside him. He ducked his head, shaking slightly as he braced for what was to come. Purring at the feeling, Xenmas pulled back slowly, only to push back in the same way. "There we are." He whispered, keeping his movements slow and gentle, barely using any pressure at all. The blond gasped softly, titling his head to the side as Xemnas started placing soft kisses and nips on his shoulder and neck. This... This was different. There had been the teasing but no pain followed. Why... Why was Xemnas being tender? Cloud fluttered his eyes closed as the silver haired man brushed the sensitive nub inside him. They were just reassuring him to break him later again. He just knew it.

"That's it." Xenmas whispered, licking gently at the tip of Cloud's ear before suckling on it gently. "Just relax and enjoy it." He needed their pet to calm down, and then the real fun could begin. He was going to pleasure the boy so much he would NEVER forget him. Cloud shivered, starting to meet Xemnas' thrusts. His mind was becoming hazy as his body relaxed and allowed him to feel the pleasure the silver haired man was giving him. The blond let out a small moan. "That's my good boy." Trailing his hands down, he gently took hold of Cloud's hips, helping him thrust, the tip of his cock gently rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside the blonde. Cloud winced just slightly as the hold on his hips added to the pressure on his broken leg but didn't say anything about it, instead just unconsciously moaning louder. Realizing what was wrong, Xenmas moved his hands up a bit higher, and gripped Cloud's waist instead, hips moving as slow as ever. "Better?" He chuckled, using his new grip to stop Cloud from thrusting back and instead held him still as he moved. Cloud nodded slowly, gasping at the slow pace. It made him sick to the core but he wanted more... "Tell me what you want." Xenmas whispered, punctuating the words with a kiss to the side of Cloud's neck, sucking the smooth flesh. He rolled his hips, grinding against the others sweet spot. "Tell me."

The blond panted softly, managing to hold his louder moans. He could be weak but he wasn't dead. "Faster." He breathed out, licking his lips.

"Faster…?" Xenmas whispered in Cloud's ear, tongue coming out to play. "You want me to move faster?" Chuckling, he placed a kiss on the wet lobe, kissing a trail down his neck, hips thrusting slow as ever. "No." Cloud whined but didn't protest. Chuckling again, the man hummed, rolling his hips again. "Beg me." He mumbled, suckling on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud scratched the floor beneath him, swallowing hard. He bit his lip in refusal but let out a gasp at a particularly hard nip. Xemnas wasn't just fooling around. "P-please..." he whispered. "Faster."

"That's my good boy." Lifting his head, Xenmas tightened his grip around Cloud's waist and held his lower half perfectly still. That way, when he moved, his leg wouldn't be jolted. "Brace yourself." He smirked, that being the blond's only warning before he pulled out completely, thrusting back in hard and fast, striking the other's sweet spot with practiced ease. "Like that?" Cloud let out a small scream, clenching his eyes shut. He nodded, body shaking at the hard and quick thrusts. "Good." Purring heavily again, Xemnas really began to give the withering body beneath him his all, slamming forward again and again.

Axel bit his lip as he continued to watch. It was all so wrong, so sickening... He pitied the poor blond. Knowing these people, the young man had a family somewhere who, by now, was worried sick about him. "He's a hard one." Someone murmured behind him. "The ones that go to my kitchen used to comment that whoever was put down here was a hard one to tame. I guess they were wrong." The gentle cook said, listening to the moans and screams leaving Cloud's lips.

Keeping his eyes on the screaming from beneath him, Xemnas waited, plunging hard into that tight, slick hole again and again, listening to the sounds the blond made. "...now…" Gripping Cloud's hips tighter, he suddenly stopped all movement, waiting. Cloud cried out in pain, panting in both fear and pain. He waited for the silver haired man's words or/and next actions. Loosening his grip, Xenmas began to thrust again, keeping them slow once more. He wanted to head more begging.

Axel looked away at Cloud's now small cries and pleas. "What they do here isn't human." he snarled quietly.

Kraunk looked at the redhead. "He will be taken to the store when he 100% tamed." The large man commented. "If he isn't sold in five days, he'll become one of the others. A cheap whore..."

Laughing lightly, Xenmas leaned down to whisper in Cloud's ear, reaching down with one hand to give the blond's weeping member a few strokes. "Tell me how bad you want it. I want to hear you say it."

Axel closed his eyes as he heard Cloud beg for more. He couldn't take it. "Why no-one does a thing about this?" He asked, looking up at the man. "Is everyone actually alright with this? With these methods…?"

The cook sighed, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. It's been like this for years as a way to eliminate the amount of homeless people on the streets." It was truly a brutal way of doing things. "They only way to free one of these is to sell them and in order to be sold they need to be broken first."

Purring deeply, Xenmas gave the pleading blond's cock a few more strokes. "Very well then..." Gripping the base of Cloud's dick tightly, he began to thrust hard and fast once more. Cloud rested his head on his arms, moaning and crying out. So close, so close...! Xemnas moaned, grinning. His reactions were so sexy. That would bode well for when he had customers. Smirking, he began to thrust faster, slamming into the blond's sweet spot with all his strength. Cloud bit his arm before tossing his head back, screaming and shuddering as he climaxed, tightening around Xemnas and feeling the other climax as well, warm fluids filling him to the hilt. "Good boy." Xenmas mumbled, riding out his waves of pleasure. Cloud whimpered and shuddered with the aftermath, the pain on his leg and body increasing as adrenaline wore off. Xenmas carefully pulled out of the blond, patting his back. "Good whore." Looking up, he gestured to Saix, the blue haired man tossing him a _Cure_. Catching it, he pressed it to Cloud's broken leg, healing it up. "Tell me what you are."

Cloud hissed as his leg was cured. "A good whore..." The blond said sadly, looking away.

"That's right. And if you continue to be a good whore, you'll get pretty things and make some money. Wouldn't you like that?" Cloud sat back, looking at his knees as he nodded. "That's a good boy." tucking himself back in his pants, Xenmas stood up fully. "Would you like a bath?"

"Why the care, all of a sudden…?" Cloud asked before thinking about what he was saying. He flinched and ducked, waiting for the upcoming blow.

"Simple, my good little boy..." Leaning down, the silver-haired man ran a hand through Cloud's filthy hair. "You reek and Saix and I prefer our toys to be clean."

Cloud shook as Xemnas touched him. He nodded. "A bath would be good."

Nodding, Xenmas leaned down and untied the rest of Cloud's chains before picking him up, nose wrinkling. "Let's go quickly then." Cloud allowed Xemnas to take him away, blue eyes looking at a man cleaning nearby. He felt a strange feeling on his stomach as he locked eyes with Axel.

Gulping roughly, the redhead lowered his look as Xenmas and Saix walked by with Cloud. He couldn't bear to look at him, knowing his face was full of pain or worse yet, sadness. He must have known that Axel was there, watching, and did nothing to stop it from happening. But what could he do? Any move would have ended in death. Gripping the cloth he was using to dust tightly, the redhead made a silent resolution as he looked after the three men.

He WAS going to get Cloud out of here. He wouldn't allow him to be used like all the others.

Not if he could prevent it.

--

**Bekas: There it is, new chapter everyone! Hope you all like it!**


	45. Found To Be Left

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Walking down the hall, Xenmas carried Cloud upstairs and into one of the many bathrooms the brothel had to offer. The highly polished marble floor made their steps echo in the large room, golden faucets lining one side of a large bathtub, big enough for five men, with its other side full of hygiene products. "Saix, start the bath." Waiting for the tub to fill, Xenmas placed Cloud onto the counter, steadying him with one hand and glaring down at him. "Listen here, boy. We're being kind enough to let you do this. One wrong move and I'll snap both your legs, understand?"

Cloud flinched, nodding. "Yes." He murmured, looking at Xemnas' knees. Both he and Saix were monsters: they wouldn't hesitate in doing so. The blond flinched as Saix picked him up and put him in the warm bath. His tense muscles instantly relaxed with the soothing warmth.

Stepping back, Saix smirked, watching the shivering blond slowly relax. If only he would do something, _anything_, to set Xenmas off. Then he could have some fun. "He was easy to break." He mumbled, looking at his lover out of the corner of his eye. "For being so strong willed... Auron said he broke Jack's wrist when touched." Not an easy feat at all for anybody. He couldn't count how many times he had tried to kill the man, only for him to slip out of his grasp in an extreme random stroke of luck.

Chuckling, Xenmas shook his head, watching Cloud bath with a careful eye. "He's not broken love. Not even close. Look at how he acts." Gesturing to the blond with his head, he began to point things out. "Shoulders tense, looking around constantly; arms strained and if you look carefully enough you can see that his legs are ready to spring." He spoke quietly, making sure the one in the tub couldn't hear. "His little show of being broken is just that, a show. He is ready to run at any moment. All he needs is an opening." One that he could give, just to punish the blond for it... "But he's getting there. He will be ready soon enough."

Saix smirked. "Let me finish him." he asked softly, cracking his knuckles. "I still want to pay him back for that kick. The mother fucker kicked hard... my jaw still hurts."

Xemnas chuckled quietly as Cloud slightly flinched as the sound of knuckles cracking reached his ears. "I've been researching for news on the papers about people missing... Just the usual..." They had to keep their eyes open; otherwise the brothel would have been found long ago. "Remember Meteor? It seems one of the members of the group that stopped it was in a coma... It seems that he went missing a few hours after he woke up." The silver haired man nodded towards Cloud, watching the young man wincing as he struggled to wash away the dried cum on his privates, thighs and legs, together with all the dirt from a week of mental and physical torture. "There was a photo... And it seems that this is the guy." He smirked. "We caught a big, big fish. A dangerous one, too. Luckily for us, it said he lost his memories from those days... Otherwise, he would have already gone mako-enhanced, ex 1st class SOLDIER on our ass." They couldn't let him get his memories back or heal: they would be dead.

"First class…? Well...he certainly will be a big sell." A lot of people knew who Cloud was - they could fetch millions for him if they went to the right buyers. "That idiot Jack had no clue what a treasure he had in his hands, did he?" A soft chuckle escaped the blue haired man's lips. "This is another reason to let me have my way with him." Turning to face his lover, his voice raised a bit. "Please?"

"Maybe later… Soon..." Xenmas chuckled, petting Saix's face. "Just stay a good puppy for me a bit longer."

Saix smirked softly. "I'll wait." he said, hiding his excitement.

"Such a puppy..." Xenmas murmured, continuing his pets. "I'm glad I kept you instead of selling like I was advised. Your sadistic side comes in handy."

"Well, thank you."

At the tub, Cloud looked at Saix and Xemnas' knees carefully as he ran the sponge down his legs. _'I don't like it...'_ He thought, wary of their little, private talk.

Sighing, Xenmas walked over to Cloud a few moments later, picking up the detachable shower head from the side of the tub. "Head back. You won't be able to get all the dirt out by yourself." Cloud did as he was told, tense once more. Another chuckle escaped the usually stoic man. "Relax. Drowning you now would be a waste of good time and money." Turning on the water, he gently wetted Cloud's hair before lathering it with soap, scrubbing gently.

"I guess..." Cloud murmured softly, hugging his legs close. He felt so exposed...

Humming lightly, Xenmas continued to wash the golden spikes. "Head back again." He murmured, going as far as to place his hands over Cloud's eyes to shield them from the soap. Grabbing the conditioner, he repeated the action, this time massaging the blonde's skull to get him to relax.

Cloud closed his eyes after a moment of reluctance, sighing softly. He had to admit that... It did feel nice... It kind of made him remember something... someone. Slightly smaller, calloused but gentle hands rubbing his scalp, the scent of strawberry filling his nostrils, a thin, painfully familiar curtain of red hair falling over his shoulders... Crashing back onto reality, the blond snapped his eyes open with a gasp. He almost remembered!_ 'So close!'_ The blond thought. He had been so close of remembering his that person... That special person he could not recall, no matter how hard he thought. Cloud blinked and froze as he also remembered who was around him. He felt his skin freeze inside the warm water.

Xenmas watched as the blond slowly relaxed, eyes closed. _'What is he…?'_ There. His eyes were fluttering but why…? Continuing to watch, Xenmas looked on as Cloud hummed and moaned slightly before snapping his eyes open with a gasp, a disappointed look coming to his face soon after. _'No...'_ He couldn't be remembering! Growling, the man used his grip on the blond's hair to yank his head up. "What did you remember?! WHAT!?"

Cloud gasped again, hissing at the pain. "I just remembered h-how my mom used to wash my hair when I was smaller and was too agitated to sleep!" It wasn't the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie. He looked with wide, fearful eyes at Xemnas' angry face.

"GODDAMN LIAR!!" Snarling, Xenmas pushed his hand forward, easily keeping the blond's head underwater. Cloud closed his mouth just before his head entered the water, struggling to take Xemnas' hand off him before he ran out of oxygen. He trashed, panicked. Growling, Xenmas held the blond where he was, not letting him up until his struggling weakened. Yanking up, he held Cloud's head back. "Let's try this again. WHAT did you remember?!"

The blond coughed weakly. "M-my mo-mom..." He wheezed curling into a ball as lungs filled with much needed oxygen. "I-I'm not lying, _please_!"

Growling, Xenmas thrust downwards again, holding the blond down again. Cloud clenched his eyes shut, reaching to grip Xemnas' hand desperately. He kicked and trashed, making a mess out of the bathroom as he tried to come back to the surface. Grunting, Xenmas tightened his grip and pulled Cloud back up. "One more time. WHAT. DID. YOU. REMEMBER?!"

Cloud gasped harshly as he was removed from the water, swallowing huge mouthfuls of air. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" He screamed in panic.

Pausing, Xenmas studied Cloud's face. "...Very well." And just like that all his anger was gone as he went back to massaging Cloud's head as if nothing had happened. Cloud flinched away from the contact, afraid the other man would kill him when he less expected it. "Stay still." The silver haired man growled. "Or you'll get another dunking." Cloud gritted his teeth but did as he was told. "Good boy." Saix watched as Cloud's lips turned downwards as if the blond wanted to retort but his good sense got in the way. The blue-haired man narrowed his eyes. The memories trigged something inside the blond.

Pulling back, Xenmas washed the conditioner off Cloud's hair. "Finish washing and then get out." He instructed, walking back over to his partner.

Cloud nodded and did as he was told. Saix watched as his partner walked to him. "You noticed it."

"I did." The other man nodded, crossing his arms once more. "Not good."

"Want me to do something about it?" Saix smirked evilly, watching as Cloud got up and picked up a towel, drying his wet body as he avoided his and Xemnas' eyes. He licked his lips at the sight.

Humming, Xenmas closed his eyes. "Go for it. We can clean him up after."

Saix chuckled, walking to Cloud and only smirking as the blond looked up at him before he extended a hand and grabbed the young man by the neck, slamming him against the cold wall.

Cloud chocked and coughed, dropping the towel into the still full tub as his hands flew to Saix's hand. "W-what?" he wheezed, hating the look he got from the other man.

"You need to be punished." The lunar driver muttered with a sadistic light in his eyes. Giving the blond a once over, he licked his lips, speaking quietly, voice dangerous. "Spread your legs for me."

"But I didn't do something wrong." Cloud whimpered as the grip tightened, making him wheeze.

"You lied. Now spread your legs." Leaning over, Saix purred in Cloud's ear. "Or I'll do it FOR you."

"I d-didn't lie." Cloud tried to go on, clenching his eyes shut as Saix spread his legs forcefully even before all the words left his lips.

Growling lightly, the blue haired man nipped sharply on the injured lobe, fresh blood hitting his tongue. "Delicious..." He murmured, rubbing his already hard cock against the other's sore entrance. Cloud only made a small noise at the pain on his earlobe but he couldn't help but letting escape a small scream as Saix brutally filled him, stretching him abruptly. "Such lovely noises…" Saix cooed, immediately beginning to thrust forward as hard and fast as he could, not giving the blond time to recover. "Make some more."

Cloud dug his nails into Saix's shoulders, trying to push him away as he screamed in pain. "STOP IT!" He sobbed loudly.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Saix asked gently, voice a caress. "You KNOW how much that upsets me." The blond only sobbed louder at those words. He KNEW it was all too good to be true, that he would soon pay them for all the care, all the nice gestures. "I didn't think so." Grunting, he gripped Cloud's hips tightly, slamming into him with all his strength, not even bothering to give him please along with the pain. "Now...WHAT did you remember?"

Cloud cried out once more. "I've told you!" He cried, trying to push the other away.

Saix snarled, pounding into the blond. "I want the truth, you good for nothing WHORE!"

The blond cried out and trashed, grunting as the blue haired man left his hips to try and grab his flailing arms. They both debated for a while before Cloud managed to free his hands, gripping the blue haired man's neck as he attempted to make him leave him alone. "LET THE FUCKING GO!" He yelled coughing as the other punched him and squeezing hard to keep him away until he felt a snap beneath the other man's skin and Saix's grip went limp. Cloud instantly let go, snapping his eyes open as the man slid out of him and fell into the tub, head pending in an unnatural angle. The blond didn't even dare to breathe as he simply stared at the dead man by his feet.

The bathroom got dead silent.

"...Saix..." Sucking in a breath, Xenmas walked forward, wide eyed, staring at his floating lover. "Sa-Saix...? Wake up." He ordered, fists clenched. "Wake up NOW!" He was such a faker; it was just to throw the blond off; that had to be it. "SAIX…!" Growling, he jumped into the water and waded out to his lover. "Saix…! Get up!" It was water coursing down his face, of course. Not tears. Never tears. Saix wasn't worth them. Gasping, the silver haired man grabbed Saix's heavy body and tugged him to his chest, shaking him. "WAKE UP!!"

Cloud watched, sick to the core... The other man had hurt him a lot but he had just killed him with his own, bare hands. Just guessing what Xemnas would do to return the favor, Cloud jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel on the way, running as terrified tears slid down his face.

He needed to hide!

--

Sighing, Reno stared out the window of the _Shera_, foot tapping impatiently. Where the HELL was Cid? They, meaning Marluxia, Yuffie and himself, had gotten to the ship, only to find it empty. "Where the fuck are you, old man?"

"Behind ya…" Cid said as he shooed his assistant away and assumed the ship's lead. "Are we all here?!"

"Yea, yea... We're all here, Grandpa." Reno practically growled, bouncing on the balls of his feet in impatience. "Now spill the news!!"

"I just don't kill ya cos Cloud wouldn't like it." Cid sneered. "We found the boat at Destiny Islands. Turns out it was empty, save for a few crew members. I left Barret interrogating them after we managed to beat them all up. He's tryin' ta find to where Cloud was taken: we'll know more when we get there." He said, increasing the airship's speed. Reno growled, sitting down on the floor and crossing his arms, muttering to himself. He wanted to be there NOW damn it! They had wasted too much time already. Cid stared at him. "Don't get yer panties in a twist. We'll be there in five."

"Five what…?" Reno asked, getting up to pace once more. "Five minutes? Five hours? Five DAYS?" Too many fives, his mind screamed. God, he felt like screaming. "Can't this hunk of junk go faster?!"

Cid finally lost his patience. "WILL YOU FUCKIN' SHUT UP?! We are ALL worried about Cloud and we wanna find him as much as ya do so STOP thinking yer the only one here who's heartbroken!! Ya may have gone through a lotta shit but it aint been any easier to any of us!" He screamed at the now quiet redhead. "Now calm the fucking down, wait five fucking minutes and your patience will be rewarded soon enough!!" The old blond snapped, muttering a colorful stream of bad words after he was done. Seriously!

Blinking lightly a few times, Reno looked down at the floor before sitting back in his seat, looking at his entwined hands. "Sorry." He mumbled. Cid was right. Everyone there was just as desperate as he was but none of THEM were panicking and worrying like he was. He shouldn't be such a brat when Cid was clearly doing all he could to get them there.

"If something really, really bad had happened, Barret would have called me." Cid mumbled after a few moments.

The redhead nodded, still not looking up as he thought. He hoped Cloud was okay and unharmed. He had just woken up from a coma! Sighing, Reno looked up and flinched. Everyone looked so anxious and worried, now that he took the time to notice. And here he was, whining and complaining like a child. That wasn't right. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes and looked back down, willing away his emotions. He didn't need them, not until Cloud was found. Opening his eyes a few moments later, he inwardly smiled, knowing that his face was blank one more, body relaxed. It was better like that. Now he wouldn't be so annoying with his worries and irritate the others.

They would get Cloud back. All he had to do was waiting.

Moments later, Cid announced that they had arrived and proceeded to land the airship, running outside with everyone else before going aboard the Black Pearl. "'Bout time..." Barret complained, tapping his big foot against the floor.

Glancing around, Reno took in the sight of the beaten and moaning crew on the deck. "What did you learn?" He asked calmly, walking over to sit on the ships railing.

That their _'merchandise'_ was sold to four different brothels." Barret said with disgust, taking four papers from his pocket. "I took note of them all. They have no idea to where Cloud was taken, though. We'll have to search them all."

"I say we split into our earlier groups and search." Tifa said hastily. She was worried about her best friend and she felt guilty... If she had been more careful, Cloud wouldn't have run.

"Sounds good to me…" Hopping down from the rail, Reno walked back over, casually kicking one of the crewmembers in the gut, inwardly smiling when he heard something snap, and looked at Marluxia. "Wanna pair up?"

"Hell yes, babe." Marluxia grinned, going after Reno and tripping purposely on the same crew member. "Shemale…! Care to join?"

"Stop calling me that, you pink haired FAIRY!" Yuffie growled, running after the two. "It's really starting to get annoying!"

Reno and Marluxia laughed softly. "Ohh, come on, you big BABY!" The last said, waving at Yuffie. The redhead one checked the address Barret had given him as he called for a cab. "Come on. We have somewhere to go." He said. Reno sighed softly as he entered the vehicle. He had a feeling they were close.

--

Axel jerked up, eyes widening as a loud alarm went off. "What the fuck..." The last time he had heard that noise it was because a hooker had killed a customer in a violent rage after being beaten. Had it happened again? Running down the hall, he grabbed onto the nearest person. "What's going on?" Axel asked.

"It's terrible! Someone killed Saix!!"

Axel's eyes widened and he stumbled back, not even realizing when the other ran. _'Saix...dead...Cloud?'_ Could it have been him?

A few floors above, Cloud panted as he ran through the corridors in search for a way out. Swallowing hard and deciding he had done enough running in circles, the blond ran into a room, closing the door after him and looking around. Swallowing hard, the man walked to a closet and opened it, getting some clothes that thankfully fit him. "What have I done?" He whispered, resting his forehead against the cool wood of the piece of furniture. "If he catches me... I'm dead." Cloud groaned and tried to peek through a window. He bit his lip. Security was all around the place.

Running through the halls, Axel looked back and forth, searching for any sign of the blond. "Cloud?!" He called. He hadn't heard security using the other's name so it was okay to call. "Answer me!" He had to find him before security did, or worse, Xenmas did.

Cloud perked up, hearing his name. Stuttering, he looked around and ran back to the wardrobe, getting inside before closing it and listening as someone opened the room's door. The blond clenched his eyes shut and hid his face on his knees, waiting. He would have to fight if it was Xemnas... And he didn't feel like killing with his own bare hands once more but if he didn't, he would be the next one being killed.

Poking his head into the room, Axel looked around, blinking when he heard a rustling noise. "…Cloud..." Walking in, he shut and locked the door behind him, walking over to the closet before opening it, blinking at the blond. "Thank GOD!" Dropping to his knees, he gave the other a smile. "You're okay!"

Cloud slightly raised his head, locking wide, worried eyes on Axel. "Shh!" He shushed, looking around. "Keep it down, they can find me!" he said through clenched teeth, frowning a bit.

Axel nodded, getting into the closet and closing the door behind him. "Yea, sorry..." He whispered, reaching up to turn on the overhead light. Settling back against the door, he gave the blond quick exam with his eyes, noticing his bleeding ear and bruised neck. "You okay…?"

Cloud looked away and nodded slowly, hesitantly, before shaking his head. "I k-killed him..." He whispered, biting his lip.

"Saix, you mean?" Axel asked, eyeing the blonde sadly. "The son of a bitch must have earned it, though."

The blond started to shook. "He..." Cloud licked his lips nervously as he shifted slightly. "He was r-raping me." he whispered, pained. "And... And I was free. I have no idea of what possessed me to do it!" he whispered. "I just wanted him to get away from me... I just wanted the pain to stop…"

Swearing softly, Axel reached out and tugged Cloud towards him, hugging him gently. "Then he deserved it. People that do stuff like that shouldn't live, okay?"

Cloud froze as Axel's arms wrapped around him but he soon relaxed with the redhead's spicy scent and soft, red hair brushing against his neck and shoulders soothingly. "I know…" he whispered, resting his cheek on the shoulder of the only man who had helped him until then gently. "But I... I didn't want to kill him with my own, bare hands..."

"I know you didn't. But it's too late now. Worrying about it will only cause pain and stress."

Cloud nodded softly. "Aren't you scared?" he asked quietly.

"I'm god damn terrified." Axel admitted, still rubbing Cloud's back. "But fear won't help us right now so i gotta keep it bottled up."

The blond looked down. "I... I won't hurt you... If that's what you are scared about."

"I'm not scared of you, blondie. But we got a lot of guards out there that are after your head, not to mention Xenmas." Cloud shuddered, swallowing hard at the name. Holding the blond tighter, Axel shushed him quietly. "Calm down. I won't let him get you." Pulling back, he smiled. "I will talk to the owner of this place and with his permission, I'm going to buy and then free you."

Cloud blinked at Axel. "... I can't let you." He stuttered, shaking his head. "I... It'll be expensive... And..." The blond looked down. "I have no idea of where I should go."

The redhead snorted. "I got A LOT saved up so you have no choice. And as for where you will go..." humming, he thought. "What if... you stay with me?"

Cloud stared at Axel. "Stay... with you?" he said softly, pondering his options. It wasn't like he had many... At least that way he would have a place to stay while he searched for his family. He had someone who loved him... He had children... The blond shook his head. He needed to find them. "I... I mean, if you really wouldn't mind..." He murmured softly. "I just don't want to be a burden..."

"A burden…?" Axel repeated, chuckling softly soon after. "Cloud, if you were gonna be a burden, do you think I would ask you to stay with me?" Smiling, he reached out with one hand and ran it down the side of Cloud's face. "You're no burden to me."

"You don't know me." Cloud stated, shaking his head. He felt surprised... surprised that someone would want to help this much without even knowing him... and surprised that he wasn't wary of what was happening. It was like some unearthly force pulled him towards Axel, made him trust him blindly. There was… A familiar aura about him, the way his flaming hair reached out to him, the way his green, gentle eyes melted his barriers…

The blond's statement only made him grin. "Then let me get to know you! I got a good judgment on people and I can tell: you're not a bad person, Cloud. You're just confused and scared."

Cloud examined Axel for a while before being snapped out of his thoughts with angry screaming and bangs coming closer and closer to their room. "Oh no…" He panicked, looking around for a way out. "X-Xemnas…!"

"Fuck!" Swearing quietly, the redhead reached over and shoved Cloud further back into the closet, moving some boxes and coats so he couldn't be seen. "Shh." He whispered, motioning for silence before getting up and opening the door. "WHAT are you doing in there!?" A furious Xenmas asked, growling lowly. Blinking, Axel quickly made something up. "Coming out of the closet, obviously…!" He said with a grin, closing the other after him.

Xemnas growled, grabbing Axel by the collar and smashing his back against a wall, snarling on his face. "Don't FUCK with me, kid..." He snarled angrily. "WHAT were you doing here?"

Moaning lightly, said redhead groaned. "Checking for mice…" He grinned again. He wasn't going to give in. "We got a real problem of them!"

"Mice... hmm?" Xemnas smirked, throwing the redhead away to the floor before snapping the closet's doors open and kicking aside the boxes, his grin widening as he saw Cloud huddled in a corner, shaking as he looked up at him. "That's definitely quite a huge mouse." He snarled, cracking his knuckles.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Growling, Axel shot forward and shoved the other man to the side, standing in front of the door. "Don't touch him!" He wasn't going to let Cloud get hurt again. He promised.

Xemnas growled and pretended to be going to punch the redhead, smirking as Axel ducked. He brought his knee up and hit him square in the face, watching the redhead fall to the floor and groan in pain, dazed. "I'll teach you..." The silver-haired man muttered angrily, dodging a fist that flew towards him when he approached the blond before punching Cloud's face, pinning him to the floor. "I'll make you wish you were the one dying instead!" He yelled, furious as he broke Cloud's wrist when the blond attempted to hit him again. Smacking him hard enough to make the other's focus waver, Xemnas smirked as the blond stopped fighting. Grabbing him by the hair, Xemnas dragged him out of the closet, pulling when the blond attempted to break free. "Move, bitch…!"

Crying out lightly as his shattered wrist was jousted; Cloud shook his head rapidly from side to side, twisting as he tried to free himself. "Let me GO!" He couldn't go with that man. He knew that the second he was pulled out that door and back into the basement that he wouldn't live to see the next day. "I'm sorry!" He cried, tears falling down his face. "Xenmas...please…!"

"I'm sorry isn't good enough!!" Xemnas had had enough. Reaching down with a snarl, he heaved Cloud up by his arms. "When I say come," He growled, reaching back and smoking the blond across the face again, a jolt of satisfaction running through him at the sight of blood in the corner of the other's mouth. "You COME."

Cloud winced, crying as he watched as Axel twisted on the floor, trying to react somehow while his mind cleared. "Let me go..." He sobbed, trashing. "LET ME GO!!!!"

--

Outside, Reno, Marluxia and Yuffie stared and blinked, watching a large number of people sat at the entry and many still leaving the manor. "What happened here?" The only woman in the group asked, walking with the boys towards the entry.

"I have no idea…" Marluxia murmured, entering the manor with the others and poking someone's shoulder. "Excuse me... What happened?"

The man looked up, crossing his arms. "Some untamed whore killed one of us."

Yuffie gaped. "What?!" How?!

Reno frowned, looking around and searching for a mass of blond hair before faint screams reached his ears. "What..." He murmured, walking into the house and looking towards the direction of the screams.

"LET ME GO!!"

Xemnas appeared coming from a corridor upstairs and growled. "Will you SHUT UP?!" Throwing the blond on his shoulder to the floor, he kicked him and watched as Cloud fell down the stairs with a pained yell, slumping at the end and weakly attempting to get up or crawl away. "Happy now?!" He snapped, walking downstairs and grabbing Cloud's hair, making him stand before tugging him towards the stairs leading to the cells.

Eyes wide, Reno kept looking, mind blanking out momentarily in shock at the sight of the blond. "…Cloud…" He whispered, watching him being tugged away. He couldn't believe it.

They had found him…

Realizing that Cloud was getting further and further from them, he turned and gave a harsh yank on Marluxia's arm. "Marly! He's here!" Not even waiting for a response, he took off down the hall in the same direction he saw the large sliver haired man take Cloud.

Marluxia gasped, following Reno. "Reno!!" He screamed after the other, running as he vaguely heard Yuffie say she would call the others. "WAIT!"

Xemnas had just thrown the hurt, dazed blond inside the dungeon before he heard quick steps. He slammed the door shut, not wanting to be interrupted. "I'll make you pay." he snarled, watching as Cloud looked up at him with unfocused eyes as he reached for a long, large wooden stick. "I'll make you wish you were dead... I'll avenge Saix, you _SON OF A BITCH_!"

Panting lightly, Reno ran as quickly as he could, growling when he found himself being led into the basement. "Damn it!" If he lost sight of them then it was all over. Pushing his weary body to move faster, he caught up just in time to see the door to a cell shutting. "NO!" Lunging forward, he began banging on the hard metal, yelling at the top of his lungs. "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!! YOU NO GOOD FUCKER!! GIVE CLOUD BACK…!" He screamed, his heart clenching at a couple of loud cries coming from inside the dungeon.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, kicking the now crawling away blond in the stomach. "Stay still." He snarled, ripping Cloud's shirt off before adjusting the stick on his hand, raising his arm. "Now you'll see what real pain is." He snarled.

Outside, Marluxia had just caught up to Reno and flinched at a scream coming from inside the room. "Is he in there?!"

Reno just snarled, walking back before rushing at the door and slamming into it with all his strength, trying to knock it down. "Yes!" Gasping for air, he backed up and ran forward again, repeating the motion. "Help me!!" Marluxia frowned and nodded, mimicking Reno's actions.

Crying out once more, Cloud whimpered and moaned, reaching out with trembling hands to try and get away from the abuse. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" He sobbed, barely registering the sound of the door being slammed into with the pain of his aggressor spanking him filling his brain. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Snarling as the cries got louder, Reno began to move faster, hitting harder. "FUCKING BASTARD!!" He screamed, shoulder and arm quickly becoming bruised.

Marluxia shook his head, stopping. "Reno, it's no use!" He tried to reason.

"I don't CARE!!" The redhead screamed. "I want Cloud!! And I'll break every bone in my body to get if I have to!!"

Suddenly the door flew open, Xemnas pulling out a gun from his back pocket and pointing it at Reno. "Will you shut up?" he snarled once he got their attention, not bothering to keep an eye for Cloud as the blond was too blinded by pain to even think of running away.

Regaining his balance, Reno growled, staring straight up the barrel of the gun and into Xenmas' furious orange eyes with his own piercing emerald gaze. "Give him back!" He growled.

Xemnas shook his head. "Like hell i will." he snarled. "That bastard killed... my lover." He admitted, eyes flashing with sadness for a mere second. "This piece of shit is only leaving as a corpse."

Stiffening slightly, Reno felt a brief flash of pity run through him, it disappearing as Cloud's little cry of pain. "Well, he's MY lover and I'm NOT going to let you kill him!"

Xemnas' smirked, poking his gun against Reno's lips. "Oh really...? What would I gain in exchange for this bastard?" He eyed the redhead, his smirk widening.

Eyes widening slightly, Reno leaned forward with a purr, running his tongue up the shaft of the gun, moaning lightly before pulling back, giving the other man a heated, lust filled look. "Me." All that mattered was getting Cloud. He could cope until the others came for him.

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Slut." He snorted. "You." he turned to Marluxia, pulling the gun's safety as he thrust the weapon into Reno's mouth suddenly. "Choose. The blondie or the scum here."

Chocking slightly, Reno reached up and tried to tug the gun away, stiffening when he heard the safety being pulled back. Looking over at his friend, he raised one hand and pointed into the room, message clear. _'Save Cloud.'_

Marluxia was frozen, torn. Reno... Reno was his friend. He wouldn't be lying if he called the small redhead his best friend. On the other hand, was Cloud... Beaten, without memories... The pink haired man swallowed hard. He knew that whatever option he chose, it could end up in death. If he chose Cloud, Xemnas would probably just nod; watch him get Cloud before shooting Reno, shooting him and staying with the blond. Cloud had killed his lover, after all. Xemnas wouldn't let the blond go so easily, but if he chose to save Reno... There was a possibility that by the time they got back to retrieve Cloud; the blond would have already been beaten up to death. Marluxia shook, closing his eyes tightly. Who would he choose? Reno... Or Cloud?

Panting lightly, Reno watched his friend's internal struggle. What the hell was so difficult? _'Pick Cloud, damn you!'_ his mind cried. He was a Turk. He could take anything Xenmas had to offer. But Cloud, Cloud was...broken. He was confused, lost without his memories and surrounded by strangers. He needed help. _'Pick Cloud.'_ His eyes cried, filling with tears. _'Please, pick Cloud.'_

Marluxia looked down, grabbing Reno's arm and pulling him back. "Reno." he finally chose, trying not to look at Cloud a few meters away.

"No!" The redhead shouted, struggling wildly in his friend's arms. "Damn it Marly, NO!! Cloud! He picks Cloud!" He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't loose his lover for a third time.

Xemnas grinned smugly. "Cherry said he chose you." He sighed, stepping back. "You go. The blond stays." He smirked, closing the door with a loud bang.

Wailing, Reno kicked out, yowling angrily. "Fuck it all, Marluxia! WHY!?" Why had he chosen him? He had all but begged the lighter haired man to choose Cloud. Shuddering, he went limp, whimpering sadly. "Why…?"

"If I had chosen Cloud, the guy would have just killed us both and still keep him!" Marluxia explained desperately. "Now, let's go! We need to talk with others, we'll come back later!"

Sniffing, Reno nodded and wiped away the tears that had started to escape. "Right..." They had to hurry.

Marluxia sighed, wincing as Cloud's cries and pleads were heard again. He couldn't help but feel like he had failed the blond.

--

**Bekas: There it is, new chapter everyone! Hope you all like it! I'm sorry for the wait but Kigi's laptop is STILL broken and I have my own stories and affairs to attend!**


	46. Saviour

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Growling, Axel stepped out of the room, rubbing his bruised jaw. "Fucker hits hard." He muttered, hurrying down the hallways. There was no time to lose. He had to get the money for Cloud and buy him before it was too late!

The redhead ran down the stairs and out of the manor, pushing away the many people in the front garden. He needed to get home to get his savings. Entering his car, Axel flew away, determined to save the unknown blond. "Out of the way old lady!" Axel screamed, barely managing to swerve around the little old woman trying to cross the street. Looking back to see if she was alright, he frowned, seeing her flip him the bird. "Honestly. Some people have no manners!" Skidding to a stop in front of his house, the redhead ran in and immediately went for the large coffee can on top of the fridge. In there were a few years worth of savings. Opening the can, he quickly counted. A little over seven thousand. Paired with what he had in his bank, he had just about thirty thousand. He just hoped it was enough.

Swallowing hard and gripping the money tighter, the redhead flew out of the house once more, this time getting in the car and driving to an ATM. Rushing inside, he fumbled with his card for a few moments, draining his entire account. "Finally!" Now, all he had to do was get back and contact the boss! Rushing back to his car, Axel drove as quickly as he could, not even bothering to take his keys out of the ignition before rushing back inside, running up countless flights of stairs before coming to a stop. Pausing a moment to catch his breath, he raised a hand and knocked on the door. "Sir?"

An old but firm voice came from inside. "Come on in."

Gulping, the redhead opened the door and walked into the large, plush office. "Sir... I've come to make a purchase." He said to the intimidating looking man behind the desk. With dark skin, goatee and white hair, Xehanorth could be old but he could still be pretty scary.

The elder looked at him, blinking slowly. "Never took you for a buyer." He stated, examining Axel before waving his hand dismissively. "Very well. Money is money. Do you have any whore in mind?"

Blushing lightly at the other's words, Axel nodded and pulled the cash from his pocket. "I want the untamed one that Xenmas and Saix were working on."

Master Xehanorth raised his brows. Quite a nice timing... If he got rid of the blond quickly, he would be free of many troubles. "You do realize he already killed someone who tried to tame him."

"With all due respect to the dead sir, that no good piece of shit was raping the blond for fun, not work."

"Do you think the blond will care about that whenever you try to lay your hand on him? You'll be a threat, just like Saix was."

At this, Axel smiled. "I've spoken to him, sir. Gotten to know him a bit. He won't hurt me."

Xehanorth narrowed his eyes. "Oh, did you...? What are your interests on the specimen?" He asked wisely. It was a known rule that whores were nothing more but that and selling them for other purposes would be a waste.

"Fucking, of course." The redhead replied smoothly. He knew how things were done there. "He trusts me. It won't take much before he's on his back, begging for it."

Xehanorth watched the younger man before smirking. "Very well." He said softly. "How much would you pay me for him?"

That was the hard part. "Unfortunately, I only have thirty thousand." Axel just hoped it was enough.

The man nodded. "He's yours for twenty." Xehanorth smirked. "Master Xehanorth helps those who are honest... and those who help him. I cannot afford to lose another breaking tool."

Axel couldn't help the smile that came over his face. "Thank you, sir!" Handing over the money, he waited for the certificate of ownership to be handed to him. Xenmas would have no choice but to give Cloud to him now!

The master nodded. "Have fun." He would, that was for certain, now that he was richer.

"I will, sir. Thank you!" Keeping a firm hold on the paper, Axel ran out of the room as quickly as he could, heading for the dungeons. Cloud was free! Coming to a halt, he began to pound on the door to Cloud's cell. "Xenmas! Let me in!"

The silver haired man growled as he loosened his belt around Cloud's neck, letting him shakily breathe. Walking towards the entrance with the intent of shooting whoever had come to bother him, he snarled as he snapped the door open. "WHAT?!"

Not even paying the other man any heed, Axel ran into the cell and over to Cloud, hushing him gently as he removed the belt. "It's okay. Relax your safe now." He murmured soothingly to the half conscious man.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Xemnas snarled.

Running a soothing hand through the blond's hair, Axel pulled Cloud's limp and battered body onto his lap, holding out the certificate of ownership with his other hand. "Read it and weep, Xenmas. You lose."

Xemnas stared at it. No, it couldn't be... "The Master sold you the blond?" He snarled slowly, trying to remain calm. How could he?! Cloud wasn't even for sale yet!!

"That's right." Grinning at the older man, Axel reached out and took the paper back. "He knew that keeping him would be dangerous so he let me purchase him." Xemnas felt like screaming but he couldn't do a thing. Xehanorth was a god in that place. Opposing him... would mean meeting Saix way to soon in the afterlife. Smirking lightly in victory, Axel stood up with Cloud passed out in his arms, and walked out of the room. "Better luck next time."

Xemnas shook his anger. "Fuck off before I kill you both!"

Laughing, Axel walked back upstairs and out of the building, heading for his car. "Don't worry, Cloud." He whispered, setting the blond in the passenger seat. "I'll take care of you." The blond breathed deeply, cracking his eyes open and seeing Axel. A small, barely there smile appeared on his lips as his fuzzy vision made out red hair and gentle green eyes. Reassured, he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep. Going as slow as he dared, Axel drove back to his house. He needed to get Cloud cleaned up. Pulling into the driveway, he carefully pulled Cloud from the car and brought him inside. "Bath or bandages... Bandages." He decided. It wouldn't be good if Cloud woke up naked and with the redhead all over him. Sighing, Axel carried the blond into the bedroom and set him down, going to get his med kit before returning. He had some work to do.

--

It was only a few hours before Cloud regained his consciousness. Looking around, he frowned softly, fuzzy mind confused: the room he was in wasn't familiar to him in any way. Although, he hadn't been in many of the rooms at the Manor...

Humming lightly, a very familiar redhead walked into the room with a tray of rice and a few sandwiches. Seeing that Cloud was up, he smiled and walked over. "Hey, you're awake. Hungry?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly, sitting gingerly. "Where...?" He coughed as pain flared on his throat. Dang, it hurt...!

"Don't try talking yet. That belt did a bit of damage." Sitting down next to the blond, Axel placed the tray on his lap. "You're at my house."

"W-why...?"

"...okay, don't take this the wrong way but..." Coughing, Axel looked away, suddenly feeling awkward. "I bought you."

Cloud stared at him for a long moment. "I... I thought you were kidding..." He murmured, frowning. Could he really trust the redhead...?

Seeing the blond's frown, Axel tried to explain himself. "I couldn't just leave you there! Xenmas was about to kill you!" Sighing, he slumped a bit, looking down at the mattress. "I just wanted to save you and this was the only way."

Cloud looked down at his hands. "What..." He began, biting his lip. "... Is there any way I can thank you?" He murmured, looking away. Axel had bought a whore, after all. The blond couldn't deny whatever the man asked after all he did for him.

Knowing what Cloud was thinking, Axel shook his head. "No. I don't want anything from you. I have to keep the papers saying that I bought you in case Xenmas comes back but besides that, consider yourself a free man."

Cloud relaxed slightly, nodding. "Thank you... I'll repay you... somehow. I'll find a way, I promise."

The redhead just chuckled, ruffling Cloud's hair. "Just get better. And eat something!"

"Okay..." The blond murmured, allowing the first smile in a long time to graze his features, even if it was smile. He felt so much lighter… He was free, far from Xemnas.

Axel felt his breath catch. The blond looked so beautiful when he smiled. Coughing lightly, he picked up the fork and handed it to Cloud. "Eat."

"You cook?" Cloud asked, starting to eat. "It's good."

"I live alone. It was either learning or living of take-out."

The blond nodded slowly. "I... I can cook, if you want." He knew he knew how to cook. Cloud knew his mother made sure of it before he left for the army and it was a way to start repaying Axel.

The redhead blinked. "Really? You don't mind?" His cooking skills were really limited, it would be nice to have something other than ramen, rice and take out. "That would be great! I'm really getting tired of seafood ramen."

Cloud nodded with a small smile. "Alright, then. It's settled."

"Yep!" That seemed fair enough. "I'll go out tomorrow and see about getting you some clothes. You can have the spare bedroom."

Cloud nodded. "... Thank you... For everything."

Pausing a moment, Axel smiled and leaned over, gently hugging the blond. "You're welcome."

The blond tensed slightly but relaxed a moment after. Axel was completely friendly. "When do I start cooking?"

Pulling back, Axel rolled his eyes. "As soon as you can speak without sounding like you swallowed sandpaper and then went through puberty again."

Cloud let out a small chuckle. "Alright..."

"Good!" Picking up a sandwich, the redhead held it to Cloud's mouth. "Nom."

Cloud blinked and took a bite. "_Shanks_..." He said, chewing.

"…shanks? You're gonna stab me??" The redhead blinked, knowing full well what Cloud was talking about. He just wanted to see that smile again.

The blond swallowed. "I meant _'thanks'_..." Cloud murmured, rolling his eyes.

Axel just chuckled. "You're welcome." Cloud nodded, continuing to take small bites of the food. Sighing, Axel sat back, propped up by a few pillows, and sighed. "What a day. I'm just glad it's over..."

Cloud nodded briefly, looking down as he suddenly lost his appetite. "You have no idea..." He murmured.

Axel cringed. Oops. He didn't mean to do that. "You will never have to go back there." He promised. "I'll keep you safe."

Cloud nodded, lying back down. "Thank you..." He thanked, still a bit wary of everything that had been happening.

Leaning over, Axel took the half empty tray - he wasn't really expecting Cloud to eat much after so long, anyways - and pulled the blankets over him. "Sleep. You need it." The blond nodded and closed his eyes tiredly, quickly falling asleep.

Smiling lightly, Axel went to go put the dishes away. When he returned, the redhead leaned against the doorway and looked at the bed's occupant, watching him sleep for long minutes.

Even now, covered in bruises and with rings under his eyes, the blond was one of the most eye-catching things he had ever seen. He knew that whatever he felt on that dungeon when he first saw the blond and now when he looked at the man's soft features wasn't just any feeling. He knew that given the time, it could grow into something big; he knew his heart. It had been exactly the same with all the people he had ever loved in his life. Axel was never one to believe in love at the first sight or something mushy like that but he did believe in attraction at first sight and that was exactly what it happened, not that he could ever say it for the next few weeks or months.

Telling Cloud about it would only scare him away, after all he went through.

Axel hoped that one day, sometime in the future, Cloud would look at him the same way and stopped seeing just a friend, a man who had helped him when he needed the most. He hoped the blond would put a rock over his past. "I'll protect you in the meanwhile." Axel whispered unconsciously.

And he meant it.

--

**Bekas: A short little chappie to make up for the late of chapter 45. :3**


	47. Meeting

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"Is this it?"

Reno nodded nervously, stopping in front of the manor's front door. "Yeah, yo."

Grunting, Cid made his way to the entrance and pushed the large door open. "Then what are we waiting for? Move out!" Stepping inside, his nose curled at the sudden assault of smells. He hated places like that. They always smelled so dirty and clean at the same time.

Immediately, a man came to receive them. "Welcome to _Destiny's Sweet Desire_." He bowed.

The pilot twitched a bit. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms. "We heard about the blond that has been giving ya a lot of trouble. We came to take him off your hands. Price is no problem."

The man shook his head. "I am afraid our Master has already gotten rid of the man you seek." He said softly. "He was already sold, hours ago."

"WHAT!?" A disbelieving cry came from the group. Cloud was already gone?! "But..." Reno stumbled, walking in front of Cid to speak to the man. "I JUST saw him here, not even two hours ago!"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry. He was sold very quickly to avoid problems."

"Damn it!" The redhead cried, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Any idea on who took him?"

"We are not allowed to give information about our sold merchandise. It's one of the brothel's policies. Once a slut is sold, it's like we never knew it."

Reno growled. "Look… There has to be SOME way for us to find out." Sighing, his shoulders slumped and he gave the man in front of him a pleading look. "Please?"

The man looked uncaring. "It is not my decision. If you wish to discuss this with our Master, I may go and ask him if it's alright to receive you."

"Do it." Reno replied without hesitating. "I'll wait as long as I need to." The man bowed and left, instructing them to wait in the hall. Grumbling to himself, Reno started to pace back and forth, ignoring Rude's suggestion for him to sit down.

"We'll find him, Reno." Tifa tried to reassure.

"Yes but what if we don't?" Reno replied with his hands clenched tightly around his stomach where he was hugging himself, an unconscious gesture since he lost the babies. "He could be half way around the world and being exposed to all kinds of aggression by the worse, most disgusting person at the face of the Earth and we would never know."

"Don't think the worst." Marluxia said softly. "We'll save him." Reno sent the pink haired man a glare. He was still pissed about his earlier actions. Marluxia looked down, ashamed. "Reno, I made the logical choice..." He tried to explain once more.

"And I'm a Turk. You honestly think I couldn't have taken him down the second he removed the gun, yo?"

"You really think he would have removed the gun? He would have shot you while I went to pick up Cloud." Reno just snorted, turning away and mumbling something to soft for the others to hear. Marluxia frowned, folding his arms. "You're not superman, you idiot." He huffed. "He would **have** hurt you." Crossing his own arms, Reno merely raised an eyebrow back, an uncaring light in his eyes. "Oh, so you would not care if Cloud, after being saved from literally HELL, would be alone in a world that he does not remember, with people that he does not remember? Are you forgetting, no, ignoring the fact that the only recent thing he remembers is that he has someone who loves him?"

Cringing, Reno looked down, not able to meet the others eyes. "...I don't want him to remember me." He whispered. "He's in this situation because of ME. Squall came after me; Cloud got hurt because of ME." He shuddered, thinking of how hurt and scared his lover looked, being dragged away. "He doesn't need to remember me to be happy."

"So you just want him to forget his happiest memories?" Tifa asked before Marluxia could open his mouth, getting up. "Is that it?"

Reno just snorted. "Oh yes. Fights, yelling, losing the babies, pain. Those are such happy memories."

"What about finally having a decent lover, being loved, discovering that he was going to be a father, starting a new life at Costa del Sol with the one he loved and getting engaged??" Tifa asked angrily, face to face with the other man. "Aren't those happy memories? Aren't those important memories?!"

Eyes wide, Reno stared at the furious woman. "I…" He licked his lips, sighing as a sad, tired look came to his eyes, voice soft as he spoke. "I don't want to hurt him anymore..."

"Don't don't leave him, you moron!" Tifa yelled. "Don't leave him when he's alone, confused, hurt, _weak_!!"

Reno flinched, taking a few steps back. She was yelling, he hated that, even thought he knew he deserved it. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Just forget what I said. I take it back."

"You better!" The woman said, crossing her arms. "Where is that incompetent, anyway?!"

The redhead just shrugged. "Talking to his boss? I dunno."

"Thank you, Mr. _Obvious_."

Flinching once more, Reno continued his pacing. A few moments later the attendant returned. "The master said he would only see one of you." He said, looking at the large group. "Who is going?" Gulping lightly, Reno turned and looked at the group. They all had a right to go and find out where Cloud was, especially Tifa. This was going to be tough.

"... Rock, paper, scissors?" Yuffie murmured.

Shrugging, Reno scratched one of the scares on his face. "I say Tifa."

"I say Reno." Tifa replied. Said redhead blinked, surprised. Wasn't she just yelling at him? Why would she choose him to do something he knew she wanted to do? "You know him better." Tifa sighed, referring to Cloud.

"…Okay..." Turning back to the attendant, Reno walked forward. "Me then."

"I'll take you to him." The man said, leading Reno through the halls. "When you meet the master, you must be sure to be respectable!" He wasn't going to get in trouble for a guest's bad behavior. Stopping in front of a pair of large doors, he nodded to Reno. "He's inside." And walked away. Nodding, Reno reached out and knocked sharply, stepping back to wait.

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath, Reno opened the door and slipped into the room, looking at the old, yet imposing man sitting behind the large polished desk. "I'm here to discuss the selling of one of your whores." He said, getting straight to the point.

Master Xehanorth narrowed his eyes. "Give me a good reason to break one of the house's policies."

Snorting, Reno walked over to the desk and sat down on the plush chair in front of it. "I can give you three. He's Cloud Strife. He's my lover, and I'm Rufus Shinra's favorite Turk. If you don't tell me then I'll make sure this place goes out of business so fast your head spins."

"I knew very well who he was and Destiny Islands is one of the places where Shinra cannot reach. You don't scare me." The old man shook his head with mirth. "I cannot give you information on the blond's whereabouts. It's wrong, don't you think? Letting complete strangers thrust their little noses into people's business when all they want is be at peace with their little, recently bought toy and have fun..."

Uh-oh. Reno hadn't known about that. Not loosing face, he smirked and leaned back. "How about this one then. I have with me downstairs the very people that helped destroy Sephiroth and Meteor. And they are VERY angry. They want their friend back and will do ANYTHING to get him." He said, emphasizing his words so Xehanorth knew EXACTLY about what he was talking about.

Master Xehanorth smiled, closing his eyes with a chuckle. "Scary." He mocked, opening his eyes again, noticing the shudder that went up Reno's spine when their eyes locked. "The only thing I will tell you is that it was one of my functionaries who bought him. Male, red hair. The rest you will have to find by yourself." the man snapped his fingers and waved towards the door. "The meeting is over. Leave."

"One more hint." Reno pleaded. That was WAY to vague. "A name...anything?" Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose when Xehanorth didn't even twitch. He had really hoped he wouldn't have to say his next words. "…I swear under code 3605 of the Prostitution Code that I will not speak a word of what you say past this room. If I do, you may seek punishment as you see fit." It was the biggest yet most unknown code that most prostitutes who worked for the big names knew. It was a sign that they would obey and not speak, lest the other person allowed them to. "A name...please."

"…Another whore?" Master Xehanorth barked a laugh. "Oh, but they appear when you least expect it." He shook his head. "He cleans the brothel. That is enough."

"Thank you." Standing up, Reno walked to the door, pausing for a moment with a grin on his face. "And I'm not a whore. I ran from Setzer and that life long ago. But thanks for the information." Whistling merrily, he went to walk out of the room and back to the others.

Xehanorth shook his head. "Once a whore, always a whore." He chuckled, going back to his papers.

Ignoring and leaving, Reno grinned, running up to the others. "He's a redheaded male that cleans this place. That's all he would tell me."

"Now we need to find out how many people clean this place and who they are." Cid nodded.

"Right!" Looking around, Reno walked over to the front desk and gave a smile to the person behind it. "Excuse me...can you please tell me how many people clean this place? I need a job if you're shorthanded."

"At the moment we don't have available jobs." The woman shook her head, checking her papers and dossiers without looking up. "We have already a total of five cleaners. It is enough."

Pretending to look down put, Reno nodded. "Right..." Pretending to be leaving but remembering something, he leaned forward on the counter. "Hey... a friend of mine was the one that said I should get the job." Crossing his arms, he thought for a sec. "He said a friend of his works here! Red hair... green eyes...? You know him?"

"Hun, red hair is a very common trait here at Destiny Islands. You could be talking of anyone." The woman said softly, looking up. She blinked. "... Do I know you?"

"Umm... I don't think so." Reno replied, the confused look on his face not an act. "I've never been here before…"

"Oh..." The female employee nodded slowly. "Well, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Smiling once again, Reno nodded. "Yep! Can I have a list of the people who clean up here? I wanna contact my friend's friend." He made an irresistible face. "Pretty please?"

The woman nodded, pulling out a clean paper sheet, a pen and opening her dossier. She gave Reno the list moments after. "Here it is. The names and addresses of the employees."

"Thank you!" Giving the woman a grin, Reno took the paper. "I really appreciate it!" Running back to the others, he began to read off the list of names. "Asio, Marko, Axel, Steven and Bob...Bob…? Whatever. We have to check up on all of these people. Who wants who?"

"Asio." Tifa said, nodding at her group.

"We'll see that Bob fella." Cid sighed softly.

"Marko." Barret said, crossing his arms. "I'll go alone."

"I'll have the Steven fella." Yuffie grinned, petting Red's head.

"I'll go with her." The creature nodded.

"I guess we stay with Axel." Reno nodded at Marluxia.

Destinations decided; the group left the brothel, going separate ways. Looking back at the list, Reno nodded and headed down the street, staring to where the piece of paper had Axel's address. He hoped he had the right one… His need to see Cloud, to make sure he was alright was killing him.

Marluxia chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the other. "What is it?"

Starting, Reno looked over at the pink haired man. "What is what, yo?"

"You were staring. Does the name ring any bells?" Marluxia asked softly, reaching to get the paper.

"No." The redhead replied, handing the sheet to Marluxia. "Never heard of him before.

You?"

"Let me see." Marluxia sighed, looking at the name and at the address. He felt his breath catch on his throat. _'Oh god... Not this Axel...'_

"…Marly?" Stopping, Reno turned and looked at his friend. "Why did you stop walking? Is something wrong?" He looked troubled.

The pink haired man fisted the paper and looked up. He would need to tell... He just wished that Zexion was there with him, to help him explain what they had discovered, many months ago...

_\\ around an year ago //_

"Marluxia. We need to talk." Walking up to his pink haired friend, sometimes lover, Zexion looked over his shoulder, eyes saddening a bit when he got a look at what the other man was looking at. "Come. I need to talk to you, let him be." He whispered, tugging Marluxia away from Cloud's doorway, Reno slumped over his sleeping body, crying and Tifa on the other side of the blond, holding his hand as if her touch and will would wake him up.

The pink haired man, after a long moment, removed his eyes from the scene and allowed the younger man to take him. "What is it?" He asked tiredly.

"I found the location and identity of Axel." The purple eyed teen responded.

"... Really?"

Zexion nodded, leading Marluxia into the cafeteria. Sitting down at one of the tables, he gestured for Marluxia to do the same. "He is Reno's brother. Their mother is the same and Reno was born in there as well."

Marluxia breathed deeply. "Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

The teen merely raised an eyebrow. "Would I come to you unless I wasn't 100% certain?"

"No, sorry." The pink haired man sighed. "How come they ended up separated?"

Sighing, Zexion sat back. "Apparently Reno's mother was a whore that got pregnant on accident. By the time she realized what happened it was too late to abort so she had them and then gave Axel away, keeping Reno and going to Midgar, leaving the Islands."

Marluxia frowned. "Why only give Axel away?"

Zexion shrugged. "Don't know. But don't feel bad for him. He had a fine life." It was Reno that Marluxia should pity.

The pink haired man nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "How... How are we going to tell this to Reno? He's so fragile right now..."

"We're not going to tell him." Zexion stated. "He's too fragile and hurt to deal with this right now."

"... So you're saying we'll hide from Reno that he has a twin? Zexion, I know that he is fragile but he thinks he's all alone now. I think that telling him that he has a sibling would be good, if done with care."

"And if we do tell him now?" Zexion asked. "What good would it do? It would only add more stress onto his life. What he needs right now is rest."

Marluxia swallowed, staring at Zexion. "Yeah... You're right." He finally confessed.

Sighing, Zexion stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around Marluxia's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. The right time will come to tell him. Just, be patient."

The pink haired man nodded, taking a quick glance around the cafeteria and, once seeing that it was empty, pressed his lips against Zexion's, kissing him tenderly. "Thanks..." He whispered, laying his hands on top of the other man's. "For all the support."

Smiling into the kiss, Zexion turned his palms upward and gave his lover's hands a squeeze. "You're welcome."

\\ - //

"No." Marluxia said after a long while. "Nothing's wrong. Just... There is something we need to talk about this Axel before we go to meet him."

Reno's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?" He demanded. Marluxia knew something about this Axel guy and Reno wanted to know what. "Is it bad?"

"... It depends on how you see it." Marluxia said seriously before looking around. "Come on. Let's sit over there."

Now the redhead was worried. His friend usually wasn't so serious unless something bad had happened. Walking over to the bench, Reno sat down and patted the seat next to him. "Talk to me."

The pink haired man sat there, sighing deeply. "Remember... After you were kidnapped by Squall... That me and Zexion asked you some questions? About your family, where you lived, surname..."

"Yea, I remember." The redhead answered, brow furrowing in confusion. "Why?"

"I and Zexion investigated a bit... Because we knew a man around your age that was way too similar to you to be a coincidence."

Reno's chest tightened. "Wh-.." He broke off, licking his lips. "What did you find?"

Marluxia was even afraid to breathe. "This man... It's this Axel, here on the paper." He stated, tapping the sheet. "And we found out that he is your twin, Reno. Your mother kept you and gave him up for adoption." The pink haired man said as softly as he could.

"...what?" The redhead breathed, stiff with shock. "I...have a brother?" He wasn't an only child? Shuddering, he sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "How… I mean, why... and... When did you find out?"

"... Two days after Cloud got into his coma." Marluxia sighed. "I... I wanted to tell you sooner but you were stressed and depressed and this would only add to it... then Cloud went missing and I never had the chance to tell you before now."

Reno bit his lip, running his hand through his hair again. "Okay..." He muttered, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay... Okay, I have a brother...who works at a whore house… and might have my lover. Great." He chuckled humorlessly. "Just great."

"Axel was awesome, Reno." Marluxia reassured softly. "He pulled pranks and was quite a handful but he was such a great guy. And he only cleans at the brothel... I'm sure he wants nothing to do with prostitution."

"Then why the hell would he have Cloud?" Reno asked, rubbing his forehead. "This is all so confusing…"

"We don't know if he has him... But if he does, I say we listen to his reasons first before starting to attack him."

Sighing, Reno nodded and stood back up. "Right... This is gonna suck. Even if he doesn't have Cloud, he's gonna know something is up when someone who looks just like him shows up!"

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah but I'm sure he'll understand as well as you did." He said, getting up as well. "C'mon. He still lives in the same place, it's not far."

Nodding, Reno followed the other man down the streets for long minutes, gulping when they stopped in front of a house, suddenly nervous. "…Here?" He whispered.

Marluxia nodded, walking forward and knocking at the door. "Yes." Rushing to catch up, Reno stood next to Marluxia, silently praying that Axel wasn't the one who had Cloud.

Axel looked up from his place on the couch, turning his TV off. Getting up, he walked towards the window and peeked, his eyes widening as a small smile rose to his lips. "Marlu…!" He grinned, running to the door and opening it. "Marlu!"

"Hey there, fire-head!!" Grinning, Marluxia leaned over and gave the redhead a hug, Axel being about just as tall as he was. "How have you been?" He asked, not noticing the way

Reno zipped behind him, nervous.

"I've been doin' good, ya know it!" Axel grinned, rubbing Marluxia's back before pulling back, giving the man a grin before turning to Reno, who was facing the ground with his hair covering his face. "Who's your friend?" He asked, trying to peek. "C'mon, don't be shy…!"

Shifting awkwardly, Reno raised his head, emerald green eyes looking into a matching set. "Hello. I'm Reno." He said quietly, wincing at how childish his words sounded as soon as they left his mouth.

Axel stared for a while, incredulous as his smile slowly slid from his face. "M... Marluxia?" He called softly, never taking his eyes off the other redhead as he walked towards Reno, examining Reno's face.

Smiling lightly, the pink haired man nodded. "You know how you always wondered if you were an only child?"

Squirming a bit, Reno shifted as the other redhead bent over slightly to get a better look at him. "Our mom gave you away and kept me... I had no idea about you until half an hour ago." He snorted humorlessly.

"What...?" Axel breathed, looking at Marluxia for explanations. It was all too sudden.

Sighing, Marluxia stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Reno's shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "Your mother was pregnant with the both of you. When you were born she put you up for adoption and kept little Red here." He explained.

"He's my twin...?" Axel murmured, pointing at Reno. Suddenly, he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry but I believe I'm more handsome." He joked weakly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Chuckling weakly, Reno batted Axel's hand away. "At least my hair is cooler looking." He shot back.

"How dare you...? My hair is awesome-looking, thank you very much."

"At least mine doesn't look like a bird tried to nest in it."

"At least I don't look like a chick." Axel grinned, licking his fingertip and touching his hip, hissing. "Burnt, baby."

Snorting, Reno laughed lightly. "So says the man with girly hips!" He shot back, grinning. "Ohh...what now, huh?"

Axel laughed with him, waving. "C'mon, there's no reason for us to be outside."

Happy that his twin had taken the news so easily, Reno nodded and walked in, followed closely by Marluxia. "Yer taller than me." He grunted, looking up. "No fair."

Axel smiled. "You got the mother, I got the height... Fair trade." he said softly, closing the door after Marluxia entered the place.

Shaking his head, Reno walked over and sat down on the couch. "Trust me; I'd trade with you any day of the week, yo."

Axel smiled softly, sitting on the couch as well. "Do you want to drink anything? Water, juice, wine, beer..."

Smiling just as softly, Reno nodded. "Water, please."

"I'll have a beer!" Marly grinned.

"No, you won't." Reno snorted, shaking his head.

"Aww, WHY!?"

"Cause the last time you drank, you tried to get me to dance the flamingo with you and we ended up caramel dancing for three hours instead."

Axel snorted, getting up. "Lame, Marlu." He chuckled mockingly, showing the man his tongue before going to the kitchen to fetch said drinks.

"Don't show it unless you're gonna use it!!" The pink haired man called after him, grinning. "See? I told you he was fun."

"Yea." Reno sighed, leaning against the other man. "Hey, Marly? Thanks."

"You're welcome, Kitten."

Reno smiled softly, looking up as his twin came back. "Hey, Reno..." Axel started quietly, handling his sibling his water and Marluxia a can of beer. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, yo. You can ask me anything." The Turk had just met his twin. Of course he would be full of questions. "What ya got?"

Axel sighed as he sat and stared at his knees. "Why... did Mom get rid of me?" He asked, looking up. "Why only stay with you?"

Sighing, Reno placed his glass down and shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm telling you that you didn't miss out one thing. What little time she kept me was hell."

"Was... she really that bad?"

Shuddering, Reno closed his eyes and nodded, one finger tracing the scar on the side of his face. "Yea…she was."

Axel licked his lips and nodded slowly. "Sorry."

Reno shook his head with a light laugh. "Trust me. She may have been bad but if it wasn't for her and selling me off then I wouldn't be where I am today." Axel decided not to ask any more questions that would be uncomfortable for both of them. Seeing the look on his brother's face, Reno decided to explain. "Mom sold me off to a whore house when I was seven. From seven to eleven I cleaned and helped the whores get ready." He shifted a bit, gulping. "Then… when I was twelve... someone spotted me in the halls and… was interested." He shuddered, arms wrapping around his stomach. "I escaped when I was sixteen and lived on the streets till Rude, my best friend, found me and asked me to join the Turks. The rest is history."

"I... I'm sorry." Axel murmured, rubbing his nape. "If it's any good, my life wasn't much better... I was taken to an orphanage in which the only thing that they didn't do was rape or shoot us. The rest, we savored it all." He said bitterly, leaning back. "But you know what? Fuck it all. What matters is the present." The redhead nodded with a small smile, raising his beer towards his twin before taking a sip.

Grinning, Reno raised his own glass. "Here, here!" Taking a swing, he looked over at Marluxia, frowning at the look on his face. "Marly? What it is?"

Starting a bit, Marluxia shook his head. "Nothing, baby. Just didn't know you two had it so bad."

Reno just smiled, leaning against him. "We're okay."

"We turned out fine, don't you think?" Axel chuckled. "So don't pity us, bro."

Chuckling, the pink haired man nodded, hugging Reno. "How can one twin be so crass and badass sounding when the other is so sweet?" He mused.

"How should I know?" Axel shrugged, looking at the two with a smirk. "So, Marlu... Are you two... ya know." he grinned, winking.

Grinning back, Marluxia tugged Reno onto his lap and nuzzled his face into his soft hair. "And if we are?" He purred, mirth coating his eyes as he rubbed Reno's chest.

Squeaking lightly, Reno tried to wiggle away, elbowing the other man. "MARLY!"

"If you are, I gotta slap yer hand away from my twin every time you try to grope him." Axel said seriously, winking. "I know ya, remember?" He grinned suddenly.

Snickering, Marluxia kept Reno on his lap but shook his head. "Naw. Me and Kitten aint together. He's already got a man of his own."

"I guess homosexuality **is** genetic." Axel chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"And I'm damn glad for it." Reno chuckled, no longer bothering to fight to get away. He would have lost, anyway. "Do you have anyone?"

"No, not at the moment..." The other redhead shook his head. "Broke up with my last lover a few months ago. Couldn't take his childish mood swings anymore." Axel chuckled. "Well, not that I blamed him for it... He was a childish teen, after all."

Reno blinked, frowning a bit. "Childish mood swings?" He asked. "What was his name?" If his brother had broken up with someone. he wanted to know who it was! Just like he was sure Axel would want to know about his friends.

"Roxas." Axel shrugged.

"Roxas." Reno muttered, rolling the name around his tongue. "I'll remember that name!" That way if he ever met him, he could ask him questions about Axel.

"... Who was born first?" Axel asked suddenly after a moment of comfortable silence. "We gotta know who's older so that we can know who orders who around!"

Ignoring the way Reno's eyebrow twitched, Marluxia bounced him up and down a bit, grinning. "Axel is older by some whooping two minutes!"

"How do ya know?"

"Zexion" Was the only thing the pink haired man said.

"Ohh, that lil' bugger just knows it all, doesn't he? How is he? Still recovering from Xigbar's death?" Axel asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." The pink haired man replied, reaching out to braid Reno's ponytail. "I and Vexen are doing our best though, so he has gotten better."

"I'm happy... He was devastated."

Sighing, Marluxia nodded, remembering the way the small teen wouldn't even let him or Vexen in the same room with him for months. "He will be okay, eventually."

Axel nodded, leaning back on the couch. "I know he will. He's a strong kid."

Looking up from Marluxia's lap, Reno sighed. "Axel… There was another reason why we came here…"

"Tell me about it, then."

Reno got up and crouched in front of his brother. "Axel... I'm looking for someone..."

Axel looked at his twin, nodding. "Yeah? May I help?"

"Yes." Sitting up, Reno got serious. "A while ago, my lover was taken by Jack Sparrow's ship to be sold and become a whore. We followed the trail to here."

"... What?" Axel's eyes couldn't be wider. "But that's awful!"

Reno nodded. "I know. I went to the place where you work but they said they already sold him! Can you help me find him?"

"... He was at _Destiny's Sweet Desire_?" Axel asked, suddenly very serious and quiet. It... It couldn't be Cloud... Could it? "How is he? I may have seen him."

"Well, he's taller than me by a few inches." Reno explained, describing Cloud. "He has blonde hair like a chocobo's and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. In case they dyed his hair or something to change his appearance, he's got a lentigo between his index and middle finger on his left hand… Just in case you've seen his hands…" He cringed. "It's a birth mark."

Axel licked his sudden dry lips. _Fuck_. "Could... could he be called Cloud?" He asked quietly.

Gasping, Reno's eyes widened and he nodded frantically. "Yes! Yes, that's him! Do you know where he is? Who he was sold to?" He asked desperately.

Axel swallowed hard, nodding quickly. "I... I want you to be _completely_ quiet. I don't you to make the _smallest_ of the sounds. I also don't want you to barge into the room or try to _touch_ him. He's wary of everyone." he said, getting up and starting to walk away. "Follow me." He waved, going upstairs.

Eyes wide, Reno all but ran after his brother, his feet not making a sound on the floor. "Is..." he gulped roughly, almost afraid to say it. "Is it...." _Please, let this not be a dream_, he thought. _Please let it be real._

Axel poked a finger against Reno's lips. Carefully and soundlessly, he opened the door to Cloud's room, finding him curled into a ball under the covers, still dead asleep. "Here…"

Whimpering lightly, Reno went wide eyed, tears gathering in the corners, making them shine. "Ohh..." He moaned softly, fighting the urge to break down right then and there.

Cloud was there, right there... But he looked so hurt…

"He's hurt... But he's safe now." Axel rubbed Reno's shoulder awkwardly. "I made sure of it." Sniffing, Reno nodded and walked forward, making sure to keep quiet as he kneeled by Cloud's side, head resting on the bed so he could see his face properly. Axel looked down, biting his lip. Of all people, he had to fall for his twin's lover. Reaching out with a shaky hand, Reno gently touched Cloud's cheek. Surely one little touch couldn't hurt? Placing his hand on the other's cheek, he shuddered. He was really here. "Don't wake him up. Hell would break lose if he woke up to find you on his face." Axel said very quietly.

Nodding, Reno carefully caressed Cloud's face, memorizing it. "I won't." He mouthed.

Axel let a few more minutes pass before walking into the room to place his hand on Reno's shoulder. "C'mon, let's let him rest." He whispered.

Whimpering softly, not wanting to leave the blond, Reno nodded and stood up, allowing himself to be led away. "Axel... Why?" Marluxia asked the inevitable question once they went back to the living room.

Biting his lip, Axel sat back down and sighed. "I stumbled upon Cloud by accident. I went to clean the dungeon and he was being... trained... to become a whore. When I saw how scared and hurt he was, I couldn't just leave him there at the mercy of those two bastards! Cloud would be worse than dead by now!"

"So you just bought him to _save_ him, even without a clue of who he was?" Blushing, the redhead looked away, not wanting to reveal his true reasons. "Or did you bought Cloud with second intentions?" Marluxia narrowed his eyes.

Head snapping back, Axel glared at the pink haired man. "I didn't buy him as an object which I would fuck senseless every day either he wanted it or not, if that's what you mean."

"I know you; you wouldn't sink so low… But I was just making sure."

Scoffing, the redhead shifted. "I just couldn't leave him there. That's all..."

"Thank you." Reno thanked softly, smiling shakily at the other redhead.

Smiling back, Axel nodded. "So… if Cloud is your lover then why didn't he mention you guys?" He asked. For the entire time he was awake, not once did Cloud mention Marluxia or Reno.

Marluxia swallowed as Reno looked down sadly. "Cloud was in a coma for an entire year." He explained. "He has amnesia; he doesn't remember anything from ever since he was fifteen or so. That is why he trusted Sparrow in the first place and ran away from the hospital in the same day he woke up... It was a close call, this awakening: we were going to turn off the life support on that day."

"…Oh." He hadn't known that. A flash of hurt went through Axel. Was that the only reason Cloud trusted him? Because he looked like Reno? "Do you know how to get his memories back?"

"No... But having him back with us may trigger his memories."

"…That may not be such a good idea." Axel said, eyes narrowing. He didn't WANT the blond to leave… Not yet. "Cloud just barely trusts me. Being with you without knowing you won't help him."

Reno looked up. "W-What?" He whimpered. "I… I can't have my lover back now that I found him?"

The other redhead cringed. "No! I was thinking that he could stay here with me and you would work on getting his memories back. Like… coming to visit every day. Maybe the constant sight and sound of you will trigger something?"

"You just said that he barely trusts you." Marluxia sighed softly. "Our constant presence could be intimidating..."

"I just got him. All he has seen of my life is me. I could introduce you, you keeping your distance, and he could get used to you."

"How long could this take?" Reno asked quietly, carefully playing with the ring Cloud had given him a long while ago.

Axel shook his head. "Don't know. It could take very little time or it could take months. Are you willing to wait?"

Reno swallowed, blinking back tears. "Yes." He whispered. "I waited a year... I can wait a few months now."

Jumping up, Axel ran over and gathered his little brother into his arms. "Don't worry little brother." He said soothingly. "I'll help you get him back."

The barely younger redhead nodded, burying his face on Axel's neck. "Thank you... For saving him, for helping me."

"Anything for family." This felt nice, felt right. "I just wished I could have been there for you our entire lives." He whispered, running a hand through Reno's soft hair.

Reno smiled bitterly and nodded, lifting his head. "Just... Take good care of him. He already went through so much..."

Nodding, Axel pulled back. "Like I said, 'Anything for family'. I'll take good care of him for you."

"Thanks." Reno smiled weakly, swallowing hard. "What... what did they do to him?" He asked, almost afraid. When it was him, there hadn't been a need to break him... and he knew Cloud was a hard rock. He wouldn't go down without a fight, with or without memories.

Flinching, the older redhead looked down at the floor. "I don't know all of it... but from what I could see, they did a mixture of pain and pleasure. Beating him and torturing him before gently fuck him, raping him harshly and then giving him a blowjob..." It was a horrid method and it usually mixed up a person's pain and pleasure signals.

Reno let out a small sob. "Oh Shiva..." He whispered, trying not to imagine.

Cursing quietly, Axel hugged Reno again. "I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, kissing his brother's forehead. "But we can try to fix him. He wasn't there for long…"

"He was still hurt... And it's my entire fault!" Reno cried, biting his lip harshly.

"No, no." Shushing the other, Axel reached down and carefully pressed the pressure point on Reno's jaw, making him release his lip. "This is not your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"You don't know; you don't get it…!" Reno sobbed, trying to calm down. "It was because of me that Cloud went into a coma and then trigged all of this, yo!!"

Axel frowned. "How was it your fault? Did you smash him on the head with a bolder or something? Cause if not, I hardly doubt it was your fault."

Reno stared at Axel before wiping his tears. "Sit back." He sighed, cocking his head to the side. "It's a long story."

He would need to start from the very beginning of everything.

--

**Bekas: **_**Aaaaaaaand**_** a new chapter. I hope you guys like it.**


	48. Broken

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Reno trusted Axel and spilled the whole story: he told him about the how they had discovered he had gotten pregnant, how it happened, why they moved to Costa del Sol and the whole Squall story, finishing it with the explanation on how Cloud fell into a coma. "... And this is how everything is my fault." Reno whispered, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves.

Axel stared, wide eyed. "...Wow..." It was so much to take in. That the hero of the world was in his bed, his little brother had gotten pregnant, all that this Squall guy did, all of story... Axel didn't know what to do. So he just did the first thing that came to mind. Reaching out, he lifted the smaller man's shirt and looked. There it was: an ugly sword scar. "You're not kidding…" Sitting back, Axel placed a hand over his mouth before sitting back up. "Listen." He said, getting his brother's attention. "None of that was your fault." He said sternly, waving a hand when Reno went to speak. "You couldn't have stopped Squall without killing the children and you couldn't have saved Cloud even if you were there. More than likely, Squall would have taken you hostage and then killed Cloud." Reaching out, he tilted Reno's chin up, looking him in the eyes. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Got it memorized?"

Reno blinked back a new batch of tears. "... Yeah..." He whispered, nodding.

"Now, none of that…" Axel sighed, rubbing Reno's tears away gently. "You're making me wanna cheer you up the only way I know how." Looking over Reno's shoulder, he winked. "Kissy time…!"

"Huh?" Reno asked dumbly.

Grinning widely, Axel swooped down and began to place small kisses all over Reno's face. "Kiss time!" Reno squeaked, cracking a smile and letting out a chuckle as Marluxia was added into the mix. The two of them covered Reno's entire face and neck with kisses, Axel even going as far as placing a lingering one on his lips. Pulling back, he smiled. "Cheer up, okay?"

The younger redhead nodded. "Will do... Ifrit, it feels like I've known you for ages already, yo." He smiled.

"I feel the same! Must be that little twin bond people talk about…!"

"Yeah…!"

Marluxia smiled at the two. "I guess we should get going." He said at last. "We need to meet the others."

Sighing a bit sadly, Axel nodded and stood up. "Right… Come back tomorrow and we can start having Cloud getting used to you."

Reno nodded, kissing Axel's cheek and hugging him. "Thanks again."

Grinning, Axel hugged back, bringing Reno off his feet. "See ya tomorrow, little brother!"

Reno smiled, waving. "Call me to mark a good hour for us to come here, my number is still the same." Marluxia said before disappearing with Reno. Humming happily, Reno grinned as he walked down the street. He was so happy! He had found Cloud and gained a brother at the same time. Marluxia smiled. "Happy?"

"How did you guess?" Reno grinned. "We found Cloud and it turns out I got an older brother! Who wouldn't be happy?"

"No-one, I guess."

"Exactly…!" Continuing his little walk/dance, Reno suddenly paused. "...oops... I forgot where we were supposed to meet…"

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "That's because we didn't arrange a place." He said, grabbing his phone.

Chuckling, Reno scratched the back of his head. "Yea... that could be a good idea!"

"C'mon, call them."

Chuckling again, Reno dialed the first number in his call list and placed the phone by his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

_"Yes?"_ Tifa said, exasperated.

"We found him!" Reno cried out joyfully.

_"WHAT…?! How is he, is he okay?!"_

Pulling the phone away, Reno cringed, still grinning. "He's fine! He's with Axel."

_"That Axel, is he trustworthy? Why did he buy Cloud?"_

"Calm down. He felt bad for Cloud and he is trust worthy." Grinning, Reno said the next part with pride. "He's my brother."

_"... Huh? You have a brother? Since when…?"_

Reno chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Since...now…? I just found out."

Marluxia smiled as he watched Reno babble on the phone. He was happy... happy to know that his friend was once again smiling.

--

Humming lightly, the redhead stirred the cooking noodles. He sure hoped Cloud liked spaghetti and meat balls. Besides sandwiches and ramen, it was all he could make!

"Smells good..."

Jumping, and nearly slicing his finger off in the process, Axel turned and looked at Cloud. "What are you doing down here? You should be in bed!"

Cloud looked down, embarrassed. "I... I woke up thirsty... So I came here to ask if I could have something to drink... I'm sorry..."

Shaking his head, Axel put the knife down and walked over, helping Cloud sit down at the table. "Don't be. You just startled me." Walking to the fridge, he got the blond some water, handing it to him. "The next time you want something just call me, kay? I'll get it for you. When I healed you, I made you drink a potion but it isn't enough to cure all of your injuries right away."

"I said that I don't want to be a burden." Cloud murmured, taking small sips of the water to avoid chocking.

"And I already I told you ya weren't; remember?" Chuckling, Axel went back to the stove. "My home is your home, Cloud. Don't be ashamed to ask for stuff."

"Thanks. Need help...?"

"Nope…! You keep yer ass in the chair. I'll cook."

"I still haven't moved a finger, Axel..."

Grinning cheerfully, Axel nodded. "And yer not gonna until you're all healed up!"

"I feel good."

"That's what they all say." The redhead replied, draining the pasta before adding butter, then going to slice some bread.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Can I set up the table at least?"

"Nope…!" Running over, Axel quickly put down two plates, napkins and forks. "You don't know where everything is, anyway!" Chuckling, he dished out the pasta, making sure to put plenty of sauce and meatballs on both, before placing it on the table with two glasses of milk. "Eat up!"

"I'm starting to feel useless..."

Axel snorted. "Don't. You're my guest, for now. When you heal up, then you can start to help out."

Cloud sighed and twirled his fork in the spaghetti before putting it in his mouth. "Axel... Who was here earlier?" He asked quietly. "It's not like I have the right to know but... I was afraid that it was someone... from the brothel." That was actually the main reason he had came to the kitchen in the first place. He had been afraid of being all alone in that room... With everything that happened haunting him.

Sighing, Axel shook his head, swallowing his own bite of food. "Don't worry. It was an old friend of mine that moved to Costa del Sol a while ago. He was just here for a visit."

Cloud nodded, relieved… "I... I'm sorry; I shouldn't be sticking my nose into your business. You didn't have to tell me a thing." He apologized quickly.

Shaking his head, Axel put his fork down and stood up, walking over and kneeling next to Cloud. "Cloud..." Reaching out, he gently took hold of Cloud's chin and moved his head to look at him, smiling gently. "Don't worry about it. If I was in your shoes, I would be hiding under the bed when I heard someone in the house, not coming down." Cloud looked at Axel, nodding his head before he quickly looked away, frowning as his eyes suddenly became wet. Why were they watering?!

Frowning, Axel moved closer. "Hey...Cloud...look at me, hun." Was he crying? Realizing what was going on, Axel sighed and stood up, pulling the blond up and into his arms. "Let it out." He whispered. "It's okay to cry, you know…?" He guessed all the pain, all the stress was just getting to Cloud. The blond shook his head, gripping Axel's shirt. He wouldn't break, he wouldn't. Now that he was free, he would make sure he'd remain strong as he had been doing in the very beginning before Saix and Xemnas broke down his barriers.

Pulling Cloud closer, Axel sat on the floor, the smaller man on his lap. "Let it out. You can't heal unless you cry. You have been beaten, tortured, raped and tormented. You NEED to break. Once you break, you can heal."

Cloud bit his lip, feeling hot tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "Don't say it..." He whimpered. "Don't remind me, please..." He pleaded.

But Axel didn't stop. Cloud needed it. "They took you, made you bleed, made you love it and beg for more. They made you their toy and tried to make you a whore. Cloud... Don't hold it in, hun. You have put up with so much. Just let it out." Holding Cloud closer, Axel leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm here. Don't be afraid to break. I'll pick up the pieces."

Cloud broke with a loud cry as the redhead finished speaking, gripping his hair instead of Axel's shirt. "**Shut** **up**! Please, _please_, shut up!" He begged, sobbing madly as he tried to block everything around him. He didn't need to listen, he didn't!!

Removing Cloud's hands from his hair before he got hurt, Axel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, head resting on top of the other man's. "That's it." He muttered, rubbing the blond's back. "It's okay. I'm here for you; no one will hurt you again." The blond cried for a long, long time, hugging Axel close to him as he sobbed desperately against his neck.

Eventually, the cries died to down to occasional hiccups and the blond was just sitting there, slumped against Axel's chest as his head throbbed. Sighing, Axel gave Cloud a squeeze, the front of his shirt soaked. "There we go..." He whispered when Cloud settled down completely. "Feel better?" He knew the answer would most likely be _no_ but he knew that it had helped. All Cloud needed to do was cry.

Cloud hiccupped, burying his face further into Axel's neck. "Sorta..." He whispered so very quietly. "... I'm sorry... Dinner cooled down... I'm so sorry…"

The redhead snorted. "Like I care about that… What matters the most to me right now is you."

Cloud shifted slightly on Axel's lap, sniffling. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Standing up, blond still in arms, Axel looked down at Cloud before settling him back on his seat and grabbing the plates. "I'm gonna heat this up."

The blond nodded, keeping his head down as he wiped his red, puffy eyes with the back of his hand. "Okay."

Reheating the food, Axel put it back on the table before leaning down after a second of hesitation, kissing the top of Cloud's head. "Relax. I'm not mad, or anything, like that."

Cloud closed his eyes with a sigh, nodding. "Thanks..."

Smiling, Axel gave Cloud another kiss before pulling away to sit down. "Eat up. You need food." The blond nodded and waited for Axel to sit down before starting to eat. Pausing a moment, Axel sighed. "Cloud... this is my home… But it's yours as well, now." He smiled. "You don't have to ask my permission for anything or wait for me to sit before eating." He chuckled. "Hell, if you wanna eat with your hands like a caveman, I say go for it!"

"Sorry... It's an old habit..."

"Old habit…? Oh, well, that's different... I thought it was something you were _taught…_"

Cloud swallowed hard, shaking his head. "No."

Realizing his mistake, Axel dropped his fork with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry. I keep saying things that upset you."

"I need to fight it. I can't cower or cry every time it's mentioned."

"Well, you can't keep it all bottled up inside either." Cloud didn't answer, just picked on his food. Picking up his own fork, Axel started eating as well, not wanting to break the mood. After a moment, the blond managed to eat all the food on his plate to Axel's surprise. He had been famished, being away from food for so long. "I'll do the dishes."

Not wanting to upset the other again, Axel nodded. "'Kay…"

Cloud actually smiled softly. "I'll wait until you're finished."

Looking down at his plate, Axel quickly finished eating, scooping up the leftover sauce with some bread. "Done…!" Cloud nodded and started gathering the plates, forks and cups to start to wash them quietly. Standing up, Axel walked out of the room and went to go sit on the couch, keeping his ears open for any signs of distress.

"May I join you...?" Cloud asked quietly from the doorway once he was finished. He had done the dishes, cleaned the table and the rest of the kitchen. He hoped it was a good start to pay Axel back for his kindness.

Smiling, Axel nodded and patted the spot next to him. "No need to ask. Hop on."

The blond did as he was told, sitting besides the redhead and pulling his knees to his chest. "Thank you."

Looking over after a comfortable moment, Axel sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back." Walking out of the room, he went upstairs and fished around in his desk for a moment, coming back with a piece of paper and handing it to Cloud. "Here..."

"... What is this?"

"Your contract of ownership..." Sitting back down, Axel gave Cloud a smile. "Rip it up."

Cloud stared wide eyed at it. "W-What...?"

"Rip it up." Axel repeated. "I already told you that I don't own you. Go ahead and tear that thing to pieces."

The blond stood still before shaking his head. "No... I want you to keep it." He said softly, sure of his words.

Axel frowned, confused. "Keep it? Why?"

"If Xemnas comes back, I'll know for sure that I'm safe with you." Cloud stated softly, looking up. "If I rip that up, I'll be available to be taken again... And I don't want to leave."

"...okay then." Taking the paper back, Axel placed it in the drawer by his side. "But remember Cloud. I wanted to rip it up. I feel no sense of ownership towards you what so ever."

Cloud nodded. "I know."

"Then relax. You don't need to ask me for permission to do everything." The redhead chuckled. "This is your home too now. Go ahead and treat it like it."

"Does that mean that i can mess it all up?" Cloud asked with the smallest hint of mirth in his voice.

"Why not…? I do it on a daily basis!" Axel grinned, kicking a stack of papers and books onto the floor when he stretched. "...ya see?"

Cloud shook his head. "I was joking. I won't do it."

Chuckling, axel stretched again, yawning lightly. "Hmm...Go ahead. I won't care."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No, Axel."

"Yes, Cloud."

"No...!" Cloud exclaimed before slapping a hand against his mouth, eyes wide. He couldn't raise his voice! "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to raise my voice...!"

Axel just chuckled unaware of the other's sudden change of behavior. "Yes!" He cried, as loud as Cloud did, giving him a smile. Cloud curled more, just shaking his head. Smiling, Axel leaned over and gently tickled Cloud's side, determined to make him smile. Shiva, did he love his smile… "Make a mess!"

"Axel... Don't push it..." Cloud asked quietly.

Sighing, Axel nodded and sat back. "Sorry..."

The blond shook his head. "I shouldn't have raised my voice. It was r-rude and... And..."

_'Disobedient... My good little whore...'_

"And exactly how you should act…" Axel finished, slicing through Cloud's flashback. Turning, he reached out and ran a hand through Cloud's hair. "That life is gone, Cloud. And it's not coming back. You are FREE. I know it will take some time getting used to it but you are. You don't have to be scared anymore. Run, laugh, yell and kick things, slid across the floor in your socks. I don't care. You can just be yourself." Cloud nodded, placing a hesitant hand over Axel's. Grinning, Axel ruffled his hair again.

Cloud silently scooted closer a long moment later, leaning against Axel hesitantly. He felt safer that way. "Thank you." He whispered, carefully thanking the other for reassuring him when he got his voice back.

Blinking at the sudden add of warmth to his side, Axel smiled and happily wrapped one arm around Cloud's shoulder, holding him close. "You're welcome." the blond nodded, his head falling onto Axel's shoulder after a few minutes as he fell asleep. He was still so tired... so tired. Smiling gently, Axel carefully stood up and picked up Cloud. "Let's get you to bed." He whispered, carrying the blond upstairs and back into the master bedroom. Tucking Cloud in, the redhead gave his forehead a kiss before walking into the spare bedroom for a good night's sleep.

Shiva knew they both needed it.

--

**Bekas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanother chapter 3**


	49. Closer

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world where they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Axel stirred quietly in the next morning, deciding to get up to quietly check on Cloud. He blinked at the doorway, not finding the blond. "… Where...?" he quickly searched the place and was about to panic when he heard noise from the kitchen.

Cloud looked up from the stove as Axel entered the division. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Erm... 'Morning..." Chuckling lightly, getting over his initial surprise, Axel walked over and peeked over the blond's shoulder. "What ya making?"

"You'll see soon enough. Go sit down."

Raising an eyebrow, Axel chuckled and went over to the table, sitting down with a grin. "Yes, SIR...!" Sitting back, he tipped his head to the side to watch the blond work. "Wow...you really know what you're doing, huh?"

Cloud nodded without looking back. "Like I said before, my Mom made sure I knew how to cook by the time I went to the army." He explained softly, filling his and Axel's plate with eggs and bacon before placing them on the table next to the toasts and going to get the freshly made coffee and natural orange juice.

Axel watched the blond walk around for a while. "You miss her?" He asked softly. The blond was probably missing his family after all that happened.

Cloud stopped for a moment before nodding. "Yeah... But I have to bear with it."

"Why, don't you want to find your family again?" Did the blond even remember about his family at all?

"She's dead. She died in a fire when I was fifteen." Cloud said, turning and going back to the table. "And... I don't remember much from my family." He confessed sadly, sitting down heavily. "I don't remember a thing..."

Axel bit his lip, nodding as he looked down at the table. "…Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Picking up his fork he took a bite of food, smiling. "This is really good. Your mom taught you well." Grinning, he grabbed the coffee and nearly moaned at the taste. It was even better than Demyx's! "She left you a very nice gift when she taught you to do this."

Cloud nodded briefly. "Yeah... She was always thinking of the future." He said softly, the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly at the memories of his sweet mother.

Glad to see the blond smile, Axel grinned and tapped Cloud's plate with his knife. "Eat up! You need food."

"I'm good..." The blond protested softly, starting to eat.

"Yea...and I'm a woman." Chuckling, the redhead shook his head. "You're skinny as all fuck. Eat."

"I've always been skinny. And you do have girly hips." Cloud added lowly, stuffing his face with food to avoid a snicker.

"Yea, you-_heeeeeeeeeey_..." Frowning, Axel glared at Cloud for a moment, only to chuckle soon after. "Okay, so I do. But you NEED to eat more. When was the last time you did?"

"Yesterday."

"...Smartass... What about before that?"

"... I can't remember." Cloud said quietly, taking a sip of his juice. He didn't remember a thing, he thought as he gripped his fork slightly in saddened frustration.

"See? You need food!" Sitting back, Axel took another sip of coffee. "And don't try to attack my skinniness." He said, running a hand down his side, ribs almost easily seen. "I burn calories like a furnace."

"Why do you work... at that place?" Cloud asked carefully.

That made the redhead pause. Sighing, Axel sat forward again and placed his mug down. "It was the only place that would hire me." He chuckled, running a hand across his forehead. "I didn't finish school so I don't have a degree and out here, it's damn hard to get a job without one. _Destiny's Sweet Desires_ was the only place that would take me. And the pay aint half bad either."

The other man cocked his head to the side, looking at Axel. "... You could do so much better." He murmured. "Why didn't you leave?"

Chuckling lightly, Axel shook his head. "I needed the money. And besides..." Looking up, he gave the blond a smile. "If I did leave, then I would never have met you, right?" Cloud blinked and rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heating up. That only caused the redhead to grin. "See? It all worked out okay!"

"Yeah..." Cloud sighed, taking a bite of his toast and not noticing the bit of butter that was left on the corner of his mouth.

Hesitating a moment, not sure if he should or not, Axel grabbed his napkin and leaned forward, wiping away the butter. Leaning back, he held up the cloth. "You missed a bit."

The blond blinked and flushed more. "Thanks." he murmured, embarrassed.

"That's okay. At least you're not like my buddy Demyx." Shaking his head with a fond chuckle, Axel put the napkin down and picked his fork back up. "I found the man with jelly in his hair, peanut butter on his fingers and pudding on the back of his neck one day. And he had only been awake for five minutes. Figure that out."

Cloud snorted. "Hard to…"

"Yeah, and I deal with him every day." Grinning again, Axel raised his mug in salute. "So don't feel bad about a bit of butter."

Cloud smiled softly, nodding. "I'll try my best." He said softy, taking another bite of his toast.

"That's all I ask."

The blond kept eating in silence before something clicked in his head. "You're working today?"

"Nope…!" Shaking his head, Axel finished off the last of his sausage before attacking the eggs. "This is my day off."

Cloud breathed in relief. "Oh... Alright…" At least he wouldn't be alone in somewhere he didn't know, wary of every shadow and sound.

Knowing what Cloud was so worried about, Axel shook his head. "No worries. I'll be here all day." Pausing, he bit his lip. "Umm...do you mind if I bring a friend or two over?"

"... No." This was Axel's house, after all.

Sighing in relief, Axel nodded. "Don't worry. It's just my little brother and Marluxia, a childhood friend. They're nice people."

"You have a brother?" Cloud asked, grabbing his glass and taking a sip of the liquid inside.

"Yep…! He's my twin, though I'm older by two minutes." He snickered. "Meaning I get to boss him around!"

Cloud smiled a small smile, shaking his head. "What's his name?" He asked out of curiosity, taking another sip of his juice.

"Reno."

Cloud stopped his movement mid-away, staring at Axel but not really seeing him. That name... wasn't strange. "Reno..." The blond murmured, just tasting the name on his tongue as he seemed lost in thought. Who was he…? Why did the name sound so… dear to him?

Axel's eyes widened. Cloud… he looked so confused. "...Cloud?" He asked softly. The blond's eyes were glazed over like he was looking at something only he could see. Reaching out, he hesitantly touched the other's hand. "...Cloud…?"

The blond snapped out of his dream with a jump, blinking at Axel with large blue eyes. "... I'm sorry." he breathed. "It's just... I thought I knew that name." He couldn't remember...

"I guess I was mistaken..."

Damn. "It's okay. I've had those moments before as well!" Shit, he was so close to remembering too. "Relax; it might come to you later."

"I... I dunno." Cloud sighed, shaking his head as he looked down. "I... I think have severe memory loss... Amnesia..." He confessed, wincing. Why hadn't he asked Tifa?? "I don't remember anything from since I was fifteen… twenty-one… I don't know… It won't be that easy to remember, if there is something to remember."

"All the more reason to relax…!" Standing up, Axel went to stand behind Cloud, hands resting lightly on his shoulders, rubbing out the tension there. "Don't push yourself. If you remember, then you remember. Give it time." The blond nodded, leaning back and letting his head fall back onto Axel's stomach. Happy at the show of trust from the other, the redhead continued, pressing down a bit harder, thumbs rolling along the back of Cloud's neck.

"... You're good." Cloud sighed softly, looking up at Axel. He quietly examined his face, memorizing every trace from the jaw line to the small but attractive eyebrows and even the barely seen wrinkles next to his mouth, probably from smiling so much. The blond blinked as he cocked his head to the side: since day one that he had felt that he knew Axel from somewhere… That feeling hadn't disappeared - maybe it had to with the other red-haired stranger? - But now, he also couldn't help but find the redhead pretty attractive. The blond swallowed hard as the realization hit him.

"...what ya lookin at?" The blonde had been staring at him for a few moments now, just looking at his face. It was a bit creepy. "Do I have something on my face?" Axel chuckled.

Cloud startled. "No, I'm sorry... I... was just admiring you." He looked away, cursing silently for being caught as he felt his cheeks heat up _again_. What was up with him?!

Raising an eyebrow at Cloud's cute blush, cute, Axel reached over, tilting the other's head up. "Can I admire you too?"

The blond blinked in surprise. "Err... Sure?" He murmured, slightly confused... but it was fair. He stared at Axel so it would be wrong if he didn't allow the other man to do so as well, for as creepy as it was.

"Good." Leaning down, Axel kept his eyes locked onto Cloud's, fingertips tracing his jaw, eyebrows and lips tenderly, lightly. Cloud swallowed nervously, biting his lip gently. It was curious how the other man's actions were almost reminding him of how Saix and Xemnas used to examine him but the sight of Axel's eyes and his touches didn't allow those memories to completely surface. He was glad for that. Sensing the other's discomfort, Axel pulled back, smiling gently. "There. Done admiring…!"

Cloud nodded but reached for Axel's hand, hesitating but grabbing it and holding it, not sure if it was right. He carefully placed it on his cheek after a small moment and rested his forehead against Axel's stomach, softly closing his eyes. "Your touch calms me..." He confessed with a low whisper, frowning ever so slightly. Why? He couldn't put his hand on it… But it was so close…!

The redhead blinked, not moving. His touch…? What? Smiling, Axel leaned over, placing his other arm around Cloud's shoulders, leaning his head down and placing it on top of soft, blond hair. "Then I'll stay here for a bit."

"... You don't need to... If you don't want it..."

Chuckling, Axel moved his head to whisper in Cloud's ear. "If I minded, would I be getting closer?"

Cloud hummed, feeling Axel's breath against his skin. "Probably not..." He whispered, the corner of his lips curling up slightly.

"Well then..." Chuckling softly, Axel nuzzled Cloud's ear with his nose. "I guess I'm not bothered, huh?"

"Guess not..." The blond said fluttering his eyes shut.

"That's right." Pulling back, the redhead chuckled, warm breath hitting Cloud's ear before going back to nuzzling his hair. Cloud opened his eyes at the loss of warmth near his ear and buried his nose on Axel's shirt. Chuckling again, Axel kneeled down and nuzzled his and Cloud's noses together.

"Your nose's cold." Cloud murmured, smiling softly.

The redhead just kept rubbing. "Then warm it up for me."

"…How?"

"Uhh..." Blinking, Axel pulled back for a moment. "....use your imagination?" Cloud blinked before pinching Axel's nose, holding it carefully with a shrug. "Guh…!" Eyes crossing, the redhead blinked a few times. "..._nuce nob_..."

Cloud actually chuckled, releasing the man. "Hmm..." Biting his lip, he hesitantly pulled the redhead forward, hugging him and allowing him to bury his nose on his shoulder or neck. "Better?"

Squeaking a bit in shock at the sudden movement, the redhead nuzzled his face into Cloud's neck, humming in content. "Better." He murmured, satisfied that the blond trusted him this much. It meant not all was lost and that the man would be able to surpass the trauma.

"... Axel?"

"Hmm…?"

"Thanks... for everything."

Pulling up, Axel looked at the blond, noses centimeters away from one another. "You're welcome." Cloud smiled softly in return. Leaning forward, Axel nuzzled Cloud's nose once more. The blond blinked, smiling as he relished on the feeling of peace: Saix and Xemnas were away from his mind and he felt safe with Axel. It was all he could have ever wanted at the moment. Pulling back, Axel stood up and ruffled Cloud's hair. "Finish eating before it gets cold."

"Wha…? Oh yeah, the breakfast..." Cloud winced before snorting, nodding and turning, polishing his food as fast as he could and his stomach let him.

"Good!" Picking up the now empty dishes, Axel walked to the sink and began to clean them before the other could blink.

"I'll do that, it's your day off." The blond began to protest, getting up.

The redhead just shook his head. "Nope…! You cooked. I _demand_ that I get to clean!"

Cloud jerked back. "O-okay... Sorry..."

The redhead paused, realizing his mistake. "I..." Sighing, Axel stepped back from the sink and walked over to hug Cloud. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound that way."

Cloud nodded, resting his chin on Axel's shoulder with a bit of difficulty, the other being about a head and half taller than him. "I know, I just... I can't help it..."

A sad look came to the redheads face. "I know you can't, hun…" Pulling Cloud closer, he ran his fingers through his soft, blond locks.

Cloud leaned against the contact. "When are your friends coming?" He asked, looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Not a clue. It could be and time between now and tonight." Cloud hummed, nodding. Pulling back with a wink, Axel went back to the sink. "Why don't you go take a shower?" He suggested.

The blond blinked, looking down at himself before squirming. "... Are you saying that I smell?" He muttered.

Axel snickered quietly. "Yes." Cloud blushed madly and ran away, going upstairs to shower. How embarrassing!! Raising an amused eyebrow, Axel shook his head and went back to the dishes. After finishing cleaning, Axel went to the living room and turned on the TV to watch the morning news, blinking as he heard soft, careful steps behind him.

"Err... Axel?" Cloud murmured from the doorway, just with a towel around his waist and feeling really uncomfortable with showing the scars from the brothel's injuries. He squirmed again, feeling the other's eyes on him.

Eyes widening, the redhead looked away, coughing. "Ahh...yeah...hmm..." Biting his lip, he thought for a second before speaking. "Go into the guest room next to yours. The dresser is full of Demyx's clothing for when he decides to stay for a bit. He's even taller than me but some of the clothes in there are from many years ago so they should fit on you." Cloud nodded, hastily going upstairs once more. "Heh...shopping...must go shopping..." Shaking his head, Axel sat back, waiting for Cloud to come back as he rubbed his heated cheeks.

Cloud walked up next to him moments later. "I'm sorry but i didn't know what to do..." He murmured, sitting.

"Heh… I would have just walked around naked if I was you." The redhead had no problem with that. Demyx did it all the time so he was used to it. '_Friggin hippie…'_

Cloud simply raised an eyebrow. "... You wish..."

"...Can't prove it..."

Cloud narrowed his eyes before smiling. "I guess..."

Snickering softly, Axel scooted away a bit. "Heh... I win."

"Yap..."

Stretching, Axel lifted his hand over his head and arched back, not stopping until he felt a nice _'crack'_. "Ahh…that was nice." Axel murmured before he blinked, looking aside as his phone started ringing.

-

"C'mon....c'mon...ANSWER, YOU WALKING MATCH!!"

"Marly, calm down, will ya?" Shaking his head, Reno walked up to the hyperactive pink haired man and placed an arm on his shoulder. "He will pick up sooner or later."

"But I want him to pick up _noooooow_!!" Pouting, Marluxia opened his mouth to whine again, cutting it off with an exclamation when Axel picked up. "FIRE CROUCH…!"

Axel flinched and pulled the phone away as Cloud jumped on his seat as the sound snapped him back to attention. "W-What...?"

The redhead rubbed the blond's shoulder reassuringly. "It's nothing. Just an ecstatic gay man..." Turning back to the phone, Axel sighed. "What d'ya want?"

"Aww... don't you LOVE me anymore!?" Marluxia demanded to know. Chuckling, he shook his head. "'Kidding… When can I and Reno come over?" He looked over at the redhead, blinking and tilting his head to the side, watching Reno dig around behind a dumpster.

"Anytime you prefer."

"Now it is!!" Crackling madly, the pink haired man snapped the phone shut and walked over to Reno. "WHAT are you doing?" He exclaimed next to the other's ear.

Starting a bit, Reno looked up, an excited look in his eyes. "Look, look, look…!" He exclaimed back, holding something up an inch from the other's nose.

Eyes crossing a bit, Marluxia blinked. "...Cat..."

"Not a cat!" Giggling happily, face a bit red, Reno nuzzled the fuzzy cat. "A kitten…!" And it was so pretty to. All orange, black and white spotted with a bit of brown.

The furry animal mewled weakly. "Oh, poor thing..." Marluxia said sadly, picking it up.

Frowning, Reno reached out and took the cat back, gently rubbing its head. "I'm keeping it." He fell in love the first second he laid his eyes on the baby. Looking down, he gently nuzzled the kitten with his nose, humming when he was licked in return. "I'll take good care of you, Gizmo. Don't worry." He looked back at Marly. "Let's go. Axel should have milk that we can feed him."

Marluxia smiled and followed, happy for his friend.

It was good seeing him so smiley after so long.

--

**Bekas: Cloud starts to get more and more comfortable around Axel… x3 Aaaaaaand, since Haunted turns one year old on saturday *pinches the baby's cheeks* we shall give you a preview of some scenes that happened further in the story!! They aren't in order so don't get your hopes up XD  
**

_Demyx coughed softy, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassement at the memories. "We sorta kissed and sorta made plans for a ni--" The blond slapped his hand over his mouth. He should listen to what Axel said about his mouth... For they were right!!_

_Reno blinked, intriged. "A night.., a night for what?" He paused, thinking. "And does it in any way involve what you bought me?"_

_"Ma-NO!"_

_  
__"That's a yes!!" Grinning, Reno sat up and kneeled on the bed, poking Demyx's side. "Tell me!!" The blond shook his head like a little child. Reno pouted, nuzzling the other man's face. "Pleeeeeease?"_

_  
"Lets say that there wouldn't be innocent actions involved."_

_The redhead paused, face heating up until it was the same color as his hair. "I... said something like that?"_

_Demyx nodded. "'Tomorrow night. Your place. That corset'. That's what you said."_

_"...Erk..." The redhead didn't remember any of it! Well... a little... "Oh God..." Covering his face in shame, he scooted back a bit and moaned. "Oh _Gooooooood_..."_

**-------------------------------------**

_The smaller blond pushed the other away agressively. "Don't act high and mighty, you disgusting son of a bitch."_

_Demyx shrugged. "Now, now. Don't get all pissy. You're the one who started the hostility and name calling."_

_"Yes because I was the one who got in here, acting as if I had shit under my nose all the time."_

_"Not all the time. Just when boyfriend snatchers are around."_

_"Not my fault Axel loves me too." Cloud sneered, watching as Demyx's face darkened considerably. He had rubbed salt on the wound and he felt _good_._

_Growling softly, the blond fisted his hands, resisting the urge to punch the other man until he could no longer speak. He wouldn't be that kind of guy. He prefered emotional damage to physical. "Yeah and we both also knowthat he loves me more than he ever loved you." He shot back, smirking when cloud flinched. "And you know it."_

**------------------------------------------**

**theeeeeeeeeeeere.**


	50. Encounter

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Humming happily, Reno practically skipped down the street, careful not to joust the precious bundle in his arms. Looking down, a loving look came to his face when Gizmo reached up with one paw, large for its age, and weakly whapped at the hair hanging down from his face in an act of play.

"Don't worry baby." He cooed, nuzzling Gizmo's soft belly with his nose, loving the loud purr he got in return. "Uncle Axel will have some milk for you! And you can meet Cloud. He should love you too and you will also love him. He's a sweetheart."

Watching Reno baby talk to the small creature, a soft look came to Marluxia's eyes. He was amazed at how the redhead could go from being so sad and depressed to so enormously happy, just because of a cat. But he was glad. It had been a long time since he had seen such a happy light in the other's green eyes. Hearing the comment about Cloud, Marluxia started to regret. He knew that he shouldn't feel the way he did, but some part of him wished that Cloud WOULDN'T remember. That way, he could be there to comfort Reno in his time of need. To be the one to hold him, cuddle with him, make him smile once more. He was horrible, he knew that, but right now he was fighting the urge to just grab Reno and hide him away where no one but he could hold him, hear him, have him. But he would never show it. His Kitten's happiness was far more important than his selfish wants.

Totally oblivious to the other man's thoughts, Reno grinned and jogged faster, seeing his brother's house coming up. "Let's go Gizmo!" Running up, he knocked three times on the door, not even waiting for Axel to fully open it before squeezing in and heading straight for kitchen. "_GottagetfoodforGizmo,kaythanks_!"

Chuckling warmly, Marluxia walked past a stunned Axel. "He found a cat."

Axel mouthed an '_oh_', chuckling as he closed the door after Marluxia. "What did he said, I couldn't catch it." He asked, stretching.

"He said that he would get food for Gizmo. That is the cat."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Oh shit." He breathed. "Reno, Cl--" He cringed, listening to two surprised squeaks - one slightly terrified - and a soft mewl coming from the kitchen. "... I was gonna say that Cloud was in the kitchen..." Axel moaned weakly, slapping a hand against his forehead.

…Too late.

--

Cloud held his glass of water close to his chest, nearly squished against the counter as he stared at the other man standing by the doorway. Oh no. It wasn't Axel... Though, the guy looked like him... At least the top of his head did, since it was the only thing he could see… but it wasn't Axel! Reno shook himself from his initial shock of seeing his lover awake and standing and closed his widened eyes, slightly raising the cat on his hands. "I c-came in peace, yo..." He said softly, looking at Cloud through his red strands and making sure not to scare the blond. Gizmo mewled gently. "I just came to get a bit of milk for Gizmo..."

The blond let his eyes fall onto the tiny being, his look softening at the sight of the poor animal. "...R-right." He nodded, walking near the counter to get the bottle of milk. He wouldn't get too close if he didn't need to: he would need to check if this man was worth of his trust before taking a small step towards him. He did not know who he was, after all.

Keeping his steps light and careful, Reno walked forward and past Cloud, a slightly shaking hand reaching for the milk bottle. "Thanks..." He mumbled, taking the bottle before backing away, not able to meet Cloud's eyes. They would show too many emotions and he didn't want to scare him. Keeping his head low, he looked around a bit. "...So, you know where the bowls are?" He asked lowly, placing Gizmo on the table, making sure he didn't go too far.

"Above your head…" Cloud explained quietly, pointing at the piece of furniture above Reno.

Blinking, Reno looked up and nodded, reaching up on his tip toes, pulling down a bowl. "Thanks...." Still looking down, he poured some milk into the bowl before going to the microwave to heat it. While waiting, he went to the fridge and pulled out some cold chicken, going back to the kitten and feeding it the meat in small bits.

"... You're Reno... Aren't you? Axel's twin…"

"...Yes." Not even waiting for Cloud to reply, Reno walked back to the microwave and got the milk, setting in front of the kitten before sitting down to watch it eat, head still lowered. Cloud raised his glass to his lips, trying to steady his shaky grip as he took a few sips of his water to calm down. Taking a quick peek, a heartbroken look came to Reno's eyes.

Cloud was afraid of him.

And that hurt more than the redhead could ever imagine. Looking back down, he tried to contain the emotion in his voice. "You don't have to force yourself to be near me." He whispered.

"I can't live in the shadows." Cloud replied almost right away. "...And you don't look like a bad guy to be around."

Reno lips twitched a bit and he nodded. "Right...I'll just make sure to stay over here, then. That way, I won't scare you."

"It's fine..." The redhead just smiled, making sure to move away or to the side every time Cloud moved, keeping his distance while making sure Gizmo ate. "... Are you... ugly or something...?"

"...huh…?"

"You're making sure I can't see your face..." Cloud explained hastily, nervous. He was beginning to feel very uneasy with being around someone he couldn't face.

"...oh…" Chuckling lightly, Reno shook his head. "Well...I don't think I'm very attractive...but if it will make you feel better…" Sucking in a deep breath, Reno raised his head, making sure every emotion that could have made Cloud's uneasy was missing from his eyes and face. "Better?"

Cloud examined Reno's face for a moment, stunned. What... what was _that_? It... It was almost as his heart and stomach made a somersault and clenched, all at the same time. Yet, he... couldn't remember...! If only…! "_Ugh_...!" the blond winced, pressing his lips tightly together as he pressed his fingers against his temple when he tried to force his brain to give him back his memories. It hurt... It hurt a whole lot!

Gasping, Reno shot up, picking up Gizmo, and took several large steps backwards. "I'm...I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, lowering his head once more. "I... I didn't mean..." He had hurt his lover AGAIN. What kind of person was he? "I'll... I'll just... I'll just go!" And with that, he turned and ran from the kitchen, running out through the backdoor before heading for the rose bushes at the far end of the yard, sitting and hiding behind them.

Cloud whimpered as he fell on his knees after trying to stop the redhead from running away from him, holding his head in pain as Axel and Marluxia burst inside, alarmed by the noise. "Cloud…?" Why was he on the floor? Rushing over, Axel fell to his knees next to Cloud and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Where's Reno?" He didn't see his twin anywhere, the taller redhead thought, pulling the distressed blond to his chest.

"B-backyard..." Cloud whispered reaching to grab Axel's shirt as Marluxia ran past them. "It-it hurts." He whimpered, still gripping his head with his other hand. "It hurts so much...!"

"Shh... what hurts?" What was going ON? Picking Cloud up, Axel walked into the living room and sat down with him on the couch, rubbing his head soothingly. "Just relax hun. If it hurts then don't think about it."

"I'm t-trying." Cloud cried silently in pain, gripping the zone on his head that had been damaged by Squall.

Still making soothing shushing sounds, Axel leaned over and pressed his lips to Cloud's temple. "It's okay. It will die down soon. Just relax and take deep breaths."

The blond nodded and did as he was told, trying to will the pain away. Suddenly, a flow of memories ran through his mind, memories that he automatically knew that were his and memories that he was sure that were someone else's as he _saw and felt_ someone he did not know kick his unconscious body around, the unknown man's heavy boot hitting and fracturing his skull with each stomp before his mind went white and he got a glance of yellow daffodils and a pink ribbon as the torrent of images ceased. Cloud breathed shakily, hearing no more than his heartbeat echoing in his ears. It was almost as he could feel the kicks breaking his skull. "K-Kicks..."

"Kicks…?" Axel asked, eyebrows knitting together. "There is no one kicking you, Cloud." He soothed, reaching to rub the blond's nape gently, trying to reassure him.

Cloud shook his head, turning his back to Axel. "C-check for evidence that it was broken, please." he asked nervously, poking his head and hissing as another wave of pain hit him.

"Of course..." Leaning over, Axel began to gently move blond, feathery hair and probe at Cloud's head, looking carefully. "… I see a large scar but it looks fine. There is no blood or bruising though."

"Kicks..." Cloud whispered. He shook his head, trying to will away the memories and the pain that brought. "It was caved in... with kicks."

Wincing, Axel pulled Cloud closer to him, running a soothing hand through his hair. "It's okay. That's all over now." The blond nodded shakily, resting his head on his hands. Axel bit his lip, not sure what to do. "…Do you want some aspirin or something?"

"Yes... please."

"I'll be right back then." Getting up and setting Cloud onto the couch, Axel went and got the blond some pills along with a glass of water. "Here..."

"Thanks." Cloud thanked as he took the pills without the water. "... Reno?" he asked. He had upset him somehow with his episode. _'I'm such an ass…'_

Looking to the open back door, the older redhead shrugged. "I think he made a run for it and into the backyard."

"... Aren't you worried?"

"Not really. He seems like a very emotional person to me." Sitting back down, Axel shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I think he feels responsible for your pain and decided to get away to try and make you feel better."

Cloud nodded, unsure, and looked down. "I... Axel...?"

"Yeah…?"

"... Do I know... any of you?" It couldn't all be a coincidence: the torrent of feelings at seeing Reno, the avalanche of memories that were and weren't his… it was all too much.

Opening his mouth to respond, Axel hesitated, not sure what to say. "...Yes..." He finally sighed. "You know Reno and Marluxia but not me."

"How…? What... How are we related?" Cloud needed to know it.

"Marly was your neighbor." That was easy enough. But what about Reno…?

"And... Reno?"

"He..." Now or never; what did he have to lose? "…He's your lover."

Cloud stared at Axel for a long time, blindly searching for his glass of water. His mouth was so dry, so very suddenly. "W-what…?"

Handing Cloud the glass, the redhead nodded, not being able to meet his eyes. "Yes. From what I learned, you two were in love and living together." It hurt, to tell Cloud all of it. In such a small amount of time, he had grown to care so much for the smaller blond… maybe even too much. It hurt a lot... But he had to tell the truth. "You were in a coma for a year... and he never left your side during it..."

The blond looked at Axel, slumping at Axel's sad posture. "Axel...?" He murmured, titling the redhead's head up with a finger so that he could look at him.

Eyes still averted, said redhead sighed, hands twisting in his lap nervously. "Yea...?"

"Don't be like this..." Cloud asked with a whisper. Pressing his lips and guessing what the redhead was thinking, the blond shook his head. "... I'm not going anywhere."

"...but..." Eyes a bit wide, Axel looked at Cloud in surprise. "But..._Reno_..."

"Let's be honest... I don't _know_ Reno right now..." Cloud shook his head, looking away. "And you've been helping me so much... that it wouldn't be right to leave only based in memories that i do not recall."

That made sense. "But...are you going to try and get to know him, at least? He came all this way just for you." but despite his words, Axel was jumping in joy on the inside. Cloud was going to stay!

"Of course… That's... the least that I can do, after all the trouble I caused."

A bit cruel, in Axel's mind, to not care so much, but he was too happy to worry about that. "Then, you want to go see him? I think he's too ashamed and scared to come back in."

"Only if you come with me..." Marluxia was probably with Reno as well...

"…Deal." Standing up, Axel put out a hand for the blond, helping him stand. "Let's go."

--

Meanwhile in the garden, a distraught Marluxia stood next to Reno, trying to coach the redhead to look at him, but to no avail. "No, yo... I'm never looking up again. It just hurt him!"

"It just hurt him because he's regaining his memories!" Marluxia exclaimed. "He probably remembered too much and it hurt him, it happens!" Shuddering a bit, Reno just shook his head, keeping his gaze on the ground, watching Gizmo play with a long piece of grass.

"... Re... Reno?" A voice called tentatively a few meters away.

Shuddering, Reno's shoulders stiffened and he shifted a bit, tucking his head between his legs. "...yeah?"

"... Could you raise your head? I... would rather not apologize to a mass of red hair..." Cloud asked, Axel always behind him, just in case.

"...no." He wouldn't look up. Reno refused to. "It made you hurt." He mumbled, sounding like a small, lost child. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Cloud knelt, Axel's hand now on his shoulder. "Reno, please..."

"I...no…NO…!" He refused to hurt Cloud again. "I hurt you....I won't do it again." Reno could feel tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall over.

"Just look at me!"

Flinching, Reno whimpered, a stray tear falling into the dirt. Yelling… _Again_… He hated being yelled at, especially by Cloud. Shivering lightly, the redhead nodded, head slowly rising until he was looking at the blond's chin. "Happy?"

Cloud hesitated but decided to reach and raise Reno's head until he was looking directly at him. "Now I am." He nodded, swallowing hard as he wiped the tear trail on the other man's cheek. "I'm sorry that I scared you... And I'm sorry that I cannot remember what we went through." The blond apologized, looking down as he twisted his hands nervously. Axel was touching him, Axel was there... There was nothing to worry about. Swallowing, he made a new effort not to stutter as he took a peek towards Marluxia. The man had him wary. Cloud tried not to show fear and discomfort like he had been doing ever since Reno had arrived. "I... I can't promise that I'll remember everything in a flash but... I'm willing to get to know you better... again."

The redhead stilled, stunned by Cloud's words. He was willing to give him another chance? To try and get to know him…? Looking at the blond, Reno noticed several things: He was sitting too still, his eyes weren't focused on him but the ground and he kept swallowing and making sure Axel was still there by the slight shrug of his shoulders. All in all, he was still terrified of him. And it hurt. Looking from Cloud, to Marluxia, to axel and back again, Reno realized something.

This was his chance.

Cloud didn't remember him and it looked like in all honesty that he was forcing himself to be there. Reno could just get up and walk away, leaving Cloud to his brother where he was obviously happier with. It wouldn't be that hard. '_Just say 'no.''_ "Okay." Too bad he was a selfish bastard.

Cloud looked up and smiled a small smile, nodding briefly. "Thank you... And I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Reno replied instantly, shaking his head before scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. "I had to have done something to make you react like that so I'm the one that's sorry."

Cloud remained silent as he nodded and reached for his pocket, offering Reno a hankie. "... It's clean, if you're wondering..." He swallowed.

Reaching out, Reno took the cloth, making sure not to touch Cloud's hand while doing so. If he was going to regain Cloud's trust, then he had to do it right. That meant no touching unless the blond started it, keeping his voice low, and not pushing anything. "Thanks." The blond nodded, looking down at the small cat rolling on the floor, fighting with the grass. He smiled a little and reached to gently poke the small animal's nose before carefully scratching the cat's ears.

"His name is Gizmo." Reno said, watching the kitten bat at the blond's hand in play. "I found him today behind a dumpster."

Cloud nodded, blinking as the animal started nibbling his finger. "Is it a male or a female?"

"Umm... female, I'm guessing." Reno explained, seeing the quizzing look on Cloud's face.

"... Isn't Gizmo too manly then?" Marluxia murmured.

Blowing a raspberry in Marluxia's general direction, Reno turned back and gave the kitten's soft fur a pat, giggling lightly at the happy mewl he got in response. "Quiet you. Gizmo is a cute name!"

"It is." Cloud agreed quietly, blinking as the animal crawled onto his lap and curled.

"It likes you." Reno grinned, removing his hand from the small animal the moment it moved to curl up on Cloud's lap.

"Looks like it." Axel grinned, scratching Gizmo's head. Mewling sharply, Gizmo jumped off Cloud's lap, fur puffing up as it hissed at the redhead before turning and hopping onto Reno's lap, clawing her way up to his shoulder to lie down, growling. "_Oww_…!"

Wincing, Reno lifted his hand to sooth down his pet's agitated fur. "What's the matter?"

Axel blinked, stunned. "W-what did i do?" He asked confusedly as Cloud grabbed his hand to check for any injury.

Reno shrugged, tapping the kitten's head as she continued to growl lowly. "Stop that. And I don't know." It was odd. She was so friendly with everyone else. Pulling Gizmo off his shoulder, he held her out. "Here. Try again. Maybe you ruffled her fur the wrong way?"

"I dunno..." Axel murmured, reaching towards the cat and yelping as it hissed loudly and bit his finger. "Oww…!"

Cloud jumped at the exclamation but reached for the injured finger, grabbing it with his sleeve to stop the bleeding. "Biting is bad." He scolded the cat.

Gizmo just sniffed, wiggling her way out of Reno's hand before walking along the length of his arm to curl up on his shoulder again. "I'm... I'm so sorry." Reno stuttered; eyes a bit wide at the sight of the blood. He didn't know his little girl could do that. "I won't bring her along anymore." A light yelp filled the air soon after he said that, Gizmo having nipped his ear in anger at his words before soothing the small cut with her tongue, purring. Cloud slowly scooted away from the cat, eyeing her suspiciously. "Don't worry." Reno sighed, petting Gizmo's soft fur again. "She likes you, remember?" Cloud nodded but kept his distance, carefully tending to Axel's finger.

Watching Cloud tend to his brother so easily, and with such a tender look on his face, sent a stab of pain and jealousy through Reno's heart… But he guessed there was nothing he could do about it. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he felt Gizmo pull back from his ear, the blood flow stopping so it was only a bit red now. "Thanks, Little Girl..."

"We need to cure this... She may have some decease." Cloud murmured, looking at Reno who was now being examined by Marluxia. "You should heal yours as well."

Head tiled to the side, with Gizmo on his lap as Marluxia fussed over him, Reno shook his head. "I'm fine. But you should get Axel checked out." He didn't need anything. He had been bitten by so many strange and dangerous things in his life and stabbed with worse that he was basically immune to anything that could be tossed at him.

Cloud nodded and winced as Axel's finger seemed darker and nastier looking. "Axel..."

"It's fine." Axel chuckled, reaching over and loosening the blond's grip on his finger, dark color fading. "You were just holding it too tightly."

Reaching into his pocket, Reno pulled out a glowing sphere, his only _Master Cure_, and tossed it at Cloud. "Here; this should fix it right up."

Cloud gasped as he clumsily grabbed the sphere. "I... Err... I'm a sucker with materia..." He murmured, embarrassed. At least, he had been... He couldn't remember if he had become any good at magic.

"Just let your instincts take over. Your mind may have forgotten but the body didn't. The knowledge of how to use it is still in your mind. You just need to let it wake up." Reno advised whapping at the pink haired man's face. "Are you done?"

Marluxia nodded, letting go. "Yeah."

Cloud stared at the materia and then at Axel. "... I g-guess it doesn't hurt to try..." He murmured, clearing his throat as he stuttered. Crap. Licking his lips nervously, he held the materia and activated the magic. "_Cure_."

A grin came to Reno's face when he saw the bite on Axel's finger heal smoothly, magic dying down a second later. "There ya go!" He knew Cloud could do it. That was a good sign: it meant that he wasn't gone forever. "Great job…!" Leaning forward, he stopped inches from hugging the other man, slowly moving back, glad Cloud was turned and didn't see him move. _'No touching_.' He reminded himself. '_No_.'

Cloud breathed. "Thank Shiva it worked... The last time I attempted magic..." Someone had managed to lose a limb.

"A random cadet that you didn't even know got his arm blown off and you were set to cleaning the entire base with a toothbrush." Reno finished easily, not even having to think for the answer. Cloud turned crimson, raising his hands to his face to hide his shame. Reno blinked, put off by his lover's unusual behavior. He wasn't normally like that. "What? What did I say?"

"That **isn't** something that i feel **proud** off."

"I've done worse."

Axel chuckled, ruffling Cloud's hair. "I'm fine." He reassured, winking when Cloud looked up at him and before he showed his healed finger to him. "You did it."

Nodding, Reno grabbed onto Gizmo, while the kitten leaned up to whap at the marks on his face, and kissed one little paw. "No, no baby. I don't need any more cuts, thank you." Gizmo mewled and slumped in Reno's grip. Eyes softening, Reno's heart melted and he gave in. "Okay... but be gentle!" He laughed, kitten immediately springing up to whap at his face and bangs. "And you keep the materia, Cloud. I have no use for it."

"No, it's fine..." Cloud murmured, reaching to place the materia next to Reno.

"No really, keep it." The redhead said, grabbing the orb and dropping it back on Cloud's lap. "You can use it to practice your magic a bit more and to help Axel the next time he hurts himself."

"... Okay then..." If it was to help Axel, then Cloud would accept the gift.

"Good…!" Standing up, Gizmo once more perched on his shoulder; Reno turned and patted Marluxia on the shoulder. "We should go. We've caused enough problems already."

"Its fine, Reno..." Axel shook his head, getting up with Cloud.

"No, really... I upset Cloud and, well..." Reno shrugged, not wanting to say that he wanted to get away, not able to stand the sight of Cloud so close and relaxed around his brother. "I gotta bring Gizmo to the vet and get her shots done anyways." Cloud and Axel nodded, the first reaching to carefully pet Gizmo's head gently. Standing completely still, Reno allowed Cloud to pet her, smile never fading. "We'll be seeing you I guess." Waving, he and Marluxia made their way back onto the street, Reno's facade crumpling the moment the house was out of sight. "It hurts, Marly..." He whispered; his throat constricted with repressed emotion. "It hurts so badly and I don't know how to fix it."

Marluxia wrapped an arm around Reno's shoulders, squeezing him gently. "But he said he wanted to get to know you again... There are still chances that you'll get back together."

"But there is a bigger chance that we won't." The redhead whispered wrapping his arms around the other man's in a tight grip. "I can see how he looks and acts around Axel, I'm not stupid."

"Reno... Axel is the one who saved him. He trusts him, of course... Just give it time. Nothing will happen between Axel and him."

"Yea… Right..." But Reno knew; he could see it forming.

Cloud was slipping further and further away from him and it was killing him on the inside. The way he looked at Axel was the same as he looked at him before they started to date. The blond was starting to fall for his twin and it hurt him to no end.

"Marly...Can you...do something for me?"

"Anything, dear..."

"Can you...hold me? Like Cloud did..." Reno gulped, Gizmo shifting a bit on his shoulder. "Please?" He asked, looking up at the other man with pleading eyes. "I miss it so much. Just for a little while…?" Marluxia smiled sadly and nodded, wrapping an arm around Reno's waist and the other around his chest, pressing a caring hand against the redhead's back and keeping him close, burying his face on Reno's neck. Gasping softly, tears came to Reno's eyes and he whimpered softly. "Thank you..." Hugging the older man back, he nestled his head into his chest, head under Marluxia's chin. Just like he did with Cloud... He had missed it so much. The feeling of being held, loved, _safe_. He didn't want to lose it.

"Now don't worry... and smile. You got to be with Cloud today. You talked a bit."

Sniffing, Reno nodded and pulled back, giving the other a weak smile, the best he could do so far. "Yea... and he said he was willing to try and get to know me too. That's good."

"It is. So don't lose hope, hun. I'll still attend to your wedding." Marluxia winked.

"Yeah…" Reno had forgotten all about that actually, having removed his ring.

"Come on, let's go. Tifa's waiting for news."

--

**Bekas: sorry for the delay but I 1) went on vacations and 2) had no idea where I had this last part saved on my pc D8 Hope you like it!**


	51. First

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Watching Reno and Marluxia walk away, Axel turned to Cloud. "Well? What do you think of them?"

"I haven't spoken much to Marluxia... but they both look decent." Cloud said and let out a long breath once Axel closed the door. He had been so difficult, trying and look as if he was fine when it was obvious that he wasn't. "I'm sorry... that I upset your twin. I didn't mean it..."

Axel shook his head and gathered Cloud in his arms. "Don't be. I think he's just scared and shy right now. The last time he saw you, you were in a coma and about to die and then suddenly here you are with me, his twin brother, and you don't remember him at all. And to top it all, you're afraid of him. How would you be feeling if you were in his place?" He asked.

"Bad..." Cloud sighed tiredly, closing his eyes as he rested against Axel. "... And I was going to die?"

Axel nodded, carefully petting Cloud's hair. "They were going to turn off your life support on the day you woke up... A year is a long time, Cloud... But you must have someone who loves you very much as you managed to wake up before it happened." He smiled. "Well done."

Cloud smiled weakly. "... He was sad." He murmured. "Reno... When he left... What... Did I do something wrong?"

"No. He felt really bad for scaring you and I guess he didn't want to make any more mistakes." Axel sighed, giving Cloud another gentle squeeze before releasing him and cupping his face with his hand. "Don't feel bad… From what I can tell, and I got a really good judgment with stuff like this, Reno has very little self worth and low self esteem."

Cloud nodded slowly, cupping Axel's hand with his own. "Okay... I just... It must be hard for him..."

"I'm sure it is." Axel mumbled, moving closer to nuzzle Cloud's head with his own. "He waited a year for you, never leaving your bedside, and when you finally woke up, you were taken away. Then he finds you again and you don't remember him. Tell me... how would you feel if you were in his shoes?"

"Awful." Cloud whispered sadly. He felt lower than dirt... But he didn't choose to forget. "... What else do you know about me that even I don't know?" He asked after a moment of comfortable silence. The blond wanted to know.

The redhead sighed. It was time. "I know that you're Cloud Strife, a hero of the world. You killed Sephiroth and saved the world from Jenova and Meteor. And I know you were in love with my brother, Reno Sinclair, favorite TURK of Rufus Shinra, the man whose father once tried to destroy Midgar. That's all."

"I... I saved the world." Cloud murmured, narrowing his eyes in confusion and disbelief. "But... I'm just a country boy... an ordinary trooper."

"Apparently something happened to you that made you extremely strong, quick and nimble. Here…" Standing back, Axel spread his arms. "Pick me up."

"... Excuse me? You're a head taller than me."

That made Axel chuckle. "Just do it. You might be surprised!"

Cloud eyed Axel as if he was crazy for another while before carefully walking towards him, swallowing as he stood next to him. Shrugging and just knowing that it wouldn't work anyway, the blond bended and wrapped an arm around Axel's knees, keeping the other around his back. Taking a deep breath, Cloud picked Axel up... And stared at the redhead in his arms, who was grinning up at him smugly. "... Holy shit on a stick." He cursed, surprised.

"See?" Axel asked, wagging his feet slightly. "I TOLD you! Easy as pie…!"

Cloud bounced the redhead in his arms, gaping. "H-How?!" He stuttered. "Holy shit…! I could barely lift one of the weights at the gym!"

Yelping slightly, the redhead laughed and wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders, holding on. "Well, I can assure you that I'm much heavier than a weight!"

The blond grinned widely for the first since he got in a coma, spinning twice. "This... This is incredible." he said in awe.

Axel laughed, loving Cloud's surprise. "I know huh? It's awesome!"

Putting Axel back onto his feet, Cloud took a deep breath. "W-what else can I do?" He asked, staring at his hands.

Weaving a bit, Axel shrugged. "I heard you were good with swords and liked to defy gravity on a daily basis."

"... Defy gravity?"

"Yeah... I heard that you could like... scale buildings and stay in the air for an unusual amount of time."

"... What am I, an alien...?"

Axel snorted. "No; more like...very enhanced…"

The blond looked down after a blink. "... As in Mako enhanced…?" Cloud asked, seeing his reflection on the coffee table, the glass mirroring his bright, mako gaze.

"Most likely... You were in SOLDIER."

Cloud blinked, shaking his head slowly. "N-no, I wasn't. I... tried to get in but I never passed the entry exam... I was a trooper. A lowly one..." He said sadly.

"Cloud..." Axel sighed. "You killed Sephiroth. I doubt that you were just a normal soldier when you did that."

The blond looked down. "I couldn't even take a mako injection without losing consciousness..." He murmured, shaking his head.

The redhead just shrugged. "Then I don't know."

"That makes two of us." Cloud smiled bitterly.

"Aww, don't be like that!" Axel chuckled. "This can't be so bad! Reno and Marluxia weren't concerned!"

Cloud smiled, nodding. "I guess."

Chuckling, the redhead walked over and hugged Cloud again. "This is awesome! You're so strong!" He cooed teasingly, receiving a jab to his stomach from the blond. Cloud just smiled fondly, hugging Axel back and resting his head on his shoulder. Pausing in his teasing, Axel stilled and hugged Cloud tighter, loving his warmth and the way the smaller man's body fit against his. It fit just right. The redhead's eyes fluttered shut as he felt the blond's breath on his neck and took on the other's sweet scent. It was disturbing, how Cloud had him hooked around his pinky finger after doing no more than hugging him and looking up at him with those incredibly large blue eyes. Cracking his eyes open, Axel froze, noticing that during his daydream he had moved his head and was halfway towards Cloud's lips. The redhead licked his: he wonder if the blond's were as soft as they looked… "Hey Cloud..." Axel whispered softly, stomach doing a flip as Cloud looked up at him, eyes as blue as ever. Pausing a moment, the redhead shook his head: Cloud had just left a whore house! "Never mind…" Axel shook his head, pulling back.

Cloud titled his head to the side, blinking. "What is it…?" He asked, taping Axel's cheek when he didn't look. "_Axeeel_..." He sighed, long and loud.

Looking back at the other, Axel's breath caught, finding Cloud's face mere centimeters from his. "I..." licking his lips nervously, he shook his head, nose brushing against Cloud's. "Forget it."

"No, say it... I want to hear it."

"Trust me, you don't." There was no way in hell that the redhead was going to ask Cloud if he could kiss him.

Cloud stood straighter. "Please?" He asked softly. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"...I…" How could he ask…? Licking his lips again, a feeling of betrayal went through him when Axel realized what he was about to do to his brother. "Can I kiss you?"

Cloud blinked, blushing softly as he swallowed hard, taken back. K... A kiss…? He bit his lip, considering what he should do: in a way, there was Reno... but they weren't technically dating anymore. Then there was his desire towards the taller redhead and his wish to know if Xemnas and Saix completely broke him at the point of no return… On the other hand... there was the brothel... What if he remembered? What if he started to see Axel in a complete different light? But…Axel was Axel. The one who helped him, who saved him... There was nothing to fear. "... Yes."

Not quite believing on what he heard, a large smile came to Axel's face as he swooped down and gently caught Cloud's lips with his, kissing him gently and with as much emotion as he could muster. Cloud breathed in sharply, slowly letting the air go as he relaxed in Axel's embrace and his eyes fluttered closed after a quick examination of Axel's features, just to make sure that it was really him. The blond kissed back after a short moment, feeling lightheaded at the emotions passed on to him through the tender action. It was overwhelming. Moaning lightly, Axel ran a hand through Cloud's hair, tugging it slightly to tip his head to the side, deepening the kiss before pulling away, panting lightly. "...Thank you..."

Cloud panted, swallowing hard as he stared up at Axel. Shaking his head, he leaned closer. "Don't mention it..." He whispered cupping Axel's nape and pressing their lips back together. He wanted more of the tender, healing action. He wanted to see until where he could go. Humming softly, the redhead moaned again, moving his lips across the blond's and not even trying to deepen the kiss. Cloud closed his eyes once more, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck as he softly parted his lips, inviting Axel. Shivering lightly, Axel took the invitation and slipped his tongue in carefully, rubbing it against Cloud's and encouraging him to play. Cloud sighed softly through his nose, gently petting Axel's hair as he kept rubbing his tongue back against Axel's, moving to sit on the redhead's lap, making it easier for the two to kiss. Arms automatically moving to wrap around Cloud's waist, the redhead slowly moved one hand to gently rub the blonde's high, sucking lightly on the other's tongue. The two eventually had to break the contact in order to breath, both panting harshly. "W-whoa…" Cloud breathed, resting his forehead against Axel's.

"I...I know…" Taking deep breaths, Axel rest his head on Cloud's neck, nuzzling softly before kissing the exposed skin there. Cloud nodded weakly, resting his cheek on the other's shoulder. Giving the smooth skin one last kiss, Axel pulled back up, smiling. "You okay?" He had to be sure; he couldn't have Cloud scared of him too.

The blond nodded, smiling. "Yeah... I feel great." He whispered, licking his lips. It meant he would be able to recover… That he'd go back to what he was.

"Good..." Axel nodded, smiling back as his eyes lowered to Cloud's lips, watching as the other's pink tongue caressed their soft skin. "Then you won't mind if I do this..." And with that, the redhead lifted his head to capture Cloud's lips once more in a soft kiss, not able to get enough of the man. Cloud exclaimed in surprise before chuckling into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against the redhead's slowly. Growling playfully, Axel nipped the wet appendage, chuckling lightly afterwards as he sucked on it. The blond smiled, titling his head to the side as he adjusted on Axel's lap. Chuckling again, Axel grabbed onto Cloud's head and kept him still, pulling back from the kiss to suckle on his bottom lip before looking seriously into his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Am I complaining?"

"Good point..." Thinking a moment, Axel leaned down, lips mere centimeters from Cloud's neck. "If you start to feel uneasy at ALL, tell me, okay?" He breathed before pressing his lips to the smooth skin in front of him, sucking lightly, his tongue darting out to lick the blond's neck.

"O... Okay." Cloud breathed, swallowing as he felt Axel's soft lips press against his neck, gasping as the redhead's skilled tongue teased his skin. Humming lightly, the vibrations sending shivers through the man on his lap, Axel continued his play: licking, nipping and sucking on Cloud's neck, making sure to give him pleasure but not leave a bruise. Nibbling gently on the blond's collar bone, he slipped one hand under his shirt, caressing his stomach. Cloud leaned towards the contact, getting lost in the sensations. Moaning lightly, the redhead moved his hand up a bit further, nails running across one of Cloud's nipples, rubbing it gently as he nipped a bit, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot of Cloud's neck. The blond gasped, letting out a tiny moan as he tilted his head to the side, unconsciously giving Axel permission to ravish his neck. Growling lowly, Axel took it, kisses getting more frequent as he sucked and licked, not missing one inch of the delicious flesh offered to him. Moaning deeply, Axel turned Cloud so he was sitting with his back to his chest, both hands under the blond's shirt now, pinching and rolling sensitive nubs between his fingers. Cloud arched his back with a nervous but pleasurable gulp, letting his head fall back onto Axel's shoulder in ecstasy. It felt so good when it was done without pain.

Chuckling lightly, Axel leaned up to whisper in Cloud's ear. "More? If yes, then lift your arms." Cloud did so after a second of pondering, allowing Axel to remove his shirt. So far, so good, right? Happy that Cloud trusted him so much, Axel decided to be bold. "Remember." He mumbled. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Sitting up slightly, he shifted so Cloud was laying flat on his back on the couch. Settling between the other's legs, the redhead leaned down again to once more kiss and nip at Cloud's neck, hands continuing their movements. Cloud cracked his eyes open when his back hit the couch and warm lips touched his neck, needing to be reassured that it was still Axel who was with him. A smile crawled to his lips and a warm feeling spread in his chest as he had visual contact with the other's red hair and he run his fingers down the soft, fiery strands, moaning softly.

"That's it, just relax." Kissing a trail down Cloud's neck, Axel paused, lips trailing across one hardened nipple, tongue darting out to lick the tip. "Hmm… You taste good..." Growling lightly again, he bent down, taking the flesh into his mouth before sucking, rolling his tongue across the sensitive flesh.

The blond gasped and arched his back, moaning slightly louder at the action. "A... Axel..." He breathed, tugging at the redhead's shirt. He wanted, no, _needed_ to feel the redhead's skin on his.

Knowing what Cloud wanted, Axel sat up and quickly shed his shirt, bending back down and pressing his chest to Cloud's, breathing out at the pleasurable sensation the action caused. "Sh-shit…" He whispered, going back to sucking Cloud's nipples as his hands stayed on Cloud's hips, rubbing them. Panting, Cloud tugged on a strand of red hair and pulled Axel down once the man lifted his head, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning softly. Groaning lightly into Cloud's lips, Axel moved between Cloud's bent knees, nibbling on his bottom lip lightly. Cloud swallowed hard, moaning before capturing Axel's lips once more, scratching the redhead's back lightly. Hearing the blond swallow, Axel pulled back, cheeks flush as he stared down at the man beneath him. "Too much…? It is, isn't it?"

Cloud panted, flushed from his hair line down to his collarbone. "No..." He shook his head weakly, swallowing again as he tried to regain his breath.

"Then what…?" Glancing down at Cloud's body, the redhead blushed a bit, noticing a slight bulge in Cloud's pants. "Cloud..." licking his lips, he slowly trailed a hand down Cloud's front, stopping at his stomach. "Do... Do you want me to...? Do you want us to…?"

Cloud examined the man above him, thinking carefully. "…We can try." He nodded, reaching to caress Axel's neck and face tenderly.

Closing his eyes at the caress, Axel nodded. "We're not going to do everything, of course." He said, leaning down to nip at Cloud's chest, smirking. "I'm just going to take care of your little problem for you..."

"How would that be any good t-to you?" Cloud breathed, arching his back.

A subtle chuckle "I'm not as sensitive as you. I'm fine." Trailing his mouth down, the redhead paused at Cloud's stomach, licking the soft skin there, nipping lightly before dipping his tongue into Cloud's navel, swirling it around. "Do you trust me?" He whispered, hands pausing at Cloud's pants.

Cloud didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Good." Nibbling Cloud's stomach once more he slowly worked on removing Cloud's pants, tugging them down and dropping them on the floor before nuzzling the bulge in Cloud's boxers. The blond hummed breathlessly, carefully lifting and rubbing his hips against Axel. Moaning deeply, the redhead nuzzled Cloud's constricted cock again, tongue darting out to lick the fabric.

Cloud moaned back at the feel of his boxers getting wet, feeling a nervous feeling creeping up from the pit of his stomach. "Oh Ifrit..."

Humming, Axel licked once more, nibbling softly, whispering. "What do you want me to do?" He asked huskily, looking up.

The blond flinched at the way Axel talked and looked at him, that being a frequent question leaving Xemnas' lips to humiliate him. Cloud shuddered, clenching his eyes shut as he suddenly felt very cold.

Pausing at the reaction, Axel pulled up and cupped Cloud's face. "Cloud...look at me...it's me. Axel."

Cloud opened his eyes nervously, looking right away into dazzling green eyes. "I... I'm sorry..." He couldn't do it. He thought that if he had gotten so far in one go, he'd be able to go all the way but he just couldn't. Suddenly, all reminded the blond of Xemnas and that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Shh...It's okay." Sitting up, Axel got off the couch and handed Cloud his pants, not at all put off. "I'm not very surprised that you couldn't do it."

The blond dropped his head, putting his pants on hastily. "I'm sorry..."

Axel shook his head, sitting back on the couch. "No problem. You can't expect to get over something like what happened so quickly." Cloud nodded sadly, sitting next to the redhead. Sighing, Axel reached over and gave the blond's arm a tug, giving him a one armed hug. "Don't push yourself." Cloud nodded again, burying his face on Axel's neck and wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist. Chuckling, Axel leaned over and kissed the top of Cloud's head. "Relax."

"I'm trying..." Cloud whispered, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"... Sit on the floor in front of me." Cloud blinked and eyed Axel through narrowed eyes. "Relax!" Axel chuckled at the blond's look. "I'm just gonna give you a massage."

"Oh..." Cloud murmured, sitting in front of Axel.

Shaking his head, the redhead cracked his knuckles before leaning over and placing his hands on Cloud's shoulders, gently rubbing them. "Just relax." Cloud closed his eyes and nodded,, relaxing as much as he could. Humming lowly, Axel massaged the blond's shoulders gently, pressing down when he found a particularly hard knot.

"Holy..." Cloud groaned, letting his head fall forward.

"Heh, you like that, don't you?" Cloud's reactions were amusing. Rolling his thumbs along the base of Cloud's neck, Axel kept humming, one hand trailing down to the middle of his back and pressing down, a light 'crack' filling the air.

Cloud winced, letting out a small moan. "You're _good_..."

"Thanks. I took a class a few years ago."

"Then - Oww - then why don't you do this as a way of living…?" The blond suggested softly. "You're really, really good..."

Axel snorted, biting his lip as he worked out a particularly hard knot. "Nope… It never really appealed to me to do it professionally. I just learned for Demyx when he threw his back out. He did that a lot because of that giant blue guitar of his."

"... You seem really close to this Demyx person..." Cloud noted, wincing.

"Of course…! He's my best friend!" Grinning widely, the redhead moved his hands down a bit further. "We grew up together in the same orphanage. He was my only friend."

"Oh..." Cloud murmured.

Pausing a moment, a grin came to Axel's face as he leaned forward, pressing his cheek to Cloud's, chin on his shoulder. "Cloud... Are you... jealous?"

"... NO." Cloud pouted, looking away. "Just curious..."

"Hehe... Liar..." Still grinning, Axel gave Cloud's cheek a quick kiss. "Cute."

Cloud blinked, somehow remembering a time when Reno had done the same. "... I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are." Chuckling, Axel kissed Cloud's cheek again, hands rubbing his shoulders once more.

"I'm not..." Cloud murmured, leaning against Axel's legs.

Snickering gently, Axel gave him one last kiss. "You're cute. Accept it. You stutter when you're nervous, blush, pull faces, all that good stuff. AKA Cute."

The blond groaned, defeated. "Fine. If it makes you any happier, I'm cute."

A wide grin spread across his face. "VERY happy." The stuttering may be a bit… odd with Cloud, but it was adorable none the less.

Cloud rolled his eyes, sighing slightly as he stretched his legs. "... Axel..."

"Yeah…?"

"... Where did this left us?"

Sitting back, Axel sighed and shrugged. "I... I guess... wherever you want it to leave us..."

"Where do _you_ want us to be?"

Where DID he want them to be? Axel knew he wanted Cloud in every way possible but at the same time he didn't want to hurt his brother. Though, it was Cloud's choice: Reno had no say in his life. If Cloud wanted him, then Reno would just have to deal with it. Reaching down, Axel wrapped his arms around Cloud's upper body, kissing the side of his neck. "Right here... I'm not going to lie, Cloud, I want you. But I want YOU to want me too."

Cloud reached to cup Axel's cheek with a hand, sighing deeply. He... he had to admit, he liked Axel... He also liked Reno, though. He felt it all when their eyes locked in that kitchen… Who did he love more? He didn't know. It was all so confusing... "I... I want you too, Axel." The blond answered honestly. "But... I also want Reno... This is all so confusing..." He whispered, letting his hand fall limply on his lap. He didn't want to miss his chance with Axel but he also didn't want to break Reno's heart while he couldn't figure out his feelings.

It took all of Axel's willpower not to just grab the blond and pick up where they left off. Shifting a bit, he trailed his hands down Cloud's arms, lacing his fingers through Cloud's. "Take your time then. Get to know us, try both of us. And then make your decision."

Cloud looked up. "You're not products..." He whispered, shaking his head. "I... I can't use you and then exchange you for someone else if I'm not 'satisfied'…"

"Then how else will you know?" Axel didn't mind, not as long as he got to be with Cloud. "Just don't tell Reno. This can be our little secret." He smiled, placing a finger against Cloud's lips, tracing them.

The blond nodded, kissing Axel's finger gently. "... Isn't this... cheating?"

"Well, technically you're not dating anymore."

"... True..."

"So, then..." Leaning down, Axel pressed his lips to Cloud's. The blond closed his eyes at that, kissing back carefully. Humming, Axel pulled back with a smile. "Don't fret about earlier. When you're ready, tell me. If you're never ready, that's fine with me."

Cloud nodded, sighing softly. "Thank you." He smiled softly. "... I just hope I won't cause any fight between you and your twin..." The blond murmured. He would feel worse than crap if that happened.

"Well, I don't plan on telling him so we're good." The redhead didn't want any problems either. Sighing, he sat back, running his fingers through Cloud's hair. "Telling him will only cause pain."

"What if he finds out somehow...?"

"We will just deal with it if that time comes." Cloud looked down, feeling slightly guilty as he nodded. Tsking, Axel slipped down onto the floor, and leaned over, kissing Cloud again. "Don't feel guilty. This is just the way it has to be."

The blond nodded, kissing back. "I hope you're right." He sighed softly.

Deepening the kiss briefly, Axel pulled away, turning and panting a bit. "Sorry...can't help it..."

Cloud smiled, ruffling Axel's spikes. "It's fine."

Axel leaned into the touch, eyes closing. "Hmm..."

Cloud chuckled, kissing the corner of Axel's mouth before getting up. "C'mon. We should get started with lunch."

Nodding, the redhead stood up and walked into the kitchen, smiling at Cloud's back.

He finally got what he wanted.

--

**Bekas: Hope you like it ^^**


	52. Discovery

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Getting in the kitchen, Cloud spun to look at his lover. "So, I said I would cook. What do you want to eat? I know how to cook mostly everything."

"Yea, yea... show-off…" Axel grumbled, sitting at the table. "What about miso soup and something that involves seafood?" He grinned.

"Fried shrimp…?" Cloud asked and smiled softly.

"My favorite…!" Axel grinned, walking over to hop onto the counter. Cloud smiled again as an answer and started to make the dishes, occasionally asking Axel where what was. Grinning happily, Axel followed Cloud, scuttling across the countertops, proving just how much like his little brother that he really was.

Cloud sighed softly, turning to Axel briefly. "I know what I'm doing. I don't need to be supervised."

Axel blinked, moving back a bit. "Sorry. Just wanted to watch..." He mumbled, looking like a kicked puppy.

"... Fine, come here." Cloud sighed, motioning for Axel to come closer. Damn puppy eyes… The redhead grinned again, quickly reaching to kiss the blond's cheek. Cloud rolled his eyes, stirring the shrimp. "Liking what you're seeing so far?"

The redhead smirked, giving Cloud a look and licking his lips. "Oh yea…"

"... I'm talking about the SHRIMP."

"I was too!" The other replied, blinking innocently. "You're such a perv!"

Cloud gave Axel a look. "Check the soup for me, please?"

Sweatdropping, and happy to get away of arm's reach, Axel nodded and ran over, opening the pot. "...wow..." Inhaling the scent, Axel grabbed the spoon and gave the soup a stir. "Looks and smells awesomely."

"Good." Cloud smiled, proud. Peeking over, Axel stirred the soup, making sure Cloud wasn't looking before trying to steal a taste. "Wait for lunch."

Standing up quickly, Axel turned, spoon and hands behind his back. "I didn't do anything."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Lying is bad." he said, waving the wooden spoon with which he was stirring the shrimp.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." Axel teased. "What ya gonna do? Spank me?"

"I'll use my enhancements to kick your ass and I'll make sure you don't taste the soup AND the shrimp until you're begging for it."

"Err..." A good threat, but the redhead refused to give up! "Make me beg?" He purred, winking. "Kinky." Cloud rolled his eyes, turning to the shrimp. It made him slightly uncomfortable just how casually Axel flirted with him. Chuckling, the redhead scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Reflex..."

"It's fine." Cloud sighed, picking up a fork and stabbing a shrimp, raising it and waving it slightly. "I'll just have to grow used to it." He murmured, looking over his shoulder and nodding towards the shrimp. "C'mon. We both know you want it." He grinned.

Biting his tongue to hold back the comment he wanted to make, Axel nodded and got two bowls and plates. "Okay. I'll get you some soup."

Cloud rolled his eyes and went to Axel, poking his nose and stuffing the shrimp into his mouth. "I meant _'come and eat it'_." He shook his head, smiling. "How is it?"

Blinking, going cross-eyed a bit, Axel chewed the food in his mouth, swallowing with a smile. "Awesome."

"Good." Cloud nodded proudly, leaning to kiss the redhead. "... Yep, tastes good." He smiled, walking back to the stove.

Blinking again, Axel grinned and went back to stirring the soup. "You're a great cook."

"I try."

"You succeed."

"Thank you." Cloud divided the shrimp between two bowls, walking to the table.

"Welcome!" Spooning out the soup, Axel put it on the table before looking into the fridge. "Milk or Wine…?"

"Just water for me; thank you."

"Water it is!" Getting the drinks, Axel sat back down before grabbing his soup. "Hmmm... Smells awesome…"

"Can you only use _awesome_ as an adjective?" Cloud smirked, stirring his hot soup.

Raising an eyebrow, Axel gave the blond an amused look. "What do you want me to do? Wave my arms and squeal?"

"... That would be slightly disturbing."

A grin "Don't tempt me." Cloud shook his head, biting a shrimp. Grinning, Axel took a few bites of his soup, wide smile on his face. "… It's official. I love your cooking." It was so tasty. "Would you mind making me something to take for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." Cloud nodded, smiling.

"Thanks!" The redhead was sick of buying something at the store every day.

"What would you like?"

Axel thought a moment. "Hmm... Just a sandwich or something... Nothing too big or too hard to make..."

The blond shook his head. "If I'm going to make you lunch, I'll make something that actually feeds you."

"I don't need you to make me much food..." Axel mumbled, looking down. "I'm good with something small." He didn't want to push Cloud to cook so much.

"It's not a problem." Cloud shook his head. "I like cooking."

"... Then, could you make me rice balls, with eggrolls, sandwiches and sausages in the shape of octopuses…? Pretty please…?"

Cloud chocked and chuckled between coughs. "Why not…?" He smiled, taking a small sip of his drink to ease his coughing.

"Ack…!" Jumping up, Axel ran around and began to pat on Cloud's back. "You okay? Was that too much?"

"I'm good." Cloud cleared his throat, letting out a small cough before it ended. He patted Axel's stomach. "It's fine, thank you." He smiled.

"Then why did you start to cough?"

"It just... surprised me." It was normally the lunch for a child, with the octopus shaped sausages and stuff.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Axel chuckled and sat back down. "Well... I never had a mom… So i never got something like that."

Cloud nodded. "Well, don't worry. I'll make sure you'll have your dream lunch ready by the time you have to leave." He reassured. "Which by the way, is...?"

"Eight o'clock in the morning."

Cloud nodded. He would have to set the alarm clock that was in his room to six in the morning. "And when do you come back?"

"Nine at night..." It was a long day.

Cloud's eyes widened. "So late…? That's almost slavery!"

Axel just shrugged. "I get twelve bucks an hour. Seems like a fair trade to me." He didn't mind the work. He was constantly busy so the day just flew by.

"... I should get a job as well."

"No way!" the redhead chuckled. "Then we would NEVER see each other!"

"But I can't let you work yourself to exhaustion and pay for everything while I sit all day, clean or cook like a nice, good housewife." Cloud protested.

Axel snorted, almost chocking on his drink. "Housewife…? Ohh hun, you are anything but a housewife." He shook his head. "You can get a job, AFTER you're completely healed and can stand to be around others but me." Cloud blinked before ducking his head. Axel was right. He felt safe, calm and relaxed at that house, around the redhead... but with others it was completely different. "See…?" Axel asked, munching on a piece of shrimp. "Once you're okay then you can get any job you want!"

"Fine..."

Axel knew it was harsh, but it had to be said. "Don't push yourself thought." He warned. "Just like with me, don't rush it and just let it happen."

Cloud nodded. "Alright..." He sighed softly, looking up with a small smile.

Smiling, Axel slurped up his last bit of food. "Hmm, loved it…!"

Cloud turned his nose up at the sound. "Eww... Lovely."

"Why, THANK you!" The redhead grinned, sticking his tongue out.

Cloud smiled and reached, grabbing the wet member with two fingers. "You're welcome."

"EEEEHH…!" Axel shook his head, trying to get Cloud to let go. The blond didn't, instead pulling until the redhead was near him. Letting go his tongue, Cloud smirked before pressing his lips against the other man's, pushing him away onto his seat just as Axel began to kiss back. Stumbling back in shock, Axel blinked a few times, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. "… little sneak…" He grinned, sitting back down. "You're lucky you're so strong." He laughed, curling his hands up like claws, mirth in his eyes. "Or I would jump you. Rawr…!" Cloud snorted, simply munching on another shrimp. "You don't believe me?" Axel asked, smirking. "...hmm... just you wait... when you're ready... I'll get ya."

"I'll take that as a promise." Cloud smiled, starting to eat his now cooled down soup: much better than scalding hot.

Axel just smiled. "I look forward to it." Thinking a moment, Axel sighed. "Cloud...this may just be me being greedy but… I think we should keep trying." He held up a hand, cutting off Cloud's response. "I'm not saying going all the way. Just a bit every day and I stop the second you tell me to and we drop it for the day. That way you can slowly get used to it."

The blond blinked twice, cocking his head to the side as he considered it. "... It's worth a try." He concluded, nodding with a small smile. "I mean, we all need to face our fears sometime... and what better than prepare for it?"

"Right... And I'll be more than happy to help!" Chuckling lightly, Axel sat back in his chair with a sigh. "We already tried today. So you want to start tomorrow?"

"Sounds good..."

Axel was a bit disappointed, hoping to make Cloud cry out in pleasure later on that day, but he didn't show it. "Sounds good to me too…!"

"But... we can still... 'Play' a bit tonight, if you want?" Cloud asked almost carefully. Kissing and lightly touching wouldn't hurt and it would help relaxing him.

_'WHOO…!'_ "Of course..." Smiling gently, Axel gave Cloud a fond look. "We can go as far as you want."

Cloud smiled softly, extending his hand to grab two of Axel's fingers gently. "Thank you."

Lifting Cloud's hand, Axel placed a small kiss on the back of it. "Anything for you…"

Cloud smiled, sighing softly. "That... really made me feel like a girl on a date."

Smirking, Axel raised Cloud's hand again, this time nibbling on the tips of his fingers. "Still feel that way?"

"Now I feel like a sausage."

"Well, you ARE yummy."

Cloud rolled his eyes, poking Axel's nose. "Really..."

"Yes." The redhead replied, licking Cloud's finger. "VERY yummy..."

The blond blushed, pulling his finger away. "Sure..."

Axel chuckled. "I'd prove it to you but I'm not sure how."

"One day we'll find a way." Cloud snorted, finishing eating as he popped one last shrimp into his mouth.

The redhead just smirked. "I know a way... but I'm not telling." The blond just blinked at him. Axel rolled his eyes. "Do you REALLY want to know?"

"... No." Cloud decided, shaking his head as he gathered the plates and put them on the sink, starting to wash them.

_'Damn.'_ Nodding, Axel stood up and went to the sink, giving Cloud a small shove. "Nope…! I do the dishes." He grinned, sticking his hands into the water.

Cloud hip bumped Axel out of the way. "No."

Hip bumping back, Axel grinned. "You're not doing it."

"Oh really…?" Cloud dared, bending over and picking Axel up, walking out of the kitchen and laying the flailing man on the floor before sneaking into the kitchen, locking the door.

"Cheater…!" Leaping up, Axel ran to the door and jiggled the knob, growling. "Let me in, ya freakishly strong midget!!" He yelled, banging on the door, a wide grin on his face. "That was cheating!" Cloud whistled loudly as he washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, ignoring Axel's calls. "GAH…!" Tossing his hands in the air, Axel gave up. Short of knocking the door down, there was nothing he could do. "I'll get you back!!" He promised, walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

"Empty threats don't get to me." Cloud yawned, walking into the living room. He had finished cleaning as Axel left the doorway.

Raising an eyebrow, Axel waited until Cloud was standing by him. "Oh really…? Then what about...THIS?!" Then next thing Cloud knew, he was lying over Axel, the redhead's fingers mercilessly tickling his sides.

Cloud gasped, trying to bat Axel's hands away. "Stop it!" He chuckled, squirming.

"Never…!" Axel growled, laughing slightly as he continued. "Laugh damn you, laugh!"

"I'm laughing! Now, stop it!" Cloud laughed loudly, trying not to kick and flail, afraid of hurting the redhead. Snickering, Axel kept going, rolling over and pinning Cloud to the couch. Scuttling down quickly, he lifted Cloud's shirt and placed his lips on his stomach, blowing a raspberry. Cloud let out a loud, surprised squeak before laughing out loud. "What am I, a baby?!" he laughed. The redhead didn't listen, merely moving to another section of the blond's soft stomach, licking the skin before blowing again. "Axel, stop it!" Cloud laughed hard, rolling them over and yelping as the two fell on the floor in a pile of human limbs.

"Ouff…!" Wheezing slightly, Axel chuckled with the blond sprawled on top of him. Looking up, he blushed, noticing his hands placements. One was under Cloud's shirt, half way up his back, the other resting on his ass. "...Opps..."

Cloud blushed but chuckled. "Sorry..."

Chuckling, Axel moved his hands as slow as he dared, grinning. "Don't mind."

"I bet you don't." Cloud shook his head, resting it on Axel's chest.

Lifting his arms to wrap around Cloud, Axel sighed and nuzzled their heads together. "Hmm… you're warm."

"So are you..." Cloud smiled, feeling slightly drowsy.

"Sleepy?" The redhead asked, rubbing Cloud's back. "You wanna take a nap?"

"I'm good..."

"Sure." Chuckling, Axel stood up with Cloud in his arms. "Want me to lie down with you?"

Cloud nodded, leaning against the redhead. "If you want..."

"I do." Walking down the hall, Axel went into the bedroom and set Cloud down on the bed, lying down next to him. "There we go." The blond stifled a yawn, sitting and pulling a blanket over their bodies, curling under it until only his longer spikes could be seen outside. Axel blinked a few times, snorting. "Anti-sun much?" he asked, chuckling and settling down.

"It's a habit..." The redhead just hummed, wrapping his arms around Cloud's body and pulling him closer. Cloud contently exchanged his pillow for Axel's shoulder, limply wrapping an arm around his chest. Murmuring softly and smiling at the action, Axel sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he fell asleep. The blond looked up at Axel's sleeping face and stared at it for a few moments before lifting his head and lightly kissing the redhead's lips slack. "Thank you..." For helping him heal... For helping him remember… For helping him live again. Cloud settled his head back down, closing his eyes and peacefully falling asleep within Axel's reassuringly warm arms.

--

Yawning slightly, the redhead cracked his eyes open, looking around. "....hmm?" Sitting up, he winced, the setting sun shining in his eyes. "Guh..." Stretching slightly and feeling a limp arm around his waist, Axel looked down and smiled, sticking his hand under the blanket to pet blond hair.

_Cloud inhaled sharply, curling under the covers as he stirred. No, he didn't want to wake up... He was dreaming, dreaming of his children playing with his parents... He also dreamt of Aerith…? How did he know her name…? Zack was there too - about him he remembered… How could he forget his latest impossible love? - And looked the same as he last saw him. They were both agitated; both trying to tell him something as they flailed towards the children. But he couldn't hear them... Only the happy laughter of his children as they saw him and ran to him…_

"Cloud…?" Axel whispered, moving the blanket to kiss the top of his love's feathery head. "Wake up. It's almost six..." He had been trying to get the blond up for the past five minutes but with no success and he was getting nervous.

_The blond smiled softly as he hugged his children, kissing both of their heads tenderly. They were so beautiful and joyful... But Zack and Aerith were still loosely tugging on his arms, trying to make their words reach him._

_'...oud... hild.... ad...' Zack tried to say, a worried expression on his handsome face. So strange; it didn't fit him at all… Zack… Zack was happiness in human form, the blond thought as he reached to lightly touch the other's cheekbone with the tips of his fingers, frowning ever so slightly as he barely felt the other's skin under his._

_'Pl.... tand...!' Aerith (?) seemed to plead, so nervous._

Panting sharply, Axel reached under Cloud and pulled him up, shaking his limp body. "Wake up, Cloud! Wake UP!" It had been over fifteen minutes. "GET UP!!" He exclaimed, bordering desperation.

_Cloud frowned softly. Why were Aerith and Zack so nervous? Did something happen? He didn't know... Looking over at his children, he cocked his head to the side in confusion: Aerith and Zack were touching them and tugging them backwards... But, they were dead. How could they be touching them if the babies were alive? Aerith was tugging at his sleeve but her hold was weak, almost inexistent._

Swearing softly, Axel picked up the blond and ran into the kitchen, Cloud over his shoulder. Setting Cloud onto the counter, he reached over and turned the sink on, wetting his hand before splashing Cloud's face. He had to wake up! Axel panted harshly, eyes starting to water in panic.

_Cloud gasped, having been slapped by Aerith. Why did she do that?! He didn't exactly feel her skin on his but it sent a jolt of electricity down his spine that made his toes curl in pain. Watching as Zack walked her away; the blond frowned and looked over at his parents, his father walking to him. The blond sighed softly as the older man pulled him to a tight, tender hug and leaned his mouth to whisper on his ear. 'Your children are dead...' He heard him whisper before everything dissolved into black._

"Cloud…!" Axel gasped when the blond started to open his eyes. Panting loudly, he sniffed, a few tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Cloud..." He moaned in relief, leaning down and setting his head on the others shoulder, hugging him tightly.

Cloud blinked, confusedly hugging the redhead back. "A... Axel?" He whispered.

"Oh Shiva..." Sniffing again, Axel hugged him tighter. "You wouldn't wake up." He whispered. "I did everything I could and you just wouldn't wake up!"

The blond closed his eyes and buried his face on Axel's neck, breathing on his scent. "I'm sorry..."

Sobbing lightly, Axel shook his head and pulled up, wiping his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again okay? I thought you were dead or back to your coma."

Cloud gently wiped Axel's tears, kissing him reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, sighing softly. He swallowed hard. "... Axel?"

Gulping, Axel calmed slightly at the soft kiss. "Yeah…?"

"... Forget it." Cloud shook his head, kissing the redhead again to try and sooth his worries.

"No, tell me..." Axel mumbled against Cloud's lips.

Cloud swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly. "I... Do you know anything about me... having children?" He just hoped Axel wouldn't push him away for this.

Stiffening, Axel pulled away and shook his head. "You... didn't have kids." Gulping roughly, he looked down. He had to tell him. It was only fair and he would find out eventually, anyways. "Reno was the one pregnant...with triplets. The Mako and Jenova in your system allowed him to bear children."

"... H-how…?" Cloud asked, frowning. "And, Jenova…? What is that? Why do I have it?"

"I don't know. Reno didn't go into details. All I know is that he got pregnant....and then lost them." Shaking his head, Axel cupped Cloud's face. "Don't be mad at him, Cloud. It almost killed him when he lost them. I could see it in his eyes. He's still suffering and feels so very guilty."

"B... But, how…?" Cloud asked, hoping off the counter. "I, I remember playing with them." He said, walking in circles. "What is that, a, a dream?!"

"Cloud..." Axel frowned, watching him pace. "Reno lost your children when they were three months old _inside_ his stomach. You must have been dreaming."

"Then what is this that I remember?!" Cloud asked desperately. "What is this memory that is the only thing that I remembered when I woke up?! A lie…? All that I remembered is a lie?!"

"I...I don't know..." Gulping roughly, Axel reached out and touched Cloud's arm. "It's very possible that it was a dream, but... you wouldn't wake up, Cloud. Maybe you, I dunno, maybe you were actually in the Promised Land? Maybe they were real?"

Cloud flinched away from Axel's touch, shaking. "They... They were so real..." He whispered, swallowing hard as tears made their way down his cheeks. "They were so real, so beautiful, so... so...!" He wailed.

"Cloud…!" Grabbing the blond's arm, Axel tugged the blond into his arms, holding him tightly. "It's okay…" He whispered. "It's going to be okay. I'm here." Kissing the others forehead, he buried his face in his hair. "I think they were real." He mumbled. "If you could see them, feel them so vividly then they MUST have been real. You got your babies Cloud. You got to hold them. Believe that."

"But they're dead!" Cloud sobbed, clinging to Axel for dear life.

"I know…" Shuddering, Axel buried his face in Cloud's hair, rubbing his back. "I know they are. But you saw them! Cloud...you can pick me up with no problem. You have skills you don't know of; you defeated Sephiroth twice and stopped Meteor. Do you really think that seeing your dead children in the Promised Land is impossible?" Cloud only sobbed harder against Axel's shoulder, shaking. Axel didn't know what to do. How could he comfort Cloud? Taking a deep breath, he pulled Cloud back and tilted his chin up, looking him in the eyes. "Tell me what to do." He whispered. "Tell me how to make you feel better, because I'm at a loss. Please...tell me..." He pleaded, wiping the other's tears away tenderly.

Cloud hiccupped, looking up at Axel. "Just... Just hold me..." He sobbed, ducking his head. "Just... please..."

Nodding, Axel picked Cloud up and walked back into the bedroom with him, sitting on the bed, Cloud in his arms. "For as long as you want me to, love..."

Cloud cried, feeling his heart clench as he remembered his children. "Why, Axel...?" He asked weakly. "Why?? They... they were only _babies_...!"

"I don't know." Axel whispered. "Reno and Marly told me that some man named Squall took Reno from you and raped him, almost making him loose the kids." He closed his eyes with a shudder. Imagining his happy sibling going through something like that was horrifying. "You two got away but he came back and stabbed Reno through the stomach after nearly killing you."

"If I'm so great, such a savior… Why did I let all of that happen…?" Cloud asked, suddenly angry.

"You tried to stop him." Axel explained. "But Marluxia said that early you had been in the hospital for some reason and that sucked up your strength, not to mention Squall had poisoned you when he first took Reno and it was still in your veins."

"... Reno must hate me so much." Cloud whispered, hiccupping.

The redhead sighed, shaking his head. "The opposite, actually... He hates himself for letting it happen. He thinks and fears, I think, that you will never forgive him for getting your children get killed."

"I can't blame him for something like this..." Cloud cried.

"I told you, Reno has no self worth or confidence. He doesn't know that." Cloud fell silent, slumped against Axel. "....I'm sorry..." Axel sighed, hugging Cloud gently. "I can tell that he's a handful. It must be kinda stressful."

"I have no idea." Cloud whispered. He didn't remember, how should he know…?

"If you choose me, you won't have to ever know..." Axel regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. How could he say something so selfish? But it was too late now.

Cloud flinched, looking down. "It... It isn't like that..."

Axel looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"You're only human." Cloud shook his head, rubbing the redhead's chest.

Leaning into the soothing touch, Axel nodded. "I guess I'm just selfish." He mused, rubbing his hand on Cloud's stomach.

"You just want to be happy." Cloud whispered, holding Axel's hand against his stomach.

"I am happy… As long as I'm with you..." Axel whispered back, leaning forward to brush his lips against Cloud's.

Cloud closed his eyes, kissing Axel gently. He just hoped the redhead wouldn't press him much more.

--

**Bekas: First of all, I'm sorry for the huge late! The website was being a bitch and I couldn't upload any files Dx Secondly, Haunted will now be updated from 2 to 2 weeks! School's starting and my time will be reduced to almost NONE Dx**


	53. Confession

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Satisfied that Cloud kissed back, Axel pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry... that I flipped." Cloud apologized softly, wiping his tears with his sleeves.

"Don't be." Axel soothed, kissing Cloud's forehead. "I would have flipped as well."

Cloud nodded, resting his head on Axel's shoulder. "It hurts..." he whispered, swallowing hard as he bit his lip.

Sighing softly, Axel nodded, holding Cloud gently and rubbing his back. "I know it does." Biting his lip, he couldn't help but think about how Reno must have felt, being alone with this kind of pain for a year. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." The blond shook his head sadly.

"No. But i can still be sorry."

"... You have Reno's number?" Cloud asked softly. "Or Marluxia's…?"

Axel shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. They never gave it to me. " Cloud's questions would have to wait until tomorrow.

Cloud nodded. "It's fine... I... I just wanted to try and contact my best friend." he whispered, thinking of he had treated Tifa when he woke up. She had told him about his children but he didn't accept it and simply put it in a dark corner of his mind. "She told me about the children... but i treated her badly... I need to apologize."

_'Oh. So he doesn't want to talk to Reno.' _The redhead thought, a bit surprised. He would have thought that that would have been the first thing Cloud would have wanted to do. Speaking to the guilty-feeling mother of your children would be on the top of his list if he was the blond. 'Guess he doesn't care that much yet.' Shrugging, he leaned over and kissed Cloud's forehead again. "We can get it tomorrow."

Cloud nodded. "And... And then I'll have to speak with Reno." He wouldn't be easy

_'There we go.' _Axel smiled, nodding. "Trust me Cloud. I don't think him talking to you will be any easier then you think it will be. He's just as scared."

"I know it won't be easy... How can it be easy talking to a lover that I barely remember about our deceased children?" Cloud asked bitterly. He would give up an arm or a leg to have his memories back.

Axel winced. "Yea... you don't have to talk to him, you know. You can wait a bit."

"Axel, I can't pretend that i don't know anymore..." Cloud whispered, pressing the palms of his hands against his watering eyes.

Reaching over, Axel pulled Cloud's hands down, lacing their fingers together. "But if it hurts too much, then you shouldn't push yourself."

"My children are _dead_, Axel. It'll always hurt."

The redhead sighed, nodding. "I know. But... if you need time...I'm just saying that you shouldn't talk to Reno until you know that you won't break."

"…I carry a lot of baggage... don't I?" Cloud chuckled humorlessly, sniffling.

"Yeah..." A nuzzle. "But I'm strong. I can carry a lot of baggage and hold you as well." Cloud looked up uncertainly but nodded, reaching to carefully rub Axel's cheek. Leaning into the touch, Axel sighed. "So...you hungry…? I'll make you something."

"I'm not really hungry right now..." The blond whispered, still slumped against the redhead's chest. "I'm sorry..."

"Why? Because you don't want to eat…?" A gentle chuckle "Don't worry about it. Just relax

"You should go eat if you're hungry though..."

"Meh..." Axel shrugged, snuggling the blond. "I'm good right here." Cloud nodded, sighing shakily after a moment. What other horrible things wasn't he remembering? Sensing the other's emotions, Axel held him closer. "Don't worry about it. Anything that might have happened is done now."

Cloud nodded. "But the memories will still come back to haunt me."

Axel nodded, kissing Cloud's cheek. "I'll be here to hold you after."

"Thank you..."

"Welcome." Axel would hold the blond every night if he had to.

--

Walking into the hotel room, Reno sighed and went over to one of the beds, kicking his shoes off before curling up onto it, Gizmo padding around him and purring. "Tifa…? You here…?"

The woman quickly stumbled out of the bathroom, surprised to see the redhead there as she rubbed her hair with a towel, drying it. "How did it go?" She asked, sitting on the bed besides Reno. "You took so long."

Looking up, Reno shook his head, gaze going back to the blanket. "I and Marly went for a walk. I needed to clear my head." Sighing, he chuckled lightly when a wet nose nudged him. "And I got a new friend."

Tifa blinked and cooed, reaching for the furry animal besides Reno. "Aw, so adorable…!" She grinned, rubbing Gizmo's soft head. "Something bad happened for you to need to clear your head?"

Purring loudly, the kitten arched into the woman's touch, mewling lightly. Nodding, Reno groaned and banged his head onto the bed. "Yea... I talked to Cloud today." He gulped. "He... I..." his voice went faint, tinged with sorrow. "I hurt him again, Tifa. I didn't mean to but I did."

The woman reached and rubbed Reno's shoulder gently, frowning worriedly. "How did you hurt him, hunny? It can't have been that bad..."

Reno shook his head, voice muffled from where he had his face buried into the covers. "I don't know. We were talking and he was completely fine one second and the next he was gripping his head and crying out in pain."

"Reno, there could be a thousand explanations for that..."

"Yea, all are me."

Tifa rolled her eyes. Inhale, exhale... Pretend that she didn't hear. It was all a ritual that she found to avoid spanking the redhead for each barbarity he said about himself. "Despite that, how is Cloud?" She asked softly. "Too hurt...?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah... He's broken, Tiff. Scared of me, scared of Marly, he only trusts Axel."

"So they did it." Tifa sighed, placing Gizmo onto the bed and slumping against the Turk. They had broken Cloud, her strong, finally happy best friend... "What can we do to help if he doesn't trust anyone...?"

Head still down, Reno reached out and placed a hand on Tifa's head. "Me and Marly are gonna go there every day Axel has off, yo. I'm gonna work on gaining Cloud back. And then hopefully get his memories back as well."

Tifa nodded, sighing softly. "Can't... I tag along someday? I really miss him... And i feel guilty for all of this." She whispered, biting her lip. If she hadn't fought Cloud right when he woke up, if she hadn't scared him...Nothing would have happened.

"Sure!" Reno perked up slightly, a wave of relief going through him. If Tifa was there, maybe Cloud wouldn't focus so much on him and get hurt again. "We're gonna go tomorrow. You wanna come?"

Tifa smiled brightly. "Yes." She nodded. "I miss him so much... I just want him to get better soon so that I can finally let him know his goddaughter."

Smiling, Reno sat up, rubbing his stomach gently. "How is she anyways?" He asked, a big surprise. He had been avoiding Tifa and the baby as of late, it hurting too much to look at the small, beautiful little girl.

"Good, attempting some words already. She nearly said your name yesterday!"

"Huh…? My name…?" Now THAT got his attention. "But... she rarely sees me...!"

Tifa smiled. "Oh, you know... I and Rude do our best to make sure she doesn't forget her godparents."

A wide smile came to Reno's face. "You should bring her!" He cheered, smiling lightly. "I want to hold her..."

"You think it's a good idea to bring Anna?" Tifa asked nervously. She wanted Cloud to get to know her child so much that it hurt.

"Yes." Reno replied, nodding. "I think he will love her." Memories or not, he knew Cloud would love his godchild.

Tifa grinned. "Alright…! Rude is coming back tonight, so I'll tell him to bring Anna with him..."

"Good…!" Lying back down, Reno sighed, chuckling when Gizmo jumped over to lie on his chest. "Hey there, kitty..."

"What's his name?" Tifa asked, rubbing Gizmo's ears.

"Gizmo…!" Reno giggled, petting the kitten. "And he's a she."

"Oh, hello Gizmo…!" Tifa giggled. "Where did you find her?"

The redhead giggled again, watching his little girl bat at the woman's face. "I found her behind a dumpster. Poor thing was starving."

"Poor thing... You found her before or after going to your twin's place?"

"Before; I fed her when I got to Axel's." Reno snickered. "She doesn't like him but loves Cloud."

Tifa giggled. "What about Cloud, does he like her?" She asked, petting Gizmo's soft fur.

Reno nodded. "She seemed to sooth him. I think she would be good for him." He heard that animals were good for trauma victims. Maybe it was true.

"Maybe..." Tifa nodded with a smile, poking Gizmo's little black nose. "So... How is that Axel dude towards Cloud? Is he treating him well? Curing his wounds? Making him put in some pounds?"

That made Reno frown "Yea... all that and more." his happy feeling was gone now. Shifting a bit, he lay on his side, kitten walking along his body before lying down again. "He looks after him, feeds him, comforts him..." He broke off, whimpering as he voice lowered to a whisper. "Tifa... Cloud likes him... a lot..."

Tifa sat, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?"

The redhead moaned. "He... it's the way they look at each other. Cloud tended to Axel's wound, when Gizmo bit him, so gently… he seemed to always want to touch him, be with him, near him…" He licked his lips. "Just like he used to with me..."

Tifa frowned further. "You know that it's mostly because Axel is the only one he feels that he can trust right now, don't you?" She murmured sadly.

"Yeah, maybe…" But Reno could see it. Cloud was falling in love very quickly and it was killing him on the inside.

Tifa rubbed Reno's leg gently as she thought about what he had said. Cloud... Cloud had loved Reno with his entire heart, body and soul... He shouldn't be able to forget him so easily, even without memories. "... How similar to you is your twin?" She murmured after a while.

Reno shrugged, burying his face back in the covers. "He's taller than me, louder, cruder, a flirt and has two dark tattoos on his cheeks." He sighed. "But our hair is the same color and he seems to truly care about Cloud."

Tifa hummed softly. "Couldn't Cloud be mistaking his feelings for both of you? I mean, you _are_ twins, even if you aren't identical twins... Maybe he's confusing trust and care for the love he had for you?"

Reno just shrugged. "Maybe... or maybe..." He sighed again. "Tifa... I looked at him, he looked at me. We talked. There was no recognition of me. None what so ever..." He began to whimper sadly. "He doesn't remember me. How can he confuse feelings?" He would just have to face it. Cloud was getting over him.

"You never went through Cloud is experiencing." Tifa shook her head. "_I_ never went through what he's going through as well. We can only guess, hun, and I can put my hand on fire that he wouldn't forget about you that easily." She smiled sadly. "On the day before Squall appeared, when I and he had finished discussing business... I asked him if marrying you was really what he wanted. You two were clashing so much, so badly, ever since you two found out you were going to have a child... that I wanted to make sure that Cloud was sure about what he wanted." Tifa lifted her head, smiling at Reno. "He didn't have to think... It was what he wanted, to be with you forever. I could see it in his eyes, just how much he loved you and his new, happier life. Those kinds of feelings don't disappear over amnesia or a coma... I'm sure he felt something when you two looked at each other. He may have not remembered... but he will. Just have faith on our chocobo, alright?"

Reno just stared at the woman, blinking slightly. It made sense. It made a lot of sense. "…I..." He didn't know what to say. _'Yea sure…_' Didn't sound right and silence wasn't the correct answer. Sighing, he shook his head with a smile and moved over until his head rest on Tifa's leg. "Thanks you."

Tifa nodded, petting Reno's hair gently. "You're welcome." She smiled.

Moving closer, the redhead sighed and began to pet Gizmo again. "...what if he doesn't remember me?" It had to be said. "What if he doesn't want me and chooses Axel instead?"

Tifa petted Reno's hair in silence for a small while. "... Then we'll have to respect his decision. We cannot decide his life for him." She whispered. "I'm sorry..." That was it; whimpering lowly, a broken sound, Reno buried his face in Tifa's lap, nodding slowly as silent tears slipped from his eyes, ignoring Gizmo's sad mewl and lick to his face. Tifa tsked and leaned down, hugging the redhead tightly. "Everything will be fine, hun." She whispered, kissing his shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Reno just shook his head, tears falling faster. It wouldn't be okay. The only reason he was still alive was because of Cloud. But, if Axel was who Cloud truly wanted, then he would accept his decision. The woman sighed softly and kept rocking her friend, closing her eyes sadly.

She hoped that in the morning everything would be better.

--

Yawning slightly, Axel looked over at the clock. "Hmm... it's ten." He had been there with Cloud, just sitting and occasionally kissing for the last five hours. "You want to get to bed?" He asked, blinking when he remembered that Cloud agreed to "play" tonight. _'Oh well.'_ He shrugged. _'He's not up to it, I bet and I can't blame him.'_

Cloud yawned, cracking his eyes open. "Can't I stay with you...?" He asked sleepily. He was too tired to move and didn't feel like being all alone on that night: not thinking about his children would be impossible.

"I wasn't going to leave, anyway." Lifting Cloud for a moment, Axel snuggled into the blankets and set him back down, holding him close, arms around his waist. "There."

Cloud buried his face on Axel's shoulder, sighing softly through his nose. "Thank you..."

Humming, Axel leaned down and gave Cloud's lips a chaste kiss. "You're welcome. I'll always be here for you; remember that."

The blond nodded with a weak smile, kissing the redhead back. "Set the alarm to six in the morning for me, please?"

"Uhh… kay..." Leaning over, Axel set the clock before settling back down. "Sleep time now."

"Thank you." Cloud thanked softly and yawned as Axel turned off the light, leaning to gently kiss the corner of the man's mouth. "Goodnight."

"Night…" Yawning, Axel snuggled close, closing his eyes and making sure he was holding Cloud tightly.

Said blond smiled at the tight grip, placing his arms against his and Axel's chest to warm them up.

It felt good... to be loved.

--

**Bekas: An apology chapter for the late in uploading chapter 52. ^^**


	54. Threat

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Yawning the next morning, Axel sat up and extended his hand towards Cloud, eyes opening when he couldn't find him. "Cloud…?" Calling out, he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Where did he go?? "CLOUD…?"

Cloud jumped and blinked, walking out of the kitchen just as Axel ran inside, yelping as they both ended up on the floor in a pile of human limbs. "That hurt..." the blond groaned softly, rubbing his forehead carefully.

Moaning lightly, Axel lifted his head and sighed in relief, looking into a pair of sky blue eyes. "Thank god." He mumbled, leaning down to kiss the other man. "I thought you were hurt or something."

"I wasn't before you rammed into me." Cloud pointed.

"...Hehe." Smirking, Axel couldn't help himself when he sat up, straddling the blond's hips before leaning down to whisper in his ear, lips brushing it. "Don't worry, hun. The pain fades away soon."

Cloud gasped in shock. "You... pervert." The blond pouted, rolling them over. "What was the rush about, anyway?" He asked, sitting on the redhead.

Humming, the redhead reached up and took hold of Cloud's hips. "The rush was because I woke up and you were gone."

"I was just making your lunch and breakfast."

"...oh..." Bouncing a bit, Axel's movement shifted the blond's ass onto his crouch. Not seeming to notice, the redhead grinned. "Yummy!"

"I hope it is." Cloud murmured, scratching his head.

Bouncing again, Axel grinned. "I'm sure it is."

Cloud blinked, gripping the doorway. "... You're too bouncy..."

Looking down at where Cloud was sitting, a slow smirk spread across Axel's face. "I could grind instead..."

The blond rolled his eyes, getting up and staring down at the redhead between his legs. "No. You wouldn't be ready to leave at eight not even in three years." He joked, walking into the kitchen.

Lying on the floor, Axel stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "...I don't get it!!" Leaping up, he ran into the kitchen, hopping onto the counter.

"Think of it while you eat." Cloud said, turning and stuffing a muffin inside Axel's mouth before he could say something. Yelping, Axel hopped off the counter and went to go sit at the table, removing the muffin and chewing, thinking. Cloud smiled and shook his head, serving breakfast.

Humming, Axel kept eating, a sudden grin coming to his face. "Ohh... I get it." turning to Cloud, he gave him a naughty grin. "Not if you take a shower with me."

"Eat." Cloud rolled his eyes and said. It was nearly 7h30.

Looking over at the clock, Axel pouted. "Aww...next time..." Winking, he jumped up and went over to give Cloud a kiss. "Shower time!" and ran upstairs. Cloud blinked and sighed, getting up to add a bit of the breakfast to Axel's lunch box. He guy had barely touched it: he would be hungry soon. Coming back down about fifteen minutes later, Axel purred, eyes a bit dark when he saw Cloud standing at the sink. Sauntering over, he placed an arm on either side of the blond's body and leaned forward, nuzzling his neck. "Hi..."

"Hello."

Sighing, Axel wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. "I dun wanna go to work." He whined, trailing his lips across Cloud's neck to his cheek, giving him a soft kiss. "I wanna stay with you."

Cloud hummed, titling his head to the side as he continued to wash. "You have to."

Purring lightly the redhead leaned down, kissing a trail from Cloud's cheek down to his neck, licking and nibbling it softly. "Hmm… Do I gotta?" This was nice. He figured he could spend a bit doing this. It only took him ten minutes to get to work anyways. The blond hummed again, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You know you want me to stay." He mumbled, pressing his teeth against the spot that he discovered yesterday that would make the blond gasp. "We can just cuddle all day. It would be nice." Raising his hands, he slipped them under the blond's shirt, rubbing his stomach.

"Axel..." Cloud warned weakly.

"Yes…?" the chuckled response came, hands lifting a bit higher to tweak hardening nipples, rubbing them gently in circles.

The blond groaned, dropping the plates and washing his hands, turning to face Axel. Fine; He would play if Axel didn't care about his job. "I don't think I kissed you good morning yet, did I?" He asked, trying to appear uninterested but failing miserably.

"No, you didn't." Smirking, Axel leaned down, a large grin on his face. "Kiss…?" Cloud sighed softly and reached to cup Axel's face, kissing the other man. Moaning gently, Axel pressed his lips gently against Cloud's, nibbling his lower lip softly before pulling away. "There. That's what I wanted."

"Can you to at least eat toast before going to work, then? You only ate a muffin."

Holding back a comment about what else he would want to eat, Axel nodded and pulled back with one last lingering kiss. "Mm... I can never get enough of your lips." He mumbled, tracing then with his thumb.

"They're just lips." Cloud commented softly.

"There warm, plump, beautiful lips and I love to kiss and lick them." Cloud smiled embarrassedly, ducking his head. Axel ducked his head down, looking at Cloud. "Hey... no fair, you hiding from me..." Leaning up, he pressed their lips together again, using the pressure to lift Cloud's head back up. Cloud smiled into the kiss, sighing contently though his nose. Moaning lightly, Axel suddenly leaned over, bringing up a hand to grip Cloud's hair, moving his head to the side and smashing their lips together, licking at his bottom lip before pulling away with a horrified look. "I'm... I'm sorry…" He didn't mean to take it so far.

"It's... It's fine." The blond said faintly, rubbing the back of his head. "I trust you." He told Axel, smiling reassuringly.

Panting lowly, Axel growled, moving forward again, once again capturing Cloud's lips in a deep kiss, nipping his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cloud gasped, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck as he slightly parted his lips. Growling, Axel kissed the other deeply, tongue diving into his mouth to explore every inch of the wet cavern, hand once more in Cloud's hair, the other wrapped around Cloud's waist, pressing their bodies together. The blond groaned, gasping as Axel grabbed him and sat him on the counter, placing his body between his legs. Pulling back from the kiss with a groan, the redhead immediately began to attack the smooth flesh of Cloud's neck, kissing it harshly, grinding his hips into Cloud, moaning loudly when the phone rang. "Damn it!" Pulling back, he gave the blond a smoldering look, kissing him again. "We'll continue this later." He promised before grabbing the phone. "Hello?" Cloud swallowed hard behind Axel's back, taken back by the man's actions. Hearing the voice on the other end of the line, Axel grinned. "Reno! How ya doin…?"

_"Good."_ Reno grinned. _"Listen, we know we went there yesterday... But Tifa, Cloud's best friend, would like ta see him."_

"Wow, that's so odd!" Axel chuckled, turning to give Cloud a smile. "Cloud was just saying yesterday about how he wants to talk to Tifa." his smile faded. "Oh... But I work today..."

_"Oh... Cloud won't be comfortable... will he?"_

Biting his lip, Axel looked at Cloud again. "...Hang on a minute..." Pressing the phone against his chest, he looked over to speak to Cloud. "Cloud... I'll be at work but do you want Tifa and Reno to still come over?"

"Yes." Cloud nodded without hesitation. "We... need to have a serious talk." He whispered.

Nodding, Axel went back to the phone. "You guys can come over."

_"Thanks, Axel."_ Reno grinned over the phone. _"When…?"_

"Umm..." Looking at the clock, Axel looked over at Cloud. "Umm...noon…?"

"As soon as they can…" Cloud corrected. He wanted this solved and clear.

"Let's make that now."

_"Sure! We're on our way there!"_

"Okay! I'll be gone by the time you get there!" Snapping the phone shut, Axel turned to cloud. "You sure you gonna be okay?" He asked, concerned.

Cloud nodded. "I'm sure..." Not really but he would try and cope.

Axel nodded. "Okay then." Walking over he gave Cloud one last kiss, grabbing his lunch. "I'll be home at nine. Maybe earlier, okay?"

Cloud nodded, kissing back. "Alright. I'll be here." Pulling back, Axel nodded and walked out of the house, sighing as he headed to work. Sometimes, he cursed his hours. Listening to the door closing, Cloud let out a long sigh. Looking around, he tried to decide what he should say as he reached for a chocolate muffin. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that large minutes ran by and he jumped as the door bell rang.

Grinning widely, Reno looked down at the small girl in his arms, her wine-red adoring eyes trained on his red hair, playing with the ponytail. "Ready to meet Uncle Cloud, Anna…?" He giggled at the grin he got in reply, shifting the girl's weight on his hip. "Good!"

Tifa smiled, glad to see her friend so happy. He held her daughter like a natural. "You really were made to be a mother." She mumbled.

"What?" Reno asked, not having heard what the woman said.

Tifa just shook her head. "I just said that you were made to be a mother."

The redhead blushed, looking down and fiddling with a piece of Anna's hair. "...hmm...." Looking back up, he knocked on the door again. Where was Cloud?

The blond was right behind the door, trying to calm his racing heart. He could hear their voices, he didn't need to check. Taking a deep breath, Cloud reached to unlock and open the door.

Perking up, Reno's wide grin faded into a calm smile as Cloud opened the door. "Hey there, yo…"

"... Hey." Cloud replied, looking at the three before walking away "Come on in."

Gulping roughly, a sad look crossed Reno's face before he walked into the house. "Thanks." Toeing off his shoes at the door, Tifa doing the same, he pulled Anna's off and shifted her again, walking into the house. "How are you?"

"Surviving..." The blond sighed softly, closing and locking the door after Tifa and Reno. "Breakfast…?" He asked, motioning to them to following him towards the kitchen.

Nodding, Tifa walked into the kitchen, pausing a moment to take her daughter from Reno to hold her. "Cloud...there is someone I want you to meet." Cloud blinked, turning towards her as he started by offering Reno a muffin. Taking the food, Reno thanked him softly, backing away as Tifa walked up, holding Anna out. "My daughter..."

"...D-Daughter?" Cloud blinked, eyes wide. "You... you have a daughter?"

"Yep… I and Rude, my husband, had her a couple months ago." Smiling, she walked forward and held Anna out, little girl giggling and reaching for the blond. "You want to say hi?"

The blond bit his lip, carefully picking up the small baby. "It's... Sometimes I still think you're fifteen..." He whispered, smiling sadly at the child.

Tifa sighed, shaking her head. "Cloud... we're both in our twenties." A smile came to her face as she watched her daughter ruffle Cloud's hair, laughing in delight. Looking around, she motioned for Reno to come closer, redhead shaking his head and staying where he was in the corner of the room.

"I know..." Cloud whispered. "You told me when I woke up. Just like you told me that my children were dead before slapping when I didn't want to believe."

Flinching, Tifa looked away. "...I'm so sorry for hitting you, Cloud... it was wrong of me..."

"It's fine." The blond turned to Reno sadly. He swallowed hard. "Why didn't you tell me about the children...?" He asked weakly. "Why did you wait for me to remember…?"

Flinching harshly, Reno looked down and shuffled his feet. "You...were afraid of me." He said quietly. "You had gone through so much in such a short amount of time and were just getting over it. Telling about the kids...you would either have not believed me or it would have shattered you completely."

"You think that having my Dad telling me about it in dreams did any better?" Cloud asked, holding Anna out for Tifa as his eyes became wet. "I don't blame you for their death... I just would have liked if you had told me about it."

Keeping his gaze on the floor, Reno nodded, not able to meet the blond's eyes. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, shame flowing through him. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I just didn't want to upset you." He was trying to spare Cloud's feelings. Guess he messed up as usual.

"... Thank you, anyway." Cloud cleared his throat, wiping his eyes as he offered the basket with muffins to Tifa. "For caring..."

"Thanks." Taking the muffin, Tifa shook her head as Anna reached for it. "No, no hunny… You're too little for this." Looking over, she grinned evilly. "Want Auntie Reno to hold you?"

"HEY!!"

Laughing, Tifa passed over her daughter over to the redhead. "Be a good aunt and hold your goddaughter." The redhead pouted, the look fading when Anna giggled.

Cloud smiled softly. He felt at ease with the two now. It felt great. "How old is she?"

"She will be three months old in two days." Tifa said proudly, watching Reno toss Anna in the air, catching her and grinning at her mad giggles as he walked out of the kitchen. "And she absolutely adores Reno."

"I can see that." Cloud nodded.

Opening her mouth to answer, Tifa jolted, cut off by Reno's squeal of delight. "What the hell...did he find cookies or something?"

Running into the kitchen, having walked into the living room a few moments earlier, a wide smile was across Reno's face. "Tifa…! You will NEVER guess what just happened!!" Holding Anna up, he grinned widely. "Say it again sweetie!"

Looking at her uncle/aunt, Anna blinked and looked back at her mother before switching her gaze to Cloud, a big grin crossing her face as she reached for him. _"Clou…! Clou…!"_ She clapped her hands, wanting to be held.

Jumping a bit, Reno grinned. "She said his name!!"

Cloud blushed, smiling embarrassedly. "She didn't even know me... Or did she?" He murmured.

At that, Reno coughed. "No but... I made sure to show her pictures of you that I either took or drew and told her who you are."

"Oh..." Cloud murmured, walking to the redhead to poke the baby's nose. "What's she called? You didn't tell me."

"Anna." Reno said, blushing a bit at Cloud's closeness. He could smell Cloud's scent from there and it was driving him insane with want to just hug the other man and make sure he was real.

"It's a pretty name."

"She was named after Rude's mom." Reno explained, handing the now happily squealing Anna to Cloud, girl more than overjoyed to play with her uncle's hair.

Cloud smiled, letting the baby play. "... His name is really _Rude..._?"

"Yes. And he's a great man and father." Stepping forward, Tifa leaned down and kissed her daughter's dark cheek. "He absolutely adores her and being a TURK he will NEVER let her be sad."

"He better..." The blond nodded. "... Is there anything else you guys want to tell me?" He asked after a few seconds. "Be it bad or good...? I don't want to be caught by surprise again..."

Trading glances, Tifa and Reno shrugged. "What else do you want to know?" Tifa asked. "Can you be specific?"

"Can we start by why do I have insane strength? And how did I get Reno pregnant?"

Ohh, awkward… Sighing, Reno nodded. "You... might want to sit down." Walking into the living room, he waited for Cloud to sit down before beginning, telling him everything.

Hojo, the experiments, when they first found out, the death of Sephiroth, the remnants, and what the mixture of mako and Jenova did to his body, causing Reno's to mutate a bit as well. "… And that's all." Sighing, the redhead looked at the time, winching. It was past lunch time already.

Cloud stared at his knees, feeling dizzy and sick as he hugged his stomach. "So I'm... a freak." He whispered, bringing a hand to his mouth. "I think... I think I'm going to be sick."

Running back into the room, having left to feed Anna, Tifa shoved the large bowl she had grabbed into Cloud's hand. "Head between your knees and breathe deeply." She said, rubbing Cloud's back in soothing circles. Cloud did as he was told, trying to fight the urge to vomit. It wasn't worth it, though.

Reno bit his lip gently, looking down at the floor and sighing a bit. "I'm sorry...this is why I didn't want to tell you." Running a hand down his face, he sighed deeply. "You're not a freak. Hojo, Sephiroth, the other scientists that did this to you, they are freaks. YOU are an innocent victim in all of this."

"But I'm still a freak!" Cloud gasped. "I... I was freaking molded into what I am now." he breathed harshly, his heart hammering on his ears. "What part of me is still the same?!"

"Your heart…" Slipping off the couch, Reno kneeled down, hands shaking slightly as he placed them on Cloud's knees, looking up at him. "Your heart, your soul… They are still the same. Hojo and the rest may have altered your body and molded you into what they wanted but no amount of science can destroy who you really are. You are Cloud Strife. A great friend, a hero and a human being..."

"How can you still call me human after all they did?" Cloud whispered, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes tightly.

"Because I know you…" Taking a chance, Reno rest his head on the blond's knees, fully prepared to be pushed away. "I know everything that you have been through and everything you did. And I don't care. I still love you."

Tifa sighed sadly as Cloud's shoulders started to shake. "Cloud..." She murmured, wrapping an arm around his chest. "You're still the same country boy I knew... You're still Cloud." A little taller and definitely not as boyish but still the same. Seeing that nothing he said was helping, Reno pulled back, letting Tifa take over, slipping into the kitchen to watch the baby. Watching Reno retreat, Tifa sighed softly through her nose. "Cloud..." Kneeling down, she tipped her friend's head up, wiping away the tears. "I still love you, Cloud. You're no different except a bit stronger than normal and you can heal quickly. You are NOT a freak."

"What if I turn into something akin to Sephiroth?" The blond whispered nervously, trying to control his breathing and heartbeat..

Tifa just shook her head. "You won't. Sephiroth was unstable since birth. He had been put through so much for so much longer then you. He was already insane by the time he met Jenova. But you...you have so many people that love you and care for you. We won't LET you become like that." Leaning up, she hugged the other man to her. "We're all here to help."

Cloud stiffened slightly at the contact but relaxed, knowing full well who the woman that was hugging him was. "Just... I don't even know all of those people you're talking about..." he whispered painfully.

"Yuffie is a materia loving ninja from Wutai and the light of our group, Cid is our pilot who loves tea and cigarettes too much, Barrett is a hard man but is sweet with Marlene, his daughter, Vincent is an ex-TURK and an experiment of Hojo's, just like you. Reeve is a member of Shinra and uses his toy cat Cait Sith to help up, and Red XII is our fuzzy companion and incredibly smart."

"What about Aerith...?" The blond murmured. He somehow seemed to remember seeing both Aerith and Tifa together.

"She was with us for a bit." Shivering lightly, Tifa shook her head. "Sephiroth killed her." Cloud looked down, nodding slowly. She had been with Zack so he knew she was dead... He just didn't know how. "I'm so sorry." She knew exactly how Cloud had felt about Aerith, it was all too easy to see. He had been in love with her and to now just re-learn of her death must be hard.

The blond shook his head sadly. "Just how miserable is my life?" He whispered, biting his lip

Tifa smiled, shaking her head. "Not at all... Your adoptive son Denzel looks up to you, you have a delivery service and it's going wonderfully especially after I hired a few delivery boys after your accident. You normally spend your days working before either going home to Reno or coming to my bar with him and playing with the kids. You were happy, happier than I had ever seen you... And it only grew when Reno got pregnant."

Cloud swallowed hard, feeling awful. He was with Axel - and that was a secret - while he couldn't even remember what he went through Reno, who seemed to love him so much. "I have an adoptive son?" He asked, trying to change the subject as he felt Tifa's examining eyes on him.

Deciding to let the subject drop, Tifa nodded. "Yes. He was orphaned from the results of Meteor. We took him in and he sees you as his father."

"That's... good." The blond whispered, trying to remember the kid.

Seeing her friend's plight, Tifa walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse, starting for a moment when she didn't see Reno, panic fading after she peeked out the window, seeing said redhead holding onto Anna's small hands, helping her try to walk in the grass. Going back into the living room, she pulled her wallet out of the purse, opening it and flipping to the picture of Marlene and Denzel hugging in it. "Here we are." She said, handing it to Cloud. "That's Marlene and Denzel."

Cloud blinked at the picture, leaning against Tifa unconsciously. "... Wasn't she afraid of me?" He murmured, tapping Marlene on the photograph. He had a feeling she did.

"For a little bit..." Humming lightly, Tifa ran her hand through Cloud's soft hair. "But that was just because you were a bit cold at first. You normally are when first meeting a person, but nowadays she squeals and practically knocks you to the ground when she sees you."

Cloud smiled sadly. "How are they...?" he asked, examining Denzel. If the kids were as attached to him as Tifa said, they should have been worried while he was in a coma and missing.

"Broken up… Denzel was kind of in a daze for a bit and Marlene couldn't sleep alone for over a month after your attack. When they got the news that we were going to pull the plug on you I thought they were going to break." That was the worst she had ever seen them. "You have no idea how happy they were when we told them you were alive."

"I need to see them someday..." Cloud sighed softly. "Let them know that I'm fine... But..." He didn't remember them well. How badly would that break them?

"Don't worry. I won't tell them about the amnesia."

"I... I don't remember. They'll notice for sure..."

Shaking her head, Tifa laughed slightly. "I'll give you so much information about the two of them that they will never know the difference."

Cloud smiled sadly. "I wonder if I'll ever get my memory back."

The woman sighed and nodded, smile fading a bit. "Yea... so do I."

The swordsman sighed deeply. Looking around, he blinked. "... Where's Reno?" he didn't see or heard him leave.

"He's outside with Anna." Tifa explained, tucking her wallet back into her purse before sitting down next to Cloud. "He loves to try and help her walk and play with her." Cloud smiled sadly, slumping. Turning slightly, Tifa frowned. "What's the matter?"

"We could have had children of our own right now." Cloud whispered sadly, looking away. "Yet, we don't... and here you are, with such a beautiful baby girl..."

"Oh Cloud..." Sighing, Tifa leaned over and pulled Cloud to her chest, holding him gently. "I'm sorry. I just thought that seeing her would make you happy."

"It made me, I'm happy for you." Cloud shook his head. "Just... It hurts."

Eyes closing softly, Tifa hugged Cloud a bit tighter. "I'm sorry. It must be killing you." It had already been a bit over a year since they had lost the children and Reno was still shattered and scattered into a million pieces. She couldn't even begin to understand how Cloud could feel, having just learnt of their death.

"It is." Cloud whispered painfully, looking down. "What i said... That I had seen them, been with them... I still feel that it was true." He whimpered. "But how...?"

Tifa blinked. "You... really did see them?" She whispered. She thought it had been a delirium or something. "But… how..." Thinking, she mumbled to herself, remembering when Cloud had told her long ago that he had been tugged into the Lifestream several times to talk. "...you did see them..." She breathed out in amazement. "You did!" Cloud up at her, confusion written across his face. Bouncing a bit in excitement, the woman nodded. "Yes! You did see them!" Turning to her friend, an excited look on her face, Tifa giggled in excitement. "Aerith pulled you into the Lifestream several times in the past! Don't you see!?" She exclaimed, seeing Cloud's still confused look. "You have been pulled into the Lifestream several times by Aerith! When you were sleeping! You DID see your children!"

Cloud blinked. "So... t-they were really real?"

"Yes! You saw them, held them, they were real!"

The blond bit his lip, shaking. They... they were real. "I'm turning into a puddle of goo." He whined, sniffling as he wiped his tears. He didn't remember crying so much when he was younger. "Was I a cry baby before I lost my memories? Because I hate it…!"

It made the bartender laugh. "No. You hardly ever cried. But don't feel bad! I would be SOBBING if I realized that my children that I had been dreaming about were actually real!"

"Don't tempt me." Cloud whined, letting his head fall on Tifa's shoulder.

Chuckling, Tifa wrapped her friend in a large hug, kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry, I won't. But at least you got to see them! Hold them! That's more than most could ever ask for."

The blond nodded. "... I wish Reno could have seen them..."

Laughter dying down, Tifa nodded, a solemn look on her face. "...yes..." She knew that the redhead would do anything for just a glance at his children. The last time he saw them they were lying in the morgue, ready for burial.

Sniffling, Cloud sat and rubbed his face vigorously. "C'mon, I should make lunch for all three of us." He said, getting up.

"Ohh no; you're staying right here mister." Placing her hands on the blond's shoulders, Tifa pushed him back onto the couch. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you do anything when you're like this." Walking into the kitchen, she went to the back door and opened it, smiling at the sight of Reno and Anna, redhead lying on his stomach in the grass as Anna tugged and played with the grass and his hair, not that far out of arms reach. "RENO!" She called, waving a hand to get his attention. "What do you want for lunch?" Looking up, the redhead took one look at the house before shaking his head and settling back down, making his decision clear. This caused Tifa to sigh. "Three days..." She mumbled to herself. That was the last time she saw Reno eat something. But there was nothing she could do to make him. Sighing once more, Tifa walked back inside and poked her head into the living room. "What do you want to eat?"

"What does Reno want to eat?" Cloud asked, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing..." Walking ahead of the blond, Tifa skidded to a stop in front of the fridge, blocking it. "What do you want? Because I'm cooking..."

"Anything is fine." The blond said, opening the backdoor. "I'm not letting him spend the day without food... Axel would kill me." He stated before going to meet Reno.

Giggling happily, Reno crawled towards the small little girl hiding behind a bush from where she had crawled. "I'm gonna _geeeet yooou_..." Hearing a giggle, he grinned and lunged forward, poking his head around the bush, getting a high pitch squeal of happiness in return. "BOO!"

Cloud smiled at the two. "... Reno...?"

Poking his head up from where he was on his belly, meowing at the small child, little girl tugging happily on his hair as she laughed, Reno blinked. "Oh, hi... What's up

"Bring Anna inside, you need to have lunch." The blond said, nodding towards the house.

Sitting up, Reno shook his head with a smile, Anna on his lap. "I'm not hungry. But I'll bring the Princess in for some lunch." Bouncing the baby a bit, he cooed at her. "You wanna have some lunch with mommy?"

"I'm not letting you walk away with an empty stomach. You only ate a muffin this morning." Cloud stated softly, hesitating a bit before offering his hand to Reno.

Misunderstanding what the other wanted, Reno handed Anna to him. "I don't eat much, don't worry about it." Standing up, he brushed himself off and started for the house. "But I'll help Tifa feed Anna so she can eat."

Cloud blinked at the baby now on his arms and shrugged, going after the redhead. "At least eat a bit so I can feel be... better?" The blond narrowed his eyes, stopping. He could swear he had seen someone in the bushes of the house next door.

Not sensing what the blond was seeing, Reno sighed and nodded his head. "'Kay… I'll eat a little, but I'm telling you that I'm not hungry." He hadn't been hungry since seeing Cloud being dragged down to the basement of the whore house by Xenmas.

Cloud adjusted Anna on his arms, walking slowly towards the house. "Alright..." He answered Reno absently, stopping again as he heard the sound of leaves and clothes moving.

Walking into the house, Reno grinned and went over, hopping onto the counter, feet wagging in the air as he watched Tifa. "Gonna give Cloud a break?"

"Yep..." The woman replied, mixing up a small helping of macaroni and cheese for Anna. "I'll make us something different. Are you going to be feeding Anna? You're the only one she won't throw food at."

"No problem."

Tifa beamed. "Thanks." She thanked, looking over Reno's shoulder. "... Where is Cloud and Anna?"

"Outside, yo... I'll go ask him again what he wants." Jumping down, Reno padded barefoot over to the backdoor and poked his head out. "Tifa want to know again what you want to eat."

"I already said that anything is fine." Cloud replied, slowly walking backwards towards the house. He was starting to feel nervous.

Seeing the nervous look on Cloud's face, Reno's eyes narrowed and he walked forward, plucking Anna from Cloud's arms. "C'mon." He said softly, voice serious. "We should get back inside...now."

The blond nodded, reaching to grab the sleeve of Reno's suit. "We should." he murmured, looking at Reno and then over his right shoulder, palling as he saw a man with long silver hair take off running once he had been discovered. "Oh Shiva...!"

Whipping around, Reno's green eyes narrowed further as he scanned the area. "...Cloud...get inside and make sure all the doors are locked, okay…?" Handing the blond Anna, he gave him a small shove inside before picking up a nearby bat. "I'm going to make sure no one else is around."

"N-no, it's fine!" Cloud shook his head. Xemnas was dangerous, he didn't want Reno to go and step on his way. "Just get inside, c'mon. Please." He nearly pleaded, tugging on the redhead's sleeve as he walked into the kitchen.

"No." Reno growled. "You're scared. I'm going to find out why." Giving Cloud another push, he grinned, bat hanging over his shoulder casually. "Don't worry about me, I'm a Turk."

"That doesn't make you invincible!"

"What's wrong?" Tifa piped in, looking worried.

Looking over, Reno grinned. "Hey Tifa…! Why don't you let Cloud help you cook, huh? Something out there scared him and I'm gonna go do a quick sweep to make sure it's all clear."

"Oh, alright... Don't get hurt." Tifa nodded, trusting Reno's Turk skills.

"Tifa…!" Cloud exclaimed nervously.

"Right…! See ya in a bit." Whistling merrily, Reno hopped off the porch, grass tickling the bottom of his feet as he walked off to check the rest of the house.

Watching Reno go, Cloud swallowed nervously. "He shouldn't go alone. It's... It's dangerous." He whispered, locking the door and then holding Anna towards Tifa. "Take her, I need to lock the other doors and windows."

Taking her daughter, Tifa shook her head, walking back into the kitchen. "Don't worry Cloud. Reno knows what he's doing!" And if it was for Cloud, Reno would kill.

Cloud didn't answer, instead taking off and proceeding to lock the front door and all the windows of the floors of the house, closing the curtains to make sure no-one could look inside. Returning to the kitchen where he would have Tifa's reassuring company, the blond peeked from behind the curtains carefully, half-expecting to find orange eyes staring back at him.

-

Humming lightly to himself, Reno checked the front yard, then the back, looking in every nook and cranny for anything suspicious. "Nope…!" Walking to the back of the house, he paused, seeing something shining in one of the bushes. Walking over, he pulled out a few long pieces of silver hair. "...Xenmas..." The redhead swallowed hard, looking around. He couldn't see the guy anymore but by the way Cloud had suddenly freaked, the blond had seen him. Biting his lip, he pulled his cell out of his pocket, calling the first number on his list. "... Axel?"

_"Hey, bro... How are you, how's everything with Cloud?" _

"We don't have time fer this, yo. I need you to do something. You're at the brothel, right?"

_"Yea I am, why?"_ Heaving slightly, Axel hoisted himself up from where he was scrubbing dried semen from the post of one of the beds. _"The nasties..._" Walking over to the other side of the room, he sat down on a large plush chair. _"Talk to me, little brother, what's going on?_"

Reno sighed, lifting the silver hairs between his fingers. "Xemnas was here. Cloud saw him and sort of freaked."

_"WHAT…?"_ Leaping up, a low snarl came from the back of Axel's throat. _"That bastard was there?! What did he do!? Is Cloud okay?" _

"Cloud's fine, I told him to lock the doors and windows and to stay inside. I came to check and found some evidence of Xemnas presence." Reno explained, looking around once more. "Can you go and check if Xemnas is there? Just to make sure..."

Axel was already out the door and halfway down the hall by the time Reno had finished speaking. _"I'm going to do it right now._" Running to the front desk, he stopped dead, eyes narrowing. "_Yeah, he's here. I'm looking right at him."_

"Is he breathless, how is he, Axel?"

_"He's fine and currently bitch slapping a hooker for stepping on his shoes." _

"Then how is there a handful of silver hair on my hand? Why did Cloud freak, yo?"

Snorting, Axel shrugged slightly. _"My work is only fifteen minutes from my house. Five if you speed. It's very possible that he was there and came back." _

Reno sighed deeply, putting the hairs into his pocket in case they needed it as evidence for later. "Keep an eye out fer him, will you? I have to go back inside or Cloud may as well rip his hair out in worry." he murmured, seeing Cloud peeking worriedly.

_"Go ahead."_ Axel chuckled. _"I'm getting out of here at seven. Tell him that I'll be home then, kay? Later!"_

"Later, yo..." Looking around one last time, Reno snapped his phone shut and made his way back to the kitchen. He knocked at the door softly. "It's Reno, open up!" Grinning when he was let in, Reno walked into the kitchen and hopped back up on the counter. "It's all good!" Looking over, he grinned widely, seeing Tifa cooking some seafood gumbo on the stove.

"You sure you didn't see anyone?" Cloud asked nervously, sat by the window and stirring Anna's food, the baby on his lap.

"Not a soul!" Looking over, the redhead grinned, snickering a bit. "And I would be careful if I was you. She likes to get others messy!"

Cloud relaxed. "I'll try." The blond murmured, smiling down at the girl and starting to carefully feed her. Watching Cloud try to feed his goddaughter, Reno had to practically gag himself to stifle his laughter with Anna finding great joy in spitting the food back into Cloud's face and smashing it with her hands. "A-Anna, food is to be ea--hmpf!"

Tifa laughed hard as Anna grabbed the plate and smashed it against Cloud's face. "Oh, this is priceless!"

Crackling hysterically, Reno hopped off the table and walked over, peeling the bowl from Cloud's face. "Scoot over, I'll show you how it's done." Scooping the food back into the bowl, he crouched down and spooned a bit of the noodles up. "Say_: Ahh Anna_."

Giggling happily, Anna clapped her hands and opened her mouth. "_Waahh…_!"

Grinning, Reno spooned the food into her mouth, watching her chew and swallow, opening up her mouth for more. "There we go! Piece of cake…!"

"Oh, goody…" Cloud mumbled, wiping the food off his face and hair.

"Aww, don't feel bad!" Spooning another bite into the baby's mouth, Reno chuckled. "She chucks food at everyone but me. Even Tifa and Rude..."

"Should I feel happy?" Cloud sighed, getting up. "I'll be right back." He needed a quick shower.

Snickering, Reno nodded. "Go ahead. I'll clean up down here."

"Thank you."

Finishing feeding Anna, Reno hopped up and quickly cleaned the baby up before handing her to Tifa. "Out." Giving her a little shove into the living room, he rolled his sleeves up and turned, facing the kitchen. Time to start cleaning up.

Tifa sighed softly as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch, smiling softly over her shoulder as Cloud joined her. "That was quick."

Cloud smiled softly and sat beside her. "I try my best." He sighed, turning to Anna. "I'll have revenge someday." smiling toothily, Anna waved her arms at her uncle before blowing a large raspberry at him as if to say: _'Bring it ON_!!' "Just you wait." The blond smirked.

Tifa giggled, bouncing Anna. "Enough, you two…!" She scolded softly.

Anything Cloud was going to say was cut off by the kitchen door opening, a widely grinning, and totally filthy, Reno strutting out. "All done…!" And he didn't do too badly, if he could say so himself. "All clean!"

"We can't say the same from you." Tifa giggled.

"Take a shower upstairs." Cloud nodded towards the stairs. "First door on the left… Axel has some clean clothes in there, maybe something will fit you."

"I doubt it but okay!" Reno was in no mood to argue. Taking the stairs three at a time, he ran into what was supposed to be Axel's room and frowned, everything to big for him. "Fail." Running into the next room, he sighed, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt. "Better than nothing…!" He was gonna SWIM in that! "Now… To the shower…!"

Downstairs, Cloud sighed as he slumped on the couch, having turned on the TV. "So, who is this Axel guy?" Tifa smiled. "Is he being nice to you?"

"Yea, he's great." A small smile came to his face as Cloud remembered that morning. "A bit rough around the edges but he's a sweetheart."

Tifa hummed softly. "Is he being nice to you? Is he helping you?"

Cloud nodded. "He worries a lot and makes sure not to do anything that might scare or worry me."

"Good." The woman smiled approvingly. Glancing at the upper floor, Tifa bit her lip. Maybe she could find something... "So... How is relationship with him?"

"He is kind, careful and when I first came here, he held me when things got really bad." A wistful look crossed the blond's face, gentle smile forming on it. "We care for each other. The relationship is great."

"That's very, very good..." Tifa smiled softly, blinking and smile fading at a dark mark on the curve on Cloud's neck. She swallowed hard. "He... did that hickey on you?" She asked carefully, pointing at his neck.

Gasping, Cloud clasped a hand over the mark. "He did what?! When... _Oh_..." It must have been from that morning. Shit. Well...there was no use lying to her then. "Yes, he did." He said, meeting Tifa's eyes evenly.

"Did you want it?" The woman asked softly, still listening to the sound of running water above.

Sighing, Cloud let his hand fall away and nodded. "Yes, i did."

"You want to tell me what's going on, Cloud?"

"I like him."

Tifa blinked. "... How much…?"

Closing his eyes, Cloud sighed, looking down at his hands, voice still strong. "A lot, Tifa... A whole lot…"

Tifa swallowed hard, sitting Anna on the couch, next to her. "What about Reno, your lover?"

The blond snorted, looking back up, eyebrow raised. "I don't know him. I remember nothing about him at all." Another sigh "I'm willing to get to know him again but... as for right now... there is Axel. I trust him. He was there for me. Can you really blame me for being attracted to him?"

"Don't you even feel anything for Reno anymore?" Tifa pressed softly.

"I felt...when I look at him, i don't know what I feel. The first time I saw him the other day I felt like my head was going to explode." What DID he feel for Reno? Affection…? Yes. But love? He just didn't know.

Tifa looked down sadly. "Whoever you choose... we can't judge you or punish you for it... Just... Don't make it obvious to Reno until you're completely sure of who you want. He wouldn't survive it."

Cloud blinked in surprise, a jolt of pain going through his heart at his friend's words. Reno wouldn't survive? "What do you mean?" He asked softly. "What do you mean, he wouldn't survive?"

The woman looked away. "He lost your children, you were in a coma... He was alone without your support for the entire year, he had to go though and face the babies' funeral... He has us, friends, but counting us out, he has no-one."

The blonde gulped roughly. "He was...alone?" He couldn't imagine being in Reno's shoes if that ever happened to him. "....We could still be friends." He practically whispered.

"You could..." But that wasn't nearly enough for the redhead. Without Cloud, he wouldn't survive. "But it'll hurt him. You will leave him for his twin."

"Stop…!" Growling lightly, Cloud looked back up. "Please stop. You CAN'T make me feel guilty for this. People's feelings change all the time. You used to have a crush on me but look at you now: married with a daughter. Nothing is set in stone."

"I'm not trying to make you guilty, I'm stating facts." Tifa said firmly. "I already told you, you're free to choose whoever you want to stay with. Just make sure NOT to hurt too much the one that loses it all. This isn't a game, Cloud."

"You think I don't know that?" Cloud asked, sorrow filling his eyes. "I care about them both Tifa. It would kill me to lose either one." Sighing, he slumped a bit. "I don't want to hurt them."

"That... is going to be very, very hard." Tifa stated softly, sighing as she heard steps. "Cover that hickey, Reno's coming."

Reaching up, Cloud quickly moved his shirt up to cover the mark on his neck, eyebrow raising in amusement when Reno came running into the living room, jumping onto a nearby lounge chair, rolling up the bottom of the sweatpants he was wearing - he recognized them as Demyx's - and a large t-shirt falling off one shoulder. "....nice…"

Blushing lightly, Reno stuck his tongue out. "Shuddup..."

"You know that you're swimming on those, right?" Tifa giggled.

"Shut up." The redhead grumbled, pulling the sleeve of the shirt up, just to have it fall right back down. "These were the smallest pair I could find!"

"Sure." Tifa nodded, getting up. "I'll check on lunch."

Mumbling, Reno shifted a bit again, sitting down and pulling his legs to his chest, chin resting on his knees. "Kay."

"I guess you should start bringing a spare change of clothes with you when you come here." Cloud commented softly.

Eyes widening a bit in surprise, Reno nodded, looking down at his toes, wiggling them. "Yeah... I'll make sure to do that."

"Good." Cloud smiled softly, looking down as well.

An awkward silence filled the room. Reno didn't know what to say. Nothing came to mind that wouldn't end oddly. "...How are you?" He finally asked. "After...you know..."

Cloud shrugged softly. "I'm… trying to live." He murmured. He shuddered at the thought of Xemnas trying to get his hands on his again. "But I still live… Scared, if you understand what I mean…"

"I can understand that." Reno nodded. "When I got back from Squall, it took me a long time to get over it. Anyone's touch but..." He couched, shaking his head. "Anyway... You helped me get over it. But it was still really scary. Especially when I ran off the day after it happened to tried and get over it myself."

Cloud nodded. "... Are you sure you didn't see a thing?" he asked worriedly.

Pausing a moment, Reno sighed and nodded. "Yea… I found a few silver hairs in the bushes. But Axel said Xenmas was at the whore house...maybe it was someone that looked like him?"

"I would recognize that man miles away." Cloud whispered, twisting his hands nervously. "It _was_ him."

Biting his lip, Reno slipped off the chair and went over to the couch, sitting as close to Cloud as he dared to, legs almost touching. "Don't worry. When Axel isn't here, I'll watch out for you. He won't hurt you again."

The blond smiled weakly. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Biting his lip again, the flesh turning white under his teeth, Reno reached out and gently moved a piece of hair from the blond's face, brushing the skin lightly before pulling back. "Hair in your face..." He said quickly, looking down, silently cursing himself. Why was this so easy for Tifa and not him?

"Oh, I'm used to it." Cloud sighed. "Chocobo hair..."

Reno grinned. "I like it. It fits you and your brethren so well."

"Thanks." Cloud smiled softly, looking up.

"Much better than mine, that's for sure!" Running a hand through his hair, the redhead hummed, pulling out a few tangles, making it straight again. "Mine's all freaky; Half a mullet basically."

"I like it."

Snorting, Reno chuckled again. "Thanks. I used to gel it up but that became a hassle. I just wear it straight now."

"It looks sweet." Cloud admitted.

Blushing lightly, Reno reached up and tugged a piece of his hair lightly. "…Thanks…"

"Boys…!" Tifa called from the kitchen. "Lunch…!"

Looking up, Reno grinned and stood up, holding a hand out. "Shall we?" Cloud nodded and took Reno's hand, just breaking the contact to pick up Anna. Smiling to himself, Reno hummed happily, walking into the kitchen and smiling at Tifa. "What did ya make?"

"Seafood gumbo…"

A happy sound filled the air, Reno grinning in glee, still holding Cloud's hand. "Seafood…!"

"Just sit down." Tifa smiled, blinking at their hands.

Hmm… Maybe there was still hope for the two.

--

**Bekas: Hope you guys like it!**


	55. Return

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Sighing, Axel rubbed the back of his neck, yawning lightly. "Man... long day was long." Stretching lightly, he opened the front door. "Cloud…! I'm home!!"

"Welcome!" Three sets of voices greeted.

"...err...hi?" Walking into the living room, Axel snorted, grinning at the sight in front of him. "Hi there…!" Looking over at Reno, he had to stifle a laugh. "Nice clothes."

"Eat me."

"Pass."

Tifa giggled, getting up. "Hi, I'm Tifa, Cloud's best friend. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Grinning, the taller redhead walked over and pulled Tifa into a hug. "HEY! Nice to meet you…!" Feeling a slight tug at his pants, he looked down, a wide grin crossing his face. "And who is THIS lovely little thing?"

"My daughter…" Tifa grinned, full of proud.

"Aw!" Kneeling down, Axel smiled and ruffled Anna's hair. "Hi sweetie…!" Giggling, Anna ran and hid behind Tifa's legs, poking her head out.

"She's shy, yo." Reno laughed softly.

"But so cute..."

Tifa picked up the baby. "And devious..." She grinned at Cloud, winking. "Poor Cloud already had to take a shower today."

A snort came from the lounge chair, Reno sitting with his head on his knees, giggling. "Really now…?" Raising an eyebrow, Axel looked over at the blond, raising an eyebrow. "Food all over ya…?"

"Yep…"

Raising his head, Reno grinned widely. "She attacks everyone but me!"

"That's because you were born to be a mommy."

"EAT ME!"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Agh…!"

Tifa grinned. "You two really are alike!"

"Huh?" two voices replied, the redheads both looking over and blinking at the same time. "We are not." Blinking again, they looked at each other.

"Stop that."

"You stop that."

"GAH…!"

Tifa giggled madly. "Well, we should get going now. Axel must be tired and Cloud doesn't need us anymore." The poor man had been wary of being left alone. Not that they were going to let him stay alone with Xemnas nearby but still.

"Yea.." hopping off the chair, Reno walked over and gave Axel a hug. "Call us the next time you wanna hang out, kay? I'll bring your clothes back next time." Turning to Cloud, he hesitated before holding his hand out. "See you later Cloud."

Cloud nodded, shaking Reno's hand. "Thank you." He smiled softly.

Nodding, Reno leaned down and picked up Anna before slipping his shoes back on. "Later!"

Sighing lightly, Axel turned to Cloud once Tifa and the others had left and smiled. "Had a good time?"

Cloud nodded, getting up. "Most of it was good, yeah." He said, leaning against the redhead.

Wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist, Axel kissed the top of his head, swaying with him a bit. Hmm, he had missed him and his warmth… "Good." Sighing, Cloud rested his head on Axel's shoulder. "What's the matter hun?" The redhead asked, running a hand through Cloud's hair.

"They told me things about me that made me sick... but that i needed to know." Cloud murmured. "And... Tifa found out... about us."

A frown came to the redhead's face. "Made you sick?" He asked, gently caressing the back of Cloud's neck. "Are you okay?" His throat caught at the second part. "And will she tell?"

The blond closed his eyes at the caress. "She won't tell... she's just worried about how Reno will react. And they told me why I am enhanced."

"That's good." Axel didn't want anything coming between him and Cloud. Leaning down, he caught the blond's lips in a soft kiss. "Why are you enhanced?"

Cloud pulled back, looking down. "I was a lab rat." He whispered. "They did all kind of things with me... and that is why I am how I am today."

A wave of horror and disgust went through Axel: Horror for what had happened to the sweet blond in front of him and disgust for those monsters that had hurt him. "...Fucking bastards…" A loud snarl filled the air, arms tightening their grip around Cloud as he growled, eyes darkening. "I'll fucking kill them, every single one of those no good, cock sucking cunt bags!"

"According to Reno, they're all dead already."

"Got any phoenix downs?" Cloud smiled softly, shaking his head. "Dang…" Sighing, Axel shook his head and kissed Cloud's temple. "I don't care. I still care about you the same as always."

The blond chuckled lightly. "So sweet..."

A light blush crossed Axel's face. "...Can I have my hello kiss now?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "You can." Grinning, the redhead swooped down, pressing his lips against Cloud's eagerly. Cloud hummed contently and kissed back, sighing softly through his nose. Axel groaned, swiping at the blond's lower lip with his tongue, silently asking for entrance. The blond smiled softly into the kiss and cracked his lips open, tongue darting out to meet Axel's. Moaning deeply, Axel's hands wandered down Cloud's body, settling above his ass and giving him a little tug, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Cloud blinked, flushing as he felt a growing bulge against his hip.

Head twisting to the side, Axel broke the kiss off, panting harshly and eyes darkening with lust. _'Uh-oh....'_ Taking a step back, he coughed, scratching the back of his head. "Err... I'm gonna... go take a shower." A nice, long, cold shower…

"A-Axel..." Cloud stuttered, sighing as Axel quickly ran upstairs.

Rushing into the bathroom, the redhead groaned, running hand down his face. "Stupid..." How could he go do something like that! Getting hard like a fourteen year old boy after he caught sight of the teachers tits...! But he couldn't help it. Cloud just tasted so good, felt so good pressed up against him. Moaning, he began to bang his head onto the door behind him, his _problem_ growing. "Shower…!" Stripping down, he hopped into the shower, yelping when the cold water hit him. At least it was helping.

A long, long moment later found Cloud in kitchen, stirring what was left of lunch. "Where..." He whispered. Axel had still to show up.

Groaning, said redhead came out of the shower, cock finally limp after over ten minutes of cold water and imagining Marluxia in a thong. "Works every time..." Getting dressed, he padded back downstairs and into the kitchen. "What smells so good?"

"Seafood gumbo… Tifa made it for lunch and it can't go to waste."

"YUM…!" Running over, Axel lifted the pot and ducked his head under Cloud's arm, sniffing.

Cloud chuckled. "Easy."

"When can we eat?"

"When it's warm enough?"

"...Can I set fire underneath it?"

"... No."

"..._Fire_ materia?"

"_No_."

_"Please…!"_

Cloud sighed patiently. "There, it's good now."

"SCORE…!" Ducking his head back, Axel stood up and grabbed the pot by the handles, running over and getting two large bowls, filling them to the brim.

The blond chuckled softly. "... Axel?"

Looking up from where he was setting the bowls on the table, Axel met Cloud's gaze. "Yea…?"

Cloud shook his head after a moment. "Nothing." he smiled.

"Aww, now you gotta tell me!" Walking over, the redhead grabbed the shorter man into a large hug. "Tell me…!"

"... I was just gonna say that i missed you..." The younger man confessed softly.

Axel blinked before his face broke into a tender smile. "...Aww… aren't we a cutie!" He cooed, pinching the blond's cheek. Chuckling lightly, he pulled back a moment and leaned down to kiss Cloud's other cheek. "Missed you too…" The blond nodded and buried his face on Axel's shoulder, taking on his scent. The redhead could be just single man but he felt safer with him than with both Reno and Tifa. Another soft smile came to Axel's face. "Hey…" He whispered. "I'm staying home tomorrow. It can be just us the entire day."

"I'd like that." Cloud whispered back, looking up.

"Good." Pulling back, the redhead gave the blond one last lingering kiss before pulling back. "C'mon. Food time..." He murmured, taking Cloud to the table. Both men ate in comfortable silence, Cloud gathering the plates when they were done. Scuttling by, Axel grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink before scooping Cloud up and walking into the living room to deposit him on the couch. "Sit. Stay. Relax." Running back into the kitchen, he shut the door and locked it before starting on the dishes.

Blinking, Cloud laughed lightly. "Using my own tricks on me... Sure." He smiled, leaning back on the couch as he reached for the remote. He could do it...Relaxing for the time being sounded well.

Washing the dishes, Axel silently congratulated himself on successfully getting Cloud to actually sit and relax for once. "I win!" He sang, wiping his hand on a towel before walking into the living room, dishes clean and kitchen sparkling. "What ya watching?" He asked, going to sit by the other man.

"Whatever's on TV." Cloud sighed, flipping through the channels.

"...fun..." Grunting softly, the redhead stretched and laid his arms across the couch, one coming close to the blond's shoulder.

"Here, you decide it." Cloud sighed, offering the remote to the redhead.

Chuckling, Axel shook his head. "Nope…! You get to. You got here first."

"I already tried... Please?"

"Nope…!" Standing up, Axel took Cloud's hand and led him over to the TV, crouching down and opening the drawer under it. "Here we go!!" Stepping back, he waved a hand at his DVD collection. "Pick one."

Cloud rolled his eyes, looking up at Axel as he randomly grabbed a DVD. "Here…" He said, offering it to redhead.

Looking at what Cloud had selected, Axel raised an eyebrow and snorted. "You want to watch _'Old Yeller'_...seriously? This is Demyx's. He LOVES this movie."

"I can randomly grab another one if you want."

"How about you actually look at what I got?"

The blond sighed softly and actually looked at the movies, searching and searching until he froze. Pulling out the one DVD that had caught his attention, he turned to Axel, using the box to hide his mirth by placing it in front of his mouth. Who would have known? "You _bad_ boy..." Cloud shook the gay porn DVD on his hand.

"...ACK!" Face red as his hair, Axel snagged the video from the blond, stuttering harshly as he tried to explain. "I… I-I-I... it's...Uhh...fuck..." Gulping roughly, he laughed. "Ahh... surprise, I'm gay?"

Cloud burst out laughing, hugging his stomach as he shook with mirth. "Its, its fine…!" He managed to say, falling on his side as he laughed. Axel's reaction was priceless!

Moaning in embarrassment, the redhead ran to the couch and curled up, tugging the blanket over his head to hide his shame. "Shut up! It's perfectly healthy!" Of all the videos, why did he have to find THAT?

Still chuckling, Cloud crawled towards the couch, kneeling and tugging on a strand of red hair. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to laugh anymore..."

Peeking out from a crack in the blankets, the redhead mumbled lightly. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine... and _perfectly healthy_."

"Do you have any porn?"

"I can't remember, Axel..." Cloud sighed still with a small smile on his lips but it turned bitter as he looked down.

Shifting a bit, Axel poked his head out from his sanctuary and leaned over, nuzzling the blond's face. "Sorry..."

Cloud leaned back. "It's fine..."

Blinking slightly, a small flash of hurt went through the redhead when Cloud pulled away, rejecting his comfort. Sitting up, he sighed. "Want to watch an action movie?"

"Anything you want." Cloud shook his head, sitting besides Axel. He felt bad for pulling back... but he couldn't stand being babied all the time.

Nodding slightly, Axel got up and slipped in a DVD before sitting back on the couch. "I hope '_Blade_' is okay." Sitting back, he shifted a bit, making sure to give Cloud plenty of room. He didn't want to crowd him.

"It's fine." The blond nodded, hesitating before lying down the couch, head resting on Axel's lap. Looking down, the redhead sighed, lowering a hand to gently run through Cloud's hair, keeping his eyes on the movie. "I'm sorry..."

Looking down, Axel raised a confused eyebrow. "For what…?"

"For having pushed you away..." Cloud whispered, ducking his head in shame. "It's just... It hurts..."

"Not remembering?" Axel could understand that. It must be hell to remember nothing and then be constantly asked about stuff he doesn't know. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I know you can't remember and I still ask questions."

"It may trigger my memories... I don't actually mind." Cloud murmured, turning on his back.

"Or it may just cause pain." Looking down, the redhead raised an eyebrow at Cloud's constant movement. "...cozy?"

"Very."

"Good." Looking back at the screen, a blush came to Axel's face, seeing the main character entwining with a scantily dressed woman. Cloud watched with neutral interest, gently and unconsciously caressing the exposed skin of the other man's hip. Shifting a bit, Axel kept his eyes on the screen, trying to ignore the light tingles going through him at the other's touch.

The blond spared Axel a look before removing his hand, looking away as he misunderstood Axel's wiggles. "... I'm sorry, I think I'm going to bed." He said, sitting and getting up. "... Night…" Cloud waved a hand, starting to walk upstairs to his own room.

Watching the blond retreat, a sad look passed Axel's face and he nodded, getting up and turning off the TV. "I'll go too." He was tired from work and wanted to sleep. Shutting off all the lights, he walked past Cloud and into his room, shutting the door part way. "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." Cloud whispered as Axel closed the door completely.

--

It was dark. Good. He had been waiting for a chance like that. It was hard to get back to work right before Axel or the other redhead could see him but he had done it. And now he knew exactly how to get in. All the doors were locked, except the front one.

"Moron." Xemnas whispered, carefully opening the door and slipping inside. Closing the door, he locked it and slipped into the kitchen, digging through the drawers. "Hmmm....what can I use?" it had to be something sharp and quick, so that it wouldn't create not too much of a mess. Humming, a grin came to his face. "Perfect." He mused, holding a butcher's knife up to the moonlight, metal giving off a slight sheen.

Weapon in hand, the man quietly climbed the stairs of the house, walking down the hall before stopping in front of Cloud's room and opening the door. "There you are, my pretty." He whispered, opening the door and slipping inside, glaring at the happily sleeping blond. "So peaceful..." Stepping forward, he leaned over the blond, raising the knife. He had one shot to do it, he had to get it right. Reaching out, he slapped a hand over Cloud's mouth, raising the weapon high in the air. "DIE!"

Cloud snapped his eyes open and screamed at the top of his lungs even before registering what was happening. Trashing and barely dodging the knife, he winced as the sharp blade cut his neck just barely but it being enough to send a wave of panic through him. Kicking the other man away from him, the blond shot to his feet, wailing as Xemnas lunged at him and tackled him to the floor. "AXEL!!!" He screamed, calling for help.

Gasping as he jolted awake at the scream, Axel leapt up and immediately rolled out of bed at the sound of Cloud's panic. "CLOUD?!" Running down the hall, he paled, hearing the sounds of a struggle coming from the guest bedroom. Pausing at the doorway, his eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. "XEMNAS…!" It was him! That rapist bastard!! "Get off him!" He screamed, lunging forward and pulling the silver haired man off the blond, tossing him across the room.

Cloud gasped, scrambling to his feet and hiding behind Axel, wheezing as he shook with fear. "A-Axel..." He breathed, wincing as he grabbed his shirt above his heart in slight pain.

"Shh, I'm here. Calm down, hun..." Turning his attention back to Xemnas, Axel reached back and gently placed his hands on Cloud's hips, anger growing as he felt him shake. "Cloud...Go to my bedroom and lock the door. Don't come out no matter what, you understand?"

Cloud looked up at Axel and then towards Xemnas, gasping as the silver haired man charged with a snarl. "Look out!" He warned just as he pushed Axel away, the knife just barely missing him.

Rolling along the floor, Axel jumped back up and darted forward, grabbing onto Xemnas from behind, hand reaching for the knife. "Give me that!"

Xemnas scoffed, spinning and stabbing the back of Axel's leg. "Fuck off, you! My problem is with this lil' mouse here..." He snarled, walking towards Cloud and swinging the knife, aiming for the blond's heart.

Screaming, the redhead weaved, reaching out and grabbing onto the wall besides him. "Fucker…! Leave him alone, he's mine!" Stepping forward, he winced slightly as pressure was applied to his injured leg. "I bought him fair and square, Xemnas, get away from him!" Cloud cried out as he ducked and the knife dug into the wall, having missed its target. The blond ran towards Axel and balanced him, shakily protecting him from the silver haired man since he was hurt and couldn't escape as easily. "Cloud...go..." Axel panted, stumbling forward and shoving Cloud behind him. He had to protect him. He promised Cloud that no one would ever hurt him again!

"So sweet..." Xemnas gagged. "I can either kill just one of you or I can kill you both." His eyes flashed dangerous as he lashed out and tackled Axel and Cloud to the ground, reaching and grabbing Cloud's hair to tug him away from the protective redhead.

"NO!" Rolling over, the redhead crawled forward, reaching out a hand and crying out as he was kicked in the face.

"Take a nap." Turning back to his pet, a sick and satisfied grin came to Xemnas' face. "Now... where were we, my lovely?" He cooed, running the flat of the blade down Cloud's face, shoving him to the floor before straddling him. Cloud trashed, holding his breath as he felt the sharp blade of the knife press against the side of his throat. Tsking, the sliver haired man shook his head, speaking as one would to a naughty child. "Now, now, now… You act as if I'm going to KILL you or something." He laughed lightly, running the blade down Cloud's chest and circling one rosy nipple, one hand around Cloud's neck to hold him down.

"S-stop." The blond gasped, trying to pry Xemnas' hand off.

"Why? I've missed you, you know. You scream so pretty." Xemnas had missed his toy and he needed to be punished. Trailing the knife down a bit more, he started to slice through the top of Cloud's pajama bottoms.

Cloud shook, fighting back tears. "I said, stop!" He sobbed drily, gripping Xemnas' hand harder. If he was enhanced where was his strength?! Every time he used a little more strength, his heart flared and it frikin' _hurt_.

Xemnas just laughed. "Don't tell me that you don't want it! You were begging for it the last time!" Growing impatient, there was a flash of light, knife glinting as he brought it down, slicing through cloth and flesh - not too deep as he didn't want to scar his lovely - and pulled the pants away, licking his lips. "There we are… so much better." Moaning softly, he placed the knife back against Cloud's neck, lowering his free hand to force Cloud's legs apart, keeping them pinned with his knees, and reaching out, firmly grasping Cloud's limp member, pumping it. Cloud shut his eyes tightly, feeling sick. He didn't want this and Axel's was knocked out cold... He had no-one. Humming happily, Xemnas continued his actions, waiting for Cloud to get hard. "You're such a weakling." He taunted. "When I first received you, you were such a strong person, unwilling to break for anything. And now look at you." He snorted, looking down at the trembling body in disgust. "Weak, pathetic, not able to save yourself let alone Axel... How sad. You're useless." Growling deeply, he leaned over to whisper in Cloud's ear. "I've been watching you, I've seen that other little redhead you have been with. Perhaps after killing you, I shall take him and Axel with me. Twins will be very popular. Of course, taming them will be a bit difficult, but I'm always up to the challenge." He chuckled, nipping Cloud's ear. "You think the smaller one is a screamer? His sweetness will definitely be fun to damage and taint. And Axel is so fiery. I can't wait to take it out."

Cloud's lips frowned in disgust. "You monster..." He breathed, a warm feeling spreading across his chest. _Pure anger_. "You touch them... and you _die_." He didn't care about him as long as they were fine.

An amused look crossed the other's face. "I die, huh?" He snorted, moving his hand faster. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" licking his lips, Xemnas thought for a moment, chuckling deeply right after. "Well then... What about just the smaller one then?" This was amusing. Like the blond could really stop him. "Sweet sells better then fire, neh? And you don't seem to like him as much as Axel. He shouldn't be a loss." A smirk came to his face at the wide eyed look on Cloud's face. "Oh? You think I didn't notice?" He chuckled. "I saw the way he freaked you out, your head hurt so bad... I watched the way you shied from him. If he's gone, then you won't have to worry." An evil grin "Or maybe I should take Axel. It would kill you if I took the one you cared for the most." Sitting up for a moment, he grinned down at Cloud. "How about this: You choose."

"I won't let you take them." The blond breathed, narrowing his eyes. It was almost as he felt the adrenaline running through his veins, just like it had been when he watched Jack shot an innocent child or when Saix first started hurting him.

"That's not a choice." Removing his free hand, Xemnas brought both up, wrapping them around Cloud's neck, squeezing tightly. "Then I guess I'm gonna choose for you." Looking behind him, he watched Axel's prone form. "I think... I will kill you... and then Axel. That way you can die with the one you love the most." The sick grin came back. "The smaller redhead should give in pretty easily then." Cloud attempted to cough, squeezing Xemnas' hands. Good. Now, he couldn't free them. Freeing a leg and snaking it beneath the silver haired man, he pressed his foot against his stomach, smirking before kicking with all of his strength, watching the man fly away from him and hit the wall with a bounce. Grunting, the silver haired man looked up, eyes a bit wide. "You little **bitch**." Standing back up, he brushed himself off before stalking forward, reaching out for Cloud. "Calm down." He ordered, glaring.

Cloud shook as he got up, uncomfortable with his lack of clothes but determined to stand against his fears. "You have no authority to give me orders."

"I have every authority. You were assigned to me to break." Walking closer, Xemnas grabbed Cloud's arms and tugged him closer. "And you're not broken yet." Cloud tugged his right arm free, quickly punching the man's jaw. Growling lowly, Xemnas used his grip on Cloud's arm to flip him over his shoulder and onto the bed behind him. "You little fucker…!" Jumping onto the blond, he spread his legs again and reached down to unbutton his own pants. "I'll teach you." Cloud growled and gasped as pain flared on his chest, trying to reach for his heart but unable to do it as Xemnas grabbed his arms. The blond man snarled as he tried to hit Xemnas again but screamed as the silver haired man stabbed his right hand onto the bed, rendering it useless.

"Stay STILL!" Removing his hand, Xemnas left the knife where it was, pinning Cloud's other hand down with one of his. "Now... let me see if you're still a nice fuck." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he reached down and tilted Cloud's hips up, rubbing the tip of his cock against the tight, puckered entrance. "You're so weak." He hissed. "Mr. Hero of the world..."

"SHUT UP!" Cloud exploded, trashing madly as he ignored the flaring pain on his hand and chest.

Laughing loudly, the other thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt with one swift movement. "Make me..." The blond screamed in pain, trying to break free at all costs. Grunting, Xemnas began to thrust hard and fast, moaning deeply. "Such a whore..." He groaned. "Can't even protect yourself and you think you can stop me from killing Axel and taking the other redhead? Pathetic..."

Behind Xemnas, Axel stirred, disoriented as he looked around, taking on his surroundings. Sitting and wincing at his headache, the redhead let his eyes fall on Cloud, weeping and screaming beneath the other man. Grunting lowly, Xemnas moved faster, whispering into the blond's ear. "Useless piece of shit… You can't even stop me from raping you." Chuckling, he twisted his hips, slamming into Cloud's prostate harshly. "I think I may keep you alive, so you can watch as I break the redhead. Would you like that? To see the one you're afraid of _break_ even worse then you?"

Cloud cried, gritting his teeth to avoid making any other noise. He could feel the blood leaking between the fingers of his right hand and Xemnas disgusting breath on his ear. All of it made his nauseous. Snarling at the image Xemnas got in his head, he fought to release his other hand, uncaring of whatever pain he would feel while doing so. "Bastard…!" He cried out as he freed his hand and slung his arm around Xemnas' neck, grabbing the knife and hastily removing it from his right hand before he stabbed the silver haired man's shoulder, wanting him to release him.

Screaming loudly, Xemnas jerked up, holding onto his shoulder, grasping the knife and jerking it out. "YOU GODDAMN BRAT!!" Rearing back, he slammed his fist into Cloud's face, repeating the movement several times, blood trickling down his arm. "I'm going to _KILL_ you!!" Snarling, he wrapped his hands around Cloud's neck again, squeezing hard.

Cloud attempted to gasp, the blood dribbling down a new bruise above his left eye clouding his vision. Hitting Xemnas' stab wound, Cloud tried to break free, eyes widening and back arching at a particularly painful jab of pain that struck his heart. What was happening?! So absorbed in his revenge, Xemnas didn't notice the red-haired man creeping behind him and raising a vase that he had picked up from the corridor. Letting out a howl of anger, Axel crashed it on the silver haired man's head, effectively rendering him unconscious and stopping his assault on his blond. Panting harshly, Axel reached down and flipped the unconscious man off the smaller man, sending him crashing to the floor. "Cloud…!" Kneeling down onto the floor, he whimpered, reaching out and placing his hand on Cloud's cheek. "Talk to me..."

Cloud let out a small, weak sob as he grabbed Axel's hand with his uninjured one and then placed his right, bloodied one over his heart, panting as he struggled to will away the pain in vain. Panting lightly, Axel's gaze darted over Cloud's shaking form and the hand over his heart. "Shh... shh..." Getting up, he crawled onto the bed, ignoring the pain in his leg, and pulled Cloud to his chest, sitting back against the headboard. "Deep breaths… Just breathe evenly, I'm here." Pressing a hand to Cloud's chest, he pressed down, forcing Cloud to take deep, even breaths.

"It... It hurts." Cloud breathed, gasping at another strong jolt of pain.

"I know, just take deep and even breaths." What was going on? Was he stabbed? And if so, where…?

"N-not working." Cloud wheezed. It was almost as his heart was being squeezed and twisted... it hurt so much!

Swearing again, the redhead got up. "Hold on." He whispered, wrapping the blankets around Cloud's shaking form before picking him up and wobbling down the stairs. "We're going to the hospital." Grabbing his keys from the table, he stumbled out of the house and placed Cloud into the passenger side before running to driver's side. "Just hold on!"

Cloud nodded and cried silently in pain, both physical and psychological. His hand hurt, his chest hurt, his face hurt, everything hurt... He felt so dirty to top it all. Speeding down the road, Axel panted and gasped, a bit of sweat running down his face. "Almost there, hun… Hold on." Screeching around a corner, he glanced over at Cloud, swearing at how pale he was. Reaching over, he grabbed Cloud's hand, giving it a squeeze, foot slamming down on the gas. Cloud squeezed back as much as he could without it worsening the pain.

Turning another corner, Axel slammed onto the breaks, a loud screech filling the air, car fishtailing sideways into a parking spot. "We're here!" Running out of the car, he ran to Cloud side and pulled him out, running to the entrance and busting through the doors. "I NEED HELP!!"

A nurse was immediately by his side. "What's wrong?" The woman asked, eyeing both men.

"We were attacked and he was stabbed in his hand and raped but now he's holding his chest and i don't know what to do!" The redhead rushed, handing the gasping blonde over to two male nurses who immediately wheeled him away. Gasping for breath, Axel could feel his legs shaking, the pain he had been ignoring before coming back tenfold. "...Uhh..." Weaving slightly, he felt his knees hit the floor, legs giving out.

"H-Hey…!" The nurse knelt beside the redhead, searching for injuries and seeing one on the back of the man's right leg. " I'll take care of you!" The woman reassured. Axel grunted as he was pulled to his feet and barely registered as other nurses came to his aid, his eyes and mind still on Cloud.

He just prayed that everything would be fine...

--

**Bekas: Sad… D8**


	56. Pain II

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

The next morning found Reno sitting up in bed, having woken up from his deep slumber via his cell phone ringing. "Hmm... hello?" He mumbled, running a hand through his tangled and fuzzy hair.

_"Hey."_ Axel's voice came from the other end, strained with exhaustion.

Eyebrows furrowing, Reno's mind cleared up a bit at the tone in his brother's voice. "Axel? What's wrong?" Why was he calling him so early?

_"Xemnas attacked during the night." _

"What?!" THAT got his attention. Sitting up fully, the redhead swung his legs over the side of the bed, bare feet hitting the soft carpet, naked legs crossing as he moved up the sleeve of the long shirt he was wearing. "What happened? Are you two okay?"

_"I..."_ Axel sighed sadly. _"I'm fine... But the guy managed to knock me unconscious... When I woke up, Cloud was being r-raped..."_ The redhead whispered, feeling tears come to his eyes. Fuck.

"...no…" not again. "WH-why?" Reno asked weakly. Why did this always happen to Cloud? He never did anything wrong. Voice hitching slightly, he swallowed. "I-is... he gonna be okay?"

_"Time will tell us."_ Axel said painfully, gently holding Cloud's limp hand as he slept.

Turning away for a moment, Reno placed a hand over his face to stifle a sad sob. Turning back, he took a few deep breaths. "Axel...can...can I come there? I want to see you guys..."

Axel nodded. _"Yes... Room 275, third floor of Destiny's Main Hospital."_

"Right. I'll be right there after getting you something to wear at your house." Snapping the phone shut, Reno stood up and went to go take a quick shower and get changed before heading out, walking towards Axel's house.

-

Axel sighed and snapped his phone shut, placing it on the table next to Cloud's bed. He would tell Reno about how Cloud's heart threatened to stop when he got to the room where they were. Adjusting his bandaged leg, the redhead squeezed Cloud's hand harder, biting his lip as emotions threatened to take over. He had promised that he would protect Cloud... and he had failed. Axel held his breath moments later, watching Cloud begin to stir. To be honest, the redhead couldn't be more terrified. He still hadn't been with a conscious Cloud after what it happened and it was frightening: the nurses and responsible doctor said that they had a very hard time trying to calm the blond down. He wouldn't tolerate the slightest touch. "... Cloud?" he whispered gently.

The blond cracked his eyes open, blinking before looking around and taking on his surroundings. "... Wh... Where?" He breathed, memories of what happened slowly returning.

"Hey." Axel whispered, kissing the top of the blond's hand. "We're in the hospital, you're going to be okay now." He felt his heart clench at the frightened look in Cloud's eyes. "Hey...calm down. I'm here."

"Xe-Xemnas?" Cloud whispered in a barely audible tone of voice.

"Not here." Axel hadn't gotten word yet on the man but he was sure that he wouldn't be back for a while.

Cloud let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "How are you...?"

Shrugging, Axel gave Cloud's hand another kiss. "I'm fine. I'm gonna have a scar and need crutches for a while but I'm gonna be okay."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."

He knew this was going to happen. Getting up, Axel lay down onto the bed and hugged Cloud to him. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It all happened because of me..." Cloud cried silently. "I... You should have never bought me..."

"Don't say that." The redhead's voice was sharp and demanding, leaving no room for argument. "I regret nothing at all." The blond looked down, curling as he shook. Curling up around Cloud, he reached down and tipped his head up, gently wiping away his tears. "I care for you Cloud. Nothing means more to me then you." Running the back of his hand down back of Cloud's cheek, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the others. Cloud let out a loud sob as Axel pulled back, feeling that all of his recovery had been lost as he couldn't stop replying the attack and feel of Xemnas' hands and breathe on his skin.

Thinking that he had done wrong, Axel bit his lip and pulled Cloud close to him, whispering into his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." He promised, moving away and slipping off the bed to sit on the chair. "I won't ever do it again, I won't touch you." He was panicking now. He just wanted Cloud to feel better.

"No, no, no...!" Cloud sobbed, tugging on Axel's sleeve. "It's n-not that!" he tried to rub away the tears but it wasn't worth it. "I-I... I just can't make the tears stop falling...!" He cried hopelessly. "Don't le-leave me..."

Biting his lip, not fully believing the blond's words, Axel nodded and moved closer, settling his head on the bed but making no move to raise his hands or touch Cloud in anyway. He didn't want to screw up again. "Okay." Cloud bit his lip to try and control his emotions, tugging on the wires connected to him so that he could rest his head right next to Axel's, their foreheads touching. Blinking lightly, Axel closed his eyes, staying still, afraid of moving in case he did something wrong and scared Cloud again.

"Don't... Don't be like that..." Cloud whispered, rubbing their noses together. "Please, don't do this..."

"Do what?" The redhead asked, still not moving. He refused. He was NOT going to hurt Cloud again with his stupid wants and actions. He refused.

Cloud sobbed, inching away. "Y... You're..." Axel found him disgusting. That was it. This final act was all the redhead needed to find him useless. "I'm so-sorry..."

Cracking his eyes open, Axel shook his head, raising a quivering hand to gently touch Cloud's cheek. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I hurt you. I kissed you and hurt you." He gulped roughly. "I won't do it again, I promise. I won't hurt you again."

"Don't take me back... Just, don't take me back...!" The blond didn't know if he could endure being in that brothel for another day.

"Take you back?" What did he...? Axel's eyes widened when he realized what Cloud was talking about. The brothel. He thought he was going to bring him back. "Cloud, no!" Crying out, Axel shook his head, reaching out and pulling Cloud as close to him as he could manage. "I'll never bring you back there! EVER." The blond hastily clung to the other, burying his face on Axel's chest. Whispering words of comfort to the blond, Axel rocked him, nuzzling their heads together. "I'll never bring you back there. Never."

A nurse poked her head inside then, wincing apologetically at the blond's stated. "Excuse me..." she murmured, getting in. "I have came to give Mr. Strife his new dosage of… _remedy_." A new dosage of sedatives: it would help the blond calming down.

Stiffing, Axel nodded and stood up, sitting down in the chair next to Cloud. "Go ahead." Gripping the blond's hand, he smiled at him. "I'll be right here." He promised.

The woman smiled reassuringly at the frightened blond. "It'll be fine... All you will feel is a little sting." she said, preparing Cloud's arm.

Humming gently, Axel ran his thumb across Cloud's knuckles. "Only a little sting. Then you will feel much better. Don't worry about it." Cloud nodded and then gripped Axel's hand, biting his lip as the nurse pierced his skin with the needle. The made the redhead chuckle. "It's only a little prick. Don't be scared."

The nurse smiled at the two. "And it's done. See? Quick." She said and left after excusing herself.

"There. Now was that so bad?" Axel asked, giving Cloud's hand a little jiggle. The blond man soundlessly shook his head. "Good." Leaning over, he rested his head on the pillow next to Cloud's head. "You're gonna get better soon." He promised. "And then we're gonna go shopping. You need clothes." Cloud nodded weakly as the medication was starting to work just as Reno poked his head inside.

"Hey...." Walking into the room, Reno smiled softly and placed a small pile of clothing onto the table next to Cloud's bed. "How are you?" He asked quietly, as if the sound would jolt the blond.

Cloud closed his eyes, the tears that had been filling his eyes sliding down his cheeks. "Like crap." He whispered lowly.

Damn. What could he do? "Uhh... I brought you clothes." This was way too awkward. "I had to go digging through Axel's stuff but I think I found some good stuff for you to wear..."

"... Thanks..."

Reno just nodded, looking around the room. "Are...you hungry? I could go get you something. Lord knows hospital food is hazardous for your health." He joked weakly.

"I'm good.." There was no way something would settle on the blond's stomach.

Nodding, Reno sighed, and turned to face the blond on the bed. "Xenmas was arrested. I'm going to go down there to get some information out of him that will make sure he will be in jail for life."

Cloud opened his eyes to look at Reno. "... R-Really?"

Reno nodded, an angry look on his face for once. "Yea." He was going to beat that man's ass into the GROUND.

Axel nodded, shifting his hurt leg as he squeezed Cloud's hand. "Everything will be fine, see?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "I... I probably still have the marks of his abuse." He whispered. "A rape-kit maybe could help keeping him in jail...?"

That caused Reno to flinch. "A rape-kit... yea..." He didn't want to hear about stuff like that related to Cloud, it killed him. "I'll go ask for one..." A sudden thought came to mind. "And an AIDS one as well..." He had to take one after he lost the children, Marluxia's demand, and he was lucky. Cloud might not be. Nodding, Reno walked out of the room and walked down the hall, looking around. "Umm... excuse me..." He tapped a nurse on the shoulder, getting her attention. "I need some help in Cloud Strife's room. A rape and AIDS kit."

The nurse frowned softly and then mouthed an _'oh'_ as she remembered. The supposedly missing hero. "Of course sir. I'll be there in a minute to perform the required exams."

Reaching out, Reno grabbed the nurse's sleeve. "Umm... can you... can I..." Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "My friend Marluxia is a doctor in Costa Del Sol. May I call him to do the tests? Cloud would trust him more."

"I'll need to have the patient's confirmation that he wants that man to come. I'll also need your friend's I.D. We can't risk allowing someone who isn't a doctor to do something as delicate as this."

"Right. I can call him right now." Walking back into Cloud's room, he poked his head in and smiled. "Cloud. I just asked a nurse for a test for you. Do you want a normal doctor to do it or do you want me to call Marluxia?"

Cloud sleepily prodded at his swollen right eye. Xemnas had done quite a nice damage. "Marluxia." He murmured. He didn't actually know Marluxia as they hadn't talked much but he knew him better than some random nurse.

Sighing in relief, he wanted Marluxia here as well because he needed a hug really bad, Reno walked more fully into the room and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a long memorized number. "...Marly?"

_"Talk to me, hunny. Where are you?" _Marluxia asked, concerned. Reno was gone by the time he had woken up!

Chuckling gently, Reno shook his head. "I'm okay, Cloud is in the hospital, though..." He paused, looking over at the two men at the bed and walking out of the room and into the hall. "He was raped. Xenmas came back."

_"... Oh no..."_ Marluxia whispered. _"How is he...?"_ The poor thing...

"Broken." Leaning back, Reno rested against the wall behind him, slow slipping down to sit on the floor, voice getting heavy with grief. "Completely broken... Marly..." He whispered quietly. "Can you... can you do the rape-kit and AIDS test? Please? We need one done and Cloud trusts you more."

_"Sure, you didn't even have to ask..." _

Sniffing slightly, Reno held back the tears that wanted to fall. "Thank you..."

_"You're welcome."_ Marluxia replied gently. _"Everything will be alright, hun..."_

"Ca-can you get here quick, please?" Reno pleaded. "I really need you right now." Sniffing again, he fought the urge to run back into the room and hug the blond. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't do that. It would only serve to cause Cloud more pain.

_"I'm on my way." _

"Thanks." Sniffing lightly, Reno hung up the phone and stood back up, rubbing his face before walking back into the room. "He's on his way."

Axel nodded, removing Cloud's hand away from his eye carefully. "Thank you."

Nodding, Reno walked over and sat on the chair next to Cloud's bed. "I'll stay here till Marly arrives." The other redhead nodded once again, adjusting the covers covering the now drugged blond. Keeping his eyes on Cloud's now peaceful face, Reno spoke quietly. "Axel... will you take care of him?" He asked, voice quiet, almost childlike. "I can't make him better but you can."

Axel blinked at Reno, frowning sadly. "Red... We can both make him better..."

That just made the redhead snort. "No. You're the one he trusts, the only one he doesn't flinch or speak carefully around. I'm the stranger that suddenly burst into his life out of the blue." But he didn't mind. He was sure Cloud would get used to him soon. Then he could work on getting his memories back.

"He has feelings for you." Axel stated, looking at his hands. It wasn't a lie, Cloud had said so... After also admitting his feelings for him. "Don't call yourself _'stranger'_."

A tiny thrill of hope went through Reno. Cloud had feelings for him? Shifting a bit, he schooled himself before his feelings could get out of hand. _'Don't get excited_.' He said to himself. _'Care can mean many things_.' "A friend then."

"That's better." Axel nodded with a small smile. Looking at Cloud, Axel sighed sadly. "... Why didn't you tell me he had cardiac problems?"

Sighing, Reno rubbed his temples and sat back, resisting the urge to kick off his shoes, something he always did when he was stressed and needed to relax. "In all honesty, I forgot. It was a new thing when Cloud went into the coma."

"His heart nearly gave out tonight..."

"Fuck." Sighing, Reno decided to just give in and toed off his shoes, sitting back with a sigh. "I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier, then. Marluxia will have some medicine."

"Did it happen before?"

"Yea. It was when I was pregnant and sugar high." Reno explained, chuckling a bit. "I climbed up a tree and almost fell out, causing Cloud to have a heart attack."

Axel gaped. "What? A real, serious heart attack?" Cloud could be DEAD at the moment!

Wincing, the redhead nodded. "Yea... it was so stupid of me to run off like that..." He felt terrible: he was the cause of Cloud's attack. "He's not supposed to get stressed nor do too much active stuff anymore..."

"I... I see..." Axel sighed. It wasn't like his stay at the brothel had been calm and now this attack... It was the last straw.

Seeing the look on his brother's face, Reno whimpered. "I'm sorry... I should have remembered..."

"It's fine... You were under a lot of stress, having just found him." Axel shook his head, brushing a strand of blond hair away from Cloud's eyes.

Watching the gentle touch, Reno felt his heart twist. Opening his mouth to say something, he shook his head and slowly knelt down next to his brother, reaching out and gently moving Cloud's hair to the side. "...I love you..." He mumbled, too quiet for either man to hear.

Axel smiled softly. "What were you going to say...?" He whispered. "We're going to be here for a while... we'll need to occupy our time."

Looking over, Reno gazed into emerald eyes, identical to his. He couldn't ask what he wanted to. "Are you going to be okay?" He said instead, making something up. "I mean... you're injured as well... is there anyone you want me to call?"

"I'm good but I guess that wasn't what you were going to say, right?" Axel chuckled softly, reaching to pull Reno towards him and kissing his forehead gently. "We really are similar..."

Blinking at the kiss, Reno shuddered softly, leaning forward and resting his head on Axel's chest, sucking up as much love and comfort as he could. "Well... twins..."

"Who have just met, note that." Axel smiled, hugging the other redhead reassuringly. "So... you were going to say...?"

Humming, Reno nuzzled his face into Axel's chest, arms wrapping around his brother, soaking up his warmth. "No. It's not important."

"... Okay, then... I... I would just like if we had a relationship without secrets... Like real, real twins." Chuckling, Reno nodded, still not saying anything. He couldn't ask what he wanted. _'Hey Axel, are you in love with Cloud_?' Yea, that would go over well. "Hey, don't laugh... I'm serious here, that's rare ya know?"

"Yea... i know." Sighing, Reno leaned up and kissed his twin on the cheek, right on his tattoo. "I want that too." Axel smiled and buried his face on Reno's neck, sighing softly as they silently comforted each other.

They stayed like that for a while, only breaking apart when a voice came from the doorway. "Reno?"

Looking up, Reno smiled slightly at the sight of Marluxia. "…Hey Marly." He whispered, getting up and padding over, socked feet making no sound on the floor, to his friend. "You got your ID?"

"Yeah and I already showed it to the nurse." The pink haired man said as he shook the packs with the kits, waving at Axel and wincing at Cloud. "Poor thing..."

"Yea...." Taking hold of the pink haired man's sleeve, Reno led him out of the room. "Marly... his heart threatened to fail." He said quietly. "Do have any medicine?"

Marluxia shook his head. "No... But I can ask for a recipe. I just need to talk with the doctor taking care of him."

Sighing in relief, Reno nodded. "Thank you.." Shifting a bit, he looked down at his feet, idly drawing patterns on the tiled floor with his toes. "Marly..." Looking up, he gave the man a pleading look. "...please?"

"Sure." The pink haired man nodded with a small smile, pulling the redhead to his chest gently.

Body sagging in relief, Reno wrapped his arms around the pink haired man's waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"He will be fine... He just needs time." Marluxia reassured gently.

"But he doesn't need me." Reno knew he didn't. Looking up, he sniffed, noting the surprised look on the other man's face. "I can tell, Marly. I saw how they act around one another. Cloud doesn't need me..."

"Axel wouldn't do _that_ to you, Reno..."

"You sure? Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that Cloud would never choose Axel, the one he trusts the most, or that my brother that I don't know for long wouldn't be with him, knowing of our history?"

"Reno... You're giving up too soon."

Reno shook his head. "Not giving up. Just getting ready in case it doesn't end well." Marluxia sighed softly, kissing Reno's cheekbone tenderly. The redhead didn't know what took him over just then, but when he felt Marluxia's soft lips touch his cheek he remembered. Cloud's touch, his voice, being held and loved by him. Feeling his friend gasping and stiffen in surprise, he opened his eyes, going wide eyed as he quickly broke off the kiss he had subconsciously initiated. "I'm... I'm sorry! I... I didn't… you reminded me of..."

Marluxia cut Reno's rant with a gentle finger to his lips. "It's alright. I understand, love." he smiled softly. "I was just surprised."

Shivering slightly, Reno nodded, nuzzling the other man's palm. "I'm really sorry." But he missed it. He craved love and attention like that. "I guess it's just getting to me..."

"I... I could help..." Marluxia murmured, looking into Reno's eyes, making sure the redhead understood what he meant with just a simple look.

Reno's breath caught. Just what was his friend asking of him? A startled gasp escaped his lips when the grip around his waist tightened and he was tugged closer. "Ma-Marluxia?"

"I can help you with your needs... no serious connections between us... Just pure and simple healing..."

Whimpering lightly, Reno licked his lips, biting the lower one softly before releasing it, the flesh red and swollen, glistening with saliva. "What do you get out of it?"

"The _pleasurable_ knowledge that I was able to help a dear friend in a time of need." Marluxia smiled softly, tenderly caressing Reno's cheek.

Shuddering, Reno's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the other man's touch, raising his hand to cover Marluxia's. "...okay..."

The pink haired man smiled gently and leaned forward, carefully capturing Reno's lips with his own and smiling wider as the redhead kissed back. Inside the room, Axel gripped the covers, his position allowing him to watch the show through the open window. "... Reno..." he breathed, frowning almost angrily. He knew he shouldn't judge his little brother as he himself was dating his twin's lover but still... It made him mad for some reason!

Moaning gently, Reno pulled back a few moments later, panting softly. "Marly... I..." This was the first time he had felt another's lips on his in a little over a year. It felt amazing.

"Shh... You don't need to say a thing." Marluxia whispered and hugged the smaller man, smile fading as he looked through the window and straight into Axel's disappointed, furious green gems.

Sniffing lightly, the redhead buried his head into Marluxia's strong chest, tears finally falling. "I...it's just...i miss him so much!" He sobbed, tears quickly soaking the other man's shirt. He didn't mean to break but it was just too much. "I miss him Marly. And it's killing me..."

Marluxia shushed him gently, swallowing hard. "It'll be fine... He'll remember soon and you two will be together again."

Reno nodded, pulling back and wiping his eyes. "Yea....sorry...." He didn't mean to break. Sniffling slightly, he took a step back. "We should get back to Cloud and Axel. We need to have those tests done."

Watching Marluxia and Reno walk back inside, Axel lowered his eyes to Cloud, now not afraid of holding his hand and showing his affection. He had been reasonable to spare Reno but he didn't seem to mind sucking the air out of Marluxia's lungs in the corridor in front of everyone as his love laid on a bed, victim of rape. "Should I wake him up?" he asked before anyone else could open their mouths.

Nodding slightly, Reno went back to his seat, once more looking at Cloud, pure love shining in his eyes for the other man. "Yea."

Axel ignored his twin's look, reaching to gently rub Cloud's cheek. "Cloud..." He called gently, watching the blond stir softly and open his uninjured eye, looking at him sleepily and curiously.

"Hey there." Reno whispered, feeling Marluxia come up to stand behind him.

"Hey there, Cloud!" The pink haired man said cheerfully, keeping his voice low. "Are you feeling a little better?"

The blond felt slightly nervous about being surrounded by people but it started to fade so very slowly as he saw that it was only Axel, Reno and Marluxia. "A little..." He murmured.

"Good!" Leaning down, Marluxia picked Reno up, ignoring the squawk he got in response. "Then I'll just go dispose of these guys and we can get the test started." He said cheerfully, grabbing Axel's arm. About to walk away, he paused, remembering Reno's earlier words. "Hmm..." Deciding to test the blond, he spoke. "You can have one person with you if you want. Reno? Or Axel?"

"No-one." Cloud shook his head right away. He didn't want any of them to see him at his lowest... And he wouldn't be able to choose.

A frown twisted on Marluxia's face, clearly able to see the way Cloud's eyes looked right at Axel. "...Fine." Tugging them both of the room, he deposited them in the hallway. "Sit. Stay. Or no cookie." Both redheads nodded, sitting obediently. "Good boys." Walking back into the room, he sighed and pulled the curtain, turning back to Cloud. "Okay... let's do this." Cloud swallowed hard, nodding nervously.

Pulling on a pair of gloves and a face mask, the pink haired man picked up the first kit and turned to Cloud. "I need you to lie on your back and spread your legs, knees up and as far apart as you can manage." The blond nodded, pushing the covers away from him and doing as he was told, looking away from Marluxia awkwardly as he spread his legs as far as he could, exposing himself. "Thank you." Sitting onto the bed, Marluxia opened the kit and leaned forward, looming over Cloud and taking a deep breath. "Brace yourself. This will hurt a bit." He warned, not being able to help a sad frown as the blond in front of him swallowed audibly and covered his face with his hands, hiding his heartbroken expression. Sighing, the other man shook his head and got to work, not pausing when he heard the other man whimper lightly. It would only take longer then.

--

**Bekas: Although it isn't easily seen, this shall be the beginning of a very strong dislike between two characters here… x3 BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**ps.: You, 'authentic' guy XD you're pathetic if you think anonymous flames are going to get us. BWAHAHAHAHA *points and laughs in your face*  
**


	57. Revelation

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slight OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Axel sighed softly, twisting his hands nervously. "... How do you think its going?"

"...okay, I think. He's probably scared but Marly is a nice guy and a good doctor." Reno trusted him.

"... I just wish he hadn't chosen to be alone."

"Yea... me too..."

Axel startled as he seemed to have heard a whimper. "... Is Marly really a good doctor? He used to be as clumsy as a baby back then."

Reno cringed at the soft sound, nodding. "Yea. He did my tests. They hurt a bit but he's really nice about it. He makes sure to give you the least pain he can manage."

"Didn't sound like it..."

Reno chuckled humorlessly. "It's gonna hurt no matter what, yo. They always do." Axel slumped, nodding. He just didn't want Cloud in pain again. He had had enough. Leaning over, Reno leaned his head on his brother's arm, offering silent comfort. "It will be over soon."

"Yeah..." The older man whispered, circling his arm around his twin.

Sighing shakily, Reno looked up. "...you saw. Didn't you?" He wasn't stupid. He knew that the window showed a clear view to the outside.

"I did."

"You have to understand...." How could he explain this? "Marly is just a friend… and... seeing Cloud like this... knowing there is nothing I can do... I want to hold him so badly, Axel. I want to just run into his arms and hug him like I normally do. But I can't."

"And because you want to hold him, you get involved with Marluxia?"

Reno flinched. "He's just trying to help...."

"Cloud still loves you; you have any idea of how it would hurt him to know this?" Axel asked. "If you need that kind of help, don't accept it where anyone can see it. Do it privately, where isn't the risk that Cloud may see. Please."

Whimpering gently, Reno stood up and nodded. "I'm....gonna go now." He no longer felt welcome there. "I'll stop by later...." Maybe he would go down to police station, see if they had any information on Xenmas.

Axel grabbed his hand and pulled his twin to his lap, ignoring the sharp pain on his leg as he did it. "Don't run away. I'm not judging you... just asking for you to be secretive about this. I won't tell."

Whimpering once more, Reno squirmed his way off of his brother's lap. "Don't do that, you're hurt." He said, voice neutral. "You can tell if you want." He could see the disappointment in his twin's eyes, no matter how small, for what he had done. '_Cheater_', his mind whispered to him. That's all he was, a cheater.

"I won't because, even if I don't know you for long, I love you and care for your well-being. I know you'd be crushed if Cloud ever knew." Axel said honestly, his love for his twin way larger than the slight disappointment due to his actions. "If you believe this is the best for you... I'll support you. No matter what."

Nodding, Reno sat back down, keeping his eyes on his hands sitting in his lap. "Kay..." Axel closed his eyes, burying his face on Reno's neck as he hugged the other man tightly. Eyes closing, Reno allowed his head to fall limply on his twin's shoulder, mind racing. _'Cheater. You love him and you still kissed Marluxia. Whore._' He was nothing but a whore. How could he betray Cloud like that after all they had gone through together?

Axel regretted his earlier words as he felt Reno shake against him. "Don't cry, little one..." He begged, rubbing his twin's back. "This is harsh but... you two aren't technically dating anymore. You're free to do what you want..."

Gasping softly, Reno shook his head, tears slipping out of his eyes silently. "N-no..." He stuttered. "I… I shouldn't have... I waited... how could I?" He finally whispered. "Nothing but a whore...." Xehanorth was right. Once a whore, always a whore.

"You're no whore... you're just searching for happiness."

"I should be patient and just wait. I've dealt with it for a year. I'm stronger than this."

"And Cloud wants you to be happy on top of it all."

"I'm only happy with him." Axel looked down, his guilt growing. Sighing deeply, Reno lifted his head up, wiping his tears away. "I have to go now." He wasn't feeling so well anymore. All this crying was getting to him. "I can't look him in the face. Not after what happened."

"He'll want us there when this is over, Reno..."

The smaller redhead just shook his head. "No. He's gonna want to see _you_." Sighing, he sat back down. "But I have to talk to Marluxia about his heart medicine so I guess I'll stay..."

"Reno, please..."

"What do you want me to do, Axel? Rewind time?"

Axel looked away. It wasn't worth it. He looked up, watching as Marluxia came out. "How did it go?"

Sighing, the pink haired man shrugged. "I don't know the results yet. There was a little pain but he's going to be fine." Looking at the two redheads, he smiled. "You can go see him now. If you want."

"I do." Axel nodded, getting up and looking at Reno.

Biting his lip, the smaller redhead looked at the door, contemplating. "...yea... me too..." He could do it. He wanted to see how Cloud was.

Axel reached and took Reno's hand, squeezing it gently. "C'mon. We'll go together."

Looking down at their clasped hands, Reno smiled slightly and nodded. "Kay. Let's go... big brother." It was the first time he had said that. It felt nice.

Axel beamed, gently knocking on the door and poking his head inside. "... Cloud? Can we come in?" Said blond poked his head out of the blankets covering him, nodding briefly before slipping under the covers again. "Oh Cloud..."

Sighing, Reno walked forward and kneeled down next to the bed, reaching out and putting a hand on top of the lump that was Cloud's body. "It's okay. The sting will fade soon." He remembered his own test: he had hid under the covers too.

Cloud reached under the covers and pressed his uninjured hand against Reno's. "I know... but it hurts." And he didn't mean only physically.

"I know..." Reno knew it all too well. "But the memories will fade. You won't fully forget them - that is impossible - but if you're around people who love you and will help, it will get better."

It took a small moment but Cloud managed to poke his head from under the covers, blankets right above his nose. He nodded at Reno, a flicker of warmth shinning in his eyes. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." His heart soared at the slight warmth in the blond's gaze; it gave Reno hope. Patting Cloud on the shoulder a few times, he scooted back to make room for his twin.

Axel smiled and came closer, reaching to carefully brush away some small strands of blond hair out of Cloud's eyes. "Hey..."

Reno winced as the warmth in Cloud's eyes grew the moment his twin came forward. But he wasn't surprised. No. He was anything but surprised. He was relieved. It may not be him but at least Cloud had someone he could turn to. "Hey." The blond in question whispered, leaning into the redhead's touch.

"Are you feeling alright?" Axel whispered, concerned. Cloud must have relived some bad memories while he was being examined.

Gulping, Cloud closed his eyes and nodded slightly, a small shuddering breath escaping his lips when he remembered what had happened. "Yes... I'm fine..."

"It'll be fine..." Both Reno and Axel tried to reassure at the same time, the latest now carefully rubbing Cloud's cheek.

Eyes widening slightly, the blond chuckled, nodding his head. "Yea..." He knew it wouldn't be fine, not for a while, but he had Axel, and Reno. And for now that would be enough.

Both redheads couldn't help but smile as Cloud completely uncovered his face, removing his arms from under the blankets to reach and hold onto one of each of the siblings' hands.

Looking down at their entwined hands, Reno felt a soft smile come to his face, eyes getting a bit watery. Here Cloud was, reaching out for comfort, and he had betrayed him not even an hour ago. Giving the larger, injured hand a soft squeeze, he ducked his head down, shame running through him. He had no right holding Cloud's hand like nothing happened, but it was too good: he missed his touch. He couldn't let go now. Who knew when he would get to hold him like this again.

Cloud squeezed Reno's hand slightly, keeping his face neutral but wincing inside as it hurt his injured hand. "... Reno?"

Shaking his head, Reno reached over with his other hand and gently dislodged Cloud's fingers from the grip. "Careful, yo. You're hurt." Holding the blond's now limp hand in his, he nodded, satisfied. "There. Better."

Cloud smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah..."

"Now... was there something you wanted to ask me?" Reno asked, head tipping to the side, a piece of hair falling into his face and tapping against his lower lip. "You seemed like you did."

"I was going to ask what was wrong... You seem sad..." Axel smiled softly, rubbing Cloud's hand. Hurt, broken and still worrying about others. Such a gentle heart.

Humming softly, Reno shook his head. He wasn't going to get into it. What was done is done and there will be no turning back. Besides, Marluxia was only helping. And Reno saw Cloud kiss Tifa a few times when they were still together, both as a joke and kissing for real. There was nothing wrong with a kiss or two between friends. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"... No." At least Cloud hoped so.

Reno nodded. "Then I'm okay. Just concentrate on resting and getting better." The blond nodded briefly. Taking a chance, Reno leaned over and brushed his lips across the blond's temple, kissing him softly. "Good." Cloud blinked and looked at Reno, a soft smile crawling to his lips.

Smiling back, Reno pulled away, still not letting go of Cloud's hand. "I have to go soon. I got to find Xenmas." And then proceed to kill the bastard for destroying Cloud like this. Cloud couldn't help the shudder that went up his spine. Catching the small movement, Reno smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. He won't get you again." Sitting back, he smirked. "And I'll make sure to get him before he gets me first so don't worry."

Cloud nodded, looking away. After a long, long moment he spoke quietly. "He wanted to take you two." He murmured, shaking his head, lost in thoughts. "But I couldn't let him." He whispered hoarsely.

Blinking lightly, Reno turned to his twin to confirm what was said. "…Axel?" At the redhead's nod, he growled, snorting. "Like I would let him!" Muttering darkly, his hair puffed up a bit, resembling an angry cat. "Kick his ass first."

Axel beamed. "That's my baby brother."

"You're not that much older ya know!" Reno retorted, sticking his tongue out at his sibling, blowing a raspberry.

"But I still AM older. So suck it up."

"I'd tell you what you could suck but that would be immature." Axel snorted as a reply. "You know you wanna..." Reno grinned. "We're twins. Ya think EVERYTHING is identical?"

"Only one way to check it out.." Axel purred, leaning forward dangerously.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Reno leaned forward as well, nose brushing Axel's as he spoke. "I'm up for it if you are..." Marluxia cleared his throat, watching Cloud slowly tucking his head under the covers again. Turning, a twin set of eyes blinked up innocently at the man. "What?" Marluxia nodded towards Cloud.

Looking over, Reno had to stifle a laugh. "Aww, we scared him, Axel." He said playfully, leaning back against his brother, purring into his ear. "You think he's jealous? Or does he like it? Twincest is very popular nowadays."

Axel chuckled. "I dunno... Let's ask him." He suggested, laying down next to Cloud and poking his head inside the covers. "Peek-a-boo, sweetheart."

Following his brother's lead, Reno crawled over to the other side of Cloud, poking his head into the blanket as well. "Howdy." Cloud looked up, bright mako eyes glowing in the dark depths of the blankets. "Oh shit..." Reno recognized that look. He had gotten it many, many, many times in the darkness of their bedroom or the privacy of the woods. Cloud was horny.

"Well sa--- I mean, what?" Axel asked, also having recognized it but trying to hide it. He had only seen it once before but it had burnt into his mind. Reno couldn't know.

Not catching the other's slip, Reno chuckled, his own eyes glowing slightly. "He likes it..." He cooed, grinning cheekily. "I think he wants to see more..." Cloud huffed, turning his head back down and curling into a tight ball of misery. "I'm only kidding!" giggling, Reno shook his head and leaned over, giving the blond a happy hug, nuzzling his chest. "Don't be embarrassed!"

The blond tensed at the contact but surprisingly relaxed, accepting the embrace as he wrapped his arms around the smaller redhead. Small flashes of various situations in which he and his ex-lover had hugged as they were hugging flashed on his mind, snatching a small smile from Cloud. Smiling happily, Reno moved a bit closer, overjoyed when he wasn't immediately pushed away. Looking up, he blinked slightly, noticing the smile on his lover's face. "What?"

"... Nothing... Simply remembering little things."

"Re-remembering?" Reno licked his lips, hope coating his eyes.

"Yeah... About how we used to hug like this." Cloud murmured quietly.

Hugging. He remembered hugging. That was a big step. "You remember hugging?" Reno mumbled, nuzzling the slim but still strong, warm chest in front of him. "That's good. We used to sleep like this a lot. When I got pregnant, you used to put your head on my stomach." He chuckled lightly. "Like you could feel them." Cloud smiled sadly. Sighing softly, Reno lowered a hand, moving it under his shirt to rub the scar there, eyes going dark and sad.

The blond hesitantly reached to brush Reno's hair carefully. "I'm sorry... for not being there."

Blinking lightly, Reno shook his head. "It'd not your fault.....I… you were..." He gulped. "You were in a coma. There was nothing you could have done... but....I wish you could have been there...to help..." He paused, gulping roughly. "...with the funeral..." A wave of nausea went through him, remembering the three small corpses lying on the cold examination table.

"They... they had a funeral?" Cloud whispered, moving down so that he was face to face with the other.

Sniffing lightly, Reno nodded, covering his face with his hands. "Yea… I had to set it up and prepare everything." A large shudder rippled through him. "They were so small." He whispered, voice chocked. "Th-they..." He cut himself off with a loud sob, tears leaking through the cracks of his fingers. "I can still feel them kick sometimes." He confessed quietly. "When I'm stressed or upset. I can still feel their little feet and hands kicking out..."

Cloud frowned sadly, blinking back tears as he hugged Reno closer. "I... I know something that I think you should know." he whispered, ignoring the sounds of Axel and Marluxia leaving them.

Hiccupping, Reno scrubbed at his eyes, whining slightly. "What?"

Swallowing hard and preparing to be screamed at and called a lunatic, Cloud sighed. "I... saw our children..." He whispered, telling Reno the whole story, everything he remembered from the smallest to the biggest detail.

Eyes wide, Reno stared up at his lover in disbelief. "...What?" He whispered. "You... you saw them?" And by Cloud's description, they looked just like how he was drawn them. He just couldn't believe it. "My babies... you saw our babies..." Closing his eyes, he curled up as much he could, sobbing loudly, the old pain of his loss coming back tenfold. Marluxia. He needed Marluxia. He needed to be held, badly.

"Reno..." Cloud whispered, reaching for the redhead and frowning sadly as he pushed him away and got up, running outside. The blond swallowed hard and curled tightly, biting his lip as he shook with repressed emotion. It hurt him too… Couldn't Reno see that?

Gasping, tears streaming down his face, Reno ran down the hall, looking every way for his friend. "MARLUXIA!" He screamed desperately, feeling himself break. He couldn't break, not while Cloud still needed him, but he needed love and comfort so badly now, something that Cloud could not give him in his current state.

The doctor poked his head out of Axel's room. "... Reno?"

Running forward, the small redhead barreled into his friend's chest, legs giving out as he sobbed. "Cloud... he... my babies..." Shaking his head, he cried louder, hugging the man tightly.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, wobbling to the doorway.

The redhead didn't speak, only shaking his head as an overwhelming wave of agony went through his heart and mind. "I'll take him home." Marluxia stated, starting to walk away. "Check on Cloud."

"...Right..." Axel replied, looking at his breaking brother with worry. Starting down the hall, he bit his thumb, thinking. What had happened? They were just fine a little while ago. Coming into Cloud's room, he paused, looking at the curled up figure on the bed. "...Cloud?" The blond didn't answer. Sighing, Axel walked over and sat on the bed next to the blonde. "Talk to me..." Cloud dug his nails deeper into his arms, fighting. Reaching over, Axel pulled the blanket back, frowning. "Oh Cloud..." Gently, he pulled Cloud's hands from his arms, holding onto them. "Don't do that, love. You're going to hurt yourself." the blond let out a loud sob before biting his lip harshly, stopping the sounds. "Oh no, you won't." Reaching down, Axel pulled the smaller man onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "Don't hold it in. Talk to me. You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you do." Cloud still shook his head, refusing. Whining, the redhead nuzzled his head against Cloud's, encouraging him. "Tell me, hun. Was it Reno?"

Finally, Cloud let it all out. "I told him about the children, in the Lifestream..." The blond cried. "He needed to know... This wasn't just something that I could keep to myself! Then he started crying and I was going to hug him to try and comfort him while I searched some comfort myself and he just ran away, wailing for Marluxia!"

"Oh Cloud…" Axel could understand his twin's actions but he could also understand his love's pain. "Cloud... you have to understand. Reno... he... he doesn't want to crowd you. You didn't see his face when you hugged him but I did. He was amazed. He never thought that you would do that. So of course he's going to run off with something as big as what you told him. He didn't want to burden you with his grief when you already had so much to deal with." He stopped, blinking in amazement. He was still surprised at how he seemed to know everything Reno was thinking and feeling. It was gonna take some getting used to it too.

"It's just... It really felt... It hurt." Cloud frowned, rubbing his face to try and stop the tears.

Leaning down, Axel gently licked away the other's tears. "I know. But I don't think he does."

Cloud looked up at Axel, both his healthy and swollen eye fixed on Axel's face. "... You think he'll keep waiting?" He whispered softly.

"He loves you. He'll wait forever if he has too."

"... What if I don't want him to?" Cloud whispered, swallowing hard. "I... I have feelings for him, I never hid it from you, Axel. Just... I want him to be happy. I don't want him to keep suffering..."

"Don't say that." Axel said sternly, shaking his head. "Reno waited over a year for you. He loves you enough to do that. Do you really think that he would be happy if you suddenly rejected him?" He sighed, kissing the top of Cloud's head. "He's happy as long as he has you."

Cloud bit his lip, leaning against Axel's chest. "... But I have you..."

Axel paused, sucking in a shaky breath. "And you always will have me… but are you sure that I'M the one you want?" The blond started to shake, crying silently. He didn't know. "Oh Cloud..." The redhead sighed, lying down and pulling the blond on top of him. "You can't have us both. You're going to have to make a decision sooner or later. But don't worry." He soothed. "You have plenty of time to figure it out."

Cloud nodded slowly, resting his cheek on Axel's chest and taking on his warmth. "The longer I take, the longer it'll hurt whoever will be rejected... and me."

"You can't force yourself."

"Well, i should!"

"But you can't!" Grunting, the redhead reached down and cupped Cloud's chin, forcing him to look up and into his eyes. "You can't force yourself. If you do, you may make the wrong decision."

"... Maybe I should choose to be alone..." Cloud whispered, looking down.

The redhead sighed, shaking his head. "That would end in three miserable people." Biting his lip, he leaned down as much as he could, gently pressing his lips to the side of Cloud's mouth, not fully kissing him. "I won't judge you on who you choose, and I don't think Reno will either." The blond nodded, brushing his knuckles against Axel's neck and kissing him softly. Groaning softly, Axel kissed back, opening his mouth and letting Cloud have full control of the kiss, hands on his waist. They kissed slowly and tenderly for a long moment that seemed to pass by, only slowly breaking the contact when they needed to breathe, neither really wanting to let go. Opening his eyes, Axel smiled and ran his knuckles down the back of Cloud's cheek. "I really like you, Cloud... And I want to help you get over... what happened. Will you let me?" The blond nodded, leaning towards the contact. "Good." They would have to wait until they got out of the hospital but he swore that he would help Cloud heal. "Tell me what to do. You know better than I do."

"It won't be the same if I tell you."

"Aw... not even a little hint?" Pouting lightly, Axel tipped his head to the side, giving the blond a cute look. "_Pwease_?" Cloud shook his head. "Damn." Now he was going to grasp at straws for a few weeks. The blond smiled a small smile, settling against Axel's chest. Grumbling softly to himself, Axel wrapped his arms around Cloud, pulling him close.

"... Stay... Please."

Blinking, Axel chuckled. "I wasn't going to go anywhere."

"I just, I really don't feel safe all alone..."

Chuckling lightly once more, Axel nuzzled the side of Cloud's head. "I'm not going anywhere." Cloud closed his eyes, nuzzling back. Yawning lightly, Axel reached down and pulled the discarded blanket over the two of them. "Hmm...Warm."

"It is." The blond agreed softly, brushing his cold nose against the other man's neck.

Jumping a bit, Axel laughed and reached out, gently grabbing onto Cloud's nose. "That's cold." Cloud winced softly, his nose sore from Xemnas' beating. Seeing the wince, the redhead let go. "Sorry!" He didn't mean to cause Cloud pain.

"It's fine... Kiss it better?"

"Of course." Smiling, Axel leaned up and brushed his lips against the bridge of Cloud's nose, kissing it gently.

Cloud smiled softly. "It's... great... How happy one can feel after so many dark, recent memories with just little moments like this." He murmured so very softly, caressing Axel's face and hair.

"As happy as they want themselves to feel." Axel replied, leaning into the touch. "You just have to let it happen." The blond smiled, leaning up to kiss the redhead. Pulling back from the kiss Axel smiled up at the blond. "You tired?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's sleep." Yawning lightly again, Axel tugged the blond down into an embrace, hugging him lovingly. Cloud nuzzled back, already falling asleep as he was lulled by the other's comforting warmth.

Sighing lightly, Axel's eyes fluttered shut, a sense of peace washing through him as he drifted off into the land of slumber.

--

**Bekas: flufffffff x3**


	58. Busted!

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud stirred softly, late in the morning, nuzzling his pillow and extending his arm in search for Axel's warmth. Blinking his eyes open when all he felt was cold fabric, he raised his head and looked around, a nervous feeling striking him when he found himself alone in the room. "... Axel?" He called softly, swallowing hard. He seemed to hear Axel's voice somewhere but it was far. "Axel?"

-

"I'm really glad you came."

"Of course, I couldn't hear about you hurt and just NOT visit!"

Axel smiled up at the blond man in front of him. "Thanks Demyx. I missed you." He hadn't seen the blond man in over three weeks, him being off on a vacation somewhere. "How have yo been?"

"Great!" Demyx replied, grinning. "I met some really awesome people too!" But life just wasn't the same without a little Axel to spiff it up.

Axel grinned, ruffling Demyx's hair. "That's great!" He chuckled, blinking as he heard a faint call. "... I think he woke up at last." He smiled softly, peeking through the keyhole.

"Who?" Walking over, Demyx leaned down and shoved Axel's head to the side, looking through the keyhole himself. "...blond and handsome... Who is he? Can I tap that?"

The redhead gave Demyx a look before scoffing. "He's the guy I told you about through the phone." Axel explained, grinning. "The one I bought to snatch from Xemnas' murderous hands. Cloud Strife, former hero of Gaia."

Whistling lowly, Demyx chuckled. "Wow. Got yourself quite a catch here, didn't you?" He wondered how strong he was… Hmm... "So... who tops?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "He was raped ONCE MORE by Xemnas last night... He hadn't even heal from the previous _'sessions'_... Nothing really happened, Dem."

"...Who is going to top then?" Demyx asked again, not put off at all by the other's statement.

"I dunno... And why did we start talking about this, anyway?! I didn't buy him to fuck him and who said we had something?" The redhead mumbled, turning a light shade of pink.

The blond grinned. "You just did with your reactions. Thanks for proving my assumption right."

Axel sighed. "Don't open your big mouth about it, okay? It's a secret." The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "He's, supposedly, my twin's lover..."

"...I leave for three weeks and step back into a soap opera..." Sighing, Demyx ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head with a chuckle. "So you're with Cloud who has no memories and is supposed to be lover of Reno, your long lost twin brother... your life is corny and cliché, man."

"Shut up." The redhead huffed, straightening and knocking on the door. Poking his head inside, he smiled as Cloud relaxed when he saw who it was. "Hiya, Choco. Slept well?"

"Yea... where did you go?" Sitting up, Cloud gave a smile to the redhead at the door, his panic settling down. "I thought you left."

"I had a visit and left you so that you could rest." Axel explained. "Think you're up to meet my best friend?"

Axel's best friend? "That's... Demyx right?" Cloud asked, head tilting to the side in curiosity. "Yea. I'm up to it." As long as Axel stayed in the room with him, he was fine.

"Yep, It's Demyx." Axel grinned, opening the door and showing Demyx to the other blond, walking inside with the musitian. "So, this is my best pal Demyx and this is my... new _roommate_, Cloud." The redhead said. He didn't if he could call Cloud his lover or not...

"Hiya." Walking over, Demyx took the seat next to Cloud's bed, crossing his legs Indian style on it and giving him a soft grin. "I'm Demyx. Thanks for looking after Axel for me. He's kind of clumsy and needs some taking care of. Especially with cooking." He shook his head in mock distain. "So sad. Can't even boil water."

"I'm right HERE, ya know!"

"I know."

"Dick."

"Love ya too, sweetheart."

Cloud smiled so very softly, slightly taken back by the other's energy. "I'm in charge of the kitchen so I think he shall survive..." He said, looking down at his lap as he rubbed his nape.

A small frown crossed Demyx's face. "...You sure he's the hero who has gone missing?" He asked, turning to look at Axel. "He's seems a bit to...subdued and weak to be it." More like a woman then a hero. Weird.

Cloud looked away as Axel wacked Demyx across the head. "He's been through a lot! Would you have some respect and tact?!" The redhead scolded, sitting on the side of Cloud's bed. "Ignore the stupid blond."

Cloud shook his head. "It's fine. I'm not that much of a 'hero' anyway." If he had been, his children wouldn't have been killed.

Pouting, the older blond rubbed the back of his head. That hit HURT! "Hey! I'm just saying!" He didn't mean to upset the other blond; he always did have a problem with thinking before he spoke. "And if I'm a stupid blond then he is too for his hair is lighter than mine!" He cried, pointing at Cloud, sticking his tongue out. "So _there_!"

Axel narrowed his eyes dangerously. It was almost as he could feel Cloud's mood drop and drop at each word the other blond said. "I was talking especially about you, Demyx. I wasn't talking about blondes in general."

Realizing that he had crossed a line, Demyx pulled back, wary. "Right... sorry." Coughing lightly, he turned to Cloud, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry. I don't really think before I speak. My brain seems to have a direct link to my mouth with no filter in between."

"It's fine."

Biting his lip, Demyx looked at Axel for help. How the hell did he fix this now?! He had a feeling that he just depressed a VERY moody blond. Axel sighed as Demyx's eyes locked with his. Yeah, let him fix the mistake now. "He doesn't know what you have been through..." He whispered on Cloud's ear, gently rubbing his arm. "And his judgment on people isn't really that good... Don't let it upset you, love." The redhead reassured, hugging the other.

Peeking up from the sanctuary of the other's arms, Cloud nodded and nuzzled closer to that comforting warmth. "Yea..." He was being too sensitive, he knew he was, but he didn't know Demyx that well yet and didn't know how to react to him.

Demyx licked his lips, watching. Was it all good now? Did Axel save his ass? Looked like it... Oh well. "You two look adorable." He said suddenly and grinned widely. They did look cute together... And that didn't help the small sting of jealously that ran through him.

Blushing lightly, Axel turned away and coughed. "Ahh..." That was deliciously awkward. "Thank you?"

Cloud scratched his head, slightly uncomfortable at Demyx's huge grin. "Welcome." Demyx chuckled.

"So, Demyx…" Axel started, trying to change the subject. "You just got home, what are you going to do about your house? The dust bunnies have probably taken over and started a new civilization by now."

Pausing a moment, a sneaky grin crossed the blond's face. "Well...about that...." He drawled, looking at his friend, one eyebrow raised.

"What do yo-OH NO!" Shaking his head, Axel made the sign of the cross with his arms. "Back! Back! I'm NOT going to clean your house for you!"

"But you got the cleaning job!" Demyx protested. "Please?"

"No, no, a thousand times NO! Get a maid to do it!"

"Well, a maid looks much better in the dress than you, that's true..."

"DEMYX!"

Said man gave Axel his best puppy-eyes. "Please...? Help this poor musician!"

Sighing, Axel rolled his eyes. "Here let me think ab--_NO_."

Cloud looked between Axel and Demyx, scratching his nape. "... I can help you if you do it..." He murmured next to Axel's ear.

"Not a chance." Axel whispered back, leaning down and brushing his lips against Cloud's ear. "He's just lazy."

Demyx grunted. "Stop being so lovey-dovey and say yes already, Axel!" he exclaimed, frowning.

Snickering evilly, Axel turned and gave his friend a slightly loving look. "Okay Dem! I'll help! BUT!" He added, holding up a hand to cut off Demyx's joyful whoop. "You have to do something for me first."

"... What...?"

"You have to take care of my baby brother for me." Axel saw how badly Reno needed a friend, someone to take care of and be there for him. "He doesn't know many people around here and I and Cloud can't always be there for him."

"Okay!" Demyx beamed. This should be fun! "Friends are never enough!"

"That's the spirit! You should be able to meet him today." Looking down at Cloud, Axel's smile turned gentle. "You gonna be okay with him coming back?"

"I have to." Cloud looked away. It still hurt to think about the rejection... but things would get better soon. He hoped.

Sighing, the redhead wrapped the blond in a comforting embrace. "It's not rejection." He replied to Cloud's silent statement. "It was confusion and grief. You would have run off to if roles were reversed."

The blond let out a dry chuckle. "It's... not like that's a surprise." It was a bit clouded but he remembered the moments when he would run away just to drive around alone.

Not knowing what to say, Axel just shook his head. "Are you hungry? We should get you some food."

"I'm good... I don't think I can stomach anything yet..."

"D'aww, not even one of my special scones?" Marluxia exclaimed pitifully, bursting into the room with a small box on his hands. Reno and Tifa poked their head inside as well.

"Well....maybe one of those..." Feeling a small smile come to his face, Cloud pulled away from the secure embrace of Axel's arms. "How are you this morning?" he asked quietly at Reno.

"Good." Walking over, Reno smiled slightly, still a bit ashamed about the day before. "Cloud... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. It wasn't fair to you."

Cloud's smile diminished just a bit. "Its fine." he said, smiling at Tifa who was still at the doorway.

Tifa smiled back. "I brought someone for you to see." Her smile widened, feeling the children behind her back shifting a bit nervously.

Sensing the movement, Cloud turned, looking around Reno, blinking lightly when he saw small shadows shifting behind the woman in the doorway. "...who?"

Tifa moved away suddenly, Marlene and Denzel squeaking in shock before hiding behind Reno, embarrassed. Chuckling lightly, the redhead moved to the side, one hand on either of the children's back. "Don't be afraid. It's only Cloud." Giving them a little shove forward, he smiled at the shocked man on the bed. "Well? Marlene and Denzel, hug him!"

Marlene only let out a whimper and Denzel a whine before they jumped the blond, squishing him as they babbled between tears and sobs about how much they had missed the warrior. "You worried us!" Denzel hiccupped, hugging his father tightly around the neck.

Cloud just sat, stunned. These children were the ones Tifa was talking about. "Ma-Marlene..." He sputtered, looking at the young girl. "Denzel..." This time it was a bit firmer, tiny fragments of memories coming back to him. "Marlene and Denzel…" He remembered, somewhat. Small hands, hugs, playing games... The ones he though as his children. Sucking in a shuddering breath, he gathered the two small bodies as close to him as could manage, shuddering. "You guys..."

"Leave like this again and I'm scratching Fenrir!!" Marlene menaced weakly, clinging to the blond as she sobbed.

"......?" Cloud didn't understand. What was a _Fenrir_? But he had the feeling it must have been important for the girl to threaten it so he played along. "Not Fenrir; I'll be good." Reno grinned at Cloud's confusion at the name. Coughing softly, he mouthed _'motorcycle'_ at the blond. "...motor...ohh.." Suddenly getting it, his eyes widened. "No... See, THIS is why I let no one but me drive her." He paused, blinking. Where did THAT come from?

The children smiled and giggled softly at that, Marlene pulling back to carefully examine Cloud's swollen eye and other bruises. "We let you out of our sight for a few hours and this happens." She pouted softly, much like a mother chocobo.

Chuckling lightly, Cloud shook his head and nuzzled the small hands touching his face. "Then I guess you shouldn't leave me alone like this anymore, huh?"

"We won't." Denzel nodded, determined even as he wept. He had been so scared that his father would die and now he was here, right next to him!

"That's a good boy."

Watching Cloud interact with the children, a soft smile came to Reno's face as he leaned up against the wall next to Demyx's chair. Looking over, he blinked once before smiling. "Hi... who are you?"

Demyx grinned, getting up and extending his hand towards Reno. "The name's Demyx. You must be Axel's twin, Reno."

"That's me!" Taking the offered hand, noticing that it was much bigger than his, Reno shook it, tilting his head up a bit to look in the blond's face. "You said Demyx? As in my brother's best friend Demyx?"

"That should be me!"

"Nice to meet you." Stepping back, Reno placed his hands on his hips and gave the blond in front of him a look over. "Hmmm... I approve! You're good enough to be Axel's friend!"

Demyx chuckled, scratching his nape. "Well, thank you..."

Nodding, Reno went back to leaning against the wall, watching on as Cloud spoke to the children, a happy look on his normally pained or frightened face. "Cute... He always was a sweetheart to children…"

"Not a sore sight; that it isn't." Demyx smiled, watching as well.

"Nope." Turning back, Reno blinked before reaching out and moving some of Demyx's hair from his face. "There. Better."

Demyx blinked and grinned as the strand of dirty blond hair fell back to his face. "It's not worth it. It's a rebel."

Growling lowly, Reno reached up again, going on tip toes and running his hands through the soft locks. "I aint giving up!"

Demyx grinned, watching Reno struggle with his hair. "... You really look like Axel. Ya even have the little lentigo he has on his left eyelid!"

Raising an eyebrow, a slight grin came to Reno's face. "Really? I didn't notice that."

Demyx nodded. "Yap!"

Axel was eyeing the two on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. "They're fast." He commented dryly, watching through his peripheral vision as Marluxia came to stand beside him.

"Hmm?" Looking down, the pink haired man raised a quizzing eyebrow at the other redhead's tone. "Fast?" Axel rolled his eyes and pointed towards Demyx and Reno, both really involved in their little talk. Looking over, Marluxia chuckled. "Ohh, I get it." Shrugging, he lowered a hand to ruffle Axel's wild hair. "That's good. Reno needs a friend."

"I know. I'm happy for him." Axel said, pulling away. He forgave his brother - he was needy of love and affection - but Marluxia was a different story. He may have wanted to help but before his eyes, it was taking advantage of his lil' twin and stabbing Cloud in the back.

Pouting when the other pulled away, Marluxia shrugged. _'Meh. Grumpy day_.' Walking over to crouch down next to Cloud, he grinned. "Good news! I got yer test results back!" Cloud looked at him, a flash of pain as he was snatched back to reality and away from the children's soothing, forgetting presence. Seeing the panic and pain in the blond's eyes, the pink haired doctor shook his head. "Calm down! You're completely clean." The blond looked down, nodding briefly before resting his cheek on top of Marlene's head. Giving Cloud one last smile, Marluxia stood up and walked over to Reno. "Demyx! Where is my hug?!" He demanded, pouting.

Demyx looked over and beamed. "MARLY!" He exclaimed loudly, jumping the other man and ignoring the way people startled and Cloud jumped with his sound of happiness.

"DEM!!" the taller man swung around his slightly shorter counterpart. "I've missed you kiddo!!"

Axel cringed. "Keep it down." He asked softly. Not only it would attract nurses but it was making Cloud uncomfortable, he thought as he laid a gentle hand on top of Cloud's head.

Lowering their laughter, Marluxia put Demyx back down and gave the redhead an apologetic grin. "Sorry. Force of habit." That's was how they always greeted each other since childhood.

"Children..." Axel sighed softly, sitting besides Cloud and discretely leaning against him, letting him know that everything was alright. He didn't notice Tifa's prying eyes.

Sighing, Cloud leaned into the warm touch, nuzzling a strong shoulder, eyes closed. "My head hurts..." He mumbled. Reno and Tifa were fine. But Demyx and Marluxia were too loud.

Marluxia cringed apologetically, noticing Cloud's distress. "What about we go down to the cafeteria and talk about we went through all these years?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulders and turning to Reno. "Wanna come?"

Biting his lip, Reno looked over at Cloud and Axel on the bed, contemplating. On one hand he really wanted to go and talk to Demyx, he seemed really cool. But on the other hand he didn't want to leave Cloud.

Cloud smiled softly at him. "It's fine."

Smiling, the redhead nodded. "Yea. You need some rest anyways." Walking over, he joined Marluxia and Demyx. "Let's go."

Cloud watched them go, carefully petting the hair of the children on his lap. Looking up, Denzel sighed, nuzzling closer to his father. "I missed you..."

The blond looked down, brushing away Denzel's fringe away from his forehead. He blinked as he remembered a dark bruise in there, long ago. He couldn't recall what it was but he just knew that it was bad. Very bad. "I missed you too..." He whispered, smiling. It wasn't half a lie: the more he remembered, the more he loved these kids.

"What about me?" a light, shy voice came. "Did you miss me too?" The small girl asked, moving closer to the injured blond.

Cloud nodded, caressing the girl's cheek. "I did."

"I missed you too...." The blond smiled softly, petting Marlene's hair.

Looking on, a small smile came to Tifa's face. She knew the kids would be good for Cloud. "Don't just stand there." Axel smiled, motioning at Tifa. "C'mere."

Smiling, Tifa nodded and walked over, coming to sit on the bed. "Well?" she asked. "Liked your surprise?"

Cloud smiled, nodding. "A lot... Thank you." The blond leaned, kissing Tifa's cheek thankfully.

Giggling slightly, Tifa kissed back before leaning down and kissing the top of Marlene and Denzel's heads. "Good. They were starting to get demanding to see you."

The blond let out a chuckle. "Really?"

"We were not!" Marlene pouted.

"You were so. You said that if I didn't bring you soon you would hop a ship and stowaway here." Twin blushes were the replies the bartender got. "See…?"

"Well, they can visit as much as they can now." Axel chuckled, smiling at the kids.

Shaking her head, Tifa sighed. "That will be a bit hard. We have still need to find a place to live when in here. At the moment Marluxia, Reno and I are staying at a hotel."

"Well, there's Marluxia's old place... Although I don't know what he did with it, and there's mine. Besides mine and Cloud's room, I have two others and two beds on the attic. You can stay with us..."

"With you?" That might be a bit awkward. "We don't want to intrude. That's too many people in one place. It's not good for Cloud's healing." Maybe Marluxia's old place would be better.

"I'm just trying to help..."

"I know. And I appreciate it! But we don't want to be in your way."

"Why would you be in my way?" It was almost as Tifa didn't like him or didn't trust him.

Sighing lightly, the woman tried to explain. "It's your house. If we move in it would be me, Marluxia, Reno and the kids. Not to mention Demyx always popping up. Now, it's not like I don't appreciate what your offering but I don't want to impose. Besides, you're going to want some free time to yourself." It's not like she didn't want to. But Axel was going to want some time for him and he wouldn't find it with them all there.

"... Fine..."

Great, now Tifa upset Axel. "PLEASE, don't say it like that." She half begged. "I like and trust you, if I didn't, I wouldn't leave Cloud to you. But how will he heal with us constantly running around, not giving you a moment of peace?"

"I'm not saying anything that way." Axel shook his head. "I understand your point... That's why it's fine."

"…Sorry...you just sounded upset."

"It's just the way I usually sound. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tifa shook her head, leaning over to brush some hair away from Cloud's face, kissing his forehead. "I'll learn your different moods and tones soon enough."

"Just like you learned mine, isn't it?" Cloud murmured, leaning to the touch.

Tifa nodded. "It took a while but I learned that _'mer'_ usually meant _'I love you_.' " She teased, grinning.

"_'Mer'_..." Cloud mumbled.

"I love you too!" Tifa giggled, kissing the blond's cheek. Cloud smiled softly. Pulling back, Tifa looked over at Axel. "So... you gonna take good care of him?" She asked, one eyebrow rising. "You know what will happen if you don't?" Thrusting her chest forward, her breasts boded a bit. "Suffocation!"

Axel yelped as Cloud and the children laughed. "I'll be good, I'll be good!" He exclaimed. "... And this is why I'm gay..."

"And just for that I'm squishing you anyways!" Lunging forward, the woman pulled the flailing man into his chest, hugging him tightly. Axel let out another yelp.

"Tifa, you're killing him!" Denzel whined, trying to save the redhead.

Tifa just snorted. "I know when to let go!" She had done it enough times to Cloud and Reno to get it down to an _art_. Pulling back a moment later, she grinned at the redhead's gasp. "There, see? Still alive."

Axel hid behind Cloud, hands resting on his hips as he rested his lips against his nape. "Your friend's scary. Control her."

Marlene cocked her head to the side. She had been examining the two men for a moment and had come across a conclusion. "Are you boyfriends?" She asked innocently, blinking at their wide eyed looks.

…Shit.

--

**Bekas: EARLY UPDATE NO JUTSU!!!!11111  
**

**Uhh, Marlene… on the spot XD and me and Kigi had been thinking; how would you react to a guild for fans of Haunted or CloudxReno at Gaia Online? Leave your answers here :3  
**


	59. Theres Nothing He Can Do

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

_'Oh shit.'_ Was the only thing that went through the redhead's mind. _'FUCK! How did she…!?_' Was it really that obvious? Pulling back, he chuckled, a light blush across his face, and shook his head. "No. I'm just really a touchy fella. I like hugs and contact." Axel ruffled his own hair at Marlene's narrowed eyes. "Besides, Cloud needs some hugs from time to time! Isn't that right?" He asked, ruffling the blond's hair nervously.

"Yep. You know me Marlene." the blond smiled lightly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind the girl's ear. "I may not look like it but right now I need hugs. It makes me feel better and heals my wounds."

Denzel shifted his head on Cloud's lap, looking up at his father as he tugged on his sleeve. "...Why are you here, Dad? What happened?"

Peering down, Cloud ran his fingers through soft, reddish-brown hair. "I got attacked and he got the upper hand." It wasn't a lie, he had been attacked, but he wasn't about to tell a fourteen year old boy what really happened.

"But... You're the strongest, Dad..." Denzel murmured, frowning sadly.

"I was also in a coma for a year." Cloud explained. "My muscles and movements were not as strong as they normally are." The boy looked down, still feeling like something was missing but not pressing the issue. Cloud didn't sound like... _Cloud_. Seeing the look on his son's face, Cloud peeked down. "What's the matter, Denzel? You look like something is wrong."

Denzel looked up, locking his eyes with his father's. "... I can't help but know that something is missing." He murmured, sitting. "It's... You're different, Dad..."

Lips parting slightly in surprise, Cloud looked up and gave Tifa a worried and pleading look. What did he do now? He was trying so hard to make the lie work and he was caught! "...I..." Cloud paused, gulping roughly. "....Tifa?" Should he tell? Or not?

The woman sighed softly. Better tell. "Cloud has amnesia..." She confessed. "He remembers some things, like you two, but completely forgot about others..."

Sucking in a deep breath, said blond looked over, wincing at the surprised and slightly heartbroken looks on the kids' faces. "...I'm sorry. I wish I could remember..." He really did. He wanted to remember Reno, the kids, his LIFE.

Denzel, who was normally a strong child, looked ready to burst into hysterical tears. Is father nearly died, then went missing and now THIS?! "You don't remember a thing?!"

"No, no!!" Shaking his head, Cloud gathered the kids closely, hugging them tightly. "I remember little things. Like Marlene, you once burnt your hand trying to grab Nanaki's tail. And Denzel, you like to skateboard off the roof and into the snow in the winter. You landed once on me after a delivery and I had to use a sling on his left arm for a week. See? I can't remember fully but I'm starting to get them back."

Marlene wept. "It's like... Knowing that you can't remember almost makes you a completely different person... someone we don't know." She whimpered.

A wave of guilt went through the blond. She was right. It WAS just like they were strangers. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, burying his face in the girl's soft hair. "I wish I could remember but I just can't." Tifa watched with a sad frown, exchanging looks with Axel.

Shaking his head, the redhead reached out and ruffled the kids' hair. "Hey now, don't look so down. It's not like he's never going to remember." He smiled. "Why, he remembers more everyday!"

Denzel glared softly at Axel for putting his nose where he shouldn't. "... What about Reno?"

"Umm... what about Reno?" Axel didn't understand. "He's remembering him as well."

The boy ignored Axel, looking up at his father. "You're still dating and going to be family... right?"

Cloud hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer that. "I...don't know." He finally said, deciding on the truth. "I mean... I don't remember much about him and...It's too early to tell."

"But... But you liked him so much!" Denzel protested.

Tifa bit her lip, placing her hand on Denzel's leg. "Denzel..."

"But it's true! There's no way he can forget that from a moment to another!"

"Stop yelling." the soft request came. "Please stop fighting." Rubbing his temples, Cloud sighed. "Look...Denzel… I care for Reno, yes. Very much. But... I just can't clearly see a future with him. Maybe it's my lack of memories, I don't know. But I can't be certain yet that we will be together." Denzel hung his head sadly. There went his family down the drain... "Denzel..." Sighing, Cloud gathered him close. "I'm sorry. But things change. I'm still your dad. That will never be different."

"You don't even remember me fully..."

"I still love you. Doesn't that matter?" Denzel whimpered softly, burying his face on Cloud's neck. Hugging him back tightly, Cloud buried his face in the boy's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. "I love you, Denzel…" he whispered.

The boy whimpered again, tightening his grip on his father. "I love you too..."

Pouting, Marlene leaned over and tugged on Cloud's sleeve again. "What about me?"

Cloud smiled softly, pulling the girl to him and gently kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you too."

"You better!" Marlene demanded, wrapping her arms around Cloud's waist and hugging him tightly. Cloud smiled, arms wrapped around the children as he looked up and at Axel, offering him a peaceful, gentle expression.

Returning the look, Axel stood up. "I'm going to get up some food, okay?" He asked, looking from person to person. "What do you guys want?"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't want a thing." He wasn't hungry... Nor he thought he would ever be in over a week.

"Well, you have to eat something." Cloud couldn't eat anything, it was bad for him. "Soup? Sandwich? Crackers? Pudding? What?"

"I'm really not hungry, Axel..."

The redhead just snorted. "I'm not letting you get away. You HAVE to eat, Cloud. Do you WANT to be put on a feeding tube?"

Cloud looked up at Axel, eyes hard suddenly. "I'm **not** hungry." He stated slowly.

Growling lightly, the redhead sniffed. "_Fine_." Turning to the others, his smile came back. "What do you guys want?"

"Cake!" Both kids cheered, beaming hopefully.

"Any REAL food?"

"Bergh." Both Denzel and Marlene turned their noses up.

"Oh you little runts!" Axel laughed, looking over at Tifa. "How do you get them to eat!?"

"I say that if they don't want to eat that I'll call Cid to do it." The woman smiled. "The man is a good person but definitely not the most patient and caring one."

Turning back to the kids, Axel gave them an evil grin before looking at Tifa. "Where can I find this Cid?"

"Oh, I can call him... He's a pilot and his plane is the fastest ship on the planet."

"Great! Give him a call!" Axel said, giving Tifa a wink. _'Kids. So hard to take care of. Hmm... Wonder if this Cid person can get Demyx to stop climbing my rain gutter to take a shower?'_

Marlene and Denzel pouted, hugging Cloud closer. "Call him if you want! Dad will protect us." The boy nodded.

"The hell I will!" Cloud remembered Cid, a little, and he was a scary, scary man when angered. "You two are on your own."

"See?" Axel smirked, giggling evilly. "Surrender!"

Denzel pouted more. "... Fine. Whatever's good."

"Win." Cheering internally at his victory, the redhead nodded and began listing off food. "Burgers, corn dogs, hotdogs, salad, macaroni, lasagna, tacos...anything you like?"

"Burgers..."

"Got it! Tifa, what ya want?"

"Lasagna, please. Also see if they have Shrimp Ramen." Tifa said, titling her head just slightly towards Cloud. The man was too thin to be healthy and looking miserable... One of his favorite dishes should do the trick.

"I'll make that two." It was his favorite food after all. "I'll be right back!" Axel called out, running out of the room to get the food. Racing into the cafeteria, he grinned, deciding that he could take a detour. "DEM!" Came the loud, joy filled cry as he ran up and wrapped his arms around the blond.

Demyx blinked, grinning at the other man. "Shouldn't ya be upstairs?"

"And how come you're running around? Your leg was stabbed!" Marluxia scolded. "Was it healed with materia?"

Pausing a moment, the redhead looked down, sweat-dropping. He hadn't even noticed the sharp ach running through his injured limb. "...yes?"

Marluxia scoffed. "Well, it shouldn't! Materia is rare in hospitals nowadays! Besides, some wounds should just heal normally!"

Great, now he felt guilty. "It's not healed. I just came down here for some burgers and ramen." Axel wanted to hurry, eager to get some food into Cloud.

Reno glared at Axel. "This way your wound will get worse!"

" Don't yell at me!" Axel whined, shuffling around the table to hug his little brother, nuzzling his hair. "I didn't mean to! I just wanted to get food for Cloud."

The barely younger redhead's eyes softened. "Yeah... He needs food, he's skinny, yo."

"I guess it's what a week of physical and psychological torture does to you..." Marluxia said softly, sipping his coffee idly.

"Yea..." There went the good mood. "But he's going to be all right. A few good meals and a little TLC and he'll be good as new!"

"Hopefully." Marluxia sighed softly. "... I hate seeing him as we do now. It's almost as I don't know him at all..."

Axel shrugged, picking Reno up and sitting in his seat, seeing as he had the last one, and set the smaller redhead on his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. "Well, I don't really know him so I can't judge."

Reno leaned back against Axel's chest. "Cloud... used to be kind of a hard rock years ago. Looking emotionless most of the time, secretly depressed for two of his friends' deaths... He had loved them both, so much... But love and luck didn't seem to be on his side back then. When we got together, it was slightly unstable during the first weeks... He was scared that I would end up having the same fate that his previous lovers had and I... I was still dazed about how could he have looked at me! It took a while, years, but he opened up... Completely forgave himself, learnt how to smile, laugh and show more emotions again... It was a completely different man from before." The redhead smiled softly. "Then we moved to Costa del Sol... We clashed a bit but we were so happy, yo... And then... We got attacked, he went into a coma as our lives turned upside down... and here we are now..." He whispered sadly. "All in all, it feels like he's fighting to be happy again... But it'll take time. As it took back then."

Sitting still, Axel took a deep breath, releasing it slow through his nose. "Okay..." He never knew. He never knew how different Cloud really was. "But... if he is just now learning to be happy... can you wait?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at the man on his lap. "Can you wait for him?"

"What other choice do I have?" Reno murmured, staring at the ring on a finger of his left hand and pulling on a chain around his neck, showing another ring, slightly bigger that Cloud had bought and never gotten to use. "I waited till now. I can wait another bit..." He sighed softly, staring at Cloud's ring.

Humming softly, Axel watched as he brother removed the ring from his finger and slipped it onto the chain with the other one. "Why did you do that?"

Shrugging, Reno placed the chain back under his shirt. "It hurts to look at sometimes. I would rather feel it by my heart all the time instead."

Axel frowned softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Why? It's not like it's your fault."

"I can't help but feel sad..."

Sighing, Reno turned until he was straddling Axel's hips before leaning in for a hug. "Don't feel bad, yo. It's all going to be okay."

Axel hugged back, feeling slightly guilty. He only let go a long moment later, sighing. "I need to go get that food."

"Oh, guess I better get up then." Standing up, Reno let Axel get up and sat back down. "I'll talk to you later then?" He wanted to spend more time with his brother, to get to know him better.

Axel nodded, grinning. "Sure!" He said, waving as he walked away. Turning his back to the group, he let his mask fall. He felt like shit... But he pretty much _loved_ Cloud.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

--

**Bekas: small, this chapter is… Dx sorry!**


	60. Confession II

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Walking down the hall, Axel wobbled a bit, trying to balance the large tray of food in his arms. Seven burgers, an entire pan of lasagna and a two jumbo bowls of seafood ramen were a bit hard to balance. "Got the food!" He called, toeing the door open.

Tifa went to help, beaming at the redhead. "Thanks."

" Thanks." Walking over with his slightly lighter load, the redhead set it on the table next to Cloud's bed and turned to the kids. "There ya go! Burgers and soda galore!"

The kids cheered, reaching for their food. "Thanks!"

"Welcome, runts." Turning to Tifa, he handed her a plate and fork after taking the ramen bowls from her. "Here; got an entire pan for ya! Just take what you want." He said, handing her a soda as well. Looking at the bowls of ramen, he smirked, seeing Cloud gulp a bit when the plastic covers were taken off, the smell of shrimp, crab, and other seafood hitting the air. Cloud looked away, closing his eyes. He wouldn't eat. Knowing what happened, how dirty he was, made him sick. He wouldn't be able to hold the food down until he managed to clean Xemnas' presence off him. Whistling lightly, Axel sat down in the chair next to Cloud and started to slurp his noodles, doing it as loudly as he could. "Oh, Cloud." He said, suddenly remembering something. "The nurses said that you could bath already. They…" The redhead lowered his voice until only Cloud could hear. "They couldn't give you one when you first arrived because of Xemnas' evidence but now you're free to do so. You okay with that?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" Turning back to his noodles, Axel chocked a bit. "Ack. Big piece of crab." Cloud didn't answer, instead leaning back against the bedpost and watching as droplets of serum fell into the little tub connected to his arm. Seeing the blond lay down out of the corner of his eye, Axel sighed. "Cloud... Just eat."

"I said I didn't want to."

"Then why is your stomach growling?"

"Cos it's against me."

"It knows what it wants. Food."

"I don't care."

Growling, the bowl slammed down onto the table. "CLOUD!" That was it. Axel had had enough. Standing up, he leaned down and pulled the blond up, keeping him upright and rolled over the tray table, shoving it in front of the blond and handing him chopsticks. "Eat it."

Cloud shook at the outburst, half expecting Axel to hit him hard and good. "Respect my wish, Axel. I don't ask anything else." He whispered, looking away.

"No." Cloud wasn't getting away that easily. Sitting down, Axel yanked Cloud onto his lap and clamped an arm around his waist, pinning his arms to the side. "I don't care if you hate me forever. You are GOING to eat. I'm not going to watch you waste away for being a stubborn dumbass." Reaching out with his other hand, he picked up the chopsticks and brought them to Cloud's mouth. "Eat."

The blond set his jaw. "I went through a full week of torture. I'm stubborn. I'm not going to eat, Axel." He whispered only for the redhead to hear, looking up at the other man with a determined, almost desperate expression in his eyes that looked slightly out of place within Cloud's stony expression.

The redhead just snorted. "Exactly. A week without food or water. I'm not going to let you die because you feel dirty." Leaning closer, he whispered in Cloud's ear. "I think you're beautiful. No matter what."

"Axel, _please_." A steady stare was Cloud's only answer. Cloud swallowed as he looked away, staring at the floor, depressed.

"Cloud..." Came the warning, a soft sigh soon following, the voice turning pleading. "_Please_…"

The blond angrily freed his arms suddenly, snatching the chopsticks from Axel's hand and eating a few shrimps and noodles, trying not to gag. "There." He had barely touched the large bowl. "I ate. Happy? I hope you are. Now, can you go back to your own food?" Cloud asked, seemingly close to tears. He could feel his stomach turning already.

Sighing sadly, Axel shook his head. "Not even close. But I'll let it go for now." Besides, Cloud looked really close to vomiting: best to let him be. Setting Cloud back onto the bed, he went back to the chair and picked up his bowl. Lying down, Cloud tried to keep the food down, turning whenever he felt close to vomiting. He tried not to show it but he couldn't help but keep thinking about Xemnas' words and actions. Whimpering and unable to hold back his sickness anymore, the blond jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, knelling next to the toilet just in time. Sighing, Axel shook his head and stood up, placing his food down, and walked over to the bathroom door, standing in the doorway. "You want some water?"

Cloud tiredly shook his head, silent tears sliding down his nose as he stared down at the floor. "No... Thank you."

Sighing again, the redhead walked forward, shutting the door behind him and sitting on the floor, pulling Cloud to him. "Shh... calm down, hun. Just breathe."

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Cloud whispered, clinging to the redhead. "I didn't mean to be so rude a while ago..."

Axel snorted. "I'm the one that forced you up and to eat. If that aint rude, then I don't know what is."

"You just... _care_."

"And you hate yourself." Pulling back, Axel chuckled at the surprised look on Cloud's face. "That's right, I know." A warm hand was placed on Cloud's cheek. "You think you're gross and disgusting, but you're not. You're still Cloud. Nothing has changed."

Cloud bit his lip, looking down. "It did... I've turned weak. Subdued." He whispered. Demyx had been so right and he had just met him.

Shaking his head, Axel chuckled. "I can't really blame you. If I went through what you did, I would still be hiding under the bed, afraid of my own shadow." Pulling back, he kissed the blond's cheek. "You're strong, Cloud. I can see it. And you're just going to keep getting stronger until your back to the stoic mountain lion you were before."

"... I'm such a handful, aren't I? Pathetic..."

"Meh." A shrug. "I love challenges." Axel's smile turned a bit devious. "I will LOVE helping you turn back in the strong, dominating man you truly are."

Cloud smiled sadly. "What if I never go back to what I was...?"

Axel chuckled. "You will. I can sense it. Don't doubt yourself." Kissing Cloud's cheek again, he pulled back to nuzzle his neck, whispering. "I'm looking forward to it..." The blond sighed tiredly, resting against Axel. "Sleepy?" Pulling the blond closer, Axel hummed, running a hand up and down his side. "You get to leave soon."

Cloud nodded. "... Can I sleep with you from now on?" He asked quietly.

"I wasn't going to let you sleep alone even if you asked."

The blond blinked and then smiled, nuzzling the other gratefully. "I..." He bit his lip. Did he really want to say the three little words that were on the tip of his tongue? It wasn't a lie... but Reno, and his own mixed feelings for the two were making them harder to say than normal. "I... really, really like you, Axel..." Close, but not the same.

Nuzzling back happily, Axel hummed lightly, loving the feeling of Cloud's skin against his. "I really, really like you too, Cloud." He said, not fully understanding what Cloud was trying to say. He knew what HE wanted to say, but he didn't know if it would scare the blond or not. Kissing Axel's cheekbone lovingly, Cloud looked deep into Axel's eyes. Staring into Cloud's eyes, Axel blinked lightly in surprise. "Cloud... I..." What was this look? It made him feel warm and secure and uneasy, all at the same time. Leaning forward, he paused, lips a hair width from Cloud's. He didn't know if he should continue or not.

Cloud turned away. "Not before I brush my teeth." he winced apologetically, still giving Axel the same tender look.

"Aw...." Pouting, Axel pulled back and nodded. "I don't mind stinky breath."

"I do..." It was wrong.

Chuckling, the redhead nodded and gave Cloud a little shove. "Then go ahead."

"As long as you don't stare at my bare ass..."

"Yea, take all the fun out of it." Grumbling lightly, the sound dying down to a chuckle, Axel brought his knees up and buried his face into them. "There. Happy?"

"Yes." Cloud smiled, getting up and starting to brush his teeth.

Snickering, Axel shook his head. "Yea, yea..." Shifting a bit, the redhead slowly lifted his head, a grin coming to his face when he got a nice eyeful of the soft skin. 'Nice.' He mentally purred, ducking his head back down. "Ya got one minute before I look up." Cloud shrugged, continuing his work. He would stop when he stopped tasting his vomit. Counting down silently in his mind, the redhead chuckled, counting down. "Five... four...three..." The blond spit the foam again, starting to wash his mouth. It wasn't like Axel had never seen him naked... "Two...and one." Happy grin on his face, Axel looked up and wolf whistled. "Nice."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "It's just a butt." he sighed.

"Oh but it's so much more." Was the seductive purr. Scooting closer, the redhead settled just behind Cloud, slowly running one hand up Cloud's leg, pausing to caress a smooth thigh. "So, so, much more. But anything that I say will be dirty." He cooed, reaching up and running his fingertips across Cloud's ass. "Smooth, like a baby's..." _'It would look great sticking up in the air with Cloud on his hands and knees.'_ Eyes darkening, he ran a hand across the smooth flesh, giving it a squeeze.

Cloud startled at the touches, looking down. Axel. It was only Axel. It wasn't someone trying to hurt him. Relaxing, the blond sighed softly as Axel leaned forward to kiss the small of his back tenderly before groping him again. "... Having fun, aren't we?" He murmured, adjusting his hospital outfit.

"Wouldn't you if you were in my place?" Axel murmured a reply, eyes trained intently on the smooth flesh in front of him. "I bet you would." Leaning up, the redhead placed his lips on the small piece of flesh dividing Cloud's back from his ass, tongue darting out to lick before pulling back, smirking.

The blond bit his lip at the pleasurable shiver than ran up his spine. "A... Axel..." He breathed.

A warm chuckle filled the air, soon followed by the warm sensation of hands roaming as Axel leaned back up, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist and rubbing his stomach lightly, kissing his back. "Yea?"

"There... there are other people in the room..."

"Really? Where?" The redhead purred, nipping the smooth flesh. "The tub? If so, good for them. Free show."

Cloud shakily pointed towards the room. "_That_ r-room..."

Pausing a moment, Axel pulled back and leaned over, grabbing a hand towel from the rack, shoving it in Cloud's hands. "There!"

"... Why do i need this?"

"...use your imagination?" Cloud gave Axel a look. Said redhead grinned cheekily.

"... What are you going to do...?"

Axel paused. "Uhh..." He hadn't really gotten that far yet. "What do you want me to do?" A question answered by a question! Always works! Cloud looked down at that, wincing. Always that question... Xemnas loved to use it. Frowning, Axel leaned forward. "Cloud...hey." Wrapping his arms around the blond's waist, he set his chin on his stomach and looked up at him with adoring eyes. "It's just me, Cloud. You don't have to be afraid when it's me."

The blond looked into Axel's eyes, smiling softly as he nodded. "I know... I trust you."

"Good." Sighing softly, the redhead rested his chin on Cloud's stomach, just content with being near him. Cloud's smile widened as he hugged the head close to his stomach, carefully petting the red hair. A soft hum filled the air at the soothing touch. "Feels good." The redhead mumbled, nuzzling closer to the pets.

Biting his lip, Cloud knelled in front of Axel, pushing the other man away gently until his back hit the wall. Licking his lips, the blond straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. "I already brushed my teeth..." He breathed against Axel's lips.

Arms coming to automatically wrap around the other's waist, a surprised look came to Axel's face. He didn't think Cloud would be up for something like what was happening after what had happened. "...so you did..." He mumbled, one hand trailing up to rest in the back of Cloud's head. Pulling him closer, he paused and let go, leaning back. "Cloud...kiss me." He wanted him to do it. Cloud needed that kind of control. The blond happily accomplished, pressing a kiss to Axel's lips, cracking his own open as an invitation. Purring lightly, the redhead took it and carefully slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, keeping the kiss light and sweet. Cloud moaned softly, shifting so that he was sitting on Axel's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. Gasping at the sudden shift, Axel groaned, hands coming down to cup the blond's ass, pulling him closer until their chests touched.

"Axel..." The blond breathed, hands sliding down the redhead's front before nervous hands started undoing Axel's shirt.

Giving the soft flesh in his hands a squeeze, the redhead nodded, sitting back slightly to give Cloud more room to work. "Go ahead." He encouraged, neither helping nor hindering the blond's work. If he wanted to do it, then he would let him. If he didn't then he could pull away. It was all up to Cloud.

The blond leaned forward, placing a line of wet kisses on Axel's soft skin, from his chin down to his jaw and to his neck. "I..." He started, pushing Axel's shirt aside to expose the tanned, well-built torso. "I never did this... _properly_... before." At least he didn't remember it... He wouldn't touch Xemnas. To him, it didn't count.

"According to my brother you never bottomed before so of course you don't know what to do." There was nothing to be ashamed of. It just meant that Axel would have to teach him. "Just go with your instincts. They will tell you what to do." He soothed, running his hands up and under the flimsy hospital gown to scratch lightly at Cloud's sides. Cloud nodded, rolling his hips slowly and he leaned down, licking one of the other's copper nipples before taking it to his mouth and starting to tease it carefully. A low moan filled the air, hand groping to the side for the discarded cloth. "Sh-shit..." Axel licked his lips, setting the towel by his side, just in case. Lifting his hips, he ground back, one hand running through the blond's soft hair, the other tracing patterns across the smooth flesh of his back, urging him on.

Cloud arched his back, nearly purring in contentment as he slid his hands further down to Axel's pants, before freezing as heard soft laughter coming from the room. The others had come back. "...Oh no..."

"...Damn..." Sighing, Axel ran a hand through his hair with a chuckle, removing his other hand from its place on Cloud's back. "Oh well." They could always try again later. He thought, re-buttoning his shirt.

Cloud pouted softly, slumping. Hearing a knock on the other, he quickly got off Axel. "Cloud...?" Tifa's worried call came." Are you alright?"

Chuckling lightly at the down put look on the other's face, Axel got up and reached out to tap his lips with a finger. "Wipe the pout off, mister. And put on a sick face." He whispered, pulling Cloud in for one more lingering kiss before calling out. "We're fine. Cloud was sick and I talked with him for a bit." Looking back at said blond, he smiled. "Think you can eat now?"

"I was going to..." Cloud murmured softly, leaning against Axel and cupping his face, standing on his tiptoes to smash their lips together, reacting to a feeling of something he couldn't quite describe and testing if he was ready to something wilder that sweet kisses and touches. Burying his hands on the soft red spikes, he kissed the other passionately, never minding their friends in the room.

A surprised sound slipped through the redhead's defenses, eyes widening slightly when his hair was gripped with an almost controlling touch. Not that he was complaining. Parting his lips for Cloud's darting tongue, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him flush against his body as his eyes slipped shut with a soft moan. Cloud moaned back as softly, raising a leg and wrapping it around Axel's waist as his back found the wall behind the door. Growling lightly at the movement, Axel leaned down slightly, picking up Cloud's other leg and wrapping it around his waist as well, supporting Cloud against the wall. The blond groaned, pressed fully against the other man as he lost the battle between their tongues, moaning softly as Axel assumed control. Grinning slightly, the redhead pushed forward, rubbing his chest against Cloud's, tongue darting into Cloud's mouth to explore over and over again, one hand reaching down to cup his ass, squeezing it. The two broke the kiss to get oxygen into their lungs, panting as they nibbled and sucked on every inch of skin they could reach. Pulling back for a moment, Axel reached up a hand and took a firm hold on Cloud's hair, tipping his head back and holding him still as he nipped and sucked on the pale flesh of his neck, tongue dancing around sensitive nerves. Cloud whimpered softly, tightening his grip around Axel's waist as he shivered in pleasure at the action. Panting roughly, cock twitching at the sounds the other was producing, the redhead continued his actions, pausing when Cloud let out a low groan and arched up. _'Sensitive spot_.' he thought with glee, pressing his mouth down and sucking hard.

Cloud opened his mouth in a silent loud moan, hands gripping the hair of the back of Axel's head as the redhead sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. Swallowing hard, he rolled his hips, rubbing their erections painfully close together. It felt amazing to be so close to someone... only experiencing pleasure and tenderness. Gasping, the redhead stuttered out a moan, teeth and tongue coming into play on the slowly forming bruise. "_Cloud_…" He groaned softly, releasing Cloud's hair in favor of gripping his hips, hospital gown riding up as he lifted Cloud, grinding his constricted cock against Cloud's now naked one.

The blond groaned softly and smashed their lips together again, just as someone knocked on the door. "Are you guys really okay?" Marluxia asked. "I'm going in!" he announced when no-one replied after a few seconds.

Axel and Cloud snapped their eyes open, letting go of each other as Marluxia snapped the door open. The pink haired man peeked behind the door as Cloud fell on his ass on the ground, letting out a small yelp of pain before he hastily covered himself, face redder than Axel's hair. "... Are you alright? You seem kinda sick…" Marluxia faked, getting inside and closing the door after him. Curling his hands into fists, he punched Axel's shoulder. _Hard_. "What are you two thinking?!" He hissed quietly. This couldn't be happening.

"_Ouch_!" Giving the taller man a glare, Axel leaned over and helped Cloud to his feet, fixing his gown. "What does it look like we're doing?" He asked. They were already caught, no use playing dumb now. "We WERE having a good time before you barged in."

"You're _insane_! Imagine if it was Reno bursting in?!"

"We wouldn't have to worry about Cloud choosing then." Axel loved his twin, yes, but he was getting tired of sneaking around, damn it!!

Cloud ducked his head, hiding his eyes from Marluxia's reproving glare as the man turned to him. "I... I'm sorry...!"

Reaching over, Axel tugged Cloud behind him, hissing and glaring at his friend. "You leave him alone. If you want to be pissed at someone, then be pissed at ME."

"Why? He seemed _really_ entertained for you to the only one guilty here!!"

"I came onto him first." Axel explained, not scared at all by how pissed Marluxia was. "Even after I knew about Reno. I still went after him."

"Then you're a shitty brother!" Marluxia snapped quietly. "You know how much this would hurt Reno and you still do it! He already came to me, cried on my shoulder because he just _knew_ that something was up between you two! I reassured him that you were a great guy that you would never take advantage of Cloud's confusion to take him from Reno and now I witness the proof that I was wrong!" The pink haired man snarled on Axel's face. "Reno tried to suicide when we were going to take Cloud from life support and I just have a feeling that YOU will be killing him for sure!"

Eyes wide, Axel gaped. "I… I didn't..." He didn't know. Suicide... his little brother... he had tried to kill himself? Axle felt a wave of pain go through him at the thought. And suddenly his guilt turned to anger. "And what about you?" He demanded, anger flaming in his eyes. How DARE Marluxia lecture him on fooling around!? "I saw your and Reno's little kiss. Tell me, how many times did you fuck my little brother?"

Cloud snapped his head up, eyes wide as plates as he looked from between Axel and Marluxia. "W... what?" He whispered and frowned slightly.

Marluxia gaped at Axel. "W-what?! How... how did you...?" How did he see it?!

"The window wasn't covered by the curtain, dumbass. I saw EVERYTHING." Axel knew it wasn't Reno's fault, he was being manipulated by the pink haired man in front of him. "How DARE you

?" He demanded, hands fisted tightly at his sides. "How dare you take advantage of my brother's need for love and affection so that YOU can get a few kicks in?! And then come in here and glare at ME for kissing Cloud!" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I know you're Reno's friend." He said gently, trying to sooth the wound he just ripped open. "And I don't know HOW you care for him... but taking advantage of his weaknesses like that its..._wrong_."

"I didn't take advantage of him, I was helping him!" Marluxia snarled lowly, shaking before he pointed his finger towards Cloud. "And you weren't kissing Cloud: you were nearly _fucking_ him against the wall. How is it, taking advantage of a guy who was raped not even two days ago?!"

"Did he look opposed to it!? And how is playing tonsil hooky with someone ever considered helping? And if that's the case then I'm healing Cloud!!"

"Just stop it!" Cloud suddenly snapped, gripping his hair. Snapping his head up, he reached and took the robe hanging on the back of the door before hastily putting on and fastening it, slamming the door open and running out of the bathroom.

"Cl-Cloud?" Tifa asked worriedly, watching as her distressed friend ran past her and out of the room. "... Cloud?!" She called, running to the door. "Someone go after him, quick!" She couldn't have him go missing again.

"I got him!" Rushing out of the room, Axel ran down the hall, catching sight of the tail of the robe Cloud was wearing turning the corner. "Cloud! Wait!" He called out, pushing his longer legs to move even faster. Cloud may be fast but he was tall. Crossing the distance between them in a matter of seconds, he grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him to a halt. "Cloud!"

Cloud tugged, spinning to glare at Axel through red, puffy eyes. "WHY in hell didn't you tell me that you had seen Marluxia kiss Reno?" He snarled, shaking with anger and hurt.

Sighing, the redhead seemed to deflate. "You...were in pain." He whispered, letting Cloud's wrist go. "Telling you something like that...would of made it worse." Looking into furious blue eyes, he winced. "Please don't be mad at Reno. He is just as hurt as you. And like Marluxia said, he has already half guessed that something is going on between us. It must have hurt him greatly to push him to do something like that."

"I... I can't blame Reno..." Cloud said, running a hand through his hair. "What I'm having trouble digesting is everyone knowing about it and still hiding it from me..." He whispered, looking away.

Chuckling mirthlessly, Axel shook his head, looking around before pulling Cloud into a closet, locking it behind them. "There. More privacy." Turning back to Cloud, he pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "We don't want to hurt you. You need to heal."

"What else do you guys know?" Cloud asked, burying his face on his hands.

"Nothing." Ducking his head down, Axel nuzzled the hands covering Cloud's face. "That's it."

"That would be the same thing you'd answer me if I had asked about Reno and Marluxia while I didn't know about them."

Damn. Axel didn't have an answer for that one. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Cloud bit his lip. He had just discover that Axel had lied to him... how could he trust him? He wanted to do it so badly... "... A second chance... I'll give it to you. Just... don't lie to or hide things from me anymore, alright...? _Please_." he pleaded softly, looking up.

"I promise." A second chance. It was more then he deserved. Leaning over, Axel tugged Cloud into a tight hug, whispering. "Thank you." He never wanted to lose the blond angel in his arms. He would have to make sure not to mess up again.

Cloud closed his eyes softly, hugging the other man back as tightly. "You're welcome..." He whispered, sighing sadly.

Pulling back a few moments later, Axel licked his lips, suddenly nervous. "What...are you going to do about Reno? I already confronted him about it." _'Made him cry too…'_ He added to himself, wincing a bit. He still felt bad about that.

The blond looked down. "... I don't know. The signs that he's starting to move on are painfully clear... But like I gave you a second chance, I'll give him one as well. If... If I know of another situation like this one... I'll just let him go." It was the least he could do. He wanted the smaller redhead to be happy, on top of it all... No matter with who it would be.

"He loves you, Cloud." He promised not to keep anything from Cloud anymore. "I scolded him for what he did and he started to cry." Axel flinched, remembering the heartbroken pain on his twin's face. "He called himself a whore and questioned his love for you. He's not over you at all." Cloud looked up, torn. He loved them both so much and he couldn't chose yet even when he knew that the longer he took to decide, the more it would hurt them all, no matter the decision. He... He wanted to run away. "Don't." The redhead could see it. He knew what Cloud wanted to do. Tugging Cloud close, he held him tightly. "Don't run. You can't keep running from your problems. You have to face them, even if they hurt."

"But... They're hurting you both so much... I mean, you just fought with an old friend of yours! I don't want to part you and Reno after you just found each other!"

Axel rolled his eyes. What a worry wart. It was so cute. "Now you listen to me. We are NOT going to part. Marluxia won't tell because he knows it would hurt you. And yes, the problems may hurt, but you can't take the cowards' way out every time."

Cloud frowned sadly, shaking slightly. Now, Axel was just making him feel like a useless piece of shit. "What if Reno tries to get hurt again...?"

Axel didn't take his words back. They needed to be said. "He won't. The last time, he thought you were dead. If he still has you, even as just a friend, I think he will be okay."

"I... I feel like the world's biggest jerk..." Cloud whispered, shifting to sit on the floor, pulling his legs to his chest.

"You're just confused." Sitting on the floor, a bit awkward from his size, Axel propped his head on his knees and looked at Cloud. "There is nothing wrong with what you're doing. And you have been in a coma for a year, technically, you and Reno aren't dating anymore."

"He was always there during that year, Axel... Is this how I pay him?"

"You can't force your feelings."

Cloud closed his eyes, biting his lip as it shook. "I..." He swallowed hard. "I should have never left that coma..." Things would have been so much easier and less painful.

A moment later his head whipped to the side, courtesy of a slap. It was hard enough to hurt. Placing a trembling hand on his cheek, Cloud turned disbelieving eyes to a livid Axel.

"_Don't_." The redhead shook, trying to reign in his emotions, tears making his eyes water despite his best efforts. "_Don't_ say that. Don't EVER say that. I lo-...care for you to much to let you leave me." He needed Cloud.

Cloud trembled, eyes wide as he kept staring at Axel. "... What were you going to say?" He whispered, removing his hand from his reddened cheek as he knelt next to the redhead, looking up at him as he hesitantly reached to wipe the other's tears.

Axel scooted back as much as he could, almost afraid of the others touch. "Don't... I can't say it..." He couldn't tell him. What if he didn't feel the same? Axel didn't think he could take that.

Reaching, Cloud grabbed Axel's collar and brought him close, their noses bumping together gently. "_Please_..." The blond whispered, looking into green, jade eyes with his sapphire ones. "Say it..." He needed to hear it. He _needed_ it, _craved_ it.

Axel hesitated, gulping heavily. "...I love you..."

--

**Bekas: -le gasp!- what shall Cloud reply to THAT? 80**


	61. Say It Back

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud felt his heart jump in his chest at those three little words. 

_'I love you'_ rang in his head as he stared at Axel. Someone loved him after all Xemnas and Saix did to him…? He never thought it would ever happen… and it sent a jolt of something he couldn't describe through his heart: relief? Joy? Letting out a small sob, he smashed his lips against Axel's, hugging him around the neck tightly. "I love you too." He finally said back, giving Axel the tender look that the redhead didn't understand previously. "That's what I feel for you and your twin… Love. I still don't which one is it… But god, I love you."

Moaning desperately, a surge of joy going through Axel at the words. Axel pulled Cloud back to him, pressing their lips together once more, kissing him almost desperately. Cloud _loved_ him. He loved Reno to but that wasn't important at the moment. He loved HIM. That's what mattered. The blond broke the kiss moments later to press his lips gently against Axel's forehead, wiping the other's tears. "Now, stop crying... I can bear to see you crying, please..."

Sniffing, the redhead nodded, leaning into Cloud's soft touch. "Same to you." He whispered, a soft smile on his face. Cloud closed with eyes and smiled as well, kissing Axel's lips so very tenderly before pulling back, resting his head on the redhead's neck. Holding the smaller form close, Axel didn't think he had ever been so happy before in his life. "I really love you, Cloud." He whispered, nuzzling his face into soft hair.

Cloud smiled, looking up at Axel. "So... We're lovers now?" He whispered back.

"Hmm... I don't know..." The redhead teased, tapping his lips with one finger. "Lovers are those who have made love. So we're boyfriends." Cloud let out a chuckle, kissing Axel's neck. Damn. They were so close to get that title already. A small shiver went down Axel's spine, accompanied by a naughty grin. "But if you want..." Chuckling a bit darkly, he lowered his hands, giving Cloud's ass a squeeze, leaning forward at the same time to nip his ear.

"No." The blond gently pushed Axel away, kissing the bridge of his nose. "I don't want us to get that title in a closet." It would also be his _real_ first time. A bathroom wouldn't have been that better as well but now that he could choose it, he was going to make it right. Besides, who knew how loud he could be, Cloud thought with a small grin.

"Aww...no fun." Pouting, Axel sat back. "Get me all excited and then deny me the treat of sucking you off. LAME." So he sounded like a kid, big deal.

"When we get home." Cloud promised. "Let's do it in a way that it'll burn into our minds forever, alright? I... I want to heal, don't get me wrong, Axel..." He didn't want the redhead thinking he was scared or running away. He was slightly nervous but that was about it.

A soft chuckle reached the blond's ears. "I understand." If Cloud wasn't ready, then Axel wouldn't push him. "And don't be so worried." he soothed, ruffling Cloud's hair. "According to Reno, you're one HELL of an animal in bed." He purred, licking his lips. "I look forward to the day you want to take charge." Cloud turned redder than red. "... We should head back before Marluxia catches us again."

"Yeah..." Standing back up, the blond held his hand out for Axel, helping him to his feet.

"You need to eat your ramen too."

"Axel..."

"Cloud."

"I still dun' wanna..."

"And I still don't care." Cloud needed to eat. "If you don't eat, then you won't get better."

"I have time to get better later..."

Axel pouted once more, giving Cloud his cutest look. "Please? For me?"

Cloud cringed. "And this is the baby that is dating me... Fine, I'll eat...! But don't say I suck if I puke all over you."

"Yes!" Not even caring about being called a baby, Axel grinned and opened the door, pulling Cloud out. "Let's go back!"

The blond winced at the light but walked with Axel towards the room, chewing on his bottom lip. "... Ax?"

"Yea?"

"Can we continue dating in secret? I... kinda like the feeling of danger..." It gave him a dosage of adrenaline that he grew fond off.

Pausing a moment, the redhead gave Cloud a sneaky grin. "You little minx. No problem. I like a bit of danger as well." The thought that they might be caught every time they want to do something together was exciting. Cloud smirked lightly before dropping it as they reached his room. Walking back into the room, Axel went right over to the table and picked up the still full bowl of ramen, shoving it into Cloud's hands. "Sit. Stay. Eat." The blond ignored the others' worried looks, sitting on the bed as he slowly started eating his ramen, looking - or trying to look - as if he didn't want to talk. Nodding in satisfaction, Axel walked over and tapped Marluxia on the shoulder. "A word, please?" He needed to make sure that the pink haired man would not let their secret spill.

Marluxia felt tempted to say _'no'_. "Sure."

"Thank you." Leading the other man into the hall, the redhead stopped and turned, leaning against the wall. "Please don't tell Reno."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"What good would it do to tell? Cloud is indecisive as of now. He could still pick Reno."

"If he was going to choose Reno, he wouldn't have said _'i love you'_."

There was a long pause. "...what?"

Marluxia sneered. "Reno sent me after you. Guess what I heard."

"Oh fuck…" Axel thought out loud, panic racing through him. He had heard. Not good. "Well..." He recovered quickly. "If you had stuck around to eavesdrop a bit more then you would have heard him saying that he loved Reno as well."

"I heard most of it. And yeah, he loves Reno so much that he's already thinking of your first time together." Marluxia rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Axel growled. "Shut up. Cloud chose me to do this. He wants me to heal him." Sighing, his voice softened. "Wouldn't you do the same, if the roles were reversed? For Reno?" He knew how his friend felt for the small redhead. Marluxia hid it well but he knew him for too long to be fooled like the others.

"Reno isn't a whore."

"Are you calling Cloud a whore?"

"What do you think?"

The redhead sneered, anger flashing in his eyes. "I think I want you to **leave**."

"I'm here with Reno and Tifa and I'm only leaving with them."

"Then take them and go. I don't want to see you again." Turning, Axel went to go back into the room. "I'll tell Reno that he and Tifa can visit." Marluxia scoffed and stomped away angrily. Cloud always had to be on the way somehow. Walking back into the room, Axel stormed over and sat down next to Cloud. "Marluxia had to go home." He said, waves of anger coming off him. "He won't be back nor will he step foot in my house again."

Cloud blinked, frowning. "Why...?" He asked, voicing the others' question. "He didn't even say goodbye to me..."

"Because he's a no good hypocrite." How DARE he say Cloud was a whore when not even the day before he was kissing Reno?! If Cloud was a whore then Reno was nothing but a no good slut. "I don't want to see him ever again."

"What did he do?" Denzel asked quietly.

Huffing, Axel shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Just... make sure he stays away from Cloud, okay?" He asked, the last part of his question directed at Tifa.

Tifa frowned as Cloud gaped. "But he's my friend...!" The blond complained.

"Trust me, Cloud. After what he said about you, you don't want him as a friend anymore." Seeing the questioning look on Cloud's face, Axel waved him off. "I'll tell you later."

Reno got up then. "We'll leave now, yo. It seems you two need to have a talk."

Standing up, Axel drew the younger redhead into a tight embrace, kissing his forehead. "Come by later, okay?"

The smaller redhead nodded, grinning. "I will." Turning to Cloud, he bended down and kissed the top of his spiky head. "Get better soon."

"I will. See you later." Smiling, Cloud reached out and took hold of Reno's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Waiting for the others to leave, Axel heaved a large sigh and flopped down on the bed, rubbing his temples. Cloud sat next to him when everyone left. "What's the matter?"

Moaning lowly, the redhead rolled over until he could bury his face in Cloud's stomach, hugging him tightly. "Marluxia called you a whore for loving both me and Reno." He snorted. "If you're a whore then so is my little brother. Marluxia doesn't know what he's talking about."

Cloud froze. "H... He... What?" He breathed. His _friend_ called him a whore?

"Well...he didn't say it but hinted to it." Axel nuzzled Cloud. "He said Reno wasn't a whore after I asked if he wouldn't do the same to him as I am with you if the roles were reversed. So I asked if he was saying you were a whore and he said '_What do you think'_. That was enough for me." Cloud slumped sadly, starting to shake softly as Axel's words sunk. Sitting up, Axel reversed their positions, pulling Cloud to him, hugging him tightly but gently. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "He doesn't like what we're doing. He heard us confess to one another and talk about having sex. I guess it pissed him off because of how much he cares for Reno."

Cloud hid his face on Axel's shoulder. "What opinion should I have of myself when my friends think that of me...? Maybe Xemnas and Saix actually succeeded..." he could feel his stomach turning at the memories.

"Cloud. No." Pulling the blond back, the redhead smiled and leaned over, pressing their lips together. "A whore is someone who sleeps with multiple people for money. You are a rape victim. And my boyfriend."

The blond blinked back tears, nodding. "Will... will he tell?"

"...No." At least Axel didn't think so. "He won't hurt Reno like that." Cloud nodded. "So...what do we do now? Visiting hours are almost over but I'm allowed to stay."

"I... i just want to go home..."

Cooing softly, Axel ran a soothing hand down the back of Cloud's cheek. "Sorry. But you can't leave till the doc says so." Cloud slumped further. Chuckling softly, Axel pulled Cloud close. "We'll see about breaking you out sometime tomorrow, kay?" Cloud nodded, curling on Axel's lap. He was cold... so cold. Pulling Cloud closer to him, Axel leaned over and tugged the blankets over the two of them, securely tucking Cloud in. "There. Try to get some sleep."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

The blond sighed contently, settling against the redhead. "Good..."

Scooting down, Axel lay down on the bed and tugged Cloud closer, burying his face in his hair. "Love you."

Cloud blinked, smiling as he laid a hand over Axel's heart, feeling its accelerated, strong pulse against his palm. "I love you too."

Placing a hand over Cloud's, the redhead gave him one last kiss before settling back against the pillows. "Night."

"Night." Cloud murmured back, closing his eyes. He didn't fall asleep, instead just thinking of Axel's words. Listening to the other man's even breathing as he fell asleep, the blond ducked his head, biting his lip as he tried to hold back his emotions like he used to do when he was smaller. He would never have thought someone he considered a friend, hell, someone he trusted enough to let him perform such an important exam like a rape kit!, would say such things about him... He... He wasn't a whore... right? The blond couldn't deny it... he loved both the redheads. With all his heart. There wasn't a day when he wouldn't think of the two and feel familiar, welcome warmth spread across his chest as he felt butterflies on his belly but... he couldn't avoid it. If he could, he would have already sorted out his feelings but when he thought he knew what he wanted, something else happened that would make his particular feelings for one of the twins increase and confuse him again.

Maybe people didn't see it... But it hurt Cloud. It hurt so much... "... So much..." Cloud whispered with a shaky breath, trying to wipe his silent tears quietly. Swallowing hard, the blond looked up at his boyfriend, frowning sadly at his peaceful expression.

They didn't deserve this.

--

**Bekas: Okay, so cliché scene at the beginning of the chapter but we didn't know how to write Cloud's reaction Dx so that came out. Blah.**

**Merry Belated Christmas! And Happy New Year too 8D  
**


	62. Let Me Love You

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[with Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

A thousand thoughts fluttered through the redhead's brain as he walked back to his and Marluxia's hotel room, Tifa and the kids having moved to another one. Why did Axel seem so upset? Why doesn't he want to see Marluxia anymore? And the most important one: What did Marluxia do? Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the room and locked the door behind him. "Marly... we have to talk."

Marluxia looked up. "What is it?"

"What happened between you and Axel?" Reno half demanded, going over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms. It had been a long day and he wanted to relax. "I know something did happen or he wouldn't have been so pissed." Tugging his shirt over his head, he tossed it into the hamper next to the door, pants soon following as soon as he toed off his shoes. "He looked really mad and you just stormed away." Leaning down, he pulled his socks off and threw them into the hamper as well, now just in his boxers. He had no problem changing in front of Marluxia. They were both men, what was the big deal? Pulling on the pants, he undid the tie from his hair and went to go lie on the bed. "Gonna tell me?"

Marluxia picked up a book, frowning softly. "No."

Reaching over, Reno plucked the book from the man's hands. "Yes."

Marluxia stared up at Reno. "... What did Axel say?"

Shrugging, the small redhead sat down next to his friend, leaning against him. "That you were a hypocrite."

Marluxia sneered. "Bastard..."

Reno's eyes widened in surprise. "Ma-Marly?" He asked hesitantly. He hadn't heard his friend use that tone in a long time. He must have been pissed. "What is it?" The pink haired man looked down, biting his lip. Should he tell...? "Marly?" the sweet voice of his secret love came. "Tell me..." Soft hands came up to caress the doctor's cheeks, pulling him to look into emerald green eyes. "I need to know."

Marluxia eyed Reno sadly. "... I saw Cloud and Axel kissing in the bathroom." he whispered. "And I flipped."

Reno's eyes widened. "WH-what?" He asked, disbelief coating his voice. Trembling, he released the others face to place a half horrified hand over his mouth.

"I started attacking Axel for doing this to you... Then I went for Cloud since you spent a year taking care of him while he was in a coma...! Is that how he pays back your kindness?" Marluxia asked, frowning angrily. "Then, when they got back and Axel asked to have a word with me, I... I was so angry, we started fighting and...!" The pink haired man sighed in shame. "I said something that blew it all."

A wave of pain went through the redhead. _'Oh no..._' licking his lips, not too sure he wanted to know, he opened his mouth to ask. "What did you say?"

"Axel said he wanted to heal Cloud... and then he asked if I wouldn't do the same thing for you, if the roles were reversed." Marluxia stared at his hands. "I... I said you weren't a whore." He whispered. He wouldn't tell about the love confession. It would kill Reno.

"...You called my lover a whore?" Reno whispered. "You...after all he's been through, you call him _that_?" What the HELL was the other man thinking!? A low, harsh snarl fluttered past the redhead's lips as he glared angrily at the other man, eyes blazing. "What the FUCK were you thinking!?"

"I was angry!" Marluxia exclaimed, curling his hands into fists. "You don't deserve this!"

"Well, Cloud certainly didn't deserve to be called THAT." Reno yelled back. "Why?! I thought he was your friend! Why would you say something so...heartbreaking?!"

"Because those two don't fucking deserve your dedication, your love to them!" Marluxia exploded.

"Well if they don't, then who DOES!?" Reno shot back. "If not them then who!?" Who else would want him, love him like Cloud did?

"Maybe someone who actually loves and cares for you!"

The made Reno pause. "Bu-but...Cloud...he does love me..." He did. He knew he did. A sad look came to Reno's face then. "Who else would love me but him?"

"Me."

There was a pregnant pause, followed by a soft "WH-what?"

"I can easily give you all the love and care you deserve." Marluxia said honestly, reaching to brush a caring hand against Reno's cheek. "It won't be hard... as I already love you from the bottom of my heart."

"Ma-Marluxia…?" What was this? Marluxia loved him? "You... love me?" Reno asked, looking and sounding much like a child right then. "But...how?" How could he love him? Him: Reno of the Turks. "And Vexen..." Then again, Zexion was also part of his and Marly's little love group.

"I love Vexen as well... Zexion too..." Marluxia whispered, inching closer. "I love you all so much... and it pains me to see you being hurt, used like this."

"I'm not being used...." Reno whimpered, leaning into the others soothing touch when a hand was laid on his cheek tenderly. "He…he does love me...I know he does..."

"He was passionately kissing Axel, practically being fucked into the wall if it weren't for the clothes stopping them." Marluxia murmured, cupping Reno's face with both his hands. "He can't love you as much as he said he did... but I can." The pink haired man nodded, leaning forward and gently kissing Reno. The pink haired man smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the redhead and pulling close to his body. Cloud could stay with Axel: he'd take the kitten.

A small shudder went up Reno's spine as he pulled away, hands bracing themselves on Marluxia's upper arms. "Marly...I…I..." He licked his lips, shivering a bit. He was so confused. He felt attraction for the other man, he would admit that much, but did he really want it? But it felt so good. And oddly...right.

"Give me a chance... I'll make it worth it." Marluxia asked, brushing his lips against Reno's cheek.

"…Why me?" Reno asked, whispering. "Why... i don't understand..." Why him? What did he do to catch Marluxia's attention?

"You have this... aura around you that attracts people to you. You're honest, you're strong, and you're determined... You're beautiful." Marluxia smiled tenderly. Closing his eyes, Reno sighed softly through his nose. _'Beautiful_.' It had been a long time since he was called that. A very long time. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the other man, confusion settled across his gaze. What should he do? "Reno..." The pink haired man murmured gently, smiling down at the other man. Looking into the other man's eyes, a small tremble went through the redhead. Marluxia wanted him, badly. "Marly..." The whimpered name fell past his lips, the small flame of desire in his own eyes growing.

Marluxia kissed Reno's bottom lip, licking it gently. "Will you let me love you?" He murmured.

Another small whimper fell past Reno's lips, panting lightly as the sudden burst of pleasure that went through him. "...yes..." The pink haired man grinned and suddenly picked Reno up, the redhead's legs coming to wrap around his waist as he smashed their lips together, walking them carefully towards a bed. Gasping at the sudden movement, a loud groan fell past Reno's lips, muffled by the other man's mouth. Pulling back, the redhead panted roughly, cheeks flushed with desire and arousal. Placing Reno in the bed, Marluxia settled between his legs and leaned down, licking his lips slowly as he took in the sight before him before latching his hungry mouth against the curve of Reno's neck. "Ah!" Arching up, Reno's body stiffened momentarily at the sudden burst of pleasure. "Ma-Marly..." Panting roughly, he spread his legs wider, a strangled moan filling the air as he fisted soft pink locks, tugging lightly. The pink haired man's hands slid down Reno's bare chest, pausing at rosy nipples to tease the sensitive nubs. Another cry filled the air, the redhead's body jolting at the overwhelming burst of ecstasy. It had been too long, far too long. Moaning lightly, Reno sat up and pulled Marluxia's hands away. "Wait." Panting roughly, he shook his head. "I... I'm too loud. What if someone hears?"

"Let them envy us." Marluxia smiled, kissing Reno and deepening the kiss as he started unbuttoning his own shirt.

Moaning again, the sound muffled by the other's lips, Reno sat up again, pushing the pink haired man away again. "Tifa. She could hear." He didn't want to be caught.

"Tifa said she would go with the kids to the restaurant on the other side of the street after a quick visit to their room. She's probably not there anymore."

Panting lightly, a small grin came to Reno's face, using his grip on Marluxia's hair to yank him into another kiss. Marluxia grinned back into the grin, shrugging off his shirt before starting to tug on Reno's pajama pants. Lifting his hips, Reno regretted undressing. "Sorry. Not that sexy." He mumbled, face turning red when he felt his already hard member twitching in his boxers at the other's soft touches. It had been far too long since he was last touched.

"It's alright..." Marluxia smiled, pulling the pants off and reaching for Reno's boxers, pulling them off as well. "Hmm... Yum." The pink haired man licked his lips at the sight.

Turning his head away, the blush on Reno's face grew, feeling his body tremble minutely in anticipation. "...Shut up..." He managed to croak out, embarrassment growing at the pink haired man's words and stares.

"You love it." Marluxia smirked, getting up to unbutton his pants, keeping his eyes fixed on Reno's as he let the piece of clothing slid down his hips so very slowly before tugging at his boxers. Eyes widening at the sight, Reno licked his lips, sitting up and reaching over, placing his hands on Marluxia's hips and looking up at his with quizzing eyes, tugging lightly on the boxers.

"Eager to see the goods?" Marluxia chuckled softy, leaning down to kiss the redhead as Reno started sliding his boxers down his hips.

Moaning against the pink haired mans lips, Reno pulled back, purring lightly. "Eager for something." He panted, leaning forward and latching his lips onto the soft flesh of the other mans stomach, hand lowering to grasp the base of Marluxia's cock, pumping it lightly.

The pink haired man moaned softly, licking his lips. "That's good..." he murmured, unconsciously pressing against the redhead's hand.

Licking and nipping at the soft flesh, Reno trailed his tongue down, licking the tip of the other man's cock and picking up the taste. "Hmm..." Humming in content, his eyes fluttered shut as he bobbed his head, taking the hot flesh into his mouth and sucking. Marluxia watched Reno intently, becoming hard with each needy sound, each bob of the redhead's head. He was just too gorgeous. Lifting his head, Reno ran his tongue along the weeping slit, moaning deeply at the taste. Holding the throbbing organ in one small hand, he licked at it, tongue darting out to lick and nip like a kitten.

"Enough..." The pink haired doctor said at last, pulling Reno's head up to kiss him as he lowered the man back onto the bed, once more settling between his legs.

Whining lightly in disappointment, Reno kissed back, wrapping his legs around Marluxia's waist and bucking up, gasping. "Why did you stop me?"

"I want to last enough to make you exhausted."

There was that darn blush again! "Exhausted?" Not that it would take much. A year of no sex? Reno wasn't going to last long at all. "That won't take too long..."

Marluxia smiled, kissing Reno gently. "We'll see soon enough." he smiled, reaching for a small tube of lube he had brought with him and that was innocently waiting inside his top drawer. He wouldn't stroke Reno yet: it would all be over too soon.

Kissing back just as gently, the redhead settled back against the pillows and blankets, looking over and raising an eyebrow when he saw his friend digging around in the drawer. "What are you..." He trailed off, seeing the other man pull out the tube of cherry lube. "...Why is that there?"

"I always carry some with me. You never know when one of my lovers miss me."

Staring at the other man, Reno raised an inquiring eyebrow, chuckling and shaking his head. "And here I thought you were planning this."

Marluxia chuckled. "You never know..." he said softly and mockingly.

"That's just creepy."

"Sorry..."

Reno shook his head with a chuckle. "I was just kidding."

Marluxia smiled and ended the talk with a deep kiss, opening the tube of lube. Sucking gently on the other man's tongue, Reno spread his legs again, cock twitching against his stomach. Coating three fingers with the cool gel, Marluxia rubbed one of them against the redhead's entrance, slowly pushing it inside. A low hiss filled the air at the sudden movement. Gritting his teeth, Reno groaned, surprised at the light burn the other's finger caused. It had never hurt before. "Shh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... But it'll feel good soon." Marluxia murmured soothingly, pushing the finger in slower.

"It's okay..." It must have been because of the year. "It's been a year, Marly. It's gonna hurt..."

"Not if I can help it, love."

Reno chuckled, lifting his hips slightly, the red across his face growing, the small burn starting to turn good. "Ahh..."

"Better?"

"Ye-yea…" Reno whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly. Marluxia smiled and started pumping the finger in and out of Reno, stretching him patiently. A loud moan filled the air at the movement, small body bucking up into the pleasurable touch. "Marly!" The redhead gasped. The doctor grinned, slowly starting to add another finger. Reno stiffened for a moment when the second finger was added, relaxing soon after. "Ahh...." Moving the two fingers, Marluxia started looking for Reno's prostrate, gently nibbling on his stomach. Crying out lightly again, Reno gasped and panted, lips trembling at the nibbling sensation. "Mar-" The name was cut off with a loud cry, lower body bucking up harshly when the other man's fingers found his sweet spot. The pink haired man hummed appreciatively, still hitting the same spot. Gripping the sheets tighter, Reno released them with one hand before placing his arm over his eyes, gasping loudly between his low keens of pleasure, the sensations running through him hard and fast. After a few more long minutes, Marluxia started to add the third and last finger, watching Reno's face for signs of pain. A sharp whine escaped before Reno could prevent it, the burn returning, only this time stronger. "Mar!" He gasped, spreading his legs wider, whimpering softly when he felt liquid dripping down his soft stomach, member having brushed up against him when he bucked up.

Marluxia tenderly kissed Reno's stomach, pausing his thrusts for a while before pushing them inside slowly again. "It'll feel good soon enough, love..."

Reno nodded, keeping as still as he could manage, trembling slightly and lifting his hips to thrust along with the pink haired man's fingers. "Feels good..." He mumbled.

"You sure?"

"Yea..."

Marluxia smiled. "Good." he grinned, thrusting his fingers as he licked a path down Reno's stomach, soft, red curls tickling his nose as he nuzzled Reno's hard member.

"Ahh...!" Tossing his head back, Reno let loose another cry, cock twitching and dribbling at the added speed and feel of the pink haired man's skin against him. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through soft hair, gripping in his hand.

Licking Reno's cock from its base up to its crown, Marluxia smiled, licking the pre-cum dribbling down the length. "You taste good..." He moaned, taking the member into his mouth and sucking.

That was it. It was just too much. Marluxia's fingers, his voice, mouth, it was all just too much. Arching up with a loud cry, Reno bucked and withered, release hitting him hard and fast. Gasping harshly, and whimpering lightly, he fell back to the bed, body tingling with his afterglow. Blinking lightly, he gasped, realizing what happened and placed his hands over his face, moaning in embarrassment and despair.

Marluxia licked his lips after licking Reno clean. He had been expecting for Reno to burst like that: a year is a long time. Seeing his love's reaction, he smiled, kissing the exposed stomach. "Adorable."

"Shut up..." Reno whimpered, looking away. "It's embarrassing." He couldn't believe that he came so quickly. He wasn't some kid that just got their first blowjob!

"I wasn't expecting you to last half the time you did."

"...Neh..." Scrubbing at his face, as if trying to rub the red away, the redhead squirmed. "Still embarrassing...." Marluxia smiled, kissing Reno's stomach tenderly again. A small shudder when through Reno as the light touch. Looking down, he smiled slightly, running a gentle hand through the other's hair. The pink haired man leaned into the touch, kissing Reno's hand. Reno chuckled lightly, humming at the warm fuzzy feeling going through him. Marluxia moved up, kissing Reno lovingly before brushing the redhead's prostate. It wasn't over, oh no... Arching up again, a large shudder rippled up the redhead spine at the sudden burst of pleasure causing him to cry out sharply into the other's mouth.

"I'm still not done with you..."

"Uhh..." Leaning up, Reno pressed their lips together again, kissing a trail down the other's neck to his ear, nipping and sucking on the smooth flesh. The pink haired man grinned. His little kitten was finally completely into it. Raising an amused eyebrow as Reno slowly started getting hard again, Marluxia reached for a condom pack in the dresser. He wasn't Cloud but he probably could impregnate Reno if he didn't take some precautions. Better not risk it.

Looking over to where Marluxia was digging, Reno raised a quizzing eyebrow and actually laughed at the sight of the condom box. "Marluxia..." He chuckled, taking the box and putting it back. "Don't worry. You have no Mako or Jenova. You can't get me pregnant." And he wanted a latex free fuck. No barriers in between.

"Well, but you do have all that it's needed to make a baby..."

The redhead blinked. "But....my doctor back in Midgar said that it was Mako and Jenova that got me pregnant and allowed the babies to stay alive. Without it, I don't think you can impregnate me..."

"Maybe... but you're the first man pregnant in world's history. Most of what we think may or not happen are theories. Probably mako and Jenova cells are what makes the babies grow and keep the pregnancy going but it doesn't mean that you can't get pregnant..."

"That...makes sense..." And Reno didn't want to go through the pain of losing another child. Even if it wasn't Cloud's. He wouldn't be able to survive it. Releasing the other's wrist, he settled back down amongst the pillows. "Kay then. We'll do it your way."

Marluxia nodded, kissing Reno and deepening the kiss as he grabbed a condom and removed his fingers from inside the redhead's hot, tight body to rip the small package. Squeaking at the sudden sequence of movements, Reno chuckled and wrapped his arms around Marluxia's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss, hips grinding up. Marluxia moaned softly, putting on the condom before shifting, reaching to slowly stroke Reno's member before the real fun began. Crying out softly, Reno's grip on the sheets tightened as he withered beneath the other man, eyes tightly shut at wave after wave of pleasure ran through him. He may have already come once but he was still extremely sensitive. "Damn..."

The pink haired man grinned, nibbling on Reno's lips as he released the other man's cock. Oh, he was so ready... Wrapping Reno's legs around his waist, Marluxia rubbed the head of his cock against the other's entrance. "Ready?"

The redhead paused. Judging by what he could feel and from sucking the other man off earlier, he knew this was going to hurt no matter how slow he went. Mind made up, he leaned over and grabbed the lube, squirting a bit in his hand before leaning over and stroking Marluxia's cock, slicking the smooth rubber up before settling back down, shifting his legs higher and spreading them wider. "Ready."

Marluxia cursed mentally for having forgotten such detail but nodded, so very slowly entering the smaller man. "... Shiva." He bit his lip at the sensations.

"Fuck...." Reno hissed, shifting a bit. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But he knew that the pain would fade in time. Fingers twisting in the sheets, he tried to stay still and relaxed, small, pain filled whimpers falling from his lip as he trembled, the red across his face growing at the familiar feeling of being filled. Marluxia leaned down to kiss the redhead's soft, full lips, going in as slowly as he could. Said redhead moaned, closing his eyes tightly. Continuing until he was completely buried inside Reno, Marluxia let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Oh, you're so tight... so tight..." he whispered, biting his lip.

"Ahh..." Gasping softly, Reno whimpered, this time in slowly growing pleasure and wiggled, slowly adjusting to the thick length inside him. "We-well..." He gasped. "It's been… a year..."

"I'll make up for it." Marluxia grinned softly, waiting for Reno to adjust.

Reno chuckled softly. "I bet you will..." Taking a few deep breaths, he thrust his hips forward softly, letting out the small breath he had been holding when there was no pain. " Okay." Marluxia smiled softly, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in experimentally. A small cry filled the air at the movement, followed by Reno's hips bucking up, panting lightly at the sudden burst of pleasure. _'Didn't even hit my prostate_...' He thought to himself. _'Damn_...' This was going to be a long night. The pink haired man slowly started fastening his thrusts, moaning softly. "Ngh!" Grunting softly, Reno lifted his hips to thrust along with the other man, timing a bit off. "Gotta do this more often, yo." He mumbled, crying out loudly at a particularly hard hit. "Outta practice."

"I'm up for the challenge." Marluxia smirked, shifting. His only response was a loud moan, Reno's body bucking upwards and clenching tightly as Marluxia hit his sweet spot. The doctor groaned as Reno's walls tightened around him before he grabbed Reno's legs and threw them over his shoulders, thrusting faster, harder and deeper. Tossing his head back, Reno let loose a loud cry, thrusting back as best he could manage, rolling his hips and clenching harshly with each thrust, chest heaving as he withered under the onslaught of overwhelming ecstasy, moaning out once more. Marluxia leaned down to smash his lips against Reno's, muffling his cries. Whining sharply at the movement, Reno bucked up again, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as he panted harshly, running his hands down the other man's chest, gently rubbing and pinching hardened nipples, mouth coming into play a moment later, body easily bending. Marluxia moaned loudly, reaching to cup Reno's ass as he shifted again, hitting Reno's prostrate.

Another loud cry filled the air before being cut off, the redhead having slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud cries, eyes silently begging the other man for more. Marluxia accomplished, panting as he slid in and out of the other man roughly. Clamping his hand down tighter, Reno let loose a loud wail, thrusting back as hard and fast as he could, clenching tightly each time, blushing when he felt his cock start to twitch and leak. Marluxia panted, reaching to start to stroke Reno's cock. "I want you to come with me." He moaned. Arching up again, Reno nodded, removing his hand to pull the other man down for a rough kiss, sucking heavily on his tongue. He was close, so close. Moaning, the doctor stroked and thrust harder and faster, feeling a well-known warmth start to spread through his stomach. "R-Reno..." He panted.

"Marluxia!!" Breaking off the kiss, Reno moaned, that one last cry his downfall as he tipped over the edge, body twisting, jerking and trembling in indescribable ecstasy, cum splattering his stomach and chest, inner walls clamping down tightly as he rode out his release. Marluxia whined and cried out, biting Reno's shoulder as his body convulsed with his release. The way Reno tightened around him was too much. Whining sharply at the bite, Reno panted, moaning at the feeling of Marluxia's hot release spreading and warming his insides. '..._wait_...' Release? Pulling back shakily, he looked down, eyes widening at the sight of the pink haired man's release dribbling out of him. "...Marly.." He whimpered, eyes wide.

The pink haired man panted, cursing as he pulled out. "Fucking condom broke."

Grunting at the quick movement, Reno sat up, panting in worry. "Oh-oh no..." This was bad. Very bad. Marluxia said that he was still fertile and with a womb. What if he got pregnant!?!

"Don't worry... many times you nearly miscarriage because of the lack of mako and Jenova cells. Most likely my sperm won't do a thing."

"Ye-yea..." Hopefully that was it. Shifting a bit, Reno whimpered, feeling the other's release dribble out of him, body sore and achy in the best of ways.

"Wait a minute." Marluxia kissed Reno gently before getting up and going into the bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth after cleaning himself. "Here..." He smiled, starting to clean his love.

Chuckling softly, Reno reached out for the cloth. "I can do it..." This reminded him of Cloud cleaning him off after making love for the first time after Squall. Marluxia nodded and handed the cloth, lying down contently. Quickly washing himself off, Reno rolled off the bed and limped over to the bathroom to put the cloth away, coming back to and lying down on the bed. Marluxia cuddled him close, arms tenderly, almost possessively wrapped around the redhead. Sighing gently, Reno snuggled back against Marluxia's chest, hands coming up to hold onto the strong arms wrapped around him. "...Tell me..." He requested. He couldn't say it back, not yet, but maybe one day… but at the moment, he wanted, _needed_ to hear it be said.

Marluxia nuzzled Reno's forehead, kissing it lovingly. "I love you..."

"...thank you..." A small whimper fell past Reno's lips. Those words. He missed them so much. Being held so lovingly and possessively… He could pretend that it was Cloud. And for that moment, that was enough.

The pink haired man kissed Reno's temple tenderly, pulling the covers over them and settling down comfortably with the redhead within his protective arms. "Sleep... It was a long day."

Nodding, Reno sighed and settled down, humming at the warmth and contentment he felt just then. "Kay.." Cracking his eyes open at a small noise, he giggled lightly, bare arms coming out to wrap around the small animal that had jumped on the bed. "Hey Gizmo."

"Hey, kill-joy..." Marluxia grumbled softly, glaring weakly at the cat. There went half of Reno's attention.

Cooing, Reno nuzzled the small animal, giggling as the small cat nuzzled against his skin, purring loud enough to wake the dead. "How is my baby...?" The pink haired man rolled his eyes, smiling softly as his eyes gradually closed and he fell into a deep slumber. Playing with Gizmo for a few more minutes, Reno yawned and settled down, eyes becoming heavy as he sighed, kitten curling up to his chest for a nap. "Hmm...Night…" He mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Neither of them woke up til morning.

--

**To RenoCloudLover and whoever else has this question: YES; it's a CloudReno story but that does not necessarily mean that the ENTIRE story will have them as couple. There are break-ups, other relationships and then our couple gets back together. Hell, I can even assure you that they WILL get married in a chapter! There are going to be obstacles in the way, though, and it's that what is happening. Don't worry, you'll get your CloudReno soon. Just have patience; that's all we ask of you. ~Bekas  
**


	63. Ruined bellyrub

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

"Cloud…? Love…? Wake up..."

The blond breathed deeply, stirring as he curled under his covers and pulled the sheets over his head. "Dun wants..."

"Well, you gotta. Get up or I'll... I'll... I'll tickle you!" The redhead threatened, wiggling his fingers softly against Cloud's side.

Cloud whined, trying to bat the hands away. "Whadda ya want?" He slurred, still not opening his eyes. "Gimme a great reason for ya ta be waking' me up this early."

Axel paused, thinking. "Umm... morning snuggle time?"

_"Axel..."_

"_Cloud_..." Axel whined back. "Wake up! It's almost ten." The blond pouted, pitifully cracking his eyes to look at Axel. Smiling, Axel leaned over and pecked Cloud on the lips. "There are your pretty eyes..."

Cloud rolled his eyes fondly. "Axel, seriously... there's nothing to do... can't i sleep?" the blond had been awake for most of the night, Marluxia's cruel words just echoing in his head and making him doubt.

Pouting, the redhead nodded and sat up. "Aww... okay; want me to go see about getting you out of here?"

"I shall love you forever."

"You better anyways." Chuckling, Axel rolled out of bed and walking out of the room after slipping his shoes on. "I'll be back soon." Cloud nodded, pulling the covers back over his head.

-

Coming back a few hours later, after several arguments and a few bribes, Axel had finally gotten Cloud discharged. "Cloud…!" He called out, wobbling into the room. "You're free!"

Cloud woke up startled, eyes wide and fearful as he looked around frantically. Seeing that it was only Axel, he flopped back down on the bed, sighing deeply.

"Opps..." Chuckling, Axel walked over and sat down on the bed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Cloud shook his head, reaching for Axel's hand. "It's fine... what were you saying?"

Taking Cloud's hand, Axel gave it a little squeeze. "I got ya out of here. You can leave whenever you want."

Cloud blinked, sitting. "...Really?"

"Yep…!" Flopping down on the table, Axel grinned in victory. "Took some time but I got you free!"

Cloud smiled, getting up and stretching. "Thank you." He smiled. "What about you?"

The redhead just grinned naughtily. "What about me?"

"Can you leave? I'm not going without you..." The blond didn't want to be alone in that place anymore... and Axel liked to flirt: he would have to keep an eye out for him!

Giggling evil, Axel winked. "I'm making a run for it. No walls can hold me!" He had gotten permission for Cloud but they doctors said he had to stay to make sure his leg wasn't infected. He was walking around, what more did they want!?

"... No." Cloud sat on the bed, going to cross his legs Indian style but deciding to leave them where they were previously while halfway the movement, blushing as it completely exposed him. "You're not going, Axel."

Pouting as Cloud moved back, he was enjoying that position, Axel grunted. "…neh... I'm fine. I can go."

"The doctors said no to you, i can tell by your face. I won't let you get hurt any further."

"Too bad... I'm leaving anyways." Axel wanted OUT, damn it!

"No." Cloud stated firmly.

"Can't stop me..."

"I can warn the nurses beforehand." The blond said with his hand just above the button that would allow him to call a nurse.

Gaping, Axel shook his head and lunged forward, grabbing the button. "No!!" Hugging the button to his chest, he grumbled. "Please no?"

"Don't run away, then." Cloud asked softly. "Please...?"

Groaning, Axel lowered his head and nodded. "Fine..."

Cloud smiled, getting up and kissing the other man. "Thank you."

"…Meh..." Lying down, Axel crossed his arms, pouting. "Not fair. I wanna go too."

"I'll stay with you..." A low, childlike growl was his only response. Cloud blinked. "... Well, I _won't_ if you don't want me to..."

"No..." Rolling over, the redhead nuzzled his face into Cloud's stomach, hugging him tightly. "I just wanna leave."

The blond gently ran his fingers down Axel's hair, leaning against the bedpost. "Oh..."

Sighing, Axel relaxed, humming and moving into the soft touch. "I want to go home with you."

"I want go home with you too..." Cloud whispered honestly. He didn't want to go alone but he would if he had too.

Sitting up, the redhead gave Cloud a pleading look. "Then let me go."

Cloud looked up at Axel. "Axel..." He sighed, tsking.

"Please?" Axel begged, scooting closer to the blond with every word. "Please, please, please, please, please?" He wanted to go back to his home with his love. "I'll let you take care of me!!"

Cloud sighed softly, pushing Axel away and getting up, walking barefoot towards his robe. "Stay here til I come back, please." He asked, walking back to Axel and kissing his forehead tenderly, leaving the room.

"...okay?" Shrugging, Axel laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and counting the tiles, waiting for his boyfriend's return.

-

Cloud came back a long moment after, closing the door after him as he took deep, calming breaths. When he ran away, he never noticed just how crowed that hospital was…! "Alright... I'm back." Swallowing hard, the blond sat besides Axel. "I have good and bad news."

Rolling over, Axel gave Cloud a smile and reached out to place a hand on his thigh. "What?"

"Well... Which one you want first?"

Axel thought for a minute, biting his lip in concentration. "...Bad. That way the good can cheer me up."

Cloud ruffled Axel's hair. "You'll need to be extra careful with your leg, it may infect. You'll spend most of your time sitting or laying down. Walking, only with the help of crutches."

"Darn it!" The redhead hated crutches. They made him walk funny and Demyx liked to steal them to open doors. "And the good news?"

"You're leaving with me."

A large grin crossed Axel's face. "Yes! When are we leaving!?"

"Whenever you want."

"Now!"

Cloud smiled. "All right." He nodded, walking to the pile of clothes Reno had brought him before he let the robe fall, grabbing the sides of the hospital gown and tugging it off.

Freezing, Axel's eyes widened at the show, a soft breath escaping before he could stop it at the sight of the blond's smooth, supple skin. Besides the scars, there wasn't a flaw in that body. "...shit…" He breathed; looking over quickly to make sure the curtain was closed.

Cloud looked over his shoulder. "... What...?"

Swallowing lightly, Axel just stared, eyes trained on Cloud's back and the subtle curve of his ass. "You...may want to get dressed....very quickly." He managed to say, teeth gritted tightly.

"... Axel? You're... all red and kind of hyperventilating..." Cloud murmured, a smile tugging on his lips. Turning to face Axel, the blond blinked innocently. "Are you alright?"

Sputtering a bit, eyes wide, Axel ducked his head down and slapped his hands over his eyes. "Cloud Strife, you have five minutes to get dressed before you're flat on this bed with your dick in my mouth."

Cloud snickered silently, knowing that Axel couldn't see him. "Fine, fine... I'm getting dressed." he sighed, slowly reaching for his clothes. He would take his time.

Axel twitched. "Make that five seconds."

"It's not like you never saw me naked, Axel..."

"I wasn't insanely horny then. And we weren't boyfriends." Cloud blinked and couldn't help but cough as he saw Axel shifting slightly, a bulge in his pants. He turned and really put an effort into getting dressed. "I warned you!" Axel laughed, keeping his eyes covered.

Cloud grumbled, adjusting his boxers. "Well, i was surprised... You once said you weren't as sensitive as me." He drawled mockingly.

"I can still jump you."

"You would have already done it if you really wanted." The blond smiled, putting on a pair of socks that were so big on him that reached his knees.

Removing his hand, Axel paused. Snorting loudly, he picked up a pillow and buried his face into it "YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!!"

"Not my fault you have giant feet!"

"You look like you should ride the special bus!!" Cloud set his jaw, fuming embarrassedly. Laughing lightly, the redhead shook his head and got up, walking over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and tossed Cloud a pair of hospital socks. "Here: one size fits all." He paused, grinning. "And yer feet aint that small."

Cloud threw the socks back at Axel, pouting with his ego hurt. "Bah." He murmured, putting over his head a large t-shirt. "... I take this isn't yours." Way too large. Axel was a skinny guy.

Rolling his eyes, Axel threw the socks back. "Put them on. I aint goin' outside with someone who looks like he's going to golf, and no, it isn't."

"Who is it from then?" If it was Demyx's, it would fit. Cloud ignored the socks, putting on his pants and showing them at Axel to let him know that they reached way over his feet. There, no socks visible.

Axel grunted. "Fine. Suit yourself." He still thought the blond looked ridiculous. "And it's Marluxia's." Cloud blinked and removed the shirt, throwing it to the garbage. "...Hmm..." That was quite sudden. "Any reason for that?" He asked, going to the can to fish the material out.

"You still ask?"

Axel pulled the shirt out, tossing it on the bed. "Just because you're pissed at him, doesn't mean you have to chuck the clothes."

"I trusted him to be the one seeing me at my lowest during _that_ exam." Cloud said neutrally, face as neutral but eyes dark with hurt and betrayal. "It hurts more than you could ever imagine, Axel."

Seeing the look in his boyfriend's eyes, Axel nodded and walked over, tugging Cloud into a hug. "You're right. I don't get it." He paused, sighing. "And now you getting to see and talk to Reno will get hard. He really trusts Marluxia." According to Tifa, Marluxia was the only person that could draw even a speck of emotion out of Reno, that one year Cloud was in his coma. Cloud kept quiet, staring at a wall as he pressed closer to his boyfriend, seeking some warmth. "C'mere..." Walking backward, Axel lay down on the bed and pulled Cloud on top of him, tangling their legs together for ultimate contact. "There."

The blond closed his eyes, turning his head and burying his face on Axel's chest. "Thanks... I really needed this."

Sighing softly, Axel nodded and ran a soothing hand through Cloud's hair. "Any time…"

"I'm sorry... for being so moody..."

A soft chuckle filled the air at the blond's words. "Don't worry about it. Everyone gets moody. It must have been because of being stuck here for so long." A hospital was no place to be stuck in for so long. It drove people nuts. Cloud nodded slowly. After a few more moments of cuddling, both blond and redhead enjoying the silence, Axel broke it with a sigh. "C'mon. Let's head out and go home."

Cloud nodded and sat, straddling Axel's lap. "... Can you go and pick something else for me?" He asked, tugging on his clothes. He knew Axel would be embarrassed with him dressed like that... but it was all Reno managed to find. "Please…?"

Shrugging, the redhead sat up and moved Cloud off his lap. "Yea, sure. The socks are still on the bed if you want them. Will hospital scrubs work?" They would be home soon, anyways. Cloud could find something to wear there.

"Something that doesn't make you look like you're going out with someone ready to golf will do, no matter what it is."

Chuckling, Axel nodded and walked out of the room, coming back a few moments later with a pair of light blue hospital scrubs. "Here we go!" He tossed them to the blond. Cloud nodded in appreciation, this time going to the bathroom to change. A bit disappointed that Cloud wasn't going to give him another show, Axel sat down on the bed to wait. "You want to get some food when we get home?" He called out, stomach rumbling. "I order some as soon as we arrive."

"Why not?" the blond called out.

"AWSOME!" Finally, REAL FOOD. "What do you want to get?"

"Anything is good." Cloud sighed, leaving the bathroom.

Looking up, Axel stood up and walked over, taking the spare clothes from the blond. "I want you to pick. You have a favorite food?"

"Not really... I mean, i can't _remember_..."

"Nothing?" That wasn't possible. "Not even from what you can remember?" Biting his thumb in thought, the redhead hummed. "You don't know, you say..." Well then, he would just have to change that. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth, he grinned widely. "Then you're getting EVERYTHING!!!"

"WHAT?! No!" Cloud protested. He had barely been able to eat his bowl of ramen!

"Yes!" Axel whined back in the same tone. "Maybe not all today but eventually you WILL have everything!"

"You want to make me all fat and huge, don't you?"

"I was thinking more along the line of NOT looking like a fashion model gone desperate."

Cloud blinked and chuckled at the mouthful. "Sure..."

Grinning, the redhead nodded and stepped back. "Now c'mon. Get yer shoes on and let's make a run for it!" Cloud nodded, slipping into his shoes and reaching for Axel's hand as they left the room, holding it gently. Holding gently onto each other's hands, the two walked down the hall, a small grin on the redhead's face when he saw the exit. _'Almost there... about five more steps and I can kiss the crutches goodbye.' _

Suddenly... "Sir! Sir, you forgot your crutches!"

Cloud snorted at Axel's silent wail of despair as he accepted the objects. "Thank you."

"Damn it!" Grumbling, Axel took the crutches, sneering at the two pieces of wood and padding, and adjusted then under his armpits, lifting his bad leg off the ground. "So friggin close."

Cloud smiled, gently rubbing Axel's back. "I'll get a cab." He said, searching for one before whistling loudly, waving at it and waiting til it stopped before them.

Hobbling over, the redhead gave the blond a grin. "You know, you could have just let me stick one of my legs out." He winked, extending one of the long limbs. "I got legs up to Icicle Inn. We could have gotten a ride for free!"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Yes, I would have loved that. Just get in the car..." he sighed, opening the back door.

Still grinning, Axel slipped into the car and waited for Cloud to get in before giving the address. Cloud sat besides the redhead moments later, carefully placing Axel's leg on top of his. Glancing over, Axel raised an eyebrow at the blond's movements but didn't move, shrugging. It wasn't like it hurt. Actually, having his leg elevated like that made it feel a bit better. Cloud carefully began to rub the redhead's leg, looking out of the window absently. Jumping a bit at the sudden movement, the redhead groaned and sat back, shifting a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yea. Feels good." Cloud nodded, keeping the rubbing. Axel sat back, eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the sensations. "Hmm... you're good at that..." the blond smiled softly, continuing the rub. Eyes closing completely, Axel didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep until Cloud was shaking him awake, calling his name.

"Axel?" The blond whispered gently. "Axel... we're home..."

Yawning, the redhead cracked his eyes open. "Really?" The blond nodded, getting out of the car and walking to the other passenger door, opening it and carefully picking Axel up. Entering the place as the door was still unlocked since the attack, Cloud went to place the redhead on the couch, grabbing his wallet and leaving to pay the driver. On the couch, Axel sat, stunned by what had just happened. "...I COULD HAVE WALKED, YOU KNOW!" He called out, sitting back on the couch with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Worrisome chocobo..." Although being carried WAS fun. He had not been held like that since he was a kid.

Coming back in, Cloud closed and locked the door. "What was that?" He asked, handling the wallet back.

Taking the wallet, Axel chucked it onto the coffee table. "I said I could have gotten inside just fine."

"Oh... Well, you liked it, anyway." The blond murmured, lying down next to Axel on the large couch and kissing the man's collarbone. "What do you want to eat?" He asked softly, knowing Axel had been hungry. "I'll make it for you."

Purring at the soft kiss, Axel leaned over and nuzzled his head against Cloud's. "Anything. As long as you eat with me and lots of it."

Cloud sighed. "I'm fine..."

"And I'm really a woman in disguise. You need to eat." The blond huffed, poking Axel's hips.

Yelping slightly, Axel growled and rubbed his hips. "Leave them alone!!" He knew full and well that he had childbearing hips. "Reno has them too! And he's a guy...I think..."

"He is." Cloud nodded, scratching the bridge of his nose. There were some... things... he had remembered... that were better left unsaid.

A slow smirk crossed the redhead's face, suddenly remembering something. "Well... I'll just have to see for myself." He grinned, waiting to see if Cloud's eyes would glow again.

Cloud looked up, a small pout on his lips and eyes narrowed slightly. "... You're saying that you want to check if Reno is a man...?"

"I'm saying I want to know if we really ARE twins through and through." Seeing the look on the other's face, Axel couldn't resist. "And maybe play with him a bit. He IS cute."

"He's your TWIN. Stick to the _normal_ masturbation, Axel..."

"You wanna watch?"

Cloud stabbed Axel's chest with his finger. "_Axel_..."

Grinning widely, said redhead snickered. "You know you wanna!" He teased, licking his lips. "All that red, my little brother's pretty face as he's under me. You could even take pictures!" This was too fun.

Cloud gritted his teeth, glaring at Axel. "At this rate, I'm leaving you hungry and with your thoughts, Ax." It was kind creepy... hot, yes! But... creepy to think of the two having sex.

"Aww..." Pouting, Axel reached out and tugged Cloud onto his lap, nuzzling his neck. "Imagine all the money you would make selling the photos." He giggled, licking the hollow of Cloud's neck. Pulling back, he grinned cheekily, letting the other know he was just kidding, mostly.

Cloud sat there, straddling Axel's lap. "... You're a sick, sick man, Axel..." He shook his head, trying to fight the smirk rising to his lips. He thought his boyfriend was completely serious about what he was saying!

Smirking, the gesture become more and more devious every second, the redhead grasped the back of Cloud's neck and tugged him down to whisper in his ear. "No... Not sick." He breathed, tongue darting out to lick the pale lobe in front of him, nibbling lightly. "Just...kinky."

Cloud smiled, shifting on the redhead's lap as he pulled back. "Yeah, that too."

A small pout settled on Axel's lips when Cloud pulled away. "Aww...what you gonna cook?"

"Whatever you want." The blond replied, gently scratching Axel's stomach. Axel arched into the touch, eyes half lidded as he moaned softly. Cloud had just found one of his major weaknesses: he loved tummy rubs. "I…don't care..."

Cloud blinked, smiling as he leaned down and gently kissed the redhead's stomach, scratching now at his sides. "You like this, huh?" he mused softly.

Axel nodded, hips bucking up slightly in response to the touches. "Ahh… ye-yea..." He licked his lips, eyes closing as he head rolled back with a light breath.

"Cute." Cloud chuckled, going back to gently rubbing Axel's soft skin.

Humming softly, Axel groaned, threading his fingers through Cloud's hair, blinking lightly. "...Evil."

Cloud chuckled softly. "Maybe..."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Definitely...!" Cloud chuckled again. Growling softly, Axel reached down and yanked the blond back onto his lap. Taking a soft but firm grip on his hair, he pulled Cloud's head to the side and licked the small bruise growing on his neck, courtesy of sucking there the other day. "Soft spot." He growled, pressing his mouth down and nipping, sucking harshly. The blond moaned suddenly, nails scratching harder at Axel's stomach. Moaning deeply, Axel turned suddenly, pinning Cloud onto the couch before straddling his lap, sucking down harder on the spot as his free hand snaked under the blond's shirt to rub and pinch small rosy nipples. Cloud gasped, moaning softly at the action as he ran his hand down Axel's hair, tugging gently.

Nuzzling into the touch, the redhead sat up for a moment, tugging on Cloud's shirt and pulling it over his head. Tossing the cloth onto the floor, he scooted down slightly and licked a path down the blond's chest, swirling his tongue around one hardened nub, nibbling the tip before sucking on it, fingers massaging the other one. "A-Axel..." The swordsman breathed, shivering at the touches. He hoped this was it... that they would go all the way, that he wouldn't weaken and freak out... He needed to know the extent of the damage done to him this time.

"Cloud..." Moaning the blond's name, Axel ran his hands down Cloud's sides, stopping above his pants and looking up at him, eyes asking for permission.

Cloud looked into Axel's eyes, smiling softly as he nodded. "I trust you... _boyfriend_." he teased lightly.

Smiling widely, Axel chuckled, leaning up and pressing his lips to Cloud's, fingers nimbly undoing and slipping off Cloud's pants, tossing them to the floor. The blond kissed back, wrapping his arms around Axel's shoulders as the cold air around them hit his now completely exposed skin, making him shiver. He had decided to walk around with no underwear: who knew if those boxers were Marluxia's too. Slipping his tongue into the other's willing mouth, Axel groaned and lowered his hips to grind against Cloud's, the rough material of his jeans brushing against the blond's naked body.

"Off." Cloud breathed against Axel's lips, tugging on his shirt.

Grinding down harder, Axel nodded and sat up, pulling his own shirt off before leaning down for another kiss. Cloud moaned softly against Axel's lips, reaching down for the man's pants. Grabbing Cloud's hands, Axel placed a small kiss on the gentle fingers before licking and kissing a path down his body, tongue and teeth playing with hardened nipples and dipping into a smooth belly button, sucking lightly. Cloud moaned softly, whining as he wanted, no, _needed_ to feel more of Axel's skin against his own.

A small chuckle filled the air. "Patient…" Axel murmured while scooting down a bit more; licking a long path down the inside of Cloud's left thigh to his balls, tongue swiping across them. "You will have your turn soon." He reassured. Cloud protested softly. Chuckling again, Axel ran his tongue up the side of Cloud's length from base to tip. "Want me to pull up?" he asked, licking the tip lightly.

Cloud gasped at the feel of Axel's tongue on his cock. Swallowing hard and getting up on his elbows, just to make sure that it was really the redhead; the blond shook his head after a moment of thinking. "No."

"Good." He wasn't going to; anyway. Leaning forward again, the redhead hummed and moaned; licking and nibbling every inch of Cloud's dick that he could reach, loving the taste. Reaching, the blond ran his fingers down Axel's hair, keeping his eyes on the redhead.... just in case. Looking up for a moment, Axel smiled. Keeping his eyes on Cloud's, he took the tip of his dick into his mouth, tongue swirling around and picking up the taste, bitter but so utterly Cloud's, before bobbing his head down once, easily swallowing until he felt smooth blond hairs tickle his nose, sucking lightly.

Cloud moaned softly, shuddering. Good... so good. "A-Axel..." The blond moaned gently, finally convinced that nothing bad would happen and closing his eyes in ecstasy.

Satisfied that the blond wasn't going to freak anytime soon, Axel moved, shifting slightly and cupping Cloud's ass, lifting him slightly as he began to bob his head faster, sucking heavily and twirling his tongue along the hot length in his mouth. Cloud simply flopped back down onto the couch as his arms gave out, panting slightly. Moaning deeply, the sound sending vibrations through the sensitive flesh in his mouth, Axel moved faster, teeth scraping lightly, carefully, as he pulled up, swallowing the little bit of fluid he had gathered in his mouth. Leaning back up, he pressed his lips to Cloud's, one hand bracing himself over the blond, the other pumping his slick member. "Can I do something?" He whispered. Cloud was too dazed to properly understand and reply Axel, instead just nodding briefly. It was Axel; whatever it was would be good. "Thanks." Giving Cloud's lips a light peck; he slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen, coming back with a camera. "Say cheese." He grinned, taking a few pictures of the blond's face and his sweaty body. Moaning at the sight, he placed the camera on the coffee table before crawling back onto Cloud, leaning down to take his cock into his mouth again.

Cloud blinked, poking Axel's forehead and lifting his head. "... You just didn't take me a photograph in a moment like this."

Lifting his head, Axel chuckled, nipping the tip of Cloud's finger. "And if I did?" Cloud glared weakly at Axel, still flushed and panting softly.

Still laughing softly, the redhead bent back down, swallowing Cloud quickly and harshly several times in rapid succession, using his grip on Cloud's backside to help him thrust. Cloud actually cried out, a louder than normal, silky and needy sound ringing on Axel's ears. "Oh-Oh Shiva...!" Breathing speeding up, cock twitching and leaking in his pants, the front of the material slowly becoming wet, Axel kept the movements up, sucking harder. The blond lifted his head, panting through clenched teeth. Swallowing as he noticed Axel's dilemma, he reached for his boyfriend's mane of hair and tugged. "S-stop…"

Axel groaned sharply. Why was Cloud stopping him!? Pulling up, he kept his grip on the other's hips, idly licking the delicate member in front of him. "What?"

Cloud licked his lips. "Your pants and underwear; off..." He demanded.

Blinking lightly, the redhead stared, stunned at the commanding tone in the other's voice. "Uhh..."

"…**Now**."

Shuddering lightly, small tingles of excitement shooting up his spine, Axel nodded and sat back, easily shimmying out of the remainder of his clothes. "There." Leaning back over, he licked the tip of Cloud's dripping cock once more.

Cloud shook his head. "A knee of each side of my head; now..." He ordered, smirking at Axel's look. "What? Never tried a 69 before?"

Axel slowly shook his head, moving to do as he was told. "No, not really... Roxas was a bit too short to do this with." But it wasn't like he didn't know HOW.

"Well, you shall now experiment your first one then." Cloud murmured, teasingly licking the substance dripping down Axel's cock. Shivering slightly, the redhead groaned, hips automatically thrusting down slightly at the soft touch, his own head coming back down to take Cloud's length into his mouth again, sucking and licking lightly. Cloud closed his eyes, carefully playing with Axel's balls before taking him whole, giving it a long, hard suck. Crying out lowly, the sudden burst of pleasure taking him by surprise, Axel moved his head again, once more gripping Cloud's hips to force him to thrust into his mouth, the tip of Cloud's cock hitting the back of his throat. Moving one hand, he reached down and ran a sly finger across Cloud's entrance, teasingly, before moving to lightly scratch against his sack, making sure not to bring any pain to the other man. Cloud's breath hitched as a finger brushed against his entrance but he didn't tense, knowing who was above him. Nibbling on a vein on Axel's hard member, the blond smirked, watching it twitch with need. "How long as it been?"

"I...I don't..." licking his lips, Axel shook his head, pulling up to lap up the fluids running from the small slip on the tip of Cloud's dick, making sure to get it all. "I don't know. Five or six months at least..." The blond man hummed, taking Axel into his mouth again as he started to scratch the redhead's sides, cock twitching once. Yelping lightly, Axel groaned. "Oh, that's just cheating." He mumbled, a small quiver growing his in stomach at the touches to his side. Panting softly, he ran his fingers across the base of Cloud's dick, gripping it tightly with a smirk. _This should teach him not to cheat_, He thought, taking Cloud into his mouth again and bobbing his head slowly. Groaning, Cloud sucked hard, feeling Axel's balls tightening as he brushed a hand against them. His eyes snapped open, though, as Axel grabbed the base of his cock. A shudder went up his spine, freezing him for a second.

Feeling the blond stiffen underneath him, Axel silently cursed himself and released his grip, _'Idiot_!!' His mind screamed at him. _'After what he went through, you go and try something like THAT!?_' Wincing, Axel pulled up, moving away from the blond and slipping off the couch to sit next to it, sighing softly at the still half shocked look on Cloud's face. "Sorry." He mumbled, running a gentle hand down the side of the other man's face.

Cloud snapped out of his shock, leaning against Axel's touch. "It's fine." He murmured, leaning forward to kiss the other man.

Kissing back softly, Axel shook his head and sighed, breaking off the soft embrace to settle his head on the cushion next to the blond's head. "I'm really sorry. I should have known better."

"I said its fine, Axel..." Nodding, the redhead stayed where he was for a few minutes before pulling back and looking over to the floor. Where the heck were his pants? Cloud blinked, sitting as he watched Axel run around. "A-Axel…?"

"Hmm...Yeah...?" Turning from where he was tugging his boxers on, the redhead blinked. "What?"

Blinking, the blond looked down, frowning sadly as he sighed deeply. "Nothing…" He reassured, getting up and grabbing his clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Axel bit his lip, reaching out and grabbing hold of Cloud's arm when he tried to walk by. "I'm sorry." He blurted out, speaking quickly. "It's just…I grabbed you like that…and you stiffened up..." Stopping himself, he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I scared you, Cloud. Made you remember. Why would you want to do anything with me after that?"

"Maybe because I trust you and I know you didn't mean it?" Cloud stated, retrieving his arm. "It'll always happen, Axel... Until I heal, I'll always flinch or stiffen at something but I'll know that I'm safe because I'm with you. If we always stop, we'll never get somewhere." Cloud looked away. "I'm sorry that I'm such a screw up... but it's who i am now." Swallowing, the blond kissed the skin above Axel's heart. "I'm going to take a shower." He repeated, bare feet walking him to the stairs.

Biting harshly on his lower lip, Axel let the blond go, mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. "I just don't want to hurt you, is that so wrong?" He whispered to himself, shoving his pants on before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the phone. He wasn't very hungry anymore but Cloud had to eat. Looking through the long list of take-out numbers next to the phone, he tapped one before dialing. Wutainese sounded good.

Half an hour, Cloud came down, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Sniffing, he went to the kitchen. "... I say I'd cook, Axel..." He sighed, seeing all the food. "You didn't need to order all of this..."

Looking up from where he was setting the last dish down, the redhead just shrugged, smiling. "I don't mind. And I thought it would be nice for you if you came down to a nice meal." Picking up one of the dishes, he held it under the blond's nose, letting him smell it. "And besides, didn't I say I was going to get you to try everything until you found a favorite?"

"Are you rich... or something?"

"Not a bit!" Sitting down, Axel gestured for Cloud to sit across from him. "But these places know me so well that I get it either for free or with a huge discount." He winked, smirking. "And seeing them come in to my workplace every so often for some fun when their wives are away helps."

Cloud grimaced. "Pigs..." He murmured, sitting down.

"They may be pigs but their pigs that can COOK. Good for me."

"Why don't you just learn how to cook?"

Axel just snorted in amusement. "I like my house just fine, thanks. I don't need to blow half of it up like the last time I tried."

"...Huh?"

"Oh boy, here we go." Wiping his lips with a napkin, the redhead sat back for a long explanation. "I had a house before this, a cheap one on the bad side of town. Well, one day I had to toss something together real fast for Demyx and his friend, Riku. Problem…? I didn't know how to cook. So I started up by frying some vegetables and the oil caught fire. Not knowing what to do I dropped the whiskey I was working with and it shattered all over me and the counter and getting the other bottles of vodka and stuff soaked. The flames kept getting bigger but I didn't have baking soda. You know what I did have? Flour..." Seeing the grimace on Cloud's face, he chuckled. "Yep. _Boom_. I woke up in the hospital with half my face seared and my kitchen missing. So I'm not gonna learn how to cook."

"Ouch..." Cloud murmured, reaching to run his fingers down the side of Axel's face.

Nodding, Axel leaned into the touch. "Yep…! So blackmail induced takeout it is!"

Cloud sighed softly as he kept petting the face in front of him before pulling back. "So... What do we have here?"

Smiling, Axel sat back and waved a hand over all the food in front of him. "_Antipasto_, _ricotta_, Shrimp _Primavera_, Venetian Apricot Chicken, Seafood _Alfredo_, _Manicotti_ _Formaggio_, _calamari_, stuffed _mezzaluna_ with shrimp, breadsticks, potato and hot sausage soup and a large _torts di chocolate_ for dessert!" He said proudly.

"You think you have stomach for all of this?" Cloud let out a chuckle, getting up to sit on Axel's lap, picking up a shrimp and munching.

"Nope…! But leftovers are lovely." The redhead chuckled, nuzzling the back of Cloud's neck before picking up a fork and stabbing some of the food, leaning over Cloud's shoulder to eat. "And if we don't want it, all we have to do is call Demyx. Man is a human garbage disposal. I swear." The blond nodded, offering a shrimp to the other. Opening his mouth, Axel happily let the other feed him, returning the favor with a spoonful of soup.

Cloud smiled, accepting the offer. "Axel... About earlier..." The blond sighed, reassuringly rubbing the redhead's nape. "I... I know I sounded almost mean but... I didn't mean to sound like that, I'm sorry... no hard feelings." He apologized, kissing the corner of Axel's mouth.

"None taken" Axel knew Cloud was testy and still a bit over emotional - who wouldn't be in his situation? - so he wasn't going to hold anything against him. Shifting, he brought one hand down to gently rub the blond's stomach, the other feeding him bits of food, head resting happily on Cloud's shoulder.

Sensing the other was at least a bit upset, the blond clicked his tongue. "I'm... I'm really sorry, Axel..." Cloud sighed, placing a hand over Axel's.

Pausing his rubbing, Axel looked up to look the blond in the face. "Why? You did nothing wrong."

"I... I feel like it. 'Can't help it..."

"Aww... You're worried." Cooing, Axel snuggled back against Cloud's neck, kissing the smooth skin. "Don't worry about it."

Cloud smiled softly, shivering at the soft action. "Thanks..."

"No problem." Pulling back from Cloud's shoulder, the redhead leaned over and took another bite of food, practically purring at the taste.

Lunch took another hour or so before both men were satisfied. "I'm so full that I feel like I'm going to get sick..." Cloud groaned, glaring weakly at Axel.

Grinning back innocently, the redhead fluttered his eyelashes. "What? I didn't make you eat that last helping of dessert!"

"_Grr_..."

Chuckling, Axel stood up, Cloud on his arms, and walked into the living room. "Here we go..." Setting Cloud onto the couch, he ruffled his hair. "Sit here. I'll go put everything away really fast."

"What? No way. You're supposed to rest." Cloud declined, getting up and groaning, a hand flying to his mouth.

"And that is why you're not moving." Gently pressing the blond back down, Axel walked into the kitchen and came back with a stomach settler and a glass of ginger ale. "Here... Take that and drink slowly. It will help."

Cloud took the glass, sighing in defeat. "Thanks..."

Nodding, Axel slipped back into the kitchen and quickly put everything away, doing what little dishes there were before heading back to the living room. "Feeling better?"

"A bit…" Cloud confessed, reaching and holding onto Axel's hand, carefully pulling him so that the redhead sat next to him.

Relaxing into the soft cushions, Axel pulled Cloud close to him, moving slightly so the blond's head was resting on his chest, body between his legs as his own back settled against the arm of the couch. "Good." He muttered, running a hand through light blond hair.

The blond leaned to the touch."What about we watch a movie? You choose this time."

"...don't want to move." Axel was warm, not to mention he didn't want to move Cloud. Reaching over, he plucked up the controller. "Let's see what's on TV." Turning the device on, his eyes widened and a deep blush settled across his face at the sight and sounds emitting from the screen. "Why is it always gay porn!?" He cried, quickly changing the channel to a horror movie. "Gah..." Much better…

Cloud turned his nose up, reaching for the remote and flickering through the channels, returning the device when he found an action movie instead. "My life is a horror movie: I'm fine without the extra." He smiled weakly, nuzzling Axel's warm chest.

Letting the blonde have his way, Axel nestled back down into the cushions, eyes on the screen, hands rubbing Cloud's stomach once more. "At least you didn't go back to the porn."

"Had my daily dosage already…"

"That reminds me, I have to develop those pictures..." The blond let out a small snarl from near the redhead's chin. "_Meep.._." Eyes a bit wide, an amused look crossed the redhead's face. "What?

"You'll delete those pictures."

Grinning, one eyebrow raised, Axel chuckled. "Will I?"

"Yes, unless you want to use those pictures to jerk off instead of the real thing for the rest. of. your. life."

A small pout crossed Axel's lips. "Aww… no fun..." Whining softly, he nuzzled Cloud's head. "What if I let you take mine?"

"Nope…" Cloud shook his head, resting his arms on top of Axel's chest and then his head on top of them, smirking softly. "But thinking better... I'll let you have them. I mean, I know of your little gay porn collection now, if i ever need some blackmail..."

Smirking back, Axel leaned down for a kiss. "There is a difference between my porn collection and the photos." Chuckling, he pulled back up. "I can toss my porn easy."

"Uh-huh... and I can smash your camera with a flicker of my finger after turning those photographs into little snowflakes."

"Not all of them." A grin. "Copies are lovely."

"A knee of mine can castrate you instantly."

"Then you would never get laid."

"I can surely live without that."

Axel pouted, leaning down and licking the growing bruise on Cloud's shoulder. "Never said it had to be me doing the fucking…" Cloud hummed, moving up a little more to rest his head against Axel's neck. Pulling his mouth away, he wrapped his arms around Cloud's back, pulling him closer. "Love you." He mumbled, kissing the top of the other's head.

The blond smiled as his insides fluttered. "Love you too." But that didn't mean he would spare the photographs... maybe.

As if sensing the other mans thought, Axel grinned again. "That means I get to keep my pictures?"

"We'll see."

Deciding to test his luck, Axel nodded. "Regardless of what you'll decide, I **will** develop these pictures and I will enjoy them." There. Cloud lifted his eyes, eyes narrowed and glaring at Axel, mako glow reflecting on his high cheekbones. Inwardly cheering at the sight before him, Axel licked his lips and gave Cloud a naughty smirk, voice cheeky. "Yes."

"No, Axel. I'm warning you."

"Bring it on, blondie." Cloud scoffed, leaving Axel's warmth to go sit in the farthest couch. He would see. He would ignore him for such a long time that the redhead would beg for some attention _on his knees_. Frowning in disappointment, Axel huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine; Ignore me, see what I care. I'm only the ONLY other person in the house." That wasn't what he was aiming for. He wanted to make Cloud lose control, not act like a child. Grinning to himself at a sudden idea, he got up and grabbed the camera from the coffee table. "I'm gonna go get these developed!" Cloud glared and waited til the redhead turned his back at him to grab a pillow and chuck it at the other's head, face neutral and as uninterested as before as he watched the movie and Axel yelped. "And just for that they're going on the internet!!"

The blond bristled in annoyance as Axel turned to leave again before he leaped off from his couch and ran through the living room, tackling the other man to the floor and easily pinning him to the floor, catching the camera swiftly. "Really…?"

Grunting as he hit the floor, a low snicker fell past Axel's lips. "Thought you weren't talking to me..." He mused, not at all put off by the loss of his camera. Smirking widely, he opened his hand a bit, showing off the chip to the device before gripping it tightly once more. "And yea; really…"

Waiting for Cloud to get off of him, the redhead leapt up and grabbed the camera, dashing off again, laughing. "Wrong chip…!" The good old decoy plot; worked every time! "Come and get me if you don't wanna be a web star!" He called out. This was too fun. He liked seeing this side of Cloud.

Cloud growled as he shook with annoyance and anger. "AXEL!!!" He snapped, running after the other.

Whooping in laughter, Axel ran faster. "AHH…! I can't get me!!"

The blond snarled loudly, grinning almost evilly as Axel squeaked and stumbled, his leg flaring up. "GOT YOU…!" He yelled, tackling the man to the floor again but harder this time.

Yelping, body skidding slightly across the floor, Axel laughed loudly, still wiggling and flailing in an effort to get away. "Not a chance, Blondie!!" He wasn't giving up without a fight and the look on Cloud's face and eyes got his blood rushing in the best way possible. Cloud simply grunted and wrestled with Axel, snarling as he reached for the flailing fist. Struggling for a few more minutes, Axel grunted when he felt himself being flipped over, hands pinned above his head in a strong grip. "...shit…" Yanking on his trapped wrists, he groaned when he felt his hand open and the camera taken out. "Dang..." There went the fun. He just knew Cloud was going to get up and walk away after this.

Cloud sat on top of Axel, bouncing and pressing down when the other man tried to get up. "Don't ever do this again…" He grunted, turning the camera on and checking his photographs, face quickly turning red with embarrassment. "... My poor mother must be rolling in her grave somewhere..."

"Got you to play, didn't I?" The redhead shot back, growling sharply as his precious photos were erased. "You're so mean!!" He wailed, kicking out and trying to get free. He was right. The second he got the camera, Cloud's cool, controlling side disappeared. "Damn…"

Looking down to the man, Cloud sighed and didn't delete the last one. Nothing from below his waist was shown so he guessed Axel could have that one. "There."

Snagging the camera back, the redhead quickly flipped through the photos, cursing. "You got rid of the good ones!" He pouted, seeing only one left. "Then I will have to take some more!"

"No Axel. Please."

"I said you can take mine as well. Don't be such a spoil sport."

"Do you think I like being taken pictures during those moments?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms. "I don't. It's an intimate moment, meant to be shared between two people: not taped or photographed and put in a damn frame." He felt exposed.

"Framed?" One eyebrow raised, the redhead chuckled. "You really think I'm going to show other people this? Wrong." He wasn't about to show the world Cloud in his best moments ever. "Oh no, this is for us and us only. To maybe look at and see just how sexy you looked during out times together." Cloud looked away, blushing. Crawling over, Axel leaned over to nuzzle Cloud's face. "That's why I told you to take mine. So you won't be alone in all that."

"... I prefer to burn those pictures into my mind instead."

"…Kinky..." Leaning over, Axel nuzzled Cloud's neck and nodded. "Then memories shall be made."

Cloud smiled. "Good... now we just have to make sure they're the best memories ever so that we'll never forget them."

"Right!" But not now. Axel didn't think Cloud was ready for that. He had seen how he reacted before and didn't want a repeat.

Pulling back, the blond kissed Axel's lips tenderly. "Shall we go back to our movie now?"

"Sounds good to me." Stumbling to his feet, knee aching a bit, Axel held a hand out for his boyfriend. "C'mon." Cloud rolled his eyes after giving Axel's hand a stare, picking up Axel instead. "Huh!?" Blinking at the sudden movement, the redhead whined, wiggling and flailing a bit. "Put me down! I'm way taller than you! This looks silly!"

"Keep trashing and I'll let you fall on your ass." Cloud grunted, wobbling down the stairs and into the living room as Axel trashed.

The image of falling coming and staying in mind, the redhead grunted and settled down, letting Cloud do what he wanted. "...Bah..."

Cloud sighed in relief and sat Axel on the couch, laying him and carefully placing his leg on top of it before he settled on the floor, head falling back on rest on Axel's ribcage. "There."

"Thanks." Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the crown of Cloud's head before settling back against the couch to watch the movie, one hand running gently through the blond's soft hair. Cloud, in return, closed his eyes at the caress, sighing softly as he relaxed completely, nearly turning a pool of goo. Raising an eyebrow at the other's actions, the redhead chuckled, shaking his head. "You're like a puppy. So happy for a head pat." Cloud titled his head back a bit more, pouting slightly towards Axel. "And now I get the puppy pout!"

"Puppies tend to bite..." Cloud smirked slightly.

"Ohh…where?" Axel practically purred.

"Wherever they can reach."

Raising an eyebrow, Axel leaned over and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. Rolling it up, he gave the top of Cloud's head a gentle whack. "Bad puppy." Cloud faked a puppy whine then, turning to look at Axel with accusing, yet slightly amused, baby blue eyes. Snickering a bit, the redhead leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Cloud's. "Well then... Be a good puppy for me."

"As long as you are a good owner and treat me the best you can..." Cloud nuzzled back, freezing as the words left his mouth. It made him shudder.

Axel nodded, nuzzling Cloud back before kissing his lips tenderly. "I'm not your owner, got it memorized? But I will take care of you the best I can." Smiling, he moved to kiss the hollow of Cloud's neck. "Puppy wants a tummy rub?"

Cloud moved to lie down in front of the redhead on the couch, resting his head on the redhead's arm. "If you give me one..." He smiled.

"Sounds like you want one to me." Reaching down, Axel lifted Cloud's shirt a bit, warm hand coming down to gently rub and caress the smooth skin of his love's stomach. The blond closed his eyes and his smile widened, feeling warm as Axel rubbed his stomach gently. A warm chuckled filled the air. "Puppy, puppy, puppy..." Cloud sighed as he ignored Axel's new nickname for him, turning onto his back to give Axel a better access to his tummy. Leaning over, Axel rubbed a bit harder, finger pads gently tickling the smooth skin.

The blond nearly purred at the caresses, nuzzling closer as a soft sigh was heard coming from the doorway. "You guys are so sweet that I think I'mma gonna get cavities."

Jerking back, Axel sat up and gave the dirty blond a glare. "Demyx! How many times have I told you to knock first!" He growled, sitting back and crossing his arms with a huff. "And take off your shoes!"

Demyx rolled his eyes and went to do so, just as Cloud poked his head from under Axel's arm. "He has a key...?" He asked, looking up at the redhead. Not only the other blond gave him the scare of his life but he also could barge into the house whenever he wanted?

Giving the blond an apologetic look, Axel shrugged. "He's my best friend...so I gave him a key." Not to mention that after the whole accident with his kitchen, Demyx used to periodically burst in to check up on him and help him around the house. "He would have just broken in anyways."

Cloud hummed, flopping back down. "Runt ruined my belly rub..." He murmured, turning on his side.

Snickering softly, Axel leaned down to whisper in Cloud's ear. "I'll give you a private belly rub later."

"That sounds good." Cloud let out a small chuckle.

"What does?" Demyx grinned, running into the living room barefoot and sitting on a chair. "Ohh, _'Wanted'_!"

"Cloud picked it." Sitting back, Axel leaned against the couch, hand once more petting soft blond hair. "Are you all unpacked?" He asked, making sure his friend was all set. "You didn't just toss your bags in the corner again, did you?"

"I had nothing to do so I did unpack this time." Demyx grinned.

"Good." Demyx did that the last time and his socks started to grow mold on them. "Cause I aint cleaning them again."

"Ya don't need to. I also don't need you to go and clean the place anymore. Got bored yesterday night."

Axel was wide eyed, staring at the blond on the other side of the room. "You cleaned?

"Hey, I can be tidy too!"

Axel just snorted. "Yea, when there is something in it for you." Thinking for a moment, his eyes widened before a naughty smirk crossed his face. "Ohh... Is my little Demmy trying to impress someone?"

Cloud turned his nose up at the endearing nickname but didn't say a word. "Maybe..." Demyx grinned naughtily, whistling softly.

"Ohh..." Flipping over, Axel crawled as close to the blond as he could without getting off the couch. "Who is it?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

The redhead paused. "Uhh… because you love me and I still have your sitar in my house somewhere?"

"Not the sitar!!!"

"Yes!" An evil smirk crossed Axel's face as he nodded. "Tell me!"

Demyx huffed and briefly looked at Cloud who looked away immediately. "I'll make some tea." He announced, getting up and leaving after ruffling Axel's hair. He knew well when he was in the way.

Leaning into the touch briefly, Axel jumped off the couch the moment the door to the kitchen swung shut and bounced over to sit on Demyx's lap. Wrapping his arms around his friend's neck, he snuggled as close as he could get. "Well then...tell me." He grinned.

Demyx adjusted Axel on his lap, grinning cheekily. "Reno." He confessed. "I invited Marlu and your twin to come and have dinner at my place tonight. I was gonna ask you too but you disappeared after you got your food!" He whined. "So... wanna come? Cloud is invited too!"

Axel could feel his eyes widen at the blond's confession. Reno? His Reno? His little baby brother Reno? Cloud's ex lover Reno? "Why him?" He finally asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice. He knew that Demyx was aware of Cloud and Reno's past. He had told him about it, and he still wanted to pursue him? "And we would love to come...kinda." Marluxia would be a bit of a problem.

"I'd like to know him better: he seems pretty interesting." Demyx explained before frowning. "And what do you mean, _'kinda'_?"

A grimace crossed the redheads face. "Marluxia and Cloud are kind of...in a bit of a tiff right now."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get into it."

"Why not?"

Sitting back, Axel sighed and rubbed his bad leg. It was starting to act up again. "It's complicated and not my place to tell."

"Well, I kinda wanted to know why is there a risk that my dinner will be ruined by the two, you know?"

"Don't worry." Damn, his leg was really hurting. Was it bleeding again? "They won't start anything in front of other people." Marluxia knew better and Cloud would never do anything to upset anyone else.

Demyx sighed. "If you're sure..." he murmured, reaching to rub Axel's leg and thigh gently. "Does it hurt?" He asked softly, watching Cloud walk into the living room with their tea on a tray.

The younger blond blinked, seeing the two men in such a loving situation. "Umm... I can come back later." He stated after a pause, something slowly bubbling its way into his chest. Jealously?

Looking up from where he had his head placed on Demyx's chest, Axel gave Cloud a small, loving smile. "No. It's not what it looks like." This was going to take his boyfriend some time to get used to. "I and Demmy do stuff like this all the time. He's just helping me with my leg." Sitting up, he got off the other man's lap with a small wince before limping over to take the tray from Cloud and set it on the coffee table. "Thanks."

"Where are your crutches?" Cloud scolded softly. "You're not supposed to walk without them."

Sticking his tongue out, Axel huffed and sat on the floor to pour the tea. "They're evil things. I don't need them."

"Who said that?" Cloud asked, tapping his foot on the floor. "Let me tell you that if, in a week, your bruise becomes worse, I won't go through the trouble to seducing the nurses to let you come home again!"

"I don't need you t.....wait...you seduced a nurse?" Raising an eyebrow, an amused look came to the redhead's face. "What did you do?"

Cloud looked away, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Gave her a smile, acted confident and batted my eyelashes." Worked every time at the army.

"...I'm going to refrain from the girl comment..." Snorting softly, Axel went back to the tea, not looking up to see the reaction his comment may have made.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, slightly offended. "I can still chuck you back to the hospital."

"You would miss me."

From across the room, Demyx watched the exchange with an amused smile on his face.

"As if..." Cloud murmured, picking up a mug of tea and taking it to Demyx. "I hope you like _Green Tea_. Be careful, it's hot."

Taking the cup, Demyx nodded his thanks. "Love it." He liked being here. Watching the two of them interact was amusing. Their bickering, their interaction; the way they were treating him. He knew how Axel treated his visitors - he had no complains - but Cloud was just as nice.

Cloud nodded back, walking back to the table to pick up Axel, placing him on the couch again. Rolling up his pants' leg, he carefully removed the bandage, wincing at the bruise. "A stitch broke." he glared weakly at Axel, carefully removing the small piece of thread. "I'll get that materia Reno gave us."

Squirming in his seat, Axel looked down at the disapproving look the blond was giving him. "Don't look at me like that." He murmured, wincing slightly before nuzzling the blond's shoulder. "Not my fault! You chased and tackled me to the floor." But all the movement he had been doing didn't really help either...

"Who ran away in the first place?" Cloud sighed, getting up and jogging up the stairs.

"WORTH EVERY BRUISE!!" Axel was going to remember those pictures forever.

Demyx watched Cloud run upstairs. "... Worry wart."

"Yea... But I love him for it. Just like I love you for it." They were both worry warts. "I'm fine. You guys freak out too much."

"And don't you think we have reasons for that, you dummy?" Demyx scoffed, pointing at the redhead's leg.

Looking down, Axel shrugged. "A burn here, a stab there. I'm fine."

"You're too reckless."

The redhead grinned. "I learn my lessons that way, don't I?"

"Not if you die in the process, Axel."

Huffing, the redhead crossed his arms and grumbled. "Yea, yea..."

Cloud came back down soon after that moment, looking slightly pale. "I found it:" He said, holding the orb in his hand. Biting his lip, he held the sphere next to Axel's bruise, curing the damage.

Frowning, Axel ignored the soothing feeling of being healed and reached out, cupping Cloud's face with one hand. "Hey...why do you look so scared?" He murmured worriedly.

"... The room is still how we left it..." Cloud murmured after a moment.

Axel's eyes widened. "Oh fuck..." He had forgotten all about that. Grabbing onto Cloud's wrist, he tugged him down to sit on his lap, hugging him tightly. "You gonna be okay?"

Cloud nodded, startled and immediately trying to get up. "Axel, your leg..."

"No. Stay." Cloud needed to be held right now. "You can heal me easily while on my lap."

"I'm putting pressure on your wound. I'm only healing the damage you did: I may break another stitch."

Grunting softly, Axel quickly shifted, moving Cloud to his other leg. "There. All better." Cloud set his jaw, sighing through his nose in defeat as he slumped against Axel's chest and started healing him again. A happy look crossed Axel's face as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, nuzzling the top of his head. "See...?" He smiled, kissing the other's cheek tenderly. "A hug cures everything."

From across the room, Demyx looked on with a raised eyebrow. "...Have you two fucked yet?"

Cloud straightened abruptly, nearly snapping a rib as he did so and chocked on his tongue. Axel wasn't far behind. "D-Demyx!" The redhead exclaimed, giving his friend an incredulous look.

"What?...what?!" What did he do wrong? It was a fair question. "Does that mean yes?" Demyx grinned.

"Dem-Dem, what did we talk about THINKING before OPENING your damn big mouth?" Axel exclaimed, face as red as his hair while Cloud leaped from his lap and hastily said something that contained kitchen and muffins before sprinting away.

"Umm..." The blond blinked, shifting a bit to sit on his knees, hands behind him, gripping his feet. "...Do it?" He couldn't remember, it had been so long ago.

Axel groaned, falling down onto the couch. "Dem-Dem... Sex is a very delicate subject to Cloud right now." He explained lowly. "He's healing but it'll take a bit until he's completely comfortable with such matters. And no. We still haven't gone all the way."

Demyx blinked a few times. "Ohh...bummer." That was disappointing. He was hoping to get the juicy details, too. But he would watch himself, he didn't want Axel to get pissed at him. Shifting slightly, another naughty grin came to his face. "So...what is Reno like? Does he have a favorite food or candy?"

"It's not like I've known him for my entire life, Demyx." Axel sighed.

"Do you know anything?" Demyx knew that Axel knew what he was doing. It was a pattern for him. He spoiled the person he liked, wooed them, and eventually, if he was lucky, had them in bed in less than a month. If not, then he at least had a new friend.

"No, I don't. And don't bother ask Cloud. I don't want you making him try and force himself to remember." Axel said firmly.

Nodding, the blond sat back, thinking. "...doesn't matter. I'll get him anyways..."

"You hurt him... And you may as well throw away the copy you have of this place's key." Axel said seriously, eyes hard.

Demyx froze, eyes widening at the hard look in his friend's eyes. He was dead serious about this one. "...I won't hurt him. I promise."

"I'm taking your word, Dem-Dem. Don't disappoint me."

"You won't be disappointed when you see him on my lap like you were earlier." Demyx grinned, winking. Axel nodded, sighing. Sitting back in his seat, the blond looked up when Cloud came back into the room. "Hey... Sorry about earlier..." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I don't usually think before I speak."

"It's fine." Cloud said hastily, placing a basket full of just-made muffins on top of the table. He had been so nervous, he didn't think he had ever made a batch of muffins so quickly in all of his life.

Looking at the basket on the table, Demyx blinked. "Wow... You really are a giiiir...eeeeeeeat cook." Phew, that had been close. "You did that so quickly."

Cloud glared softly. "You wouldn't get any if you had finished that first sentence." He murmured, holding up a chocolate and strawberry muffin. "Want one?"

Seeing the flavor, Demyx's eyes widened. "Mine!" Snatching the muffin, he grinned happily, almost insanely, and clutched the cake to his chest. "Mine… it's mine." Chocolate and strawberry were his FAVORITE.

"You can have some and take them home if you want." Too busy devouring his muffin, Demyx could only nod, mouth full. Cloud actually chuckled, offering an orange and vanilla flavored muffin to the redhead behind him. "Want one as well?"

"Duh!" Axel grinned, snatching the muffin away with a wide smile on his face. "Thanks!" Cloud smiled back, nodding as he settled against the couch, a white chocolate muffin on his hand. Licking the last of the crumbs from his fingers, Axel sat back with a satisfied sigh, patting his stomach. "That was good."

"Thanks."

"Hmm..." Now he was a bit sleepy, looking at the clock, he blinked. "...three in the afternoon..." It was still soon. "So glad I don't work tomorrow..."

Cloud reached to scratch Axel's sides. "Sleep if you want..."

Arching up with a groan, the redhead flopped back down, humming deeply. "Hmm..."

Demyx grinned. "I'll leave then." Grabbing a few muffins, he reached to ruffle Cloud's hair. "Thank you! And be by my place at seven pm!"

Mind still a bit hazy from the scratching, Axel nodded. "Kay..."

Cloud watched as Demyx left. "... Why do we have to go to his place?"

Humming, Axel's head lolled to the side and he stretched with a sigh. "Ahh... Demmy asked us to go to dinner at his place tomorrow night."

Cloud blinked. "Just the two of us?"

"No. Marly, Reno, Tifa and the kids will be there as well."

Cloud stiffened. Marluxia...? "I'm not going."

Axel groaned. "Aww, c'mon. Don't be like that." If Cloud didn't go, then he couldn't go. "Tifa, Reno and the kids will be there too." He tried to barge. "You can avoid Marluxia if you need to."

"I'm short-tempered... I'm afraid I'll lose it and do something that will ruin Demyx's dinner."

Cloud? Short tempered? Axel just couldn't see it. "You will be fine! And if you do feel the need to kill, just come to me." He winked, smirking. "Demmy has got a big house and the rooms are soundproof. We can sneak away for a bit of...hmm...calming down." He murmured the last part, running a hand down Cloud's arm with his eyes half lidded.

Cloud eyed Axel and sighed, reaching to take the redhead's hand. "... Fine. I'll go but... I won't hesitate in leaving if Marluxia does as much as sneeze."

"Deal!" Grinning happily, the redhead leaned over and nuzzled Cloud's face. "Love you. You're awesome."

"Yeah, yeah..." the blond sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Huffing lightly, Axel nuzzled the blond's face again. "Tell me that you love me?"

"Love you." Cloud rolled his eyes, kissing Axel gently.

Pulling back from the light kiss, a soft smile came across Axel's face. "I know."

"Oh, you little know it all..."

Chuckling lightly, Axel leaned over and nibbled the tip of Cloud's nose. "Not so little."

"Is that a hint to something?" Cloud chuckled softly.

"You've seen it. You tell me."

"Hmm..." Cloud grinned softly, tapping his chin with a finger. "... Acceptable. Yeah." He chuckled. Big, yeah, but he wasn't going to give Axel the satisfaction of knowing it... yet.

Gaping, a strangled gasp of disbelief fell past the redhead's lips. "You...you little..." Ohh... that little sneak! Growling playfully, Axel sniffed and leaned over, nose brushing against Cloud's, voice husky. "Do you want me to prove to you how big I am?" Sure, he wasn't as big as Cloud - damn those experiments - but he was still damn impressive if he did say so himself.

"Weren't you tired?" Cloud asked, shaking his head. "You should rest."

"Hmmm..." Moving a bit closer, the redhead leaned over to nuzzle Cloud's neck, kissing along it, nibbling softly. "It doesn't hurt too much to please you..."

Cloud sighed contently at the caresses. "No, Axel." He said reluctantly. "Not now... Maybe later, after we come back and if we have the energy. Right now, I don't think we should." He didn't want to show up with another hickey.

Kissing a bit more, Axel nodded, not stopping his movements before wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders and tugging him closer. "Hmm...Kay. But I still wanna kiss you a bit. I don't have to leave a mark." He just liked the soft sounds the other was making.

Cloud moved to sit besides Axel once more, leaning to kiss the man's cheekbone. "You better not... but kissing sounds good."

"Good!" Moving quickly, the redhead grabbed onto Cloud's shoulders and tugged him onto the couch, pinning him beneath him and leaning down to press their lips together. Cloud let out a chuckle into the kiss, arms wrapping around Axel's slim shoulders as he began to kiss back. Groaning softly, Axel swiped his tongue along Cloud's lower lip, asking for entrance. A soft moan fell into Cloud's mouth as Axel took the invitation, slipping his tongue into Cloud's mouth, licking lightly against the blond's. Cloud moaned softly before letting out a pitiful groan, listening to the doorbell.

Breaking off the kiss, the redhead panted roughly. "Damn..." Right at the good point too. Leaning down, he gave the blond under him one last kiss. "Be back." He panted, rolling off the couch to go answer the door. "Yea?"

"It's Tifa!" Whoever was behind the door chirped. "I brought Cloud a few presents!"

"...you brought him greens?" Chuckling lightly, Axel opened the door, giving the woman a smile. "Come on in!" He invited but inside, he wondered…

What did she really want?

--

**Bekas: SORRY FOR THE HUUUUGE LATE. Tests have been a bitch and I had run out of fixed chapters. Here you have a long chapter to make up for the wait!**


	64. Fight Between Friends

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Tifa smiled, getting inside and removing her shoes. She eyed Axel. "Should you be walking without crutches?"

Shit, why did EVERYONE draw attention to that!? Axel thought, sweatdropping. "Umm...yes?"

Tifa glared. "Go sit down! Now!" She ordered, placing her free hand on her hip.

Matching the woman's stance, the redhead grunted. "I'm fine! It doesn't even hurt!" Cloud had healed the broken stitch so he was fine.

"**NOW**."

Squeaking, Axel scuttled back and practically ran into the living room, hopping onto the couch and curling up as close to Cloud as he could get. "She's scary!"

Cloud chuckled, wrapping an arm around Axel's back and rubbing his side reassuringly. "Well, you _can't_ walk around." He said, smiling at Tifa as she entered and sat on the floor in front of him, holding out a large bag.

"Then why did you let me get up?" Sitting up, Axel leaned over and blinked. "...What did you bring him?" It couldn't be food, he had plenty. Photos? Books? What?

"Clothes, shoes, daily products, a few other things that he may want." Tifa smiled, placing the bag on Cloud's arms. "I asked Rude to bring them on his next visit and I came here as soon as I could to give them to you."

Peeking into the bag, Axel's eyes widened and he whistled. "Wow... black... black... black... black... more black and leather! Nice selection!"

"It's all he wore!" Tifa giggled.

Looking over at the blond, a small grin crossed Axel's face. "Very nice."

Cloud gave him a look. "Thanks, Tifa... This way I have something decent to wear at tonight's dinner." He smiled, looking into the bag and blinking, seeing a top with only a sleeve. Picking it up, he stared at it, frowning softly. "... Geo... Geostigma..." he murmured, remembering.

Frowning lightly, Axel turned, blinking at the look on the blond's face. It looked like he was struggling to remember something. "…Cloud?" Reaching out, he placed a hand on the other's cheek. "Cloud... What is it?"

"I... I used to wear this to hide my Geostigma... Right?" The blond turned to Tifa, holding the sleeve.

"Yes." Sitting down next to Cloud, Tifa reached out and took the shirt, fingering the sleeve. "You kept it hidden for so long, taking care of yourself and hiding in Aerith's church. You didn't want to bother us with it."

"I... I see..." Cloud murmured, looking at the piece of clothing.

Sighing, the woman sat back, gently fingering the soft, warm material. "Yea... but that was a while ago. Since you were healed, you got a lot more social and happy."

"I hope... I seem to have been Moody McBrood..."

"That's just you, though." Tifa chuckled, handing the shirt back. "We're use to it. You may not show your emotions to much but you still showed that you loved us."

"How? I... I ran away." Cloud asked, frowning as he lifted the sleeve.

"But you came back. No matter how many times or how far you ran, you always came back." The blond blinked, looking down at his bag. Reaching out, Tifa tipped Cloud's chin back up to look at her. "You ran a lot, Cloud. Every time it hurt or got tough, you ran. But every time, you still came back. You couldn't stay away. You loved everyone too much."

Cloud blinked, nodding as he held Tifa's hand, squeezing it gently. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

Cloud smiled, unconsciously leaning against Axel's side. "So, you're going to the dinner?"

"Yes." The woman noticed the way Cloud was leaning against Axel but decided not to draw attention to it. "I have to go grab the kids soon, Rude has them right now, and then go get Marluxia and Reno."

"Aren't they with you?" Axel frowned softly.

Tifa just sighed, rolling her eyes. "No. Marluxia decided that Reno needed new clothes and dragged him off and into town." An odd look came to her face. A mixture of humor and disbelief. "I believe he's going to try and get Reno to come in a leather miniskirt..."

"Doesn't he have a boyfriend or something?" Axel scoffed.

"Who? Marly?" At this, Tifa chuckled. "Two actually. But he likes to dress Reno up when they are not around."

Cloud cocked an eyebrow. "Two lovers? ... Explain." he asked, crossing his arms. So, _he_ was a whore, huh?

Sitting back, Tifa smoothed out her shirt, ready to explain. "Well. There is Vexen, Marluxia's first lover that took him two years to finally get. They have been together the longest. And then there is Zexion." This was a bit tougher to explain. "Zexion had a lover that he loved with all his heart, Xigbar. But Xigbar did drugs. One night while under the influence of them, he attacked and raped Zexion. Finding out what he did, he then killed himself." A soft smile came to her face." Marluxia and Vexen took him in, befriended him and eventually they all fell in love with one another."

"Hmm." Sweet and generous but it still rung on Cloud's ears like an annoying tune.

Sighing, Tifa placed a hand on her cheek, shaking her head. "And because neither of them is here, he has turned his affection to Reno. Spoiling him and cooing over him."

Axel blinked, feeling something akin to anger coming off his love in waves. "Oh, did he?" Cloud said, surprisingly calm.

Not noticing the waves, Tifa nodded. "Yep. Bought him a dozen roses this morning, taking him out shopping, and I think I heard him say something about getting him a bracelet or something." She laughed softly. "Poor Reno. He looked so confused about all of it. He doesn't know what to do."

"I... see..."

Blinking at the blond's tone, Tifa looked up in slight surprise. "Cl-Cloud? You okay?"

"I'm great."

"Liar."

"Whatever."

The woman frowned. For a moment she though Cloud was jealous. Must have been a figment of her imagination. "Okay..."

Cloud stood up, dusting his clothes. "You want some tea? Great, I'll make some right away." he said, not giving Tifa the time to reply before he left for the kitchen, closing the door with a slam.

Tifa winced at the loud slam. "...wow..." Turning to Axel, she blinked a few times, confused. "What did I say?"

"It wasn't you." Axel sighed.

"...Then what was it?"

_'You'll probably know soon enough_...' The redhead scratched his neck. "It's not my place to tell..."

Tifa nodded, biting the skin of her thumb in worry. "Right... should I go talk to him?" Maybe she could help somehow.

"It doesn't hurt to try..."

Nodding, Tifa stood up and quietly walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. "Cloud... Please, talk to me." Walking over, she leaned against the counter. "What did I say? Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

Cloud didn't look up from the stove, waiting for the water to boil. "It's fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Well, if that's not the biggest lie I've ever heard, I don't know what is." Reaching over, she used a bit of her strength to force Cloud to look at her. "Talk to me. I'm your friend."

Cloud looked at Tifa. "I... can't tell, Tifa." What he would say would most likely influence what she thought of Marluxia and he didn't want to be a bastard like that.

Sighing, Tifa moved closer and pulled Cloud into a hug. "I won't judge you. Tell me."

"The problem is that it won't be me, the one being judged... Please, Tifa. When I can tell... I'll do it."

"No." Tifa wasn't giving up. Something was bothering her friend and she wanted to know what. "Are you...mad at Reno?" Could that be it? Was the fact that Reno wasn't fighting Marluxia's affections bothering him?

"No, I'm not mad at Reno..." Cloud sighed softly.

"So it's Marlu then? What did he do?"

Cloud looked away. "Tifa..."

"I know something is wrong between you two. It was obvious by what Axel said the other day in the hospital. Just... tell me…"

"He called me a freaking whore." Cloud cut in, fed up. "There, I've said it. Now tell me. With what bloody morals did he had the right to call me that?!"

Tifa gasped, a sudden well of anger coming up for her pink haired friend. "He...what!?" how dare Marluxia say something like that! "Do you know why he said it? There had to be a reason."

"He said it because I love both Axel and Reno." Cloud explained, looking away. "I... I just can't figure out who I love the most..." He whispered sadly.

There was a moment of silence. "...you what?" She finally breathed, eyes wide. "You...love them both?" How could that be? How could Cloud love the both of them? "Does Reno know?"

Cloud gave her a sad look before turning his back at her. There it was: _that_ look. "Go wait for the tea in the living room, please." He asked faintly but firmly. He couldn't bear his friend thinking negative things about him as well.

The next thing Cloud knew he was being pulled into a strong hug, Tifa voice floating to his ears. "I'm not judging you. I just want to know if Reno knows. What you do with your live life is your decision." she bit her lip. "Reno...will be okay if you go with Axel." _'I think_.' "Like I said, Marluxia is getting really attached to him. I think he's trying to get Reno to fall in love with him."

"Tifa... You really think I'd tell Reno such thing? I... I have barely seen him." Cloud whispered, pushing the woman away.

A flash of hurt went through the woman, at both the words and the action. "Yes...it's not like he doesn't come and see you whenever he can. How silly of me. He doesn't make an effort at all." What about Cloud? He made no move to go see Reno. He seemed perfectly happy with Axel.

Cloud slammed his hands against the counter, noting the accusing tone on Tifa's voice. "Tifa, I **don't** know him. I don't know what to say next to him, I don't know how to react next to him... We have such a history together and I don't fucking remember!" He yelled, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence. "What do you want me to do?! To rush everything and end up screwing up?! I know... I know that it isn't right loving the two... But I can't help it! My head, my **heart**; it's all a mess! How can I face Reno when all I know about him, and I don't mean situations we lived, is that he's a low self-stemmed guy who loves me?!"

Tifa just stood there, anger burning in her eyes. "How about you actually TRY? You have made NO effort to even TALK to Reno unless he starts it. And even then, you won't look at him." How could Cloud speak of love one moment and then going off about how he didn't even know Reno the next? "You seem to have no interest in getting to know him or giving him a chance. You're too busy cuddling up to Axel on the couch." She growled, reaching out and turning Cloud's shirt to the side, showing off the half hidden bruise. "You can remember Marlene and Denzel a bit, you can remember Geostigma but you can't remember HIM?! The one you swore you loved more than ANYTHING?!" Was it a lie then? "It seems to me that you already made your decision." Her voice went soft then, sad. "Tell him Cloud. Tell Reno that you're not interested. If you do it now, then we can take care of him but the longer you linger, the more it will hurt. I don't think we could stop him this time if he decides that he wants to go see his children again. I just..." She sighed, shaking her head. "I just want to see the both of you happy. And it's getting more and more obvious that Reno can't do that for you. Cloud…" She paused, biting her lip. "For once...stop running. Don't run away this time no matter HOW much it hurts. Because this time, I don't think everyone will be here when you get back."

"You think that I don't think about that every day, is that it?" Cloud murmured. "I do, Tifa... I see just how many better men are interested in Reno and yet I keep doing this. It hurts, knowing that I'm doing the wrong thing... But I'm fucking scared that if I just make a decision, something bad may happen." He whispered, turning back to the stove as he discreetly wiped a tear that stubbornly decided to slide down the side of his cheek. "If I choose Axel... Our mutual friends probably won't give a shit anymore and I'll never hear of them again... and I'm afraid Reno will kill himself like you said." he said bitterly. "If I choose Reno... I... I can't bear the thought of Axel hurting... He has become, above anything else, one of my closest friends... I try to understand, Tifa... But it's all too complicated..." The man whispered.

Tifa stood quietly for a few moments, sighing gently. "It's... going to hurt no matter what you do." Stepping forward, she pulled Cloud to her once more. "And we won't forget you if you choose Axel. We didn't wait a year and come chasing after you for Reno. We did it because we love you. We're not just going to abandon you. And as for Reno…" she paused, a sharp pain running through her at the thought of the redhead's pain. "He loves you. Only you. A million men could come to him and he would shoot them all down, just for a _chance_ with you. But..." This was the hardest part. "I'm thinking... maybe... you should tell him." She gulped roughly. "You didn't see how he was, Cloud. Nothing but a doll for a year. His life revolved around working and waiting for you. Truth be told...I think everyone would let him die... if that's what he truly wants." Shuddering softly, she hugged Cloud tighter. "Look in his eyes, Cloud. He died the day Squall attacked. All that's left is a shell that runs on hope and his love for you. And you can't break the broken."

"So you're telling me to murder Reno...?"

"I'm asking you not to care about it so much. It will only make you sick and stressed."

Cloud turned to Tifa, uncaring about showing just how weak he was. "Reno's life is on these hands." He said, voice strained as he lifted his hands in the air. "And you're telling me... Not to care?"

Face even, Tifa merely raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't be too hard. Seeing as how you're already fooling around with someone else with no regard at how Reno would feel."

The blond pressed his lips together, feeling under attack. Thinking, he winced. What could he do? Ignore Reno? Leave Axel? Thinking a bit more, the blond sighed. He couldn't think right there. His thoughts were all jumbled together; he need somewhere quiet, where he could sort them all out. Only then he would be able to make a decision he would not regret. "Alright." Cloud said finally, pushing Tifa away. "Alright. You're right. I'm getting too involved. I won't be able to think like this, in this, this… environment. I remember that I was just _fine_ when I was on my own at Midgar when I was barely a teen. I shall be fine now." He stated, thinking of how he would be able to survive out there before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, gathering the things he had before walking back down to stuff them into his bag. Turning to

Axel, he gave him a saddened look that he quickly turned neutral before reaching, kissing him tenderly. Tifa knew already, didn't she? "I'm leaving for a bit... I'm sorry. I just can't keep doing this; keep listening to these things when I'm nothing more than a big empty inside. I need to sort my feelings." He wouldn't continue to make mistakes based on what little did he know about himself and his surroundings. Giving the stunned redhead a kiss on his forehead, he stood straight, head down. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, not even sparing Tifa a look as he left to the front yard.

Snarling deeply, Tifa stormed out of the house and grabbed the retreating blond by the arm, squeezing hard enough to shatter bone if he was a normal human. "You're just going to run AWAY!!" She screamed, forcefully dragging Cloud back into the house. Slamming the door hard enough to rock the window panes, she tossed Cloud to the floor harshly, towering over him with the angriest look he had ever seen. "Run, run. Run, run, run, run, _RUN_!! That is ALL you ever fucking do!! Run and hide from your problems because your too much of a coward to face them!!" She had had ENOUGH. "I'm SICK of babying you! Every time something even CLOSE to painful is said to you, you go and pout or frown or go off on a trip to make everyone feel bad for you. But guess what? IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!! You CAN'T run from every damn thing in your life and then expect everyone to make sure they NEVER do anything to upset you!" She paused, gasping. "And now you're just going to run, AGAIN, because you can't deal with one fucking problem in your life. Ya remember what happened last time!?!" She sneered at the wide eyed look on the blond's face. "That's right. You ended up being tamed for being a whore. Is that where you want to go back to!!?" Chest heaving, she growled, fists clenched tightly. "Get up, unpack and deal with your fucking life like a MAN. And if it's so hard for you to make a decision then I'LL make it for you!" She was sick of this. All of this. The ones she loved getting hurt left and right. It was time for HER to act. "If Reno is the problem then I'll just get rid of it!!" She snapped, pulling out her fighting gloves and heading for the door. "I would rather do this and get away with it then watch him do it himself!" She cracked her knuckles, shoving her shoes back on. "A twist and it will be over." It was better like this. Now Cloud would be happy and Reno wouldn't be hurting anymore.

Axel frowned from his place at the hall's entrance, limping forward. "HEY!" He yelled, anger lacing his voice. "Don't fucking think you can get here, say whatever passes through your mind to Cloud and then play _God_ and decide that you should _kill_ my twin!" He spat, stopping when he reached the doorstep. "Did you ever STOPPED and asked Cloud why was he running away? Did you fucking said _'wait'_ in your pitiful, little mind and actually tried to understand him instead of demanding him to change?! And you call yourself a best friend---!" The redhead snarled, looking down at Cloud as he grabbed his ankle and shook his head.

"It's enough, Axel." Cloud stated, getting up and dusting his clothes. Still facing down as he dusted his pants, he fought the urge of break something. "In a way, Axel is right. You didn't stop to ask why I was running. I was leaving so that I could think of what I wanted, without having the influences of either Axel, Reno or even fucking you, dear Tifa. It's clear that you want me with Reno but I cannot promise you anything until I figure my feelings out." He said severely. "You will **not** say a word to Reno nor will you touch a thread of his hair." He snarled, looking up. "You do it and you shall wish you had gone with him. I AM trying to figure out what to do. It just takes time and that is something no-one is giving me." Grabbing his bag, he threw it against the wall. "I won't run away anymore, even if it's for everyone's good. Now you may go; go and share your thoughts about me to whoever you want. Go and talk about the confused whore." Cloud whispered, throwing Tifa a look that no-one could understand. "I don't care."

Eyes still dark and angry, Tifa opened her mouth to reply before pausing when a loud ring filled the air. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell and flipped it open. "Hello? …Rude." Smiling suddenly, her anger slowly faded at the sound of her husband's voice. "Yes. I'll be there soon...I love you too." Snapping the phone shut, she walked to the door. "I won't be seeing you later. Anna is sick. Enjoy your dinner." Stepping out of house, she stormed down the street, rubbing her temple. Why was life so complicated?

In turn, Cloud stormed inside, kicking the bad as he walked. Winching slightly as the bag slammed into the farther wall, Axel walked over and placed a cautious hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Cloud…?"

"You shouldn't be walking without crutches."

"...Right..." Hobbling into the living room, Axel grabbed his crutches, placing them under his arms. "You gonna be okay?"

"Why shouldn't I? I feel fine."

Axel could feel a sigh coming. "Talk to me, please?"

"I can't. It may mean that I already made my decision. People seem to misunderstand me, after all." Cloud nearly dead-panned, picking up his bag. "I'll put these clothes away."

"Hey..." Reaching out, the redhead took hold of Cloud's arm. "Don't listen to what she said. I've never misunderstood you." He didn't like this. He didn't like _Cloud_ like this. So..._dead_.

"Then you seem to be the only one." Cloud whispered before letting out a laugh. "But what am I saying? I don't remember half of my life! How can I state something like this? You know what? Erase what I said. It just doesn't matter." The blond shook his head, continuing to laugh as he walked upstairs.

Moaning deeply, Axle let the crutches fall as he raced up the stairs after his boyfriend. "Cloud!" He couldn't let him do this. Hobbling over, he grabbed the blond's arm and tugged him close. "Please, don't do this. Don't let her words destroy you."

Cloud turned to look at Axel for the first time. "Why are you saying that? I'm fine." He chuckled weakly.

"No, you're not." Tugging Cloud into his room, Axel sat down on the bed, tugging Cloud down next to him. "You don't sound like yourself. Talk to me, hun. You know I'll listen."

The blond smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Turning, Axel cupped Cloud's cheek, turning his head to look at him. "You sound like you think nothing matters." Cloud chose silence, still with a frozen smile on his lips. The redhead shook his head, pulling Cloud as close to him as he could get. "No... No... Cloud..." He couldn't let his love act like this. "C'mon, love. Snap out of it."

"I'm fine." Cloud whispered, patting Axel's back as if he was the one who needed comfort.

"No, you're not. You're completely different and it's frightening. Just talk to me. I'm here for you, Cloud."

"I'm... I'm fine."

Shivering slightly, Axel shook his head and tugged Cloud closer. "Please? Cloud, love?"

"I'm fine..." Cloud whispered, hand now limp on the bed and silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

Pulling back, Axel gently wiped away Cloud's tears with his thumb. "She was wrong." He whispered, leaning over to kiss Cloud's cheek. "She was completely wrong. Please, don't be sad. I love you."

"... Why?" Cloud whispered. "You heard what she said. It's all true, don't you think?" he laughed weakly.

"Nope." Shaking his head, Axel smiled gently. "You're strong, beautiful, alluring, and confused. You have no memories, of course you will be confused or even a bit testy." Pulling Cloud to him once more, he gently petted his hair. "I love you. No matter what you do or who you choose, I will still love you. You are not selfish or a whore."

"But she's my best friend... she wouldn't lie about me..."

"She was angry, god knows why, but she was." Maybe it was that time of the month. This was why Axel didn't actually date them. "And I'll bet you anything that she's going to feel just horrible later."

"If you say so..."

"I do."

Cloud blinked at Axel, nodding slowly. "... Can I go put those clothes away now?"

Sitting back, Axel nodded. "Yea sure..." Reaching out, he took Cloud's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "You want to stay home? Skip Demyx's?"

"No, its fine... It'll be fun." Cloud smiled, walking away.

A sad look came to Axel's face as soon as Cloud walked away. "No… it won't." Cloud wasn't going to be okay for a while. But he was willing to wait.

Forever if he had to.

--

**Bekas: Ta-da! Early chapter cos I dunno if I'll be here on friday.**

**PS: go check our new story! 8D its a CloudxReno/CloudxYuffie. Manly the latest until the middle of it =3 you wont regret it!  
**


	65. Too Far

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Demyx bounced to the grinning as he saw Reno and Marluxia. "Welcome to my humble place!" He exclaimed, opening the door.

"Thanks for having us!" Running into the house, Marluxia swept Demyx up into a large hug, Reno walking in after him in a pair of new dress pants and a silk button down shirt, partway open. "Hi." He grinned, shaking his head at the blond's face, lips slowly turning blue but smile never fading. "Don't kill him, Marly."

Looking up from where he was sitting next to Cloud on the couch, Axel grinned and hopped off, walking over to tug Reno into hug as he gave him a noogie. "Hey, kiddo…!"

Grunting, Reno bated his brother's hand away, expensive bracelet dangling with the movement. "Knock it off."

Axel pouted. "Mean..."

"You still love me." Walking over to Cloud, Axel having walked over to save Demyx from Marluxia's iron hold, Reno sat down next to him with a smile. "Hi. How ya doing? Any pain…?"

Cloud lifted his head, blinking at Reno before smiling softly. "I'm good; I'm tough. And you?"

"A little worried for you and a bit tired from Marly's shopping spree, but I'm good." The pink haired man could run the entire length of a mall seven times and shop in each one without getting tired.

The blond patted the redhead's leg, still smiling. "I feel for you... And don't worry about me. I said I'm good."

Nodding, Reno looked over as Axel came back over, an amused look on his face. "Demyx is free and making Marluxia help him cook and bake so were free." Sitting on his brother's other side, he looked down and blinked. "Where ya get the jewels?"

Looking down, Reno shook his head, chuckling. "Marly. He demanded that I shut up and let him shop for me today. Man doesn't take _'no'_ for an answer."

Axel chuckled. "He hasn't changed."

"You're telling me." The redhead moaned, covering his face. "Seventeen stores, sixteen pairs of leather pants, more jewels then I know what to do with, lunch in a fancy restaurant and I swear he got me skirts when I wasn't looking." In fact, he KNEW Marluxia got him skirts.

"Well, not every day gives you such nice presents!"

"He didn't have to get so many!!"

"It's still nice!"

Groaning, Reno let himself fall to the side, head landing on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud didn't even move; unseeing eyes focused on the carpet. Noticing the stiffening in Cloud's shoulders, Reno leaned over until he could look at his face. "...Cloud? What's up?"

The blond forced his eyes to focus on Reno's. "I'm good." he reassured.

"...you're lying." Reno could tell. He knew Cloud, been with him so long, that no emotion that Cloud tried to hide was safe from him. "You're upset. You're devastated… mere steps from breaking." His eyes narrowed in concern. "What is wrong?"

"I'm good." Cloud repeated.

Sighing, Reno shook his head, lifting his head to nuzzle against Cloud's. "Tell me... I know something is wrong…"

Cloud laughed softly. Fake. _Hollow_. "I told you, I'm good."

Axel laid a hand on Reno's shoulder. Better not push the blond. "Reno..." He whispered, shaking his head when his twin looked back.

A small whimper fell past Reno's lips as he nodded. "...Yeah..." Shifting slightly, he stood up. "I'm going to make sure Demyx isn't letting Marluxia near the stove." Pausing a moment, he leaned down and gave Cloud's cheek a quick kiss. "Cheer up."

Cloud blinked, looking up. He smiled. "Thank you."

Smiling lightly, Reno trotted off, a loud squeal coming from the kitchen a moment later. _"DEMYX…! Why did you give him a cooking pan?!"_

Chuckling slightly at the sudden crashes emitting from the other room, Axel placed an arm around Cloud's shoulders, tugging him closer. "How ya doin'…?"

Cloud leaned against Axel's shoulder, turning to look at the redhead. "Why does everyone ask me that nowadays? I feel great, couldn't be better."

Axel rubbed a hand against Cloud's cheek. "Cloud..."

"You should spend time with your friends, Axel. I'll stay here, resting a bit." The blond said almost lively, pushing the redhead away gently.

Axel sighed sadly and nodded, getting up. "Be good." He whispered, kissing the blond gently before straightening and walking away. He knew Cloud needed some space. Walking into the kitchen, he sighed, watching as Reno came around as soon as he laid his eyes on him.

"What happened to him?" Reno asked worriedly, peeking over Axel's shoulder and into the living room. "He was fine at the hospital yesterday; today it seems that all of his progress was blown away."

Axel looked down, wobbling towards a chair and sitting down heavily. "Tifa happened." He said bitterly, rubbing his leg. "She went to my place to give Cloud a few of his personal belongings until Cloud went to make tea. She... said some things that bothered Cloud so; she went after him into the kitchen... And it went downhill from there on; I wasn't there listening but I could hear their screams from the living room, although I didn't understand them... Then after what it seemed like forever, Cloud came out went upstairs to get his stuff and was preparing to leave so that he could sort out his feelings and mind when Tifa grabbed him, threw him to the floor and yelled all the things you don't fucking say to a best friend... nearly went as far as repeating your little outburst about Cloud." Axel glared at Marluxia. "After that, he got up, explained why he was running away and talked about a few other little things. Tifa left in a hurry and since then, he's been like that. Broken... Dead on the inside... I can only fucking imagine what that... WOMAN said to him."

Silence filled the kitchen. "...Tifa said that?" the disbelieving whisper came. "Bu-but…Tifa is Cloud's best friend...why would she?" Shuddering lightly, Reno walked back and sat down heavily on a chair, ignoring the way Marluxia worriedly came up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. He just couldn't believe it. He never thought Tifa would hurt Cloud. "She did seem angry last night." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. From behind Reno, Marluxia sighed softly, running his thumb across the back of the redhead's neck, where his hair covered several bruises from where the woman had grabbed him last night, furious for some reason. "..What can we do?" Reno continued. "The last time Cloud broke, I was just...there for him; to hold him and love him. But that break wasn't like this one. He wasn't... dead inside. How do we fix this?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't know..." he whispered.

Slumping over, Reno sighed heavily and nodded. "Right...." He felt so useless. He had no clue how to fix Cloud and it was killing him.

Axel stood up, adjusting his crutches. "Well... First, we better cheer him up, right?"

"Yea, I guess." Standing up, one hand still rubbing the back of his neck, Reno nodded. "What do you think we should do?"

"…Pounce on him?"

Reno just gave his brother a withering look. "You serious…? Think that again. Cloud was just re-raped. A sudden attack would NOT be good."

Axel pouted softly. "Joke, Reno... It was a joke..."

"...Neh..." Reaching out, the younger redhead ruffled Axel's hair. "Don't pout, big brother. I didn't mean to sound mean."

"Meh…" The other redhead sighed. "So, what do we do?"

Sitting back down, Reno shrugged. "Well... I don't know what to do... Tickling won't be very effective and anything involving Marluxia will be bad..."

"Yeah, it will... before Tifa showed up, i had to convince him to come here. He didn't want to because Marluxia would be here."

A low grunt came from behind Reno, sounding slightly off put. Turning, Reno gave the pink haired man a look. "Don't you make that noise? This was your own fault!"

Grunting lightly, Marluxia nodded, hanging his head in shame. He felt bad for what he said now, and would give anything to take it back. Looking up, he reached out and placed his hands on Reno's shoulders, giving his love a quick squeeze. But this... he never regretted taking Reno.

Axel glared at Marluxia's hands. Something was up. Seeing Axel's glare, Marluxia grinned, leaning over and placing his head on Reno's shoulder with a coo, giving the redhead a playful look. "Jealous?"

"More like thinking about the hypocrite that you are." Axel grinned at him playfully, although the hard look on his sharp green eyes told a different story.

"Hypocrite…? How am I a hypocrite?" Marluxia knew exactly what Axel was taking about but the only way he was a hypocrite in his words was if Axel said that Reno was a whore. Purring, he wrapped his arms around said redhead's chest and hugged him tightly, smirking.

"You know it very well." Axel said, waving two fingers in his hand. Each represented one of Marlu's lovers.

Raising an eyebrow, the pink haired man snorted. "So? Vexen, Zexion and I all love each other. And we _know_ it." He emphasized. "We love each other _equally_. Not one more than the other and we have **no** secrets."

"I love them both equally."

Everyone turned to the doorway, seeing Cloud standing there. "Cloud..." Axel breathed.

The blond walked towards Reno, lowering his head. "I love Axel..." He stated softly, looking up. He locked his eyes with Reno's, his own still dead but with a flash of love illuminating them as he spoke his next words. "But I love you too. I love you both from the bottom of my heart... I... I'm trying... to figure out whom I love the most... I just ask a little more time and patience..." The blond whispered, lowering his head again as he waited for another outburst.

Biting his lip, the smaller redhead thought. "You love Axel..." He murmured, with sadness. "But...me too…?" This time, there was hope. Smiling slightly, he got off his chair, a sharp pang of sadness going though him when he felt Marluxia's hand reaching for him before falling to his side. He would apologize later. Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. "Okay." He sighed, resting his head on the blond's chest and nodding. "Okay then. I'll wait because I love you to." He wasn't going to push or demand that Cloud picked him; he couldn't make him choose. "I love you. I just want you to be happy."

Cloud let out a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms tightly around Reno. "I'll try to hurry..." He whispered.

"Take your time." Reno whispered, nuzzling Cloud's chest. "I waited a year. I've learnt how to be patient." The blond nodded then, falling silent. Pulling back slightly, Reno looked up into Cloud's eyes, biting his lip. "Hey...." Reaching up, he cupped Cloud's cheek gently, leaning over to nuzzle their noses together, just like he used to do when Cloud was upset. "It's gonna be okay. Cheer up."

Cloud blinked; his eyes slightly clearer. "... Thank you."

Reno smiled softly. "Welcome."

Demyx blinked. "A romantic triangle... So soap _operaish.._." He grinned.

"Aww... shuddup…" Grinning, Reno bounced over to give the taller blond a grin. "So… what are ya making for dinner?"

"You'll have to wait to see!"

"That's no fun!" Walking over to the stove, Reno stopped dead, a wide grin crossing his face. "Is that... the makings for a chocolate mousse?" He asked, licking his lips. Chocolate mousse; one of his favorites…

"_Mayyybe_..."

"... I love you..."

Axel sighed as Demyx beamed happily before wobbling towards Cloud and laying a hand on his arm, snapping him out of his own little world. "Are you feeling better?"

Looking up, Cloud nodded, a light smile on his face and it being real this time. Talking and holding Reno had helped. To know that he still loved him, despite loving Axel as well. "Yes."

The tall redhead smiled, happy. "I'm glad." He nodded, rubbing the blond's nape.

Leaning into the touch as he fluttered his eyes shut, Cloud sighed and nodded. "Yea..." Looking back up at a low cry, he blinked, watching Demyx slapping Reno's hands away from the chocolate, a warm feeling flowing through him as he watched Reno. Watching Reno play with the others, it was so familiar...

By the counter, Marluxia nearly glared at everyone in that room, furious. How could Cloud get away so easily? Get his kitten so quickly... When he had fought for him with teeth and nails!! As if sensing the pink haired man's feelings, Reno walked over, licking a drop of chocolate from his fingers from what he had managed to steal from Demyx. "Why do you look so down?" He asked softly.

"It's nothing." The pink haired man said tightly, walking away and towards the living room. Walking past Cloud and seeing red at the innocent look he got, as if the blond didn't know what he had done!, he sneered near his ear. "You should have just stayed in that mansion." He whispered hurtfully.

It was all too sudden: no-one could have predicted it. In a flash, Cloud's eyes turned from dull to ferocious and cat-like, the blond not showing any pity as he turned with his fist in position, the closed hand hitting Marluxia's cheek and sending him crashing into the living room's farther wall.

"_MARLUXIA_…!" Rushing over, Reno helped the man sit up, wincing at the large bruise growing. "Geez..." Looking up, he gave Cloud a confused look, helping the pink haired man to his feet. "What did he say?" He asked, ready to drop the other man if Cloud's reasons were bad.

Cloud simply snarled while stomping towards the pink haired man, ready to hit again before Axel rushed to him, holding him back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" both redheads cried out, holding back the two men as Marluxia also got ready to pounce Cloud and get revenge for the hit. "Calm down, you two…!"

"Like hell!" Marluxia snarled, breaking free and lunging at the same time Cloud also freed his arms from Axel. "NO!" Lunging forward, Reno put himself between the two men. "Stop it!" He yelled, crying out a moment later when he was hit by both men, one by Cloud on the side and a punch to the face by Marluxia. Grunting lightly, he kneeled on the floor, cupping his side with a wince. It was what hurt the most "...Please don't fight..." Reno asked tightly. Axel watched with apprehension as the two men rushed to the younger redhead and sat besides Reno, trying to check his bruises will trying to bat each other's hands away. Groaning, Reno lowered his hands and let the two men have their way and look him over. "Damn..." It hurt.

"You need to get healed..." Cloud said nervously, hands shaking.

"I'm okay…" Sitting up slightly, Reno bit his lip and shook, falling back to the floor when he heard a crack. Damn, Cloud was strong.

"See what you did?" Marluxia spat towards Cloud, pulling Reno closer to him and gently pressing the redhead's side, checking him out. "…You broke him a rib! Is this what you call love, you moron?!"

Groaning, Reno pulled back while rubbing his cheek, a large red mark forming on his cheek. "Careful…" He growled. "You hurt me too, so don't yell at Cloud."

"What I did is nothing compared to what he did!"

"He has super strength! He can't control it!" The redhead spat, headache growing at all the yelling. "You should be thanking me! If I didn't jump in, then this would be you!"

"Ugh, shut up, you guys!" Demyx yelled suddenly. "And you call me the kid here!"

Huffing, Reno stumbled up and wobbled over to Demyx. "Do you have any materia?" He asked, panting a bit.

Demyx shook his head. "Nope... I suck at magic so I don't have any."

Damn. "What about bandages? I can bandage my side and it'll be fine for now."

Axel cleared his throat. "I have that _Cure_ materia you gave us at my place." he took his keys from his back pocket and handled them to Demyx. "My room, top drawer of my desk; you know where it is. Marluxia can help Reno get there."

"Right…!" Taking the keys, Demyx ran off, zipping into his car and up the street to Axel's place.

Marluxia got up, gently holding Reno and starting to take him away. "Thanks." he said without looking at Axel, purposely tripping on Cloud's legs before they left after Demyx.

Growling softly at the action, Axel ran over and helped Cloud stand up, pulling him close. "He's such a jerk sometimes." He growled while glaring at the direction Marluxia had taken Reno. Cloud didn't answer and simply slumped against Axel's chest, letting out a barely heard sigh. Shaking his head, Axel leaned down and picked Cloud up, wobbling over and sitting on the couch with him. "Hey..." He chided gently, kissing one of the blond's cheeks. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"…I hurt Reno, Axel..."

"Did he look mad?" Axel soothed, rubbing Cloud's back. "He knew very well what would happen if he jumped between you two. He doesn't care. It's an easy fix."

"It doesn't change the fact that I hurt him."

Sighing, Axel sat back and thought for a moment. "Okay... you know what? Here is what ya gotta do." He smiled lightly. "When he comes back, give him a hug, a nice kiss, and say sorry. I'll bet you all my Gil that he will tell not to worry about it and nuzzle you. And mean it."

Cloud looked up at Axel, leaning against him. "K...Kiss?"

Raising an eyebrow, Axel nodded. "Yea...kiss. You know, leaning over and brushing your lips against his? We do it all the time?" He chuckled, poking the blond's nose.

Cloud's cheeks turned a bit red. "B... But..." He didn't want to do it in front of everyone!! Especially not in front of Axel...

Axel blinked at the look on his boyfriend's face. "Cloud... Are you ashamed of kissing my little brother?"

The blond shook his head quickly. "I just don't want it to happen like that: I want it to happen naturally..."

Axel snorted slightly. "A hug then…?"

Cloud frowned, almost hurt. "Don't laugh..."

"I'm not laughing at you..." Bouncing Cloud a bit, Axel leaned over and kissed Cloud's neck. "But when else will you get the chance?"

"... What if I ask him out?"

Axel blinked. "Ask him out?" He supposed that could work. "But won't you be a bit... off by being alone with him? You're still kind of skittish if I'm not there."

"I... I think I'll be good... I mean, I'll never know if I don't try..." Cloud murmured in thought, looking up and cringing. "Unless you wanna stalk me..."

That made Axel snort. "Pass. If you're going to go out and seduce my little brother then you're on your own."

Cloud slumped. "Don't... say it like that..." He murmured. It felt so wrong, doing this to Axel right on his face...

"I'm only kidding!" Rolling his eyes, Axel leaned over and gently kissed the side of the blond's neck once more. "Hmm... It's going to be nice and romantic and you're going to have a great time."

"I wonder if Reno will want it... What if I break him another rib?"

Pulling back completely, Axel turned Cloud to look at him. "Do you seriously think, after everything my little one has gone through, after loving you for so long and being so desperate to get to know you again, he would not want to go on a date with you?" Cloud looked down at that, falling forward until his head hit the other man's collarbone. "You really do...don't you?" Blinking in surprise, the redhead shook his head. "No... No, Cloud... Reno loves you. He will be delighted that you want to take him out."

The blond titled his head just a bit, pressing his lips against Axel's throat. "We'll see..."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"I don't make bets."

Rolling his eyes, Axel chuckled. "Good. Cause I would have won."

Cloud huffed against Axel's neck as Demyx walked inside, letting out a loud sigh as he closed the door. "They went back to the hotel." Demyx pouted, crossing his arms. "Marluxia forced Reno, saying that he should rest and recover."

Looking up, Axel let loose a small sigh of relief, glad that they weren't caught by Marluxia or Reno. "Well, that sucks." He pouted. "So dinner is just the three of us?" Remembering his friend's earlier words, he smirked, wagging his eyebrows. "Want me to bring Reno some of your mousse later?"

"That would be awesome, dude." Demyx beamed.

"Alright, then; I'll give it to him later."

"Thanks, I owe you my soul."

The redhead smirked. "Baby, I've owned your soul since we were kids."

Demyx scoffed. "Lies…!"

"Truths…!" Leaning over, Axel gave the other blond a smirk. "Remember? You gave it to me for a soda fifteen years ago!!"

"I was a kid, it doesn't count!"

"Does too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yeeeees!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway; his soul is yours now... whatever that means..."

A slow smirk come across Axel's face as he looked at Demyx's panicked face. "It means that i get to boss him around FOREVER."

"Nice." Cloud sighed, crossing his arms.

Looking down, Axel reached out and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist before he could slide off his lap. "What's up?"

"I ruined it all... The dinner..." Cloud sighed, scratching his cheek almost sheepishly.

"No. Marluxia did. He said something to upset you and you snapped."

"I told you I was short-tempered, Axel... I told you I shouldn't come if Marluxia would be here." Cloud sighed loudly, looking up at Demyx. "I'm sorry..."

"...hmm?" Looking up from where he was digging through the underside of his recliner, Demyx peeked up at Cloud. "Wha…? It's ruined?" He didn't notice that! Grinning, he popped up and laughed. "The party ain't ruined till the house burns down!"

"But I made Reno and Marluxia leave."

"No. Marluxia bought his away ticket by hitting you psychologically and decided to take Reno for the ride." Cloud looked down, nodding. Walking over, the blond sat on the couch with a laugh. "I'm used to chaos in my life. Something like this doesn't even faze me."

The younger blond nodded. "... What's for dinner, anyway?"

Sitting back, Demyx grinned. "Spaghetti and meatballs…! With my home made sauce and meatballs made all by myself!"

Axel gasped, licking his lips. "Oh wow..." He remembered Demyx's sauce. "Heaven..."

"... It seems that I have to check this." Cloud murmured, looking between the two older men.

Nodding, Demyx hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, coming back with a large spoon of sauce, some meatball on top. "Say Ahh!" He cried, holding it up to Cloud's lips.

The blond blinked. "I could have waited til di---hmpf!"

Grinning happily, Demyx took the spoon back out before bouncing back on his heels. "Well?"

Cloud munched, pausing a bit to, actually, taste it. "... Its good." he confessed.

"See?" Yes! Someone else converted to the sauce love! "My sauce is win!"

"It is. What's the secret?"

"Ahh…no way…!" Wagging a finger under Cloud's nose, Demyx shook his head. "I ain't telling!"

"Aww, come on..."

"Not a chance! My secret."

Cloud sighed, picking up the spoon and licking it whole. Taking a few seconds, he murmured. "... Rosemary. You add a small quantity of it and its strong scent and flavor gave your sauce a unique taste."

Eyes wide, Demyx sputtered. "Bu-but… how did you..." Huffing, he crossed his arms and glared at the blond. "Well, that's not all!! I also add something that NO ONE will ever guess!!"

Axel chuckled, watching Cloud licking the spoon again and leaning back against the couch. "He's a master of these things, Dem."

"Not if what I added isn't something you can buy at a store!"

"Bluff." Cloud said. "A few drops of coffee and cream."

A naughty grin. "That's not all."

"And European chili pepper. Rare."

Nodding, Demyx kept grinning. "And…?"

Cloud clicked his lips. "Hmm... Dill. You also added it."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You know what? I don't care. Just get your fucking asses in the kitchen before I eat it all." He said, getting up and wobbling away.

"Very good…!" Grinning, Demyx helped Cloud up and walked into the kitchen, a sly grin crossing his face. Cloud had correctly guessed them all but one. _'Secret is still safe!'_ He watched as Cloud hurried forward, helping Axel sit carefully.

"I'm okay." The redhead said, sitting down with a light hiss. "C'mon. Sit. Demmy will get us the food."

"Darn right, I will." Grinning, the energetic blond ran to the stove and started spooning out the spaghetti, salad and put garlic bread on the table. Cloud sighed and went to help Demyx, sitting down slightly after the older blond. Grinning widely, Demyx waved a hand over the table. "Dig in and enjoy!" Everyone did so, attacking their food. After a bit, Demyx pulled back, wiping the sauce from his lips with a napkin. "How do you like it?" He asked, reaching for a piece of bread.

Axel smiled. "It's great, Dem." Cloud nodded, agreeing.

A wide grin came to Demyx's face. "Great! Tell me when you want dessert and I'll go get it!"

"Anytime you want it."

"Now it is." Leaping up, Demyx quickly gathered all the dishes and ran back into the kitchen, dumping them into the sink before grabbing the already brewed coffee and plates, running back into the dining room and putting it on the table before going back for the cake.

Both Cloud and Axel thanked Demyx as he brought the cake. "It looks great."

"Thanks! I love making this stuff." Sitting down, Demyx pulled the cake to him and started to cut it, giving pieces to both Axel and Cloud. "Gotta save Reno a nice piece..." He grinned. The small redhead liked chocolate. He would have to remember that. "But enjoy!"

Cloud blinked at Demyx's words, cocking his head to the side in wonder as he remembered... Reno and chocolate… "... Add a layer of white chocolate inside the cake next time. Reno used to love it."" He said nodding as he remembered the way the redhead would nearly inhale his cake.

Pausing, bite half way to his mouth, Axel gave Cloud a disbelieve look. "...You remembered..." He whispered a wide grin on his face. "That's awesome!" Leaning over, he ruffled the blond's hair affectionately. "Well done!"

Looking down at the cake, Demyx nodded. "White chocolate...got it." And maybe flowers as well? He saw the bracelet the redhead was wearing. He would get him one ten times better then!! A sly grin stretched across his face. He would have Reno in his bed and heart one day. And if all went according to plan, one day soon.

Cloud smiled sheepishly at Axel, shrugging. "It wasn't much..."

"Well, it was something. That still counts." Looking over at his friend, Axel blinked at the look on his face. He knew that look. It was the same one Demyx got right before he was about to get laid. Sighing softly, he shook his head. He would let Demyx do what he wanted for now. But the second he upset his little brother, BAM, kick to the groin.

Cloud eyed Demyx as well, eyebrow cocking in wonder. "Gil for your thoughts…?" He murmured. He didn't like that look.

Still in his own little world, the older blond shrugged. "Hmm... Just thinking of what flowers Reno would like..." Daisies…? Snap dragons? Lilies…? Roses…? Whatever it was, he would get it. "They would look nice with the chocolate..."

"He doesn't really like flowers... He hates to see them die." Cloud murmured, chewing thoughtfully.

"Really…? That's.....sweet." And CUTE. A small smile came to the other blond's face. "So flowers are out... hmm… maybe a plush toy?"

"That he would like."

"Good..." A plushy it would be then! A lot of them! Grinning lightly, Demyx turned and looked at Cloud. "Do you think he would like kitties? Or a puppy…?"

"He has a female kitten, Gizmo." Axel said, nodding.

"Gizmo hates Axel." Cloud added softly, snickering.

Giving the redhead a grin, Demyx winked. "Kittens always did hate you. And Gizmo…?"

He snorted softly in amusement. "Cute. Just like him."

Cloud's eyes narrowed just slightly. Who else was trying to get into Reno's pants? Axel? "Yep." He agreed with Demyx.

Humming, the older blond dug into his cake, savoring the sweet taste. "Hmmm... think I'll go bring him some of the cake later myself... some of the dinner as well." He smiled again, idea coming to his head. "Maybe take him out to Build-A-Bear! He can make his own plush toy there!" It would be like a date; one that only he knew about.

"That sounds good." Axel nodded.

Idea set in mind; Demyx nodded and continued to eat. He was going to get his little redhead if it was the last thing he did!

--

**Bekas: BAD Demyx D :**


	66. Hard and Fast

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Sighing lowly, Reno grunted, crossing his arms and laying down on the bed after kicking his shoes off. Marluxia had carried him all the way home after being healed, refusing to go back to the dinner. And now here he was. Grumpy, a bit sore and hungry. Great.

"Stop sulking." Marluxia said, getting inside.

"Why did you make me leave?" Reno huffed, sitting up a little straighter. "I'm all healed. I'm fine."

"I like you where it's safe."

Pausing, the redhead turned and gave the other man a withering look. "Where it's safe?"

"Yeah."

"I was safe there."

"That is why I just healed a broken rib..."

Sighing lowly, Reno shook his head. "Marly... I already told you. What happened was my fault. I jumped between you two. Of course I was going to get hit."

"If he had hit you a little stronger, that rib could have ripped your lung, Reno."

"And you had hit me a bit harder my jaw would have been busted."

"I hit as strong as I could. I'm normal, forgot?"

Reno nodded, grunting. "Exactly. You're normal. Cloud is enhanced. Picking a fight with him is not a good idea."

"One well-aimed hit to the chest area and see if he wouldn't go down to his knees." Marluxia snorted. "I'm a doctor. I know his status."

A low growl filled the air. "Don't you even DARE." Reno seethed, glaring heavily at the other man.

"Why not? You want him to hurt you again when he loses it one more time?!"

"Of course not! But it never would have happened if you didn't provoke him!" Reno knew that the pink haired man had said something to set Cloud off. It must have been bad.

"I didn't say anything."

Reno scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yea right. He just lashed out for no reason."

"I only told him that I'd make him pay if he hurt you. Then, he hit me." Marluxia lied convincingly.

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead gave Marluxia a look. "…I don't believe you."

"Too bad. It's the truth." Marluxia stated, falling on top of his bed.

"...Neh..." Grumbling, Reno stood up, looking down at Marluxia. "You didn't have to fight back." He would believe what the other man said, for now.

"It pissed me off that he hit me that hard over something like what I said!"

Smiling lightly at the childish tone in the other man's voice, Reno sighed and crawled onto the bed, curling up to his chest. "Poor Marly."

"Don't pity me..." Marluxia whined softly.

Reno just cooed, nuzzling his face. "But you sound so sad and kid like!"

"... Thanks?"

"Welcome." Settling back down, Reno sighed, resting his head on the other man's chest. "I'm still hungry..."

"... I'd offer to make something but I bet you wouldn't want something burnt..."

"Heh....nope." Reno knew better then to accept anything but sweets or pancakes from the other man. "You want to go out to eat?"

"I'm kind of tired... But we can order a pizza or something."

"I'll pay." Rolling over, the redhead reached for the phone, easily dialing the well known number. "What you want on it?"

"Pineapple and ham, please."

Nodding, Reno set the order before lying back down. "There. All set. It should only take thirty minutes to get here."

"Alright. What did you order?"

"Same thing. I'm not picky when it comes to pizza."

Marluxia nodded. "Okay then..." He sighed, turning on his side.

Following the others movements with his eyes, Reno rolled over, arms coming to wrap around the other's waist. "What's up?" He murmured.

Marluxia took a moment to reply. "... You'll leave..."

"...Marly? What do you mean? I'm right here..."

"If Cloud chooses you... You'll leave..."

Oh, that was it. Sitting up, Reno leaned over, one arm braced on either side of Marluxia's body as he looked down on him. "Marluxia... I care for you. Hell, if given time, I know that I'll fall in love with you. But Cloud..." He closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit. "I can't help it...such a history... and he said that he loves me... I can't just forget all that..."

"I know..." Marluxia whispered. He knew...

"Don't be so sad..." Reno couldn't take it to see the other so sad. "Marly... please..."

"It's fine... I'll be fine when the time comes..."

"But you're not now." Reno didn't know how to handle this. Sighing softly, Reno leaned over and brushed his lips across the other's cheek. "Tell me how to make it all better."

"Stay with me till Cloud decides... please..." Marluxia pleaded softly, frowning sadly.

Smiling, Reno leaned over and pressed his lips to the other man's. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marluxia leaned into the kiss, smiling. "Thanks."

Pulling up, the redhead smiled. "Turn over? I want to cuddle."

Marluxia smiled, nodding as he did so. "There." He opened his arms towards Reno, silently inviting him.

Moving closer, Reno cuddled as close to the other man as he could manage, sighing in happiness and relief. "There. Much better."

The pink haired man nodded, kissing Reno's forehead. "Love you..."

Pausing for only a moment, Reno buried his head in the other man's chest, mumbling. "Love you too…" And he did. Maybe not as much as the other man loved him, not yet at least, but he loved him none the less. Marluxia beamed with joy, tilting Reno's head up to kiss him tenderly. Kissing back, the smaller of the two men sighed in content through his nose, looping his arms around the taller man's neck, pressing closer.

Marluxia broke the kiss reluctantly, listening to the door bell. "Pizza."

Groaning softly, Reno nodded. "Dang." Rolling off the bed, he went to the door and took the food, tipping the pizza boy before coming back to the bed. "Here we go."

"Thanks, love."

"Welcome." Sitting cross-legged, Reno opened the box and pulled out one gooey slice, licking his lips as the shining cheese stretched further and further the more he reached up. "Ohh… this is gonna be good..."

Marluxia chuckled, tearing a small portion of pizza from his first slice. "It will." He said, popping the food into his mouth.

Reno was too busy gathering the cheese back on top of his slice to pay attention to the other man, tongue stuck out in concentration. "Hmmm..." Folding the slice in half, he shoved the entire thing in his mouth, purring happily at the taste.

Marluxia cocked an eyebrow towards Reno but said nothing. "So... What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

Cheeks puffed out, Reno raised a finger, chewing and swallowing quickly "Ahh… sorry about that. And I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you would like."

"Umm... I don't know?" Going to see Cloud was out. Reno knew Marluxia would follow him around anywhere he went and that would not be a good idea.

"Well, we can always stay here..." Marluxia smiled naughtily.

Raising an eyebrow, Reno grinned, deciding to play dumb. "And what exactly would we do?"

"Doctors?" Marluxia smirked.

Cooing, Reno reached out with one greasy hand and gave the man's cheek a pat. "Am I sick?"

Marluxia pulled back. "Eww... And yes, you are. So very sick..."

Eyes half lidded, lust beginning to fill them, Reno leaned over to lick away the grease, purring. "And how would you _'cure'_ me?"

Marluxia smirked. "You would have to test it to know it."

"And how do you test for it?"

"That you will have to find out..."

Smirking lustfully, Reno took another bite of his food, crawling forward, end piece of the slice hanging out of his mouth, and brushed his lips against the other man's, mumbling. "Why wait?"

"Aren't you hungry anymore?"

"Why do you think I'm trying to feed you?" The redhead winked, leaning forward to offer the slice in his mouth to the other man again. Marluxia chuckled, taking a bite of the slice and brushing his lips against Reno's. Kissing back, Reno pulled away, wide grin on his face. "See? We're eating."

"Yap."

"Still hungry? Or do you want to eat something... else?" Reno asked, grinning lustfully at the other man.

"What do you have to offer?"

"Guess!" It wasn't that hard. Marluxia was just playing hard to get.

"What about… you?"

Grin widening, Reno nodded. "Exactly!"

Marluxia chuckled. "Hmm... I think... it sounds good."

Moving forward once more, Reno straddled the other's hips, looking down at the pink haired man with eyes heavy with want, loose hair slipping over his shoulders and face as he leaned down for a deep kiss. Marluxia moaned softly, arms automatically rising to be wrapped around the other's waist. Body shuddering, the redhead parted his lips for the other's tongue, hands lightly gripping the pink haired man's shirt. The doctor slid his hands up Reno's chest, starting to unbutton his shirt and tugging it down Reno's slim shoulders. A small gasp escaped Reno's lips, his own hands working on tugging Marluxia's tight shirt off his body. "Arms up." He panted, pulling on the material. Marluxia did as he was told, shirt just off his head as his mouth attached itself to Reno's collarbone, sucking lightly as he worked on the other's pants.

Moaning softly, Reno arched up, leaning down to latch his lips onto Marluxia's neck, sucking and licking the soft skin there as he lift his hips. Marluxia quickly took the redhead's pants and boxers, licking his lips at the glorious vision in front of him. Gasping lightly at the fast movements, the redhead pulled back slightly, a bit of red dusting his cheeks. "Hey! No fair..." He pouted, reaching over to unfasten the other man's belt. "If you're gonna play doctor, then you gotta be naked too, yo." Marluxia chuckled and got up, letting his remaining clothing fall before he kicked it away. The look in his eyes darkening further, Reno reached out and took the pink haired man's hand, placing it on his chest. "Well, doctor?" he grinned. "How about giving me a check up?"

Marluxia smirked, running a hand down Reno's chest and stomach, fingers touching red curls before curling around the redhead's hard member. "Hmm... Good blood circulation."

A low moan filled the air, Reno's head falling back, eyes fluttering closed at the soft waves of pleasure rolling up his spine. "Re-really?" He stuttered, licking his lips, shifting closer. "That's good..."

Reaching to the tub of lube on his nightstand, Marluxia opened it and coated three fingers, rubbing two against Reno's entrance before easily pushing them inside. "Body temperature is slightly high..." He smirked, feeling waves of heat coming of the other man as he moaned gently.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Reno leaned over and began laying small kisses and nips on the exposed skin of Marluxia's neck. "And?" He mumbled, pushing back against the other's hand. He was still pretty loose from their night together so there was hardly any pain at all. Just a light sting that was quickly fading. "What do you suggest we do about it?"

"Nothing." Marluxia licked Reno's lips, nibbling them softly.

Groaning lightly, the redhead nibbled back, tongue darting out to dip into the other man's mouth briefly before pulling away. "What else?" He whispered, eager for more, lower half wiggling and thrusting back a bit faster.

Marluxia added a third finger, thrusting them in and out of Reno's body. "I say you are completely healthy."

A strangled gasp filtered past trembling lips, thin arms tightening their grip around the pink haired man's neck. "Ma-Marluxia..." Reno stuttered, a light red appearing across his cheeks as he thrust back, trying to gain more contact. "Wh-what do I owe you for the checkup?"

"Just some of your beautiful screams during completion." Marluxia whispered huskily.

Reno purred lightly at that, leaning over and smashing his lips onto the other man's, kissing him deeply before pulling away. "Tifa…?" He wanted this, hell yes, but he still didn't want to get caught.

"Went back to Edge earlier."

"Good." Taking a firm grip on the other's hair, Reno yanked Marluxia into an almost bruising kiss. "Then take me…" He gasped, pulling back. "I want you. Hard. Fast. Make me scream."

"Condom or not?" Marluxia breathed.

"Not." Reno moaned, reaching down and firmly grasping the other's cock, pumping him heavily. "I want to feel you. All of you."

"Fine by me." The pink haired man smirked, squeezing a nice amount of lube onto his hand and coating his member with it. Watching the other man's hand, Reno licked his lips, trembling in anticipation. This was going to be good. He could feel it. Grinning, Marluxia grabbed Reno's legs, flipping him to his stomach before he could protest. Pulling him up on his knees, he parted the redhead's ass cheeks, rubbing the head of his hard cock against the tight entrance. "Think you're ready for me?"

Yelping lightly as he was flipped and handled, the redhead moaned softly, grinding back against the other man's cock, nodding as he firmly gripped the sheets. "Yes..." He gasped, groaning lowly and arching back. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

"Very well." The pink haired man hummed and thrust forward, easily sliding inside the redhead until he was balls deep. A loud moan filled the air, fingers twisting tightly into soft sheets as Reno groaned, teeth gritted as he accepted and pushed away the pain of intrusion, leaving behind nothing but pleasure. Marluxia leaned forward, chest pressing against Reno's back and mouth latched to the redhead's sweet neck. "Well?"

Moaning again, Reno pushed back, grinding and whimpering in an effort to feel more. "Fuck me." He panted, thrusting back again with a groan, tipping his head to the side to give the other more room to work. "Don't hold back. Take me, claim me. I don't care how but do it!" He needed it. A hot, furious, controlling fuck. He craved it so bad it almost hurt.

"You asked for it." Marluxia smirked and pulled back, slamming back in. The doctor set up a fast, hard pace, the sound of their flesh slamming together and their groans being the only noises that could be heard in that room.

Reno cried out, the sound long and loud, pleasure slamming into him hard and fast. "Marlu!" Biting his lower lip, he moaned deeply, bracing himself and thrusting back, whimpering and panting lightly all the while as he twisted his hips, body jolting once when he felt his sweet spot brushed. Marluxia moaned softly, keeping the angle and slamming harshly against Reno's prostrate with every thrust. Leaning down once more, he bit Reno's neck right below his jaw, sucking hard enough to leave there a large, dark bruise. Yelling loudly, the redhead panted harshly, moaning when he felt Marluxia's lips on his neck, tipping it to side to give him more room. "Marly..." He breathed, lower half arching up as he thrust back, clenching tightly. "Harder..."

"I'll rip you apart." The pink haired man moaned, biting Reno's shoulder. He would mark him as many times as it was needed to make sure Demyx and Cloud knew where they stood!

Moaning at the overwhelming sensations, Reno shook his head, thrusting back harder. "Do-don't care!" He bit down on the sheets to muffle a loud cry at a particularly hard hit, hips jerking and twitching. "Wanna feel all of you." He whimpered a moment later, licking his lips again. Marluxia groaned loudly and increased the strength of his thrusts, arms quivering at the strength used. "AHH!" tossing his head up, Reno cried out again. Head falling back, he continued to moan loudly, body shaking as he fought to continue pushing back, his weeping member twitching and dripping onto the bed.

"You want to release?" The pink haired man doctor exclaimed, one hand now gripping Reno's hip and the other scratching down the redhead's back harshly. "Beg for it." Arching up with a loud cry, Reno shook his head, trying to jerk away and thrust back at the same time, lowering one shaking hand to grasp his weeping organ, stroking it in jittery movements, refusing to give in. Marluxia grabbed Reno's hands and pinned them against the bed above Reno's head, shaking his own head. "Beg for it, kitten. Beg for it and I shall give it to you."

"N-no!" Eyes squeezed shut; Reno shook his head, biting his lower lip in an effort not to cry out. He wouldn't give in. He could hold on. Arching up, he cried out at another hard thrust, another dribble of fluid slipping down his already soaked length. He could hold on. His orgasm wasn't stopped. Just a few more hits and he would be good. Thrusting one last time, Marluxia stopped still deep inside Reno, his cock's head merely brushing Reno's prostrate. He smirked as he listened to the redhead's whine. Damn it! "Aww, c'mon…!" The redhead panted, pressing back as much as he could manage, moaning in despair when the flashes of ecstasy stopped. "Move..."

"Beg. For. It." Marluxia said huskily on Reno's ear, voice low and dripping with lust.

Gasping softly, Reno felt another twitch of his cock at the sound of the other's voice alone. "...No..." He refused. And besides, this wasn't so bad. It could be much worse. He could hold on.

"Alright..." Marluxia sighed, starting to completely pull out.

"Huh…? Wha…NO!" Shaking his head, Reno cried out, straining to thrust back, to feel that pleasurable fullness again. "No!"

"Then _doooo_ it..."

Groaning sharply, the redhead shifted and moaned, head falling back onto the bed with a hiss. "...please?"

"Louder... And make it convincing, love."

Moaning again, Reno lifted his head back up, panting slightly, cheeks red. "Please...pretty please, fuck me." He groaned, tipping his head back to look at the other man, eyes filled with lust and want. "I want you, need you. Fuck me, fill me, _please_."

Marluxia grinned and slammed back in all the way, stopping just long enough to lick Reno's ear. "Good kitten." He whispered, resuming his earlier actions. Gasping in surprise at the sudden movement, Reno cried out loudly, hands gripping the sheets once more as he strained to thrust back, moaning all the while. Marluxia reached down, grabbing Reno's cock and pumping it with his thrusts. "Come for me, baby. Come for me." Reno arched up, loud moan being ripped from his throat as he twitched, body clamping down tightly around Marluxia's cock as he rode out his orgasm, body rocking back and forth as he moaned deeply, cum dripping down and staining the once clean sheets beneath him as he came. The pink haired man came a few erratic thrusts later, groaning as his seed coated Reno's inner walls.

Lurching forward, the redhead gasped, eyes widening slightly at the pleasurable feeling of being filled, the other's cum dripping out of him. "Ahh..." Licking his lips, he shifted slightly, pausing with a whimper when Marluxia's softening cock brushed against his sweet spot, causing him to tremble.

Marluxia carefully pulled out, crashing onto the bed next to Reno. "Holy..." Moaning loudly, Reno felt his body weave and wobble before his legs gave out, falling onto the bed next to the other man with a light wheeze, panting. "You were amazing." Marluxia grinned drowsily, pulling the other man to his chest and kissing his forehead tenderly.

Humming contently, the redhead moved closer, slipping his leg between the other man's, getting as close as he could. "Same to you…" Marluxia chuckled, pressing small, loving kisses across Reno's face. Giggling softly, Reno tipped his head up, neck arching back slightly to reveal the dark marks made by the other man. "Hmmm... that feels nice." Marluxia hummed, sucking on the skin of Reno's neck again. "Ahh..." Gasping softly, Reno tilted his head back even further, hands braced on the other man's chest. Releasing the darkened skin, the pink haired man licked his lips, smiling. Body trembling lightly, Reno blinked, looking up at the other man. "Had fun with that?"

"Veeery..."

"Good." Snuggling closer, the redhead paused; face becoming redder when he felt his still wet cock brush up against the other man. "...I'll be right back." He mumbled, sitting up. "Gotta go clean up."

"Alright…" Marluxia sighed, shifting with a sleepy inhale.

Pausing at the other's tone, Reno turned and leaned down, hand on each side of the pink haired man's face before kissing him deeply and pulling up. "What? You sounded odd."

"I'm just tired, love." Marluxia smiled lovingly.

Reno grinned, chuckling lightly. "Lazy. You're worn out already?" He asked playfully, still full of energy. "And yet another side effect of not having sex for a year. I don't the urge to nap right after." Giggling lightly, he gave the other man another kiss. "Rest. I'll go clean up really fast and join you."

"I'll be waiting." Marluxia smiled, watching Reno go. He... would certainly miss this... but he could always hope that Cloud stayed with Axel.

Walking into the bathroom, Reno cleaned up really quick as he promised before coming back out, a fresh cloth in his hand as he crawled onto the bed and slinked up the other's body. "Hiya." Leaning down for a kiss, he reached down with his free hand and started to gently clean the other's soft cock, rubbing and caressing it with the warm cloth, wiping away the cum. Pulling back from the kiss, he blinked, grinning innocently. "So?"

"I didn't say a thing." Marluxia smiled.

"Good!" Damn. Finished cleaning, Reno shimmied down Marluxia's body to go toss the cloth into the wash before crawling back onto the bed, nuzzling as close to the other man as he could and sighing in content. The pink haired man nuzzled back, tugging the now clean blankets over their bodies. Sighing gently at the sudden warmth, Reno moved closer, blinking as his sex high faded, leaving him limp and aching. "Ugh..."

Marluxia kissed Reno's cheekbone. "Are you alright? Need materia?"

"Hmm... Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I just wanna lay here."

"Alright." The pink haired man nodded.

Moving as close as he could get once more, Reno sighed in content, kissing the older man's chest. Marluxia just sighed in contentment, closing his eyes slowly. Looking up, Reno smiled when he heard the other's breathing evening out. "Night, Marly..." He whispered, leaning up and kissing the other man's lips before settling back down, sighing happily as his eyes fluttered shut.

He would sleep with the angels tonight.

--

**Bekas: Another chapter for you, my lovelies! Also, if you haven't already, go check our newest story, The Things I Do For You! It's a CloudYuffie but shall have CloudReno and RenoYuffie on a near future 8D Shall also contain MPreg and much fluff! Little to no drama unlike Haunted xD Go and check it!**


	67. Loving Healing And A New Beginning

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud looked up, watching the cloudless sky. "It's quiet." He murmured, feeling Axel's thumb caressing the back of his hand as they walked hand in hand through the quiet street. It was late in the night - almost morning!

Looking up at what the blond was staring at, Axel nodded. "Yeah... Not even the crickets are chirping..." That was strange. Normally they would be chirping loud enough to wake the dead. Cloud looked at Axel then, leaning against him to be used a support since the redhead was only using a crutch, the other one being in his free hand. Glancing over, the redhead chuckled, wrapping his arm around Cloud's shoulder and tugging him closer. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He soothed.

Wrapping his arm around Axel's waist, the blond sighed. "You already broke a stitch, I just don't want you to break another." He frowned worriedly.

"Bah... It's a piece of string. I'll live." Painful? Yes. But easily fixed. "It wouldn't be a problem if _someone_ would let me use a cure to heal it." Axel huffed, gently rubbing Cloud's side.

Cloud rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Axel, no... You shall heal normally and the end. At least you get to be babied."

Whining gently to get the other's pity, the redhead leaned down to nuzzle the blond's head. "Aww... Please?" He begged, moving closer to Cloud and pressing up against him.

"No."

A pout set on his lips, the redhead slumped and leaned against Cloud with all his weight, knowing the other could take it. "So mean..."

"You love me."

"You have no idea."

Cloud looked up, smiling softly. "Tell me then? How much do you love me?" He dared.

Humming gently, Axel tipped his head to the side in thought. "I love you..." He smiled, thinking. "More than chocolate. This is a whole damn lot, mind you." Axel snickered at Cloud's chuckle. "I love you more than the stars and the moon, more than anything I own, more than life!" He would gladly trade it for Cloud's. "I would do anything, say anything and be anything for you." Leaning down with a loving smile, the redhead kissed the other man. "And that a lot."

Cloud chuckled into the kiss. "... You are so cheesy." He murmured, although he had appreciated Axel's words. He felt all warm and squishy inside and he let the other know it as he cuddled closer, kissing him lovingly.

Kissing back, Axel pulled back with a grin. "Well? What about me? How much do you love me?"

The blond started thinking, biting his lip as he tried to find words to describe the humongous feeling on his chest. "... I love you more than cooking." He started with a joke like Axel did. That was a lot of love, as well. "I love you more than the sky and the Clouds, which I love to watch when I want to relax. I love you more than I have honor; I would go through any trial for you." Cloud smiled tenderly, kissing the other with as much emotion before he blinked, the image of something that he also loved very, very much popping into his head. "... I love you so much more than the rides I took on my bike." He said, remembering his beloved _Fenrir_. "... Damn, how I miss my bike..." Taking a ride, feeling the air on his face... "Maybe someday I'll give you a ride."

"A bike?" Axel didn't know Cloud could ride. "That would be awesome! I love motorcycles!" The air, the speed, knowing that you have control over something so powerful. "Can I drive?"

Cloud already knew the answer for that and he didn't even need to try and remember what he would do back then. "No."

"Aww... c'mon! Please?"

"No."

Axel pouted again, nuzzling Cloud's neck. "Meanie." He murmured fondly.

"I know."

Chuckling, Axel pulled back, ruffling the blond's hair. "Love ya." He smiled gently. Cloud let out a chuckle at that, leaning to kiss Axel's jaw line. Wanting a real kiss instead, Axel stopped walking and grabbed Cloud's upper arms, yanking him up and pressing their lips together, kissing him passionately as the feelings left by Cloud's earlier words fueled his actions.

Cloud gasped at the sudden action, groaning as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and kissed back, melting. Panting softly through his nose, the redhead stumbled back after a couple moments, back pressing against a tree as they kissed, parting his lips invitingly. At that, Cloud pushed his tongue inside, rubbing it against Axel's lovingly. Shivering slightly, Axel moaned, feeling his legs begin to tremble as he kept holding Cloud closer before he slowly slipped down to the base of the tree, lips never leaving the blond's as he tugged him down with him.

"Axel..." The blond breathed, straddling the redhead's lap obediently.

Shaking his head, Axel pulled Cloud back down for another kiss, not wanting their lips to part for even a second. Arms wrapping around Cloud's waist, he tugged him closer, pressing their bodies together. Cloud just moaned softly, cupping Axel's face as they kissed. Shivering, Axel pulled back for just a moment. "We… we should get home." He breathed, leaning in for another kiss despite his words. The bushes hid them pretty well and he couldn't bring himself to get up. Cloud nodded absently, continuing to return Axel's affection. Moaning softly, Axel felt his back start to ach and moved slightly, laying down onto the grass, arms still wrapped around Cloud as he pulled him down with him, sucking lightly on his tongue.

Rolling his hips, Cloud broken the kiss to breathe. "We... We should really go..."

Axel nodded, eyes half lidded as he bucked up, grinding back against Cloud. "Ye-yea..." He panted, reaching up and tugging Cloud down for another kiss, hands going to cup his ass, squeezing it gently.

Cloud moaned loudly into Axel's mouth, wrapping his arms around the redhead's chest and getting up, bringing the other up with him. He swallowed hard, quickly thinking of the fastest way to get home. It was getting colder and Axel should rest his injured leg. "…C'mon." He breathed at last, throwing Axel over his shoulder. "I got an idea." The blond winced, walking around the bushes and jogging home, having memorized the way when they went to Demyx's place.

"He-Wh-WOAH!" Yelping in surprise, Axel was jolted out of his lust filled haze as he was tossed over the blond's shoulder. "Cloud! Are you nuts!?" He laughed, gripping the back of the blond's shirt to keep him from falling.

"No." Cloud chuckled, running slightly faster.

Holding on tighter, Axel grinned, leaning over to whisper into Cloud's ear, voice deep. "And what else can this mako enhanced guy do, exactly?" He asked, grinning.

"From what I can see, a few things." Cloud chuckled.

"And I like it so far!"

"Cool." Cloud breathed, making a turn and running up the road.

Yelping, Axel hung on tighter, laughing lowly. "Having fun?"

"You could say that. Exercise is always good!" The blond panted, stopping on Axel's front door.

Axel yelped again at the sudden stop, shaking his head with an amused grin. "See? Now you're all tired. I'm too heavy to carry!"

"You're light as a feather, Axel." Cloud breathed, carefully placing Axel down.

"Then why are you out of breath?" The redhead countered, getting his keys out of his pocket to open the door.

"I was immobile for a year..."

Pausing a moment, Axel shrugged. "Touché." Opening the door, he grinned. "C'mon. Let's go in; it's cold." Cloud nodded, getting inside and toeing off his shoes as he tried not to show he was in a bit of pain; his heart hurt from the sudden effort. Closing the door behind him, Axel walked forward and hugged Cloud from behind, not bothering to turn the lights on in the dark house. "Did you have fun?" He smiled, resting their cheeks together.

"In the end, yeah." Cloud smiled at the comforting action, squeezing Axel's arms gently as he leaned his cheek back against the redhead's.

"good." Leaning over, Axel kissed the blond's cheek, peeking around and blinking. "Your eyes are glowing..."

"They always glow." Cloud whispered, turning to look at Axel. "it's faint when I'm calm and during day it's a bit hard to see but when I tire myself, they always glow like this. Hadn't you noticed before?"

Axel shook his head, leaning closer to get a better look at the beautiful orbs. "Not really. I never looked this close and I've never seen then at night before... Like, I never took the time to do it." Cloud smiled softly, allowing Axel to study his eyes as he gazed into his love's own warm orbs. Smiling gently, the redhead pulled back after a moment. "Beautiful." He kissed the blond tenderly. "I thought they only glowed when you were horny." He teased.

Cloud blushed. "No, they don't just glow when I am horny."

"I like it when they do though." The redhead smirked, kissing the corner of Cloud's mouth.

"You do, hm?" Cloud chuckled softly.

Nodding, Axel kissed him again. "Yep. I love to watch them glow, whether it's when you're looking down at me or I'm above you."

The blond smiled, gently holding Axel's chin with two fingers and pulling him down. "…Show it to me then." He said at last, looking up at the other.

Eyes widening slightly, Axel wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, pulling the other's body flush against his. "...Which way? Do...you want to top?" He didn't want Cloud to go through any bad memories again, but craved for a step forward in their relationship. If it would make Cloud more confident, he'd give his body away.

Cloud thought for a while before shaking his head. "No, not yet..." He whispered before looking up, unsure. "I want you to heal me first... so that I can be sure that I won't hurt you when it's my turn."

Nodding with a gentle, understanding smile, Axel leaned down and scooped Cloud into his arms. "Alright then. The bedroom then?" He wanted to make this perfect. No screw-ups this time.

Cloud nodded, slightly nervous but in a good way. "The bedroom." He whispered, nodding.

Axel smiled, leaning down to kiss the blond. "We don't have to do everything, you know. Not if you don't want to." He soothed, walking towards his bedroom.

"I want to. I've waited long enough." Cloud smiled softly in return.

Settling the blond onto the bed, Axel crawled over him, one leg slipping between Cloud's. "Just tell me if you want to stop." He whispered, running his lips gently across Cloud's, not yet kissing him.

The blond nodded reassuringly, circling his arms around Axel's shoulders and pulling him down for a real kiss. Kissing the smaller man lightly, Axel gently probed his lips with his tongue, slipping it in when Cloud parted his lips, tasting him, one hand trailing down the other's body to slip under his shirt. The blond encouraged Axel, rubbing his back and slipping a hand inside his shirt back, gently scratching the soft skin. Shuddering softly, Axel moaned and broke the kiss to slowly pull Cloud's shirt over his head. Tossing it to the floor, he leaned down and nestled his head in the crook of the blond's neck, licking the soft flesh gently. Cloud fluttered his eyes closed, hands running up Axel's back to bury them on the red, spiky hair. Encouraged, the redhead began to suck and nip, one large hand running down smooth skin to work on Cloud's pants. "Hmmm..." The blond licked his lips, working on buttoning Axel's shirt as he lifted his hips, allowing the redhead to remove his lower garments. Tossing Cloud's pants away, Axel pulled up and licked his lips, eyes wandering over the bare body under him. "...Delicious..." He murmured, leaning down and licking a path down Cloud's chest, tongue circling one copper nipple before he sucked on the hard bud.

Cloud gasped, spreading his legs so that Axel could fit more comfortably between them. Tugging the shirt down the redhead's shoulders, the blond run his hands up and down the other man's chest, gently pinching Axel's nipples in return. Axel hummed, nibbling the tip of Cloud's nipple gently before licking a path to the other one, biting down softly as his fingers massaged the wet one. "You taste nice." He mumbled, kissing a path down Cloud's chest and pausing at his stomach, licking and sucking the soft flesh, tongue dipping into his navel a few times.

"Thanks." Cloud smiled softly, groaning. "You need to take those off." He murmured, pointing at the other man's pants.

Pausing in his ministrations, Axel raised an eyebrow, amusement shining in his eyes. "Do I?"

"Yes. I want to feel every inch of your skin against mine..."

A small shiver shot through the redhead at that, excitement and lust growing in his eyes. "Well then... who am I to say no?" Sitting up momentarily, he pulled off his shirt fully before doing the same to his pants and boxers, leaving him just as exposed as the man under him. Lying back down, he moaned at the pleasurable feeling of Cloud's skin against his.

Cloud shivered, feeling Axel's hot skin burning into his. "Much better." he whispered with a smile, leaning up to kiss the other man tenderly. Kissing back just as softly, Axel reached down again, encasing Cloud's member in one warm hand and starting to pump him slowly. The blond moaned into the kiss, hands flying up to cup the other man's face.

Pulling back from the kiss, Axel smiled, leaning down to whisper in Cloud's ear, sucking on the smooth flesh afterwards. "Tell me what to do..."

Cloud moaned softly, shivering again. Scratching Axel's sides, he licked his lips and grabbed Axel's hand, removing it from his cock and sliding it even lower, groaning at the feel of Axel's large fingers brushing against his entrance. "Prepare me for what's to come..." He breathed on Axel's ear. "I want to feel you." He shivered.

Groaning softly, Axel nodded, kissing Cloud briefly before pulling away to dig into the bedside drawer, pulling out a small tube of lube. Leaning back, he crawled down Cloud's body, kissing a wet path down his chest before licking the tip of his cock, one lubed up finger gently circling his puckered entrance. Cloud moaned softly at that, carefully rubbing Axel's scalp as he felt the other man's tongue and mouth on his cock and a finger brush against his entrance. So far, so good. Seeing that the other was still relaxed and calm, Axel went a step further, swallowing the tip of Cloud's cock, sucking gently as he slowly nudged in his finger. The blond tensed as Axel's finger began to penetrate him but a quick look at the redhead reassured him and his body relaxed, accepting the intrusion despite the small sting of pain. Pausing as Cloud stiffened up, Axel waited until he was relaxed to continue moving his finger, bobbing his head along the warm flesh of Cloud's cock, licking and nibbling the hot flesh.

"A-Axel..." Cloud moaned softly. Eyes closed, Axel kept sucking and moving his finger around, searching for Cloud's prostate. He wanted to make this as pain free as possible. Suddenly, Cloud's back arched and the blond let out a loud moan, a jolt of pleasure jolting up his spine. Smirking lightly, the redhead chuckled and moved his finger faster while continuing to hit that same spot, head bobbing faster as he sucked, his teeth scraping lightly. Placing the back of his free hand on his forehead, Cloud panted, shivering in delight. "A-Ax..."

Humming, the man in question raised a quizzing eyebrow and pulled up as his finger kept moving, adding a little more pressure and giving the other man a smirk, tongue running along the head of Cloud's dick. "Yes?"

The blond huffed at the sight. "Stop teasing."

"Teasing?" Axel asked, blinking innocently and grinding his finger against Cloud's sweet spot.

"YES, teasing." Cloud nearly snarled, letting out a small whimper after.

"Ohh... Nice snarl." Axel loved to hear his lover make sounds like that. So demanding and bossy. Chuckling, he lowered his head to take Cloud into his mouth once more, pumping his finger harder and faster as his head bobbing quickly.

"That's much better..." Cloud breathed, moaning softly. Everything was going smoothly.

Axel chuckled again, sound vibrating through the other man's dick as he moved his head lower, pulling up slowly but with hard sucks, his free hand reaching down to give Cloud's balls a gentle squeeze, finger ramming his prostate. The blond panted softly at that, a few droplets of sweat dribbling down his temples. Glancing up, Axel smirked, moving his finger even faster and harder, keeping the movement erratic, mouth still sucking slowly. Cloud moaned louder, legs trembling slightly. Scraping his teeth slightly, Axel pulled up, sucking the tip of Cloud's cock once more and purring at the taste. "Hmm... Yummy." Pulling up, he leaned over and kissed Cloud, sharing his taste. "How does it feel?" He asked, hand still moving fast as ever, the new angle allowing him better access to Cloud's sweet spot. Cloud moaned as an answer, kissing Axel deeply as he rocked his hips against the redhead's hand, silently asking for more. Pulling back from the kiss, Axel purred deeply, eyes heavy with lust. "Ready for another finger?"

Cloud nodded, lightly kissing Axel's lips as he rubbed the redhead's shoulders encouragingly. "Go ahead..." Nodding, Axel slowly rubbed a second finger against Cloud's hole, pushing it in slowly. Cloud fluttered his eyes closed, biting his lip: it hurt and it made him nervous but he knew the pain was normal and Axel's scent and hot breath against his skin reassured him greatly. Axel kept pushing until he had his finger all the way in, stilling his movements for a second before slowly starting to thrust them, spreading them as wide as he could manage and gently kissing Cloud's lips again and again. The blond hissed softly, cracking his eyes open to look into Axel's, kissing the other man lovingly. Kissing back, Axel gently sucked on Cloud's tongue, shifting his fingers around and pressing them firmly against Cloud's prostate once more.

"Oh Shiva..." Cloud moaned softly, the pain starting to fade bit by bit. A small smile came to Axel's face at the other's moan, making hand moving a bit faster while his fingers padded down and grinded against Cloud's prostate, one after another. Kissing the other man hard, Cloud rocked his hips unconsciously, mind hazy with pleasure. Licking Cloud's lips, Axel moved back slightly until he was kneeling between Cloud's legs and nudged them open a bit more. "Let see how long it takes for you to lose control." He whispered, smirking. Reaching down with his free hand, he took a firm but gentle grip on Cloud's hips and tipped them up, licking his lips and watching his fingers plunge in and out of Cloud's tight hole, making sure to

hit his prostate with every thrust. Cloud gasped, letting out a long moan. Panting lowly, Axel tipped Cloud's hips up further and began to ram his fingers in harder and faster, leaning over and taking Cloud's cock into his mouth, sucking him off hard and fast. The blond threw his head, crying out in pleasure as his cock twitched inside Axel's mouth.

Axel groaned lowly, cock twitching at the sound of pleasure coming from the other man. "Gods... Cloud." He gasped, fingers going a bit faster, nibbling the large vein on the side of Cloud's dick.

Cloud moaned, looking down with a smirk. "Y-Yeah?" Axel looked up at Cloud with heated eyes, a bit of pre-cum dribbling past his lips as he gasped, hair plastered down with sweat. The blond groaned at the sight. "Just add the third finger... I want _you_." He breathed huskily.

"No." Axel breathed back, moving his hand harder and faster. "I want you to come." With that said, he ducked his head back down to swallow Cloud once more.

"_Axeeeel_..."

"No, Cloud. I want to taste you."

"And I want you making love to me until you come inside my body."

Smirking, Axel teased the tip of Cloud's cock with his teeth. "What? Can't come twice?"

Cloud gasped, his cock twitching once more. Close, so close... "That's not the point, Axel..."

"The point is that I want to taste you." Axel cut in. "Now, shut up and fuck my throat." He growled, swallowing Cloud whole and sucking almost harshly, fingers moving as fast as he could manage.

Cloud froze before swallowing hard: Axel sounded so demanding - too demanding-, almost... _aggressive_. He cried out suddenly, feeling Axel's teeth scratch his sensitive skin and turning him on even more despite the scare just felt. "A-Axel!" He wheezed, feeling wonderful warmth spread across his stomach. Moaning again, Axel swallowed Cloud rapidly, sucking and licking the hot flesh in his mouth before pressing his fingers firmly against the blond's sweet spot. Pressing down, he moved his hand, a nail lightly scraping across the sensitive gland in an effort to throw Cloud over the edge. Eyes snapping shut at the sharp pang of pleasure, Cloud let out a loud cry, almost a scream, his body convulsing as he came inside Axel's mouth.

Swallowing all of Cloud's semen, moaning loudly at the taste, Axel quickly inserted the third finger, hoping the pleasure of Cloud's orgasm would distract him from the pain. Pulling up after giving the softening organ a few more licks, the redhead leaned up and gave Cloud a gentle kiss, slowly moving his fingers. "Love you." He smiled. Cloud moaned, barely registering the newly added finger as he leaned up to kiss Axel languidly, arms wrapping around the redhead's neck. Kissing Cloud back, Axel stretched and thrust his fingers, chuckling softly. "The scream surprised me. You look more like a moaner to me."

Cloud let out a chuckle, rolling his hips against Axel's fingers. "I guess it's the effect you have on me..." he breathed in a daze.

"Or a fluke." The scream had startled him, actually. He never thought Cloud would do that… But then again… Axel hid a sad frown as he reached to kiss the curve of Cloud's neck. He guessed that was the result of the blond's now mixed pain and pleasure signs. Humming softly, he continued to stretch his fingers, spreading them as wide as they would go.

Cloud groaned at that, tightening around Axel's fingers. "Axel..." He breathed. "Please..."

"Please?" The redhead grinned, knowing full well that he was going to pay for all his teasing the day Cloud decided to take control. "Please what?" Cloud whacked Axel's forehead, growling softly. Snickering softly, Axel laughed and nuzzled Cloud's hand. "Alright. I get it." He whispered, giving Cloud a soft kiss, drawing his fingers out of the other's tight body.

The blond sighed at the loss of that full feeling, watching Axel reach for lube and coating his member with it. He licked his lips: three fingers he could take but Axel was above the average man. "... Be gentle, love..."

Axel nodded reassuringly, chuckling lightly as he leaned down to press his lips to Cloud's temple. "I'll be telling you the same thing one day." He laughed gently, eyes traveling down for a moment. "The mountain air did you good." He teased, dodging a smack. Scooting back, he sat on the balls on his feet and lifted Cloud's hips, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. "Don't make me do all the work." He joked, rubbing the tip of his cock against Cloud's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Cloud swallowed, taking a deep breath. "... I'm ready." He whispered after a moment. Nodding once more, the redhead pushed forward slowly, making sure to take his time and pause at any sign of pain. The blond tensed when his muscles stretched and he felt a pang of pain, reaching up to cup Axel's face and making sure it was really him before forcing his body to relax. Smiling gently, Axel grasped Cloud's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, still pushing forward, eyes never leaving Cloud's face. Cloud let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding once the redhead slipped all the way into him, feeling every inch of Axel's when completely got inside. "Shiva…"

"What? Did I hurt you?" Axel panted, looking down at Cloud in shock and ready to pull out at any moment.

"N-No, it's just..." Cloud shifted slightly, wincing at the pleasurable pain of being stretched to his limits. "I... Never thought I could stretch t-this much..." Every time he did, pain and disgust had been too strong to even acknowledge it.

Axel paused, raising an amused eyebrow even though he sort of understood Cloud's concerns. "Cloud... Look at how small Reno is. And look at how big you are. If he can take you without a problem, I think it's safe to say that you can stretch as far as it is needed to." He chuckled.

"But Reno's RENO. We have different limits…"

Axel just chuckled. "Maybe that's why you always topped him? Limits?" Cloud pouted, looking away. The redhead rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Don't tease me..."

"Why not?"

"You are ruining the mood..." Cloud sighed softly, hiding an amused smile.

Rocking his hips gently, Axel snickered at Cloud's low moan. "Am I?"

"Just move." Cloud breathed, pulling Axel down for a kiss. "Heal me already..."

Nodding with a chuckle, Axel began to thrust slowly. "Move with me." He whispered. The blond nodded, gasping at the movement and beginning to move his hips in time with Axel's thrusts. A shudder rippled up Axel's spine as Cloud began to move, the sensations and feelings nearly overwhelming him. "That's it." He breathed, fighting to keep his thrusts slow and steady and not just take Cloud the way he wanted to. "Keep moving with me."

"M'doing it..." Cloud breathed, moaning softly. Keeping up the movements, Axel started to shift, searching for the one spot he knew would make Cloud moan louder. Cloud swallowed hard as Axel shifted, gasping and moaning as the other man found his prostrate. Nodding to himself, the redhead picked up a bit of speed, making sure to hit Cloud's sweet spot with every thrust. The blond moaned again, swallowing as he started becoming hard again fast. "Keep it like that." He moaned. Ahh, just the right pace… Slow and deep.

"Ri-ight..." Keep it like that. Shouldn't be too hard. Eyes closed in ecstasy, Axel kept moving along with Cloud, one hand buried in the sheets and gripping them tightly as they moved. The blond was so tight… Almost virginal, if he hadn't gone through what he did.

Cloud panted, his moans getting louder as passionate moments passed between them. "A-Ax... Shiva..."

Leaning down, Axel smashed his lips onto Cloud's. He couldn't keep their pace up much longer. Apologizing with his eyes, he began to move a bit faster. The blond cried out, his sounds muffled by Axel's lips. Cloud scratched Axel's back, thrusting back harder and faster. Moaning at the pain, Axel gasped, resolve broken. Moaning loudly, he looped his arms around Cloud's hips, helping him meet his thrusts as he picked up the pace again, fucking Cloud almost to the point of being rough. In turn, Cloud nearly screamed with the sudden pleasure, tightening around Axel's cock every time the other pulled out. Crying out loudly at the sudden increase of pleasure, Axel reached down and fisted Cloud's weeping cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. "A-Axel...!" Cloud moaned loudly. "I-I'm going---!"

Gasping, Axel nodded, thrusting even faster. "Come with me, Cloud... come with me!" And that was it. Cloud screamed with his release, tightening around Axel's cock as much as he could. Arching up, Axel's screams mingled with Cloud's, body jolting and quivering as his release milked the inside of Cloud's tight body. Panting softly, he slowly lowered himself to Cloud's side, trying to catch his breath. Breathing erratically, Cloud reached to rub Axel's back with a small, content smile on his face. Eyes fluttering open, the redhead smiled and moved closer to Cloud's touch, purring lightly. "That…was nice..."

The blond nodded, groaning softly as Axel pulled out so that they would be in a more comfortable position. "It was..." He whispered, still smiling as he nuzzled against Axel's chest, sighing as he felt Axel's cum dribble down his entrance.

"You want to get cleaned?" Axel asked, sitting up and looking down at Cloud. "I'll bring you a wet cloth if you want."

Cloud pulled Axel down. "Later..." He murmured, kissing the other man softly. It wasn't one hundred per cent comfortable but it made him remember what had just happened.

Settling back down, Axel nodded and reached over, pulling Cloud into a hug. "Sure, no problem." A light yawn escaped before he could stifle it but he just grinned at Cloud's quizzing look. "Well… how did you enjoy your healing?"

The blond chuckled, resting against Axel's chest with his head lying on the redhead's collarbone, right arm loosely wrapped around the other's waist as his free hand was curled against Axel's right side. "It was okay." He teased softly, leaning up to kiss Axel's jaw.

Raising an eyebrow, Axel shifted his hand on Cloud's back, the other loosely curled around his waist, and ran the fingers slowly down the smooth flesh to his ass. "Just okay?" He said, fingers tracing small circles around the blond's wet opening. Dipping two of his fingers inside, meeting no resistance, he slowly swirled them around. "I think I did much better than 'okay', If your

screams were any judge in the matter."

Cloud groaned, raising his right leg and wrapping it around Axel's waist to give him a better access to his opening, shivering at the feeling. "Hmm, having fun down there?"

"Yes." Swirling his finger a few more times, Axel switched to pumping them instead, keeping the movement quick and steady, lightly brushing the other's sweet spot with every stroke. "And by the way you moved, I guess you are as well." The blond licked his lips, brushing his right hand up Axel's left side and down to his soft stomach, continuing down until he found Axel's soft cock, massaging it and smirking when it started stirring into life. Axel gasped lightly, hips squirming a bit at the sudden hot touch, a soft moan escaping him as Cloud's hand found his stomach, then crotch. Squirming slightly, he pushed his fingers in a bit deeper, hitting the other's prostate now. Cloud shuddered, cursing as he felt his cock beginning to get hard once more. He had already cum twice! Ohh, the wonders of mako... And the skilled hands of his lover. Moaning, the blond removed Axel's fingers from inside him in a sudden, unstoppable act of boldness, sitting and moving to place each of his knees on either side of Axel's head, back arching as he leaned down to lick, nip and suck the other man's cock into full hardness.

Moaning at the sudden movement, a bit disappointed that Cloud pulled him away, Axel leaned up, drawing Cloud's dick into his mouth. Sucking lightly, one hand gently pumping the base of the hard member in his mouth while the other rubbed the blond's back again, Axel slid two fingers inside his lover's body once more to resume his thrusts. In turn, the blond moaned around Axel's cock, sucking the still fresh juices from their love making while he thrust into Axel's mouth carefully even as he kept pushing back against his fingers. Moaning lightly, Axel took more of Cloud's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head as he licked and nibbled the sensitive flesh, fingers moving faster and harder, his own hips lifting along with Cloud's sucks.

Cloud moaned louder, knowing that neither of them would last long after their earlier activities. Letting Axel's cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop and with a string of pre-cum and spit linking the organ and his lips together, the blond sucked on a finger, removing it from his mouth as it was wet enough. Taking Axel's cock back into his mouth, he sucked hard, wet finger rubbing against Axel's entrance. A little teasing was never prejudicial in moments like the moment they were living.

Eyes snapping open, Axel moan in disappointment as Cloud pulled away, fluttering shut once more when he felt those hot, sweet lips come back to him. Still nibbling gently, hand twisting to hit Cloud's prostate at different angles, he paused again, feeling Cloud's finger against his entrance, asking permission to continue. Hesitating only a moment, he nodded, taking as much of Cloud into his mouth as he could manage and sucked at the same time while lifting his hips, encouraging the other's bolder actions. The blond needed to stop fearing sex and what better than showing him this much trust?

Cloud pulled back long enough to kiss Axel's inner thigh tenderly and reassuringly, resuming his sucking as he slowly began pushing his finger inside. A light groan filled the air at the blond's movements, Axel's legs spreading wider as the sting of intrusion slow faded. Free hand gripping Cloud's hip, the redhead kept his eyes closed and his head and hand moving as he relished on the pleasure he was feeling.

Cloud stilled his finger for a moment at the groan, moaning louder as he began to sweat once more and his own pleasure began to increase. Feeling Axel loosen up, he began to move his finger in and out of the other's hot body, searching for the redhead's prostrate. Panting through his nose, all traces of pain gone, Axel groaned lowly at the feeling of Cloud's finger pumping in and out of him. A small flush covered his cheeks as he rocked his hips in tune with Cloud's finger, his own still moving just as hard and fast as before while his mouth kept sucking and bobbing along the other's hot shaft. It went on for a few more seconds before Axel inhaled sharply, hips bucking up.

Cloud smiled around Axel's thick cock. There it was... Continuing to hit Axel's prostrate, the blond moaned, starting to tighten around Axel's fingers. He was close and he could feel it as well as the redhead. Eyes squeezed shut again in ecstasy, Axel didn't even notice when his hand and head movements got faster, harder and more erratic, hand shaking with jittery movements as he continued to ram just the right spot inside the blond above him, low cries vibrating through Cloud's member with every bob of his head. Wanting those fingers deep inside him, Cloud's moans began to get louder in return as he thrust harder against Axel's fingers. Sucking hard on Axel's cock, Cloud's eyes snapped open as his orgasm suddenly ripped through him, making his back arch and his finger ram harder into Axel, sweet moans and cries vibrating around the older man's cock.

Moaning loudly, Axel swallowed all of the blond's cum eagerly, a bit of the fluid dribbling down the corner of his mouth. Slowly pulling his fingers out, he shuddered, feeling his own cock twitch and leak. Moaning, he thrust his hips up, then back against the other's finger. Cloud moaned weakly around Axel's cock, exhausted after so much pleasure. Continuing to suck and nibble, the blond scratched the sensitive skin with his teeth, finger stabbing and scratching Axel's prostrate in hopes to get him to join him in bliss soon before he collapsed onto him.

Arching up with another moan, the redhead gasped and panted, patting lightly the other's hip. "Cl-Cloud… Ahh... St-stop. Wanna see you..." He didn't know why, but he wanted to look into Cloud's eyes as he came; to know that this was what the blond really wanted.

Cloud pulled back with a long suck, moaning as he moved to lie down in front of Axel, swollen lips brushing against the sensitive skin of the redhead's cock as he brushed his finger against Axel's entrance, pushing it inside. "Like this?" He breathed, tongue darting out to lick Axel's leaking hard member.

Axel cried out lightly, nodding as ran a trembling hand through Cloud's hair and looking down at the beautiful sight. "Ye-yea.." He breathed, lifting his hips as Cloud's mouth slid down, feeling his release approaching. "Just like that..." The blond moaned softly around Axel's cock, head bobbing up and down while he never took his eyes from Axel's, beginning to feel Axel's walls hugging his finger tightly. Moaning and groaning lightly, the redhead kept his gaze on Cloud's blue eyes, trembling lightly at the look the other was giving him. "...Cloud..." He whispered, biting his lip with another moan, pushing back against the other's hand harder. He was so close!

Cloud scratched Axel's prostrate, gently biting the head of Axel's cock as he gave the other man a brief nod. _'Come_.'

Body jerking, Axel arched up with a loud moan, slapping his own hand over his mouth to stifle the noise as his other hand twisted on the sheets and his walls clenched around Cloud's finger, spurting his seed into the blond's hot, sweet little mouth. Cloud fluttered his eyes closed, drinking all that Axel had to offer. Licking his lips and sucking and licking Axel's cock dry, he removed his finger from inside the other's hot body and crawled up, falling on top of his lover tiredly.

Moving his hand from his mouth, Axel reached and slowly wrapped his arms around Cloud's body, reaching down to sluggishly tug the blankets onto them with a shiver. "Hmmm... that was nice..." Cloud snuggled against the warm body beneath his, sighing contently and humming as an answer. Smiling gently, Axel ran a soothing hand through Cloud's hair. "So... was that better than '_okay'_?" He asked, grinning slightly. "I know it was more."

"It was great." Cloud smiled tiredly, leaning up kiss Axel tenderly. "Love you..."

Kissing back, Axel purred lightly, nuzzling Cloud's head. "Love you too, sweet cheeks, but it was still more than just _'great'_ for me."

"Mind-blowing." Cloud chuckled, agreeing.

"You have no idea."

"I beg to differ." The blond murmured, hand drawing small, random patterns on the redhead's chest as he yawned softly.

Pausing a moment, Axel nodded, chuckling. "True... but I think I beat you there." Stretching slightly, he paused, feeling a tiny sting on his lower half. Cloud smiled, leaning to kiss Axel's cheekbone apologetically. Eyes fluttering shut at the soft action, the redhead hummed, turning to capture Cloud's lips in a tender, loving kiss. The blond sighed contently through his nose, kissing back. Pulling back, Axel smiled. "C'mon. Sleep time. We can take a bath tomorrow."

Cloud nodded, settling back down and snuggling close to the other's warm body. "Goodnight." He murmured, fluttering his eyes closed.

"Night." Axel whispered back, his own eyes closing.

Everything was as perfect as he had pictured.

--

**Bekas: D'aww to these two lovebirds and YAY at Cloud turning a page on this phobia of his!!**

**On another note, tell us what you think of the story so far 8D We love knowing what people think of our work!  
**


	68. Evolving

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno; Demyx/Axel]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

--

Cloud woke up late in the next morning, curling up on the empty bed. Lifting his head with a deep, sleepy inhale of the fresh hair coming in through the open window, he looked around, searching for his missing lover. "Ax...?" He called drowsily, barely registering the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as he sat and quickly lay back down, groaning.

Holy, was he _SORE_...

Coming out of the bathroom a few moments later, towel around his waist, Axel walked back into the bedroom and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Cloud slumped on the bed. The redhead frowned. "Uhh...you okay?" he asked, walking over to sit next to the blond.

"... Can't sit..."

Blinking a few times, a timid grin came to the redhead's face. "Uhh... sorry?"

"It's not like I complained yesterday..."

That just made Axel snicker. "I'll be right back." Standing up, he limped out of the room, leg tingling a bit, and came back with a Cure. "Here we go..." Holding it over Cloud's hips, he sucked in a breath and concentrated, healing the blond.

Cloud let out a relieved breath, sitting moments later. "So much better..." He said, looking up. "... Well? Where's my good morning kiss?" He smiled.

Rolling the orb along his fingers, Axel raised an eyebrow at the tone of Cloud's voice. "Where is my please?" He asked, grinning.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Do I have to ask please to get a kiss from my lover?" He leaned back on bed, the fresh air of outside hitting his bare skin.

Snickering softly, the redhead grinned again, playful light in his eyes. "You want a kiss? Come and get it then."

"Are you sure that you don't want to be the one coming here?" Cloud let out a chuckle, completely lying down on the bed and placing a foot on Axel's hip, grabbing the towel with his toes and pulling it off.

Looking down in surprise, Axel raised an eyebrow. It looked like his puppy was maturing into a full grown guard dog. Humming, he stayed where he was and shook his head. "Nope. I came to you, yesterday. You get to come here today." He asked, making a motion with his finger. Cloud rolled his eyes and sat, grabbing Axel's wrist and yanking him down on top of him. Wrapping a leg around the redhead's waist, he kept him in there. "Ouff! Not what I had in mind..." Not like he was complaining, though. Leaning down, Axel pressed his lips to Cloud's, kissing him softly. "There. Your kiss."

The blond simply sighed softly at the soft action, pulling Axel back down and making the kiss longer, deeper. Moaning lowly, Axel gave Cloud's tongue a few licks before pulling back up, or at least trying to. The blond kept a firm grip on his hair, keeping their mouths pressed together. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere until Cloud said so. Well, that was perfectly fine with him. Cloud pulled back after a moment, gasping for his breath. "There. NOW I got my kiss." He chuckled, grinning.

Panting just as loudly, Axel nodded. "Hell ya."

The blond chuckled again, rubbing Axel's back. "... Thanks." he thanked softly.

"Welcome." And man, did that rubbing feel good. Sighing gently, Axel laid down, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder. "Feels nice..."

Cloud kissed the taller man's neck tenderly, continuing his rub. "I was thanking for last night." He whispered softly. "Thank you for being patient... for being tender... for helping me with remembering that a most intimate situation with someone doesn't mean just pain." The blond whispered tightly, hugging the other close and burying his nose on the other's damp hair.

Pausing a moment, Axel lifted his head and gave Cloud a smile, leaning over to press their lips together. "You're welcome. And I expect you to do the same for me one day, okay?" He smiled again, nuzzling Cloud's nose with his own. "For when you want a turn."

Cloud nodded, kissing Axel's gently. "I would never hurt you." He reassured.

"Good!" Sitting up, Axel gave Cloud a grin. "I gotta get dressed now."

Cloud blinked, sitting. "You're working today?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope." The blond blinked again. 'Why get dressed then...?' he thought but didn't say it, part ashamed by the thought. Seeming to catch what the blond was thinking, Axel grinned. "You wanna lay around naked all day?" He asked, amused.

"No…" Cloud shifted. "I should shower anyway... Still... You know..."

Tapping his lips, Axel hummed, thinking. "Hmmm...Kay. You can go take one."

"I didn't need your permission..." Cloud scoffed, grinning as he got up.

The redhead just grinned back, giving Cloud's ass a soft smack as he walked by. "Smartass."

Cloud stopped, turning to look at Axel. "... You didn't just spank me." He snorted.

Grinning back, Axel raised his hand. "Want another?"

The blond smirked, leaning against the doorway. "Save it for later." He winked, entering the bathroom.

The redhead blinked. "...Wow..." Cloud sure was different that day; nothing like he was, a few days prior. "...Blowjobs fix _everything_." He grinned, getting up to make the bed, only to flop right back down onto it, still unclothed. If it was a naked day Cloud wanted, then it was a naked day he would get.

Half an hour later, Cloud walked out of the bathroom, clean, naked and drying his hair. "... Dried cum, never again..." He grumbled, blinking as he noticed Axel. "Weren't you going to get dressed?"

Giving the blond in the doorway a smirk, he shook his head. "Why?"

"You seemed hasty in doing so..." Cloud murmured, leaning against the doorway and eyeing the sprawled redhead, licking his bottom lip slowly.

"Meh." Axel shrugged, smirking up at the blond. "I figured that clothes were pointless today if we're not going anywhere."

"... You plan on walking around naked?" Cloud mused.

"Why not? It's my house."

"Fine..." The blond shrugged with a little smile, turning to leave the room and go upstairs to his own bedroom to get some clothes.

Blinking in slight surprise, Axel sat up. "You're not gonna join me?"

"Hey, i just finished washing you're dried cum off my ass." Cloud mused. "I want some underwear, food and cuddle time before anything else."

Grunting, the redhead pouted and crossed his arms, flopping back onto the bed. "I offered to wash you up yesterday. You can't complain today!"

"Hey, I had finished my... _real_... first time yesterday!'Can't blame me cos I wanted to be with you."

Axel just rolled his eyes. "We could have taken a bath together." Chuckling, he shook his head. "Go get dressed. I'll see you in a few minutes." Cloud pouted at Axel's dismissive behavior and went to the bed, lying down next to his lover. "...What?" The redhead asked with a grin, letting the other man snuggle up to him.

"... Are you mad...?"

Chuckling, Axel shook his head and rolled over, wrapping an arm around Cloud. "Not even close. You just said that you wanted to lay around naked so I was gonna."

"I didn't say it..." Cloud stated, resting his head on Axel's shoulder and kissing his neck, interlacing their legs. "You just, somehow, hacked into my head... As usual." A poke to the ribs.

Humming gently, Axel let his head fall to the side, giving Cloud better access. "You looked disappointed when I said I wanted to get dressed. I guessed from there." Cloud blushed a bit with an embarrassed smile, nuzzling Axel's neck with his nose.

"What's with the blush? You were all badass a few minutes ago." Axel chuckled, kissing the flushed cheeks tenderly.

"I'm bipolar." Cloud joked, half staring at Axel. "It's just how i am, smartass..."

"Ohh, I'm a smartass now, am I?" Grinning, the redhead reached over and tapped Cloud's, massaging possessively a round buttock. "Mine wasn't the one hurtin', now was it?"

"Guess whose fault it was?" The blond smirked, turning on his back and pulling Axel with him, spreading his legs to accommodate the other man between them. "Not that I really minded..." he purred softly.

Raising an eyebrow, Axel grinned and shook his head, moving back and laying down next to Cloud instead. "Oh no. You were just complaining about my juices up your ass. Why would you want more?"

"...Keep teasing like this and you may never get laid again." Cloud protested softly, grunting as he turned on his side and cuddled up against Axel's, taking on his sweet scent and warmth. "I don't mind spending the morning like this, though..." He murmured, kissing the redhead's chest lovingly.

Sighing softly at the kiss, Axel tipped Cloud's head up and tapped his lips lovingly. Chuckling, he nestled his face in soft blond hair. "Staying like this sounds good to me." Cloud was nice and warm. Just right for a day like the one it was.

The blond smiled and gently nibbled Axel's finger, sighing contently through his nose. "What would you like for lunch?" He asked softly, looking over the redhead's shoulder and seeing that it was nearly midday.

Pulling his finger back, Axel tapped the tip of Cloud's nose. "Normally, I would say you but I'm actually really hungry. So... Maybe just a sandwich?"

"Just sandwiches?" The blond asked, eyes crossing and nose crunching as he looked at Axel's finger. "You sure that's going to feed you, _Mr. Hole_?" He saw how Axel had eaten on the night before: either he really, really liked Demyx's food and disliked his and was famished whenever he cooked.

Axel chuckled gently, moving his finger away and nodding. "I'm sure." He grinned, leaning over to kiss the smooth skin of Cloud's neck, not able to help the urge. "You can make them big too! It will fill me up good."

Cloud smiled, titling his head to give Axel a better access. "Gigantic sandwiches it will be, then."

Purring deeply, Axel's tongue came into play, lapping and sucking the soft flesh, sucking down on one of the blond's sensitive spots that he had mapped out the night before. The blond groaned softly, nuzzling closer as he searched for more skin-on-skin contact. Wrapping one arm around Cloud's waist, Axel pulled him flush against his body, slipping one leg in between the blond's as he continued to suck, his free hand gently rubbing the blond's hip. Letting out a small moan, Cloud licked a wet path from the redhead's ear down to his shoulder, biting and sucking before gently licking the bruise. Axel simply gasped softly at the action, moaning gently as his head tipped to the side and gave the other more room to work, hips unconsciously rocking forward and grinding against Cloud's.

"Axel..." Cloud groaned, feeling Axel's hardening length rubbing against his. So he did want it... Reaching between their bodies, the blond grabbed Axel's cock, pumping it softly till it was hard on his hand as he continued to bruise the other's shoulder, marking his territory. A loud gasp filed the air, followed by a low moan as the redhead arched up slightly, pressing against Cloud's hand and mouth, his own hand lowering to grip the blond's ass, pressing their arousals closer together for more contact. Cloud brushed his lips against Axel's skin up to his lips, kissing and nibbling them as he felt the redhead part his cheeks, a teasing finger rubbing against his entrance and sending shivers up his spine.

A low growl fell past Axel's lips when he didn't feel and resistance coming from the other. Pulling back, he gave Cloud a heated look and smiled, leaning over to smash their lips together, sucking on Cloud's lower one. "Love you." He moaned, pulling back and pulling his hand away from the other's ass, pressing his fingers against gasping lips. "Suck." He wouldn't take Cloud completely dry. That was just cruel.

Cloud smirked and took the fingers inside his mouth, sucking them and swirling his tongue between them as he kept staring into Axel's eyes. "Going to play rough, today?" He murmured, releasing the digits when they were wet enough. He could take a little rough treatment already... Hopefully.

Growling again, Axel leaned over and pressed his lips back to Cloud's, sucking, nibbling and nipping his lips, lowering his hand to once again circle Cloud's puckered entrance, carefully sliding in one finger and pumping it. "Yes." Cloud gasped, back arching and his grip on the redhead's cock tightening as Axel's finger slid inside. Axel groaned, finger still slipping and sliding as he pumped it, making sure to press against the other's sweet spot with every move. "Does it hurt?"

"It was just the initial sting..." Cloud murmured against Axel's lips, hissing in pleasure as the redhead hit his prostrate.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I do this..." Panting softly, Axel moved his hand harder and faster, ramming Cloud's prostate with every stroke, rubbing a second finger against the blond's opening, slowly working it in. Cloud moaned a little louder, pushing against the fingers. Moaning loudly, Axel kissed Cloud hard again, slipping his second finger inside and pausing a moment before resuming his thrusts, spreading his digits as wide as he could manage. "Spread your legs wider." He ordered, already moving them for Cloud. Shifting lightly, he slammed his hand harder and faster, watching Cloud's lower half jerk a bit at the constant hits, strokes and thrusts against his prostate, not stopping for even a moment.

The blond cried out, panting at the constant bursts of pleasure. "A-Axel...!" He moaned; legs spread wide as he rocked against the rough fingers. It hurt but it felt so damn good.

Growling once more, this time deeper, the redhead leaned over to suck on Cloud's neck, adding to the dark collection of bruises there. "Another finger, brace yourself." He grunted out, biting down lightly as he nudged in a third finger. Cloud let out a strangled sound through clenched teeth at the rough entry, eyes clenched shut as the third finger penetrated him. Halting all movements, Axel brushed his lips across Cloud's neck and to his mouth, kissing his lips softly. "You alright?" He whispered, concerned.

Cloud swallowed, kissing Axel back. "I love you, Ax... But you need to go a little slower with that preparation." He whispered.

The redhead winced lightly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, sorrow and regret in his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I don't want you to stop... I just want you to be more patient... After that, you can pound me into the ground, I don't care." Cloud murmured with a little smile, kissing his lover tenderly.

Kissing back, Axel nodded, sucking gently on Cloud's lower lip while moving his fingers slowly. "I'll keep you to that..."

"I know. I _hope_ so." Smiling slightly, making sure to be careful this time, Axel pumped his fingers lightly, stretching them as he planted soft kisses up and down Cloud's neck. Cloud cupped his face, turning it to him before he pressed their lips together, kissing the other deeply as he rocked against Axel's fingers. Kissing back, Axel kept his movements gentle and slow, a small shudder going through him.

He had hurt Cloud.

That small piece of information hurt more than he ever thought it would. He wasn't so up to rough anymore… He just wanted to make Cloud felt better. Opening his eyes slightly, the blond broke the kiss and stopped his movements. "Axel..." He murmured soothingly, rubbing the other man's cheeks tenderly. "I'm fine..."

Stopping along with Cloud, Axel nuzzled his hand before burying his face in the crook of the other's neck, inhaling his sweet scent while his body still trembled lightly. "... I hurt you..." He finally managed to say after a while, voice barely over a whisper.

Sighing softly, Cloud removed Axel's fingers from his body, pushing him onto his back on the bed. "I love you and it was just a sting... Do you think that… after all I went though...? I would let you continue if you had really hurt me?" he asked, straddling the other's lap and leaning down to kiss his lover's cheekbone. "I trust you... blindly, love."

Eyes fluttering shut at the soft kiss, the redhead shook his head and gulped, opening his eyes back up to look at Cloud. "…I hurt you..." He repeated; guilt heavy in his voice and eyes. "That's the only thing I swore I would never do to you and I did it…" Never hurt Cloud. That was what he had promised. And what did he do? He hurt him. He felt lower then low.

"You didn't do it on purpose... It could have happened any other way: bumping into me, stomping my foot..." Cloud attempted to joke.

Axel shook his head, raising a hand and cupping Cloud's cheek gently. "No, I..." He gulped, taking a deep breath. "I hurt you... like _he_ hurt you..."

Cloud closed his eyes for a second, licking his suddenly dry lips as memories came back for the first time that day. "No..." He whispered, shaking his head. "_He_ did it cruelly... Hard enough to draw blood, uncaring enough to break me... What happened now was simply an accident."

Axel felt his heart break at the sudden flash of fear on his lover's face. Reaching up, he tugged the blond down into a hug, running a soothing hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." He breathed, hugging the other tight. "I didn't mean to make you remember..."

Cloud hugged Axel back as tightly, sighing softly through his nose. "It was inevitable..."

Eyes closing, Axel nodded, keeping a firm but gentle hold on the other. "It's okay. He can't get you now..."

"I know... I trust you to protect me." The blond smiled, kissing the other's shoulder lovingly.

The redhead grinned. "Good. Cause I will." Cloud nodded, kissing Axel's cheek. Turning his head, Axel kissed back before settling back down, content with just holding the other man and petting his hair.

Shifting, the blond laid down on top of the other, nuzzling Axel's neck with his nose. "How do you feel about those sandwiches now?" Nothing was going happen _now_; he knew... he could feel Axel's limp cock against his stomach. He had ruined it all... if only he had remained shut...

Smiling slightly, Axel nodded, leaning up to softly kiss Cloud but not going any further than that. He couldn't. Cloud could have forgiven him for hurting him but he had not forgiven himself. He couldn't touch Cloud until he did. "Sure. I'll meet you downstairs in a moment." Cloud nodded, kissing back happily before getting up, leaving the room to put on a pair of shorts before going to the kitchen. Lying still for a few more moments, Axel got up when he was sure he wasn't going to face a _problem_ any time soon. Pulling on a pair of boxers like Cloud did, he went into the kitchen. "Hey." He whispered on the blond's ear when he tried to sneak up on him.

"Hey." The blond replied warmly.

Walking over, Axel peeked over his shoulder. "What kind you making?"

"Tuna, ham, cheese... then you just need to choose." Cloud said, looking over his shoulder and smiling up at the other.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Axel chuckled. "Thank Shiva. I thought you meant all three together!"

Cloud chuckled. "I don't plan on killing us."

"Thank you!" Axel sang, leaning over and snagging a tuna sandwich. "I like my life, thank you very much." The blond chuckled again, munching on a cheese one. Turning, Axel leaned against and hopped onto the counter, sandwich in his mouth as he dug through the cabinet for some chips. Nothing better than fish and chips! Cloud just watched with curious interest. Muttering to himself, the redhead hunted. "No...No... HA!!" Grinning widely, he pulled back, large bag of chips in hand. "_Perfecto_!" Sitting back down, he popped the bag open with a large bang and set it by his side, pulling out a few to eat.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "That's not very healthy."

"Do I look like I need to eat healthy?"

"Yes. You look like you need to eat loads of healthy food." Cloud teased.

Rolling his eyes, Axel chuckled, grabbing a handful of chips and putting them in his sandwich. Closing the bread, he took a big bite, grinning. "_Yew Thong_!"

Cloud sighed, grabbing a chair and moving it next to the counter before sitting down. "Whatever will I do with you..." Axel just chuckled, taking another bite and shrugging, holding the bag out to Cloud and shaking it invitingly. "No, thanks. I don't want to replace the muscle I've lost during my coma with fat." Rolling his eyes, Axel gestured to the chips, then to Cloud, before making a motion with his arms like he was lifting weights. "Nah..." Cloud shook his head. "I don't really have that kind of stamina now..." He tapped the skin above his heart.

Pausing, Axel quickly swallowed his food before speaking. "What are you talking about? You do to! You RAN all the way home yesterday, with me on your shoulder none the less!" He chuckled.

"… Yeah but I felt the results when we got here." Cloud confessed after a moment. The thought… Despite being so enhanced, he didn't get how he was still alive; his heart sucked, for one!

Axel frowned. He had not noticed; he should have. "... I'll look into getting you some medicine..."

Cloud cut in. "No matter how good is a medicine... it'll never make me immortal, Ax."

Axel shook his head. "No. But it will make it so you can run and have fun." Cloud shrugged. Shaking his head, Axel took another bite. "You're meant to run and have fun, Cloud. You're a fighter. I can know."

"My only fear..." The blond whispered after a long moment of silence. "…is losing those who I love to time..." he whispered, looking up.

Axel paused. "Losing the ones you love? What do you mean?"

"I… I don't fear death, don't get me wrong..."

Eyebrow furrowing in confusion, Axel suddenly remembered. "Right... you don't get old..."

Cloud nodded. "... Yeah..."

"...Yeah... I remember... Reno told me all about it..." Axel looked down. "... Reno was going to go through what you did, get his boss to do it, and become like you... so he would never leave you..." Cloud set his jaw, looking down. The redhead smiled gently. "He loves you and didn't want to leave you all alone. He wanted to stay by your side forever."

"Axel, I was a piece of brooding crap back then." That much Cloud remembered. "You really think I would ever anyone go through what I did?"

"Well... No..." That was true. And Axel NEVER wanted to know if his little brother did it anyways. It could not have been pleasant. "But it's the thought that counts..."

"If you say so..."

"I do say so!" Axel stated as a matter of fact, tapping Cloud's hand. "Now, c'mon. Eat up. You're gonna get skinner than me at this rate."

Cloud chuckled weakly. "If that isn't true already..." He joked, taking a bite of his food.

Glancing down and taking on Cloud's thin appearance, Axel shrugged. "Naw... I still got a few less then ya!" But then again, he was much taller; it wasn't as noticeable. Grinning, he took another big bite from the food. "I burn food like a furnace! Used to eat seven meals a day when I could afford it."

Reaching, the blond pulled Axel from the counter to his lap, kissing his cheek softly. "I'll make sure to put some pounds into you then."

Axel blinked lightly in surprise at the gesture. Shrugging to himself, he sat back and nodded. "You can try but good luck!"

"I don't need luck."

"Nope…! You need skill." Axel was always running around and stuff. "Doesn't matter how much I eat or laze about. I'll be this skinny for life."

"We'll see." Cloud smiled softly.

Axel paused, looking over at his lover with a half amused, half skeptical look on his face. "What you gonna do? Inject an I.V. with butter into me?"

"With mayo."

"Add a bit of mustard and I'm set."

"Deal."

"Deal!" Seeing Cloud's look, Axel suddenly became wary. "You're not really gonna do it... are you?"

"We'll see, love."

"Gah…!" Flailing a bit, the redhead chuckled out a groan when Cloud hugged him tightly against his chest. "No!! Hell no!! No way! Pass!" He overreacted playfully, secretly grinning.

The blond smiled against the redhead's back. "Calm down... I'll do it the old fascinated way, silly." Cloud kissed his lover tenderly. "Into your mouth and down to your stomach."

Settling down, Axel nodded. "Good. The other way would be unpleasant... perhaps painful as well..." He stated softly with a small smile.

"You think I would be able to hurt you...?"

Axel smiled wider, shaking his head. "Nope."

Cloud smiled, relieved. "Good."

Finishing off his sandwich, Axel sighed and petted his stomach in contentment. "Ahh... It was great, love." His lover knew how to please his stomach, very well. The redhead had to snicker; Cloud had him wrapped around his wooden spoon.

"There are more at the table if you want."

Getting up, Axel grabbed the plate and put it on the counter before taking his place back in Cloud's lap, grabbing another tuna snack. "You have more as well." He said.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm full."

Totally ignoring the other man, Axel picked up the plate and held it under his nose. "Pick one; any one."

"Axel... I'm full." Cloud declined again; his stomach had shrunk over the time. Not the blond's fault.

"I don't care. You need to start eating more even if it hurts." Axel stated. The previous night, although wonderful, had let him know exactly how fragile his lover was. He had to change that. "This way, your stomach will stretch back to normal." Staring for a moment, the blond sighed at last and picked up another sandwich.

"Good." Axel wasn't going to let his lover waste away. Cloud needed food, no matter how much it hurt to eat it. Cloud sighed as he read the thoughts in his love's head, taking a small bite of his food. "That's better." He wasn't about to let Cloud starve over a belly ache. "You need to eat a bit more each day to get your stomach's muscles used to the feeling."

"And until then I feel like I could roll around instead of walking..." Cloud murmured, feeling about to burst as he took another bite of his sandwich and rested his chin on Axel's slim shoulder, taking on his spicy scent.

Axel snorted. "… You know, you're acting just like my brother did." For as much as he knew, anyway. "Back then, it was him who didn't wanna eat. Now it's you." They were both almost down to skin and bone. Biting his bottom lip, Axel reached to rub Cloud's collarbone, inwardly flinching at the prominent bone. He'd make them eat; he'd get them healed. First, he'd start with Cloud, as he was the closest one. Then he'd get Reno. "Thing is, you MUST eat, love. Otherwise, you'll get weaker and weaker… You can die, Cloud. I don't want that…"

The blond sighed softly, leaning into the touch. "Fine..." He murmured, taking a large bite of his food to please Axel.

Axel smiled. "Good..." Now, how to get his brother to eat...? He could try and force him, but that might not work. Maybe he could bribe him?

"... What's wrong?"

Starting slightly, Axel looked down at Cloud. "Huh? Oh... just trying to find a way to get Reno to eat."

The blond hummed. He was concerned too, but… He shrugged. "... Feed him? Invite him for dinner? There are plenty of ways to get him to eat."

The blond just didn't understand. "Cloud... Reno is anorexic. Do you know what that means? It means that normal stuff like trying to feed him won't work because he will just vomit it back up."

"Then we keep an eye on him." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Call Pinky and tell him to watch him as well." The blond murmured with a sneer.

Axel paused, slightly shocked at the tone in his lover's voice. "Hmm... yeah..." It was like he didn't care. Maybe he didn't.

Cloud looked up sheepishly after a moment. "Don't take me wrong... My problem is with Pinky... Poor Reno is just a victim in this."

Nodding, the redhead sat back and sighed. "Yea... but Marluxia is Reno's friend. We can't really ask him to not be around him anymore..."

"I know."

"That doesn't mean that you can't find a way to separate them!" Axel grinned. "Wanna kidnap him one day?"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "I won't be snatching him away from someone he obviously loves."

Axel paused. "...Loves? Cloud... Reno loves you..."

"There are many forms of love, Axel..." Cloud smiled softly. "Just... The way they interacted yesterday... remembers me of how we're interacting today..."

Chuckling gently, Axel shook his head. "Cloud... Marluxia likes Reno. Like… REALLY likes Reno. Like, you like me kind of like. But I don't think Reno knows." He knew how Marluxia acted when he liked someone but Reno acted like it was completely normal. "It seems to me that Marlu has been acting like he did around Reno for so long that my little brother has no idea that it's an odd behavior. But yes, Reno does love Marluxia. But just as a friend." He ran a gentle finger down the side of Cloud's face. "He only has eyes for you."

Cloud fluttered his eyes closed, leaning against the contact. "But they really looked too intimate, Ax..."

"That's how Marluxia acts. And from what I can tell, Reno is a very touchy feely person." The redhead chuckled again, nuzzling the top of Cloud's head. "He craves touch and affection. I can tell."

Cloud sighed through his nose. "Alright... You win..."

Chuckling again, Axel nuzzled Cloud's head again. "How much ya wanna bet that if you pet his head, he'll purr like a kitten and lean towards you for more?"

"I don't make bets."

"You're just scared that you would lose."

"I just think that making bets about other people isn't right."

Axel pouted. "You're no fun."

Cloud leaned to kiss the other tenderly. "You love me."

Nibbling the blond's lips lightly, Axel nodded. "That I do."

"Good." The blond chuckled.

Pulling back from the kiss, Axel tapped Cloud's hand. "Keep eating." Cloud whined pitifully. Axel just shook his head. "Sorry. Not gonna work. Just like the pouts don't work. I grew up with Demyx, remember? Stuff like that doesn't work on me."

"Alright..." Reaching, Cloud planted a kiss on Axel's neck, gently rubbing his sides and scratching them, continuing til the redhead completely relaxed against him. "Well...?"

Axel's head lolled across Cloud's shoulders, a low moan escaping him as his eyes became half lidded. "Now this... could work for a bit..." Cloud beamed, silently congratulating himself. Groaning again, the older man sat up. "But not for long!" Shifting slightly, Axel stood up and sat in a chair next to his lover. "Now... you need to eat."

"I really, really dislike you right now..." The blond groaned.

"You LOVE me." Sitting back, the redhead grinned. "And you will thank me for it soon as well." Cloud sighed, munching painfully slowly on his food. Nodding, Axel sat back and sighed, grabbing a cheese sandwich and munching on it. "Very good."

"Axel, please..."

"No."

"I'm _begging_ you..."

"And my answer stays the same. No." Axel wasn't going to let Cloud stop. "Finish that one and then you can stop."

"I'm already feeling sick, Ax..."

Sitting forward, the redhead shook his head. "Nope… You only have two more bites left. You can do it." Cloud looked ready to burst into hysterics as he forced the food down his throat. Axel just crossed his arms, eyes staying on Cloud. He wasn't going to give in. "Just one more bite. Then you can lie down and relax."

"You bite it." Cloud let out a dry sob.

Sighing, Axel rolled his eyes and leaned over, mouth closing around Cloud's fingers as he bit down on the sandwich. Pulling up, he chewed and swallowed. "There. All gone..."

Cloud sighed in relief and jumped from his chair to Axel's lap, kissing the other. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Chair rocking back a bit at the sudden leap, the redhead chuckled, kissing Cloud back. His lover was too funny sometimes. "... Thank you, thank you and thank you." Cloud finished, murmuring against Axel's thin, smooth lips.

Chuckling once more, Axel drew back, grinning. "You won't be saying that when I make you eat the same amount later."

"_Mer_..."

"I love you too."

Cloud chuckled, kissing his lover tenderly. "I know you do."

Pulling back from the kiss, the redhead leaned over, nuzzling his nose against his lover's. "Wanna lie down?"

"Only if you allow me within your arms." Cloud said overdramatically, grinning.

Grinning back, Axel stood up and held a hand out to Cloud. "Have I ever denied you?"

Cloud shook his head, taking Axel's hand. "... Can we go lie down beneath the tree on your backyard? I feel like catching a bit of sun and a healthy breeze..." He felt sick of staying home, afraid of his own shadow.

"No problem." Axel wanted a bit of fresh air as well. Keeping a hold of Cloud's hand, he walked with him outside and to the large oak tree taking up a good portion of his backyard before lying down beneath it and on the cool grass. "Hmm... nice…" Cloud smiled and lay down next to the redhead, resting his head on his shoulder. "And now it's even better." Wrapping his arms around the blond, Axel sighed in contentment, smiling before kissing the top of Cloud's head.

Cloud simply smiled as he watched the leaves on the branches above them shake with the breeze. "Yeah, it feels nice." He agreed softly, rubbing Axel's arm soothingly. Sighing lightly, the redhead shifted a bit after a long moment, moving his bad leg a few times before shifting his shoulders. Lying on the ground like that was nice, but it hurt a bit. "...if you're uncomfortable, we can go..."

"No. We can stay. It's just... my leg..."

Cloud sat after pushing away Axel, leaning against the tree and opening his arms towards the redhead. "I'm slightly bony but it must be better than the floor. Come and lean against me."

Smiling happily, Axel crawled over and nestled up to the blond, nuzzling his head against his chest. "Hmmm... This is better."

"I hope it is..." Cloud smiled, rubbing Axel's leg and adjusting his bandages.

Shifting lightly at the touch, the redhead sighed, head resting on Cloud's shoulder and legs laying over his. "This is nice." The blond kissed the redhead's temple, resting his head on top of the man's shoulder. "…It's so nice outside..." The sun was shining and the wind was so warm. It was heaven.

"It is..." Cloud smiled. "… I don't really remember it… And I'm not sure I want to, but… I'm glad the world was saved..." He had to murmur. He didn't know why he did it, or how he did it, but… The world had some horrifying things going on but… it held such beauty, still.

"I'm glad too." Axel really was; that his lover, a savior of the world, had saved them all. "I guess I owe you a thank you for saving us then."

"No, you don't." Cloud sighed, resting his cheek against Axel's.

"And here I was gonna let you have your naughty way with me as a thank you..."

The blond let out a chuckle. "I don't want sex as a present." he stated. "I just want you here by my side."

Axel blinked innocently. "Aww, really…? Boo." He grinned. "I'd LIKE you in control. It'd feel good to let someone else take the lead for once every so often."

Cloud shifted slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Umm... We just started yesterday... I... I'm still not sure I will be able to do it without hurting you somehow..." He'd rather DIE than hurt the taller redhead. "And..." He smiled softly, looking up at Axel. "I still want to finish what we left unfinished earlier."

Looking up at Cloud, Axel smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I was just saying. You don't have to do anything until you're ready. As for what happened earlier..." He shifted, looking down, shrugging.

The blond sighed, slumping. Just as he had predicted it… "You still bothered about it?"

"Well… Yeah... A bit..." _A lot…_

Cloud took a hold of Axel's waist, turning him so that they were both sat on the floor with their legs still interlaced but facing each other. "I'm good, Axel. I'm fine, I never felt any better before... it wasn't intentional, why keep brooding about it?"

Axel looked away, not being able to meet Cloud's gaze. "I'm not falling for that. I know that I hurt you. And don't tell me that it was just a little because it wasn't! It was a lot. I can forgive myself for that."

"Fine..." Cloud muttered. "It did hurt but I didn't link you to Xemnas." He said, shuddering. That name became a taboo since his last attack. "You're nothing like him, you're my lover..."

Squirming, Axel finally looked up. "… Really? You mean it?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you ever since you froze up on that bed!" Cloud ruffled his own hair in slight frustration, looking at Axel pleadingly. "I'm **fine**... We're good."

Pausing a moment, Axel nodded and leaned up, kissing Cloud gently. "Good... I just didn't want to hurt you..."

Cloud clutched the front of Axel's shirt, kissing back. "It's fine..."

Pulling back, then redhead smiled. "Good... I love you."

The blond smiled warmly, nuzzling their noses together with his eyes closed. "I love you too... don't go and forget it."

Chuckling quietly at the nuzzling, Axel nodded. "I'll remember it forever."

"I'm holding you to that." Cloud whispered, opening his eyes to look at Axel, the afternoon sun making his eyes clearer. Axel raised a hand, placing it on Cloud's cheek as he gazed into Cloud's eyes, blushing lightly at the intensity of emotions shining in them. Cloud let out a chuckle. "Is... something on my face?" He asked softly, tucking a strand of red hair behind Axel's ear.

Axel wordlessly shook his head. "Just looking at your eyes... They're pretty..."

"They're just eyes..."

"Pretty blue eyes..."

The blond smiled. "... They're my mother's." He sighed softly.

Axel smiled back. "She is very generous then..."

Cloud's smile widened. "Yeah... I also got her hair and skin color."

"Your mom was a chocobo?"

"No, no... Hair color... She was blonde... The spikes I got from my father."

Axel chuckled. "I was kidding, but your mom but have been lovely."

"Yeah, she was..." Cloud smiled sadly, missing his parent. Due to his memory loss, it felt like he had left Neibelhiem just a few days before. "Just... Not many people saw that." He said bitterly.

Peeking up, the redhead blinked. "What do you mean?"

"…I'm a rape child." Cloud sighed softly, leaning against Axel and playing with his long hair. "My Dad, the one who gave me my last name, was the only child of a very important family at my hometown. No-one liked it when he and my mom got married and had me... People always thought my mom was unworthy of the last of the Strife and shunned her for it. They never even tried to see how much of a great woman she really was."

Axel went still for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "At least... you had loving parents." He said, after a long moment. "At least they loved you and were there for you."

The blond hummed. "My Dad died when I was five, six... I'm not sure..." Cloud murmured. "So I don't remember much from him... My biological father... From what I used to heard behind the door, he was Wutainese..." He mumbled, brushing a finger against the shape of his eyes and other wutainese features. "But...Despite everything... I loved every minute spent with Ma."

"Ya see?" Sitting up, Axel smiled and ran a finger across Cloud's features. "You had love and a home. Who cares whose child you were? Your real father is the one that raises you. Not the one that made you."

"I know... I never thought of the _other_ as my father... I mean, he raped my mom and I was the result!"

"And what a wonderful result you were as well."

Cloud blinked, groaning as he blushed. "Only you to blurt out those things…" He murmured, fighting a grin.

The redhead grinned. "Well...look at me! My mom tossed me away and I came out just dandy!"

"Maybe she had a good reason to do it?"

"Yeah; she didn't want two kids so she chucked me and kept Reno... I think I got the better part of the deal."

"Some people shouldn't be allowed to breed..." Cloud murmured. "And I don't mean the results; I mean the way the children will be treated later..."

Axel paused. "Well... if dear old mom didn't whore herself out... then me and Reno wouldn't be here."

"... Maybe I should thank her for that but I don't think its right..." Cloud frowned softly, leaning against the older man.

Chuckling softly, Axel nodded, moving Closer onto Cloud's lap. "Yea..." After that, they both sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. Sighing suddenly, Axel looked up at the clouds. "When do you want to ask Reno out?"

"Whenever I manage to speak with him.... what'll be hard now...?"

The redhead shrugged. "Wait for Demyx to take him to the bear place and ask him there?"

"Why not...? I don't see any other option anyway..."

"Then that is what we'll do!" Shifting, Axel adjusted. "We can pretend to meet up with them and you can drag Reno away to talk."

"... Wouldn't that be hurtful for Demyx?" Cloud murmured.

"Not if I distract him with something shiny." Axel grinned. "Just say that you want to ask Reno a question. It will take three minutes and then he and Demyx can continue their little outing."

"... Okay then." Cloud smiled.

"So..." The redhead stated. "Where ya gonna bring him?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that since I don't know my way around the island..."

Nodding, the redhead sat up to think. "Hmm... well... maybe... well, there is a really nice place just downtown, near the pier. It's right by the amusement's park." He grinned. "A really fancy seafood restaurant…"

"Hmm..." Cloud rubbed his chin. "On another note... Care to help me find a job?" He'd need money, one day.

"Sure!" Sitting back against Cloud's chest, Axel hummed. "We could see if we could get you a job as a chef..."

"What?" Cloud blinked. "A...chef…? As in, wearing a white apron and a white, tall hat and making all kinds of food to people?"

Axel snorted. "No. As in, in the kitchen, dressed in black pants and an apron and doing what you love to do the most."

Cloud blinked, thinking. "But... who would hire me anyway?"

Axel hummed, thinking. "I got a buddy named Xaldin that works in a nice restaurant. He's always looking for new employees."

"I don't even know who I am."

"What does that have to do with getting a job?"

"Why would he want to hire someone who doesn't even know who he is?"

Axel just grinned. "Because he's my buddy and trusts my judgment."

"... Hmm…"

Shaking his head, the redhead leaned up to kiss Cloud's jaw. "Trust me. Xaldin will give you a job."

Cloud smiled. "I hope."

"If he doesn't, then I'm taking his knives and hiding them."

"Its fine, Ax..."

Axel just giggled. "No. I used to do it all the time." Nodding, he started to gently kiss Cloud's neck. "He will give a job and smile as he does it!"

Titling his head to the side, Cloud hummed softly in appreciation. "I hope people will like my cooking..."

"Your cooking could turn a vegan into a meat eater and get the Jewish to love pork." Axel mumbled against the smooth skin of Cloud's neck.

"Now you're just kissing my ass..."

"I save that for the bedroom." Cloud chuckled softly. Grinning back, Axel sighed again, nuzzling his head into Cloud's chest and yawning gently, snuggling up as close as he could to the other man.

"Sleepy, love…?" Cloud asked, petting Axel's hair. Damn, he liked those little kisses.

"Hmm hmm...." It was nice and warm. The feeling of Cloud's body, merged with the sun was quickly putting Axel to sleep.

"Then sleep... I'll still be here when you wake up."

The redhead smiled, soothed by the words, and nodded. "Kay..." Sighing gently, he moved closer to Cloud, eyes fluttering shut as he drifted off into the land of dreams.

Cloud smiled gently, watching his lover sleep. It made him warm inside to see that Axel trusted him this much. He just hoped that would never change.

--

**Bekas: Hope you guys like it!! Don't forget to check our newest fic too 8D**


	69. Shadows Of The Past

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

Murmuring gently, the redhead cracked his eyes open and yawned, looking around. "...Sunset...?" He muttered. The sun was just beginning to go down. He estimated that it was about three or four. Yawning again, he looked up and smiled at his calm and serene looking lover. "Hey there…" Leaning up, he placed a kiss on the blond's lips.

Cloud smiled into the kiss, kissing back. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He teased.

Axel chuckled lightly, nuzzling his nose against the other man's. "Morning? How long was i asleep for? Is that the sun coming up?"

"You were asleep during the entire afternoon."

"The… _entire_ afternoon?" Axel blinked. "...wow...that's impressive." Why was he so tired?

"I thought you had died within my arms." Cloud faked a small sob.

Grinning, the redhead sat up and gave Cloud his best _'undead and hungry'_ look. "I did... and now I'm hungry for flesh!" He grinned, leaning over and starting to nibble and nip at Cloud's shoulders and neck, mumbling. "Nom, nom, nom…"

The blond chuckled, squirming slightly. "Will you be able to sleep at night now?"

"Hmm... nope…!" Axel kept nibbling, munching his way up to Cloud's ear.

"Great..." Cloud playfully cried, succumbing to his not so horrible fate.

Nibbling lightly on Cloud's ear, the redhead giggled, already feeling his energy returning to him. "Hmm... Chocobo... yummy."

"I aint a chocobo."

Snickering, the redhead drew back and winked. "If it looks like a chocobo, sounds like a chocobo and tastes like a chocobo, then it's a chocobo."

"I don't sound like a chocobo!"

"Two out of three, then."

"I don't taste like a chocobo either."

"That's what YOU think." Axel grinned, nuzzling Cloud's neck. "And don't sound so against it! You're not the only one, ya know." He smirked. "Reno is a kitty."

"A kitten is always better than a chocobo."

Snorting lightly, Axel pulled back and grinned. "You're a chocobo. Deal with it." Cloud grumbled, crossing his arms. Pouting, Axel leaned back to look at Cloud's face. "Cloud…?" Whimpering softly, faking it, he leaned over again to nuzzle Cloud's neck and face softly. "Cloud... no grumbles!"

"Good reason why I shouldn't." Cloud said, pretending not to notice Axel's advances.

Pouting cutely, the redhead rested his chin on Cloud's chest, looking up at him adoringly. "Because I looooove you."

Silent for a bit, Cloud gave in with a small whine. "Fine…! Just don't give me that look!"

Popping his head back up, Axel kissed Cloud happily, his lower half wiggling playfully. Cloud rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders as he kissed back as happily. Moaning lightly at the sudden kiss back, Axel pulled back and smiled. "Feel better, Chocobo?" Cloud hummed contently, nodding and leaning forward for another kiss. "Good." Axel mumbled against Cloud's lips, leaning over to deepen the kiss. The blond sighed deeply through his nose at that, moaning softly. Shifting slightly, Axel sat with his arms around Cloud's chest, keeping him close as he parted his lips, inviting the other to explore. Cloud took the chance, stopping when he began to hear whispers from far away, courtesy of his mako-enhanced hearing. Grunting softly in disappointment, Axel pulled back and blinked. "What?"

"Someone's around..." Cloud murmured, perking his ears up. "... Sounds like teens. And they're somewhere close."

Teenagers…? What were they doing around there? There were none in his neighborhood. "Can you tell who they are? And if they are coming here?"

Cloud got up and walked towards the house, gluing his back to the wall when he got near it. Step by step, he approached the bushes before jumping in graciously, two loud yelps of surprise coming out of them. "This is who they are. You know them?" The blond asked, coming out of the bushes with two male teens, each on his hand.

Taking a good look at the two boys, Axel sighed and nodded, rubbing his temples. "Yep... I know them, all right." Standing up, he walked over and half glared at the two kids. "Sora…! Riku! What are you doing here?"

Sora pouted. "What does it look like?" He asked, struggling before slumping again.

Axel chuckled lightly. "You're not gonna get away. And I don't know." Stepping back, he stuck a finger in his ear, moving it around in a bored fashion. "You seem to be spying on me."

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Riku frowned, looking up at Cloud.

"This is Cloud; my friend." There was no way he was going to tell these two little brats that he and Cloud were lovers. Who knew what they would do with that information?

"You were kissing!" Sora protested loudly, flailing.

"SHH!!!" Leaping forward, Axel clasped his hand over Sora's mouth. "You want to tell the world!?"

"YES!! Ohh, Roxas is going to be so mad at you!!"

"Wha… mad at me?" The redhead blinked. "We're not dating anymore!"

"You didn't break up decently!" Sora pouted even further, starting to kick Cloud. "Lemme go...!"

Sighing, Axel rolled his eyes and flicked the flailing boy's forehead. "Calm down. And what do you mean, we didn't break up properly? I told him I didn't want to date anymore and he said okay and we broke up." He mumbled, looking away.

"That's not how I understood it!" The brunette grumbled. "Will you let me go, _Hulk_?!"

Axel frowned and crouched down until he was face to face with Sora. "What do you mean? What did Roxas tell you?"

"That you had yelled at him and stormed away and never showed up again." Sora said. "Olette saw it happen. You even changed your phone number!!"

The redhead lowered his eyes, shifting. "I did not... well... But I _did_ change my number." Seeing the furious look the brunet was flashing him and the confused one Cloud was giving him, he held his hands up. "Whoa. Cut the glare, kiddo. I changed it because he wouldn't stop calling me. The phone would ring every hour of the day and I couldn't have that."

"Why should I believe you?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"How should I know when the last time I saw you was months ago?!" Sora flailed, slumping after with a scowl.

Sighing, Axel shook his head and reached over, ruffling Sora's hair. "Sora... did you miss me?" He had missed the kid as well. They got along well and used to play videogames together all the time.

"How would you feel if your friend suddenly went missing?!"

The redhead frowned sadly, eyes full of regret as he pulled Sora out of Cloud's arms and into his. "Ahh... I'm sorry kiddo." He didn't mean to hurt him. But once Roxas started calling, he just forgot about the kid. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sora hastily clung to Axel, looking up with a new pout. "You could have called, stupid..."

Chuckling lightly, Axel ruffled Sora's spiky hair. "Sorry. I didn't want to risk Roxas picking up." He winced. "That last time I saw him, he was threatening to beat my ass if I didn't get back together with him." He may have been the top in their relationship, but Roxas was most definitely in charge.

"I have my own number, _stupid_. I never leave my phone, _STUPID_."

"...When did you get a phone?"

"I always had a phone!!"

"You did not!" Axel could never remember a time when the young boy had a cell. He was always stealing Riku's to use.

"I did." Sora pulled back to dig for his phone and taking it out, flipping it open. Grinning as he selected a particular photo, he showed it Cloud. "The proof that I had it back then."

Cloud blinked, releasing Riku and picking up the phone, eyes widening at the sight. "... I take you go for NATURAL blondes..." he murmured, flushing although no-one could understand why; was it embarrassment? Jealously…?

Eyebrow quirked, Axel reached for the phone and looked at it, eyes widening a moment later. "SORA!!" Sputtering, he quickly deleted the picture, face as red as his hair. "You little... _pervert_!" How dare that runt take a photo of him and Roxas in bed together? "What were you even doing there?!"

"Blackmail. And I have copies of that at home."

Grumbling, still as red as a tomato, Axel handed the phone back. "You really think I care about the photo?"

"Your _friend_ looks like he does." Riku pointed quietly.

Blinking, Axel glanced up, not able to read the emotions on the blond's face. "...Cloud?"

"I'm going to make tea. You sort this out." Cloud said, walking into the house.

"He has a nice ass, I'll give you that." Sora patted Axel's shoulder, teasing him.

"You're both perverts." Axel murmured, sitting back down on the ground. "Stop staring at his ass!"

"But it's so round and perfect and round!" Sora teased.

"And you're gonna get yours smacked if you don't knock it off."

"Jealous?"

"Of what? Your ass?" Axel snorted. "Hardly."

Oh, so Axel was playing hard to get? "I can go in there and grope his ass."

That made Axel grin. "Go ahead. He will either squeal like a fucking girl or hit ya."

Sora grinned, going inside. Not much later, a loud yelp was heard before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the air. The brunette walked out of the house, eyes wide and slightly unfocused as he held his face. "The bastard slapped me twice!" Felt like his head was going to split open!!

Laughing loudly, Axel shook his head with an amused grin. "Told ya…!" It wasn't exactly what he had hoped for. A couple of slaps…? But it was still funny, and the saner part of his mind told him it was better this way; had Cloud punched the boy, Sora would, most likely, have ended up with a concussion.

Sora pouted. "He slapped me with the back of his hands..." He could still feel his knuckles burning into his cheekbones. "Freaking hurts..." He muttered, slumping to the floor. His cheeks would be huge later.

Still chuckling a bit, Axel crouched down and tipped Sora's head up, examining his cheeks. "I did warn you. You're lucky he didn't outright punch you."

"He was going to but then he hesitated and slapped me. Should I be thankful?"

Axel nodded. "You wouldn't have a face if he did that."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Not even a little." He wasn't kidding. If Cloud had punched as hard as he slapped, Sora would have been seriously hurt.

Sora blinked confusedly. "Who is he, anyway?" Riku asked. "Besides, him being your _friend_?"

Flipping off the sliver haired boy, the redhead grinned. "He's Cloud Strife."

"... Should I know who he is?" Sora murmured.

Riku rolled his eyes and hit Sora's head. "Don't you watch news? Read papers or magazines? It's been all over the place, dude: Cloud Strife, the former hero of the planet who was kidnapped weeks ago. Why did he end up here of all places?" The silver haired boy asked, frowning.

"Now that is a story." Sitting back, Axel took a deep breath. "Here we go... Cloud was attacked and put in a coma, a year later he woke up with amnesia and got kidnapped and placed in the whore house I work at. I saved him and a little while after that, my twin brother, Reno, and Marluxia - Do you still remember him? - came by. Turns out Reno was Cloud's old lover and came for him. Now, Cloud doesn't know who to choose, Reno or I." Taking another breath, he paused a bit. "Get it now?"

"... Dude, your life is a soap opera." Sora shook his head.

Axel chuckled, nodding. "Tell me about it..."

"... So." Sora grinned naughtily, pinching Axel's cheeks. "Tell me details...?" He had missed talking with the redhead. He wanted juicy details! They used to talk about everything!

Grimacing, Axel batted Sora's hand away. "I will tell you only ONE thing." He glared, daring the other boy to fight him on his decision. "He's a hell of a lot more fun than Roxas." A low grin came to his face.

Sora whined, shaking Axel. "C'mon! I even told you about me, Kairi and Olette!"

"And I'm scarred for life because of it!" Grabbing onto Sora's shoulder to stop the shaking, he sighed. "I'm not giving you any more information than that."

Sora whined again, giving the other his biggest baby blue eyes. "_Pwease_? Big brother?" It always did the trick.

The redhead merely raised an eyebrow. "Sorry kid. That lost its magic a while ago." Ever since Roxas left, actually.

"Ohh, c'mon! What changed?! Is it because I'm Roxas' twin? I'm sorry for that!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms.

Axel shrugged. "It just doesn't work anymore. I had to block myself for falling for Roxas's eyes so none work on me anymore."

"I'm NOT Roxas. Although we have the same face and all."

"Ya don't understand. NO puppy dog eyes work on me anymore. NONE."

"Well, I don't believe you." Sora spat, turning his back to Axel. "Puppy eyes or not, we were pals... Is it cos you finally realized that I am a kid?"

"No. It's because that is private information that I know Cloud would not want anyone else to know." And he wasn't about to let Cloud's trust go to waste. "Please let it drop."

"You didn't care about it when Demyx said he didn't want you telling about your little drunken slip..." Sora murmured. So what if he was being a brat? Axel disappeared for months, he should be pestered for weeks nonstop to atone for his sins!

Sighing softly, Axel shook his head. "That was then and this is now. I've changed, kid. I've found someone that I really, really care about. And I don't want to destroy his trust by telling you things he may not want people to know."

"I bet you wouldn't even remember me ever again if I hadn't come here, isn't it?" Sora turned, glaring and cutting Axel off when we were going to say something. "You know what? I'm going home. Mom must have finished that apple pie she was making and Roxas is probably wondering where I am. Have fun with the savior there." He said, titling his head towards the door as he got up and dusted his clothes.

Groaning, Axel reached out and snagged the brunet around the waist, pulling him close and onto his lap. Damn this kid and his ways to make him give in. "It was awesome. Last night was out first time together and I'm amazed; he's got both stamina and is a natural lion in bed. Happy?" He murmured, hugging the boy tightly.

Sora suddenly beamed. "You still are too easy to manipulate." He crackled, bouncing. Too, too easy!

"Ohh… Ya know what?!?" Smirking evilly, Axel dug his fingers into Sora' sides, tickling him without mercy. Sora squealed, trying to hastily crawl away. Grunting, Axel just shook his head, pulling him closer. "I don't think so!"

"Let go, let go, let go, let go...!"

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"RIKU!"

"You're on your own." The silver haired boy smirked, leaning against the tree.

Chuckling, Axel kept up the ticking, laughing. Moments later, Cloud popped his head out of the house. "Come to get your tea if you want it." He said, disappearing again without even sparing the others a glance.

Pausing in his mad tickling, Axel nodded and released Sora. "I'm gonna go see what is bugging him. You two enjoy the tea." Walking into the house, he tapped Cloud on the shoulder when he found him in the living room. "What's wrong?"

Cloud turned, fuming. "That kid just barged in here and groped me!"

Ah, so that was it. "Ahh… yea. That's Sora for you..." He paused, trying to figure out what to say. "…He said you had a nice ass...." The blond growled, starting to stomp away to kick the kid's ass. "NO!" Laughing lightly, Axel grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him back. "It was kind of my fault." He admitted. "He said that you had a nice ass and that he would go touch it, to rile me up, ya know? So I told him to go for it because i knew he would get his butt kicked."

Cloud growled when the redhead finished, glaring. "Do you let him do that with all your lovers?!"

"No. He started something and was commenting on you. I figured a smack or two would make him cut it out."

The blond sighed, slumping slightly. "Do you have any idea of the scare he gave me when he suddenly burst inside and squeezed me? He was lucky i saw who he is: i was going to punch him, thinking he was someone... else..." He murmured, looking away. "I could have punched his head off."

Axel cringed, walking over and pulling Cloud into an embrace. "I know. I told him he was lucky that you did not punch him." Now that he thought about it, it was stupid to send Sora like that. "... I wasn't thinking." Cloud just buried his head on Axel's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the man's chest. Smiling gently, Axel hugged the man close to him, kissing the top of his head. "Sorry..."

Relishing on the other's warmth for a bit longer, Cloud lifted his face from a strong shoulder and brushed his nose against Axel's chin gently. "It's fine..." He muttered.

"Good." Placing one last kiss on the top of the other's head, the redhead pulled back. "Now... we have two teenage boys in our home and we just left them, alone, with all of our stuff. We should go save it."

"You go. I may actually kick Sora's ass if I see him now." Cloud grunted, placing his hands on his hips. "I'll just tidy up some things around here."

Axel snickered, nodding. "Alright. I'll see you soon." Giving Cloud a quick kiss, he walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen. "Guys?"

"Outside!"

"What are you doing out there?" The tea was not on the counter anymore, meaning that they had taken it. But why outside?

"Sora's afraid that Cloud will kill him if he goes in."

"AM NOT...!"

Chuckling, Axel grabbed his tea and walked outside with the boys, joining them on the grass. "Well, he should. Because Cloud would have."

"... H-Huh?"

Taking a sip of tea, savoring the taste, the redhead nodded. "Yep. He's pissed." Sora whined pitifully. Chuckling once more, Axel opened his eyes and reached over to ruffle Sora's hair. "Give him a little time. He will be fine."

The teen pouted as Axel made his hair even spikier. "... Are you serious with him?" Riku asked carefully.

"Yes." Axel replied without a second thought. "I want to be with him forever."

"Then... what about your twin?"

"That… is a bit more complicated..." Reno... what would they do about him? "Marluxia likes him a lot so if Cloud chooses me, I'm hoping that Reno will be happy with Marly... or Demyx..." Axel said, lowering his eyes.

"I don't even know _'Reno'_ and I already pity him..."

"I do too..." Axel mumbled, looking down. "We're trying our best... to try and find someone to make him happy...."

"You're talking like Cloud already made his decision."

Pausing a moment, Axel really couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "I'm hoping that he has."

Sora smiled at the look in the redhead's face. Never mind his twin... Axel looked so happy, so in love... Digging through his bag a moment later, he grinned as he found what he wanted. "Here." He said, offering the older man a yellow fruit.

Looking down at the fruit in his hand, Axel's eyes widened. "Sora… a papou?" The papou fruit. The legend said that if two people share it, they will never be apart. With this, he could bind Cloud to himself forever. Reaching out, he picked up the fruit and looked down at it. "...Thank you..."

"I just want you to be this permanently happy, even after dumping my twin." Sora grinned. "Have fun with the Papou!"

Axel pocketed the fruit, smiling. "I will. Thanks Sora!" He would give it to Cloud that night and see what he thought.

"Welcome!"

"Now... what about you two?" The last time he checked, Sora was mooning after Riku like a lovesick cat.

"We're fine, thank you." Riku nodded, sipping his tea.

"That's good." He was nervous that Sora's affections would make Riku turn from him.

Sora sighed as he checked his watch. "We should go. It's getting late."

Looking up at the darkening sky, Axel nodded. "It's getting dark. You two be careful walking home, okay?" He didn't want anything happening to these two. "And don't be a stranger either!" He opened his arms for a hug, grinning. The younger boy grinned and pounced on the redhead, squishing him. "Gah!! You're getting fat!" The redhead cried, eyes bulging out like a great weight had been pressed upon him.

"LIAR!"

"I'M BEING SQUASHED!! LAY OFF THE SEA SALT ICECREAM!"

"BUT IT'S GOOD!"

"BUT YOU'RE FAT!!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled from the upper floor.

"Meep!" came the frightened whimper of both Sora and Axel, the two slapping hands over one another's mouths as their eyes darted fearfully to the upper part of the house.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm with blondie."

"I HEARD YOU."

Exchanging panicked glances, both redhead and brunet nodded before taking deep breaths. "WE'RE SORRY!!"

"Let's go." The wiser boy said, prying Sora off Axel.

Sensing his impending doom, Axel gave Sora one last hug and hair ruffle. "I'll see ya later, kiddo. Make a run for it while I distract Mr. Grumpy." Chuckling, he gathered up the cups and gave the boys one final wave before heading back into the house, placing the dishes in the sink and washing them quickly before heading upstairs to find his lover. "Cloud?"

"I'm having an emo moment." Cloud mumbled, sat on a corner.

Axel rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting next to the brooding blond. "Why?"

"I just realized how old I've become."

Old? The blond didn't look a day over twenty five! "What do you mean, old?"

"Ax, I left my hometown when I was fourteen..."

Axel chuckled, slinging an arm over Cloud's shoulders. "And? Cloud, you're only, like... twenty five. You have years ahead of you."

"Listening to you and your friends made me feel way over seventy..."

"Cloud... they are like eighteen. And Sora is a REALLY immature person."

"I know that first hand."

"Right." Wrapping his arms around Cloud, he nuzzled the blond. "So don't feel old. You're not. You're just...mature."

"Too mature... Almost like a rotten tomato..." The blond whined softly.

"Okay, now you're just being silly." Laughing, Axel ruffled Cloud's hair, much like Sora. "You're not old."

"Just mature, yeah, got it."

"Then quit being _Broody Mc Brood_ and hug me!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, hugging him tightly. "... Ax?"

Eyes closed happily as he enjoyed his hug, the redhead hummed. "Yea?"

"You said Sora was eighteen. Just, how old was Roxas when you first started dating...?"

"...Uhh... oh shit." Gulping lowly, Axel chuckled a bit. "We started dating when he was... fifteen... and didn't sleep together until he was seventeen..." Cloud gave Axel a look. Said redhead sweatdropped. "Don't look at me like that! He asked ME out. I had planned on waiting until he was eighteen but he was... pushy."

"You know that no matter how much you loved him, and he loved you, what you did was kind of a crime, right?"

Axel groaned, nodding. "I know! And I had planned on waiting until he was eighteen before we went anywhere past kissing. I really did! But he... well... he was seventeen... and like I said, REALLY pushy. He pulled the _'you won't sleep with me because you hate me_' card. So I took him to bed with every intention of just like… I dunno… a handjob. The next thing I know, he's flipped me over and is riding me."

"... Too much info..."

"...You asked..."

"I didn't ask for details... Shiva, the mental images..."

Axel chuckled lightly. "It's not that bad."

"I just imagined you being ridden by a kid... Even if said kid wasn't that bad looking."

"… It could always been worse..."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "... Were you serious with this kid...?"

Pausing, Axel licked his lips. "I waited two years for him. It was pretty serious..."

"Then... Then why did you leave him? Really." Cloud murmured. "Childish behaviors couldn't have been enough to ruin it all..."

"…I.....don't really know..." Axel really didn't. "It's just… one day, I couldn't take it anymore. The mood swings, how he always wanted to be wherever I was. Demanding that I stayed home with him and never got out... something along those lines made me snap and I couldn't take it anymore..."

Holding the redhead's hand, Cloud thought. "Maybe... he was afraid? I mean, you were older, had a steady job, and could have anyone you wanted... He... was probably scared that you would realize that he was a simple teen... no matter the amount of love between you two."

Biting his lip, Axel nodded. "Ahh... right... maybe." That might have been so. He sure hoped not. "I just... it didn't feel right... and maybe it was for the best. Like you said, he's young. Now he has more of a chance to find someone else for him. Expand his horizons. Find someone that he can love..."

"Sora came here and I believe it wasn't just to make a visit, Axel..." Cloud whispered. "Roxas must still be suffering and that's preventing him from having someone else." He sighed. "... Talk to Roxas. Clean the mess. Hear his excuses... It's the least you can do..."

There was a long pause before Axel sucked in a shuddering breath. "...not tonight. Tomorrow... maybe... maybe later... but I will." Turning, he looked at his lover. "Will you come with me?"

"The sooner, the better Ax... Roxas waited long enough... And I'll go with you, no doubts about that." Cloud reassured him tenderly. "Not tonight, you said... What about on the day after tomorrow?"

The redhead nodded, moving closer to Cloud and laying his head on his shoulder. "Thanks..."

"I just want to help." Cloud smiled, rubbing the redhead's nape. "No matter what the outcome is..."

Humming lowly, Axel nuzzled Cloud's neck, sighing gently. "I know. And it means a lot to me."

The blond nodded, taking a deep breath. "I... I love you... remember that, always."

Blinking, Axel raised his head, looking at the blond. "Cloud... I love you too... do you... think I'm going to leave you?" He couldn't think that. Could he?

"You never know what future brings you."

"Cloud..." Pulling up, Axel gently cupped Cloud's face with one hand. "I love you. Only you. I'm not about to go running back to my ex..."

"First, I thought I was only in love with you... When I saw Reno, my feelings awakened as well."

"But... that's different." Moving closer again, Axel rested his head on top of Cloud's, hugging him. "You were with Reno for how long? And you had forgotten about him. It's only natural that you would feel something again when you saw him."

"Never say _never_, Ax..." Cloud whispered, although he was clinging onto the other.

The redhead just chuckled. "N-E-V-E-R. There. I spelt it. I got over Roxas a long time ago, Cloud. There is only you." The swordsman buried his face on Axel's neck, nodding briefly. Holding the other tightly, Axel kissed the top of his head. "I'm never going to let you go... and I can prove it..." Pulling back, he reached into his pocket, withdrawing the fruit Sora had given him and showing it to Cloud.

Cloud swallowed. "A... fruit?"

"Not just any fruit. A papou fruit. Rumor says that if two people share this fruit, then they are bound to one another forever." Axel smiled gently. "Share it with me? Cloud?"

Cloud blinked, straightening. "For... Forever? For real...?" He murmured, picking up the fruit. "H-How?" He whispered, amazed.

Axel just shrugged. "Not a clue. It's just a rumor but... even if it's just a tiny bit true... I want to share it with you."

Cloud smiled, endeared. Axel wanted to be with him forever? Just the idea of them, growing old together warmed his heart and made him feel all funny inside. It was such a good feeling after so much pain and distress. But… There was Reno… But Reno had Marluxia… And Demyx… He most likely was too late, anyway… And here was a chance to never be alone again. Desperate for such a reassurance, that he'd have some to love and care for him his whole life, the blond smiled again and looked up, nodding. "Okay."

A wide smile came across the redhead's face, relief and joy in his eyes. "Really? All right!" Bringing the fruit up to Cloud's lips, he smiled. "Bite." The blond smiled again, taking a bite of the not-too-sweet, juicy fruit, exchanging a tender look with his lover. Passing the same look back, Axel leaned over and took a bite of the fruit, right over Cloud's bite mark, closing his eyes as he savored the taste.

"I can feel the link growing." Cloud teased jokingly, swallowing.

Opening his eyes, Axel chuckled, nodding. "I can too... right here." He tapped his head, looking at the blond lovingly. Cloud nodded, leaning forward and kissing the other. Moaning softly, Axel kissed back, pulling back a moment later, smiling. "I love you..."

The blond smiled back. "I love you too."

Looking down at the rest of the fruit in his hands, Axel held it up. "Want another bite?" Cloud nodded, leaning forward. Feeding Cloud, the redhead grinned before leaning over and biting on the other half of the fruit, lips brushing against Cloud's. The blond just smiled against Axel's lips, closing his eyes. Kissing Cloud lightly, he pulled back, biting through the fruit and pulling back, chewing. "Hmm… yummy."

"It is."

"Ya know what's yummier?" Leaning over, Axel captured Cloud's lips again. "You." Cloud hummed, kissing back. Pulling back from the kiss, Axel smiled. "And now... we will be together forever."

Cloud nodded. "Forever and ever."

Opening his mouth to say something, Axel paused, blushing like a mad thing when his stomach decided to pipe up, rumbling loudly. "...Uhh... it means I love you?"

The blond laughed softly. "C'mon, I'll make dinner." He said, getting up. "In the meanwhile, tell me what were you going to say?"

Axel shrugged, hopping up and walking with the blond out of the room. "I was just going to say that we need to eat soon... but my stomach said it for me..."

"Hmm..."

"What can I say? My gut has a mind of its own. It knows what it wants." Cloud chuckled, holding Axel's hand. Looking down, a small smile came across the redhead's face as he gave the other's hand a small squeeze. "You do know that you're going to eat as much as me, right?"

"I thought so." Cloud sighed dramatically.

"Don't be a drama queen. It has to be done."

"You're not the one having food stuffed down your throat."

The redhead just chuckled. "I'm also not the one that was in a coma for a year. You need this, Cloud."

"Damn the coma thing, I'm fine..."

"Now you just sound like my brother..." Axel remembered how hard it was to get Reno to eat a simple sandwich the other day. They were both so stubborn. Cloud rolled his eyes, yawning as he entered the kitchen. Seeing that the battle was won, for now, Axel hopped into the kitchen and started to rifle through the fridge. "What do you want?"

"I feel like meat today. What do you think?"

Axel nodded, digging deeper into the fridge. "I can make tacos if you want!"

"I thought you didn't know how to cook?"

Pulling back for a moment, the redhead raised an eyebrow. "Its meat, sour cream, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and taco shells... I think I can manage..."

"Alright then."

Grinning, Axel dove back into the fridge and pulled out the ingredients he needed. "All right! Go sit and I'll cook." He said, going into the cabinet and pulling out a few spices to give the meat a little zest.

Cloud nodded and went to sit by the window, looking outside. "Cloud's are gathering." Probably some storm coming over.

"There's more than one of you!?" Axel joked weakly, shaking his head at how lame that sounded even to his ears. "Man that was bad..." He mumbled, placing the meat in the pan, using a spatula to cut it up.

Cloud chuckled. "It was... But coming from you it was just adorable." He smiled warmly. "I meant that there's a storm coming."

Blushing lightly at the adorable comment, Axel nodded, adding a few spices to the cooking meat and sniffing lightly when the smell hit his nose. "Hmmm..."

"How violent are storms over here?" Cloud murmured, feeling nostalgic. Storms in Neibelhiem were a constant.

"Well, since we're close to the cost we're going to get a lot of rain and quite a bit of wind. Maybe some thunder and lightning but nothing too dangerous."

Cloud hummed softly. "Good... I like the sound of rain."

"I do too." It was soothing. Tapping the spatula on the side of the pan, Axel walked over to the other side of the stove and took out a few bowls, cutting and scooping what they would need for the tacos into them before placing the taco shells on a plate and warming up some soft tortillas in the microwave.

The blond snapped out of his daze. "I'm sorry, you need help?"

"Ahh!!" Raising a finger, Axel pointed at the slow standing blond. "No. Sit. STAY. I'm going to cook."

"But..."

"Nope! It's just tacos!" Axel was cut off by the beeping of the microwave. Taking the tortillas out, he went back to the meat, grinning. "And it's almost done! If you really want to help, then can you set the table, please?" Cloud nodded, rubbing Axel's side briefly as he passed by, going to get the plates. The redhead squirmed slightly with a sigh. "...You..." Cloud knew very well what touching his sides and stomach did to him! "... You're evil..."

"Am not." Cloud murmured, starting to set the plates.

"The tingling in my side says differently." Shaking his head with a fond smile, Axel dumped the meat into a large bowl before bringing it to the table along with everything else. "Here we go!"

Cloud sat down next to Axel, sighing contently. "Smells nice."

A wide smile came across Axel's face at his lover's words. "Thanks! I did my best." Hearing that it smelt good meant a lot coming from Cloud, who was such a wonderful cook. The blond smiled. Grinning from ear to ear, Axel reached out and grabbed a taco, filling it with meat, cheese and sour cream before taking a bit, humming a bit at the taste. Tacos. His second favorite food.

Cloud did the same, taking a bite and chewing softly. "It's good." He said, licking his lips before taking a new bite.

Great... Now Axel was blushing! "Thanks..." It really did mean a lot when he said it. "This and ramen are about the only things I can really cook and get the recipe right."

"And you do it well."

Chuckling, Axel grinned and grabbed a soft shell, making himself another taco but this time with everything on it. Finishing his taco, Cloud reached to prepare another one. Looking down, Axel secretly grinned as he saw Cloud reach to make another taco. Good. He needed all the food he could get.

"I saw that grin." Cloud stated, smiling.

Axel popped his head up, blinking innocently. "Grin? What grin? I made no such facial expression!" He stated passionately, shaking his head with a grin.

"I beg to differ." Cloud let out a chuckle, leaning against the redhead's shoulder.

Turning his head to give Cloud a quick, messy kiss, the redhead went back to his food. "Can't prove it."

"I'll make you take a bath with me if you smeared my hair with sauce." Cloud grunted, ruffling his hair and letting out a small _'eww'_. "You did." He breathed. Blasphemy.

Axel laughed, turning to kiss him again and getting his hair dirtier. "Then I guess you're just going to have to make me take a bath with you." Cloud smirked, returning the favor as he kissed Axel's cheek sloppily. "Eww." Groaning in fake disgust, Axel swiped at his cheek, only succeeding in making it messier. "Icky! Taco kisses!" The blond laughed softly, taking a bite of his taco. Grumbling lowly, Axel went back to his food, trying to use it to hide the growing smile on his lips.

Sometime later, and barely finishing his third taco, Cloud sighed. "M'full..."

The redhead frowned but nodded. Cloud had eaten more then he thought he would. "Okay." The blond rested his head on Axel's shoulder, closing his eyes softly as the rain began to fall outside. Pausing on his seventh taco, his last one, Axel looked up and smiled gently at the soft sound of water hitting the roof. "Rain..." It was so soothing. He loved water.

Cloud nodding. "It has a calming effect."

"It does." In fact, Axel could feel it working as he spoke, body weaving slightly as his limbs began to feel weak and relaxed. All he wanted to do was curl up on bed and snuggle.

"... C'mon. Bath before we start digesting all this food." Cloud said, reluctantly getting up.

Axel nodded and stood up, starting to gather the plates and leftover, yawning gently. "Kay..."

"Leave the plates, we'll clean tomorrow..."

That sounded so good. "No problem with that." Placing the dishes on the counter and sink, Axel yawned again, leaning against Cloud as they headed for the bath. Cloud leaned back, arm wrapped around Axel's waist as they walked upstairs.

Some relaxing time would be like the cherry on top of the cake.

**Bekas: Sorry for the delay but epic weeks have been epic to fight.**


	70. Conditioner

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!!

Yawning again as they went into the bathroom, Axel broke away from Cloud to go fill up the tub, stripping his shirt off in the process. The blond yawned as well, stripping too. "I believe sleep is a virus..." He mumbled as he finished his yawn. "Someone feels drowsy and bam, you do too."

"I believe it's a godsend." Axel countered, stripping off his pants before getting in the tub, not caring that it was only half full. "Nothing feels better than being all snuggled up and warm in bed. Like in a cocoon."

Cloud squirmed slightly at the cold, getting inside and settling between Axel's legs, his back pressed to the redhead's chest. "It's amazing that you're still drowsy, though... you slept all afternoon."

Murmuring softly, Axel wrapped his arms around Cloud's chest and pulled him closer, yawning. "Hmm… rain makes me all limp and drowsy. It just sucks all my energy away."

"Cute." Cloud let out a chuckle, settled comfortably against his lover, the warm water and the warm arms around him protecting him from the cold.

Murmuring a response, Axel nodded and pulled Cloud closer, nuzzling the back of his neck and sighing gently. "Yea..." He just wanted to stay like that forever. Or at least until the water got cold. Grabbing the soap and sponge, Cloud began to scrub Axel's arms and long legs, nearly feeling the other man's tiredness coming off him in waves. "I can do it..." The other man grunted, making no move to take the sponge while his body was content with just staying there. He hated rain sometimes. His mind was wide awake but his body was asleep. "This sucks…"

"I like it." Cloud smiled. "You've taken care of me first... now it's my turn."

The redhead chuckled softly, gently kissing the back of Cloud's neck. "Then by all means, take care of me all you want." The blond shivered at the caress, sighing softly as he turned to face the redhead, running the sponge over his collarbone and chest. Axel moaned at the soft touch, head falling back with a low sigh, smiling gently as he was cleaned. "You sure you don't want me to do it?" Cloud nodded, coating his hands with soap and running them up and down Axel's arms and shoulders, washing and massaging them. A low moan filled the air, the redhead's body arching up lightly with the sudden touch. "Mm..." Damn, that felt good! It was like his skin was hypersensitive or something.

"Am I doing well for someone who never learnt how to do this?"

"If you stop, I'll cry..."

Cloud laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss the other without stopping his movements. "I won't stop then."

Kissing back just at softly, Axel nodded. "Good." And leaned closer to the touches. It felt good on his sore muscles.

Massaging and rubbing the skin before him, Cloud nuzzled the skin of Axel's neck, kissing the skin there and taking on the other's sweet scent. "You really needed this." He murmured after a long time.

Another low moan escaped the redhead's lips as Cloud continued his work. It had been a really long time since anyone had given him anything other than a simple backrub. And that was Demyx. "Never had anything other than my back massaged before. So I'm a bit tense…" Cloud hummed, started to rub and massage the redhead's nape, receiving another moan from the other. "Are you sure you don't know what you're doing?" the redhead breathed, feeling his body relaxing even more from the pleasurable rubbing.

"I can never be sure but the awkwardness I felt when I first started rubbing your shoulders told me that I never learnt how to do this."

That was strange. He was freakishly good at doing this for never having done it before. "Well then. Let me tell you that it's great. Like a professional's." Cloud smiled, appreciating the compliment. After a few more moments of the rubbing, Axel chuckled and opened his eyes, the small movement difficult. "Okay... Anymore and I'm going to pass out and drown in the tub..."

"Damn... Alright." The blond sighed, letting his hands slide down Axel's back and letting his arms loosely wrapped around the redhead's neck, naked bodies pressing against each other.

Gasping softly again, Axel wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and tugged him close, growling playfully against his neck. "You're a little tease. Mr. _Body Press_."

"I did say that I wanted to finish what we started earlier." Cloud smiled naughtily.

Axel chuckled. "Cloud, I'm tired and my limbs feel like goo. I think whatever you want to do is out of the question, unless you want blanket sex; all I'll be able to do is rub on you like a boneless mess." The blond made a pitiful sound at the back of his throat, slumping and consequently rubbing their groins together. Axel groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurable touch. "Do-don't give me that whine. Doing something will be no good if I fall on you in the middle of it."

"Then I'll just need to take the lead and ride you."

The redhead paused, looking down at Cloud in shock. "...Horny or what?" He asked suddenly, deeply amused.

"I didn't have any release this morning after you rammed those thick fingers of yours against my prostate. Yes, I am horny." Cloud said hastily, turning as red as Axel's hair.

Axel just chuckled, blushing just as badly as the blond. "That was a long time ago... but..." He hummed, tapping his lips with a finger, teasing. "I don't know... You sure you're up for taking the lead?"

"Weren't you tired to take the lead yourself?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Afraid I'll break something?" Cloud teased softly, although he started feeling so very uncomfortable and nervous about their conversation.

"Not one bit." Axel didn't want Cloud to get all nervous, not when he was just starting to get bolder. "I trust you with everything."

Cloud let out a chuckle. "... This became awkward." He murmured after a moment of silence.

Axel sighed, a bit disappointed. Looked like Cloud wasn't going to do anything, after all. Darn, he was looking forward to it too. "...okay."

Cloud squirmed, still with a healthy amount of blood pooled in his lower area. He wanted to go forward but Axel didn't sound very sure about it... "... Talking about these things make everything so awkward to me... like, it looks like we're planning to make love as if we were planning where should a piece of furniture stay..."

That made the redhead chuckle again. "Nice analogy." He shifted a bit, trying not to let the other feel his growing erection. Cloud sounded like he didn't want it anymore. "And of course it's awkward. It's only the second time we would have slept together. It's bound to be a little strange for a bit."

"I don't understand why it has to be like that." Cloud murmured, adjusting and rubbing his erection against Axel's stomach. "I trust you... I want you…"

A small gasp filtered past Axel's lips, eyes widening at the feeling of Cloud's hardened member on his skin. A very, very, sensitive part of his skin as well. "You just... didn't sound so sure about taking control. I'm up for it but I don't want to push you..."

"I'm sure about it as well..." Cloud murmured, reaching to extend Axel's legs before moving to straddle the other man's lap. Arms coming up to wrap around Cloud's back, Axel moaned, shuddering as their erections pushed together, rubbing against one another and sending pleasurable waves through them. Cloud nuzzled their noses together, lips brushing before he leant forward, kissing the other as his tongue came out into play, moaning softly as he rocked his hips. Moaning back, Axel gently played with the wet muscle in his mouth, nipping the tip lightly as he rocked his hips in tune with Cloud's, groaning softly. The blond groaned so very softly, feeling Axel's hands dip into the water and rub his sides, dropping even further.

Kissing Cloud softly, Axel circled one finger against his opening, looking around for something to use. "...This... could be a problem..."

"Is there anything you can use?" Cloud asked. He really didn't want to move...

Taking a quick look around, Axel paused, shrugging and grabbing the conditioner. "This?"

"Good enough."

Nodding, Axel squirted some lotion onto his fingers and rubbed them together. "Alright then. Just don't blame me if bubbles come out of your ass." Lowering his hand, he rubbed Cloud's entrance again, slipping on one finger, then two with ease. Cloud laughed softly before gasping, letting out a long sigh as no resistance was offered and Axel started moving his fingers. Leaning over, the redhead started to kiss Cloud's neck and collarbone, using his other hand to urge Cloud into moving as he stretched his fingers as wide as they could go. Moaning softly, Cloud lifted his hips, lowering them back down as he set a normal pace, shivering at the caresses and at the way Axel's fingers slid in and out of body.

"There we go..." Keeping his thrusts soft and slow for a bit, Axel paused a few moments later. "Another finger?" He murmured, kissing Cloud's chest.

"Just... Just a little longer." Cloud whispered faintly, sweat making his spiky hair stick to his forehead.

Nodding, wet hair slapped against his face, Axel keep pumping his fingers slowly, curling them to gently rub against a small nub deep inside the others body. Cloud inhaled sharply, letting out a small moan. "There we go again…" Chuckling, Axel kept his fingers moving, brushing Cloud's prostate every so often.

"Axel..." Cloud breathed, kissing the other. "Third finger... Put it in..." He whispered against the redhead's lips.

"You sure?" Seeing the blond's nod, Axel slowly inserted the third and final finger, pausing to allow Cloud to adjust before moving them slowly. The blond groaned at the feel of being stretched so far, rocking his hips harder. Keeping one hand on Cloud's hips, Axel helped him thrust down, stretching his fingers wide.

"So good..." The blond whispered, licking his lips as he let his head fall back.

Purring deeply, the redhead leaned over to latch his lips onto the exposed skin of Cloud's throat, stretching and thrusting his fingers a bit faster, swirling them around to hit the blond's prostate once more. Cloud gasped and moaned, clutching Axel's shoulders. Nipping lightly, Axel pumped his finger a few times before pulling them free and reaching out for the conditioner. "Should I? Or do you want to?"

Reaching for the conditioner, Cloud took a nice amount of the substance, reaching and beginning to coat the other's dick with it as the blond leaned forward and took Axel's lips. Making sure the sensitive member was slippery enough, Cloud positioned himself, descending onto Axel's cock.

Moaning loudly at the feeling of Cloud's warm hand encasing him, Axel thrust up a few times with a low groan, whining in disappointment when he pulled away. "Damn..." His tune quickly changed though when he felt Cloud shift, gasping lowly as the blond hovered over his cock and started to move downwards. He held onto Cloud's hips to steady him, kissing back lightly. Cloud swallowed hard, taking half of Axel's cock inside before sliding down all the way, gasping at the sensation.

"Fuck!" Gasping lowly, Axel moaned, not anticipating Cloud's sudden movement. "Ge-geez..." He licked his lips, touching Cloud's face with the tips of two fingers. "You alright?"

The blond nodded. "Easier to take it all at once and then wait for my body to adjust." He said, nibbling on Axel's lips as he shifted, wincing a bit.

Axel eyes fluttered shut at the gentle nibbling and he nodded. "Hmmm... Alright."

"Shiva, I swear I can feel your pulse through your dick." Cloud breathed, moaning softly as he wiggled slightly.

The redhead shivered at the guttural words. "That... is incredibly sexy..." Biting his lip, Axel buried his face in the crook of Cloud's neck, trying to adjust to his wiggling and not move.

Cloud chuckled faintly. "You think?"

"You, talking dirty, are incredibly arousing." Axel growled huskily, licking a path to Cloud's good ear and biting.

The blond grinned, licking his lip. "Well, let me tell you that I can also feel your cock twitching within me, your balls tightening against my ass cheeks... All indicating that you want this even worse than me." He breathed hotly.

"God, you're such a cheater..." The redhead moaned, feeling his cock twitch harder with every word that was said. "If I blow early, you only have yourself to blame!"

"I'll just keep riding you until I have my release." Cloud moaned, raising his hips before lowering them back down, moaning as he set a nice, firm pace.

Biting his lip to hold back another moan, Axel chuckled gently and leaned over to lick Cloud's chest, sucking gently on one of his nipples. "That may hurt after a bit."

"I'm resistant."

Biting down softly, Axel growled, licking the abused flesh. "Meanie."

Hardening his thrusts, Cloud moaned. "You love me..." He hissed.

"Ahh! Ye-yea... I do..." Panting, Axel moved Cloud a bit to the side, thrusting up when he thrust down while trying to find his prostate. Cloud cried out as the redhead achieved his goal, tightening his grip on the other's shoulders. Grinning to himself, Axel kept aiming for that spot, moaning lowly.

"Oh shit." The blond cursed, moaning as he began bouncing slightly faster. Keeping a firm grip on Cloud's hips, Axel helped him rise higher, snatching him back down when he went too far to slam him down harder, thrusting up in tune with his movements. Cloud panted something incoherent, titling his head to smash his and Axel's lips together in a heated, nearly bruising kiss. Groaning against Cloud's lips, feeling own split from the force of the kiss, Axel forced himself to move faster, panting lowly.

"A-Ax...!" The blond exclaimed, feeling his release forming. Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, Cloud prepared for the wave of pleasure which came moments later, snatching a wail of completion from him as he hugged Axel tightly, seeking his comfort and warmth.

Thrusting up a few more times, Axel moaned just as loud as Cloud, water splashing over the side of the tub as he held the other man, gasping and panting for air as he rode out his release. "Cloud!" Cock twitching, Axel moaned loudly, latching his lips back onto Cloud's chest, reaching down with his free hand to pump Cloud's cock along with their sluggish, sated movements.

Both men then collapsed back against the walls of the bathtub, shaking and panting within each other's arms. Licking his lips a few moments later, Axel chuckled and shifted a bit. "Well... that was fun..." Cloud hummed his agreement, limp against the other. "...Hmm… Cloud... you feel good and all... but... my dick is starting to hurt from the pressure--"

Cloud was already pulling back as Axel finished talking, sighing as the redhead's limp cock slid out of him. "Sorry..."

Pulling the blond to him closely, Axel nuzzled his nose, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't help it." The swordsman sighed contently, resting against Axel's chest. Smiling happily, Axel ran a hand through his hair. "Feel better?"

Cloud snorted. "Do you have to ask, you _tease_?"

"_I'm_ a tease?" The redhead looked down at the blond, fake shock written across his face. "What about _you_!?"

" I'm a perfectly innocent angel."

"And I like to wear a tutu on the weekends and spread glitter on the flowers in the park."

"You do? That's cute of you..."

Groaning, Axel cuffed the blond on the back of the head lightly. "You know what I mean. You're one hell of a tease." Cloud smiled against Axel's neck, kissing the soft skin. Tipping his head to the side, the redhead purred gently. "Feels nice…"

The blond pulled back reluctantly. "The water's cooling down... We should take a shower to clean up and go to bed..."

Grumbling lightly in disappointment, Axel nodded, leaning down and turning the water tap on with his foot, turning the shower on as well before closing the curtain. "There ya go. I aint moving." His limbs felt like jello again.

"Ohh, c'mon you baby..."

Axel just whined. "No... I'm warm and cozy and feel like jello!" Cloud sighed and started his bath, careful not to step on Axel. Once that was done, he crouched and restarted cleaning him.

Winching at Cloud's sigh, Axel reached out and took the cloth, not looking up as he slowly cleaned himself, trying to go as quickly as he could.

Cloud frowned and took back the cloth. "No. Jello members, remember? I'll take care of you."

Chuckling softly, Axel nodded and gave the blond a smile. "Sorry... rain makes me all gooey."

"I feel you." Cloud smiled, reaching for the shampoo and starting to scrub Axel's skull.

Purring lightly, Axel leaned as close to the blond as he could, loving the scrubs. "Hmm."

The blond kissed Axel's cheekbone, rinsing out the shampoo. "There. All clean."

"Dang..." He loved that. Pulling back, Axel smiled gently. "Condition me?"

"That will forever have a dirty meaning to me from now on." Cloud chuckled, picking up the conditioner. Smearing his hands with the substance, Cloud run them down the redhead's hair, making sure to cover every inch of spiky red hair.

Axel just chuckled softly, moving into Cloud's touch with a content sigh. "Not my fault." It was the nearest thing he could find that wouldn't give the blond one hell of a rash.

"Well, I didn't mind it." Cloud chuckled, winking naughtily.

Raising an eyebrow, an amused look settled across Axel's face. "I bet." The blond rolled his eyes, beginning to rinse off the conditioner. Sighing softly once more, the redhead hummed, leaning into the touch. It felt good. It had been a really long time since he had been washed or taken care of like this. Normally, it was him doing the taking care of. It was a nice change of pace. Cloud smiled softly as Axel leaned into the contact, kissing his lips gently. Eyes fluttering open at the soft touch, he gave the blond a small smile. "Hey..." Was he done already? He sure hoped not. It felt so nice...

"We should get to bed." Cloud murmured, kissing the other again.

Nodding, the redhead stood up, a little put out. Dang. Stepping out of the tub, he stumbled a moment before reaching for a towel, handing it to Cloud. "Here ya go." Cloud smiled and took it, wrapping it around Axel's shoulders and beginning to dry him. "Hmm... not what I had in mind..." Not that he minded. Not a bit.

"I know." The blond chuckled.

"Then why...?"

"I said I would take care of you today." Cloud replied simply, giving the other a gentle smile before leaning to kiss the skin over his heart.

Axel smiled slightly. "You did say that..." But he didn't know that Cloud would go that far. "Thanks." Cloud shook his head, leaning to kiss the other gently before starting to dry Axel's hair. Kissing back, the redhead chuckled, leaning down a bit so Cloud could reach easier. "There ya go, shorty."

"Shorty can kick your ass with a useless leg."

Axel sweatdropped. "I have a feeling shorty can kick my ass even if both legs were useless." He paused, smirking. "But how far can you lift your leg when your own ass is sore?"

"Ask me that tomorrow or... see it by yourself when you wake up..." Cloud drawled softly, smirking before beginning to dry his own body.

Axel just grinned. "I like option number two better. Practical experiences are always more fun than verbal ones."

Putting the towel away, Cloud approached the other and kissed him softly, tongue licking Axel's soft lips before he pulled back. "I'll be waiting then." He whispered, walking away with a brush of his hand against Axel's thigh.

Blinking a few times, the redhead grinned widely. That was really, really bold. "Oh, this will be fun!" Following the other to the bedroom, he jumped in and curled up on his side, not bothering to put anything on. Why? It would just come back off again, sooner or later. Yawning loudly, he sighed and beckoned to Cloud. "C'mon. Bed." Cloud happily accomplished, pushing the covers onto them. Pulling the warm body to his cold one, he was FREEZING, Axel sighed happily, turning his head to sneeze a moment later.

Cloud frowned. "Get dressed, Axel."

"No... M'holding you." Axel didn't want to get up. He could already feel himself falling asleep.

"You'll get sick." Cloud pressed. Axel just yawned, mumbling something illegible, mind already drifting away. Cloud rolled his eyes, sneaking out of the bed and placing two more blankets on top of Axel before sliding back inside. Shifting a bit, the redhead protested when his source of heat left, smiling when Cloud came back and hugging him tightly after.

The blond smiled, curling against the other. "Hopefully… I found my answer." he whispered, biting his lip as he closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.

**Bekas: Hope you guys like it! ^^ Also, what's going on? Feedback has decreased badly and this way neither I or Kigi know if the story's being good or bad :1 C'mon guys, give us your input!**

**On another note, I'll be uploading our profile with fanart of both Haunted and Things I Do For You so be sure to check those out 8D They're few, though so... Give us love and draw for us? 8D PRETTY PLEASE?  
**


	71. Go Out With Me?

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!

It was early in the morning when both Cloud and Axel began stirring, soft breaths and the quiet shifting sounds against the bed sheets as they snuggled closer being the only sounds in the silent room. Unlike the night before, it was chilly after the small storm.

Suddenly, Axel coughed, shuddering as he snapped awake completely in one go. Groaning softly, he tightened his arms around Cloud's slim waist, seeking more his warmth as he made sure to wrap their bodies together. His head was spilling in half, and he had just woken up. He didn't breathe well through his nose and his throat felt a bit itchy.

Damn. Cloud would have his ass.

He got a cold.

Speaking of the small blond, the redhead titled his head and looked down at him; he had gone back to sleep. Leaning down, Axel kissed one of his eyelids and watched as he stirred, groaning softly against his collarbone. The redhead watched him blink his eyes open and a small yawn followed it before Cloud grimaced, coughing lightly. Axel cocked an eyebrow, sniffing to try and clear his nostrils but it was to no avail. Seeing the blond look up, the redhead sighed. He had a light flush to his nose and watery eyes. That could only mean one thing. "You sick too?" Axel croaked out, voice thick. Cloud blinked, nodding. "This sucks." He sniffed.

Cloud groaned beneath his chin, sniffing as well. "I feel you." he murmured. Runny nose and the beginning of a fever were all he got and all he needed to be a moody, whiny blond.

"...Meh..." Axel didn't feel like answering completely. All he wanted to do was wrap his body around a piece of ice and sleep.

Reaching up, Cloud pressed his lips to Axel's forehead. "... I told you to get dressed." He sighed. "You have a fever."

A whine was Cloud's only answer. "Was too cozy. Didn't want to move..."

"And look at where it got you." The blond scolded softly, attempting to get up.

"You're no better." If Cloud thought he didn't hear his thick voice, he was dead wrong.

"I thought mako prevented these things." Cloud mumbled, getting up. Not only was he sore but now his entire body ached. Great.

Axel chuckled softly. "Heh...you were wrong. Now, lie down and rest with me."

"Can't." Cloud said, holding his head as he walked towards the door. "Gotta get dressed and go get something for you to eat. Also, you need cold water and a cloth." He listed.

Grunting, the redhead rolled out of bed and walked over, quickly grabbing Cloud around the waist and dragging him back to the bed before tossing him down on it and then proceeding to lie on top of him. "No. Lie down."

The blond grunted softly as his headache flared for a moment before he tried to break free. "You're burning…! I gotta do something--"

"You need to lie down and sleep!" The redhead snapped. Axel wasn't moving. He didn't think he could. "Now, stop wiggling! You're making my stomach churn."

Cloud stopped, slumping as he hid his face on Axel's shoulder. "I'm sorry... I... I'm just trying to help..."

The redhead snorted slightly. "Bah." He didn't feel like apologizing to Cloud, even if he'd feel like shit later for not doing it. He was grumpy and pissy. "Just lie down and get better." The blond just nodded, pulling the covers over them with a bit of difficulty. Curling up under the blankets, Axel yawned before hugging the other body to him tightly, just about to drift off when there was a loud cry, followed by his bedroom's door slamming open. "HEY AXEL-- WHAT THE HELL!"

Jerking up, Axel gasped, blinking in shock at the figure in the doorway. "Demyx!"

Said blond blinked and then snickered, watching as Cloud hastily and nervously pushed Axel away, hiding under the covers. "Did I interrupt something _important_?" He drawled naughtily, jumping onto the bed.

"No." Both Axel and Cloud said a little too quickly.

"Lies!" The dirty blond grinned happily, jumping a bit. "Oh! This is excellent! You two, sleeping together!" He was so excited. He had gone there to talk to Cloud and Axel about something else but it was pointless now. "Now I don't have to ask!"

"Stop bouncing." Axel pleaded softly, two fingers pressing against his temple.

Chuckling softly, Demyx stopped his slight bouncing and nodded, linking his arms behind his back. "Sorry. I'm just really excited. I came here to ask you something but I don't have to anymore."

"What were you going to ask?" Axel sighed, lying back down, hugging Cloud close and ignoring as the younger blond protested.

Demyx just smiled. "Simple: because you two are sleeping together... That means Reno is mine!" Cloud bit back a small growl of frustration at that, throwing the blankets over his head again. Again with other people butting their noses in subjects that have nothing to do with them. "You have no objections?" That was most excellent. "Great! I'll just have to tell Reno that you choose Axel and then he will date me!"

That did it. "Will you mind your own business?" Cloud spat, sitting abruptly before regretting it as his head flared once more. "Don't it all for granted!"

Demyx blinked a few times, taken back by the other blond's tone. "It IS my business. And I don't see why it's bothering you so much. It's not like you care."

"What do you know about me? The flying fuck that comes on the papers and magazines?"

"I know what Reno ranted and raved about you this morning over breakfast with me and Marluxia." Placing his hands on his hips, Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so pissed off? You made your choice. You can't get mad when I grab your leftovers."

"Dem, that's enough." Axel warned, making Cloud bit back his hurtful retort.

"Hmph. Whatever." Demyx wasn't going to let Cloud ruin his good mood. "Go back to sleeping or fucking or whatever you two were doing together. I'm going to get Reno." If he went now, he could tug him away from Marluxia before the pink haired man sunk his teeth into him.

"_Demyx_." Axel warned again, blinking as Cloud pushed the blankets away and got up, leaving the room to, probably, get dressed on his own and to get away from the other blond.

Watching Cloud go, the blond shrugged. "Hmm... whatever. Let your little woman have PMS." He wasn't stupid. He knew very well that Cloud didn't top Axel. "I'll talk to you later, Axel. Maybe we can double date some time!"

"Now, you listen here."Axel snarled quietly, grabbing Demyx's collar. "This that you saw earlier? It happened. Simple as that. Now, DON'T push Cloud just cos you want to get into my twin's pants. I understand why he's so hostile: to you, this is nothing more than a game and that's touchable in your words and actions."

"A game? You think that this is just a game for me?" The blond scoffed. "I'm not just joking around. I really want to be with Reno. I want to be with him. I want to hold him for no reason, buy him things to make him smile, come home everyday to his smiling face." And he would get it. "And now that you and Cloud are dating, it can happen." He sighed then, shaking his head. "But I just don't understand how Cloud could so easily let him go, no offense, he had love, loyalty and, most importantly, almost had kids. Marluxia told me that Reno still had a womb." His smile grew. "This means that one day, if Vexen ever figures out how to make Jenova and mako replacements, he can have anyone's kids... MY kids."

"Demyx, I _know_ you." Axel shot the other a glare. "And we're not formally dating, we're goofing around."

Demyx glared back. "You don't know me that well. The moment I saw Reno I knew that I had to have him. And formally dating or not, you still fucked Cloud. Cloud lost any right to Reno the second he spread his legs and begged."

"Yeah? And what about Reno? What happened the moment _he_ spread his legs and begged for Marluxia?" Axel sneered when Demyx tried to look as if he didn't know a thing. "_OH_ please... Even Cloud noticed the signs but I did my best to reassure him that nothing had happened."

"Well... No wonder Cloud doesn't want him anymore, then..." That must be why the other blond was so cold. "Not that I can blame your brother. In fact, I would be utterly pissed at Marluxia if I was him." The pink haired man MUST have known he had done wrong. "He told Reno about you two's little kissing time in the closet and then told Red that he loved him. I would have fallen for it as well." But it couldn't be helped. "I guess it all worked out in the end then, huh?"

"No, it didn't." Axel sighed patiently, coughing for a moment. "Cloud's planning to go out with Reno. He cares, Dem. He cares a lot but seeing Reno surrounded by other potential, _'much-better-than-him_' lovers makes him hesitate and stay back, waiting for a chance while watching the occurrences." Waving a hand towards his naked body and the bed, the redhead sighed. "This was the time when his need for contact spoke louder than before. He's human, he has needs." Axel shrugged, convincing.

"And so does Reno." Demyx couldn't blame him either. "A year is a long time to wait for somebody and he spent it either working or at Cloud's bedside. It must still hurt him, to see the one he loves more than life itself run to someone he had known for less than a month for support than give him a real chance. Even if Cloud cares more then he shows, he still doesn't show it. And it still hurts a lot."

"Well, you have to admit that it isn't easy as well to try and understand who you love the most when you're suddenly pushed away by a bunch of hungry wolves." Axel stated, poking Demyx's nose as he got up gingerly to get dressed, used to walk around naked around his friend.

The blond just grinned playfully. "Okay... so I won't tell Reno about this, they are about even anyways. But I'm still not going to stop trying to win his heart."

Axel shrugged. "Do whatever you want. I'll just remake my previous warning: hurt Reno _or_ Cloud, and I'll dissect you with my closet's key."

Demyx grimaced. "And that fucker is big..."

"Good that you know that."

Grunting slightly, Demyx shrugged, pausing when he heard a knock at the door. Walking over to the window, he poked his head out and blinked a few times. "...Speak of the devil..." Popping his head back in, he gave his best friend a nervous look. "...Reno's here..."

Axel hastily got dressed in a pair of pajamas before jumping back into the bed. "Stay here. Since I'm sick, you can pretend to be watching over me for a bit." the redhead nuzzled under the covers, discreetly taking on Cloud's lingering scent. "Let Cloud have two fingers of talk with him."

"Right!" Hopping onto the bed, Demyx leaned over and sat next to the redhead, lounging back on the bed. "Well..." Looking over at the barely clothed redhead, he smirked, wagging his eyebrows playfully. "How you doin'?"

Downstairs, Reno shifted from foot to foot, biting his lower lip nervously while waiting for someone to answer the door, a rolled up piece of paper in hand. The door opened soon after, Cloud showing up fully dressed and holding a hankie. "Oh... Reno." He smiled softly, surprised. "Come on in."

Happy to see that it was Cloud at the door, Reno nodded and walked into the house, slipping his shoes off. "Thank you." Cloud closed the door and offered Reno a pair of slippers, blowing his nose with the hankie as the redhead put the shoes on. Looking up from adjusting the shoes, the redhead chuckled. "Sick? That's unusual." Cloud was normally healthy as a horse, with only a few sick days now and then. "Oh! That reminds me. I have something for you from Vexen." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of pills before handing them to Cloud. "Here."

"First, yes, I got a cold... I thought mako prevented this, really... second, what are these and third... who's Vexen again?" Cloud let out a humorless chuckle.

Walking over to the counter, Reno hopped up onto it and sat down, feet wagging slightly over the side. "That sucks. But Mako should clear it up real fast. Vexen is a really good doctor in Del Sol who did your surgery after Squall attacked. And as for the pills." He smiled. "They are to help with your heart. Make it stronger and healthier. It's so you can run around and stuff without getting pain."

Cloud mouthed an _'oh'_. "Thanks." He smiled. "Want breakfast? I was just going to finish preparing it."

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Oh, and you want it extra large? Sure thing." Cloud nodded, filling up a large mug of coffee before checking the toasts.

"Uhh..." Blinking a few times, the redhead slowly shook his head, tipping his head to the side and thinking that Cloud hadn't heard him correctly. "No… no, thank you. I'm really not hungry."

"I heard you just fine."

Now he was even more confused. "Then... don't cook so much?"

"You need to put on some pounds." Cloud stated.

Looking down, Reno poked his stomach. "No, I don't..."

"You do." Cloud stood his ground, shoving a toast into Reno's mouth when he opened his mouth to talk.

"Hmph!" Grabbing the offending object, Reno ripped off the bite he was forced to chew, holding the rest of the toast in his hand. "Don't..."

"Reno, just eat... or would you rather have something else?"

Said redhead shook his head, taking another bite of toast. "No... I'm just really not hungry." He hadn't been hungry in a long time. Not ever since Squall's last attack. He just ate what he had to and that was it.

Cloud sighed, pushing the mug of coffee towards Reno. "Black, loads of sugar. I have the feeling it was your fave."

Smiling lightly, Reno nodding, taking a long, deep sip, moaning at the taste. "Delicious." Cloud always did make the best coffee.

"Thanks." The blond smiled before sneezing.

The redhead snorted, coughing a moment later when a bit of coffee went up his nose. "Ahh… Oww… but so worth it."

Cloud offered Reno a napkin. "It was just a sneeze..."

Taking the cloth, Reno dabbed at his mouth and nose, still chuckling. "Still funny. You made a great face." The blond rolled his eyes, smiling as he bit a toast. God, was he hungry.

Sitting back, Reno took another sip of coffee, feeling the hot liquid practically slip into his veins, charging his weary body up. "Hmm..."

"Eat as well, don't just drink."

_'Damn.'_ He was hoping that Cloud wouldn't catch on that one. Sighing, Reno lowered the cup, shaking his head. "Seriously, Cloud. It's not your cooking. I love your cooking. I'm just not hungry, and haven't been for a long time..."

"I still want you to eat, Reno... You're super skinny." Cloud said. "Please?"

Aww, fuck. That was just cheating. Reno hated when Cloud asked him for something with that tone. Sighing, he gave in and nodded. "Kay...but nothing too big!" Cloud grinned victoriously, handing over four more toasts. Taking the offered food, Reno ate slowly, ignoring the way his stomach lurched and churned, trying to force the food back up, not used to it after so long of not eating.

"It's the only way." Cloud said, also eating painfully slowly. "I know it's hard but it's the only way." Reno just shrugged, pausing a moment when his stomach gave a painful lurch, placing his hand over his stomach and rubbing slightly, pausing when he felt what felt like a kick. Waiting a moment, he waited to see if he could feel another, sighing sadly when nothing happened. Must have been his imagination. Cloud noticed the sigh, looking up. "Hey... if you really don't want to eat, it's fine..."

Looking up, a look of surprise crossing his face, Reno blinked. "…Huh...Oh! No!" He shook his head with a small smile, rubbing his stomach again. "It's not that. My imagination just got away with me." Looking down, he took another bite of toast, gently rubbing the smooth scar crossing his stomach.

The blond noticed the movement, frowning sadly. He wanted to be able to say something but nothing came out... taking a deep breath, he decided to ask what he wanted to ask right away. Demyx and Marluxia were too far ahead of him already. "Reno... Would you like to go out with me... someday?" He asked slightly awkwardly, blushing softly.

Hand pausing, Reno looked up, eyes wide in surprise. "WH-what?" Did he hear correctly? Cloud just... asked him out. Breaking out of his trance, a look of pure joy crossed his face and he nodded, grinning happily. "Yes! Anytime!"

Cloud grinned back. "When would you like to go?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Reno's words fell short, his eyes landing on a dark bruise on the side of the blond's neck. He knew what it was, he had seen it too many times to not know. For half a second, agony and sadness passed his face before he schooled the emotions away. He had no right to get so upset. He was doing the same thing, wasn't he? Smiling again, he shrugged. "Umm... when are you next free?"

"Reno, I'm always free." Cloud snorted, getting up to prepare a tray with breakfast for Axel and Demyx, deciding that lemon tea with honey would be good for the redhead.

"Then whenever you want to go is good for me too!" Getting up, Reno walked over and stood by the blond. "I can help! I know how to cook!"

"What about in two days?" Cloud suggested, peeling a lemon. "And if you can cook, could you make a few pancakes? Demyx and Axel are upstairs and I doubt Demyx got any decent breakfast." the guy seemed to run on oxygen rather than food.

Practically dancing over to the cabinet and fridge to get what he needed for the pancakes, the redhead hummed happily, nodding. "In two days is great!" He was so bouncy and excited now. He wasn't going to be able to calm down for HOURS. Cloud smiled at seeing the redhead so happy. Finished with peeling the lemon, he put the shell on the cooker with water, waiting for it to boil as he went to fish the honey, coughing slightly. Glancing over from where he was mixing the ingredients, Reno blinked, a bit of flour on the tip of his nose and cheeks. "You should take some of that tea as well. It will help you."

Cloud blinked back, letting out a chuckle as he reached to brush away the flour. "Like you said earlier, mako will take care of it soon... hopefully."

Eyes fluttering shut, the redhead leaned into the touch before pulling away, smiling gently. "Still. Take it. It will help you and taste good."

"I'll think about it."

Reno pouted, poking Cloud's side. "Drink it."

The blond squirmed. "Fine, fine... No poking the sick man."

His only answer was another poke, followed by a light giggle. "Heh..."

"_Reno_..."

The redhead giggled again, poking Cloud's side a few more times. "Yes?" Cloud let out a tiny gasp, stumbling back to flee from Reno's fingers. "Don't run away, you chicken!" Following the blond, Reno laughed lightly, wiggling his fingers. "What? Scared you can't take me on?"

"Reno, please?" Cloud pleaded softly, smiling nervously as he followed Reno's fingers carefully."I surrender, I surrender!"

Reno paused a moment, pretending to think. "Hmmm... nope!" Stalking forward once more, he giggled again. "C'mon, Cloud. I _know_ you can easily take me on and win. Why are you so nervous?"

"... I'm afraid I may hurt you with this strength of mine..." Cloud confessed, catching Reno's hands and holding them still.

Reno stilled for a moment, looking down at their hands. Gripped tight, but not tight enough to cause pain. Smiling softly, he moved a bit, turning his hands around to link his fingers with Cloud's, holding his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze before smiling up at the blond. "I trust you."

"But I don't trust myself." Cloud said softly, squeezing Reno's hands gently.

Squeezing back once more, Reno shook his head with a light smile. "You never hurt me before. And I know for a fact that you will not hurt me now. I trust you with everything." Cloud smiled, looking over his shoulder as the water started boiling. Following Cloud's gaze, Reno grunted and shook his head. "Dang..." They would have to play later. Making to pull back, he blinked when Cloud didn't release him. "..._Clooooooud_..." The blond smirked, spinning Reno and pinning his hands to his sides, two fingers of each hand reaching and beginning their revenge. Squeaking as he was spun, Reno gasped. "Cloud!" Looking down, his eyed widened momentarily. "Ohh shi-" The sentence was broken off by a loud giggle, followed by another, then another, slowly turning into full blown laughter as he squirmed, trying to escape. "No, no, _noooo_!"

"No, you won't." Cloud smiled, continuing to attack for another minute before letting go. "There. Revenge is sweet." He chuckled, turning off the oven and dipping the tea into two large mugs before picking up the honey, putting two large spoonfuls of the substance into each mug before mixing it well.

Gasping from his place on the floor, Reno panted a bit, wide smile across his face. "You suck, you suck, and you really, really suck!" But that was fun. Getting back to his feet, he wiped himself off and walked over to Cloud. "Need help?" He asked once more, going to finish the pancakes.

"No, it's alright." The blond shook his head, putting the spoon in his mouth to suck the honey's leftovers as he put the honey away.

"Kay." finishing the pancakes, Reno set them on two plates before looking around, a lost look in his eyes. "Uhh... where is the syrup?"

"Fridge."

"Thanks." Grabbing the syrup, Reno grabbed the plates and placed them on the tray Cloud had grabbed, picking up the tray. "All set!"

Cloud smiled, taking the tray. "Thanks." He thanked, motioning with his head as he walked out of the kitchen, going up the stairs and down the corridor to Axel's room. Knocking on the door with his foot, the blond carefully kicked the door open, ignoring the way Axel's upper body was resting on Demyx's lap as the other blond pet his hair.

Poking his head around the blond, Reno grinned. "Hey bro! Enjoying your petting?" Walking into the room and snagging the tray from Cloud along the way, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed it on Axel's lap. "Breakfast time, you two. Eat up!"

Axel blinked. There was so much! "Are you feeding an army?" He chuckled, watching as Cloud sat by the door.

"Nope. Just you." Reaching out, Reno jabbed his brother lightly in the ribs. "And you need it!"

"Look who's talking." Axel scoffed.

Snorting, Reno sat back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Mer. whatever." Looking over, he blinked. "Uhh... Cloud... what you doing over there?"

"Watching."

"Kay... kinda spooky... you want to join us on the bed?"

"I'm good here." The blond said, sipping his tea.

Frowning, Reno shoved Axel to the side. "HEY!" And right onto Demyx's lap.

"Hold him for me, will ya?"

Grinning, the blond nodded and pulled the redhead closer, amused. "Can do!"

Looking back at Cloud, Reno smiled and patted the now free spot on the bed after he scooted over. "Join us!"

"Reno, I'm good, really..."

The redhead pouted. "...fine..." Swinging his legs over the bed, Reno walked over and plopped down next to Cloud. "I'll join you then."

Cloud blinked before shrugging. "Tea?" He asked, holding up his mug.

Nodding, Reno stood up. "I'll be right back and get some. The water is still hot, right?"

"I'll go, you stay with your twin. You guys still have to catch up some years." Cloud stated, leaving.

Blinking a few times, the redhead shrugged, leaning against the door and looking over at the bed with a grin while watching Axel try and wiggle out of Demyx's arms, the blond more than happy to keep him trapped. "Aww, so cute."

Axel flushed. "What?" He murmured, giving up.

"Just shut up and enjoy your hug." Shifting a bit, Reno looked at his brother and smiled. "So... Cloud said we should get to know each other... got any questions?"

"I dunno... you ask something."

"Oh yay, put me on the spotlight." Rolling his eyes, Reno chuckled. "Hmm... let's see... what… is your favorite animal?"

"Chocobo."

Reno grinned. "I love them too. But I prefer cats above all else. Your turn to ask a question."

"What's your condom size." Axel grinned naughtily.

Grinning back, Reno just shrugged. "Never wore one."

"Never heard of safe sex?"

The younger redhead just shrugged. "I've never topped. Unless it was women when I was made to and they never wanted them."

"... I better not have dated some random niece or nephew." Axel cringed. "Your turn!"

"I'm not a DAD!" Scoffing, face red at the thought, Reno shrugged and thought. "Best memory."

For a moment, Axel had wanted to say his and Cloud's shared papou. "... The day I got my own place... somewhere I could call _home_." The redhead smiled softly. "Your best memory?"

Reno paused as well, thinking. He wanted to say when Cloud proposed to him but that would raise too many questions. "It's a tie between when Cloud first asked me out and when Rude found me and pulled me off the streets to become a Turk."

Axel nodded. "Your turn."

Reno blinked. "No... your turn. I just asked."

"No, **I** just asked your best memory."

"You asked me my condom size! I asked the memory!"

"And after, I asked YOURS!"

"You can't repeat the question!"

"It's still one."

"Fine!" Growling lightly to himself, the younger redhead mumbled and crossed his arms. "Worst memory!"

Axel blinked, looking down. "The beating i got from the orphanage's owner when I accidently ran into an elderly woman. Twenty-three days in bed. I counted."

Cringing, Reno looked down at his knees, hissing in sympathy. "Ahh... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." He had had much worse before but it still hurt to hear about something like that happening to his brother.

"Oh, its fine." Axel shrugged. "It's all behind my back now." He grinned.

Grinning back, happy that his twin wasn't bothered by the question, Reno sat back and smiled. "Your turn."

"Hmm..." Axel hummed, rubbing his chin. "How many people have you loved in your life?"

That was a tricky one. Thinking a moment, nibbling his lower lip in thought, the redhead finally answered. "Three. My boss Rufus and I used to have something going, but he told me he didn't feel the same. He loved me as a friend and was attracted and cared for me but he didn't love me. Then there was… a random guy. I loved him a lot but he...wasn't very nice and I broke it up myself. And then there is Cloud." the gentle smile returned. "So yea, three. What is your favorite food?"

"Seafood ramen." Axel grinned.

"You too?" Well, there was one thing they had in common. "Awesome!" Axel nodded, smiling warmly as Cloud returned with Reno's tea. Mirroring his twin's smile, Reno took the beverage from the blond. "Thanks, Cloud. But you didn't have to go get it. I could have done it just fine."

"You're the guest." Cloud stated with a little smile, resuming his position.

Shaking his head, Reno took a sip, humming at the taste. "Yum." The hot liquid felt good on his stomach, making the almost sickening churning die down a bit.

Demyx cleared his throat, finishing petting Axel's hair. "We should get going. We got a date today!" he beamed at Reno.

Said redhead blinked, looking at the smiling blond in surprise. "...we do?"

"I asked you at breakfast and you said yes!" Demyx exclaimed, frowning sadly.

"…Ohh..." Reno paused again, thinking. "You told me that you wanted to take me to see the town..." He didn't know it was a date. Seeing the disappointment welling up in Demyx's eyes, he shook his head. "No! No! I still want to go! I was just confused!"

"Let's get moving, then!"

Chuckling, Reno nodded and quickly finished his tea before standing up. "Okay! Axel, Cloud. I'll see you both later, okay?"

They both nodded. "Have fun." Cloud smiled softly.

Pausing a moment, the redhead fell to his knees and hugged Cloud gently before standing back up. "I'll stop by after and see you again." Standing back up, he ran out of the room before Cloud could speak, trotting downstairs and placing his cup into the sink, washing it quickly.

Cloud blinked, listening to the front door closing. "Alright..." he smiled softly again, getting up to lie down next to Axel.

Rolling over, Axel hugged the blond, smiling. "Did you and Reno have a good chat?"

Cloud nodded, hugging back and taking on Axel's scent. "Yep... we fooled around a bit in the kitchen, made him have breakfast and then I asked him out."

Axel smiled, happy to hear a smile in Cloud's voice. "I was wondering what that laughter was about. He said yes. I guess?"

"Yep."

"When are you going to go?"

"The day after tomorrow. Today would be too soon, tomorrow we're visiting Roxas and then I will be free."

"Sounds good to me." Axel wasn't looking forward to seeing Roxas - it could end painfully but it had to be done.

Cloud looked up, kissing Axel's lips gently. "I'll protect you from big, ugly, strong Roxas, okay?"

Chuckling lightly, Axel kissed back, shaking his head. "Big and ugly, no, but strong? Freakishly."

The blond smiled warmly. "It'll be alright."

"But he's strong and mean and hits when he's mad!"

"I'll be your shield, love."

The redhead chuckled. "Okay. But don't be surprised if he slides through your legs to kick between mine!"

"I believe I still remember some of my moves back from when I was in the army." Cloud chuckled back. "He won't touch you, I promise."

Axel chuckled. "Okay. You can save me from the big scary little man with your awesome kung-fu moves!" The blond laughed quietly, sneezing when he calmed down before sniffing, sighing lightly as he nuzzled his head against Axel's neck, feathery hair tickling the soft skin. Chuckling softly, the redhead reached down to pet the soft hair, grinning all the while. "So soft... so spiky... like a chocobo, you are."

"... Why do you always ruin the mood, Axel...?" Cloud sighed tiredly, smiling as he kissed the other's chest.

"…Neh…" Rolling over, Axel scooted down a bit until his head was on the other's chest and sighed, looking up at Cloud. "It's a talent."

Cloud blinked, suddenly finding him holding instead of being held. That snapped his drowsiness away from him. Wrapping his arms around Axel, he sighed rather softly, letting it drop. It was good as long as he felt Axel's hard, warm body against his. "And a really good talent..." the blond chuckled, shaking his head.

The redhead shrugged, sighing and setting his head on the bed underneath him. Demyx's soothing pats had worn off and his head was killing him again. "...I'll be right back." Crawling off the bed, sad that he had to get out of Cloud's arms since it felt good to be held for once, he walked over to the bathroom to dig out the bottle of aspirin he knew he had in there. "Want something for your head?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright." Grabbing the pills, Axel downed two of them before going back to sit on the bed, laying down and pulling Cloud into his arms once more.

Cloud sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Axel's shoulders as he scooted up slightly, standing face to face with other man. That way, both were holding the other. "Better?"

Blinking lightly in surprise, Axel nodded and closed his eyes with a content look, hugging the blond tightly with a happy sigh. "Yea." Cloud smiled, feeling hot and slightly drowsy. Yawning loudly, the redhead mumbled, eyes drooping. "Hmmm… m'getting sleepy…"

"Maybe we should go see a doctor... you still have a fever."

Axel just chuckled. "It's just a cold, Cloud. I'll be okay."

"I worry about you..."

"And that's why I love you!" Axel replied with a grin, kissing Cloud softly. Cloud chuckled, rubbing Axel's back gently as he kissed back. Humming at the sensation, Axel pulled back from the kiss with a smile, settling back down on the bed. Cloud did the same, discarding his shirt as he began to sweat. Snorting softly, Axel cracked one eyes open to watch the blond. "Hot, are we?" He was burning himself but it wasn't that bad. He always did like warm weather.

"I'm a mountain boy... not good with heat." Cloud murmured. He was probably developing a fever as well but it was hotter than the other days, dark clouds covering the sky outside. "Besides, there's a thunderstorm coming."

"And with it shall go what little energy I got left." Cloud blinked, confused. Axel chuckled. "Rain makes my energy go bye-bye, remember?"

"... Oh..."

"Yep." Axel paused to yawn. "This means... I'll be all limp and whimpering again."

"And I'll be right here, enduring it all." Cloud nodded, smiling.

Axel chuckled. "You can just sleep also? Or go do something."

Cloud shook his head. "I wanna be here... so I guess I could take a nap."

"Kay then..." Yawning again, Axel settled back down, sighing gently. "I hate the rain sometimes…"

"But it's good..."

Axel hummed softly, nodding. "It is... but it's not when I can't move during it."

"Sucks to be you, then." Cloud smiled, snuggling top of covers as the sound of thunder began being heard.

Groaning gently, Axel yawned again, snuggling down with another yawn. "Hmm... You're cozy." The redhead mused, burying his nose in soft blond hair and running a hand down a pale, sweaty back. Cloud didn't reply, instead falling asleep before he could answer.

Smiling gently, Axel closed his eyes, also fell asleep, rain making a gentle lullaby.

* * *

**Bekas: We got a DATE next chapter! 8D**

**Also, as an answer to all the hate: Axel will be present until the very end of this story - yes, Haunted's rp is finished. It was finished a long time ago already, actually. The only reason why there are so many chapters with only Cloud and Axel was because the chapters would be HUGE if we didn't separate the story into smaller fragments - this is why the story feels like it isn't moving at all: it's cos something that should have been only in one chapter has been divided into two or three. **

**We will throw that to the wind now; we'll make the chapters bigger so this part of the storyline moves faster. Though, be prepared since AxelxCloudxReno is the final pairing: Cloud will go back to Reno, then he'll enjoy some more time with Axel during which the Xemnas arc comes to an end and then, we move to last part of Haunted which features the difficulties of having a family (Cloud/Reno's and another one) and keeping their 'threesome'.**

**I'm sorry most of you just want it all to end. Haunted has been written; there's little than can be changed. We will try, though, to cut down on some parts and make longer chapters so the story will fast forward.  
**


	72. It's a date?

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!

"Thanks for inviting me, yo."

"No problem!" Demyx was more than happy to take the redhead out. "There are lots of places we can see and things to do. The beach, mall, there is a boardwalk with rides and games as well!" Looking over, Demyx smiled at Reno, pausing when he heard a clap of thunder. "...Okay... Beach and boardwalk are out..."

Reno chuckled softly. "Let's go to the mall then?"

Nodding, Demyx took Reno's hand and walked with him down the street. "We can get you some new clothes and go to _build a bear_!" Reno grinned, following eagerly. Turning to the redhead, Demyx smiled. "You can make a teddy bear!"

Reno beamed, tapping his chin with a finger. "Hmmm... I don't want to make my own teddy bear." He shook his head, chuckling. "I want YOU to make it. That way, it'll be a special teddy bear."

Grinning, the blond nodded and gave the redhead's hand a squeeze. "Then I'll make the best damn teddy bear you have ever seen."

"We'll see that, yo."

Pausing a moment, the blond grinned and moved quickly. Spinning, he grabbed Reno's other hand before turning back around and pulling the redhead close in one quick movement, leaning forward at the same time so the other came off his feet. Wrapping the smaller man's arm over his shoulders, he grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist, efficiently making Reno piggyback on him. "Better!"

Reno blinked, blushing at everyone's eyes on them. "I ain't a kid..." He protested lowly, ducking his head.

"But you're so cute!" Demyx giggled, walking once more. "I gotta keep you close or somebody might take you away!"

"... Sure..."

Frowning, Demyx gave the smaller man a little bounce. "Ya don't believe me?"

Reno squeaked, holding tighter. "No-one would want to take me, yo."

"Really?" Grinning, Demyx began to name off people. "The guy across the street has been staring at your ass for a while now, most of the women we have seen giggle when you walk by, you already got a few cat calls and hoots and if you look in your pocket you will find seven numbers by those who '_bumped'_ into you."

"Six." Reno corrected. "Six. Not seven." He had seen them too, or he wouldn't be a Turk.

The blond just grinned. "See? You know they want you as well. So I gotta keep you close."

The redhead sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine!"

"Yes!" Bouncing the smaller man once more, Demyx grinned, heading for the mall. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." Reno smiled softly, resting his chin on top of Demyx's head and using a hand to separate in two the mane of blond hair in front of his eyes, sighing contently as he saw the road. Feeling the other relax, the blond smiled and walked a bit faster. "We're almost there!" He loved the mall. It was so big and full of life.

"Do it quick!" the redhead said, seeing the rain begin to fall.

"Are you sure you don't want it slow?" The blond asked, grinning evilly as he walked a bit faster, just making it through the doors before the rain fell.

Reno jumped to the floor, turning to watch the rain fall. "That was close."

"Yea, I know." Walking up next to the redhead, Demyx took his hand once more and stared up at the sky. "...oddly pretty, though..."

Reno nodded, not really giving much attention at how Demyx always held his hand. "Let's get goin'?" he asked. He wanted that teddy!

"Sure." Tugging gently on Reno's hand, Demyx led him down the walkway of the mall, ignoring the looks they were getting. "Hmmm... bear, food or cloths first?"

"Bear, yo."

"As you so wish it, as I shall grant it." Tugging Reno down further, Demyx grinned and stopped in front of a large, toy filled store. Small outfits lined up in one wall with bind of hearts and shoes below them, large, yellow cotton filled machine on the other and different stuffed animal skins lining the other wall. "Here we are!" Reno blinked and gaped at the scene, starting to be dragged inside. "C'mon!" Dragging the redhead inside, Demyx brought him to the side wall and looked at the skins. "Hmmm.....what animal do you want?"

"Whichever you wanna make me."

Grinning, the blond looked over all of the animals before selecting a black cat, holding it up. "Kitten for the kitten." Humming happily, he walked over to the cotton machine and handed the cat to the woman there to fill. "You want to pick a heart or shall I?"

"It's all your choice!"

"...Fine." Taking the kitten, Demyx went to look into he bins, smiling and grabbing a heart before Reno could see it, placing it into the bear. "There we go!" Sewing the bear back up, he grinned and went to the outfits. "Huh...this part is harder..." Humming happily to himself, Demyx picked out a small black suit with a white undershirt and placed it on the animal before putting on a small pair of black shoes onto it. "Mini Turk!" Grinning happily, he went to go pay for it, gently stroking the place where he placed the heart. "...love..." He mumbled to himself, remembering the words sewn onto the small object. Handing over the Gil, he ran back to an eager Reno and handed him the toy. "For you!"

Reno beamed as he saw the kitten. "I love it!" He beamed, hugging the plush close before leaning and peeking Demyx's cheek. "Thanks!"

Eyes widening for a moment, a wide smile came to Demyx's face and he turned his head, kissing Reno's cheek in return. "You're welcome."

"So... next stop?" The redhead grinned happily. He couldn't wait to show Axel and Cloud is new plush!

"Next stop... Hmm... you want some new clothes?" Something black...and tight...most likely leather. The blond ginned. He would have a blast dressing Reno up!

"Hmm, why not?" Reno shrugged, looking around.

_Victory_! "Then we're going over there!" Taking hold of Reno's hand, Demyx tugged him into the nearest store he could find: _Hot Topic_. "This will do QUITE nicely."

Reno's eyes widened. "W-What?" He stuttered, thrown inside by the other man.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" So what if the store was large, dark and full of things that would make most people cringe away? Reno would look good! "We're gonna restyle you completely! Starting with some tighter pants and boots!"

"I'm claustrophobic!" The redhead squeaked when he was picked by Demyx, the blond choosing a series of clothes on their way to the end of the store.

Demyx just chuckled, grabbing random shirts with stripes and patters, jeans and leather pants with rips, a few studded belts and wrist bands and of course, boots. "Nice try. You're still gonna change!" Placing the redhead down, he shoved the clothes into his arms and pointed to the dressing room. "Strip and dress."

Reno whined, walking into the small room. "These are way too tight, yo!" He protested, picking up a pair of leather shorts that were probably two sizes smaller than what he normally wore.

"I don't care! You're trying them all!" Demyx chuckled evilly, grinning.

"You suck!"

Demyx couldn't help it. "And swallow!" Grinning, the blond sat back and waited for Reno to come out of the dressing room.

The redhead did so moments later. "I hope you noticed that I can barely breathe in these, YO." He muttered, glaring at the boots that reached over his knees, at the shorts that were STRANGLING his ass and at the corset that nearly squished his ribs.

Demyx stared, mouth wide with shock. "Wow..." He wasn't sure if he was drooling but he wouldn't be surprised if he was. "You look... fucking HOT. We're getting it!"

"I said I could barely breathe!" Reno wheezed as Demyx ran off.

Beaming happily, Demyx paid for the clothing, running back with a grin. "And you're just wearing it wrong!" Spinning Reno around, he reached out and loosened the ties a bit. "Better?"

_'Not really, YO!'_ "Yeah." Reno said, nodding his appreciation. He didn't want to hurt the other... and it was just for a day.

"Goody!" Smiling happily, Demyx loosened the ties some more until Reno's breathing returned to normal. "Go try on something else!"

"More?" Reno whined. "I may be gay but I'm still a guy! Clothes shopping aint my forte, yo!" He reasoned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Three more! Just three!" This was too fun. Demyx wanted to see more and more of it! "Please!"

Reno jabbed the skin between Demyx's eyebrows. "Just three more. No more." He waved his finger, entering the dressing room again.

Demyx just grinned, rocking back on the balls of his feet. "Deal!"

After a few more minutes, Reno came back out, dressed in tight black pants with a black and white stripes shirt, army-like black boots over his pants. "... I look like I came out of an emo movie."

Demyx just blinked, wide grin crossing his face again. "...Getting it... Go try on another." The best part ever was trying to figure out what Reno would wear OUT of the shop. So far, he liked the first outfit.

"Only two to go." Reno reminded, closing the door. Returning moments after, he appeared in baggy, dark jeans, black muscle shirt beneath a silver hoodie with black tribal designs and a pair of grey tennis. "... Better, yo..."

Humming, the blond tipped his head to the side and walked up, reaching out and pulling the hair tie from Reno's ponytail, letting it run loose and free. "MUCH better. Ubber hot. We're getting it."

Reno grinned, tugging on his hoodie as he made a pose in front of the mirror. "This one I one hundred per cent approve, yo. Turk's stamp of approval." He chuckled, spinning to check the clothes on the mirror before disappearing again into the small room.

"Make the last one SEXY!" Demyx screamed, laughing when several heads turned to stare at him.

Reno pouted and threw a shoe over the door, grinning as he heard Demyx's yelp of pain. Looking around, he thought. "Hmm..." Rubbing his head with a pout, the blond mumbled and crossed his arms. Just for that, Reno was wearing the corset. "Is this okay?" Reno asked, coming out dressed in simple, plain and tight beige pants that made his skinny legs look fuller, a white, half unbuttoned shirt making his fair skin looking slightly tanned. Simple and sexy. "I like it, yo."

Looking him up and down, the blond nodded. "You look absolutely perfect. We're going to get that for you as well. But for now..." An almost evil grin came to his face. "Go put on the first outfit. You're wearing it out."

Reno snorted, crossing his arms before poking Demyx's chest. "Nope." He refused, grinning evilly. "I agreed in four changes. This was the fourth and it doesn't matter if what you want me to wear was the first one: it would be a fifth." He grinned, putting the clothes on Demyx's arms. "Too bad, yo!"

Raising an eyebrow, Demyx dropped the clothes and stepped forward, pulling himself up to his full height. "Do you need my help? You WILL wear it or...or...or..." Grinning, he ran over and snatched up the redhead's kitten plush. "Kitty gets it!"

Reno stood his ground. "Are you going to ruin the plush with made with so much love?" He asked, faking hurt.

"... That's just cheating..." Sighing, Demyx nodded and took the clothes. "Do you want to wear any of them out?"

Reno patted what he had on. "This is good, yo. Comfortable and cozy."

"Right then!" Reno may have won that time, but Demyx WOULD see him in the corset again if it was the LAST thing he did. Going to pay, he carried the bag as he took Reno's hand once more and led him out of the shop. "Do you want to go eat? Or another store? Maybe Spencer's?"

Reno's stomach rumbled at that moment. "... Oops..." He murmured, flushing.

Demyx chuckled. "Lunch it is!" Dragging the redhead to the food court, he paused and waved a hand in front of it. "Where do you want to eat? Subway? Chinese? Burger King? Japanese?" Pausing, he grinned again and waved a hand at the large carousal in the center of the food court. "And we can ride this later!"

"I feel like pasta." Reno stated suddenly, licking his lips as he stared right ahead and into Pizza hut. "_Want_."

Chuckling softly, Demyx shook his head and followed Reno to the counter and looked up at the selection. "Hmmm...You pick." He wasn't a picky eater and whatever Reno got, he was sure he would enjoy.

Reno tapped his chin before placing a hand over his eyes, spinning before pointing randomly. "That one." Removing his hand, he grinned. "Chicken with garlic sauce. Yum."

Laughing lightly, the blond shook his head and walked up behind Reno, giving him a little squeeze. "You are just too cute!" Looking up at the cook, he nodded, resting his head on Reno. "You heard the man! One chicken with garlic sauce! And make it a large one!"

The cook nodded with a smile as Reno asked pretty please. "What about you?" The redhead asked the blond. "Gonna eat with me?"

Cooing at the please Reno had just asked, Demyx wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and gave him a squeeze, nuzzling the back of his neck. "I'm gonna eat off yours, cutie."

"Alright, yo." It wasn't like he would be able to eat the whole bowl, anyway.

"Good." Lifting his head, Demyx placed it back on top of Reno's and started to sway a bit, the man in his arms moving with him as he hummed, waiting for the food.

"Happy?" The redhead grinned, looking up.

"Yes. You're all warm and cuddly." Reno hummed, beaming as their food was placed in front of them.

Grinning, Demyx reached over and grabbed the tray along with two forks and their drinks, Pepsi for him and a slightly weirdly colored orange one for Reno, and walked over to a table, sitting down. "Here we go!"

"Smells so good..." The redhead breathed, sighing contently.

"Yeah..." His mouth was watering! Grabbing a fork, Demyx handed it to Reno before digging in himself, smiling happily. "Yum!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Reno protested, digging in.

The blond chuckled, chewing on a large piece of chicken and taking a sip of soda. "Catch up." The redhead smirked, doing so as he began eating quickly. "Hey!" Pouting, the blond dug back in, clashing his fork with Reno's over a piece of chicken, grinning as they pressed against each other, neither wanting to give up. Reno grinned, leaning to kiss Demyx's cheek and taking the chance, popping the piece of chicken into his mouth. Coming back from his blessed state, the blond gaped. "Ahh! Cheater!" Reaching out, he gave Reno's nose a little flick, stealing a few bites when he went cross eyed. The redhead puffed his cheeks in annoyance, grabbing Demyx's chin and pressing their lips together for a few seconds before crackling and digging in. The blond sat still, a blessed look on his face. "Heh..." Blinking a few moments later, he frowned. "Hey...you little SNEAK!" Grinning widely, he leaned over and smashed his lips onto Reno's, kissing him passionately until he felt the redhead go breathless before pulling back and digging in as the other tried to regain his breath.

Reno blinked, touching his lips gingerly. "Whoa..." He murmured. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry anymore... at least, not for pasta.

Chuckling, Demyx sat back, sipping from his soda. "You like that? It's a skill." He enjoyed the look on the small redhead's face. It was funny slash arousing.

"You call that skill?" Reno mocked. Maybe he could get another one... "Don't make me laugh, yo..."

The blond stilled, eyes narrowing as he slowly released the straw from his mouth. "....excuse me?" Sitting back up, chair touching the floor when he pulled back from his laid back position. "Are you questioning my kissing skills?" Well… he couldn't have that. Smirking deeply, he sat forward and moved the food tray to the side, leaning over. "Guess I'll just have to… convince you…" Lunging forward, he grabbed the back of Reno's neck and smashed their lips together once more, tongue easily sliding past velvet lips to explore the redhead's sweet cavern, nibbling his bottom lip as he licked and sucked on his tongue, hand caressing the back of Reno's neck. Reno smirked as Demyx fell for his trap, his own hands reaching to cup the other's face as he thrust his tongue in and out of the blonde's mouth suggestively. Moaning softly, Demyx caught the thrusting appendage with his teeth, thrusting his tongue in further and dominating the kiss, putting every ounce of his effort and skill into it, determined to make the redhead submit. Pulling back a moment later, he smirked. "Better?"

"MUCH better."

"Good." Sitting back, not even flustered, Demyx took another sip of his soda, giving the redhead a wink. "And the next time you want a kiss… Ask."

Reno hummed softly, picking on his pasta after a chug of his beverage. "What if I want something more someday?" He asked boldly.

Pausing a moment, while trying to decide whether or not Reno was kidding, the blond grinned and reached out, running the back of his hand down Reno's face. "Then I would give you whatever you wanted and make it the most wonderful, pleasurable night of your life."

Reno smirked, sipping his drink some more. "Tomorrow night. Your place. That corset." He murmured, peeking Demyx's cheek as he finished his juice. It tasted tricky. But it was addictive. 'Meh, whatever.' As long as it tasted good. He quickly got up and got a refill, taking a long sip once he sat back down.

Smirking back, Demyx purred, leaning over and catching Reno's lips in a soft kiss. "I'll make sure not to rip it then. And I'll bring a few toys." He grinned, already planning. This was going to be VERY fun.

"No toys." The redhead shook his head, chuckling. "I want to see how good you are without any tricks, yo."

"Just cuffs." The blond promised, nodding. "To make sure you're not going to wiggle away from me or try to end thing too fast.

"NO toys."

Pausing, Demyx grinned and nodded. "Fine. No toys." Reno grinned in a strange manner and nodded. Blinking, Demyx frowned at the redhead. "Are you...alright?" What the hell? Looking at the beverage, he raised an eyebrow… supposedly, it was nothing but orange soda. But… Reno… Looked smashed.

"That orange juice tasted funny." The redhead murmured, sniffing the glass and looking at the menus. "... Oops. Party menu." He giggled. Orange juice and vodka. Very strong vodka.

"..." Face palming, Demyx chuckled and stood up, shaking his head. "Geez... You're not even going to remember what happened by tomorrow." He sighed, walking over and picking up the bags before pulling Reno up and hauling him into his arms bridal-style. "Oh well. Nothing to be done about it. C'mon. Let's get you back to Marluxia. The rain has let up for the moment at least."

"But I'm having fun!"

Demyx chuckled. "But you're drunk. What do you want me to do? Jack you off in the bathroom to make you sober?"

Reno chuckled. "Dirty."

The blond just rolled his eyes. "No."

"D'aww..."

"Wait... you WANT me to?" Reno giggled drunkenly. "...No... No way." It was really tempting, though. To pin the giggling redhead in one of the stalls, kissing his neck heavily before falling to knees and unzipping his pants to pull out his hardened co-"No! Definitely not!" The redhead made a random noise, shrugging. "...That wasn't even English!" Chuckling, Demyx walked down the hall of the mall, shaking his head in amusement.

"Was ta me!"

"Fail."

"Shuddup."

"Make me." Reno harshly slammed their lips together, effectively shutting Demyx up. Eyes widening in surprise, the blond groaned, stumbling against a wall and kissing Reno back, pulling back a moment later. "Don't... not here..."

"Ya know what I said about tomorrow? Make it today, yo." Reno breathed huskily.

Demyx bit his lip to stifle a whimper. "...No... No, Reno." Shaking his head, he kept walking. "I'm not taking advantage of you."

"I want you too."

"I don't care." Demyx said sternly, walking out of the mall and down the street. "If you can remember this conversation tomorrow... Maybe. But right now? No." Reno pouted and sulked, slumping against Demyx's chest. No fun. Sighing softly, Demyx kissed Reno's forehead. "Don't be sad. You won't remember this tomorrow, anyways."

"Meh..."

"Don't you '_meh'_ me, mister." Demyx grinned, giving Reno a little bounce. Reno didn't give the other a reply, slowly but surely falling asleep. Looking down, the blond chuckled, nuzzling Reno's head as he walked up to Reno's hotel room. "So cute." Reaching out, he knocked on the door.

The sounds of steps were heard before the door opened, Marluxia showing his face. "... What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Kitten had too much catnip and knocked himself out." Chuckling softly, Demyx handed Reno over to the pink haired man along with the cloths, cat plush hugged tightly in Reno's grip. "He drunk spikes juice and got drunk."

"... He's a moron." The pink haired man sighed.

Chuckling, Demyx reached out and ruffled Reno's soft, red hair. "Don't be so hard on him. He didn't know what he was ordering at the time." An amused look came to his face. "I'm surprise nobody carded him. He looks like... seventeen. Eighteen if he's lucky."

"Maybe they were all too stunned by his looks to say anything?" Marluxia grinned.

"Or the fact that he looks like sex on legs and getting him drunk might give them a shot?" Demyx returned the grin.

"Maybe."

Pausing, the blond thought for a moment before sweatdropping. "I'm never bringing him there again… at least not without a leash."

"Hey." Marluxia warned, narrowing his eyes.

"What? It's so he doesn't wander away and get stolen."

The pink haired man rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you for bringing him here."

"Anytime." It wasn't like Demyx could have just left him there. "I thought he would have liked to wake up in a place he knows better than my house." Grinning, he gave Reno's cheek one last pat. "Make sure he drinks plenty of water later. It will help with not getting a hangover in the morning."

"I know, Dem." Marluxia nodded, leading Demyx towards the door.

Nodding once more, the blond paused and looked over at the bags with a wide grin. "Got him fun new clothes as well." Laughing, he walked out of the room and gave the pink haired man a wave as he trotted away. "See ya later!"

"Bye!" Marluxia closed the door, eyeing the bags warily. Deciding to let them be for the moment, he turned to his red-haired love.

At least he'd be the first thing he'd see when he woke up.

**Bekas: How many of you were disappointed that this was Reno and Demyx's date and not Reno and Cloud's? XD SORRY?  
Also, we're making it so Reno has a low tolerance to alcohol in here =P sue us.**


	73. Family Gathered

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!

"...Cloud?" The question echoed in the air, the voice sweet and light. A small hand came down to shake the blond's shoulder, silver bracelets clinking with the movement. "C'mon, Cloud. Wake up and look at me."

Cloud groaned, rolled over. "I'm tired..." he murmured, batting away what he thought was Axel's hand.

Pausing a moment, a soft, amused chuckled floated over to his ears. "Wake up, Cloud. We need to talk." Getting no response, there was a sigh, followed by a harsh smack across the head. "Wake up!"

Cloud jerked his head up, groaning at the white, blinding light surrounding him. "Fuck, my eyes..." He whispered, sitting. Looking around when his eyes adjusted, he frowned. "This... isn't Axel's room." He deadpanned, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Nope! This is _my_ domain." The voice said once more. Grinning, the owner of it walked around and crouched, smiling at the stunned blond's face. "Hi there."

The blond blinked and a name popped up in his head. "A... Aerith?" He frowned. The flower girl he met at the slums one day.

Said woman smiled, nodding. "You remember me; good. I was afraid that you wouldn't." She should have warned the other woman about the power of her staff and not to hit with it too hard. "How have you been? It's been a few weeks since I last saw you."

Cloud extended his legs, stretching. "I'm... good, I guess." he sighed softly, idly scratching the floor.

Raising an eyebrow, Aerith joined the blond on the floor, not at all taken back by his state of undress. "And Reno? How is he? Did you two go see the babies' graves? How is Tifa?" She had not been able to look down at the blond during his time away, most of her power sucked sending him back. This was the first time and she was curious.

"I..." Cloud bit his lip, scratching the floor harder. "I'm not dating Reno anymore... Nor do I see him much either, for as much as I hate it..." He whispered. "I… also didn't have the heart to ask him where the babies' graves were... I want to go there but..."

Aerith paused, eyes wide in shock. "...Oh... I see." This was certainly surprising. She had NEVER thought that Cloud would give Reno up, the one he went back for in the first place. Biting her lip, she nodded and looked up, letting the cool feeling of the Lifestream flow through her. "I guess... it just wasn't meant to be with you two, then." The Lifestream knew all and if Cloud was not with Reno anymore, then they must not have been right for one another. "Surprising, though. He was the main reason you wanted to go back..."

"He was?" Cloud blinked, surprised. "I... I couldn't even remember him when I woke up." he murmured bitterly, hanging his head with shame.

"That's because the staff used to bring you back gave you amnesia. But he was the reason you went back. When you heard that he was alone and going to die to join you... You couldn't let him go through that pain and returned." She sighed again, shaking her head. "But you cannot even remember him and are no longer seeing him..." Pausing, she turned to look at the blond. "Are you happy?"

Cloud nodded after a moment of thoughtful silence. "I am." He smiled faintly at the image of a loving redhead. "Axel... Axel's sweet, fun, caring... A little rough around the edges but a great, great guy." The blond chuckled. "He's a wonderful lover, all that I could have ever asked for... And he's been helping me a lot with forgetting what happened in the brothel." Cloud shuddered, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. "I love him. From the bottom of my heart, Aerith." The blond smiled almost shyly as he looked up. "But... The moment I saw Reno, without even knowing who he really was... I don't know how but, all the feelings I felt for him one day came crashing down on me. Ever since, my heart and mind have been a freaking mess!" The blond exclaimed, gripping his hair. "I love them both so, so much... I can't tell who I love the most but I _need_ to choose... I can't have them both, for as much as I wanted to." He whispered, shoulders shaking slightly.

Frowning sadly, Aerith shook her head and leaned over, drawing the shivering blond into a hug. "I didn't know you had another lover…" This wasn't good. If Reno ever got wind of it, everything would be over. Pulling back, she raised her hand and made to place two fingers on Cloud's forehead. "May I see?" She asked. "Just let me touch you and I'll be able to see everything that happened."

Cloud looked up at the two fingers. He didn't want Aerith seeing his most intimate moments with Axel nor the rape and torture he had to endure or even how Tifa snapped at him and broke him. "... Alright..."

Nodding, Aerith leaned over and pressed her fingers to Cloud's forehead. "Just relax. This won't hurt a bit." Taking a deep breath, she concentrated, gasping a moment later as a barrage of memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Shuddering, she removed her hand a moment later and opened watery green eyes to lock on sad blue ones. "I understand now."

"R... really?" The blond breathed.

"Well... no. But I see what you went through." There was no way she could have understood. Taking a deep breath, the woman looked Cloud square in the eyes. "Cloud... about Reno..." How could she put this... "Don't date him."

The deep sadness and frustration Cloud felt when Aerith admitted that she didn't understand him just like the others vanished, leaving behind hurt and disbelief. "...W-what...?"

"Don't date him." Sighing, Aerith shook her head and reached out again, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I saw everything you went through by YOUR eyes, Cloud." Pausing, she hummed. "So I guess I do understand, even if just a bit. And why you did it. But don't date Reno. I know you... you love him... but I can tell. Anything you felt for him before is gone, passed onto Axel." She had seen and felt it all. How scared he was during his capture, though he didn't show it most of the time, how much he cared for Axel. But most of all, she saw Reno. How in the beginning Cloud wanted nothing to do with him at all. How he shied away and leaned to the older redhead, trusted him, fell for him. "What you feel for Reno is nothing but scattered emotions of the past, which only makes the theory I have about everything that happened stronger."

"B-but... Reno will... w-what if...?" Cloud murmured, looking at her with a lost expression.

Aerith just shook her head. "Cloud... Just give me your hand. I peeked in on you and Reno once or twice." Holding her hand out, she nodded. "I'm going to let you feel something." The blond hesitated, frightened. Licking his lips nervously, he held Aerith's hand. Smiling, the woman breathed gently, opening her eyes a moment later at the blond's shocked intake of breath. "You see?" She whispered, still holding Cloud's hand. "That is just a portion of his love for you. If I sent it all, you would be knocked flat. Don't date him, Cloud. If he is not picked... I don't want to imagine what will happen." Cloud blinked back tears, snatching his shaking hand back. A sad smile crossed Aerith face as she reached out again, gently touching Cloud's face. "Please. Don't hurt him." Sighing, she pulled back and gazed up, allowing the gentle flow of the Lifestream to wash over her once more. "The Lifestream knows all." She stated suddenly, looking over at Cloud. "So I think I know why everything happened."

"Why...?"

"Like I said, the Lifestream knows everything. And your children…" Aerith sighed once more, shaking her head. "If you looked into your children's coffins right now, Cloud, you would find them empty. The Lifestream took them, just like it gave them to you." An utterly heartbroken look came to her face as she turned to fully look at the blond. "I believe everything you went through was going to happen, no matter what. So the Lifestream took it upon itself to make sure you were happy and took the children. Because... because you were not meant to have them... so it took them back."

Cloud's hands turned into fists and he frowned half angrily, half sadly. "... That's selfish." he whispered. "It... it can't do that, playing with my feelings, with Reno's feelings..." the blond got up, shaking with suppressed emotions. "Those children... those children deserve a chance to actually live. I, I risked my ass for this planet and this is what I earn? Pain, suffering...?" Cloud gritted his teeth, letting out a frustrated grunt. "Well, it should have rotten then! It should have been destroyed!" Looking up, he wailed. "I'd rather have my spirit dissipating when I die than having it joining this mass of sewers' air!"

Sitting calmly, Aerith watched as Cloud ranted and screamed, not saying a word. He needed to do it. Yell and curse at the place that had ruined his life. It was only when he had quieted down, panting harshly from his explosion, that did she speak. "What's done is done. I'm sorry but I can't change it." Closing her eyes, she lowered her head in slight shame. "And you do not have to be in pain. You have Axel now and you told me he made you happy. This is a fresh start for you. A new life. Use it."

"I can't just throw a rock on top of my children and Reno..." Cloud breathed weakly, falling on his knees out of exhaustion and beginning to shake again, silent tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.

Getting up, Aerith walked over and kneeled down next to Cloud, hugging him gently. "You don't even remember him. And your children... you will see them again one day, just like they will someday get to meet their mother. But you can't allow your life to be ruined for him or them. That is not what they would have wanted."

Cloud cried silently, clinging to the woman. "Isn't there any other way?" He whispered pitifully. "I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"No. You slept with Axel and told the both of them you loved them. In the end, someone will be hurt. That's just how it is." The blond shook harshly, curling more as shame and regret ran through him at Aerith's accusing words. Aerith didn't apologize for what she had said. She refused to. Cloud needed to hear it, no matter how much it hurt. "You can't force yourself to make them happy, either. This course was set for you, years ago. All you can do is choose and be happy."

"Fuck the Lifestream ways!"

"As for right now, I don't see any other option for you."

"What if I stay here?" Cloud asked, anxious for an answer. "Just, ANYTHING to fix this!" he babbled desperately.

His answer came as a swift smack to the back of the head. "Moron. If you die, what do you think would happen?" Aerith growled, calm as ever. "Axel would be devastated, the rest of your friends just as distressed, Tifa would curse and kick herself forever for not being able to apologize before you died and Reno... Reno would go through what he was going to do a long time ago and you would have some company here." She paused, trying to think of a way to scare him out of it. "What would you do... if Reno killed himself?" She asked suddenly. "If he was in your shoes now and loved both you and someone else. How would you feel if he just died?" She needed to know. Would he cry? Or simply move on and live the rest of his life with Axel?

Cloud hung his head. "... I would be devastated." he confessed, exhausted emotionally.

"Exactly. So don't you EVER think of dying." The blond remained silent, lowering his eyes tiredly. Sighing gently, Aerith moves closer and smoothed down Cloud's wild hair, smiling. "Would you like to see your children?" She asked. Maybe they could cheer him up.

"How can I see them if it was my fate what killed them?"

"You've seen and held them before. Zack and I brought them here."

"I didn't know all of this before..."

Aerith smiled again, nodding. "Would you still like to see them?"

Cloud looked, eyes red and puffy. "I... I'd love too..." he missed his children so much that it cut his heart. "But... instead, I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Let Reno see them... He needs this more than me, _please_..."

Pausing, Aerith only had to think a moment before nodding. "Very well. He's sleeping so I can easily pull him into here." With about three quarters of the energy she had left. But it could still be done. "You want to see them together?"

"If you get me a pair of underwear..."

Glancing over, Aerith snickered and nodded. "That I can do." She'd have to remember to summon his clothes with him next time. Snapping her fingers, a pair of pants appeared in her arms and she handed them to the blond. "Dress up." Cloud did so, flushing as the woman kept eyeing him. "There! That's better!" Chuckling, she closed her eyes once more and concentrated, grinning when a hazy image of Reno appeared on the ground, the small redhead curled up in sleep, much like Cloud had been when he first arrived. "There we go." She muttered, once the image became solid. "Go wake him up and I'll get the kids."

The blond swallowed hard, kneeling next to Reno. Reaching, he shook his shoulder. "R... Reno?"

Mumbling, she redhead yawned and rolled over. "Hmmm... banana milkshakes..."

Cloud smiled softly. "Wake up."

The redhead merely grunted, ducking his head into his arms. "Hmm...No..."

"Reno, now." The blond sighed, shaking him harder.

Moaning, the redhead rolled over again, eyes fluttering open for a moment, only to snap back shut. "Augh... why so much white, yo?"

"We're in the Lifestream."

"Oh, okay... WHAT!" Sitting up suddenly, Reno looked around in panic, patting down his chest. "Am I dead? Was it quick? Do I still have all my limbs?

"You're not dead." Cloud had to chuckle. "I asked Aerith... to bring you here."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the redhead nodded. He knew all about Cloud's little visits and trips to the Lifestream to see his friends so he wasn't so freaked out anymore. "Why?"

Cloud licked his lips nervously and smiled very softly as he heard their children's soft giggles. "It's so that you can meet our babies..."

The redhead stilled, eyes widening at Cloud's words. "Our...what?" Cloud couldn't be serious, could he? Ears perking up, his breathing stopped when he heard a sweet laugh, followed by two more. The next thing he knew, Cloud was being flung backwards by three little bodies.

"DADDY!"

Cloud grinned, hugging the three bodies tightly against his chest and kissing the three small heads of his children. "Hi guys." He whispered, caressing Jasmine's sweet cheek before poking Sora's nose and ruffling Balthier's spiky hair. "How are you? Being good to grandma and grandpa? To Aerith and Zack?"

"Yea! Grandma and grandpa are really fun and Mr. Zack is like a doggy!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, looking up at his father with a large smile.

"He gave us piggy back rides!" The only girl chimed in, tugging on one of Cloud's blond spikes to get his attention. Turning to her only quiet sibling, Jasmine paused at the quizzing look on his face before reaching out and giving his red hair a tug. "What ya lookin at?"

"Who is that?" Balthier whispered, looking at the quivering red head not too far from them.

Reno looked at them, crying silently as he gazed at his children in shock and amazement. They were there. And just like he pictured them. "Ohh..." A half desperate moan left his parted lips. Placing his shaking hands over his mouth, he quietly sobbed, eyes full of love for the four in front of him. He wanted to touch them so badly... But what if they disappeared?

Cloud smiled sadly. He knew exactly what Reno was going through. "That's mommy." He whispered, nuzzling Balthier's hair. "You all go and give him a big hug and kiss, alright? He missed you all so much..."

The triplets paused, eyes going wide. "Mommy?" Jasmine whispered, looking over at the redhead again. "...He's so pretty..." Just like she always imagined. Exchanging glances, the three of them nodded before jumping up and running to the redhead. "MOMMY!"

Gasping roughly, Reno opened his arms to accept the warm bodies, sobbing loudly when they didn't disappear. "You're here... you're real..." He whispered again and again, kissing and nuzzling the children.

Looking up, Sora reached up and petted his mother cheek. "Mommy... why are you crying?" He murmured, frowning.

"Because I'm happy." Reno soothed, grinning through the tears. Cloud remained where he was, watching with a small, fond smile. Because of him... this family could never really exist. And that made him hurt as if someone was ripping his heart into tiny shreds barehanded. Sniffing lightly, Reno looked up, smiling widely as he locked eyes with Cloud. "Thank you." He whispered, body shaking again as he hugged his children close. "Thank you so much."

"It was the least that I could do." The blond whispered faintly.

Nodding, the redhead raised a hand and held it out. "Come on. They're your kids too."

Giggling, the twins nodded and held out their own hands, identical to their mother. "C'mon daddy!"

Cloud bit his lip, fighting back tears as he crawled forward and wrapped them all in a tight hug, burying his face on Reno's neck. Smiling softly, Reno hugged the blond tightly, nuzzling the top of his head. "Thank you…" He whispered again, feeling the need to say it.

They stayed like that for a bit before the silence was broken by the slightly muffle voice of Balthier. "You're squishing us!"

Cloud let out a chuckle, loosening his grip as he wiped his tears, sniffing as he kissed the small boy's temple. "I'm sorry, baby." He soothed.

"It's okay, daddy." The small boy smiled, crawling into his father's lap with his twin doing the same to Reno, having to share since Jasmine refused to budge. "But why are you two crying?" He didn't like to see his mommy and daddy so sad.

"We're crying because we missed you, guys." Cloud smiled sadly, slumping slightly. "It's hard to be away..."

"But you're here now!" Jasmine piped up, running her tiny fingers through Reno's soft red hair. "Can't you stay with us now?" Daddy had kept his promise and brought mommy like he said he would. "Stay with us here! We can be together always!"

Both older men looked down brokenly, swallowing hard. "We can't, baby..." The blond whispered. "Mommy and Daddy... They have to work." He nodded, trying to find an excuse.

"Then take us with you!" Sora cried out, smiling. That was the solution. They could just go with them!

Swallowing hard, Reno sucked in a small breath and picked up his son's tiny hand, kissing the small fingers. "It's not that easy, baby. You're not allowed to come with us."

"Well, why not!" Balthier demanded, doing a good impression of his father's sulk.

Cloud chuckled sadly at that. "Definitely mine..." He whispered, poking Balthier's nose and pouty lips gently. "And we can't take you... Because it's too far away."

Sulking further, the boy seemed to deflate, looking down sadly and nodding. "But... are you and mommy okay?" He asked, looking up at his father hopefully.

"Yea..." Jasmine piped up, reaching up and petting her mother's cheek. "Are you happy?"

Reno kissed the small hand, taking on the baby's sweet scent. "Let us just enjoy these moments we have, alright?" He said, shaking his head. No need to drag the sad subject around anymore.

Frowning, the little girl looked from her father to mother, eyes narrowing in adorable confusion. "What's wrong? Mommy?" She knew something was wrong. Why did her mommy look so sad when she asked a question?

Shaking his head, Reno just kissed her small hand again, nuzzling his face into soft hair. "We're okay."

Cloud nodded as well, giving his children a reassuring smile. "We're good."

Exchanging glances, the three children nodded. Something was up. Daddy looked like he meant it but mommy looked like he was going to cry again. Sighing, Jasmine shook her head and looked down, blinking when she noticed something. Head tilted to the side curiously, she lifted her mother's shirt and traced one small finger against the scar on the otherwise flawless skin. "... I remember..." She mumbled, getting her brothers' attention as they looked over. Scooting down a bit, she placed her head against Reno's stomach, Sora and Balthier soon following the suit. "I remember being warm." She mumbled.

"I remember hearing Daddy's voice and feeling his hands." Sora uttered, eyes closing.

"I remember how much you loved us..." Balthier concluded, sighing happily. Cloud had to bite back a weak sob, placing a hand over his mouth and nose at his babies' words. Now it had just been too much, to have his children remember something he did not, with so much love.

Reno didn't bother to hold his tears back, shoulders shaking as he placed a hand on top of his children's backs. "I remember it too." He whispered, lower lip quivering. "You used to kick me a lot. Always active and happy. You only calmed down for Daddy."

"Cos we love daddy." Three small voiced chimed, eyes still closed.

The blond began to shake, tears running down his cheeks. His entire fault... It was his entire fault. "I love you all too." He sobbed, leaning to kiss their little heads.

Looking up, the triplets blinked and leaned up to hug their father. "Why are you crying now?"

"He misses you." Reno whispered, watching his babies pet and try to sooth their father. He could feel his eyes brimming with tears again, making him gulp roughly. He also blamed himself. If he had just been more careful or had never set off Cloud's heart attack in the first place then they would be a nice, happy family by now. "I should never have gone upstairs…" He whispered to himself, biting his lower lip.

"You didn't know." Cloud whispered back, looking up with red, puffy eyes. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Squall's." He said bitterly before he blinked. He... remembered the name. Swallowing hard, he frowned sadly. He wished he didn't...

The redhead blinked in shock, whimpering lightly. "Sq-squall...you remember him?" Of all the things for his lover to remember, it just HAD to be that. "But…it was my fault. I should have stayed with you..." If he had just stayed downstairs everything would have been fine.

Cloud shook his head. "I just remembered his name… But the rest is near..." He whispered, kissing Sora's cheek lovingly. He could feel the memory closer, now.

"Don't. Don't remember that." The redhead insisted, shaking his head. He didn't want Cloud to remember his weakest moment. When he was broken, ugly, desperate. He wanted it all forgotten.

The blond reached and rubbed Reno's knee reassuringly. "It's too late now." He sighed softly, his emotional exhaustion nearly a double from what it was before. Smiling lightly, the redhead nodded and placed his hand onto Cloud's, ignoring the way the kids cooed and smiled, happy to see the tender moment between their parents. Cloud smiled back tiredly, kissing Jasmine's temple tenderly.

Frowning, the little girl looked between her parents and growled. "Give mommy a kiss too! He's sad!" Cloud blinked, taken back. Swallowing softly, he shrugged with a shoulder and leant up, closing his eyes softly as he pressed his lips to the corner of Reno's mouth, heart leaping at the scent and somehow familiar texture of the redhead's skin. Various memories rushed to him and his heart swelled, making Cloud open his eyes and look at the redhead before him, studying his face as he analyzed his newly found feelings.

Did Aerith mistake them? He did _feel_ something when their skin had touched... was that just a flashback of back when they had been together? Was it just Cloud's deep love for Axel getting in the way since Reno and he were twins? Or did he really, really love Reno and Aerith _had_ been wrong?

Sighing softly, Reno's eyes fluttered shut, making him lean closer to the soft touch as a wave of heat went through his body, accompanied by a low tingling sensation. "Ahh..." Whimpering softly when the blond pulled back, he opened his eyes, looking away before Cloud could see the emotions swimming in them.

Cloud blinked, looking down as he flushed. "I... Sorry..." He breathed faintly.

"Why?"

The blond looked up to find Reno look at him. "You looked away so hastily... I thought you didn't want it. So I apologized."

Smiling slightly, Reno shook his head, allowing Cloud to see the emotions in his eyes. "I just... didn't want you to see..."

"See what?" Cloud whispered, reaching to put a loose strand of hair behind Reno's ear.

Whimpering softly, the redhead's eyes fluttered shut on their own accord as he leaned against Cloud's hand. He missed the small touches, they were his favorite. "Love... happiness... contentment... I didn't want to burden you with them."

"Why would they burden me?" The blond whispered again, never removing his hand as he rubbed a thumb against Reno's skin, taking on the smooth, flawless texture and hoping for more memories. A sudden thought struck him but he didn't show it: did Reno know anything about him and Axel?

Sighing deeply, Reno opened his eyes back up, making no move to pull away. "Well, you..." Pausing, he looked down at the children, smiling when he saw their peacefully sleeping faces. They had fallen asleep as they talked. "You're sleeping with Axel...aren't you?"

Cloud's eyes widened, his hand slightly shaking against Reno's cheek. He removed it, looking down with shame and regret written across his face. "I... I'm sorry..." He whispered, swallowing hard. "It doesn't change a thing... But I'm so sorry." the blond bit his lip, refusing to look up as he nodded briefly, answering Reno's question.

"I'm not surprised." It hurt like hell. But Reno was not one to get angry. "I'm not what you need right now. I know what you and Axel do and I can't take that role for you." He was hurting as well. He was going to hurt for a long time to come as well. Reaching down, he picked up the blond's hand and cupped his face with it again, giving the palm a kiss. "I have no right to demand loyalty from you. You don't even know me."

"Reno..." Cloud frowned, shaking his head. "You... You waited a year for me, the least that I could have done was wait for you..." He whispered sadly, feeling lower than crap. "Hell…" He chuckled humorlessly. "What was I thinking...?"

The redhead just chuckled back, giving Cloud's hand a squeeze and silently begging him to not pull away with his next words. "I… didn't wait... Well, I did but... Recently... I slept with Marluxia."

Cloud stilled before opening his eyes slowly, gazing at the floor. So. It really had happened. "I... Figured." He murmured, keeping his hand on Reno's face. "When we were at Demyx's... I may have been out of my mind but I remember things... You two were too intimate with each other." The blond closed his eyes, feeling a tear run down his nose so very slowly before he let out a dry chuckle. "I guess we're even..."

Shuddering at the single tear, Reno shook his head, feeling his heart break at his ex-lover's pain. "You have to understand... Marluxia... he was there for me." He gulped, moving his hand away. "He forced me to start working again. He came into my life so quickly after you left and took care of me. I always knew he liked me but... I never did anything... until he told me he found you and Axel kissing in the janitor's closet at the hospital. After that... I was... weak... vulnerable... he told me that he loved me." He paused, the familiar words echoing through his mind. "I just… it had been so long since I had heard them... I'm so sorry..."

Cloud looked up, shaking his head as he ran his hand run Reno's messy hair. "I don't blame you..." He whispered, looking away. "I mean, I woke up with no memories and then I ran away... I couldn't give you what you had been craving all the time I was in a coma..." The blond swallowed, feeling sick as guilt threatened to overcome him at that moment. "I... I overcame my enormous fear of what would happen if I told you about my feelings... And I told you, as I told everyone else as well, that I loved both you and Axel equally..." He started carefully. Cloud looked back at Reno, biting the inside of cheek. "Do... Do you love Marluxia?"

"No." Was the immediate response. "I love him as a friend and as a person, but not as a lover. That feeling... That feeling was always for you and you alone." He could never love anyone like he loved Cloud. Any less than that… And it wasn't love for him, anymore. "I'm so sorry... we have... _had_... a wonderful thing." Smiling, he ran a gentle hand down the side of his daughters face. "We made these beautiful creatures...we were going to be happy." Sniffing lightly, he looked up, sorrow in his eyes as he repeated Aerith's words from earlier. "But the Lifestream took them away...maybe...were not meant to be together?" He questioned quietly, hoping to the gods that it wasn't true.

Those words stung at Cloud's already broken heart, making him ache horribly. "You believe in that?" He whispered, frowning sadly.

Thinking for only a second, Reno shook his head. "No... Never did... but... how else can it be explained?" He whimpered. "Why would our babies be taken away? Why would _you_ be taken away from me? What did we do wrong?"

"We breathe." Cloud snorted humorlessly, carefully petting Sora's soft hair. "... Aerith said that it was fate." He whispered bitterly. "That it was _my_ fate... to be happy with you before our children were snatched away from us... That that had been the Lifestream's plans for me." He sneered, glaring at the whiteness surrounding them.

Reno paused, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I guess... you just weren't meant for me, then." That small burst of information hurt him more than anything. To find out that his love for Cloud was never meant to be in the first place. Looking down, a sad look came to his face and he gently pet Blathier's hair, trying not to cry again. "Why did it do this, then? Give us such perfect beings if they were just going to be taken away?" Was it his fault? Was THIS his punishment for dropping the plate?

"The Lifestream decided that I shouldn't have them..." Cloud whispered, lying on his side besides the children. "I... I feel like giving up." He breathed tiredly. "Many people worked to save the planet, me being one of them... Is this my reward? I... If I had known... I wouldn't have stopped Sephiroth." The blond frowned angrily, fighting back revolted tears. "What did I do, Reno...? You know me..."

"You did nothing." The redhead shook his head, reaching out and touching the side of Cloud's face. "You saved life, lived up to you and your best friend's dreams. You kept everyone safe. And you were an amazing lover. You... took care of me... held me when work got too bad... tried to make me happy... to keep me safe. This... is my fault." He breathed. "I've killed... maimed... tortured... I dropped the sector seven's plate just to get paid. I didn't even CARE about who I hurt or killed. The Lifestream knows all this...and decided that I didn't deserve to be a mother... so they took you all away from me..." He was crying again by the end of his speech, tears slowly slipping down his face.

Cloud shook his head, holding Reno's hand and pulling him down as well, pressing the redhead's back against his chest and he hugged him gently from behind. More than anything else, Reno needed comfort at that moment. "I guess the Lifestream just hates us." He whispered into Reno's soft hair. "Must be jealous that we're so good looking and that we were going to have gorgeous kids." he joked weakly.

Reno nodded, silent tears slipping down his face. "Yea..." That wasn't it. The Lifestream hated him. Not Cloud. Who could hate Cloud? Looking down, a tender look came to his face as he reached down to run a hand down the sleeping children's faces. "...I don't want to leave..." He finally admitted, smiling softly, not noticing when a tear slipped off his face and disappeared into Jasmine's soft hair. "I want to stay here..."

"We can't." Cloud breathed sadly.

"...I can..."

"_No_, you can't." Cloud repeated, shaking his head.

Chuckling softly, the redhead just kept looking down, a light smile on his face as he gently pet his children's heads. "Ya... I can... and you know that I can. I can refuse to go back... and stay here... forever..." A place where he could finally be happy and be with his babies...

"Marluxia needs you; Demyx needs you, Tifa needs you, Axel needs you... I need you..."

"You have Axel, Demyx hardly knows me, Tifa has Rude and her child and Marly has Vexen and Zexion." Still smiling, Reno sighed a bit, keeping his eyes on his children's angelic faces. "I need them."

"I'll ask Aerith to keep letting you come here every night." Cloud raised his upper body on an elbow, frantically trying to remove that damned idea from Reno's head. "Reno, _please_..."

The redhead just hummed. "No... I need them... I'll be happy here..."

"Snap out of it!" Cloud hissed, grabbing Reno's collar and pulling him to his back, shaking him. "You'll still see them; you don't have to do something crazy! You think they'll like it when they're older, that they'll like to know that their mother committed suicide to be with them?" he asked quietly but pleadingly, shaky hands tightening their grip on the cloth of Reno's shirt.

Chocking lightly at the sudden grip and shakes, the redhead whined and tried to move away, whimpering when he found himself pinned tightly. "At least I'll have them!" He sobbed, moaning as he tried to reach out and touch his child's face, fingers falling short. "You don't understand! I only had you for so long, and then I got them! And now you're gone! I _need_ them!"

The blond shook with the other's words. Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "I'll stay with you!" He stated, looking down at Reno. "I love both you and Axel equally, like I said before... So I choose you. You would lose much more than Axel..." Cloud breathed shakily.

Reno stiffened, Cloud's words cutting through him like glass. "No." He growled, shaking his head while trying to pull away again. "I refuse! I'm NOT letting you do this." Never. He could never live with himself if Cloud did something like that. "I won't trade your happiness for my selfishness. I'd rather bite my tongue off!"

"We were happy once." Cloud stated, grabbing Reno's flailing arms and holding them down, straddling the redhead's lap as he began struggling more. "We can be happy again, I believe in that."

"No!" Reno yelled, panting harshly. "I'm not going to do this to you! _WE_ can't be happy, not now, at least." Grunting, he strained, but Cloud's legs were wrapped to tightly around his waist, arms pinned to the sides with his back pressed against the hard ground. "You're happy with Axel, right now! I'm not going to take it away!"

Cloud bit his lip harshly, desperate. Opening his mouth again, he snapped his head around at the sound of a small gasp, Jasmine's wide eyed face the last thing he saw before Reno took advantage of his distraction, punching him and making him crash onto the floor with a loud thud, blood spraying to the floor from his now broken nose. The blond covered the evidence to keep it away from the children's innocent eyes and didn't turn, instead continuing to face the white ground as his body trembled slightly, both in pain and in desperation; fear that, by showing Reno his children, he had sentenced him to death. "Reno, _please_..." He whispered pleadingly once more, wishing he could find a decent solution.

Panting harshly, Reno walked over and crouched down next to the fallen blond, resting a shaky hand on his shoulder. "Never try to get together with me like that again, yo." His voice was pleading, despite the intensity of his words. Sighing, he sat down and ripped of a portion of the bottom of his shirt, gently coxing Cloud into a sitting position. "Here... let me see." Reaching out, he gently tilted Cloud's face up, licking the cloth before proceeding to clean up the blood, careful not to hurt him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that… But I will NOT put your happiness before mine." Sighing softly, he leaned over and kissed Cloud's cheek softly. "I never want to hear what you just said to me ever again unless you mean it with your entire being."

The blond pulled away from Reno's touch, trying to stop the blood flow with his hand. "Aerith." He called weakly, voice shaking. "Aerith…!"

A hurt look came to the redhead's face as Cloud pulled away from him. Did he do it again? Ruin it all? "Cloud..." He whimpered, reaching out with a half desperate look on his face. "...Please..."

"Cloud…?" Walking in and taking on the sight of the two men, the woman gasped, hands flying to her mouth at the sight of the blood. "What happened!" Running over, she dropped to her knees besides the blond, seeing the children crowd behind their mother, peeking out in horrified curiosity.

Cloud shook his head, batting Aerith's hands away. "It's fine." He dismissed, looking up at Reno pleadingly before turning to Aerith, leaning to whisper on her ear, gripping her dress desperately. "Please, don't let him..." He whispered urgently. "He wants to stay... _Please_, Aerith... _Don't_ let him!"

Gasping softly, the woman shook her head, pulling Cloud's hands away and petting his face. "Breathe, Cloud. Just breathe." What in the world was going on? Looking over at the redhead, she glared. "Go. With the kids. I need to talk to Cloud."

Reno opened his mouth to argue, only to whimper and quickly scamper away at the glare he received. "Going…!"

Seeing that the redhead was out of earshot, Aerith turned back to her friend. "Now...explain what happened to me."

The blond tried to calm down, beginning to silently cry with all the stress. "R-Reno... Reno wants to die." He stated. "He wants to stay with the babies because he thinks he's alone! We... we talked and we were honest to each other: he knows about Axel and I know about Marluxia..." Cloud said shakily, pressing his chest to try and force his breathing to calm down.

"Shh..." Reaching over, Aerith pressed a firm hand to Cloud's chest, forcing him to take deep breaths. "Calm down. It's okay. You need to breath." If Cloud had a panic attack there, he would not die but the metal damage would be large. "Be calm. No one is dying. Not as long as I'm in charge."

"I should have predicted this." Cloud cried angrily. "How could I have thought this was going to be a good idea?"

Aerith leaned over and pulled Cloud to her chest. "Because it was." She whispered, running a soothing hand through Cloud's hair. "Just... look at him." Murmuring, she pointed to where Reno and the children were, the redhead laughing joyfully as three small bodies crawled over him as he inched along the floor, meowing. Sighing, the woman patted the sobbing blond's back. "Does he look unhappy to you? This was one of the best things you could have done. You yourself wanted to stay when you first saw them. We just have to find a good enough reason for Reno to want to return."

"Those are his dead kids!" the blond exclaimed desperately. "What reason would bring him back?"

"He brought you back. What will bring him? He was in shock, Cloud. At first, nothing would bring you back either. Then you snapped out of it. Think. What will he come back for?"

Cloud hiccupped, frowning deeply. "...M-me?"

"You never know until you try." Reaching out, Aerith wiped Cloud's tears away. "Now...clean your face, calm yourself, and go talk to Reno."

"But I've been trying to convince him ever since he voiced his wish!" Cloud explained. "Nothing that I say works..." He slumped, shaking his hand to get rid of the excessive blood before covering his nose again.

Reaching out, Aerith placed her hands over Cloud's face before pulling back a moment later, his nose fixed and the blood gone. "And I told you. He was in shock. Desperate to stay. You need to try again."

Cloud closed his red, tired eyes. "What if he refuses again?" He whispered. "What if I signed his death petition?"

"I'm not going to let him stay." Aerith stated matter of fact. "I can kick him out by force if needed but you need to try first. Prove that I was wrong and attach him to you even further."

"Aerith, you can't stop him from committing suicide...!" Cloud shook his head; eyes now wide open in concern. "... Can you?"

"No. I cannot." That was Reno's decision and his alone. "But I can force him to go back now. Once in the living world, you can stop him. But right now you need to TRY and get the idea out of his head." the blond nodded, looking over his shoulder. He wouldn't forgive himself if Reno died.

Aerith smiled encouragingly. "You can do it." Standing up, she called out. "Kids…! Come here and give mommy and daddy a minute to talk!" The kids protested but did as they were told. "There we go. Now... go to him." She urged, taking the kids' hands and leading them away. "Call when you're ready."

Cloud nodded, waving goodbye at the children before looking at his ex-lover. "Reno..."

Pouting slightly as he watched his children leave, Reno turned curious green eyes onto Cloud's blue one. "Yes?"

The blond swallowed hard, never breaking eye contact. "I... I'd like you to reconsider your decision." He said softly. "Please..."

Reno paused, licking his lips and looking down, hands folded casually in his lap. "Why?"

"Even without dying, you can still see and be with the kids every day." Cloud stated. At least, he'd try to make it happen. "And many people would miss you so much if you suddenly died..."

"Who would miss me? Everyone I know has someone else."

"That doesn't mean we don't love you anymore." The blond frowned sadly. The redhead paused, opening his mouth to speak before looking away again. Cloud reached and held Reno's hands tenderly. "Above anything else, that being our love life or whatever... You're my friend, Reno. And it would hurt; hurt a whole lot, to lose you..."

Reno stared at their linked hands, body starting to tremble lightly. "...I... I don't..." He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay so badly. But... Rude... His twin… Cloud…

"Please, Reno..." Cloud knelt in front of the redhead, squeezing the other's hands. "I'm begging you."

"Please don't..." Reno whimpered softly, shaking his head. "Don't beg me. I can't stand it if you do..."

Cloud simply leaned down, resting his forehead on their hands. "Please... if not for me, do it for the others..."

Moaning gently, Reno nodded. "Fine…" He couldn't do it, anyways. The guilt that he might hurt someone he loved… It was unbearable.

The blond sobbed in relief, straightening and throwing his arms around Reno, hugging him tightly. "Thank you... thank you!" He cried, relieved.

Swaying backwards, Reno yelped as he was almost knocked over, wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders. "Hey... calm down..."

Cloud swallowed hard, sniffing. "I, I'm sorry but I'm just... I'm feeing so relieved, so happy that you'll be alright."

Chuckling softly, the redhead wiped Cloud's tears away. "Sorry but... I'm not used to dealing with you crying. I don't know how to make you feel better."

"I really was a moping bastard, wasn't I?" Cloud whispered, looking away.

"No. You were just... strong. Hard, tough... But you were always soft with me. Sweet and kind. But you rarely cried." The blond hung his head. He had definitely grown weak. Blinking, Reno ducked his head and tilted it, looking up at Cloud. "What?"

"I'm... not even a shell of what I was... isn't it?"

Sighing, Reno shook his head and nuzzled his head against the blond's chest, taking in his familiar scent. "No. You have your moments where I can see the old you. That is why I told you I can't be what you need. I can't... do you... like Axel does. All I know how to do is comfort. But like me, that is not enough."

Cloud frowned sadly, petting Reno's hair carefully. "We still have a date." He reminded. "Who knows...?" He could turn a bit more into how he had been previously.

Reno misunderstood it. "Aint gonna happen. I'm no top man."

Cloud blinked before grabbing Reno's shoulders and pushing him away, looking at the smaller man seriously. "Do you really think that is what matters the most to me?" He asked, maybe even slightly hurt. "Do I look like I care about who fucks who more that what I care about feelings?"

Reno blinked in shock, not understanding. "What? No. It's just...well...how you posed the question..." He shrugged, blushing lightly in shame. "Sorry. I misunderstood."

The blond looked away, shaking his head. "It's fine."

The redhead frowned, shaking his head. "No... It's not... I'm really sorry..."

"I said its fine. I just guess that I grew weak... after..." Cloud looked down.

Reno just shrugged. "What happened happened. There is no way to fix it… I think."

"…No, there's no way to fix it." Cloud shook his head, smiling bitterly. At least, not on a small period of time.

"Then I'll just have to adjust." The blond blinked before smiling. Smiling back, Reno shrugged. "What? I love you because you're you. Not how you act."

"Thanks... It means a lot."

"You still loved me when I was broken like you were. Of course I would do it too."

Cloud smiled, kissing Reno's hand tenderly. "Aerith." He called softly.

"Right here." The woman replied, walking back with the children, three small bundles instantly going for their mother.

Smiling gently, Reno sat down completely, hugging the three small bundles close. "Hey there..."

Sitting by the blond, Aerith smiled. "Is everything okay now?"

The blond nodded, resting his head on the woman's shoulder. "Everything's fine now." He smiled. "Aerith... could you let Reno come here every night? I'm afraid... he might do something bad if he misses them too badly..."

Aerith paused, gulping roughly as her eyes closed. "Cloud... I can't."

"Why not…?" Cloud frowned sadly, looking up at the woman.

The Cetra just shook her head, pulling Cloud closer so only she and him could hear one another, Reno busy answering the children's questions about his and Cloud's lives. "Cloud... I'm still very weak from sending you back. Bringing Reno here cut my power down almost to none. I'm afraid... this was a onetime thing... He can never return here again."

The blond frowned further, tugging on Aerith's skirt. "B... But... If he knows that, he'll never see them again and he'll never want to go." he whispered urgently. Biting his bottom lip, he looked at his children, sadness tugging at his heart. "... What if you used the energy that you usually spend with me on him?" Cloud asked. Reno... Reno was their mother. The kids needed him more.

"Cloud..." Smiling softly, Aerith shook her head, patting Cloud's hands. "It does not take any energy to draw you here. You were so infused with mako that you can come whenever you want." Sighing softly, she looked over at the happy redhead, a sad frown coming to her face when she saw the utter joy on his face. "Besides, when he wakes up, this will all just feel like a dream."

"Then this was all more like a bad joke than particularly a nice thing." Cloud stated bitterly, looking away.

The woman just shrugged. "You really think so?" Reaching out, she gripped Cloud's chin and tilted his head to look at Reno and the kids. "Look at him. Have you EVER seen him so happy before? This was not a bad joke, Cloud. It's a gift. Even if he doesn't think it's real...you let him see his babies, the last link to you and his shared past that he has left, before the new you. What you did was good."

Cloud snatched his face back, sighing sadly. "Now, now... no sad man in the Lifestream, dear." The voice of a gentle woman got to him before he found himself hugged from behind.

Turning in those warm arms, Cloud blinked and broke into a smile, slumping slightly. "Mom..."

"Hello, darling..." Sitting down, the woman drew Cloud into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. "How is my darling baby boy?" Looking past her son, she blinked at the sight of her grandchildren playing happily with a small red haired man. "Is that the mother? Your lover…?" She asked, giving him a look.

"Ex-lover, Mom..." Cloud murmured, nuzzling the woman's neck. God, he had missed her... "But yeah, he's Reno... The babies' mother."

Aurora nodded, running a soothing hand through her son's hair. "He's a pretty one...and ex-lover? Did something happen?" The last she knew her son was crazy over the other man.

"I... I had amnesia when I woke up..." Cloud murmured, looking up. "I couldn't remember him... and I fell in love with someone else... His twin, Axel..."

Aurora paused a moment before shrugging. "Well... I can't say that I'm not a bit sad that my little boy is not with the mother of his children. But you're happy. And that all that really matters."

Cloud played with the fringes of his mother's coat, sighing softly. "I... I still love Reno as well..." He winced, looking down. "I'm so confused, Ma..."

Sighing, the mother pulled her son close, kissing the top of his head. "My poor baby… What happened to you? I don't remember you acting like this the last time I saw you." She laughed lightly. "You're acting like you're the one who was pregnant."

The blond looked up, looking at his mother with large, annoyed blue eyes. "Thanks for saying that I'm a sissy, now..." He murmured, looking down again. "And... many things happened..." He shuddered.

"There is the little boy I know. Strong and a fighter..." Aurora chuckled softly, hugging him tightly once more. "And I know what happened to you baby, and it breaks my heart." Head bowing, she pulled her son closer, rubbing his back gently. She knew his pain; she had gone through almost the same, and it pained her that he had to go through it. Cloud hugged her tightly, burying his face on her collarbone, seeking her motherly warmth and comfort. Hugging him tighter, Aurora sighed and kissed the top of Cloud's head. "It's okay, hunny. The pain will go away one day. And who knows? You may become the Cloud Strife everyone knew before. And if not? Who cares? You're my baby boy and I love you no matter who you are, what you did and what happened."

The blond nodded, smiling sadly against his mother's neck. "Thanks, Ma..."

"Love you, baby boy."

"I love you too." Cloud smiled, looking up and kissing his mother's cheekbone.

Chuckling gently, Aurora pulled back with a smile. "Now... even if you are not together... I want to meet this little mother. Let's go say hi, shall we?" Standing up, she walked over and smiled down at the redhead, Cloud soon behind her.

Glancing up from tickling Sora, Reno blinked and took on the image of the woman in front of him. Blond hair, all too familiar blue eyes... It could only be one person. "Mrs. Strife?"

The woman beamed, nodded. "That's me, alright." She giggled softly.

The redhead smiled. "Knew it." She looked just like he drew her. She even had the same grin as Cloud. "Have you been taking care of these little munchkins?" He asked, goosing his fingers against Blathier's ribs, making the small boy giggle.

Aurora nodded, sitting besides Reno with Cloud sitting on her other side. "Yes. They're a handful, much like little Cloudykins back when he was a boy." She giggled again, pinching Cloud's cheek to make his embarrassment bigger. "At least these little sweethearts don't start fights at the drop of a hat."

Reno grinned; amused by the way the older woman was speaking. "Of course not…! They're little angels!" He cooed, picking Jasmine up and nuzzling her hair, breathing in her sweet baby scent. The blond woman nodded, feeling Cloud rest his head on her shoulder. Kissing the top of his head, she turned back to the children, tickling their little feet. Reno chuckled as they squealed, pulling back. "Well...there is one weakness they got from me." He grinned, holding his hand out to the woman to shake. "Reno Sinclair. What's your name?"

"Aurora Strife, patient mother of the fourth kiddy here." The woman giggled, looking to the side and finding her son dozing off, making her coo silently. He had been sleeping when Aerith pulled him to the Lifestream and sick, to top it all. After so much stress, she wouldn't have expected any less from her child.

Following her gaze, Reno smiled and reached out, gently moving a piece of his hair away from the blond's face. "Sweet…"

Aurora nodded, gently wrapping a gentle and careful arm around Cloud's waist to prevent him from falling over. "So, Reno... Tell me how you met my sunshine?" She asked friendly.

Reno paused. "Umm... well... Heh..." This wasn't going to be fun. "First time…? I saw him with Aerith at her church, trying to protect her. I was assigned to capture her."

"I see...You're a Turk after all, right?" The woman giggled at Reno's face. "It's fine, hun. A man got to do what a man got to do, right?"

"Well...yea..." Reno chuckled nervously, scratching the back off his head. "Though I did try to kill him a few times..." He paused, looking down and running a finger over a faint, almost completely invisible scar. "He got me pretty good as well..."

"I guess you two are even." Aurora smiled, blinking as her arm suddenly lost its ground and hit her side. "...?" Looking to where Cloud was supposed to be, she gasped, watching the blond flicker while still slumped against his mother, unaware of his surroundings. "Is it time already...?" She whispered, eyes going sad. She had just gotten there…!

"Is what time?" Reno asked, going a bit wide eyed as he looked down at his own flickering body. "Wh-what?"

"Mommy…? Where are you and daddy going?"

Looking over, tears filled Reno's eyes as he reached for his children, sobbing loudly when his arms went through their little bodies. "No! No! Aerith…!" Looking over at the woman, he panted, eyes desperate. "Aerith! Please! I just got them back! Please, no!" Not so soon!

Aerith shook her head, falling on her knees. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I'm too weak to keep you two here." The woman apologized. Cloud was fine as she didn't waste energy on him but she had to make it look convincing and send him too: any longer and she wouldn't be able to send back the redhead.

Reno cried, reaching and gripping for his children, body fading away more and more each second. "No…!" Wailing loudly, he flickered one more time before his body faded away completely together with Cloud.

Aurora sat there, holding the children close as small tears ran down their faces. "A mother's love never dies..." She whispered, shivering at the utter pain in the redhead's cry.

**Bekas: D8 Poor babies. Keep sending us your feedback, huns :) We love to read it! And sorry for the late Dx but my prom is this Saturday and I've been nuts, running around between a dress and all the rest XD**


	74. Gloves Off

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!

Snapping awake, Cloud gasped and sat quickly, panting. "Wha... Scream..." He murmured, disoriented. His last memory was, when still in the Lifestream, waking up abruptly with a loud, pained scream.

Moaning gently, the redhead beside him lifted his head, sniffing heavily. "Cloud…?" The blond had waked him up with his loud gasp. "What's the matter…?"

Cloud startled, looking to the side and seeing Axel. "Oh... Oh, sorry." He breathed. "I completely forgot you were here." The blond whispered, settling back down and adjusting the blankets around the older man, the redhead having pulled them over them sometime while he slept.

"Well, that's nice." Axel chuckled, slinging an arm around Cloud's waist and pulling him closer, nuzzling his neck gently. "You had a bad dream? Want to talk about it?"

The blond sighed at the caress, interlacing their legs as he took on the other's warmth. "... I made a trip to the Lifestream."

Smiling lightly, Axel nuzzled Cloud's nose from their face to face position. "Really? Why?"

"Aerith wanted to check up on me." Cloud murmured, kissing Axel's soft lips. He needed all the reassuring contact he could have. "I... asked her to summon Reno as well... So that he could meet the children..."

Kissing back, the redhead sighed and pulled back a moment, smiling gently. "You brought him with you? That's… impressive..." He didn't know you could pull people into the Lifestream. He just thought Cloud was special. "He got to see his babies? How did he like it?"

"He liked it so much that he wanted to stay in there."

"…What?" Sitting up, Axel looked down at his lover in disbelief. "He wanted to WHAT?"

Cloud bit his lip. "He wanted to stay there." He said, swallowing hard at the hard look in Axel's eyes. "I... I didn't know that would happen, Axel; I just thought I was doing the right thing by asking Aerith to summon him..."

The redhead groaned, burying his face in his hands, shaking slightly. "Damn... my baby bro..." How could Reno ever want to do something like that? "Is he really that miserable?" He whispered, body shaking slightly as he tried to repress some tears of frustration.

Sitting, Cloud pulled the other close, rubbing Axel's nape as he wiped his tears gently. "He thought he was all alone..." He whispered, looking away. "We... had a talk and we opened up to each other... He knows about us and... He told me he has been sleeping with Marluxia."

Axel sniffed, nodding. "Thought so... Geez… was that the reason he wanted to stay?" He asked, chest burning with pain. "Because he knew about us…?"

"I don't think so." Cloud shook his head while he thought otherwise. His lover just didn't need more pain due to his and Reno's problems. "What matters is that in the end, I managed to convince him to come back... After that we met with my mother who suddenly showed up and then I dozed off before I woke up with a loud scream..." The blond sighed. "Then I woke up _here_. The sound scared the shit out of me..." It kind of sounded like Reno too.

"A scream…? Why was there a scream?" A scream in the Lifestream... what could it have been?

"Who was it?"

"I... I think it was Reno's..." Cloud voiced his thoughts. "... It was probably when Aerith was sending us back..."

Eyes fluttering shut, a small shudder went up Axel's spine. "Reno..." He wanted nothing more now than to jump out of bed and run to his little brother, to grab him and pull him close. "It must have hurt him so much; to suddenly disappear, just like that... no explanations..."

Cloud looked down sadly. "You think I should have kept him away from the kids?" He whispered.

"No." THAT would have been a cruelty. "I'm just saying... what you did was right in every sense... extremely kind... I'm just afraid of how he will be like, the next time we see him."

The blond sighed. "I'm sorry... You just met your twin and now I cause this..."

"Oh no, you don't." Reaching out, the redhead pinched Cloud's cheeks, forcing them up into a smile. "You're not gonna go all pouty and weak on me now. No _emoing_! This just means we will have to cheer him up again! It's not the end of the world!"

"But what if he loathes you?" Cloud asked, frowning worriedly.

Axel just snorted. "It's Reno. He's not able to hate anyone. You can tell that!"

Freeing his cheeks, Cloud sighed. "But, there are still the chances that this may ruin your relationship..."

"I aint letting my baby brother get away from me. No one can hate me! I'm too loveable!"

The blond blinked and chuckled, rubbing Axel's hip gently. "That you are." He agreed.

Pausing in his hands-on-hips victory pose, the redhead sighed at the touch, fever making his skin hypersensitive. "Ahh... yes…" Lying back down, he hugged Cloud around the waist, nuzzling his head into his stomach.

Cloud smiled, rubbing Axel's nape and blinking, remembering his mother's words as he watched Axel worshiping his stomach. "Am I... Too tamed...?" He asked carefully, petting the redhead's hair. "Like a meek female or... even like a pregnant wife?"

Pausing, the redhead shrugged, not bothering to lie. "Yes."

The blond slumped slightly, humming softly. "I see..."

"...what?" Rolling over, the redhead looked up at the blond. "What? It's just how you are now. No way to change it."

"No, it's just... My Mom mentioned it; how much I looked and sounded as if I had been the one pregnant." Cloud explained, shifting and laying his head on Axel's shoulder, grabbing his hand and placing it on his stomach as if to prove a point to both Axel and himself. "... Everyone keeps pressing about how different I am... How I am not even a shell of what I was... Even Reno mentioned it."

Pausing a moment, Axel looked down and shook his head. "Cloud... Just look at yourself. You're speaking quietly and meekly, you have your head on my shoulder and you just moved my hand to rub your tummy. What does this look like to you? Not anyone Reno used to speak of." He chuckled, shrugging. "I'm just telling the truth."

Cloud rolled his eyes, settling his head onto the mattress and brushing away Axel's hand. "What if I don't want to go back to what I was? From what I heard, I just needed to be immobile and I would be on different from a pebble. Did... anyone ever think about that?"

"Sure, we thought about it. No one expects you to go back to what you were now, anyway." But if he was like this, Reno would never go for it. Not for long, at least. Good. Shrugging, Axel just grinned. "Personally, I don't care. As for the others... Hmm... I dunno. Reno... well... you know how he is... he will never be up to this." He said, gesturing to himself and Cloud. "He's like my opposite. Not one to take control. And you... well... for lack of better words... you're more than happy to take."

Cloud looked away, turning on his side. "I see..."

"Hey. You asked me a question. I gave you the honest answer. You want to stay like this? Then go for it. I don't care either way but... well... the others will have to adjust and change around you."

"I doubt they'll have the time and patience to do it..." The blond murmured bitterly.

"Then they were never good friends to begin with."

Cloud slumped even further. He didn't want to think like that but no-one but Marluxia, Reno, Tifa and the children came to visit him... He _knew;_ he remembered more friends... It was a large group... then... why? "Would it hurt for them to stop by and say hi?" He whispered.

Axel shrugged. "As far as I know only Reno, Marlu and Tifa know you're here. The others have jobs and responsibilities too. Tifa even went home because of Marlene and Denzel. I'm sure they will visit you soon."

"They could at least send some kind of message through the others... Although, only Reno seems to tolerate me, nowadays..." Cloud said, lightly punching the mattress.

"It's just a hard time, I'm sure." Reaching over, the redhead set a calming hand onto Cloud's bony hip. "Give it some time. You haven't even been here that long."

Cloud placed his hand over Axel's nodded. "... Sorry... I'm just behaving like a spoilt brat..."

"Everyone is entitled to be a bit of a brat now and then." The blond smiled sadly in return. Smiling back, Axel yawned, sneezing hard after a moment.

Cloud sat, lying Axel back down and adjusting the blankets around the redhead's body. "Rest."

"...Why aren't you sick?" The redhead pouted.

Cloud poked his own nose. "I am but I don't need as much care as you." He said, getting up.

The redhead just grunted, snuggling further into the blankets. "Not fair."

The blond shook his head. "You wouldn't want to be untouchable." He shook his head bitterly, starting to walk out of the room.

Axel paused, calling out. "… Duh, I wanna be touched!" Untouchable…? Is that what Cloud thought he was? "And you're touchable! I do it all the time!"

"That's... not want I meant." Cloud sighed, murmuring as he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Moaning, the redhead curled up, sniffing again. "So confusing…"

Cloud only returned one hour and half later, bringing a tray with a steaming plate on it, together with another cup of lemon tea with honey and a tuna sandwich. "Here." He said, placing the tray on Axel's lap when the man sat up.

Sitting up, the redhead smiled and grabbed the tea and placed it in Cloud's hands. "Here. I heard your voice. You need this." Taking the spoon, he leaned over and sniffed, practically purring when the delicious smell of chicken came over him. "Hmmm... it smells really good."

"Thank you." Cloud nodded, too tired emotionally to argue before he sipped the hot tea, sitting Chinese style on the bed. That had been a long day inside his head.

Nodding, Axel dipped the spoon into the soup, holding back a comment about how Cloud really made a nice housewife, and took a bite, smiling. "Tastes even better!" The blond smiled, taking another sip of the tea. Eating happily, the redhead looked over and tapped Cloud's arm to get his attention. "Eat your food too."

"The sandwich's yours. I figured you'd be still hungry."

"I don't think so!" Grabbing the sandwich, Axel placed it against Cloud's lips. "Open and eat." Cloud shook his head, tired eyes closing. "Cloud. I'm not asking. Eat it before I pin you down and force it down your throat." He wasn't in the mood for their little side step game. Cloud needed to eat so he WOULD. The blond didn't even twitch, instead ignoring the other and sipping his tea. Growling deeply, Axel reached over and grabbed the cup, pulling it away and placing it on the desk table next to him with a slam. "You had your choice." Reaching over, the redhead moved quickly and straddled Cloud's lap, reaching up and grabbing his chin, forcing his mouth open before shoving a bit of food into it.

Cloud chocked, being forced to swallow before he trashed, gripping Axel's hands and prying them away. "Stop it!" He exclaimed.

"No." Keeping a firm grip on the other man, Axel calmly forced another bite into his mouth. "I gave your stubborn ass a chance and you didn't take it."

"I'm not fucking hungry! Can't you even respect that?" Cloud trashed wildly, growling.

The redhead just snorted, shoving another bite of the sandwich into his lover's mouth. "I don't care. You need to eat. You _will_ eat. I'm not letting you starve because you're a stubborn fuck." Cloud swallowed because he didn't have a choice before shoving Axel off him, turning on his stomach as he coughed, some food remaining on his throat. Snarling deeply, Axel rolled back over and jerked Cloud back up. "Oh no, you won't. Swallow it!"

"Let go of me!" Cloud spat angrily, breathing heavily.

"Not until you eat! Stop being a stubborn fuck!"

"I am just simply not hungry!"

Axel just scoffed. "Name the last time you ate!"

"A few hours ago at breakfast and I just woke up, fucktard! You can't blame me for not being hungry!"

"What did you eat then?" Axel growled, tightening his grip on the blond's arm.

Cloud tried to free his arm. "Toasts and coffee: Reno ate with me!"

"How much?" Axel was no fool.

"The enough to make me want to gag." Cloud tugged again. "Will you let go now?"

The redhead just scoffed. "So what? One piece? Not enough!"

"It wasn't one piece, just let go of me!" Cloud nearly pleaded, simply wanting to curl into bed and rest.

"Three more bites."

"No."

Axel just shrugged. "Then you're not going anywhere." Cloud shrugged, lying down and cringing as his arm was bended painfully as Axel kept gripping. He didn't move, instead closing his eyes and trying to rest. Snorting, Axel easily forced him back up, placing the rest of the sandwich across his lips. "Eat it." Cloud just let Axel move him around as if he was a doll, jaw set. Axel sighed, releasing the stubborn blond and pulling him against his chest. "Please?" He asked quietly. "I'm just... I'm worried. You never eat and are getting weaker day by day." He could see how sometimes Cloud would have to pause his activities, feeling lightheaded due to the weakness. "I don't want to lose you. One bite. That's all I ask."

"Why won't you trust me...?" Cloud whispered. "I ate as much as I could, just _ask_ Reno... Why do all of this...?" he asked, exasperated, as he rested against Axel's chest.

"Because you need food, Cloud." Sighing, Axel kissed the top of Cloud's head. "You may have eaten all you could but it is not enough and I won't have my love wasting away when I can stop it."

Cloud buried his face on Axel's bare chest, coughing slightly. "... One. One bite."

The redhead smiled, nodding. "Okay." Turning within Axel's arms, Cloud rested against him, opening his mouth and preparing for a wave of sickness. Smiling softly, Axel popped the remaining food into Cloud's mouth. "There we go." Cloud chewed, griping Axel's arms as he tried not to gag. "There we go. Lie down now and let your stomach digest." the blond did so, groaning as some of the food just came back up. Shaking his head, Axel got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, grabbing some stomach settlers and handed it to Cloud along with the tea. "Here. And don't say no. It will help."

"Thanks." Cloud whispered as he took the pills.

"Welcome." Kissing the blond's brow, Axel got back into the bed, lying down. "Relax."

Cloud nodded, snaking into the bed and settling next to the redhead. "I... I'm sorry I snapped. It's just... It's been a long day in here..." He whispered, tapping his temple.

Axel nodded, moving closer to Cloud and petting his head. "I can understand that."

"Can you...?"

"Yes. I can picture what you went through. It must have been extremely tiring and painful but... you got to see your babies..."

"I know but... having to see their sad faces when I have to leave... It's a poisoned gift..."

"It's still a gift, and a good one. Reno got to see and hold his babies."

"And he can't do it again... not until he dies."

Axel shook his head, smiling. "He still got to see them. Hold them, kiss them, and love them." Cloud sighed sadly, curling more against the other. Petting soft blond hair, the redhead sighed. "It would have been crueler if he never got to see them."

"Yeah..." Cloud agreed, moving to rest his head on Axel's shoulder before re-thinking it for a second, just adjusting his head on the soft mattress, a tired sigh leaving his lips.

Blinking, the Redhead frowned. "Hey... you okay?" He knew the blond liked to rest on his shoulder. Why did he change his mind?

"I'm good." Cloud reassured, kissing Axel's shoulder.

Axel raised an eyebrow, poking Cloud's forehead. "Then why aren't you on my shoulder? Don't think I didn't see you move away."

"I just decided to keep my head on the mattress." Cloud shrugged, lying on his stomach.

"Hmm... right." Axel would let Cloud scrape by with that one, but he couldn't help but think Cloud took the _'housewife'_ comment to heart.

"Rest." The blond whispered, closed his eyes and shifted, getting comfortable. "You still need it."

Axel grumbled, nodding and settling back down with a yawn. "Kay." Cloud patted his hip, sighing softly as he pulled the covers over his head. Sighing as well, Axel scooted a bit closer to Cloud, smiling lightly and kissing the top of his shoulder. "Night."

Cloud smiled but refrained from doing much else than nuzzle back. "Sleep well." He murmured, yawning as he watched the afternoon sun enter the room through some openings in the curtains. Humming in reply, the redhead nodded and relaxed, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly fell into a light sleep, breathing softly through his nose.

The blond closed his eyes, opening them a long moment after as he couldn't sleep. Sighing so very softly, Cloud shifted slightly on the bed, rolling his eyes affectionately as Axel shifted as well, his arm loosely wrapping around his waist. Looking down, the blond reached to gently rub the man's arm, careful not to wake him up as he thought. It seemed like Xemnas and Saix had won somehow... he was a meek, little housewife who was _'more than happy to take'_. Biting back a groan, Cloud buried half of his face on his pillow, struggling to fall asleep as he removed his hand from Axel's arm and tucked it underneath his pillow.

He _had_ to change. He _had_ to.

Axel was awoken not two hours later by a frantic pounding on his door. Jerking up, he snorted, blinking tiredly. "What the..." Coughing lowly, he blinked again, trying to figure out if the knocking was a dream or not.

_"Axel! Let me in!"_

Apparently not. Sighing deeply, the redhead struggled out of bed to get downstairs. "What the hell does Marly want now?"

Cloud stirred softly, blinking sleepily. "Hmm, what?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes. He had just fallen asleep!

Smiling, Axel reached down and ruffled the blond's hair. "Stay here. I'm gonna go answer the door." Walking downstairs, he yawned as he opened the door. "Yea?"

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Bursting through the door, hitting Axel in the face on the way, the pink haired man raced up the stairs and burst into their room. "What is wrong with Reno?"

The blond jerked up, sitting and frowning at the other. "W-What do you mean?" He asked, pressing his back against the bedpost as Marluxia snarled and began to advance on him.

"Reno. My sweet redhead. Something is wrong with him and YOU know what! I know you do!"

"I don't even know how he is, how should I know the causes?" Cloud exclaimed, yelping as Marluxia gripped his hair to make look straight him. "What the- _let go_!"

"No." He wasn't letting go! This little blond bitch knew what was wrong with Reno and he wanted to know what! "He woke up, not three hours ago, screaming like someone was stabbing him in the heart. And you know what he said!" Snarling, Marluxia twisted his hand and ignored Cloud's cry of pain. "He was calling for YOU! He wanted your weak, useless, meek little ass while sobbing about babies and the Lifestream and I want to KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Nothing he did could calm the redhead down and he was about to go insane with worry. He had never seen his love so distraught.

Cloud growled, grabbing Marluxia's hand and squeezing, making it let go off his hair as it threatened to snap. "I paid the Lifestream a visit and asked a friend to show him his children like they would be as if they were _alive_, not cold on a stretcher at the morgue." He spat.

Sneering, Marluxia yanked his hand away and spat out. "Well, guess what? Because of your little _gift_, he won't stop crying!"

"It would be worse if I hadn't shown them to him!"

"He wants to DIE!" Cloud set his jaw, swallowing hard. Still? "He… he wants…" Shuddering, the pink haired man slumped, all energy seeming gone as he trembled, raising a half horrified hand to his mouth. "He wants to die. But he keeps saying he can't..."

"Why can't he?" Cloud asked, getting up.

Marluxia just shook his head, hands over his face. "He didn't say. He just kept crying and then grabbed his drawing pad and pencils. He wouldn't talk to me."

The blond looked around, grabbing one of Axel's shirts and throwing it down his neck. "What if he suddenly decides that whatever his reason is isn't good enough?" He snarled, putting some socks on and leaving to get a pair of tennis. "YOU left him all ALONE while he's UNSTABLE!"

"I did NOT!" He wasn't that stupid! "Demyx is with him! He brought over his Sitar to see if some music will calm him down." Snorting, Marluxia crossed his arms and glared. "Do you really think I'm that stupid!"

"YES!" Cloud spat almost immediately. "And you're also a jerk, bastard, fucking idiot and the real MAN WHORE, YOU FREAKING SLUT!" He yelled, panting harshly after his outburst. "You took care of Reno's fucking moment of weakness to get into his pants! How is that helping? How is that friendship? HOW IS THAT LOVE?"

"At least, I'm not the one who _forgot_ him!" Ohh, the gloves were off now. "You can remember Marlene and Denzel! You can remember a bit of Tifa and can even remember your fucking _bike_ but you can't remember the person you _said_ was the most important to you years ago! And what is worse…? You told axel 'i love you' and jumped into the sack with him _before_ you would even _look_ at Reno! So, don't call me a slut, you selfish, uke bitch of a hooker!"

Cloud let out a war howl, fist flying towards Marluxia and hitting the wall as the pink haired man ducked just in time, cringing as he shook off his hand some debris. "I do remember things!" He screamed, marching after the doctor. "It's not my fucking fault that my memory isn't working on my side! You, as a doctor, should know it better than anyone else, unless your uselessness is general!"

Marluxia stared at the hole in the wall, a small flash of fear going through him, but it was quickly covered up in anger. Eyes flashing, he snorted and brushed himself off. "Well, apparently it wasn't enough because you STILL choose someone besides him. If it was me, I would NEVER give him up." He snorted, smoothing his hair out. "You know what? Fuck it. I don't even know why I came here. Why don't you just get back in the bed and spread your legs or go bake a pie or something like a good little wife? I am going back to Reno to take care of him." And with that he turned and stormed down the stairs, not even giving Axel a passing glance.

Cloud snarled and stomped after the pink haired man, grabbing a decorative ball thing that he didn't even check what it was before chucking it at Marluxia, a sadistic grin crossing his face as it hit the other man on the back of his head and made him stagger. "There! Now fake some memory loss and go shake your tail to him and your other two lovers; maybe Reno will pity you even more than he does now!" He spat, snarling at the doorway. "Because that's all he does…! You say you love him and he _pities_ YOU! Now, go! Go and whine on his feet! Go and grin at your price! I can fucking see you were just waiting for me to leave the picture to bare your fangs!"

Grunting, Marluxia placed his hand to the back of his head, wincing when they came away bloody. Smirking, he turned and waved his hand. "Thanks! Because of this, he WILL pity me. And with pity, I will tie him to me even more then I do now." He grunted, licking the blood away. "You know NOTHING, _bitch_. I took a nice year to get to know Reno. Vexen, Zexion and I all did. And we have come to the agreement that we all want to love him. And with this…" he pointed to his head. "I will make the ties that bind us even tighter. He will come to love me. And you know why?" He smirked. "Because I can give him what he wants and needs! YOU can't. I waited and worked hard to get him and I'm not going to let your selfish little ass take him away from me!" He pointed at Axel. "THERE is your future! Leave mine alone!"

Cloud smirked. "We'll see if your future is THAT bright after my date with Reno tomorrow." His smirk widened as hesitation and surprise crossed Marluxia's face. "Oh, poor you. Reno didn't tell you? Great trust he has on you. Definitely of the loving kind." He spat, gripping the door and slamming it shut. The blond let out a deep breath, resting his head against the door for a moment before starting to bang his forehead against the wooden surface after a while. He slid down to the floor after it. "I... I'm sorry; I made you a hole in the wall upstairs." He apologized, pointing towards the upper floor without looking back.

Following the blond's finger, the redhead shrugged and walked closer, crouching down so he was the same height of the man on the floor. "Don't worry about it. I can plaster over it easily. But are you okay?" He winced, scratching the back of his head. "Marly can be kinda... bitchy… when he thinks someone is trying to take away what he deems his."

"I don't know if you noticed but I kinda started." Cloud stated, turning to check on the redhead. "He... didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Hurt me? Nah." Axel chuckled. "He ran in and went straight for you, looking more worried than I have ever seen him before."

The blond hummed, stopping his search at those words. "I'm sorry... For involving you in all of this..."

"Meh. With you two's shouting? You got the whole neighborhood involved."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. I've wanted to fuck around with that old bastard that lives next to me for a long time. Hopefully, this has killed him."

"Hm... Great."

Axel chuckled, gently petting Cloud's face. "You okay?"

"No. I could have killed him twice in a row..." Cloud whispered, shaking. Just like Saix...

Frowning slightly, the redhead reached out and pulled Cloud to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. "But you didn't."

"If I had thrown that ball a little harder, you would have a dead man on your doorstep, Axel."

"Naw." Axel shook his head, trying to stay calm. "His head is stronger than that."

"And I hesitated on the right moment!"

"This shows that you are still in your right mind. You would never kill Marlu."

"I WASN'T in my right mind when I really DID try to kill him upstairs!"

"Shh!" Pulling Cloud closer, Axel hummed, rubbing his back. "Calm down. Now... tell me. Why did you try and kill him?"

Cloud flinched, looking down. It hurt so badly. "He brought my memory loss up and called me a slut because I spread my legs for you and confessed that I loved you."

Axel cringed and looked down as well, biting his lip. "Ahh..." He didn't know what to say. Nothing he could think of could make the blond feel better.

"Is... this all so wrong that it's making my life fall apart?" Cloud whispered, looking up at last. "This whole situation, from since I woke up to now?"

"I don't know..."

The blond sighed, looking down again as he shifted and leaned against Axel's chest. "I... I should call Reno. Ask how he is..."

"I wouldn't do that." Pulling Cloud closer, Axel shook his head. "I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just saying... Reno is with Marluxia and Demyx now... I don't think that even if he accepted to talk to you, the way he is now, they would give him the phone."

"Why do I always fuck up...?"

"You don't fuck everything up. Life is just hard sometimes."

"_'Sometimes'_…?" Understatement of the year.

"Yes, sometimes. Like with us, you didn't fuck up."

Cloud looked up. "... There's nothing you regret?" he asked softly.

Axel paused, thinking for a moment. "Hmm... nope! Not a thing!" He was happy and he let Cloud know it with a grin. Cloud smiled softly at that, resting his head against Axel's collarbone. "There we go. You like to rest on me, huh?" He bit his tongue, barely holding back a '_just like a girlfriend'_ comment.

Too bad for him, the blond caught the hint. "I'll just see if there's something for me to do so that it'll keep my mind busy." He sighed, getting up. "Like, I don't know... drinking beer in front of the TV, burping, scratching my crotch and watching my beer belly grow and grow and grow..."

The redhead paused, lips twitching as he tried to hold back a smile. "O...kay..." Giving up, he began to chuckle as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist and kissing his head. "So not sexy."

Cloud shrugged. "Isn't it what REAL men do?"

"I sure don't!"

"You're gay: most people think you are a fairy."

"You're gay too!"

"I know: I'm a home fairy." Cloud shook his head, trying to walk away but dragging Axel after him.

Grinning, Axel kept his arms around Cloud's waist, bouncing as he hummed happily. "But you're MY homo fairy."

"Don't bounce; your leg." The redhead just kept going. "_Axel_!" The man just chuckled harder. "Oh, for the love of..." Cloud sighed loudly, grabbing Axel and carrying him to the living room, dumping him on the couch. "Quiet. Stay still." he warned. "We have to go to the hospital next week and I'll be damned if I have to take you there sooner."

The redhead grinned, reaching up and pulling Cloud down with him, wrapping his legs around the blond's waist, holding him. "I love you."

The blond sighed, slumping at those words. "I love you too." He whispered. He wondered how many heads would roll because of those four little words.

Smiling, Axel kissed Cloud's cheek. "Cheer up! No emoing in my arms!"

Lips twitching at the kiss, Cloud sighed contently. "You should be in bed."

Pouting, Axel kissed him again, making sure it sounded wet and sloppy. "No."

"You're sick."

"So stay with me and keep me warm!"

"You should cool down, you have a fever."

"So stay with me and keep me cool!" Cloud sighed, nuzzling on top of the redhead beneath him. He figured he wouldn't go anywhere, any way. Smiling lightly, Axel nuzzled back. "Heh. See…? Ya wanna stay! I know that if you wanted to, you could get away!" The blond remained silent, listening to Axel's heartbeat. Shifting lightly, Axel moved so his back was against the couch, Cloud lying on top of him. "This is a position I'm used to. Someone to keep me warm."

Cloud folded his arms on top of Axel's chest, looking up at him. "Roxas?" He whispered knowingly. The redhead was quite the open book.

Axel grinned, nodding. "You're good. He used to lie on me all the time. Said he wanted to be held and stuff. That I was too heavy for it to be the other way around." He shrugged. "He was really small though."

"I noticed that by the picture Sora showed me."

"Yep. He used to joke that by laying on me was the only was he would ever top me." Axel chuckled a bit. Cloud smiled softly. He still couldn't believe how Axel blew up his future with his ex lover... from what the redhead told him, they used to be happy... "But he was a bit TOO submissive though." The redhead continued. "And moody... and bipolar, I swear he was; he liked to hit when I upset him and the little bastard hit HARD."

"Sounds like a mini me..."

"At least you play back in bed."

Cloud cleared his throat. "Not much, besides the occasional hip thrust."

Axel snorted. "It is more than he did." He chuckled, petting Cloud's hair. "I aint expecting anything from you, anyway."

"Because I'm tamed?" The blond murmured, titling his head to the side.

"No. Because it's what you want." Pulling back, Axel studied the blond's face. "You want to be taken care of, to not be the one who is on top but on the receiving end. And you don't want to take charge. Right…?"

Cloud nodded, laying his cheek on top of his arms before he looked away. "Yes, I want to be taken care of..." He whispered. "I want comfort... love... a place that I can call home and come back to at the end of the day... But I never said that I didn't want the same for you; that I would never switch our roles... I just... I'm not sure of anything right now, with all that has been happening. I'm afraid I'll make things worse... somehow."

Axel smiled, running his fingers through soft blond hair. "I can give you all of that. Comfort... love... this is your home now. A nice place for you to come back to, but I never really expect you to take control." He shrugged. "Not meaning to offend but... as you are now... you just don't really seem up to the part or that you will ever be up to it. I don't care though." he paused again. "But... maybe... and I'm not trying to be mean...but... maybe you should not go on that date with Reno. Two ukes in a relationship are bound to fail."

"I'm going and that's final." Cloud whispered. "At least I'll know I tried, even if something goes wrong. Reno deserves this much and maybe more."

"It's up to you." The blond nodded briefly, zipping his mouth shut after that. Sighing gently, Axel shifted. "Hmm... I need a new couch."

"I can move if you're not comfortable." Cloud stated, already preparing to get up.

"NAAAH!" Pulling Cloud closer, Axel shook his head. "No, I mean... a bigger one. Maybe leather." The blond hummed, resting his head on Axel's collarbone and closing his eyes. The redhead smiled, settling down after a moment. "...I'm worried..."

"Reno?" Cloud whispered. He was too...

"Yeah... I really want to go see him with you... but we can't..."

"You could go... and check on him."

Axel snorted. "No way. I'm not going to go face his two guard dogs alone!"

"Well, I can't go unless I want to fight them in front of Reno and cause him more distress."

Axel sighed, thinking. "...I can call..."

"Would they pick up?"

"Only one way to find out..." Sitting up, Axel reached behind him for the phone and dialed Marluxia's number, putting it to his ear and waiting. Cloud winced at it called before it was rejected. "...Hmm… let's try this again." Hanging up, he dialed Demyx's number, knowing the blond had caller I.D. "C'mon... pick up..."

_"What?" _

Cloud sighed as the voice of the other blond came through the phone but winced further at his tone of voice. Axel frowned. "Don't talk to me like that..."

"I'm a bit stressed here, Ax. What do you want?" The dirty blond sighed, looking over at a silent Reno. The small redhead had not stopped drawing or crying since he woke up. Not even the soothing tunes of his sitar helped.

_"How is he...? We're dead worried over here... Marluxia just left."_

Biting his lip, Demyx looked over and reached out, gently touching Reno's foot. "…Nothing. It's like he's dead set on drawing and each time I try to see what, he jerks the pad away."

_"Has he said anything?"_

"Does wailing about wanting his babies count?"

_"Other than that, Demyx..."_ Axel sighed.

"Then no." Demyx shook his head, adjusting the phone on his shoulder so he could pluck a few strings on his instrument. "Not a word, a gesture. It's like we're not even here."

The redhead frowned sadly, gently caressing Cloud's young face and tracing his features, from the corners of his eyes to the small nose and golden eyebrows. He tapped the blonde's chin absently, staring unseeingly at his slightly freckled skin. "Is there anything we can do? Cloud and I…?"

Biting his lip, Demyx thought for a moment. "Well... if I can persuade Marluxia to leave the room, even for an hour, you could stop by and see what you could do." But getting the pink haired man away was going to be hard. He stuck to Reno like glue.

Cloud sighed and reached for the phone, snatching it. "Can I try and talk to him?" he asked, swallowing hard.

Demyx started, not expecting the sudden voice change. "Well, hi there! And I don't know. You can try." Setting his sitar to the side, he got up and slowly walked over to sit next to Reno, paying no mind when he stopped drawing and pulled the pad to his chest. "Reno... baby? Hey there…" He soothed, reaching over and running his fingers through soft red hair. "Someone wants to talk to you..." Sighing softly, he placed the phone to the redhead's ear, gently wiping away his tears.

Cloud shifted and straddled Axel's waist, licking his lips nervously. "Reno...?" He called softly, wary.

The older blond blinked when Reno whimpered softly, the first noise he had made all day besides crying. "Hey... it's working... kind of."

"Reno, I'm sorry." Cloud whispered, looking down. "Maybe... Maybe showing them to you was too hard. Maybe... I should have prepared you first so that I could prevent this... I, I don't know, I could have made something to prevent this... I'm so, so sorry... I never meant to hurt you."

Blinking lightly, the redhead tipped his head to the side, nuzzling the phone slightly at the sound of Cloud's voice, hands going limp as he reached for the device, holding it. "My babies..." He whispered; voice rough and strained from all the screaming. Eyes wide in amazement, Demyx took the time to grab the pad and look at it, raising an eyebrow at the drawing. It was Cloud being hugged by a beautiful blond woman.

"Our babies are probably dreaming of their beautiful mother right now." The blond swordsman smiled sadly. "I'm sorry... that it had to end so suddenly... But Aerith was still weak from waking me up from the coma."

Sniffing, the redhead shuddered softly, eyes fluttering shut. "My babies... I got to see my babies." He crocked out, sounding happy despite his tears. "I got to hold them... thank you..."

"Don't thank me: I did what I had to do... It would be cruel if you never had the same chance as I did."

Reno just chuckled. "Still... thank you. It's just... I… I didn't want to leave them..."

"You can't leave us, Reno..."

"I know!" Sobbing gently, the redhead nodded. "I know… but... I still miss them..."

"They're in a special place in our hearts... They shall never be alone."

Reno sniffed, nodding. "Ca-can I see them again?"

Cloud swallowed hard, looking up to hide the way his eyes became wet from Axel. "I'll try my best for it to happen." He promised. There had to be a way and he WOULD find it.

The redhead sighed, nodding. "Thank you... I… I just want to see them. Even if it's only for moments at a time…"

"I know, Reno... I understand."

"Good..." Sniffing, Reno wiped his face, trying to clear the tears away. "I'm glad I got to see them… they were beautiful..."

Cloud smiled warmly, rubbing his eyes as he remembered his children."They were... They look just like you." He let out a chuckle. "Except for the _Chocobo curse_."

Reno chuckled, nodding. "And daddy's gorgeous blue eyes. I like it like that. Balthier sure has your pout down to an art and Sora has my energy."

The blond nodded, although Reno couldn't see it. "They do... Jasmine... She's totally like you as well. Calmer, but still like you... She's, actually, nothing like me." He smiled softly, looking down. He loved his sweet baby girl but it was as if he couldn't really find any strings connecting them except for his huge love for the pink haired baby.

"She is like you as well, yo." His baby girl was more like her daddy then he knew. "She has your sweet smile and nose. She's more like you then you think."

Cloud smiled softly. "I hope my Mom didn't bother you much... I kind of fell asleep..."

"No. she was great." He liked the blond woman. She was nice and sweet. "We talked about how you and I met." Reno smiled.

"Hmm... How did we?" Cloud felt a bit stupid for asking but at least he had managed to make Reno talk.

"In Aerith's church, yo. You were trying to protect the flower girl that ShinRa was trying to capture."

"Oh..." Cloud breathed softly, shifting and lying next to Axel instead of on top of him, playing with a strand of red hair. "Not one of the best meetings, I see."

Reno chuckled. "Nope. I opened fire onto you. Not exactly the best first impression."

"I'm alive and whole so I guess its fine." Cloud smiled before sighing. "Reno... I... I have to apologize..." Licking his lips, he twirled the fiery lock of hair between his fingers. "I... hurt Marluxia..."

Reno paused, a concerned breath falling past his lips. "Marly? Wh-what happened?"

"He came here to force what happened out of me... He wanted to know why you were so distressed." Cloud sighed. "I'm... _tired_, Reno... Tired of having everyone turning against me... He said some pretty hurtful things and I just... _snapped_. I said everything that I wanted to say for a while and when he stormed away, I dunno what possessed me but I just grabbed something and chucked it at his head." The blond whispered, feeling Axel place a reassuring hand on his hip and rub it. "He was bleeding... but it wasn't that serious because he still spit out a few other, not-so-kind words at me..." Cloud sighed. "I'm sorry... I know he's your friend but I couldn't help it..."

Pausing a moment, the redhead took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing his temples. "Ahh...I see. I think...Marly was just worried about me." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to make an explanation for what he did and I'm not surprised that you blew up at him. You have had a lot of stress in your life and it was building up but... you didn't seriously hurt him, right? He is still my friend."

"Like I said, he was bleeding... But he was normal: no foggy eyes, no staggering as he walked, he didn't slur... No memory loss either."

"That's a relief then." Sighing, Reno sat back and rubbed his eyes. "It means it won't do too much damage when I kick his ass for screaming at you!"

"I don't think that's needed..." Cloud shook his head. "I think he learnt his lesson when I chucked that... thing... at him."

"I don't care. He's still gonna get it."

"I don't want you to have problems..."

"Its fine, Cloud."

Cloud smiled softly. "... Tomorrow's date is still up? Or you think you aren't up to it anymore?"

Shaking his head, Reno sat forward, stretching his legs. "No. I'll be fine to go."

The blonde's smiled widened and it could be heard in his voice. "Hmm... Where do you want to go?" He had to pay an ATM a visit... Tifa had brought him his wallet and all of his documents in it when she brought him his bag.

"Uhh..." Well, that was a question he never thought about. Biting his lip, Reno squirmed a bit, thinking. "Uhh... Uhh… the pier…? Demyx said there was a carnival and rides and games there..." He paused, gulping. "U-unless...you want to go somewhere nicer…?"

"The pier sounds good... Although, you'll have to take me there... Kinda never really went for a walk around here... But I promise that once we get there, I'll assume control of the date, okay?" Reno wasn't one for control and Cloud knew it.

The redhead chuckled, nodding. "Got it. I know the way... kind of..." He chuckled. "Look at it this way! If we get lost... well, we're gonna be lost but we'll have each other for company!"

"I guess you're right." Cloud let out a chuckle. "... Feeling better than a while ago?"

"A lot. Thanks for calling."

"We, I and Axel, were worried sick about you. We had to call."

That meant a lot to him. To have his brother and ex be so worried. "Well, then tell my big brother I love him for me, will you?"

Cloud smiled, looking up. "Reno says he loves you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Laughing, the younger redhead grinned, perking up when Demyx started playing his sitar again, humming along with the music. "Your ears still okay?"

"Kinda." Cloud rubbed his ear, pulling the phone away to lightly kiss Axel's chin after a glare. "They'll be fine with a bit of cotton ebbed in alcohol."

"Heh. Poor baby. Mako enhanced ears can't feel too good..."

"Yeah... Curses..."

"Just relax and tape his mouth shut."

"Ohh let him..." Cloud sighed, feeling Axel embrace him from behind and nuzzle his head in apology. Listening to the sound of a door slamming coming from Reno's side, he winced. "I guess it's nearly time to end this call... When and where should we meet tomorrow?"

Looking up, Reno blinked at the sight of a flustered and worried Marluxia. "I'll meet you at Axel's place tomorrow around ten. Okay?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Be good, okay?"

"Same to you! Love you!" Shutting the phone, Reno smiled and looked up at his panting friend. "Why, hi!"

Marluxia blinked, confused. "You're... all better." He stated, smiling softly.

Nodding, he handed the phone back to Demyx. "Yep. Axel and Cloud called to talk about me."

"... Axel AND Cloud?"

Reno nodded again. "Yes. AND Cloud. He was the one who knocked me out of it."

Marluxia's smile vanished to be replaced with a scowl. "... Well... It was the least he could do, being the one who hurt you in the first place!"

The redhead growled, smile vanishing. "No... He gave me a good gift... I got to hold my babies."

"You woke up wailing and trashing before you simply grabbed your drawing pad and turned the world off!"

"I was in pain! They left suddenly when I just got them back! Of COURSE I'm going to freak out!"

Marluxia snarled. "He still hurt you and the end!"

Reno snarled back. "I got to see me children! Any pain is worth that!" The pink haired man sneered, going to a corner to dig through his belongings, searching for a cure to stop the blood on the back of his head. Grumbling angrily, Reno stormed over and yanked the orb out of the other man's hand. "C'mere." Taking Marluxia's arm, he tugged him to sit on the floor, back to the bed as he sat on it and cured the cut. "You have to understand. I know I was hurt but... I got to see my babies..." Sighing gently, he kissed the now healed spot, hugging Marluxia tightly from behind.

Marluxia kissed Reno's hands, still angry. "He doesn't deserve you." He said, lips frowning in disgust. "All he does is spread his legs to Axel and take it like a good slut all day while you're here, suffering."

Reno jerked his hands away, cracking his fist against the pink haired man's skull. "Shut the fuck up." He growled, eyes flashing angrily before he played with the pink locks, fiddling with the soft strands. "He needs Axel right now. To be held like that and taken. I can't do that for him. And besides…" He continued, sighing. "I did the same thing for you..."

Wincing at the pain, Marluxia glared towards the floor. "It's... different."

"How so? We know that I _spread my legs for you_ even before Cloud did for Axel. What does that make me?"

"You waited a year and you were weak."

"I still did it…"

"Doesn't matter."

The redhead just grumbled, kissing his hair again. "Why?"

"You are not a sl-" Marluxia bit his lower lip, sighing as he got up. "I'm going to take a shower: I need to take this blood off."

Sighing, Reno sighed and sat back, releasing him. "Alright. Scrub hard."

"Will do." Marluxia said, closing the door after him.

Demyx sighed and got up from his spot, falling next to Reno. "He's just _pmsing_. Don't mind the fool."

Chuckling, Reno looked over and nodded, reaching behind him for the kitten plush Demyx made him. "Never do."

Demyx grinned. "So... Show me what you were doodling?" He asked, holding up the pad.

Smiling, Reno nodded and grabbed the pad, flipping through the pages until he came to what he was working on. "Here we go. Mrs. Strife and Cloud."

The music blinked at the image he had seen before. "As in Cloud's mom…?" Seeing Reno nod, Demyx whistled. "Hot _damn_."

"Oh, don't you start!" Reno chuckled, smacking Demyx across the head.

"But it's true!" Demyx grinned.

Reno just smacked him again. "Heh... wanna see my mom? At least... what I can remember?"

Demyx nodded. "Is she as hot?" He winked.

"Well... she's... she looks like me… or I look like her." Flipping through the book once more, Reno stopped at a picture of a beautiful redhead woman with hard, cold blue eyes and a permanent scowl on her lovely face. "See? This is how I remember her..."

"Well, she gave birth to a beautiful creature so I guess that makes up for the scowl." Demyx chuckled.

Reno blushed lightly, looking down and nodding. "Thanks... she wasn't very nice, though..."

Demyx shook his head. "What's in the past stays in the past... It doesn't matter how she was. All that matters is how much of a great guy you became, with or without her help."

Pausing, Reno smiled and rested his head on Demyx's shoulder. "Thanks, yo." He whispered, sighing gently. After a moment, he bit his lip. "Hey Dem... did I... do anything odd… the day we had our date? I remember the really yummy drink but not much else..."

Demyx coughed softy, blushing softly. "We sorta kissed and sorta made plans for a ni-" The blond slapped his hand over his mouth. He should listen to what Axel said about his mouth being too big...

Reno blinked, intrigued. "A night… a night for what?" He paused, thinking. "And does it in any way involve what you bought me?"

"Mayb-NO!"

"That's a yes!" Grinning, Reno sat up and kneeled on the bed, poking Demyx's side. "Tell me!" The blond shook his head like a little child. Reno huffed, nuzzling the other man's face. "Please…?"

"Let's say that there wouldn't be innocent actions involved."

The redhead paused, face heating up. "I… said that?"

Demyx nodded. "_'Tomorrow night. Your place. That corset_'. That's what you said."

"...Erk..." Reno didn't remember any of that! "Oh Ifrit..." Covering his face in shame, he scooted back a bit and moaned. "Ifriiiiiiiiiit..."

"It's fine...! After I noticed that you were actually drunk, I knew ya wouldn't remember any of it."

Peeking through the cracks of his fingers, Reno hummed, almost afraid to ask. "...What else did I do?"

"Oh, ya know... Just kissed me and said dirty things."

Moaning loudly once more, Reno fell to the side, curling up into a ball of embarrassment. His face was hot enough to fry eggs, he KNEW it was. "Fuuuuck..."

Demyx chuckled, patting Reno's hip. "It's fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, love."

The redhead just grunted. "Sorry! I guess my attraction for you got... out of control… when I was drunk."

"... Attraction?" Demyx smiled, cooing as he turned Reno on his back. "Is there something you wanna tell meeeee?"

"No!" Reno shook his head, hands still over his face and his legs drawn to his chest.

Pulling Reno's legs down, Demyx laid on top of the redhead. "Tell me, love." He smiled.

The smaller man just grunted again, hands still over his face as he mumbled. "I think you're hot..."

Demyx grinned, kissing those hands. "Anything else...?"

"...no?"

"... Seriously?"

"...no..."

Demyx chuckled, kissing Reno's hands again before rolling off him, lying on his back comfortably. "Okay!"

Pausing a moment, Reno turned to his side and hid his face on Demyx's side. "...I'm a horrible person… I want both you and Marly right now..."

"I don't see how that is bad... You spent a year without getting any! I would be horny FOREVER."

"THANKS, Demyx. I just LOVED to know that!" Reno sighed deeply. "Do you have any idea how pissed Marly will be if he learns this?"

Demyx turned to face Reno, hesitating just a second before leaning and kissing Reno gently. "He doesn't own you."

Reno blinked, moaning softly at the gentle touch. He could somewhat remember it from before. "I... did you kiss me before as well, just like this?" Demyx nodded. "I can kind of remember that..." It was powerful and intense. Almost overwhelmingly erotic as well. Licking his lips, Reno leaned forward a moment before pulling back. "I... can't. Marluxia... he loves me..."

The blond slumped slightly and sighed softly, nodding. "You're a good guy." He whispered, kissing the other's forehead.

Sighing softly, Reno closed his eyes and reached over, grabbing the blond's hand. "Yea... right... I really am sorry, though. I just…" He paused, shaking his head. "I want to, I really, really do. But I can't do that to Marluxia."

Demyx nodded, kissing Reno's hands. "I'll be always available to you, Red." He beamed. "No matter what!"

The redhead smiled, leaning closer and kissing the blond's cheek. "Thanks."

"Welcome!"

Rolling away from the other, Reno sighed, curling up and trying to ignore the growling want in him.

Stupid year of celibacy.

**Bekas: Sorry for the late! Next chapter is Cloud and Reno's date!**


	75. Dates and Betrayals

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!

* * *

"How do I look?" Cloud sighed, stopping on the doorway of Axel's bedroom. "Good enough that I look kinda male for a chance instead of a lovely housewife?" He joked sarcastically.

Looking up, the redhead grinned and gave the blond a quick exam. "You look great!" He was wearing a black, sleeveless sweater and a pair of black pants and boots. "You look wonderful. Reno will love it."

The blond smiled, looking down at his clothes. "They're kinda baggy... but I guess they'll have to do."

"You look perfectly fine. He's gonna love it."

Cloud smiled and walked to the bed, crawling towards the redhead and lying on top of him. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, running a finger up and down Axel's bare stomach, his other hand adjusting the sheets around the other's naked hips.

Shuddering softly, the redhead nodded, squirming a bit at the touches. "Yeah. I'm fine with this." Damn, he wished Cloud would stop that. It was VERY distracting. "I know you love Reno a lot, Cloud. And you should do this with him. Who knows?" He grinned, winking. "Maybe this date will bring out the secret _seme_ in you."

The blond rolled his eyes with amusement, placing feathery kisses on the other's neck. "We'll see."

Humming gently, Axel tipped his head to the side, a loopy smile on his face. "You never know..." Cloud hummed, freshly brushed teeth scratching the skin. Shivering slightly, the redhead reached up and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, eyes fluttering shut with a soft moan. Cupping Axel's face, Cloud licked and nibbled the other's soft lips, humming contently. Groaning softly, the redhead parted his mouth and kissed Cloud lightly, tongue swiping across the other's lips. Moaning, Cloud parted his lips and rubbed Axel's tongue with his. A new soft groan fell into Cloud's mouth; soft tongue swiping across his as Axel kissed him back, idly wondering where the soft, but sudden attack on his person came from. Cloud pulled back long moments later before it could be taken to another level. Panting, he smiled. "So that you won't forget this fairy here for the day."

Axel chuckled softly, head falling back onto the pillows. "Well... well done. I'm certainly not going to forget that for a long while."

"Good." Cloud purred softly, making a soft sound as he lightly kissed the other. "Oh, even if your fever disappeared, I want you to rest plenty today, okay? You're still sick."

"Hmm... I got it." Not that he could argue. He was still bone tired.

"And eat." Preparing for the comment coming up next, Cloud sighed. "I prepared lunch and even dinner and put it on the fridge. All you have to do is chuck it into the microwave, heat it up, eat and come back to bed."

Axel paused. "... You think ahead REALLY well..." Sighing, he nodded, hugging the other man tightly. "Got it. I'll eat and sleep. But you, mister…" He emphasized, poking Cloud's nose. "…are going to have FUN. Go. Do rides, eat cotton candy, and win him a teddy bear. Anything."

"I'll do my best, he won't regret it." Cloud chuckled, gently biting Axel's finger and licking it teasingly before letting go.

"That wasn't fair."

"…Why not?"

"You can't just bite me and leave!"

The blond blinked before he hesitated. What… What would the old him do…? "…What would you do to me if I didn't have to leave?" Cloud asked, smirking. "Tell me every little word of it..."

Snorting, the redhead pressed a hand to Cloud's chest and pushed him back. "Not a chance."

"C'mon, you know you want to..."

Axel merely raised an eyebrow. "That is not going to work."

Thinking quickly again about what he would have done, Cloud sat up on Axel and yanked carefully on one of his strands of red hair. "C'mon, tell your lover what would like to do to him …." He said smoothly with a tone of voice he remembered using back then, smirking at the surprised look on Axel's face and the way his eyes darkened to a darker shade of jade green when he rubbed down against him.

Licking his lips, said redhead opened his mouth to reply, pausing when he heard the clock in the corner of the room chime. "...Ohh… I'm sorry. Our time is up for the day. Better luck next time!" Feeling disappointed that his effort was wasted without even a praise on how good he was doing in trying to change and rolling his eyes, Cloud released Axel's hair and let out an exasperated sigh, climbing off the bed as he walked towards a nightstand that he liked to call his and searched through his belongings, making sure the money he had gotten from an ATM earlier that day and his documents were all in order. Stretching on the bed, Axel chuckled and looked over with a wide grin. "Heh... Sorry! No good!" And he didn't really want to answer that question, anyways. It would do more bad then good when he was done...that and he had no clue what to say.

Cloud hummed, continuing to check everything. He was making an effort... he really was. "My cell phone number is on a paper next to your own mobile. If you need anything, call." he said, regarding his old cell.

"Same to you. If you need me at all, give me a call and I'll come running."

The blond nodded, pocketing everything as someone rung at the door. "See you later." He said, turning to leave.

"Love ya! Have a nice time!"

Cloud closed the door, walking downstairs. Whatever… Sighing, he patted his face and unlocked the door, smiling as saw Reno standing there. "Hey."

Smiling softly, the redhead looked up and shifted, scratching his cheek. "Hi there..." He shifted again, wearing the hoodie outfit Demyx had bought him at the mall.

"You look great." the blond said, locking the door after him and leaning to kiss the other's temple. "Feeling alright...? Did Marluxia give you a hard time?"

Blinking, Reno smiled and shook his head. "I'm okay. And he was a bit angry but a swift smack to the back of the head fixed that right up."

"I'm not even going to ask what he said about me..." Cloud sighed tiredly, bending over and grabbing the object that he had chucked at Marluxia. "Oh. Still has blood in it." He observed curiously.

Looking down for a moment, Reno took the ball and walked back to the house, setting it on the steps. "This is Axel's." Trotting back over, he smiled, bouncing a bit. "Good news! I got directions from Demyx on how to get where we're goin'!"

"Great! Lead the way then."

Nodding, Reno took the blond's hand, happily walking down the street with him. "It's only about seven miles away!" Cloud squeezed Reno's hand, walking away with him without looking back. Smiling lightly, the redhead began to swing their hands lightly, humming happily as they walked. "I'm glad it's such a nice day today!"

"Yeah, it'll be a great day to have fun."

"Yep!" Nodding, Reno walked faster; not at all bothered by the distance they had to walk.

Cloud smiled. "Excited?"

"Yea! I love amusement parks! The rides and games are really fun!"

"And here I thought it was because of me..."

Reno pouted. "That too!"

The blond chuckled. "I was teasing."

"...I knew that..." Cloud chuckled harder. "...Bah..." Looking down, he gave Cloud's hand a squeeze.

The blond smiled. "... I heard Demyx say that you were drawing yesterday…?" He commented.

The redhead blinked. "Huh...? Oh yeah! I forgot!" Stopping for a moment, he pulled a rolled up piece of paper from the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to the blond. "Here ya go!"

Cloud blinked, taking it. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

Reno smiled. "Open it and find out!" He had just finished it earlier that morning, right before walking to Axel's house. "I worked really hard on it so I hope you like it!" A nice family photo. Cloud, his mother and father. "I had to guess on the last one. I only know by what you have told me."

Cloud frowned slightly with curiosity, reluctantly leaving Reno's hand to unfold the sheet of paper. His eyes widened as he saw what it hid inside. "... Ohh..." The blond whispered sadly, smiling at the sight. "It's perfect... And I should have presented you my dad, I'm sorry... he's really cool." Leaning forward, Cloud kissed Reno's forehead gratefully. "I love it. It's the best present someone ever gave to me." He smiled, looking down at the draw again.

"It's all yours." He was so glad that Cloud liked the picture. He was worried that he had gotten the faces wrong, somehow. "I wish I had met him too. I wanted to know if he would like me." Eyes fluttering shut momentarily at the soft kiss, Reno sighed in remembrance of the gentle gesture. "If you ever want me to draw something for you, just tell me."

"Nah, it probably gives you too much work..." Cloud shook his head: he couldn't accept it. "And if my mom loved you, I'm sure you would have been great buddies."

"I sure hope so!" Smiling softly, Reno began to walk again, arms swinging by his sides. "And I don't mind drawing. I really got nothing to do during the day most of the time."

Cloud followed, carefully folding the picture and placing it on his wallet. "Well..." He started, rubbing his nape carefully. "Then... then, could I ask you... something?

Looking back, the redhead nodded, more than happy to help. "Anything."

"What about... a picture of us... with our children?" The blond murmured, biting his lower lip. "A family portrait."

Reno stopped dead, eyes widening in shock. _'A family portrait..._' The words echoed in his head over and over again. "Th-the kids... and us?" He asked in disbelieve. "I… I would love to." He never thought that Cloud would ask for that. It seemed like that anything concerning the babies was too painful for the blond. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he nodded, smiling lightly once more. "I'll make it my best work ever."

Cloud smiled, looking down. "It'll... be hard looking at it in the beginning, knowing... where they are now." He whispered, looking up again. "But it'll make me happy, seeing those beautiful creatures we made." he chuckled.

Reno nodded again, starting to walk once more. "Are you sure you just don't want a picture of them? Or maybe you and them?" He had never drawn himself before and he wasn't too keen on being part of such a special photo for the blond.

Cloud was silent for a moment before shrugging. "You know what, you're the artist... don't make it if you don't want to." He smiled. "But if you did, I would like you in it... but its fine if you don't want be in the picture... it's your choice, after all."

"It's not that! I want to make it, I really do! But..." Pausing, Reno sighed again, shrugging. "I don't know. I want to make this absolutely perfect for you and I've never drawn myself before so I don't know how it would turn out..." He paused again, biting his lower lip. "I don't want to mess up." He wasn't going to say his other reason. _'I don't want me in it because I don't want to make Axel mad or jealous if you show him.'_ How stupid did that sound?

"Reno, you'll manage it." Cloud reassured before sighing. "Now... Real reason, please?" He chuckled at the look on the other man's face. "I may have amnesia but I think I still know you well..." He drawled, eyeing the other. Was his feeling wrong…?

The redhead opened his mouth to answer, pausing. "…I...I just...the reason is so stupid." Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he decided to just get it over with. "I don't want myself in the photo because I know you will show it to Axel and I don't want to make him mad or jealous..."

"Reno..." Cloud sighed softly, shaking his head. "Axel supported me on this; he helped me gather my wits since I was afraid you would say no or something... I don't think he will be jealous."

"...Then... if you're sure... I'll draw it for you." Anything for him.

"Thanks. Just remember that you really don't have to do it if you don't want you... And I can ask Axel if he wouldn't mind, if it made you feel better." Cloud offered. He... really didn't want to hurt any of them.

Nodding, Reno turned and gave Cloud a grateful look. "Can you? Please?"

Cloud nodded, smiling. "Sure. I don't wanna hurt anyone..."

Blinking, Reno trotted back over to Cloud and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "You don't hurt me."

"I just don't want you and Axel to get into a fight... because of me. It's not worth it."

"I won't fight him." Not that he didn't think he could win. Reno was pretty sure he could take Axel on if it came down to it. He just didn't want to start anything with his twin when he had just found him. "C'mon. Let's keep walking." Cloud nodded again, continuing to walk with the smaller redhead. They continued on like that for a little bit, Reno's eyes widening when he spotted the peak of the Ferris wheel coming from behind a building. "There is it!" He cried, smiling widely when he began to smell and hear the sounds and smells of the pier. Salt, seawater, laughter, screaming, rides going, fired dough and so on.

"Then hurry up." Cloud chuckled, walking faster. "We have a date to officially begin."

Grinning, Reno gripped Cloud's hand tighter and started to run. "C'mon then!" Cloud gasped and chucked, running with the other. Turning the corner, Reno came to a skidding halt, eyes wide with glee as he took on the sight before him. "Wow..."

"Don't just stand there, c'mon." The blond said, still holding Reno's hand and guiding him inside.

"Right!" Keeping up with the blond, Reno looked left and right, not sure what he wanted to do first. "Should we get tickets or those all day wrist bands?"

"All day." Cloud said, going to buy them. "You know you want them."

Reno wasn't about to argue with that. Walking up behind Cloud, he frowned when he saw the blond pull out his money. "I can pay for myself if you would like..." He didn't like taking Cloud's money. Never did.

The girl at the booth watched the blond and redhead argue for a bit, chuckling. "You sure are a cute couple! Why don't you just let your boyfriend buy for you?" She asked Reno, grinning with a wink. "The girl never pays."

Reno turned as red as his hair. GIRL!

Cloud snorted, handing the money. "_She_..." He started, receiving the wrist bands. "... Is a _boy_."

"Oh… I mean... I'm sorry. It's just…" She paused, grinning again and winking when she saw Reno's blush. "He's so pretty."

"_Okaywegottagobye_!" Grabbing the bracelets and Cloud's hand, Reno practically ran away with his face hot enough to cook on.

The blond laughed softly. "Hey, take it easy..."

Reno only whined, pausing in his mad retreat and handing Cloud his bracelet. "Why do people _always_ think I'm the girl or the kid or the girly kid!"

"Because you're beautiful instead of handsome." Cloud explained, putting on the bracelet. "NOT that it's a bad thing."

"...Oh..." blushing once more, the redhead looked away and pouted, kicking a pebble. "I guess so..."

Cloud smiled, ruffling Reno's loose hair. "What do you say about a trip on the rollercoaster?" He grinned. This should be fun.

Grunting lightly and batting away the taller man's hand, Reno nodded, looking up at the large coaster. "Sounds awesome! And it's the kind where your legs hang down! Sweet!" He loved coasters.

"Then let's mosey!"

* * *

Yawning, Axel stretched and flopped out across the bed with a content sigh. "Hmm... warm... cozy..." He fell silent. "…I'm bored."

"Then entertain yourself!"

Jerking his head up, the redhead blinked at the figure in the doorway. "Demyx! What the hell?" Sitting up, not at all put off by how the blanket fell to pool in his lap, he gave the other man a surprised look. "How did you get in?"

"Keys!" Demyx grinned and jumped onto the bed, sprawled on top of the soft sheets. Blinking, he sniffed the covers. "…Didn't know you now wash your hair with vanilla: I though you still liked cinnamon."

Rolling his eyes as he bounced a bit, Axel scooted over, tugging the blankets over his naked hips as he made room for the other man. "I forgot you had those. And I do. Cloud uses vanilla."

"Blondie spends a lot of time between these, huh?" Demyx grinned, poking the sheets and turning over, resting his head on his hands as he beamed at his best friend.

"Shut it." Came the growled response. "We like to cuddle and we both sleep in the same bed. Nothing wrong with that." Cloud was nice and comfy for the cold nights the Destiny Islands provided.

"I'm not judging ya: it's good to see you happy since Roxas." The blond said honestly.

Axel paused, smiling lightly as he settled back down onto the sheets, moving closer to the other man for warmth. "I _am_ happy."

Demyx wrapped an arm around Axel, smiling. "Really?" He asked. "Even with all the problems that have been crawling after him...?" He drawled.

"I don't mind. I'm happy that I can help him." Sighing, Axel snuggled closer to the blond, smiling. "And you? How goes the pursuit of my baby brother?"

"We kissed a few times already, he said he thought I was hot but nothing happened because he says he can't betray Marluxia."

"That's my little bro. Loyal to the end."

"Unfortunately for me!" Demyx wailed. "Now I'm stuck here with you while he's having fun and swooning over your pet chocobo!"

That made him laugh. Chuckling lowly, Axel reached up and ruffled his friend's hair. "Aww. Poor Demmy. Want me to do something to make it all better?"

The blond smiled naughtily, turning to look at Axel. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, lightly scratching two fingers down Axel's chest.

Chuckling lightly, used to Demyx's games by now, the redhead leaned up and skimmed his lips across a smooth throat. "Well...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know... the usual sounds fun..." Demyx smirked, pulling the sheets down. "Were you waiting for me or did you have fun with your toy boy earlier?" He let out a chuckle, leaning to nibble on Axel's bony collarbone.

"Hmm... Don't call him that. I actually really do care about him, Dem." Wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, Axel chuckled and tipped his head to the side, giving the other man a better access to his neck.

"Care is good... What about loving him?" Demyx licked a wet path up to Axel's lips, settling between the redhead's legs. "Do you love him more than you love me, sugar?"

Moaning softly, the redhead shook his head and moved his arms from Demyx's shoulders to his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss as he spread his legs wider. "Never. What about Reno?" He shot back, smirking. "Do you love him more than me?"

"Not even close." Demyx grinned and pressed their lips together. Reno was just an obsession; an infatuation.

"Good." Kissing the blond back fully, Axel moaned and lifted one leg to wrap around Demyx's jean covered waist. "You're wearing too much." He mumbled, tongue parrying with the blond's.

The blond moaned, breaking the kiss to remove his shirt and beginning to unbutton his jeans while he tried to remove his shoes without using his hands. He was a multi-tasking kind of guy. "Cloud gonna be away all day?"

Grinning lightly in amusement, Axel reached down and helped Demyx remove his pants and boxers, tossing them into the corner of the room. "Hmm...Yep. Maybe, most of the night as well."

"Then your ass is mine." Demyx growled, smashing his lips against Axel's.

* * *

"Let's go there!" Sticking his corndog into his mouth, Reno used both hands to tug on Cloud's while trying to drag him to a small booth in the middle of the fair. "_Phweto beeewth_!" He exclaimed in a muffed way.

"I'm not photogenic!" Cloud protested softly, swallowing his last bit of corndog. The redhead whined, giving Cloud his best _'I'm-cute-so-please-give-me-what-I-want-because-you-looooove-me_' look. "... Fine. _Fine_. How many?"

Grinning in victory, Reno bit off the last of his treat and tossed the stick into the garbage can. "Eight!"

"So many?" Cloud exclaimed, yelping as Reno pushed him inside the small cabin.

"You already agreed!" Sitting on the outer side of the booth and, by doing that, trapping Cloud against the wall, Reno grinned and pulled a few Gil, popping them into the machine. "It gives you twenty seconds to get into a new pose before it takes a photo. Just have fun and be a goof!"

"I'm no goof... I wasn't programmed to be one at birth..."

"Deal with it! Have fun!" Grinning, Reno leaned over and hit a button on the control panel, starting the process.

Cloud took a deep breath. "Alright..."

"Great! Three...two...one...GO!" Leaning over quickly, Reno pinched Cloud's cheeks, pulling them up into a smile as he set his head on top of the blond's, sticking his tongue out.

Cloud half squeaked as the flash went out. "Oww...!" He freed his cheeks, scowling softly as grabbed Reno with an arm and gave him a noogie.

Yelping lightly, the redhead grinned when there was another flash. "Hey!" Moving quickly, he moved out of Cloud's grip and dug his fingers into the blond's sides, ticking him with one hand and giving the peace sigh with the other, tongue sticking out as he looked at the camera.

Cloud squirmed, letting out a loud giggle that he would rather have hidden. "That's not fair!" He exclaimed, reaching to cup Reno's face and pull his eyebrows up, carefully squishing his nose as well.

"Ack!" Another flash. "That is just not sexy!" Giggling madly, Reno reached up and ran his hands through Cloud's hair, making it spikier then normal before tugging on his nose and pulling his head down a bit, making bunny fingers over Cloud's head. "I caught a chocobo!"

The blond whined at the flash." Oh you...!" Raising Reno's shirt, he latched his mouth to it, blowing and smirking at the loud squeak.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Grinning widely, Reno tugged Cloud's head up and then his shoulders, tugging and bringing the blond over his upturned knee, raising a hand. "Bad boy!" Grinning, he gave the camera a wink as it flashed again.

Cloud gasped before looking up at the redhead, blinking. From this angle… The blond shuddered, breathing shakily as his eyes widened; a surge of emotion ran through him as he looked at Reno's face above him. Taken hostage by his emotions, Cloud slowly inched forward and lightly pressed Reno's lips with his own, giving him time to back off if he wanted. Gasping, eyes wide in shock, the redhead moaned ever so softly and leaned over, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed back, just in time for the flash. They kissed almost shyly for a moment, Cloud's fingers tangling on the other man's soft red hair. Leaning closer, hands bracing on Cloud's chest, the redhead moaned again, lips parting slightly. _'I remember this...'_ Soft lips, the warm and caring touch... It was like a drink of water after traveling the desert for years.

Cloud breathed through his nose, his other hand coming up to lightly scratch a spot behind Reno's ear that somehow, he knew that would make the other tingle. And tingle it did. Panting loudly, Reno moved even closer, body trembling lightly as his hands began to knee Cloud's chest like an affectionate cat. Something he remembered Cloud loving when they were together. The blond made a soft, content noise as he deepened the kiss lightly and he wrapped his arms around Reno's back, rubbing his hip carefully. Mirroring the noise, Reno moved his hands from Cloud's chest to his waist, wrapping around there. "Hmmm..."

Leaning forward, he was just about to try and deepen the embrace when there was a loud knock from the outside of the booth. "Your photos are done!"

Both men jumped, gaping at each other. "S-sorry!" Cloud called back, swallowing hard.

Smoothing out his hair, Reno looked away, face redder then red, and quickly got out of the booth. "Sorry, yo!" Grabbing the photos, he walked to a nearby bench to wait for Cloud, grinning as he looked at the pictures.

Cloud followed, scratching his nape embarrassedly. "How are they?" He asked, trying not to make the moment more awkward.

Looking up, a bit of red still dusting his cheeks, Reno nodded and handed the strip to Cloud. "See for yourself."

Cloud picked it up, chuckling at the photos. "Oh, look; I managed to be a goof." He smiled, seeing the last picture.

"And you did a good job!" Who knew the blond had it in him? "You're very good at goofy."

"_Pleeease_..." Cloud rolled his eyes, chuckling as he handed the strip back.

Smiling, Reno looked down at the photos. "...You want to keep them?"

"No, you keep them... We can always take another one for me." The blond smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead grinned and gave Cloud a wink. "More goofy ones? Or a make-out session?"

"Some of each?"

"Sounds even." Cloud smiled, sitting next to his ex. Looking over, Reno smiled and very carefully placed his head onto Cloud's shoulder, loose hair falling over his arm. "I like it here..."

"Yeah... me too." the blond agreed, resting his head on top of the other's.

Closing his eyes, Reno sighed softly, humming gently soon after. He would love to stay like that for the rest of the day... but the rides were calling to him! "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, it's almost lunch..." Cloud stated, checking his watch.

"And we just had corndogs... which totally means its food time!"

The blond chuckled. "Where do YOU want to go?"

"...Uhh..." Looking around, Reno shrugged, biting his lip. "I don't know... what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want."

"Umm... good old fair food once more?" Reno chuckled, shrugging. "Hot dogs, cotton candy, soda and such?"

"Why not?"

Grinning, Reno nodded and jumped up, taking Cloud's hand after pocketing the photos. He would separate them later. "Then let's go!"

Cloud smiled and followed. He felt lighter.

* * *

**Bekas: SORRY for the late! D: But I've been busy! Really busy! So take this as a vacation that I took. **


	76. Arguments

**Haunted**, a Cloud/Reno story

[With Axel/Cloud; Marluxia/Reno in the middle]

By _Kigichi_ and _Bekas Strife_

_**Contains extremely OOC!Reno, slightly OOC!Cloud, MPreg, angst and much more.**_

**Disclaimer:** These characters and the world they live in aren't ours. Only the storyline is.

**AN:** Kigichi mostly writes Reno and Bekas Cloud.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe it you told him you were a virgin." Demyx chuckled harder. "You're mean." He shook his head, nibbling on Axel's neck as he rubbed the man's thigh nearly possessively. "Love it."

Chuckling breathlessly, the redhead licked his lips and gently ran his nails up and down Demyx's back, pulling him closer as he lifted his head for another kiss. "Well, I couldn't exactly tell him that my best friend had been boning me for the past three years, now could I? Not when he needed me so much." Cloud would never trust him, then!

"Boo hoo, poor baby chocobo." Demyx rolled his eyes, purring at the scratch.

"**Dem**." Axel warned, digging his nails in slightly before going soft again. "Be nice."

"He aint here to hear me, Ax."

"No, but _I _am. And I _do _care for him. You would not like me to badmouth Reno, would you?"

Demyx shook his head. "Not that you're gonna do that to your baby twin."

The redhead paused. "... True... but still... don't be so mean to him." He pouted. "It makes me sad."

"D'aww..." Demyx cooed, kissing the other gently. "And DON'T pout. Doesn't suit you."

Kissing back, Axel chuckled, giving Demyx's bottom lip a sharp nip. "Does too."

"No because you aren't a weeping uke… unlike some I know..."

That earned him a smack across the back of the head. "Shut it. You would be no better if you went through what he did."

"I wasn't talking about Cloud..." Demyx complained.

"Well, ya sure weren't talking about Marluxia!"

"…Fine..."

"Good. Now... weren't you saying something about making my ass yours?" Axel grinned, winking.

"Your ass was mine since you jumped out of the closet."

Axel raised an eyebrow, poking the other on the tip of his nose. "You know what I want."

"No, I don't..."

The redhead growled, leaning up and smashing his lips onto the other man's, kissing him deeply before pulling away. "Fuck me."

Demyx grinned. "If that's your wish..." He grinned, flipping them over.

Blinking in surprise, Axel looked down at the blond in confusion. "Wh-hey! This isn't what I asked for!" Pausing, he grinned slowly and leaned over, licking the other's neck. "Or do you want me to ride you?"

Demyx caught the wet member with his teeth gently, sucking on it. "Hell yes."

Gasping, not anticipating the sudden movement, Axel moaned and leaned over, pressing his lips to Demyx's once more after scooting back a bit. "Then get the lube." The blond smirked and snaked his hand towards Cloud's pillow, grabbing the tube. "Thanks." Snatching it, the redhead smirked and waved it in front of the other man's face. "You want to do the honors?" He asked, licking his lips. "It's been a while since I've felt your fingers in me."

"It'll be a pleasure." Demyx grabbed the tube, lubing up three fingers. Reaching down, he rubbed them against Axel's opening, easily penetrating the other with two of them.

Groaning, Axel shuddered and leaned over until his forehead came to rest on his lover's shoulder. "Ahh... fuck yea... I've missed that. You fill me just right, Dem."

"You're the one who hugs me just right, Pyro." The music nibbled the other's neck, humming in approval.

Sighing lightly, the redhead hummed and tipped his head back; thrusting against the other's stretching fingers. "Just like we were made for each other…" He mumbled, breath catching when the tip of the blond's index finger ghosted across his prostate. "Right?"

"Damn right." Demyx whispered, taking the other's lips as he began to carefully thrust a third finger inside. "You're mine. Remember that."

Axel groaned loudly, pushing back again Demyx's fingers and nodding. "Yours. Always yours."

"Good... Because no matter how many other lovers you have, this sweet, little ass belongs to me." Demyx stated huskily, ramming his fingers against the other's prostrate.

"Shit!" Panting, the sudden wave of ecstasy taking him by surprise, the redhead moaned and thrust back, eager for more. "Sa-same to you..." Panting lowly, he opened his eyes and gave the man under him a smirk. "No matter how many people you take to your bed... you're mine as well. Never forget that."

"I won't." Pulling up for a moment, the redhead smiled gently, lovingly, and leaned over, lightly pressing his lips to Demyx's. "I love you..."

Demyx smiled, kissing back as lovingly. "I love you too... Now, do your magic." He grinned, removing his fingers.

Chuckling, Axel sat up and gave the blond a one fingered salute, grinning. "Yes sir!" Chuckling softly, he moved himself back and down, sucking in a tight breath and moaning as he slowly impaled himself onto the other hard cock. The blond moaned softly back, holding Axel's waist to help him. Not stopping until he felt the blond's balls hit his ass, Axel breathed out a low sigh, stilling as he allowed himself to adjust, wiggling and clenching a bit.

"Oh god, perfect..." Demyx groaned, lightly slapping the other's ass cheek.

Yelping lightly, Axel chuckled and nodded, lifting his hips and pulling up halfway, right before slamming back down with a loud moan. "Very..."

The blond moaned, leaning back against the bedpost and rubbing the other's thighs, watching him ride him. "I could watch this all day long..."

"We have all day..." He wasn't about to let his lover go so quickly. Moving a bit faster now, the redhead repositioned his hips a bit, a ragged gasp escaping on his next thrust. "Fu-fuck… right there..." He moaned, lifting higher so he could drop and hit that spot harder. "How long... do you think you can go for today?"

"Let's just say that I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Demyx grinned before moaning. "Gotta mark my territory, after all..."

Chuckling gently, Axel's eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan as he continued to rock his hips, thrusting slowly. "Good. I want to be able to feel you all over. Inside and out." Opening his eyes back up, he gave the other man his most lustful look, voice dripping with want. "Make me yours. I want to scream your name so loud I'll have trouble speaking tomorrow."

"Will do, babe." Demyx promised. "Just don't yell at me with your raspy voice tomorrow if all of this is discovered."

"Deal." He could blame it on the sickness anyways. "But for now..." Licking his lips, Axel leaned over and began to suck and nip the other's neck, thrusting his hips back, slow as ever. The blond groaned at it, thrusting back. Gasping, Axel moaned, grunting softly as he reached down to pin Demyx's hips with a smirk. "I never said you could do that."

"What do I care?" Demyx asked, brushing Axel's hands away and holding his hips, beginning to thrust against the other's prostrate.

"Fuck!" Crying out, the redhead reached down, trying to pull Demyx's hands away to thrust back but quickly found that it was no use. When his lover wanted something, he **got **it. And nothing could stop him. All he could do was grip the blond's shoulders and bite his lip to hold back his louder cries before clenching his inner walls tightly with each thrust of the other's hips. "De-Dem..."

"You wanted me to fuck you: I'm doing so." The blond grinned, biting a large portion of Axel's neck, sucking harshly enough to leave one hell of a bruise.

Moaning again, Axel moved his head closer to the other man to give him a better angle to work with and moaned. "You... could at least let me thrust back!"

Licking and kissing the bruise while smirking almost evilly, Demyx shook his head.. "You had enough fun already, love."

Axel growled, grinning despite his mild irritation at his lover. "You're a mean, evil, controlling little man." He cooed affectionately, leaning in for another kiss.

"You love me."

"And you're so lucky that I do."

"Really?" Demyx asked, thrusting harder.

Gritting his teeth against another cry, Axel nodded, hands gripping the blond's shoulders tightly for balance. "Yes...really..." Demyx groaned, beginning to fasten his pace. Gasping, the redhead leaned over and placed his head onto his lover's shoulder once more, groaning lightly between gritted teeth. This was a little game they played. Axel tried to hold back his cries and see how long it took his lover to lose control in order to hear him. Too bad Demyx didn't know about it. Reaching between them, Demyx took hold of the other's dick, starting to stroke it. That got a cry. Panting, Axel bit down again, determined to make his love lose it. He was always so fun when he did.

Reaching again, Demyx held Axel's chin, making him release his lip. "I don't want those lips injured, love." He said, kissing him lovingly.

Kissing back, the redhead chuckled, nibbling softly on Demyx's lower lip. "I'll be fine."

"I'll make sure of that." The blond grinned, licking the other's lips teasingly.

Grinning back, Axel used the moment of distraction to wiggle his hips out of the blond's grasp, thrusting down with a moan. "Ahh..."

Grinning, Demyx put his arms behind his head. "Go ahead." He moaned.

Pulling up, Axel chuckled, moving his hips slowly once more. "Okay."

"Faster, love. I'll fall asleep here."

"You said go ahead. You never set a pace."

"I'm doing it now: **faster **or I'll throw you on your back and I'll fuck your brains out."

Bingo. Chuckling, Axel leaned over and gave Demyx's lips an affectionate swipe with his tongue. "Bring it on." Growling the blond turned them over, pulling out of Axel's body to turn him on his stomach before thrusting back inside and moaning as he spread Axel's legs as far as they would go. Laughing as he was moved, the redhead didn't fight, gasping when he was re-entered in one solid thrust and moaning before gripping the sheets, keeping his legs spread as wide as he could. Pulling Axel's ass up, Demyx bended over and bit down on the other's shoulder, beginning to thrust hard and fast. Crying out, Axel panted and moaned, tilting his head to the side to reveal more of his neck to the other, thrusting back as hard as he could.

Demyx kept ravishing Axel's shoulders and necks, pulling back to grin at the way every inch of the skin was marked. "Mine, Pyro. You're mine."

Moaning from the amount of dark marks he could feel littering his skin, the redhead groaned and clenched tightly, fisting the sheets as he moved, nodding. "Yo-yours..."

"Good." Reaching, the blond grabbed Axel's cock again, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"AH!" Axel moaned louder, withering in pleasure as he thrust back as hard as he could, feeling his belly start to tighten up in the beginnings of an orgasm.

"Close, baby?" Demyx breathed. He wasn't that far himself. "Then come. Milk this sheets, will ya?" He said huskily, nibbling on the other's ear. Moaning at the other's voice, Axel groaned, biting the sheets as he tipped over the edge, body tensing and clenching spastically around the hot flesh inside of him, thick ropes of white spurting out of him and covering the sheets. "Well done." Demyx praised breathlessly, gasping before shuddering, moaning loudly as he came inside of the other. Pressing back, Axel continued to thrust softly, milking his release for all it was worth, not wanting the almost overwhelming waves of pleasure to cease. Collapsing, Demyx sighed. "That was _gooood_."

"Hmm... it was..." Axel agreed, panting harshly. "Now roll off me. I can't breathe."

The blond did so, collapsing on his back this time. "Hmmm..." He hummed contently.

Rolling over, Axel rested his head on his lover's shoulder, sighing in content. "Hmm... I missed that."

"I missed a day with you." Demyx countered, kissing Axel's forehead. "I need to kidnap you someday... Or we can arrange another date for those fireflies."

"Sounds good to me." Axel really missed being able to just lie down and cuddle with his lover after a nice fuck. It had been too long. "Hey Dem..." He smirked. "My brains are still in."

"By the time I leave, you won't." Demyx chuckled, reaching for his phone and turning it on, checking his messages.

"Got anything good on there? Or just eager to call someone else…?"

"Checking for... crap…" Demyx sighed, showing Axel a message. "My agent wants me to come over after lunch." He groaned, bouncing in despair. "I want to stay and fuck you all day long!" He whined pitifully.

Grinning in amusement, head still resting on the blonds' chest, Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Reschedule…?"

"I can't... It's probably about _that _job offer... Ya know; the one about making a soundtrack for that game... _'Kingdom Hearts' _or something..."

"Damn..." Axel remembered the last time Demyx got a deal that big. "That reminds me, how far is _'The Sitar Song' _up on the charts? Still number one…?"

"And it aint coming down any time soon." Demyx smirked smugly.

"That's my talented lover."

"You know it baby." The blond grinned, gently kissing the other.

Sighing contently, Axel kissed back, giving the blond's lover lip a nip. "Can you hurry back?"

"Axy, you know these meetings..."

Pouting, the redhead nodded. "I know... Want me to come with you?" He grinned, chuckling.

"They're still wary of the last time you came along!" Demyx laughed softly. "And you're sick: Mother Chocobo would kill me."

Axel huffed, crossing his arms and flopping back down with a pout. "I suck you off under the table ONE time and they never forgive it!"

"It was a meeting with Mr. Uematsu! I didn't put my hands on _'Final Fantasy VII's' _soundtrack cos of you!"

"Meh." Axel shrugged. "It's not exactly a game for your happy little joy-joy music!" Chuckling, he shook his head. "At least you got _Dirge of Cerberus_!"

"Not good enough." Dem scowled. "My genius was hidden on the shadows of Gackt's ego... Idiot... _I_ could have been Genesis!"

"Naw. Your voice aint the same as his." Axel grinned. "How about Lucrecia…?"

"Oh, shut up..."

A laugh. "You know it's true! Or Yuna! Or Rikku!"

"Those aren't for VII." Demyx stated, getting up.

"Hey!" Sitting up, Axel grabbed his lover around the waist and tugged him back down. "Don't go!"

"I have too... I need a shower, clean clothes, have lunch and then I need to hurry and go to the studio."

"You have clothes in the dresser, I'll make you something and you can shower here."

"... Housewife..._ism_. It's contagious."

The redhead snorted, letting his love go and falling back to the bed with a huff. "Fine, go. Forget about me wanting to spend a little more time with you."

Demyx cooed, leaning down to kiss the other. "Fine... I'll stay."

"Heh...victory." Sitting back up, Axel grinned, sitting Indian style. "So... you want to take a shower and I'll make you a few sandwiches? Or…" He broke off, winking. "You want me to join you?"

"Love, I'll never leave that shower if you come with me."

"...That doesn't sound so bad to me..." Seeing the look on the other's face, Axel chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. No quickie in the shower."

"Sorry." Demyx apologized with a kiss.

Reaching up, Axel grabbed the back of Demyx's head and pulled him down, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth before sucking and licking as he nibbled his lips before pulling away suddenly with a smirk. "It's okay."

The blond chuckled. "I know your game... not gonna work."

"Are you sure?" Axel purred, laying back on his elbows and running a finger down the soft flesh of his stomach. "You don't want just one more go? The producers will understand." He spoke in a low moan, giving the blond a heated look, licking his lips and making them shine. "I know you wanna... lay your mark... one more time?"

"Hmm... Lemme thin-**no**." Demyx yawned, not interested. He had had his lay already. Screw the rest.

Giving the blond a look, Axel nodded and rolled over to dig under his bed. "Fine. Go take your shower and I'll make you something after I find your replacement in my little toy box." Demyx could leave but he was still horny, damn it!

"What, calling Clooooooooud?"

"He's not small enough to fit in here." Where... where... where... THERE! "Ha! Got it! The good old vibrating dildo…!"

"…Oh, please..." The blond rolled his eyes, lips curling downwards in disapproval. "Stop being a damn princess and do it, old, good way." Demyx scoffed, entering the bathroom.

"...Fine… Killjoy." Setting the toy back into the box, Axel rolled off the bed to pull on a pair of boxers before heading downstairs to make his lover some food.

Oh well.

* * *

"Where do you want to go next?"

Looking up from his ice cream cone, Reno blinked. "Umm..." Before he could answer, there was a low rumble coming from the sky. "...?" Looking up, his eyes widened as a bright flash of white light streaked across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. "Oh no..." Squeaking, he grabbed Cloud's hand and ran with him towards the first shelter he could find, yelping as the rain started to fall. "The gondola!"

"Sounds great!" Cloud stated. "Of all days to rain...!"

"It follows me! I swear!" Grinning, Reno ran up the ramp to the ride and pulled Cloud into the gondola with him after they got their tickets and were invited inside by the woman guarding the rides. "Safe!" Cloud chuckled, closing the door and sitting by the window. Sitting on the opposite side of the ride, Reno turned to sit on his knees and look out the window as the ride started up, grinning as they went higher and higher.

"You know that this is taking us closer and closer to the storm, right?"

Grinning, Reno nodded and kept his eyes on the sky, watching the lightening streak by. "I know. But at least we're dry."

"That we are." Cloud smiled before jumping with the lightning.

Yelping, Reno jerked back with a giggle, startled. "Cool!" Scuttling back to the window, he looked out once more, blinking when the ride suddenly came to a jolting halt. "…Uhh..."

Looking around, Cloud groaned. "The lights went out."

A soft whimper came from the other side of the car, followed by an even softer voice. "...are we stuck?

"... Yeah..." The blond whispered as softly.

"...Can I come over there?" The lightning wasn't as fun now that they were no longer moving.

"Sure." Cloud nodded, opening his arms.

Moving quickly, Reno scooted over and nestled into Cloud's open arms, instantly feeling safer. "Thanks, yo. I'm used to heights but lighting... I'm not too keen on that..."

"I hear you..." Jumping at another bolt, the redhead gasped and buried his head into Cloud's chest, shivering as the gondola rocked a bit. Moving them and sitting on the floor with his back to the window, Cloud hugged the other tightly. "Shh, it's fine..."

Reno just whimpered, moving closer and burying his head into Cloud's neck, panting softly in fear. "I don't like this, I don't like this..."

"I'm here, its fine..."

Nodding, Reno pulled back and looked at Cloud's face. "...Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Cloud nodded despite the white color of his face.

Biting his lip, the redhead thought for a moment before leaning up and pressing his lips to the blonds' cheek. "Relax..."

"I should be saying that to you..."

"You're worried too. I can tell."

"I'm-_ACK_-good!"

Ducking his head into Cloud's chest, the redhead squealed a bit, shivering as the car shook. "Neh..."

Cloud sighed. "This isn't like I thought I would die..." He muttered as a bad joke, looking around. Jackass move they made; to think…! Moving to a Gondola to escape a storm? Smart…

"We're not gonna die." Reno mumbled, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist. "We're just rocking... they would never let us in if we could die..." He said, trying to convince both Cloud and himself. "We just need... to calm down, somehow..."

"I always thought I would die old... surrounded by grandkids..." Cloud babbled. "... or I would die having sex, ya know, heart attack in the brick of an orgasm..." The blond paused. "... I thought that aloud, didn't I?"

Giggling quietly, Reno nodded, shoulders shaking in mirth. "Ye-yep... but the second way aint a bad way to go..."

Cloud looked down and fought a small smirk. "I... guess..." He said, startling at a loud clap of thunder that caught him by surprise.

Looking up again, the redhead sighed and placed a hand onto Cloud's cheek. "Calm down... deep breaths, yo... We're gonna be okay. You'll see."

"I'm supposed to be calming YOU down..."

"You're more freaked out than I am."

"I... _Agh_, fine... Maybe I am. So what? I was always afraid of thunderstorms... used to hide under my mom's dress every time there was one..." Cloud muttered lowly. Despite his growth, he was still a grown man with a frail kid's spirit.

"...Aww..." Chuckling, Reno leaned up and kissed Cloud's cheek once more with a fond smile. "That is so cute. I've just never liked lightning unless I'm with another person. If I'm alone..." He paused, shivering. "Let's just say me and the underside of my bed are VERY well acquainted."

"At least you didn't listen to your mom talking and all you saw were her panties." The blond gagged. "I remember a pair... so embarrassing... that I'm sure it's what made me gay." He cringed. "Dad was still alive so I can imagine... _eww_."

The redhead paused, trying to picture what Cloud had just said. A moment later, he shuddered. "Okay... Eww... Just... Just, eww…"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay... but if dream of your mom and her panties tonight, you're paying for my therapy."

Cloud smiled, nodding. "Deal."

Opening his mouth to respond, Reno screamed instead, a large crash of thunder shaking the car so badly the gears creaked, followed closely by a flash of lightning so strong it lit up the sky.  
Body quivering, he slowly opened his eyes, only to come face to face with black cloth, face buried in Cloud's chest where he had tackled him to the floor in a fear filled lunge.

"Shh, it's fine..." Cloud soothed gently, rubbing Reno's back. Whimpering softly, the redhead cringed again, burying his head back into Cloud's chest when another boom sounded. He wanted to comfort the blond but he was so SCARED. "Everything will be alright; we'll be on the ground soon... s-smoothly, not with a cras- I _suck_ at this."

"Heh... yeah, you do." Reno chuckled despite himself, shivering again.

"Sorry..." Cloud cringed, gasping as the gondola shook again before a snap was heard. "It's fine!" He reassured quickly, hugging Reno tightly.

Squeaking again, the redhead nodded, body shaking hard. "Ri-right..."

"Everything will be alright... And tell me if I'm hugging too tightly."

"Not tight enough." Moving closer so he was pressed flush against the blond, Reno nuzzled his head into Cloud's chest, sighing as he felt himself calm down a bit from the strong, protective embrace.

"B-but... if I hug you any tighter, I'll break you your ribs... and... and I already did it once..."

Stilling a moment, Reno looked up and cupped Cloud's cheek in one hand. "Cloud...don't beat yourself up about it. You were going for Marluxia and I jumped in the way on my own free will. It's not your fault."

Cloud looked away sadly. "I hurt you; nothing is going to change that."

The redhead bit his lip, looking down and nuzzling Cloud's neck to hold back what he was going to say. It would not have done them any good. Quite the opposite, actually. "... I'm cold..." The blond sat straighter and hugged the other tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. Humming lightly in content, Reno snuggled closer, sighing gently. "This is better..." He could hardly hear the thunder like this and the lightning was like a thing of the past. It was peaceful. Startling, Cloud looked up as the lights came back, smiling as the gondola began to move again, even as shakily as it was. Gasping, a wide smile came to the still frightened redhead and he sat up, looking outside. "...it's getting sunny..." And so it was. The Clouds had faded away and the sun was peeking through, causing a rainbow to stretch across the lightened sky.

"But it's getting dark."

Taking a second look, Reno nodded, sighing as he felt the car dip lower, the ride almost over. "Yea... how long were we in here for?"

"Too long…" Cloud stated as the car swung again. "But maybe half an hour or more, I have no idea."

Sighing again, Reno sat back and leaned against Cloud's strong chest with a gentle groan. "I can't wait to get off this ride."

"Tell me about it..." Cloud groaned. "Love the company but the place... ugh. I'm never getting inside a gondola again."

"Ditto." That was the LAST ride he took on one of these things. "I'd rather go sky diving without a parachute! At least then I know I can land on my feet, yo!"

"... You would end up in a poodle of bloody goo, Reno."

The redhead smirked. "You obviously haven't seen me jump. I could jump out of the gondola and I would be okay, as long as I had a few things to hop off of."

"Well, if you're that good, why did you jump earlier?" Cloud asked softly.

Smiling lightly, Reno tipped his head up to place a soft kiss onto Cloud's chin. "I couldn't just leave you here. Besides, there was lightning. Lightning is not a good atmosphere for jumping."

The blond smiled softly, brushing a strand of red hair away from Reno's face. "Well... thanks."

Smiling again, Reno sighed and leaned back, eyes fluttering shut. "Although...I wouldn't have minded if it stalled for just a _bit_ longer."

"And why is that?"

Reno looked down, a light blush crossing his face as he shrugged and scratched the side of his nose. "...So I could spend more time with you..." He murmured.

Cloud blinked before smiling. "Well... we can always have more dates... I don't want this one to be our first and last."

"…I would like that..." Reno said, looking back up and smiling gently once more. "Cloud..." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the photo strip from earlier and made to hand it to the blond. "Here. You want them?" The memories of what happened in the booth and the rest of the day were enough for him.

"Alright." Cloud nodded, picking them up. "But we're taking another, just for you."

Reno blinked. "Right now?"

"Yeah." The blond nodded again. "Then we can have dinner."

Blinking once more, the redhead's smile grew and he nodded. "Kay! But you get to pick where we eat this time!"

"That sweet-looking restaurant by the sea?"

Reno nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Then by the sea it is."

Nodding back, the redhead sat up and turned, kissing Cloud's lips softly. They had already made out in the photo booth so he guessed it wouldn't matter now. "Good." The blond shuddered pleasurably, leaning forward to press his lips against Reno's again. Noticing the shiver, Reno leaned forward, arms coming up to wrap around Cloud's shoulders as he tipped his head to the side, deepening the kiss, his own frame trembling slightly. Cloud sighed softly through his nose, making a gentle noise as the kiss deepened. Moaning lightly, the redhead pulled back, a content look on his face as he ran a smooth hand down the side of Cloud's own. "Hmm..." The blond smiled softly, leaning into the contact. Grinning, Reno kept the movement up, contemplating on whether or not he should go for another kiss or not.

Cloud chuckled at the look on Reno's face. "C'mon..." He whispered, pulling Reno to him with an arm around his waist. "You know you want to."

Swallowing softly, eyes a bit wide, Reno licked his lips and looked out the window, suddenly shy. "We-well... ya... but... but..." He coughed, his face red as he looked down again, fingers tracing random designs on the once strong chest in front of him. "Th-the...the ride is almost done!"

"And the longer you talk, the smaller the kiss will be." Grunting again, Reno scrubbed at his face and nodded, leaning up and gently placing his lips onto the other man's. He was a bit wary of the kiss this time. Last time, he almost lost himself in the familiar and loving touch. "I don't bite too hard." Cloud murmured against Reno's lips, kissing him gently. Whimpering softly, the redhead moved closer, another shiver going through him at the blond's words, parting his lips gently to see if the other wanted to deepen the embrace. The blond hesitantly rubbed his tongue against Reno's then, going easy as he didn't want to scare away the other man... and him himself. A soft moan filled the air, the owner pushing forward again and sucking lightly on the blond's tongue, nibbling it in just the way he remembered his ex-lover liking. Cloud moaned softly at the tingling sensation, nearly melting at the caress. It was just too good.

Pulling back once more, the redhead panted a bit, smiling. "I've really missed that." It had been far too long since he felt his lover's lips on his. It was like heaven.

Cloud nodded. "I feel like I did too." He confessed, smiling.

"You... did?" That was a shock. He didn't think Cloud would feel the same thing he did. Not when he had Axel to give him such loving kisses.

"Uhh... Why... are you surprised?" Cloud murmured. "Is... it wrong?"

"Huh? Wha-No! No. Not at all." Shaking his head, the redhead smiled again and sat back, out of the other's reach. "I just...well...you don't remember me." He finally admitted, after a moment of silence. "I didn't really think you would miss something you could not remember."

"I may not remember full stories..." Cloud began, slumping slightly. "But I remember small fragments of them... Aren't the small things the ones that count the most?" The blond swallowed hard. "... Supposedly…?"

A silence filled the car for a moment, Reno looking at the slumped blond, head tilted to the side in thought. A few long seconds later, he crawled back over and nudged Cloud's head up with his own, kissing him softly. "I love you. And they do count the most."

Cloud smiled softly, nuzzling the other. "Thanks..." He whispered. "I love you too..." Nuzzling back, practically purring, Reno hummed and kissed Cloud again, not able to get enough of the other man. The blond broke the kiss soon after though, coughing awkwardly as the gondola stopped and the door flew open, a couple of strangers getting inside and babbling about injuries and apologies.

Chuckling, Reno shook his head and stood up, batting away the quizzing hands gently and shaking his head. "I'm fine. We're both fine. No harm done!" Turning around, he gave the blond a smile. "Want to get going?"

Cloud nodded nervously, getting up. Too many people, too suddenly. "Yeah, let's go."

"Whoa, wait." A large man interjected, eyeing Cloud suspiciously. "Aren't ya the one kidnapped?" He asked, fishing for his paper and checking the picture in there. "Ya are!" He turned to Reno. "Is this yer kidnapper?"

"I am not!" Huffing, the redhead stomped his foot and walked over, hugging Cloud around the middle. "The kidnapper is some guy named Jack Sparrow! I'm Reno, Reno Sinclair."

"Why should I believe in ya?" The man asked, folding his little, fat arms as the others nodded. "Tell me boy, is **this** yer kidnapper? Don't be afraid, will ya?" He asked, getting closer to Cloud's face and noticing the sweat running down his temples, his pupils slightly dilated.

Gulping, noticing the look in Cloud's eyes, Reno hastily reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'm really not! Look!" Handing the wallet over, he pointed to the picture inside of him and Cloud standing happily in front of Seventh Heaven, Tifa and the kids standing next to them as they posed, Cloud's arm slung around the redhead's shoulder.

The guy blinked, grabbing the wallet and taking it to the light, examining it. "... Not fake." He sighed, giving the wallet back with a grin. "Very well. Good that yer fine, you." He said, patting Cloud's shoulder once and blinking as the blond jerked away towards Reno. "_Weeell_... If yer both fine, we'll leave." He said, walking outside with the others.

Sighing loudly in relief, Reno hugged Cloud tighter, hair tickling the blond's chin as he held him, nuzzling his chest. "Hey... you okay?"

"I-I'm just not used to so many people appearing suddenly on my face..."

Looking up, Reno leaned up and kissed Cloud once more. "It's okay. I'm here." Cloud nodded, swallowing hard. Sighing deeply once more, Reno took the blond's hand and led him away from the car. "C'mon. Let's go under the docks. It's nice and quiet there and no one will bother us."

"Thanks... I really appreciate it..."

Nodding, Reno led Cloud down the ramp to the beach and walked with him until the lights and sounds of the fair disappeared. "Here we go." Breaking off the sandy path, he scurried up a large dune of sand, slipping down until he came to rest in the middle. "C'mon! It's big and no one can see or hear up down here!"

Cloud nodded, sitting besides Reno and hugging a knee close to his chest, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry... For screwing up the mood." He whispered. "We can still go have dinner once I let go of this irrational fear."

"Don't worry about it, yo. I understand what you're going through." Being in public. The fear of the one that hurt you coming back. Not being able to trust anyone. "We're safe here."

The blond looked at Reno, nodding briefly. "Thank you." He whispered.

Moving closer, Reno sat behind the blond and pulled him back and into his arms, hugging him. "You're welcome." Cloud rested his cheek on Reno's shoulder, shifting to hug back around the waist. Eyes fluttering shut, the redhead rest his head on top of Cloud's, holding him close.

"You never told me what happened to Xe-" Cloud cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "Xemnas. I... need to know..."

Biting his lip, Reno paused and opened his mouth to speak as he remembered the day Axel had called him to tell him his ex-lover had been attacked once more. "We… tried to find him... but..." He nibbled his lip. Should he…? Should he say the truth?

Cloud froze, looking at Reno with wide eyes. "B-but, wasn't he in jail?" he asked. "Did he run away?" But Reno had said, back at the hospital…!

"... We never actually got him..." The redhead admitted in a whisper. "We went for him but all of his things were gone and there was no sign of him."

Cloud's fear bit back the retort he wanted to make about Reno lying to him. Xemnas was on the loose and most likely after him since he had been the one killing his lover and putting him on jai- "He's not in jail." The blond whispered, looking over his shoulder. "He... He could be here. Watching us. Planning."

"No." Hugging Cloud tighter, not caring if the man wanted it or not, Reno shook his head. "I would know if he was here. We have wanted posters everywhere and this is a crowded area. He wouldn't dare. Not to mention I would have known if we were followed." Noticing that Cloud didn't relax in the slightest, he sighed and pulled back, releasing him, a sad look in his face. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. But... I didn't want to scare you..."

"Reno, let's... face facts: I would be terrified even in a hundred years." Cloud whispered, looking down. "That... _thing_, as it shouldn't be even called a man... He, he _tortured_ me, both physically _and_ mentally, he spanked me, in both literal and sexual way, he... he turned me into the shell I am now." He shook his head, gripping his hair. "Even my Mom saw what he turned me into: a meek lil' lamb."

Shuddering lightly at the blond's words, Reno bit his lip and hugged him again, burying his face in soft blond hair so his voice was muffled. "I don't care. I love you. I don't care if you never go back to normal. Hell, you could run around in a dress and bake cookies all day and I would still love you. You're still Cloud to me. I'll just adjust."

"It'll... It'll never be the same, Reno..." Cloud whispered, blinking as his vision became blurry. "I'll never be your strong lover again... I'll never be the confident guy I was back then. I... I'll never be strong as I used to be, like when I held you in that truck... When we saved you from Squall's claws." He whimpered.

Another shudder ran up Reno's spine. Cloud had remembered something again. But why that? "I still don't care. I love you more than anything and I'm not going to brush you away just because you're not exactly the way you were before. I love you for who you are. Not how you act." And he could still see it. It was rare, and far in between, but every so often he got a peek of the old Cloud. The strong, confident one.

"But you said you aren't one to take control." Cloud stated so very softly, sniffing as he looked at Reno. "I'm still so insecure, so uncertain of many things... And don't just mean the... you _know_." He murmured, flushing a bit. "I feel so lost... And I want to change so badly, I'm really trying to but... It's so _hard_."

Sighing lowly, the redhead shook his head and reached out, running his fingers through Cloud's hair. "I...could try. I know I'm not like that but...for you...I'll do anything." Anything. Anything at all. Whatever his love wanted, he would give him. "Just name it."

Cloud shook his head. "No, Reno." He kept shaking his head. "No. I'm not having you becoming someone you aren't. You'll just keep being who you are... Good, old, sweet Reno." He couldn't have the redhead become like him and then go through the anguish that was the want to go back to their old self and not being able to.

The redhead merely smiled, hugging the blond tightly again with a low sigh, burying his face into his soft blond hair. "I can change. It's really easy. And once I do I'll get used to it, promise. Just tell me how you want me to be, how you **really **want me to be. And I'll become it for you." He would become anything to keep Cloud happy. Even if it meant tossing his old self away. It was worth it to keep his love happy.

"I want you as you are: unchanged." The blond stated, raising an eyebrow. Talk about devotion… It confused him a bit.

Reno hummed, shaking his head and running the tips of his fingers down the side of Cloud's face. "That won't work. Not at all. I can't give you what you want, then." He spoke as if in a trance, the small smile never leaving his face. "I want to give you everything. Be someone you can love and that can take care of you. Because that is what you want. Right…?"

Cloud looked, examining Reno. Reaching after a deep, restraining sigh, he slapped the other hard enough to snap him out of his trance. "Sorry. I followed Axel's example: he does that to me as well, when I remember too much of what has been happening." He apologized, seeing Reno's stunned face. He too became lost in memories, way too many often, so he understood. "And it's fine if you won't be what I _'need'_. All I have to do is get over with my issues... It may take time but I'll get there."

Placing a stunned hand onto his red cheek, the redhead nodded slowly. "Ahh... s-sorry... I didn't mean to get like that." Memories just took over and he once more felt the need to give his love whatever he wanted. "And if you need time... take it. And know that I'll ALWAYS be here, waiting for you and ready to help if I can."

The blond nodded briefly, smiling tiredly and he rested their foreheads together, sighing softly. "... I... I'm sorry... But... Can we go?" He asked lowly. "I... I feel _restless_." He was scared of being out there in the open and he was scared about Axel: Xemnas DID menace to hurt him and Reno. This was also a worry to him; if Xemnas showed up… He doubted he'd be able to help Reno if anything happened.

"...Right..." Biting his lip, Reno nodded and stood up, dusting off his pants before holding a hand out for the blond. "Come on. I'll bring you home." There was no way Cloud would want to continue now. Not after what had happened.

Cloud took Reno's hand, squeezing it gently as he got up. "If Axel doesn't mind... Could you also sleep over?"

The redhead smiled, nodding and ignoring the silent rumble of his stomach. He could always have something later. Right now, getting Cloud home was the most important. "Sure. I would love to stay." Walking down the dune, he began to hum a small tune to himself as he walked, never once letting go of Cloud's hand. "And remember to put those photo's somewhere safe, yo. So they don't get bent."

"We'll take some more soon." Cloud promised. "Tifa packed me a camera, Shiva knows why, so we can take as many pictures we want, whenever you want." He nodded. "And I'll make dinner, once we get home. It'll help me relax..." The blond paused, kicking a pebble. "... I am growing a vagina, I swear to Shiva..." No offence to women, though.

Laughing loudly, Reno shook his head and gave Cloud's hand a squeeze. "You are not! You have always loved to cook! It's something your Mom taught you! Nothing womanish about it!"  
Pausing, he blushed, sniggering. "I'm the one that was pregnant. Surprised I didn't grow one!"

Cloud chuckled. "Well... You weren't pregnant for long..." He said, smiling sadly at Reno. "But! In a year, many things could have happened... Like growing a vagina." He teased.

Pausing, the redhead nodded and blinked. "Yea...but it was the best time of my life...and what?" Blinking once more, he turned to give Cloud a disbelieving look. "I _think_ I would notice if I grew lady parts!" He stated, placing is hands on his hips.

"Ohh... so you just _'think'_ you would notice?"

"It wasn't there the last time I checked!"

Cloud chuckled. "Fine, fine." He smiled. "I trust you."

Huffing, the redhead nodded. "You better!" Pausing a moment, he blinked, stomped his foot and grabbed Cloud's hand before walking away. "I'm using the bathroom when we get back." He didn't have girl parts. He DIDN'T.

Cloud laughed softly, his voice echoing on the streets. "I'm cool with that." Pouting, Reno grumbled and rubbed his face, trying to make the blush go away as he walked down the street. Soon, they were at Axel's and ready to go in. "I just have to find my keys." The blond sighed, searching his large pocket. "Damn, big ass pockets... What was I thinking back then?" He murmured.

"Materia... materia... lube... materia... and your wallet."

Cloud blushed, pausing in his search as he opened the pocket wide open. "I do hope not to find remains of those in here." He murmured. Searching once more, he sighed in relief. "Here it is; the little devil..." He breathed, opening the door and letting Reno in before locking the door after him.

Chuckling as he kicked his shoes off, Reno shrugged and walked into the kitchen, immediately hopping up to sit on the counter. "I don't think so. That stuff was taken out months ago when your clothes were washed and stored away."

The blond paused again while he removed his last boot. "... Sounds like something someone would do with the stuff of someone who was about to die, no salvation in the menu..." He murmured but smiled. "But I get it... There wasn't much hope, after all..."

"No... There wasn't..." Looking down, the redhead wagged his feet slightly, sighing. "But I never stopped hoping. I knew… just **knew** you would return to me one day."

"You have a lot of strength of will." Cloud nodded. "I **am** back... And I don't plan on going into a coma again. Unless someone hits me across the head again."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one tries it again."

"So you'll be my helmet. Thank you."

Smiling again, Reno nodded and sat back, head resting against the cabinets. "No problem." Cloud smiled gratefully, turning as he heard steps. Looking up, a wide grin crossed Reno's face when he spotted his brother. "What's up!"

Blinking, the older redhead grinned. "You guys are back early! Got stuck in the storm?"

"Don't remind me." Both of the other men said.

Axel nodded, sniggering. "What happened?" He asked, walking over and giving Cloud a one armed hug. "You're both dry so you didn't get stuck in the rain."

"Gondola." Cloud stated, looking up.

"Lights went out, yo." Reno pointed.

"We were as high on the air as we could be." The blond nodded slowly.

"And we were scared shitless of the thunderstorm." The redhead finished.

"Aww! That just sucks!" What a stroke of bad luck for those two. Walking over, Axel reached and picked Reno up off the counter, holding him instead. "Bad kitty, No counter. And what did you do when you were stuck?" He smirked. "Ya make out?"

Reno sputtered. "N-No!"

"Yes." Cloud stated, shrugging at Reno's piercing stare. "You... know about me and Axel..." He said, looking down. "I... don't want to have secrets with him. It's only fair..."

The older redhead nodded, shifting his brother in his arms. "Thought so!" Giving the small redhead a bounce, he grinned. "So I guess the date went well then?"

"Yeah... In the beginning." Reno sighed softly, resting his head on Axel's shoulder. Blinking, he narrowed his eyes, trying to understand if the faint marks on his twin's neck and shoulders were dirt.

Axel blinked, looking between Cloud and his twin. "What happened? The gondola was really that bad?"

Reno snorted, tipping his head to the side and looking closely at the marks. "You try staying nice and calm when your hundreds of feet up in the air with the wind whipping the car back and forth and lightning mere feet from it!"

"Well... You kind of have a point." Axel murmured.

"Yep, yep!" Leaning over, Reno placed his lips to his twin's ear and whispered softly enough for only him to hear. "Are your shoulders okay? They are all bruised."

Axel froze before shaking his head. "They're fine." He whispered back. "What you up to now?"

Humming, Reno reached over and tugged on Axel shirt. "Then where did you get these? They look fresh."

The older redhead ignored him. "Have you had dinner yet?" He asked, leaving Reno to go poke Cloud's nose affectionately.

Eyes crossing, Cloud shook his head and walked past the taller redhead with a light chuckle. "No. I was just about to cook. Did you eat what I cooked?" He questioned, looking in the fridge to make sure his stubborn lover had done what he said.

"Hmm... maybe?"

Closing the door, the blond raised an eyebrow and walked back over, reaching up and tapping Axel's nose. "Yes or no?"

"... No... I wasn't hungry!"

The blond merely glared, crossing his arms. "Really…?"

"Well… I ate sandwiches."

"You just said you didn't eat."

"I didn't eat the food... you prepared... but it was just because I wasn't hungry...!" Axel explained hastily before he hurt the blond's feelings.

Raising his eyebrow, Cloud stepped back and walked over to the sink. "Not hungry?" Reaching in, he pulled out a few empty containers. "Then who ate this?"

Axel blinked, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Demyx... He showed up to tell me about this great proposal his agent came up with."

"...Oh." Well that made sense, then. "So you two hung out today? Good. At least you weren't alone." The blond smiled, happy the redhead hadn't been alone all day.

"Yep." Axel grinned. Tapping Axel's stomach affectionately, Cloud walked back to the fridge and searched through it for something to cook. He needed to make dinner for all of them, after all!

Seeing his love was busy and distracted, Reno took the time to go to his brother. Tapping him on the shoulder, he gestured for him to follow him into the living room. "C'mon. I got a question."

The older of the two redheads blinked and nodded, following. "What's up, lil' one?" He smiled.

Crossing his arms, Reno stalked over and closed the door to the kitchen quietly. "Now..." Walking over, he yanked down the collar of his brother's shirt. "What are these?"

Axel sighed. Damn Turk. Well… There was no hiding it. "These are hickeys."

"And just **where** did they come from?"

"Cloud..." The man cringed. "We had a little fun before you arrived... I'm sorry..."

Eyes narrowing, the smaller redhead leaned up, getting up on his toes to look his brother in the eyes. "... You're lying." He said at last.

"... What?" Axel frowned. "I wouldn't lie about this."

Humming, Reno shook his head, tracing a finger across the bruises. "I know you're lying for two reasons... one: Cloud was not marked in any way. If you two were fooling around, he would have had a bruise SOMEWHERE. And two..." Pausing, he looked up and glared. "This is not the shape of Cloud's mouth. The bite marks aren't the same as his." Stepping back, he crossed his arms again. "Who was it?"

"Reno..."

"Was it Demyx?"

Axel gritted his teeth and looked away. "... And if it was?"

Stiffening, the smaller of the two redhead let loose a loud growl. "You... _you_..." Snarling, he stormed up to his twin and raised a fist, punching him as hard as he could manage across the face. "How **dare** you!"

"Hey, why did you do that?" Axel exclaimed, stumbling.

"You cheated on Cloud! How could you!" What the fuck was his brother thinking! "He **loves** you! Trusts you! And you're fucking around with Demyx!"

"Cloud's messing around with you too!" Axel spat.

"At least you know about us!" That wasn't the same! Cloud was confused and loved the both of them! "You know about me and I know about you! Where the hell does Demyx come into this!"

"I've been with Dem for three years now! Cloud does not need to know, its fine!"

Reno paused again, lips pulled back into a sneer. "Doesn't need to know…? Why not…?" Taking a few steps back, he growled again. "There is nothing to stop me from telling him either."

"You won't do that." Axel stated shakily.

"What makes you think that?"

"Cloud knows about you and Marlu but he doesn't know about you and Dem."

Reno stiffened, growling. "There is no _'me and Dem'_. We kissed a few times. That is all. YOU are the one _fucking_ him."

"You nearly raped Dem at the mall, Reno!"

"Drunk does not count!"

"You still acted like a slut!" Axel exclaimed.

Stiffening a moment, a flash of deep hurt filled Reno's eyes. Of all the people that had called him that, it had really hurt hearing it out of his twin's mouth. Standing up straighter, he squared his shoulders, determined not to let his brother see his pain. "That makes two of us."

Axel looked down, sighing heavily. "Look, I... I'm sorry. It's just... me and Dem have been like this for 3 years, trying to understand if it's safe taking it to another level or even if we want to... We like each other very much but we're afraid it'll destroy our friendship. We have a very open relationship." He tried to explain.

Shifting a bit, the younger redhead looked down before Axel could still see the hurt look on his face. "Yeah, but... Cloud... he... he really loves you. What will you do if he chooses you?"

Axel paused and then, he shook his head. "I… I don't know ..." He confessed sadly. Cloud… Cloud meant the **world** to him… Demyx… Demyx did too... In the end, he was just like Cloud. Divided.

"He will be really hurt." Shit. Fuck. He was shaking. He couldn't break, not now! "I can't watch him hurt again, Axel. I refuse." Those _words_ kept echoing through his head. His mother, Setzer, customers, other Turks, Xenmas, the owner of the brothel they found Cloud. And now, his brother… It hurt too much to hold in anymore. "_Please,_ don't hurt him." He whispered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes but not falling. He refused to let them fall.

"Reno..." Axel whispered regretfully, reaching for his twin. "... He's gonna chose you anyway." He frowned softly, rubbing his chest. It stung to say it.

Backing up a few steps, he couldn't be touched right now, he would break if he was, the redhead shook his head, a bitter smile on his face. "He would never choose me. A slut."

"Reno, **never** listen to what I say when I'm angry..._please_..."

"Why not? It's true. So many people have said it... how could it not be true?"

"Those are jerks. _I'm_ a jerk." Axel said frantically.

Reno just chuckled lightly, not believing a word of it. "Yea...okay..." He spoke softly, scratching the back of his head. "I think... I'm just gonna go home… or a walk. Yea, that's it. A walk." He needed fresh air, to get away, to try and forget.

"Reno, **please**."

Humming to himself, Reno shook his head, a few tears escaping his eyes, dripping down his chin and landing on the carpet. "I'll be fine."

Axel sighed, pulling Reno close. "I'm so sorry... I... I just feel so threatened... I'm sorry!" He whimpered, sniffing.

Chuckling again, Reno set his head onto his brother's chest, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Shh... don't cry..." He mumbled, tears dripping from his own eyes.

"You're the one who needs to stop this!" Axel exclaimed, grabbing his twin's shoulders and shaking him.

"Shh..." Looking up, Reno focused his clear but tear filled eyes on his brother's face, petting it gently. "It's okay. There is nothing wrong with me, yo. I'm just... having a hard time accepting the truth. That's all."

Gritting his teeth again, Axel shook his head. "Ohh, for fuck's sake, you little drama..." He stated before harshly back-slapping the other, watching Reno's eyes snap into focus and looking up at him. Good. "The truth here is that I spoke without thinking: you are nothing of what I said." The slightly older redhead stated seriously and honestly. "I... About Cloud, I... I do love him, Reno..." Axel breathed, closing his eyes at the memory of the blond. It made his stomach clench and his heart flutter. "But it's just that... Maybe it's a bit more than that but… compared to what I feel about Dem… I don't know." Axel sighed sadly, falling on his bottom on the couch. "I see you getting so close to Cloud again and Dem has a thing for you... I'm scared I'll end up all alone." he whispered, looking at his twin. "I helped Cloud heal; I don't mean him harm... Far from that. It's just… I don't want to let go, of either of them."

Reno was silent, listening to his brother's words without a comment. When he was done, he sighed gently and relaxed, shoulders slumping. "Ax... I'm sorry..." Falling to his knees, he placed his head on the older redhead's legs, hugging his knees. "I just... I don't want to see Cloud hurt. He went through so much. All I want is him happy." Looking up, he reached up to pat his twin's cheek once more, settling his head back onto Axel's knees, kissing them gently. "You won't be alone. I don't care for Demyx like he says he cares for me. That time in the mall... I was drunk. And when I'm drunk I would jump anything. So don't think I'm going to take him away." He gave Axel's knees a squeeze. "You'll never be alone, big brother."

"It's been three years, Reno..." Axel sighed. "Dem never remembers the day when we first start dating... and I'm getting old..."

"I'm old too. But look at us!" Reno chuckled. "We don't look a day over twenty..." Looking up again, he smiled gently. "I'm sure Dem cares about you. I could see it the day me and Cloud came back from the kitchen and you and him were cuddling."

"... Did Cloud notice too?"

Reno shrugged. "If he did, he never said anything." Axel sighed softly in relief, slumping. Shaking his head, Reno stood up and sat in Axel's lap, hugging him. "Axel..." Leaning over, he nuzzled his head into his twin's neck. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

The other man shook his head, smiling. "It's alright, you were protecting Cloud..." That made him pause. "What should I do, now?"

"Not a clue. Just... do what your heart tells you to."

"... But I suck at listening..."

The smaller redhead chuckled, nuzzling the other's shoulders. "Try hard."

Axel sighed deeply, freezing as Cloud opened the door and poked his head outside the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." He announced, smiling at the two. No-one noticed the thin line of strain at the corners of his lips.

Looking up, Reno gave the blond a small smile. "'Kay." Looking back to his brother, he grinned and leaned up to hug him, using the distraction to whisper in his ear. "Watch this." Pulling back from the hug, he got up to skip into the kitchen. "Smells great…!" Pausing, he looked back and gave Cloud a winning smile. "And guess what? Me and Axel checked and I don't have lady parts!" Turning back, he ran into the kitchen, trying to hold in a laugh. He hoped that little outburst cheered his twin up. And if not, well... at least he freaked Cloud out!

That he did. Cloud stuttered, looking between Reno and Axel. "W-What?" He exclaimed, flushing. "**You** checked it?" He asked Axel in disbelief.

Sweat dropping at his twin's loud laughter coming from the kitchen, Axel decided to play along and flashed his lover a cocky grin, wagging his eyebrows. "What? Jealous…?"

Cloud puffed his cheeks in annoyance, looking away. "W-What? No-No- I mean, I... _Maybe_..."

Axel paused, blinking lightly in surprise. "Really…?" Grinning again, he chuckled lowly, calling out. "Reno! Cloud is jealous that he didn't get to look for your lady parts!"

"He can check whenever he wants!" Came the easy reply, accompanied by the clatter of dishes. Apparently, whatever Cloud had made agreed with Reno's stubborn stomach.

"I-I-I-It's not like that!" Cloud exclaimed loudly, face as red as his lovers' hair. "UGH, you're BOTH out to get me!"

His only answers were loud, identical sets of laughter. Coming out of the kitchen, Reno grinned, sucking idly on a spoon. "We're just joking with you. But you know..." He smirked, walking over and leaning up to kiss his lover's cheek. "The offer is still open! I'll even wear the outfit I got at the mall one of these days for ya!" Cloud was sure by that time that he was radiating heat from his face, much like a heater. Pulling back, Reno snorted and gave the blond a pat on the back. "Whoa, boy. We can fry an egg on your face."

"Shut up..."

The redhead pouted. "Not nice."

"I'm trying to save myself from further embarrassment..."

"Just don't be embarrassed."

"Hard not to." Cloud muttered, shifting slightly as Axel came to wrap his two arms around his waist.

"Aww, c'mon." The taller redhead purred, nuzzling the side of Cloud's neck. "It's just us. This is perfect practice for trying to get back to normal, if you want to. Try not to get embarrassed. It's not like we're going to make fun of you."

Cloud looked up and sighed. "Fine..."

"Kay then!" Bouncing over, Reno leaned up and kissed Cloud's cheek once more. "Now... what were you saying about being jealous?"

"Nothing… Rest assured..." The blond murmured, rubbing his nape.

Chuckling again, Reno leaned over and kissed Cloud's cheek. "Heh. You sure…?" Cloud nodded.  
"Kay then…!" Pulling back, he paused a moment before grinning once more and leaning over to press his lips to Cloud's. The blond blinked in shock before kissing back lightly, eyes fluttering shut before the contact was broken. Opening his eyes again, Reno smiled gently, placing a finger to his lips. "Yummy." Cloud blushed, squirming as Axel kissed his temple. "Hey... no blushing…!" Reaching out, Reno tapped Cloud's forehead. "You're supposed to be working on that, remember?"

"I told you before and I'll tell you now... it's **hard**."

The younger redhead sighed, nodding. "I know. But ya gotta try. Here." Walking over, he stood chest to chest with the blond and looked up at him. "You do something this time. I don't mind what."

Axel chuckled as Cloud started stuttering. "You can do it, love." He whispered, placing feathery kisses on the other's neck and jaw line.

Reno sighed on the inside; seeing his lover like this was a little frustrating and down putting.  
"C'mon. It's not like it's a big deal. Kiss, hug, cope a feel. Anything."

"You're _sort of_ pushing me on this..." The blond stated as he pressed against Axel to escape Reno and then pressing against Reno as he fought to escape Axel. He was completely trapped, he thought, seeing the redheads' arms on both his sides. "Aww, c'mon..." he whispered, swallowing nervously. Licking his lips, he leaned forward, closing his eyes as he cupped Reno's nape and kissed him gently, carefully.

Eyes fluttering shut, Reno moaned gently, leaning into the blond's kiss. It felt so nice. A bit shy, he was unused to that, but it was still Cloud. It was the best kiss he had gotten in months. Pulling back, he smiled a bit sadly when he saw the unsure look on the blond's face, but he schooled the expression away before Cloud opened his eyes. "That's good." Cloud didn't want this. "But I think we're done for now. The food is getting cold."

"Thank god." Cloud breathed, thrusting his leg back and kicking Axel's knee in revenge, hastily running into the kitchen and closing the door after him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he pressed an ear against the surface. He smirked; he could hear Axel cursing. It served him right, for a couple reasons.

Wincing, Axel hopped a bit, holding his hurt limb. "Son of a-" Grumbling, he turned to his twin, a soft look coming to his face when he saw the hurt there. "Hey... you okay?"

"No, I'm not." Sighing, Reno went over to the couch and sat down, speaking quietly. "He didn't want to, Ax. And even when he did, it wasn't... _right,_ somehow. It was great, yes, but..." He sighed again, shrugging. "I miss _my_ Cloud. I know it's terrible and I love him as much as I ever did but... I want _my_ Cloud back..."

"Reno..." Axel sighed sadly, sitting next to his twin. "It's... it's possible that he'll never be what he was again..." He murmured. "Xemnas, Saix... they shattered him beyond repair."

Reno whimpered, ducking his head into his hands at the thought. "I know. And that is what scares me. If he never goes back... then I don't think we will work…"

"Don't you love Cloud because he's... well, _Cloud_?" Axel asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I do but... this is hard." Reno sighed again, shaking his head. "I don't know... I don't know how to be who he needs, do what he wants. It will just be one awkward moment after one awkward moment and he will never be happy with me." Chuckling lowly, he shook his head and looked up at his brother. "I'm starting to think it will be better if I leave him to you, despite everything that is going on..."

"Don't give up just yet." Axel scolded.

The younger redhead just shook his head. "We both know how this is going to end. Cloud may say that he wants to go back to what he once was but... I can tell. He really doesn't. I know you can see it too. He's happy like this because he doesn't have to be everyone's savior anymore."

"Then, talk to him: tell him that you guys have no future while he's still healing." Axel challenged. Oh, that would go well…!

Reno just shook his head, curling up further. "I think... it's time I gave up." His chest was hurting again. So, so badly... "I had my time with him and he was taken away from me. Maybe it's someone else's turn now..."

"Oh, for the fucking love...**no**, it's time you find your balls under all that _'meekness'_."

Raising a half amused eyebrow, Reno looked up and studied his brother's face. "My balls…? What good would those do to me? I can't exactly FORCE him to heal, you know?"

"No, but you can love him and be the bridge to his past self if you let go of all this self-pity."

"I'll always love him and be here for him to tell him everything and anything he wants to know. All I'm saying is that I should stop trying to force him to act the way _I_ remember and want. It's not my place anymore."

"Just be patient."

Reno snorted. "I've already waited a year. I believe I'm entitled to a little impatience."

"That will only make things worse." Axel stated.

"...I know..."

Axel shook his head, letting a moment pass. "So... dinner…?" He sighed at last.

Nodding, Reno stood up and walked into the kitchen with a quick smile. "Food time…!"

Cloud smiled faintly, pressed against the wall, place where he had rested against after listening to the talk. "I hope you guys like it. I did my best."

"I already know I will love it!" Hopping over to the pot on the stove, Reno grabbed a bowl and filled it almost to the brim with the beef stew that Cloud had prepared. "It smells so good..." Placing the bowl down, he hopped onto the counter and began to eat, totally ignoring Axel's earlier demand not to sit on the counter. On the other hand, the blond sat by the table quietly, chewing thoughtfully. Munching on a piece of beef, Reno grinned and gave his brother a naughty smile when he walked into the room. "Eat up!"

Axel just rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the fact his brother was on the counter, and went to get a bowl of food, sitting down next to Cloud. "Looks good as always…!" He praised.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Taking a bite, Axel practically purred at the taste, chewing slowly so as to savor it. Eating in silence for a bit, he glanced to the side. Cloud was quiet… Too quiet… "…You okay? You seem kind of down."

"I'm good, Ax." The blond smiled, continuing to chew without looking up.

Raising an eyebrow, the twins exchanged a look and shook their heads. "Lies." Came the double response, followed by the sound of two bowls being set down. "What's the matter?"

Cloud groaned mentally: cornered again. "Why do you guys never believe me? I'm good." he stated.

"You won't look up." Reno started.

"Your voice is low." Axel continued.

"Your shoulders are tense..."

"…You weren't like this when we last left you…"

"So what happened?" They finished together.

That made something snap quietly within him. Oh they wanted the truth? Ok. He'd bitch-slap them with it. "Fine." Cloud swallowed the food in his mouth, placing the bowl down and crossing his arms. He would go straight to the point then. "I heard your talk."

The reaction was immediate. Axel sat back, giving Cloud and his brother some room, but not straying too far away in case Cloud needed a shoulder or arm to cling to. Reno, on the other hand, looked down, hands clutching the countertop. "...Well?" He asked; his voice low. "Say what you want to."

"What can I say, Reno?" The blond asked, shrugging. "You know what you want to do with your life and if I'm not in those plans... there's nothing I can do."

Reno winced, shaking his head slowly. "It's...not that. I want you in my life. I don't care if it's as lovers or just friends but..." He paused, shaking his head and running a shaky hand through his hair. "No... No… I'm just being a greedy, selfish dick. I'm sorry." He had no right to express his want for Cloud to return to normal. This _was_ his normal; the only normal he ever knew. He shouldn't go changing to become who the others wanted but not someone he remembered being. "Just forget I said anything, okay? I take it back."

Cloud shook his head. "Its fine, I guess... It must be normal to want _your_ lover back." He said, gathering his bowl and fork and going to wash it on the sink.

Wincing again, Reno hopped off the counter and moved back a bit, giving the blond some room. "You _are_ my lover…" He whispered, running a hand through his hair again and shaking his head, picking up his bowl of barely eaten food and putting it back into the pot. He had lost his appetite suddenly and it would be a waste to just throw it away. "I shouldn't be whining and complaining like this. I have you _back_. That's all that matters. I just need to... adjust? I don't know..."

"You just need to give me _time_ to try and _change_, Reno." Cloud stated softly, sighing deeply. "I didn't choose to turn into… into _this_."

The redhead just shrugged, going over to the sink to wash his dishes once Cloud moved away. "I know but you should not have to change if you don't want to. If you want to stay like you are now, then **do** so. You seem happy and I don't want to take that away."

"If I didn't look happy, you guys would be glued to my ass." Cloud blurted quietly, walking away and to the living room to watch some TV and loosen up.

Pausing at that, Reno sighed and set his dishes to the side, signaling for his brother not to follow as he went after Cloud, going to sit in the recliner, seeing Cloud on the couch. "… Why do you care for what they think?" He asked quietly. "You're trying so hard to change but you're doing it for other people, not yourself." And that hurt. "Do what _you_ want. The others will understand."

"As far as I know, people cared when I was my old self." Cloud stated, zapping through the channels. "Nowadays, very few people do."

The redhead just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say for that. "... I can't speak for them..." He finally muttered after a few moments. "But I can tell you that I care for you no matter what. I know it's not much but it's true."

"I know... You're one of said few."

Smiling slightly, Reno nodded and looked back down, fiddling with the hem of his pants. "I'll always be here for you." He mumbled, pulling on a loose string. "But... I don't think we should... do _stuff_ anymore. I'll answer any questions you have but... we shouldn't be like _that_ anymore."

Cloud looked away, throwing the remote aside onto the opposite side of the couch. "Am I that awful as I am now?" He whispered. "That disgusting…?"

"You were never awful or disgusting." The redhead reassured, still not looking up. "It's... me…" How could he explain this? How could he explain to the one he loved the most that it nearly killed him every time they kissed? That with every unsure, trembling touch he wanted to break down and cry for **his** Cloud to come back? That every smile and sweet touch pulled him in that much deeper that he just _knew_ he would die if Cloud did not pick him in the end? "You were and still are the best thing in my life…"

"Then why give up on me?" The blond asked, looking at Reno. "I... I'm sorry but I can't understand... Just... Say what you want to, don't go around the subject, please..."

Giving the blond a long look, Reno finally nodded, looking back down. "It hurts..." He whispered, shoulders shaking lightly. "You're every kiss, touch, smile and gesture. It hurts so much I feel like I'm going to die. You... are so _unsure_. And shy... I just want to break down and cry and beg you to go back to the way I remember. Every time you touch me or smile in a way I remember I get pulled in deeper and deeper and I just know, **know** that if you don't end up wanting me in the end..." He broke off, burying his head in his knees and shuddering, shaking his head, voice muffled. "I'm so selfish. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't feel like this but... I'm tired, Cloud. My body feels numb and my soul feels so heavy. So much has happened in the past year. I just want it to be done with so I can rest. And I knew that I could never tell you any of this because you will just try and give me what I want to make me happy. I don't want that. I want _your_ happiness..." His speech said, he curled up tighter, body shaking as he held back the flood of tears that wanted to fall.

Gently and carefully, the redhead's face was lifted, Cloud kneeling in front of the recliner. "I'm sorry." He apologized, resting his chin on Reno's knees. "I'm sorry that I'm not who you wanted me to be, I'm sorry that I didn't fight _their_ methods harder..." The blond shook his head, swallowing hard. "I... I wish I knew what to say..." He let out a humorless chuckle, biting his lip. "... Maybe... Maybe we could spend, I don't know, a week together? At our old place, if we still have it..." He couldn't _remember_; he didn't _know_. "It would be a test... to check if we could work out somehow. It would be just the two of us." Cloud whispered, looking towards the kitchen. "Marluxia would probably understand... and Axel won't miss me." He smiled sadly, looking up. "He has Demyx."

Sniffing, a small, barely able to be seen smile came to the redhead's face. "A week…?" He asked, hiccupping. He knew their place was still up; Rufus had kept it in top condition for him all this time. "I would like that..." Maybe, just maybe, things could work out if no one was around to mess things up. Reaching down, he ran a gentle, trembling hand through soft blond hair, nodding slowly. "I think it would be nice... and Marluxia will just have to deal with it... as for Axel..." He paused, sighing gently. "He cares for you, Cloud. A lot. More than you can believe. I know he will miss you something fierce if we do this."

Cloud nodded. "I know he does." He smiled warmly. He could see the redhead's affection every day. Shaking his head, he wiped Reno's tears, kissing his knee gently. "When would you like to go?" He murmured.

Shuddering softly at the kiss, something Cloud used to do all the time, Reno shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm good whenever."

"The day after tomorrow, then…?" The blond asked softly. "It can't be tomorrow... Since I'll be dragging Axel somewhere he should have gone long ago."

"It sounds good to me." Just enough time to tell Marluxia where he was going and convince him not to follow.

"The day after tomorrow it'll be." The blond nodded, getting up and lying down next to Reno on the recliner, stifling a soft yawn as he rested his chin on the redhead's shoulder and watched the movie that had just started. Blinking lightly, Reno smiled softly and did what he thought Axel would; he wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist, pulling him closer. There. That wasn't so hard, he thought, placing his head on top of Cloud's. Maybe he could do this. It was just different. Cloud blinked at the movement but smiled after, wrapping his own arm around Reno's waist and settling down comfortably. "You can come out now." He called towards the kitchen after a moment.

Peeking around the corner, Axel smiled sheepishly and came out from behind the door where he was listening in. "Caught." Walking up to the two in the chair, he smiled down at them. "Aww... a kitten and a chocobo... how cute!"

"Oh, shut up." Cloud pouted softly before stopping, knowing that it was out of character. "C'mon, there's still enough space for you." It was a huge recliner.

Grinning widely, Axel laid down. "There, any better?"

Reno smiled, moving so he was curled up against Axel's side, Cloud moving to the other one so they sandwiched the redhead. "Yep!" Cloud smiled, burying his nose on Reno's collarbone and closing his eyes, ears sharp and alert to any noise that could be connect to any kind of burglar. Smiling lightly, Reno nuzzled back, squawking when he was whacked on the back of the head. "Hey!" Pouting, he looked up with frown. "What was that for?"

"You're laying on ME! No nuzzles!"

"Someone sounds jealous..." The blond joked.

Axel just snorted, flushing. "Hardly. I just don't feel like watching my brother make out with you on top of ME."

Cloud let out a chuckle, leaning up to lightly peck Axel's lips. "We'll behave." He nodded, tapping his nose carefully.

Kissing back, Axel sighed happily and nodded. "Good. No nookie on my chest... it's wrong on so many levels." Cloud chuckled again, settling on top of Axel's chest and pulling Reno down as well, their foreheads brushing as they simply lay on the older man's chest. Sighing softly, Reno closed his eyes, a small smile crossing his face at the warm touch of his brother's arm across his shoulders and the steady up and down motion of his chest, the movements slowly lulling him to sleep.

The only blond man smiled faintly at Reno's sleeping face. Moving carefully, he rested his head next to Axel's, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. It was easier to talk lowly this way. "You heard about our week?" He murmured quietly.

Turning his head to nuzzle back, Axel nodded and gave Cloud's lips a soft kiss. "I heard. And I think it's a great idea."

Cloud kissed back as softly, brushing their lips together when he pulled back and let a moment pass by. "... Xemnas is on the loose." He whispered. "He was never arrested to begin with. Did... you know?"

"No. Not a clue." That bastard was still free? _Fuck_. "You will be safe with Reno then, wherever you're going to go. At least safer than in here."

The blond nodded, biting his bottom lip. "You know he menaced you and Reno the last time we... _faced_." He murmured, looking Axel in the eyes. "I'd like if you went and spent that week with someone... Marluxia or… Demyx, maybe. I... I just would be restless to know that you were all alone with that guy free."

Axel paused, eyes widening a bit. '… _Nah_…' "I'll be fine by myself, Cloud." He didn't want to leave his house and hide like a scared animal. Seeing the blond's concerned look, he sighed and nodded. "Alright…"

"Promise?" Cloud asked softly, concerned. "Really, you can stay with anyone... Anywhere is safer than in here…"

"I'll stay with Demyx. He is good enough."

"… Alright." Cloud nodded. "Your choice... But yeah, you'll probably have more fun with Demyx." He murmured.

Axel grinned. "He likes video games more than Marluxia does." The blond smiled, shaking his head. "What? I prefer games over flowers."

"I'm not judging you."

"Good!" Leaning over, Axel kissed Cloud again, nibbling his bottom lip softly. Cloud smiled, kissing back but keeping an eye out for Reno so, in case he woke up, he wouldn't find them sucking each other's lungs out. Pulling back, the older redhead smiled, nuzzling Cloud's nose. "Hmmm... I'm gonna miss you."

"Why is that?" Cloud whispered, smiling.

"Because I looooove you."

The blond's smile widened. "Aren't we cute?" He cooed silently.

"We are cute." Axel cooed back, leaning over to nip Cloud's nose.

"Don't move much or you'll wake him up." Cloud warned quietly, smiling as Reno let out a soft snort as Axel moved. Letting another moment pass by just to make sure Reno wouldn't wake up, the blond made Axel release his nose and looked up at him. "Ready for tomorrow…?"

Axel nodded, reaching down and rubbing a soothing hand through his brother's hair. "Yep." Looking down, he smiled and watched Reno sigh in his sleep, nuzzling into his touch.

Cloud nodded. "If you're ready, I take it you know exactly what you'll say to Roxas?" Having the redhead stuttering like an idiot wouldn't help his situation.

Axel paused, wincing. "… I actually didn't think about it at all..."

The ex-swordsman rolled his eyes. "Think with me then. What do you think you must say?"

"...I'm... sorry?" Axel sighed. "I don't know..."

Petting Axel's front bangs of red hair, Cloud titled his head to the side. "What were your true reasons to break up with him?"

"Uhh..." Biting his lip, Axel thought a moment. "Because of his tantrums and possessiveness and I just wasn't happy with him."

"Pretend that I'm Roxas. I'm angry and hurt at you right now and I demand the real reasons to why you broke up with me. Explain what you just said to me, in, somewhat, of a kind way."

Licking his lips, Axel nodded. "Alright then..." Clearing his throat, he started. "Roxas... I'm... sorry. I never gave you a real reason, did I? Here it is then... I can't be with you. It was good at first but... your tantrums... You, never letting me go somewhere alone... it was too much and I couldn't take it anymore..."

"I was afraid you'd leave me because I was young but you just proved me right the moment you left through that door." Cloud said, faking hurt and making quite a good personification of Roxas, even without knowing him at all.

_'Wow, that's just creepy.._.' "I guess we both messed up then. Because I never told you how I felt." Axel sighed, shaking his head. "But it's too late now..."

"How did you feel about me back then? Did you really love me after all?" Cloud asked. "I have all the rights to know, being it too late or not."

Pausing, Axel opened his mouth, just to close it again. "... I did love you... a lot... but... not anymore..."

"Just... why did you come here? To, to see me suffering…? To see what your leave did to me?"

"I want to clear things up and try to make some peace."

"I... appreciate it... But nothing will erase what you did to me."

"Ditto." Axel winced the moment he said it_. 'Opps._' That right there was the reason he got hit so much. His smart mouth.

Cloud rolled his eyes, resting his head on a hand. "You had to ruin it all, didn't you?"

"...Are we still acting?"

"No."

Sighing in relief, Axel shrugged and rested his head back. "I don't know. It just... _happens_."

"Well, it _can't_ happen." Cloud scolded quietly. "Otherwise, the visit will be in vain."

"... I know..." Pouting sadly, Axel nodded and shook his head. "This isn't going to work..."

"It will if you think twice about what you are going to say before actually saying it."

"... Yeah, I'm fucked."

"Well, you're not getting out of this."

The redhead whined. "Please?"

"No, Axel. The longer you waited, the worse it'll be. Roxas suffering, from what Sora told us. You can't just leave the kid like that."

"...How about not going at all?" Cloud glared, hard and long: did he just hear what he had just said? Ducking down slightly, the redhead squeaked. "Umm... no…?"

"You are going, even if I have to drag you."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I can't subdue you?"

"We already talked about this and you agreed to come. The end." Cloud shook his head, settling down and stifling a yawn as he curled against Axel's side.

Rolling his eyes, Axel heaved an amused sigh, chuckling. "Fine..."

Cloud shushed him, cringing as Reno mumbled in his sleep before stilling again, letting out another snore. "We should all move to a bed..."

Looking down, Axel petted his twin's head, calming him down once more. "How…? I can't move without waking him up." Cloud got up, carefully placing an arm around Reno's shoulders and the other around his knees, carefully lifting him without waking him up. "Well... that works." Getting up, the redhead chuckled and turned off the TV. "I would have woken him up by accident."

The blond smiled. "Probably..." He whispered, going upstairs and opening the door carefully with his foot. "... Such a nice housewife... You changed the sheets." He smiling lightly, holding back a chuckle as he laid down the smaller redhead when Axel pulled the blankets back.

"… I'm going to refrain from commenting on that." Walking over to the bed, now dressed for bed, Axel lay down and opened his arms for Reno. "C'mere, you."

Cloud rolled his eyes and placed Reno back on his previous place, smiling as the redhead nuzzled and kept sleeping against his twin. "... Think we should dress him in something else?" Cloud asked, beginning to strip.

Watching his lover with, steadily growing, heated eyes, Axel smirked and nodded. It was always a pleasant show, to watch the blond slowly expose himself like that to him. "... Go into the bottom dresser drawer." Chuckling lowly, he gazed down at his brother almost evilly. "And grab what is in there." He knew the small piece would come in handy.

The blond blinked, kicking his pants away as he opened the drawer. "... You can't be serious." He stated, pulling the thing out.

But Axel was already undressing the younger redhead, pulling off Reno's pants along with his shirt. "Give it here." Taking the cloth, he pulled the soft pink shorts and matching top onto his sleeping twin, the material sheer except for the collar and sleeves which were adorned in soft fur. Letting Reno's hair down, he grinned. "Such a pretty girl."

"He'll think wrong things in the morning!"

"But until then! It shall be fun and sexy!"

Cloud pointed a finger at Axel. "This is _your_ fault. I won't hesitate in telling the truth." He stated, stretching and yawning silently, wondering if he should sleep in his underwear or if he should dress something.

Chuckling, Axel shook his head and grabbed Cloud's hand, pulling him into the bed before handing him Reno, the small redhead sighing before cuddling up to the blond, placing his head on Cloud's chest. "Aww..."

"... Oh, you're throwing the _blame_ on me." Cloud muttered, glaring daggers at the older redhead.

"Cloud, look at him. You can't tell me that he doesn't look completely _fuckable_."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to abuse him! This is way beyond every known limit!"

Axel blinked. "… You're just holding him. I'll take full blame for the outfit. You're not abusing him at all."

The blond let out a long breath, lying his head down onto the pillow. "Just get here." He murmured, slightly annoyed as he pulled Reno closer carefully.

Nodding, Axel rolled over and hugged Reno from the other side, arms managing to hold them both. "There."

Cloud rolled his eyes and nuzzled the other redhead, swallowing down a sigh. "I meant '_get to MY side'_, but fine..." He whispered, reaching and turning the lights off. "Goodnight, Axel." The blond said, closing his eyes.

"Night, Cloud." Murmuring, Axel nuzzled the back of Reno's neck, yawning lightly. He couldn't wait for morning. Reno's reaction would be so funny.

Reaching, Cloud cracked an eye open when Axel held his hand, closing his eye as a small smile rose to his lips. Lulled by the others' warmth, he fell into a peaceful and nightmare free slumber.

* * *

**Bekas: Someone's in for a surprise in the morning 8D And once more, sorry for the wait. Between college and everything else, I barely have time to breathe, much less to type.**


End file.
